Steven 10 the crystal knight
by BlackSkull Universe
Summary: In an alternate universe, Steven Universe had obtained the Omnitrix and uses it to help him protect Beach City and become a real Crystal Gem. But he'll be having some help from an outside force, the ex hero Ben Tennyson! special thanks to Omnitrixmaster23 of his help editing.
1. Gem & Trix

The scene opens to view the beautiful scenery of **Beach City** , a small metropolis area located in the beach coast next to the largest cliff in the world that contains a lighthouse and a mysterious statue on its end. The scene then cut to one of the chain bakeries known as **The Big Donut** , a local bakery that sells sugary treats, drinks and other foods or beverages appropriate for the beach. It was a pretty small building, with a large plastic donut on the ruff.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a young boy which comically echoes across the area and even caused a quake for dramatic effect. The scene switched to an cat-theme ice box and a young boy named **Steven Universe **staring dead center at the empty trays.

He's a short ten year old with a thick, stocky build. He was wearing a dark pink sleeveless shirt with golden edges and a hollow golden star located on the belly. He also wore cuffed blue jeans with light blue on the bottom and salmon-pink sandals with a small yellow star on each one, while also being yellow on the bottom. Steven has black puffy hair and his most notable feature is his pink glowing eyes that seemed to slightly glow.

Steven wasn't any ordinary boy, or an ordinary Human for that matter. He was actually a hybrid of a Human and an alien species known as a **Gem**, magical beings who are all female and have existed for thousands of years. A group of these magical beings actually lived on Earth and served as their protectors, the **Crystal Gems**. As a matter of fact Steven's own mother was the leader and founder of the Crystal Gems, the legendary **Rose Quartz**. She had to give up her physical form to bring him into the world, thus leaving behind everything of hers to her son.

"This can't be happening! It has to be a dream!" shouted the boy as he turned away and clamped his hands on his curly hair.

" Can I pinch you just to be sure?" asked a computerized voice coming from the boy's pink watch on his right wrist.

On Steven's right wrist is an alien device called the **Omnitrix** , it had the appearance of a dark pink armband and watch, with several layers of dark pink metal on top of each other, with two tubes going on each side of the device glowing with green energy. In the center is a black and grey dial with green buttons around it, in the center is an hourglass design screen glowing with green energy. The dial popped out and the first layer of metal attached to the dial glowed before changing shape into a small robotic form, making the upper half a small dark pink, black and yellow robot.

He has long robotic arms with wires connecting his black shoulders to his large yellow hands, which have dark pink claws. On the chest area is the Omnitrix's activation button, with the chest being dark pink on top and light pink below the button. The two green tubes on the device are now connecting the robot's arms to his head, which is the Omnitrix dial attached to a dark metal neck. He had stars on his shoulders, and a large one on his torso.

The Omnitrix robot held out his pincer then pitched the boy, which caused him to recoil in pain.

"Ow!" the boy whined with tears then turns and checked the ice box, only for it to still be empty. "NOOOOO!" he screamed again while falling to his knees with tears going down his face. This was not a bad dream, it was the horrible reality.

" Then it's not a dream." chimed the little robot, though feeling sorry for his partner. " Sorry Steven, I know how much you liked that ice cream." said the Omnitrix with sympathy.

Steven dried his tears as he looked around and rushed to the first person he saw.

" Lars ! Lars, please tell me there's more!" begged Steven as he tackled the older teenager, Lars Barriga, and hugged his waist.

Lars is lanky and somewhat tall. He wears tunnels in his stretched earlobes. His curly, orange-brown hair is styled into a sort of mohawk. He usually wears a white-gray long-sleeved shirt with a green shirt sporting a snake design over it along with a pair of ripped, black jeans. In regards to his shoes, Lars is often seen wearing mint and dark-blue high top sneakers.

At the Big Donut, his work uniform is a violet T-shirt with a half-eaten donut design on it worn over a pale cream long-sleeved shirt.

"Get off me, man! I'm stocking here!" said Lars as he broke away and carried a box of ice cream to the nearest ice box. The teenage girl at the counter, named Sadie , glanced down at the boy with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Steven, but they stopped making them." she apologized.

Sadie is short and heavyset, with curly blonde hair. She works at the Big Donut, so she is usually seen wearing the uniform. Her uniform consists of a periwinkle polo underneath a purple shirt, which displays the Big Donut logo (an image of a half-eaten donut that resembles the letters "B' and 'D').

She wears black leggings and pink-red shoes. Her casual outfit is a dull pink jacket, green shirt, black leggings and pink-red shoes.

"Stop making them!?" baffled Steven. "Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cat ?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich they ever make! Don't they have laws for this?!" he argued in dismay.

" Why would they need laws for food products, besides the normal regulations and safety standards?" the AI asked with his face turned into a question mark. "Plus, aren't there other ice cream sandwiches? Maybe you could-" before the Omnitrix could continue, Steven cut him off.

"No Trix , Cookie Cat is far superior than those lame products!" whined Steven. Lars kneels down and starts stocking the products as he gave an annoyed sigh.

" It was nice, but I prefer it if they could replace the dark chocolate cookie sandwich with vanilla and strawberry ice cream inside" suggested the AI as he showed an image of said idea with a hologram from his Omnitrix face, Steven looked at the image and felt better, he thought the idea was a nice one, but before he could tell his partner that Lars said something that caught their attention.

"Tough business dude, nobody buys them anymore. Guess they couldn't compete with Lion Licker ." he states with displeasure in his tone on the said product, which was inside the fridge on the corner.

It's a lion-shaped ice cream with gumball eyes. Steven approached it and groaned in dismay. Steven had tried the frozen treat a few times in the past, with each time being disappointed with the lack of flavor and over melted appearance.

" Still Mister Personality aren't you Lars, you must have so many girls going after ya don't cha? " mocked Trix in a laughing toned voice while also giving Lars a stare. The teen turned his head and looked annoyed by the little Tincan. The two have had a heated relationship since the day they met, which lead to a few fights in the past.

"Shut up you pile of junk, before I turn you into scrap metal!" Lars shouted. Trix then looked like he was going to do something drastic before Steven said something, which was lucky for Lars because Trix had his tasers on high.

"Uggh, not Lion Licker. Nobody likes them. They don't even look like lions." complained Steven as the product shows the ice cream looks half-melted and the face was dis-formed. "Kids these days! I tell you what!" he huffed as he placed his fists on his hips. Trix decided to calm down and look at the ice cream with his partner as well.

" Yea, they do seem unappealing, don't they?" agreed Trix.

He analyzed the frozen treat and checked the internet with his database, finding out that Lion Licker is on the top ten list for least popular deserts in the country. Lars finished stocking the freezer and began walking back with the empty cardboard box.

"Ha, If you want those wimpy cookies so badly, why don't you whip some up with your magic belly button or that junky swiss toolbox?" he sarcastically asked. Trix became angered by this comment.

"HEY! WHO'S THE JUNKY SWISS TOOLBOX JUNK?!" he asked, his claws shaking with anger.

Lars just smirked at the little robot, not taking him seriously at all. "Right, forgive my wrong choice of words. I meant the little Dial H wannabe." The little Omnitrix was flashing red, his claws changing to little electrical tasers with small green crystals generating the static.

"I'm a Level 20 DNA Manipulator punk, I'm more advanced than anything on this planet!" he declared.

Lars raised an eyebrow, he really had no idea what this tincan was talking about. "Oooh, level twenty. That makes you what, King of Dials?" the teen jokes, finding it amusing how the little robot is reacting. "You don't even know where you came from, how do you know your level twenty, or whatever that even mean?" he asked, prompting the device's anger.

"Want to lose some hair, big mouth!?" The robotic boy threatenly asked while charging up his tasers, ready to zap Lars through the ruff.

"If you can reach me, pinhead." mocked Lars as he kept backing up whenever Trix got close with his static, the AI gasped by the rude name.

"That's it!" he began trying to move forward, forcing Steven to reluctantly step closer to Lars. "Lemme at him!"

Steven tries to keep his partner from making a serious mistake, murder was definitely not something a hero does.

"Calm down Trix, come on Lars you know that's not how the Omnitrix worked by now." he told the teen, which is true since Steven and even Trix explained to Lars about how the device worked.

Sadie walked up next to Lars, smacking the back of his head with her apron. "Never mock the victims of amnesia, Barrigas!" she lectured, honestly tired of Lars picking on sweet little Trix. Lars just covered the back of his head with his hands, wincing in pain.

"Ow! What I say?" he asked, as if he was innocent in all this.

Trix smirk and changed his tasers back into claws. "Serve you right, jerk!" the Omnitrix mocked, pointing a claw at Lars as he was rubbing his head. He loved it when Sadie let Lars have it, how she managed to work with that clown everyday was beyond him.

Steven than looked away from Lars and at the Cookie Cat Freezer, he gave a sigh as he approached the Cookie Cat ice box and his breath clouded the glass.

"Oh, sweet Cookie Cat. Your crunchy outside, your ice creamy inside. *** drew a cat head on the glass *** You're too good for this world." He kissed the ice box and hugged it. Both Trix and Sadie stared at Steven in confusion and were both feeling awkward about the situation.

" Uh, Steven? Buddy, you're getting over-dramatic" Trix said but noticed he was ignored. " Steve? Steeevo? " asked the Omnitrix, trying to get his partners attention. When he saw that Steven was still not listening, he gave him a quick poke to his shoulder and tried to get his attention again. " Earth to Steven, are you there?" asked the AI.

"Uhhhh... Steven?" asked Sadie as Steven kept hugging the ice box while Trix continued to try to get his attention. Lars lends over and raised an eyebrow in a "WTF" way at Steven. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" she asked and Steven nodded with his tearful eyes.

"Thanks Sadie, that would be nice." said Steven, wiping his tears away. Trix was happy his partner felt better, and was glad Sadie was here to help, he and Steven have always thought of her as like an older sister.

"No problem cutie, you guys always help everyone out in this city with your friends and powers, it just seems right to pay you back somehow" said Sadie in a very friendly tone. She knew how much both the little boy and Omnitrix helped the people of Beach City and thought of them as the greatest heroes she ever met, granted they were also the only heroes she met besides the Crystal Gems.

"How much does it cost?" asked Steven, now worried that he may not have enough for it. Granted he knew he really only had a couple of bucks, his allowance was in a couple of days.

"It's 150..."before Lars could continue, Sadie punched him in the arm. "OW! What was that for!?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.

"You can have it for free Steven, we were just going to throw it out anyway" said Sadie with a smile.

Shortly afterward, Steven used multiple extension cords to tie the freezer on his back then he walked outside and made sure it's neatly adjusted and tight. It was a long way to their home, but both boys knew of a fast way to get there. The device on Steven's wrist not only houses his amego Trix, but also lets the boy transform into super powered alien transformations.

"Ready, Trix?" he asked.

" Aye aye, Stevo-Doo! " saluted Trix making a Scooby Doo reference, before folding himself back on his back, the Omnitrix glowed brightly with the iconic activation beep and it rose up with the interface change to Selection Mode (diamond-shape with silhouette icons) and displays an icon of a four-legged creature with a large head. Steven held his hand over the core and pressed it down.

The Omnitrix gave a burst of bright green energy which surrounded the whole area, causing Steven and Trix to transform into the first alien they turned into when they first used the Omnitrix's main purpose. The green light faded away, allowing everyone to see what the two boys turned into.

They turned into some kind of large canine alien, covered in orange fur. This alien was very large compared to Earth canines, being the size of a brown bear and a head as long as a crocodile. Speaking of his head, inside are razor sharp teeth and a very long purple tongue that splits at the end. On the alien's head are three yellow stripes, while on his arms and back are large pointy quills that gives this form a more wild and beastly look. He has razor sharp claws, and what makes this alien more odd was that he had quilles on his neck and absolutely no eyes. This alien is wearing a pink bodysuit with yellow on the sleeves, leg holes and neck opening. On his shoulders are black and dark pink metal shoulder pads, each having a hollow star at the center and a yellow stripe on the top. The dial of the Omnitrix is now located on the alien's head, while Steven's gemstone is on his belly.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAOOOWW!" howl the Vulpimancer.

" Mush **Razorfang**! " shouted Trix, who is now located on the Vulpinmancer's face where his eyes should be.

"Groof!" Razorfang barked and sprints his ways across the Beach City. He continues running across the path, meeting people along the way and they all immediately recognized him as Steven and greet him. The citizens of Beach city have all accepted Steven, Trix and the Gems into their lives and Sadie even gave Steven a nickname, Steven 10.

"Hi, Steven!" greet an Indian girl dress in a blue shirt and shorts as she waved her hand. "Keep up the great work you two!" she added before going inside one of the stores, Trix just smiled and kept looking around.

"Yo Trix, thanks for updating my computer yesterday!" shouted a man with a green shirt and yellow shorts.

" No prob, Manny." said Trix as he waved to all the people that said hi to him and Steven, the two of them really liked how people saw them as heroes.

" Wow, everyone loves our transformations." stated Trix waving at everyone. " hey Steven, ever want to stay aliens forever?" he asked the Vulpimancer, even though he already knew the answer.

"Arf! Graaoof!" Razorfang barked and Trix read his thoughts. While the AI may not fully understand what his partner says when he is Razorfang, with their mental link Trix can make a close guess.

" True, it's best to be yourself. And yeah, I like a break every now and then." nodded Trix. He noticed something and panicked. "Watch out!" Razorfang screech to a halt and kicked up a huge dust, blinding a man that was in their path and he starts coughing while shielding his face with his arms. As it settles, Razorfang and Trix looked up to the man.

Though he's an adult, he's actually 19 years old. An Caucasian with a brunette shaggy hair, green eyes and has a small goatee growing. He's athletically fit with noticeable muscles, stands 5'6" and wears a unique outfit style. He's wearing a black T-shirt with the left side colored diagonally green and a white hoodie jacket with green streaks. He wears brown military cargo pants, black/green work boots and has a utility belt. He carried a backpack full of supplies and two shopping bags. He checks it and saw the bread got covered in dirt. He then glared at Razorfang which he cowers.

"Pay attention to your surroundings, Runt! You're a Vulpinmancer, for Pete's sake! Use your nose!" He yelled before throwing the bread away, the birds immediately gather and he storms off.

"What a jerk." frowned Trix, wondering who that asshole was.

"Arrro?" whined Razorfang.

"I told a few people in town about the names of our transformations's species, so obviously word would spread out. Come on. Mush!" beamed Trix, although he too was wondering how that new guy knew about Razorfang's species.

Razorclaw continues running as he's heading toward the other side of the cliff. He reached the front face of the cliff, which reveals to have a giant statue sitting down, has eight arms, 6 held out in offer-esque and the lower arms fold and cradled the Beach House resting on the road. The arms that held out in the open lost 4 hands, the figure is a strange woman-like entity with long curly hair and wore a humanoid mask with an orb on the forehead and long horns. The lighthouse rests on the head.

Razorfang reached the door and the Omnitrix started beeping with red lights before he glowed with bright red energy and morphed back to his Human self, the cords didn't get stretch too badly and he opens the door.

" You really got the hang of the Omnitrix Steven, it seems like just yesterday you didn't even know how to activate it. " stated the little guy, causing his partner and friend to smile as he remembered back to what he and Trix considered the best day of their lives.

"Hey guys! You wouldn't believe this—" before Steven finish, he was suddenly got tackled by a monstrous centipede-beetle-like creature with an eye inside its mouth and attempts to bite his head. "WAAAH!" he yelped as he tried to push it back.

" What the heck is that!?" shouted Trix who was helping Steven keep the monster back and preventing it from biting the boy's head.

"Quick Trix, transform us!" shouted his partner as the big insect was trying to chew their faces off their heads.

"The Omnitrix is still recharging!" shouted his robotic companion trying to get the creature off of the two of them, as the insect was trying to bite the two in half. " Bad timing for timing out!" panicked Trix before a whip clad with amethyst shards wrapped around the creature's body. The whip belongs to a short, purple skinned and plump-lip woman with a somewhat stout build.

She is wearing a black, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with three stars on the chest, two grey and one yellow with a black bra underneath. On the lower half of the shirt has a stripe on each side and is yellow on the lower edge. She is wearing greyish purple leggings with yellow stars on her knees. She is wearing white shoes and has several metal stars sticking out of her long and spiky hair, each star in a different shape and color. The woman is also wearing white fingerless gloves with purple spikes on the knuckles and have a silver star on each one. On her chest half-covered lies the dark purple amethyst gemstone.

"S'up Steven." greet the woman as she yanked the creature and threw it across the room, where the household was split into a temple entrance.

There, we find another woman battling more of these creatures.

She has a slender, thin build, white-pink skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. Her hair is light pink colored and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. She wears a light blue tunic with a small gold star in the center of her chest with an aqua blue vest on her shirt and a light blue skirt around her waist that is stayed in place by a yellow built with a small star belt buckle that is blue on the edge and pink in the center. On her neck was a blue neckband that had a tiny star at the front. She is wearing dark blue pants that have yellow spheres on the thighs, and are yellow on her toes.

She is currently wielding a long dark blue Spear that had a well detailed light blue blade on the end, while also having a small scythe shaped blade on the bottom. It was yellow in the middle, and has a spiked yellow ring separating the blade from the rest of the Spear. On her forehead is a light blue pearl gemstone with a golden ring around it, which has double sided spikes attached on both the gemstone and her head.

Her name was **Pearl**, second in command and the first Gem Rose Quartz brought into her group. Pearl has taken care of Steven and acted as both a mentor and mother figure to him since the day he was born, as she hopes he will one day be a Crystal Gem like his mother once was. She can be overprotective at times, plus she is a real neat freak.

"Grrraraahh!" screeched the creatures as they pounced her but she was gracefully dance around, swiftly batting them away from the temple entrance with her spears. She held her spear up, spun it and bat the creature across the air before being grabbed by the third woman.

She's the tallest of all, with the gallant woman being the second, and the most muscular of the group. Like the first woman, she has plump lips and had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped Afro. She wears star shaped futuristic, translucent pink/violet/light blue-tinted shades. She is also wearing a bodysuit that is dark blue on the right and dark purple on the left, with her chest armor being dark blue and shoulder pads behind dark purple.

On her right is a small light blue star on her shoulder and a large star on her thigh, the tip of her right foot is also light blue. On the left side of her outfit is dark red flames on her thigh and foot, with a small red star on that side shoulder pad like the other.

Currently she's armed with a pair of power gauntlets, the right being blue and the left being red.

"YAH!" she grunted as she swung the creature down and lift her knee, crushing its spines before throwing it against the other creatures and effortlessly punched the two away from the kitchen. One

pounced on her Afro, which she nonchalantly grabbed it and forcefully stretch both ends apart until it splits into two then puff into non-existent. She walks away as the amethyst-colored woman chased the creatures and the tall lady yank the creature out from the table. Steven recovered and set the freezer on the couch before evading the next female warrior as she tackled the other insect.

"ROWR! Stand still, you pest!" hissed the 4th girl of the room.

She looks more human with regular peach skin and having the structure of a teenager, except she has 3 pairs of whisker across her cheek, her irises were green and her pupils are feline-based, her hair is a wild lime-yellow and she wears a hoodie that is greyish brown on the sleeves and going down the middle on the zipper, regular brown on the middle and dark brown on the hood. She has a yellow star on the torso and two on her knees, while also wearing knee high black boots that have a white line going from top to bottom on each one.

On her right arm was a brown and white cat's eye gemstone in the shape of a cat's head, with yellow on the eyes. On her left hand was a cats claw that was black and white on the hand section, while the claws are yellow and curved.

"Nya nya nya nya NYAAAAH!" she brutally stabbed the Centipeetle non-stop before flinging them up and slashed them apart, causing the insects to poof. "Rowr~!" she grinned as she dropped in a cat stance.

" Overkill!" said Trix. He liked the action and joy of battle the Crystal Gems brought to each fight, but sometimes they don't know their own strength. He remembered one time he and Steven took the Gems to an arcade, which resulted in the entire group getting banned for life after Garnet accidentally punched the whack a mole machine into a million pieces to get the prize.

"Awesome, what are these things?" asked Steven as he sees many more creatures roaming the house and two comically watch a cartoon on TV.

"Argh... Sorry, Steven." began the tall lady as she lifted the creature up. "A lot of Centipeetle got in, It seems they're trying to get into the temple." explained the lady as she held it in choke hold. "How on earth these pests managed to infiltrate this house is beyond me." she added, not letting the creature get loose from her grip.

"Aw, no need to get rid of them. They're pretty cool." said Steven before the Centipeetle puked green slime and Steven evaded it. The slime splattered on the floor then burns through it, making a hole. The three of them gazed at it with cringed expressions.

" On second thought…exterminate them, Pearl!" exclaimed Trix. He didn't want the house to turn into a puddle of green acid, plus these things might bite everyone. The AI knew his robotic body was resistant to corrosive acid, but his partner's flesh was not.

The short purple woman kicked an Centipeetle into the wall and it lies in defeat before poofing to non-existence. "Uh, guys?" she began as she turned and started picking her nose with her pinkie. "These things don't have gemstones" she announced as she kept going on her rather impolite task, Pearl making a disgusted face while watching her do it.

"Oh, so I didn't accidentally kill them? Neato!" beamed the cat girl as she lunged at the other Centipeetles, who screeched in fear before she pummeled them in a comical cloud of bashing. Cat's Eye knew poofing one of these creatures wasn't actually killing them, but she was a wild and primal warrior to believe in the law of the jungle.

"That means the Mother must be nearby." said the afro woman before punching the Centipeetle aside.

Garnet was always known as the toughest Gem in the group, that's why she became leader of the Crystal Gem after Steven's mother Rose Quartz gave up her psychical form.

" Nail it, Garnet!" beamed Trix. " Wait, Mother? You mean those are babies?" asked Trix. He knew Gems could have kids since Steven is half Gem, but must give up their physical form to do so. But these things were not like the Gems, maybe they could have children some other way.

"Somewhat. But they don't have Gems like the Mother." said Garnet as the cat girl popped up with a Centipeetle in her mouth before it poofed. After which she began licking her arm, until noticing a Centipeetle crawling on the ceiling.

"You know they're actually pretty cute, can I keep one?" asked the cat girl. The feline Gem loved animals, and these creatures would definitely be fun to have around.

"No! You certainly can't keep one!" yelled Pearl as she stabbed another one and it puffed into a green cloud of dust. "We are supposed to capture and contain Corrupted Gems , not turn them into pets!" she lectured to the feline Gem, who just rolled her eyes at the long nosed woman.

" I thought Gems were humanoid-like, aside from Cat's Eye behaving in a feline-like manner?... Ooooh wait, are you saying they're Corrupted Gems!? Yeeee, the perfect opponent!" beamed Trix. Steven and his little robotic amego have fought many Corrupted Gems before, and it gave them a big rush as the two loved battle more than anything.

"We better find it quickly before anyone gets hurt, even these little pests could be trouble" said Pearl, squinting her eyes while looking over her shoulder. Continuing to watch Amethyst pick her nose, why a Gem actually needed to do so when they don't even produce snot was beyond her.

"Oh! Oh! Can I help? Can I? Can I?" asked Steven.

He wanted to help out the Gems whenever they had a mission or task, which mostly resulted in them telling him that he's too young. Despite the fact he had Trix and they could transform into creatures just as strong as the Gems, they still didn't want the two to get in the middle of fights.

"Steven, my sweet little dear. Until you learn how to control the power of your Gemstone" Pearl holds the Centipeetle's head then snapped it while maintaining her motherly tone, which was pretty creepy to Trix if he was being honest. "We'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" she said with a caring shrug. Pearl was overall a very protective mother figure for Steven, although the same can't be said about her relationship with the Omnitrix's AI. Goddess knows they have butted heads on more than a few occasions, at one time literally.

" But he has MEEEE! " boasted Trix, while reminding Steven of his Omnitrix powers.

"Trix's right!" beamed Steven as he activated the Omnitrix, slamming it down and beginning to transform. Steven's bones began to elongate and reform, unnaturally changing their shape, with him gaining the height of an average Human adult male. His skin grew excessive greyish-purple fur, with tufts on his cheeks and a black stripe going down his head. His eyes became cat-like, with his pupils becoming vertical slits and irises glowing green. His teeth, fingernails, and toenails sharpened and extended to become razor-sharp fangs and claws respectively. His ears repositioned themselves atop his head and reformed to become rounded like a cat's. His clothes even began changing to become a black and pink bodysuit that covered him everywhere except for his head, hands, and feet. The yellow star on his shirt moved to his chest to become lightning marks that extended to his arms; with a yellow star on his shoulders. Around his waist was a yellow belt, with green bolts on the sides and the Omnitrix as the buckle, with Steven's gemstone on the alien's belly. Once the transformation was done, the green light faded away, allowing everyone to see what the boys had become.

"QUICKSTRIKE, watch this!" Quickstrike displayed his natural ability to move at superspeed, bashing all Centipeetle with enough force that got delayed until Quickstrike stands before the Gems and snapped his fingers. All Centipeetle screeched and poof out of existence.

"Whoa, nice one Steven!" said the plump purple woman giving the alien a thumbs up.

"Thanks Amethyst! " beamed the feline transformation. " Hey Pearl, What do you think? I got them all in one move! " the cat alien bragged, making a heroic pose as he did so.

" Ya, nothing beats Omnitrix powers!" said Trix as he popped out and started flexing. " With this power, Steven and I are unstoppable!" added the little Omnitrix with pride, truly proud of the amazing abilities he and his partner have when working together.

"Yes will, while it may be impressive, it still doesn't compare to the beautiful and majestic power of Steven's gemstone." said Pearl in a smug tone, which she did very often when talking to the AI in such matters. The Omnitrix boy looked at her with an annoyed glare, he really didn't like it when this know it all acted like the Omnitrix was a simple tinker toy. She knew it bothered him when she did that, which only made the Gem do it more.

" Majestic?" laughed the AI from the comment, which he found hilarious. " What's so majestic about a rock that doesn't do anything for Steven but remind him of the pain of not having his mother?" asked Trix, Quickstrike slightly lowered his head. Steven has never known his mother Rose Quartz as she gave up her physical form to bring him into the world. Not knowing his own mother is a great pain for him.

Trix saw the expression that Rockhead was giving and felt bad for bringing up such a sad topic. " Sorry Steven... " Trix said apologetically.

"The Rose Quartz gemstone is far superior than a simple little trinket like you, you're just a simple machine with an attitude problem" stated Pearl in an annoyed voice, flicking Trix on the face with her finger.

At that moment Garnet walked behind the rather rude Gem and grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her up. Quickstrike, Trix and the other Gems watched as Garnet turned Pearl to face her while she was being held up."Apologies now Pearl, you went too far" ordered Garnet in a very strict tone. This was not the first time her friend had said this sort of thing about Trix, which was starting to get on the large woman's nerve.

"But Garnet, I was just-" began Pearl before Garnet cut her off with a hard stare, and even though she was wearing glasses, you could tell that Garnet was glaring daggers.

"Trix is as much as a member of this team as the rest of us, and I will not have you insulting him especially in front of others. Now apologies right this instant" ordered Garnet more aggressively this time.

Since Rose was gone, the Gems took the position as mother/sister for Steven, and nobody was more of a mother to him than she was, and ever since Steven found Trix and brought him into the family unit, Garnet has treated and thought of him as a son along with Steven.

"O...okay, I... I'm so...sorry Trix" Pearl said in a shaking voice. She was really afraid of Garnet when she was mad, and she also knew how motherly Garnet was with Steven and even to Trix on some occasions. Pearl honestly couldn't understand how Garnet could see this machine as a person, he was just a bunch of bolts and wires.

" Apology accepted." chimed Trix, happy that Garnet has his back, she always did when miss ego got too far. He remembers one time Pearl made fun of his color scheme, in which the larger Gem grabbed the big nose and splashed her with yellow and pink paint. Everyone laughed so hard that day, while Pearl just looked humiliated. Garnet she gently lowered her skinny friend to the ground and walked back to handle more of the Centipeetle. Quickstrike dashed beside Pearl, his robotic amego still smirking at her.

"Pearl aren't you impressed me and Trix stopped a lot of the Centipeetle? " asked Quickstrike, wondering why she wasn't as amazed by them single handedly beating those insects like the others were.

"Not all of them, look there" she motioned with her finger before they heard clattering sounds and the feline alien turned around to see a bunch of Centipeetle poking around in the inside of the fridge.

" HEY! Get out of there! " he yelled, which the Centipeetle got startled and quickly flee when Quickstrike chase after them and spilled a gallon of milk. He stopped and picks it up before checking the fridge.

" Awww... They ate everything. NOT COOL! OUT YOU LITTLE PARASITES! " He dash around, collected them then threw them across the room and they hit the wall, poofing the Centipeetles in defeat. Quickstrike returned to the fridge, closed it and looked up at the icebox, just to discover a huge stash of Cookie Cats. His eyes grew large with a star as the Omnitrix started beeping red and reverted Quickstrike back into Steven with a flash of red light.

"No way... It can't be!" Steven reach out for one and grabbed it as he turned and gazed at the package. Pearl walked in and closed the ice box, not wanting the contents to melt or go mad.

"Where did you get these?! I thought they would stop making them?!" asked Steven with excitement.

" Did you make them with your gemstones? " asked Trix as he stands out and poke the package. With all the crazy stuff the Gems could do, it wouldn't surprise him if they could make a simple treat for Steven to enjoy.

"Hmhmhm, of course not" giggle Pearl at how silly that question was, as if a Gem would use their powers to make frozen foods. "We heard they stopped making them too. And since they're Steven's favorite-" she began to say before Amethyst jumped in and sat on the counter and Garnet walks in.

"We ran out and stole a bunch!" answered Amethyst.

"And it was soooo thrilling, sneaking in and unlocking the doors!" beamed Cat's Eye as she moved in and sat down on the floor before licking her arm. Cat's Eye acted more cat than Gem at times, doing all the basic activities that a regular household cat would do. From drinking and eating from a food bowl she bought just for her, to even using a scratch post and taking tongue baths.

"Grrr, I went back and paid for them!" grunts Pearl as she placed her hands on her hips, hardly believing those two tried to commit robbery. Not only did she have to pay for all those frozen desserts, but she also had to apologize and convince the store owner not to call the police.

"The whole thing was my idea," said Garnet as she held up her hands and the gauntlets started glowing bright purple, splits into shooting stars and started swirling above her palms.

"It was everyone's ideas." Amethyst points out.

"Nyeah~!" chimed Cat's Eye.

"Not really." said Garnet as the stars entered the gemstones on her palms. Her right palm has a sapphire gemstone and her left has a ruby gemstone but they're both colored in shades of garnet. It was odd why she had two gemstones when her teammates only have one, but that's a story for a different time.

" Best. Idea. Ever! You're the coolest, Garnet! " beamed Trix with a happy smile, truly impressed with the kind gesture she did for the two.

"Thank you, Trix." said Garnet as she gave a soft smile.

"All that matters is that Steven is happy" Pearl concludes the discussion, looking down and smiling at the little boy. He then startled the Gem when he began to sing a song.

?**Oooooohhhh! He's a frozen treat with an all new taste cause he came to this planet from outer space A refugee of an interstellar war But now he's at your local grocery store Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaaaat! Now available at Gurgens of Rt. 109.**?

"PFFFT HA HA HA HA HA!" Pearl, Cat's Eye, Amethyst and Trix burst out laughing while Garnet chuckle briefly and applauded to Steven's Cookie Cat song.

" Good song Stevo." said Trix.

"Thanks Trix, I practiced a lot," said Steven with a smile. Singing was always a talent Steven shared with the Gems, apparently the Gem species are very talented when it came to songs. Steven even taught Trix how to sing, through it took longer than expected because the little Omnitrix had trouble adjusting his voice for song.

"I loved it, a cat song always made me purr." Cat's Eye said than let out a small purr as an example. "Purrr!" she really loved Steven's songs, it reminded her of the songs his mother would sing to her.

"I still can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save it forever! ...right after I eat this one." smiled Steven as he opened the package, held out the ice cream sandwich and balled up the wrapper. "Hello, old friend." smiled Steven before taking a bite on the ear.

"Nyum...hmmm. Nyum nyum... So good! I like to eat the ears first." beamed Steven. Suddenly his belly began to produce a bright pink rose glow.

" Whooooa! Gem Level rising up! " said Trix and the Crystal Gems noticed the glow as well.

"Uh, Steven?" Amethyst called out, pointing a finger at the glowing spot on Steven's shirt.

"Oh my." began Cat's Eye.

"Huh?" asked Steven before he noticed the glow, lift his shirt and revealed the rose quartz gemstone embedded where his naval was. It was glowing brightly. "My Gem is glowing!" he gasped.

"Quick, show us your weapon." said Amethyst.

" I hope it's an axe! " said Trix with excitement in his voice as he got closer to Steven's gem. " Come on, papa needs a sharp axe." he added, holding his pinchers up in a grabbing gesture, greatly praying for his battle axe.

"Try to summon your weapon little kitten, maybe it'll be a pair of cats claws like mine!" said Cat's Eye while using the nickname she gave both Steven and Trix. If Steven's Gem Weapon was a cat's claw, than it would be a dream come true for Cat's Eye.

"I don't know how!" said Steven then the glow began to die out. "AH! It's fading! How will I make it come back!" panicked Steven. He had finally managed to get his gemstone to glow, meaning he was on the verge of summoning his weapon.

"Calm down Steven! Breath, don't force it." instructed Pearl trying to calm the little boy down and have him summon his gem without straining his body. This was a very important moment of Steven's life, he would finally be able to summon his mother's weapon. This was the very first step in getting him to become a real Crystal Gem, plus it would also mean he could finally forget about that stupid wristwatch.

"Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either!" sneered Amethyst, as always making a joke out of the situation.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Cat's Eye in disgust.

" Gross, Amethyst!" said Trix while making a gagging posture.

"Please, don't." said Garnet. The glow finally faded away and everyone sighed in dismay as Steven flopped himself on the floor.

"Awww, I was really close that time." sighed Steven before standing up and store his half-eaten Cookie Cat in the wrapper. "Can one of you just explain how to summon my weapon?" he asked, wanting to be ready next time.

"Yeah, in case for the next glow" added Trix, agreeing with his partner in the matter, plus he really wanted his battle axe no matter what it would take to get it.

"Oh! I'll go first~!" sang Pearl as she raises her hand, excited to begin the process on Steven Gem summoning training. Plus Besides perhaps Garnet, who else could be professional enough to teach the boy. Certainly not the furball or food compactor, those two can't even take a mission seriously, how would they possible teach something as sensitive as Gem summoning.

"What, why should you go first?" asked Amethyst. The purple Gem didn't like how Pearl always wanted to be Miss know-it-all all the time, it was one of the reasons they didn't get along well.

"Ya, we could do a better job than you at helping Stevo!" argued Cat's Eye who was backing up Amethyst in this argument. Pearl was someone that annoyed Cat's Eye to the very core, they may have been on the same team but saying that they were friends could be laughable.

"Because I am the most mature!" responded Pearl with her head held up high.

"You're also the most boring, I'm pretty sure both my little kittens would fall asleep learning from you." said the cat girl as she stuck her tongue out as Pearl, who was scowling at her.

"Enough, let's have Steven and Trix decide who goes first," said Garnet trying to defuse the situation. She always had trouble getting the group to stop arguing, mostly with fights between Amethyst and Pearl.

" I have an idea." said Trix as he began to make a hologram and showed a digital hat with straws in it. " Let's draw straws!" he added moving the hologram closer to the Gems.

"Great idea Trix!" said Steven amazed with the idea, it was a fair way to decide who would go at what time.

"Sounds good to me." Amethyst agreed, thinking they could grab something to eat when it was her turn to help Steven with his Gem Weapon.

"Agreed!" said Cat's Eye. This way Pearl only had a one out of four chance of getting to teach Steven about his Gem powers first, and honestly Cat's Eye was okay with anyone of the Gems teaching him first besides that overprotective jerk.

" Okay, let's start." Trix responded than made the digital hat start to shake, the gems watched as the straws were moving from place to place inside the hat, than after about a few more moments the hat stopped and Trix moved the hologram closer to the gems. " Alright ladies, make your pick." said the Omnitrix gesturing to the holographic sticks.

"I'll go first." Garnet announced as she touched one of the digital straws and it began to shine and move out of the hat. It revealed the number 3 on the end.

"Looks like you're 3rd to go Garnet." announced Trix as he made a mental note about who goes when.

"Understood." smiled Garnet as she stepped aside and let Amethyst go next. She poked the straw closes to the left and when it moved up in the air it revealed the number 2.

"You're the 2nd to go Amy" said Trix while updating the schedule for the gem weapon training.

"Kay!" Amethyst responded with a smirk than high fived both Steven and Trix before letting Pearl go next. When she touched her straw, it came up with the number 1.

"WHAT!?" shouted Cat's Eye in shock, she couldn't believe it.

"Well, lucky me." said Pearl very smugly while giving Cat's Eye a smirk. Cat's Eye gave her a growl in response.

" Well, let's get started." announced Trix.

The scene switched to the cherry blossom tree located at the other side of Beach City as Steven and Pearl stood beneath it, well Steven is sitting down as the cherry blossom naturally sent down "rain" of petals.

"Pay attention to these petals, Steven." began Pearl as she gestured the petal dancing in the air in it's descend. "The petal's dance seems to improvise, but it is being calculated in real time based on physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gemstone and perform your own dance!" Pearl held up her hands over her gemstone in triangle gesture then swung her arms out and summons her weapon.

The spear is a glowing pearl blade with a white grip and a cyan, gold, and white colored pommel shaped like a star. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, becoming less sharp on the lower shaft. Pearl grabbed it, swung it down and extends its length to an actual spear, spun it above her before dramatically set it down. She opens her hand and caught a petal.

"Like so." she smiled.

Steven just stares, look down, sweep his arms across and pick up a bunch of petals and raised an eyebrow as he gazed at them.

" Okayyyy…could you try saying that in a way we might understand? " asked Trix while trying to calculate and make sense of what Pearl just said.

Next is training with Amethyst.

At the Big Donuts, Amethyst was eating a chocolate donut as she watched Steven hold up some of the petals from Pearl's tree and tossed them into the air.

"Wah!" he said as he watches them fall gently.

"Did Pearl tell you the 'petal things'?" asked Amethyst with a frown, that lame training thing was one of Pearl's stupidest ways to summon a weapon.

"Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree... I think?" he wondered. Pearl wasn't always the easiest person to understand, with all the big words she uses on a regular basis.

" Oh, just use the Florauna and bam! We pass." said Trix.

"Florauna?" asked Steven and Amethyst.

" It's one of the transformations in the Omnitrix, I still haven't been able to unlock it though." said Trix.

"Anyway, listen Steven. All that practices is no fun." said Amethyst before taking a bite on the donut then continue with a stuffed mouth. "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." Amethyst held her hand over her amethyst gemstone and balled up as if she caught a handle then yanked out her weapon with ease, which her weapon is a multi-tailed dark purple whip with a cross-guard in the form of a golden star.

The lash is dark purple and is divided into two different segments with spikes on the ends. She whips it at a nearby garbage container and slices it into two.

"See? Didn't try at all." she smiled and Steven scratches his hair in confusion. Suddenly Lars ran out with a garbage bag and saw what becomes of the container.

"Huh!? Again!?" he exclaimed as he dropped the bag.

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha! " laughed Trix as he held his one pincer over his belly and another pointed at Lars' face.

Next is Garnet.

At the top of the Crystal Temple, next to the lighthouse, Steven listens to Garnet's advice.

"So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?!" asked Steven. All this talking with the Gems has done nothing but confused both Steven and Trix more than ever, at this rate he'll never learn to summon his shield.

"...Yes." she answered. Steven and Trix remains silent as the wind blew over. "Or...you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective powers of the universe into your Gem, which results in..." Garnet held up her hands, channels the said energy then did a very awesome and groovy stances before she held up her hands and summons her gauntlets, which had a red and light red spiral design around the entire shaft, red and dark red fingers and fingertips, and contained the same star motif on the tops and bases of the gauntlets; before pumping her arms.

"At least that's my way of doing it." she said. Both Steven and Trix were mind-blown.

Lastly, Cat's Eye.

At the beach head, Steven and Trix meets with Cat's Eye.

"Lemme get this straight! Pearl taught you the flower dance, Amethyst just munch her food and Garnet just talked a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. Just to get you to summon your Gem weapon?" asked Cat's Eye as she was munching on a fish's skeleton.

"Pretty much." said Steven. Since the others didn't really tell Steven anything that seemed like it would help him, so he was praying that Cat's Eye might be able to help.

" Pearl got mad when I told her to make her speech more simple." said Trix as he crossed his arms to show his annoyance. " It's not my fault she speaks gibberish!" he added.

"She didn't yell at you, did she?" asked Cat's Eye while showing her fangs. She didn't like how much of a know it all Pearl was, but also didn't like how she treated Trix.

"No, but she told us to leave while she calms down, the Gems really made summoning a gem weapon weird." said Steven, robbing the back of his head.

"Oh, they're a bunch of no-action teachers. I'll show you the real way to summon your weapon." said Cat's Eye as she spits the skeleton aside.

Steven just stands there and waits for her response. She slowly opens her eyes and gave a wild grin as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"To call your weapon, you need to feel the pounding pulse in your blood, the racing thrills in your heart and the instinct of the wild! Yes, you must feel the thrill of the jungle in your heart! Thrill of the BATTLE!" roared Cat's Eye as she reaches her hand over her gemstone, magic surged out as she grabbed the handle and yanked out her claw gauntlet then crouched down, preparing to pounce Steven.

" Uh, what are you… " began Trix before Steven cuts him off.

"Uh, Cat? I don't think this is safe." said Steven, backing away slowly. The boy knew that look in the feline Gem's eyes, it was the same one she had in her primal moments.

"Don't worry, kiddos. Safety's on." She pointed at her claws being coated with some protective scabbards before lunging at Steven.

"Wahhhh!" exclaimed Steven as he started running away.

"Hey, don't run! Defend yourself!" she yelled as she chased after him. "Part of your training is about learning to be ready for a fight, no matter where or when it is, meow!" meowed the feline Gem, continuing her pursuit of the two.

"I don't have a weapon!" he yelled as she comically punched the sand again and again while he keeps running ahead.

" Stop chasing us, you crazy cat! " yelled Trix as he tried to dial a transformation.

"You got the Omnitrix, nya!" she reminded Steven as Trix continued to dial for an alien form. she dug her claws in the sand and swung it up, sending a small wave of sand. Steven tripped and rolled into the water. "Steven!" she ran towards the water, it touched her boot and…

"MEOW! HISS!" she hissed as she jumped back like a frightened cat.

She saw bubbles foaming up and she stares blankly, gaze at her Cat Claw then toss it in the water with a line attached to her wrist. It plopped into the water. She wagged her wrist.

"Not a nibble." She muttered.

A large flash of bright green energy suddenly burst out of the water and Cat's Eye barely managed to evade the falling water. When she looks at the source of the energy it is revealed to be Steven who has transformed into Razorfang.

" You wanna fight huh? Well, bring it!" shouted Trix on top of Razorfang's head.

"Now we're talking!" said Cat's Eye as both her and Razorfang charged at one another and just before colliding with the scene switched to just outside the area of the beach were a massive sand cloud gets created from the impact.

Back at the Beach House with the Gems…

"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So..." Steven began as the Crystal Gems got placed in their positions as before. Steven points at them. "Garnet and Amethyst were here. Cat's Eye was sitting here, Pearl was next to the fridge..." Steven crossed his arms and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he probed his memory. "Hmmm... Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?" he asked.

"Okay, your majesty." frowned Amethyst as she crosses her arms.

"And Cat, you were licking your arm." said Steven.

"I already had my bath, Meh, second round." Cat's Eye smiled as she started licking her arm. She was a little dusty from the fight she had with Razorfang, that was mostly because of the sand.

"And Pearl, your foot was like this." Steven grabbed Pearl's foot and moves it at the angle it was.

"I don't think it works this way, Steven." said Pearl confusingly.

" Just play along. I love replaying memories." Trix clapped his pincers gleefully.

"And Garnet, uh..." Steven grabbed her face and gently moves it to face upward, which she didn't respond back like she's a statue. "Yeah." Steven opens the ice box, grabbed the Cookie Cat he took before, than tossed the wrapper aside. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's ." Steven repeats the lyrics in an incomplete, non-singing manner.

The Crystal Gems didn't laugh due to the fact they already heard it or because Steven didn't sang the entire song lyrics. "Aww, it was funnier last time..." whined Steven before he checked his gemstone. No glow.

" Odd. Maybe it's because you didn't sang the full song. " said Trix.

"Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem." sigh Steven sitting on the floor. Nothing he has done has worked in summoning his weapon, maybe he just didn't have the ability.

" Biologically, you're a Hybrid." said Trix before Garnet slapped the back of his head. " Ow, Garnet! Why'd you hit me?!" whined Trix. Pearl bends down next to Steven.

"Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are." Pearl comforts him. "It doesn't matter if you're half gem or not, you're just as much of a Crystal Gem as we are!" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless." said Amethyst, which annoyed everyone else in the room.

"Grrr." frowned Pearl angrily. Cat's Eye gave Amethyst an angry glare while both Garnet and Trix shook their heads at her.

"I...mean, you're one of us Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you" she rephrases her answer sheepishly. Garnet just nodded.

"Of course Little Stevo, We Gems stick together." purred Cat's Eye as she nuzzled his cheek like a cat. "And no matter what, you and Trix we'll always be my cute little kittens." she said in a motherly tone.

" And hey, Gem power or not, you got me, the Omnitrix! Sure, Gem powers are awesome but in the meantime, stick with what you got." said Trix.

" Besides, I personally think the Omnitrix is a better option, think about it. Gem powers are limited while the Omnitrix can give you over thousands of different powers and forms! " he added which caused Pearl to become wide eyed.

Pearl then looked at Trix in an aggravated pose. "How dare you, the power of Rose Quartz is 100 times more special than that little device!" Pearl shouted which made Steven and the other gems cringe.

" Ya? Well, at least Steven can USE the Omnitrix, unlike the so called special gemstone, and without the Omnitrix he couldn't do anything with you guys or fight to his heart's content!" stated Trix with his arms crossed.

"Trix does have a point." said Amethyst with her arms crossed.

"Grrr." growled Pearl in annoyance.

"The point is Steven is a Crystal Gem, and nothing will ever change that." said Garnet in her usual motherly tone.

"* sniff * Thanks guys. You're right, I have the Omnitrix to help me in a fight, and besides I've still got... Cookie Cat!" smiled Steven as he took another bite. "Mmmmm... So good!" smiled Steven with joy.

Suddenly the rose quartz gemstone began to glow but this time to maximum level and produces multiple surge of energy before constructing a spiraled pink shield. The center is decorated with light pink rose thorns going from top to bottom, and its center symbol is shaped like a rose quartz gemstone. The outer edge of the shield is light blue. Everyone gasped in collective.

"Steven, it's a shield!" gasped Pearl in awe.

" Rose's Shield !" beamed Cat's Eye. She was overjoyed with seeing the weapon that belonged to Rose Quartz, the beloved leader of the Crystal Gems that is no longer with them.

" Aww, I wanted the axe..." complained Trix in a pout. " Good job summoning your weapon anyway Steven."

"Whoa, what!?" exclaimed Steven when he opens his eyes and saw his Gem Weapon. "I get a shield?! Ooooh...yeah!" cheered Steven but his cheer stance accidentally launches his shield which rockets around the room before impaling and breaking a TV. Amethyst bursts out laughing while Pearl puts her hand to her head in dismay and Cat's Eye tilted her head in dismay.

"I loved that TV…" she whined. She remembered watching cartoons with Steven when he was younger, he would always site on her lap while she would nuzzle his little head. Than she remembered the first night Trix spent with them all, they watched a movie and shared a lot of laughs.

Trix unattached himself from the Omnitrix and hopped to Cat's Eye, when he got to her side he patted her on the back.

" I loved that TV too mama cat, it had a lot of good memories, my favorite ones were with you watching stuff with me and Steven." he said as Cat's Eye than looked at him and

had tears going down her face. " But don't worry, I'll fix it right ...OH! " was all Trix could say before Cat's Eye grabbed him and gave him a back crushing hug.

"I LOVE YOU TRIXXY!" Cat said as she kept holding him and crying a river. Trix tried to calm down the cat Gem before she crushed his metal spine.

" It's okay cat, I'll fix the TV tomorrow." he said in a choking voice while patting her on the head.

Cat's Eye calmed down and put the little Omnitrix down, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up while wiping her tears away. Cat's Eye had a history of getting emotional when it came to her family, either with great joy when with them or extreme anger if anyone hurts them.

"Huh?" Steven glanced at the treat in his hand. "Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" he beamed holding up the half eaten ice cream above his head, while everyone else looked at him confused.

"Eh?!" asked the girls.

" What!? Stevo, from the time you found me in the woods to now, I've seen you eat Cookie Cat a thousand times and not once did it summons a shield." Trix disapprove that possibility.

"But it glowed twice when I ate it." said Steven as Pearl pick up the wrapper and gazed at it suspiciously.

"What's in these things?" wondered Pearl before the Beach House suddenly began to quake then they looked at the window near the broken TV and saw a swarm of Centipeetle scurry up, followed by an even larger one. The shield vanished as well.

"What was that?" asked Steven. Everyone ran out of the Beach House and they all look up to see the Centipeetles crawling up to the Temple. The giant one has a white mane and its back is clad with more solid gems.

"Grrrrrr..." it purrs as it stood over the statue's head.

"It's the Mother!" frowned Garnet as she leaped toward it.

"A worthy opponent!" hissed Cat's Eye as she pulls out her cats claw and followed Garnet.

"Stay in the house, Steven!" ordered Pearl.

"No way, I'm coming too!" Steven ran back inside the house to grab several Cookie Cats, grab some extension cords and approach the Cookie Cat-theme freezer. Trix reattached himself to the Omnitrix. "Finally an opponent to fight, it's been weeks since our last Corrupted Gem fight" stated the boy to his partner, who nodded in agreement.

"Hyah!" Garnet landed a mid-air roundhouse kick, smacking the Mother's head back but she brushed it off and lunged at Garnet as she descends down, Cat's Eye leapt up and lands a barrage of high-speed punches, bashing the beak before landing an uppercut kick and knocked her back, only for the tail to swung in and smacked Cat's Eye away.

"MEOW!" she shrieked as she flew back and crashed into the ground, sending sand flying up. Garnet somersaulted and landed on the floor, the gemstones moved up to her elbows as she thrust her fists and fired the gauntlets. Mother Centipeetle took it head on and got blown back but she tilted her head back and glared at her as Garnet re-summons a new pair of gauntlets.

"Grrrrrr!" snarled the Mother as she lunged toward Garnet. Garnet jumped her way down and into the beachhead. The Mother blindly chased after her and ends up crashing head-fisted against the sand. The Gems join up with Garnet as the Mother Centipeetle towers them and glared its eye, which the pupil looks like a Pokeball-like gem.

"GRRRR AAAAHH! BLLAARGH!" The Mother vomited a spray of corrosive acid, the Gems evade as it burns through the ground, making a trench. She ceased fire as she opened her eyes, which she shield it to avoid her Corrupted Gem from being corroded. She blinked several times as she lost sight of the Gems then turn her drooling head and Cat's Eye was moving in, surprising her.

"Take this, Feline Slasher !" she swung her cats claw and created a mirage of claws, the Gem eye widen then she immediately duck down and she completely missed. "W-What—OOFF!" She got smacked down by the large tail and crushed into the sand.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" she roared as she lifted her tail and slammed it against her once more. She lifted it up and Cat's Eye was broken, blood leaks from her mouth and nose as she twitched then gasped and forcibly cricked her arm joints in place and she glared at Mother Centipeetle.

"Is that it?" she asked. Mother Centipeetle snarled and swung the tail down again, she dashed aside and it smashed the ground, she jumped up and rammed her cats claw against her back, only to be shattered by her durable shells. "Erk!" grunted Cat's Eye then her eye spotted Mother Centipeetle lung her jaws at her, she quickly slapped her hand on the beak and flipped over as she impaled the ground.

She spring across and jumped over as she pulled out a new cat's claw, channel the Magic into it and swung it, sending triple sonic blades and blasted her head-on as she landed and slide a bit before noticing a spinning white ball covered in purple flames struck the Mother Centipeetle and blasted her with a huge explosion of magic. A smack was heard and Amethyst went flying before Garnet caught her and set her down.

"Man, she's tougher than the babies." said Amethyst.

"My Cat Claw shattered when it struck her shell." Cat's Eye add.

"Then we must strike it harder." said Pearl as she spun her spear and aim it, aura builds up then fired a powerful magic orb that struck her and slammed her against the water, creating an explosion. Suddenly she moved in a frightening speed, swirl around them and created a wall of sand as multiple pincers flew in and attempted to stab them. They barely evade them then Garnet saw one leg heading toward Pearl and shove her aside before getting grazed across the arm.

"Urgh!" grunted Garnet before Amethyst whipped her and moved her away as 2 legs struck the ground.

"Cat, join with Amethyst," said Pearl.

"Right!" Cat jumped over and land on Amethyst's head with her hands cupped on the sides. Amethyst slapped her whips down hard and ignited with purple flames.

" Gem Combo: Spiral Flame Twister !" chanted Amethyst and Cat's Eye as they spun into a frenzy top before being consumed as a purple fire tornado. The massive heat began to turn sand into glass, resulting the Mother Centipeetle to be stuck. Pearl jumped up with Garnet and she taped her spear on her gauntlet then infused it with her electrical magic and Garnet empowered it with her own.

" Thunder Magic: Double Lightning Bomb !" Garnet fired her super-charged gauntlet at the ground and impacted the glass floor before giving a spark and exploded into a lethal EMP, shattering the glass and knocked Mother Centipeetle back.

She rolled a bit and flail wildly before getting up and violently spray acid around blindly. She ceased fire and search around before spotting the Gems taking refuge behind the statue's broken hand.

"BLAAAAAAH!" The Mother vomit acid at the broken hand and the statue slowly began to melt.

"We hit it hard and it's not working!" complained Cat's Eye.

"We could really use Steven's shield right about now!" said Amethyst.

"Hey!" Steven called out as he chucks pebbles at Mother. She ceased fire as it got her attention and turn to see Steven as he plants the freezer, which was plugged with multiple cords to be connected at the house, in the ground and stood brave. "Leave them alone!" he ordered.

" Steven, I think this is a bad idea. " worried Trix as he tried to get his partner to reconsider this idea.

"Don't worry Trix, I got this!" assured Steven to the little Omnitrix, who didn't seem to feel any more easy about this plan Steven came up with.

"Steven, no!" exclaimed the Crystal Gems.

"Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!" yelled Steven as he ate the Cookie Cat and chew it, the Mother slithers up and display her drooling fangs. Steven tucks his shirt up so he can project the shield. The Mother waits for his move and Steven continues chewing before swallowing but he began to sweat as nothing happen.

" Yeeeah, I thought so. " said Trix dryly. He didn't want to say it, but the idea that ice cream gave Steven powers was one of the stupidest things he heard.

"Uh-oh!" cringed Steven as he grabbed his freezer and retreated. "Aaaaah!" screamed Steven as Mother Centipeetle began to chase after him.

"We need to save Steven!" panicked Pearl as she steps out but the Mother's rear jaws snapped the top of the broken hand apart, forcing them to retreat back.

"Can we save ourselves first?!" asked Amethyst.

"We're trapped between the monster and water! Why do we have to live near water!" cried Cat's Eye. Steven opens the freezer and unwraps all the Cookie Cats, eating them up.

" Stevo, no! You'll get a stomachache! " panicked Trix. " Seriously man, just use the Omnitrix! "

"Goodbye, my friends." said Steven as he devours two last Cookie Cats and swallowed them. His stomach began to growl but the gemstone still doesn't glow. "Why isn't it working?" asked Steven. His stomach kept making noises and the pain he felt began to grow, eating fast always made the boy puke up his lunch.

"Grrrrrrr..." growled the Mother as she glared at Steven. "BLL AAAAARGH!" she vomited an acid spray and Steven quickly jump aside and rolled on the ground.

"You really believed foods could give you powers? This is not a video game Steven!" argued Trix.

"B-But it worked twice?" baffled Steven. The pincers snapped the hand then Garnet stood up.

"Steven!" she called out but quickly grabbed and holds back Mother's pincers then Cat's Eye jumped on it and start jabbing it with her Cat's Claw. Mother snarled as she lifted her tail and slammed Cat against Garnet, creating an explosion of sand and they got battered hard. Pearl and Amethyst pulled them in before the tail crushed them. Steven stood up and looked up, just to find his unfortunate freezer caught in the blast, half corroded apart.

"No... Oh, no no no!" cried Steven as he ran over and kneel down as he gazed at the ruined fridge. He slowly pokes it then recoil as the lightning sparks. Steven balled his hands into fists then grew angry.

"NOOOO!" cried Steven as the Omnitrix glowed and produced a burst of green energy.

Everyone covered their eyes from the massive amount of bright green energy, but when the light stopped they could see what the two boys turned into.

Both Steven and Trix had transformed into some type of fire alien, as he was completely made of flames and molten rock. The flames he was generating are a light blue, almost looking bright white and causing the parts of his body not covered with clothes to have a blue glow. The magna rocks are a dark blue, and have a slight muscle pattern. The large rock making up his chest has a large hole on each side, showing the flames underneath. His face have the appearance of a demonic skull, with the lower jaw having sharp fangs. His shoulders were large and are blasting out flames, taking the appearance of volcanoes and also each having two spikes. He is wearing dark pink metal wrist bands, each having a star on them. Around his waist is a dark pin metal built with the star as a belt buckle, while below he was wearing pants that were the same pink color as Steven's shirt with yellow lines giving is a magna theme above the knee. Below the knee the pants were completely black, with yellow at the bottom. This alien has three fingers on each hand, while the feet had two toes on front and one on the back. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, with the gemstone on his belly.

" PYROBLAST !" he roared.

"Whoo, Now we're talking!" cheered Amethyst.

"BLAAAAAAAA ARRRGH!" Centipeetle vomit her acid all over Pyroblast.

"STEVEN!" panicked Pearl.

"GRAAAAAAGH!" roared Pyroblast as he blasted the acid apart with a superheat aura. Mother Centipeetle dart back in shock then noticed the sand becomes extremely hot and slowly turning glassed.

"Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy!" snarled Pyroblast as he charged toward Mother Centipeetle with his body bursting huge amount of heat.

"GRRR AAAHH!" she charged in and readied her jaws.

"Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!" he roared as he landed a flaming uppercut and knocked Centipeetle way back, fracturing the jaws and falling on her back then he landed on the ground, grabbed her tail and start slamming her around the beach, injuring her and the shells began to crack.

"COOKIE CAT, HE LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND!" the slamming created a huge sand cloud then a punch landed and the Corrupted Gem went flying to the sky, Pyroblast rocket himself ahead and created lava sphere from his shoulders, grabbed them and slammed it together, forging a focused energy. "COOKIE CAT!" He fired a plasma beam and smack Centipeetle into the ruined freezer, which she crushed and gave her an explosion of extreme voltage.

"KKKKYYYYY AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Mother Centipeetle with a woman-like scream of agony as Pyroblast land on the ground in a heroic knee-bend stance and the heat aura died out.

"Now available...nowhere." he sighed before the Omnitrix started beeping red before it times out and he turns back to normal.

"YES!" cheered Amethyst.

"The defense is broken!" informed Cat's Eye.

"Gems, weapons!" ordered Garnet. The Crystal Gems produced a bright light and destroyed the hand by the energy burst as they emerged with their Gem Weapons. "Let's do it."

They charged toward the Mother Centipeetle and she glanced at them in horror before they collided with her, producing a powerful magic explosion that parts the clouds away.

Mother Centipeetle was destroyed and the light popped, revealing its Corrupted Gem as it fell and roll across the sand before Garnet stop it with her foot, she bend over, poke it before spread her hand, concealing the Gem in a pink bubble. She held it up and it teleports away. She turns her head to see Steven making a grave for the remaining wrappers and bury it.

" Stevo? " asked Trix.

"Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats." began Steven with tears as he placed a leave as a grave marker. "I'll always remember the time we spent together." whimpered Steven then his stomach rumbles. "Shh, hush now." he said. The Gems gathers around and Amethyst bend down.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"Only a little!" he shouted.

"I miss them too. Meow~" nodded Cat as she sat down and whimpered.

"Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." smiled Amethyst.

" Of course not! Who thinks that's the answer for powers!? No offense, Stevo. " said Trix.

"Don't worry Steven, I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem." said Pearl as she comforted him.

"Yes, in your own Steven-y way." smiled Garnet.

* Although it seems both times the Gem activated was when Steven eat the Cookie Cat and he was enjoying... Waaaait... Could it... Nah! * Trix declines his thought.

"I'm okay, guys. I just-" Steven sighed before belching a bit. "I just don't understand… I managed to summon it twice but I don't even know how." He laments.

"It seems there's more mystery to your Gem then we originally thought." said Garnet.

"But rest assured, you will succeed." Pearl smiled as they all hugged Steven and he smiled peacefully.

On the hill, a woman was observing them. She's a female version of the man Steven almost ran over but has neon green hair with black streaks, wears identical clothes but feminine with black and white shirt and short black hoodie. Her breasts are E cup and had formed buttocks. She smiled with interest.

"Very curious." She said as her eyes briefly flicker into the Omnitrix icons before returning to normal state.


	2. The red sun

The scene opens back up to show Beach City bathed in the golden light of the afternoon sun. As the day was winding down to end and night would take its place several residents of the town were making their way home or closing their businesses and locking up.

One such individual was Mr. Fryman, the owner of the Beach Citywalk Fries fast food restaurant. His day had been typical; serve his customers fries, help his youngest son, Peedee with learning how to eventually run the business one day and helping his older son, Ronaldo with...well...actually, he left his elder son to do his own activities – no matter how bizarre they were.

However, as he was returning to his store to end his shift, he did not know that he had some enthusiastic last-minute customers racing towards him.

Steven, Cat's Eye, and Amethyst ran as fast as they could across the beach toward Beach Citywalk Fries. Though when they finally reached the restaurants counter, Mr. Fryman had already entered the building. Citywalk Fries was the group's favorite place for lunch, Steven went there every day for his Fry Bits.

"Hey, Fryman" Steven called, slightly out of breath as he was running all the way from the Beach House. He finally reaches the counter, throwing his hand down on it. "Give me the bits!" he asked, ready to munch down on some crispy Fry Bits.

Mr. Fryman flips sign from open to close before turning his head around and responding. "Steven? We're closed." he said, sorry to let down one of his favorite customers but rules were rules.

"Aww, what?" whined the little boy in disappointment, he knew he and the others should've came out sooner.

But Pearl wanted to keep Steven inside today after that incident with the Corrupted Nephrite, she was worried more of her minus might attack for revenge or something.

Amethyst looked at Steven's disappointed face and decided she wasn't going to let this go."Give 'em the bits!" she demanded as she hits the counter with a smirk. "The bits, the bits…" she chants while continuously hitting the counters. Steven and Cat's Eye join in, hoping to get their treat.

Steven, Cat's Eye & Amethyst all kept chanting and banging on the counter, Fryman having sweat on his face from this display."The BITS! The BITS! The BITS!" they all kept on going, at this point the frycook was worried his counter was going to break.

Though Steven was just joining in on the fun, he had forgotten that Trix was still attached to the Omnitrix, which meant he was repeatedly and unintentionally shaking him with his banging.

"S-Ste-ven-n!" Trix exclaimed in a shaky voice, feeling like he was going to puke, that is if he had a stomach.

"Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?" Mr. Fryman gesturing for them to calm down before he going to fry some bits, he figured it was pointless to argue with the trio when they got like this. Honestly it wasn't really a big deal for him, they were his best customers after all.

Steven, Cat's Eye & Amethyst cheered and exchange high-fives. Steven then noticed Trix was out and looking a little dizzy.

"Oh, hey! You OK, buddy?" he asked, looking a little worried.

Trix felt like he was on a rollercoaster, his partner really needed to stop shaking him around so much.

"Geez, Steven! I know you like your fry bits, but could you next time try to warn me before you do something like that?" he asked, still feeling the effects of the pounding on the counter.

"Sorry, got carried away." the boy apologised sheepishly, Cat's Eye giggling watching them.

Minutes passed as Mr. Fryman prepared the fry bits for Steven, while Steven, Trix, Cat's Eye, and Amethyst waited.

"I can give you actual fries if you want." offered Fryman, Steven just shook his head.

"Just the bits please, Thanks." he said as he took his bag of fry bits from Mr Fryman.

As the group was walking away from the Beach Citywalk Fries heading for the Beach House, Steven began eating some of his fry bits while Amethyst was picking a handful of bits from the bag to eat herself. Cat's Eye was walking on all fours behind them, letting Trix ride on top of her head who had created a holographic version of a bag of fry bits to eat, or at least pretend to eat. "Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky."

Amethyst just bursts out laughing. "Yeah, that big hot second su—" she stops when she looked up and saw what he was talking about, in the sky was a giant red crystal orb.

Trix looked freaked out by the floating orb. "What the fuck!" he shouted as he jumped off from Cat's Eye head and landed on Steven's arm, reattaching himself to the Omnitrix core.

"Trix, language!" Steven lectured his partner, not appreciating his strong language.

Cat's Eye looked panicked like Amethyst, something about this mysterious object in the sky had really gotten them radled. "Oh no, what is that doing here?"

"What is it?" Steven asks before Amethyst picks him up and runs, Cat's Eye running behind them, while Steven drops his bits "Ah, my bits!" he shouted as the group hurried their way back to the Beach House.

At the sidewalks, the Grumpy Guy Steven almost ran over as Razorfang and the Mystery Girl who witnessed the aftermath of Corrupted Nephrite event were walking away with more bread in the bags. Seeing how similar they look in appearance, people believed they're twins. The woman turned and noticed the second sun.

"Hey, that thing looks bad. Potential City Level Threat. Shall we stop it?" asked the woman.

"Not my problem." said the man, not bother to stop and look.

"Come on, you seriously gonna let our new home die?" She asked, baffled of his choice.

"It's just scouting. These clods will just blow it up and make whoever was watching come here. Which again, not my problem." He said with wisdom but disregard any dangers. She sighed and followed him.

Back at the Beach House, Garnet and Pearl looked through a telescope to get a better view of the object in the sky, both Gems looked concerned.

"This is bad." the taller one said, observing the glowing red orb.

"Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!" spoke Pearl with fear in her voice, something about the orb really frightened the Gem.

Amethyst was then seen carrying Steven on her back with Cat's Eye following right behind, stopping when they reached their teammates.

"Garnet! Pearl!" shouted Amethyst, but before she could say anything else, Pearl interrupted her.

"We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity." Pearl was not one for slacking around, which Amethyst and Cat's Eye did all the time. "Where were you two?" she asked, demanding an answer.

Amethyst put Steven down and rubbed the back of her head nervously, "... Eating fry bits." Pearl just sighed and looked annoyed, would it really kill these two to take things seriously?

As the others talked, Steven looked through the telescope at the mysterious orb, the panels on its sides began folding back, revealing a large eye with a red diamond pupil that looked right back at Steven and the Gems.

"Woah. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!" he announced, Pearl turning her head back in shock at him.

"NOT awesome! It's a Red Eye!" she shouted, though in hindsight that was a very poor explanation.

"A Red Eye?! It's going to infect us all!" the boy shouted, not wanting to catch something. He hated getting sick, last time he got a cold, Pearl wouldn't let him out of bed for a month.

"That's pink eye, Steven." Garnet explain, while Amethyst just burst out laughing. Pearl wanted to lecture her for mocking Steven, but Trix asked a question first.

"OK, so what's a Red Eye then?" the AI questioned, wondering what the Gems were talking about.

"Red Eyes are scout drones that Gems used to search on planets" Cat's Eye explained, making everyone turn their heads to her. "What? I know stuff too." she stated sticking a tongue at Pearl, who just scuffed and looked back at Steven to further explain.

"And it's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it!" she announced, really making the situation feel dramatic.

Steven looked shocked and worried, that thing was going to crush all of Beach City? "W...what are we going to do?" he asked, hoping the Gems had a way to stop this from happening.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz." Garnet explained, drawing Steven's and his robotic companion's attention.

"My mom?" the boy asked, wondering what Garnet was talking about. He knew his mother once owned the shield he had now, but he didn't know anything about a cannon.

Amethyst began moaning grumpably. "If Rose were here, this would be so easy." she complained, still feeling sore about not having their old leader with them.

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." Pearl declared, though she honestly had no other ideas on how to take care of the Red Eye besides using Rose's old cannon.

"Ahem, I think we've got this." Trix said, while motioning towards him and Steven, if anything can take out that giant eyesore it would be their Omnitrix.

"Mm, probably not. The Red Eye is made of Painite, one of the strongest materials in the world." Garnet explained, knowing beforehand that Trix and Steven would suggest one of their transformations. Which she would ordinarily wouldn't be against, but this was something they had nowhere near enough experience for.

"And I doubt any of your creatures could hardly even scratch it. Red Eyes are built to handle extreme force just as entering a planet's atmosphere." explained Pearl, honestly trying to keep Steven from using that watch.

"Well if the Cannon belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!" the boy shouted, eager for his dad to help save Beach City.

Pearl was hesitant on revealing her thoughts of Greg, really wanting to sugarcoat her feelings as to not upset Steven.

"Greg is...nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon." she tried to say it as nicely as possible, but she really just thought Rose would never leave such a powerful device with such a mess like him.

"Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven." Amethyst said putting a hand on Steven's shoulder, Pearl looking wide eyed at her and wondering if the small Gem was reading her mind.

"AMETHYST!" Cat's Eye and Pearl shouted, though the last was really just joining in to not be seen suspicious.

"I'm just sayin', even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lose it, or dropped it in the ocean by now." the purple Gem tried to explain herself, it was honestly something Greg would do after all these years.

"No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him." Steven suggested, truly thinking his dad could help save the day.

"We can handle this, Steven." Garnet said before picking up Amethyst, who knew what her leader wanted and shapeshifted into a mini missile. Garnet tossed her at the Red Eye, though when she impacted the orb, it caused no effect, making Amethyst fall into the ocean.

Steven just watched that unfold and decided his idea would probably go better."Ugh, I'm gonna go."

"... Okay, good luck." Pearl said not even looking at him, just at Amethyst as she began to swim back to the beach. She was honestly feeling embarrassed about what just happened, the Gems were really supposed to show Steven they could handle just about anything.

As Steven ran off for his father's car wash business IT'S A WASH, he brought the Omnitrix up to look at. The highly advanced watch glowed brightly with an activation beep sounding, Trix's dial rose up and changing from a digital face to a diamond-shaped interface with silhouetted icons. Steven adjusted the dial, switching through a few of the icons until he stopped on an insectoid creature that resembled a fly. Steven held his hand over the core and pressed it down. The Omnitrix gave a burst of bright green energy which surrounded the whole area as Steven's DNA began to change.

Steven's bones began to elongate and reform, unnaturally changing their shape, with him growing a green exoskeleton over his skin. A black exoskeletal like material with a yellow stripe on the middle began covering his head with four pedunculated eyes growing out of the sides of his head, each glowing green energy from the eye holes. Sharp fangs and insectoid pinchers on the sides of his mouth replaced his teeth. His waist began elongating and his legs fused, with both his waist and legs becoming an abdomen with six insectoid legs sprouting from the sides (each pair has a slightly different appearance from the others) his ankles becoming a long tail and his feet becoming a large and sharp black stinger-blade. His arms became skinny with three razor sharp, black claws. From his back sprouted long lime-green fly wings, each being protected with dark green and dark pink beetle-like shells. His clothing morphed into a bodysuit the same shade of pink as Steven's shirt, with yellow lines separating each pair of his legs, black shoulder pads, each with yellow hollow stars on the center, and the Omnitrix on his chest and Steven's gemstone on his belly.

After a flash of green light signaled the transformation's completion, **Bugbomb** flew off in search of his father.

At the other side of Beach City, the Mystery Girl was observing the Gems' embarrassing attempt to stop the Red Eye from the rooftop of a broken down warehouse.

"Wow! That powerhouse kept tossing the midget at the probe. Are you sure you don't wanna help?" she called.

"For the 10th time, not. My. Problem!" shouted the Grumpy Guy.

"It will be if you don't help." she argued.

"The runt will save the day. It's just like that giant tick. Now leave me alone! I'm watching some CIA." he yelled.

"Tsk… I'm bored…" she clicked her tongue.

Back to the boys, it took a while, but Bugbomb eventually made it to It's a Wash. Located at the corner of Waterman and Thayer, the car wash had two main sections with the car wash being in an "L" shape and what seems to be an office adjoined to the wash. On the top was a logo with an elephant presumably dousing itself with water and the business name. And in the parking area was Greg's Van.

The Van was a white mid-1970's Dodge Tradesman with an elaborate custom paint job; an outer-space mural with asteroids, shooting stars, and planets combined with a purple and white "Mr. Universe" logo and red, orange, and blue stripes.

"Dad, it's me! Dad, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save... the— WORLD!" Bugbomb shouted, banging on the door with his claws. He then flew up on the roof of the van, after several more bangs to the door. "Dad!" the insectoid shouted before tripping and setting off the alarm.

Bursting out of the van with a waffle iron in his hand was Greg. He was a plump middle-aged man with a dark-beige beard surrounding his mouth. Greg had taupe hair styled in a mullet that went down to his waist, with a large bald spot on the top of his head. He had a tan line on his shoulders and feet and bushy taupe eyebrows. He was wearing a white tank top, with long or short gray pants.

"Who's there? I have a waffle iron!" the old man shouted, waving the iron trying to look threateningly.

"Dad, it's me!" Bugbomb shouted before flying down, landing in front of his father. Greg looked surprised for a moment, before realizing it was Steven in one of his alien transformations. The gemstone and Omnitrix symbol was a dead giveaway, speaking of Trix came out and waved his claw.

"Hey, Mr. Universe." the AI said, smiling at his partner's father. Suddenly, a bright flash of red light enveloped the alien on top Greg's Van, and when it vanished Greg saw his son sitting in its place.

"Steven, Trix." Greg said before his son ran up and gave him a hug, the robotic boy hugging his arm. "I almost waffled your faces! What are you guys doing up so late?" he asked, wondering what's going on.

"What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago." his son asked with a raised eyebrow.

Greg began blushing, boy did he felt embarrassed. "Oh, heh. It was a... slow day at the carwash. Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?" he said holding his hand on his son's back, always loving whenever his son came to visit.

"No! We need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that eyeball!" Steven said pointing a finger to where the Red Eye was in the sky.

"Eyeball?" Greg asked, wondering what his son was talking about.

Trix pointed a claw in the same direction Steven;s finger was. "That one!"Amethyst is seen flying towards the Red Eye but falls back into the ocean. This made the AI shook his head, what are the Gems even trying to do?

"Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It... it could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair." Greg said in a panic, rubbing his head.

"But they need Mom's cannon. You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress!" Steven suggested, waving his arms in the air.

"Or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!" Trix added. As the boys listed off locations of where the light cannon could be, Greg picked up the waffle iron and threw it back into the van and closed its back doors.

"Well, I don't know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be." Greg announced, holding a thumb up.

The three of them went to a storage unit, this one belonging to Greg. he lived in his van so there was a limited amount of space, therefore he needed somewhere to place his belongings. Greg, Steven, and Trix were walking towards a storage unit. It's logo, which was painted on the side and on a larger building behind the one the guys were walking towards, was a large yellow U with STOR painted in red and in smaller letters.

"A magical storage unit!" Steven shouted running towards the storage unit.

"Ha, not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside." Greg said as he winked at the two boys, who just looked at the man cluelessly. "It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be here." He opens the door and reveals a shed filled to the brim with boxes and clutter, Greg was really a hoarder if anyone thought about it.

Trix notices that there wasn't a lock on the door."Greg, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but invest in some security." he suggested, not wanting his partner's father to get rob and them to break a guy's bones to get the stuff back.

Steven walked up to the shed and examined a stack of boxes which fell over at his touch. "On second thought, I don't think you'd need it. There's so much stuff that no one would know what to steal. I'm not sure if we're gonna be able to find the Cannon, Steven." the AI said, looking at the hundreds of items and nicknacks all over the ground.

"Well we could always turn into Ghostfreak and phase our way through." Steven suggested, but really he just wanted an excuse to use his favorite transformation.

"Yeah, but you know I can only keep our alien forms up for so long, and going alien twice so soon would shorten the time we could be Ghostfreak. We'd get stuck in there." The Omnitrix AI explained, as his power was already below half.

"Hmmm, aha!" Steven shouted, slamming his hand into his other palm "I think I've got an idea." the boy said as he ties a flashlight to his head with a sock and wraps an electric cord around his waist "This way you can pull us back out, Dad." he gives the other end of the electric cord to his dad "Alright, here we go."

Steven brought the Omnitrix up to look at. The highly advanced watch glowed brightly with an activation beep sounding, Trix's dial rose up and changing from a digital face to a diamond-shaped interface with silhouetted icons. Steven adjusted the dial, switching through a few of the icons until he stopped on a ghost-like creature. Steven held his hand over the core and pressed it down. The Omnitrix gave a burst of bright green energy which surrounded the whole area as Steven's DNA began to change.

Steven's bones began to dissipate and reform, unnaturally changing their shape, with his skin becoming deathly pale until it became completely grey with glowing green lines all over his body and a single black line running across his spiked head, containing a single, slit pupiled, green glowing eye. His legs dispersed and morphed into a long tail, with the end shaped like a spear. Pieces of his tail, spiked arms and shoulders were halfway morphed into green flames, burning brightly with a ghostly feel. His hands had four razor sharp-clawed fingers. Around his chest was a golden metal star that had the Omnitrix in the center, with five glowing green lines connecting the Omnitrix with each point of the metal star. Keeping the metal star attached to the ghost alien were golden chains around his neck, arms, and tail. His gemstone was located on his belly.

"Good luck!" Greg shouted with a hand next to his mouth as Ghostfreak flew up and phased into the shed, Greg shivered after he was gone "Man that one freaks me out." he stated, his son really picked a freaky alien to be his favorite. Personally Greg liked **Staticbot**, that alien really put the shock into anyone's system.

Ghostfreak flew through the shed he passed all sorts of old belongings, some that Greg had totally forgotten was there. These items included a painting of a cat, a lamp, stacks of newspapers, a giant fish, a giant hat, some chess pieces, a boom box, a chair, a giant bottle, a lance, two mattresses, a fishing rod, an umbrella, a pool table, Li'l Butler VHS tapes, a T.V., a pet carrier, and more. "Woah, cool! It's like a dad museum." the ghost said in a deep and raspy voice as he went deeper into the shed.

"There it is!" he gasped, only to pull out some golf clubs instead of the cannon.

"Do you golf?" Trix asked, since he never actually saw Steven's father to any type of sport before.

"Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually." Greg sheepishly answered, making Ghostfreak and Trix laugh a little.

Ghostfreak kept searching until he found something cannon shaped. "Hmm, yes! ... A drum." he said dropping the instrument down and flew away, only to fly back and hit the drum, before continuing to rummage. "No, no…"the ghost muttered, not finding anything that could be what he is looking for unil- "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is this—" instead of his mother's cannon, he found a t-shirt cannon "'Buy T-shirt Cannons'?"

"Why would anyone have this!?" the AI asked, now wondering if he and the others should sign Greg up for his hoarding addiction.

Ghostfreak soon notices box full of CDs. "Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CD!"

Ghostfreak grabbed one of the CDs, labeled Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart, and stored it inside his ecto-body, which would later appear in his pocket as Steven.

"Huh. Oh, man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country." Greg said after laughing, he was a really stupid and crazy kid back in the day.

"I know, Dad." the ghost chuckled, he heard his dad explain the same thing a hundred times before.

"When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except—" before he could say, the two boys cut him off.

"A homeless guy?" Trix suggested.

"Ha, No." Greg laughed, though to be honest that did happen at a few of his concerts.

"An ALLIGATOR!" Ghostfreak said, though in a joking matter.

"No, it was your mother." his father said with a smile.

"Hahaha, I know." Ghostfreak said as he went deeper into the storage unit.

"And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me." Greg giggled, remembering all the good old times he and Rose shared.

Trix's face was starting to beep with red light. "Steve, I don't think I can hold anymore."

"It's ok buddy, you rest up." His partner offered, to which the AI happily accepted.

"Thanks." Suddenly, a bright flash of red light enveloped the alien and shined out of the shed, and when it vanished Steven landed on the ground from having been floating as Ghostfreak. Steven checked the Omnitrix, which had its dial being red instead of green and Trix's digital face snoozing, complete with digital Zs coming from his snoring mouth. Seeing that Trix was ok, Steven began to continue but heard glass cracking. Looking down he saw that he had landed on and broke a photo frame of Greg and Rose.

"Uh, Dad, I broke a photo." Steven gasped.

"It's okay buddy. If every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." his father assured.

Suddenly, a bright pink light began glowing behind Steven. "Huh?" he turned and sees the cannon "The light cannon!"

Greg was shown looking at the Red Eye, which seems to be getting closer. "Oh boy, that thing's giving me the willies."

Steven's voice echoing from the shed. "Dad, I found it!"

"Really?" his father asked.

"Get the van!" Steven shouted.

Greg attached the cord to his Van, revved it up and started pulling on the cannon, his tires screeching and smoke rising. Finally, he managed to pull the cannon out, along with the entirety of the shed's contents which comically stayed in shape for second before collapsing.

"This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!"

"How? It's too big for the van." Greg asked, not seeing how they could move a thing so big and heavy.

Just as Greg finished speaking, a red wagon rolls by the two and stopped when it bumped into a box, a few moments later, Greg attached the electric cord to the handle of the wagon, and he and Steven began lifting the cannon to set it in the wagon; though, it was incredibly heavy and difficult for them to lift. "Easy does it." Greg said with strain in his voice, he really should work out more. Finally, the two managed to put the cannon in the wagon, though its bottom collapsed from its sheer weight. Seeing as this would be more difficult, Steven and Greg looked at each other in worry.

The light cannon, somehow still in the wagon was being pulled behind Greg's Van as he drove to the beach with Steven sitting in the passenger seat. As they drove the cannon was creating scratch marks on the asphalt. Steven was looking back at the cannon from the back window.

"Is it gonna be okay?" he asked, worried about breaking his mother's old weapon.

Greg just shrugged. "If every pork chop was perfect—" he began before his son finished him off.

"We wouldn't have hot dogs!" Steven chimed in.

Greg began watching the enlarged Red Eye, it just kept getting closer. "That thing's getting huge, it's freaking me out."

Stevenwas also getting worried. "Can't the van go any faster?"

Greg stepped harder on the accelerator, making the van speed up to 50 mph, though it seems like it's only going 10. "This is faster." he said, this cannon must have weighed several tons.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD." his son suggested, music was always a good way to calm their nerves.

Greg felt embarrassed. "What? Really? Come on, you've heard it."

"You come on." Steven chukled, inserting the CD.

**"I know I'm not that tall, I know I'm not that smart. But-"**

"Let me drive my van into your heart!" Steven sang along with the song, Greg smiled.

After a while, the van drove up to the Beach House. Greg pulled up his van next to Garnet, Cat's Eye, and Pearl, who were looking at the Red Eye. When they noticed the van they were shocked, not even changing their expressions as Amethyst washed up back on shore; though the moment Cat's Eye noticed she was now standing water she freaked out, hair standing on end, and leaped into the air and onto Garnet.

"Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it." suggested Amethyst, before noticing Steven. "Is that...?"

Steven was running around the front of the van to the back where his dad was. "Hey, guys!"

"He really had it!" gasped Pearl, not believing Greg of all people had something so important.

Amethyst jumped in front of Garnet and Pearl. "We're SAVED!" she shouted with her arms in the air.

The Red Eye's gravity began to become even stronger, causing everything to pull towards it, from shingles and ceiling boards from the Beach House to power lines from nearby transformers. Mr. Fryman sees that the Red Eye's gravity was destroying his restaurant, such as pulling out the fires in the logo and toppling the logo on the ground.

The Mystery Girl saw the gravitational shift around them and growls. "Ben!"

As a response, she heard a button being slammed and the roof opens up, raising a large cannon made of junk, mainly food truck. The ammunition were batteries and it charged up a voltage of energy before firing a huge bolt of lightning. It struck the Red Eye and shocked the entire being with 10,000 voltages. There were multiple explosions occurring and it stopped its approach but it's still producing massive gravitational field.

"Try again!" she yelled but the cannon fell apart. "Really?" She baffled.

Back to the Gems, Trix's face turned back from red to green. "What I miss…" a fry from the Beach Citywalk Fries landed near him and Steven. "Whoa, Whoa, what the hell!" he shouted seeing the Red Eye was almost on them, of course no one noticed someone interfere it's descend and was now parked above them.

"We have to use it now!" Garnet shouted, they only have mere seconds left.

The Gems ran to the Light Cannon to try and get it to work, but none of them knew how to do it. "I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!" shouted Pearl, her hands clasped to her head.

Steven turned to his dad. "Dad, how do we use it?" the boy asked, only gaining a shrug from his father.

"Steven, this is serious!" Pearl shouted, before realizing something. "The gemstone. You have Rose's gemstone."

"That's it!" Amethyst shouted before she lifts Steven and rubs him against the cannon "Ah, come on!"

"Stop that." Garnet said.

"It's no use, we'll be crushed!" shouted Cat's Eye with her hair standing out.

The gravitational pull intensifies and pulls the van and cannon. Greg unhooks the cord from cannon and tries to stop the van. "I got this." he said before getting pulled himself. "Ugh, wait, nope, maybe I don't!" he tries to stop the van, but it kept going.

Steven kept banging on the Cannon."Please work, unlock, activate, go, please!"

Trix began scanning the weapon to see if there are any switches or buttons. "Open Sesame! Abracadabra! Oh, for the love of, come on!" he shouted, slamming his claws on the metal.

"Please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help." Steven begged, not wanting things to end like this.

"It's okay, Steven. We'll figure out something else, something even better." Greg assured his son.

"R-r-r-right, if every pork chop was perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." the boy said.

Suddenly the cannon began to glow and activate; it's top unfolding like a flower's petals. Meanwhile, Pearl was trying to stop Cat's Eye from being pulled away while Garnet was doing the same for Amethyst.

"It's working!" Pearl announced, looking at the cannon responding to Steven.

Just then the cannon unlocked and fell, not aiming at the Red Eye. There was a collective gasp. Steven adjusted the dial on the Omnitrix, stopping on a large four-armed humanoid alien, before slamming his hand down on its core. The Omnitrix gave a burst of bright green energy which surrounded the whole area as Steven's DNA began to change.

Steven's bones began to elongate and reform, unnaturally changing their shape, with him gaining eight feet in height. His skin began hardening and changing color until it was replaced with red armored skin. His arms became much more muscular, with an additional smaller pair sprouting out from beneath his main set. His head had four green glowing eyes (two on his forehead and a pair below them), black markings on both his forehead and chin, larger lower canines and a black ponytail. His feet had two toes in the front and a shorter third one on the back, each equipped with a razor sharp claw. His clothing morphed to where he was wearing a shirt with the same yellow and pink as Steven's, with stripes going over the shoulders and arm sleeves. Around his waist was a dark pink belt, with a black and yellow metallic belt buckle. On his shoulders were double layered and spiked bronze armor, which matched his metal knee caps. He wore black and dark pink fingerless gloves, each having a yellow brass knuckle attached to it. The Omnitrix was located on his chest, with his gemstone on his belly surrounded by a large yellow star.

As soon as Steven had finished his transformation into **Fist-Thrash**, he began trying to lift the cannon, but it was still too heavy. Luckily, the Gems came to help him. Together the five aimed the cannon at the Red Eye as it charged it's attack.

"This is it!" Amethyst shouted, the cannon powering up with pink energy.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Garnet shouted. The cannon fired an intense beam of peach-pink light that morphed into the air to take the vague shape of Rose Quartz. When the beam impacted the Red Eye, it began cracking before it exploded and rained shrapnel, destroying parts of the city boardwalk.

"Steven, you just saved most of Beach City!" Amethyst shouted with a smile and her arms in the air.

"How did you get it to work?" Pearl asked, not understanding how Steven managed to fire Rose's cannon.

Fist-Thrash flashed with red light and turned back into Steven. "I just said that thing that Dad always says." he explained.

"That thing about pork rinds?" the pointed nose Gem asked.

"Hot dogs." Garnet added, adjusting her visor.

Greg tears up, looking at where the energy form of Rose had just been. "Rose…"

The tide suddenly came in, causing Cat's Eye to freak out again and leap into the air and land on Greg's van, which was washed towards the beach but still surrounded by water. There was a burst of collective laughter from everyone. As the tide began pulling back out towards the sea so was the van and Cat's Eye.

"My van!" Greg shouted.

"It's okay, Dad, if every pork chop was perfect—" before Steven could finise, his dad ran after his vehicle into the ocean.

"I LIVE in there!" the old man shouted, trying to save his home.

Cat's Eye was sitting on top of the van, knees curled up to her chest, shouting for someone to save her. "GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

"Wait up!" Steven shouted before running alongside his father.

"Oh geez, wait, wait, wait!" Greg begged, as the scene faded into darkness.

The Mystery Girl sighed in relief then frowned toward the roof. "Thanks for being helpful!" she argued.

"Told ya the runt got it covered." scoffed the man.

"Ugh… I get it. Eye for an eye… Sorry!" she sighed.

"Now get your ass inside! I don't want people know we live here!" He yelled.

Meanwhile in the dark ruins of the Chimera Hammer, several of the surviving Dreadnoughts were busy working tirelessly on repairing the warship. The ship was severely damaged, with the red interior lights barely flickering, water pouring down from the ceiling, and sparks of electricity as the Dreadnaughts tried fixing the control panel. So far, they managed to repair some of the ship's functions, including the control monitor.

The video feed on the monitor was static as the connection had been severed, before rewinding to show the last moments of video. On the screen was Beach City moments ago, with several structures and items being pulled towards the screen, from shingles and ceiling boards from a nearby Beach House to power lines from transformers. Suddenly from the beach came shooting forth an intense beam of peach-pink light that morphed into the air to take the vague shape of a woman. When the beam impacted the screen, the static returned.

The Commander "Hmm, interesting." the feed rewound again. "Stop." The screen stopped just before the energy blast from the beach was fired. "Zoom in." The screen zoomed in to where the energy beam originated, showing the light cannon, the Gems and Fist-Thrash.

The scene then pulled away to show a tank filled with green liquid in the middle of the room, where the command chair had once been. Next to it where three Dreadnaughts who were constantly checking the machines attached to the tank, reading off medical notes and adjusting devices when needed. Inside they could see the vague, shadowy form of their commander as he floated in the healing liquids. His red eyes glowed in the pool, glaring at the screen as it projected the new bearer of the Omnitrix.

The Commander Glared with flashing red eyes. "Very interesting." the scene faded into darkness again.


	3. Venture to the tower

The scene opens at the Crystal Temple's beach head, where the camera zooms into the lone mailbox where Steven Universe and his trusty pal Trix Universe are waiting patiently on a rock next to the mailbox. They're singing a song while they're waiting.

"?Hey Mr. Postman bring me a post, bring me a post that I love the most.?" they sang then a postman walks over the corner and approached the mailbox.

His uniform consists of a light blue button up shirt with an envelope embroidered on both sleeves, a white shirt beneath it, cobalt blue shorts, a messenger satchel with an envelope embroidered on its flap, and a pith helmet. He also wears a pair of white socks under a pair of red shoes with white lining. He has a prominent nose, thick eyebrows, thick brown hair, and soft-black eyes.

"Huh?" Steven noticed him and gave a gasp of delight. "The song came true, do you have a package for me today?" asked Steven excitedly. He had ordered a package two days ago and was happy to finally have it delivered, he even paid extra for early delivery.

"Hold on, lemme see what we got here." said the postman as he reached into his bag then pulled out a package, which is a chunk of bread.. "Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?" he asked, causing Trix to pull his head back and widen his digital eyes in surprise.

"No." said Steven, not really caring how odd the idea of ordering bread from the mail would be.

*Who ordered food through mail?* wondered Trix, wondering why on earth the mail department would even deliver food into people's mail boxes. The postman then pulls out an envelope, maybe this time he had the right mail for the boy.

"Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?" he asked.

"That's not me, I'm Steven." he reminded him, a little frustrated that he mailman already forgot that since he delivered mail here almost everyday.

"Oh, right, right, right, Steven!" said the postman as he now remembers and pulled out a package. "Here it is, Steven Universe." he smiled, feeling a little embarrassed about not remembering which package was for the boy. Steven glanced at the package and gave a big smile.

"Ha, this thing is gonna help me save the world!" smiled Steven with stars in his eyes, happy to receive his package.

"Eh?" asked Trix confused, not understanding his bro's logic.

"Really?" smiled the postman as he then read the tag. "It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company" he added, remembering the company from several packages being delivered from there.

"So it's W.S.S.C. Jamie?" asked Trix, he and Steven knew Jamie for a long time. He was the only postman that actually knew where they lived, not surprising since the Temple was located on the side of the giant cliff and nobody could even see the Beach House unless walking all around the large rock. Jamie found out where the group lived thanks to Greg a few years ago, and has been the only source of mail for everyone ever since.

"You got it Trix, they make some weird stuff but a lot of people seem to like their products" smiled Jamie.

"By the way, who on earth would order food from mail?" asked Trix confused by the idea of breed in a mailbox, while funny it seemed just plain dumb.

"Beats me, guess they wanted to save on gas money instead of going to a store." Jamie explained as he held up the package. "Anyway, how is this going to help you save the world Steven?" asked the postman, who was as confused about the situation as Trix was.

"Well, Garnet, Amethyst, Cat's Eye and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my Gem powers—" began Steven.

"That seems reasonable, they are worried for your safety after all." said Jamie smiling at Steven. He actually knows Steven and the Gems personally, he is good friends with Garnet. Though he still can't seem to remember their address, taking him forever to remember. He knows they live behind the giant cliff, but can't seem to remember that the Beach House was in the giant statue.

"Even though I have the Omnitrix…" continued Steven, Trix making a digital frown while nodding at the statement.

"Which I can't understand why, me and Steven are literally a one man army with the Omnitrix." scowled Trix with his arms crossed, frustration clear on his voice. The Omnitrix made Steven more powerful than any human on earth, yet the Gems still didn't want the two to get into any of the serious fight.

Technically Garnet, Cat's Eye and Amethyst were all supportive about having Trix and Steven join in missions, it was Pearl that was always arguing about Steven getting hurt.

"You're actually getting better since you best these monsters before." Jamie complement him, trying to cheer up the little guy.

"But there are other ways I can help." Steven finished his sentence, waiting for Trix and Jamie's conversation to end.

"With a Wacky Sack?" asked Jamie.

"Exactly!" nodded Steven.

"I don't get it." said Trix even more confused, Steven is going to have to explain this a little more clearly.

"Do you know how you can save my world?" asked Jamie and Steven and Trix listened. "Sign here, please." he sincerely smiled as he held out the signature pad he brought with him.

"Aah!" Steven grabbed the pen and wrote his signature on the panel then added a few stars, he always liked adding stars onto everything he can.

"Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures." said Jamie.

"That's awful." replied Steven then a magical light shines out from the Beach House and the trio gazed at it. "The Gems are back!" Steven announced as he grabbed the package and ran up the stairs, heading right for the front door.

"Bye Jamie." said Steven and Trix while heading back to the house, excited to see the Gems back from their mission.

"Wait, Steven, what is a Wacky Sack?!" Jamie asked. Steven didn't hear him as he opened the door and entered the Beach House.

"Huh?" asked Steven and Trix, surprised by what they saw.

"Hello Steven, Trix." Garnet plainly greeted as her afro was covered with feathers.

"Buuuurp, excuse me." giggled Cat's Eye. She was covered in feathers, sitting neatly on the floor as she rubbed her bloated belly. "That was delicious!" she purred.

"Amethyst, we do not need that!" argued Pearl as she holds a small statue in her hands. The camera panned to the short Gem as she was holding a large egg with a blue star pattern across it and opened the fridge. "It's not going to fit in the fridge!" she added, trying to get Amethyst to listen to reason.

"What, I got this?" frowned Amethyst as she grabbed the tray and slowly slides it out of the fridge then dropped it, spilling the milk and bagels all over the floor. She then placed the giant egg in, it barely fitting inside. "Look, it fits." said Amethyst as she slammed the refrigerator door, making a cracking sound from inside.

"Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or quiche, or big sunny side ups—" as Amethyst continued to ramble of the variation egg meals and Pearl briefly made a face of her predicament, she turned to Steven.

"We fought a giant bird." she explained, knowing he would ask about the feathers and egg.

"A giant bird, was it Corrupted Gem?" asked Trix.

"No, it's not a Corrupted Gem but it was gigantic. Aaand Cat's Eye ate it." said Pearl with disgust.

"Hey I was hungry, meow!" Cat's Eye defends herself, burping a little under her breath.

"Anyway… We're only here for a second because we've got to go back out." Pearl explained, which surprised both Steven and Trix.

"What, why?" asked Steven, Pearl then shows him the statue.

"We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it the whole place will fall apart!" answered Pearl being dramatic, causing the two to look frightened. She then smiled and placed a hand on her chest, looking at Steven happily. "Oh Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday." beamed the tall Gem with joy as her gemstone glowed and projected a hologram image of the Seas Spire.

"It was an oasis for Gems on Earth" she ends the hologram. "It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!" Pearl explained.

"How can a small statue save a gigantic Gem building, based on your hologram it must be even larger than the cliff our home is in?" asked Trix confused.

"The statue works as both a power source and a healing object, it has enough power when in the light of a full moon to heal the Spire." said Pearl as she held the Statue closer to both Trix and Steven.

"Wha?" beamed Steven as his eyes turned star shaped and started shining. "That's perfect!" he said as he set the package down.

"What, Why?" asked Pearl in confusion.

"Because I can help carry it for you in this!" Steven opens the package and pulled out a backpack shape like a cheeseburger and held it over his head while making sound effects, everyone watching as he did so.

"A hamburger?" asked Pearl.

"Can I eat it~?" phanted Cat's Eye with drool leaking from her mouth, ready to sink her fangs in some tasty meat.

"It's not real sweetie, just a normal backpack." Trix said with a smile, Cat's Eye was cute when she was hungry.

"Darn it..." frowned Cat's Eye.

"It's a Cheeseburger Backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger!" beamed Steven but realized his words. "Aw, I blew it." he said, upset he got his words wrong.

"Ooooh so that's the Wacky Sacky…, why do you need a backpack anyway?" asked Trix.

"So I can help carry important items." Steven answered as he wore it on his shoulder. "I mean, I was just going to wear it one day and you guys would be like, 'Dang, Steven, that's so cool' but this is obviously important Gem business." smiled Steven.

"Yes, so you should let us take care of it." said Pearl, bring the boy's hopes down.

"What, I'm a Gem!?" Steven lifts up his shift and points at his gemstone, giving Pearl a puffy check frown as he did so.

"But you've still got a lot to learn." said Pearl, squinting her eyes at the little boy.

"Hey, he got me! I'll supply Steven a lot of powers until he learns to summon his Shield!" said Trix. "Even though he'd be better off with the Omnitrix powers." Trix comically muttered under his breath, trying not to let Miss Smartmouth hear him.

"By the time he does, he will never use it as long as he's using you!" argued Pearl pointing a finger at Trix, giving the robotic boy a frown and cold stare that could freeze anyone to the bone. "Ever since Steven found the Omnitrix, he has been more focused on using it than learning how to use his Gem powers, which is greatly impacting the results of his Crystal Gem training." she added, making Trix frown from the statement.

"Here we go again." Amethyst sighs in annoyance.

"Shall we back away nyow?" Cat's Eye asked, not wanting to get caught in the middle of this war zone.

"Are you saying I'm stalling Steven progress?!" asked Trix in anger. He was starting to lose patience with Pearl, and really didn't have much for her to begin with.

"I'm saying you are withdrawing his true potential, just look at how much time it took him to summon his shield." said Pearl with a frown.

"Say that to my interface, Ms. Overprotective!" frowned Trix.

"Trix, calm down." said Steven, this argument wasn't going to end well.

"Now listen, yo—" Pearl began but was cut off by Amethyst, who decided she had enough of this little disagreement between the two.

"So what Pearl, why not let them come?" asked Amethyst, shrugging her shoulders. " It'll be educational" said Amethyst as she waved her hands, hoping the education part might change her stubborn friend's mind.

"Hmm… Alright." said Pearl as she gave the statue to Steven. "You can carry it in your hamburger." she added, deciding this mission might actually be good for Steven's knowledge of Gem history and training.

"Hmm." nodded Steven, he kneeled down and opened his backpack but noticed extra pockets. "Check this out, everything's a pocket, even the cheese is a pocket!" beamed the boy unzipping all the pockets, they were all decent sizes. "I could fit a lot more stuff in here, give me a minute and I'll pack extra supplies." said Steven as he heads to the fridge and stored some bagels in his backpack, and then he goes to his closet and puts some items like an inflatable raft then some medical kits inside the cheese pocket of his backpack. "Finally, the statue." he set the statue in his backpack. Just than Steven noticed Trix adding something into the fabric, it looked like weird pink metal.

"I just added some nanomachine to make sure that no matter what you transformed into, it won't stretch the backpack apart" said Trix as he was pouring the nanomachines into the fabric of the backpack.

"You're the best!" smiled Steven.

"I know." smiled Trix, suddenly the voice of Pearl caught their attention.

"Steeeeven, let's gooo!" called out Pearl impatiently. She and the other Gems were waiting on the Warp Pad.

"Coming!" Steven walks down and joined the Gems on the Warp Pad, his full bag taking up a little room.

"Beam us to the Lunar Sea Spire, Scotty!" joked Trix.

"Hehehe..." Garnet giggled softly then grew serious. "Let's warp." she said. The Warp Pad produced a bright blue light, flashes upward and covered everyone except Steven as his stomach got in the way.

"Pfffffft!" snorted Cat's Eye as she covered her mouth.

"Suck it in, Steven!" Amethyst told him. Steven inhales deeply, pulling his stomach in and they warped across the Warp Space at the speed of light.

"Do you remember how to do this?" asked Pearl but Steven starts floating about and was laughing. He then floats back and his head goes out of the warp stream, viewing the pocket dimension. Pearl grabbed his head and pulls him in before he got out of the Warp Stream and got stranded in the War Space. "Keep your head in, Come on." she said frustrated.

"Wheee, Speed of Light!" beamed Trix.

"Enjoying yourself Trixxy?" asked Cat's Eye with a smile, she enjoyed how the little guy acted like a kid sometimes.

"Yup, me and Steven should go to missions with you guys more often!" said Trix as he continued to enjoy the experience.

"Can you please take this more serious!?" said Pearl with a frown.

"...Wow ….you are just the queen of killjoys, aren't you?" plainly stated Trix as Cat's Eye and Amethyst started to giggle while Pearl just frowned even more.

The Crystal Gems then landed on the active Warp Pad within a large hole in the ocean, where the Lunar Sea Spire was located. The light faded and Steven fell down on his back before he quickly stood up and gazed at the Sea Spire.

"Whoa, the Sea Spire!" gasped Steven and Trix amazed with the giant structure. They were truly impressed with the building, despite the obvious damage.

"Ooh…" sighed the Crystal Gems as a piece of the Spire snapped and fell off into the vortex below.

"It wasn't like this a hundred years ago." stated Pearl looking over all the damage, seeing the structure was beyond simple wear and tear.

"You just said it, Pearl. HUNDRED years ago!" Trix stated giving Pearl a side stare, wondering how she didn't understand this. "I doubt anything can remain intact without any Gems taking care of it. This is the result of time and neglect" explained Trix.

"Shut up Trix, I don't need your input!" frowned Pearl, Trix just grinning at her frustration.

"…" Cat's Eye began trembling and slowly back away.

"I'm sensing structural instability." said Garnet.

"We can see that." pointed out Trix as he observed the area. "It's still very impressive with the building, though it seems time has done it's worse with it" he added, as a few rocks comically broke apart as if the universe wanted to prove his point.

"That's never good." nodded Steven, unaware the ledge he was standing on was starting to give away. Pearl saw this and was shocked, running over to the boy.

"Gah, Steven!" gasped Pearl.

"Stevo, the ledge!" warned Trix as the ledge gave away.

"What?" asked Steven before Pearl jumps up, grabbed Steven and saved him from falling into the vortex. She hugged him closely, scared beyond belief of what would have happened if she was even a second too late.

"Alright, hold on. We're taking Steven back!" she announced, not taking another chance on Steven's life just for a mission.

"Me too!" yelped Cat's Eye as she pounced on Pearl and hugged her in fear, Pearl becoming startled by the sudden contact. "I don't want to be in the ocean, no one told me the tower was in the center of the ocean. TAKE ME HOME, NYEOW!" begged Cat's Eye.

"Wait how did you not know? weren't you here with the gems before?" asked Trix, confused by how Cat's Eye could not realize the location of the structure while the others did.

"Not all the time." muttered Cat's Eye as she gave Pearl a small glare. But she then resumed screaming in panic. "I wanna go home, I can't stand water!" she pleaded with tears going down her cheeks.

"Cat's Eye, down." ordered Garnet as she walked up to them, trying to diffuse the situation.

"NO!" she yelped. Garnet walked forward, grabbed her tail and pulled her away from Pearl. "I don't wanna be here, WAAAAAH!" she cried.

"I know you hate water but we need you here." said Garnet strictly before putting her down. "Trust me we won't let you sink in the water, I promise" Garnet assured her friend with a smile, trying a softer approach.

"Garnet, activate the portal!" ordered Pearl, planning to take Steven back to the Temple right away before something else happens.

"What, no?!" Steven gasped looking back as Pearl. "I can still help, I'll be on my toes from now on!" said the boy as he leaps off her and dusted himself.

"Yeah, Steven wants to know more," said Trix. "And if anything happens, we'll transform into one of our aliens." he added with the hope that would be enough to convince the Gems, or at least Garnet since she was the leader.

"Okay… Just…be careful." Pearl reluctantly said, knowing she was fighting a losing battle of words.

"You got it, dude!" beamed Steven as he sticks his tongue out with a thumb up.

"Yessss…" Pearl cringes.

"Grrrrr… I hate water!" complained Cat's Eye.

"Enough, we have to move," said Garnet.

The Crystal Gems, along with the terrified Cat's Eye advanced their way up to the cliff with a gap close enough to swing or jump over. But Garnet comes to a stop and gave a stop command gesture, making everyone stand behind her.

"What's the hold-up, we can clear this easily?" said Amethyst looking at the small gap, even Steven could jump over it with little effort.

"No, the magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below." explained Garnet. To make an example, she ripped a rock off the soil then throws it. The rock stops in mid-air by the unseen vortex then got pulled down into the whirlpool below, at a speed almost hard for them to follow.

"So we can't jump?" asked Pearl.

"Oh well, we tried." Cat's Eye turned and walked back to the warp pad but Garnet grabbed her tail and held her in place. "Uuuugh!" she groaned.

"Oh, wait!" Steven activated the Omnitrix once Trix folded down to his watch form, skips through Bugbomb, Aquaclaw, Staticbot and Pyroburst until he stops at Blockhead's icon then pressed the core down. The group was flashed with green light, after that they looked at what Steven and Trix transformed into.

The alien they turned into seemed to be some kind of primeape completely made out of different colored blocks, colored in shades of green, yellow and dark pink. His arms were long and colored green and yellow, with his hands large and colored dark pink with a strip of yellow on each knuckle. On each of his green shoulders is a small yellow star, with bolts on the side. On the sides of his neck are glow green bulbs, on his dark pink a green chest piece. His legs were short and had simple pongs for feet, they had a color pattern of green, yellow and dark pink. Around his crotch section was the same block armor covering that area, colored dark pink and yellow. He has a long green and yellow neck, with a dark pink hollow star on the front. On his head the block armor was shaped like a gladiator helmet, colored yellow and dark pink. His face, and certain areas all over his body that weren't covered by the block armor were colored black and and square-like. He had two glow green eyes, which really stock out on the alien's black face. The Omnitrix was located on the center of his chest piece, while his gemstone was on his belly that wasn't covered with the block armor.

"Blockhead!" announced the Segmentasapien, raising his arms in the air.

"A Segmentasapien, how exciting!" announced Pearl. Even though she hated the Omnitrix, she herself had a favorite transformation and that was Blockhead. The alien was perfectly balanced and symmetrical, both are what Pearl was all about.

"What can he do?" asked Amethyst, forgetting what the alien's abilities were.

"Allow us to demonstrate!" boasted Trix. Blockhead stepped forward then held up his arms and his body started producing multiple blocks and expanded himself before constructing himself into a bridge, flop down and his hands grabbed the ledges. Multiple blocks spawn from his torso and anchored the cliff and the Spire. The vortex cannot pull him down as he's well anchored, everyone watched in amaze with this alien's morphing ability.

"Cross over me." said Blockhead.

"Wow Steven, Trix really is useful." smiled Amethyst as they walked across the Blockhead Bridge, once they entered the spire Blockhead undoes his build and stood beside the group.

"Impressive, Steven." said Garnet as she patted his head, Blockhead liked the affection.

"No prob, always happy to help." said Blockhead as he pressed his Omnitrix symbol and morphed back into Steven.

"And we got the Quick Change thing handled. Now we can exit form to save energy." beamed Trix.

"Cool." smiled Cat's Eye impressed with how far her cubs have got.

"Well… It was pretty great." smiled Pearl walking inside the building. "A Segmentasapien… It's been 2,000 years since I last saw one, Such fun." she added with a blush, Trix making a mental note of Pearl's love for Blockhead.

The Crystal Gems then venture through the Sea Spire, heading upward as Pearl becomes distraught of the spire's conditions.

"Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside" she said looking over all the broken stone and shattered statues, the place was a complete mess. "Ugh… that's… oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so— Oh, and the water damage. This pillar… Oh, and this had a head…" comments Pearl as she and Steven faces a statue with its head sliced off.

"Oh, Steven, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory…" said Pearl before she began to shiver as two strange creatures crawls over the statue. they looked like a green pill bug-slug hybrid with a leech-like mouth and pink crystal shards on their shells. "Aaaah!" screamed Pearl as she summoned her spear and sliced the statue in half.

"What was that goober?" asked Steven, watching the little guys crawl on the floor once they landed from the statue.

"Crystal Shrimp, they are insectoid creatures that infest uninhabited structures." she answered, looking at the small creatures in disgust.

"Bravo Pearl, you damaged the statue even more." said Trix as he clapped his pinchers, rolling his digital eyes with a smile.

"L-Look! J-Just… Let's keep going!" grunted Pearl.

"You guys, we got a problem!" called Amethyst from the top of the stairs. Pearl and Steven meet up with them and saw a horde of Crystal Shrimps blocking the path to the next stairs.

"Ah, It's an infestation!" shouted Pearl looking at the dozens of Crystal Shrimp crawling on the floor and walls. "And we have to pass through there to get to the top." she add looking at the path that was being blocked by these pests.

"Keep them away!" yelped Cat's Eye as she back away then turned and saw Crystal Shrimps crawling on the stairs. "MEOW!" she panicked as she leaped on Garnet's afro and tried to hide inside.

"Cat…" Garnet just sighed.

"Analyzing..." said Trix as he scanned them.

"Can't you just squish 'em?" asked Steven as he leans toward one of the Crystal Shrimp. Pearl grabbed Steven and pulled him away before one of them touched him.

"Don't touch that, their shards are deadly!" she exclaimed then puts him down. "We need to clear a path. *projects holographic Amethyst* Amethyst, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack… *projects Garnet and moves it onto the ceiling* And Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot… *projects an X next to it* then I can advance with my…" as Pearl projected a holographic image of herself mirroring her action, Steven jumps in with…

"Bagel sandwich!" yelled Steven as he tossed two bagel sandwiches from his backpack to the opposite sides of the room. The shrimps proceed to follow both of the sandwiches and started eating them, leaving a clear path.

"Brilliant." said Garnet.

"Oh hey, whaddya know?" smiled Amethyst.

"You got more?" Cat's Eye asked which Steven held up an extra sandwich and she jumped off Garnet's afro and munched it, which calms her nerves.

"Thank you." Garnet adds as she fixes her hair.

"Uh, uhh…" stammered Pearl before dissolving her hologram then approached Steven. "How did you know that would work?" she asked.

"Trix scanned the biology and diet of the shrimp and learned they can eat anything, so I gave them bagel sandwiches." answered Steven as the Gems started to walk through the now-clear path.

"Trix did that during Pearl's plan speech, so fast?" complimented Cat's Eye.

"Cheeseburger Backpack and Trix, a deadly combo!" comments Amethyst. Steven follows them as they began to climb the stairs.

"Ugh… I just want everyone to know, my plan would have also worked." grunted Pearl. She didn't like being outshined by the little Omnitrix, and was getting close to her limit.

"Yeah, with the whole ceiling falling down on us." teased Trix.

"Grrrr..." growled Pearl as she followed. The Crystal Gems reached the top of the staircase and Garnet heard water leaking. She turned to see the wall on their left is at the brink of destruction leaking water.

"Watch out!" warned Garnet as she held everyone back. The wall collapsed and gushed out a small, rushing river that drops over the edge like a waterfall.

"Another step and… Uwwaaaahhh…" Cat's Eye fainted and flopped on Pearl, who in return just rolled her eyes and lifted Cat's Eye over her shoulder to carry her.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Amethyst, then everyone looked at both Steven and Trix.

"What, Us?" asked Steven.

"What have you two got?" asked Garnet.

"Cheeseburger Backpack! Cheeseburger Backpack!" chanted Amethyst and Trix. Steven nervously reaches into his backpack.

"Pearl, c'mon!" Amethyst insisted.

"Oh, alright." said Pearl.

"Cheeseburger Backpack! Cheeseburger Backpack! Cheeseburger Backpack!" chanted the trio. Steven smiled and pulls out a yellow raft.

"A raft!" beamed Steven as he held it up, and then pulled the handle and it inflates.

"Whooa!" gasped Amethyst and Garnet.

"Steven, that's so sensible!" exclaimed Pearl.

"And to make sure it doesn't fall off!" Trix retracted himself on the Omnitrix and produced a light green energy, Steven transformed into Fist Thrash and pumped his second arms.

"Yeah, Fist Thrash!" grinned the Tetramand as he jumped in and splashed in the water. Thanks to his mass, weight and strength, he fortified himself on the ground and set the raft. The Gems jumped on the raft then jumped to the other side. Fist Thrash climbs out and reverts to normal then Steven deflates the raft and started organizing it.

"That was smart planning, Steven. Trix." smiled Garnet.

"Yeah, it's almost like maybe you don't need the shield after all." said Amethyst.

"What!?" gasped Pearl.

"Are we out of the water yet?" moaned Cat's Eye as she regain conscious then sluggishly followed as she rubbed her head.

"Yup, thanks to Steven and Trix." said Amethyst.

"We're #1!" cheered the two boys as they followed the Gems. Pearl balled up her hands and shakes her fists in anger as she frowned. She followed the group and then stopped Steven.

"Steven, may I speak with Trix for a bit?" asked Pearl.

"Why?" asked Steven confused.

"It's private, go on ahead." smiled Pearl. Steven didn't know what to think, as he had a bad feeling about what Pearl wanted to talk to Trix about.

"Trix?" asked Steven.

"Go on ahead, I'll see what she wants to tell me." said Trix as he detached himself from the waistband and jumped on the floor on his wheels. Steven nodded and sprinted ahead with excitement. But before he returned to the rest of the group he stopped and decided to wait near the top of the stairs, where he was out of sight but could still hear what they were saying. Trix then looked up and placed his claws on his hips.

"Go on, what is it? You're not jealous are you?" asked Trix.

"Y…You actually think you can hinder Steven's progress to master his Gem powers, don't you!?" accused Pearl with a frown.

"I am not, I want Stevo to summon his Gem powers so he can team up with you guys!" stated Trix with a digital frown, taking what Pearl just said personally. "His biology shows he's very eager to join the battle, a theory of mine speculates—" before Trix continue.

"Shut up, yo-you are holding Steven back!" Pearl interrupted him, her skin a light shade of red from being so mad. "You don't want Steven to become a real Crystal Gem! You keep making Steven forget the heritage of Rose Quartz! How can an AI like you ever understand how important it is for us to have Steven become a Crystal Gem!? You don't know him, you weren't there when he was born!?" yelled Pearl, getting into Trix's personal space.

"Hey, I am not holding Steven back, I want him to become a Crystal Gem!" Trix yelled pushing Pearl's face away, he was angered greatly from what she said. "He's my best buddy!" argued the robotic boy, who was angry that Pearl would dare say such things to him.

On top of the stairs, Steven was still listening to the conversation, and he was both shocked and angry at Pearl for saying such mean things to Trix. This wasn't the first time Pearl was like this to Trix, but this time was worse than ever before.

"You are a bad influence. Once Steven has mastered his Gem I will remove you from his wrist!" frowned Pearl. Trix was shocked by this sudden outburst, and on top the stairs Steven felt himself taken aback by this.

"And you think Stevo will be happy with that!?" yelled Trix. "Besides I can't be removed as my very core and metal is now a part of Steven's body, to remove me would mean ripping apart his arm and inner organs!" the Omnitrix added, frustrated and enraged by the nerve of the Gem standing in front of him.

"He will understand that he won't need you anymore!" frowned Pearl. "And I will find a way to remove you without hurting Steven!" she declared while stomping her foot on the ground, causing Trix to bounce a few times.

"Then he'll never speak to you again!" he snapped. "Me and Steven are partners and best friends, remember that!"

"I want Steven to be the best Crystal Gem he can be. It's for his greater goods!" Pearl argued, getting closer to Trix with several stomps. "And you're not his partner, just a stupid machine that he doesn't need!" she yelled as she grabbed Trix. "Understand?!" she hissed.

"Are you doing this for his own good, or for Rose?" Trix asked raising a digital eyebrow.

"Wha-What?" she gasped.

"It's for Rose isn't it? You actually think making Steven a Crystal Gem will bring your girlfriend back?" asked Trix. "Get it through that thick skull of yours: STEVEN IS NOT ROSE!" shouted the little Omnitrix in anger.

"..." Pearl was speechless, so Trix continue.

"Look, I may not have been around when Steven was born but if Rose chose to give up her body so Steven could be born, then it was her choice! She wanted you, Amethyst, Cat's Eye and Garnet, along with Greg to protect, raise and help Steven! Just making him a Crystal Gem won't bring her back. Not even I…can bring her back. If there's a way to bring Rose back, you guys would've discovered it, or I would've discovered it, but it's not possible. Just…Just don't make Steven sad. He's already hurt enough of not knowing his own mother…" sighed Trix as he wiped his interface, gesturing he's crying while making a sad face on his screen. Pearl's eyes were pouring tears and her lips quivered then hugged Trix.

Steven was tearing up while listening, but decided to leave before he got caught, though he made sure to talk with Trix latter.

"I'm sorry, that was foolish of me, thinking that way." sniffed Pearl.

"It's okay." said Trix. Pearl breaks the hug then proceeds to catch up with the others. Trix hops on the Omnitrix and Steven glanced at Pearl, who just smiled and stroke his head, which Steven giggled and smile back.

"I'm sorry Steven, for ignoring your feats as the Omnitrix Bearer. From now on, focus on your mastery over the Omnitrix. Once you gain the control of your Gem..." began Pearl.

"Don't worry, I'll master both and make you all proud!" smiled Steven with a cheerful smile. Pearl can see Rose's image next to him with the same smile and Pearl gave a gentle smirk.

"I know you will, you too Trix." she smiled

"Sure thing!" nodded the Omnitrix who was making a digital smile on his screen.

When Pearl went ahead and began talking to Garnet, Trix poked Steven on the arm. "You were listening to everything we talked about, weren't you?" asked Trix as Steven slowed down and looked at him.

"Ya, I needed to know what Pearl had on her mind." said Steven.

"I understand, we'll talk about it after the mission and after we're alone" stated Trix. Steven nodded and caught up with the rest of the gems.

Moments later, the Crystal Gems finally reached to the top of the Sea Spire, which rests on the top of the hole and met with the surface of the ocean. Steven gazed at the clear night sky in awe as they approached the pedestal.

"This is it, The Moon Goddess pedestal." smiled Pearl then looks up to the Full Moon. "And the Moon is almost overhead, It's not too late to save this piece of history!" said Pearl.

"Steven, the statue." ordered Garnet.

"And make it quick, I can't tolerate being in the center of the ocean anymore." grumbled Cat's Eye, she was at her limit and was going crazy with fear of the water around her.

"Okay." Steven kneeled down, opened his backpack and search for the statue. He felt it, pulled it out and gave the Moon Goddess Statue to Pearl.

"Finally..." Pearl approached the pedestal but when she steps on the stone, it sank down.

Though the Gems were oblivious of the sinking stone, Trix noticed the bright light shining out from the bottom and into the wall of water. Suddenly there was a wailing sound.

"W-What was that?" asked Amethyst.

"Uh Pearl, does the Spire perhaps have a guardian?" asked Trix.

"OH NO!" gasped Pearl. Suddenly a dorsal fin pierced the ocean's surface then charged toward the Gem's location, the wall exploded and a large figure tackled the spire, quaking it violently.

"WAAAH! |||| WHOOA!" exclaimed the Gems then the figure emerged to the top, revealing to be none other then…

"The Krakken!" exclaimed Pearl as the figure is a giant green and blue Cryptic lizard-like beast with tentacles on the edge of each jaws. It was even bigger than the beach house.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" screamed Cat's Eye.

"GRRRROOOOOAAGH! GRRRRAAAAGGH!" screeched the Krakken as she swung her tentacles at the Gems, forcing them to drop on the floor and it missed.

"Pearl, set the stone! Amethyst, Cat, protect her! Steven, do you have an aquatic form?" asked Garnet.

"Y-Yeah!" Steven brought the Omnitrix up to look at. The highly advanced watch glowed brightly with an activation beep sounding, Trix's dial rose up and changing from a digital face to a diamond-shaped interface with silhouetted icons. Steven adjusted the dial, switching through a few of the icons until he stopped on a humanoid fish-like creature. Steven held his hand over the core and pressed it down. The Omnitrix gave a burst of bright green energy which surrounded the whole area as Steven's DNA began to change.

Steven's bones began to elongate and reform, unnaturally changing their shape, with him gaining six feet in height. His skin started becoming harder and changing color until it was replaced with grey scales on his head, arms and the sides of his torso, which also had gills. The middle of his torso was transparent, showing the blue water that was inside him. His arms became longer, with webbed hands and three fingers with razor-sharp claws. On his arms, back and on the back of his feet were aqua green colored fins, spikey and waving in the breeze. His head resembled an anglerfish, with razor-sharp teeth, round glowing green eyes, gills on the sides of his neck, and a long angler with a phosphorescent bulb glowing green on the end. His feet had two webbed toes, each equipped with a razor-sharp claw. His clothing morphed in appearance, with only his cheeseburger backpack staying the same. He was wearing dark pink metal armor over his chest and shoulders, with yellow hollow stars on the shoulder pads. On his arms were black armbands, while around his waist was a black built with a yellow star belt buckle. The Omnitrix was located on his chest, while the gemstone was on the yellow star belt buckle where his belly was.

The boys had transformed into an aquatic alien, standing on the ground roaring at the sky. The alien had the appearance of a fish with sharp teeth and sharp claws, he has three fingers on each hand and two toes on his feet. His skin is colored aqua blue and is translucent, allowing everyone to see the water inside his body. He has gills on his neck and around his waist, also aquatic scales all over his body. On his arms and back are aqua green colored fins, spikey and waving in the breeze. On the alien's forehead is a long phosphorescent light glowing green on the end, with his eyes round and glowing with green energy. On his arms are black armbands, while around his waist is a black built with a yellow star belt buckle. Below the belt is his tail turned into a splitted kilt, colored dark pink with glowing pink lines going down. On his chest and shoulders are dark pink metal armor, with yellow hollow stars on the shoulder pads. The Omnitrix is located on his chest, while the gemstone is on his belly on the long belt buckle.

"**Aquaclaw**!" announced the Piscciss Volann.

"GRRRAAAWW!" The Krakken lunged at Garnet and she caught her jaws, which drags her back but she fortified her footing. Aquaclaw jumped and chomped on her arm. "KRRRRAAAAAIIII!" screamed The Krakken in pain as she turned at Aquaclaw. Garnet did a following stance then summoned her Gauntlets, move and jump, landing a power punch that knocked The Krakken back and made her grind her claws on the roof as she tried to keep her grip.

"Go, while they're distracting her!" ordered Amethyst.

"I hate water!" cried Cat's Eye as she ran away.

"Okay!" nodded Pearl as she approached the pedestal. Garnet fired her gauntlets and blasted Krakken off the spire and she crashed on the waterfall. Her eyes widen then she swung her claws with her mighty bellow, causing the wall of water to come alive and jet against the spire, washing everyone back. "Argh… The statue!" gasped Pearl.

"I got it!" Amethyst jumped towards it but the water splashed her aside then the Krakken stomped her way back up, swung her claws and trapped the statue beneath it.

"Hey, let go of the statue!" yelled Aquaclaw as he moved in and grabbed the claws, trying to pry it but the Krakken, after getting back on the spire, gave a sassy glare at Aquaclaw. Aquaclaw noticed and saw the size difference. "Uh…please?" he asked. She casually slapped him aside and he crashed into the vortex wall.

"Steven!" panicked everyone.

"RRRROOOOOWWWR! IT IS ON!" roared Cat's Eye as she pulled out her Cat Claws, joint them together and was surged with Magic before transforming into a chainsaw-like sword. "YAAAAAAAAHH!" she screamed as she jumped and swung her sword, slashing across the Krakken's tentacle and slicing it off.

"KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The Krakken screamed in agonizing pain then Cat's Eye zip around at full speed, trapping her in a tornado. Krakken spotted Cat's Eye as she jumped up and swung her chainsaw, only for the Cryptic to break down into countless baby Krakken's and she missed.

"Eh? How did— Forget it! Babies or not, you're gonna pay for what you did to my kittens!" She charged in to kill them but they all tackled on her rear and started biting her while wrapping their tentacles on her. "Ow ow ow ow! Get off!" she yelled as she struggled to move. To her horror, all the babies began to mold together and re-formed the Krakken, only this time she was red and purple, was three times bigger, grew an extra set of legs while growing a longer jaw with larger and sharper fangs. tougher skin and she now has new light purple tentacles.

"Gem Reformation!?" she gasped before screaming in pain as the Krakken started crushing her body.

"Gems, attack! Water Magic: Hydro Arrows!" Pearl spun her spear then thrust it forward, all the water flow up and forged into arrows, charged by magic and launched at the Krakken.

"Fire Magic: Fury Tornado!" Amethyst whipped her whips down and ignited them with purple flames then spun into a tornado, forging a flaming tornado then swung her whips, sending it forward.

"Fusion Magic: Lighting Fist!" Garnet pumped her arms and her gauntlets flared with overflowing electricity then launched them forward as empowered missile fists. All attacks impacted the Krakken and stunned her enough to knock her over the spire. A blur zipped over the Gems and spun with the vortex.

"Vortex Fist!" Aquaclaw tackled the Krakken with such force; they fell over and collided into the vortex wall clean through and submerged in the ocean with Cat's Eye in the tow. "Hey, chill out! We're saving the Spire!" he tried to reason with her.

"GRRRAGH!" Krakken swatted Aquaclaw aside and attempts to swim towards the spire.

"Brraaai…gggreeate…BBWWWAAABER!" Krakken heard a loud, gurgling shriek and turn to see Cat's Eye was prying her claws open, her eyes are glowing yellow with an erratic glare. She broke free then exploded with magic then she zipped across the Krakken's face and slashed her cheek, leaving a scar.

"RAAOOW!" she exclaimed then glared at the Gem, whose legs had fused into a catfish-like tail, her whisker marks grew longer and becomes feelers, and grew gills on her neck.

"Now I am ticked off!" Cat's Eye spoke.

"Grrr!" she moved in and open her jaws to devour her before Aquaclaw grabbed her tail and bite it hard with his steel-bending jaws. "KRRRRIII!" she screeched, turn and dove after Aquaclaws.

"Steven! Cat!" called Amethyst.

"Get that statue!" ordered Garnet.

"Got it!" said Pearl as she headed towards it but the spire is giving away due of the battle, making it difficult to reach it.

Back in the ocean, Aquaclaw and Cat's Eye swam at great speed and the Krakken caught up with them, open her jaws and belched a super-compressed oxygen sphere. Cat's Eye turn and parry the sphere aside, Aquaclaw swam in and land an uppercut, knocking The Krakken back. She recoiled and swatted the Pisciss Volann with enough force, he crashed against the ocean floor.

"That Cryptic must've been tamed and trained by the Gems that once inhabited the Lunar Spire. We might not be able to win this, nor hold her off for the next 6 minutes." Said Trix.

"We just need to stall her!" said Aquaclaw.

"Then use this. I had my practice on weapon summons and using Blockhead's DNA as references, so consider this useful." said Trix as he spread nanomachines out of the Omnitrix and spread them across Aquaclaw's arms. It grew larger and glowed pink before transforming into metallic gauntlets with anchors equipped.

"Awesome!" grinned Aquaclaw.

"BACK!" Cat's Eye dived under the Krakken's tentacles, split the sword into Cat Claws and threw a flurry of punches, bashing her belly.

"GGRRRWWWAAAAAHH!" she gasped/roared in pain before she grabbed Cat's Eye and jabbed her tentacles against her head's sides.

"UUUAAAAAAGGGHH!" Cat's Eye screamed.

"Just stop, Guardian!" said Aquaclaw as he aimed his arms, fired the anchors, it splits into 5 smaller anchors and wrapped around her body, charged with Codon energy to fortified its density and bind her hard.

"Graaaagh!?" Krakken fell and crashed on the ground then Cat's Eye swam up and ready her claws.

"Frenzy—" before Cat finish, Aquaclaw quickly stop her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't! She was only protecting the spire." said Aquaclaw.

"Hisss!" she hissed.

"Cat, calm down. Have a nibble." Trix forged a small snack and tossed it in her mouth. She munched it and swallowed. Her eyes ceased glowing and she lost her primal rage. "Better?"

"Better. Uh… How did I become a catfish?" she asked. Aquaclaw gave a confused shrug.

Back at the spire, Pearl grabbed the statue and dash away from the collapsing floor. Amethyst lassos her and reel her over to the pedestal. Pearl looked up and saw it's time.

"Here we go!" she said as she inserted the statue on the pedestal. The Full Moon position itself then the pedestal glowed and blasts a ray of light to the moon. The statue then floats up towards the moon then began to glow brightly before turning into a sphere and rockets to the moon. The moon glowed in a bright blue light, which calls the attention of Krakken, Cat's Eye and Aquaclaw as the light shines through the water. The moon fired down the beam and engulfed the entire Lunar Sea Spire, magically repairing and re-stabilizing the structures. The light faded and the statue sets itself on the pedestal and the Gems are now inside the Observatory Room.

"Whoooa!" said the Crystal Gems. Suddenly the water erupted in a geyser and emerged the Krakken with Aquaclaw and Cat's Eye on her head. "Ah!" they exclaimed.

"Easy, she's good now." said Cat's Eye. all the Gems looked confused for a second, but after seeing that both Cat's Eye and Aquaclaw were fine, they decided to put away their weapons.

"You guys did it!" cheered Aquaclaw.

"Grrrr…purrrrr…" the Krakken seems happy and produce a tear from her eye. Aquaclaw and Cat's Eye saw this and smiled at how much the Krakken loved the Spire, Trix decided to pop out of Omnitrix core and lowered himself to the Krakken's head.

"We're happy too, big girl." Trix said with a smile as he patted the Krakken's head.

Back at the Warp Pad, the Crystal Gems gathered and the Krakken gazed at them. They all looked at the Spire again, and it looked almost brand new. There was still a little damage around, apparently the Statue didn't have enough power to completely repair the damage.

"It is so good to see the Sea Spire back to normal." smiled Pearl.

"But we still have so much cleaning to do. And ridding the Crystal Shrimps." said Amethyst, not looking forward to the extra work they would need to do.

"I got my chainsaw right here!" grinned Cat's Eye as she held up her Claw Blade and revved it.

"No worries, I'll supply anything in my Cheeseburger Backpack!" beamed Steven.

"Grraaa..." purred Krakken.

"It seems the Guardian will keep watch on the Spire for our return." said Garnet.

"Now that we saved the day..." Steven dug in his backpack and pulled out a bagel. "Let's enjoy some bagels!" he smiled.

"Purr?" Krakken tilted her head.

"Here!" Steven tossed one to the Krakken and she chomped it. She squeals in joy and licked Steven, covering him in saliva. "Awww, I just got dried." whined Steven.

"Ha ha ha—" Cat's Eye got licked by the Krakken and she was covered in saliva. Her eyes grew watery and her lips quivered. "Awww, I love you too!" squealed Cat's Eye as she hugged the Krakken's snout.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Crystal Gems.

It had been a while since Steven and the others had left for the Lunar Sea Spire. Given the vast distance, they were gone for more then an hour. Maybe having all the Gems go on a mission wasn't a good idea, as the Beach House was defenseless against a sudden intrusion of a giant creature that demolished the entrance. This beast, a hulking figure, marched in and make way to the Gem Temple.

With uncanny strength, it pry open the door and a bright light welcomed the intruder. An unhinge of pure insanity formed in the beast's grin.

"At last. The time of reckoning is here. Mwah ha! Mwah ha ha ha!"


	4. Animal mayhem

Just outside a four story building was a man in the black business suit and brown hair, red tie and grey shoes. He walked up the small stairs and started knocking on the door multiple times.

When no response came he tried knocking even harder. After waiting for several minutes, the man sighed and reached into his right pocket, pulling out a silver key and unlocking the door. Once unlocked, he opened the door and stepped into the building, closing the door behind him.

The inside of the building was a total wreak, cracks on the floors and walls and stains everywhere. But what the man noticed most of all where all the different types of animals in cages and tanks, there were the average snakes, birds and cats. But there were also odd animals like a giant snapping turtle, an albino tarantula and even a small crocodile with pale yellow scales. The place was like a zoo, it also smelt like one.

"Oh god, smells like a dump." groaned the man walking down the halls, the smell of the building was like corpses being rotten with crap all over them. The man decided to make this visit short, the longer he stayed here the more he was going to feel like puking his guts out.

The sounds of barking and chirping from the creatures were heard from the background, nothing too unbearable but still made it hard to hear anything. The man walked into the living room where there were cables attached to the ceiling and going down through the floor, electrical wires embedded into the walls and scrap metal scattered all over the floor. The man looked wide eyed at all of it, not really because of the damage but because of how weird it looked.

"What are you doing here?" asked a old and gaspy voice from behind the business man, startling him and making the guy turn around to see who was behind him. Standing there was a very old man with pale green skin, long white hair and dark red eyes. He was wearing a long lab coat with blood stains all around it, under that was a grey shirt that seemed to have something under it at the chest area. The old man was wearing a black pair of pants with a white built, the built buckle looked like the skull of a lizard. He wore black boots with metal plates on the toe section, the old man smelled like death itself.

"Dr. Animo, my name is Steve Roger and I am the landlord of this building. You're over two weeks late with the rent. I need to collect the money from you if you wish to continue living here." The man told the old tenant, who didn't seem to care much about his reasoning based on the blank expression on his face.

"My money goes to my work, but if it will get you to leave sooner then allow me to show you." Animo said as he turned around and began digging into a nearby box full of gadgets and wires, Steve watched with a raised eyebrow as Animo pulled out something from the metal container. The landlord had wide eyes when he saw what Animo was wearing now: it was a metal helmet with two rusty looking antenna attached to the sides. On the old man's chest was a metal panel with several red buttons, several glowing red wires were connecting the helmet with the panel.

"Behold, The DNA Transmodulator! With this device I will bring this world to a new age of evolution! Allow me to demonstrate." The scientist said as he aimed the antenna towards a cage containing a black scorpion, the landlord watched with opened eyes as the mad man flipped some switches on the panel and red static started to be generated from the helmet, suddenly red electricity shoot right from the Transmodulator and struck the animal.

The scorpion was crashing around in the cage from complete agony, as it's body glowed red and static was forming around it. Suddenly the scorpion began to grow larger and break out of the cage, the landlord backed away in complete shock and fear as the insect kept getting even larger and larger. growing to the size of an car. The pinchers of the scorpion started growing spikes on the sides and jagged blades were being formed on the insides, the same type of spikes are growing on it's back, tail and legs. The fangs were growing larger and started looking like silver blades, the stinger on the tail changed to a more demonic appearance with a skull theme.

But that's not all. It then start twitching and began breaking into atoms, spreading outward before merging back as one. The scorpion now gain anthropology, gaining battle armors of the Amber Gem and spawn twin swords from the palms. It grew huge busts and gain a Corrupted Amber on the forehead, spreading red veins across the head.

After a few more seconds of it's growth, Animo turned off the Transmodulator, stopping the mutation and the glowing coming from the process. The scorpion is revealed to now have a glowing dark red color scheme, while it's eyes stayed jet black.

"Ahhh… I feel...so ANGRY!" She snarled in a vicious tone as she gripped her swords.

"What the hell is that thing!?" shouted the man falling down on his butt and trying to back away from the monster now in front of him. She glared at him and displayed drooling fangs. She marched forward and raise her sword.

Animo snapped his fingers and got the scorpion's attention, silently ordering the insect to crawl away from the landlord. She was perplexed but didn't question.

"H..how did you do that, what is that thing?" the man asked with his back to the wall, trying to find a way out of this freak house alive.

"With the Transmodulator, I am able to mutate and evolve any species that is affected by it by combining them with the souls of the beasts slain by those Crystal Gems! I will bring the next animal kingdom to the world and lead it to an evolutionary breakthrough, the birth of **Xeno Beasts**!. Now I think it's time for you to leave Mr. Rogers, unless you wish to become my new creation's first fest after it's rebirth." Animo warned the man as some green drool was coming down the scorpion's fangs, the landlord took his chance and ran out of the building as fast as he could.

"Hmmm. Why you look different?" asked the Scorpio Amber.

"Saw through it, I see." Animo took off his lab coat and revealed he's nothing but a living head attached on a robotic body. "This body serve it's purpose. Come, we must go." He ordered. Animo knew it was probably not a good idea to stay here after showing that fool his creation, the police would without a doubt be here very soon. Besides he was planning to leave anyway, he had a task to complete and it would be taken place to a little town called Beach City.

"Come my pet, our time of reckoning is here. After I complete this mission for my employer, I shall gain all I need for my experiments, turning this entire planet into the ultimate genetic creation!" Animo declared to his pet as he walked over to a curtain blocking off half the room, once removed a shadow silhouette is shown being the shape of a large and primal creature. The view focused on his face, where he made a psychotic and derange smirk as the scene faded into

The scene opens up to the Beach City shore at dusk, where we find multiple explosions occurring across the beach. Multiple purple blades slashes about with fire blasts bursting about. We moved in closer at two energy comets charging in and landing a powerful impact with each other, creating a powerful shockwave that formed a deep dug hole before the comets disburse apart and the figures jumped away to make some distance. It's Steven as Pyroburst and Amethyst.

The Crystal Gems have recently captured about 3 Corrupted Gems that day since the unknown intruder let loose some of the captured Gems but Steven and Trix still had the edge for combat, which seems to happen more often lately. Amethyst suggested having a sparring match to get their energy out and train a little, Steven and Trix both agreed while the other Gems went home to start making dinner, after fixing the damages on the front door.

"Raaghhh... Bring it on, Amethyst, I still got more fire powers!" smirked Pyroburst as he flares his fists then thrust his hands, discharging a series of fire spears.

"And I still got more skills!" smirked Amethyst as she swung her whips around, slicing the spears apart then she quickly jump up to evade the fireballs that blew the sand apart before encasing it into glass.

Pyroburst began to move but noticed he cannot budge an inch, he looked down and saw his feet are now being trapped by glass.

"Oh shoot." He grumbled.

"I hate it when that happens! We have got to control Pyroburst's heat." stated Trix as he popped out of the dial hole to look at the ground. Pyroburst wasn't very good at places with a lot of sand, as extreme heat and sand would always cause the creation of glass that keeps getting the alien stuck to the ground.

"BANZAI!" cheered Amethyst as she jumped forward, pulled out another whip and started swinging them at Pyroburst, bashing him non-stop then held out her whips, spun them at high speed and grinned as Pyroburst remains stunned. "WHIP CRACKER!" she flicked her wrists forward and Pyroburst instantly caught the whip while he focused his gaze at his glassed feet.

"I'm stuck, Amethyst. Hold a sec." he said as he slammed her against the ground, sending a quake and wave of sand that fractured the glass. "Finally." He moved his feet and he glared at the sand wave before it suddenly heated into glass and shattered into pieces, soon after melting away by the Pyronite's aura. Amethyst stood up and cricks her neck before smirking and picks her nose with her pinkie.

"That was rough. Time for an all-out fight!" Amethyst spun her whips before bringing them together and linking them into a single whip, bigger and longer whip then dropped in fighting stance. She was soon surrounded by purple Gem Energy, which greatly increased her psychical strength.

"Same here." said Pyroburst as he pumped his arms and his body erupted in a flaming aura.

"Man, their powers are off the charts, I should really make something to measure them." said Trix as he than got an idea. *Wait, maybe I could…* he thought before he noticed things heating up, literally.

Pyroburst thrust his hands back erupting double burst of magma before rocketing toward Amethyst, who immediately lifted her foot and stopped his thrust punch. Which blasted the sand away on both sides and drove her across the beach, showing difficulty on halting his speed before she lifted her other foot and kicked Pyroburst's face, sending her somersaulting backward but comically patted her shoes to clear the smokes before landing on her back. Pyroburst was stunned by the kick and shook it off, after which he thrust his fist forward and fired an flaming lance at her.

"Take our fire!" shouted Trix in excitement.

"Yipe!" she yelped as she dash away from the lances then swung her large whip and Pyroburst held up his arm, it wrapped around it. He grabbed and swung Amethyst across the beach and slammed her against the sand dome, sending more sand flying. She yelped and spat sand out before Pyroburst hoisted her up, swung her over and attempted to slam her down once more.

Amethyst immediately recovered and landed on both feet, used the momentum to turn the table to lift and slammed Pyroburst against the boulder shattering it apart.

"Come on, I got more!" she said. Pyroburst stood up and gave a growl.

"That's it, time for the heavy fire!" shouted Trix as Pyroburst began to increase his body heat to the max.

"Meteor Erupter!" yelled Pyroburst as he held his arms out then the mini-volcanoes glowed brightly before discharging a barrage of magma spheres to the sky.

"Whoa, easy on the extreme!" said Amethyst as she began to somersault, her hair wrapped around her whole body until she's now a white spin ball. She accelerated the rotation and rocketed towards the magma rocks, pin balling them to pieces and soar towards Pyroburst.

He inhaled deeply then vomited a stream of lava but Amethyst ceased spinning and swung her hair, which harden into with a diamond-like durability and sliced the magma apart before she landed on the ground and splits her whip back into two.

"What's wrong with extreme?" smirked Pyroburst as he cupped his hands, channel the density of the heat then yank them apart, forging sabers on his hands.

"Can you take the heat?" asked Trix crossing his arms. "Or will you get BURNED!" he added with a devious smirk, this was one of those times were the little Omnitrix loved to cause some destruction.

"Oh, can I take it?" Amethyst slapped her whips down and they ignited with purple fiery energy, the tips splits into four and her hidden eye sparks with malice. "Block these!" She swung her whips at Pyroburst but Pyroburst instantly started parrying all strikes with his saber blades, producing energy bursts that quake the ground as Amethyst kept whipping at Pyroburst, yet he kept parrying to display Steven's great reflexes. The whips then ensnared his arms. He grabbed them and reeled her in, only for her to spin dash into him and produced a powerful explosion of sand, followed by a green light as Steven went back to normal went flying and rolled like a ball before stopping in the sand.

"Whoa! I lost." said Steven disappointed in his and Trix's loss, but still happy with the epic battle they all had. Trix and Steven really loved to fight.

"Man, I thought Pearl's the second strongest!?" asked Trix as he pops up and stretched his spine. Although he had a robotic body, he was able to feel around his body thanks to special sensors built into his body, which allows him to feel things like an organic species. This means Trix can feel cold and hot, pain and pleasure, making him more as an individual than a machine.

"Hey, I don't slack around doing nothing. Beside, you guys are a great sparring partner, Steven" smiled and Trix clapped with glee as Amethyst discards her weapons. "I'm hungry, how about you guys?" asked Amethyst smiling and looking down at the two.

"Oh yes!" beamed Steven and Trix in unison.

At the Beach City's downtown section, Steven and Amethyst ran across the sidewalks and turn to find the Beach Citywalk Fries, a food stand that is famous for their French Fries variation. They approached the counter to find the owner.

"Hey Mr. Fryman, give me the bits!" said Steven very eager for his favorite meal. The boy always loved the crunchy leftover fry bites that came off of the fries, he would order that almost every day.

"Steven!" Mr. Fryman began as he flipped the sign when approaching. "We're closed." he said, much to the dread of the group.

"Awww, what?" whined Steven in disappointment. Amethyst slammed her hand on the counter.

"It's only 10 minutes before closing hours!" whined Trix. "Come on man, we're starving!" Trix whined even more while slapping his pinchers on the counter. Technically he didn't really have a need for food, but after watching Steven and the others eat he gained a habit of consuming to feel like part of the group.

"Give 'em the bits! The bits, the bits..." Amethyst began chanting while continuously hitting the counter.

Before Steven join the chant and Trix brace himself, a figure walked up and sat beside him. It's the man from before, Grumpy Guy as Steven always call him since he's always grumpy when they cross path.

"Chili Fries. Double the cheese." He ordered.

"We're closed." said Mr. Fryman.

"9 minutes before closing." He replied as he placed $20 on the counter.

"Very well." sighed Mr. Fryman as he goes to cook some Chili Fries as well as Fry Bits while he's at it. It wasn't really that big of a deal to make them, he just wished Steven would try normal fries for once.

"YES!" beamed the trio as they exchanged high-fives.

"Why are you cheering?" frowned Grumpy Guy.

"We're getting our bits! Thanks, Grumpy Guy!" beamed Steven.

"I ain't paying your order. I paid mine, runt." scoffed Grumpy Guy.

"Hey! Be nice to him!" Amethyst growls at the man.

"Or what, fatso? Whip me? That battle you both had was absolutely pathetic. I'd seen Pyronite fought better then you runt, and they were toddlers." he sneered.

"Hey! Pyroburst is not weak! We bested a Corrupted Nephrite!" boasted Trix.

"Only by throwing a tantrum. You couldn't win at that pathetic level. At its full potential, you would've best that fat lips with a simple fireball." he lectured then Mr. Fryman served him his order and he paid him. "Keep the change. See ya, runts." He walked away and snarf on his Chili Fries.

"That's right! Run, jerk! Him calling me names…" grumbles Amethyst.

"That Grumpy Guy talks like he knows my aliens better then you, Trix." said Steven.

"Impossible! Only I know them the best! Even Pearl and Garnet knew several of them." Trix denied but grew uneasy.

Soon Mr. Fryman returns and hands them a bag of fry bits, which Steven happily takes and completely forget about Grumpy Guy.

"I can give you actual fries if you want." he offered although he pretty much already knew the answer, seriously what's wrong with normal fries.

"Just the bits, please." Steven took the bag. "Thanks." he said as he walks away while Amethyst picks a handful of bits and Trix creates a digitize version of bits and ate them. They began to walk back to the temple when the ground started quaking violently.

"Whoa! Either I'm very hungry or we're having an earthquake." said Amethyst as the ground kept moving, the sound of thrashing can be heard underneath their feet.

"Uh... I think it sounds more like crashing..." quivered Steven as another quake shook the ground and it does sound like something large is smashing through the concrete.

Suddenly the manhole lid just a few feet away from them blew up to the sky then the whole concrete around it fractured and pushed out of the street.

"WAAH!" exclaimed Steven.

"What's going on?" asked Trix as he looked around on the ground and was getting frightened. "Steven, maybe we should transform and…" before he could finish he heard a loud noise.

"Watch out!" Amethyst grabbed Steven and jumped away from the falling manhole, which shattered upon hitting the ground. Amethyst set Steven down as he comically takes a mouthful of bits. "Is that a shark?!" asked Amethyst as the source of the tremor is a giant anthropomorphic shark with battle armors of Aquamarine, gaining claw like appendages on the flippers and a long tail with a blade at the end. It has the physique of a bodybuilder woman and conjures a large drill like Gem Weapon which was used for tunneling. On the right eye is an large aquamarine gemstone.

"GRRRR AAAAGHH!" She roared as she struggled to pry free from under the ground. The size of the creature alone was enough to cause the concret to shatter, and soon she would be free.

"Is it a Corrupted Gem like Centipeetle?" asked Steven as he dials the Omnitrix for an transformation, but still glancing at the shark as it tried biting the ground.

"I-I think so!" cringed Amethyst as she yank out her whip then lassoed it around the mutant shark's neck, yanking her out of the hole and she slammed the creature against the ground.

"Hey, easy on the pavement. Can't have customers fall in the sinkhole." said Mr. Fryman as he cleaned the counter, Trix just stared at the man like he just lost his mind.

"Dude, get out of here!" yelled Trix as he helped Steven find a transformation. "It's not safe, that thing could rip you apart!" added the Omnitrix continuing to dial for a form.

"GRRROW! That...hurt!" The mutant shark recovered and whiplash Amethyst aside with her tail.

"It talked!?" yelped Amethyst as she hit the pavement.

"My sensors show that the creature is indeed a Corrupted Gem, but genetically fused with a bull shark!" said Trix shocked from the reveal, it blew his mind of the idea of a hybrid like this.

"A...A fusion between a Gem and a animal?" asked Steven surprised, also thinking of how it reminded him of the situation he's in. "I wish I can say awesome, but he's way too dangerous!" Steven slapped the Omnitrix and transformed back into Pyroburst.

"Bring it, Fish Fry!" Pyroburst charged in and landed a cross-punch, knocking the shark but she didn't phase a bit.

"Fish Fry... Sounds like a nice new variation." said Mr. Fryman as he made a note of that, maybe some local fish fries would bring in some business.

"Seriously man!?" asked Trix shocked by Mr. Fryman's calmness. "Get the heck out of here already!" shouted Steven's amigoat the fry-cook from inside the Omnitrix core.

"Is that it? It tickles, kid." smirked the bull shark.

"Uh, you're supposed to be weak? I mean, you can't be that strong!" baffled Pyroburst.

"Oh but I am. *ready her drill* And it's not Fish Fry, baby face! I'm **DRILL JAWS**!" Drill Jaws swing her drill at Pyroburst. He duck and blasted her back with his shoulders, knocking on her back.

Pyroburst then grabbed the shark's tail, rotated around and hammer-toss her across the sky but Drill Jaws lassoes Pyroburst's ankle with a tentacle she shot from her mouth, resulting in the Pyronite being dragged along with her.

"WWW WHOOOO AAAAAAAA!" screamed Pyroburst as his throw sent Drill Jaws all the way into the beach, struck the water with a huge splash. Pyroburst surfaced and gasped but Drill Shark burst out, chomped on his shoulder and dragged Pyroburst underwater, which began extinguishing his flames.

"L-Let go, Let go!" he tried to fire his attack but barely made a fizzle.

"You're in my elements, baby face!" grinned Drill Jaws.

"Try channeling the heat to your finger." said Trix. Pyroburst held up his finger, channel as much heat as he can then it light up like a cutting torch, he quickly stabbed it on the tail of Drill Jaws.

"GRRRYYAAI!" She screeched as the tail got cut off. Pyroburst got free and started swimming his way up until he surfaced and coughed heavily before whips lasso around him, yanking him out of the water and sent him flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed and landed on the sand hard creating a dust cloud, soon than after it glowed with green energy and Pyroburst morphed back into Steven as he lifts his head up and spit some sand out of his mouth. Amethyst lifted the boy up, with a worried expression on her face.

"You okay, Steven?" asked Amethyst worried about the little guy. "How about you Trix, still in one piece?" she added, seeing the little boy turn into his robotic form covered in sand.

"Dizzy and a little sand in my joints, but I'll live" said Trix as he then started cleaning the sand off of him and Steven with some tractor beams, one of the many features he had besides the main ability to transform the user.

"I-I'm fine Amethyst, alive at least." replied Steven spitting out both sand and water. "I almost drowned as Pyroburst through, fire and water don't mix... If only I could switch to one of my aquatic aliens..." panted Steven as he stroked his wet hair. Steven and Trix always needed to be careful of which form to chose, as they would be stuck in that transformation for a whole 10 minutes. Sure, they can switch back early with Quick Change but that leaves them vulnerable.

"Come on, we gotta check on the gang and tell them what happened." said Amethyst as she gave Steven and Trix a ride on her back. She knew they were too tired to walk, so she was happy give the boys a ride back home.

At the Crystal Temple, Amethyst and the boys arrived to find Pearl battling against another Xeno Beast.

It is a large orange hamster with multiple red eyes and sharp teeth. She done the similar armors as the Scorpion but gain various shells as shields. She's shorter then others but has athletic physique and she has an amber gemstone on her forehead, constructing a solid crystal horn.

"Face the skills of **Spinball**!" She proudly cheers as she curl up into a sphere and charge.

Pearl gracefully evades the hamster's savage charge and takes aim with her spear and discharged a powerful sphere of energy, which collided and blew it away.

They heard a jaguar roar and looked up to find Cat's Eye battling a giant green mutated snail.

This one lacks anthropology but has Gem gauntlets and turrets for defense. It has a red shell formed into a cannon, with the Sunstone gemstone on the side. Cat's eye seems very angry as she swiftly evades its slime gunk at amazing speed then vanished. The snail tried to search for her but got bashed several times by a blur, then all eye stalks got sliced off. She screeched in pain as she slithers back then hide into her shell.

"Please! Mercy!" She plead. Cat's Eye appears before it, did several backflips before stopping, pulled out her Cat Claw and overcharged it with magic, jumped forward at full speed and thrust her claw. She punched through the shell and shattered it, punching the mutant snail out as they fell down towards the beach head. Cat's Eye somersaulted back then thrust her hand backward to discharge a burst of magic, propelling her towards the abomination.

"DIE!" she screamed as she rammed her claws and they collided on the ground, sending a huge geyser of sand to the sky, nearly blinding the gang. Steven and Trix were speechless, neither have seen their feline friend be so ferocious and vicious to an opponent before.

At the beach head, Garnet was evading the tongue strike of a huge green mutant frog. She's obese with less armors and has a lime-green gemstone on the forehead and horns on her head. She lashed out her tongue and Garnet quickly caught it, she fortified her footing and pulled the tongue, yanking the frog towards her.

"RIBBIT!" She croaked in fear.

Then Garnet jumped up and landed a direct downward punch against its head, producing a powerful explosion of energy. Garnet landed and found an unconscious frog with a broken gemstone beside it, making her raise an eyebrow behind her visor.

"Hey guys, we were attacked by a Gem Shark!" announced Amethyst, running over to everyone with Steven and Trix still on her back.

"Well as you can see, we were attacked as well." stated Pearl placing her spear back inside her gemstone. "Where were you Amethyst, we coulda used your help?!" asked Pearl with a frown and arms crossed.

"Uh...eating fry bits?" answered Amethyst sheepishly as she set Steven down. Pearl slapped her face and sighed in annoyance. Garnet and Cat's Eye approached the group and they held up the hamster, frog and snail.

"Look at them, I'm surprised they're still alive." said Trix as he scanned the animals to double check for any serious injury. "No broken bones or tissue damage, they just need some rest." he said while looking at the little creatures, feeling bad for the small things.

Even though the Gems primarily protected humans, they also protect animals as well as they see all life as important. Especially Cat's Eye, as she cared extremely for the animal kingdom.

"I think they're barely alive, I gone too far on the little guy." said Cat's Eye sadly as she held up the snail in her hand and started crying a little. "I'm supposed to protect life, not hurt it…. meow..." she said in a sad voice.

"You were just defending yourself, besides they aren't badly hurt." Trix tried to comfort Cat's Eye, but saw she was still upset. "If you feel that bad about it, how about you keep these three as pets and take good care of them." Trix advised her. She looked up at him and had a smile on her face.

"Great idea Trixxy!" Cat's Eye said as she got all three animals in her hands and gaved Trix a kiss on the forehead.

"No prob kitten." said Trix with a digital blush, loving the affection he got form her.

"These are no Corrupted Gems. Somehow the Corrupted Gems got embedded on these Earth creatures and mutated them, like a twisted version of Gem Fusion." said Garnet with a serious tone. However the term she used caught Steven's attention, he had to ask her about it.

"Gem Fusion?" asked Steven, confused of the notion.

"You'll know more once you're older." Said Cat's Eye as she placed her three new pets in her gem for safe keeping, giving her two little cubs a wink.

"But how, we never seen Centipeetle or any other Corrupted Gem embedded themselves on earth animals?" baffled Pearl not understand how this was possible, the very notion was unthinkable.

"Do you really want to know?" asked a mysterious voice.

The Crystal Gems were startled and become defensive by the voice then Steven look up and saw a large figure on top of the Crystal Temple head before jumping off and landing on the ground, shattering the surface and the Crystal Gems backed away to evade the debris while getting ready with their Gem Weapons minus Steven. It was a giant albino gorilla but had a green cybernetic module on where the head section was, with a dome of water containing the head of Dr. Animo. His left eye gain one big optic with a scar running down on it. The albino gorilla body has purple skin with giant claws on his feet.

On the module contains the Transmodulator, with the system integrated on both side of the dome, a red powercore in the front of it, and the module has two giant tubes of red energy connecting it to the gorillas back.

"Whoa, a g-giant monkey!" stuttered Steven, amazed with what he saw, wondering how fighting this guy would be like.

"That's DOCTOR Giant Monkey to you, boy. I am Dr. Animo!" announced the insane man, causing everyone to gasp. "I am a geneticist and the most brilliant scientist of the world, no one matches my intellect!" Animo declared, slamming his fist to the ground with excitement.

"Animo? Aren't you the scientist who got kicked out of the Science Convention!?" asked Steven, remembering watching the whole situation on the news a couple weeks ago. Apparently this scientist was so out of line, he was banned from any and all scientific research facilities.

"Ya, the same one that was kicked out for being a complete psycho!" stated Trix with a frown and arms crossed, remembering all the info he got from researching about Animo online. Many of this freak's experiments ended with a lot of people getting hurt, or even dead.

"The wacko who tampered with Mother Nature's animals, especially feline animals?!" snarled Cat's Eye with rage in both her voice and eyes, she looked like she was ready for blood.

"And got his body destroyed for experimenting on Corrupted Gems despite the world law against that, giving you a fitting punishment if anyone asked me." said Garnet as she adjusted the visor.

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Pearl as she readies her spear, this madman could be up to anything.

"Isn't it obvious, I am here to reclaim my samples!" stated Dr. Animo with a smirk, finding amusement with how much the Gems didn't know. "I have no interest in your temple, even though it is important." he added, crossing his large gorilla arms. That shocked the Gems and made them get ready to attack in any moment, all their weapons pointed at the derange scientist.

"Your samples? What do you mean your samples?" asked Trix growing more suspicious and ticked off at the same time, this weirdo was really starting to get on his nerves.

"The Corrupted Gems embedded in my fallen Xeno Beasts belong to me!" He answered, enjoying how oblivious they are.

"Xeno Beasts?" They asked.

"The name of the new race born from the genetic fusion between Corrupted Gems and Fauna, a race which replace and dominated Humanity, with me as their King!" Animo gloats proudly.

"Cooool!" beamed Steven and Trix.

"NOT Cool! That's enslavement!" argued Pearl. Seriously, why all dangers amazed the boys?

"Mother Nature never allowed her children be tortured!" snarled Cat's Eye, her blood boils over the man's insanity.

"The Mistress would be pleased I root out the cancer that is Humanity. And before you ask, I got them when you're all absence. ***mocking Pearl*** Now we know why our living room are a mess! And I thought Cat let loose a wild animal! ***sneer at the angry Pearl*** Now give them back to me or feel my wrath!" demanded Animo with a grin.

"Over our dead body!" hissed Pearl, as the very idea of giving Animo Corrupted Gems for his horrible experiments was out of the question.

"Wrong choice of words." said Cat's Eye, knowing how Animo would probably respond to the statement.

"Funny, since your body are nothing but solid holographic projection made by the internal energy resource of your gemstones." Animo responded. "But I will be more than happy to crush your gemstones to cease your existence, ending your interference once and for all!" he added as he began to charge towards the Beach House in a gorilla manner.

"GET AWAY!" yelled Garnet as she jumped in and threw a power punch but Animo caught her with a psychokinetic aura. "What?!" she gasped.

"Like my new telekinetic pulse capability?" asked the madman, looking up at the Gem. "The Corrupted Gems may have destroyed my body but I got the best prize of heighten mental abilities, So worth it!" smirked Animo as he grabbed Garnet's head then slammed her against the ground, lift her up and threw her down hard. Then he clubbed her down twice before grabbing her with his telekinesis. "Feel the raw power of nature's beast!" Animo landed a power punch and sent Garnet flying until she smashed through the stone wall.

"GARNET!" exclaimed Steven then lifts his shirt and closed his eyes. "Come on Shield, please Shield on!" plead Steven, trying to activate his Gem Weapon.

"You sick monster!" yelled Cat's Eye at the insane scientist, getting ready to tear him apart.

"I'm not fully recharged either." said Trix as the interface on his face glowed red.

"I got this!" said Amethyst as she curls up into a ball and spin-dash towards Animo, who effortlessly caught her, spun around and threw her into the ocean.

"RARAWR!" snarled Cat's Eye as she charged at Animo, he swung his massive arm down and struck the sand. She nearly evaded by stopping her charge then jumped over and swung her Cat Claw, slashing his arm.

"Smarts, is it not?" smirked Animo, not even flinching in pain. Cat's Eye then did a somersault axe kick, he crossed his arms and blocked it then gave a menacing grin and discharged a powerful psychokinetic pulse smacking Cat's Eye away and she impacted the sand.

"Steven, stay back!" Pearl spun her spear then takes aim and fired an energy bomb at Animo but he caught it with his bare hands and got dragged across the sand before he fortified his footing and crushed it, spilling out embers. "M-My Magic?!" gasped Pearl.

"Magic? I, the brilliant scientist Animo, don't believe in magic!" said the mutation. "But your Gem possesses infinite amounts of energy, however that energy is still no match for the albino gorilla's powerful durability!" grinned Animo as he discharge a telepathic pulse and struck Pearl, smacking her off the sand and landing hard behind Steven.

"Pearl!" exclaimed Steven. He heard stomping and turns to see Animo towering over him. The old man staring down at him and Trix with a evil grin, causing them to back away a little.

"Now for you, hatchling!" shouted the scientist taking a few steps forward. "My source tells me that male Gems are the ultimate battle warriors of the universe, they have the absolute thrill in battle! And being a Hybrid, you must be even stronger then Lady Garnet!" grinned Animo. Trix became confused by this statement, how did he know so much about Gems.

"And just who is your source anyway?" asked Trix while holding his pinchers out for defense.

"None of your concern, besides you have bigger things to worry about!" answered Animo taking another few steps closer, making Steven wish the Omnitrix would recharge already.

*Just need to keep him talking a little longer, enough for the Omnitrix to power up* thought Steven, keeping eye contact with Animo.

Steven remains afraid and he's powerless at the moment, but soon Animo display computer sensors within his dome and he gave a disappointed look. "Strength is 100 while your spirit is 5, and your power is only 60… your total power level is only 165? That's hardly above standard Human!" baffled Animo, generally confused this outcome. "After years of growing up with these female Gems, you're nowhere near their power levels! Such disappointment..." he added, causing Steven and Trix to feel bad. Are they really that weak. "I could spare you but then again, I could just kill you and take the Omnitrix to prevent any setbacks." grinned the gorilla as he grabbed Steven and lifted him up into the air.

"Waaah, Guys help me!" panicked Steven in fright.

"Let us go, you overgrown Mojo Jojo wannabe!" yelled Trix trying to stab Animo's arm with his pinchers. It was no use, the flesh of the albino gorilla was too tough for even Cat's Eye to scratch.

"A little experiment for your talent, boy: can you fly?" asked Animo.

"Wha?!" gasped Steven before Animo threw Steven 50 feet high in the sky, then descended down toward the town. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Yyyooouuu jjjeeerrrkk!" shouted Trix while rising in the air at great speed, he tried to transform himself and Steven into an alien form, but the Omnitrix was still in Recharge Mode.

"Mwah ha ha! Mwah ha ha ah ha ha! Surprise me if you survive, boy!" laughed Animo as he stomped his way to the beach and collect his property.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Steven continues falling down and struggled to activate the Omnitrix but it kept beeping in decline.

Steven closed his eyes and desperately wishes for someone to save him and Trix. Suddenly the gemstone on his naval started glowing and immediately projected his shield. Steven landed on the sand and the shield saved him as he slide across the ground and impacted Greg's van on the side, which sets off the alarm.

"Oof! Ow... I'm alive?" asked Steven as he patted his body and the shield vanished.

"That was too close..." panted Trix. Suddenly the door swung open and stepped out Greg with a waffle iron again.

"Who's there?" asked Greg waving the iron around, trying to look intimidating. "I have a waffle iron!" he exclaimed.

"Cool, can we have some waffles?" asked Trix as a joke.

"Oh, Dad! It's us!" said Steven with happiness as he stood up and dust the sand off. "I was just thrown over here by Dr. Animo." he said.

"That lunatic almost killed us!" yelled Trix in rage.

"What, you mean that crazy scientist who was on the news a few weeks ago? B-But the Gems said his experiment destroyed him!?" baffled Greg. although he may not live with them, he parks his van/house next to the stairs of the temple to spend more time with his son Steven. And the Gems keep him updated on the missions and news around the world.

"Well, he survived and now has an albino gorilla for a body. We need to get back to the Crystal Temple ASAP!" panicked Trix.

"Take it easy kiddo, you look like you could use a break." said Greg as he rubbed Trix's head gently. Greg was always a father figure to Trix, and he even treated Trix as a son.

"Thanks for your concern pops, but we don't have time for breaks! Who knows what Animo is doing now!" said Trix as he began to make the Omnitrix speed up the recarge, he could only do that sort of thing once a week.

"Uh...okay, get in the van!" said Greg as he jumped back inside with Steven and Trix climbing into the passenger's seat. Greg start up the van then hit the accelerator, drove across the beach and returns to the Crystal Temple, just to find Beach House's frontal entrance was destroyed, and the Gems were recovering while Amethyst finally returns to shore. Steven opens the power window and poke out.

"Guys, you're alive!" exclaimed Steven with joy.

"We were careless..." said Garnet as she picked up her shade and concealed her eyes before lifting her head to Steven's view. He never really saw her without her glasses.

"He didn't even cry for a booboo…" moaned Cat's Eye as she was still dazed by the blast. "I hope my new little buddies are okay in my gemstone..." she wondered a little worried.

"Oh, I won't lose to that monkey again!" complained Amethyst as she squeezes the water out of her hair. Pearl sprint out of Beach House with fear.

"Animo stole the Corrupted Gems!" shouted Pearl from the doorway. "Minus Centipeetle though, We gotta stop him!" panicked Pearl.

"Get in the van!" said Greg. The Gems agrees and climb aboard in the van. Cat's Eye seemed more excited about getting in the van more than the others.

"Yeee!" Cat's Eye bounced on the bed and curl up to make herself comfortable. "I missed this old thing, purrr!" purred Cat's Eye, she truly loved being in Greg's van, it made her feel calm. Before Steven was born, Greg would drive Cat's Eye around when she got upset or angry about something, and it would always make her feel better. The van has a lot of sentimental value.

"Still haven't changed much here?" asked Amethyst as she sat on the seat, she also had a few good memories of the old van. Garnet just climbed on the top of the van and Pearl climbs in, which she and Greg exchanges uneasy glance. Pearl and Greg never really liked each other, and ever since Rose was gone, they only grew more far from each other.

"Ready?" asked Greg, uneasy. Pearl just gave him an angry stare that froze him in his seat and sent chills down his spine.

"Just get us to Beach City quickly!" she grunted. She truly hated Greg to the very core. If it wasn't for him, Rose would still be here.

"Hey, give it a rest Drama Queen!" shouted Trix annoyed with how Pearl was acting. "The man suffered enough!" argued Trix. He knew Pearl hated Greg and blames him for Rose not being around, but he thinks that is just stupid and Pearl should leave Greg alone.

"You shut up, this has nothing to do with you!" yelled Pearl. Facing Trix who has temporarily unattached himself from the Omnitrix to speed up the charging process.

"No, you shut up!" barked Trix. "And stop blaming Greg for Rose not being here!" he added, causing everyone to pay more attention to the argument and Pearl to become more enraged.

"Stop bickering, you machine!" she yelled. Steven wanted to tell pearl to stop, but before he could say something she got even closer to Trix and pointed a finger in his face. "Say one more word and I'll take you apart piece by piece, you pile of GARBAGE!" shouted Pearl which made everyone in the van flinch.

Just than, Pearl felt the back of her hair being pulled by someone behind her. Before she knew it, she was being thrown by her hair to the back of the van. After she recovered from the impact and the pain of her hair being pulled so hard she looked up to see Cat's Eye scowling at her with red eyes and her fangs pointed out.

"Say that to Trixxy ONE. MORE. TIME. and I will crush you too dust you little bit…..jerk!" Cat's Eye yelled before correcting herself before she said something inappropriate around Steven and Trix.

"What, your taking IT'S side!?" Pearl said barley believing what she was hearing. Before she could say anything else, Cat's Eye grabbed her by the neck and was squeezing the air out of it. Although the Gems technically didn't need air, they would often forget that fact after living with humans for so long.

"HIS name is Trix, remember that, nya!" Cat's Eye hissed like a tiger in rage. Pearl was choking and couldn't get out of Cat's Eye grip. Everyone just watched speechless, they had no idea how to get Cat's Eye to calm down.

"Hey Cat, calm down!" shouted Amethyst trying to get the attention of her friend, but soon found out this was like if she was calling out for someone with deaf ears. Steven hated seeing his family fight, while Trix had a little bit of satisfaction from seeing Pearl get what she deserved.

Before Cat's Eye could continue, she heard a bang on the roof of the van. "Enough Cat, let Pearl go!" shouted Garnet from outside.

The cat Gem reluctantly let go of Pearl's neck and sat back at her spot. Before Pearl could shout something at Cat's Eye, another bang from the roof was heard.

"As for you Pearl, you and I will be having a long talk when we get back to the temple!" shouted Garnet who sounded more angry than she was before at Pearl.

Pearl was going to let out an argument, but decided it would be useless to have one with Garnet, so she just sat down and frowned at both Greg and Trix. "Why couldn't you just mind your own business" muttered Pearl.

With his sensors, Trix was able to understand what Pearl was saying."Why don't you stop making Greg feel like the worse scum of the earth, I'm sure Rose would be upset if she knew you were mistreating the father of her son?!" snapped Trix.

"…!" Pearl was stunned by the name, grew sad and look away in disgust.

"Uh, Greg?" Cat's Eye said over her shoulder, causing the man to look back to her. "We better step on it, Animo might be causing trouble in town." she added, now calmed from her rage.

"…" Greg glanced at Steven, who gave a shrugged look.

"Hero time as always, right Dad?" he asked with a smile. Greg then smiled and nodded, hit the accelerator and drove all the way to Beach City. The gang enters the center plaza, just to find a horde of giant red Xeno Squirrels with ruby gemstones on their nose and equipped with battle gloves and large green Xeno Bats with brilliant cut emeralds on their arm, each armed with pickaxes on the wings.

"SCREECH!" they let out a sonic shrill and plowed the street apart.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Greg as he hit the brake and turned sideways to evade it before halting near the parking space.

"For the Xeno Race!" the Xeno Squirrels jumps at them but Garnet fired her gauntlets and punched the two away while she Sparta-Kicked the third back.

"Crystal Gems!" yelled Garnet as she called back her gauntlets and re-equipped herself. "We're on the attack!" she shouted.

"On it!" said Amethyst as she jumped out with Cat's Eye in her hands, carried her and then threw her with her might.

"Whirlwind Claws!" Cat's Eye equipped her hands with two Cat Claws then spun like a tornado, creating a spiral gale that slashed the Xeno Bats around her.

The wind faded and they crashed on the ground before poofing back into regular fruit bats. She landed on the floor and Pearl stepped out with her spear pointed at the Xeno Squirrels, discharged a bolt of lightning and shocked them to submission.

"Where is Animo?" asked Pearl. Cat's Eye began to sniff around and scanned the area before her nose perked up and caught a scent.

"Over there!" she pointed at the direction where they saw Dr. Animo approaching a building.

"W-What's he doing?" asked Steven as Dr. Animo smashed his arms through the pet store, bringing down the wall and made a clear path for him.

"Rise, ladies! Take Earth away from Men!" grinned Animo as the twin antennae started glowing, priming the crystal energy then discharge a crimson-red beam that struck the animals and embedded Corrupted gemstones on their bodies, resulting in a rapid mutation into fierce Xeno Beasts, which destroyed the store due of their collective size.

"Graaaaaagh!" they all screech and spread out as Dr. Animo beat his chest and let out an evil laughter.

"Mwah ha ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Dr. Animo.

"Animo!" Dr. Animo ceased beating his chest and turns to see the Crystal Gems battle-ready.

"You monster!" snarled Cat's Eye, her child persona are voided by her primal behavior. "I'll tear you to pieces!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Back for more?" Dr. Animo gave a smirk and held up his hand. "My pets, destroy the Crystal Gems!" ordered Dr. Animo as the Xeno Beasts charged towards them.

"Gems, the only way to cure the animals is to defeat them. If we deal enough damage..." began Garnet.

"The Gems will POOF out of their body!" beamed Steven. "On it!" He said looking all around him, there were a lot of this things to take care of.

"Brilliant idea, Garnet!" beamed Trix.

"Now we know what to do!" smirked Amethyst readying her whips for combat.

"I am….ready to go wild and save the feline!" hissed Cat's Eye with her claws ready and was about to go berserk.

"You handle the animals, I got Animo." frowned Garnet as she punched her knuckles and cracked them while cracking her neck. It was payback time for her.

"Are you sure?" asked Pearl worried about what happened last time.

"This time, I'm prepared." Garnet instantly gave a sprint dash, speeds through the Xeno Beasts and jumped up towards Dr. Animo. "Round 2, Kong!" she grinned as she threw a power punch and Animo counters it, creating a rippling shockwave.

"Doctor Kong, my dear!" grinned Animo as he grabbed her waist and threw her across the street, stumbled over and crashed through the mini-market.

"RAAGH!" snarled Cat's Eye as she tackled a large Xeno Cat down and stabbed her Cat Claws against the amber gemstone on the forehead, shattering it and it poof back into a domestic cat. Two Xeno Cats lunged at her flank but she took a deep breath and her cheek puffed up. "Fire Magic: Flaming Feline Bola!" She swung her head and belched a wave of flaming hairball-like spheres, striking their bodies, remains attached on their fur as she grabbed the unconscious kitten, jumped up, causing them to crashed into each other and the spheres detonated at minimum force, making multiple small burst of fire later replaced with the Poof.

"Done—MRREEOW!" yelped Cat's Eye as a Xeno Bat rammed her claws against her and dragged her across the street, ramming her into the wall but Cat's Eye held it back with one hand while protecting the kitten. "You aren't getting the defenseless kitten for some payback!" she snarled as she slowly pushes the talon back.

"Put the kitten in your gem!" shouted Greg.

"Good idea!" Cat's Eye said as she gently moved the kitten near her gem and it went inside with a glowing brown. "Now it's payback time!" cat yelled as she pushed the Xeno Bat with both hands.

"Steven, use the Omnitrix!" said Pearl as she spun her spear and smacked the Xeno Squirrel's aside then blasted lightning at the Xeno Hamster and shocked him until he puff into a giant orange cloud of dust and a regular hamster.

"Back, kittens!" Amethyst swung her whips and slapped the Xeno Cats, which they curl up into spheres, merged together and charged as a rotating drill. "Whoa!" she yelped as she whip at the roof and yank herself up to evade the attack.

"Let's go save the animals!" Steven activated the Omnitrix and slapped the core, engulfing his body in bright green light. Steven's muscles, skeleton, and skin had been converted into an organic steel-like substance, giving him the appearance of an organic robotic alien. His arms were cylindrical, with his shoulders being rounded and armored with a yellow stripe on each, while his hands were the size of his human body, black in color with a single four-point star on the back of each hand, and had four pink fingers that were cylindrical like his arms. His legs had the same cylindrical look and gray color as his arms, with his feet resembling his hands though with only one cone-like toe each. Each of these limbs were connected to a large pod that served as his torso, which was different shades of pink and had two large antennae on top that sparked green electrical energy. In the center of the pod body was a black screen with Steven's gemstone and Omnitrix below. The screen suddenly showed some green static before constructing solid shapes, making the formation of a skull-like face with dotted eyes.

Steven and Trix seemed to have transformed into some type of robotic alien, one with green static being produced by two antennas on his head. His body is completely robotic, with a black screen in the center of it. His arms are mostly black with grey joints and pink fingers, along with a yellow star design on his forearms and strips on his shoulders. His legs are round while colored the same as his arms, with a star design on each one. The center of his body is one large unite with different shades of pink, the shame shade of pink as Steven's shirt was on both sides of his centerpiece. On the top of his head was black with bright pink ling going down to his screen. Below the unit is dark black, and has the Omnitrix on the center. Above the Omnitrix is his gemstone, surrounded with the same bright pink like his head. The screen suddenly showed some green static before constructing solid shapes, making the formation of a skull-like face with dotted eyes.

"Staticbot? been awhile since I turned into this guy." said the new alien as he glanced at his claws before a red Xeno Snake with a Topaz Helmet on it's forehead tackled him and slammed him against the Beach Citywalk Fry's wall then started biting him. "Owowowow! That hurts! Get off!" he panicked as he grabbed her mouth then threw her aside. He sluggishly stood up as his armor was pierced and started sparking electricity.

"GRAAAAGH! For Mother Nature!" The Xeno Snake jump up, Staticbot quickly tried to run but saw he cannot run as fast as he used to, then the snake head-stomp him into the ground then start biting his head.

"Ow... Get...off...ME!" yelled Staticbot as his coils surged and produce an EMP blast, which blew the Snake back and it POOF back to normal as the topaz gemstone shattered on the wall. Staticbot stood up and gazed at his claws as it surged electricity. "Whoa, almost forgot about my lightning powers... *Noticing his injuries are healing at surprising speed* And healing factor! SWEET!" beamed Staticbot. The Xeno Frog jumped forward as Amethyst struggled to hold her back with her whip.

"Little help!" said Amethyst.

"TAKE THIS!" Staticbot charged his fist into a flashing bright green electrical energy and land a powerful punch that sent the Xeno frog crashing through the building before POOF into a normal frog.

"We got a weather forecast! It'll be a very SHOCKING season!" Staticbot discharged lightning bolts to the sky, causing the clouds to gather and grew dark as lightning bounces about within before multiple lightning bolts struck the Xeno Snakes, Xeno Cats and Xeno Hamsters, stunning them.

"Cat's Eye, combo!" ordered Pearl.

"Okay, love!" said Cat's Eye as she stood beside her then grabbed her arm. "CHAAAAA!" she yelled as she started spinning like a cyclone. Pearl, maintaining her eyes closed to avoid dizziness, stabbed her spear into the pavement and gripped it with full force, redirecting the rotation and Cat's Eye released her grip on her wrist, launch forward as a raging top and slashed across the stunned Xeno Beasts and POOF them back to normal before crashing into the market. "I'm okay." She called out. Pearl sighed as she stood up then turns to see Greg picking up the animals.

"Greg, what are you doing?" asked Pearl in annoyance.

"Someone gotta get the animals out of the crossfire." said Greg.

"Thank you Greg." said Cat's Eye who was greatly grateful for his care of the animals.

"No prob Cat!" said Greg as he continued collecting animals.

At the center plaza, Garnet charged in and threw multiple punches at great speed, Animo blocked them by keeping his arms up as he was being push back but he swung his arms and let out a roar, which pushed Garnet back, he grabbed her leg and start slamming her around on the ground before he threw her up, caught her with his telekinesis and reeled her in.

Garnet's visor flashes then she swung her arms out and it enlarged twice than normal.

"YYAAAAH!" she threw her giant fist and rammed Animo into the pavement, fracturing and lifted over huge platform-like debris. The debris got lifted by his telekinetic force and slammed them against the ground as Animo jumped up and land on the sidewalk.

"Mwah ha ha ha! Is that all?" smirked Animo. Garnet sluggishly lifts the debris and shoved them aside as her visor is broken and her clothes are ruined. She's bleeding, even though Animo had stated earlier their bodies are holo-projection from their gemstones.

"Oh, I got alot more." smirked Garnet as she thrust her fists, her garnet gemstones moved to her forearms as she fired her gauntlets. Animo grabbed them and crushed them before exploding. "AAAAAHH!" she yelled as she charged in, re-create her gauntlets and kept firing them.

Animo grinned and caught them via telekinetic aura and sent them back, producing multiple explosions by impact but Garnet jumped out and fired another rocket gauntlet, which grabbed his dome and discharged a high voltage of electricity.

"GRRRRRR!" exclaimed Animo before he grabbed and ripped the gauntlets apart. Garnet lands a headbutt and smashed him into the ground. She stood up, re-form the gauntlets and started punching him without stopping, landing deep strikes then grabbed his dome and started pulling it apart.

"GET OFF!" he grabbed her arms, rolled over and slammed her against the pavement, grabbed her head and slammed her against the fire hydrant, shattering her visor and revealed her eyes. She has 3 eyes; left is sapphire-blue, right is ruby-red and the third is reddish-purple. Animo lifted her up, slammed her against the ground then psycho-throw her against the wall, bore her up and swung her over before slamming her against the ground then reeled her in and he wrapped his gorilla arms, bear-hugged her and start crushing her.

"Gyaah... Urgh...AAAH!" screamed Garnet as her body is getting crushed.

"One final experiment, Garnet: can your holoprojected body feel the higher capacity of severe pain?" asked Animo as he crushed her even harder.

"AAAAAAAAAA ARRRRRRRGH!" screamed Garnet in pain then slammed her head against the dome but it failed as she didn't really hit Animo himself, just his dome.

"Garnet!" gasped Greg as he gathered the squirrels. Amethyst had tied up the Xeno Frog and looked up to see Garnet getting crushed.

"Garnet!" gasped Amethyst before the Frog swung in and tried to bite her, forcing her to grab the lips and hold it back.

"I'm coming, Ga—YAAH!" Cat's Eye got tackled by a Xeno Bat and slammed her against the fire hydrant, snapping it off and splashed her with water. "MEEEEEEEEOWW!" she shrieks before glowing brownish-light and becomes an embodiment of magic, retreating into her gemstone and rolled across the sidewalk. The Xeno Bat lost sight of her and started searching.

"Garnet, I'm comi—EEK!" yelped Pearl as the Xeno Snake lung at her and bite her spear, pinning her down. "S-Steven, save Garnet, quickly!" warned Pearl.

"Garnet, Oh no!" gasped Staticbot.

"We won't make it in time!" stated Trix to Staticbot as he began running towards Garnet to help. "A Roboloex is too slow!" he added in dread.

"Darn, if only I could fly and save her!" groaned Staticbot. Suddenly a hypersonic blur zoomed pass Staticbot and ran around in circle, creating a vortax around Animo.

"What's this?!" wondered Animo before he got repeatedly bashed by unknown attacker until he was forced to released Garnet. The blur grabbed and dragged her to Staticbot before erupting in green light.

Staticbot looked up to see a Tetramand. This Tetramand looks a lot older then Fist Thrash and is completely different, as he has a perfect balance of muscular and athletic physique, and has hint of Caucasian aspect.

He has black hair tied into a ponytail, his canine fangs began to poke slightly from his lower lips and has longer barbs. The uniform is more gladiator, with color scheme based on black and green. He has a tank top, fingerless gloves with green cuffs and has a green/white belt. To Trix's shock, there's a badge on the buckle similar to his interface, only green and white.

"Whoooa!" Staticbot said in awe.

"Keep an eye on your friend here. I got a word with the Doctor." said the Tetramand in a raspy voice as he turned and glared at Animo.

"Ugh… Oh? You're the one who ruined my victory!?" growled Animo.

"You never changed. No matter the Universe…" muttered the Tetramand.

"Hey, how did you move so fast?!" ask Trix.

"Let us help you!" beamed Staticbot.

"No! Stay out of this!" The Tetramand charged forward, the ground quakes by his mass. Animo pound his chest then charged forward. They collided, exchanging powerful punches.

"Ugh… what happened?" moaned Garnet as she recovered.

"That Fist Thrash guy saved you. Whoa!" Staticbot said as Garnet glanced at him.

"You have three eyes?!" asked Trix in shock.

"Tetramand? Why is he here?" Garnet asked as she turned to see the battle.

"I dunno but he and Animo are equal!" beamed Steven.

"Hey! Who's the four armed guy?" asked Amethyst as she whipped the Frog's eyes, blinding her.

"A Tetramand here!?" baffled Pearl as she held the Xeno Snake's bite with her spear.

The Tetramand and Animo were indeed equally matched as they kept trading blows after blows. Animo then pounced on him and tried to strangle him, only for him to explode in green energy of DNA and morphed into a pufferfish lizard hybrid with bulked arms, barbs on the large head, long tail and chubby body with short legs. He has green eyes with black pupils and has large mouth with big fangs. The badge was moved to the belly. He puffed up like a balloon then spew a huge blast of greenish water like substance, strong enough to push Animo off him and stumbled on the pavement.

"No way! / IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed the boys.

"Whoa, he changed into a different alien like Steven and Trix!?" gasped Amethyst as she jumped away and whipped the Xeno Frog with a flaming strike, poofing it.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" exclaimed Pearl before she threw the Xeno Snake far away with her amazing strength. "Another Omnitrix?" asked Pearl in confusion.

Answering her bewilderment, the pufferfish lizard morphed into a different alien, now a crystalline lifeforms. He's 7 ft tall and is composed of unknown cyan crystalline matter, with spikes on the back and head. He has green eyes, wears a black uniform with green upside down triangle, green soled boots and wears the same belt with the badge. Each movements he makes produced a crystalline metallic creaking sound.

He raise his fist and punched the ground, sending out crystal fields and encased Animo before building up into a tower. Animo swiftly broke out of the prison, grab and ripped the electrical sign of a gas station and jumped toward the alien. He quickly shielded himself with a crystal shield but got crushed by the sign.

"No!" cried the Gem Hybrid and Animo sneered but quickly vanished when the sign starts surging with electricity.

A bolt of green lightning materialized from the sign as a 3 inches tall alien resembling a dry cell battery with bolts on the stubby arms and head. He has the badge on his chest. Emitting high pitch chirping sound, he channels all electricity into himself before blasting Animo with a full voltage.

He grunted in pain then dart away and try to recover but a bright light shines over, he turn and gasped as a yellow armored sphere smacked Animo with a powerful blow and sending him flying and smashed against the wall, dropped on his knees and the dome rotated in clockwise and Animo detached from the Cybernetic Head Module.

The sphere land and unfold into a pillbug like creature with yellow bolts on the arms, back and legs. He morphed then into a Human but he was completely concealed in a uniform based on the Kamen Rider with the Ultra Visor and was colored black and green. He's around his 20s with scrawny yet well build physique. He then turned to the Crystal Gems, with Steven timing out and revert with a starstruck look in his eyes.

"Incredible. He swiftly switch forms to completely overwhelm Animo." said Garnet as she stood up.

"That was wicked cool!" beamed Amethyst.

"This is amazing! Another hero with the Omnitrix! Trix, you're not alone!" cheered Steven.

"I highly doubt that. It could be a knockoff." scoffed Trix. The man then showed his Omnitrix, which it's part of his gloves and has white cords around it. The interface glowed.

"Knockoff?! Big talk from Prototype Model V1.5!" pouted the female AI.

"W-What!? Prototype!? Me!?" Trix reacted offended.

"It is kinda sad you still barely scratch the surface of that inferior model's potential. Still, happens to beginners." he said in a very grim tone.

"Who are you?" asked Pearl.

"None of your damn business, Pointy Nose." He bluntly answered.

"P-P-POINTY NOSE!?" snapped Pearl.

"Aha ha ha ha!" laughed Amethyst.

"Hey, wanna hang with us? Can you show me how you do that change techniques?" asked Steven.

"I am no mentor. From what my Ultra Visor tells me, you still have a long way to reach my level. The Level of Master Control." He said dramatically as his body emanate DNA energy.

"Master...Control?" muttered the Gems. Animo began to regain conscious and noticed his condition.

"Oh no..." gasped Animo as he tried to stand up using the tentacles beneath his neck but the man stood before him.

"Aloysius James Animo, You're under arrest!" frowned the man as he cracked his knuckles.

"SKREEEEEEEE!" screeched a bat. They turned to see a Xeno Bat flew out and dive towards them. The Gems retreated, minus the man, and the bat grabbed the head and the gorilla body before flying across the sky.

"CURSE YOU CRYSTAL GEMS, CURSE YOU AND YOUR MEDDLING WAYS!" he shouted.

"He's gone..." said Amethyst, placing her whip back into her Gemstone.

"He'll turn up again." He said as he began to walk away. He stop when Steven blocked his path. "Move it, kid." He said.

"Quick questions: How many aliens you got and can you unlock them for me? They both are the same models, right?" Steven asked.

"Ha ha ha! Same models? That V1.5 is inferior to my V3.0. He's full of glitches and incomplete programming. I heard he even got amnesia! Ha ha ha!" The man laughed rather cruelly and Steven grew sad.

"Inferior!? Say that to my face, you big jerk!" yelled Trix as he threatened him with his tasers.

"I just did, rust bucket. And to answer the first question; I got 100. 71 mastered and acknowledged. Now go back playing hero, kid. I got important details to attend to." The man bend on his knees then jump to the sky before flying off on his bootjets.

"100!? And we only got 10…" Trux hang his head down, displaying sad emoji face with tears.

"I wonder what's his problem?" Steven wonders.

"What a jerk! Who made him king? Guess what, your Omnitrix stinks!" yelled Amethyst, though it's fruitless since he's gone.

"..." Pearl is speechless. Seeing that man having 100 transformation and mastered only 70% of them, it makes her afraid Steven might end up like him one day.

"Steven?" Garnet checked on the boy but he turned with a smile.

"It's OK. I'm sure he didn't mean it. After all, he did save us." smiled Steven.

"That's it! We need more training! We're gonna master this baby and teach that jerk some manner!" yelled Trix with energy. He's ready to master his functions and show he's not inferior.

"Me too!" beamed Steven.

"Agreed." smiled Garnet as she playfully strokes his hair. "I, too, need more training. This was too close of a call" she added, looking at all the damage Animo caused.

"We all do." said Pearl. She then walked to Garnet. "Garnet, about what happened in the van.." Pearl began but Garnet cut her off.

"We are still having that talk later." Garnet said with her arms crossed.

"I...I understand" said Pearl defeated.

"Cat however needs some swimming lessons." joked Amethyst.

The gemstone glowed then reconstructed Cat's Eye's body, who gain a new look. She is now wearing a white and brown version of her bodysuit, her boots are replaced with yellow sandals and she now has a feline tail with a star at the tip. She waved her fist in annoyance.

"I don't need swimming lessons, I just hate water!" she yelled.

"SCREEECH! DIE, HUMAN!" screeched the Xeno Bat as she moved in for the kill.

"SHUT UP!' yelled Cat's Eye as she landed a backhand punch against her snout and the blow was so great, she POOF back to normal.

"Cat's Eye, why do you look different?" asked Steven confused with the new outfit, he liked it but wondered where she got it.

"Where did you get the new outfits and that tail?" asked Trix, mostly interested in the new feline limb she got.

"When Gem's bodies begin to fall apart or are heavily damaged, they retreats back into their true form." Garnet said opening her hands and showing her gemstones. "The gemstones, in response, regenerate a new body stronger and more durable then the one before, along with alternate designs. Of course, it only works on full blooded Gems. You don't have this ability." smiled Garnet as she petted Steven's head.

"Sounds cool, though." said Steven. "Wait, what about the animals in Cat's Eye gemstone?" Steven asked worryingly.

Cat's Eye almost forgot, her eyes widen with horror as she reached over her gem and with a brown light, all the small animals were in her arms. The entire group couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What on earth!?" asked Pearl covering her mouth with her hands.

The snail, frog, hamster and kitten all changed color, now resembling the Xeno Beasts but very tiny, like a baby, and gain characteristics of a cat. They also each had a gemstone on each of them that looked exactly like the one Cat's Eye has.

"What happened to them?" asked Cat's Eye who was more confused than anybody.

"Let me take a look." said Trix as he began to scan the animals and their DNA. After a few moments, Trix looked shocked about what he learned. "They're Gem Hybrids!" he said in shock.

"WHAT?!" asked everyone.

"My sensors say that the animals were infused with the energy of Cat's Eye gem, and replaced half their genetic code with that of hers. Like Xeno Beasts but completely different." Trix said in amazement.

"So, they're just like us Trix!?" asked Steven amazed, and happy he wasn't the only Gem hybrid on earth now.

"So...they are a part of me?" asked Cat's Eye as she held the animals even closer and was starting to tear up.

"Nya nya? Nya nya! Nya nya nya~!" They meow in happiness and adorably as they all held out their baby paws.

"Yes, in fact I guess you could call them your kids." said Trix as he looked at Steven with a smile, Steven remembered how he is a gem hybrid and felt a connection with the small animals.

"I'll raise them as my own." Cat's Eye said than gave each animal a small kiss, which they purred in response and cuddle her face. Now Cat's Eye had six kittens to take care of, since she already thought of both Steven and Trix as her children. This also meant Steven and Trix now had younger siblings, their family just got a lot bigger.

Everyone smiled and was happy for Cat's Eye, although Pearl looked creeped out.

"Well, you guys saved the town and made sure the damages didn't expand beyond control. I'm sure they can repair the street. For now, let's have some fries. It's on me." Greg invited the Gems.

"Alright!" cheered Steven and Cat's Eye.

"But it's closed?" asked Pearl.

"Fryman and I were good friends." said Greg as they walked to the Beach Citywalk Fries, just to find half of it was destroyed. "Oh..." said Greg.

"Oh man! I'm sorry Mr. Fryman!" Steven apologized, extremely upset about wreaking his favorite place to get food. He also didn't want his dad or the Gems to pay for the damage, that fry restaurant would cost a fortune to fix.

"Huh? What?" asked Mr. Fryman as he was frying some food. He barely noticed the damages.

"Seriously dude, do you even have a sense of danger?" asked Trix.

In an unknown location, Dr. Animo entered a high tech laboratory as he adjusted his head dome and re-tighten the joint back on his gorilla body.

"Meddlesome Gems. At least I managed to collect a few Corrupted Gems with me." he smirked as he opens one of the pods on his arms and it contains countless Corrupted Gems inside.

Suddenly the large monitor next to him lid up and displayed the message URGENT CALL. He stomped over and pressed the blinking button, which displayed a mysterious female silhouetted with a white flowing aura and a large diamond on the forehead.

"Good evening doctor." she began with a buffered voice.

"Ah, it's you." said Animo a little surprised, but still had his serious face on and simple walked closer to the screen and sat on a giant chair in front of it.

"Did you attain it?" she asked.

"If you meant the watch, the answer is no. The boy surprised me but he's practically useless without the Omnitrix, no different from any regular human child. Ten whole years with the rebels and he didn't even surpass the Amethyst nor Pearl, let alone the Cat's eye and Garnet." scoffed Animo. "Although he is young and could only possible train when he first became 10 years old, I guess I shouldn't expect much from him." He informed his visitor, giving her all the details. "However…" He began.

"However?" She questions.

"You didn't told me there's a secondary Omnitrix. And that Bearer is many times more skilled and powerful then the boy. Plus, he's capable of switching forms by mere thought alone." He added the details of the Mysterious Man. He can't tell his contact's reaction to this info but her reply shows there's no reaction.

"I have a vast amount of patient, good doctor, but I do not accept too much failure. I hope your little protege can make up for your loss?" she asked.

"The boy has a talented gift but an unhealthy mind. He is observing the target as we speak. But you better keep your word, madam! I do not tolerate backstabbers, even if you are from the High Authority of the Galaxy! I want my slice of the pie, get it?" frowned Animo.

"I can ensure you this, Human, you will have your prize and I will have both Omnitrices. I'll be in touch soon, be ready to act when I send the word." she said before ending the message, leaving Animo alone with the damaged gorilla body. He would need to find a stronger version to handle those meddlesome Gems and that Mysterious Man, as well as fixing the Xeno Beasts' flaws. Next time he would have his revenge.

"You better not get carried away boy, a mind is as precious as it is powerful." grinned Animo.


	5. Trouble Times 11

In the opening scene, the entire town of Beach City was getting ready for the morning. The sky was starting to bright up with several business owners are opening up their establishments, this was the same routine they did every morning. The scene switched to the Beach House, where it echoes with a loud mega speaker.

"ATTENTION ALL CRYSTAL GEMS, ROUND AND CENTER, YODELAY YODELAY YYEEHOOO!" yodeled Trix, which made poor Steven dressed in his blue pajamas jump from his bed, shielding his ears and cringing in pain before falling on the floor. Trix had made several robotic enhancements since he began to live with the group, one of which are several speakers built in to the walls of the house.

"WWWAAAHHH!" exclaimed Pearl running in the living room as she jumped up and pulled out her spear as she scoped around in fear, worried that their home was being under attack. She has been on edge since Animo. Pearl was dressed in a fancy bed dress, colored navy blue and was short enough to show her knees.

"Trix, why do you have to wake us up like that?" yawned Amethyst as she walked sluggishly in the hallway, dragging Cat's Eye who was fluffed up in fear and clawed the floor, grinding it as she was being pulled. Amethyst was dressed in purple pajamas, while Cat's Eye had on black shorts and a brown tank top.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." said Trix with a smile as he was unattached to the Omnitrix and was sitting on the kitchen table. In retrospect he could've waited for everyone to get up on their own, but the news he had was too good to wait.

"Let us all take a shower and have breakfast first, than Trix can explain what he wants to announce." said Garnet as she stepped out in a light purple nightgown, walking behind Cat's Eye and Amethyst.

"OOKAY!" yodeled Trix, which made everyone winched and shield their ears. Trix didn't use the wireless speakers connected to him much, but on the few occasions that he did it was a heck of a good time.

Shortly afterward all the Gems had showered, except Cat's Eye who just licked herself clean, and gathered around the table. Garnet enjoyed a nice cup of coffee while Cat's Eye munched some cat food, Pearl was drinking some olmen tea as Steven and Amethyst ate some cereal.

"How are your little buddies, doing cat?" asked Steven wanting to know how his new siblings were doing, or that's what Cat's Eye said they were at least. Steven and Trix felt weird about the animal-Gem hybrids being their younger siblings, but decided to give it a shot and see how it turns out. After all, they are very adorable unlike the Xeno Beasts they fought before.

"Wonderful, they're still sleeping though." replied Cat's Eye. She loved watching her little babies sleep, it reminded her of Steven sleeping next to her when he was a baby.

"Trix, care to explain why you startled us awake?" asked Pearl. She hates getting up early, she always thought beauty sleep was important for a ladies looks.

"You scared me too, I thought I was going to have an heart attack." muffled Steven as he munched his cereal.

"I just wanted to reveal what I finally finished, check this baby out!" The Omnitrix's interface started glowing brightly and constructed holographic projects that surrounds Steven's eyes and ears, several nanomachines surrounded the boy's head and began constructing a device acting like a headset with a visor. Then the nanomachines constructed the headset into a dark pink and yellow battle helmet with two antenna disks with green crystals on the tips. The visor is a transparent light green, with a glowing Omnitrix symbol on the center of the helmet glowing with green energy.

"Whoa, neato!" said Steven with a smile and stars in his eyes, amazed by the new gadget now equipped to him.

"A helmet with two antennas, what's so special about that?" asked Amethyst, wondering what the big deal was.

"This helmet is a scanner with wavelength emitters that tracks all Gems, Corrupted Gems or Cryptic beasts tamed by Gems around the world. It's part of the Omni-Weapon project I have been working on for a while, I call it the Omni-Scanner!" Said Trix as he stood up from the Omnitrix base, pointing to the helmet Steven was looking up at.

"You mean that awesome thing you did as Aquaclaw was part of your Omni-Weapon ability, nya?" asked Cat's Eye with excitement, thinking of all the other weapons that might be in there.

"That's right! After watching you guys summon your weapons, I wanted to give our transformations something for themselves." answered the robotic boy as he's patting the Omni-Scanner, having pride for his invention.

"So it's a Omnitrix version of our ability to summon our weapon?" asked Pearl, very surprised by this new function of the device. She had heard about the gauntlets the two boys used from Cat's Eye, but didn't think much of it at the time.

"Yup! And I also calculated that once Steven can forge his shield perfectly and control it, I can power it up with many different accessories!" Said Trix. "I thought of it using both the data I had about Gem Weapons and Blockhead's own powers, since he can rebuild his body into almost any solid material." he added, making Pearl look interested.

"Blockhead powers plus Rose's, sounds…very creative!" Smiled Pearl, this has got to be the first time she actually found something about the Omnitrix interesting.

"What's the visor for?" asked Steven.

"That's for the ability this Omni-Weapon had, the Power Level Scanner!" explained Trix, pointing at the helmet. "With it, we can analyze any opponent's Power Levels. We measure their Strength, Spirit and Magic!" he added, seeing everyone looking confused by the notion of scanning someone's power with a device.

"What?" asked Amethyst, scratching the back of her head and have a raised eyebrow.

"Trix, you know numbers aren't always accurate when is comes to one's true potential." said Garnet, trying to explain her point. Garnet always supported the progress Steven and Trix had in their abilities, but this scanner seemed hard to believe.

"Let's prove it Stevo! Look at the Gems and focus your eyes on them!" said Trix as he pointed his pincher at the Gems around the table, having a confident smile on his screen from knowing his device will work.

"Uh, okay." said Steven as he munched his cereal then squinted his eyes as he gazed at the Gems, starting with Amethyst, who was picking her nose with her pinky. The digital rectangle on the screen locks on her then three text boxes appears with the words; Strength, Spirit and Magic. Numbers appears and started calculating by themselves. "I'm seeing numbers. Ah it stopped. Uhh… Strength is 4,000. Spirit, um… 1,000. Oh, and she has 2,000 Magic." said Steven then the numbers joined together and gave a Total amount. "Hey, the numbers came together and now it's 7,000." he added, Trix giving a smile to the Gems who were surprised by the function of the scanner.

"7,000, pfft yeah right?" laughed Amethyst, not believing for a second she was that weak. Trix actually used power levels before, but only for the Omnitrix aliens. If the scanner was right, Amethyst was weaker than most of Trix and Steven's transformations.

"Why is that so hard to believe, that's a lot more powerful than the average human?" stated Trix, not understanding Amethyst reaction.

"Because I know i'm stronger than that." said Amethyst. Trix remembered how much Amethyst hated being the runt of the group, and didn't like being called weak.

"That amount actually sounds accurate to me." said Pearl, rubbing her chin.

"Oh oh oh! Do me!" beamed Cat's Eye as she waved her arm like a child, she knew her power would be stronger since she reformed.

"Okay, give me a sec." Steven looks at Cat's Eye and she immediately does a fighting stance as the scanner began to measure her. "Strength is 10,000, Spirit is…1,500. And her Magic is 4,500. It totaled up as 16,000!" said Steven.

"Whooa, I beat you!" cheered Cat's Eye as she jabbed Amethyst and she fell on the floor, the feline Gem really excited about her high power level.

"Oof, hey you were recently regenerated. Of course you gotten stronger." grumbled Amethyst as she stood up and rubbed her arm, annoyed that Cat's Eye was now stronger than her.

"Impressive Cat, that is stronger than any of the Omnitrix aliens...well the ones me and Steven have access to anyway..." said Trix with a smile. He's not showing but he's still bothered how the Mysterious Man has 100 aliens while he and Steven only got 10.

"Thanks kitten." said Cat's Eye who then gave Trix a kiss on the head.

"What about my favorite form? It should have a lot more power" Steven said, causing everyone to remember who he was talking about and shudder at the thought.

That alien was Ghostfreak the Ectonurite. There's vague information about them but his appearance, voice and the abilities of a ghost creeps everyone, even Trix. Yet somehow it is Steven's favorite form.

"Anyway….let's keep going, Steven." said Trix changing the subject, not wanting to freak everyone out talking about the alien in question.

"Let's see your power level, Pearl." Steven looks at Pearl and gain results. "It's 4,800 in Strength, 1,600 in Spirit and 2,600 in Magic. That's 9,000!" said Steven in awe.

"Impressive, much bigger than I thought you would be." said Trix, somewhat happy about Pearl being so strong.

"Hmph!" scoffed Amethyst.

"Well, I do have much to learn and improve. Can't get careless when improving, being a Crystal Gem requires progress." giggled Pearl, finding Amethyst reaction hilarious.

"Mine is still higher!" mocked Cat's Eye as she stuck her tongue out at Pearl, who just frowned in response.

"Now the beautiful Garnet!" beamed Trix, Garnet smiling with a blush from the compliment. Steven checked her Power Level and grew shocked, her power level must have been the highest so far.

"Strength: 20,000! Spirit: 2,000. Magic: 2,600! Total 24,600! Whoa, Garnet. You're the strongest of Crystal Gem of them all, how is that possible!?" asked Steven in excitement.

"Does it have something to do with you possessing two gemstones?" asked Trix. "and does it also have to do with you having three eyes?" the little Omnitrix added, now wondering why Garnet had two gems while the others only had one.

"… I'll tell you when you're both 15." said Garnet as she sips her coffee. She had a little secret she kept from the boys, one she would reveal when the time was right.

"Whyyy?" they both whined, hated waited for anything.

"It's very complicated and it's best that you wait until you're old enough to understand the reason" said Pearl, knowing the concept might be too complex for the two young boys.

"Awww…" they sighed.

"So this is where the so-called Protectors of Earth hang out?" asked a voice. Everyone got startled and turn to see the Mysterious Man, munching some apple while leaning against the wall.

"Oh, it's you!" exclaimed Steven.

"How did you get in here!?" asked Pearl.

"And how did you find our house?!" hissed Cat's Eye.

"I tracked V1.5 using my Omnitrix's Matrix Sensor and I entered as an Ectonurite." He answered as he munched another apple. "10 minutes ago."

"Come to pick a fight?!" frowned Amethyst.

"With you, runt? Puh-lease, a Splixsan can overpowered you by numbers. Not even a challenge." he scoffed.

"What!?" Amethyst was very hurted, hearing the Omnitrix Bearer who bested Animo doesn't find her a challenging opponent.

"Why are you here?" asked Garnet.

"To inform you slackers that I stopped 10 Xeno Beasts outbreak in Canada, Tokyo, Cairo and Iceland yesterday. I'm dumbfounded you didn't even know." He said as he toss the apple core into the trash.

"Animo is building more Xeno Beasts across the world?" The Gems baffled.

"How dare he!" snarled Cat's Eye.

"Hey, mind if I scan your Power Level?" asked Steven. He didn't answer as he was staring at his helmet so Steven proceed to scan him. "Strength… 250...Spirit… 3,500! And Magic…10,000!? Total… 13,750!?" gasped Steven in awe.

"WHAAAAAT!?" exclaimed the Crystal Gems.

"...It's just stupid." frowned the man.

"That helmet must've read your Mana." The Omnitrix responded to the man.

"Exactly. A piece of junk." He scoffed.

"Hey, what is your problem! We were trying to be nice but you're being rude and a colossal jerk!" argued Trix. "And my Omni Weapons are not junk!"

"Of course it is. Power Level is pale to Tier Level. Plus that helmet looks ridiculous. My Ultra Visor tells me that the kid is Below Average Human, and you ladies are Wall Level, with Ms. Afro being Building Level. I'm just Superhuman Level. The numbers are just measurement of combat strength, mind balance and control over excess energy." He explained.

"Oh, thanks. We'll add that. Hey, do you have Ghostfreak?" Steven asked.

"Heh, you gave him the same codename." he smiled.

"Is he super powerful!?" He asked with glee, while everyone grew uneasy.

"He's City Block Level." He answered then the Omnitrix start giving alarm signal.

"We got trouble. Another Red Sun appears at Mt. Rushmore." informed the Omnitrix.

"It's good to be active, no?" He sighed.

"Another Red Eye? We gotta get-"

"Don't bother with the cannon. I got it covered. You ladies enjoy slacking off." He began to march off but Pearl stopped him.

"Just who are you?" she asked.

"Again, none of your damn business, Pointy Nose." He scold as he shove her aside. "Don't be proud of being the only one, V1.5. You eventually get replaced." He said.

"In your dream!" Trix yelled. The mysterious Man transformed into a velocirator elf alien, known as a Kineceleran, and dash off in an instant.

"Meow! He's faster then Quickstrike!" gasped Cat's Eye.

"And he didn't even touch the Omnitrix. Just...Boom!" Amethyst said in awe.

"I supposed that is what he meant Master Control." said Garnet.

"How dare he calls us slackers! We defended this planets for millennia!" scowls Pearl.

"He's so cool!" beamed Steven with stars in his eyes.

"He's a royal pain!" pouted Trix. The Gens were pretty sour about that visitor but the mood lighten when they heard the door knocking.

"Hello, anyone home?" asked a voice which could only belong to one person. The man opening the door is Greg, coming over to pick up Steven and Trix for a walk downtown.

"Ah, dad!" Steven happily ran towards the living room and saw his dad in his casual clothes, giving him a hug at the door.

"Morning Greg, nice for you to visit." greeted Garnet, drinking more coffee from her mug. Amethyst and Cat's Eye waved hello, while Pearl just scoffed and turned her head. Trix noticed Pearl's reaction and got annoyed, she was still such a grump around Greg.

"Morning Pa!" greated Trix, trying to stay happy despite how Pearl was annoying him and the belittlement from Mysterious Man.

"Morning to you too, little guy." Greg said as he rubbed Trix's head than did the same to Steven, today they were all going to have a fun day. "Steven, Trix and I are going shopping as part of our usual father-son Saturday routine, wanna join?" asked Greg, wanting to see if any of the Gems would like to come along.

"We'd love to but we'll be busy cleaning up the Luna Spire." said Amethyst, making everyone look at her confused with raised eyebrows. Amethyst was never one to keep out of having a good time, plus she was never one to care about cleaning.

"I will accompany you shortly, i've done my heavy lifting part." Said Garnet as she finished her coffee then stood up and snapped her fingers, changing her uniform into a new set of clothes. She now wore a black tank-top beneath her jean vest, which has torn-up cuffs, rose long jeans and she retains her gloves. She held over her wallet and gave a soft smile.

"Uh, you look good." said Greg nervously, Garnet really did look great.

"Her hips never lies" quipped Steven, making Trix and Cat's Eye laugh. The group then left the house and Amethyst gave a scoff of annoyance.

"We don't need G-Squad anyway, we can finish the job ourselves!" said Amethyst as she walked away.

"We have the Krakken to back us up also" Cat's Eye reminded her, they would be getting the job faster with their new aquatic ally. Cat's Eye was really happy to see her big fish friend, the Krakken was one tough cookie.

"Amethyst, you're not jealous of Garnet being the strongest of the group are you?" Pearl asked with concern. Amethyst paused in her track and looks down with sadness before perking up and ran ahead.

"Come on, the Krakken is not waiting all day for nothing" She said. The two gazed at her with puzzled looks then follows her.

"Okay, just tell us if you want to talk" Cat's Eye said with sympathy for her.

The scenary was switch to Mt. Rushmore, viewing the Mysterious Man sitting on a completely destroyed Red Eye as he had linked the Omnitrix into it's system.

"Hmm. Whoever is using them aren't the owners. Someone stole them. Well well. Even he is here. If this Earth has elements from the old one…" he began but pause as he felt sadness.

"Ben. Why are you being so cruel to them? Granted, I did overreact when the boy called me ripoff-" The man interrupted the Omnitrix.

"I was ignoring them because I thought they can handle it but over two days, that changed. Animo is my problem now and so does he. I lectured them so they can take their responsibility seriously." He explained.

"But he's just a boy. He has Autism, and V1.5 has amnesia." said the Omnitrix with a sad tone.

"He'll eventually learn. That's how I went through when I got you." he said.

"Ben…" She muttered.

At the Beach Mall, Greg and Steven strolls around with excitement, with Garnet following them. She smiled as she watched Steven asking Greg to check out the a store for some cool clothes and he told him they should enjoy some Fry Bits first, which he gave his classic star-theme eyes of awe.

"They are very happy. You would be so happy for Steven, Rose." smiled Garnet, talking to herself. Rose may not be here anymore but part of her will always be in Steven.

"Hello, Garnet" Garnet turned her head and saw Jamie the Postman. "Wow, first time I've seen you out of your battle armor." He comments, thinking she look gorgeous.

"I was accompanying with the Universes today. Still delivering Jamie?" asked Garnet. She and Jamie have known each other for years, they got to know each other since Jamie was the only person who knows where the Beach House was.

"As always, also I got a mail for you. Dunno who sent it though, it doesn't have a name on it." Jamie digs his hand in his bag then pulled out a box, Garnet took it then she held up a pen and signed the pad as usual.

She glanced at it, seeing no name of the sender. She opens it and pulled out… a fragment of a pink quartz gemstone. It's not Rose as it was embedded on Steven so it could be a variant. She immediately took her visor off and glared at the fragment with her 3 eyes, as if it speaks in other tone.

"…" Garnet made a low growl tone as she pulled out a note.

"Shall I leave you alone?" asked Jamie, to which Garnet gave a nod and he left her. She continues to look at the shard, then noticed a letter in the box, she picked it up and read the note and after finishing it, she crushed it with her fist.

"We'll see…" she muttered.

Meanwhile back at the Sea Spire, Amethyst, Pearl and Cat's Eye was fixing up the place as the Krakken was moving giant rocks from the building entrance. The Krakken had become a really big help for the Crystal Gems, both in action and actual size.

Cat's Eye had the idea of bringing the beast back with them to live on the beach, but both Garnet and Pearl thought having a creature that big in Beach City would cause the citizens to panic.

"How much more do we need to do?" complained Amethyst who was getting tired of cleaning.

"Until this place is spick and span, and there is not much lift to do." said Pearl as she was cleaning the stairs of the Spire.

Cat's Eye was chasing all the Crystal Shrimp away with her chainsaw sword, and after knocking a few of the ledge she turned to Pearl. "Wanna make some Crystal Shrimp sushi for dinner, nyah?!" meowed Cat's Eye as she started licking across her face and drooled on the floor.

"Cat's Eye, those things are poisonous!" shouted Pearl in annoyance. Just than Pearl got a call on her phone, when she looked at the number it was Garnet. "Oh, wonder what Garnet needs?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"Maybe she's calling to say we're having fish for dinner meeow!" meowered Cat's Eye with excitement. She ran to Pearl and got close enough to hear what she was saying to Garnet.

"Yes..how is….wait what!? But how?...we'll be there as soon as we can!" Pearl ended the call with Garnet and looked at the others with a serious look. "We need to return to the temple right away!" she told them, making both Gems look worried.

Back at the Beach City mall, Steven and his dad were talking. They had already bought some clothes and Fry Bits, which were on sale today. Trix was in his watch mode doing some updates, he wanted to make sure the Omni-Weapons were ready to use if needed.

"Hey Dad, is there a video game store nearby?" asked Steven as he munched his Fry Bits, he wanted to get some new games since he and Trix had played the ones they owned a hundred times already.

Greg looked at his son with a awkward smile, there was actually another reason he wanted them to go for a walk.

"Well, the truth is—" before he finished, they heard screams. Steven recognized some of the screams, belonging to his friends.

"Hey, that's Lars, Sadie and Connie!" said Steven, Trix came out of the Omnitrix unit. They saw people running away from something, whatever going on must be serious.

"You're right and I'm detecting a strange bio-sign." Trix stated scanning the area, odd energy singles were all over the place. "Might be a Corrupted Gem, let's go see what it's doing!" he added, Steven nodding in agreement. He gave his Fry Bits to his father and ran towards the screams, it was hero time like always.

"Steven, come back!" Greg warned his son, but it was too late.

Steven ran towards the video arcade store and saw the group of said characters running out with the other local kids, everyone looked scared out of their minds. Lightning bolts fired out and nearly struck them, what made things stranger was the fact the lightning was colored blue.

"Guys!" Steven called out, running to see what was going on. Something inside of him was saying this wasn't simply a Corrupted Gem attacking, it was something much more serious.

"Steven, get back, that kid is a freakin monster!" panicked Lars, causing Steven to stop in his tracks and look worried.

"Take that back!" yelled a deep yet young voice then a large lightning bolt fired out from the entrance of the store and home towards the group, Steven needed to act quick.

"Steven, they're about to be electrified to death!" warned Trix.

"STAAAAAAAAND BACCK!" yelled Steven as he jumped forward to save his friends. His emotions and instincts are directed to the bolt and seeing Connie tripped over at the same moment, Steven focused his will to get there in time.

The gemstone on his naval began to respond to his emotions and engulfed the area in pink rose light. A metallic clang was heard then the bolt bounced off and sizzled to the sky. Connie opens her eyes and saw Steven standing in front of her, holding his arm in front of him as it was equipped with Rose's Shield.

"Steven!" gasped Connie, shocked by what she was seeing.

"Your shield is out!" said Trix in awe.

"Who are you!?" asked Steven, ignoring the fact he summoned his Gem Weapon again.

"You forgotten me already, fatso?" asked a voice, which Steven cringed and his temple began to sweat. Stepping out of the entrance is Kevin Levin but his hair is smooth and wild with sparks of energy, his teeth has sharp canine fangs, his body has toned muscles with blue neon veins surging around his body, and his eyes is flowing with a electrical aura. "It's me, the punk who nearly broke your cute little gemstone" He grinned, both Steven and Trix were stunned beyond belief as a painful memory was brought back to them.

"Kevin Levin, you got some nerve for coming back here, especially after nearly drilling Steven to death!" yelled Trix in great anger, this scumbag didn't belong here and knew it.

Ever since that last fight they had, Trix had wanted nothing more then to rip this jerk into a million pieces and burn those pieces to ashes.

"The Gems made sure you didn't come back, we warned you never to show your face again!" yelled Steven, holding a humongous grudge for what Kevin did to him months ago.

"True… But now it's payback time." Kevin held out his hands in a savage manner and his body slowly start crackling, Trix analyzed his Power Level.

"Ste—" before he could say anything, Kevin instantaneously jumped forward and landed a power punch, shattering the shield and blew Steven flying across the area and smashed him through the window of a nearby building, which fractured the whole front structure and made it collapse.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to say 'Ready, set and go!'" grinned Kevin as he land on his foot then grinned at the kids. "Who's next?" he smiled with malice as he held up his hand and it surged it with lightning. He then sensed something coming towards him and quickly ducks as a fireball flew over and dissolved before striking the arcade.

Soon after that a whip lasso went around Kevin's neck, yanking him across the air and slamming the boy against the wall of a store. He gasped hard and fell on his knees, feeling like some of his bones might have been shattered from the impact.

"Sorry, forgot to shout 'Heads up'!" mocked Pyroburst as he stepped out the building holding another Omni-Weapon, a large pink whip with a star shaped handle. Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core, scanning Kevin for any energy signatures. "The Omni-Whip really packs a punch, glad you thought of it Trix!" the Pyronite said walking over to Kevin, the whip deconstructing as he did so.

"His Power has begun to drop, it seems he managed to gain 900 Strength and 3,000 Power by absorbing electricity. But each movements, even a twitch drains his powers." said Trix as he kept scanning Kevin's body, not taking a chance for the jerk to pull out another surprise. Steven and Trix had wondered how Kevin's powers worked, as nothing Trix's scanners told him about Kevin being a hybrid or having a mutation. Steven suggested that Kevin might not even be human, but his genetic codes said otherwise.

"Then let's make this a painful yet amusing reminder for the creep, I don't want him coming back after us ever again!" smirked Pyroburst as he held up his hands, Trix encased them with nanomachines and forged the Omni-Gloves. They were both soft material gloves colored yellow with dark pink metal around the wrist area, a pink star on each one.

"These will soften the impact of your punches by fifty percent, I assume you don't want this to be too bloody?" said Trix. Pyroburst gave a running start towards Kevin, getting ready to land a direct strike on his face. Kevin's eyes shot open and he swung his arms, sending waves of electricity across the ground.

Pyroburst thrusts his fists and spread his flaming aura across the earth, causing it to shift up and cancel the arc of static. He soon jump over and threw a punch, seconds away from landing a hit on Levin. Kevin jumped aside and he struck the ground, which simply cracked confirming Trix's statement.

"Bring it fatso, you're going down!" Kevin dashed in and bashed Pyroburst's face down, kneeing his chin then grabbed his jaws, swung him around and smashed him head first into the wall. Kevin jumped back and thrust his hands, blasting the Pyronite with his full force of electricity. Pyroburst held out his hand, blocking the attack before freeing his head and began to stand up as he continue holding back the electrical attack without straining and injuries.

"Ugh…" Kevin began back away with sweat going down his face as Pyroburst approached him and gave a grin, Kevin's attack did little more than make Pyroburst more excited to break him in half.

"Come on tiny, hit me one more time!" He taunted Levin, knowing the small jerk had nothing left inside him.

"Or what fatso, gonna sit on me?"Kevin asked with a grin. He was answered by receiving a punch in the face from Pyroburst, sending him stumbling back. Pyroburst grabbed his shirt and punched him again, he kept doing so several times.

"Call me fatso again! Call me fatso!" Pyroburst yelled as he started punching Kevin ruthlessly in the face, blood flowing from the boy's nose.

"Let him have it_ Steven, show no mercy!" yelled Trix giving Kevin a glare, enjoying every single second of the punk getting just what he deserved.

"Oh man, he's always a hot head when he's Pyroburst." said Lars watching the fight with the others, they had never seen either Steven or Trix this angry before.

"Steven, stop!" ordered Greg standing behind the kids, watching in horror of his son going mad with rage.

"Wha?" asked Pyroburst as he ceased his assault and looked at his father, seeing the frightened looks on his and the others faces.

"Gotcha!" grinned Kevin as he grabbed Pyroburst's face and suddenly started a flare of energy sparks between them, and Pyroburst instantly pried him away and delivered a punch against his face. Kevin somersaulted and landed on his feet. "Ha ha ha ha, yes!" Kevin's body started sizzling vapors and all his veins glowed purple.

He suddenly let out a wild laughter as his head burst in violet magma flames then became a deranged Pyronite head with a visible scar across his left eye, his torso bursted with flame and reshaped into a chest that looked like Pyronite's, grew a mini-volcano on his left shoulder and his left arm pumped up and transformed as well.

"No way!" gasped Trix, his scanners showing Kevin's genetic code now fused halfway with that of a Pyronite. "This is impossible, he became a Pyronite hybrid!" the two boys looked at the now mutated Kevin, looking like a major fire freakshow.

"How is this even happening?!" asked Pyroburst, feeling like puking his guts out seeing Kevin's now messed up face.

"I absorb energy, you dingus, that includes genetic energy!" smirked the mutated boy, walking towards Pyroburst and Trix.

Greg and the others were also shocked, it was like looking at a nightmare that came true. Kevin was already a terror before, but now he had the powers of one of Steven's aliens. Connie was worried sick for her friends, she always had faith in them before but this time she couldn't help but worry how this fight might end. Sadie and Connie were scared speechless, neither knowing what to do in this situation.

"You called that form Pyroburst right, then call me Hotshot!" shouted the Pyronite hybrid as he thrust his hand, electrical surge circles around his palm and mixed with magma before discharging as a stream of plasma.

Pyroburst held out his hand, trying to block it but he underestimated the energy attack as it exploded and knocked him against the arcade. Hotshot marched in, held out his hand and started draining more electricity into his body to further increase his power.

"Laying on the job, fatso? need a snack break or something?" asked Fireblast with a grin as he raised his Pyronite claw, generating both fire and electric around it. Pyroburst ignited his shoulders with magna and blasted Kevin at full force, surrounded the Pyronite hybrid in hot lava.

"Shouldn't have kept calling me fatso, now get ready to feel the burn!" Pyroburst grinned but a bigger claws latch out and grabbed his face, instantly draining more of his energy. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed just before Hotshot threw him across the arcade and smashed him through several games, he groaned in pain as he laid on a now smashed dance machine. He sluggishly stood up and saw that Hotshot got fully mutated into a violet Pyronite, but he's not as tall as Pyroburst is as Hotshot was about his waist height.

"Fool, all your attacks are energy and they are do nothing but food for me!" shouted Hotshot, shooting lava from his mini volcanoes, melting the ground next to him. "Now let's see what your gemstone taste like!" grinned Hotshot as he forged a sword from his right arm, igniting it in purple flames.

"You only have a tenth of Pyroburst's powers! Let's show him who's boss Stevo!" Trix spread his nanomachines around Pyroburst's right arm and they took the form of a large yellow mace with pink spikes, a dark pink metal armor shell going down to his elbow.

Pyroburst swung it and smashed the weapon against Hotshot's jaws, fracturing it and sending him stumbling across the path. Hotshot laid there motionless, blood coming from his mouth. Pyroburst stood up tall, dropped his morning star and dragged it across as he approached Hotshot.

"You just had a taste of the Omni-Mace, now get ready for more Levin!" Trix shouted down to the Pyronite hybrid, who was currently coughing up blood.

"So what do you think Trix, take him dead or alive?" Pyroburst asked his amigo, getting his Omni-Weapon ready.

"I vote him dead, he deserves it after all the pain and destruction he's done!" Trix snarled, looking at Fireblast hatefully. "The world doesn't need this monster, he'll just keep hurting the innocent if we don't put a stop to him!" he added looking at his friend, seeing a complex look on his face. "I know this isn't something we would ever do, but what other choice do we have Steven?" the robotic boy asked his partner, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"I don't like killing anyone nor have I ever did but seeing this, I don't think I have much of a choice in the matter!" Pyroburst raise Omni-Weapon, spun it around then swung it down.

Hotshot rolled aside before the mace made contact, it struck the footing and he stood up. His jaws were hanging and magma dripped on the floor,burning the ground with the extreme heat.

"Oh dang, I did that much damage?" Pyroburst gasped, Kevin's face was completely messed up.

"That's nothing!" Hotshot scoffed as he forced his jaws to reconnect in its place then magma swells around it and pressured the grip, repairing his mouth to normal. "Done, now get ready for round 2!" he shouted, purple flames flaring around his body.

"Bring it!" Pyroburst shouted at Hotshot as they charged in and swung their fists against each other, collided and the area erupted in a magma explosion.

Pyroburst got knocked back and slide a bit, Hotshot jumped up and slammed his arms on his head. Pyroburst blocked it and shoved him back, Hotshot somersaulted and slide a bit before charging in and bashed him with explosive punches.

Pyroburst swung his Omni-Mace and smacked him aside, making the Pyronite hybrid fly a few feet in the air. Hotshot landed on his feet then absorbed the electrical energy from nearby conduits before vomiting a huge cannon of blood and magma straight at Pyroburst, the attack looking powerful enough to take him out.

Pyroburst's eyes bulged in horror and thanks to his heightened reflexes, he evaded the attack as it sliced the whole building in half. The structure collapse down, becoming a pile of hot burning ruble.

"This freak is monstrous, what is Steven going to do?!" baffled Lars looking at the fight between the two Pyronites continue, getting more intense with every passing second.

"Where are the Gems?" asked Connie, wondering where on earth Cat's Eye and the others are in such an important time.

"Did he just vomit blood?" asked Pyroburst, looking at the remains of the building that was taken down with Hotshot's attack.

"He's not a full Pyronite!" said Trix. "Keep stalling! His powers must burn out!" he then replaced the Omni-Mace and equipped Pyroburst with yellow and dark pink twin hydro pumps, then the pump cords slides out of their ports and Trix connected them on a nearby fire hydrant and began filling them up with water.

"Hah, I'm too hot to be cooled down." grinned Hotshot as he charged towards the two, getting ready to counter attack. Pyroburst discharged a twin blast of water, striking Hotshot down and nearly extinguish his flames.

That's when the Omnitrix started beeping and Pyroburst reverted back into Steven, still armed with the hydro arms.

"Uh-oh!" he gasped, this was the worst time for the Omnitrix to timeout.

"Mwah ha ha ha, Time to be—" before Hotshot grabbed Steven, he was grabbed by the shoulder and suplex into the ground quaking the entire area. "BLARGH!" fireblast vomited blood and magma from the effect of the blow, he was really getting sick of being slammed into the ground. Pinning him down was Garnet, looking furious at him.

"Levin, keep your parasitic claws off Steven!" she yelled, showing she's in a very foul mood. She was already very upset about the letter she read, but seeing Kevin again only tripled her rage.

"Or what, you MILF whore!?" he snapped as he started superheating his body, but Garnet didn't flinch. Instead, she's even more crossed with the little punk.

"Watch your language young man, and don't call me a MILF!" Garnet threw Kevin upward, he fell down and she constructed her battle gauntlets. The tall Gem charged both gloves with electricity then slammed them square on Hotshot's torso, producing a gigantic violent surge of lightning before exploding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Kevin as he was sent flying out of Beach Mall via the skylight and vanished from the distance, he was probably going to keep flying for a couple of miles.

Garnet stands down her gourd and sighed softly as she vente her rage, she never liked letting her emotions get out of control. She then turned to Steven, who was panting heavily then Greg stepped in and hugged him.

"It's okay, Steven, just take deep breaths." Greg said trying to calm Steven down, Trix was also having a hard time as his body was shaking around.

"…" Garnet remained silent, looking at both Steven and Trix in silence for a moment or two. She then recalled the Mysterious Man, how he stated Steven has a long way of reaching the level of Master Control and that he didn't scratch the full powers of the Omnitrix.

She then spoke, saying what needed to be said. "Steven, I am afraid it's time to speed up the progress." She said, knowing the worst was yet to come.

At the Beach House, Steven was happily eating a Cookie Cat made by Pearl after studying the recipe. Greg and others were keeping both Trix and Steven, while Garnet showed the fragment she received from the package she got to the Gems who recently returned from redecorating the Lunar Spire.

"This is a Rose Quartz fragment, Who on earth would send such a thing?!" asked Pearl staring at the broken gemstone piece with shaken hands, the very sight of this made her spin chill to the bone.

"Who would even be able to send it, Rose was the only Rose Quartz on Earth and her gemstone is now on Steven?" asked Cat's Eye scratching her head, this whole situation was completely odd to her.

"Yellow Diamond's son, he was the one who sent it." answered Garnet, making everyone except Amethyst look shocked and speechless.

"Yellow Diamond, you mean one of the Diamond who were in charge of Gems?" asked Amethyst with a raised eyebrow, which after receiving a nod from Garnet for an answer.

"Technically, he was adopted. Rumors claimed he's the son of Pink Diamond but no evidence to prove it. As you know, Rise gave up her physical body to bring Steven to the world, and we Gems cannot reproduce with our own kind. Pink was shattered, so it's impossible." Garnet explained.

Everyone listens carefully and remained silent. Amethyst decided to ask another question. "If she had a son, who or what is he?" she asked her second question, which was answered by Cat's Eye this time.

"Red Diamond, the brat who soils by old Diamond's name." frowned Cat's Eye as she jabbed the table they were standing around with her claws, causing Amethyst to cringe from her anger.

"So they're going to resume what's left of our battles, even after all this time?" asked Pearl. She didn't want to go through what she and the Gems had to experience 5000 years ago, and she especially didn't want to bring Steven into the middle of it.

"Not exactly, he said he's coming alone." said Garnet straight forward, seeing Pearl relax a little from hearing that. She then grew more nervous and upset, the Gems all saw her start to tense up. "And he says he is coming for Steven…"

"WHAT?!" shouted the other Gems, luckily they were in an enclosed room with a soundproof wall and door, so they didn't need to worry about anybody hearing them.

"Over my dead body will he get his hands on Steven! I'll protect him with every last drop of power I have in my gemstone!" shouted Pearl in anger, this news infuriated her beyond reason..

"If he so much as even touches my little kitten, I'll rip him apart and feed that bastard to the Krakken!" roared Cat's Eye, showing her fangs.

"Why does he want Steven, why go after him instead of us?" asked Amethyst, who was still confused about the situation and about who this Red Diamond was. She was also freaked out of Pearl and Cat's Eye, they looked like they wanted blood.

"I don't know but since he is a male Gem, or male Diamond to be exact, it's probably for a fight." Garnet answered unsure, this situation was a mystery to her also. She knew male Gems liked fighting more than the female ones, as they are made to be the most brutal force Gems had. She also knew for a fact that Red Diamond loved fighting more than anybody, his love for combat was far greater than any mere Gem.

"He wants to fight Steven, does he know Steven has the Omnitrix?" asked Amethyst, putting the pieces together.

"Perhapes, what I don't understand is why he sent a note. Couldn't he had just transmitted a message on a Gem Communicator, or sent a transmission through one of the old HUBS?" asked Pearl confused.

"What does the letter say anyway?" asked Cat's Eye, knowing it was probably a good idea for everyone else to see what Garnet read..

Garnet took the letter out from her right gemstone and showed the Gems the writing, which was typed in gem language, but thankfully they could all still read their homeworld language, all except for Amethyst, so Pearl read out the note so she could understand.

*To the remaining Crystal Gems of the planet Earth, the great flame Red Diamond has decided to visit your planet and shall be coming to challenge the Human-Gem hybrid known as Steven Universe, the son of Rose Quartz. Red Diamond has decided to give you some time to prepare for the upcoming battle, because of fair sportsmanship and so the hybrid Steven can get stronger and gives Red Diamond a bigger challenge. You have one year starting from the day you get his note, get ready or get burned. Sincerely yours, Red Pearl*.

The Gems remaned silent for a moment before Amethyst spoke out, the quiet was really creeping her out.

"Red Pearl?" asked Amethyst, wondering if she was in any way related to the Pearl they all know.

"Every Diamond has a Pearl that works under them, they are basically maids that follow every order without question for them!" said Pearl with disgust in her voice.

"When do we get ready?" hissed Cat's Eye, wanted to get training for when Red Diamond shows his ugly face here.

"Immediately, but let's forget that for now." Garnet answered, which really confused the others. "We got to do something about Kevin first, he is becoming a big problem." she added, getting everyone's attention.

"He's back?" asked Amethyst in shock.

"And it gets worse, it has just been revealed that because he can absorb energy, he was able to absorb Pyroburst's power, or at least a tenth of his powers and mutated into a hybrid of a Pyronite." Garnet said, earning troubled expressions from everyone.

"No way!" Cat's Eye gasped.

"No prob, Steven still wins!" scoffed Amethyst.

"He timed out and Kevin grew even stronger by absorbing more of Pyroburst' powers. I know he's still alive but he'll be hungry for more of the Omnitrix's power." Garnet started with a frown, this situation with Kevin was getting out of hand and they needed to put an end to it before something terrible happens.

"So unstable, his hunger of powers reminds me of a certain Gem..." said Pearl staring off into space, remembering someone she knew in the past. A dark silhouette of a female figure with short spiky hair appears behind her, with glowing red eyes.

In the top of Mt. Rushmore, the Mystery Man had finished rebuilding Red Eye into Green Eye and watch it ascending to the sky. The Omnitrix let out a beep.

"Using the Osmosian DNA, I probe the whole planet. You're right, he's also here…" she informed.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Not sure but his signal was recently contaminated with Pyronite DNA. Ben, I think he just absorbed the Omnitrix's powers." She said.

"...Omni. Is it possible to use Brainstorm to cure his mind?" He asked.

Meanwhile back at Animo's secret laboratory, the scene reveals Dr. Animo tinkering with something in the laboratory but then he sensed someone coming behind him. He gave a sign of frustration, this was going to be a headache again.

"Quite arrogant of you for taking on a Crystal Gem, especially the leader of the group herself." said Animo as he held up a welding torch and continued to tinker with whatever he was working on, he seemed to be very interested in the project.

Walking in behind him was Kevin, whose Pyronite powers got burned out. He gained a scar on his left eye, no longer an aspect of Hotshot.

"Shut up, old man! That bitch got the jump on me while I wasn't looking!" Kevin snapped in anger, annoyed with the oversized ape.

"Very short tempered as usual, your mother had more talent and patients. Sadly, she's locked in another dimension thanks to the Gem's former leader Rose Quartz." said Dr. Animo in an almost depressed voice, the topic seemed to sadden him a bit.

"Don't you DARE mention my Mom!" yelled Kevin as he charged towards the albino gorilla man and tried to grab him, but Animo grabbed Kevin's shirt with his foot and tossed the boy aside.

"Temper, Levin, temper. Remember the deal from the Madam, you wouldn't want to disappoint her." said Dr, Animo, looking at Kevin in annoyance. "You'll get your reward in time, but onto the matter at hand..." the doctor stated picking up what he was working on.

"Grrrr…" growled Kevin.

"Now if you're done with your little childish temper tantrum, could you make yourself useful and take the DNA Collector to obtain the Omnitrix's DNA?" he asked, sliding a yellow gun with a red tub on the back to Kevin.

"Forget your toy, my powers can sample them for both our purposes!" the boy snarled, swatting the device away with his foot.

"… Suit yourself, absorb this gemstone I was working on and do what you wish. Also if you can kill Steven and take his Omnitrix, the more the merrier." said Animo as he held up a corrupted star-shaped gemstone and tossed it to Kevin, which he grabbed and started absorbing the energy inside as he gave a maniacal grin before instantly mutating.


	6. Cat Fingers

The scene opens up an hour after the previous events, the threat of Kevin was only the tip of the iceberg as another foe was coming to face the Gems, or rather Steven himself.

Back at the Beach House, everyone was hanging around, recovering from shock and minor injuries from the event.

Trix and Steven were trying to figure out a way to handle the psychopath Kevin before he hurt someone. Connie was sitting on the couch with Lars and Sadie, who was blushing from having such a voluptuous woman next to them. Connie was sixteen years old, had a very curvy body (DDD breasts and 34 inches butt) and was the daughter of a doctor and a police officer.

Cat's Eye entered the room to check on everyone, but blushed when she noticed Connie sitting on the couch. The feline Gem suddenly felt all funny on the inside, as she had been attracted to the girl for over a year now but never got the nerve to ask her out. Everyone else was still having a conversation about Kevin as Steven was eating some Fry Bits. Trix was sitting next to him, unattached from the Omnitrix base and trying to think of a way to stop that leach from stealing more Omnitrix DNA.

"H..Hi Connie, how you doing?" Cat's Eye asked nervously, stuttering while holding her now puffy tail in her hands. Sweet goddess did Connie look good, wearing that short pair of shorts and a tank top that perfectly showed off her bust.

"Hello Cat's Eye, I'm doing pretty good except for the Levin situation." explained the teen, giving the Gem a sweet smile, sending the feline's heart soaring through the ruff.

"S...so..so I was wondering, are you planning anything...anything this s...Saturday?" Cat's Eye tried to spit out, only to keep stuttering and was more nervous than a child going to the doctor for a checkup.

Lars, Saddie, Steven and Trix all noticed Cat's Eye question, surprised she was finally going to make the move. Everyone in Beach City knew the feline Gem had a crush on Connie, everyone but Connie herself though. Her parents also didn't know, and thank goodness because the parents often go ballistic over romance over an alien or homosexuality.

"No I don't think so, why do you ask?" asked Connie with a raised eyebrow, but maintain her sweet smile.

Cat's Eye was freaking out right now, she didn't know how to ask her. This was driving the kitten crazy, she had practiced this every single night for months.

"I...oh..w..was-" she tried to spit out, but nothing came out. She finally just lowered her head in defeat and sighed, this was absolutely impossible. "No reason, just curious." Cat's Eye falsely answered trying to sound normal, but the disappointment was evident in her voice.

Everyone shook their heads at her, Cat's Eye was going to need to reveal her true feelings sooner or later. But this was not an easy thing to do, love was a tricky subject.

"Oh...okay, well, thanks for asking." Connie said, though she did notice how upset Cat's Eye looked. She wondered if the Gem was upset about Kevin returning, that was definitely making her on edge.

Just then Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst came into the living room. The small purple Gem jumped on the couch next to Connie, making Lars fall on and land on his butt to the floor. Trix laughed while Sadie giggled, Pearl stood behind the couch and Garnet stopped behind Steven. They were going to need Steven to become much stronger a lot faster.

"Steven, I believe we may have found out how to summon your weapon." Garnet explained, kneeling down to get closer to the boy.

"Really?" He asked with a wide expression, surprised by this news. He had been trying for weeks to summon his shield since the incident with the Corrupted Nephrite, but nothing seemed to work.

"Yes, we believe that your emotions are actually what triggers your gemstone to summon your shield," said Garnet.

"So my emotions are the key for my shield?" asked Steven, curious about what the Gems had just explained to him. How could his feelings be the thing that summons his shield, it didn't really make sense.

"According to my theory. When you ate the Cookie Cats, twice you expressed joy and happiness with your snack and twice the gemstone glowed, with the second round fully conjured the shield. When you wanted to save Connie and the gang from Kevin, you fully conjured the shield again. I theorized that because you're a hybrid, your gemstone is more attuned to your emotions. Or rather, your desire to protect your loved ones" Said Trix.

"In short, all you have to do is want to protect us and boom! Shield up!" said Amethyst with glee, raising her hands in the air for effect.

"Amethyst, it's not that simple! Steven always expresses joy yet only recently started showing signs of his Gem powers. Simple expressing happiness may not be enough, it's never that easy." Pearl explained as best she could, though she was just as clueless as the others.

"But come on, Steven already brought out his shield like, four times." responded Amethyst.

"Easier said than done. I always wanted to protect you guys several times but my shield never pops out until a few minutes ago..." Said Steven.

"Which is why I want to speed up your training. Now that we know your emotions are the key, I will teach you how to channel them properly." said Garnet.

"What about Kevin?" asked Lars, who was listening to the whole conversation and was at a loss about some of it.

"He'll be back for us!" quivered Sadie.

"Kevin ruined our perfect day, I'll make him pay!" grumbled Steven as he crossed his arms.

"Calm down Steven, we need to regroup and focus on your training. But first I need to go out for a little to gather some information, afterwards we'll continue your training." Garnet responded as she pat Steven on the head and walked over to the Warp Pad. After which she flashed away to wherever she wanted to go, leaving the others in the living room.

"So now what?" asked Connie. Suddenly, the temperature dropped and everything got extremely cold. Mists began to form and everyone shivered by the cold.

"Brrr! Did someone crank up the AC?" asked Greg.

"Achoo! C-c-cold!" shivered Cat's Eye.

"Don't worry. Pyroburst-" began Steven, before someone interrupted him.

"Don't waste your breath. I'm just passing through." spoke a voice that is very gravely and deep but also high pitch and feminine. Then a ghostly wisp manifest from the floor and emerged in the form of a cloaked figure.

The creature opened the cloak, revealing to be wings of a moth-like ghostly being that was mostly blue in various shading with black being the main color. He has feathered collar around his neck like actual moth, with icicles on the antennas, collar and claws, has grim detail on the eyes and wears the black uniform with green rims that exposed his arms, with the Omnitrix on the waist.

The figure had an androgynous appearance; meaning he looks more feminine yet retained some masculinity. Even got icy blue lipstick.

"Ahhhh! A g-g-ghost!" screamed Lars.

"It's the Mothman!" panicked Greg.

"No, wait! It's Omni Hero!" beamed Steven.

"What are you, a cross dresser!?" asked Trix in disgust.

"Shut up, rust bucket! Necrofriggian are asexual! Plus, it was Omni who put that stupid lipstick…" scoffed the Mystery Man as he folded his arms and stood on the floor before folding his wings and antenna into a cloak.

"It looks cute. ?" chimed the AI.

"Did you have to freeze the house!?" stuttered Pearl.

"Ahhhchoo!" sneezed Amethyst.

"Because you're so fired up, I thought you needed to CHILL out! Ha ha ha! Still got it." laughed the alien at his own pun.

"We're so glad you came! We need your help to make the Omnitrix immune to Kevin's powers!" said Steven. Seeing how he mastered his Omnitrix, he hopes the Omni Hero could help him grow stronger by unlocking the Omnitrix's full powers.

"Kevin!? You saw him!? Where is he!" demanded the Necrofriggian, acting very worried and motherly like. Either the man is gay or that's the behavior of his alien.

"He ruined our perfect day! He attacked our friends so we kicked his butt as Pyroburst!" boasted Trix.

"But he leeched Pyroburst's powers and mutated into a twisted monster. We need to stop him before he hurts more people!" said Steven.

"And kill him!" Added Trix with bloodlust.

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" The moth alien roared as his body unleashed a blizzard, freezing the entire Beach House and the Gem Temple. Steven stumbled back and Pearl quickly shield him as she and the Gems ready themselves.

"Big Chill, calm down! You'll freeze them to death!" warned Omni.

"Big Chill?" asked Connie.

"Killing Kevin doesn't solve anything! He's an innocent boy possessed by powers!" yelled Big Chill.

"Well, he tried to kill Steven! He's a monster!" Yelled Trix.

"The only reason why he attacked you is because you did something to him! He has no experience on controlling energy so it's driving him mad. He's in danger if you let him keep absorbing more powers. Now where is he!?" demanded Big Chill.

"G-Garnet punched him so hard, he flew far away from Beach Mall…" stuttered Steven.

"What are you worried about Kevin for? What is your relationship-" Pearl began but the Gems got partially frozen by his breath.

"My past is not your business! Dammit! Omni, is the Green Eye operational?" Big Chill asked.

"56% and processing." She informed.

"Green Eye!?" gasped the Gems.

"You can forget about me aiding you Gems if you plan on murdering a person I call a brother! And if you kill Kevin…" Big Chill spread his wings and his eyes glowed brightly with anger. "...I will shatter you all and I will rip that Omnitrix apart and reduce it to scrap! Mark my word: Leave Kevin alone!" He turned invisible and dashed out of the Beach House, shattering all ice in the area and reduced to droplets as he flew away.

"Whoooa!" said everyone.

"..." Pearl grew very afraid. She began to believe the Omnitrix must've changed that Mystery Man drastically at full powers. She has to do something or Steven will become like him.

"What a jerk!" yelled Amethyst.

"Is he telling the truth?" asked Sadie.

"Well, Kevin did grew more unstable when he absorbed the Omnitrix." Pearl ponders.

"Achoo! Aw, I got a cold!" whined Cat's Eye.

"Now what? Omni Hero is not gonna help us." Said Steven.

"Forget him! He's bluffing, we can take him on!" frowned Trix. He talks big but he's very scared, especially when he mentioned Green Eye. Did he just destroyed the Red Eye and rebuild it as his own? This guy is crazy powerful!

"I think I should take everyone home now, I'll give you a call when I get done with that, Steven." Greg told his son, walking to the door with Connie, Sadie and Lars. All the teens were shivering from the cold, even sneezing a few times. After the group was gone, Steven and Trix was left with the Gems to think about what just happened.

"Sooo, what now?" Asked Trix, curious about what their next objective is. Everyone knew they needed to get stronger, but how to do so was still the issue. Simply working harder may not be sufficient enough, they would probably need another method for results.

It's bothersome Mystery Man refused to help, especially if that involved killing Kevin. They don't know why but Mystery Man behaves as if he knew Kevin better then them. Regardless, Trix still wants him dead but being shredded by a guy who destroyed the Red Eye is worse than Kevin.

"We need to focus on Steven's Gem abilities. We will work on summoning his weapon when Garnet returns. But for now I believe there is another ability useful for Steven's growth." Pearl said with a smile and hands on her hips, but for whatever reason Trix found her smile to be somewhat mischievous.

"What's that, Pearl?" Steven asked with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what his friend had in mind.

"Well Steven, you know how you love to change your body?" Pearl asked, which Steven nodded his head to. "What if I were to say you could change your physical form, without using the Omnitrix?" She added, making both Steven and even more so Trix surprise.

Now the AI knew for sure the pointy nosed Gem was up to something, anytime she would mention the Omnitrix, it almost always meant trouble for him. Just by the sound of this, Pearl was trying once again to split the robotic boy from his partner, which he had hoped she got passed by now.

"Wait really, how?" Steven asked, not suspicious of Pearl's motives like his partner was.

"Simple, we Gems have the ability to change our physical form to either expand, stretch or shrink our bodies. Shapeshift into the bodies of other life forms or even non living objects. Amethyst, care to demonstrate?" Asked Pearl to her small friend, who was currently picking her nose with her pinkie again.

"Sure, why not?" Responded the Gem as she got up and walked over to get in front of everyone, Steven and Trix watched eagerly.

Amethyst's gemstone began to glow while the rest of her body turned to bright purple energy, soon afterwards stretching and gaining in height. This was technically not the first time the boys saw Amethyst shapeshift into something, but they never really questioned her skill in the ability. Before they knew it, Amethyst was now the height of Pearl, which after the glowing stopped was revealed to be from the fact Amethyst now had the same body as her. She wasn't a perfect copy, she still had her own color scheme, making her look like a purple Pearl.

"Tada!" Amethyst cheered with her arms in the air, showing off her talents.

"As you can see Steven, the ability to shapeshift your body with your gemstone gives you many possibilities." Explained Pearl with a hand on the boy's shoulder. Trix, on the other hand, was not convinced of Pearl's motives.

"Annndd?" Asked Trix, baiting pearl to try to explain herself more.

"And what?" Asked Pearl, raising an eyebrow at the Omnitrix AI.

"Why does Steven need to learn this ability when he technically already has it? I mean he already has the Omnitrix, that alone makes learning to shapeshift with his gemstone kinda pointless." Explained Trix as Amethyst changed back to normal, sitting back down onto the couch.

Pearl looked surprised by this question, though she should've expected the machine to ask something like that.

"Yea I kinda agree with Trixxy. Learning to shapeshift may be important to use but little kitten can just turn into an alien with amazing powers." Cat's Eye added to the conversation, agreeing with Trix on this matter.

"Ya, don't get me wrong. I would really dig Steven learning to shapeshift like me, but does he really **NEED **to learn to?" Asked Amethyst, joining the Trix train of questioning.

At this point everyone had a raised eyebrow at the slender Gem, even Steven was looking at her curiously. Pearl really needed to think of something quickly, if Steven found out she was still trying to get him away from the Omnitrix then he won't believe a word she says anymore. She needed to think of something clever, something sensible and without flaw. Just then she looked like she thought of something, the perfect explanation.

"If Steven were to learn this ability, it could make his transformations more powerful." Pearl explained somewhat nervously, though it did surprise the others. They all had wide eyes, especially Trix.

"How can our shapeshifting powers make the Omnitrix transformations stronger." Asked Cat's Eye, while Trix was still trying to compute what he just heard.

"Simple, imagine Bugbomb with a more muscular body. Fist-Thrash with organic armor plating around his weak points, Razorfang with wings to fly or even Steven himself being able to mix and match body parts from his alien transformations for powerful combos." Pearl explained with a smile, all the while blowing everyone's mind to pieces.

Steven was gasping with stars in his eyes, Amethyst and Cat's Eye were dumbfounded and out of everyone Trix himself was blown away by Pearl's reasoning.

This made him rethink this shapeshifting training Pearl was suggesting, this could actually be a game changer for him and his partner. It was true many of the Omnitrix transformations had weaknesses due to their physique, but if they could remove those flaws by simply changing the body of the alien with Steven's gemstone, that could make them unstoppable. It could be what Steven and he needed to kick Levin's ass, or even beat the living shit out of that masked jerk and his knockoff Omnitrix.

However he was still curious of Pearl's motives, she had spent all her time talking smack about the Omnitrix and it's alien forms since day one. There was no was she could just change from greatly hating the Omnitrix to want to help Steven improve upon it.

This training could be essential for Steven's improvement, the AI did understand the boy needed to master his Gem powers along with the Omnitrix. But he needed to make sure Pearl was sincere with her motives, and he had an idea on how to do it.

"Tell me something Pearl: are you able to shapeshift?" The Omnitrix AI asked, his arms folded as he looked at the Gem and waited for an answer.

"Well of course I can, but why do you ask?" wondered Pearl, not liking the look in the AI's face.

"Well, why don't you change into one of our aliens? I mean, if you say Steven could mix and match his alien's limbs then this should be easy for you." explained Trix, making Pearl wide eyed.

"Yeah, Pearl! That would be awesome!" cheered Steven, excited to see Pearl as one of his aliens.

"Yep, let's see what you got." agreed Amethyst with the others, this was something she really wanted to see.

Pearl knew what was going on: Trix was suspicious of her and wanted to test her resolve. She knew he would call her out if she just refused, plus this was probably the only chance she had to get Steven to focus only on his Gem heritage and get rid of the Omnitrix before it corrupted him. It's been a few years since she shapeshifted, but right now she had little choice.

"V...very well, here I go." She said as she brought her hands to her gemstone, having it glow until her body turned into bright blue energy and started changing size and shape.

Everyone watched in amaze as Pearl's form kept changing shape, she soon became taller and more muscular looking. She gained a second pair of arms below the ones she already had, after the light was gone Pearl was revealed to have shapeshifted into a female Tetramand. Her outfit changed to be sleeveless, have yellow patches on her thighs and a longer skirt on the back. Her breasts and butt also grew, something Cat's Eye really seemed to like as her hair was puffed up and she was blushing.

"Satisfied?" Pearl asked Trix, who was a little speechless with what he just saw. He didn't expect Pearl to really go through with it, maybe she was being serious about earlier?

"You look incredible Pearl!" cheered Steven, stars in his eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart." Pearl responded in a motherly fashion as she glowed and changed to normal, hopefully that was enough to convince Trix.

"You definitely looked pretty good, Pearl. Interesting to see what a female Tetramand looks like. I guess this shapeshifting thing could be useful." Trix agreed, he couldn't really argue with Pearl after she did that.

"Glad to hear it! Amethyst you take the boys out into town and start teaching them. Cat's Eye, you should go also. It's probably not a good idea for you to stay here while the house is still frozen." Pearl suggested, Cat's Eye sneezing and nodding in acknowledgment.

"Alright boys, let's go!" Shouted Amethyst as she picked Steven up and ran out of the house with the boys. Cat's Eye soon ran behind them, stopping to sneeze every couple of feet.

Pearl watched everyone leave the beach and head off into town, after they were out of sight she turned around and sat down on the floor while sighing. "Please let this not come back to haunt me." Begged Pearl as she sat there, wondering if she made the right choice.

The scene switched to an abandoned warehouse, Amethyst sometimes came here for wrestling matches as her persona, the Purple Puma. She figured this was the perfect place to teach Steven how to shapeshift, nothing important around to break if something goes wrong. Steven and Trix were sitting in front of Amethyst on the wrestling ring, while Cat's Eye was sneezing away while sitting in the bleachers.

"Okay! To shapeshift, just think about what you want to be, and then just shake it out." The purple Gem explained as she turned into a small cat, drawing in Cat's Eye attention.

"Aw~!." The feline Gem said, finding Amethyst right now adorable. But then she just kept on sneezing, stupid cold.

"See? Like that. Now it's your turn." Said Amethyst as she looked up at Steven, who got up on his feet.

"Okay here I go ...hmmm!" Steven grunted as he placed his left hand on his head, focus on his right. He was trying something easy, like growing claws. The boy kept concentrating, grunting and trying to force the change.

"Na you're too tense. Just relax and feel it." said Amethyst Kitten as she pulled out a bag of chips from behind her, opening them up and eating one. "Biorhythms yo." She explained as she munched on her food, Trix was wondering where the heck she got the chips from.

"Hmmm, come on." Steven grumbled as he tried to make something happen, but no change to his body happened yet.

"Oh, if you're not ready, we can try again later." Amethyst said as she crawled up to Steven, as he kept trying to change his hand into a claw.

"Yea Steven, maybe we should take a break. You're looking a little red." Trix said worryingly. Looking at his partner as he was putting a lot of pressure on himself, not only was his skin turning a little red but some veins were starting to look visible around his head and arms.

"No, I got this!" Steven replied, continuing to concentrate, Amethyst changed back to normal while Cat's Eye walked up behind her. "Come on, come on, YA!" The boy shouted dramatically as he flung his hands down, only for no visible change to be found on his body.

Everyone just smiled at Steven, he really tried his best and no one really thought he was going to get it on his first time.

"Well, it was a good try." Amethyst chimed, only for everyone to get startled by a sudden noise.

"Meow.." the sound was undoubtedly that of a cat, but it wasn't coming from Cat's Eye. Suddenly Steven's thumb felt a little weird, he also felt something furry in his grasp.

Steven brought up his right hand, which made everyone freak out when they saw what happened to Steven's thomb.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Trix as he tried backing away, though it was tough since he was still attached to the Omnitrix unit. Steven's right thumb was now a long, tiny and limbless white kitty that meows when she saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Oh my goddess, she is so cute!" shouted Cat's Eye as she took ahold of Steven's arm and began rubbing her cheek with that of the small kitten. Both of them purred with one another, Steven and the others laughing at the turn of events.

"You did it Steven, you shapeshifted!" Cheered Trix at Steven's accomplishment, though the fact Steven's thumb was now a kitten was kinda freaky.

"You should go show your dad this, he's gonna freak out!" Suggested Amethyst, imagining the look on Greg's face when he sees this.

"Good idea, common Trix!" Said Steven as he broke away from Cat's Eye and ran out of the warehouse, leaving the two Gems alone.

"Ahhhugh! I wasn't done snuggling yet!" Whined the feline Gem, while Amethyst just snickers and pats her on the back.

The scene switched to show Greg in front of his car wash, he had brought everyone back to their homes and decided to take some time to relax. It has been a long day for the man, first that Levin boy shows up again and then some weird moth alien almost turns him into a human popsicle. He was just laying down on a lawn chair, relaxing while drinking some lemonade. Some music was playing from a CD player, Greg thought it might help him relax,

"Hey dad!" Steven called out running to his father, covering his right hand until he was ready to show his dad the cat thumb.

"Hey snuball." Greg greeted his son with a smile.

"Check this out, Mister Universe! Show him Steven." Said Trix. In response Steven opened his hand and revealed the kitten, greatly surprising Greg.

"Wow, what the?!" He asked surprised, today was really not going to be a simple morning.

"I shapeshifted my finger into a cat." Steven explained, the cat thumb continues to meow all the while.

"Wow, is that a thing you can do now? That's pretty cool I guess." Greg said with a smile, but if he was being honest, that had to be the most freaky thing he had ever seen, and that's definitely saying something.

"I know right? I'm gonna take this little gal on the road, ha ha ha," laughed the little boy as he began to walk backwards and twirl around.

Both the boys decided to head on back home, they really wanted to show Pearl the progress they made. Although Trix hates to admit it, Pearl was actually right. This shapeshifting training turned out great. This was also just the beginning, who knew what else Steven could do when he puts his mind to it.

"Hey Trix, you think I should try to shapeshift a little more before showing Pearl?" The boy asked as he walked down the beach.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, the cat finger alone seems like a good start." Trix replied, not wanting Steven to go overboard with the changes to his body.

"Ya, I want to show off this new power we got!" Said Steven flexing his muscles.

"Well if you really want to, I guess some extra features couldn't hurt. But what exactly do you want to change next?" His robotic partner asked with a raised digital eyebrow.

"Hmmm, maybe something like…" muttered Steven before bringing up his left hand, he concentrated a bit and suddenly the hand reformed with long sharp claws, which seemed to be made of bones.

"Wow!" Trix shouted, amazed.

"I know right? Now check this out!" Steven said before curling up and wrapping his arms around his waist. Trix watch confused before he noticed Steven's back starting to move around, suddenly to long spikes burst right out of him before growing longer and remolding into a pair of large bat-like wings. Trix was going to say something before a long, skeletal tail suddenly blasted from Steven's butt.

"Huh Steven..,," Trix tried to talk with his partner, but soon saw a pair of long curved horns growing on Steven's head.

"Aahghhhh!" Yelled the boy as he suddenly started growing larger and taller, soon being as tall as Fist-Thrash and was just as buff as the Tetramand. His clothes began to rip apart as organic hard plates were growing on his shoulders, overlapping each other. His neck became longer with small spikes going down his spin. His feet became more reptilian while his lower jaw became skeletal. His skin turned to a reddish pink, while his eyes become bloodshot red.

"STEVEN!" Shouted Trix before the view turned to the side of the cliff, where the monstrous Steven's body was shown making a beastly pose and roaring.

Before he makes a move, Steven glowed a rose pink light then POOF! The camera darted left and right then looked down, revealing Steven as an anthropomorphic kitten at 3 inches in height, has fluffy rose fur and is slender, no longer chubby. His clothes were altered to that of a bodysuit similar to the Mystery Man's armor but with his theme. The Omnitrix gained cat details such as ears on the interface and Trix now has an Cat emoji face.

"Nyuh?" Steven look at himself and got startled. "Nyaaah! What happen to me, nya?"

"That was anticlimactic… Anyway, that was nya close. Now let's change back." Trix suggested. He was trying to be as calm as possible, but inside he was shouting. ***WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!***

Steven nodded and began to concentrate. He bent over and concentrate harder then jumped...about 5 feet before landing on his feet. He opens his eyes and noticed he's still a cat.

"Ah! It's not working?!" panicked Steven.

"T-Try again!" said Trix. Steven tried with all his might and kept on focusing but he's not changing back. Trix dreaded; Steven was so eager to show off his new powers, he completely forgotten he didn't practice how to shape shift back to normal. "Steven… I think we skipped to running before learning how to walk first…"

"What?" Steven was confused of that phrase.

"We just tried doing a big Shapeshifting skill without knowing how to turn back to normal!" Trix panicked.

"What!" squeaked Steven then he ran around in circles and head up the stairs and barged into the Beach House.

"Pearl, Pearl! Help myeow!" cried Steven. This cannot be happening, Steven can't be kitten 10!

"What is it, Steven?" Pearl asked worryingly while doing some dishes. When she turned around and looked down, she dropped several plates on the floor and started gasping.

The door to the temple opened with Cat's Eye and Amethyst walking through, Cat's Eye had a scarf around her neck. "What's all the shouting ab...**WHAT THE!**" The purple Gem shouting after looking towards where Pearl was pointing, The feline Gem was dumbfounded by what she was seeing.

Kitten Steven was currently standing in the middle of the room with a freaked out expression, he was a total freak show now! Trix on the other hand was glaring daggers at Pearl, she probably knew something like this was going to happen.

"S..Ste….Steven, I...is that you..?" Asked Pearl dumbfounded, completely blown away with what she wasn't seeing.

"No he's Garfield, and I'm his mini digital pet!" Trix sarcastically shouted, not believing how fucking dumb Pearl was being right now.

"What happened!?" asked Amethyst, this was too weird even for her. Did Steven and Trix always have a tiny kitten transformation?

"Awwww~! *hugged Steven* So CUUUUUTE! NYA NYA NYA!" Cat's Eye squealed in joy and smuggled Kitten Steven into her bosom. Tiny kitten Steven was gasping for air while Kittie Trix kept his digital optics on the Gem with most of her brain in her nose.

"Trix, explain. As slowly as possible." Pearl said, trying to calm her nerves. She was worried something might go wrong, but this turn of events was totally insane.

"Well, geez. Wasn't this your whole idea?!" snapped Trix. "You did this to get Steven and me apart! I thought we got over this!" yelled Trix.

"I am just trying to prevent Steven from becoming like that man! I know we had that discussion on Sea Spire but thanks to that masked vigilante, my worries renewed!" argued Pearl, trying to defend herself. She only did this for Steven's own good, not for her own gain.

"He wears a knockoff Omnitrix! It's a fake! I'm the real deal!" hissed Trix, having half a mind to bring out his tasers and zap this idiot.

"Yet he bested Animo, can switch aliens on the fly and has 100 aliens." Pearl listed out in a strict, sass tone. This caused Trix to start seeing red, he was going to do something he'll regret if this jerk didn't shut her mouth in the next five seconds.

"And he easily destroyed a Red Eye and rebuilt it as his own." Amethyst added, though that may have been a bad idea as Trix shot her a death glare, making the purple Gem sweat a little.

"And it took Rose's Light Cannon to blow it up." shivered Cat's Eye, feeling a chill go down her spine just remembering that moth alien.

"Plus, at least I wasn't lying about the perks of Gem Shapeshifting." scoffed Pearl. It was true, everything Pearl said about Shapeshifting being used to enhance both Steven and his transformations was nothing but the truth.

"Grrrr…" Trix growled but feels like he wanted to cry. That female Omnitrix gotta be a knockoff but the Mystery Man's feats are too big. He feels weak…

"Anyway, back to the subject. HOW DID THIS HAPPENED!?" asked Pearl, unable to believe they ignored the bigger subject over Trix. Though she did have a petty argument with the AI, so she herself had forgotten the important issue.

After explanation…

"**AMEEETHHHYST!**" Pearl screamed so loud, the cliff shook and the ice cycles still around the house fractured . Cat's Eye held Kitten Steven back for protection and Amethyst just picked her nose as usual. Pearl just unintentionally shifted into a Tetramand and grabbed her by the hair then held the purple Gem up so her eyes met hers. "Why did you let this happen!?" She growled, getting ready to puff this dimwit into a purple cloud of stupidity.

"Geez, Pearl. It's not a huge deal. All we gotta do is wait for a while and he'll be back to normal." She shrugged with a smile. Pearl could be really scary when she wanted to, plus the fact she was now bigger, stronger and had four arms really made the purple Gem sweat nervously.

"This isn't an Omnitrix transformation, it has no time limit! I trusted you since you do this more frequently than any of us but it looks like I made a terrible mistake. You never take things seriously! Not training, not responsibility, everything is a joke to you!" Pearl dropped her and shifted back to normal, though she still looked just as pissed as before.

"Oof… Sorrry, Pointy Nose. It's no pressure. We'll just train him and everything will be back to normal." Amethyst said. She really doesn't feel guilty of not teaching Steven how to revert. She really thinks it's the same as the Omnitrix, no Gem can stay shapeshifted to something longer than a few hours at the very most.

"This time, Cat's Eye will do it!" Pearl scoffed, not giving this delinquent another chance to mess something up horribly.

"Pearl, why me, nya?" She asked. "I can only turn into animals, nothing more than that." She added, still holding kitten 10 in her arms. Letting the little fella lay his soft head on her bosom, tempting the boy to take a catnap.

"It's still the same, just teach him to shapeshift into an animal in reverse. Now, Steven, when you make new progress, don't run off." Pearl said to the little kitten boy.

"Meowkay." meowed Kitten Steven, Cat's Eye loving every second of this moment.

Cat's Eye took Kitten Steven outside and carried him to the beach. Unknowingly to them, three Xeno Beasts were observing from the water. Their eyes glowed and submerged to remain hidden. Two of them seemed to be the same size, but the one in the middle was much, much bigger.

Cat's Eye carried Kitten Steven and Kittie Trix through town, where many of the townspeople were looking with shocked expressions at Steven's current predicament. Some looked weirded out, while others thought Steven and Trix were now the cutest things on earth.

Personally she loved the attention, it was like a mother taking her child on a walk and everyone calling the child adorable. She used to do this when Steven was a baby, take him for walks and nuzzled his cute little cheeks.

Cat's Eye even went to the pet store to buy toys for the kittens. She wanted to cherish this moment for life!

"Uh, Cat. Aren't we supposed to be training?" asked Kitten Steven, feeling a little embarrassed about being in a pet store in his current condition.

"Later later. Now… Which toys you cuties want? Yarn or mouse?" asked Cat's Eye as she held out two items. The boys felt the instinct kicked in and start meowing as they reach out for them. Cat's Eye felt like an actual mother, finding her kittens begging for toys is just so adorable. This was her dream come true, every second was blessed for her.

"Cat, hey!" Connie stepped out of the corner and greeted the feline Gem. When she abruptly stopped moving, her boobs bounced. Cat's Eye suck her lips, eyes widen while the pupils shrank, her tail straightened like a piece of wood and her knees locked as if she needs to pee. "Is that Steven? And Trix?" She asked, seeing the resemblance those two kittens had with the boys.

"Connie, nya!" They meowed in unison, which they thought in their minds was kinda freaky.

"We had a little training mishaps." Trix admitted, still grumpy with Pearl.

"So Cat's helping us get back to normal, but I think she got heavily sidetracked." Kitten Steven glanced at Cat's Eye, who just smirked right back at the little guy. She was enjoying herself, Steven knew it.

"Oh Cat. Couldn't resist it, could you? Well, I'm heading to the beach to get a tan. Wanna join? You guys can train there." Connie offered, this did seem like the perfect day for the beach after all. After that run in with that ice moth, she needed a way to warm up.

"Nyah!" The two kittens nodded, training at the beach sounded fun. Plus the sooner they get back to normal the better, finding mice delicious was really gross.

"S-Sure…" blushed Cat's Eye, coming to the realization that Connie was probably going to be a swimsuit. The very thought made her cheeks start to blush, this really was the best day ever.

The group arrived at the beach and Steven just pounce on the sand, pawing at it out of curiosity. Trix thought he saw a crab and yanked Steven's arm to pounce it but failed. Cat's Eye just awww at this but when Connie began to unbutton her shorts, Cat just froze and lock her knees, her face sweats a bucket and her tail swayed rapidly.

Connie took her pants off to reveal her red curved panties but kept her shirt on because she didn't get a new bra for her size yet. Connie noticed Cat's Eye sweating.

"Cat, you okay?" Connie obliviously asked. "Need to pee? Your knees are knocking." She pointed out, her finger aimed to the shaky yet stiff legs.

"N-No. I'm fine. Still cold from the house…" Cat's Eye stammered. She found Connie extremely sexy and she could see her boobs began to sweat. She doesn't know why but she feels the primal instinct demanding to mate Connie. She must resist it!

"Crystal Gems!" a voice roared and the group turned to see the water burst apart and out jumped three Xeno Beasts.

The three beasts landed on the ground in front of the group, allowing everyone a better look. The first one seemed to be some kind of anthropogenic Doberman dog , with large breasts being covered by yellow crystal acting as armor. Sharp crystal blades coming out of her elbows, a rectangle gemstone located on her forehead and long crystal fangs coming from her upper jaw.

On the very front was a xeno-beast that was a Chihuahua with a grayish red fur, small petite body and two heads. She had several small, red crystal spikes across her arms, legs, spine and tail. On the left head's right eye was a circular red Gem with several small spikes around the edges.

Finally, the last one at the very back. She was way bigger than her comrades, being a Siberian husky Xeno Beast, being roughly eighteen to twenty feet in height. A muscular build, large bust and rump covered in a lightest brown crystal armor. Two large crystal spikes coming from her shoulders, long and sharp claws and fangs and to top it all off a pair of large curved horns on her head. A jagged brown gemstone was located on her chest.

"Surprise? You should be! Because we're gonna smash you into pieces!" barked the Xeno Chihuahua.

"And the Doctor wants the Omnitrix!" smirked the Doberman.

"If you wish to live, surrender the Omnitrix." frowned the leader, crossing her arms.

Kitten Steven and Trix ran right back to the others, while Cat's Eye brought out her Cat Claws.

"Xeno Beasts!? Worse: They're dogs! Hiss!" hissed Cat's Eye, she may have loved animals, but canines were her least favorite.

"Got a problem, furball?" snorted the leader. This was going to be a battle between cats and dogs, a battle that's been going on since ancient times.

"Who are you?" asked Connie as she quickly placed her shorts back on.

"Role call, ladies." The leader snapped her fingers. Trix thought these Xeno Beasts were weird, they acted a lot different from the others.

"I am **Hellfire**. My element is Fire and my weapon:" The Chihuahua summoned her Gem Weapons and wields them as twin hellfire turrets on her back. "Hyper Hell Cannons!" She fired a barrage of fireballs.

"RROWR!" Cat's Eye swung her claws and sliced the missiles but they exploded and knocked her back with burns and sizzles. She regains her balance and clutched her arm. "That...was no normal Magic…" she panted, feeling the pain of the burns she just received.

"I am **Thunder Hound**! My element is electricity and my Weapon is Voltage Jaws!" The Doberman summoned a pair of metal, fanged jaws around her mouth, vanished as a bolt of lightning, snapped her jaws on Cat's Eye and gave her a jolt of 10,000 voltage.

"MEEEEEOW!" screamed Cat's Eye before Thunder Hound lifted her up and smashed her into the sand, producing a huge geyser of sand, blowing Connie and the boys back and making them stumble over on the sand. Cat's Eye jumped to the sky and inhaled deeply.

"I'm the leader. **Oak Bark**. My element is Wood." She began, not really being as enthusiastic as the others of her group.

"**FIRE MAGIC: FIREBOLA BARRAGE!**" Cat's Eye spew multiple fireballs at them but Oak Dog simply lifted her right hand up and suddenly, multiple sharp-tipped towers of wood bursted out of the sand and caught all the bolas, she also trapped Cat's Eye within the towers before the bolas exploded immensely.

"CAT!" The trio cried out as Cat flew out, defeated and crashed hard on the sand. She sluggishly stood up and glared at the Xeno Beasts.

"Pathetic." frowned Oak Bark, seemingly disappointed in her opponent.

"That was Fusion Magic! Impossible…" panted Cat's Eye. She should be filled with a battle thrill and primal instinct, but she's extremely scared as well.

"Cat, are you OK?" Connie asked while Steven was dialing for a transformation, but noticed something strange with them.

"What the?" He asked as he noticed some of his transformations gained cat features.

"Oh great, now even our aliens are catified. Well whatever, let's just transform and beat these mutts into a pile of pulp!" Kittie Trix shouted, though he did notice he was a little more upset with the Xeno Beasts than usual. Maybe it was because he and Steven were currently cats and those three were dogs.

"Hey, is that the Omnitrix?" asked Hellfire, readying her turrets.

"I thought the boy was supposed to be a human Gem? He looks like those annoying bugeye cats!" frowned Thunder Hound.

"Ladies, Gems can shapeshift, remember? If he wants to fight, let's give him one! You better not disappoint me, boys!" smirked Oak Bark as she cracked her knuckles, from what she heard from the doctor this one was supposed to actually be a challenge.

"Meow Time!" Kitten Steven slammed on the Omnitrix and transformed.

After the flash of green light was gone, Connie and Cat's Eye looked over to see what they transformed into, Cat's Eye soon grew a large smile on her face. This really was the best day ever!

Steven had transformed into Fist-Thrash, although thanks to the boys current predicament he himself was now feline. The Tetramand gained red fur all over his body, with black stripes on his shoulders and arms. He somewhat resembled a tiger, not just with the fur but with his now feline-like face with large fangs going down his mouth. He gained a striped tail, claws and irises of a tiger. His uniform stayed mostly the same, but with a few alterations that looked like Kitten Steven's bodysuit.

"Looks like Fist-Thrash is now Tiger-Thrash." The feline Tetramand said, now with a deeper voice and a slight accent, as he looked at himself.

"Come on! Let's rumble!" Trix cheered, excited to try this form out on those dumb hounds.

"Rowr!" Tiger-Thrash charged towards them on six, moving faster than before, and jumped at Oak Bark, who simply smiled as Hellfire blasted him with a barrage of fireballs, knocking him back. "Ow! No fair!" whined Tiger Thrash, who was only a little injured thanks to his natural resistance to heat.

"And I thought cats were cunning." mocked Oak Bark, looking at her claws.

"Mrrrow!" hissed Tiger-Thrash as he jumped back on six then slammed his fists on the sand, sending a massive sandwave towards the hounds, but Oak Bark summoned several trees to block them, Thunder Hound grabbed Hellfire and teleport behind them so Hellfire could hammer the feline with her turrets.

Tiger-Trash just ignored the pain and jumped at them. Hellfire just kicked him back, Thunder Hound grabbed his right leg and tossed him into the water. He splashed hard on the surface then jumped out immediately like a cat, hissing at the unwanted bath.

Cat's Eye equipped a second Cat Claw and dashed at the Xeno Beasts, but Oak Bark threw a punch upward, causing a tree stump to punch her in the belly and sent her flying. Cat used this to dive back down as a missile and rammed Hellfire into the sand.

"Gotcha! Nya nya nya nya nya!" Cat's Eye started stabbing repeatedly at Hellfire, inflicting a great amount of damage.

"Get off her!" barked Thunder Hound as she bite Cat's tail, making her meowing in pain before being pulled away, Thunder Hound grabbed her face and shocked her before punching the feline Gem hard down on the sand.

Tiger-Trash tackled her and started punching her with his combo: The Two-Four Punches, a stronger version of One-Two Punch. He then did an uppercut on Thunder Hound, grabbed her and slammed her back onto his knee, breaking her spine m. He dropped her then checked on Cat's Eye.

"You okay?" asked Tiger-Thrash as he helped her up, but she then suddenly cuddled up on him.

"Meow! My kittens grew up so fast! Mama so proud, nyah~!" she squealed with happiness, loving this moment.

"Now is not the time, Cat!" argued Trix, starting to feel kinda awkward with all the motherly affection she's been giving them. He was glad Cat's Eye was happy, but she was starting to go overboard.

"Now we can poof the Big Dog together!" smirked Tiger-Thrash as they prepared themselves to fight Oak Bark.

"You thought you poofed them?" laughed Oak Bark. Suddenly Hellfire and Thunder Hound jumped up and belch Magic breath, blasting Cat's Eye and Tiger-Thrash towards Oak Bark, who held up her arms and clubbed them down, kicking up a huge sandwave. The two were heavily weakened and defeated, which forced Tiger-Thrash into reverting back into Kitten Steven.

"MeeOoww…" both boys moaned, this day was becoming a real pain in the butt.

"That was too easy," said Thunder Hound as she dusted her paws.

"Bliii~!" Hellfire yanked her eyelid down and began sticking her tongue out, taunting her opponents.

"Are you gonna do something, Human?" Oak Bark asked Connie, who remained glaring at them but didn't answer. "Good girl. You sit there and behave." Added the leader dog, she really didn't feel like wasting her time with some hairless ape.

Oak Bark then grabbed Steven with one paw and held him up. She prepares herself to leave with the others when a whistle rang out. They stopped and turned to see the Grumpy Guy's twin, Mystery Girl. She was holding a shopping bag as she waved at them.

"Hello~! My, you ladies look awesome looking. Are you hungry?" she asked, getting raised eyebrow looks from the mutant dogs.

"For crushing humans, yes!" Oak Bark grinned as she snapped her fingers and the two Xeno-Beasts charged towards her.

"Watch out!" cried Connie, warning this mysterious woman before she was killed by these monsters.

"Look what I got!" The girl pulled out two huge turkeys from her bag and held them out, dangling the meat towards the hounds.

Hellfire and Thunder Hound quickly slide to a halt, sat down and held up their paws as they started panting happily at the sight of the meat. Their tails were wagging rather adorably.

"What are you two doing!?" Shouted Oak Bark in confusion, she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Fetch!" The girl tossed the turkeys away at great distance and the girls chased after them, pounce the frozen birds and started gnawing at them.

"Damn you Human!" Oak Bark sent out a row of trees, but the mystery girl swiftly evaded them with a cartwheel then held out a tennis ball.

"Looky! I got a ball!" She beamed with glee, knowing this was gonna come in handy.

"Ball? ARF!" Oak Bark barked happily as she dropped on all fours and wagged her tail, jiggling her butt. The girl threw it at the opposite direction and Oak Bark chased after it.

Kitten Steven recovered from the blow and noticed the Mystery Girl then noticed the canines.

"What happened?" the kitten boy asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ha ha ha, they can't resist their favorite habits!" Connie laughed.

"V1.5, dial for your Citrakayah transformation. And next time, don't try techniques you're not fully trained to use. And the answer to use your powers is believing in yourself. Now I gotta go. My...husband/brother will get angry for not having his food ready." winked the girl as she walked away.

"What did she call me?" Kittie Trix baffled. Plus, he felt like he heard her voice before.

"What's a Citrakayah?" asked Kitten Steven, confused about the name that women just said. Also for one reason or another, that women seemed familiar to him.

"Quickstrike. Oh yeah! Quickstrike was not affected by our predicament because he's already a cat! Let's do this!" Trix folded back into the Omnitrix and dialed up the desired form.

Kitten Steven pressed the Omnitrix and transformed into the Citrakayah. Just as Trix stated, the alien didn't gain any changes from Kitten 10, however his uniform had altered slightly by the current outfit Steven had.

"Alright! Let's go!" Quickstrike dashed out at superspeed and bashed Hellfire and Thunder Hound, who were too busy eating, so each blow were critical because their guard was down.

Armors broken and flesh swollen by solid attacks, Quickstrike then grabbed Hellfire, started slapping her at high speed before kicking her over the beach and making her hit the sand hard with her face. Thunder Hound recovered and lunged at him, but the feline vanished, zipped under her and landed several consecutive kicks against her stomach before vault kicking her, sending the canine flying into the air and making her land on top of Hellfire.

Oak Bark was chewing the ball before she turned and saw Quickstrike grab Thunder Hound and Hellfire by the tails.

"What, hey! Let them go, furball! **Woody TOWER!**" Oak Bark raised her hands but Quickstrike reacted too quickly for her.

"LOOK, SQUIRREL!" He shouted, pointing a finger towards her.

"SQUIRREL!? WHERE!" Oak Bark panicked in excitement as she searched for the squirrel, thus canceling her attack.

"Psych!" Quickstrike charged in and spun into a twister with the two other dogs being used as clubs, smacking Oak Bark before releasing their tails. The momentum and release sent the trio flying a great distance into the ocean. They hit the water and made a huge splash.

"Yes! We won!" cheered Trix before they reverted back to normal, well, "normal" may not be the right word since they were still kittens.

"Now what? Oh yeah. She said I got to believe… Believe…" Steven closed his eyes and meditate, putting faith in himself. He glowed with rose pink energy then POOF! Steven and Trix were back to their normal forms. Steven opened his eyes and checked his body. "It worked! I'm not a cat anymore!" Steven cheered, happy to be back to normal.

"Yes!" cheered Trix, glad to no longer crave fish and mice.

"You guys did it! That was awesome!" Connie hugged them with glee, they totally kicked those mutts' butts.

"Ow… My head…" Cat's Eye stood up and looked around. "Where's those darn dogs!? Steven!?" Cat's Eye turned and saw Connie with the boys.

"Cat, we're back to normal!" Steven waved at her. Cat's Eye stares in space and the background shattered like glass.

"NNNNYYYOOOOO!" Cat cries dramatically because her kittens aren't kittens anymore.

At the ocean, Hellfire was sitting on Oak Bark's head with Thunder Hound resting on her breasts and belly.

"Now what?" She asked, feeling sore all over thanks to that damn overgrown house cat.

"Let's just formulate a new plan. Right now, let's enjoy the water." said Thunder Hound as she closed her eyes.

"...I hate squirrels…" Oak Bark grimly stated over her humiliation, she was going to get payback on those pests no matter what it took.

Back at the Beach House, Pearl was overjoyed seeing Steven was back to normal but was troubled of what happened at the beach and was angry Cat took advantage of the boys' conditions.

"Cat's Eye, you were supposed to help them get back to normal, not playhouse!" The Gem lectured her teammate, who was sitting on the couch with a frown on her face.

The feline Gem was happy her kittens got back to normal, but was upset they weren't feline like her anymore. She was really enjoying herself too, but she supposed they would always be her cute little kittens. No matter whether or not they had whiskers.

"I was just trying to have some fun with my kittens." Whined the feline Gem, licking her wounds from the battle with the three Xeno Beasts.

Before Pearl could argue any further, Trix decided to intervene. "Oh give it a rest, Pearl! You're the reason all of this chaos started in the first place!" Shouted Trix from the kitchen counter, he and Steven were having some lunch to refuel their bodies after that epic battle. "I thought we got passed all the drama back in the Sea Spire, but you're still trying to get rid of me?! Have you lost your marbles !? You're lucky we got out of that predicament before any of us got seriously hurt!" He shouted, anger evident in his computerized voice.

Everyone just watched as the little guy unloaded all his anger at Pearl, which nobody could disagree with. After everything Trix had done Pearl still saw him as a threat to Steven's future, something everyone else found absolutely ridiculous (though given the presence of Masked Vigilante, it now justified her perception). Said Gem was taken aback by the AI's rage, perhaps she did take things too far.

"Look, I was just-" before she could explain herself, the Omnitrix angrily cut her off.

"Enough with your excuses. Enough trying to get rid of me! I'm genetically fused with Steven's DNA! Get it in your head! Even if I wanted to, I don't know how to decouple myself! Geez, Pearl! Can't you just give up on bringing back Rose through Steven? Steven is Steven, not Rose reformed!" He shouted with all his might, causing everyone to winch from the outburst. Pearl herself was speechless, totally blown away by the words Trix spoke. "Oh, hi Garnet." The AI suddenly said in a calmer manner, making everyone turn their heads to see Garnet standing behind Pearl.

"EEP!" Pearl gasped as she turned around and saw Garnet glaring at her.

"I only left for a couple hours, and this is what happened? I know about everything that happened when I was gone. Pearl, you and I need to **talk**!" The larger Gem ordered, very strictly and with full authority.

Pearl was terrified right now, but soon relished this was probably something she deserves. "Y-Yes Garnet…" she answered, standing up and looking towards her leader.

At the abandoned warehouse, the Masked Vigilante enters the house and turned on the light, revealing a futuristic living room. He dropped on the sofa, exhausted as he fiddles with the Omnitrix. His uniform dissolved, revealing himself as the Grumpy Guy. The Omnitrix took the form of a wrist gauntlet with white cords.

"Uggh… Nothing. Where can he be…" sighed the man then noticed a plate of Chili Fries with mashed potato and limeña served before him. He looked to see the Mystery Girl, staring at him.

"Ben, we need to talk." She said.

"Omni, if it's about that, forget it." Ben scoffed as he grabbed a fork.

"Then when? The boy has potential. You had potential. Why not tutor him?" Omni insisted.

"Omni, you don't understand-" Omni cut him off.

"I do understand, more than you! But Ben…" She sat beside him and gazed at his eyes. "This is our new life. So as veteran, it's our job to help the boys. Besides…" Omni sneered and Ben nodded.

"The Gems sucks at teaching!" They said in unison. They gazed at each other and began laughing good-natured way, as if it reminds them of the good old times.

"Omni, I did a more thorough search in the Green Eye. It is Squidface." Ben sighed.

"And let me guess: 'I want the Omnitrix to create an army of Omnitrix clan to conquer the Universe'!" Omni make a raspy, snarling imitation of a certain nemesis of their past as she did a tyrannical pose.

"Yep. Same old Squidface. I'm sure all his methods are gonna be used to hunt the runt." Ben frowned.

"So shall we stop him?" she asked.

"He'll be coming to Beach City soon. I'm going to Europe tomorrow. More Xeno Beasts and hopefully, Kevin might be among him." Ben said as he eat his meal. They both remained quiet and are lost in thought.


	7. The Nightmare

In the warm friday afternoon, Steven was happily running down to the Beach Citywalk Fries, humming as usual. He arrived at the front stand where a large group of customers were ordering their food. Steven climbed on a chair next to the counter and held up his hand, a dollar and twenty cents in it. Mr. Fryman and his oldest son were frying food and serving the customers, today was a busy day for the Fry Family. He then walked to Steven to give him his order, already knowing what it was without the boy even asking for it.

"Here's your Fry Bits, Steven, made them extra crunchy just like you like them." Fryman said as he handed Steven the Fry Bites, after that he looked next to the fridge and noticed the bags of potatoes were completely empty now. "Everyone, if you'll excuse me, I need to go downtown and get more potatoes, so please enjoy the other menu items and have a nice day." He announced before taking his wallet and heading off before stopping and turning to see an individual wearing the mascot of BCF; which is a humanoid box of French Fries with a goofy face, red gloves and yellow boots. He has the BCF logo on the torso, Fryman whistled to get his attention. "Fryboy, take a break." He ordered before making off for the nearest store, he needed more potato for the busy day they were going to have.

"Thanks Dad." said the mascot with a sigh of relief then march his way inside the fry place, looking tired and depressed. Steven was munching on his Fry Bits while Trix remained in his watch form, he had been like that since this morning. Steven looked at the Omnitrix wondering what his little friend could be doing, normally Trix would join him in getting their order. They would order Fry Bites everyday and talk about the stuff they liked, like fighting or what new forms they might get.

"Trix whatcha doing, normally you would eat with me?" mumbled Steven as he munched on more of his Fry Bits. Today, thanks to Mr. Fryman they were extra crispy, just the way Steven and Trix liked it.

"Trying to update myself so I can play some cool music while we fight, thought it would be a nice touch." said Trix as his interface did some beeps and several flashes, his systems was downloading and adding music into his sound speakers. "I figured we could use something to help keep us energetic on boring days, and what's more energetic than music?" he added, continuing to update the Omnitrix. Trix may not have all his memories of the Omnitrix or it's abilities, but he was still skilled enough to add small updates to the device every now and then.

"Good thinking Trix! We could play music to add some dramatic effect in our battles" smiled Steven, noticing someone standing on the other side of the counter across from him. "Hey Rolando, anything new with the blog of Keep Beach City Weird?" he asked a teen working on the fryer, he was Fryman's oldest son.

Ronaldo is moderately tall, has a thick build, and complexion similar to that of Steven. Like the other members of the Fryman family, he has long, blond, "fry-like" hair that resembles curly fries. He wore an apron, and underneath this, he wore a dark pink collared shirt with orange and yellow flames covered by his apron, that he leaves untucked and blue cargo shorts that reach his knees. He was bearing white gloves and has a heart tattoo on his left arm.

"I made a new announcement about the Masked Vigilante." said Ronaldo in a straightforward attitude before resuming frying some curly fries, he was always a chill dude. "It was a very interesting thing to learn about. Everyone online is freaking out about it." he added.

Steven and Trix had asked Ronaldo to post the events and missions they went on so everyone in Beach City would knew what the Crystal Gems were doing, it also helped get everyone to know what to do if a Corrupted Gem was attacking.

Pearl was against the idea at first, saying it would expose all the Crystal Gems secrets. Garnet on the other hand agreed to the idea since it would help the Gems connect to Humans more. Since she was the leader, Pearl just had to accept the blog idea.

"Really?" Steven asked, continuing to eat the Fry Bits he got from Mr. Fryman, Trix had also made a digital version for himself. Trix liked Fry Bites like his amigo , but he preferred spicy chicken sandwiches any day. The little Omnitrix oddly had a taste for spicy foods, it was a little odd to Steven but he didn't really put much thought into it.

"Why is everyone so hyped about that jerk and his knockoff Omnitrix?" grumbled Trix. He's still steamed about them, mainly the Masked Vigilante for being a colossal jerk.

"A lot stated he's all over the world, defeating Xeno Beasts and stopping Corrupted Gems. Here's pictures of his aliens." Ronaldo showed the images to the boys. So far, they got pictures of 12 aliens. To their surprise, 8 of them resembles their main aliens minus Staticbot and Rockhead but they are very different, older and, honestly, awesome looking. The others are: a humanoid dinosaur, an electrical yeti, a lemur with a large tail shaped like a hand and a living planet.

"Cooool!" Steven said in awe.

"Few comments 'Steven 10 should receive training from this guy. He fights like a pro', unquote. No offense sincerely, guys, but the Gems aren't good at training, let alone teaching. I totally recommend you seek this guy for training." said Ronaldo. For a chill guy, his honesty is boundless.

"But he was a jerk!" Trix complained, not believing anyone would consider them going to that bastard for training.

"But if we can find him and get on his good side, we can not only get more aliens, you'll remember your objectives!" Steven said optimistically. Trix remains silent. That's actually a good idea. I mean, sure, he was a huge jerk but he knows his stuff. All they gotta do is to impress him, earn his trust and show they aren't worthless. And maybe knowing his past could be beneficial.

"You got me. I'm in." nodded Trix.

"Oh, I just remembered the Gems are having lunch around here!" Steven got out of his seat and ran to the table area, where he spotted the Crystal Gems at the table on the far left eating their meals. The Gems would eat in this area from time to time, it gave them a place to relax and talk about missions and other topics that may be brought up.

"There they are." said Trix pointing a pincher to the group, Steven walking towards them.

"Hey guys!" Steven waved his hand before jumping into the empty seat next to Garnet and placed his Fry Bits down as he munched them, Trix unattached from the Omnitrix base and sat on Steven's lap.

"Hello, Steven. | S'up. | Hiya Stevie!" greet the Crystal Gems, all with plates of food in front of them.

"..." Garnet stays silent and Steven glanced at her. He knows why.

"Garnet, it's OK. It was my fault anyway. I did ran off after turning my thumb into a kitten. And Pearl was just worried." Steven reasons his mother figure.

"Still…" she began but saw Steven's warm smile then gave in. "Alright. Pearl?" Garnet glanced at Pearl but she was reading the blog by the phone.

Pearl may be old-fashioned but she adapt fast on modern techs. "Look at this! This Masked Vigilante got more support and popularity! I don't mind being the center of attention but he's making us look bad! Listen!" Pearl played a video of a bystander talking to Masked Vigilante.

"_Excuse me, sir. Are you with the Crystal Gems?_" asked the videocaster.

"Crystal Gems? If they're the protectors of Earth, why didn't they protect these cities from Animo? I think they only want to protect Beach City. So I'm cleaning up this mess before it gets out of control." He explained as calmly as possible.

"What about Steven 10?" The video caster asked.

"The kid had potential but his skills and powers are completely novice. The Gems are just warriors, not mentors. I heard he got stuck as a cat because some morons lacked responsibility. At least Pointy Nose got more responsibility then Chubby Potato and Furball." He scoffed.

"What about Garnet?" She added.

"...She's okay. I guess. *the Omnitrix beeps* Damn, Animo is working overtime! Gotta go. Oh, if the Crystal Gems are watching this: Beware the Puppet." The video ended.

"CHUBBY POTATO!? / FURBALL!?" exclaimed the two Gems in anger but Garnet and Pearl remained glaring at them.

"He's right, you know." Garnet said.

"Even though I did went too far, you two are the blame Steven and Trix went through that chaos!" Pearl frowned. Cat's Eye hang her head down and Amethyst just pick her nose, not even caring about her screwup.

"And the man was correct. We do protect the Earth but now we are mostly protecting Beach City. We can protect other areas via Warp Gate, but how do we detect dangers like him? We don't know. Just be thankful he stopped them." Garnet really had no problems with the Masked Vigilante, as if she knew the reason for his behavior.

"Well, I still think he's a phony!" pouted Trix.

"Who's the phony?" The group turned to see Omni holding a plate of spicy burgers and soda. "Mind if I join?" She politely ask.

"Hey, you're the lady who saved us!" beamed Steven.

"This is her?" asked Pearl, as she heard about this woman from what Cat's Eye told her happened with those canine Xeno-Beasts.

"You can join. I'm Garnet. These are Pearl, Cat's Eye, Amethyst, Steven and Trix." Garnet introduced the group.

"I know. We've met. Hey, V1.5." smirked Omni as she sat down. "I'm Omni. Nice to meet you, Trix." She smiled as her eyes flicked into Omnitrix icons.

"Omni? Trix… WHAT A MINUTE!" gasped Steven.

"You're the Omnitrix of that Masked Vigilante!?" baffled Pearl.

"Shhh! He'll hear you." shush Omni then picked her ear a bit before it made a click. "There. I'm radio silence."

"B-B-But how can you be outside-" stammered Trix. If this woman is the knockoff Omnitrix, then how can she look so Human like?

"Level 18 Holographic Projection. A present my masked lover got as his 18th birthday present. Between you and me, I'm doing this on my own will. He'll kill me if I expose his secret identity." Omni smiled.

"18th? How long had he had the Omnitrix?" asked Amethyst.

"I'm sorry but that's classified. So, you girls are an single sex race?" asked Omni.

"Not entirely." Garnet said. "Male Gems are very rare."

"Say, why is your owner being such an aaaa- uh, angry nutcase?" Amethyst chuckles as the others glared at her for almost saying a slur in front of Steven.

"We just suffered a massive loss 2 years ago. He hasn't gotten over it and I guess…" She look at Steven. "I think you reminded him when he was your age. All the struggles, responsibility, mistakes, hard lessons. I think that's why he didn't want to help. He believed you can solve it by yourself. Man, he completely forgotten you're not him." Omni munched her burger.

"So that's why he behaves that way?" Pearl asked as she ate some of the orange chicken in front of her, she likes chinese culture and their dishes.

"Yes. Any questions?" Omni beamed.

"What's my purposes?" asked Trix. He's extremely eager to know his functions, even if she's a knockoff.

"Geez, I thought I'm just a knockoff. I don't know." whimpered Omni. Trix immediately feel guilty for hurting her feelings. "Psyche! Gotcha!" teased Omni as she winked and stick out her tongue.

"Knockoff!" pouts Trix. Omni petted his head.

"You have two functions: Preserve DNA samples in case of galactic genocide and understand other specie's lifestyle to create coexistence of all races." Omni answered.

"That's his functions?" asked Pearl, barley believing what she was hearing, she honestly thought Trix was just a weapon.

"My kitten is meant for galactic peace? Myeow! I'm so proud! Purer!" purred Cat's Eye.

"..." Trix began making sniffing sounds and gained a crying emoji. He hugged Omni's hand and cried. "Thank you! Thank you… thank you!" Trix was so overjoyed of this revelation. He was so scared he was built for destruction but no, he was made to bring about the galactic union of all races. Omni smiled and pet him.

"..." Pearl feels very rotten now. She always thought Trix was nothing but weapon of Destruction and could be a threat to Steven's identity but no, he's a tool of Peace. Guess it's the owner that spells the Omnitrix's fate, not the device itself.

"Thank you for revealing that information. It meant a lot." Garnet thanked Omni. She was very glad that mystery was solved.

"Anytime. If you want to meet the Masked Vigilante, I'll send you an invitation once he comes home. Speaking of which, I gotta go. He gets suspicious if I remain silent for an hour. Bye!" Omni pick her tray and left the table.

"She looks so cool!" beamed Steven.

"And at least more respectful." Amethyst added.

"Steven, think you would want to… Oh hello." Garnet noticed a young boy approached the group. He was short in stature and has blond, wavy hair on the top of his head that resembles steak fries. He is also missing an upper tooth. He wears a white tank top, cargo shorts, and yellow slip-on sandals.

"Hey girls, Steven, Trix." sighed the boy, looking very depressed and upset.

"Detecting emotions of depression and the need to prove something." said Trix, wiping his digital tears. "Although I could just tell that from your face." said the little Omnitrix as he looked back to the sad expression the boy was making.

"Something wrong, Peedee? You're normally more cheerful." asked Steven. Peedee was one of Steven's closest friends, Trix also thought of him as so. Peedee was the youngest son of Fryman and was in charge of wearing the costume for the restaurant, something the little boy didn't exactly find fulfilling.

"I'm tired of my job!" he sighed, causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"What's wrong with your job?" asked Amethyst as Cat's Eye noticed something then scurried away on all fours, but nobody really noticed as they were too busy listening to Peedee.

"I thought you enjoyed your job, isn't working with your family enjoyable?" asked Garnet, she and the others knew Peedee personally and was confused by this sad demeanor he currently had.

"But being a mascot sucks! It's nothing but wasted potential! Ronaldo and Dad works in the kitchen but all I do is walk around in a stupid suit. I want to be something more, something that won't make me feel like a complete idiot!" Peedee explained as Cat's Eye rose up next to him and eyed at his hair, licking her lips as she did so.

"I know how you feel. Should we help?" asked Steven with full sympathy and understanding of Peedee's predicament.

"I dunno if we should get involved, Steven." Pearl was uncertain, this wasn't really a Crystal Gem matter that needed their full attention. "Maybe you should ask Mr. Fryman, he might be willing to give Peedee a new position in the restaurant." She answered, the fry boy just shook his head.

"Dad won't listen, I already tried a hundred times." He sighed then noticed Cat's Eye nibbling on his hair with big starry eyes. "Hey, let go of my hair!" he started to comically shove Cat's Eye away as she nibbled faster and wagged her tail. The feline Gem actually thought Peedee's hair was fries, a mistake she did almost every time she saw the boy.

"Nyum nyum nyum!" she chimed, somehow enjoying the hair in her mouth.

"Cat's Eye, let go of him! That's his hair, not actual curly fries!" ordered Pearl, frustrated at how Cat's Eye behaved. Peedee finally pried her away and she stumbled on the ground.

"Awww, no fair!" Cat's Eye whined, disappointed that she didn't get any fries.

"Well, it's up to me and Trix to find your calling! We'll do everything we can to help!" beamed Steven. He was determined to help his friend out, no matter what might take to get that accomplished.

"Really?" asked Peedee with glee as he cleaned his hair.

"Ya, we got your back bro!" said Trix with a big smile and waving his arms around. Peedee was one of the first friends he and Steven made, and they wanted to help him out at finding his calling. Besides, there wasn't any Gem business today, so they had some free time to help.

"Wow thanks guys, this means alot to me!" said the fry boy with a big smile, he was really lucky to have such good friends.

"To the kitchen!" cheered the duo as they charged to the restaurant with Peedee followed them. The Gems just watched as they left and a few of them had worried looks. Pearl on the other hand needed a favor done for her, one that only Trix could do.

"Oh Trix, could you do something for me?" asked Pearl, making the group of boys stop in their tracks and look back to her. She recently held up a bottle of ketchup with a blush on her face, Cat's Eye and Amethyst giggled as they knew what Pearl wanted. Trix understood the silent command and scanned the container, after which the results were in.

"It's actual ketchup Pearl, you don't have anything to worry about." he told the tall Gem, slightly tired of doing this for her.

Ever since Amethyst and Cat's Eye did the "Spicy Ketchup" prank on Pearl, Pearl couldn't grab any bottles, not even a pocket of ketchup, until Trix scanned and confirmed it's not pepper sauce. Trix finds it very annoying and wished the pranksters didn't pull that joke, regardless how funny Pearl looks when she's on fire.

After she nodded in understanding the boys resumed in heading for the restaurant, leaving the Gems alone with Amethyst and Cat's Eye laughing at Pearl. Said Gem looked at them annoyed, while Garnet herself gave a small chuckle.

"Should we be worried about them?" asked Pearl nervously as she rubbed her hands together. Steven and Trix had a habit of attracting danger wherever they go.

"I doubt they would cause any trouble. They're only working at a beach restaurant anyway." said Garnet.

"Say what you want, Garnet, but we all know something bound to happen." grinned Amethyst, seeing everyone start to look nervous.

In the next scene, Steven and Trix began with various methods to help Peedee to find his true calling. They started at the kitchen and Ronaldo watched from a distance as Mr. Fryman returned from the supermarket with more potatoes. Since frying fries was the family business, it just seemed right to start there.

"Now let's start by frying some fries! Pun intended" smiled Steven. The other two boys looked confused for a moment, then realized what the pun was and started giggling. After that, Trix prepared himself for his part in this.

"Hi-ya!" Trix sliced all the potatoes in front of him into sticks with his pincers then hopped back.

"Now pour them in the fryer, they should be the right size." He said, admiring his handiwork with his claws.

"Okay!" Peedee held up the BBQ pincer, grabbed some sticks and poured them in the fryer then dunk them in boiling oil. "Just keep it at high for a few minutes…" he said adjusting the temperature, four hundred degrees should be good.

"Trix?" Steven asked, looking around the area for his partner who had mysteriously disappeared, just then Peedee noticed Trix resting in the fryer giving him a disappointed stare.

"WHOA, Sorry!" Peedee quickly scooped him out of the fryer and both he and Steven noticed Trix was now completely deep fried but still functional. Trix then used his electrical static and nanomachines to remove the fried grease from his body. It takes more than mere kitchen grease to actually do damage to him. After he was cleaned, he looked at Peedee with an awkward stare.

"Okay, you're a bit too quick in placing whatever into the fryer. Also I noticed you also tossed paper in there, which may not be edible to most people." stated the robotic boy, causing Peedee's eyes to widen. The duo panicked as they pulled up the fries covered in mold paper and they looked very inedible, everyone moaned in nausea of the sight.

Next, Steven was in the form of Segmentasapien form and gave Peedee a lift to make a new sign for the restaurant, they decided to place it above the counter. It was going to help bring in business and Peedee finished making it. Blockhead did most of the heavy lifting as well as held up Peedee in the air.

"Well?" asked Peedee, wondering what his friends thought of the new sign once he finished attaching it to the wood of the restaurant.

"Looks good, but you got the words wrong" Said Blockhead, noticing the mistake his friend made. Peedee turned and saw he made the sign say FBC instead of BCF. He was completely shocked he got the words in the wrong places and didn't noticed until now.

"Awww!" Peedee complained as he tried to pull the letters out but he tugged too hard, he lost his grip and stumbled back, falling off of Blockhead. "WAAAAAH!" he yelled heading for the ground.

Blockhead broke down, constructed forward and became a slide, saving Peedee who slide safely to the ground. Peedee was about to thank the alien before hearing something, he looked back up to the sign. The sign shifted and fell over, crashing on Blockhead and his head rolled over.

"Oh my god, Steven! Are you okay!?" shouted Peedee, staring at Blockhead's disembodied head, which blinked a few times in response.

"How did that even happen, I thought the sign was secured?" asked Blockhead, looking up to Peedee. As he asked, pieces of his smashed body began rolling over to him. His chest piece rolled next to his head, with Trix attached to it.

"I forgot to screw in on all sides..." Peedee said with a sigh, feeling extremely guilty that this happened because of him. "Sorry guys, you okay?" he asked, worried for the two, their body was in pieces after all.

"Don't worry about it, Blockhead could be crushed into a hundred pieces but he can still regenerate from it." stated Trix, which was helped as Blockhead's body began to regenerate and rebuild itself. After which Blockhead pressed his Omnitrix dial, morphing back into Steven.

Next, we find Steven and Peedee putting up posters around the street. Peedee clipped them on the board and pole with a stapler but a sudden blast of wind came out of nowhere, possibly someone up there likes to troll them, and tore the posters off and scattered them around the street. Peedee let out a tantrum and slammed the posters down while Steven was confused, nothing in the weather report talked about windy skies today.

However, it turns out the gust of wind wasn't caused by someone up above. As Peedee stormed off while Steven picked up the posters, a mysterious figure stepped out of the shadow and noticed them. Steven felt something ominous and turned to see the figure as she walked through the crowd of people in the street, who stepped away from her due to her ghostly appearance.

She looked like a 12 year old girl with ragged purple and grey clothes that looked like the dress of a princess, but it definitely seemed old and had better days. Her arms seemed lifeless as they swayed like they're weightless in the air and were covered in stitches and bandages. The girl's face was covered with bandages over the eyes, with blood stains on them and her mouth was locked behind a steel jaw cage. Her hair was brown and covered in dirt, truly this poor girl had a hard time.

"Hey Trix, Look at that poor girl." said Steven in shock, the very sight of her made his heart hurt. Trix noticed her and was surprised by her state, she looked like someone from a horror film.

"Oh my god, she has broken arms and a disfigured face." Said Trix feeling bad for the poor girl. What could have happened to her that would leaves all those scars. "Let's go talk to her, she may need our help!" he suggested, maybe they could at least rip that metal cage from her mouth.

"Hey!" Steven walked forward and stood before the girl, trying to get her attention. "Do you need any help?" he asked. He really wanted to help her, she looked like she had a horrible life.

"…" she remains silent and doesn't know if Steven is in front of her as she scoped around. Trix noticed this and understood the problem, it was actually very obvious now that he thought of it.

"I don't think she can see us." he said while pointing his pinchers at her, noticing she wasn't reacting to them being waved right in front of her.

Steven and Trix really should have known that the girl probably couldn't see, since her eyes were covered in old and stained bandages. They were probably going to have to take the mysterious girl to a hospital, the tissue damage on her was horrifying.

"I-I'm Steven Universe, also known as Steven 10. This is my partner Trix. What's your name?" asked Steven. The girl noticed his voice and understood he was in front of her, tilting her head after hearing his question.

"…I have no name." she gently spoke, with a somewhat british accent. The boys wondered if she was a foreigner, that would explain why they hadn't seen her before now.

"No name?" asked Trix feeling even more sorry for the girl, everyone should have a name. Steven and Trix thought names were very important, every living thing needed one. This was one of the biggest reasons they gave their transformations names, as both boys saw their forms as individuals.

"That's sad to hear. Wanna join us for lunch? We are going to try to make some fried fish, you could eat some after they're done." Said Steven, hoping the girl would agree. she looked like she could use a good meal, after that the boys would try to find out where her home was.

"…Sounds delicious" She said with a hint of happiness, making both boys smile. Steven lead her to the kitchen, where Peedee was yelling at Cat's Eye who was munching on fishes in her mouth, giving her big cheeks.

"Cat's Eye, stop! We needed those fishes!" yelled Peedee, frustrated that the Gem once again managed to eat their food without asking.

"I'm hungry, plus what did you expect was going to happen after you added fish to the menu?" She whined, chewing on the skeletons of three fishes.

"Oh for the love of… Fryboy, get more fish! Ronaldo, you get her out of here!" ordered Mr. Fryman, a hand over his face to hide his frustration. Peedee groaned as he grabbed his dad's wallet and headed out while Rolando grabbed and dragged Cat's Eye's tail, removing her from inside the kitchen. She cried as she tried to grip on the floor before he threw her out, making her land on her butt in front of the other Gems.

"Cat…" Garnet and Pearl glared while Amethyst laughed.

This had to have been the fifth time this month Cat's Eye did this. Her appetite for fish was getting out of hand, not to mention the amount of fish skeletons Pearl keeps finding around the house.

"Sorry…" she apologized, spitting out the leftover fish from her mouth. "I just really like fish, I'm a cat for crying out loud!" she stated in her defense, trying to get others to understand the situation.

"Guys, look who I found in the street." Steven introduced the girl to the group, who were all speechless from her appearance. Pearl had her hands over her mouth while Amethyst couldn't even blink, whoever this looked like a trainwreck.

"Oh my!" said Garnet, honestly feeling bad for the little girl. However something seemed odd about her, there was a dark feeling coming off of this child that Garnet couldn't shake off.

"She looks horrible, what happened?!" asked Pearl, Trix looking at her in a "WTF" way from her being so stupidly blunt.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Garnet as she held up her hand and touch her face. The girl suddenly gasps, her hand darted up and open-palm struck Garnet, smashing her through the table and dented a nearby car. Everyone was mind blown from this.

"Garnet!" gasped the group.

"Hey, why did you do that?" asked Steven.

"Gems…. Do you want to play with us…?" asked the girl as her body began to emanate black aura-like energy and circulated around. then her hand came alive and aimed at the box of Fry Bits left by Steven, attempting to do something. "We'll play forever, and ever and ever." She chanted.

"Steven, get away—" before the Pearl could say anything, the hand the girl raised doused the Fry Bits and the foods with her black energy, causing them to tremble and become mutated, taking many demonic features such as mouths and eyes. They lunged at the Crystal Gems and knocked them down.

"The foods came alive!" gasped Trix, soon starting to scan in an attempt to learn how she was doing this.

"Hey, stop it!" Steven grabbed the girl but a giant shadow claw emerged from her shadow and grabbed him. She turns her head and gazed at him.

"Please don't get in the way. This game is between them and me." she said as she placed Steven on the rooftop. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Crystal Gems, attack!" yelled Amethyst as she harden her hair and slash the Pizza Monster into several slices.

Pearl held out her hand and swung it toward them, causing the fire hydrant to burst and splashed the monsters aside. Than a soda monster came and shot Pearl with a burst of cherry soda.

"Hey!" Pearl shouted as she tried to shield herself with her hands. Behind her, Cat's Eye was screaming and running back and forth as she was comically being chased by a ten foot hamburger that was trying to bite her.

"What's going on?" asked Peedee but Ronaldo grabbed him and pulled him away. Garnet sluggishly stands up and growled in anger as her body started flaring up a fire aura. The girl marched forward as the Gems destroyed the monsters and Cat devoured the remaining pieces of the hamburger one before vomiting.

"YUCK! Ballagh!" she moaned. "Guess monster food doesn't taste as good as normal food".

"Never again. Prepare for a new playmate." the girl said as she held up her hand and the black wisps slithers down, touched a regular beetle. It absorbed the wisp and start vibrating before mutating into a gigantic green humanoid beetle monster with a massive maws and demonic red eyes.

"KKRRRRAAAAHHH!" it screeched.

"YEEEEKK!" exclaimed the Gems before the beetle tackled them aside. Garnet simply zipped around it and stood before the girl.

"Grrr… Phew…" Garnet calms down and the aura faded.

"Calm your mind? Smart…" the girl complimented.

"We gotta help them!" said Steven as he dials a form and transformed into a Vulpinmancer.

"Graaaagh!" Razorfang roared before jumping down from the roof.

"Take it down!" yelled Amethyst.

"WAAAAAH!" panicked Pearl as she gripped on its arm. Cat's Eye was feeling sick and belched her lunch again before the beetle smashed against the building and they fell through it.

Razorfang landed on the ground then jumped and swung his claws at the girl but he suddenly got tossed over and smashed on a table. He stood and shook his head before growling.

"No." Garnet held out her hand and Razorfang glanced at her. "I got this. Go help the others." She said as she equipped her gauntlets.

"Come on!" said Trix as he constructed an Omni-Weapon around Razorfang's head, resembling a rhino mask with a powerful rammer. He grunted and head back to confront the Monster Beetle.

"It's power level is 8,900! Tier: Wall Level!" said Trix.

"Grow?" asked Razorfang.

"Means he can blow a lot of holes on multiple buildings and can take that same blow like nothing. It won't be easy!" explained Trix. For once, he was glad Masked Vigilante mentioned Tier Level.

"You shouldn't get them involved. This is our games." Said the girl. "I don't want those two getting hurt."she added as she kept staring at Garnet, who was taken aback by this girl worrying about Steven and Trix.

"Who are you?" Garnet asked confused.

"…" The girl remains still then vanished before Garnet's eye before she appears behind her and bend forward as her mouth is close to her ear. "I am Nightmare." She introduced herself before Garnet zipped up as the shadows ensnared each other, she spun around and enlarged her fist before firing, palm struck Nightmare down but she held it back by her hands, causing her legs to sink into the pavement, fracturing.

"GGRRRAAAOOW!" roared Razorfang as he tackled and shoved the beetle back, it rolled over and got stuck on its back. Cat's Eye jumped out with her Cat Claws with Amethyst.

"Flash Slash! || Whiplash!" they struck the beetle and completely slice it into 4 halves before exploding. Pearl stepped out and searched for a bit.

"What is…This feels…cold." shivered Pearl as she noticed the sky darken by the black wisps then they heard screams.

The Gems turned to see people retreating in fear as cars became alive with red headlight and gaping mouth with shredded teeth, a building stood up with other buildings become part of its limbs then the Fryman's ran out screaming as the mascot costume gained life, having a demonic appearance, bloodshot blue eyes and the mouth was pouring ketchup sauce.

"They're all alive! This is not like Animo's Xeno Beasts!" said Cat's Eyes.

"It's Dark Power." frowned Pearl as she pulled her spear out and struck a stance. "Stop those monsters from hurting civilians, Steven!" she ordered, which the Vulpinmancer moved away and rammed the monster car aside then guide the locals away.

Amethyst and Cat's Eye joined with Pearl and made short work on the monsters.

Back to Nightmare…

"YAH!" yelled Garnet as she fired multiple missile fists at Nightmare.

She simply stood there and took on the full barrage, piercing her body. She barely winched as she held up her hands and spawn snake-like tendrils that charged to Garnet, she quickly dashed around via speed and levitation then stopped before Nightmare, pressed her palm at her face and instantly encased Nightmare in blue ice before hopping over and skip backward. She panted heavily, as she never thought these tendrils move faster than her.

Nightmare simply turns around within the ice, unhindered, and phased through the frozen prison, bend over then let out a retching snarling and vomiting smog of darkness, swirled it around and it spawn appendages that desperately tried to grab the red/blue gem.

Garnet dropped in power up stance, flaming aura returned and swung her hands out with her eyes flared with fire.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as her body exploded with superheat temperature, halting and repelling the smog of darkness. Nightmare jumped back and evades the all-around strike then landed on the building monster. She looked and saw the monsters were easily slain by the Crystal Gems.

"So strong…not strong…we stronger. Come." Nightmare commands the Monster Building to stomp forward and swung its arm at the Crystal Gems. Cat's Eye jumped forward and starts spinning like a drill.

"Drill Tornado!" she yelled as she becomes a violent yellow drill, impacted the fist and bore through the arm structure before exploding it into debris. It roared in pain before it swung another arm but Amethyst spawn a second whip and swung them, lasso the whole forearm then she started spinning. The monster noticed the arm is getting tug to the side so it tried to stomp on Amethyst.

Pearl spun her spear before it forged into a battle axe then with one mighty swing, she sliced the entire leg apart, making it lose balance and Nightmare jumped away just when Amethyst tore the arm apart, spun around and smashed it directly into the building, causing it to explode into pieces.

"Nice try!" boasted Amethyst.

"Why are you strong? Why am I not strong?" Nightmare seems agitated and vomits dark power into the Fry Mascot, who instantly grew 100 meters tall.

"GRRRAH!" it roared.

"Oh crud!" cringed Trix then received a message from someone. He was confused about who was sending him a message at this time but read it anyway. It was Omni.

"The Quick Change feature doesn't only allow you to turn back early to save energy but allows you to switch aliens by dialing them and pressing your symbol. Don't pull too much changes as you will run out of power and it will take hours to recharge. Also, if you train hard enough, you can switch forms on the fly for awesome combos. Sign - Omni."

"No way! Steven, I learn a new move. Remember, adapt quickly." Trix informed. Razorfang was confused but Trix dialed a form and they morphed into Bugbomb."BugBomb? Awesome! I got Master Control!" beamed BugBomb.

"It's the Quick Change. Omni told me this ability. Geek out later, move!" Trix instructs.

BugBomb nodded as he opened his shells and flapped his wings, ascending upward while evading the beast's curly fry tendrils.

"Eat this, you appetite killer!" yelled Bugbomb as he spew a streamline of gunk from his eye stalks, splashing on his body as he circulates him and evading its savage arms and tendrils.

He then part away and the Omnitrix spread the nanomachines around the eye stalks before constructing torch guns in their place.

"Did Steven and Trix switch aliens?!" asked Amethyst.

"How?" asked Pearl.

"FIRE!" yelled Trix as he discharged four streams of fire onto the Fry Monster, which ignited the slimes and erupted into a big explosion. Everyone shielded themselves then the smoke subsided and Nightmare was very agitated.

"You ruined the game!" she shrieked as she dashed towards them but got splashed into the ground and pinned by a large puddle of slime. She struggled to break free then turn to see Bugbomb.

"You ruined my favorite restaurant!" he snarled as he fired his flamethrower and splashed her, which erupted into a C4-style explosion.

"Oh, she's out." said Cat's Eye.

"No. It's not over." said Garnet.

"Uh… Trix?" asked Bugbomb.

"I…I can't sense anything from her except for…Gem signatures?" Trix wondered in confusion and fear.

The smoke subsided and Nightmare stepped out, alive but was heavily burned and the arms are bleeding on the ground. They started twitching abnormally then she held up her hand, grabbed her damaged bandages and ripped them off. She proceeds in removing her mouth mask and dropped it on the ground.

"If I win. She'll pay. If I lose. I must wait. No more waiting." Nightmare tilted her head up and the Crystal Gems recoiled in horror. "You Gems must die!" gasped Nightmare in malice.

Her eyes are blood-tinted Ruby gemstones and her mouth has a Corrupted Pearl gemstone with a tiny eye scoping around the crack lines.

She began to vibrate and twitch violently then her body exploded apart and revealed multiple black tendrils spewing out before sucking her body inside and she molded into a giant, skeletal-thin creature with a single foot with sharp nails, a long mouth-like tail and has 3 arms; one was larger than the others, had 10 inches long claws, the second has a large eyeball with the blood ruby gemstone as a pupil and was located on the back, the third was a normal human hand made of metal holding up a briefcase. Its head have one gemstone like eye with a white and grey mask.

"What is that?!" panicked Bugbomb.

"Let me check something..." Trix said as he scanned the new behemoth. "It's power level is 25,000! Multi City Block!" screamed Trix in shock.

"EEEEEK!" screeched Cat's Eye.

"Dark Power! But how?! The Dark Crystal was lost for eons!" gasped Pearl.

"….Ooooo…" it made a booming moan then a human figure phased in before the Gems.

It's Nightmare in spectral form but she's not a girl anymore, she's now a very beautiful blue skinned woman of her mid-30s with natural DD-cup breasts, hourglass curves and smooth thighs. She had grey, wild hair that reach down her back. She was in a dark blue swimsuit like bikini, with thigh high socks that are red on the upper part and purple on the lower. Her eyes are red on the right and blue on the left, also the left eye had a stitches going down from it. Black wisps surrounded her.

"Your Diamond did this to me! Her heart is as black as her diamond! I want revenge and you Gems are the first of my black list! Long live Saturn!" she declared as she swung her hands and did several command gestures.

"Wait….Diamond?" asked Bugbomb, who wondered what Nightmare was talking about.

"OOORRAAAH!" The Puppet swung its claws, producing a wave of darkness and the Gems braced themselves but a giant fist launched out and smacked the claw, misdirecting the sonic blade and it sliced through the air, struck the forest in the outskirt and left 5 gaping pathways with the hill being severed into 5 halves. Nightmare turned her head and saw the sender. It's Garnet, surrounded by a purple aura!

"That was too close…" panted Garnet as her aura disbursed. "But I will not back down!" She said in a serious tone.

"Nor us!" said Pearl.

"Think you can take us both?" smirked Nightmare.

"Oooo…" moaned the Puppet as it flex its wrist.

"Steven, you and the Gems handle Nightmare! I'll stall the puppet!" ordered Garnet as she powers up once more and electricity surged about.

"Get her." commanded Nightmare as the Puppet commands the tail to charged at Garnet.

"Insert song! Black and Blue, whoo!" cheered Trix as he played the said song. "I'm glad I finished that update!"

"Same here" said Bugbomb.

"Crystal Gems, attack!" yelled Pearl as they charged in.

"You can't hurt me." She said.

"But Magic does! Lightning Paws!" Cat's Eye charged in and starts throwing punches at lightning speed, which phased through Nightmare. She gave a grin as her torso just turn from bright blue to transparent where the punches landed then she turned invisible. "What the?!" asked Cat's Eye, wondering where the heck Nightmare was.

"GRRAHH!" The Tail Beast opens its maws and nearly chomped Garnet, who caught it with her hands and got pushed back but she fortified her footing.

"Ha ha ha! That's it?" chuckled Garnet as she shoved the puppet upward, rear her fists back as its throat enters her sight then landed 1,000 punches within seconds, generating gales each blow before she swung around and sliced the tail off with her leg.

It counters by spewing tendrils but she jumped over it, landed on the tail then jumped to the air.

"**Fusion Magic: Fusion Fist**!" Garnet's gauntlet glowed brightly before instantly growing to giant size. Garnet gathers her strength to lift her arm and landed a direct punch, breaking the sound barrier and knocked the Puppet out of Beach City and into the bay.

"Can't find me…" Nightmare phase in and impale Amethyst's back, grabbing her gemstone.

"AAARGH!" she screamed in pain. Pearl moved in and swung her spear, slicing her into two and freed Amethyst from her grip.

"Water Clones, scatter!" Pearl did a following hand pattern then thrust her hands as her gemstone produced several water flows and which forged into more Pearls. They charged at Nightmare and swung their spears. Nightmare turns transparent and all attacks went through her.

Bugbomb flew over and spew a stream of gunk with flames traveling alongside it until they splattered on her foot and created an explosion. The Puppet jumped and landed behind Bugbomb before opening the briefcase and a marionette of Nightmare's "body" jumped out with sickles and ensnared Bugbomb.

"GYACK!" he gasped before the Puppet swung its arm and prepared to aim the eye as it focuses an energy blast. Garnet jumped up and fired her gauntlets, which struck the mask and phased it but the eye still focused on Bugbomb and charged up.

"You should've stayed out of this, boy. DIE!" grinned Nightmare as she clutches her hand, ignoring being impaled by Pearl and Cat's Eye.

"BYyyOooo!" The eye fired a super-condense beam of energy and rocketed towards Bugbomb.

"Trix, #10!" panicked Bugbomb.

"Replacing Sample #5 to Sample #10!" Trix glowed brightly then consumed Bugbomb before the laser pierced through him. He's nowhere to be seen.

"STEVEN!" cried the Gems. Nightmare then commands her Puppet to swing its claw at them but Garnet jumped in and caught it, jolting its movement.

"RRRAH!" she yelled as she erupted her body with a burst of electricity, shocking the puppet and it screeched in pain, then Nightmare floated in and gave a grin at Garnet.

"Should've stayed apart, now you'll just suffer even more." grinned Nightmare as she commands the tail to regenerate and launched its maws at her, only to be sliced apart into two. "What?!" gasped Nightmare then the Puppet's claw sliced into 10 pieces and Garnet darted back.

"Oh dear…" shivered Pearl. She knew exactly who did that, and although she was glad he was okay, she was terrified of what he had become.

"He's using that form!" yelped Cat's Eye, her hair fluffed up and she arch in fear.

"…I sense you!" Nightmare swung her hand, just to be grabbed by a gray ghostly claw. The entity phased into solid matter and was revealed to be Steven and Trix in their 10th alien form: Ghostfreak!

"I am Ghostfreak and I am your nightmare. Now feel my wrath!" Ghostfreak shouted as Trix constructed a new Omni-Weapon for the ghost alien: a large yellow and dark pink scythe with a green energy blade. He sliced downward on Nightmare, striking and she got shredded into pieces.

"EEEEEEEIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhh…" screamed Nightmare as she was reduced into a mist of wisp. The Puppet ceased moving then vanished among the mist. All the Gems backed away, but kept their weapon out just in case.

"Did we get her?" asked Ghostfreak. He knew she couldn't be killed that easily.

"No, my scanners tell me she is somewhere around us." said Trix as he popped out of the base.

Just than, several black spikes appeared around them and striked at the same time. Luckily, Ghostfreak went intangible again, which saved him and Trix was being stabbed. When they looked up they could see Nightmare, half healed, and glaring at them with a scowl.

"I'll destroy you!" she shouted as she then finished healing and flow right at them. Although Ghostfreak was intangible, she managed to impact him and start striking him with inhuman strength.

"Ow, how can she touch us!?" asked the ghost alien as he shielding both him and Trix from the punches and scratches with his arms.

"My database tells me that anyone who can turn intangible themselves can touch other intangible beings, like a stalemate." explained Trix.

While trying to block her attacks, Ghostfreak wrapped his long tail around Nightmare's left leg and slammed her against a building, shattering the roof and knocking her out.

"Did we get her this time?" asked Ghostfreak as he lowered himself down to Nightmare and picked her up, he held the unconscious Nightmare in his arms.

"I think so, but we should make sure to…." before Trix could finish, Nightmare's body burst in black fire and Ghostfreak let her go before getting burned. Her body burned to ashes and despaired before hitting the ground.

Soon after, the Puppet's body was gone while nobody was looking, and Ghostfreak and Trix just looked around and crossed their arms.

"Guess she got away." said the ghost alien lowering himself to the ground. "But she will probably be back, for payback." he added.

"We'll get her next time." said Trix patting his buddy's chest.

"Excellent work, Steven and Trix." Said Garnet as she walked to the two of them as they lowered to the ground and laid on their tail.

"And you guys were so scaaaared of Ghostfreak." cackled Ghostfreak before reverting back into his base form.

"Of course we are, it's an Ectonurite. An alien with a different plane of life and is your scariest form." Said Trix.

"Why do you like that creep more then the others? That dude lacks serious shower." asked Amethyst in a joking manner.

"Because he's a ghost! Ghost are awesome! They're unstoppable to the laws of physics." Steven explained. And it's true as it was his ghostly nature that turn the tide of battle.

"Ah...duh-tsk-mmm! Steven, Ectonurite are seriously dangerous! I heard they aren't even alive and hates living being." Pearl reasoned in exasperating manner. Despite Trix's functions was revealed, she finds it hard to believe how can anyone want to coexist a race of undead ghosts who hates living organisms.

"And they're spooky scary! They can wear your body like suit, meow!" shivered Cat's Eye in fear.

Steven, I wish you use the form less and focus on other subjects." Garnet insisted. She knows Ghostfreak is his favorite but Steven always want to use him more than others, which concerned her.

"I kinda agree. You act very weird as Ghostfreak, as if you're not you." Trix agreed.

"You guys worried too much. Ghostfreak is always my ace in a hole!" Steven brush aside their worries. Beside, his favorite alien saved the day.

"If you say so…" cringed Pearl.

"… Just don't overdo it." sighed Garnet.

"Coolio!" beamed Steven with a thumb up.

In the next two days, the town is halfway repaired thanks to Steven's usage of Blockhead and Rockhead along with the Gem's magic. At the newly-built, second Beach Citywalk Fries…

"Congratulation, Fryboy! You are now the new manager of the new 2nd BCF!" smiled Mr. Fryman.

"You had shown you're more skilled in giving orders and responsibility during the repairs. You earned it." smiled Ronaldo.

"Gosh, guys! I won't let you and our family name down!" beamed Peedee as he was now wearing a proper manager uniform and combed his hair well. He gave his father and brother a big hug.

"I see Peedee got his true calling." said Garnet as she munched her burger.

"HISSS! EVIL BURGER!" hissed Cat's Eye as she stabbed the burgers apart.

"Cat, it's okay!" Connie shields her face from the flying sauce and veggies.

"She is a complete nutball." sighed Lars.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that's Cat!" laughed Steven as he enjoyed his free Fry Bits with Trix.

"…I think she was talking about Black…" Pearl whispered to the Gems.

"It's possible. But why would she do such a terrible thing on a Saturn Human?" muttered Garnet.

"Garnet, can you teach us some element magic or something? I want to summon my shield and learn element magic as soon as possible." beamed Steven. Seeing they each got elemental magics, and even the Xeno Dogs got them as well, Steven believed he should have one as well.

"Yeah, I got cool ideas for it." Trix added.

"… Sure." smiled Garnet. As the Gems and the friends are having fun, a cloud of wisps surrounds in the alleyway close by then the Puppet in child form steps out and glared with the gemstones glowing before vanishing from existence then Nightmare in a banshee state lunged out and screamed at the fourth wall.


	8. 10 meets 100

It's a bright and early morning in Beach City. Few people were awake at this time because it's Saturday. Most were awake to open up stores or early jogging, which was what Ben was doing.

He was jogging ten laps around the entire city, which any other jogger would've collapsed after the 5th lap, given how wide the city was, but Ben was not even exhausted. In fact, he was jogging shirtless, with wristbands that weighed two lbs. On his back was a scar the size of Jersey.

He continued jogging until he stopped at the Beach City Fries, then he hit the counter. Jogging can be great exercise, but it also made a guy hungry.

"Smoothie. Extra banana." Ben ordered. Mr. Fryman approached him with the frozen beverage.

"You know frozen drinks and fries don't join well." Mr. Fryman told the young man, giving him friendly advice.

"Nonsense. It helps cut off extra grease while the true flavor remains." Ben rebutted as he paid him then began jogging back home while slurping the smoothie.

Mr. Fries shrugged it off and began to clean the counter as a floating rock passed by.

This floating rock was actually an Omnitrix alien named **Rockhead**, a Stonagon in Steven's arsenal of transformations. This transformation was actually a small, dark brown, meteorite. He had cracks all over his surface, with a large open crack on the right side of his face acting as an eyeball. Inside was pink energy, the same kind surrounding his whole body and allowing the alien to float. On the sides of Rockhead were large axe-like, blue blades with yellow on the edges. While below and above him were metal pongs. The top on had a small yellow star. On the left side of his face was the Omnitrix, acting as his other eye. His gemstone was below his eyes.

To explain why Rockhead was tailing the oblivious Grumpy Guy, Trix got Omni's message yesterday and was instructed to follow Ben (or Grumpy Guy to the boys) without him noticing. They pick Rockhead since he's smaller than the other aliens and can levitate, so he could follow the grump without fear of getting caught. Quickstrike makes a sound when running and Ghostfreak… Yeah, Trix decline Ghostfreak as Steven wants to use him the 5th time already since he was used four times yesterday.

They tailed Ben as he jogged all the way to the abandoned warehouse in the pathway to the forest. Ben ceased jogging, checked if he was followed but saw no one, not even Rockhead as he pretends to be a rock next to a tree, he was hiding his blades and other facial features with leaves. Ben opened the door and went inside. Rockhead floated up and gazed at the warehouse.

*This is their house?* asked Rockhead telepathically, as he had no mouth and relied on his mental powers for both mobility and communication.

"For a big shot with 100 aliens, I expected better. Let's enter." said Trix, excited to finally see the secret lair of the masked hero.

*Can we use Ghostfreak? Pleeeeease?* begged Rockhead.

"Fiiine! After all, who knows if the door was locked." Trix gave in, dialed the form and Quick Change Rockhead into Ghostfreak. This new skill really comes in handy, Trix was going to need to thank Omni again the next time he saw her, which might be in a couple of minutes.

Ghostfreak phased through the wall and arrived in the living room. They were awestruck on how futuristic the entire interior of the warehouse looked. There was a living room, kitchen, game room and even training room in one big area and there's a huge computer room that was presumed to be linked to the Green Eye and a destroyed turret Ben used to disable the Red Eye.

"Whooa! Did we travel to the future?" asked Ghostfreak, his mind blown with everything he was seeing.

"Amazing! They all share the same room but are divided by hallways! How did he change all this but kept the outside broken down!?" asked Trix.

"Because it was cloaked by Tech Level 5 Environment Camouflage." answered a cool, windy voice. Suddenly they got blasted by a beam of ice, freezing them solid but left Ghostfreak's head exposed.

"C-C-Cold!" shivered Ghostfreak. Several stomps were heard and the alien that froze them appeared standing before him.

It was a six foot tall iguana creature, hunched over as he used his large arms to support his body. He has icy blue scales with icicles on the fins, claws and dorsal fins. He wears a green/black uniform with exposed torso and the Omnitrix is on the chest.

"Don't even bother phasing out. That ice had already frozen your molecular structure, keeping them from changing density and matter. In other words, you can't break free." He explained, looking rather annoyed.

"Omni Hero? Uh, we can explain." Ghostfreak gave a sheepish smile, if his mouth was visible. When he really thought about it, breaking and entering the home of a guy with the same powers as them but a hundred times more powerful and skilled, may not have been the smartest decision.

"You better. How did you manage to follow me or in that fact, how did you even know who I was!?" hissed the alien, cold vapor coming out with each breath or word the frozen lizard speak.

"Because I invited them, Ben!" Omni walked out from the shower, wrapped in several green towels. "Let them go." She ordered.

"Listen to your wife-sister!" squeaked Ghostfreak, starting to lose feeling in his arms and tail.

"W-Wife-sistah- What kind of relationship description was that!?" baffled the alien, blushing a dark blue on his cheeks.

"Why, Benji? Aren't we a married couple and genetic siblings?" Omni teased as she did a flirt pose. Okay, Trix officially takes back every bad thing he said about Omni, she was the coolest!

"It sounds so creepy weird…" Ben answered, deadpanned. Omni pouted and scoffed. Ben always does this when she talked about their relationship, that guy has no clue.

"Anyway, get those boys out of that ice already. We can all sit down and have a nice conversation, I imagine these children have a lot of questions for you and me." Said Omni removing the towel from her head, the ice alien just sighed and transformed into a pyronite like Pyroblast.

However his version was pretty different from Steven's, as his was red with yellow flames. He was taller and a little more buff, had the same uniform as Big Chill, and he doesn't have fangs. The Omnitrix symbol was located on his chest.

He aimed his right fist to Ghostfreak and blasted the ice that had the alien trapped with flames, slowly going down until all the ice was melted and the Ectonurite was free again. After that was done, Omni Hero changed back to normal, while Ghostfreak did the same.

"Cool Pyroblast!" Steven said with a thumbs up, causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"I call my version **Heatblast**, he was the first alien I ever became." The man explained, while having his arms crossed and stared right at the two young boys.

"Hmmmm, Pyroblast sound cooler." Trix bluntly announced out loud, meeting the gaze of the grump in front of him. The Omnitrix wanted answers, and Mr Unhappy over there was the one that had them.

"Well, now that's all taken care of, let's head over to the living room. I'll get everyone some drinks. Ben, show them to the couch." Omni said as she walked past the group, but stopped to whisper something in Ben's ear. "Be nice, they're kids and guests." She told her hubby before heading for the kitchen.

Ben just rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long day. "Come on." He said in a voice that screamed "I'm doing this because I have to".

Steven and Trix just stared at one another, before following the grown man to where his living room was probably located. Trix could already feel the tension in the air, it would take Fist-Thrash with a chainsaw to cut it.

They each took a seat on the green couch themed after the Omnitrix, while Ben just sat down roughly. They remained staring at each other before Ben finally spoke out.

"Go ahead. Ask anything BUT my past." Ben said bluntly, not really acting as friendly as Omni told him to be.

"Well, I guess my first question would have to be. How long have you had the Omnitrix?" asked Steven, curious as to how much more experienced This guy was then him.

"I just said no questions about my past!" scowls Ben then the Omnitrix gave him a painful discharge equal to a taser. "Gyaaah!" He yelped in pain, sounding like a teenager.

"Benjamin! Usage of the Omnitrix doesn't equal personal life." Omni spoke through the Omnitrix yet they can easily hear her from the kitchen.

"Whoa! She's still linked to the Omnitrix!" said Trix in awe, maybe he could learn how to do that? Minus the partner zapping of course.

"Damn! That hurt!" hissed Ben then sighed in defeat. "I wore the Omnitrix since I was ten years old. Technically I wore the Prototype Model V1.0, then I was forced to destroy it to keep a villain from abusing it. I then...borrowed...the Ultimate Omnitrix Model V2.0, then I was deemed worthy to wield this: the Official Omnitrix Model V3.0." Ben explained, though mentioning the Ultimate Omnitrix made him very uneasy, while useful the main feature of that device creeped him out.

"You wore 3 different Omnitrixs?!" exclaimed the boys, barely able to contain their excitement.

"The plural is Omnitrices." Ben corrected them.

"Is that why you said I'll be replaced?" Trix asked, feeling sad that he won't be with Steven forever.

"Of course, ru-Gyaah!" yelped Ben as Omni zapped him again. "Argh, OK! Not exactly. You'll just be transferred to a new body. Omni was in both V1.0 and V3.0." Ben rubbed his arm in pain. Trix felt much better now, even happier that the jerk is getting zapped by his own Omnitrix.

"What was your first ten aliens?" asked Steven. Ben tapped the Omnitrix and displayed the holograms of his Playlist one.

"My first ten are the Pyronite, Vulpinmancer, Petrosapien, Kineceleran, Galvan, Tetramand, Lepidopteran, Piscciss Volann, Galvanic Mechamorph and Ectonurite." Ben answered. Steven recognized most of them except for four aliens; the crystalline form, a frog like humanoid with a thin body and bulked arms as well as that big head, the velociraptor elf and a humanoid being made of living metal with one eye and covered in digital circuitry. The familiar aliens were also completely different from Steven's, plus older and cooler.

"Hey, you got the same aliens as mine. Most of them. What's their names!" He asked happily.

"Heatblast aside, I named them **Wildmutt**, **Diamondhead**, **XLR8**, **Grey Matter**, **Four Arms**, **Stinkfly**, **Ripjaws**, **Upgrade** and **Ghostfreak**." Ben named them out, talking about his original ten wasn't really an issue for him. In fact, it was actually kinda nice.

"Meh, our names were better. We named them Razorfang, Fist-Thrash, BugBomb and Aquaclaw." Trix commented. Ben just rolled his eyes.

"I bet Ghostfreak is your favorite alien of all, right?" asked Steven. After all, who wouldn't love turning into a ghost.

"Don't play favorites, kid. It'll cost you painfully." Ben said grimly. Omni returned, fully dressed, with a plate of food.

"Breakfast is ready~! Waffles, anyone?" Omni set the tray and served the group, she felt like she was a waitress at a restaurant. She had mentioned she wanted to open her own place up, but Ben just kept shrugging it off.

"Yum!" They enjoyed the meals and Trix made a digital version of it to enjoy for himself.

"Thanks for the Quick Change skill, Omni." Trix thanked her, remembering he was going to do that the next time they saw her.

"No problem." She winked.

"What is he talking about?" Ben asked as he munched his waffle down. Omni just munched her waffle innocently. "Did you- Omni, you just disobeyed my o-" Omni glared and the Omnitrix zapped him at a higher intensity. "YEOW!" Ben yelped before falling on the floor.

"You may wear the pants in the house but *I* own you, Benji." Omni teased romantically as she munch another bite of her waffle. Ben sluggishly stood up and grumbled under his breath before sitting down.

"Hey. *nyum* Think you can unlock more aliens for me?" asked Steven, wanting to add more to his arsenal.

"Kid, I don't go randomly unlocking aliens to other people's Omnitrix. You have to earn them." Ben said.

"How long did it take you to master the Omnitrix?" asked Trix.

"It depends on the form and the knowledge of said form. What I said about Pyroburst is the truth. You barely scratch his true power. One time when I got turned into a toddler, I blew up a whole mountain in a tantrum." Ben explained then groaned as that counts as personal life.

"Ha ha ha! You got turned into a baby!" laughed Trix, holding his chest with his arms.

"How did that even happen?" Asked Steven confused.

"Do you know what the fountain of youth is, sweetie?" Omni asked, after Steven nodded she continued. "Ben got splashed by some of its water, that's how it happened." She explained.

"Hey, Rust Bucket. I know a Voice Command that makes you explode in 30 seconds. Funny, no?" Ben gave a sadistic grin.

"Eep!" Trix quickly hid himself behind Steven and covered where his ears should be.

"Beeeen!" Omni gave a glare that spells death.

"I was just jo- GYA-A-A-AH!" Ben gets electrocuted even more then fell backwards over the sofa. The boys watched in both fear and a little amusement, Omni just glared at Ben while he was on the floor.

Meanwhile, back at the Gem Temple, the Gems were going about their daily routines. Pearl was doing a little cleaning around the living room, Garnet was drinking her morning coffee, Cat's Eye was giving herself a tongue bath while Amethyst was laying on Steven's bed playing video games. Everything seemed normal, until Pearl noticed something different about today.

"Where is Steven, I haven't seen him all day?" She asked, dusting off the living room table.

"He and Trix decided to go see that masked guy." Amethyst answered, more focused on her video games.

"Wait, the masked vigilante?!" Pearl asked shocked by what she heard, why on earth would Steven possibly want to see that critane for?

"Ya, they got a message from Omni yesterday about following some new guy in Beach City. She said if they did, they would get some answers." Amethyst explained, going to the next level of her game.

"Does that mean they now know the identity of that masked jerk?" Cat's Eye asked, excited to finally find out who that guy was and to give him a piece of her mind, and claws.

"I guess so, they ran out before they could tell me though." Amethyst Explained.

"Why on earth didn't you stop them or contacted us!?" Asked Pearl, not believing Amethyst right now. How dumb could a Gem be?!

"Pearl, calm down." Garnet advised while continuing to drink her coffee, Pearl just looked at her like the leader of the group had lost her mind.

"Calm down?! Garnet, you've seen the things that brute could do, what if he tries to hurt Steven?!" Pearl explained while having a panic attack, just imagining the cruel and horrifying things that beast was doing to her baby now. "That's it, I'm going out and finding him!" She declares as she marched right out of the house to find Steven.

"Should we stop her?" Asked Cat's Eye a little concerned for the Gem.

"Pearl will be alright, she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Garnet explained as she finished her coffee, Amethyst and Cat's Eye just looked at each other in concern.

Back at the warehouse, Ben was washing the dishes just as Steven began to yank on his jacket.

"So what exactly is Master Control?" asked Steven, curious on the concept.

"It's where the Omnitrix is at one hundred percent full power. No limiters, all DNA samples are available, unlimited Quick Change, the rest. It required a manual command code." Ben explained before drying the dishes.

"Think you could unlock it for me, just for a little so I can see how it feels to have it?" asked Steven.

"No." Ben said as he walked away and opened the fridge to grab a bucket of mealworms.

"Eew! You're gonna eat that?" asked Trix, getting ready to lose his digital lunch.

"No. I'm going fishing." Ben said as he took the bucket and strolled down the path. Steven followed behind him.

"So how did you destroy the Red Eye? Garnet said it was made of super tough metal that took Rose's Light Cannon to blow it up." Trix asked, curious on Ben's method.

"I tried the Biosovortian form named **Lodestar** but once I noticed the metal was clearly crystalline, I used the Sonorosian named **Echo Echo** and used Echo Storm to vibrate the whole satellite into pieces." Ben answered as he walked into the Lake Room and the elevator sent them down to the underground lake. Ben sat down and cast a line with a bait.

"Cooool!" said Steven.

"So a magnet alien and a sonic sound alien? Awesome!" Trix beamed.

"Yeah…" Ben sighed, not really enjoying all the questions he has to answer. But unless he wants another round of shocks from Omni, he better just play nice before these brats finally leave.

"Hey, how many villains did you get to fight when you were my age?" Steven asked.

"I lost count. Plus that is close to my personal life." Ben frowned.

"Speaking of villains, why are you so defensive about Kevin?" asked Trix. He completely forgotten how aggressive he got when they planned on killing Kevin.

"I thought I said no questions about my life!" Ben growled before the line got hooked. He swiftly yanked it back and caught a fish.

"Dude, he almost killed us and you threatened to kill us if we killed him! So at least answer that!" Trix argued.

"I don't tell anyone about my past for free, runt. Want to hear about it, earn the right." Ben said as he cast another bait into the water, maybe he could catch a trout.

"And how do we earn the right to hear your past, unlock more aliens AND train us?" asked Trix.

"Train? I am not training you! Who said so?!" Ben baffled, not believing what he was hearing.

"The people and I, Benji. After all, you did mentor your alternate counterpart." Omni informed via the com link.

"I was boasting and being an airbag! I'm no mentor." Ben pouted as he waited for another fish. He then heard heavy banging from the front door and Ben sighed. "Did you tell your caretakers you were coming here?" He asked bluntly, having a guess on who was banging on his door.

"Ohhh, I told Amethyst….." Steven sheepishly answered.

"That's the purple one right?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow, although he had a good guess that was her.

"...Yyaaaaa…." Trix also sheepishly answered, although looking at it now, he and Steven probably should've asked permission from Garnet. Because, like Ben, he also had a good idea on who that was banging away at the door.

"You're telling me you came all the way out here without asking either the chick with the big Afro or that big nose?" Ben asked annoyed, though what really got him was all that damn banging. Seriously, if that bitch didn't stop soon, he was going to lose it.

"We didn't think it would be a big deal." Trix explained, however if that frown on Ben's face was any indication, that reasoning wasn't very logical.

"For all they know, I could've kidnapped you, ever think about that?" Ben asked sarcastically, annoyed with how stupid these brats were. Being young was one thing, being foolish was another.

Both Steven and Trix looked at each other with worried expressions, they should've at least asked Garnet if they could go. She probably would've let them, Pearl on the other hand would have none of it.

"Huh, I hate to interrupt. But can someone please answer the door for me, I just took a shower and don't wanna get dirty again from being trampled on by an enraged Gem." Omni spook via the Omnitrix, loud banging being heard from the background with a voice that could only belong to one Gem.

"Trix, you don't think that-?" Before Steven even continues his question, His robotic friend answered.

"I don't know how Pearl found this place, maybe she had you tagged without us knowing." Trix explained concerned, that does sound like something that big nose would do.

Ben just sighed, this was really not his day. "Come on, let's go before big nose breaks down my door." Ben grumbled as he gathered all his things, the group soon made their way back to the elevator and began heading back to the first floor.

Once they were on the first floor, it wasn't even two seconds of the elevator door starting to open before a pair of hands grabbed onto Steven and yanked him out. Steven was now in the arms of Pearl, holding him tightly and looking incredibly worried.

"Oh Steven, are you okay?!" She asked holding onto the boy with all her might, making it a little hard for him to breathe.

"P...Pearl, I can't breathe…." the boy gasped out, making the Gem surprised and gently lower him back to the ground, after taking a few deep breaths he looked up at his friend. "What are you doing here Pearl, how did you find us?" He asked.

"What am I doing here, what are YOU doing here of all places?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The Gem lectures, not even believing Steven did this and didn't even ask for permission.

"Wasn't that huge zit on your forehead a heart?" Ben joked as he carried the fish to the kitchen. Pearl snarled as she glared at him. She had a bone to pick with this brute, he was going to pay.

"If you had harm Steven-" Pearl began but Ben slammed the fish on the table then glared at her.

"Or what? You're gonna stab me with your twig? Look, I am not as happy as you so do me a favor and leave." Ben argued as he then walked away.

"Now listen here, Human! I don't care how mighty you think you are or how many aliens you got, we've been protecting Earth for a millennia, before you were even born! So I do not appreciate all that belittlement you gave us and that fact you were threatening a child! So I demand a full apology!" yelled Pearl.

"Does that order comes with the 'And decoupled the Omnitrix so I can focus on reviving my dead girlfriend through her son' special?" Ben hollered with sarcasm as he was putting away his fishing gear.

"What!?" baffled Pearl.

"Oh but of course she'll plan that! Give it up, woman!" complained Trix. Pearl just shook her fists then stomp towards Ben, grabbed his bucket and slammed it on the wall as she locked a glare at him.

"You better clean that up because I just washed that wall!" growled Ben, losing his patience for this bitch.

"Apologize and promise to stay away from Steven!" She demanded, getting ready to beat this imbecile to a bloody pulp..

"Bitch, I'm the Bearer of the Omnitrix! Fuck your authority and your couch!" scoffed Ben.

"That's it!" Pearl threw a punch and sent Ben flying across the room but he soon burst into a green DNA energy and somersaults on his feet.

He rose up as an anthropomorphic tiger, looking similar to Tiger-Thrash without the Tetramand trait but orange with white front, has black eyebrow-like crests and stands 7 ft tall. He wears a Mexican luchador uniform with the Omnitrix symbol on the belt.

"**RAAAAATH!**" roared the tiger alien,readying his claws.

"Whoa! Is that Quickstrike?" asked Steven in awe.

"No that's a completely different alien!" Trix beamed, his sensors alerting him to the foreign DNA signature..

"Even with 100 aliens, I am a veteran warrior. You can't beat me!" Pearl dropped in a ballet stance.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, POINTY NOSE OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS! RATH WANTS A PEACEFUL AND QUIET MORNING BUT NOOOO! YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN RATH'S DAY! RATH AIN'T APOLOGIZING UNTIL YOU SAY SORRY FIRST!" rant Rath. Steven and Trix couldn't help but giggle at the way he talked and ranted. He sounds like Hulk Hogan.

"Ha ha, even that form shows how ignorant you are." Pearl chuckles. She'll admit, he's very funny.

"OH, THEM'S FIGHTING WORDS!" Rath charged at Pearl, extended a single claw from his knuckles before jumping and swinging a punch. Pearl swiftly evaded and kicked his head, knocking his face on the wall.

"Are you done?" Pearl sneered. Rath stood up and shook his head before growling.

Rath kept throwing punches at Pearl but she easily evaded them then landed a few solid blows before kicking his groin, then summoned her spear and slashed him, sending him flying to the roof. Causing him to crash through it, fall, then hit the floor hard.

"Oooh!" winched the boys, this battle was getting intense. They wondered how a battle with Ben and the Gems would go, but this was better than they ever imagined.

"Well, guess Gems are more effective then the Omnitrix." Pearl scoffed. Rath then stood up and cricked his joints. Pearl was shocked he had no sign of injuries as he flexed his arms.

"Not bad, Pointy Nose! Now let Rath show you how it's done!" Rath grinned maliciously.

"You withstood all that? I wasn't even holding back!" Pearl gasped before Rath jumped at her and landed a cross punch, slashing her cheek.

"**COSMIC CLOBBER!**" Rath ran ahead, turned, grabbed her then suplex her, denting the floor deeply. "**OPHIUCUS SUPLEX!**" He then grabbed her and charges towards the wall and slammed her with an arm bar. "**ANTHERIAN ARM BAR! OPHIUCUS FACE PLANT!**" He grabbed her head, pried her off the wall then threw her into the air. "**SIRIUS BUTT KICKING!**" He jumped and soccer kicked her through the roof and she went flying towards the Beach House's cliff. "AND STAY OUT!"

Rath reverted back into Ben and let out a whistle. The door opened and out ran a robotic dog. It looks like a German Shepherd and it stop before Ben as it pant and wagged its tail.

"SHIP! SHIP!" It barked.

"Fix this mess and I'll let you eat my turret." sighed Ben. Ship barked before converting into a giant Venus plant like monster and started stabbing all damages with its tendrils, repairing them as if it didn't happen then it devoured the turrets before reverting and landed on its back, panting happily.

"Whooaaa!" The boys gasped at everything, that was intense. Steven was really worried about Pearl, but Trix was happy someone put her in her place. Maybe Ben wasn't such a bad guy after all, he was still a grump though.

"She's… Gonna come back with reinforcements. You know that." Omni said, worried from how angry Ben had become.

"Just get the kids out of here! I'm done talking!" Ben stormed off, fed up with how today went. This was supposed to be a quiet and peaceful morning, but it became a serious headache.

"Ben!" Omni protested, prompted him to return. It fell on deaf ears, as she was now alone with the children.

"Sorry Omni." Steven apologized, feeling bad for causing all this chaos.

"What are you sorry for pumpkin? You didn't do anything wrong, you had no idea your friend was going to come here and start a fuss." Omni explained, not seeing how any of this could be the little one's fault. Sure, they should have gotten permission to be here, but that doesn't give that Gem or Ben the right to act the way they did.

"Oh man, I wonder what's going to happen now. I mean Pearl is not going to take this lightly, she'll probably be madder than ever." Trix explained, causing Steven and Omni to look concerned themselves.

"Trix is right. Plus Garnet and the others might get mad that Ben hurt Pearl." Steven said with his hands to his head, this was going to be terrible.

"Ben's already in a sour mood, if the group shows up for a fight-" Omni added, this wasn't going to end well. An all out war was going to happen and with so much happening, this was the last thing that needed to happen, she wanted Ben to finally start to get along with the boys and help them improve.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Steven, worried about what's going to happen.

"First, let's get you two home. The longer we stay talking about this, the less time we'll have to stop our families from killing each other." Omni explained as she led the two young men to the door, hopefully there was still time to defuse the situation before it escalated into a slaughter.

Meanwhile back at the Beach House the other Gems were going about their business, until a sudden impact to their home caught their attention. Something suddenly crashed through their roof and slammed into the living room table.

"What the hell!?" Amethyst shouted before her and the others hurried over to see what crashed down through their home.

"Is that-?" Cat's Eye began while all the dust was leaving the scene, revealing Pearl under some pieces of wood. She had a few bruises on her face, while her clothes were all torn up.

"Pearl, what happened!?" Garnet asked worryingly as she helped her friend get back on her feet, after which Pearl shook her head.

"It was that masked vigilante, he's the one who did this!" She shouted in rage, she was going to pay him back a hundredfold for what he had done.

"He did this!? But why?" Cat's Eye asked, not understanding the situation.

"I told you he was nothing but bad news! We need to do something before he takes us all out!" Pearl declared before a sudden realization hit her square in the face. "Oh my goodness, he still has Steven!" She shouted, hands holding onto her head.

"Steven was actually there?" Asked Amethyst.

"Yes and we need to rescue him before that monster does something to him! Let's go!" The pointed nose Gem said as she began to head for the door, only to be stopped by Garnet.

"Wait a minute, Pearl." The large leader ordered, causing the slender Gem to look at her confused.

"What are you talking about Garnet? We need to get Steven out of there befo-." Before Pearl could finish, Garnet ask her something.

"How did all this happen?" The leader asked, still at a loss with the events that transpired.

"Garnet, we don't have time for this!" Pearl explained before Garnet removed her visor and looked at Pearl with all three of her eyes.

"I want to know everything that happened, start at the beginning. And remember Pearl, I know when you're lying to me." Garnet ordered the Gem, who just sighed in response. She didn't want to waste time like this, but knowing Garnet, she had very little choice.

She began to explain…

"I cannot believe this… You openly assaulted him verbally and physically. Granted, he is also part of the blame but for you to storm into his home and threatened him… Pearl, I don't know what to do with you!" Garnet sighed as she shook her head while rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Then you don't mind if I smash her!" A distorted maniacal voice roared and the Gems quickly turn as a 15 ft tall golem composed of emerald, amethyst, topaz and aquamarine jumped from the cliff and land on the beach head, sending sand in the air as he slowly towers over them.

"What the!? A Corrupted Gem?!" asked Amethyst as they ready their weapons.

"Guess again, ladies! Where's Fatso!?" The beast grinned as he mold his claw into a drill then charged at them.

Meanwhile back to Steven and Trix, they were walking down the beach with Omni. They needed to think of a way to defuse the situation before Ben and the other Gems started an all out brawl, destroying Beach City in the progress.

Trix thought that Garnet at the very least would try to calm the situation. Out of anyone he knew, she was the most level headed. Plus she was the leader of the Crystal Gems, so if she said they couldn't fight, sure enough the group wouldn't fight.

However Pearl getting thrown in the air and sent crashing through their roof might actually be enough to convince Garnet to handle the situation with combat. After all one of her teammates getting hurt was definitely more than enough reason for retaliation. Plus Trix also thought about what Pearl might've said to the others, she could've said Ben kidnapped Steven and started the whole altercation. It wouldn't surprise the AI in the slightest bit if she did that, she wanted Ben, Omni and most of all him gone since forever.

"Oh man. The Gems could potentially beat Ben. I mean it's 4 against 1." Steven worried.

"Boys, Ben can be...very dangerous when he's angry. Once a villain consumed 5 aliens to become super powerful, he...went berserk as Humungousaur. He even threw a 20 ft tall WHOLE warehouse at him and plow him through 10 bunkers. To add fear of his temper, he once went Way Big, his largest alien of all, and punched a villain 50 times. He...didn't survived." Omni said with fear and worries. She had seen Ben in his berserker episode and it scares her as it's not her Ben during that moment.

"I understand. I sorta lost my temper when my Cookie Cat icebox got crushed by Centipeetle. We went Pyroburst and go supernova on her." Steven sympathies Omni. Now with that said, he's scared Ben might kill the Gems.

"Don't worry. I'm a skilled negotiator. I'm sure I can reaso- What is that?" Omni noticed a huge dust cloud at the Beach House then they saw a crystal golem jumped several stories and slammed his claws through a building.

"Mwahahaha!" The Beast laughed as he continued rampaging the streets, battling someone.

"Whooa!" said Steven.

"My sensor indicated your caretakers are engaging that monster. Is that a corrupted Gem?" asked Omni but noticed Trix had equipped the Power Level Helmet.

"It's Kevin!" hissed Trix. Steven then immediately ran off toward the battlefield.

"Steven, Trix! Come back!" Omni cried out.

At the battle field, the Crystal Gems were greatly drained and left battered on the ground. A punch smacked and echoes the air as Garnet got knocked back and blocked a large crystal axe before shoving it aside and fired her fist, which the Corrupted Gem caught it with its Cat Claw and crushed it.

"Where's that bravado, whore?! Mwah ha ha ha!" laughed Kevin, now more stronger than before.

"Hmph, you're a leeching parasite, Levin. Powers alone won't give you victory." She charged in and landed a full-power punch, shattering his jaws but as he spun, his foot grabbed her face and smashed her against the ground.

She spring herself up and landed a power uppercut on his chin, sending him 10 feet in the air before spinning and firing another gauntlet, blasting him further back. Kevin landed on the ground and gave a grin as he was chewing something.

Garnet grew confused and glanced at her waist. It was chew through, leaving magic veins struggling to reconnect itself. "Urgh…" she grunted as she cupped her wounds.

"Your body is made of energy? Mwah ha ha ha, so delicious!" grinned Kevin as he open his mouth then belched magic bolts.

Garnet punched it aside and charged in for a battle, only for Kevin to suddenly burn out and shrunk, messing up her punch and he bore his fist into her chest, knocking her down and then started absorbing her.

"Sucker!" he grinned. Suddenly he got blasted by a bolt of lightning and impacted a nearby car, which exploded. Garnet gasped heavily then turned to see a Robolex.

"S-Steven?" gasped Garnet.

"LEVIN!" yelled Staticbot as Trix constructed Omni Weapon: Jet Thruster on his back, which grants him flight. He flew across and tackled Kevin against the wall, twisted his wrists and started electrocuting him with 10,000 voltages.

"Idiot! You don't get it!" yelled Kevin as he gripped his arms and started absorbing the metal alloys, along with the powers.

"Get away, Steven!" warned Trix and Staticbot immediately smashed his foot against Kevin's stomach and smashed him through the wall.

He suddenly got blasted and smashed through a row of cars before exploding. A trail of purple bolts grabbed Staticbot and lifts him up as the current reverse and absorbs more energy before slamming him down, defeating Staticbot. Light flashed and Steven sluggishly stood up, Kevin stepped out, horribly disfigured as his upper body is partially similar as a Robolex but bend over, warp-like and the armors, while violet, seems fractured and his arm becomes that of Robolex and same goes for his left leg. The face on the white screen is very static and demonic.

"Who wants an Electric Punch!" laughed Kevin.

"Trix?" asked Steven.

"He's getting stronger but I got an idea." Trix then re-equipped the Omni Weapon and forged the hydro pumps.

"Not this time!" Electric Punch ran at a surprising speed due to not being fully bulked and Steven quickly jumped aside as his robotic arm smashed the pavement apart.

Steven continue to run and Electric Punch punched the ground, sending an electrical surge and nearly struck Steven.

"Waaah!" he yelped as he stumbled over.

"Gimme that watch! Now!" yelled Electric Punch as he channel a red aura and unleashed a bolt of lightning. Garnet sluggishly held up her fist and fired it, punched Electric Punch aside then he glared at her. "I have had it with you!" he roared as he extended his claws and punched through her head, emerging from the rear.

Steven stopped in his tracks and gazed in horror as Garnet fell back before reducing into particles of energy and splits into two and retreated inside the gemstones as they fell on the floor. Both gemstones lost the garnet tone and each are now ruby and sapphire.

"GARNET!" cried Steven.

"Give. Me. That stupid watch!" yelled Electric Punch as he jumped up and dived towards Steven with his Robolex arm that surged with thunder. Steven remains staring at Garnet's gemstones, frozen in place.

His eyes then glowed pink rose and the pupil shape into the shape of his gemstone.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" he let out a scream of rage and his gemstone started surging violently in dark power before his body burst into a large energy dome, impacting Electric Punch and sending him flying across the sky, the weight of his Robolex side pulled him down and he impacted the ground, letting out a smoke of debris. He slowly stood up as his body glowed neon-blue before burning away and he's back to normal. He stood up and gazed at himself.

"NO!" he yelled in rage and fear before standing up and running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Steven in anger as he summons his Gem Power in an evil manner then he conjured a hoverboard, rode it and chased after Kevin. The Gems had regained conscious and Pearl noticed Steven.

"Steven… Get back here…" panted Pearl.

"Garnet!" gasped Amethyst but Cat's Eye was ahead of her, picked up the gemstones and smiled.

"Not to worry, they successfully retreated in the gemstones. Still, to think a boy bested a Fusion Gem." said Cat's Eye.

Omni arrived at the scene and search around before spotting the Gems. "Crystal Gems, where's Steven and Trix!?" She asked.

"He's chasing after Kevin but we're too drained to follow. He's too dangerous. He absorbed the Corrupted Gems and our powers." warned Amethyst.

"You… This is your fault!" Pearl yelled with tears. Omni frowned as she poke her ear.

"Ben, we got a situation. I don't care if you're not in the mood- BEN! The boys are chasing after Kevin!" Omni communicated Ben.

"We don't need your help! Just leave Steven alone!" cried Pearl.

"Believe it or not, we know how to deal with Kevin." Omni argued.

"What's their relation anyway?" asked Cat's Eye.

"Just get out! Take that bastard and Trix out of our planet! We can handle this ourselves!" Pearl yelled.

"No, you don't! Kevin is growing worse and worse! Just leave this to us!" Omni objected.

"Why you think you're better then us!?" Pearl snapped.

"Because we had dealt with our Kevin multiple times from our Earth!" Omni yelled. The Gems remained silent and confused. "We can talk later but right now, let us handle Kevin. We know Osmosian the vest because Ben had sampled Kevin's DNA. Yes? I'm sorry, it slipped. OK. I must go." Omni break down into a green sphere and rocket toward their house.

Greg arrived at the scene a bit late, wielding a wide curve sword with a half-moon guard.

"Where is Steven?" asked Greg. "I just heard his screams!"

"Over there. He's chasing Kevin..." warned Cat's Eye.

"I'm going!" said Greg.

"You can't! You're not at our level, nor Rose's!" yelled Pearl.

"A father must do what they must do: Protect their children!" said Greg as he ran to the direction Steven and Kevin went. Pearl was amazed by his bravery then Cat's Eye noticed the Gemstones are glowing so she tossed them up and they burst into twin lights.

Steven continued chasing after Kevin until they stopped in the middle of the forest. Kevin stopped in his tracks and turned to see Steven, who hopped off and landed before him, held out his hands and constructed two dark versions of Rose's Sword.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Garnet!" he snarled.

"Ha, mad that you lost another mommy?" grinned Kevin as he held out two Corrupted Gemstones, absorbing both into his whole body and cause the earth being absorbed into his body, mutating into a wendigo like monster composed of soil and barks with gemstones on the palms.

"Bring it, Universe. I'm your worst nightmare." He howled as he mold his arm into a twin wrapped up root-like whip and swung it at Steven. Steven quickly bash it aside with his sword, Kevin charged in and swung his lengthen claws, he produced a magic barrier and blocked his blow. "I can absorb powers, matter, energy and even DNA!" Kevin held back his fist, mold into a blade with a row of leafs and rev them like a chainsaw.

He swung it down, Steven jump away as his barrier was cut through and Trix constructed Anchor Gloves, Steven launched them and wrapped around Woodigo body but he grabbed the chains and absorbed the nanomachines into his soils.

"Even the tiniest machines cannot escape my hunger!" Kevin's body grew larger and mold into a duplicate of a Tyrannosaurus Rex then converted into a mechanoid Wendigo.

Steven got reeled in and Kevin smashed him across the row of trees before impacting the boulder.

"You called yourselves the Steven 10, no? Then call me…" Kevin reeled him in and rammed his dino head-like claws against Steven, burying him underground. "Demon!" He pulled him up but saw he's gone. He just grinned as he noticed rocks levitating around him then started bashing him as hard as it can but he absorbed them and raised his claws, causing earth to punch up pillars, sending Rockhead flying out before switching into Bugbomb.

"Whoa!" Bugbomb exclaimed as he flew over to evade the pillars.

"Nemesis!" Kevin swung his arm and it spawn into 10 tendrils, whipped the pillars and sent multiple debris around, Bugbomb barely evaded them then morphed into Fist Thrash, jumped off the debris and ready his punch. "Anarchy!" Woodigo roared with a vile grin and collided their punches together, unleashing a powerful shockwave and shattered the whole forest apart before Fist Thrash jumped back and slow down the drawback.

"Demon Nemesis Anarchy?" questioned Fist Thrash.

"DNA. For a psycho, that's a clever name." frowned Trix as he commands the nanomachines to contracted mecha arms with Rose's Shields.

"Finally got our shield out?" Fist Trash asked.

"Not the real thing." Said Trix.

"Raagh! Time to feast on you!" DNA charged in and Fist Thrash moved in.

The camera tilted up to the sky and multiple smacking and bashing was heard before ending with a booming echo and a tree got blown back then the camera panned down and DNA was rest against the tree, reverted to Kevin as Fist Thrash approached him. He grabbed Kevin up and glared at him.

"Had enough?" he asked.

"On the contrary, my good boy. Have you?" asked a familiar voice. Fist Thrash turned around and saw Dr. Animo as he jumped off the hill and landed before them. "If I were you, I shouldn't let his arms free." He said. Fist Thrash widen his eyes then Kevin grabbed his arms and started draining his powers, causing his body to crackle violently.

"You are so weak and puny, fatso!" grinned Kevin as his skin turned indigo and his mass began to double in size before a giant, deformed and abnormally muscular arm spawn out of his shoulder, balled up its hand and punched Fist Thrash.

He went flying and smacked against the tree before dropping into the dirt. He shook his head, lift himself up and gazed at DNA as he mutated into a twisted mixture of human and Tetramand, spawn a second pair of arms while he grew a second abnormal arm from his shoulder. His face nearly mold into a Tetramand but his right eye remains human and his voice got distorted.

"Mwah ha ha ha! Oh this is gonna be fun! Call me Massive Knuckles!" grinned Massive Knuckles as he charged in. Fist-Thrash stood up and caught his arms before being pushed back. He fortified his footing.

"You think you're unstoppable for just taking a tenth of my strength?!" Fist Thrash head-butted him, bashed his face several times then uppercuted him. Massive Knuckles somersaulted and landed on his hands and feet, he moved in with a mad grin and they enter a power struggle upon the grapple.

"Idiot! I still have my powers stock on yours!" He jabbed his stomach with his third arms, Fist Thrash cough saliva then Massive Arms used his abnormal arms to twist his wrists, making bone snapping sound.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Fist Thrash screamed.

"Steven!" gasped Trix. Massive Knuckles lifted him up and twisted his elbows, increasing pain.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA! Your scream makes me hungry for more!" he crushed his fists then his hands touched his torso and start draining his powers. Trix started glowing and focuses his glare at Massive Knuckles.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!" screamed Trix as he unleashed a powerful bio-feedback pulse, smacking Massive Knuckles back and he crashed against the hill. Fist Thrash fell on his knees before the Omnitrix made a dying beep than he reverted back to Steven.

"Oooh…" moaned Steven. He heard stomping and dazzlingly look up to see Animo towering him with a small gun with a veil inserted and a tube linked to the tank on his back.

"Very impressive defense. I knew taking the Omnitrix will be difficult but once you're in Recharging State, you're powerless. You can't even use your own natural power." Animo picked Steven up, held up the gun and fired a dart that struck Trix's face.

"AAH!" Trix yelped in pain.

"Sorry, but pain is necessary for science!" grinned Animo as he pulled the trigger and started sucking DNA samples from the Omnitrix, filling the tank with green Codon energy. Trix screamed in agony as he does this. A sudden shing sound striking flesh was heard and Animo glanced to see a sword impaled his arm. He looked up to see Greg.

"Put my son down, James!" yelled Greg.

"I can command my body to any whim but I CAN'T feel pain, Gregory!" grinned Animo.

"But can you feel this?!" Trix disconnect from his body, ripped the dart off and jump at Animo, stabbing the dart through his dome.

"Inferior toy, I have a secondary dome just in case!" Animo yank Trix aside and flick him on the ground. He removed the dart but failed to see Greg jumped on his arm, yanking the sword out and attempted to impale his face but Massive Knuckles grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Fatso's big fatso papa! Wanna join the brat?" grinned Massive Knuckles as he started draining his life force.

"Gyyah!" he gagged and Steven is barely conscious.

"S-Steven… Greg…" moaned Trix as he tried to crawl back to his body.

"Goodbye, Old Man!" Massive Knuckles raised his giant hand and prepared to swing it down.

When he goes, it went through him. "Huh?!" He looked at his giant hand and it was gone. "How?!" he growled then turned to see a young sapphire-skinned girl dressed in an elegant gown, colored navy blue/black with yellow cuffs and a star on the torso, and have a soft sapphire hair that covered her eyes. She's wielding an ice dagger and was holding his severed hand.

"Power of foresight. Cyrokinesis. Enhanced speed. You can't see me coming until it's too late." She quipped.

"A brat? Well, it's time to die!" Massive Knuckles stomped towards her but failed to see a shadow jumped out and dive towards his face.

"EAT THIS, YOU OVERGROWN POWER MONSTER!" yelled a young, tomboyish girl.

She somewhat resembled Garnet with the Afro and facial structure but around the same height as the young girl, wore black pants with yellow streak, a red/orange sleeveless shirt with a yellow star, ruby headband and is equipped with a smaller, simpler version of Garnet's gauntlet. She's colored ruby, black elbow bands and orange boots.

Her body instantly burst into flames and rammed her fist against Massive Knuckles face, smashing him into the ground and sent Greg flying.

"WWHHOOA!" he yelled but the young sapphire girl dash in at super speed, jumped and caught him before firing ice beam to slide down to safety. "W-Who are you?" asked Greg.

"I'm Sapphire and that's my wife, Ruby." Said Sapphire.

"HOW. DO. YOU. LIKE. THAT!" roared Ruby as she kept jabbing Massive Knuckles but he clutched the earth and absorbed its matter along with the flames. Ruby jumped back and gritted her teeth as Massive Knuckles emerged as a magma golem.

"You got guts, brat!" smirked Magma Golem as he raised his arms but got blasted in ice and was frozen solid.

"Ruby, Steven needs help." said Sapphire.

"Got it!" she ran over and they approached Steven but Animo stomped before them.

"Going somewhere?" grinned Animo.

"GRRRR! BACK OFF!" yelled Ruby as she erupted like a volcano and engulfed Animo.

He actually felt intense pain and burn that he jumped away in fear. That and she almost damage the tank. Sapphire and Ruby gathered around Steven then kneeled over and placed their hands on him. Magic aura surrounds him and he began to levitate.

"Trix?" Greg searched around and saw Trix. He quickly ran over, grabbed him and brought him to Steven, who was half-healed and he opens his eyes.

"W-What happen? Dad? Trix?" asked Steven as Greg stepped in and placed Trix on his body, which he fold back into the Omnitrix and glowed brightly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I guess. Uh, who are you two?" asked Steven.

"Uh, we're your surrogate mother?" Ruby nervously shrugged.

"Huh? Garnet is my surrogate mom." Steven asked in confusion. The statue crackled then exploded as Magma Golem emerged from the vapor.

"That's it. No more Mister Nice Guy!" he snorted.

"Nice? Doubt it!" said Steven as he stood up and activated the Omnitrix.

"He's burning out his powers. Let's hit him extra hard!" said Trix as he dialed the form they need and selected one. Before he activate it, a supersonic blur dash through, creating a sonic boom and blew everyone away with the gale as the blur charged towards Magma Golem as the entity revealed itself as a Kineceleran.

"RRRAAGGH!" he swung his massive arms down, smashed the ground and the alien evade it, bashing his fists repeatedly around him without letting up then increased the speed to create a huge tornado before bursting with green light and the alien becomes a mechanoid with large, 3 digits claws, has multiple slots on the body with a large pack on the back. It has the bodysuit colored green and black and the Omnitrix symbol is on the left breast.

"**BADABOOM!** BOOM BOOM BOOM!" The alien called Badaboom thrust his claws and fired multiple organic orbs full of nitroglycerin, bombarding the tornado into a huge firewall, snuffing out Kevin's body.

"Arrggh!" groaned Kevin in pain then Badaboom morphed into a 7 ft tall somewhat robotic crayfish with four appendages in a single set of arms, has various slots where water flows through and has a oxygen mask on where the mouth was. The armors are composed of Glass Snake and are colored bright green. The Omnitrix is on the chest.

"Time to cool off, Kev! With some **Overflow**-ing water!" The Cascan thrust his arms and blasted Kevin with twin hydro water.

"Another Omnitrix!? That means more powers!" He smashed the earth and unleashed wave of lava but Overflow switched into another version of Overflow, only taller, based on a mollusk with more armored details, sharp claws, colored ocean green and has the face sealed by a protective mask.

"**Water Hazard!**" The Orishian raised his hands and struck the ground. "**Big Wave!**" His palms pour out water at high pressure then erupted into a giant tsunami, struck against the lava and burst into a huge cloud of steam.

"What was that?" asked Sapphire.

"Omni Hero..." Steven sluggishly smile as Greg held him protectively. There was multiple punches occurred then Kevin went flying and crashed against the ground.

Water Hazard emerged from the steam as the Tetramand named Four Arms. He grabbed Kevin then the Omnitrix blasted him with green beam, reverting him to normal but he suffered so much damage on his body. Kevin remained unconscious.

"Rest easy, Kev." said Four Arms.

"You kinda went overboard." Omni said.

"It's Kevin. He always get a beat down." Four Arms sighed in a kindhearted tone.

"He easily bested Kevin!?" asked Ruby.

"But he didn't kill him. Why?" asked Trix.

"Omni said Ben knew Kevin like a brother." Sapphire answered, though it makes no sense for her.

"You! Who the Hell are you?!" asked Animo.

"Let's say in my world, we met in Washington DC when I was 10 year old. Dr. Aloysius James Animo, you're gonna wish you still had a body so I can break them for what you did to Kevin!" Four Arms charged toward Animo but multiple trees trapped him as Oak Bark land beside Animo.

"Says you." Animo sneered as Thunder Hound jumped in and grabbed Kevin's body. "I have what I came for! 'Till we meet again, Universes! Mwah ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha!" laughed Animo as he held his arm over and discharge a canister, which shattered and spray everyone with tear gas. They start coughing and seal their eyes before the mist got blown away by the wind. They looked around and they're gone. Green light flashes and the trees exploded by Heatblast.

"Damn it!" yelled Heatblast in frustration before reverting to Ben in his armors.

"They got away!" pouted Steven.

"Let it go son, the important thing is that you're okay." Said Greg.

"Nice move, Greg!" smiled Ruby.

"We did a good team. If only Rose was here." Said Sapphire.

"She is here. Right here." Greg point at his heart. The Gems replied by pointing at the gemstones on their opposite palms in question manner. Greg nodded, taking it account that gemstones are the Gem's hearts.

"Wait a minute! Your gemstones resembles Garnet's! Who are you two?" asked Steven.

"W-Well…" stuttered Ruby.

"Guess 15th birthday can't be waited. Sit down, Steven. This is gonna be a long story." said Sapphire with a giggle.

"Save it, ladies. First, we're gonna negotiate about this whole 'Masked Vigilante'. And I'm not being nice. Omni...threatened to trap me as The Worst for 5 months if I don't." sighed Ben.

"Where we will meet?" asked Greg.

"The BCF!" beamed Steven.

Back at the mysterious hideout, Animo was typing on the computer and analyzing the DNA samples, with the mysterious woman supervising via the communication channel.

"Impressive job, Good Doctor." She complimented.

"Oh you're too kind." Animo gave his prideful smug grin then finished the analyze. "The mission is way beyond success! I have attained not just 10 but 100 DNA samples! I could create various Xeno Beasts or possibly Super Gems!" grinned Animo.

"Super Gems? A curious dream. But we need to test them." Said the woman.

"Who is he talking to?" wondered Oak Bark.

"I dunno." shrugged Thunder Hound.

"Hey, so we don't need the Omnitrix?" asked Hellfire. The Pack shrugged and continued eavesdropping.

"I do recall your failed weapon involving Gem Fusion. How about we do a test run with an amalgamation of 10 powers? Surely this will be powerful enough to destroy the Gems and secure TWO Omnitrices!" he suggested.

"And who is the guinea pig?" she mused. Animo gave a diabolical grin as he glanced at the healing tank that contains the unconscious Kevin, undergoing emergency healing progress.


	9. Gem Vs Alien

The scene begins sometime after the conclusion of the last episode. That was one hell of a Saturday morning, as Ben thought. Not really his proudest moment, being either annoyed to death by two kids or getting shocked by his own Omnitrix.

First, his Omnitrix, who begrudgingly is his "wife-sister", which totally sounded very creepy, invited the Autism boy and his amnesic Omnitrix over to "bond" and answer so many questions. Only to then learn the brat didn't tell the Gems of them visiting him, so he got himself into a fight with that overprotective technophobic Gem.

Then Kevin attacked the Gems and was allied with Dr. Animo and his Xeno Beasts (Ben questions the doctor's sanity as all the Xeno-Beasts were female and very voluptuous). He almost saved Kevin but Animo pulled a fast one and they escaped.

Now here he is. 12 o'clock at Beach City Fries, eating his fourth Chili Fries as Sapphire and Ruby finished their story. Turns out Ms. Afro, or better MRS., is actually the fusion of two lesbian couples. Ben finds it curious that an elegant Cyclops and a feisty, hot-tempered tomboy would combine into a levelheaded, strong, Afroamerican woman. Even more curious, Ruby and Sapphire looks like teenagers while Garnet looks like in her 30s.

"How does Gem Fusion work exactly, and what is a Gem Fusion even supposed to be?" asked the boy eating more Fry Bites, drinking a soda Ruby gave him to wash it down. He and Trix loved the story Sapphire and Ruby told them, however they could tell that the story wasn't very complete feeling. All they know is that Ruby and Sapphire accidentally combined during a mission, but nothing besides that. They learned about the name of Sapphire's old boss, someone called Blue Diamond . However after saying her name both Gems seemed upset, which was odd to both Steven and Trix.

"You're not uneasy of their equal-sexual marriage, most people would think it was unnatural?" asked Pearl. She knew that marriage of the same sex was a tricky topic for Humans, and even illegal in many parts of the planet. The recent years have shown a lot of progress for the homosexual humans on the planet, though there was still plenty of prejadace.

"Why should I, Cat's Eye is crazy for Connie!" Steven pointed out and Cat's Eye winched before ducking her head down as her cheeks turned red and her tail swaye nervously. "And Trix explained there are aliens that reproduced between two females or a species that only has one gender, so I see nothing wrong with them being together" Said Steven as he munched his food, Sapphire and Ruby smiled and were both happy that Steven and Trix understood their love.

"Anyway, what's a Gem Fusion?" asked Trix. "I never saw anything like it before, and nothing in my database can explain it" he added while eating his digital Fry Bits, with his sensores he was able to taste the digital food he created.

"Pearl, be our guest" said Sapphire as Ruby grabbed some pizza and munched it, Ruby loved beef pizza as she was a big meat eater. While Sapphire was more of a pasta type of girl, as she was eating her mac and cheese. Pearl nodded and looked at the two boys, actually excited about revealing such an important Gem topic to Steven. Perhapes with this she could impress him enough to spend more time learning about his Gem heritage.

"Ahem, Gem Fusion is a very powerful and complex technique common to Gems. It was used by Gems who shared the same gemstones, such as Ruby for example to merge together and become a bigger and more powerful version of themselves. Five Rubies merged as one will have all their Strength and Magic added together then multiplied by five, it was a very useful ability" explained Pearl as she used her gemstone to display the holographic images of five Rubies with different outfits that merged into a sixty foot tall Ruby, with five gemstones on different parts of her body and an outfit based on the five that original five Rubies had.

"So it's multiplication times Five?" asked Steven, barely able to imagine such power.

"It depends how many Gems are involved in the Fusion. Once merged, the Gem can still use its fusee's weapons but they can also combine them for a new Fusion Weapon . However, Ruby and Sapphire became the very first Gem Fusion to be made between two different Gems. The Fusion created new gemstones such as Garnet and grants new abilities such as Garnet's electrokinesis" explained Pearl. "Also it is important to know that the more Gems involved in a fusion, the harder it is to stay fused due to the overlap of so many different minds forming together." she added as she ate some of the orange chicken in front of her, she likes chinese culture and their dishes.

"That sounds awesome," Steven said with stars in his eyes, already thinking of what fusions the Gems might be able to create.

"What's the requirements to fuse, I would imagine it isn't as easy as you say?" asked Trix looking at Pearl, rubbing a pincher on his chin. He was just as amazed with this fusion ability as Steven, and wanted to learn everything he could from it. This also opened up a lot of opportunities when he thought about it, if fusion could do everything the Gem said then it could be just the thing to handle all the roaming Xeno-Beasts around the world.

"Dancing, the Gem Fusion technique typically requires a strong energy of harmonization between Gems, so dancing was used to aid in the harmony between the two or more individuals involved" She finished.

"Ours is the slow dance, it has been our favorite dance for over 3000 years." Sapphire smiled as she held Ruby's arm and she giggled with a blush.

"Whoooooa, So awesome! Does that mean me and Trix could do the Dance too?" asked Steven with his eyes becoming stars. The very idea of a fusion with him and Trix was like a dream, and one Steven wanted to come true for than anything.

"Imagine me added in the mix! We could create a cool new transformation or something!" said Trix. At that moment, Trix got an idea inside his head and made sure to add it to his to-do list for future updates of the Omnitrix.

"Ah ha ha ha ha it is possible, but you need to master your gemstone because without its powers, not even Gem Fusion is possible" Smiled Pearl. She resumed eating her orange chicken while having a side of fried shrimp, while Amethyst and Cat's Eye ate fried chicken.

"I promise to train even harder than ever! Wait, if you guys knew about Gem Fusion and could do it anytime… Why didn't you use them before?" asked Steven. That was a question that stuck in his mind the moment he learned how powerful Fusion Gems sounded, and wondered why the Gems wouldn't want to use them all the time.

"Ya, they could have been very useful" agreed Trix who also wondered why on earth the Gems didn't fuse into even more powerful beings if they could, that would have made their missions much easier.

"Because Garnet alone is enough. There wasn't any threat that surpasses Garnet and required us to use any other Gem Fusion" answered Cat's Eye, biting down on a chicken leg.

"Don't you guys want to know how awesome you'll be as a Gem Fusion?" asked Trix. "and what about the fights we had with Animo and the Krakken?, they almost annihilated us!, we could have really used the power up" he added, which Steven nodded in agreement.

"Well…" Pearl hadn't thought of it, Amethyst just gave a scoff and Cat's Eye gave a beaming smile. The boys had a very good point, it seemed like those were the perfect moments for Gem Fusion. Looking back it was now considered dumb that they didn't, a mistake that will not be made again.

"I know Connie will be amazed to see Tiger Eye , I can already see the smile on her face!" beamed Cat's Eye. Steven and Trix caught the name she just said, and the conversation just got a lot more interesting for them.

"Tiger Eye, And who will be your fusion partner dream girl?" asked Ruby with an arrogant grin, teasing Cat's Eye a little for her idea of charming Connie with a fusion. It wasn't really a bad idea, but seemed a little odd to.

"Amethyst, we're prankster gals so we can fuse just right!" beamed Cat's Eye. that made the purple Gem smirk, she and Cat's Eye did pull amazing pranks.

"It'll be my nightmare…" mumbled Pearl dryly, still remembering the hot sauce incident.

"Yeah right, Gem Fusion is like for the strongest warriors." Said Amethyst.

"Wait, Tiger Eye?" asked Trix confused. At first he thought it was another Gem that was somehow related to Cat's Eye, but something inside him told the Omnitrix that wasn't the case.

"Is she another Gem Fusion?" asked Steven.

"She's the fusion of me and Cat's Eye" said Amethyst with a smirk. "And she is a real wild chick, great for a party!" she added as Cat's Eye smirked at the frustrated look Pearl was making.

"Can't wait to meet her" said Trix with a hint of excitement, wondering what this fusion was capable of.

"If you're done with that topic, may we negotiate?" asked Omni, though she was actually very interested in the history of Gem fusion. Fusion was actually something Ben and her had experience with also, though theirs was a little different than the Gems.

"First, tell us more about you two." Sapphire insisted, wanting to finally know who these two strangers were. If both sides were going to work together, they needed mutual trust.

"That book is closed, One Eye." Ben frowned as he munched his fries, making Omni frown at him from being so rude.

"HEY! SAY THAT AGAIN!" snarled Ruby as she jumped on the table.

"You don't scare me, Matchstick." Ben smirked.

"Enough!" Omni yelled then glared at Ben. "Why are you so disrespectful!" She hissed.

"Because a certain clod with a huge zit on her forehead and is as flat as a twig ruined my Saturday morning! And she wants me to self destruct both of you." Ben vestures to Omni and Trix, while then frowning viciously at Pearl.

"I didn't want that! I didn't even know you can do that!" argued Pearl. Plus that's ridiculous, how could she wish for Trix to blow up while still attached on Steven?

"But I gave you an idea, no?" sneered Ben, which made Pearl start fuming.

"Ben, you're starting to act like Albedo!" Omni yelled, only for Ben to slap Omni right at the cheek. Everyone remained shock of the scene, even Trix. He couldn't believe Ben slapped his Omnitrix partner.

"Never. Ever. EVER! Compare me to that bastard!" growled Ben.

"Then Arsenal! ***got slapped again*** Or Warlord! ***slapped again*** Or Norman the 10! ***slapped and her cheek swollen*** Or better yet...like Vil- Ack!" Ben grabbed Omni by the throat and started choking her as his eyes flared pink, burning with similar energy as the Gems.

"Stop it! Stop comparing me to them! Just shut up!" Ben roared as his skin start crackling, like glass fracturing.

"Let her go!" Steven grabbed his arm and pry him away then Cat's Eye and Ruby joined in.

"Ben…" gasped Omni. Ben's eyes widen as he found himself choking his 10 year old self. His rage vanished, tears began pouring out as he loosen his hands and gazed at Omni as she coughed heavily then look away.

"... I'm… I'm going home…" Ben stood up and walked away. "You're sleeping alone…" he added with a tone of warning as he head down the path.

"Ben…" Omni whispered with tears.

"I told you he's nothing but a monster! If that's what the Omnitrix at full power will do, then it's best Steven doesn't get Master Control." argued Pearl, continuing to defend herself and her case. That Ben was nothing but trouble, she doesn't want Steven to be anything like him at all.

"Pearl…" sighed Steven.

"This has nothing… To do with me at full power. Ben and I had been together, when he's just a boy. We're… A truth must be told." Omni turned and gazed at the Gems then Trix then Steven. "We're… Not from this reality. We don't originate in this dimension." Omni began.

"Nyah? You mean another dimension? You're from a completely different world?" asked Cat's Eye.

"Yes. There were...time crisis from time to time, excuse the pun, and so we're…was...inhabitants of Earth-8223. Ben and I protected the Universe multiple times from conquerors, incursions, dimensional threats… Majority of them involved capturing me… We were famous, praised, we were Hero of Heroes! Ben had a family, friends, loved...Me… But...but…" Omni began crying and covered her mouth as she gasped.

"What happened?" asked Sapphire. All listened carefully, even Pearl.

"An enemy of Ben, a rogue Galvan named Albedo. He used to be the assistant of my creator but was jealous and angry he wasn't deemed worthy to wield me so he built a poor replica that left him trapped in a clone body of Ben. Their first battle left his DNA very damaged. He tried to cure his condition but Ben accidentally caused his DNA to suffer a genetic meltdown through a large misunderstanding, becoming a Living Omnitrix. Not only did his DNA change, but his mind grew mad, unstable. All he cares about is becoming the smartest of all the universe and getting revenge on all who humiliated him… On Ben's 18th birthday, he did what we didn't expect… He...he...he destroyed… The entire reality and created a new reality where Ben was never born! We...we lost everything!" Omni broke down crying over recalling that horrible day.

"And Ben… He…" Steven began.

"That would explain his attitude. He suffered a loss 100 times worse then any losses we ever encounter." Sapphire stated, shedding a tear.

Everyone around the table looked incredibly saddened by this revelation, for someone to have his whole world destroyed and everything taken away from him. It was a fate worse than death, no wonder Ben acted the way he acted. He was a wounded man, feeling a pain that does not heal. Trix looked around the area, seeing every so upset and saddened for Ben. he saw how much they felt sorry for him even after everything he's done, which to him was the very last straw.

"This is bullshit!" Trix shouted slamming his pinchers hard on the table, gaining everyone's attention. His screen was red like when he was recharging, but this time it was due to his rage level going overdrive.

"Trix, language!" lectured Pearl to the Omnitrix AI, what on earth was he so mad about anyway?

"Shut up Pearl, I'm pissed! You're all are acting like that history lesson completely exonerated him of everything!" The Omnitrix AI spoke, anger fueling his voice.

"Trix please, Ben is just-." Omni began to beg, only for her younger, male counterpart to interrupt her in a spark of rage. He had something to say, and he was going to say it dammit.

"Shut up with all that trash Omni, I don't care what that jerk been through. That doesn't justify his actions, especially with how he treated you!" Trix continued to yell out, starting to gain attention from the other customers around. But Trix didn't care about all that, what Ben did not too long ago was completely uncalled for and beyond horrible.

"Trix, I think Omni was just-." Cat's Eye spoke before getting interrupted by the robotic boy, continuing his rampage of words.

"He treated me, Steven and you guys like trash. Threatened to kill Steven, shatter you all and dismantle me. Treated his own wife and sister like an insect, slapped her right in front of us and to top it all off tried to choke her. Losing his world gives him the right to be upset, it even gives him the right to be an ass. But it doesn't give him a free pass to do and treat anyone he wanted to treat them, it doesn't give him the right to hurt people who are only trying to help him!" the Omnitrix declared, causing Omni to start leaking tears from her eyes.

"I'm with Trix, that jerk went too far this time!" Amethyst shouted, banging her fists on the table.

"Ya, Ben may have been through a lot but he had no reason to treat you like that Omni!" Ruby added, waving her fist into the air.

"I realize how you all must feel, but we must also consider how Ben feels. He lost everything he ever knew and loved, any one of us would act like him if the same was done to us." Sapphire explained trying to get everyone to listen to reason, not everything was so black and white and she needed her teammates to understand that.

"Then what are we supposed to do Sapphire, just take what he dishes out without complaint!?" asked Trix with his claws in the air, frustrated with all this.

"I don't fully know the answer Trix, but we must be patient. Ben has a lot on his shoulders and mind, we cannot expect him to be understanding right away." the blue Gem explained, trying to put out the fire of rage that engulfed her team.

"But Sapphire, it isn't just his attitude. Ben has made it clear he will do anything to stop us from handling Kevin, and I don't even want to consider what he will actually do." warned Pearl, looking very worried.

"I hate to admit it, but your friend is right. I have known Ben a long time, he is capable of a lot of destruction if tempted." warned Omni, feeling guilty for all the trouble her and Ben have caused the Crystal Gems.

She was especially sorry for the two boys, she wanted Ben to help Steven not threaten him. She had hoped the little boy could bring the old Ben back, but now she was worried he was gone forever. Ben had never hit her before, not onced. She still felt the burning in her cheek.

Steven was just sitting there quietly, not knowing what to say with everything that's going on. On one hand he agreed with Trix that Ben shouldn't have done the things he did, but on the other hand he agreed with Sapphire. Ben suffered a lot, he had a right to vent out. But the boy didn't like at all how Ben treated Omni, it just wasn't right.

"Let's go talk to him. We can-" Sapphire offers but Omni decline by pushing her hand aside.

"Forget it… I only want to help but it seems I'm not welcome. Goodbye…" Omni reduced into a sphere and warped away. All remained silent then Sapphire spoke.

"Tomorrow, we are going to apologize to him and welcome him to our group. Plus, tomorrow is Steven's Elemental training. And Pearl, behave!" Sapphire ordered. Even defuse, Sapphire is still leader of the group.

"Fiiiine…" groaned Pearl, not even believing Sapphire is mad at her. Ben was the one who caused all this havoc, not her.

Meanwhile back with Ben…

What happened to me? That's the question that echoed through his mind repeatedly as he had arrived home and sat on the bed. He had his episodes before but he never went that far. Granted, Ben did had a fight with Gwen over the situation about Ultimate Kevin but he never went too far as to hurting her… OK, he went Way Big and blasted her with his Cosmic Ray, but he fired it at the lowest level.

His heart grieves as this is the first time he physically hurt Omni. OK, he did smash her against the pole and ripped her lens off but he didn't really mean it. He was a kid… But now?

"I really am becoming like them…" Ben sighed with a heavy heart as he dials a command code on the Omnitrix. It glowed and made a deep hissing sound before it opens up, decoupling off his wrist and softly hit the mattress.

"Why did you decouple me?" Ben clutched his eyes, hearing a voice and tried to force himself to not face her. A gentle hand touch his shoulder and Omni sat beside him. "I almost got stuck between the wall when I got decoupled. Why?" Omni asked like a caring wife.

"I'm not worthy…" Ben sadly answered.

"Ben, I'm so sorry for what I said-" Ben cut her off.

"I know you're trying to help me move on. But it's too hard for me. Other Me probably got over it in a breeze but not this guy. I was extremely cold towards everyone. Why? Because Albedo made a world where I don't exist so I don't want everyone to know I exist." Ben said.

"But you did. Everyone knows your globally. Ben, no matter how cold you are, that beating heart beats the joy of that little rascal I attached myself on the wrist to, even though I have mistaken you for Max." Omni smiled.

"Omni… It's funny… I saved the Universe many times, even created a duplicate. But then I failed. Because I couldn't stop Albedo…" Ben began sobbing slowly and covered his eyes as tears flowed from his eyes. Omni gently hugged him and shushed him gently.

"We both failed. But Paradox told us to move on. Ben, we have a new responsibility in our new home. So please, keep me. I want to stay with you until the end. I want to have a family, friends… I want to keep my functions. So please Ben… For me. Train Steven." Omni pleaded with tears, begging with all her out for her husband, brother and friend to help that sweet little boy. This was something only Ben could do, he was the only one with the capabilities.

"What about Pointy Nose?" Ben asked, not wanting to deal with that bitch again. She was more painful then when he was a kid and Kevin used a machine from Vilgax to rip off the Omnitrix from his arm. More painful then when Charmcaster's machine turned Chromastone into dust, or when Malgax beated Atomix into a pulp. There was one thing Ben knew he had in common with that Trix kid, they both got the crap annoyed out of them by big nose.

"Show her your grandmother's gift." Omni smiled, figuring it was time Ben embraced his other abilities.

"I'm no magician." Ben frowned, cause the real reason was that he didn't want to be some cheap copy of his cousin Gwen.

"But Impact was... If he can do it, so can you." Omni held up the Omnitrix and strapped it back on his wrist, glowing brightly with DNA.

"Omni… Am I...worthy of you?" Ben asked, only to be kissed on the lips by Omni.

"Mwah… Yes… You're worthy of me." Omni hugged and started kissing passionately with Ben. He was taken aback but gave in and laid down as they began caressing each other and kissing deeper with love. He didn't really know what their relationship titles were, but right now, it can be lovers.

-In the next morning-

Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet to start Steven's elemental training at the beach site from the Crystal Temple. Cat's Eye was sitting on the porch, observing the activity down below from the Beach House. Steven was sitting on the sand, legs crossed and Garnet stood before him. This was going to be a very important lesson, so the leader Fusion decided to handle it.

"So how can I know what element I can control Garnet?" asked Steven, curious on what Garnet was going to teach him.

He and Trix really wanted to learn how to use fire, but as soon as they said it out loud, Pearl panicked and lectured all the dangers of flames, burns and other stuff Steven wasn't really paying attention to.

"First we need to know what we're working with. What elemental types are your aliens Steven?" asked Garnet, she needed to go over everything. No detail was too small in this case, mistakes were not an option.

"Well, there's Pyroburst for Pyrokinesis and Aquaclaw for his aquatic abilities. Oh, and Rockhead for his control over the ground and his mental powers." said Trix, who had unattached himself from the Omnitrix and was sitting on Steven's lap.

He was also recording everything Garnet said to review later, he and his partner needed to get stronger if they wanted to take down Animo and Kevin. With or without Ben's help, they are taking that punk down.

"So that's basically fire, water and earth." answered Steven, looking up at the Gem Fusion.

"Oh! I almost forgot about Staticbot, he controls electric." added Trix, not wanting to mess up their training.

"Then try focusing on those four elements as if you're in your alien forms. If you feel the familiar connection to one of the elements, let the natural energy wash over you and call it out." explained Garnet.

Steven began to meditate and closed his eyes as he breathed softly, while at the same time Trix began scanning both the Codon energy of the Omnitrix and the Gem energy from Steven's gemstone. Garnet observed while Pearl walked up next to her with a tray of cookies and a cup of milk. She wanted to make Steven something for his training, plus she just liked to treat the little boy. Just then Steven's Gemstone began to hum slowly.

"Is it really necessary to rush the process? I know Levin and Animo are out there but still..." asked Pearl, worried about overdoing Steven's gemstone.

Don't get her wrong she loved the fact that Steven was now focusing on his Gem heritage instead of just the Omnitrix, it's what Pearl always wanted. But she also didn't want him to bite more than he could chew, she didn't want a repeat of that Shapeshifting mishap.

"We don't know what Dr. Animo is planning to do with all his Xeno-Beasts and the DNA samples he collected from the Omnitrix. Plus with the other threat coming, we need to make the most of our time." warned Garnet, feeling the dread of the coming battle with Red Diamond.

"Other threat? What are you two talking about, what other threat is coming to Beach City besides Kevin, Animo and the Xeno-Beasts?" asked Trix, who had momentarily stopped his scanning process to look at both of the Gems in front of him and Steven. He really hoped this wasn't about Ben and Omni again, Pearl seriously needs to drop it.

Both Garnet and Pearl looked nervous, they had completely forgotten that the AI was right there while they were talking. They had no clue about what to tell Trix, and neither wanted to explain the upcoming conversation with Red Diamond yet, especially with Steven right in front of them, but he was still meditating and wasn't listening to the conversation. But they needed to think of something and think of it fast, the robotic boy wasn't going to wait for an explanation.

"W...we...well, we wanted to have Steven get stronger and help the process of his growth. After all he does need to focus more on the power of his gemstone, he has been neglecting it lately." Pearl awkwardly explained, and judging by the way Trix was looking at her the explanation wasn't good enough.

"We were already doing training on a daily basis, plus while Steven may have been preoccupied with the Omnitrix he was still training with his Gem powers, or did you already forget about **KITTEN 10?!**" stated Trix making Pearl sweat as he then looked right at Garnet and crossed his arms. "Which is odd since Steven and I seemed to be doing quite well already, besides that whole ordeal with his kitten transformation." Trix said as Garnet, despite having Sapphire's calm and collected composure, began looking nervous and was sweating a bit. The Omnitrix seriously could never forget that experience being a kitten, the thought of mice was still in his memory banks.

Garnet wasn't a fool and knew Trix would grow suspicious if she didn't think of something fast, and although she hated the idea of lying to someone she could call a son like Steven, she had no choice. She knew neither him or Steven were ready to know about Red Diamond yet, especially with the situation concerning Ben still in effect. Which reminded the Gem Fusion, she still needed to make sure the group went over to Ben's so Pearl could apologies.

"We want to be prepared in case Animo or Kevin went after you two again, or if more of his Xeno-Beasts start showing up like those dogs you and Steven fought. We don't know how many of these things Animo had created already, or how many more he is still creating, so we need to be careful and train hard." Garnet said as calm as she could, but inside she (Ruby and Sapphire) cursed herself for lying to a loved one.

What she said was the truth, the group needed to become stronger to fend off against Animo and Levin, but she still felt like she was lying to Trix, who had never lied to her himself.

Trix looked at the two for a while, and as he did so he thought about what they said. "Alright, I can understand that." Trix simply replied, shrugging his robotic shoulders.

Both Garnet and Pearl looked extremely relieved that their lie worked, but both still felt bad about it. Garnet was dying on the inside for lying to Trix, as he was as much of a son to her as Steven was. She swore she could feel her Gem Fusion losing it's synchronization link. Pearl also surprisingly felt bad for lying to him, but knew that neither the AI nor Steven were ready to know about the Gem's past.

"But as soon as both Dr. Animo and Kevin, or I should say Demonic Nemesis Anarchy, are dealt with and we make things right with Ben and Omni, I want the real reason and not a pathetic lie!" shouted Trix with a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he was able to notice when the Gems were lying to him by the way they look and spook. The sweat they were pouring from their faces was a dead giveaway.

He also had the ability to detect when a person was lying to either him or Steven by using his sensors to scan their minds and emotions for any negative or unstable readings. Whenever a person lies they have a physical reaction, like a speed up heart rate or spontaneous reflexes in their limbs.

Pearl looked shocked at what that machine just said to her and then was almost scared to ask the little Omnitrix why he said it. "Wh…what do you mean Trix?" stuttered Pearl nervously, what else could this thing possibly do? Could he really read their minds?

"Despite what you may think Pearl, I am not a simple machine!" Trix said as he shot Pearl a glare of pure rage. "I can tell when someone is lying to me and Steven by scanning their bodies with my tech, which is a lot simpler to do than one might think." He added with a venomous tone in his voice and sadistic smile. Or his version of a sadistic smile, hard to tell when he was basically using emojis to show his emotions.

"But we're not organic! How can you possibly tell that from us!?" Pearl asked, now frightened about the fact that she now knew Trix could tell if someone was lying, and if he could tell when the Gems were lying, that meant keeping anything a secret from him or Steven would very well be impossible.

"True, but even Gems let off negative emotions, and the way you two were talking and acting pretty much confirmed you weren't telling the truth." said Trix, looking between the two. In other words ladies, you sold yourselves out!" he added, pointing a pincher at them.

"Trix, please listen to reason. We didn't mean any harm, we were only trying to keep you two sa-." before Garnet could finished, Trix cut her off.

"No, you listen!" shouted Trix, who was making sure not to be too loud to wake Steven from him meditation. "If you feel like me or Steven are not ready to know something than fine, I can understand you wanting to make sure we're overburden before it's the right time for it, but what I refuse to understand is you downright lying to me and Steven like we can't be trusted!" shouted Trix in both rage and pain, he has had enough of secrets. With everything going on with the threat of Xeno-Beasts and trying to get Ben to train him and Steven, this was the last thing he needed to deal with.

Both Garnet and Pearl were in shock, they knew Trix would be upset if he knew they were lying, but for him to be this enraged and in pain made the two Gems feel like trash. Garnet lowered her head in shame, almost losing sync of her Fusion, while Pearl was more upset about the fact that she was caught in this instance, however she still felt wrong for how the AI responded. She may not have liked the Omnitrix, but she didn't want to inflect misery to him.

"I'm sorry Trix, for everything." was all Garnet could say to the little Omnitrix. She had never felt so ashamed of herself in a long time. Within her consciousness, Ruby was crying with shame while Sapphire tries to stabilize the sync by calming her wife.

Trix looked at both the sadden Gems and saw that they were generally sorry for the lie, and as he calmed himself down and made sure Steven was still meditating, he gave them a blank stare.

Garnet and Pearl were family to Trix, well mostly Garnet as Pearl was still in hot water from recent events, and although he was still curious on what the real reason for the extra training and why they felt they needed to lie to him and Steven, Trix decided to save those questions for later and calm the situation.

"It's okay, I forgive you." said Trix in a calming tone, trying to build up bridges.

Both Pearl and Garnet looked at him and spoke in unison. "Thank you".

"But after Steven is done with his training today, I am telling him everything that happened today, and no, I am not changing my mind, I refused to keep secrets from my partner." Trix declared, one claw on his hip and the other pointed at the two larger ladies.

That surprised the Gems, but before Pearl could let out an argument Garnet stopped her and looked at Trix with an understanding look. "We understand Trix" she simply said.

Back to Cat's Eye, she was distracted from the confrontation by her daydream. Her face was blushing and her mouth was drooling a river as her gemstone was producing a holographic image of Connie wearing nothing but a tight swimsuit and shaking her booty at her. Cat's Eye cooed and meowed as she wagged her butt and tail, her knees were locking again.

Amethyst walked up behind the feline Gem to offer her a burger she got earlier, but soon stopped as she suddenly noticed what Cat's Eye was looking at. Amethyst was surprised by the image of Connie in a bikini, which caused her to blush. This kitty was thirsty for some milk, but not from a cow….. "Okay that's enough, Cat." Amethyst said, but soon found herself ignored. "Cat...Cat's Eye. Hello…...CAT!" the purple Gem shouted, surprising the feline.

"MEOW!" Cat's Eye yelped as she jumped into the air, couldn't cling on anything and dropped down as she shapeshifted into a domestic cat and cling on Amethyst's head."What was that for, meow!" she whined.

"You're holo-projecting an image of Connie in a swimsuit doing the twerk. Cat, for crying out loud just ask the girl out on a date already." said Amethyst as she munched her burgers she bought earlier that day, she already gave a double cheeseburger to Steven for breakfast and a chicken sandwich to Cat's Eye, but was also going to give her the leftovers.

"I tried Amethyst, but no matter what I do I keep getting super nervous, my knees lock and I mess everything up." Cat's Eye explained herself as she jumped off Amethyst head and changing back to herself, when it came to love this kitten was hopeless.

"Well I for one don't see why your trying to get into a romantic relationship with her anyway." Pearl called out, surprising the two Gems. Cat's Eye turned to see the said Gem behind Amethyst.

Cat's Eye didn't know when Pearl came up here or how long she was listening but right now she didn't care. She didn't like how Pearl was sticking her nose in her business, plus she was pretty pissed at the Gem for causing so much trouble lately. She was the reason Ben got so mad, which also meant she was the reason Omni got slapped.

"And why not Pearl, what's wrong with me trying to find love?" asked the feline Gem, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at the pointed nose Gem.

"Cat's Eye, Connie is a HUMAN teen. She is weak and fragile and we Gems tend to attract dangers, if you get into a romantic relationship with her you'll only be putting the poor girl in horrible danger." frowned Pearl, honestly trying to help out her foolish friend.

She wanted Cat's Eye to be happy and find someone to be with, but being with Connie would only be a risk not worth taking. Plus Gems lived forever, Cat's Eye would eventually outlive Connie and feel the horrible pain of losing her. Something like this actually happened to Rose a few times in the past, even to Amethyst.

"Shh!" shushed Garnet to everyone as Steven's gemstone started glowing very brightly and his body was surrounded with a pink aura of magic.

Soon the sand around him bursts and flattens down then the soil began to harden, fractured and levitated around the boy. Steven spread his body and swung his arms, then all the debris forged around his body and constructed a Pyroburst-like body with a pink aura surrounding him and three floating orbs of sand, rock and stone above him. He then constructed two large shields on his arms. Steven opened his eyes and glanced at his body.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" exclaimed Steven with his eyes becoming stars.

"That was awesome!" said Trix. he then scanned the earth body and checked the power level "Your power level with this armor is now 1,960. You can bust through Walls now!" he added, which made Steven even more impressed with this power.

"Well done, Steven. Your Magic Nature is Earth. You can command the very earth itself and if you use any aliens with natural terrakinesis or geokinesis, you can tap into their maximum power." said Garnet with pride in her voice, she was truly proud of Steven.

"Simply amazing, Steven!" said Cat's Eye in a happy tone, though she still was upset from Pearl, but wasn't going to let it ruin this amazing moment.

"Ya, nice job kiddo." said Amethyst.

"And he got the shields out! What did you use?" asked Pearl, amazed with what she was seeing.

"Ya, how did you do that?" asked Amethyst.

"I just discovered that since Steven's Gem is maternal, I did a little research on Rose Quartz from the library, from that book labeled The Crystal Knight." said Trix.

"TRIX! That book is off-limits!" yelled Pearl.

"I didn't read your diary, Ms. Touchy! I'm just doing research and was lucky enough to find her in the Gem Magic Book and discovered that Rose could summon her shield through her desire to protect her loved ones. I cross it with data from Steven's first gem activation. I discovered Steven's positive emotion is the key for the shield, along with the desire to protect his friends. So while he was meditating, I replay the events from the previous weeks and transferred them into his mind to help him and ta-da! Success!" said Trix.

"Now all I need to do is think about protecting!" smiled Steven as he flexed his arms.

"Wow. Had to admit it, Steven's status is way different from us." said Pearl.

"However, Steven. You need to keep your anger under control. As you recall your battle with Kevin—"

"You mean DNA." Amethyst interrupted.

"—You lost control and invoked Dark Power. Beware the Dark Power, Steven." said Garnet strictly.

"Dark power?" asked Trix.

"Is it the same thing as what Nightmare was using?" asked Steven. The Gems nodded.

"Steven!" called out a voice. They turned around to see Connie in her usual outfit, she wasn't alone either. With her were three other teens, who were known in Beach City as the Cool Kids. on her left was Buck Dewey, the leader of the group and the son of the mayor.

Buck is a teenager with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and light brown-coral skin. He wears a pair of sunglasses, an overly large red button-up shirt with unbuttoned cuffs, a white shirt with a yellow lightning bolt design, dark blue slim-fit jeans, and cyan and blue sneakers with white soles. He was always a pretty chill dude, never really showing much emotion. Trix once said Buck could be the son of Garnet, which actually made sense since they both wore glasses and acted similar to each other.

On her right was Jenny Pizza, a cool girl who was also the daughter of the owner of Fish Stew Pizza. She was wearing large gold earrings, a pale cream-colored shirt, a dark brown leather jacket with a beige fur-trimmed collar, lavender shorts, and mint-colored flats.

She has brown skin and wears her hair in a puffy bob hairstyle. She loved the boys, often buying them a complimentary pizza on the house whenever they showed up. Trix had a little crush on this girl, which is why he was blushing when he saw her.

The last one was behind the group, his name was Sour Cream. He was the son of a fisherman and worked as a freelancer DJ. Sour Cream is a young man, with platinum blond hair styled into a point, ice blue eyes, and a long, angular face. He wears a grayish-blue hoodie over a light gray undershirt, orange phat pants, and bright sea-foam green tennis shoes. He is often shown with a concerned facial expression. His pants can convert to shorts when unzipped. He also happened to be the older half-brother to one of Steven's other friends, a younger boy named Onion, who Trix was creeped out by.

"Whoa, nice new transformation! Though your face still looks human for some reason?" said Connie, looking over the now rock golem in front of her.

"Far out look, Steven! Really brings out some killer vibs." Buck said with a thumb out, Steven doing the same in response.

"H...hey Jenny, how are you doing?" Trix asked through a crack in the rock armor, grateful he was hidden so the teen couldn't see him still blushing.

"Pretty good cutie, loving the new look by the way." responded the girl with a wink, causing the AI to fluster and blush even more red. Trix was similar to Cat's Eye with her relationship with Connie, both of them would sometimes eat icecream and cry in her room about their dreadful love lives. Something Steven and the others knew about, but decided to leave alone as it was kinda awkward.

"What do you call this rocky dude, Pebbleguy, Rockhammer?" asked Sour Cream.

"Oh, this is actually just a new ability Garnet showed me." explained Steven, holding up his sand and rock covered hands and creating stone spikes out of the knuckles, making the group awe at how amazing it looked.

"Ya, we still only have ten transformations, but I am still trying to unlock more." said Trix, but he knew he and Steven could get more if only he could convince Ben to train him and Steven and unlock more transformations for them. Or plan B, have Omni shock Ben to death until he gives them more transformations.

"And I can't wait to see what I'll get, maybe a dragon alien!" said Steven with excitement in his voice. He and Trix were read stories by Pearl at night a lot, their favorites were the ones with mythical creatures like unicorns, minotaurs and most of all dragons. Trix said that there were probably reptilian-like aliens who looked, or were almost exactly like dragons in the Omnitrix. We just had to figure out a way to unlock them.

Pearl explained that many legends Humans thought of were actually a result of both aliens and Corrupted Gems being seen by primitive life. The Krakken was actually thought to be the Loch Ness monster, which Pearl said she would reveal sometime later by request of Steven. Pearl also revealed that the Crystal Temple had its own giant guardian, or titan as she explained.

The Gems explained that their race used giant creatures for protection of their bases, temples and other locations of great importance. There were two groups, the guardians were used to protect local Gem structures and temples. While the titans were used as private defenders for top class Gems, which apparently Rose Quartz was since she had one. Pearl didn't reveal much about him, but apparently he was a giant pink, crystal scorpion. Which by itself was the most amazing thing both boys have ever heard, also it seems the guardians were all females while the titans were all male. Much like the male Gems, titans were much rarer than the guardians.

"Okay Steven. Show me what you got!" ordered Garnet as she summoned a dagger then extend it so it had an electrical blade. Steven nodded and charge in, making flashing shockwaves as Connie and the other teens shielded their eyes. Pearl walked up near them and held down the tray of refreshments.

"So, what brought the 'Cool Kids' over here?" Pearl asked as the group takes the fruit punch, while also helping themselves to the pizza rolls Pearl made for Steven. Luckily she made plenty, she thought Steven was going to be really hungry after first learning to control an element.

"We wanted to see the Omni Hero." said Sour Cream, munching on the snacks.

"We heard Stevo teamed up with him to totally wreck Kevin!" grinned Buck as he drank his fruit punch, he was a pretty chill guy but still loved the action the little guy brought.

"Who told you that?" Pearl asked, then immediately guessed. "Gregory told you, right?" she asked, knowing it would be like him to reveal such things to kids.

"And Ronaldo." Jenny added, zipping from her drink. She decided to skip the pizza rolls, as she already has enough to do with pizza from her family's restaurant.

"But of course." Pearl sighed. She then turned to see Cat's Eye trying to approach Connie, rolling her eyes at how silly the feline Gem looked.

"H-Hi, Connie!" blushed Cat's Eye, once again feeling very nervous about being near her crush.

"Hi, Cat." Connie smiled. Cat's Eye began locking her knees, her tail began to stiffened all while her lips began quivering. Gosh, she's so nervous!

"A-A-Are you free tonight?" She asked, for the thousandth time in a row.

"Hmmm… Sorry, I need to help Dad with the new TV system he's gonna buy tonight. Thanks for asking." Connie sincerely smiled, still not getting that Cat's Eye was trying to ask her out on a date.

"Oh...OK…" Cat walked away, depressed. Connie squinted her eyes, Cat's Eye has been acting very weird and kept asking her if she was busy for some reason.

"So where is that hunky hero?" asked Jenny with a smile and hands to her hips.

*Hunky!? Ben!?* Trix fumed with anger and jealousy, but Steven didn't pay attention as he blocked Garnet's missile punches then threw his shields at her.

"Ah!" Garnet caught both shields then stood down. "Enough. Take a break." Garnet instructed. Steven obliged then the armor came apart, reducing to sand while the shields vanished. Steven rested on the ground, exhausted beyond belief.

"Phew! I'm already tired." Steven said, feeling like he ran a hundred miles.

"No rush Steven. We will take it slowly or you might overstrain your body." Garnet explained, walking over and patting the boy on the head.

"I'll fetch some more snacks." Pearl began but suddenly a golden bronze robot based on a clock materialized out of nowhere. He's seven feet tall, has a green port on the center where his inner clockwork are shown and the torso was coated with black and green uniform. On the center is the Omnitrix. In his hands are two trays holding eleven smoothies.

"Smoothies, anyone?" asked the alien in a German accent.

"EEP!" yelped Pearl as she cowered back, falling on her butt as she alien stood in front of her.

"MEOW!" Cat jumped up and landed on Garnet's hair, who groaned over that. Garnet hated when Cat's Eye did this, the feline Gem would sometimes even sleep on her afro.

"Surprise!" Omni materialized from the Omnitrix and held out a tray of cookies. She and Ben thought this would be a nice surprise, which definitely seemed to do the trick.

"Omni Hero!" beamed Steven, getting up and rushing over to him.

"Just call me Ben." The alien morphed back into Ben but he didn't bother to wear his armor, instead he was wearing his casual clothes.

"The Grumpy Guy IS Omni Hero?!" asked the Cool Kids, completely mind blown. They meet the guy before in town, but he was pretty soon revealed to be a moody guy who didn't like to be bothered.

"Aw, why does he have to be that grump?" Jenny pouted in disappointment. Trix just silently pump his pincer in victory. No one was going to take away his girl! Course Jenny wasn't really Trix's girlfriend, officially. But give it time, and she will be his.

"Why does everyone call me a grump?" Ben complained with a raised eyebrow, Trix just rolled his digital eyes at him. How on earth could Ben even ask that question at this point, he was basically the king of grumps.

"Now now, kids. Don't make him go Humungousaur on you. I just calmed him down yesterday." Omni said with a motherly smile as she offered them cookies and they accepted.

"Hmmm! Far out, this cookie is so good!" exclaimed Buck, loving the extra chocolatey flavor in the treat..

"Hmmm! So mouthwatering!" squealed Jenny, she was a girl her loved her sweets. She would often buy some chocolates and just pig out, but only once a week as she still needed to look good. Which unknowingly to her, Trix thanked her for it.

"Awesome!" Sour Cream beamed.

"You bake these?" Connie asked, greatly enjoying the baked goods. She loved sweets almost as much as Jenny, in fact, she would join Jenny on her sweet bing sometimes.

"Of course!" Omni smiled. Ben then glanced at Steven and Trix. The Omnitrix just glared at him and Ben just stares before turning to Garnet. Trix was ready to use his tasers on this grump if he so much as looked at either him, Steven or anyone in that fact the wrong way. Ben was lucky he was even still standing right now, because Trix had half a mind to jump right on his head and pinch his eyes out for what he did yesterday.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Ben apologise, which surprised both Steven and Trix. They sure wasn't expecting that to happen, they were pretty sure Ben would rather eat nails instead of apologising to the Crystal Gems.

"We understand your stress and anger. Nothing I ever felt or seen can be compared to your loss." Garnet accepted his forgiveness.

"I'm finally convinced. Steven Quartz Universe, you are now my student under the Mastery of the Omnitrix." Ben declared, gaining everyone's attention. Steven was mind-blown while Trix's head was spinning, were they going crazy or did Ben really say what they thought he said?

"What?!" asked everyone, even the Cool Kids were speechless with what Ben just said. Omni just smiled proudly, Ben was making the right choice.

"Really!?" beamed Steven, happier than ever before. This was what he wanted from day one, to be thought from who he considered the best and coolest possible teacher.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" screamed Pearl at the top of her lungs, if she actually had an organic heart it would be going through an attack.

"Omni…" Amethyst approached her then nudge her playfully. "Good job!" She winked with a smug grin, proud that the foxy mama got her man in check.

"Thank you~!" chimed Omni while blushing, truly proud of herself for getting Ben in line.

"On several conditions. Number One: I don't want anyone to kill Kevin...unless and absolutely for when he is in the worst case scenario state." Ben said aloud as he held up his index finger since Omni grabbed a tray to serve others smoothies.

"Aw come on!" complained Trix, how on earth were they going to take care of that monster without putting him down like the evil mad dog he was. That freak was going to do anything and everything in his power to put him and Steven in the ground, how were they going to restrain themselves from that?

"Rust Bucket, your bloodlust on Kevin is incredibly unhealthy. Try picturing what you witness yesterday. Trust me, don't let your anger grow out of control. A Hero never kill." Ben said with strength. Trix backed down and sighed. "Number Two: Don't nag me on unlocking more aliens for you. I'll unlock them when situation calls for it. And yes, there's a Dragon form. I named mine **Salamancer**." Ben added as he slurps his smoothies.

"Mr…" Buck began.

"Tennyson. My last name is Tennyson." Ben answered.

"Mr. Tennyson, how many wicked aliens do you have?" Buck asked, which Steven and his partner Trix were also curious about.

"One hundred out of one million, nine hundred and twelve species from the Milky Way Galaxy, Andromeda Galaxy and a third galaxy I forgot the name for." Omni answered. All the Gems and people around immediately spit their smoothies out of shock.

"O-Over a million?" baffled Pearl. She knew the Omnitrix has more than ten form and thought a hundred was the limit… but one million? And from three galaxies! How on earth was she going to convince Steven to focus only on the powers in his gemstone when he could have all that, a million transformations was tempting even for her!

"That's overkill!" Sour Cream exclaimed, wide eyes and mind spinning.

"Well, the Omnitrices were designed to preserve DNA in case of galactic genocide and understand other specie's lifestyle for peaceful coexistence." Omni explained, though she could still understand how the group was still amazed by the large number.

"It's a defensive mechanism? But Trix is like a superhero maker." Jenny added, which Trix blushed of that compliment.

"True. Different species developed abilities to survive their planet's ecosystem. To others, it's like superpowers." Omni nodded.

"Rule Number Three: Pointy Nose needs to keep her biotechnophobia in check and stop bragging about the poor kid's mother and her feats." Ben added as he frowned at Pearl, on that moment Ben became Trix's person in the world.

"What!? I don't—." Pearl began before her leader interrupted her.

"PEARL!" Garnet silenced Pearl with a high voice. Pearl frowned and looked at Ben with a frown.

"Rose's heritage is precious! Steven won't be able to master it if he relies too much on the Omnitrix." Pearl argued, wanting to prove her point.

"Show her, Benji!" Omni demanded. Ben reached for his pocket and tossed out seeds on the sand.

"Seeds?" Connie questions.

"Ah ha ha! He thinks Pearl's a bird!" laughed Amethyst, causing Pearl to blush in embarrassment. Cat's Eye and Trix laughed out loud, while Jenny and Connie giggled.

"**Vetalious Eruptum!**" Ben chanted in Latin. Suddenly the seeds twitched then burst open, rapidly growing huge vines, dug into the sand and ensnared Pearl.

"Eeeek!" screamed Pearl as she was held up high, everyone looking up amazed. Okay, Ben was not Trix's personal hero for life now.

"No way!" gasped Amethyst.

"That's Nature Magic!" gasped Garnet, speechless that Ben has this kind of power without even using his Omnitrix abilities.

"**Tur-BO!**" Ben thrust his hand to the left and discharge a huge, green tornado that blow through the sand and the water. He then tossed the tray to Omni then morphed into Heatblast.

"Full power!" Heatblast fired a huge beam of fire to the sky. "**Meena Goh!**" He fired the same beam but it expanded five times over with greater power. He then aimed at a nearby rock and chanted "Ice" in Latin and discharge a heat ray that blasted the rock but immediately encased it in ice.

He then reverted to normal and created a green orb, swung his hands and sliced the vine apart, freeing Pearl and she fell flat on her face.

"Meow! That's awesome!" beamed Cat's Eye, amazed with ben's power. But what she really loved, was Pearl falling dead on her face.

"I can't believe it." Garnet muttered then smile.

"Whoa! You know Magic?" asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

"How did you do that?" asked Trix, at a loss about what just happened. Nothing in his systems said Ben was using his Omnitrix, or any type of tech at all to do all that.

"Here's another shocker. I'm a hybrid like you, kid. My grandmother was an alien known as a Anodite, a race of free spirited, near identical humanoids composed of pure Magic. They don't have DNA but had other variants to reproduce. I'm one out of four Anodite. My Spark was awakened yesterday by my temper." Ben explained.

"Spark? Like puberty?" asked Connie, which they nodded.

"But if it just sparked, how did-" Cat's Eye began.

"I have a photographic memory. My cousin had the spark when she was only ten so I memorized all the spells she used throughout the years. Even two villains I fought back in my world were magicians so I memorized their spells too." Ben explained.

"Wicked!" exclaimed the Cool Kids. Pearl stood up and dusted herself off.

"How is it you can use Magic in a transformed state? It's impossible!" Pearl argued, not believing what she had just seen with her own eyes.

"True, but my cousin's rivale tried to swap bodies with me so she can harness the Omnitrix with her Magic. Plus, there's an alternate version of my cousin who can use Magic and a Omnitrix in perfect harmony." Ben explained, enjoying this revelation.

"WHAAAAT!?" Pearl screamed again.

"You mean I can use both Trix and Gem Magic simultaneously?!" asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

"Exactly, kid. Trix isn't holding you back. His DNA merged with yours, so your both are synch together. Pointy Nose thinks it's impossible to mix magic and science. Well, she thought wrong ten folds!" grinned Ben, loving the shocked look on the bitch's face.

"Ha ha ha! Pointy Nose!" laughed the teens.

"No… no no no. This can't be. How can one use both powers at once? This can't be true!" stammered Pearl, her world was breaking all around her.

"Says the twig who can use water and lightning together." scoffed Ben. Trix and others are rolling on the floor laughing.

"No…" Pearl dropped on her knees and remained petrified. "It's impossible…" she muttered.

"I think we broke her." Omni said.

"Ahh, but it felt good, dammit!" Ben sighed with satisfaction.

Later, as the Tennyson were talking with the Gems, Steven and Trix were relaxing in the living room. Trix began explaining about the truth behind the training.

"Wait, you mean the Gems lied about the training!?" asked Steven in shock, he couldn't believe the Gems would ever do something like that to him.

" No, they didn't lie about the training; they lied about the reason for the training." Trix responded while going over the Omnitrix playlist of aliens.

He and Steven have been talking about finding a way to get new transformations for a while, but have been unsuccessful so far to access any more than the ten they started with. But now that they got Ben as their mentor, now they got the chance to expand their playlists. Still, Trix is not sure Ben will let them pick a form.

"But I don't understand, why would they lie to us?" Steven asked. He was still at a loss at why the Gems would lie to him or Trix, and needed an explanation.

" Don't know, but whatever the reason is, it must be severe, as Garnet would never lie to my face unless she was really afraid of something." said Trix worryingly. " What concerns me is what could be such a threat that the Gems would want to speed up our training and feel that we're not ready yet to know what or who it is." the AI added.

"Do you think it has something to do with Animo or ...DNA." Steven said the last name with clenched teeth, he truly hated Kevin more than anybody and couldn't wait to get stronger and beat the jerk out of him. Still, Ben made a rule to not kill him and he really seems to care a lot about Kevin. Maybe in due time, he'll explain his reason.

" No, they used their names in the lie they told me. Whoever it is must be someone even worse than them." Trix said in a serious tone, and Steven was in shock about what his partner just said.

"Someone worse than Animo and Kevin!? Who could possibly be worse than them?!" Steven questioned, still in disbelief that anyone can be even more of a monster than Kevin and even crazier than Animo.

" Again I don't know, but remember that fight with Nightmare a few weeks ago?" asked Trix. After Steven nodded, Trix gave him a serious and frightened look. " While we were fighting her, she said something about a diamond, and that it was the reason for her being the way she is, and there is the matter of this Dark Power that the Gems seem to be afraid of. I think this goes deeper than we thought… " said the AI who looked more frightened than he was ever before.

Steven didn't know what to say, he had never thought about the Dark Power and what Nightmare said to have a connection, but now he fully realized that something was going on that the Gems aren't telling him or Trix about, and he wanted to know what it was.

"What do we do now?" asked Steven as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Trix thought about it for a while and only had one answer. " We pretend nothing is happening and go along with what the Gems are doing, and while they aren't noticing, we gather info and try to learn about what the truth really is." Trix said, and while that may not have been the best plan, it was all he could think of.

"O...OK, so what else should we be doing? We can't just follow the Gems training plan, we need to do something ourselves." said Steven. They of course now had Ben teaching them, but maybe that was still not enough.

" Right now I am going to double my effort to unlock new transformations and update our defenses, while you need to master your new earth nature and the Gem Energy inside your gemstone." said Trix as he resumed trying to look in the Omnitrix database and find a way to access the other transformations inside it.

"You know, you're gonna break yourself if you keep on hacking your body." Ben walked out from the corner, surprising them. Both of the boys got startled, Steven almost had a heart attack while Trix's screen glitched up.

"Don't do that!" hissed Trix, trying to fix his now glitchy face.

"How long were you standing there?" asked Steven.

"Long enough. Listen, kids. I am not a very good mentor but I had a lot of experience on the Omnitrix. And hacking it is a no-no. Kevin and I did that once and Omni blew up the whole warehouse in retaliation. Results: I turn into the wrong aliens instead of the ones I dialed for, I timed out too early, and at the aftermath, five aliens escaped the Omnitrix." Ben sighed at the good old time.

"Oh yeah! Well, you may have said sorry but I'm not convinced." Trix scoffed.

"Rest up, kids. I'm gonna train you to help harmonize Earth magic. I got few Earth aliens. Like Armodrillo!" Ben said but then noticed Steven is gone. "Runt? Kid! Was it something I said?" Ben wondered, not noticing Steven cowering under the sofa.

"I hate drills!" whimpered Steven.


	10. The lion's tail

The scene takes place in a desert where the Crystal Gems were walking over some sand piles and seemed to be looking for something. Steven was shown to be crawling on the ground while sweating and sticking his tongue out from the great heat of the burning sun. It had been a couple of weeks since Ben started teaching the boys everything they knew, which was really a lot more than they thought.

"Need...water…" Steven said with a dry voice, as he needed to rehydrate fast. Steven had already finished off the water he brought with him an hour ago, he felt like he was in an oven.

"My system is burning up, I'm going to overheat!" shouted Trix as steam was coming from his heated metal. Despite being robotic Trix was able to feel the temperature of whatever area he was located, which at this moment was a giant weakness.

"Your not going to melt, are you Trix?" asked Amethyst worried for the little guy, he looked liked a frying pan being used in a campfire.

"My robotic body has an inner cooling system, but why did we have to go to a desert of all places!?" asked Trix as he turned his inner cooling system to maximum to keep the Omnitrix from burning Steven with the hot metal band. Though at this point the metal of the Omnitrix and Steven's flesh had merged into one.

Garnet glanced at the two boys then she approached them, grabbed Steven into her arms and had him ride over her shoulder. "I'll give you a ride." She offered, not wanting the young men to faint from exhaustion.

"Thanks Garnet, this heat is killing us…" said Steven with sweat still going down his face. He and Trix had always hated the heat, and would not be as good in fights while being hot. Which to be fair was odd since they lived on a beach, although they did have an ocean right next to their house.

"I knew we should've brought more water for Steven." Pearl said, looking worryingly at her little boy. "Maybe we should head back; this heat could be bad for his health." She suggested, not wanting the young man to suffer from heat stroke.

"N…No, I want to be here to help you guys out with the mission, and Trix said that this place would be a good area to try out my Earth powers." Steven said while wiping the sweat from his face. He then heard a small noise coming from the distant, and when the group turned they saw Cat's Eye burying something in a cat-like manner.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow. What on earth was that silly Gem doing now, and what was she burying.

Cat's Eye turned her head and jumped back to the group. "Just needed to use the bathroom." she responded so casually and without shame. The group exchanges cringed and disgusted reactions to her response. Of all the things she could have done or said, she chose those actions.

"Cat! That is disgusting!" Pearl shouted, looking revolted. It was official, this girl had absolutely no shame whatsoever.

"Hey! I'm a cat, and you brought me to a giant area filled with SAND!" Cat's Eye said with a frown and puffed up cheeks. "What did you think was going to happen? Plus, I can't fight when nature is calling! I might soil myself." she argued, a finger pointed to the air for dramatic effect.

"Oookay… Changing the subject… Where's the Tennysons?" Trix asked. He wondered where his and Steven's new mentors were, he would've thought they like the chance to go on a mission with everybody else.

It's been a while since Ben and Omni had started training them, though the first training session was extremely scary since Ben used the Talpaedan named Armodrillo, a cyborg armadillo alien who can make earthquake and…has DRILLS for hands, which terrified Steven. Ben learned of Steven's fear of drills, causing Omni to make him promise not to use any drill based transformations around Steven until he got over his phobia.

But today, they aren't available to train them so he's curious about their whereabouts. He and Steven tried calling them, but only got a voicemail in response.

"They're handling some Xeno-Beasts rampaging in an undisclosed location around Washington DC." Garnet answered, as Ben informed her ahead of time in case Steven asked about him. "They should be back later today though, you can talk to them than." She added.

"I wish Ben would let us have Master Control so we can stay as Pyroblast and escape this heat….." moaned Steven as the heat is unbearable, he felt like he was becoming cooked.

"Now Steven… Ben said you need to master your transformations first before he unlocks master control for you or the DNA influence would consume your mind." Pearl sighed. She was really depressed over the fact Magic and Omnitrix transformations could be synchronized in harmony. She had lost all leverage on her side, how was she going to get Steven to focus on his heritage now?

"But it'll take forever-" Trix began to whine when-

*BOOM!*

Suddenly a large burst of sand came out in front of them, and the Gems turned their heads to see a giant sand castle being built from the ground.

"It's the Corrupted Gem, let's head out!" ordered Garnet as she gently put Steven down on the ground. "You stay here, Steven and Trix. We'll be back once we handle the Corrupted Gem." she said to the two as she and the others began to walk away.

"What? But I want to help." whined Steven with his arms crossed. He and his partner were more than ready to handle a simple Corrupted Gem, especially after all the training Ben and Omni have been giving them.

"Sorry Steven, but we need to see how dangerous this Corrupted Gemis first, we'll come back if it's safe for you two to join." said Garnet before she and the others went on ahead. Steven and Trix were left alone.

"This sucks!" complained Trix, he could not believe they ditched the both of them. When were the Gems going to realize, he and Stevo can handle themselves.

"I know, I wanted to try out my earth powers, and what's a better place for that than a desert?" asked Steven, he was already starting to miss his rock armor.

The boy sat down on the sand with his legs crossed, Trix unattached himself from the Omnitrix and sat next to him. The two sat there in silence for a few moments. The peace and quiet was actually pretty nice, until Trix said something.

"I was thinking… If we can use Earth magic to make armor and power up Ourselves,... maybe we could power up all our transformations with a new Earth Omni-Weapon." He said, looking up to Steven.

"Interesting. Think you can make something like that?" asked Steven, curious about this idea his partner though of.

"I can do better than that, I already made one!" said Trix, sticking his chest out with pride.

"Wait, really?" Steven asked in awe.

"I found a way to change the element type of our aliens, causing a slight mutation and giving them a power boost." Trix said proudly. Steven's eyes turned to stars when he heard this.

"Really, how?" The small boy asked, eager for the answer.

"A few weeks before you gained your Earth power, I had the idea of what our aliens would be like if they had different powers based on different elements, so I started working on a function that could change their types. I call it the **Elemental Switch**!" boasted Trix with pride. There's another reason: he wants to impress Omni by creating a new ability she was never capable of. He really wants to show he's not a Prototype inferiority, even though Omni didn't mean it. He also wanted to show off in front of Ben, proving Steven could do things he couldn't do.

"How does it work?" asked Steven more excited than before, he wanted to learn about this new function and try it out as soon as possible. Maybe he can impress Ben.

"Simple. When we dial a transformation, I'll make a hologram that shows elemental symbols. You pick a symbol and that alien changes to that element nature during the transformation process." Trix explained as he reattached himself to the Omnitrix and folded down into the core. "Go ahead, dial one." He insisted, ready to give this baby a test drive.

"Okay" Steven responded as he pressed the Omnitrix and began to dial. When he stopped at Pyroblast, a small green hologram was shown next to the silhouette. However, it only showed one element symbol that looks like a hexagon rock with sand carved into a Omnitrix symbol on the center: this was the Earth Elemental. "What the… I thought you said we could change between multiple elements?" asked Steven, curious as to why there was only one option to pick from.

Trix popped out of the Omnitrix after turning off the hologram. "True, but you need to master a Gemelement for us to use an element. And so far you only have Earth." He answered.

"I guess that makes sense. Alright, let's just transform with the earth element." said Steven as he reached for the Omnitrix, but Trix held up his pincher to Steven before he touched the dial.

"Not so fast there amigo, this function has a few catches." said Trix as Steven's eyes widen with surprise. He hated to rain on Steven's parade, but he needed to be warned.

"Catches, like what?" asked Steven, hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"Well first, this function takes up a lot of power, so when we use it, the transformation only lasts for about one minute only. The other thing is that after we timeout, not only will the recharge take longer, but the function will put our bodies under some strain from the Elemental mutation occurring during the change to and from Elemental Switch forms." Trix informed his partner, who doesn't seem too pleased by this revaluation.

"Darn it! Why do all good things have to have a catch to them?" asked Steven as he laid flat on his back.

"That's life, my friend. Besides, the function is only for when we really need it." Trix said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe Omni can help you fix up this new function when we get home?" Wondered Steven, if anyone could help Trix with this it was her.

"My thoughts exactly, I'll get her to help me update the function after we show it off in front of her, Ben and the Gems." The AI answered, looking forward to everyone's face.

As the two of them sat there quietly, the sand around them began to vibrate. They looked at the ground with alarm and began to look around them. This was no earthquake, something was stomping nearby.

"What was that, Trix?" asked Steven as he and Trix looked all around the area for the source of the vibration.

Just then, Steven spotted a large shadow coming behind them, and when they turned to see what it was they couldn't believe it.

"What the!?" shouted Trix with his arms in the air, bringing his tasers out as a reaction.

Standing a few feet away from the two was a big lion. But that Lionesswas definitely not a normal one. It was at least two feet taller than an average adult Earth's lion, and had a more feminine build. The mane and the end of the tail were glowing pink while looking like pink flames. Its body was covered in a strange combo of fur and scales colored dark pink. The front and back paws were colored purple and the lower stomach and noise was colored the same.

The Lioness had light purple stripes on its thighs and elbows, while also having a stripe going down each eye. It had long pointed ears and big black eyes. For one reason or another, while it may have the body structure of a male lion, it was feminine and had a female presence to it.

"What is it!?" asked Steven as he fell on his butt and was backing away from the large pink feline. Trix scanned the pink Lionessand checked his database of known gemstones, creatures and Xeno-Beasts.

"My database says it's…wait, I mean SHE is a Corrupted Gem." said Trix as he corrected himself after his scanners told him the gender of the Corrupted Gem.

"A Corrupted Gem? …Wait, she?" asked Steven, confused. He could have sworn that this thing was a male lion.

"Yup, my scanners said it's a she. Guess the mane is actually just a hairstyle." said Trix, giving another look at the lion. It was licking her paws than looked at both Steven and Trix.

The two young men started looking worried as the lioness started walking near them, and then they soon noticed her start to show her fangs. Right after Steven got on his feet, the Corrupted Lioness got down into a leaping position.

"Ah, Trix!" Steven said as he jumped to the side before the lioness could tackle the two of them. Steven rolled in the sand and stopped on all fours. "Trix, I need a transformation!" shouted Steven as he saw the lioness in the same position, ready to leap again. The boy was too panicked to concentrate on his Gem Abilities, so he had to reali on the Omnitrix.

"Time to fight fire with fire!" shouted Trix as he folding back into the Omnitrix core and made the dial raise up.

Steven slapped the dial down just as the lioness jumped again and made contact with them. The whole scene was flashed with green energy, Just than the lioness was thrown hard on the sand, and when she looked up; she saw what had thrown her.

"Rrroooaaarrr!" roared Razorfang the Vulpinmancer. He began stomping on the ground, with Trix popped out of the core on the alien's forehead. Razorfang growled at the lioness and slowly started to march to her.

"Alright kitty cat, ready to fight against an animal your own size!?" shouted Trix, waving his fist in the air. It's ironic when the AI thought about it, it wasn't too long since he and Steven were cats fighting against dogs, now they were doing the same thing in reverse.

"Grrrr…" growled the Corrupted Gems she jumped up in the air and ran right to up Razorfang, tackling the canine to the ground. In return, Razorfang jumped away while also beginning running straight towards her.

The two beasts collided and started swinging at each other, scratching and biting ferocity as they tackled each other on the ground. It was a real battle of a cat and dog, on a whole other level.

"What's your problem?!" Trix asked the Corrupted Gem, who leapt away from Razorfang and roared a powerful concussive roar that sent several pink energy rings at Razorfang that knocked him and Trix through a sand hill. Razorfang dug himself out and shook the sand off him and the AI, that roar was surprisingly effective.

"Guess in this case, her bark is a whole lot stronger than her bite." Commented Trix as he then started beeping and glowing red. "Oh no, not now!" he exclaimed before the interface changed from an hourglass into a "X" before a bright red light shone out.

It engulfed Razorfang and he was morphed back to Steven, the boy must've used up the Omnitrix's energy in that big brawl. He and Trix fell to the ground and then looked up to see the pink Lioness Walking to them.

"Trix, we need to transform again, now!" yelled Steven as he tried to back away from the beast approaching. He was too scared to summon his shield or use his earth abilities, man did he wish Ben had given him Master Control right now.

"The Omnitrix is recharging now Steven, we can't transform until…" before Trix finished talking, the pink Lioness was already right in front of them and began lowering her head. "Crap!" yelled Trix as he held Steven in his arms. "Steven!"

"Trix!" yelled The boy as he held his little partner and closed his eyes. Was this really how they die, eaten by a pink lioness?

The two of them waited for something to happen, like the horrible feeling of that beast biting their heads and turning them into her next meal. However as nothing was happening Steven opened his left eye, and saw that the Lioness Was simply licking her paw while resting on the ground. Both of the boys looked at the feline in confusion, than they let go of each other while Steven stood up.

"What the?" he asked as he started walking towards the pink lioness. He though she wanted to eat them, what's the deal?

"Careful Steven, it could be a trick." warned Trix, not letting his optics off of the Corrupted Gem. This kitten was like a tiger pumped to the brim with steroids while being poked with a stick.

He decided to charge up his electric pinchers just in case the Lioness tried something funny l. When the boys got close enough to the Corrupted Gem, she looked up to them and pulled her face close to Steven's.

"Steven look!...what the?" he said as the Lioness started licking Steven's face. Pouring as she did so like a little baby kitten.

"Ha ha! Wow, easy there cutie!" Steven laughed as the lioness continued to lick his face. Then she turned her head and started licking Trix's face, she wasn't really acting like the furious beast a couple of seconds ago.

"What the? Hey ha ha, I'm not a lollipop!" giggled Trix as he turned off his electric claws and started to pet the Lioness on her head, Cat's Eye would totally love this big kitten.

"You know Trix, I think she just wanted to play" stated Steven with a smile as he started patting the Corrupted Gemon the head. She gave a purr in response, this fluffy gale was one of the cutest little things he met.

"Purrrrr…" poured the pink lioness, Trix though this big girl must've been a real softie the whole time.

"She plays pretty rough." said Trix as he continued to pet the lioness, he wondered what Omni or even Ben would think if they saw this Corrupted Gem.

Steven gave him a smirk. "True, but so do we." he reminded his partner as the lioness continued to purr and rub against them. Plus Steven and Trix loved fighting, so in a way the feline attack was somewhat welcomed.

"Ha, true enough!" laughed Trix, definitely agreeing with that statement.

Just then, a large explosion was heard from the distance in the direction the Crystal Gems ran off to. Steven, Trix and the lioness all looked at the direction of the explosion of sand and then saw the Gems walking back from what the boys could only guess was an epic battle.

Cat's Eye and Pearl seemed to not want to look at each other while Amethyst was carrying a red pillow with a round green Gem With a blue edge embedded in the fabric of said pillow. Pearl turned to Amethyst as she was holding the captured and puffed Corrupted Gem.

"Amethyst, will you please bubble and send that Corrupted Gem To the temple already!" said Pearl, annoyed with Amethyst's antics. "You do realize that if that gemstone touches the ground, it will absorb the sand and reform its body correct?!" She added with a scoff.

"Keep your pants on Pearl, I'll bubble it when we get home." Amethyst replied, having plans to use this little baby for her next few naps.

Steven smiled and walked in front of the pink lioness while waving his hand in the air. "Hi guys!"He shouted, getting the Gems attention. Wait until they saw this beauty, they were going to freak out, especially Cats Eye.

"Oh, hello Steven, how are you-WHAT IS THAT!" shouted Pearl as she saw the pink lioness as she walked right behind Steven and was rubbing her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, this is-." Before Trix could finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by Pearl shouting something in a panic.

"Don't worry, we'll save you Steven!" shouted Pearl as she brought out her spear. The other Gems also brought out their weapons, except Cat's Eye. She was just standing there with her mouth opened and stars in her eyes similar to Steven when he was amazed.

"No wait, it's okay!" shouted Steven, trying to calm the Gems down before they started a brawl with his new friend.

"Yeah, take a chill pill!" shouted Trix, who was also trying to calm down the Gems.

"What?" asked Pearl, confused and still pointing her spear at the lioness. "Steven what are you talking about, we have to stop that thing before-!" The Gemsaid before the little boy interrupted her.

"We thought she was trying to attack us earlier, but it turns out she just wanted to play," said Steven pointing to the lioness, who was licking her paws again.

"Steven, that is a lion!" shouted Pearl as she readied her spear. "Now get over here so we—" before Pearl could continue, Trix interrupted her.

"Technically, she is a Corrupted Gem, however I can't seem to identify what kind of gemstone she has." Explained Trix, looking at the pink feline.

While scanning the lioness the first time, although Trix was able to scan that she was a Corrupted Gem, he couldn't tell what gemstone she was in possession of. He guessed she was a Gemthe group hadn't seen yet.

"You can't scan her gemstone?" asked Garnet, who had disarmed her gauntlets and was walking towards the two boys and the lioness.

"No, and I don't remember ever seeing a Corrupted Gemthat looked like her before." stated Trix as Garnet stopped right in front of them.

Suddenly the lioness looked right at Garnet, and to her surprise said feline licked her across the face. The fusion stumbled back a little with a surprised look, while Steven and Trix let out a small giggle. "I think she likes you, Garnet." Trix said with a claw covering his face while he giggled. Omni would totally love this, it might even bring a smile to Ben's face.

Garnet wiped her face to get the slobber off of her, then looked at the Lioness and began rubbing the felines head. "I guessed so." she said with a smile, this big cutie didn't really seem hostile anyway.

Pearl just stood there with her mouth opened and eyes widen, as she couldn't believe what had just happened. What on earth was happening in her life, as if Ben alone wasn't enough. Amethyst was giggling, mostly because she thought Garnet getting licked was hilarious and Pearl looked funny with the face she was making. When she turned her head to see what Cat's Eye was doing, the feline Gem was gone, but as soon as the purple Gemlooked back at the group in front of her, she saw Cat's Eye hugging the pink Lioness and cuddling right into her fur.

"OH MY GOODNESS, CAN WE KEEP HER!?" screamed Cat's Eye as she hugged the Corrupted Gemand rubbed her face into her mane. Steven then got stars in his eyes and looked right at Garnet.

"Yeah! That would be so awesome!" said Steven. He loved the idea of having a giant pink lioness as a pet, and it would definitely be a powerful member of the team. The lioness definitely was strong enough to handle opponents as strong as Razorfang, plus imagine what his dad, Ben and the rest of Beach City would say when they found out that Steven had a lioness for a pet.

"Please Garnet, we'll take good care of her!" pleaded Trix, who was holding part of the lioness' mane in his pincers.

"WHAT!?" shouted Pearl, who snapped out of her trance after hearing what the three had just asked. Seriously, was the world just punishing her for something?!

"A lioness as a pet?" asked Amethyst who then gave a big smile, with her hands on her hips. "That would be awesome." She agreed, imagine the pranks she could pull.

"Hmmm" Garnet wasn't sure how to answer, as she wasn't against Steven or Trix having a pet. But a Corrupted Gemmight not be a good idea, even if she was friendly.

Pearl ran up to the group with a frown and her hands clenched into fists. She stopped next to Garnet and shot her a glare. "Garnet, you can't really be considering this, are you?" asked Pearl as she pointed at the Corrupted Gem. "This thing is a Corrupted Gem! It's too dangerous for us to keep, plus we're supposed to be capturing Corrupted Gems not turning them into pets!" she grumbled.

Garnet looked at Pearl, and then at the Corrupted Gem. She was silent while everyone was watching her. She finally took a deep breath and made her decision.

"Sorry Steven and Trix, but Pearl is right" Garnet said as Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye looked disappointed. "It would be best to just puff and bubbler her, to make sure she doesn't hurt anybody.'' She said as she brought out her gauntlet.

"What!" responded everyone except Pearl, who was smiling and happy with the decision.

"Excellent choice Garnet! Let's hurry and take care of this!" Pearl said as she brought out her spear and was ready to stab the lioness with it. She needed this thing gone, her reasons were her own.

"What, no wait!" Steven shouted with his arms in the air. He didn't want the Lionessto be puffed and bubbled, she didn't do anything to hurt anybody.

"I'm sorry Steven, but we need-." before Garnet finished, the lioness jumped away from the group and turned to the left.

Before either Pearl or Garnet could do anything, the Lioness let out a small roar and a large pink ring was created. It spun in the air a few moments but then stopped and the inside was filled with pink energy.

Everyone watched as the lioness started running and went through the ring, but instead of coming to the other side, she disappeared. Everyone looked at the pink ring in shock as it also vanished.

"What the heck just happened!?" asked Amethyst with widened eyes.

"My sensors tell me she created an energy vortex and traveled to another space." Trix said while scanning the area for more clues. "She teleported."

"What, but how is that possible!?" asked Pearl in disbelief.

"How should I know, I'm just saying what my scanners are telling me. Anyway, I never saw a Corrupted Gemlike her, so I don't know how her teleportation works." stated Trix as he then looked at a sad Cat's Eye. "Don't worry, Cat; you still have your little babies back home." Trix reminded the feline Gem Of the hybrid animals back at the temple.

Cat's Eye wiped her tears away and smiled. "True, I'm just happy the Lioness got away safe".

"Grrraa, we'll have to look for her later!" growled Pearl, but then she looked at Steven and calmed down. "Let's just bring Steven home, it's about lunch time anyway." She said as the others nodded.

The group started walking towards the warp pad, while Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye still looked disappointed. Unknowingly to them, the Corrupted Gemwas watching them on a tall hill, and when she saw them warping away, she roared another portal and ran through it.

Back at the temple, everyone was hanging out in the living room. Garnet was drinking her coffee while Pearl was cooking something in the kitchen. Amethyst was playing video games with Steven and Trix, while on Steven's bed lay Cat's Eye; taking a nap.

"Hey Trix, when can we use the Elemental Switch?" asked Steven while he played a fighting game, and was currently winning against Amethyst.

"Elemental what?" asked Amethyst just as her character on the screen died and she lost. "Oh man, I almost had you" she complained.

"Better luck next time" said Steven with a smirk.

"Whatever, what was that thing you were talking about?" asked Amethyst curious about what Steven had asked Trix.

"The Elemental Switch, it's a function I made that can change the element type of an alien based on the GemNature that Steven has. Which right now is only earth." Said the little Omnitrix.

"Whaaaat?" asked Amethyst surprised by what she heard. "Show me!" she asked very eagerly.

"What are you guys talking about, nyah?" asked Cat's Eye as she woke up and was rubbing her left eye with her tail.

"Trix said he could change the element type of the Omnitrix aliens!" said Amethyst excited.

Cat's Eye was surprised by this and t leapt from the bed to the right behind the trio.

"Is this true?" asked the cat Gem.

"Yup, but we haven't tried it out yet," said Steven looking at Trix. "What do you say Trix? Wanna try it out and show them?" he asked his little bro.

"Maybe…" Trix said as Pearl walked up to them with a tray of fried shrimp and mac n' cheese. There was also three glasses of grape soda for each of them.

"What are you guys so excited about?" she asked, putting the tray on the floor in front of them. Each of them took a plate and a glass while Trix made a digital version for himself.

"Trix was telling us about the Elemental Switch." said Steven as he munched on a fried shrimp and took a few sips of soda. Pearl looked at him confused before Trix explained to her what his bro was talking about.

"It's a new function I recently completed, it will allow me and Steven to change the element type of a transformation." explained Trix as he created a digital version of the fried shrimp and munched on them with his digital mouth. After eating a few, he created a digital version of the glass of grape soda, than drank a few sips.

Pearl's eyes went wide and her mouth gasped at what she had just heard.

"Wh…what are you talking about? That's impossible" said Pearl, looking at Trix in disbelief. First Ben proven Magic and Omnitrix can go hand to hand, now this?

"Well if you need proof, how about me and Steven go outside and use the function in front of you guys" Trix said while finishing his fried shrimp.

"Alright, let's do it!" said Steven with excitement in his voice.

"Sweet!" cheered Amethyst.

"Meow!" chimed Cat's Eye.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Pearl said with a frown and her nose pointed up in the air. "Garnet, come on, we're going outside to see something that Steven and Trix want to show us." she said to the tall woman as she finished her coffee.

"Alright" Garnet plainly said. She put her mug in the sink and walked with everyone outside.

Once everyone was outside, Amethyst and Cat's Eye sat down on the sand while Pearl and Garnet stood right behind them as the group watched Steven and Trix get ready to use the function. Of course, someone comes to see the demonstration as well.

"Hey!" The Gems turned to see Omni running towards them then stopped as she held out a holographic panel that shows three defeated Xeno-Beasts. "We got three Xeno's. Ben locked them in the local prison." Omni smiled.

"A prison is not enough. We need to poof them." Garnet explained.

"Ben used Gravattack but they only fell unconscious. Animo must've countered the poof flaw." Omni explained, which worried Pearl and Garnet. "Anyway, Ben is coming soon, he just went for smoothies. What's up?" Omni asked.

"Steven and Trix are gonna show us the new Elemental Switch." Amethyst explained happily.

"Oh? Never heard that function." Omni turned to the boys, conjuring glasses and a notepad to note the new ability.

"Any day now…" Pearl said mockingly to the little Omnitrix, who glared at her in response.

"Keep your pants on!" grumbled Trix in annoyance.

"Pearl, enough with the mockery. I am serious; by insulting Trix, you're also insulting me. We both are inter dimensional siblings, so you got a problem with Trix. Tell. It. To. My. Face!" Omni snarled at Pearl, optics glowing brightly. Pearl cowered a bit then Omni smiled gleefully. "Okay~?" She asked innocently.

"O-Okay!" Pearl was almost gonna faint. That glare is the same as Ben. Guess they are genetically bonded. Trix was so pleased to see Omni defending him and even happy Omni considered him as a little brother.

"Ready, Trix?" asked Steven, ready to try out the new function.

"You know it!" responded the little Omnitrix as he folded back into the Omnitrix core and the dial popped up. Steven dialed for a transformation until he stopped at Staticbot.

"Staticbot seems like a good choice," the boy said holding his hand in the air, ready to slam down on the dial.

"Don't forget to press the earth symbol" said Trix in the core as the element hologram appeared and the earth symbol was shown.

Steven nodded and pressed the earth symbol, than the whole hologram glowed from green to brown, and after the hologram went back into the Omnitrix the silhouette of Statibot turned from black and green to brown and green.

"Here we go!" shouted Steven as he slammed the dial down. A bright flash of bright green light burst out and Staticbot appeared in his normal look.

"Unidentified DNA signal detected!" Omni scanned the Robolex with her optics then her eyes displayed the bytes before making a bing. "Robolex DNA acquired! Transformation available. Thanks!" Omni smiled.

"Uh, nothing happen." Cat's Eye wondered.

"Wow Trix, very impressive." mocked Pearl, but then she was surprised when the Omnitrix symbol started beeping with a brown light, making chirping sound before the ground began to swirl in brown Magic aura before swallowing him up in a pillar of light. The Crystal Gems and Omni watched in shock as Staticbot began to go through another transformation.

Staticbot rose up in the air and began to rotate around then the sand levitated up before molding into fragments of stones. The Omnitrix spread Earth Magic around his entire body then he held out his arm as the magic merged with the metal alloy and began to vibrate with metal creaking. They bent and shattered before his body becomes embodiment of energy then all the rock shards molds around the arm and morphed into stone with sand spiral around the joints before remains solid.

The rocks clamped on his legs and become stone with square detail and sand spiral up his joints, the grey section of the armors and Tesla coils becomes stones while the top of the coils turned into green orbs. The shoulders and thighs are mold into sand and the chest unit of his body metamorphic into joints of rock, stone and sand. He soon gain 3 levitating spheres encased of green energy and are based on 3 different types of Earth element. The spheres levitated around him as Staticbot land on the ground and slammed his rock fists together, producing a brief ripple of air before a large flash of both green and brown energy burst out to end the transformation.

The Crystal Gems were all wide eyed and had their mouths opened wide. Garnet's shades almost fell off while Pearl was left speechless. Omni...was feeling overwhelmed with joy and excitement.

"By the Primus! That's incredible!" Omni cheered.

"This is awesome!" beamed the new Staticbot as he looked all over himself, taking in every detail of his new look. "This is even cooler than I thought it would be!"

"Told you!" said Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core, than he took a look at the gems, and then gave a smirk to Pearl. "Hey Pearl, what do you think now!?"

"W...wh...ho...how is this possible!?" asked Pearl as she fell on her butt on the sand.

"Oh, what's this? New alien?" Ben arrived, slurping his frozen beverage then noticed Pearl. "Pointy Nose, you're drooling." He teased.

"Let me explain in a way even you would understand, Pearl." said Trix as he made a hologram in the air and displayed a Gemsilhouette. "When a Gem uses a Gem element, they let out a certain type of aura. *the Gemin the hologram was then surrounded by energy* Every GemNature has its own unique aura, so I updated my Omnitrix to copy the signature for each GemNature, well at least the ones Steven can use, and add it to the Database. *The hologram in the air than showed a DNA silhouette with the earth symbol next to it* By adding the GemNature aura during the transformation process, the chosen alien we'll gain that element type and change in both body and power." explained Trix.

"Omni, did that Rust Bucket create a new function on himself?" Ben asked and Omni nodded happily. "Huh. I take it back, he's not a Rust Bucket. He's a Smart Bolt." Ben smiled. Trix takes it as a compliment. He's overjoyed the Tennysons were impressed with the Elemental Switch.

"Brilliant, Trix." smiled Garnet with her arms crossed. She was truly impressed with this new ability her two young ones have learned. And knew it would help them in the future threats coming.

"Thanks Garnet. Alright, Steven tried out Staticbot, or rather **Terrabot**, new powers." said Trix who went back inside of the Omnitrix core.

"And new name. Impressive." Ben nodded. He's sincerely impressed.

"I've been waiting for this! Here we go!" shouted Terrabot as he focused his energy and tried to shoot electricity or move sand. His orbs started glowing and a large amount of sand raise up and formed into a gigantic ball. "This is epic!" he shouted, seeing his new ability.

"Sweet, Steven! Try to make something out of the sand." requested Amethyst.

"Alright, let's see what I can do." Terrabot said as he focused on the sand. After a moment the sand started to harden and take the form of solid rock. "Rraaaa!" Terrabot shouted as he concentrated more and the large rock ball produced multiple long and sharp spikes all over it.

"Wow!" all the Crystal Gems said in unison, except Pearl who had a frown on her face. Just than the Omnitrix was beeping red and Terrabot looked down to see he was about to time out.

"Oh man!" he whined as a red light flashed the area and Steven was back to normal.

However he soon felt a great soreness in his legs and arms, also his back was aching a lot. He fell on the ground while the large stone ball turned back to sand and fell next to him.

"Owww!" he groaned as he couldn't move a muscle without feeling pain.

Trix popped out of the Omnitrix and was also lying on the ground. His robotic spin was aching and the joints were burning. His metal neck became stiff while his pincers hurt every time he moved them.

"My body… It hurts!" he complained in pain.

"Steven! / Trix!" shouted Pearl and Omni as they ran up to him and picked them up in their arms. Pearl held him like a baby and looked greatly worried for him.

"Are you alright?!" She asked.

"My body hurts ...that function takes a lot out of us," said Steven, still feeling sore everywhere.

"This is why I said the Elemental Switch is only for emergencies!" said Trix, who was also in pain. The other Gems walked to the group and were all looking worried for the two. Ben just observed from a distance and sighed.

"Let's laid you two on the couch" Garnet said while taking Steven and Trix from Pearl and Omni. "You two need to rest" she added as she began her walk back to the temple while holding the two sore boys.

"I knew that function was trouble!" complained Pearl.

"Not now Pearl! Let's just get the boys inside." Omni told her with a glare.

"Fine." grumbled Pearl, still looking upset.

Steven and Trix sat on the couch watching an anime called Dragon Ball Super, which they both seemed to enjoy. Garnet was in the kitchen making for fried shrimp for them while Amethyst kept the boys company. Ben sat beside him and drank his smoothies.

"That Super Saiyan God transformation looks awesome!" said Steven. He was still a little sore, but as long as he didn't move, the pain wasn't that bad. "Wise we had something like that…"

"What, a god transformation?" asked Trix as he was unattached from the Omnitrix and was laying on a pillow. "Wouldn't surprise me if we had one, the Omnitrix is full of surprises."

"Don't count on it, kids. Even if you do get a Saiyan form, the God form needs five pure hearted Saiyans to perform the ritual. Now for God Tier form, sorry. They exist outside of reality, there's no way the Omnitrix can get a sample from them." Ben said.

"Awww…" whined Steven in disappointment.

"How you guys doing?" asked Amethyst as she was lying on the pillow with the Gemembedded on it.

"Sore, but we'll live." Trix responded. "Why didn't you bubble that thing already?" he asked.

"Because it makes a good pillow for naps, and it's pretty harmless anyway." respond Amethyst as she turned on her back and laid her head on the middle of said fabric.

"Why does the Corrupted Gemlook like that anyway?" asked Ben.

"Same way as why an unknown Gem becomes a lioness after being corrupted." answered Amethyst.

"Lioness?" Ben was completely confused.

"Gems had odd Corrupted form. First a centipeetle, then a lioness and now a pillow." comments Trix.

"Now that you guys have the Elemental Switch, you can use new aliens now." Amethyst said as she kept lying on her back with her head on the pillow.

"No, the Elemental Switch gives us new form of the aliens, but they're still the same aliens we always had, it's basically the same things Steven goes through when he uses that earth armor of his" Trix explained.

"I can't wait to get new aliens." said Steven trying to relax his stressed muscles.

"I said I'll unlock them when situation calls for it or as a reward of your progress. Don't make me change my mind on training you." Ben frowned then Omni pressed her breasts over his head.

"Benji, behave~." cooed Omni.

"Omni, not in front of them!" Ben groaned through his teeth in embarrassment as his face burn red. Omni giggle and faced Trix.

"I am fully impressed of your independence, Trix. Still, that side effect is very unstable. I'll build a stabilizer to keep it from happening. Until then, be careful." Omni said to Trix.

"Got it…" moaned Trix with a weary thumb up.

Meanwhile, Cat's Eye was walking to her room to check on her babies when she spotted Pearl leaning on the door. She stopped when Pearl gave her a cold glare and stood up from the door.

"What is it, Pearl?" Cat's Eye asked, wanting to know what the grumpy Gemcould possibly be doing in front of her room. Even though Ben is still a Grumpy Guy, at least he's lighten up.

"We need to talk." come a hard response from Pearl. She was frowning with her arms crossed. "And no, you don't have a choice."

Cat's Eye was startled with what her fellow Crystal Gemhad said, and soon found herself annoyed even more with her. "I don't feel like talking, nyah!" growled Cat's Eye as she walked past Pearl.

Just before she could reach for the door knob, she felt her hair gets pulled and soon she was thrown on the floor in front of Pearl. When Cat's Eye was about to get up, she saw the spear of Pearl pointed to her face and when she looked up, Pearl was giving her an angered look.

"Either you listen, or I puff you!" threaten Pearl. "And maybe I'll put you away another 300 years!" she added with a dark smirk. This gave Cat's Eye a cold chill down her spin and made her sweat.

"Wh...what do you want?" Cat's Eye asked fearful.

"You're going to help me hunt down that Corrupted Gem!" Pearl responded coldly.

"Why are you so obsessed with bubbling the lioness?! She didn't do anything bad!" asked the feline gem.

"That's for me to know, now will you comply or not?" asked Pearl.

Cat's Eye looked at her for a long time, then she frowned and with her right hand, slapped the spear away. As Pearl looked at her confused, Cat got up and glared at her. "No!" came her answer.

"What?" asked Pearl with a shocked expression. "Did you not hear me, I said—" before she finished what she was going to say, Cat's Eye slapped her across the face.

When Pearl looked at her while touching her cheek, she saw that Cat's Eye had summoned her Cat Claw and was pointing it at her neck.

"Threaten me again, and you're the one who is going down! And don't challenge me. You are such a grumpy, annoying Gem. I dunno what on earth Rose ever saw in you, but seeing she chose Greg over you, I can clearly see why now. She wanted to upgrade from something as horrible as you. Now…back…OFF!" threaten Cat before she walked past Pearl and opened her door.

After she went inside, Pearl was left in the hallway shocked about what just happened and what she said about Rose. But then she composed herself and remembered what was important, she needed to find and puff the lioness, for whatever unknown reason.

She went back to her room, and as soon as the door closed, Cat's Eye came out of her room holding Cat Jr. She made sure Pearl was gone before she slowly closed her bedroom door and walked into the living room.

She decided to name her children after some of her favorite felines. Panther's Eye, Jaguar's Eye, Leopard's Eye and lastly little Cat's Eye JR. they acted like little rascals, crawling around and scratching up the place. They still had their shapeshifting powers, which made Pearl pretty upset since they decided to use her room as their personal playroom. Just last week she returned to find her room half chewed up, while the other half was ripped to pieces. Pearl kept shouted at Cat's Eye non stop since then, even after the feline Gem repaired all the damage and paid for new furniture.

When she gets there, Steven and Trix are still on the couch with Ben while Garnet gives them more fried shrimp. Ben showed off fire magic as the boys begged for it but really, Ben doesn't like wasting his Mana on showing off. She smiles and walks up to them and sits next to her two kittens.

"Hi Cat." said Steven.

"How you doing?" said Trix.

"I'm good, my little kittens. Just came to check on you two, purr!" purred Cat's Eye as she rubbed her check on both of them. She then placed Cat Jr. on her lap.

"Nya! Purrr!" The kitty started purring and moving playfully. Trix noticed the hybrid kitten and started petting her on the head.

"I see you brought little Cat Jr." Trix said while continuing to pet the little bundle of joy. The kitten in return purred and stepped forward to lick Trix across his face. "Ha ha. Hey, easy there."

Steven smiled at the two, but then looked at Cat's Eye and noticed she looked a little upset. "What's wrong Cat?" the boy said looking worried.

"We'll, I had a talk with Pearl an…" before Cat's Eye could tell Steven about what happened between her and Pearl, there was a loud knock on the door. "Who could that be?" asked Cat's Eye as she put the kitten on Steven's lap while she went up and walked to the door.

Both Steven and Trix played with Cat Jr. for a little bit while Ben change channels until they heard Cat open the door and let out a small shriek. "Oh my goddess! Steven, get over here!" she shouted which got everyone in the living room attention.

"Who is it?" asked Steven as he didn't want to get up when his body was still very sore.

"Xeno Beasts!?" Ben got up and transformed into a chicken hawk alien known as an Averian.

"**Kickin' Hawk!** Bring it!" screeched the alien.

"Come here!" said Cat's Eye as she picked up the boy and Trix in her arms and carried them to the door, where they see the last person they expect.

"Rrraaa." roared the lioness they meet at the desert.

"The lioness!?" shouted both Steven and Trix in unison. They were surprised and overjoyed in seeing their Corrupted friend again.

"No way!" said Amethyst as she ran to the door and saw the pink feline at the other side looking at the group. "Alright!" she cheered.

"A pink lion?" asked Kickin' Hawk before reverting to Human. He scratched his head; now he sees everything.

Garnet walked behind the group and was also surprised to see the Corrupted Gems doorway. "Hello there." she greeted as lioness licked Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye across their faces.

"Haha!" laughed Steven.

"Easy there cutie, haha!" giggled Trix.

"Aww, I love you too!" smiled Cat's Eye as she then stepped forward after the lioness stopped licking them and gave her a lick in return.

"..." Ben approach the lioness and observed her. She glanced back and sees Ben in his Anodite form but colored green instead of magenta. "Never seen a pink lion. And a female with mane? Bizarre…" he said.

"Raaar…" the lioness held up her paw and pat his chest, pawing a bit then glanced in confusion.

"Touché." Ben guessing she too find him bizarre.

"So what're you doing here?" asked Steven before the lioness grabbed him and Trix with her jaws. She pulled them from Cat's Eye arms and placed the two directly on her back.

"You want us to ride you?" asked the little Omnitrix. The lioness looked at him and gave a node for yes.

"Cool! Can we go Garnet, can we can we!?" asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, I want everyone in Beach City to see her! I can't wait to see Lars pee himself!" said Trix with a smirk.

Garnet looked at the two and then at the lioness. While she agreed earlier with Pearl to bubble the feline, she started wondering if the lioness was even a threat, as she seemed to like Steven and Trix. The Corrupted Gemmay be friendly. "I guess it's okay, just be back before dark," she said with a smile.

Steven had stars in his eyes and Trix had a big smile. "Thanks, Garnet." said the boy.

"Alright Pinky, mush!" said Trix pointing his claw in the direction to town.

"Rraaaa!" roared the lioness as she jumped from the Beach House and when landing on the ground, she started running towards the direction Trix was pointing at.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" cried Cat's Eye with big teary eyes and quivering lips.

"Well, I am heading home to make that stabilizer. Omni must've took the headstart. See you later." Ben transformed into the Kineceleran and speed off to his home.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Pearl as she walked outside. "Why are you all out—Where's Steven?!" She asked when she noticed the couch is empty.

"The Lioness gave them a ride to town." smiled Amethyst while Cat's Eye meows in sadness.

"THAT CORRUPTED GEM WAS HERE!? AND TOOK STEVEN!?" exclaimed Pearl in rage.

"Calm down, Pearl. She's completely harmless." Amethyst said but got splashed aside from her hydrokinesis.

"Harmless, my foot! And Garnet, why didn't you puff her?!" demanded Pearl.

"Like Amethyst stated, the lioness was completely harmless and very nonviolent. From all Corrupted Gems we fought, that lioness didn't openly attack Steven or any of us." Garnet explained, though the Ruby within her is beginning to get agitated by Pearl's tone.

"You should've puffed her when you had the chance!" argued Pearl.

"What in the name of Cosmos is wrong with you, Pearl?" asked Amethyst as she shook the water off from her hair.

"Pearl…" Cat's Eye remains still with her eyes concealed by her hair. "What are you hiding? What is your reason for killing that Corrupted Gem?" asked Cat's Eye.

"Kill?" Garnet becomes concern and gave a stare at Pearl. "What is she talking about?" asked Garnet.

"Never mind that! We must save Steven and—" before Pearl continue, Cat's Eye continues.

"Pearl threatens to puff and lock me away for 300 years if I don't help her shatter the Lioness." hissed Cat's Eye.

"Lock you away for another 300 years?" asked Amethyst, wondering what Cat's Eye was talking about.

"That's not true!" yelled Pearl but Garnet grabbed her arm then produced an electrical shock equal to a Taser. "YAAAH!" she yelped.

"Pearl…I… Stop, Ruby! I HAD IT! Ruby! PEARL!" growled Garnet as the Fusion Sync was disrupted then splits back into Ruby and Sapphire then Ruby tackled Pearl down and held out her hand, constructed her Gauntlet.

"TELL US! WHY ARE YOU SO DESPERATE OF PUFFING OR SHATTERING THAT CORRUPT GEM!? DOES IT KNOWS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU WE DIDN'T KNOW?!" asked Ruby in rage.

"GET OFF!" Pearl shot her eyes open as a bolt struck through her gemstone then, suddenly vanished, Ruby let out a gasp as twenty deep impacts appears on her chest and she went flying, stumbled over and slide on the sand.

"RUBY!" gasped Sapphire.

"Pearl… So you're showing your true power?" snarled Cat's Eye as Pearl stands on the pillar of cloud then she gave a voided glare, as if she's not the Pearl they knew anymore.

"W-What's with Pearl?" asked Amethyst.

"That's not the Pearl we know. That's…" began Sapphire.

"I am the Pink Flower's strongest knight… The Graceful Knight. And that Lioness must be purified!" frowned Pearl before she held her hand over her face then pass it down, equipping a dark blue and light pink knight helmet with a glowing pink "T" visor, her clothes morphed into a paladin armor with similar color theme, gained a transparent pink skirt and wrist armor that held a scabbard housing a blade attached to them. Then she spun her spear before halting and then threw it into the ground, exploding into water and emerged clones of Pearls. "And I must protect the child of Rose."

Pearl said as she vanished.

"PEARL!" exclaimed Sapphire and Amethyst before they evade Clone Pearls' magic bolts.

At the Beach City, Lioness sprint across the street, with Steven and Trix cheering with glee then approached the Fish Stew Pizza, where the gangs are found along with the Cool Kids, Sour's little brother, Onion, and Ronaldo. This was usually the place where all the kids would hang out and where Steven and Trix would tell everybody what they have been doing.

"So Grumpy Guy is Omni Hero?" asked Sadie surprised to find out that the grouchy neighbor is actually a superhero.

"Yeah. He's training Steven on mastering the Omnitrix." Connie explained.

"And his wife makes killer cookies!" Buck recalled that delicious cookie.

"I thought they're siblings?" Sadie asked.

"More like married siblings." Jenny explained, though it sound so creepy.

"Cannot believe you just said that." Onion commented.

Onion is a fair-skinned boy with a small tuft of blond hair and a chubby face. He wears a white sweater, a deep periwinkle shirt tied around his neck, and pale red footie pants. His most recognizable trait is his onion-like head (although the top is thinner than the bottom, not resembling a normal onion). He also does not have any visible ears.

"As if you're any better, Mr. Criminal Boy." frowned Lars. "Great, now we got two swiss tool boxes…" Lars was displeased there are two "Trice's" now.

"And the Omnitrix contains one million aliens?" asked Ronaldo, rather intrigued about that detail.

"Yeah!" nodded Connie." I was Completely mind blown! Though he is only using 100. Guess he hasn't recognized all of them yet." she added.

"Pizza number twenty!" called Kofi Pizza then Jenny walked over, grabbed the tray and carried it to their tables. Kiki Pizza stood before them with a jar of soda.

Kofi has dark skin and brown eyes. He wears a pale seafoam colored work shirt with a white apron, brown shorts, white socks, tan shoes, and has his dark-brown hair put up in a hairnet.

"Hey, Jenny. Break's over." smiled Kiki.

Kiki has dark eyes and curly, dark brown hair. While working at the restaurant, she wears a white apron, light cyan shirt, dark gray leggings with lighter gray rolled-up cuffs, and black shoes. She keeps her hair worn back in a beige scarf to protect it.

"five more minutes." Jenny said, giving a dismissive hand gesture.

"Did I hear correctly that the Grumpy Guy is that masked vigilante with the same watch as Steven?" She asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Wow… Like Batman… Now that's dreaming ~! Though he has that twin… Maybe he's into threesomes?" Kiki wondered with blushes on her face.

"Unless you want to get tentacled..." grumbled Lars before Sour Cream elbow him, which he winch in pain.

"GUUUYS!" Everyone turned their head and saw Steven waving his hands while riding on the lioness.

"Is that Steven?" asked Onion.

"Why yes, it is," said Ronaldo. He looked up with everyone and saw something that made them all wide eyed

"IS THAT A LION?!" panicked Lars.

"OOH!" Connie ran out to the door, with the others following her. Once outside, Connie hugged her.

"He's so cute!" squealed Connie.

"Actually, it's a she. The mane is just a hairstyle." said Trix.

"A lioness with a mane? Such a rare species." said Ronaldo.

"Hmmm~, I think I look good in that style." Jenny wondered. Trix imagined her with the hairstyle similar as Lioness and was blushing crazy of how wild and cool she'll look.

"You're lying!" frowned Onion.

"No, I'm not! This is a Corrupted Gem." said Steven.

"WHAT!?" panicked everyone.

"Rraaaa…" yawned Lioness then glanced at the kids, quivering in fear then noticed Lars. She stepped forward and opens her mouth.

"AAAAAAH! DON'T EAT ME!" he screamed like a girl but Lioness just licked his face happily then purred as she cuddles him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Lars screamed like a girl! Priceless!" Trix gave a gut-busting laughter.

"Gnarly." Buck plainly said.

"Trix is such a jokester." giggled Jenny.

"Don't worry guys, She's friendly. Cat even loves her." Said Steven.

"Not surprising." chuckled Connie.

"I hate you!" cried Lars.

"She's so soft!" Kiki comments as she touched her coat.

"Purrr…" she purred and licked her.

"Ha ha ha! Down, girl." Giggled Kiki.

"WARNING! WARNING!" exclaimed Trix, which startled everyone.

"STOP IT!" yelled Lars.

"Trix, warning next before screaming warning! Wait…" Buck realized what he just said.

"Trix, that's not fun—I…I can feel…" Steven began sweating then turned to see Pearl marching toward her, with a dark blue battle axe in her left hand.

"Is that…Pearl?" asked Connie.

"Whoo! Nice outfit, Pearl!" complimented Kiki.

"Sexy!" Jenny winked as she snapped her fingers and point at her.

"Rrr?" Lioness turned her head and saw Pearl, which she grew surprised and confused.

"Corruption… I've come to cleanse you! And Steven, move away from the Corruption." commanded Pearl.

"Gnarly." Buck said it again.

"What's with her?" asked Sour Cream.

"Pearl, stop it! She's not an enemy!" yelled Steven.

"Trix, I'm not a fan of it but…what's her Power Level?" asked Ronaldo in fear.

"Strength: 80,000! Spirit: 3,000! Magic: 100,000! 183,000! MOUNTAIN LEVEL!" cried Trix in fear and was clutching Steven's arm, as if Pearl's mere presence could kill him any seconds now.

"She was holding back that much power?" asked Kiki. "And I thought Garnet's the strongest for being a Fusion, with 50,000 or whatever?"

"I am the Graceful Knight, the Pink Flower's champion." answered Pearl with voided tone.

"Eep!" squeak Lars and Sadie.

"…" Steven was too scared and can't move.

"Get off." ordered Pearl.

"Grrrr…" frowned Lioness.

"…" Pearl spun her axe then prepare to swing it at full force but got immediately elbowed across the cheek by Cat's Eye.

"LEAVE STEVEN, TRIX AND THE LIONESS ALONE!" yelled Cat as Pearl went flying and crashed against the car, denting it flat on center.

"CAT!" exclaimed everyone.

"W-What's wrong with Pearl?" asked Steven.

"It seems her obsession of poofing Lioness and protecting you just re-awakens a very dangerous side of her." frowned Cat's Eye as she pulled out her Cat's Claw.

"You, I hold no guilt in shattering." Pearl said as she stood up and discards her weapons.

"RRROWR!" snarled Cat's Eye as she lunged at her, Pearl grabbed her Cat Claw, slammed her against the pavement, Cat's tail wrapped her neck and slammed her over.

Pearl grabbed her tail, stood back up as she swung her over, knee her stomach and send her flying to the sky. Pearl jumped up then thrust her hand, commanding the clouds to rapidly slash her without mercy.

"CAT!" gasped Steven and Connie.

"MEOW!" Cat's Eye delivered a punch and sent Pearl flying into the ground, impacting and send fissures across the parking lot and slashed the far right of Fish Stew Pizza apart.

"Not the pizzeria!" panicked Kiki and Jenny.

Cat's Eye land on the ground then vanished. Pearl sat upright without a care then vanished. A powerful shockwave blew everyone back and pinned them on the glass while onlookers remained inside the pizzeria. Cat's Eye and Pearl reappear as subsonic blurs as they start clashing with each other at such velocity then they became visible as Pearl delivered a direct punch against Cat's stomach.

"KOFF!" she coughed hard before Pearl open her hand and blasted her with Magic bolt at point-blank, engulfing her in smoke.

"NO!" cried the boys before Cat's hands shot out, grabbed Pearl's hand then start somersaulting at full speed before releasing, sending her flying across the street.

Pearl vault back on her feet, slide across the street before halting, glanced ahead before tilting her head to evade Cat's Eye's punch, delivering a punch against her chin, she spun over in one place before she grabbed her helmet, land on her feet as she swung her over and slammed her left and right like a ragged doll.

"Cat, stop!" cried Steven.

"HA!" Pearl land on her feet when Cat tries to slam her again, slapped her hand away from her grip as she held back her free hand, her muscles pumped up and rammed against her stomach, sending her flying.

"MEOW! RAARR!" snarled Cat's Eye as she recovered then dive toward Pearl and threw her right fist with her Cat Claw.

Pearl stands straight, lift her fist and counter Cat's punch, smashed her Cat Claw, snapped her hand down and continue bending her whole arm over in a broken and horrible way before landing a direct blow against her stomach.

"GRRAAAACK!" gurgled Cat's Eye as she vomited blood.

"CAAAAAT!" cried Steven, Trix and Connie in horror.

"Die." Pearl start bashing Cat's Eye with flurry of subsonic punches then knee her stomach, stepped back as Cat's Eye got knocked back slowly and she prepared to summon her spear, held it up and swung it down, only to be blocked by Steven's Rose Shield, which produced a shockwave and blew Steven against Cat's Eye, sending them crashing into the building.

"STEVEN!" exclaimed everyone.

"Oof… Cat… Cat! Are you okay?" asked Steven in sorrow, gritting his teeth.

"I…I'll be…" gagged Cat's Eye, unable to move.

"Sniff… Cat… Wah ah ah ah…" cried Steven as his eyes was flowing with tears and his nose is running. His tears dripped down and touched Cat's Eye's chest. Suddenly her whole body glowed and burst in bright light.

Once it faded, Cat's Eye blinked her eyes, sat upright and noticed all her injuries were completely healed. Steven continues crying and hugged her. "What happen, meow?" baffled Cat's Eye.

"She's healed!" said Kiki.

"How did he do that?" wondered Onion.

"STEVEN, WATCH OUT!" warned Sadie.

"YAH!" Pearl charged in and swung her battleaxe but a blur zoomed in and burst with light. The battleaxe struck the light and unleashed a shockwave that shifted the street apart. Standing in front of Steven and Cat was an anthropomorphic tortoise at 7 ft tall and had blocked the axe with his shell, which was unphased by the strike nor suffer scratches. It has the green and black uniform and the Omnitrix is on the chest.

"You OK, runts?" asked the alien.

"You blocked my attack?" Pearl muttered, gritting her teeth in anger.

"**Shellhead**'s shells are indestructible! Pointy Nose…" Shellhead turn and morphed into a Citrakayah. He's older and muscular then Quick strike, has blue fur and wears a protective mask similar to the Kineceleran.

"...you gone over the line!" **Fasttrack** vibrated his arm at max speed then he punched Pearl so hard, he repeated in three different angle before sending her flying across the sky.

"WHOOOOOA!" gasped everyone.

"Stay out of this, everyone! Kid, don't follow me!" Fasttrack speed off at speed greater then Quickstrike but lower then XLR8, chasing after Pearl.

"Rrr…" blinked Lioness then ran down to the path and stood beside them. She then turned her head and looks at the direction of the Crystal Temple. An earthquake shook the city then multiple sand pillars rose up around the cliff and lighthouse.

"KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII!" screamed an ear-piercing shrill.

"OW!" exclaimed everyone.

"Oh no! The Desert Glass!" gasped Cat's Eye.

"RRRAAARR!" Lioness let out a roar and opens up the pink energy portal, grabbed Steven to put him on her back then grabbed Cat's tail by her jaws then jumped through the portal.

"Pink Lioness can teleport?!" asked Lars.

"…That battle was awesome!" cheered Kiki, which everyone looked at her in confusion.

At the beach head, the portal opens up and the foursome emerged from the portal, just to find a gigantic sand castle before them. Standing in front of the castle was Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst.

"Guys, what happen?" asked Steven.

"STEVEN!" gasped Ruby; she ran up and hugged him with tears. "Pearl didn't hurt you, did she?" asked Ruby.

"W-What happen to Pearl? I-It's like she changed and just wants blood…" stuttered Trix, crying.

"Trix, calm down." Sapphire comfort Trix as the little Omnitrix panted slowly.

"It seems whatever Lioness is or what she knows had Pearl behaves very erratic that her old self, the Graceful Knight, was re-awaken." said Sapphire.

"Why she was called that way?" asked Steven.

"Because she served Pink Diamond as her Knight. Pearl, she is actually stronger than any male gem, for she was trained by Pink herself." answered Sapphire.

"REALLY?!" asked Steven and Trix.

"Forget Pearl! What happened here? How did Desert Glass touch the sand?" asked Cat's Eye. Everyone, even Lioness, turned and glared at Amethyst, who was picking her nose.

"What?" asked Amethyst.

"Amethyst thought it was a good idea of throwing Desert Glass at the sand to rid the Water Clone." frowned Ruby.

"Really!? Are you serious, Amethyst?!" argued Trix.

"It works, didn't it?" she shrugged.

"Who unleashed the Desert Glass?" boomed a voice, which everyone cringed as they turned around and saw Pearl levitating down, wielding a giant battle axe on one hand.

"No way! She defeated Omni Hero?!" gasped Trix, now deathly afraid.

"Doesn't matter. I'll wipe this island into the ocean." She raised her axe up.

"Pearl, don't!" plead Sapphire.

"Knock it off!" roared Ruby.

"Come to your sense, big sister!" cried Steven.

"BEGONE!" Pearl swung her axe down; everyone braced themselves and Lioness watched as the axe drop down then her eyes glowed white.

**ENOUGH!**

Lioness spoke as she produced a massive wave of pink energy rings, bombarding Pearl non-stop and she recoiled in pain.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed in pain as she clutched her head.

"WHOOA!" gasped Steven.

"Amazing!" said Trix.

"Sapphire, are you seeing this?" asked Ruby.

"Rose?" gasped Sapphire as a glorious image of Rose Quartz, the mother of Steven, appears in front of Lioness.

She's donning a beautiful rose-red armor similar as Pearl but fully armored with her curly rose hair. She's armed with her shield and a large sword with a crescent guard.

"That's my mom?" asked Steven. Rose gave a mighty leap, soars through the rings and rammed her shield against Pearl, shattering her helmet and she got knocked back.

"My dear Pearl. There is no need for shame. Now, let's put your powers to sleep again." smiled Rose before she swung her sword and struck Pearl.

"EEEEYAAAAH!" screamed Pearl before exploding in bright light. The light subsided and Rose vanished, Pearl fell down and land on the sand. Lioness ceased her attack and eyes revert to normal.

"That. Was. Awesome!" beamed Trix.

"Pearl, are you okay?" asked Sapphire.

Pearl slowly opens her eyes then shot up on her hands and glanced around then checked her friends.

They all looked at her with concern then Pearl looked at Lioness, who approached her and tilt her head. Pearl grew sad, her eyes watered then bowed her head as she quivered.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't want anyone to know that… I just don't want my darkness, my past and my mistakes as the Graceful Knight returns. I'm so sorry… You're the only one who knows everything…" cried Pearl.

"Rrrar…" Lioness licked her cheek then cuddles her.

"So Lioness can see one's deepest secrets?" asked Trix.

"That's right. Lioness…is an Off-Color Corruption. Off-Color is what we called a defective Gembut on Lioness, she's defection to Corrupted Gems, being so tame and gentle, not having a Gemon her. Her powers are teleportation and soul reading." answered Pearl. "I met her 2,000 years ago and just meeting her re-awaken my old persona."

"So that's why you wanted to puff her but then choose to shatter her, as she'll regenerate." said Cat's Eye.

"I'm sorry for lying to you all… And I'm sorry for further doubting you, Trix. I was scared that you'll end up like me…" Pearl admitted.

"You were scared…that I'll become like Graceful Knight?" asked Trix.

"As in losing your original purpose and becoming a weapon." said Sapphire.

"…I hadn't thought of that…" said Trix.

"KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!" screeched the Desert Glass.

"OW! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT, YOU STUPID BLUNT-EDGED CLOD!" yelled Cat's Eye.

"GRRRRAAAOOOWW!" Desert Glass rose up from the top then gather all the sand, rock and stones, clamped around her body then formed a giant sand monster, which it's humanoid-like golem with the Corrupted Gemas an eye.

"Cat, don't say clod. It's a slur among Gems." Sapphire sighed.

"GRRROWW!" The Sand Monster jumped down and land on the pyramid wall then thrust the hand, sending flying boulders at the Crystal Gems. They quickly evade it then they tried to charge in but wall of sands blocked their entry.

"We can't break in!" grunted Ruby.

"MEW! MEEW! MEEEEEW!" cried Cat Jr. from within the castle. All the Cat Babies were meowing in fear, pawing for their mother.

"My babies!" cried Cat's Eye.

"Raarr…" Lioness bumped Steven a bit then glanced at the Desert Glass.

"I think Lioness wants to help." said Trix.

"What's the plan?" asked Amethyst.

"Steven… Use the Elemental Switch! Ruby, get as mad as you can once Lioness brings you closer and Steven had destroyed the Sand Golem." instructed Pearl.

"Elemental Switch!?" asked the gang.

"Are you sure? We can only last for 25 seconds!" said Trix.

"Then you better make it count. I believe in you two. Pour your powers as one." Pearl said with a smile. Steven saw that smile then gave a fierce look and a nod.

"Let's do it!" said Steven.

"RRRAAARRR!" Lioness roared and opens a portal. Ruby rode on Lioness' back then they jumped through it. They arrived at the center of the dome and Steven activated the Omnitrix, dial a Tetramand and pressed the Earth icon then slammed the core.

"Aquaclaw—What!?" exclaimed the Piscciss Volann in horror as he noticed who he had become.

Luckily for him, the Omnitrix glowed brown and surged his body with Magic aura. Aquaclaw glanced at his claws then rotated around as his body arced with Magic then his whole body was completely encased in a large stone before he breaks free by swinging his arms out, now gaining stone armor on his arms, his skin are now rock-like scales and gain stone-like dorsal blades, his legs are rock-armor with sand-like joints; and he gains shark-like anatomy on his back. He lifted his head as the rocks encased his face then mold into shark-like battle helmet with stone-like horn and his angler was removed. He then held out his claws and Trix automatically equipped them with Anchor Claws.

"Whoooa! Now this is better! I'm a **Sandshark** now!" beamed Sandshark as he jumped forward, dive into the sand and "swam" at max speed.

"Coool!" said Ruby.

"KRRRIII!" roared Sand Golem as she smashed the sand, sending geysers across the area but Sandshark swiftly evade them, splash out and fired all anchor claws at the Sand Golem, smashing the body then dive under, dragging the golem around. "Grrrah?" baffled the beast as she tried to pull the Piscciss Volann but he's too strong and can feel her body is breaking apart.

"NOW RUBY!" yelled Trix. Lioness let out a roar, making a portal. Ruby jumped forward, went through and land on top of Desert Glass.

"KRRI!?" she chirped in shock.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!" screamed Ruby as her body glowed brightly before erupting into a giant pillar of fire. All the pillars, castle and dome of sand made a jolt then broke down into a massive pile of sand on the beachhead, the statue and cliff.

All the Crystal Gems burst out from the sand then start coughing while Cat's Eye shook her body.

"Steven? Trix? Ruby?" called Pearl. A portal appears and emerged with Ruby, and the very sore Steven and Trix on her back.

"We did it?" asked Steven in pain.

"Yep." Ruby held up the Desert Glass in default form. Cat's Eye approached it, touches it then bubbled it before it teleported away.

"Phew, that was close." said Cat.

"On Desert Glass, all of that could've been avoided if you bubbled it as I told you before!" frowned Pearl as she glared at Amethyst.

"I…forgot?" shrugged Amethyst sheepishly.

"Lioness did an awesome job saving us." said Ruby.

"Can we…ow…keep her?" asked Steven.

"Oof… Please—ow!—ease?" Trix painfully begged.

"PLEEEEASE?!" begged Cat's Eye.

"What do you think, Pearl?" asked Sapphire.

"Well… I guess it's okay. After all, we did kept Cat's Eye and her babies." sighed Pearl.

"Yeah, it's okay since they kept… HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED MEAN, NYAH!?" argued Cat's Eye, which Pearl gave a satisfied grin.

A sonic boom was heard and XLR8 arrived but stumbled over and reverted then sluggishly stood up. He's really bruised up, with black eye and blood dripping from his wounds. His armors were broken as well.

"Pointy Nose! I ain't done yet! Round two!" Ben transformed into a tall skeleton made of sandstone with four digit claws and wears armor on the shoulders and face with the Omnitrix on the mask.

"**Sandbox!**" The alien absorbed the sand and grew into a giant golem, bigger than Desert Glass.

"Not again!" whined Cat's Eye.

"Oh fudge…" Pearl moaned in dismay.


	11. Gem Fusion

The scene opens up to show Amethyst soaking wet for some unknown reason and looking down at something with a serious and thinking expression on her face. She also seems to be at the beach, in the bright morning. The scene then switches to show her move a black piece of a checkers board game forward.

"Ha, beat that!" cheered Amethyst with a smug look as she brought forward her arms and pointed at someone on the other side of the board, and is soon revealed to be Pearl looking confused and shock of the move Amethyst made with her piece.

It has been crazy yesterday, after the Gentle Knight incident, everyone needed a break. Ben and Pearl aren't currently looking eye to eye anymore, not even speaking a word to one another. Pearl tried to apologize but Ben won't listen. Guess he was fuming that Pearl was able to defeat him, that she was holding back on purpose or for almost killing her own teammate, or for making the boys cried out of terror. Many voted All The Above. It'll be awhile until he gets over it.

Garnet enjoyed the break but she's worried about Dr. Animo and the Xeno Beasts. If what Omni said was true, then simply proofing them won't save the innocent animals. That would explain how Hellfire and Thunder Hound are still active despite suffering such a great amount of damage that should've poof them. Still, Red Diamond is a bigger threat. Sadly they had to postpone the training until the boys are fully recovered since pulling two Element Switch in one day was too much for their fragile bodies to handle.

Everyone is relaxing, and what's more relaxing than a board of checkers. It isn't too often Pearl could play such a relaxing, fun and most of all intellectual games with someone, let alone someone like Amethyst.

"Wow Amethyst, I'm impressed." Pearl said generally with a smile as she turned her head and put a hand under her chin. Since her eyes were closed now, she wasn't able to see when a few water balloons suddenly hit her and made her soaking wet. She opened her eyes in shock as the view soon goes up to show Steven and Trix sitting on a lifeguard chair holding a bunch of water balloons. Steven was wearing a pair of sunglasses and Trix was comically wearing a much smaller pair.

"Now it's your move Pearl!" said Steven with a smile, he liked the idea of making checkers a little more interesting, and what's a better way to beat the heat than a few water balloons. It has been getting hotter lately, and both Trix and Steven hated it.

"And make sure to make it a good one, or else you'll get another one in the face!" mocked Trix as he held up a blue water balloon. Trix loved the idea of hitting people with water balloons, especially when his target was none other than Pearl.

"Steven, are the water balloons really necessary?" asked Pearl still soaking wet and looking at him worried. She really didn't want to keep getting hit and even wetter, plus if she knew Trix right, she knew he would keep aiming for her face.

"Ya, this way the moves really matter." he responded while holding up a red water balloon. Trix decided to join in on the conversation.

"Besides, it's better than playing in the heat." added the little Omnitrix. Today it was ninety six degrees and burning hot, being overheated was something the boys didn't like one bit. They don't know why, but hot temperatures always got to them.

"But it's checkers, every single move matters in this game." Argued Pearl as the scene switches to show the entire group. Both Amethyst and Pearl soaking wet with the boys looking down at them on their chair. Amethyst was curling her hair with her finger while listening to Pearl, she seemed smug and liked seeing Pearl so annoyed.

"Sounds like someone is being a sore loser." mocked Amethyst as she continued to curl her hair with her finger, while also giving Pearl a prideful look.

"Ha, good one Amethyst!" laughed Trix, which only annoyed Pearl more.

"Hmmmm, I'm not a sore loser!" grumbled Pearl with puffed up cheeks, than the scene shows her moving her red checker piece quickly on different spots and winning the game at an alarming rate.

"Because I just won the game," she said with a smirk as she held her hand over her mouth and looked away from Amethyst.

"Whaaaa!?" gasped Amethyst in shock, and then the scene scrolls up to show Trix looking at her with a digital smile. Since Amethyst lost the game, there was only one thing to do.

"You know what that means Amethyst!" said Trix as he and Steven held up water balloons. Amethyst looked up and smiled, she really liked this game.

"Here it comes!" the purple Gem said before several balls of water splashed her and made her laugh while getting even more wet from them. "Haha, ah feels good to lose!" she added while lying on her back on the sand.

"Eh Hem, I certainly hope that's not the attitude you have the next time we're in battle." Pearl said with a frown and her eyes closed, she was standing up with her arms crossed. "We need to be more serious than ever, with Animo still on the loose and Kevin could show up at any moment." Pearl added.

"Aww, you're no fun anymore!" said Amethyst as she scoffed and stood up. "This is why we never form **Opal** !" she added while looking at both of her hands. The word Opal suddenly got both Steven and Trix's attention, and made them more interested in the argument.

"Did you hear that Steven?" asked Trix to his partner.

"Ya, wonder what she meant..." responded the boy as they both looked down at the gems, who are still arguing.

"We don't form Opal because you're difficult and a mess!" argued Pearl staring at Amethyst with an annoyed glare and pointing a finger on the purple Gem's chest. What Pearl said really upset both Steven and Trix, they thought Pearl changed from how she acted, but apparently she was still a little of her old self.

"We don't form Opal because your uptight and…."Amethyst started to say as she and Pearl looked ready to puff each other. Just before that, a green semi-transparent wall got between them then it spread, separating the two. They all looked to see Ben and Cat's Eye.

Ben was in his green/white beach trunk and was wearing the weighted wristbands. In that state, the Gems can see he's perfectly fit with muscles yet a bit scrawny. He held out his hand that produced the wall construct.

Cat's Eye was wearing her tiger theme one-piece swimsuit. She likes to show off more cleavages but her bust wasn't big enough. She was with her babies who were playing around with the Lioness, now called **PinkFlare** by Ben as a reference to the attack she did to Pearl.

"For the love of Mother X, can't you two ever stop arguing!?" scowled Ben, he couldn't believe the two Gems were acting like such babies. Not to mention last time he checked, they were all already thousands, if not more, years older than him.

"Nyeah!" snorted Cat's Eye.

"But-" they began but Ben cut them off.

"While Battleaxe may be a snob, obnoxious and technophobic, at least she's more responsible to her duties! I'm still pissed of her hidden powers but dammit, she knows her job! Amethyst, you are an irresponsible slacker, chubby couch potato and guilt free! And you always skip training and wont stop eating too much junk food! Until I am in a better mood, you're joining the kid on my training! Or do you want to be the lowest of the team?" Ben harshly lectured.

"Shut up! Why'd you poke your nose in my business!?" Amethyst argued, not caring if all he said were true.

"Because you threw the Desert Glass at the sand." Ben said, reminding her of her stupidity.

"Oh, guys~! Lighten up~!" Everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

Omni was walking out of the water as she finished her swim then began running towards them. BayWatch sequence began as Omni sensually ran, showing how plump her butt was and causing her black/green thong to ride up her butt then bounces off her breasts. Everyone thought she's DD cup but she's actually Triple E cup, full of sweet milk and softness. They're lucky her matching colored pushup bra was able to contain it or her tits will get exposed. Her hair was soaked wet and loosen, showing its beauty.

Ben, Pearl and Cat's Eye turned redder than if they had sunburns with their nostrils bursting out blood, Cat's Eye stiffen her tail, and knees began locking, Pearl sweated rapidly and began panting. And Ben, tried to control himself, but the Omnitrix pops the activator out, reflecting his erection. Garnet remained seated and reading mags but she's bursting in pinkish flames as her blush. Trix just shield his face in embarrassment.

"Now now, no fighting among teammates. OK?" She asked. All just nodded their head with squeaking sounds. "Oh Benji~, I'll need some sunblock on my skin. Wanna rub?" Omni teased.

"Urk!" cringed Ben as he glowed brighter, God why did Omni have to be so damn hot!?

"I'll rub!" Cat's Eye beamed with stars in her eyes.

"As if!" Ben yelled as he faced the Gem.

"Got a problem!?" hissed Cat's Eye as she glared back, if this bozo wasn't man enough to handle a hot piece of meat like Omni, she was more than willing.

"Rath does!" Ben turns into an Appoplexian in his beach trunk.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, CAT'S EYE!" roared Rath.

"BRING IT!" Both wild cats pounced each other and began a comical cat fight.

"Is that...your natural bust?" asked Pearl as she regained her compulsion.

"Yeah." Omni giggled with a bit of embarrassment. "I wanna please Ben." She said.

"Wait, does he have girlfriends?" asked Amethyst.

"...Those sluts always mistreated him. Yamamoto is extremely selfish and self-centered, Attea blows up planets, Elena just wanted to mate him and the list goes on! Ester and Kai are OK, Looma is too… I was thinking of making a shared Harem with him but Ben declined. Harems is not suited for him, especially after meeting his counterpart who had up to eight wives, including his cousin." Omni explained. A heavy blow shook the beach and they turned to see Rath pinned Cat's Eye by the leg.

"SAY UNCLE! SAY UNCLE!" Rath yelled.

"SAY WATER!" She spins into a spinball then kicked him into the water, only to switch into Overflow and lasso her with four water whips and dragged her to the water. "EEEEK! UNCLEUNCLEUNCLE! HEEEEELP!" Cat cried in panic. The kittens just clapped at the awesome battle while PinkFlare yawns.

"I'll be right back." Omni walked away to save Cat.

Steven jumped from his chair and got between the two. He looked excited.

"Guys, guys. What is Opal?" asked Steven looking at the two. Great, he just reignited the fuse.

"Or who is Opal? is she another Gem?" asked Trix wondering if there were more Crystal Gems besides the ones Steven and he knew.

"In a way, yes, she is the fusion of me and Amethyst." Pearl said, begrudgingly reminded the earlier argument. Which caused Steven to have stars in his eyes and Trix to create a big digital smile.

"A Gem Fusion!?" they both asked excised, causing Amethyst to smirk.

"Yup, and she is even tougher than Garnet." she added, causing both the boys to get even more interested in the fusion. They turned to face Amethyst and each had a big smile on their faces, they wanted to know everything about Opal.

"Tell us more about Opal, what's she like?" asked Steven.

"Ya, what does she look like, what are her powers?" added Trix.

"Well, she is an ultra powerful and stone cold gale, that part is me." said Amethyst with a smirk, then looked at Pearl and made a frown. "Also she is kinda tall, that part is Pearl." she added dryly.

"What Amethyst is TRYING to say, is that Opal is a fusion of both our personalities and abilities, increasing our power and added new skills." Pearl said, causing the whole group to look at her, and while Steven and Trix looked excited, Amethyst looked annoyed.

"Wow, can you fuse into her right now, please!?" begged Steven, wanting to see Opal for himself. The fusion sounded extremely cool to him and he wanted to see what she could do.

"We only form Opal when it's absolutely necessary" Pearl said as Amethyst made a scoff. Steven looked disappointed while Trix looked confused.

"Absolutely necessary, what about the time with Dr. Animo and the Xeno Beasts?" asked Trix, which made Pearl blush with embarrassment by what he was getting at. There were plenty of times were this fusion could have been handy, like when Kevin was rampaging in Beach City.

"Those times were different, plus we needed a lot of time to fuse without interruption. It's called "synchronize"." Pearl said, trying to explain her reasons for not fusion at those times.

"Can't you fuse anyway? Me and Trix want to see her for ourselves!" asked Steven, giving Pearl a puppy dog stare, which made it hard for her to argue with the boy.

"Some other time Steven, right now we need to focus on your training." Pearl said while sitting down in front of him, gesturing for both the boys to do the same. Amethyst sat down next to Steven and Trix while listening to what Pearl was saying. "Have you decided on what Gem element you want to master next?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," said Steven shrugging his shoulders. "With everything that's been happening, I never got the chance to think about it." answered the boy as he scratched his head in confusion.

"What Gem element do you two think we should work on?" asked Trix looking at both Pearl and Amethyst.

"Go with fire, that is the best element for fighting after all." replied Amethyst with a smirk, she was an expert on fire and loved using it in pretty much any situation.

"I think water would be easier, not to mention safer." argued Pearl, who didn't want Amethyst to turn Steven and Trix into walking fireballs.

"Booo, water is boring, fire does a lot more damage." complained Amethyst, who had her arms folded and making a frown. Steven and Trix watched the argument continue, which only made their choice harder to make.

"What's the argument now?!" asked Ben as he walked toward them as Omni petted Cat's Eye munching fishes with the kittens.

"Benjamin! Tell us which Steven should master the next element after Earth? Please say water. Water is easier and safer." begged Pearl.

"No! Fire does more damage and is more awesome!" Amethyst cheered. "Water is boring." She adds in disgust.

"Which it's why you lack hygiene." sneered Ben, and the group laughs while Amethyst pouted. "Pearl is right, Water is easier to master. If Steven master both elements, he can combine them into the element of Wood. Fire does do more damage but it's way harder to master and dangerous." Ben explained.

"When Benji first went Heatblast, he sent the whole forest on fire." Omni giggled and Ben groans.

"And it took me weeks to create a comet to ride on, a month to write my name in the sky and a year to learn limited geokinesis using heatwave. So yeah, powerful but extremely hard. So sorry, couch potato but Battleaxe won this debate." Ben declared his decision. They were awe of Ben's debating skills and makes sense since Ben is the Voice of Reason and a tiebreaker on debates.

"Yes!" cheered Pearl and Amethyst pouted. She hoped Ben will agree with her but he raises so many points about the Fire element's cons than pros.

"After all, Steven and Trix did witnessed the full powers of Overflow and Water Hazard against Kevin." Omni added.

"True! It was awesome!" Steven nodded.

"But Overflow and Water Hazard? I think they need cooler names." Trix said.

"Listen, Smart Bolt! It's not easy to pick names! So stop sassing me or-" before Ben made a threat, Omni gave him a death glare and green electricity emitted from her eyes. Ben turned pale as he noticed the Omnitrix is flowing with electrical aura so he gave in. "Never mind…" he choked.

"Now you owe me ten rounds tonight~" cooed Omni.

"I hate you…" Ben said dryly.

"Gems, gather!" Garnet announced. All the Gems and the boys then approach her, with Pearl face triumphantly while Amethyst grumbling in annoyance.

"What's up?" asked Cat's Eye.

"Thanks to the Tennysons owning the Green Eye, the search was more successful without the need of recon." Garnet held up the laptop linked to the Green Eye currently in Earth's orbit. Ben was generous enough to give the Gems a link to his Green Eye, with this they could locate both Corrupted Gems and Xeno-Beasts from around the planet.

While it's frightening how Ben easily destroyed it and rebuild it as his own, they were grateful the Tennyson were able to share it. Now they got a personal satellite orbiting the Earth. It took ten rounds of love sessions to convince Ben to share it. And he hated himself for caving in over sex.

"What you find?" asked Steven.

"The locations of the Geo Beetles of Heaven and Earth. We should split up to get them, it would be faster." said Garnet.

"Well, I'm going with anyone, besides Pearl" Amethyst said causing Pearl to frown.

"That's fine with me because I don't want to go with unstable people anyway!" countered Pearl, which caused Trix to get sick of this argument.

"Knock it off you two, we have a mission to handle!" stated Trix, trying to get everyone to calm down. It was truly annoying when the Gems fought each other, they should be working together.

"Ya, and I want to see you two become Opal" added Steven which caught Garnet's attention as well as Ben and Omni.

"Opal, you mean the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl?" asked Garnet.

Fusion was an important thing for Ruby and Sapphire, so they made it their business to know and memorize every fusion capable with all the team members.

"Fusion?" Ben asked then recalled easily the conversation about Gem Fusion.

"Yes, they told us about the fusion and me and Steven want to see her in action." said Trix as he attached himself to the Omnitrix to power up.

"Steven and I!" Omni auto corrected the Omnitrix.

"Man, reminds me of when I broke the Omnitrix lens off and fused my aliens. Did more harm than good." Ben recalled his past.

"Wait, you fused your aliens!?" Trix asked in glee.

"Only once. It happened when I broke the lens of the prototype. Without it, I couldn't dial and Omni ended up sending two random pods. Not fun." Ben said.

"Why? That's the most amazing thing ever! Imagine Fist-Thrash and Pyroburst or Aquaclaw with Staticbot!" Trix expressed with over excitement.

"I understand Trix, but you and I are not designed to fuse two DNA samples together. So instead of giving Ben a huge advantage, it makes him extremely weak. Especially when he's Heatjaws. Aquablast to you. He nearly dehydrated himself for just using fire." Omni explained.

"I did plan on building a new duel system to solve that problem but I lost interest. ***noticing them giving puppy eyes*** Don't even think about it!" Ben frowned and the boys pouted.

"We'll divide in two group. I will go with Cat's Eye to find the Earth Beetle. Pearl, you, Steven, Trix and Amethyst all go for the Heaven Beetle. The Tennysons will guard the Temple in our absence. After Animo's break in, we can't afford to leave it unguarded." Garnet instructed.

"Yeeee! I get to study the temple!" squealed Omni.

"Whoo-ooh…" Ben cheered dryly.

"What, why?!" both Amethyst and Pearl asked in unison.

"The Earth Beetle is located at the bottom of the boiling Lava Lake , and only I can swim in lava. Cat's Eye will provide combat support and her Drill Tornado to dig through the walls." explained Garnet.

"Wait, what about Pyroblast? He can swim in lava." asked Trix.

"With the Limiter being ten minutes, you would time out and scorch to ashes before you even reached the bottom, depending how deep this beetle is in that lake." Ben bluntly points out.

"So you'll go with Pearl and Amethyst for the Heaven Beetle." Garnet finished.

"I guess that makes sense." sighed Steven.

"Anyway, you four can find the Heaven Beetle on the top of the Sky Spire , it's safer," said Garnet.

"If you call tall mountains, deep region and dangerously thin roads safe, then yes, it's safer." Ben sarcastically said.

"twenty rounds!" grinned Omni.

"What!? Oh come on!" Ben complained.

"This is going to be boring!" complained Amethyst, looking up at the ceiling.

"Take this more seriously, Amethyst, we need to complete this mission!" argued Pearl with her arms crossed.

"Don't forget that, if you screw it up again, you're joining with Steven and Trix on training session. Next up is about speed!" Ben gave a devilish grin.

"Yeah yeah, Chili Breath, I know." said Amethyst.

"Battleaxe, if she makes a dumb action, smack her for me. That way, I'll forgive you for all the bitching you said about me." Ben said as he walked away.

"Will do, grumps." smiled Pearl. Let's go." said Pearl.

Team Pearl, as Omni calls, arrived at the Beach house, packed and ready. Pearl walks on the Warp Pad, with Amethyst reluctantly walking behind. Steven began to walk behind them until Garnet got his attention.

"Steven, Trix, be sure to keep the harmony intact." said Garnet as he walked on the Warp Pad.

"No problem." Steven said as he stepped on the Warp Pad, with Pearl and Amethyst glaring at each other. "Today is going to be all about harmony!" he added as he, Trix and the Gems warped out of the temple for the Sky Spire.

"With all this talk about Fusion, those runts are gonna talk forever." Ben groans. Garnet and Cat's Eye each exchange concerned faces as the boys are known to talk endless when they're overly excited.

The scene switches to show the group warping over a Warp Pad in the location of the Sky Spire, which seemed to be far into the mountain area. The Gems were still standing on the Warp Pad with their eyes closed, Steven on the other hand was still hovering over the ground waving his arms around in joy as Trix was doing some spins in the air.

Once the Warp Energy stopped, the boy and his robotic amigo feel to the ground on their backs, with Amethyst and Pearl looking forward to their location.

The scene switches to show a large group of mountains going up to the sky, along them were old Gem Structures and statues. On top of the last mountain was a silhouette of a building, which seemed to be the likely place where the Heaven Beetle would be. The view turns back to the group, Pearl had helped the two boys back on their feet.

"Woah, is this where the Heaven Beetle lives?" asked Steven looking at Pearl for the answer, since she seems like the one to always explain about…Well everything.

"Apparently." Pearl answered straightforward while looking back to the mountains, Trix was confused with her answer.

"Apparently? Haven't you been here before?" asked Trix.

"Yes but the Heaven Beetle wasn't living here before, it must have relocated here sometime ago." Pearl answered.

"Now we have to go all the way at the top..." said Amethyst looking at the mountains with her arms crossed. This was going to take a long trip, and the purple Gem didn't want to be around Pearl for much longer.

"Sooo, when you fuse, do you turn into a really big giant woman, or just an average giant woman?" asked Steven about Opal, only for Amethyst and Pearl to look annoyed and walk away.

"Ugh..." growled Amethyst as she walked towards the mountains to start heading for the Heaven Beetle.

"Do one of you control the left arm while the other controls the right?" the boy continued his questions, hoping to learn as much about the fusion as possible.

"Come on Steven." said Pearl with her eyes closed, trying to remind the little boy of the mission. She began walking away to begin the journey for the beetle, while Steven and Trix wanted to ask more questions.

"Wait, these are extremely important questions!" explained the boy as he ran up to the two Gems.

"How else are we supposed to learn stuff if you won't tell us, besides you knew we were going to ask a bunch of questions when we heard about Opal didn't you?" asked Trix as he pointed a claw at the two.

The group are shown to be heading towards ancient stairs, which appears to be Gem made with all the symbols around. The two Gems proceed to walk up them as Steven continues his questions, walking up the stairs with them.

"Wow there sure are a lot of stairs. How about you form Opal and give both me and Trix a piggyback ride?" asked the boy hoping that would get the two to fuse, despite knowing it may not have been the best excuse for fusion.

"No!" both Gems turned their heads around and said in unison against fusing, which apparently is the only thing they can agree on. They both walked up the stairs with Steven looking disappointed his idea didn't work.

"Nice try anyway, Steven." Trix whispered to his brother, wanting to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, we'll get them to fuse one way or the other." Steven explained before hurrying up the stairs to catch up with both Pearl and Amethyst.

The group heads up the stairs inside the first mountain, which was definitely a long walk. It was amazing how Gems were able to create these structures thousands of years ago, the Lunar Sea Spire was definitely proof of their construction skills.

As the group kept going up Steven noticed several engraved drawings written in the very stone of the walls, many showing Gems and humans living together.

Though it was odd that only a few drawings could show that, as many of them seemed to have been wrecked or scratched enough to prevent anyone from seeing them. Trix thought the damage to most of the art looked like sabotage instead of age from time, not to mention the deconstruction looked recently new.

As the group reached the top of the stairs, Steven decided to ask more questions about Opal. Trix also wanted to ask a few questions, but his were about the drawings on the walls.

"Hey Pearl, if you and Amethyst fused into Opal and ate a hotdog, whose stomach would it go into?" asked the boy while Amethyst walked to be in the front, Pearl made sure not to give the purple Gem eye contact. "Or would you two share the same stomach, ha ha ha that would be gross!" laughed Steven walking next to Pearl. The tall Gems held her hand next to her eyes to keep the sun from blinding her, she wanted to look for the beetle and be done with the mission.

Suddenly a nearby bush started moving and shaking roughly, something was definitely there. Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons while Trix folded into the Omnitrix, Steven dialed a transformation and pressed down. A flash of green light came out and Steven was now Pyroblast, who ignited his arms in flames.

Right before everyone attacked, a regular goat jumped from the bosh and onto a nearby rock. It had a small flower in its mouth and looked at the group. Everyone felt embarrassed and blushes, although Pyroblast just lowered his flames for a second.

"I don't know about all of you, but I feel silly now..." said Trix as he popped out from the Omnitrix core, rubbing the back of his head feeling ridiculous. Pyroblast stopped the flames on his arms and pressed the Omnitrix symbol after Trix went back into the it's core, changing him back into Steven. The boy walked next to the goat and began petting it, while Trix came out of the Omnitrix to join him.

"Guess this little guy lives around here, maybe he knows where the beetle is." said Steven as he rubbed the back of the goat's neck, making it calmer while bawing.

"I highly doubt that Steven, a simple Earth animal could never be able to locate a Gem." Pearl stated smugly as she rubbed the goat's right horn with a finger, only for the animal to turn his head and bite right on Pearl's finger. "OW!" shouted the Gem as she quickly pulled her finger away from the maws of the animal, shaking her hand around to deal with the pain. "Bad mountain goat!" lectured Pearl to the goat, with a frown on her face.

"Hahaha!" laughed both Amethyst and Trix, who found the scene hilarious. Amethyst was on the ground laughing her mind off, while Trix kept laughing while hitting the left side of the Omnitrix unit from how much he kept at it. Pearl looked very annoyed with the two, while Steven had a small smile from the funny situation.

"Grrr, if you two are done with all your ridiculous laughter, we need to continue our mission for the Heaven Beetle" growled Pearl as she turned her back to them, and marched her way to the next set of stairs on the second mountain.

"Aww don't be like that Pearl, besides I still want to see you two become Opal!" cheered Steven, only for Amethyst to stop laughing and Pearl to turn back to him.

"Steven dear, we only fuse for deadly situations, I don't think the Heaven Beetle is going to even give us trouble." stated Pearl calmly, she may have been upset with Amethyst and Trix but could never be mad at Steven.

"Darnit, aww I'm never going to see Opal" whined Steven dropping to his knees with his head down in disappointment, Trix did the same but comically hit his head on the ground. The boy got up but still felt bad, so he did what he and Trix always did when they felt down about something.

"**All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman. All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman**"

Sang Steven as the Gems looked at him feeling guilty for making him feel this way, they liked the song though. Trix decided to join in the song as both to help Steven out, and because he just loves being involved in songs with his partner. The group also decided to bring the goat along, though it was really just following them for some reason.

The next scene shows the group climbing up a ladder built into the stone of the mountain, Steven had transformed into Fist-Thrash to help him climb while also using his lower arms to hold the goat.

"**All we wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman!**"

Behind Fist-Thrash was Pearl, who kicked some dirt on Amethyst's head which caused the purple Gem To look up with a frown. Pearl just smiled and pretended to not know anything, but was actually very satisfied inside.

"**All we wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman**"

The next scene showed the group crossing a stream, Steven and Trix are swimming across as Aquaclaw with the goat standing on his back. Pearl, on the other hand was slowly stepping on the rocks to get across when suddenly a purple shark came up from the water next to her, causing Pearl to gasp and fall into the water.

"**Oh we know it'll be great and we just can't wait to see the person you are together. If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman**"

When Pearl looked back to the shark it glowed and turned into Amethyst, it was payback the purple Gem Did for Pearl knocking dirt on her. She began laughing while Pearl looked frustrated, this mission was going to be harder than she thought.

"**You might even like being together and if you don't it won't be forever**"

The next scene shows the group walking on a bridge connecting the second mountain with the third one, where the Heaven Beetle should be. Pearl and the goat went on ahead with the others behind, Amethyst decided to have some fun after feeling the bridge bounce while they were walking on it. She started jumping on the bridge making it shack, with Steven and Trix joining after seeing how fun it looked.

"**But if it were us, we'd really want to be a giant woman, a giant woman!**"

Pearl ran up to them shouting because it was dangerous for the three to jump on such an old bridge, Amethyst just got angry and shouted back at her. Steven suddenly brings the two into a group hug, while Trix pats them on the shoulder. Trix and Steven are smiling, while Amethyst and Pearl just turn their heads refusing to look at each other.

"**All we wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman**"

Steven and Trix concluded the singing after finally making it to cross the bridge, Trix was definitely going to put that song in the records. As the group moved forward they came across what looked to be several rocks floating in a straight line over a very deep ledge, separating the mountain from what seemed to be a floating Gem Building that was without a doubt the home of the Heaven Beetle. The goat surprised the group when it suddenly made a goat cry, than quickly jumped on each floating rock before reaching the floating temple. Everyone was amazed by how the goat made it across so fast, with the goat calling out to everyone like if he wanted them to follow.

"That is a really smart goat." said Trix giving Pearl a side look, almost trying to remind her of the commit she made about Earth animals being simple.

"Wait up, Stan!" called out Steven about to make a leap on the first rock, before Pearl grabbed onto the boy to prevent him from jumping.

"Wait Steven, I'm not sure you can make those jumps!" said Pearl looking over the path, with the view going from the floating rocks to the very deep bottom. If any of them would make a wrong step, they would be plummeting roughly a few hundred feet to the ground.

"Why did you call the goat Stan?" asked Amethyst, confused with the name.

"I thought it would be nice, maybe he could even join the team." explained Steven to the Gems, who just looked at him confused.

"Steven, we got Baby Cats, PinkFlare and the Tennysons. I don't think a goat can make the team." Amethyst stared blankly. The only smartest thing she had ever said. It's true, the babies are Gem Hybrids, PinkFlare is an Off-Color and Ben is a veteran Omnitrix Warrior. What can an ordinary goat do for the team?

"Anyway…, we need to find a way for Steven to get over the ledge safely." explained Pearl looking at the path again, which gave her an idea. "I got it, transform into Bugbomb and fly over to the temple!" she said to Steven, hoping that would solve the problem. This has had to be one of the few times Pearl actually Told Steven to use the Omnitrix, something as rare as seeing Bigfoot.

"Sorry but the Omnitrix is still charging. Won't be active for another two minutes" explained Trix showing a countdown on his screen, causing Pearl to be disappointed.

"Oh, you should fuse into Opal and lay across the ledge like a bridge!" suggested Steven, connecting all his fingers together to represent combining. In truth the little boy was hoping this would get Amethyst and Pearl to finally become Opal, the waiting was killing him and Steven.

"We don't need Opal to get across," said Pearl with her eyes closed and hands on her hips, Amethyst just turned her head and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on already, just fuse into her already!" complained Trix while waving his arms around, this waiting to see Opal was torture.

"Ya, can't you two fuse into her anyway. It would be easier to cross with her wouldn't it?" added Steven, gaining the attention of Amethyst.

"Not as easy as…THIS!" shouted Amethyst in joy as she picked Steven up over her head with Pearl looking wide eyed at this, and throwing the two boys to the third floating rock. Steven landed on his feet with Amethyst landing next to him, her eyes are closed and she looks very satisfied with herself.

"Wow Amethyst, that was a really good idea!" complimented Steven, having enjoyed the trip over the rocks.

"And a fun one too!" added Trix, pointing a claw to the sky.

"Thanks guys I'm full of them!" gloated Amethyst with her eyes closed, meanwhile the view quickly turns back to Pearl. Her eyes were wide and so was her mouth, she was completely in shock about what just happened. For Amethyst to do something so stupid and dangerous was one thing, but for her to involve Steven in it was insane.

"AMETHYST HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" shouted Pearl with her hands on her head, trying to calm herself before she said something inappropriate with Steven and Trix around.

"Aww come on Pearl it's safe, just watch." said Steven as he started shaking the floating rock in the air, causing him and the others to wiggle around. Suddenly Amethyst decided to jump on the rock, which caused Steven and Trix to bounce off screaming as they fall down. Amethyst looked shocked before looking at Pearl, who gasped in terror. They looked at each other for a moment, before getting serious and preparing to act.

"Awww!" screamed Steven and Trix as they continued to fall down, only for Pearl to be seen next to them sliding on the side of a rock with Amethyst's whip tied around her waist. Amethyst is seen holding the end while Pearl quickly grabbed onto Steven and Trix, soon than after being pulled back onto the large floating rock by Amethyst. Once on the rock, the camera closed in on Steven sweaty face.

"That was so great how you worked together, why don't you do that all the time?" asked Steven taking a few deep breaths, that was a really scary fall.

"Ya, instead of arguing all the time." added Trix.

Pearl and Amethyst looked surprised for a moment, before looking at each other. They just stared at one another for a few moments, until looking away from the other with frowns on their faces. Pearl then turned and smacked Amethyst on the back of her head, which was enough to knock her down.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Amethyst yelled.

"Benjamin told me to smack you in case you do something stupid and irresponsible. And this qualified it." Pearl frowned. Amethyst was even more upset that Ben anticipated her antics.

The next scene shows the outside of the massive floating temple, with inclosed stairs going all around to the top. The view goes up until stopping at the top, were a tiny temple is located in the center of a river.

Connecting the small house is a path which ends at the opening to the top, were the group was seen walking out of. Steven is shown taking deep breaths, the walk up the spiral stairs was longer than he thought it was.

"Huh fu, I can't feel my legs anymore." complained the boy taking a few more deep breaths, after which looked ahead to see the small temple located in the center. "Hey look at that!" said Steven as he ran up to the small structure, Stan the goat being on the other side. "It's a tiny temple".

"It's just where Garnet said it would be. The Heaven Beetle should be inside" said Pearl walking to the small structure, than getting on her knees to get a closer look. Amethyst is seen pouting on the doorway, while the others look around inside the tiny building.

"Why on earth would you Gems make such a small building, who could this be for?" asked Trix, as the structure is too small for even him to fit in.

"There were some Gems very small, even smaller than you, Trix." stated Pearl, which surprised the little Omnitrix. Steven placed his face next to a small window in the building, to see what the inside looked like.

"Check it out!" said the boy as the scene switch to inside where he was looking, which oddly appeared to be a small bedroom with modern furniture, books and even a game system connected to a small TV. "It's even got a little beetle bedroom and little beetle bongos, even a little beetle baby book." stated the boy as both Pearl and Trix looked through the other window, interested to get a look for themselves.

"A small TV, video games and modern human furniture ...?" asked Trix staring at the small bedroom, confused beyond normal from what he was looking at. "How in the world would the Heaven Beetle have all this stuff, did it make it or something!?" he added wondering how a beetle could be smart enough to create mini sized furniture and electronics, because there was no way ancient Gems could have made these things.

"Never mind that Trix, what we should be concerned with is the beetle itself." Pearl started looking around, but not finding any sign of the Heaven Beetle anywhere. "Where is the beetle, it's supposed to be here?" she added as the view switch to outside the small bedroom, where everyone except Amethyst were around. "The Heaven Beetle wouldn't leave, would it? Oh it could be anywhere!?" complained the Gem as the view surely switched to around the top of the temple before going to Amethyst.

"Ha maybe you should freak out some more, that's really going to help us find it." mocked Amethyst sarcastically, only for Pearl to get next to her angry for her comment.

"I can't believe your attitude, Amethyst and now you're just slouching over here doing nothing!" complained Pearl with her hands turned into fists, and glaring daggers at the purple Gem.

"Hey it's not my fault the beetle isn't there, why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me!?" counter complained Amethyst, as the scene switched to view Steven and Trix watching the argument with worried expressions.

Stan started making goat cries, which caused the two boys to want to end the argument between the two Gems.

"I don't squawk!" argued Pearl.

"Ya your squawking at me and complaining about my posture!" stated Amethyst, getting in Pearl's face.

"See, Benjamin was right about everything! Once we get back, I'll make sure he'll train you into a more responsible, more active and more common sense Gem!" Pearl scowls.

Suddenly Steven ran up to the two and placed his arms between them to separate the Gems, Trix was keeping their heads from hitting each other with his claws. The goat continues to cry out, while there seems to be actual bird squawks coming from somewhere close by.

"Hey cut it out, you're scaring Stan!" complained Steven with his eyes closed. Suddenly there was a strange noise that caught the entire group's attention. When they looked back to the small temple with the goat still making noises, a large figure suddenly flew up to the sky. The group looked into the sky with wide eyes, to see the figure being a Corrupted Gem.

The Corrupted Gem had the form of a massive bird-like creature with large, broad wings, thin, stick-like legs, and a comparatively small tail. She has brown feathers covering almost all of her body with purple plumage on her chest and belly.

She has a huge jagged beak that extends to her forehead and has no visible eyes.

"A Corrupted Gem!" shouted Trix as the group watched in horror as the Corrupted Gem suddenly got down and swallowed the goat, causing Steven to have tear shaped eyes and covering his mouth in shock.

"My friend." the boy said, saddened from the event, but then got angry. "You're going down bird breath, let's go Trix!" shouted Steven running towards the large bird.

"You got it!" agreed Trix folding into the Omnitrix core, while automatically dialing for an alien he thinks would work for this situation. Steven slammed down the core, and after a flash of green light he became Bugbomb.

The insect alien flew across the Corrupted Gem's head, avoiding multiple bites from the giant bird. Once Bugbomb was a few feet above the massive bird, Trix equipped him with the Omni-Flamethrower Turrets on his lower eyes.

"Take this bird brain!" shouted Bugbomb as he blasted the Corrupted Gem With slime and as it was shaking around trying to get the gunk off, the alien ignited the slime by blasting the bird with fire. The fire caused the slime to explode on the bird, making a huge cloud of smoke come around the Corrupted Gem.

"Alright, nice job dudes!" cheered Amethyst from the ground with thumb up, Pearl stood next to her with a worried expression.

"Are you two sure it was puffed?" she asked, causing Bugbomb to give another look at the smoke. Just than a large shadow started growing in the smoke, until the insect alien was swatted from the sky by one of the large wings of the Corrupted Gem. He landed in the water with Pearl and Amethyst running to help him out, once they pulled Bugbomb from the water the Omnitrix flashed with red light and he turned back into Steven.

"Are you okay!?" asked Pearl worried for the little boy, which he nodded to confirm he was fine.

"That thing is too large for us to take down while in the air, plus the Omnitrix is going to need some time to recharge." warned Trix as the group suddenly looked up to see the Corrupted Gem squawking at them, getting ready to attack at any moment.

Pearl summoned her spear and spun it over her head a few times before throwing it at the Corrupted Gem, only for it to swallow the weapon in the blink of an eye.

"In here, guys!" shouted Amethyst as she grabbed Steven and yanked him inside the building connecting to the stairs, Pearl followed and the group made it inside just in time before the bird could chomp down on them. The corrupted Gem stuck it's jaw in the outer side of the dome chomping and trying to get the group in her jaws, while everyone was on the other side watching.

"It swallowed my spear!" shouted Pearl, watching the bird continue to try and eat the group.

"Guys, this is great, now's the perfect time for you two to form Opal!" said Steven excited about the idea, what better time to use a fusion than dealing with a giant bird monster.

"Ya, this definitely counts as a deadly situation!" stated Trix, reminded Pearl about what she said earlier. Pearl and Amethyst look at each other, before nodding in agreement.

The next scene shows the giant bird flying to sit on top of the building, after which she started peeking at the entrance.

In the building Steven and Trix are seen sitting on the ground, lookin egure for what was about to happen. Pearl and Amethyst then attempt to fuse together after bowing to each other and having their gemstones start glowing, with Pearl dancing gracefully like a ballerina and Amethyst dancing in a funky, unique style that involved some twerking. Pearl grunted at how Amethyst was dancing as the two started getting closer to each other, Amethyst grabbed Pearl's arm to bring her into her arms but ended up bumping the Gem's head on the ground. Soon the two turned into white light except for their gemstones, soon their bodies started to merge and form a large shape.

Steven and Trix watched in amaze with stars in their eyes as the fusion was being made, but as it grew the light figure started flashing and shaking before splitting back into Pearl and Amethyst who each feel on the floor.

"So you wanna try that again, with less hitting me in the face next time?" asked Amethyst, pointing to the spot were Pearl's foot struck.

"Well it would have worked if your movements weren't so erratic and formless!" argued Pearl looking away from Amethyst, only for the purple Gem to walk up next to her.

"So it was all my fault?" asked Amethyst with a frown as she stood next to Pearl. "Oh you totally weren't even trying to sync with my dancing, you should know how I dance by now!" shouted the purple Gem, only for Pearl to push her away.

"Will you two stop it already, we're sick of all your petty arguments!" shouted Trix, which caught both Gems attention. "This whole time we have been out here, you've done nothing but act like children, me and Steven are tired of it!" he added with an angry look in his digital eyes, the little Omnitrix was definitely at his limit with the two Gems.

"Ya come on guys, please stop fighting, if you can't get along with each other than me and Trix won't get to see Opal!" added Steven with tears in his eyes, seeing his friends fight was not something the little boy liked to see. Suddenly a few squawks were heard outside, gaining everyone's attention. "Plus we'll all be eaten by a giant bird!" stated the boy before the Corrupted Gem smashed her beak through the ceiling and engulfed both Steven and Trix in her jaws, Amethyst and Pearl watched in horror as she swallowed them.

"STEVEN, TRIX!" they both shouted at the top of their lungs, beyond horrified about what just happened.

The next scene shows the inside of the Corrupted Gem's belly, which seems to be pink with orbs containing gemstones embedded into the flesh. Steven is next seen falling on the squishy ground covered in slime, he and Trix soon get bounce around from the creature shaking.

"Ahh!" shouted Steven as he was knocked around and landed next to a few skulls and bones which seemed to belong to both human and goat, there was also several swords impaled into the flesh.

Trix used his electric field to get the slime off them, and when Steven turned around he saw the goat skull and freaked out.

"Oh no Stan!" he cried out, only for a goat noise to get his attention.

To his right was Stan the goat, still alive on top of a pile of items such as a shopping cart, boombox and other human pieces. In the goat's mouth was something glowing yellow, and in the shape of an insect.

"Look Steven, he has something in his mouth!" stated Trix looking at the object the goat was currently mawing at, causing Steven to run up to the animal in a hurry.

"How can you eat in a time like this?" asked Steven before getting a closer look at what the goat had in his mouth, it was a beetle.

Inside the mouth of the goat was a beetle who's femurs are light-green, and the lower half of her legs are pine-green. Her body is mostly yellow but is topped with a turquoise-colored gemstone surrounded by a white clover-shaped marking. She has a white horn, white antlers, and light green eyes.

"Is that the Heaven Beetle?" asked Steven.

"It must be, it has a Gemstone on her back!" stated Trix with excitement, they finally found the Heaven Beetle.

"Alright, give it here Stan." said Steven, happy they found the beetle, but as the boy tried to take the beetle from the goat's mouth, the animal pulled on it. "Hey, be a good goat and give me the magic bug!" argued Steven as he pulled on the insect, only for the trash pile under the group to give out and collapse with them falling down. Steven coughed a few times before noticing he had the beetle in his right hand, the fall must have made the goat let go.

"Alright, I got the beetle!" cheered Steven before the goat went over to him and tried to retrieve the beetle for himself, causing Steven to have to push him back with his free hand as Trix help by pushing on the goat's horns.

"Back off Stan, the Heaven Beetle is ours!" declared Trix before out of nowhere a long and purple arm burst through the flesh of the Corrupted Gem and was attempting to grab the group, everyone freaked out.

"Ahh!" shouted everyone as the ran away before the arm could snag them, but as they were running more arms kept bursting inside of the creature's stomach trying to get them.

"What's going on?!" asked Steven before one of the arms got Stan and pulled him out of the stomach, Steven and Trix watched in shock. "Stan!" he shouted before a hand behind him grabbed around his waist and pulled him through the creature's stomach and back outside. Where Steven is shown being pulled out of the bird who began glowing white and separating into multiple fragments of energy.

The mysterious figure jumped down onto the top of the mountain temple creating a big splash on the water while also letting go of the goat so he can run and hide, Steven and Trix were now able to get a better look of who saved them.

Standing on the water holding the two was a woman, a very giant woman. She had purple skin similar to Amethyst's while also having long spiky hair going down her back and tied into a ponytail by a yellow crown-like ring, while she also had pigtails tied in light blue ribbons. She was incredibly tall, twice the height as Garnet in the very least. Her eyes were glowing blue with light sapphire irises, while her lips were plump like Amethyst. Her head was shaped like Pearl's, she even had the same pointy nose. The woman actually had two sets of long and slender arms, the left lower one being the one to hold Steven and Trix. she was wearing a swimsuit-like outfit with dark blue metal covering the chest and crotch area, also her belly was exposed by a star shaped hole. On the chest armor was a large yellow star, while around the metal crotch piece was yellow fabric to give it the appearance of a thong. Around the waist was black, like the color of Amethyst's shirt. Below her breast was a blue crystal orb, which shined in the sun. she also wore long light blue socks that reach to her thighs that had spiky yellow on the end, while around the feet they were colored navy green with yellow sharp blade heels on each foot. The large woman had on armbands colored navy blue, while her nails glowed with light purple. Her breasts were each bigger than Steven's head, while her behind was bigger than even Garnet's.

"Is that who I think it is ...?" asked Trix, for Steven to answer.

"Opal!" the boy said amazed, stars in his eyes by the majestic figure holding him and his brother up.

His attention quickly turned back to the white energy going around the sky, which morphed into chibi versions of the Corrupted Gem. Opal and the two watched for any sudden movement when all the birds swooped down to impale them, but Opal was fast enough to dodge the attacks for the birds to only strike the ground. She did several backflips backwards with Steven and Trix screaming from all the excitement, she leapt over the stair building and began sliding around the mountain temple on the outer walls of the stairs. Several of the birds kept chasing them as Opal made it to the end and jumped over all the floating rocks and onto the other side. She landed on her feet sliding on the ground backwards, until finally stopping and placing both Steven and Trix on the ground.

"Stay low!" said the fusion to the two, who just nodded in agreement.

She got up and, while walking forward, summoned both Amethyst's whip and Pearl's spear, until she slammed them together which caused the Gem weapons to glow and transform into a large bow. The bow was made out of dark blue and purple metal that was spiked and served in different angles, while on the outer center is a small arc with three yellow spikes imbedded on it. The handle was light blue, while separating the handle from the bow parts were two yellow spiked rings.

The entire swarm of birds came towards the group, as Opal is than seen pulling back the string to the bow. Steven and Trix watched in amaze as Gem Energy suddenly surrounded the fusion, they were also wondering what she was going to fire as she had no arrows on her. But suddenly her Gem Energy morphed in her grip to become an arrow made of light blue and purple energy with a star design at the end. Several flashes of purple and light blue energy surrounded her as the mini Corrupted Gems got closer, until finally she let go of the arrow which went straight to the birds. It made contact and unleashed a burst of Gem energy, puffing all of them in a blink of an eye. As a large cloud of blue smock is shown, Opal turns out to look at Steven and Trix.

The fusion walked over and held out a hand for Steven to grab, he did so and she helped him back on his feet. Both boys just stared at her, amazed by her power. Trix would need to remember to scan her power level later, but Steven had a very important question to ask.

"Huh, do you…Know who we are?" asked the little boy, wondering if Opal had Pearl or Amethyst memories.

"Hmhmh, all you want to do is see me turn into..." she laughed and began to sing before Steven and Trix finished for her.

"A giant woman!" they said in unison with smiles and stars in their eyes.

The next scene shows Garnet using a fire proof towel to clean some of the lava from her, steam and smoke came off her hair as she did so. Cat's Eye was enjoying a bath to wash all the dirt off.

Garnet's attention was caught by the Warp Pad glowing and Steven and Trix standing with Opal behind them, Garnet walked up to them.

"Did you get the Heaven Beetle?" she asked, which surprised Opal.

"Oh my, I forgot it!" she gasped before flashing and turning into energy, which separated into Pearl and Amethyst before they fell to the ground.

"Amethyst, you got distracted!" shouted Pearl, pointing a finger at the purple Gem.

"Hey, you were the one getting carried away with all those crazy backflips!" argued Amethyst back, causing Trix to role his digital eyes.

"Here we go again." he stated with a dry voice, with the two Gems back at each other's throat.

"Wait a sec!" Steven said before digging into his pocket, and pulling out the Heaven Beetle. "I got the beetle!" he added happily, while Garnet took the beetle from his hand and placed it in a bubble before sending it into the temple.

"Good job Steven, I also see you and Trix were able to get these two to fuse." smiled Garnet, proud of her two boys.

"And all we had to do was get eaten by a bird," said Trix jokingly, to which Garnet and Steven giggled.

"Good work, you two will be great at fusing someday" Garnet said before walking away to start making dinner, Steven and Trix decided to tell Cat's Eye about everything that happened today.

"Come on Trix, let's tell Cat's Eye about our mission." said the boy as he started running from the Warp Pad and down the hall with Trix, only for Ben to block their path with a very serious glare and arms crossed.

"Oh, Ben! Guess what! Pearl-" Steven began but Ben silence him.

"I saw everything from the Green Eye. And I'm disappointed in the three of you!" Ben growls, which the group grew confused.

"three?" Pearl asked.

"Steven, Trix and Amethyst!" Ben barked. Pearl then quickly darted away as she know his tone. "The mission was to collect the Heaven Beetle, true. But here's the problems. Steven and Trix, your obsession of seeing Opal the Fearless Archer almost jeopardize the mission, because you kept annoying them too much, they refused to fuse until you both got eaten!" Ben snapped.

"But we wanted to see a giant woman!" Steven reasoned.

"Yeah! We couldn't beat it!" Trix defended.

"From my perspective, Element Switch Pyroblast would've poof that chicken, especially when you're on a mountain!" Ben yelled. Steven grew sad and Trix realized he completely forgotten about Element Switch and hang his head down in shame. Ben then sighed. "Look, if you want to know more about Gem Fusion, ask Garnet. She's the expert so she knows more about Tiger Eye and Opal. Now go and tell the story. Omni got a video to show you my embarrassment of using Fusion Aliens." Ben said. This perks them up and ran off to see Omni.

"Wait up!" Amethyst followed but Ben trapped her in a Mana bubble.

"Not so fast, Chubb! I saw that stunt you pulled at the gravity bridge! You almost killed the boys! And you weren't being supportive to the team. I warned you but you think I'm all talk. Now it's time to give you a Revonnagander training. Amethyst, I will make sure you get stronger, responsible, common sense and less of a sack of couch potato! I expect you outside, ready to jog ten laps around Beach City, barefoot and with a boulder strapped on your back!" Ben released Amethyst and stormed off.

Amethyst remained alone then hang her head down and began to quietly sob as the scene fades away before going black.


	12. Kitten Love

The scene opens up to view the simple, plain valley. It's peaceful and quiet as the birds sang and critters moves about. The peace was interrupted by the sound of wind rushing and two blurs dashed through the plain. One is a black/green/blue blur and another is pink/gold/lavender. They seem to be racing each other as they exited the plain and traverse to the forest, dashing between trees and rocks. The blue blur landed on the first tree then jumped out of the forest with a powerful jump dash, with the lavender quickly stopped and dashed back, trying to keep up. The blurs continued racing until they entered Beach City, zoomed passed several civilians and nearly evaded bystanders. Lars brought sodas to the gang but the blurs zoomed passed and the sodas spilled on him. The gang laughed while Lars frowned.

The blurs dashed to the Beach House and skid to a halt, kicking up huge amounts of sand and the lavender quickly lost footing and fell into the water. It surfaced to revealed Steven and Trix as Quickstrike as the former spit out sea water.

"Pffft! Blah! Salty!" whined Quickstrike. He turned to see Ben as Fasttrack, arms crossed and smirking. Guess even Ben could be smug from time to time.

"It's okay. Citrakayah has difficulty to stop once at top speed. Nice job, keeping up with me at ten laps around the Beach City's forests and valleys." Fasttrack complimented as he reverted into Ben.

"We never actually ran that fast before but man it was awesome!" Quickstrike beamed as he rushed out then pressed his Omnitrix symbol to morph back to Steven.

"So XLR8 is faster then Quickstrike?" asked Trix.

"Yes but not physically stronger. His strength equals the speed he's exerting. But he can really take a beating!" Ben said proudly then they heard heavy panting and turned to see Amethyst returning with a boulder on her back.

It's been only two days since Amethyst joined the training and it was brutal, but Amethyst looks different. She actually lost weight, about five pounds and her muscles began to tone but she's heavily exhausted and sweating like a bucket. She ditched the stone, which sank into the sand and she sat down. She's extremely sore and she can't feel her legs.

"ten laps...no more…" moaned Amethyst. Ben was torturing her, this wasn't no training session, this was a means of pure evil.

"Don't worry, speed endurance is over. Take a break. Soon it's Earth training. And don't worry, I'll use Sandbox." Ben said as he turns into XLR8 and zoomed back to his house.

"Let me help, Amy." Steven offered as he held her up. Thanks to the training from both mentors, Steven is getting stronger as he lifted Amethyst up with minor strain. He carried her inside and set her on the couch, where Pearl serves Caesar salad and mango carrot juice.

"Eat up, Amethyst." Pearl said with a smile. She was pleased Amethyst is making progress but is doubtful she'll repent her attitude. Still, it was nice to see the Gem at the very least make an effort, even if Ben had to force her to do so.

"Thanks… Whew… I didn't expect he could be so ruthless…" panted Amethyst, feeling like she would puff from the daily workout alone.

"So when can we start Water Training?" asked Steven, wanting to begin the next stage in his training. Plus he wanted to know what Pyroblast looks like all watery and stuff.

"Until Ben and Garnet confirmed you mastered Earth. For now, here's the data book about Playlist two. Omni wants you to be prepared. Oh and here's the data on Opal so you can know her capabilities." Pearl hands the books and smiled. This was actually a fairly good idea, not only would Steven study up on both his abilities but he would also practice his reading skills.

"I am shocked! You actually agreed I'm as important as Rose's inheritance?" asked Trix, who was this woman and what did she do with Pearl? Because whatever she did, he was glad as hell she did it.

"Well...a little. But you're progressing very well so I'm just happy Steven is now able to freely summon Rose's Shield." Pearl said sincerely.

"Nyum nyum… Hey. Where's Cat?" asked Amethyst.

"She's with Omni, their doing some shopping." Pearl answered. "As for Garnet, she's at her special training ground." She added, heading off into the kitchen to make some tea.

"What is Omni and Cat's Eye shopping for?" asked Trix curious, Cat's Eye never seemed like the kind of girl who enjoyed going to the store before. She prefered taking napes, giving herself tongue baths and looking after her little kittens. Oh and most important of all, daydreaming about her crush Connie Maheswaran.

"Omni told Cat's Eye about this big sale at the local clothing store, Cat's Eye seemed rather intrigued by this news." response the slender Gem as she began placing scoops of instant tea powder in a teapot, this should help everyone relax after a hard day of training.

"Cat's Eye is shopping for clothes?" asked Steven surprised, was Pearl talking about the same Gem here? Cat's Eye has never been like most girls in the case of liking clothing, dressing up or even wearing makeup. She was more of a tomboy, loving getting dirty and roughing around.

"Okay, now I know something is up." Trix added in the conversation, he knew when something didn't seem right around the house or it's residence.

"Will I for one am glad to see Cat's Eye finally taking an interest in her appearance, now if only we can work on her hygiene." sighed Pearl as she worked on the tea in the pot, maybe after working on Cat's Eye sense of fashion everyone could help her take real baths and actually use the toilet, instead of using her tongue and a sandbox. The very idea made Pearl almost throwup in her mouth, remembering the group's trip to the desert.

While Pearl was busy making tea, Steven walked up to his bedroom. Which was really just a higher level of the living room without walls or a door. Ben was surprised to see Steven's room completely void of any privacy. Omni thought it was kinda cute that Steven was so open with everyone, but Ben thought it was crazy as any weirdo could sneak up to the boy while he was asleep.

Once Steven and Trix were on their bed, they both checked to make sure Pearl was still too busy with her task to overhear their conversation. Once they were convinced they were in the clear, Trix unattached himself from the Omnitrix unit and sat in front of his partner.

"Okay, you know something is up right?" Steven asked his robotic amigo, who nodded in agreement.

"There is only one reason for Cat's Eye to be shopping with Omni, and in a clothing store of all places." Trix said while looking towards to make sure Pearl was still busy, after that he turned back to Steven and continued his statement. "She's out shopping for clothes to look good, for none other then Connie." he added with a digital smirk, it was so obvious what Cat's Eye was really doing.

"You can say that again, ha, I wonder if she will finally pop the question?" asked Steven, he really wanted Cat's Eye to finally express her feelings to Connie. They would make such a nice couple, the very next power couple after Ben and Omni.

"Hang on, let me check online and see what exactly that sale is at the store Cat's Eye and Omni are at." Trix said as he used his systems to check the local network, once he found the section for the local clothing store in Beach City he began looking for sales. After some reading the little Omnitrix was surprised at what he found out, but soon had a smirk on his digital face. "Oh my, Cat's Eye really does want to empress Connie, hehe." he giggled, earning a raised eyebrow from his partner.

"What is it Trix, what's the sale?" Steven asked his little buddy, wondering what was so funny and why the little guy was creating a digital emoji was that was blushing.

"The **Beach City Cloths City** is having a big sale alright, a sale on lingerie and women's swimsuits." The robotic boy said in a chuckle, causing Steven himself to blush a deep red.

"Oh, that sounds like Cat alright." Steven nodded but then turned his head back to check on Pearl, who thankfully didn't seem to hear what Trix had just said. "We better keep this from Pearl, you know how she gets on these sorts of things." he recommended, not wanting to sabotage Cat's Eye chances on getting a girlfriend.

"You can say that again, Pearl never liked the idea of Cat's Eye having a Human girlfriend." Trix stated remembering the many arguments Cat's Eye has had with Pearl on this topic, one time they had an all out brawl in the living room and Garnet and Ben had to force the two apart.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a voice behind the two boys, her nervously turned around and were relieved to see it was Amethyst instead of Pearl. She was sitting at the corner of Steven's bed, apparently finding interest in the boys conversation.

"Can you keep a secret, Amy?" asked Steven.

"Especially from...YOU KNOW WHO?" Trix said pointing to Pearl, who began pouring some tea into several tea cups. Amethyst nodded and Steven made a gesture for her to come and let them whisper in her ear. When she did so, the boys informed her of everything they knew and watched as the purple Gem smirk and blush of her own.

"Hehe, good old Cat's Eye." giggled Amethyst, her old pranking buddy was at it again. She wondered if that kitty was going to finally become a tiger, and catch her prey in her fangs. In this case the prey was Connie, and Cat's Eye wasn't going to use her fangs on that girl. That was, unless Connie was into that sort of thing.

"Tell us about it." Trix said but soon noticed Pearl walking up the stairs to Steven's room, holding a tray of tea for everyone.

"Tea anyone?" the Gem asked with a sincere smile, offering her teammates beverages and apparently didn't hear what they were talking about.

Everyone was sweating a river, they really couldn't let Pearl know that Cat's Eye was still trying to get Connie as her mate. While also making sure no matter what she didn't find out Cat's Eye next attempt at gaining Connie's love probably involved lingerie. There would be no limit to her rage and lectures, all out war would start if that big nose found out.

Each one of them nervously took a cup of tea, except for Trix as he just scanned the beverage and created a digital version for himself. Pearl smiled and took one for herself, after setting the tray down she began drinking her caramel tea, the others did the same but looked incredibly worried. If one of them spilled the beans, Cat's Eye was a goner.

"Is something wrong?" Pearl asked as she looked at everyone with a raised eyebrow, the small members looked a little funny. "Is there something wrong with the tea, I could make something else if you want?" she offered, but they all just shook their heads.

"N...no Pearl, nothing is wrong." Trix answered kinda awkwardly, he felt embarrassed by that poor explanation but it was the best he could do in such a short time.

"Yup, nothing out of the ordinary here!" Amethyst added, sweating more than Ben, Cat's Eye and Pearl did when they saw Omni in her swimsuit.

"Ya, everything is fine and normal." Steven concluded the conversation, although to be frank all he did was make the whole ordeal a hundred times more sketchy.

Pearl sat her tea down and looked at everyone with a serious face, they were up to something and she knew it. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked, those three were trying to hide something from her and she was going to get it out of them one way or another.

"Oh darn….." Trix muttered as he and the others were receiving one of Pearl's famous glares, she was going to crack them and they knew it. Sorry Cat's Eye.

Meanwhile at the store with Cat's Eye and Omni…

"Cat, I don't think Connie is all sex and no game." Omni sighed as Cat's Eye tries on the G-string type of swimsuit. She sighed and sat down then pouts as she eyed Omni's breasts, jiggling with bwoom sound. Cat's Eye would literally do anything if she could have Omni's hotness, she would get Connie in a matter of seconds if she did.

"If only my boobs were bigger…" The feline Gem began to pout, she really had no confidence in her body. Don't get her wrong, Cat's Eye thought of herself as one cute kitty. But she didn't want to be cute anymore, that wasn't going to cut it anymore. She wanted to become a smoking hot tiger of love, with Connie as her panther mate.

"Cat, listen. I'm happy to help but do you even know Connie is into women or not?" Omni asked. Cat realized the Omnitrix woman raise a point: she doesn't know if Connie was lesbian or even bisexual for that matter. She covered her face and sigh. "Do you even know how to ask a girl?" She added, wondering how experience the Gem was in her love life.

"No. I tried asking her out thousands of times but I kept getting nervous. I don't have the guts…" sighed Cat's Eye as she was gonna cry. Omni began pondering then usher her to change. As she does, Omni started searching data on single sex alien species to help on detecting female interest on females. She then found one and snapped her fingers. This was either going to help or…., who was she kidding, nothing she did could possibly make Cat's Eye chances to get Connie as a girlfriend any worse than it was already.

"Cat, I'll be right back." Omni called out as she altered her body, becoming half Kineceleran with the lover body structure of one and a helmet themed after that of Xlr8 and speed off in a flash.

Using the Green Eye, she located Connie's whereabouts, which she was heading to a restroom. She quickly blocked the girl's path as she reverts back to normal.

"Hey!" Omni greeted, waving a hand.

"Ah!" yelped Connie then she tooted a soft gas bubble. She blushed heavily as she fanned her butt, embarrassed that she did that kind of thing in front of Omni. "Don't scare me like that, Ms. Tennyson! I almost soiled myself!" blushed Connie.

"Sorry. I got a question. You like melons?" Omni asked, which she realized was a really strange question but it was needed for her to help Cat's Eye.

"What kind?" Connie asked with a raised eyebrow, what the heck was Omni asked her such a weird question for. Where the Tennysons or Universes having a picnic and wanting to invite her or something?

"The milky kind!" Omni pulled her shirt up and revealed her huge melons, she was wearing a lacy green bra but it barely covered anything at all. Connie immediately locked knees, cupped her cheek, nostrils bursting out blood and eyes filled with hearts. "Lesbianism confirmed!" Omni giggled as she lowered her shirt. Connie calms down and sighed as she scratched her hair.

"So you got me. Please don't tell anyone! I don't want them to find out. Especially my parents!" Connie pleaded, if her parents found out it would literally be the end of her life as she knew it.

"It's OK. Wanna know why Cat's Eye kept asking if you were free on so many occasions?" Omni asked and Connie grew curious.

After explaining…

"Cat's Eye has a crush on me!?" asked Connie in surprise, she really had no idea that the Gem found her attractive. But now that she thought about it that seemed so obvious, the Gem was acting so weird whenever she tried to talk to her.

"Yeah. She really likes you but couldn't gather the courage to ask you out. Judging from what I see, everyone knows she likes you." Omni said, causing the teen to blush and feel embarrassed.

"Why did nobody tell me anything sooner!? I feel like a cruel person for not responding to Cat's Eye in the proper way!" argued Connie, she felt awful for putting sweet Cat's Eye through everything she went through, the poor thing must've felt so awful every time she tried to ask her out..

"They aren't sure if you're into girls." Omni defends Steven and the gang, plus the rest of the entire population of Beach City. seriously, how did you not know the kitten wanted you girl?

"Poor Cat. Mrs. Tenny—." Connie began before Omni interrupted her.

"Call me Omni." Omni smiled, wanting to drop the formalities with friends.

"Omni. Tell Cat to meet me at Pizza Parlor at five as a blind date. I want to see if I have the spark too." Connie requested with a smile, she wanted to give Cat's Eye a chance but she wanted to make their relationship have the chance to be as special as the one Ben and Omni had..

"I will warn you she's over a thousand years old, so her hormones are in overdrive. We kept selecting lingerie and swimsuits before I came here, Cat's Eye doesn't know i'm here by the way." Omni warned, which Connie blushed and smiled. Something inside of her began to tingle, and feel really hot with passion.

"I don't mind if she wants to touch me." Connie said, rubbing her fingers together.

"Yeah but not on a blind date, you need to learn when to and when not to give your mate a bone. I'll let her know. Also, are you nervous?" Omni asked, wanting to make sure Connie knew what she was doing. This wasn't just a simple hangout, this was a matter of the heart for crying out loud.

"A lot...and it does something fierce in my intestine!" Connie ripped a heavy fart and it sounds wet. "Ugh! I gotta go!" She panicked, wanting to get away before she gassed up the entire area.

"Oh I'm so sorry for obstructing your need to relief. Carry on." Omni parted away and Connie rushes into the bathroom.

At the clothing store, Cat's Eye was in her uniform and licking herself before Omni returned. She was sure Cat's Eye was going to be happy with what she was going to tell her, and with what Connie wanted the AI to tell the Gem.

"Where were you?" asked Cat's Eye, wondering where her friend ran off to in such a hurry. She was also wondering how Omni change her body like that, but that was another question for another day.

"Cat. Connie will meet you at Pizza Parlor at five! On a blind date!" Omni squeals, overjoyed for her friend finally getting the chance she's been looking for.

"She wants to date me!? Test the water?! Oh Omni, thank you!" Cat's Eye pounced her and was gonna kiss her but Omni stopped her, this little kitty needed to control herself before she gets papa Ben on her ass.

"Whoa! Ben will crush you if he finds out you kissed me." Omni winked, though a little flattered by the gesture.

"Oh sorry!" blushed Cat's Eye, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"First thing first… You need a bath." Omni stated, which Cat dreaded in horror. But if this was going to be what it took to get the love of her life, she would endure the pain of that evil metal bucket.

Back at Beach House…

Everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for Cat's Eye and Omni to return, Pearl had a seriously upset expression on her face. She couldn't believe Cat was doing this again, what on earth was that hairball thinking? Pearl had warned her before not to continue this foolish quest of her's, but obviously this feline wasn't a very good listener.

Steven and the others sat on the other side of the couch, each of them looking extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Pearl managed to sniff out what they knew by interrogating Steven, who cracked immediately after getting what everyone calls, the pearl glare. They all felt bad for not having Cat's Eye back, but Pearl was going to find this out sooner or later anyway.

"When Cat's Eye comes home, I will give her the lecture of a lifetime!" declared Pearl, crossing her arms and her legs, she was going to put a stop to all this mess once and for all.

"Oh come on Pearl, it's not a big deal." Amethyst tried to reason with her friend, but the big nose had a habit of not taking anything she said seriously.

"Not a big deal? Amethyst, Gems dating Humans are a big deal! Cat's Eye is only setting herself up for trouble." Pearl stated as she suddenly heard the door opening, inside came Cat's Eye and Omni holding several bags in their arms.

"Hi everyone, miss me?" Cat's Eye asked with a wink, but suddenly noticed the glare Pearl was giving her and the nervous looks Amethyst and the boys had.

"Is something the matter everyone?" Omni asked as she walked over and placed the bags she was holding on the living room table.

"Cat's Eye, I thought we already discussed over you wanting to date Connie, it's not going to work." Pearl stated, standing up and giving the feline Gem a glare that could melt metal.

Cat's Eye immediately looked pissed, she dropped her bags and marched right up to Pearl and got in her face. The two Gems were staring right at each other, glaring daggers at one another and getting in each others face. Omni soon got frightened and slowly went over with the others, sitting with them as they tried to back away on the couch.

"Why don't you mind your own business, big nose?!" asked Cat's Eye baring her fangs at Pearl, this was supposed to be the best day in the Gem's life and she wasn't going to have this pointed nose bitch get in her way of love.

"It's my business when you make a foolish decision, Connie is Human, you idiot and you don't even know she likes girls for crying out loud!" Pearl rebutted, but Omni soon got both Gems attention.

"Actually Pearl, I found out Connie is into girls." she informed the slender Gems, with everyone staring at Omni after what she just said.

"W...what are you talking about Omni, how could you possibly know that?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow, not understanding how Omni could find out something so personal.

"Simple, I asked her. Well, actually first I flashed her my breasts and caused her a nose bleed, but then she told me she was into girls." Omni explained with a smile, but everyone else was dumbfounded with what she just heard. Cat's Eye was also surprised, she didn't know that's how the woman got Connie to tell her she was into girls, the feline Gem and others soon blushed.

"R...really Omni?" asked Trix, creating a digital blush on his screen. This girl was wild, even more so than even Cat's Eye.

"T...that doesn't matter, we still don't know that Connie wants to be in a romantic relationship with Cat's Eye." She continued. However, she soon found herself being smirked at by the very feline Gem she was talking about, and boy did this kitty have a surprise for her.

"Actually Pearl, me and Connie are going on a blind date at the pizza parlor today at five o'clock." Cat's Eye happily informed her pointed nose friend, though friend may be a strong word at this point. Oh boy did she love the look on Pearl's face, it was absolutely priceless.

"Really Cat, you and Connie are finally dating?" Steven asked happily, excited that Cat's Eye and Connie were finally going to start a serious relationship.

"After all this time, you're finally getting the first date?" asked Trix, smiling at how proud he was of the cool kitty. She finally got her reward for her hard work, he was truly proud of her.

"You better believe it my sweet little kittens, mama is going to get her a cutie to love and smooch." Cat's Eye said with a blush and hands on her face, this was so very exciting.

"Haha, you go girl! Happy you finally sealed the deal, Cat." Amethyst applauded her friend, little kitty finally got her girl.

Pearl was left speechless, with a shocked expression. Was this really happening right now, was she in crazy town right now? Just before she snapped out of it and was about to ask Cat's Eye when exactly she lost her kitten mind, the front door opened and in came Garnet, Ben…and Greg. Great, as if this wasn't difficult enough.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" asked Greg as he entered the house holding a couple of pizza boxes in his arms, he thought he'd surprise everyone with lunch today.

On his way he found Garnet and Ben talking about something, but couldn't find out what as they saw him coming and ended their conversion in front of the Beach House. Greg didn't really know who this young guy was, he has seen him around the beach though.

Garnet told him that this was Ben Tennyson, Steven and Trix's new teacher. He also found out this guy was the masked vigilante, which was a big surprise to the man.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Ben, feeling the tension in the air.

"..." Garnet noticed the shopping bags then Pearl's frowns then Cat's Eye snarling. She sighed as she knew it's about Connie.

After explanation…

"YOU FLASHED YOUR BREASTS ON A TEENAGER!?" snapped Ben, his face burning with anger. He can't believe she just flashed her mammaries at a sixteen year old girl. Seriously, does she have no shame?!

"Calm down, Ben. I did it for Cat, besides I was wearing my bra so it wasn't like she saw a nipple or anything." Omni calms Ben down, though she knew he was going to continue this conversation when they got home..

"So, Cat's Eye is in love with Connie. And you don't approve it?" Greg asked. Pearl had explained over and over that Gems are immortal to aging, so she doesn't understand why no one gets it.

"Look, Rose and Amethyst went through it. They loved someone then they passed away and they carried that hurt forever. I don't want Cat's Eye suffer that kind of horrible pain." Pearl explained.

"We understand, Pearl. But Cat's Eye wants a few wonderful memories with Connie. She'll bear the hurt as long as she cherish the memory. Right, Cat?" Garnet asked, giver her a smile a mother would do for her child.

"I will! Even if it pains me, I'll cherish it forever! Meow!" Cat's Eye declared with strength.

"..." Ben grew concerned and gazed at the Omnitrix. He knew the Omnitrix can outlive his own life thanks to its DNA energy. Does that mean Omni will outlive him? Omni noticed that.

"Ben?" She asked.

"Battleaxe… What about you?" asked Ben.

"What about me?!" baffled Pearl.

"You lost Rose, right? Greg suffered too but he cherished his memories of her. You didn't try to cherish it, instead you struggled to bring her back through Steven. Don't you think you should move on?" Ben asked an extremely important question.

Pearl was stunned then look away before sighing. She glanced at Cat's Eye and nodded. "Go on a date. I am just trying to protect you but making you suffer loneliness is worse than losing a loved one." Pearl said.

"Really?! Oh thank you!" Cat's Eye hugged Pearl, causing the Gem to blush from the sudden show of affection..

"But… There are rules." Pearl began, not wanting the feline Gem to go too far in this sudden date with Connie..

"Awwww~!" whined Cat's Eye.

"Listen, Cat. We know you're anxious to claim your prize." Omni advised.

"In the meantime, let's eat!" cheers Greg, placing the pizza boxes on the table.

Everyone began enjoying the pizzas. Cat's Eye squeal in awww over her babies nibbling on her pizza, PinkFlare snatch some from Pearl and she pouted. Amethyst slurps up the cheese while Garnet eats it calmly.

Ben eats his pizza in a somewhat grouchy manner and Omni chomp on his end and nibble close to their lips. Ben blushed brightly and Omni giggled.

"Hey, Mr. Ten. Think you can show us your aliens? You know, to see the difference?" asked Greg, curious as how Ben's aliens looked compared to the ones his son had.

"Omni Hero! Can you unlock this guy?!" Steven held up the data book and pointed at the image of a giant humanoid alien that looks like an Ultra Man.

"Way Big? Kid, it's gonna be hard to use him in an enclosed area like the city. Plus, his element is cosmic so I don't think you're ready. And enough with the thirst of killing Kevin!" Ben argued, which Trix bang his head on the table. Seriously, he never seen these two so bloodthirsty on killing his alternate rival. Sure, he disliked Kevin before but the only time he was going to kill him was when he sacrifices his sanity to become Ultimate Kevin. He may look vile but he's just trying to protect the innocence.

"Can you go Pyroblast?" asked Amethyst as she munched her slice, Pyroblast was her all time favorite alien from Steven's Omnitrix so she wanted to see what Ben looked like as him.

"Come on, Benji. Show off." Omni begged, wanting to give everyone a good show.

"Very well." Ben stood up and walked to the main hall then closed his eyes. He then transformed into a Pyronite.

"**Heatblast!**" He yelled then flared his fists then wrote his full name with the Omnitrix symbol from his fingers.

"He's so cool! But he lacks the fangs, fangs makes you look more edgy!" Amethyst beamed, thinking she liked Heatblast but preferred Pyroblast.

"I never seen a Pyronite with fangs except…the mutated variant… Still, he's the very first alien I ever turned into." Heatblast said as he cupped the hands. "Who's next?" He asked.

"Buildblocker! It's the Segmentasapien." Pearl waved her hand with a smile, that alien was basically the only one she really liked out of all of them..

"Sure, Battleaxe." Heatblast switch into the desired form but he's was way different from Steven's. He's version was bigger and colored red, black and gray, and has hexagon blocks on his torso and arms. He doesn't have any fingers and was less bulky. The Omnitrix is on his back.

"**Bloxx!**" Bloxx spread his blocks out and constructed two cannons and an ammunition pack. "I call them Block Whopper!" He said.

"Bloxx is such a lame name!" Trix complained, seriously Bloxx? How was it that Steven and Trix could make better names for their aliens then Ben, when he had way more time using an Omnitrix then them.

"Ooh, he looks very mature and strong!" blushed Pearl, which everyone looked at her with a stare. "I mean, for a Segmentasapiem." Pearl stuttered, trying to cover her own back.

"If you think Bloxx was a bad name, my Earth-23 counterpart named him Build-A-Guy." Bloxx scoffed. Everyone grimaced at that name. How can someone give a cool alien such a cheesy name?

"Do Quickstrike!" Cat's Eye chimed and Ben becomes Fasttrack. "Mreeow~! So cooool!" Cat's Eye meowed, loving the transformation.

"Nya! Mew!" Cat Jr and her sisters rushed over and nuzzled at his legs, causing the alien to look panicked and surprised.

"Why are they cuddling me?" Fasttrack asked as Panther's Eye and Leopard's Eye hugged his legs and squeals. "Erk! Fan girls! Get off!" Fasttrack shake his leg to pry Jaguar"s Eye off.

"Awwww~, so adorable!" Omni cooed.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed everyone. After prying the girls off, Fasttrack switched into Four Arms. Garnet applaud as she finds him very strong and rather attractive. Though they joked how the name Four Arms is literally the translation of his species name.

Suddenly the Omnitrix started sparking blue electricity, the interface flashes green to white and again. Everyone grew concerned and Four Arms grew confused before he got engulfed in blue light. Lightning surged through his body then obsidian blue rock encased his face, becoming his skin with a crest-like eyebrow then forged shoulder guards and a large gauntlet for each upper arms. Electrical plasma surged through the arms and spawn two pair of hands on the gauntlet. The rocks forged into a torso armor and the Omnitrix was moved to the chest but turned white.

"Whoooa!" said everyone.

"Hey! Element Switch is my shtick! Get your own!" Trix argued, he knew Ben and Omni was going to copy his invention one way or another.

"This is totally unexpected." Four Arms comments as he observed his new arms.

"Odd…" Omni spoke as her eyes are full of digital coding as if she's scanning.

"Is it Element Switch?" asked Garnet.

"No. There's a strange activity within the DNA Pod number eighty nine. It's the Fulmini DNA." Omni informed.

"Fulma-what?" asked Four Arms and the boys.

"Fulmini. Hadn't heard of them for a long time. They're a race of energy beings traveling planets to planets, mining potential energy sources and minerals to stabilize their home planet, Fulmos. Of course, they have done so with great hostility, invading territory and attacking locals who retaliated." Garnet explained.

"Cooool!" beamed Steven.

"Not cool! Those guys sounds much worse then Incurseans; they're sucking planets dry of important resources." Four Arms explained. Seriously, these boys needs to know making people suffering doesn't equal awesome.

"What are their abilities?" asked Amethyst, wondering what these energy dudes could do.

"Oh the usual. Super strength, durability, electrokinesis, weapon construction, energy absorption. Oh, and wormhole generation." Omni explained.

"But why did the Fulmini DNA infected the Tetramand?" Four Arms asked, still looking over his new enhanced form.

"Hmmm… It seems the DNA alone is capable of absorbing excess energy, so it absorbs the active DNA and 'upgraded' them." Omni theorized.

"That's cool! Now you can be super strong!" Steven beamed with excitement.

"Yeah but with Master Control, it's pointless." Four Arms dismissed it as he reverted into Ben, dissolving the armor.

"Oh, Benji. You always enjoyed becoming an Ultimate Form when you were wielding...that bitch!" Omni said the last part with venom, which scared everyone. What was she talking about? Did Ben wear a different Omnitrix?

"Oh come on, I thought you got over it. Besides, I didn't enjoy the Ultimatrix. That bastard's damaged DNA gave her so much glitches and the Ultimates creeped me out." Ben defended himself.

"Oh, you acknowledged it's a she? Speaking of that vixen, what about Eunice!?" Omni hissed with jealousy.

"Omni, I was on the rebound when Julie and I broke up. Omni, you're jealous for no reason." Ben sighed, he has had this same conversation with his Omnitrix countless times.

"No reason!? You blew me up!" Omni screamed.

"Hey, I tried to force Squid Face to give it back! It's his fault he thought I was bluffing! Plus, I mourn for you!" Ben argued.

"Then you forget about me and went with that tramp!" Omni banged her fist on the table.

"Like you did when I got erased from time and you latch on Impact?" Ben sneered and Omni turned pink, pinker than even PinkFlare. They then noticed the Gems staring and Greg offers more pizza. They blushed as they got witnesses on their usual banter.

"What are Ultimate Forms?" asked Trix.

"Drop the subject." Omni said as she wolfed down some pizza.

"Hey, speaking of which. Who are Arsenal, Warlord and Norman?" asked Steven.

"Hmmm… Where do I begin…" Ben ponders as he slurped a soda.

Later, at 3:30 pm...

"STEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEN!" screamed Cat's Eye.

"Whaaaa!" yelped Steven as he and Trix were playing video games. Cat's cry really caused Steven to turn and summon his shield, which blocked Cat's Eye's pounced on it.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" she cried, begging like her life depended on it.

" For the love of Maker, Cat, just ask Pearl for the outfits or try on the ones you already bought!" argued Trix. Maker knows he loved the feline Gem like a sister or mother, but she got on his digital nerves sometimes.

"I need to know everything about Connie! I don't wanna ruin our first date!" she cried as she shakes Steven back and forth with the shield. Steven was starting to see stars and Trix was holding Steven's shoulder trying not to fall off from all the shaking Cat's Eye was doing.

"Okay okay! W-Well, what do you need to know?" Steven asked.

"What does she wear?!" she asked. Steven and Trix become speechless and squinted their eyes.

" You're kidding right?" asked Trix, not believing Cat's Eye asked something so silly.

"What she usually wears? Short, tanktop and may-" Steven began but Cat cut him off.

"No no no! What she usually wears on a date!" she corrects herself. Steven and Trix looked at each other in confusion, as they didn't really know what to say.

" Well, we never have seen her on a date before but usually females dress in semi-formal outfits for special occasions and dates. Like an elegant dress with a mini-vest or something." said Trix as best he could, he really didn't know how much help him or Steven would be. Fighting villains and Corrupted Gems were one thing, romance was another.

Honestly Cat's Eye should go ask Omni for this kind of stuff, she seemed to know more about this kind of stuff from being with Ben for so long. Though truth be told the little Omnitrix was way more curious on the Ultimatrix, Ultimate Forms and that new form Ben got then anything.

"Okay, where should I take her, beside the pizza place?" asked Cat's Eye.

"Take her to the arcade at Fun Land and then the beach." said Steven, a nice walk on the beach seemed like the kind of thing couples did.

"Should I give her a present?" the feline Gem asked, wanting to make sure she covered all the basics.

" Buy her some flowers and chocolates, which is usually what people buy their dates." answered Trix, honestly he was getting most of his advice from the internet.

"Favorite color." asked Cat's Eye.

"Brown." shrugged Steven, these questions were starting to get weird.

"Should I show more of my butt?" she asked, because most of the dresses or outfits she bought showed off most of her best features.

"Wai-Wha?" baffled Steven, having a hard time processing what the feline Gem just said.

" She's only 16! She's kinda not ready on that! " argued Trix, who was starting to get annoyed with Cat's Eye questions.

"What are her soft spots?" the kitty Gem asked, freaking both the boys out

" Girl, how do you expect us to know that? " baffled Trix. " T-The belly, but don't ask why we know that!" he added, this was starting to get ridiculous.

"What's her favorite movie?"Cat's Eye asked, now being more eager to learn more about her love.

" The Dirty Pair. It's an anime OVA about two strong, heterosexual policewomen." Trix answered as Steven felt awkward and confused.

He and Trix watched a lot of anime, which actually helped with their fighting skills, because they would always try attacks they saw on the TV in the real world, having alien powers made it possible. The Gems actually thought it was a good idea, since they would learn stuff from watching anime with Steven and Trix. Ben, though, finds it as a waste of time and should practice their own fighting style.

"Her favorite food~!" she asked with stars in her eyes.

" Cheeseburger and Cookie Cat. " said Trix, which Steven's stomach started to gurgle.

"I'm gonna get my homemade Cookie Cat." Steven happily walks away as Trix stayed behind. He knew his buddy needed a break from all the questions that the now over-excited gem was asking.

"What color is her underwear?" asked Cat before Trix zapped her nose. "MEOW!" she yelped in slight pain.

" The scrap is wrong with your mind!?" he argued. And he kept his zappers ready in case she asked something like that again. " How the heck would me or Steven know the answer to that!? " he added, seriously where's Omni when he needed her.

"I'm desperate! What's her favorite thing about a girl, how does she flirt, does she like my butt, does she enjoy eating with hands or forks, does she like kisses and I don't mean the candy! Can I fight her? Fight her with love I mean? Do we share our first kiss in the moonlight or in an alley? Should I go empty stomach…" Cat's Eye rambles on and on with silly questions and Trix looks like he's gonna blow a circuit.

Steven walked to the special Cookie Cat Freezer that Trix made him a few days ago and brought out his homemade Cookie Cat that he learned to make from Sadie, which is the same shape and size as the old Cookie Cats made by the company, but Steven's version has a cookie dough of vanilla with a strawberry ice cream filling.

He munched the ear off then noticed Pearl walking in. She's wearing a casual white shirt and knee-length jeans. Omni feels the Gems should be more casual and not always in battle uniform, so she tried it out. She then noticed Cat's Eye and the constant rambling.

"What is Cat's Eye doing?" she asked while looking at both Cat's Eye and Trix talking to each other. Cat's Eye looked like a lunatic talking about something and Trix looked like he was ready to puff her with the electric he was currently charging in his pincers.

"Asking weird questions about Connie." Steven said while looking a little uncomfortable.

"Cat, what kind of questions you are asking?" asked Pearl before Trix let out a big scream.

" AAargh! Okay! Okay! She just likes cat girls, she flirts by complementing one's looks or cuteness, how should I know if she likes your butt? That depends on the type of food, she never kissed once on the lips if that's what you are implying, no you can't love fight her, kiss under the moonlight, eat before going or you'll be very hungry, no she doesn't hate guys, yes she can speak ten languages, including your favorite, no she doesn't have gas issues of any kind, yes you should fix your hair and no, take a real shower and for the 100th time, SHE'S NOT READY FOR BED!" screamed Trix before he started panting heavily from all the talking.

"Man, never saw Trix yell so loud before." stated Steven looking nervously at his little partner..

"Thanks Trixxy~!" chimed Cat's Eye as she skipped to the kitchen but was blocked by Pearl. "Watch it, Pearl!" she shoved her away but Pearl grabbed her hand.

"Cat, what in the name of the cosmos are you asking such inappropriate questions for! We just went over the rules! Can't you keep your 'primal instinct' in check!" yelled Pearl. Cat's Eye looked at Pearl like she wanted her blood.

"She's My Connie! Mine!" she hissed, getting ready to go full lion on this chick.

"You hadn't dated her yet so don't go claiming!" argued Pearl, honestly if she saw what was going inside the mind of this hairy Gem it would probably give her nightmares.

"Enough." Garnet walked in with her clothes replaced with a casual outfit. She grabbed Cat and held her aside. "We must not make a fuss. Cat's Eye, Connie is underage for adulterate activity so treat the date as a normal hangout. Understand?" asked Garnet.

"I know…" she hangs her head down.

"Now, Pearl. Help her pick a perfect outfit for tomorrow. And teach her to alter her body so she won't do anything innuendo." instructed Garnet. She had caught her trying to shape shift her body to match Omni's voluptuous body but end up making them uneven or exaggerated. She doesn't want people to get the wrong idea.

"Yes ma'am." said Pearl as she grabbed Cat's hand and took her to Cat's bedroom down the hall for preparation.

"Speaking of bedroom. Why do you guys have two bedrooms each, one here and another inside that temple?" asked Steven.

" Yea, that confused me too." said Trix

"We sometimes change bedrooms as a form of sentry duty, and it makes everyone feel nice to sleep under the same roof as you two." Garnet answered in a very loving and motherly tone.

In Cat's Eye bedroom, Pearl lectures Cat as she placed her on the chair.

Cat's Eye room was like a mini jungle, with exotic plants and small fruit trees all over the walls and floor. She had a large tree in the middle of the room and next to it was an oversized cat bed she had specially made for herself.

The walls had scratches all over them and were colored light green. Cat loved music, so she also had surround sound built into the walls. She had her own bathroom next to her closet, although it really is just a large sandbox, much to Pearl's disgust. A new addition she made was a mini jungle home for her new babies, who were all sleeping peacefully inside.

"Cat, since everyone won the vote, and Omni did a great help for you, you'd better be on your best behavior to Connie and remember the rules." Pearl said in a very strict voice.

"Nyah!" Cat's Eye chimed.

"No groping, no innuendo speech, no sexual compliment and none of any kind of adult activity. Got it?" she asked.

"Yes Mom." sighed Cat's Eye who rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh.

"I'm serious! Now what clothes do you wanna wear?" asked Pearl as she showed the choices of clothes in Cat's Eye bedroom closet.

Cat moved in, randomly checks the clothes then held out a sexy red dress that was extremely revealing in both the front and back.

"I like this one!" she beamed.

"T-That's too provocative for public!" stuttered Pearl, she couldn't even believe Cat's Eye would even think about wearing such a revealing outfit on a date with Connie. Pearl also wondered where on earth Cat's Eye got that outfit in the first place.

"I'll mix it with a skinny red thong and a small lace bra~!" Cat's Eye purred in a very seductive voice which made Pearl have a chill down her spine.

"CAT!" yelled Pearl.

"Ah shuddup! I'm kidding you cry-baby, besides Omni got a super-sexy body and big bweb!" pouted Cat who was still upset about that fact.

"She didn't mean that… Though she does." blushed Pearl as she pictured Omni wearing her green lace bra and black panties as she blow a kiss. "Wah! Why am I getting thoughts?" muttered Pearl in complete embarrassment.

"I want to be sexy like her..." Cat's Eye sighed. Pearl feels the same but not out loud. "Let's keep looking for outfits," said Cat as she held out another outfit. Pearl agreed, anything to get it out of her mind. "How about this?" she held up a plain brown shirt and pants.

"Too casual." Pearl said now calmed down. "Why not this?" She held out an elegant dress.

"Thinking it over, we're gonna be in an arcade and the beach." Cat's Eye said.

"Ah. Then…this one?" Pearl held out a smooth sweater and a bell-bottom jean.

"Oooh, purrr-fect~!" she purred.

After an hour of waiting, Cat's Eye came back and Steven and Tirx saw in her outfit that she'll wear for her date.

"Meow, I'm ready for my date! How do I look?" Cat's Eye showed off the outfit Pearl chosen for her again, despite the fact that they have already seen it. Steven and Trix clapped in approval.

"You look great, C." said Steven with a smile, he thought she looked beautiful.

" You got class." said Trix. The Gems gathered around in the living room, Amethyst hopped on the sofa while Garnet sat on a chair.

"Cat, please be on good behavior. Act as if it's a hangout." said Garnet. She was happy for both Cat's Eye and Connie, and wished them the best of luck.

"And don't get gassy when you're nervous~!" joked Amethyst as she picked her nose with her pinkie. Pearl knew she still got that habit.

"I don't get gassy! But I do tend to tell bad jokes when I'm nervous." sighed Cat's Eye. She was really nervous about her date with Connie, and didn't want to mess it up.

"And please no profanity or innuendo jokes or suggestions!" lectured Pearl, wanting Cat's Eye to be on her best behavior.

"YES MOM!" mocked Cat's Eye. "Relax, I won't go overboard" she said as she looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. "Well, I'm off." Cat's Eye began to march her way out the door.

"Good luck! || Take care! " said Steven and Trix. Cat's Eye waved at the boys and the Gems and walked out the door. She took a deep breath, exhaled deeply and began to jog her way to the meeting spot Connie instructed.

Minutes later, Cat's Eye arrived at the Pizza Joint named Fish Stew Pizza, a place famous for its pizza with fish toppings. It was one of Cat's Eye favorite places to eat at.

She was very nervous as she searched around for her crush. She then found the Indian girl at a nearby table. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, though the tail become puff-like, she was wearing a long-sleeved vest with an semi-formal brown dress beneath it. She retains her glasses and carried her pink purse.

"Hey, Connie." Cat's Eye walked over and sat down as she set her own purse down, she got a fancy yellow purse from Greg as a Christmas gift last year and she always took it to special occasions.

Connie looks up to see the cat girl and was blushing. She has never seen her outside of her battle clothes but now, she looks so beautiful. How can she not notice a beauty before. She quickly fix herself, adjust her breasts and undo any riding up of her underwear. She then sat up respectfully as Cat's Eye sat down. She hadn't noticed her fixing up as she was awestruck of her beauty.

"Wow, you look great, Cat." said Connie with a big smile. Her legs are shaking and feels butterflies in her stomach.

"You know what they say; being gr-r-r-reat means great time… And I messed that up." chuckled Cat's Eye nervously before lowering her head and shielding her face of shame with her hands.

"It's okay. I'm nervous too." Connie relaxed her by petting her hand like a kitten.

"Connie, before we start… I want to ask you something." began Cat's Eye.

"Is it about me?" smiled Connie.

"About us. Pearl and the girls… Well, they're worried about how people will view us." said Cat's Eye, still a little down about the bad joke.

"I understand. I feel the same but if everyone knew you're attracted to me, then I'll accepted who I am. And I know all adult innuendo on dates. I'm not that stupid and naive." Connie frowned.

"I-I know...but your parents. They aren't so thrill of us and our customs." Cat's Eye whispered to her.

"I'm aware of that. But what you should be scared of is my mom. She's so scary, she could make DNA wet his pants with just her glare." shuttered Connie.

"M…Maybe we should just hang out and not date." Cat's Eye sighed, scared at the thought of Priyanka punishing Connie for life just because of her.

No one knows why but Priyanka is extremely homophobic. She claimed religion but rumors have it Priyanka had a dark secret. Of course no one can prove it without surviving her wrath.

"Cat…" She grabbed her cheeks and gave her a soft smile. "It's OK. I turn you down a lot so let this date be memorable. Now let's order some food. How's a fish and sausage combo sound?" asked Connie. Cat's Eye answered by giving Connie a romantic lick across her cheek, which she blushed greatly then giggle. "That's a yes I assume." She smiled.

After ordering the pizza, Cat's Eye and Connie chatted about the recent events like Steven learning his gem nature and how Cat's Eye new pets are doing, even about the Tennysons, and even tell some jokes, though Cat was so nervous that she made her jokes sound terrible but Connie loved them because she knows it's her first date. It's her first as well.

They got served and Cat's Eye stuffed her face on the pizza, munching it up while Connie laughed and shield herself from the incoming cheese and sauce.

"You act so adorable...!" she giggled. She began to like Cat more and more. It's not a doubt, she's in love. Thank you, Omni.

"I just love the awesome idea of adding fish on pizza!" munched Cat's Eye. Connie gave a soft smile and drinks her soda while retaining a loving look.

After the meal, Cat's Eye grabbed Connie by her waist and had her ride on her back. "Hey! I'm not a baby!" argued Connie with a smile.

"But don't you want to ride on a tiger?" she asked as she shape-shifted into a young feline with smooth curved and strong legs. She retains the basic color scheme of Cat's Eye with her gemstones on her foreleg.

"Awesome!" beamed Connie as she grabbed the furs to hold on then Cat sprinted across the street. She cheered with glee, enjoying the thrill and breeze. "Oh, this is so great!" she comments as Cat jumped over the fences and continue running.

"I'm glad, meow!" chimed Cat's Eye then she arrived at the amusement park that was near the beachhead. "Is that Funland Park?" asked Cat.

"Yeah! Wanna play some games?" she asked.

"It's in my to-do list, nyah!" Cat stopped near the entrance then Connie hopped off and the Crystal Gem morphed back into her default form. "What do we play, what do we play~?" asked Cat's Eye with excitement.

"Let's go and find out!" Connie took her hand and lead her into the area.

They enjoyed so many events:

First Cat's Eye and Connie rides the bumper cars and race around the arena, bumping into other cars. They even bumped into each other and Connie laughed at Cat's face as she fluffed up by the shock.

"Not funny, nyah!" argued Cat with a frown, but soon got over it and resumed bumping into more opponents.

Next, the young couple plays Dunk The Man. Connie threw 3 balls at the target but missed twice and the third didn't hit hard enough. Cat's next and she tried to hold back her strength but when she threw it, she smashed the target apart, dunking the man in the tank and the ball accidentally injured other people on the other side. Connie winched and Cat cried "Sorry!"

After that Connie dragged Cat's Eye to the Haunted House, which she meowed in fear and tried to anchor her claws down but was dragged inside. Several screams later, Connie walked out with Cat, in the form of a baby kitten, clutched on her hair with fear, panting to catch her breath. Connie smiled and said "sorry".

Lasly At the arcade room, Connie and Cat's Eye were playing several games such as fighter jet machine, Whack-A-Mole, and Swordswomen Clash. They laughed so much on the fun. Connie then check if she has more coins but doesn't. Cat's Eye then used her magic to forge mock-coins and tricked the machines to let them play. Connie laughed and called her "bad kitty" while Cat sticks her tongue out.

After about five hours' worth of fun, Cat's Eye and Connie are strolling across the beach, taking a good moment to see the beautiful sun setting down. Cat's Eye, seeing there's no one in sight, took her chance and slowly lowered her hand down Connie's back then grabbed her butt.

"Yeee~!" squealed Cat's Eye as she enjoyed the feel.

"Ahh~!" moaned Connie with slight drool. She then turned and grinned with her cheek red. "Bad kitty~!" She teased as she spank her butt.

"Meow!" squeak Cat's Eye then blushed heavily. "Uh… I don't have the epic body… but-" Connie shush her.

"I don't care. All it matters is you got it." Connie then takes her dress off and ditch her shoes. She's wearing a brown lace bra trying to hold her breasts and brown curved panties. "We're at the beach and we're alone. Touch me." She imitate a purr.

Cat's Eye was blowing love steam and pounced her, groping her boobs by shoving her head in and shook it crazy. Connie moaned with love and enjoyment then Cat grabbed her butts and squeezes them. They kept caressing each others and even cupping their butts. Soon the two stared at each other's eyes and their faces began to get closer to each other. As they approached, their mouths started to open a little and just before they connected, a loud noise caught their attention.

"What was that?" Connie asked as the ground around her and Cat's Eye was starting to shake.

"What the?" Cat's Eye said as she turned her head and stared into the ocean. The water was shaking and the noise seemed to be coming from it, and seemed to be getting louder and closer. Cat's Eye started to get worried. "Connie, get behind me!"

Connie listened to Cat and got behind her. The two watched the ocean as the water was shaking and swirling louder and louder, and the ground started to sound like large footsteps now. As Cat's Eye continued to watch the water, she summoned her Cat Claw and was shielding Connie with her free hand.

Connie held Cat's Eye hand tightly and was starting to shake. "Cat, I'm scared." She said. Whatever is coming, she can feel fear grasping her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you nyah!" meowed Cat's Eye as she looked more determined and ready for anything.

Suddenly a dark figure was seen in the water and as it approved the beach, it greatly increased in size. When the shadow got about 25 feet away from the shore, the water burst out and splashed everything with falling water droplets.

"CAT, LOOK OUT!" Connie warned as the water splashed on the both of them.

"MMEOWW!" screamed Cat's Eye as the water touched her. To her, the water burned and was painful to have on her. However, she would stand her ground and protect Connie with everything she had.

When the water stopped falling and both Connie and Cat's Eye shakes the water of themselves, they looked ahead and was shocked at what they saw. There stood a massive Corrupted Gem slowly walking towards them.

It was slightly humanoid and very muscular with reptilian features. Its skin was colored light orange with dark orange markings on its neck, chest and thighs. The head was made of solid dark orange crystal with inner orange in the middle, its spikes are sharp and points down.

There were dark orange curved spikes going down its back and its arms had no hands, but each had a large spiked blade that reached all the way to its elbow. The feet are spikes and the gemstone was located in the center of the chest, pointed like an arrow that was divided down the middle.

"Is that a Corrupted Gem!?" asked Connie, shocked at the size and monstrous appearance of the said Corrupted Gem, walking to her and Cat's Eye. "It's huge!" She added.

"A Corrupted Amber!" shouted Cat's Eye in fear as she then turned and grabbed Connie in her arms and held her close. "We gotta get out of here!" she yelled as she then started running away from the Corrupted Gem while carrying Connie.

"Cat, why are you running away?" asked Connie, confused on why Cat's Eye, who was the most battle ready Gem she knew, was running away from an opponent.

"That's a Corrupted Amber! They are powerful gems and to make it worse, they're all MALE!" shouted Cat's Eye as she continued running while holding Connie.

"Male Gems? Like Steven?" asked Connie.

"Steven's just a hybrid. Pure-blood male are much wilder and battle hardened, for they are built for combat." explained Cat's Eye. "And if a male Gem becomes Corrupted, they make Corrupted Nephrite and Xeno-Beasts look like mere wimps!" she exclaimed.

The Corrupted Gem continued to follow them when it started moving faster until it was running. Cat turned to see behind her and saw the creature heading for them at a faster speed. She panicked and ran as fast as she could to get away from the hulking beast. The Corrupted Amber then stopped running and jumped in the air and went past Cat's Eye and Connie. When the beast landed, it was right in front of the two.

"Crap!" yelled Cat's Eye as she tried to turn around and run the other direction.

Only for the Corrupted Amber to impact the ground with its claw that the ground in front of Cat's Eye and Connie burst out and created a giant wall of stone, trapping both of them from escaping from the beast.

"Rraaaww!" roared the Corrupted Amber as it lunge its right claw at Cat's Eye.

She barely managed to evade the attack as she landed and kept jumping from the assault of attacks the Corrupted Amber was putting out. Each time Cat dodged an attack, another one came just as fast.

"Cat, you can't fight like this!" Connie said as she was holding tight on Cat's Eye shirt to prevent falling down. "Put me down somewhere and fight back!"

Cat nodded and made a large jump from the Corrupted Gem to a big cliff on the beach; she sat Connie down and gave her a kiss on the head, which she blushed. "I'll be back soon, meeow!" Cat's Eye said with a smile, and then gave Connie a small lick on the cheek.

"Go get him, kitten!" Connie said with a smile.

Cat's Eye nodded and jumped back to the beach, she reformed her usual uniform and formed a second Cat Claw. She brought them together and they formed into her Chainsaw Sword.

"Rraaaa!" the Corrupted Amber roared as it charged in and started slashing his blades.

Cat's Eye dodged the attacks and rived up her chainsaw, she dashed forward and strike at the Corrupted Gem in the chest, which didn't even scratch him. She then charged her chainsaw with her gem energy and went to strike at it once again, but this time the beast swat her away with his right claw.

"Rraaa!" roared Cat's Eye as she fell hard to the ground and let out a grunt. "Brraa! B...bring it on, yo...you abomination! I can take you on all day, I am a Gem of the wild! Rrraaww!" roared Cat's Eye as she jumped up and smashed her chainsaw right on the Corrupted Gem's head.

The impact caused a large cloud of smoke to be created and when it cleared, Cat's Eye saw she was still in the air.

"What the?" she wondered than looked in front of her, only to be shocked at what she saw. Her chainsaw was stuck in the Corrupted Gem's head! When she tried to pull it out, the beast slapped her away and she was thrown at the cliff Connie was on.

"Cat!" Connie shouted as she leaped off the cliff and landed next to Cat's Eye, who was bleeding and her outfit was torn and scratched up. Connie was in absolute horror as she looked at her loved one in such shape. "Cat, hold on!" she shouted as she went to her and tried to pull her up to her feet.

"Braah!" Cat's Eye coughed up some blood and looked at Connie, who was still trying to pull her away from the now approaching Corrupted Gem. "C...Con...Connie, g…get away, save yourself…" Cat's Eye said weakly as she tried to balance herself and brought out another Cat Claw. "I'll distract him so you ca…" before she finished, the Indian girl interrupted her.

"NO! I won't leave you!" shouted Connie with tears in her eyes. But then they saw that a large shadow was covering them and when they turned their heads, they saw the Corrupted Amber right in front of them.

The Corrupted Gem brought up its claw and then slashed it down, as the claw was getting closer and closer, Cat's Eye looked at Connie, and as the world seems to have slowed down and time had seemed to stop, she saw the face of the person she loved and remembered all the good times they had together as friends and lovers, and then she remembered the promise she made to Pearl if Connie pass away: to cherish all their memories forever. Suddenly, everything turned red.

"What the!?" shouted Connie as a large flash of reddish brown light suddenly burst out and the Corrupted Amber was thrown ten feet away from them. When the light ended and faded away, Connie looked next to her where Cat's Eye was, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"I'll protect you with everything I have! RRRAAAOW!" roared Cat's Eye in a different feline form. She had grown more muscular and was at least a foot taller. Her outfit had changed from white and brown to red and brown, and also had black tiger stripes on her shoulders, thighs and stomach. Her hair got longer and wilder while also changing to the color orange, and the teeth in her mouth got larger and pointed down like a saber tooth tiger. Her eyes were glowing red with yellow irises.

"Cat, is that you?" asked Connie in shock at what had just happened.

Cat's Eye looked at herself and was also surprised at her new look. Then she looked at her new girlfriend and smiled. "Yuusss! I got a new cat form!" she cheered than gave a seductive smirk and made a

pose with her right hand on her hip and her left behind her head. "Do I look good?" she asked with a wink.

Connie just blushed with nosebleeds, knees locked and cheeks cupped with love in her eyes. She nodded, which made Cat's Eye like this form even better. Just then she heard the Corrupted Amber start to get up and when he looked at her, he charged in and tried to cut Cat's Eye in half with its large blade.

"Rraaaww!" it roared as it made contact. However when it looked, it saw that Cat's Eye was blocking the claw with one hand and gave it a smirk.

"Not this time, nyah!" meowed Cat's Eye as she pushed hard and the Corrupted Gem was thrown back a few feet before she brought out her Cat Claw, which looks bigger with larger blades, and the color is now red and grey.

She charged in and sliced the creature's arm blades right off its body. While it was shrieking in pain, she jumped up and elbowed his head into the ground. When she got up and stood in front of the Corruption, she gave a smirk and ignited her Cat Claw in gem energy.

"Time to end this, rraawww!" roared the cat gem before she jumped up and when she was 50 feet in the air; she burst out in fiery gem energy.

"Awesome!" shouted Connie with wide eyes.

Cat's Eye smiled then proceeds with her attack. "Fire Magic: Tiger Barrage!" roared Cat as she spun into a ball, hundreds of blasts of fire shot down and impacted the Corrupted Amber, and also creating a large sand cloud.

After she stopped the attack and landed next to Connie, the dust cleared and then Cat saw the Amber Gemstone on the ground. She walked over and bubbled the gem, then sent it to the temple.

After the Corrupted Gem was sent away, she fell to her knees and changed back to normal. Connie ran to Cat's Eye and got in front of her, held onto cat's shoulders and keeps her from falling to the ground; Cat took a few deep breaths than looked at Connie with a smile.

"So...how did I d—" before she could finish, Connie had come close and gave Cat's Eye a kiss on the lips.

Cat was in complete shock and joy from this, and forgot about everything else from before. She moved her hands to hold Connie's back and they continued to kiss each other and ignored everything going on outside of their embrace.

After what seemed like a blissed eternity, they broke the kiss and were each breathing deeply. After a moment, Cat's Eye blushed and licked Connie on the face.

"Best. Kiss. Ever!" she said looking at Connie in complete happiness.

"I love you, Cat's Eye," said Connie with a smile and tears going down her face.

"I love you too— oh wait!" Cat's Eye suddenly remembered something than brought her hand over her gemstone. It brightens up than she pulled out a small wrapped box with a brown ribbon tied around it. "This is for you" she said as she handed the gift to Connie.

"What is it?" the girl asked as she opened the gift and saw what was inside it. Her eyes widen as she pulled out a skinny, gold bracelet with a brown cat shaped gem in the center of it. "This is beautiful! You shouldn't have!" Connie said with a big blush and smile.

"I made it to mark the day we officially became a couple, I was saving it for the right moment." Cat's Eye said as Connie then gave her a big hug. After the embrace, Cat turned to the bracelet and pointed to it. "Look in the back, there is something engraved, meow!" meows Cat's Eye with a smile.

Connie looked in the back and saw writing in it: "Cat's Eye And Connie Forever" it had engraved in bright silver letters. Connie tears up and hugged Cat's Eye again. "Thanks kitten, I'll keep it forever!" she said than looked at the sky.

"Seems like it is getting late, guess the date's over." Cat's Eye said, a little disappointed. They both stood up and looked at each other smiling. "Should I give you a ride home? I'll make sure to leave before your parents see me" Cat offered.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." smiled Connie. She put on her bracelet and held Cat's Eye hand. As the two walked away from the beach after picking up Connie's clothes, the scene ends with the camera going up and stopping at the full moon, then everything goes dark.


	13. Ocean trouble

In the bright early morning, Pearl was walking in the living room in her blue nightgown as she got her morning coffee and a sweet cinnamon bun. She sat down on the sofa as her favorite program Know Your History was on, it was a show that explained Human history and this was the fastest way for a Gem to learn about this planet. She was listening to the replay of the previous episode last week as she calmly siped her coffee, enjoying some alone time. She loved quite mornings like these, it was the one time of the day where she could relax without any distraction.

"Morning!" greeted Amethyst in her purple pajamas as she hopped down from Steven's bed and checked the fridge for snacks, so much for Pearl's quiet morning. She and Steven had decided to sleep in each others room the night before, just to see what it would be like.

"Try eating cereal instead of beef this time Amethyst, it's much healthier" Said Pearl looking at the purple Gem digging into the fridge, making a complete mess that Pearl knew she had to clean up later. "Remember how gassy you get." she reminded her friend, as Amethyst once forced the group to stay in a hotel for a week after she ate a bowl of beans.

"Sheesh, chill Pearl! I'm just glad I am not training today, so let me cherished it before Staff Sergeant drills into me again!" scoffed Amethyst as she grabbed a cereal box, than a bowl and a carton of milk.

Steven walked down the hall with Garnet behind him, Garnet was walking with Cat's Eye sleeping on her afro. When the group went into Cat's room to wake her up, she just jumped on Garnet's hair and went back to taking a cat nap. Steven and Trix just giggled while saying hello to all the animal hybrids, while Garnet grunted from Cat's Eye using her head as a bed...again.

"Seriously Cat's Eye. Get off my hair." Garnet grumbled softly as she crossed her arms, getting frustrated with her friend. The Gem leader was dressed in her purple and dark blue nightgown, Cat's Eye was wearing a sleeping gown and Steven was wearing his favorite blue pajamas. Trix had a small sleeping cap on his robotic head, which had a small star on the center.

"Zzzz… five more minutes, mom." the cat Gem mumbled in her sleep, purring like a little kitten as she continued to rest. The yesterday's date and battle really tired her out.

"Ugh!" Sighed Garnet, knowing it was probably useless to Continue arguing with Cat's Eye when she was like this. Steven gave her a coffee mug then he grabbed himself a juice box and slurped some, Trix created a digital version for himself. "You're watching Know Your History again Pearl? We were there, weren't we?" asked Garnet as Steven sat down on the counter with Trix, who unattached himself from the Omnitrix base. The two continued to drink their juices as Amethyst ate her cereal, just like they did every morning.

"I know but Humans tend to rewrite history into their version from time to time, I want to make sure it's not changed too severely." answered Pearl, drinking her coffee and finishing her bun. The phone began to ring, surprising everyone.

"MEOW!" Cat's Eye got startled and leapt to the ceiling, clinging onto it with her claws. Garnet ignored her as she sips her coffee, but smiled from finally having the feline Gem off her head.

Steven moved from his previous spot and climbed on a chair closest to her, it was farther from the ringing noise. The phone kept ringing, distracting Pearl from her show.

"Answer the phone!" yelled Pearl, trying to focus on her program. The last thing she wanted to do was be the one to answer it, like she does every time it rang.

"Eating. || Minding my business. || Too short. || Stuck on the ceiling!" everyone voiced out their excuses, none of them really wanted to answer it.

Pearl double-facepalm herself, dragged her hand down over her eyes and pulled her lower eyelids and cheek before letting them go with a groan of frustration. She stood up, walked over in annoyance and grabbed the phone while giving Garnet a glare, which she gave a small grin in return.

"Hello? Yes, this is Pearl of the Crystal Gems… Uh-huh… Yeah, I participated in the Quizz last week. I sent my answers via mail. Uh-huh… * Gasp! * Really? Winner? When? Okay! Thank you so much! Yeee!" squealed Pearl as she put the phone in its place and ended the call. "I WON!" she cheered, gaining everyone's attention.

"Won?" asked everyone, surprised by Pearl's reaction. She was usually the most calm and serious of the Gems so to see her act like a highschool girl was weird, whatever she heard on the phone must've been really important.

"What did you win, And at what?" asked Trix. he had attached himself back to the Omnitrix and was wearing a tiny sleeping mask pulled over his head, he had removed the sleeping cap a while ago. The digital juice was gone so he made the digital box vanish, one of the advantages of being able to create digital food was that the cleanup was always incredibly easy.

"I just won the Quizz Event of Know Your History, I'm the only one with the best accurate answer!" Pearl cheered like a schoolgirl, furthering making everyone raise an eyebrow at her.

"What did you answer?" asked Garnet, now interested in the subject since it got Pearl really excited.

"Well, the questions were about the legendary historic event that occurred five hundred years ago. It's called the Quake of Gods , truly an important point in human history. Legend has it that a giant monster attacked Beach Land , still needed a more creative name, anyway, it was destroying everything with its destructive powers then, as if it was the answer from the heavens, a legendary three headed dragon came down and battled the monster. It was so intense that they swear the whole earth trembles by their might, or at least scorched the land. No one knows who won but after that battle, there was not a trace of either of them." Said Pearl.

"Whoa, So what did you answer?!" asked Steven, he was going to have to remember asking Pearl to tell him and Trix the full story later.

"The questions, how did you answer?" Garnet rephrase the question, Cat's Eye and Amethyst looking over to Pearl.

"I simply answered the dragon is named Hydrix Ryu and the giant beast is known as Rune Ma , I could never forget the names of such powerful beings. And the victor was Hydrix for they destroyed Ma's body than was able to get the beast's gemstone sealed away in the volcano. However, Hydrix was very badly injured and had to undergo regeneration for the next five hundred years. They're still sleeping today, it all happened in the Year 1515. We were there, remember?" asked Pearl, surprised Garnet didn't remember the huge battle of the giants.

"I don't remember much of it, a lot has happened since then." said Garnet. There has been so many things happening for thousands of years she spent on earth, which made remembering everything challenging. She wrote down her events in a journal she kept in her room, but only started writing in it the last twenty years.

"You know very well I wasn't around." frowned Cat as she jumped down from the ceiling. That caught Steven and Trix attention, but they decided to ask about it later. But than the boy remembered what Pearl just said and got excited.

"Whooooa! You mean they're Gem Dragons!?" asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

"That's awesome!" beam Trix. "Wait, if you knew about them, why not just wake up Hydrix or at least bubble Rune?" He asked.

"A Gem needs time to reform, and Rune Ma's Gem is far too large for any one of us to bubble." replied Garnet. After taking a few more sips from her coffee, Garnet looked at the two boys and saw that they were not satisfied with the answer, so maybe a better one was needed. "If it makes you feel better, in a few years, we can retrive Hydrix, that way you two can meet her face to face." she added, to which Steven and Trix looked more pleased.

"Alright I can't wait, I bet she is awesome!" cheered Steven with stars in his eyes. "Wait ...faces?" he asked, recalling Garnet saying faces instead of just face.

"Hydrix has three heads, so she had three faces." stated Garnet.

"She just gets more amazing by the second, can't wait to meet her!" said Trix with excitement.

"So what's the prize?" asked Amethyst, who was remembering about the contest.

"We're all going on a cruise!" Pearl cheered.

"Cruise?" asked the Gems.

"You mean the S.S. Queen Cruise? Ohhhhhh YEAH!" cheered Steven and Trix.

"I always wanted to have a vacation on a cruise! And everyone is invited! I gotta go and get the tickets!" Pearl happily ran out as she cast her magic and altered her clothes to her every-day ones. Cat's Eye was confused.

"Well, if it's a star cruiser, I think I could join the fun." She smiled.

Later...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cat's Eye's scream quaked the entire cruise ship as it sails off from the dock. Cat's Eye dashed to the rear and watched as they're sailing off. "Why

isn't it taking off?! Why are we still on the water?! ARE WE SINKING?!" she asked in horror. The others were behind her, and watched as she was freaking out like a mad woman.

"Why didn't we tell her that this is a cruise ship or that it's gonna be in the middle of the ocean?" asked Steven as he was in his beach attires and holding a float ring. On his head was Leopard's Eye, who had a small sun hat on her head.

Cat's Eye decided to bring her kids with her, since they were family too. Pearl was okay with it, but told Cat that she needed to keep an eye on them. Steven and Trix liked the idea of having the hybrid animals come along, this gave them a chance to build a better sibling relationship with them.

"She wanted to join, we can't say no to her." said Amethyst. Wearing her beach shorts and a tank top.

Panther's Eye was on her right shoulder, while Jaguar's Eye was on her left shoulder. Cat Jr was on the ground watching her mother freaked out with the others, but she thought it was funny.

"Meoww. Nya nya nya. He he he!" meowed the little kitten, causing Steven and Trix to look down at her and smile at how cute she looked.

"Let's hope she doesn't go berserk." said Garnet, who was wearing her ruby full-body swimsuit that tuck very nicely in her buttock due to her wide hips. She also made sure to watch over Cat's kids while she was occupied, as she felt a connection with the little ones.

"Or try to claw everybody." said Trix holding a beach ball with his claws. He and Steven wanted to start having fun on the boat, and although watching Cat's Eye freakout was funny, it was cutting into their good time.

"Cat's Eye, for the love of star, calm down!" yelled Pearl, dressed in an elegant beach attire with a shade and a hat.

"WE'RE NOT TAKING OFF! WE'RE GONNA BE TRAPPED IN THE OCEAN! NYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Cat's Eye started running across the deck, bashing people aside. All four of her kids looked worried, and Garnet noticed this.

"Don't worry, your mama is just having a moment." Garnet said motherly to the little hybrids, and was relieved when they looked calm.

"Nyha?" all the Cat's Eye hybrids meowed, causing the group to smile and giggle.

"What do we do about Cat's Eye?" asked Trix.

"Let's ignore her." said Amethyst. The Gems agreed and head off to different spots, with Amethyst heading to the buffet table. "Yum, never seen so much food before. I'll pick this…and this…and this one." Soon Amethyst had a tray of 10 foods and she sat down on the table. She made sure to get enough for her and the two little animal Gems with her, she placed them on the table than gave both Leopard and Jaguar a decent amount of food, to which they happily accepted and started nibbling at them.

Amethyst prepared to eat her food before noticing Cat's Eye walking in, panting and getting green.

"So slow ...too much running…." She moaned.

"Chill out, Cat! Have some steak!" Amethyst held up the steak at Cat.

She gasped, covered her mouth as she began feeling nausea. She then ran off, leaving the hungry Gem to shrug and resume eating with the animal Gems. Cat's Eye bend over the ledge of the boat and puked up her lunch. She regained her bearings and saw she's still on the boat.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed again as she ran across the deck again. She then found Steven getting his skin covered in sunblock by Pearl, along with Cat JR taking a nap on a beach chair. Cat's Eye pounced on Pearl's back. "I WANNA GO HOME!" she cried.

"Cat, will you get off!" yelled Pearl as she pulled out some swirling water from her gemstone then splashed it at Cat's face.

"MMMRRRAOW!" Cat's Eye hissed as she jumped off, Pearl turned and saw Cat as she ran to Garnet, resting on a deck chair with Panther on her belly. "Garnet! Throw me back to the port! I can't stand water! PLEASE! I'M GOING CRAZY!" she yelled before Garnet easily clobbered her on the head.

"Get a hold of yourself." She answered bluntly as she relaxes.

"Steven!" called out some voices. Steven then turned and smiled as his friends ran up to him and the Gems. They're in their beach attires.

"Hi, guys! Did you Settle in?" asked Steven. Walking to them with Trix popped out from the Omnitrix base.

"Did you find your rooms alright?" asked Trix.

"We sure did." said Sadie. She was wearing a yellow beach bodysuit.

"How's Cat?" asked Connie. She was wearing a red bikini with small brown cats all around the top and bottom piece. "I also heard she brought her kids, I want to see them." she added excited about the idea of meeting children of Cat's Eye.

"Ya, they're with the Gems right now, but Cat's Eye is still freaking out." Steven said with a dry sigh.

"Why did she even come here if she hates water?" asked Lars. he was wearing a simple blue swimming trunks and holding a beach ball.

"Didn't she know we were going to be on water?" asked Jamie. He was wearing beach shorts and carrying soda bottles.

"We tried to tell her that this was going to involve being on water, but she wouldn't listen, she was thinking the cruise ship was actually a star cruiser." answered Steven.

"MMMEOW!" yelled Cat's Eye as she tried to claw Garnet but she swiftly shoved her aside. With all four of her children gathered around, looking confused at their mother.

"Yo, Kitty-Cat! Quit it already! You can turn into an aquatic catfish, so quit whining!" yelled Trix.

"I dunno how…" whimpered Cat's Eye. She didn't know how she transformed into that form, and knew that it wasn't simple shape shifting, but something else. Same goes with her other new form. Both are complicated to transform.

"Cat, calm down. Take a deep breath and exhale gently." said Connie as she held up her hands and gently approach her. Cat's ears perk up by her voice, dart her head to her direction and saw Connie. Her eyes widen with sparkles, her cheeks flushed red and her tail swayed in a romantic behavior.

"Connie…" She dart in and hugged her. "You're so cute~~! And that swimsuit!" purred Cat as she cuddled her then grabbed the girl's butt.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, your claws are sharp!" she yelped. Lars's eyes bulged and his nose started squirting blood while Jamie was blushing a deep red, Steven stays speechless, darts his eyes to the opposite direction before deciding to shield his eyes with his arms. Sadie gave a sigh, approached them and she shoved Cat's Eye back.

"Cat, easy. You want kids get bad imagery?" she asked.

"Sorry!" Cat's Eye stick out her tongue playfully.

"Salutation!" The group turned to see Omni and Ben approaching.

Ben is wearing a black T-shirt with white and black beach trunk. He was carrying a picnic basket, full of food Omni made for the event. Omni was wearing a white string bra and black boy shorts, of course it rides up on her butt and her breasts bounced like jelly. She was wearing shades and a green beach hat as she carried two towels and a tube of sunblock.

"Ahhh~, when's the last time we went on a cruise?" Omni asked, though she already know they never went on a cruise before.

All the guys were nose bleeding at the beautiful sight of Omni, Trix shield his face, Steven look away, Sadie and Cat's Eye pouted while Connie drools at Omni's breasts.

"Hey, eyes off my sister!" Ben scowled, ready to knock some of these punks out cold. He would never admit it, but he was the jealous type.

"Sister-wife~!" cooed Omni as she tickled his chin.

"That title makes no sense!" groaned Ben.

"So you're the Masked Vigilante all this time? I'm Jamie the Postman. Where do you live?" Jamie greeted as he shook Ben's hand.

"I'm not telling, sorry but I like my privacy and don't get mail anyway. Don't know why Battleaxe invited us but appreciate the kindness." Ben smiled, being polite since this was a pretty nice thing for the Gem to do.

"It's best to let all the stress take off and have fun." Trix smiled, ready to have some fun in the sun and get his party on.

"Guess you're right, Smart Bolt. Well, I'll go find a spot to set the stuff at." Ben walked away. Omni approach Sadie and greeted her.

"How is it you're his sister and wife?" asked Sadie, as she thought incest was still illigal.

"I'm genetically bond with him, like a wedding ring, and I used his DNA to forge this body." Omni explained.

"So...this is what Grumpy Guy looks like as a girl?" Lars asked as he began to laugh.

"Oh there are other versions of him. One got turned into a girl by a malfunction, other was born as a girl and another who got trapped in a twenty years old woman at age ten." Omni teased.

"Pfffft ha ha ha ha!" Lars burst out laughing. Omni can feel Ben communicating with her via the Omnitrix.

"Tell him more and I'll use Upgrade on you!" Ben threatened.

"Benji~! Consumed me with a techno organic BLOB, stretching all over my BODY and TIGHTEN me hard as you upgrade my ASSET 10 folds!?" Omni fake gasp as she said it like an innocent woman out loud, everyone just turned at Ben and he was burning with embarrassment, eyes twitching and sweating. All the men just gave a sly grin and saying "you sly dog" or "you're the man" while the women were flustered on the idea and few called him a monster. Ben glanced at the trolling Omnitrix who winked at him.

"I hate you…" Ben said dryly and coldly.

"And I wuv you!" Omni cooed at him.

"Wow, she's wilder than me!" Cat's Eye commented.

"Come on. Let's hang out with your kids." said Connie as the four hybrids looked at her with happy expressions.

"Sounds like a great idea, nyah!" cheered Cat's Eye.

"Nyah!" the four Gem hybrids chimed along with her mother.

"Finally, she calmed down." sighed Pearl then noticed Omni's breasts before looking at her chest. She sighed.

"Attention passengers! It's time for some Limbo!" announced the PA.

"LIMBO!" cheered Connie and Cat's Eye as they ran to the main area with everyone else, holding the little Gem babies in their arms.

"Let's go, Trix!" cheered Steven as he ran behind them.

"Wait for me!" Omni cheers as she followed with the others.

"Finally, some peace." sighed Garnet.

A musical beat echoes the deck as everyone is clapping their hands to the participants. The gorgeous maiden set the limbo stand with the pole at the set height. One by one, each person attempts to bend back as low as they can. Few failed and end up falling on their back or bend back up and touch the pole. Omni bested it with ease, showing off her flexibility and all men were ogling at her breasts but quickly frightened when Ben stood behind them, eyes flaring green and has flaming aura.

"Come on, Cat!" giggled Connie as she moved in and bend back as far as she can, successfully pass the game. The four Babies sat on a table facing the Limbo line, they all looked happy.

"Pffft! Noobs! Lemme show ya how it's done!" Cat puffed with pride then sprint in, grabbed the stick and place it even lower that required a belly-down crouch. The song beat more excitedly and everyone cheering to Cat's Eye as she dropped on sprint stand. She darted forward, tripped and slide under the stick, stopped with her hands as she vault up then somersaulted and push herself back, slide back under the stick and stood back up. "NYAH!" she cheered.

"Whoa! Awesome! Amazing!" everyone applauded.

"We have a winner!" cheered the woman.

"You did it, Cat!" Connie hugged her. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Just flexible." Cat's Eye winked before licking Connie's cheek, which she laughed as it tickles. Cat's kids meowed, and Cat's Eye smiled at how much joy her young ones were experiencing.

A Montage moment began as we saw various activities.

There was an eating contest and everyone watched in awe as 5 challengers wolf down 50 hot dogs but all stared in disbelief as Amethyst finished first place and resting on the chair as she cleans her

lips before belching. Steven as Razorfang won second, while Cat Jr won third, making her mother very proud.

In the inside of the ship, there's a dance floor and everyone was dancing to the song sung by volunteers, doing karaoke. Pearl took her turn and started singing the song "Do you like Pina Colada?". Everyone even Steven is dancing to the music. Cat's Eye and Connie were holding hands as they spun around. Garnet was enjoying the beat and began dancing slowly. She started glowing and split into Ruby and Sapphire, who began to dance with the others. Ben was munching a burger before Omni grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Everyone was having fun and Pearl even took some pictures, the small hybrids sleeping on a chair next to her. She watched as Steven played with his friends at the pool. "…Wish Greg accepted my invitation and took a day off. Rose, wish you were here." She smiled.

Elsewhere...

In the hidden laboratory, we find Dr. Animo talking to the mysterious woman again.

"You seems very unsure, Good Doctor." Said the woman. "Is something wrong?"

"I am always unsure if there's a lack of useful information. Please remind me, why does a young hybrid boy who couldn't even tap a portion of his power such a threat to you?" asked Animo as he re-read his notepad. "You could just step on him and he be dead as a bug." he added, not understanding why she was so worried about that brat?

"Alone, he is weak. But with the Omnitrix, he's Rank A of the Danger Level! That Omnimatrix contains one million, nine hundred and six DNA samples of all living intelligent beings from the entire galaxy, each with its own unique abilities and powers. He can be a midget super-intelligent creature to a walking nuclear reactor. Be a microscopic techno-organic bug to a 600 meter walking fortress! He could even become a god!" she explained with a serious and feared tone.

"one million, nine hundred and six different DNA samples? A very intriguing technology. I would like to study it even thorough." He grinned.

"Do not forget our agreement, Good Doctor." She said strictly.

"Who am I to neglect the deal with a powerful woman? Even as a mad scientist, I have the honor of my own!" he grinned but then frowned. "But that boy isn't the real threat."

"Oh? You doubt me?" She asked, rather annoyed.

"Oh yes, the boy isn't a threat because he barely grasp the watch's full powers. But the second Omnitrix Bearer." He began.

"His Omnitrix is but a replica." The woman scoffed.

"On the contrary, his model is superior! You said over a million. The boy only has ten available transformations, but according to my spies, this masked hero has access to all of them! He easily defeated Levin who took on the rebels and the boy on equal ground with just four forms under two seconds and he undo his whole mutation until there's nothing left." Animo explained and he can hear her fidgeting. It struck her nerves. "I do not know him, but he knew me too well. Whoever this 'Omni Hero' is, he's a potential threat and he's training the boy. Still think he's nothing but a copycat?" He sneered.

"...Very well. Study this man and find out who he is and where did he get that second Omnitrix! You can have the boy's Omnitrix, I want his!" The woman declared her new order.

"That will be done. Lucky, my new body is ready for a test run, and thanks again for the galactic body parts." He bowed.

"It was simple to collect remains of fallen prisoners and transport them to you, Gem technology made it easy to deliver them to you before they rotted." she simply said.

"And it is very appreciated." stated Animo.

"What of the boy?" she asked.

"He is still in a comatose state after splicing ten selective DNA samples into his bloodstream. But…" Animo grew serious and somewhat angered, not malice but concerned. "They got neutralized." he added nervously, knowing the woman would not be pleased by this news.

"What!?" The woman asked rather shocked.

"Whatever Omni Hero did to purge his mutation created an antibody that seems to prevent Levin from assimilating any DNAs. He lost a vital edge to his abilities. He's healing but with only Matter Absorption, he's powerless." Animo said with a sad tone.

"Disposed of him." said the woman, shocking the doctor.

"What?!" Animo gasped.

"If he's weak, he's no use of you." She said.

"He can still be of good use! Beside, I made a promise!" Animo growled.

"One mustn't wait to get things done. Shall I send a Cluster Soldier for you?" she asked.

"No need. If there's a way to overcome this antibody, I need intelligence. And I know where they are." chuckled Animo as the computer shows the gemstone signature at the ocean.

At the cruise ship, Pearl was enjoying swimming in the water then Steven swam up to her.

"Pearl." He began. She noticed him, stood up and lifted her shade. "If it doesn't bother you, can you tell me more of my mom?" he asked. Pearl was half-surprised and half-sad about that, but she smiled and nodded as she swam to the edge and sat on the said ledge.

"Rose was one of the loyal Quartz soldiers that served the great and powerful Pink Diamond, the youngest member of The Diamond Courts. She's gentle, kind and finds no faults in what makes others specials. It was her who found me when I had forgotten my path, accepted Ruby and Sapphire's marriage and the fusion of Garnet, and is the one who protected Earth from the many threats that would destroy it." She explained.

"What's she like?" he asked.

"What does she look like?" asked Trix, interested in learning about Steven's mother.

"She's a bit plump like Amethyst but she was still beautiful, graceful and is like a towering angel. Her hair was pure pink with curls and she was dressed in an elegant dress. You shared her eyes, especially when they become star whenever you're excited. She wields the Sword and Shield of Rose. Greg got a sword from her as a farewell gift and you inherited her shield." Smiled Pearl.

"…Man, so much I want to understand but I can't. Not even picturing her. Argh, it's hard when I don't even have a picture." He moaned.

"And you wish she comes back?" asked Trix.

"It's impossible, but if there's a way she can reactive herself, I will find a way. Well, go back to having fun, Steven." She said.

"Thanks Pearl." smiled Steven. Suddenly a quake rocked the ship and everyone panicked. Steven barely submerge and grabbed the ladder. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Danger! Danger! Corrupted Gems detected!" exclaimed Trix then eight gigantic tentacles burst out of the water with crustacean appendages. It surrounded the ship and embraced it.

"RRROOARR!" it roared beneath the wave.

"What's happening! || A giant monster got us! || We must escape!" everyone panicked.

"Attention, passengers! Please retreat inside and do not step outside!" warned the captain.

Everyone retreated inside as multiple giant Xeno-Crabs crawled up from the sides and stormed the deck. They are more armored and equipped with hydro pumps linked to the pincers.

"KRRRII! TREMBLE, HUMANS!" a Xeno-Crab screeched before a giant fist swatted it off the ship. It was Garnet and she's back in her battle clothes.

"Animo." She said as Amethyst walked up to her.

"No duh! Why is he attacking the boat?" asked Amethyst before they evaded the pincer of a Xeno-Crab.

"Krrr…" she purred before she swung her pincers, water forged around it as battleaxe and tried to slash them. Garnet evade the pincers with ease while Amethyst tap dance in desperation then Pearl jumped over and stomped it down, knocking her out before cuffing them. It shocked her and apprehended her limbs.

"Just subdue them and cuff them! Omni made them to contain Xeno-Beasts!" said Pearl as she tossed them two cases that produced them. "We'll find Animo later!"

"What about the octopus!" asked Amethyst as she strapped it on her waist.

"I got it!" Steven sprinted out of the building and jumped overboard as he slapped the Omnitrix and morphed into a AquaClaw. He dived underwater and saw below the ship was not a giant octopus but rather a gigantic crab with appendages and a secondary head of a squid. It's a fusion of two Corrupted Gems and two sea animals. It has weapons and armor of the crab and has turrets like Hellfire but produced mines.

"Mutated Crab…Octopus…Octocrab! It's Level is higher than the other Mutant Gems, its Strength and Ability is over 80,000, the Magic is 10,000... That's 90,000 total!" said Trix.

"Fuhohoho! Call me **Deep Abyss** and die!" grinned the quad fusion.

"Give me the Anchor Claws." said Aquaclaw. Trix obliged and equipped his arms with said gauntlets.

He swam towards Deep Abyss and discharge the claws, which morphed into anchors and wrapped around the appendages before swimming at full strength, prying her grips from the ship.

"Fool!" Deep Abyss growled as she stood bipedal and launch another set of appendages from her torso.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Aquaclaw as he evade them. A blur dashed down and sliced the appendages, revealing Cat's Eye in her catfish-like mermaid form.

"Miss me?" she asked.

"I thought you couldn't remember how to transform into your catfish form?" asked Aquaclaw.

"It was my determination and desire to protect you that enable it!" grinned Cat's Eye as she held up her chainsaw sword.

Earlier…

"I can't go in the water! I can't swim!" whined Cat's Eye as she was being pushed by the civilians through the doorway, but she gripped on the rims, refusing to go out.

"You're a Crystal Gem! Get out and fight!" yelled one of passengers.

"NUUUUUU~!" cried Cat's Eye. Connie walked near her and gave a peck on her cheek. Cat's Eye looked at her with blushed cheeks, and saw that the girl was holding her four children.

"Go get 'em tiger, me and these little girls will be waiting for you." smiled Connie. Cat's Eye remains stunned then her body exploded in a bright yellow light before jumping out and emerged as a catfish-state before diving down.

Present...

"Okaaay…" said Trix dryly.

"Come on! Let's free the ship!" said Cat's Eye. Aquaclaw nodded and charge towards Deep Abyss.

Back on the ship, the Xeno Crabs continue battling the Gems, the Xeno Squids and Xeno Turtle crawled up on the deck, only to be blasted by a torrent of water. Overflow pumped his fists then forged twin morning stars to bash more away.

"Omni, keep the civilians safe!" Overflow instructed as he charged toward the appendages.

"Got it!" Omni nodded then a Xeno Crab jumped at her but slashed and cuffed against the wall. Omni turned to see Pearl.

Pearl spun her spear gracefully before she bashed the Squids and Turtles aside then landed a mighty kick, sending the crab flying before being cuffed.

"Show yourself, Animo! I know these monsters won't attack without you in range of signal." yelled Pearl. The ocean burst and emerged Drill Jaws.

"Miss me!" She grinned as she landed and impaled on the starboard then the albino gorilla jumped out from her back and landed before the Crystal Gems.

"Clever gemstones. Of course, I'm not here to kill you all. I'm just here for science!" boasted Animo.

"And we can do things on our own! The King only gives order!" Drill Jaws snorted.

"Science? Boring!" scoffed Amethyst.

"Maybe for your infantile mind it is, but not for Pearl." Grinned Animo.

"You already stole enough DNA samples from Steven, what more do you want?" asked Pearl.

"Simple. Your brains!" grinned Animo, which the Gems gasped and cringed at his twisted answer.

"Now…" Animo disconnect the head off the Gorilla body, which it collapsed for being lifeless and Drill Jaws regurgitated a new larger body.

It looked like an animal frankenstein with the body shape of a centipede. It appeared to have three different bodies put together, the top was muscular with lime green skin, had metal wrapped around and attached to the body and the right shoulder had a black shoulder armor that is blasting out fire. The left arm of the upper body part is completely robotic and is in the form of a claw, it also had yellow energy tubes and orbs all around it glowing extremely and showing power inside. The right arm has a metal blade attached and has stitches connected to the metal. There are two yellow Gem holders on the chest and neck and are glowing the same bright yellow. The middle part is similar to a reptilian with an alien look, it has blue skin and has dark blue skin stitched to it. The middle has two long arms with three yellow-green claws. The medal part is attached by yellow tubes and metal to the upper part. While being connected by veins and organic tubes to the lower part. The lower body part is very ape-like, has bright pink skin and dark pink hair on the lower half of the legs. It has stitches on the muscles and a long tail that had metal and a claw made of the flesh of a different species being connected to the tail with stitches.

Animo connected on the grey control slot the gorilla had, bringing the body to life. His head unit turned from blue to green and his mouth was hidden behind a black piece of the neck armor. Animo stood up, grabbed the gorilla body and toss it to Drill Jaws, who swallowed it.

"Shall we dance?" he grinned as he cracked his knuckles of all four of his arms.

"Holy crap, you look like a frankenstein centipede dude!" shouted Amethyst horrified of the abomination in front of her and the other Gems.

Garnet looked at the body parts and suddenly realized something, and clench her fists and made a frown.

"Those parts...those are from sentient species of other worlds." She said looking more upset than before.

"Wish Trix was here to tell us his Power Level." Said Pearl, who was disgusted by Animo using other lifeforms to empower him.

"Numbers doesn't matter! Let's take him!" Amethyst harden her hair's density then curled up into a ball before spin dashing towards Animo.

He smirked as his leg burst in aura of flames then landed a power kick that knocked her out of her attack state and nailed her stomach. Amethyst gave a blood-ranching gag before her body burst into particle of magic then retreated in the gemstone. Animo picked it up and inserted it in the slot on his neck.

"Ah yes! She has very little knowledge but so juicy! Mwah ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Animo as it finished and ejected Amethyst before he flicked her into the water.

"AMETHYST!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Grrrrr! I am…so! Ruby, control yourself! No, I can't! He just…I AM LOSING CONTROL!" screamed Garnet before her body burst and splits back into Sapphire and Ruby.

"What's this? Garnet is actually a Fusion between two young girls? Very curious." grinned Animo.

"RRRRRRAAGGH!" screamed Ruby as she unleashed a pillar of fire. Animo gave an unimpressed stare. Ruby then summoned her gauntlet, charged forward and threw a power punch, only to be slapped into the water by a tail.

"Ruby!" gasped Sapphire then felt an ominous feeling before she turned and gasped as Animo stood behind her. He reached out his claws, a blade swung in and sliced his hand off before he gets kicked back. Pearl spun her spear before dropping in a battle stance.

"You leave them alone!" she growled.

"I didn't even feel that." smirked Animo as he held up his hands, forged fire and electric orbs before forging them into a large harpoon. Pearl pulled out a battle axe and charged forward.

Back underwater, the duo battles against Deep Abyss then Trix detected a low humming. He immediately equipped Aquaclaw with the Power Level Scanner.

"B-Bro! This is not the time to check her battle power or Tier System or whatever!" complained Aquaclaw as he backed away and chomped a tentacle off.

"Look, that's Amethyst from 4 o'clock below us. She got poof!" said Trix as he pointed the location.

Aquaclaw turned and saw where the gemstone is. He swam down and pick it up, faintly hearing her crying.

"Hey, Amethyst. What—" Suddenly an aquatic quake shook the area then a large lump surfaced before dashing across the field. "Something's huge is heading towards… Cat, move away!" warned Aquaclaw.

"What—WHOA!" exclaimed Cat's Eye as an explosion of sand erupted between her and Deep Abyss, then a massive silhouette wrapped around Xeno Beast.

"What is this?! Get off! Get-Ack...Gyaaaaaah!" She screams in agony as it crushed her body, blood gored out and the shell cracked so much, its inner organs spray a cloud of ink and blood. A massive hand grabbed onto the gemstone on its forehead then ripped it out. "AIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" She screeched in bloodcurdling pain before exploding into pieces and organs. Cat's eye was horrified then saw a tail swung towards her. She parry the tail but the force was too much, she got slammed into the mountain.

At the ship, Pearl did several backflip before she thrust her hands and discharged a kinetic magic beam. Animo charged forward, slapped the beam aside and blew a hole in the ship as he swung his fists. Pearl barley evaded the strikes then parry her fists that shook the air then jumped over and swung her spear at Animo's dome but he caught it with a tail then slammed her hard on the dock, shattering the panels. He then slammed her against the wall, denting it then reeled her in and ready his punch, only to evade Sapphire's dagger, tail-whipped her off the boat then grabbed and pinned Pearl against the floor.

"Arck…gaaa…" gagged Pearl.

"My my, losing ground, my dear? I'm bored of this fight. Now…" He gave a tremendous discharge of electricity and electrocuted Pearl.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" scream Pearl before she poof, her particles swirled into her gemstone and fell in his palm. He held up her gemstone and inserted it inside his collar. All of Pearl's knowledge are being transferred into his brain.

"Yes ...YES! SO MUCH KNOWLEDGE! THIS GEM IS A TREASURE OF PURE KNOWLEDGE!" laughed Animo. The collar made a –ping- and ejected the gemstone. He grabbed it and gave a devilish grin. "Now… I bid you farewell, Pearl." Animo prepared to crush her but Omni pounced at his hand and snatched Pearl.

"You're as twisted as ever, Animo!" Omni then jump off but he quickly grabbed her head. "Ahh!" She yelped.

"You're the Omnitrix AI of Omni Hero, no? Mind if you share your SECRET!" Animo fired a plug from his dome and stabbed her head then static electricity burst out of her body as he forcibly download her schematics.

"KYAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Omni then the spark ceased, smoke emanating from her body as her eyes blanked out from overwhelming pain.

"Download complete. Thank you, my dear!" Animo releases her and she dropped on the floor in dead like state.

Ben had reverted as he defeated the last Xeno-Beasts and gonna help but saw Omni's state. "OMNI!" Ben panicked.

"That watch… So you're Omni Hero. Mwah ha ha! Now I will know your secret and you won't escape vengeance!" Animo grinned but his grin faltered as Ben remains silent, his hair showed his eyes as he gritted his teeth in unspeakable anger.

"Animo… I AM GONNA TEAR YOU APART!" Ben roared as he transformed into a humanoid squid like alien coated in black and green battle armors, arms composed of multiple tendrils and stands over 10 ft tall. His eyes glowed bright green and so does the tank strapped around his head. The Omnitrix is on his chest.

"RAAAAAAAGGHH!" roared the new alien as he lunged and punched clean through Animo's stomach. Animo was horrified before trying to pry him off.

Suddenly the ship rocked violently then a giant tendril burst out and wrapped around the ship. Animo and Ben lost their balance and separate. The mad doctor then turned to see a gigantic disturbing bizarre creature with a serpent like body, inside a white jelly and a violet inner body with blue mashes and a circular mouth filled with thousand of dagger-like teeth and the head shape like a hand with barb-like fingers. It has a corrupted gemstone on the side, acting like an eye.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" it roared.

"What the? A Corrupted Gem?" exclaimed Animo. Another burst of water came out and Garnet flew out before landing on the ship with Steven and Cat's Eye.

"An Ocean Gem!" gasped Cat's Eye.

"ANNNNIMO!" roared Ben as he charged at Animo but got blasted by electricity and fire combo. He fainted and reverted to Human.

"Adieu, Omni Hero!" said Animo as he jumped off, ride on Drill Jaws and they fled. The Crystal Gems were about to follow him but the ship got dragged by the Corrupted Gem.

"Whoa! That sea monster is almost as strong as Krakken!" said Trix.

"That's it!" Cat's Eye went to edge and took a deep breath.

"REEEEEEECCCCOOOOOOOLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!" she sang.

Suddenly a loud screech could be heard and there was a dark figure coming closer to the ship, and when it came to the surface it was none other than….

"The Krakken!" shouted Steven as the water guardian let out a loud roar.

"Rraaaawww!" roared the Krakken.

"Seriously?" asked Garnet, who couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Cat, how does that even bring Krakken here? She's so far away!" argued Trix. He then scanned both the power levels of the Ocean Gem and The Krakken. "The Ocean Gem is 45,000 and the Krakken is 46,000! Town Level! They are titans!" shouted Trix amazed.

"Don't exaggerate…" Ben sluggishly recovered then remembered something. "Omni!" Ben rushes over to his loved partner.

"GRRRAAAAHHH!" roared the Krakken as she grabbed the Corrupted Gem's head and hammered it on the water.

"GGRRRROOOOW!" roared the monster as it bit on Krakken's arm and started sucking on both her blood and her magic. She screeched and mangled its throat with her tendrils. The Ocean Gem let go and balled up its barb before "punching" Krakken's chin then "grabbed" her face and literally threw her off the water and she crashed over the distant.

"Whoa, that's superstrong!" exclaimed Steven.

"Krakken!... I'll avenge you!" Cat's Eye roared to her as she rived up her chainsaw.

"Omni! Please wake up! Omni!" Ben pleaded with tears as he holds the AI in his arms. She twitched then her eyes turned on.

"Official Omnitrix Model V3.0 Activated. Status: Damage 75%, System Stable. Begin auto repair… *blink twice then glance at Ben* Benji…" she muttered.

"Oh thank you! I'm sorry for not being there! I'm so sorry! I can't bear losing you!" Ben cried as he hugged her tightly. Omni embraced him and shush him.

"Steven, use Rockhead. Cat, install your weapons on your back! Amethyst, if you have enough power, regenerate and help us!" yelled Garnet as she clapped her hands and started rubbing them.

The gemstone glowed and reformed Amethyst. Her clothes changed, her shirt is now white with black half-circle on the torso, a yellow belt and a shredded bottom, her pants are now violet with her boots gaining yellow soles, and she lost her gloves, with armbands as their replacement.

"Her power level is now 13,000! Wall Level! Awesome, Amethyst!" Said Trix.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Amethyst curled up and spin dashed against the Corrupted Gem's body, forcing it to loosen its grip and land near the Tennyson. The monster noticed her and prepared to bite her but was caught in a psychokinetic aura. "Huh? Nice saving, Steven!" Amethyst smiled as Rockhead levitated up, commanding the monster to loosen its grip on the ship.

Garnet's body erupted in a huge aura of lightning while Cat's Eye exit her catfish form, altered her Cat Claws into two large bumper-like shield and placed them on her back.

"Can't…hold it…" grunted Rockhead.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" roared the monster as it charged a large orb of raw magic then belched it. Amethyst pulled out her whip, which it's now black/yellow with the tips being the morning-star. She lassoed the sphere and whip it against the beast's face, phasing it. Garnet grabbed Cat and super-charged her, which she yelped in a cute manner. Everyone watched as Garnet jumped up and spun into a giant twister.

"GEM COMBO: FELINE EXPLOSION!" Garnet threw Cat's Eye with all her strength and she spun to aim her back, impacted the beast and caused a massive explosion of electrical energy.

It fell into the water and Rockhead switch into Fist Trash equipped with a Hydro Pump and stomped the beast underwater. It recovered and glared at the Tetarmand, prepare to eat him but he activated his gauntlets and, due to being underwater, discharged a massive focused beam of water, impacted the face and pushed it away from the ship. The Ocean Gem struggled to break away then heard a whaling and turned to see the Krakken swam towards it and ready her jaws. In the instant, everything went black for the beast…

Moments later, a gemstone clattered on the floor before Garnet bubbled it and sent it to a secret location. Everyone gathered around the Crystal Gems as they're victorious.

"That was awesome!" cheered Steven.

"Never thought we get to battle in the sea. So Animo wanted knowledge. For what?" asked Trix.

"That I am not sure. But it's never good. Now he knows what lies beyond our temple. We need to make haste on the training." Said Garnet.

"We got bigger problems! Animo stole schematics from Omni's memory bank. Now he'll know the Secret of the Omnitrix." Ben dreaded and Omni whimpered in his arms.

"We'll figure out what to do later." Garnet sighed.

"But first, let's party!" cheered Cat's Eye as she sprint to the pool, jump and become a catfish as she swam into it.

"Yeah, let's continue our vacation!" cheered Lars.

"Uh…guys?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned around and were stuck with shock and awe, Lars and Jamie nosebleed, Connie blushed and Sadie and Cat's Eye were green with envy. Amethyst started laughing and Garnet's shade almost fell off while Steven blinked in a speechless manner. Ben snorted a bit and Omni smiled softly in proud manner.

"What kind of regeneration did you use, Pearl!?" exclaimed Trix.

Pearl emerged with a voluptuous body, her breasts grew to EE cups with a soft circular shape, her hips becomes wider but not as wide as Garnet's, and her butt sticks out more with a more round-plump shape and increased softness. She now wears an ocean-green battle torso with axe-like shoulder blades with yellow lines and a star on the center. Her bodysuit is now a naval-open swimsuit type and she wore elbow-length gloves and thigh-length, high-heel boots with yellow tops and ocean-green ankle blade. Her hair is more detailed and messy.

"You look good." Said Garnet.

"Uh...I got breasts?" asked Pearl as she squished her boobs together, causing every male to collapse with a nose bleed while Garnet shielded Steven and Trix eyes. Sadie covered Connie's eyes while also making sure the little Xeno Gems didn't see by placing a blanket on them.

"Battleaxe, shame on you." Ben chuckles.

"I'm glad I'm not the only Melon Girl here." smiled Omni.

"I HATE YOU, PEARL!" whined Cat's Eye as she waved her arms.

At the mysterious base…

"What is it?" asked the mysterious woman. "This better be good".

"I have finally finished the puzzle." Animo presented an Omnitrix like device, with brown armband, four pylons around the interface, the dials are orange-red and the interface is a "K". "I call it **Anti-Omnimatrix**! It is capable of cross contamination two subspecies of native planet into one super powerful breed! It can far outclassed any transformation from the Omnitrix! With it, Kevin can still be a useful servant. It's all thanks to my new knowledge from Pearl, he'll be more powerful than ever. To train him, I created an artificial intelligence based on Omni Hero's AI. If she's addressed as Omni, she'll be known as **Antiomni**!" boasted Animo with great pride.

"That's good. Very impressive." She said.

"But…I want to know why is there a Gem at the very core of this planet…and what is her relationship with you…White Diamond." asked Animo with a serious, non-insane look in his eyes. The woman was taken aback mildly then gave a stern look as the white diamond on her forehead glowed and her eyes become visible, having white diamond-shaped pupils.

"Yet you continue to astound me." She said.


	14. Cat & dog fight

The scene opens up at Ben's home, where he and the boys were sitting on the couch and watching one of his movies. They had just finished their evening training, he had thought the boys a few tricks when they were in their Tetramand transformation. Of course Ben pretty much clobbered the boys into the ground, but it was still a learning experience for the young men.

Omni was in the kitchen making everyone some snacks, the AI really enjoyed cooking. What happened a few days ago was completely crazy, not to mention the fact Animo escaped again and this time stole information from both Pearl and Omni. Ben was incredibly worried how that psycho would use the knowledge, as he already had DNA samples from Steven's Omnitrix.

Trix and Omni have since created several firewalls and added additional modifications to themselves to keep Animo from stealing more DNA or information from them, the last thing they wanted was that big stinking ape to get more powerful by using their own skills and abilities against them.

"So what do we do about Animo?" asked Steven laying on the couch watching the movie Ben put one, it was an old fashioned monster movie.

"I don't know, we have no idea what exactly he managed to copy from Omni's files or what he will do with that information." Ben explained worryingly, he could barely imagine the dreadful possibilities that could come out of this mess.

"Maybe he's trying to create his own Omnitrix?!" warned Trix fearfully, catching both Steven and Ben's attention. "I mean he has the DNA samples, plus with Omni's files he could learn about the working systems for an Omnitrix. Animo may be crazy but he is still pretty smart, he might be able to at the very least create a knockoff Omnitrix." added the AI, putting more serious facts into his statement.

"I...I never even considered that..." Ben replied with his hand on his chin, rubbing it with an extremely worried expression just imagining what Dr. Animo would do with his own Omnitrix.

The Animo from his universe had managed to collect Omnitrix DNA before, however only one or a few at a time. Not to mention the Animo that Ben knew wasn;t as cunning or resourceful as the one from this reality, he had hoped he could just deal with the madman the same way he dealt with him from his world. But that wasn't the situation anymore, now Ben was going to have to come up with a smarter idea.

"Drinks anyone?" asked Omni as she came into the living room with lemonade and sandwiches, she placed the tray on the table allowing everyone to grab some of the refreshments. Steven grabbed a sandwich and a glass of lemonade, while Trix made himself a digital version.

Ben on the other hand had too much on his mind to eat, Animo was up to something big and he knew it. Omni noticed Ben seemed troubled. "Is something wrong Ben?" she asked with concern in her voice, she knew that look on her man's face.

"Animo is up to something big Omni, something I can't figure out." He replied with dread in his voice, making the others around him worry about what he was thinking.

"I realized with the information Animo stole he has the potential to cause trouble, but whatever he is planning we'll handle it Benji, we always did in our world." Omni tried to reassure her hobby, though it didn't seem to have good results as he maintained the look on his face.

"This is not like before, Omni. The Dr. Animo from this world is on a whole other level from that lunatic we knew from before. He managed to create an army of powerful and sentiant mutants with the powers of Gems, stole a currently unknown amount of alien DNA with the help of Kevin who seems to be working with the ape and to top it all off he now has data about the Omnitrix systems and functions." Ben listed out his fears of the crazed ape, alarming Omni as she was finally understanding Ben's fears.

"What are we going to do, Ben?" asked Steven munching on his sandwich nervously, Ben was really starting to freak him out.

"I don't understand why you of all people are worried, you have full mastery over your aliens and have a few heavy hitters in your arsenal. If either Kevin or Dr. Animo shows up with their Xeno-Beasts or anything, couldn't you just swat them away or something?" asked Trix confused on Ben's fears. He understood why he was worried about Dr. Animo with so much data and DNA, but Ben was the strongest guy he or Steven knew and could probably take that ape down no problem.

"That's not really true, Trix. Even with our vast amount of power, it doesn't make us invincible." Omni explained, trying to get the little guy to understand that she and Ben were not unbeatable.

"If the good old doctor is planning on making his forces stronger, then we'll just make ours even stronger than that." Ben replied as he stood up and walked out of the living room. Omni and the kids looked at one another surprised, soon they all got up and quickly followed behind him.

"Ben, what are you planning on doing?" asked Omni as she and the others followed Ben as he walked down one of the halls.

"Something that should give me a little more of an edge." Ben replied as he continued to walk down the hall.

"You're not planning on building the Evolutionary Feature, are you?" asked Omni, with signs of distaste and hatred.

"As if." Ben scoffed.

"What's an Evolution Feature? Does that have to do with those Ultimate Forms you were talking about?" asked Steven.

"Omni?" Trix asked and she pouts.

"The Ultimatrix is the Omnitrix created by Albedo in an attempt to surpass the old me. The egoistic toad is not as smart as my creator so it was missing many important functions, and I really hate that...junk." Omni restrained her slur when she noticed the boys there.

"The Ultimate Forms are basically the Omnitrix DNA samples placed in a simulations, enduring a thousand years of a worst case scenario, evolving into the ultimate fighting machines. Each becomes from ten to sixty times more powerful than the original. Unfortunately, because of the glitches, these Ultimates grew sentient and almost killed me to be free. These Ultimates are just begging for trouble." Ben explained very strictly.

"Cooool!" Steven and Trix beamed.

"If not Ultimates, then what?" Omni asked.

They continued walking until stopping at a large door with the Omnitrix symbol at the center. Ben held up his Omnitrix to the symbol on the entrance, a beam from the door scanned his watch then began to open. After the path was cleared, Ben walked into a room along with the others, with Steven and Trix being very shocked about what they saw.

They were now standing inside a giant room with shining green circuits all over the walls and floors, in the center of the room was a large computer with the Omnitrix icon as the screensaver. A green chair in front of the monitor and a large glowing and high-tech keyboard.

Next to the large computer was a silver and green chamber with a green clear doorway, connecting the two were green glowing wires and tubes.

"Ben, what are you going to do with the Codon Chamber?" asked Omni as Ben walked up to the monitor and sat down on the chair, he began typing on the keyboard.

"What's the Codon Chamber?" asked Trix confused, while also being amazed by this whole room.

"This room is meant to check, repair and update the Omnitrix Ben is wearing. We don't often use it however, which is why I'm curious on why you're here Ben." Omni explained as she watched Ben continue to type on the computer, the screen showed the Omnitrix symbol and several alien-like words going around the screen.

"A hundred aliens isn't going to do the trick anymore, Omni. I'm going to need a little boost." Ben answered as he continued to type, the screen suddenly showed images of DNA in different colors and shapes.

"Wait, are you going to use all one million forms now?" asked Omni with wide eyes, Ben was really serious this time if that was the case.

"No, the situation isn't that drastic. However, I am going to increase from the hundreds to the thousands, one thousand and five hundred to be precise." he explained as he finished typing on the Computer, but soon noticed Steven and Trix looking at him starstruck. "...Yes?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, finding the looks the boys were giving him creepy.

"You're going to have a thousand aliens?!" asked Steven excited, he couldn't wait to see what Ben could transform into after this upgrade.

"That's right, but don't even bother asking if I'll unlock more transformations for you two. You still need to master the transformations you already have, not to mention that Elemental Switch Smart Bolt thought of." Ben explained as he got up from the chair and walked over to the chamber, which was opening as he approached it.

"Are you sure about this, Ben? I know things seem rather dark right now, especially with what happened on the cruise, but do you really need to make such a sudden powerup? You hadn't even mastered Playlist eight, nine and ten." Omni asked, wondering if Ben really thought this through. True, they already had Master Control and could use all one million aliens if they really wanted, but Ben had placed a limiter on his Omnitrix that only allowed him access to one hundred.

He did that so he didn't get too overwhelmed with all the transformations in his arsenal, plus even just an increase of a thousand forms could get him overworked trying to master them.

"I need to be prepared, Omni. We have no idea what Dr. Animo will do with your files. If Trix is correct and he actually does create his own Omnitrix, we will need to have an edge in our side of power. Let's not forget, we had dealt with two people who built their own Omnitrix, and the last time I visited another dimension, a monster nanite even replicated the Ultimatrix." Ben explained, having Omni nodded as she understood his reasoning.

"What about the Fulmini?" She asked.

"That ability is a glitch. I already fixed that problem." Ben declined that power ups. The least he wants are power glitches and he wants Omni to stay glitch free.

"I understand." Omni sighed. She can clearly see Ben is no longer a fan of genetically modifying his aliens. He didn't even mentioned the duel system for the Fusion. Omni really missed the old joyful Ben that loves being a hero and having fun.

"I still can't believe you won't unlock more forms for us when you're getting another four hundred and one thousand, that's not fair." complained Trix, crossing his arms and making a pouty emoji face.

"Don't worry boys, you'll get new forms soon enough." Omni winked at the two before turning into green energy and entering the Omnitrix on Ben's wrist, after which the man enters the chamber and the door closes once he is inside.

The boys watched as the chamber filled with green gas, camouflaging Ben as the computer starting making several noises and the wires connecting to chamber to the monitor were glowing more intensely. The circuits on the walls and floor began glowing bright, Steven shielded his eyes while Trix kept observing the chamber Ben and Omni were inside.

After a few more moments of this the computer turned off, the lights started to fade away and the chamber door opened up and released the gas that was inside. Steven coughed from the gas surrounding him, Trix used his static to blow away the gas around them. After that was done, they looked forward to see Ben step away from the chamber, Omni reformed her body and stood next to him.

"So did it work?" Trix asked, curious on the results.

"It worked perfectly, now I have the choice of becoming over a thousand alien transformations. Whatever Dr. Animo is planning, I'll be able to handle it, that ape is going down." Ben declared, bringing up his Omnitrix which glowed with green energy.

"Oh Benji, I like it when you act so macho." teased Omni as she brushed herself against Ben's shoulder, making the man blush in embarrassment. The two boys giggle from the scene, further making the scene all the more humiliating for him.

"Not in front of the boys." Ben sighed, his Omnitrix really knew how to ruin his moments when she wanted to.

Meanwhile back at the Temple, Pearl and Garnet were looking at the feed the Green Eye was giving them. Thanks to it, they have been able to pursue and capture several dozens Xeno-Beasts and Corrupted Gems. Pearl and Amethyst had already captured three Xeno-Beetles that were terrorizing citizens of New York, while Cat's Eye and Garnet caught several Corrupted Quartz and Coal. And that was just today only, lately the Crystal Gems were working overtime.

"No matter what we do, the number of Xeno-Beasts keeps growing out of control. I mean look at this screen, it says there are several more sightings all over the globe just in the last couple of minutes alone." Pearl explained with a sigh, Dr. Animo was not letting up on making his abominations any time soon.

"Nothing we can do but track them down and contain the Xeno-Beasts before anyone gets hurt." Garnet plainly stated as she sips her coffee. Just then Amethyst and Cat's Eye walked into the living room covered in feathers, Amethyst had a smirk on her face while Cat's Eye was giggling.

Pearl just looked at the two speechless, seeing the two Gems walked over to them with feathers falling on the ground as they walked. Garnet had an eyebrow raised behind her visor, while Pearl had no idea what she was looking at. "W...why are you two covered in feathers?" the slender Gem asked, not really mad or upset but really confused.

"Me and Cat fought a couple of Xeno-Birds." Amethyst explained as she shapeshifted into a dog and began to wiggle her body until all the feathers were off her body, however after she changed back to normal she looked up and saw the feathers were now on both Garnet and Pearl. The latter Gem just frowned at her as she removed the feathers from her body.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to eat those birds Cat's Eye, usually you would be all over them." explained Pearl as she finished getting the feathers off of herself and Garnet, who really didn't care about it.

"Please Pearl, I wouldn't put anything Animo made inside my mouth even if I was starving to death." Cat's Eye explained while making a gag expression. Honestly she was taking a break from meat for a while, after that battle on the cruise she had lost most of her love for seafood.

Connie had been teaching Cat's Eye the joy of eating healthier, like salads and fruits. Cat wasn't really all too thrilled about the change in diet at first, but if it would make her girlfriend happy then she would give it a fair try.

"What're you guys doing?" Amethyst asked walking over to Garnet, looking over her shoulder and at the screen of her laptop.

"We have been using the Green Eye to keep track on all the Corrupted Gems and Xeno-Beasts appearing around the Earth. Lately more have been showing up than before, causing us to be spread thin." Pearl explained.

"Tell me about it, me and Connie were supposed to hangout today. But thanks to does flying rats we had to postpone!" grunted Cat's Eye with her arms crossed.

"How is Connie by the way Cat's Eye, that cruise must have been frightening for the poor girl?" Pearl asked worryingly, hoping that terrifying experience didn't scar the young woman. But she was really afraid of what Connie's parents felt about the incident, know how high their tempers were in these cases involving their daughter.

"She's fine, luckily she managed to find out what happened on the cruise from her parents." the feline Gem answered, earning a raised eyebrow from Pearl.

"How on Earth could she possibly do that? News about the attack would have been on the news by now?" she asked confused.

"Mmhhh, maybe I misspoke. Connie didn't lie about the attack on the cruise, she just said she wasn't on the cruise to begin with. She told her parents she was staying at a friend's house." Cat's Eye explained clearer, making Pearl now understand the situation.

"It's probably best they don't know Connie was on the cruise during Animo's ambush, otherwise we would face another countless lawsuits from **Priyanka Maheswaran**." Garnet added, making the Gems shiver from the name the Fusion used alone.

"That would be a nightmare, the very idea sends shivers down my spine." stuttered Pearl with her arms around each other, shivering her body.

"Hey Garnet I was wondering something, has the Green Eye seen any of those Xeno-Dogs me and my kittens fought a few weeks ago?" asked Cat's Eye with a hint of venom in her voice, she had a bone to pick with those filthy mutts.

"Let me check." Garnet replied as she looked into the laptop and checked the listings of Xeno-Beasts seen, she scrolled past a few pictures of various types before finally stopping at an image of the hounds attacking a group of people in the woods. "It seems they are sticking to areas outside of Beach City, perhaps they want to avoid us."she informed her feline friend, we walked up and looked at the screen.

"Will too bad for them, I'm going after those mutts and i'm taking them down no matter what it takes!" declared Cat's Eye bringing out her cat claws, baring her fangs.

"Cat's Eye I don't think it's wise to go after those three alone, they obviously seem to be among Animo's stronger Xeno-Beasts. Besides last I heard you were easily taken down by them, without the boys and Omni you would've been shattered." Pearl warned her friend with a worried expression, not wanting her to get herself killed.

"But this time is different, I'm much stronger since I have that tiger form. With it I was able to take down a Corrupted Amber, compared to him those mutts are nothing but puppies." the feline Gem rebutted, knowing in her new form she would clubbers those Xeno-Beasts once and for all.

"I thought you didn't know how to use your cat forms?" asked Amethyst.

"I have been practising, check this out!" Cat's Eye yelled as she began to glow a reddish brown and change to her tiger form, flexing her muscles when she was done.

"Cat's Eye, I understand how you feel. But I don't think it's a good idea for you to hunt down those three out of a vendetta, you could get really hurt." Garnet said closing her laptops, Pearl and Amethyst nodded with her.

"But this is more than a vendetta Garnet, those three are among Animo's top Xeno-Beasts. If I could capture just one of them we could find out everything we need to know on how to take him down, or at the very least find out where his hideout is." the feline Gem explained as she changed back to normal, placing her cats claw back into her gemstone.

The Gems actually couldn't argue with that, in fact, that was actually a really smart idea. If they could capture one of the Xeno-Beasts and get info from them, Animo wouldn't have a chance against them. However it was still risky to go after those three of all Xeno-Beasts, Animo would've made it almost impossible to have them captured to prevent information about his organization to the Gems.

"If your determined to face the Xeno-Dogs then you must bring backup, perhaps Steven and Trix." suggested Garnet.

"But Garnet, why would we have Steven go when we could just tag along with Cat's Eye?" Pearl asked concerned, Steven wasn't ready to face off against Xeno-Beasts with only one Gem backing them up.

"He has been improving thanks to Ben, but it may also be smart to bring a third member just in case." Garnet added.

"Oh don't worry, I have the perfect gale in mind." Cat's Eye said with a smirk, looking over her shoulder. Sticking out from the other side of the couch was a pink tail, which could only belong to the only other feline besides Cat and her kids.

At the Maheswaran residence…

Connie walked down the stairs, dressed in her casual clothes, and approached the kitchen table. She sat down and her father, Doug, hands out some oatmeal to her.

"Thanks!" Connie smiled as she took a spoon and began eating.

"You're welcome pumpkin. So, I heard the Masked Vigilante had teamed up with the Crystal Gems. Is that true?" asked Doug as he sat down and began eating his oatmeal. The third bowl sat there waiting for the third party.

"Oh yeah! They are so cool! I heard they easily bested Kevin Levin, just when he's about to defeat the Gems! Oh, I said they because, like Steven, that guy has an AI partner." Connie explained, though the image of Omni flashing her melons enters her mind. She immediately dismissed it. She was with Cat's Eye now, she couldn't be thinking of other woman.

"Really?" Doug was very intrigued.

"And Ronaldo found out that they were patrolling the whole planet, fighting monsters! Now they're training the boys!" Connie added.

"Whose training whom?!" A voice sternly asked, which Connie made frozen in fear and Doug sighed as he closes his eyes and shook his head. Connie cautiously turned around to see her mother, Priyanka.

Priyanka was dressed in her police uniform with her Sergeant rank on the shoulder. She looks like the older version of Connie but with a very fierce glare and aura of authority. Though it's kinda hard to even look at her since her breasts are the size of melons and match her huge buttocks, rivaling Omni and Garnet individually. Must've been hard to get the uniform tailored.

"T-The Masked Vigilante…" stuttered Connie.

"The Tennyson, correct?" Priyanka frowned with an ice-cold grin. Connie blinked in horror. How did she know? "The...Cool Kids...told me and Mr. Barriga said…***Connie sweats nervously*** that you even visited his house. Where?" Priyanka asked.

"You're not planning on arresting them, are you?" asked Doug.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" She snapped with fury, and Doug cowered in fear. "Now Connie, either talk or drill!" She frowned. Connie gulps and nodded.

At the Tennyson residence…

A massive gorilla drone roared as it beat its chest then charged towards someone but got smacked by the duo of icicle covered fists of a blue Tetramand.

He looks just like Four Arms but has a Nordic vibe instead of a gladiatorial vibe, with skin as blue as ice and has Nord theme armors. This is the Arctic Tetramand of the Ice Moon, codename **ColdPunch**! He has immunity to arctic climate and was built to handle sub zero environments and to smash through solid ice by manipulating the moisture to coat his body with blue ice armors.

"Have some jawbreaker!" ColdPunch landed another duo punches and sent the gorilla back. It roared and swung his arms down, crushing him. It pulls up the arm, noticing it was covered in mud like clay.

"Gotcha!" The clay came alive and land a solidified punch, knocking the robotic primeape back as it jumped up and molded into a giant sword and sliced through the arm of the machine, cutting it in half. The sword splatted and molded into a large clay beast with twin feelers and green bug eyes. The Omnitrix is on the torso.

That's the Lenopen codename **SludgeMaster**. Ben had a step cousin who was a member of the Lenopen. Being living clay, they can easily mold into anyone or anything with ease, even changing density, size, mass, etc. Their clays are strong enough to punch through metal but they're vulnerable to fire and water. The downside of the ability is that they cannot duplicate the natural abilities of other species.

Ben then transformed into a red skinned horn toad subspecies of the Galvan known as the **Crimsonblade**. He wears a bodysuit colored black with green streak on the collar, cuffs and center. The Omnitrix is on the green/white belt.

Unlike the normal Galvan, they stand around 4 to 5 feet tall, and very fat. They aren't as intelligent as the Galvan but they are fierce warriors as they are more resilient and agile thanks to using their own fats as a counterweight and strong enough to lift a Tetramand. Their natural defense against their predators was their special slimes secretes in their skin, which can be hardened into Garnet cladded armors or weapons. They can even produce enough in their palm to throw it in the form of a garnet fireball.

Crimsonblade threw several fireballs, striking each joints and encased them in crystalline garnet. The gorilla struggled to move but instead opened his mouth and fired a massive energy beam. Ben quickly shielded up and got consumed by the beam. The gorilla grinned but grunted in shock as a moon like shield emerged.

Ben is now a turquoise skinned elf with moon-white hair and wears the green and white warrior garb. He has a large pair of angelic wings with two small wings on the head. The Omnitrix is on the left brace.

This is the Harmonisapien, angelic elf race from the planet named after the legendary garden. Despite being a pacifist peacekeepers, they are very fierce warriors, especially under the moonlight. Depending the Moon's form will raise their powers at a certain level. They can discharge moonlight as kinetic energy and they wield a pendant that forges into a shield that can withstand their own kind's attacks at Full Moon. His codename is **The Light**.

"Nice try. Now have at thee!" The Light transformed into a polar opposite of Harmonisapien, called the Daedracian.

He took the form of a centaur with dragon horns on the mane composed of hellish black flames, has four arms with sharp claws, the legs with three digits and has a long tail tipped with a sickle blade. His coat was obsidian with green streaks and wears the green Greek armor with a centurion helmet.

The Daedracian are demon like race that studies Sins and discover ways to atone for them. They are Sin Hunters, hunting and slaying anyone who committed any high level of the Seven Deadly Sins. They produced hellish flames that will burn depends on the victim's amount of Sins, forge weaponry out of flesh and their glares invoked the victim's greatest fear. Despite this, they are very gallant. Ben named it **The Nightmare**.

He forged his arms into a giant bow then fired five arrows that struck the joints then exploded, obliterated the gorilla drone. The Nightmare flex his arms as Ship jump in and devoured the remains before approaching him and begged for petting.

"Good dog." The Nightmare smiled.

"AHHHHH!" a woman scream was heard and a bullet was fired but bounced off his helmet. He glanced over and saw Priyanka holding a gun, trembling in fear. Doug marched in and snatched it off her hand.

"Are you crazy, Priyanka!? If the Lieutenant finds out you shot someone without a reason, you'll be kicked out!" Doug argued.

"No reason!? It's a demon!" Priyanka yelled.

"Omni, did you leave the door open!?" The Nightmare yelled before reverting to Human, startling the Maheswaran.

"No, they knocked and I let them in like a good neighbor." Omni chimed as she walks in wearing an apron. "Benjamin, meet the Maheswarans." Omni announced. Both Ben and Priyanka locked eye contact, in a rather surprising manner.

"YOU!" They both shouted in unison.

"Uh, you two had met?" Doug asked.

"You Sonofabitch! You vandalized my car!" yelled Priyanka, remembering how her car had been melted on the side while the other side was wrecked.

"You shot my dog and ruined his camouflage system!" snapped Ben, remembering how this bitch shot Ship with her gone when he suddenly tackled her for a lick..

"You spiked my coffee with fart powder!" snarled Priyanka, remembering the moment she took a single sip and started letting out gas bubbles all day. The entire police department laughed at her, it was one of the most humiliating experiences in her life.

"You tased my crotch at the gym!" Ben growls.

"And you told everyone I'm just a sassy bimbo who likes flashing her body!" argued Priyanka.

"It fits your resume, Bubble Booty Bitch! I lost a job because you accused me of molesting that little girl with a thirty four inche buttocks!" Ben countered.

"ENOUGH!" Omni silence them then rubbed her forehead before sighing. "So you two had met in the most hostile way… OK. Ben Tennyson, Office Stg. Priyanka Maheswaran. Priy, Benji. Yay." Omni groaned.

"Pleasure is mine…" Ben said in an icy tone as he shook her hand. Priyanka response by crushing his hand.

"Mine too…" hissed Priyanka. They break away then Doug approach and offer a handshake.

"Dr. Doug Maheswaran, specialist on medicines and cerebral cortex." Doug greeted with a kind smile. "So that explained why she was so gassy that day. Reason?" He asked.

Ben shook his hand then smirked, "A man must avenge his best friend." He said. "Seeing you knew my house's whereabouts… Who told you?" Ben frowned.

"Our daughter. Connie Maheswaran." Priyanka scoffed.

"Ah, Connie. Omni, remind me to erase the Maheyswan's memories after this." Ben grinned maliciously.

"What!?" Doug squeaked.

"He's just kidding. He's a good jokester." cooed Omni as she pinch his cheek. Ben rolled his eyes.

"So you're the Masked Vigilante? To think the world were plagued enough by these monsters and menaces… And another shape shifting like that abomination son of Gregory Universe. Terrific!" Priyanka scoffed in distaste.

"And I thought Elena was xenophobic." Omni commented. "Still, that's very racial to address Steven." Omni added.

"You keep your mouth shut, you freakazoid!" Priyanka snapped.

"Hey! Don't insult my Omnitrix!" Ben snapped.

"Omnitrix? That's the same name as Trix. You two are siblings?" Doug asked.

"In a way." Omni nodded.

"I cannot believe this city is filled with freaks and menace." Priyanka grumbled.

"And here I thought I'm free from the Harangue. Now it's… What's your last name?" Ben asked.

"It's-" Doug began but Priyanka interrupted.

"Look, we had enough with that monster kid. You need to get out or I will arrest you!" Priyanka demanded.

"Who died and made you Queen? I moved here like you. Two years ago! And you think handcuffs can hold me? I will yell police brutality!" Ben argued.

"Can we just-" Omni tried to calm them but Priyanka continued.

"Your kind is a sin to the creator's world!" Priyanka testified.

"Oh my god, another one!? Lady, I fought a Celestialsapien and a Cthulhu! And I recreate the Universe with said Celestialsapien form!" Ben argued.

"Whaaaa! You created our Universe!?" Priyanka gasped in horror.

"No. Mine. I'm from another dimension so yes, Multiverse does exist." Ben scoffed.

"That's amazing!" Doug said in awe.

"Doug!" Priyanka snapped.

"Sorry." Doug bow his head.

"I cannot believe you enter my home to belittled me and my Omnitrix. As you saw when you waltz in here, there are Harmonisapien and Daedracian. Your cultures had mistaken them for celestial beings. And I had dealt with a man who talks somewhat like you and guess what? I turn him into an alien. It was hilarious." Ben laughed, recalling that good moment of his life. Then, the unexpected…

*SLAP*

Omni gasped and Doug cringed in shock as Ben got slapped by Priyanka. She had ditched her hat and badge then undo her earrings before cracking her knuckles.

"You blasphemous bastard!" Priyanka hissed.

"Uhoh!" Omni whimpered. Ben turned and gave a death glare.

"I'm gonna count to 10 so you can take your giant ass out of my house or I will go Rath!" Ben demanded at the top of his lungs.

"Do your worst, you demon!" Priyanka taunted.

"Rath is too good. How about Toepick? Or Pesky Dust, I can trap you in your dream and have a little fun!" Ben threatened.

"No, I could have you burn on a stake!" Priyanka countered.

"Bitch, I got aliens that loves fire!" Ben rebuttal.

"Maybe Area 51 can have fun performing autopsy on you, live!" Priyanka smirked.

"Buzzshock can give you an Atomic Wedgie!" Ben sneered with malice.

Ben and Priyanka continued yelling at each other then Omni glanced at Doug.

"Coffee?" She offered.

"Yes, please." Doug accepted the offer.

"If you're a hybrid like that abomination brat, may your alienated parentage burn in Hell!" yelled Priyanka. Oh, she did not badmouthed Verdona!

"THAT'S IT!" Ben tackled Priyanka and they started brawling with each other in a comical manner. Omni poured some coffee.

"Should we stop them?" asked Doug.

"Nah. They're just bonding." Omni smiled. "Sugar?"

"Please." Doug nodded.

Elsewhere, at the outskirts of Beach city...

Cat's Eye was on the hunt for the Xeno-Dogs, which Pinkflare carrying Steven and Trix behind her. She knew she could count on her little kittens to back her up, not to mention she was excited to have Pinkflare tag along also. The lioness was already a tough cookie to handle since she was able to take on Razorfang and even The Graceful Knight all on her own.

"So where do you think those three are anyways, Cat?" asked Trix who had remotely connected himself to the Green Eye, this way he could get a satellite view on everything around them within a hundred miles.

However because of all the trees around them, the view was somewhat clouded. Therefore Oak Bark and her crew could just hide out of the Green Eye's line of sight, however it was still an advantage Trix had a full view of their environment.

"Those three are close, I can smell it." Cat's Eye explained as she go on all fours and smelled the ground, after a little bit she got a whiff of something and began running. "FOLLOW ME!" she shouted behind her, which made Pinkflare let out a loud roar and chase after her with the boys on her back.

"Alright, this is going to be awesome!" cheered Steven ready to settle the score with those three, like Cat's Eye, he had business with those mutts. The boys often forget Ben's lectures of not seeking revenge. It's due to how upset they are of Ben forbidding them of killing Kevin. If they can prove Ben wrong, then maybe he'll vote for Kevin's death. Of course, that's Trix's idea. Steven want a fair fight because he was Kitten 10 on the first fight.

The group continued running until they ran up to an open field, with no one else but the Xeno-Dogs waited for them in the middle of the landscape. Oak Bark had her arms crossed while her teammates already brought their weapons out, Cat's Eye stopped and yanked her Cat Claw from her gemstone.

Pinkflare stopped next to her and let Steven jump off onto the ground, Trix folded back and allowed the boy to dial for a transformation. He stopped at one and slammed down the dial of the Omnitrix, transforming himself into Pyroblast. He was going after Hellfire, that mutt had annoyed him the last time they meet.

"Well well well, look what we have here." sneered Thunder Hound showing off her metal jaws with a loud chomp, producing static after the teeth connected.

"Been awhile since we last met, furball. Ready for round two!?" roared Hellfire, aiming her fire torrents at the feline and fire alien.

"You're going down, Hellfire! It's payback time!" declared Pyroblast, producing flames in his fists, ready to fight fire with fire.

"It took time to track you mutts down, but now get ready to get your butts kicked!" roared Cat's Eye making a fighting pose.

"MUTTS!?" barked Hellfire and Thunder Hound who started marching towards the annoying feline, before Oak Bark snapped her fingers and two small trees stopped them from proceeding.

"You're really going to let her get to you that easily?" asked Oak Bark barely believing her teammates had so little self control. She then turned her head back towards her opponents, soon noticing the new large and pink lioness in the group. "Who's the new addition to the cat squad, a relative of yours?" she asked Cat's Eye with a raised eyebrow and smirk, prompting the feline Gem to let out a low growl.

"I ain't the same as before Oak Bark, I'm back to normal and going to turn you into barbecue!" roared Pyroblast as he started running towards the three Xeno-Dogs.

Hellfire soon leapt besides the tree in her way and began running in the direction of Pyroblast, firing her flame torrents as she did so. The fireballs made contact with the Pyronite and produced a large smokescreen. Hellfire stood there with a smirk, however she soon became startled with a large blast of flames suddenly blasted her and knocked her past her teammates.

Pyroblast walked out of the smoke without even a scratch, fire was pretty much useless when used against a Pyronite. Hellfire was shown lying on her belly with her fur blacked with smoke and burns, obviously she wasn't as immune to flames as the Pyronite was.

"You bastard!" shouted Thunder Hound as she got on all fours and started running for Pyroblast, but before she made contact to his neck with her metal fangs she was tackled by a pink blur.

Next thing everyone saw was Pinkflare standing above the Xeno-Beast and biting Thunder Hound's right leg with her sharp fangs, piercing through the flesh and making blood come out. Thunder Hound roared in pain as she tried to pry the lioness off, even trying to bite the creature with her own fangs.

However Pinkflare managed to dodge each chomp while still having the Xeno-Dog's leg in her mouth, biting even harder and producing more blood leaking from the gouges in Thunder Hound's leg. While this was going on, Hellfire sluggishly stood up and roared loudly, running towards Pyroblast and tackling him to the ground.

The two groups kept wrestling on the ground, leaving Cat's Eye and Oak Bark to lock eyes with each other.

"This ends now." the feline Gem declared as she ran up and jumped towards the large canine, who didn't even flinch as she produced two large wooden fists that burst out of the ground and landed direct hits on Cat's stomach. She was sent flying in the air before landing hard on her back, grabbing onto her stomach as the pain was rushing over to her.

"You're as weak as before, feline. To think my comrades and I waited for you and those pests." scoffed Oak Bark as she uncrossed her arms and held up her right hand, wood was starting to grow from her palm until it began stretching and forging a large and spiked bo staff.

"Y...you knew we were coming?" asked Cat's Eye as she sluggishly stood up while using her right arm to keep holding onto her stomach, it felt like red hot nails were growing inside and threatening to burst out.

"Indeed, our spy heard you spotted us a while ago and I figured it was time to end this little game of dogs and cats. While also obtaining the Omnitrix from that brat, truly killing two birds, or cats with one stone." replied the canine Xeno-Beast as she held up her left hand, suddenly several roots grew from the ground and tangled around Cat's Eye. trapping her in place and making it difficult for her to make any move at all.

Oak Bark slowly began to walk towards Cat's Eye, behind her Hellfire had Pyroblast in a chokehold while Thunder Hound was still trying to pry the lioness off her leg before she lost it. Oak Bark stopped when she was several feet away from the feline Gem, who looked up at her with both hatred and fear in her eyes.

"This dance is over little kitten, now die." Oak Bark said before closing her left palm, making large tree roots to grow out and completely incase Cat's Eye body. She tried to break free but was unable when the last few roots covered her face, fully trapping her in wood. Suddenly the wood compacted into itself, presumingly crushing Cat's Eye within.

"CAT!" shouted Pyroblast and Trix as the alien kicked Hellfire away and began running towards them, Pinkflare flung Thunder Hound away, releasing her leg with little drops of blood left in the lioness's jaws.

Pyroblast was about to tackle Oak Bark before static appeared behind him and it materialized into Thunder Hound, climbing onto the Pyronite and biting down on his shoulder. "AAAHHHH!" he shouted from the great pain, falling on the ground while the Xeno-Beast kept biting.

Pinkflare was running to aid the boy before being blasted away by a couple of fireballs from Hellfire, who grinned as she kept blasting her flames at the lioness. "Dance kitty, dance!" she laughed as Pinkflare started jumped away from most of the attack and also using her sonic roar to bounce the rest away.

"You bitch!" Trix shouted, which seemed to have been meant for Thunder Hound as Pyroblast rolled around on the ground and started punching the mutt's head. However, the insult was really for Oak Bark, who was just standing there with her arms crossed watching as the brawl takes place.

However she soon smelled the scent of burning wood, while also feeling warmth behind her. She looked back and noticed some of the wood she used to crush the Gem start to turn red, with small flames flaring from the inside. Suddenly a large burst of fire erupted from the wood trap, blasting Oak Bark away and forcing her to use her bo staff to pierce the ground and keep her balance as she was dragged through the ground by the force of the explosion. Several patches of her fur were burned, including the wood around her body which was one fire.

Thunder Hound let go of Pyroblast shoulder as he stopped ruling with her still on his back, while Pinkflare and Hellfire stopped blasting each other and looked over to where the others had their eyes on. Standing where the bundle of roots were was none other than Cat's Eye, who had changed into her tiger form.

Fire was burning on her hair, shoulders and legs. Her cats claw sparkled to demonstrate how sharp it was while also being on fire, the Gem's tail swayed on the ground, which was burned to ashes from the flames she was generating. Oak Bark just looked speechless, staring at the new form the seemly weak Gem had changed to. She stood up and kept eye contact with the tiger Gem, who was baring her fangs at her.

"You faced the cat, now face the tiger!" roared Cat's Eye as she began to run towards Oak Bark with her cats claw ready to shred this bitch to chunks of meat, Oak Bark just smirked and ran towards the now mighty Gem. both of them jumped into the air, ready to clash with one another.

Meanwhile back at Ben's residence, he and Priyanka continued their argument…

"You better tell me what the hell are you, the boy and those watches! Or else I will arrested you all!" yelled Priyanka as she had pinned Ben down with a headlock and was twisting his arm.

"Grrr!" Ben headbutt her, breaking free and tackled her down, bashing her head against the floor. "Stop insulting the Crystal Gems! Who the hell are you, St. John!?" Ben argued.

"I never seen anyone stood up against Priyanka. Many just tremble in fear, even me." Doug commented.

"Ben had dealt with supervillains who were women before. He was at first hesitant against a biker gang but then one shot her when his grandfather got injured in the crossfire." Omni explained.

"How long has he worn you? Correction, worn the watch." Doug corrected as it sound weird.

"two years then he wore the Omnitrix again five years later. I died, he wore the tramp Ultimatrix for a few months then I was reborn by my creator and we stayed together for three years." Omni explained.

"So he's got a lot of experience. Who is this Will Harangue?" Doug asked as Priyanka suplex Ben into the wall then fired a taser but Ben turned into a seaweed green jellyfish alien known as **AmpFibian** the Amperi. It struck him and zapped him but all it did is feeding him.

"Take this!" AmpFibian zapped bolts at Priyanka's nibbles and crotch.

"YAAAAAHHH!" She screams in agony then dropped on her knees and clutched her breasts and crotch. Ben reverted back to normal and point a finger at her.

"That's for that taser!" Ben yelled. Priyanka grabbed the rug and flip Ben off his feet then elbow dropped him.

"That's for my car!" She yelled.

"Ben will explain better. Why does she hate aliens?" asked Omni.

"Simple. She's afraid. I mean, doesn't your Earth hate aliens?" Doug asked. Omni sighed as he made a point. Humans are always curious of the unknown but they're scared as well, so scared they think all aliens are hostile. She even recalled a version of Ben who thinks all aliens are villains except his transformation.

"Say uncle! Say uncle!" Ben held Priyanka in a headlock. Priyanka then stomped his foot, he yelped and she elbowed him. Omni sighed as she snapped her fingers, Ben turned into a single cell alien called **Goop** and Priyanka fell through him.

"Blah! Disgusting!" Priyanka spat.

"You're lucky it's not acidic!" frowned Goop, through Doug chuckles at the sound of his voice as it's high pitch.

"Will you two stop fighting? Priyanka, the Gems had been on Earth for millennia. You can't force them to leave. They don't even have a starship." Omni reasons.

"But it's because of them, all these monsters are popping up in the world! And that boy caused so much property damage with that cursed watch." Priyanka argued.

"True, that always happen to beginners. Even Ben made a huge mess as a kid." Omni points out.

"True. I told her that." Doug agreed.

"Hey, don't tell her my goofups!" argued Goop as he morphed back.

"Then why are you here? Go back to your world!" Priyanka yelled.

"BECAUSE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT FOR US TO GO BACK TO!" Ben yelled with tears. Priyanka widen her eyes and Doug was shocked. "I...was Hero of Heroes. Protector of Earth! I defeated a galactic conqueror, prevent the Highbreed from committing galactic genocide, stopped a power hungry parasite from absorbing a baby deity. Defeated the Devil himself! Brought unity to Humans and aliens in two galaxies! Stop a time warlord from rewriting the entire Omniverse in his image! But I failed! A bastard wearing my face destroyed my home and created a reality where I was never born… I came here for a new life… but the past changed me to the very core… So you can arrest me all you want but I am staying! And let me tell you something, Priyanka Mashewaran! Will Harangue is the most vile man in my Earth! When my identity was exposed, he tried to ruin my life by giving false statement and fixed footage! Then he tried to murder me! No one could do anything to him until he sided with the aliens who conquered the Earth and I failed because of my overconfident! Everyone kicked him out then he tried to murder all aliens using the DNA Eradication device but I rebuilt it as a DNA Modification and turn him into an alien! Now he will know how the alien feels when hated and chased out! So if I hear you arrested anyone or hurt that boy, even verbally, I will make you regret you ever crossed paths with me. Now...Get out!" Ben stormed off and slammed the door shut.

Priyanka stood up and adjust her uniform then sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She then turned and walked away. "You coming?" She asked.

"Later. I know you want to be alone." Doug said. Priyanka sigh again and walked out of the house. "Omni, care to tell me more about Ben. If that's okay?" Doug asked.

"Sure, Doctor… It started when an alien device did what it did. And strap itself on his wrist with secrets that it hid…" Omni began retelling with tears pouring out as she can see the energetic, immature Kid Ben smiling at her.

Back at the outskirts…

All hell is breaking loose as the battle continued, Pinkflare was shown slashing Thunder Hounds face with her claws. The dog roared as blood was pouring from her face, she wiped it off with her paws then charge right at the lioness, biting her own leg as payback for before.

The lioness leaped into the air and slammed down on Thunder Hound, she tried to chomp off the dog's head but was soon punched on the left side of her face and knocked off of her. Thunder Hound generated static in her paws and blasted the large cat with thousands of bolts of electricity, causing Pinkflare to roar in pain."Raaaahhaaa!" she let out a fierce growl and blasted Thunder Hound with one of her sonic roars, sending her flying in the air.

Pyroblast was shown blasting flames as a counter attack against Hellfire's fireballs, this was the battle of fire vs fire. The Pyronite then jumped up and brought out his arms, Trix constructed twin arm bands with the Omnitrix icon on the sides. He blasted his flames, while the arm bands generated electric that merged with the flames to give them extra power. Hellfire dodged the attack as she ran below the alien and jumped up, tackling the alien in the air.

The two fell down, while in the background Cat's Eye was shown running while pushing Oak Bark back. The feline Gem had the dog's bo staff in her mouth, the canine was keeping the Gem from biting her with those fangs that were currently on fire. Oak Bark soon got on her back and kicked Cat's Eye from her staff, making the Gem flying the air and land hard on her back.

Cat's Eye grunted a little before opening her eyes and quickly moving out of the way before she was pierced through with the wooden bo staff, Oak Bark soon used the staff as support as she jumped up and kicked the feline in the face, knocking her back.

Pinkflare dodged a bit by Thunder Hound as she kept turning into electricity and moving from one side of the lioness to the other, continuing to try and bite her as Pinkflare kept dodging. The lioness soon stood her ground and unleashed an extra powerful sonic roar, much larger than her previous ones. This ultra powerful attack blasted the Xeno-Beast in the face, she just stood there feeling the full impact of the attack. After it was over, she fell to her knees and fell on her face. Pinkflare stood over her, roared and calmly licked her right paw.

Pyroblast was shown with his hands grabbing onto Hellfire's, they tried to push each other back while producing a large amount of fire and heat from their bodies. The ground under their feet became scorched while the air around them seemed to steam and waver with heat. Suddenly Hellfire turned around while still holding onto the Pyronite's hands, tossed him over in the air and making him land on his face hard to the ground.

"Eat this brat!" roared the Xeno-Beast as she generated her fire torrents and began bombarding the alien with fireballs, much faster and with more powerful results. Pyroblast covered his head with his arms as the fireballs made contact, although he was immune to fire he felt the pressure of the attacks.

"You know Steven, fighting a fire dog with fire may not be the brightest idea." warned Trix as he popped from the Omnitrix core, however only halfway as he kept under Pyroblast to keep from melting from the fire being struck on them.

"Ya, I'm getting that impression. Got any ideas Trix?" he asked his partner, who folded back into the Omnitrix core. Suddenly the symbol began glowing brown and the ground, rocks and dirt began to surround the Pyronite.

Hellfire ceased her barrage of attacks as she looked startled by the sight of the earth covering the alien, the rocks and mud wrapped around his limbs while the rest of the sand, ground and stone came up to the Pyronite like a tidal wave and washed right over him. He was completely encased in a ground cocoon, confusing Hellfire greatly as she looked forward with a raised eyebrow. However, the cocoon began to break apart and suddenly burst open. Hellfire shielded herself with her arms, after the blast was over she was covered in bud and had to shiver like a dog on all fours to get it off her fur. When she looked forward, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

There stood Pyroblast, but now he was in the effects of the Elemental Switch. He was now a foot and a half taller with wider shoulders, bigger chest and more bulk to his arms and legs. His flames were completely replaced with blue sand, blasting out of the two stone pillars on each shoulder. The magma rocks of his body were replaced with stone, while also giving his plate structure a more square design. He had large rock armor on his thighs, arms and back with spikes all around them, jagged and pointed forward. His face became more beastly with larger fangs and horns, now looking like a skeleton trapped mostly in sand. His shorts changed to a long pair of pants with chains around the lower legs, while his feet each gained a long third toe. The three earth orbs hovered around him, surrounded by green energy. The Omnitrix symbol was now on his left abb, while his gemstone stayed on his belly.

"Say hello to **Hotground** !" announced Trix popping out of the Omnitrix core, showing off the new Elemental Switch form.

"Oh yeah!" roared the now earth based Pyronite with a thicker accent, pumping his arms into the air. He looked over at the now frightened Xeno-Beast, giving her a smirk. "Guess what time it is little furball. It's HERO TIME!" he shouted, aiming his arms towards her and blasting Hellfire with blue sand.

Hellfire was knocked over with the sand, while screaming in agony as the sand appeared to be burning hot as steam soon formed on her body as the blue sand made contact. Hotground ran up to her and punched her in the gut, causing her to cough blood as she was now in the air from the power of the attack. He jumped up and grabbed Hellfire's tail, swung her around a bit before throwing her where Thunder Hound was. She landed as Pinkflare quickly moved out of the way, creating a large impact as the Xeno-Beast landed on the back of her fallen comrade.

A large cloud of dust formed from the impact, Pinkflare walked over with Hotground coming close to her side. They both looked forward and after the dust settled the two Xeno-Dogs were seen unconscious lying on one another.

"Team Crystal Gems one, Xeno-Beasts nothing." laughed Hotground as he patted Pinkflare's head, the lioness purring in response. They both looked to where Cat's Eye was, as she was continuing her battle with Oak Bark.

Cat's Eye had formed a second pair of cat claws and had put them both on fire, slashing across Oak Bark who was trying to defend with her bo staff. However with one strong strike she cut the wooden weapon in half, and as the Xeno-Beast looked surprised Cat's Eye grabbed her by the neck, raised her a foot above the ground and slammed her into the ground while blasting the mutt with a geyser of flames. Hotground changed back into Steven, feeling incredibly sore as he fell over but was caught by Pinkflare who picked the boy up in her jaws.

The Off Color lioness placed the boy and Trix on her back, they were all looking forward to see what happened. A large amount of smoke was clouding the area, however as it faded it revealed Cat's Eye still in her tiger form holding Oak Bark in the air with her arm. As far as the boys could tell, this fight was over.

"Games over, little doggie." smirked Cat's Eye as she lifted the Xeno-Beast in the air and threw her towards the other members of her pack, who were squished under their larger leader. The feline Gem walked over to the rest of the group, everyone looked amazed at her.

"Cat, you're awesome!" cheered the boys, in which the feline Gem blushed with a large smile.

She glowed reddish brown again before reverting back to her normal self, she almost fell on her face until Pinkflare caught her with her teeth and placed the exhausted Gem on her back with the boys. "Finally, it;s over." painted the Gem, extremely tired from the epic battle with the Xeno-Dogs. Finally after so much trouble, they managed to capture the mutts and would soon find out where Animo and Kevin was.

But something is not right…

"Ah ha ha… mwuuahahahaha! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Oak Bark. Thunder Hound and Hellfire began laughing with her like crazed hyenas.

"What's so funny!?" We've beaten you!" yelled Trix, turning his claws into tasers to defend in case those mutts had something else in their sleeves. The Omnitrix needed time to recharge after using the Elemental Switch, meaning for the meantime Steven and Trix were without their aliens.

"Oh you Gems are full of surprises… But are complete idiots!" Oak Bark stood up sluggishly then her minions followed. "Had you forgotten who we are composed of? Let me remind you. **Recovery!**" She roared, red energy glowing from her fur.

"**Recovery!**" Thunder Hound and Hellfire yelled in union then they all glowed with bright light and a green halo formed around their legs then levitate up to their head. All injuries and wounds are completely healed.

"No way!" gasped Steven, not believing what he just witnessed.

"Impossible!" Cat's Eye cringed in fear, she had unleashed the force of a volcano with her tiger form on that mutt. It wasn't possible she could heal from that so fast, this had to be a trick or something.

"Possible. We're half Gems ourselves. It was thanks to the Doctor we grasped our full nature." Oak Bark smirked, there wasn't a single burn or scratch left on her body from the epic battle she had with the little kitten. "Good fight anyway little kitten, you actually put up a good fight for once." she added. Making Cat's Eye frown.

"We knew you had that Element Switch ability! We saw you training with it." grinned Thunder Hound, eyeing the Omnitrix and little boy wearing it.

"We also knew you got a new Tiger form. The spy informed us of this." Hellfire yank her eyelid down and sticked out her tongue. "We were pretending to be shocked and confused. Blii~!" She taunted them, rubbing salt into the wound.

"This can't be happening…" Steven stuttered, this couldn't really be happening.

"Runt, wake up! This is no game! Once you wore that inferior model of the Omnitrix, you entered the endless rounds of death battles! It's kill or be killed!" Thunder Hound snorted, truly finding the boy's reaction pathetic.

"I am not inferior!" Trix yelled.

"Let's see you still say that once you meet her." Hellfire giggled.

"Her!?" All questioned that pronoun.

"Enough! Time to show you our true power! **OAK BARK!**" Oak Bark roared as she glowed into pure white energy with her gemstone visible, the same red energy generating all around her.

"**THUNDER HOUND!**" Thunder Hound howled as she entered the same state, her eyes turning red and were full of primal energy.

"**HELLFIRE!**" Hellfire barked as she did the same, claws out and muscles pulsing.

"Power Level spiking!" exclaimed Trix, his readings were going nuts.

"What's happening?" Steven asked.

"No! That can't be!" panicked Cat's Eye.

The three dissolved their structures and molded together, gemstones circulated in the center. The mass began expanding and growing until they were fifteen foot tall then began to sprout limps and three heads with the gemstones moving to position. Light burst and revealed the result.

Standing before the group was a fifteen foot tall, three headed beast that is a crossbreed of Chihuahua, a Doberman and Siberian Husky, has Amazonian muscular build with breasts bigger then a pair of wrecking balls and buttocks bigger then a pair of yoga balls. Her fur is jet black, has a longer tail, and has the combined armor of the three but colored obsidian. The heads are literally Oak Bark (center), Thunder Hound (left) and Hellfire (right) but with jet black fur and their gemstones are in their respective areas as the fusees but colored obsidian.

"T-t-t-they fused!" stammered Trix, what he was seeing sent fear into every inch of his body.

"Grrrrrwl!" growled PinkFlare, ready to protect the group from the monster in front of them.

"No way…" quivered Cat's Eye.

"Mwahahahaha! Surprise? Don't be! You should thank Pearl for her knowledge as it taught us how to fuse!" laughed the Triple Fusion.

"But you didn't even dance!" Steven points out.

"Dance?" Oak asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do we need to dance?" asked Hellfire, wondering what the brat was talking about.

"Idiots! Dancing helps the Gems to synchronize but we are already synchronized by our ideals and goals! That alone activated the Fusion!" Thunder barked.

"Enough! Rowr!" Cat's Eye transformed into a tiger and lunged at her but the fusion caught her flaming Cat's Claw with ease. "Huh!?" She gasped.

"Call us **Obsidian Cerberus**!" grinned Obsidian Cerberus as she crushed the claw into pieces and her hand as well, causing blood spraying out.

"MREEOW!" yelped Cat's Eye then Obsidian Cerberus threw her aside, grabbed her tail and slammed her overhead against the ground, shattering the earth and Cat's Eye's spines. "WAAAAAAHHH!" She screams in agony then Cerberus swung her over and smashed her against the earth, fracturing her rib cages. "**GYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!**" Cat screamed even louder and her eyes blanked out with blood regurgitating.

"Raaaagh!" roared Obsidian Cerberus as she tossed her up, pull back her fist and punched her, sending her plowing five hundred miles through the forests, creating a pathway.

"CAAAAT!" cried the boys, horrified with what they just witnissed.

"ROAR!" PinkFlare unleashed a sonic roar, pushing Obsidian Cerberus back but she summoned Hellfire's Gem weapon and fired a barrage of fireballs and lightning bolts, blasting all over the lioness, which silent her roar and she lay defeated.

"PinkFlare!" cried Steven.

"That's it!" Trix fold back in and transformed Steven into Pyroblast then into Hotground. He unleashed a huge wave of blue sand and consumed Obsidian Cerberus but she just seductively brush them around her body, actually enjoying it. She didn't even recoil in pain despite the steam emitting from her body.

"It didn't work!?" asked Hotground.

"How!?" asked Trix.

"That's Fire and Earth Magic, no? We're part Fire and Earth as well, as Wood is a fusion of Earth and Water. So that attack does nothing but smooth my beautiful fur!" mocked Obsidian Cerberus. Their eyes flashed with malice then Hotground got punched into the air by a supersonic blur then got hammered into the earth. Before he recovers, Obsidian Cerberus landed and stomp her foot, directly on Trix, which made his screen fracture.

"GYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!" the boys screamed in agony then exploded in red light and morphed back into Steven, defeated.

"Welcome to the real world, boys. Now, to tear that watch off for the doctor." Obsidian Cerberus kneeled over and prepared to grab Trix but suddenly stopped. "Hmm? What!? But my lord, we got them! Oh? We see. Very well. Good news, you can keep the watch but we need more DNA." Obsidian Cerberus pulled out a DNA gun from her gemstone and stabbed Trix.

"Aaaaarrrrgghh!" He screamed as more DNA was drained from him, his failsafes were not working and more DNA of his Omnitrix was getting stripped from his very being.

"Wow, easy taking. We must've broken your security system. Yay for us!" chimed Hellfire.

"Done! Now she will have more combos. Goodbye, boys. Next time, get stronger." Obsidian Cerberus puts away the gun then she ran off on all fours, disappeared in the distance.

"O...Omni...Help…" Trix groaned as he emits an SOS signal. Steven remained defeated, crying over his defeat. The scene zoomed away, showing the boys laying down with blood and green liquid all around them. Steven's left arm was broken and bending the wrong way, his right foot was twisted and he had cuts and bruises all over him. Blood was coming out of his wounds and mouth, while the green liquid and static was flowing out from Trix. both the boys were completely broken, both mentally and physically.

The scene switches to Steven's view, where he slowly closes his eyes as a green light is soon shown in front of him. He heard a faint voice, but he and Trix soon fell unconscious. This was something new to the boys, something they didn't like in the slightest bit.

This was the taste of defeat.


	15. Unsheathed thy sword

The chapter began an hour after the crushing defeat of the group that went after the Xeno-Dogs. Turns out there's a spy watching their every move, thus the Gems were caught off guard when the Xeno-Dogs executed a Triple Fusion then decimated the heroes. They were lucky Animo had change objectives or the boys would've been dead. Thanks to the SOS, Omni rescued the boys and brought them to their home. Cat's Eye had retreated into her gemstone to heal so they brought her along with PinkFlare. Since she doesn't have a gemstone, she needs a lot of rest.

The Crystal Gems heard what happened and quickly gathered. They were terrified of seeing Steven in such a broken state as well as Trix. Ben wanted to yell at Pearl and Garnet for not stopping the group from hunting down those Xeno-Beasts alone, but he didn't. Instead…

"Because Steven doesn't know his full potential, I will have to use my healing aliens to repair the damages. As for Trix, I'm gonna need some parts. Computer parts." Ben explained in a very sad tone. Ben can understand Steven's pain. The taste of defeat. One he tasted a lot.

"Will he be okay?" Pearl asked with tears going down her face, how could she let this happen. She was supposed to protect him, care for him. But instead she let something like this happen, she was nothing but a disgrace.

"Physically, yes. Mentally? … The boys just tasted their first defeat." Ben answered, knowing the horrible pain those two were dealing with as they spoke. The damage to their bodies was so severe that it would probably kill a Human man, which made Ben think Steven's Gem half was the only thing that kept him alive at this point. The agonizing pain done to the minds of these two, young boys must have been even more painful. To be taken down like that even when using their full power, it was truly something that would scar the two for life.

"Oh Steven!" cried Sapphire as she covers her eye in sorrow, she failed the two as a mother figure. She was just a worthless Gem, how could she of all Gems not be able to see this coming and prevent it?

"I WILL MURDER THAT MUTT!" roared Ruby in rage, building up high temperature but luckily, Ben's house was made to tolerate Heatblast's supernova temperature. Plus the emergency fire extinguisher blasted her, cooling her down.

"STEVEN!" Greg barged in and ran to Ben. "Where's Steven!?" Greg asked in panic and worry, he heard about what had happened and ran all the way here, luckily Pearl told him where Ben lived.

"He's OK, Mr. Universe. We're gonna heal him." Omni said with full sympathy, she could barely imagine what was going on through the poor man's mind right now.

"I must see him!" He demands. Ben and Omni glanced at each other then let him pass.

"Where's Cat?" asked Amethyst.

"She had recently reformed and is on the roof. She...blamed herself for what happened to Steven." Omni sighed, feeling horrible for the poor thing.

"Clock's ticking. Get those parts, please." Ben transformed into a new alien, which was a single sex race known as the Sanacion.

They are floating wisps composed of various pods containing various chemicals that has healing properties, has long tendrils to grab beings and has various stingers in their small mouths. This form made Ben look like a squid-like flower bud but transparent. It has the Omnitrix on the small, Petit humanoid body and has only a green pulsing heart that acts as a brain, eyes, vocal cord and stomach. As the name stated, the species are specialized in healing.

"**Curity!** That's cure and purity." He spoke in a strange fusion of young boy and young girl voices. He float away to the recovery room and Pearl heads off to buy computer parts. Curity enters the room and sees Gregory crying on the unconscious Steven. "Greg, it's time." Curity spoke.

Greg was startled but recognized the Omnitrix so he parted away then Curity ensnared Steven's limps as he fires a stinger and injected anesthetic to numb the pain. With a deep breath, Curity snapped the limps in place, which Greg looked away and clutched his eyes, winching at the sight. Curity then poured a red substance from the tendrils and spread his body, slowly repairing his bones.

At the rooftop, Cat's Eye was sitting on the floor, knees up to her chin and arms crossed over. Her outfit change to be white and a light brown, she gained yellowish metal armor on her shoulders, knees and elbows. Her hair was a little longer, reaching all the way down her neck. Her physical body had also changed, her fangs were longer and her breasts and buttocs gree three times their normal size. She was gazing at the sunset then tears began to pour out. She shouldn't have brought her kittens with her. She should've retreated when they fused… She would've ordered PinkFlare to open a portal and take the boys to safety. But she didn't. It's all her fault.

Cat's Eye began whimpering and softly cry as she buried her face.

After an hour, Curity had completed the operation. Steven is fully healed but he's asleep. Greg was very happy but Curity was concerned for Trix. The door opens and Omni walked in as a female Tetramand, almost resembling Looma but retained her looks and clothes. She brought the PC tower, hard drives, and others.

Using the intelligent of Grey Matter, the super calculation mind of **Brainstorm**, the technomancy of **Frankenstrike**, the creativity of **Jury Rigg** and the technology improvement of Upgrade, Ben had successfully repaired Trix, but there's a problem… Actually several.

"GONE!?" Omni asked in shock as she's in Human form, her hands on her head and not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes. Trix had enough energy to spare after the first injection but the second one and the damages drained him dry. He lost all the DNA samples he had inside of him. All one hundred." Ben sighed.

"One hundred?!" Omni was confused by this. Usually it has over a million.

"Looks like Old Thinker is even more paranoid that he only added a hundred DNA samples instead of a million." Ben comments with a smile. He sees the creator as a second grandfather.

"So how can we restore them?" asked Omni.

"If we can use the Green Eye, we could locate Primus and open a link to the Codon Stream… But I need to get up there and use Upgrade… Arch but Upgrade isn't enough." Ben groaned.

"What if you combined the Fulmini with Upgrade?" Omni asked.

"Omni, now-" Ben began to protest but then remembered something. "Ascalon! With its reality warping power, Upgrade should be able to link up to Primus!" Ben said with a smile.

"Yes, a brilliant idea!" Omni nodded but grew concerns. "What's the other problems?" she asked, almost horrorfied to know what Ben was going to say.

"With those new parts, Trix won't mistransform but I couldn't repair the timing mechanism one hundred percent. The transformations will randomly last for five minutes or one hour, so I had to change the Limiter to now only depends on the energy reserves. Another problem is that the Omni Weapons are disabled and I don't know how Trix made them, so I couldn't give them back to the boys. I'm lucky enough to save Element Switch features." Ben then sighed and punched the wall.

"Ben?" Omni asked.

"It's my fault. I should've unlocked more aliens. If that new Omnitrix Animo is making has all one hundred DNA samples, then I think Steven must get upgraded too." Ben said.

"We'll… discuss it more once you linked up Primus." Omni said. Ben nodded and began to walk away. "Ben. You need a power up yourself. One Thousand aliens or a million, not all of them are warriors. I'm a peacekeeper, not a weapon." Omni explained.

"We'll talk about it later." Ben said as he headed down the hallway. Omni turned and gazed at her brother, who remains in Stop Mode. What was she and Ben going to do now, how could they help the boys when they were in this state?

Never before had Omni felt so useless and completely without options, their aliens were gone. The Omni-Weapons Trix created were gone for who knows how long. The little guy was damaged and could probably not be able to maintain a transformation or revert back even with Ben's repairs. The boys suffered their first horrible defeat, and almost lost everything.

They were without a doubt blaming themselves for the failure, hating how weak they were when the truth is even Ben or herself couldn't have expected the Xeno-Dogs to do what they did. Omni and Ben was going to fix this, no matter what it took.

Ben had entered the Codon Chamber and dialed a password. The floor opens up and ascended a tube, steam hissed and opened up to reveal a Medieval sword sealed in a green/white scabbard. This was the oldest brother of Omni, the Weapon of Destruction. The Sword That Could Cut through Reality itself. **Ascalon**.

This sword once belonged to the first knight from Ben's world, an immortal hero named **Sir George**. He was given Ascalon by Azmuth to defeat an evil deity and save the universe from his tentacles, which George accomplished by using the sword to cut out the demon's heart and seal it away. Thousands of years later thanks to a villainous squid, the demon was released and Sir George had to team up with Ben to stop both villains from destroying the world.

Sir George paid the ultimate price for victory, losing his immortal life and finally joining his brethren in the castle of gold. Azmuth took the sword away, however later gave it to Ben after also giving the boy Master Control for his eighteenth birthday.

"Hey, pal. Need ten more minutes? I know. Just need to borrow you for a moment." Ben said, though the sword doesn't have an AI to talk back. Ben grabbed the hilt, the scabbard read his DNA and scanned the Omnitrix.

It made a **-bing-** and Ben unsheathe the mighty sword. He swung it and held it up, the guard glowed then coated Ben with a silver Medieval armor coated with a golden godly aura. It forged another scabbard on the waist and the Omnitrix glowed with the same golden glow. Ben yielded the sword then transformed into a red manta ray alien with horns, two toes on the front and on the back. A long tail, roughly a foot smaller than Ben and had sharp fangs. He was donning the armor and the Omnitrix was now located on the torso. The sword acted like an upgraded power suit for Ben's aliens when he used it, the last time he tried something like this was with that last battle he had with Albedo. Thought that didn't really help much, look where he is now.

"**Jetray**!" The Aerophibian shouted in a raspy voice then flapped his arms and vanished in a warp bubble. Jetray was an alien that could travel in sea, air and even space. He was actually one of Ben's fastest aliens, making even Xlr8 look as fast as a regular turtle.

Within nanoseconds, Jetray landed on the Green Eye then switch into Upgrade, having merged with the armor and gaining a more muscular build and looked like a silver Galvanic mechamorph with black on his waist and palms, the number of green circuit lines on him was cut in half while rearranging the pattern. He reduced into a mass of techno blob and spread across the satellite until it was coated with black texture with golden frames and with armor plating. The Green Eye turned around and start scanning for Primus at incredible speed, accuracy and length, going as far as twenty solar systems. Then he found it! It's cloaked but he can see it so he penetrate it and linked into the core.

WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO PRIMUS! SCANNING… … … ASCALON ID CONFIRMED… PLEASE ENTER THE VOCAL PASSWORD.

"Zennith." Upgrade answered.

PROGRESSING… … … PASSWORD CONFIRMED. PLEASE GIVE PRIMUS INSTRUCTION.

"Link the Prototype Omnitrix Model V1.5 with the Codon Stream. Restore all DNA energy and functions." Upgrade command.

ACKNOWLEDGED. … … -KA-CHING- CODON STREAM LINK COMPLETED. ALL ONE HUNDRED DNA SAMPLES ARE AVAILABLE TO THE OMNIMATRIX. BE WARN: IF PRIMUS LOSSES THE LINK, THE OMNIMATRIX WILL LOSE ALL AVAILABLE POWERS AND FUNCTIONS.

"Ah, don't worry. The link can even pierce through a black hole. Primus, move to new location. Your location may be compromised." Upgrade ordered, concerned of the spy within the area.

ACKNOWLEDGED. MOVING TO NEW LOCATION. FAREWELL, WIELDER OF ASCALON.

Upgrade then released his organic bondage with the Green Eye, switched back to Jetray and flew back at lightspeed to the Codon Chamber. He reverted back to normal and pulled out Ascalon.

"Thanks pal." Ben smiled as he sheathed the sword back into the scabbard, the pod closed and descended back into the storage far below the building.

Ben returned to the recovery room, which Omni tackled him with a hug. "You did it!" She cried. Ben looked over and saw Trix was fully online, beeping softly as he's in Sleep Mode. Ben smiled deeply and hugged Omni.

-3 Days later-

Sapphire and Ruby fused back into Garnet, they stayed separate for two day from all the stress around the household and with what happened to the little boys. Finally the leader Gem was back, but she didn't feel an ounce better from everything that has happened the last few weeks. Animo was giving the team a deadly blow after deadly blow that greatly hurt her and her family, but this time the bastard went too far, he was going to pay for this.

She had decided to call in a meeting with all members of the Crystal Gems, along with Ben and Omni. Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye were in their own room inside Ben's house. It was stocked with futuristic medical equipment that was constantly checking on, repairing and monitoring the boys every second of every hour.

Everyone was in the living room, everybody was incredibly tense and itching to take care of Animo and those three mutts for what they did to Steven and Trix. Cat's Eye wanted revenge the most, every fiber of her being wanted to rip those monsters apart until they were in far too many pieces to count.

"How is Steven and Trix holding up Ben?" Garnet asked, truly worried for her young boys. She and the others were going crazy over them, not taking a moment's rest until they learned they were healed. This explained why they looked exhausted, Cat's Eye and Pearl had their hair a mess while Amethyst had bags under her eyes.

"Yes how are they, we must know!" pleaded Pearl with her eyes threatening to flow with tears, however she had cried so much these last few days that she was probably without tears now.

"Steven's body is for the most part repaired, however he will need to take it easy for a few more days after he wakes up. Trix's body was easier to repair, I managed to replenish his DNA samples and repair his systems to the best of my ability. However there are still many glitches and damages in the Omnitrix, ones I can't fully repair at this time." Ben explained with a sigh, these last couple of days have been one of the most stressful ones in his life.

"We also learned that Steven's Omnitrix only has one hundred DNA samples inside in total, our guess is the creator in this universe was a little more paranoid than the one from our universe." explained Omni to the best of her ability, she really wished she had better answers for the Gems.

"When will Steven wake up?" Amethyst asked with a sad look on her face, she felt horrible this kind of thing happened to her little buddy.

"We don't know sweetie, but our guess is that he and Trix may be up in a day or so." Ben's AI explained feeling sympathetic for the little Gem.

"What I want to know is when are we going to hunt does mutts down and take them out!" yelled Cat's Eye, banging her fists on the table.

"Calm down furball, we don't even know where they or Animo are." explained Ben looking over to the feline Gem. He was going to jell her ears off on how this was all her fault to begin with, when she chose not to retreat the moment those three Xeno-Dogs used together into that cerberus. However he knew well enough she was blaming herself constantly ever since she reformed, hating herself and wanting to avenge the boys with every fiber of her being.

"We have the Green Eye looking everywhere and anywhere to find those three Xeno-Beasts, trust me when I say we are trying everything in our power to find those three and bring justice to the boys." Omni reassured the Gem, knowing how horrible she felt ever since she reformed. She also noticed the new curvy body Cat's Eye now had, but decided now wasn't the time to mention something like that.

"What are you going to do anyway Cat's Eye? Because even if you find those three dogs they will simple heal from any injury you deal to them and form Obsidian Cerberus again." Pearl asked the feline Gem, hoping Cat's Eye would think before she acts this time.

Everyone would have suspected Pearl to blame Cat's Eye for everything, call her and idiot and lecture her for her failure to protect Steven. But she knew Cat was feeling horrible enough already, plus she was not alone in the blame.

It was the duty of all the Crystal Gems to protect Steven, in honor of Rose. Which they all failed miserably, they also failed to protect their newest allies Trix and Pinkflare. The poor lioness was in the same room as the boys, bandages and wraps all over her body. Besides, like Ben, she felt no need to add more wood to the fire of guilt Cat's Eye had set herself in.

"I couldn't stop them, but I know someone who has the ability to track does mutts down and take them out for good!" Cat's Eye declared bringing out chainsaw sword, revving it up and making Omni worried she was going to cut her table in half.

"Okay, first of. PUT THAT DAMN THING AWAY!" Ben shouted as he didn't want this crazy bitch to rip his home to shreds. After she complied and placed the weapon away, he continued. "Second, who exactly is it you say can do all that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, curious on what the Gem was talking about.

Before Cat's Eye could answer the front door was getting banged on, everyone looked surprised and Omni went to go see who it was. Ben prayed it wasn't Priyanka this time, the last thing he wanted to deal with was that bitch when all this was going on.

It was a Maheswaran alright, but not Priyanka but instead Connie. She looked incredibly worried and ran into the living room after being shown the way by Omni. Cat's Eye was relieved to see her girlfriend here, she could use the emotional support. "I head about what happened, where's Steven and Trix? Are they okay?!" she asked incredibly worried for her friends, she heard about what happened to them from Cat's Eye. She was there for the feline Gem since she reformed, helping her through the tough times. However she recently heard about the Gems and Ben having a meeting, she had hoped it was about the boys getting better.

"They are still asleep. Curity did the best they could to heal Steven's body, and Trix now has all his DNA samples back. However…" Ben sighed and all tensed up. "I don't think we should let them join the missions anymore." Ben said.

"What?!" asked Amethyst in shock. "But you can't be serious-" Amethyst continued but Ben slammed his hand on the table.

"I am. I did some research on the owner of the Red Eye. Garnet had filled me in so let me share with you my hypothesis. Kevin, Gwendolyn, Red Diamond, and Xeno Beasts. Each of them are hybrids, crossbreeds of two races. three were born through natural birth and others were combined. What's set them all apart? Earthlings. Animals, Humans. We all shares one ability: adaptability. We study, learn, achieve and improve. Every time we get sick, our immunity grew stronger, every time we get hurt, we grew tougher. The more we learn, the more skilled we become. Those who lives in the desert can handle scorching heat, those who lives at arctics tolerate immense cold. The speed is slow… But when you breed other races and mix them…" Ben explained then Omni continued.

"Kevin is half Osmosian, a race of subhuman from the Osmos System. Each Osmosians has different abilities but those of Osmo V has the power of absorption. When they absorb DNA, they only gain powers, not physical changes. But Kevin is half Human, thus he can assimilated DNA to mutate into a monstrous tribrid. He can power stock thirty two powers simultaneously! But the more powerful he gets, the more insane and savage he becomes." Omni explained.

"My cousin Gwendolyn had her Spark when she wielded the Charm of Luck, a talisman that bends probability. Throughout two years, she jumps leaps and bounds with her powers. On a road trip, we had a fight. Gwen could stand up against both Four Arms and Upgrade, no sweat. And we were only eleven. At age sixteen, she outclassed Hex and Charmcaster on knowledge alone. Pissed her off, she can go Anodite and she is just as strong as my second strongest form, the To'kustar." Ben explained and the Gems were speechless.

"Now Gem Hybrids. Fusion or birth, these dogs easily mastered their full potential thanks to Dr. Animo stealing Pearl's knowledge and knew about Gem Fusion. three hybrids as one are way more powerful than the Corrupted Amber and the Ocean Gem, who killed Deep Abyss, another fusion of two Xeno Beasts. Red Diamond is a hybrid too and so is Steven. Both of them have the potential to grow stronger at an amazing rate." Omni paused and Ben continued.

"Even since I started training them, the kid grew rapidly stronger and mastering his aliens. Gwen 10, another version of my cousin, got the Omnitrix and in just one night, she easily mastered the aliens ***snap his fingers*** like that." Ben finished.

"However, Red Diamond has a huge record of numerous victories for millennia, meaning he's way beyond even Obsidian Cerberus. This Red can kick her to the moon without a need to lift a finger." Omni dreaded.

"Steven is extremely way too weak to fight him, even with Element Switch and ten aliens. It's got to do with his lack of reality. He thinks hero work is all fun and games. Now this defeat scarred him. To get him stronger, we need to tell him about Red Diamond and understand his heritage. He must not join any missions until he had fully mastered his powers, at least the basics! ***sigh*** How long it took him to make his shield appear?" Ben asked.

"His shield didn't manifest until a month ago, and it took weeks to summon it until he succeeded in Earth training." Pearl explained.

"What should we do?" Garnet asked.

"These mutts displayed Recovery, Fusion, Armors and Magic technique. Steven may not be able to use all his Gem powers but he can do those. And Shape Shifting. Pearl, your idea on combining them with the Omnitrix can still work. Not for battles but for knowledge." Ben instructed.

"Understood." Pearl nodded, fully understanding what he meant.

"What were you going to say earlier Cat's Eye?" asked Omni who looked over to the Gem, currently holding hands with Connie who sat next to her.

"Ya, who was it you think could find the Xeno-Dogs and bring them down?" asked Ben still curious on who she meant. The feline Gem looked at her girlfriend for a moment, before turning her head to him and closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, she answered.

"**Tiger Eye**." the feline Gem spoke with a serious face, making the other Gems look startled and surprised. Ben however was still at a loss, while Connie and Omni didn't understand why the Gems looked so weirded out by the name Cat's Eye used. Who was Tiger Eye?

"And who is that exactly?" Ben asked, wanting details.

"She is the Fusion of me and Amethyst, the wildest and best tracker in our arsenal."Cat's Eye explained, maintaining the serious look on her face.

"Cat's Eye you can't be serious! You and Amethyst can barely control that beast, what happens if you two get out of control again!?" asked Pearl looked very frightened.

"What happened last time?" asked Connie looking over to Garnet.

"It was three hundred years ago, when Rose Quartz was still around. We were battling a pack of Corrupted Gems and were outpowered, so in a desperate attempt to survive Cat's Eye and Amethyst used into Tiger Eye." Garnet explained, but like Pearl looked very worried about what Cat's Eye was suggesting.

"They managed to take out the Corrupted Gems very easily, but soon went on a rampage. It took me, Garnet and Rose working together to hold her off and get her to diffuse." Pearl further explained with fear in her voice, wishing for anything but the return for that animal.

"Ya Cat, even I don't know if we should do this." Amethyst added to the conversation, remembering all the damage they caused from going berserk. A whole town was ripped apart, plus most of the wilderness was devastated.

"We don't have a choice, we can't wait for Animo to come out and find us again. He already put our boys in critical condition, what will he do next time!?" asked Cat's Eye slamming her hand on the table, making the Gems silent as they looked at each other with worried expressions. Connie and Omni also looked concerned and wondered if Cat's Eye was right.

Ben on the other hand had a serious look on his face, thinking hard about what furball suggested and was curious on their next action. But before they decide to do anything at all, they needed to wait for the boys to wake up. Those two deserved answers, and he along with the Gems were going to give all of them.

Meanwhile, back in the lair of Dr. Animo…

The Xeno Dogs were munching on steaks as Dr. Animo typed the command codes on a large red pod, opening it up to reveal Kevin, fully healed. He was a little wobbly and almost fainted from hunger but Animo picked him up and sat him on the table, revealing a buffet. Without a second thought, Kevin started wolfing down the meals.

"Hmm? Back for a report?" Animo turned to see the Puppet walking in as a child. She elegantly bowed to him and Nightmare materialized.

"New updates. The boys are fully healed and Omni Hero repaired the Omnitrix. I couldn't explain how, he just wore some strange kind of armor and suddenly I lost track of him. I choose to leave as they're becoming aware of me. Luckily they're still in the dark." Nightmare reported.

"This warrior is more mysterious than I give credit. What are they planning now?" Animo asked.

"That feline believed the fusion Tiger Eye can defeat Obsidian Cerberus." Nightmare added.

"Ha! Let her try! A Double Fusion of two Gems are no match for the Triple Fusion of Xeno Beasts!" Oak Bark scoffed, wolfing down her steak.

"Don't get cocky. Gems gets a lot tougher to break after losing their bodies and being reformed. Oak Bark! Where's Spinball and Night Sickle?" Animo asked.

"Still spreading the Mutant Ray! Soon we'll have a big enough army to best them." Thunder Hound reported.

"Good. Another task. **Moonweb!**" Animo called. A silhouette figure crawls on the ceiling, eight bright blue eyes glowing and gazing at Animo.

"Yessss…?" She cooed.

"I want you to find those Corrupted Gems and kill them. I don't want more mindless beasts crossing my path." He ordered.

"At once." Moonweb vanished in the darkness.

"Know this, we want revenge on all Gems! But I don't trust you. Especially when you're working with her!" Nightmare frowned.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Kevin spoke up after he munched a drumstick. He's not very impatient and brash. However he was a lot calmer now, more rational.

"Ah yes." Animo sighed and began explaining what happened in his absence.

"So that jerk disabled my powers and is training Universe! Drat!" Kevin absorbed the spoon and dent the table with his fist.

"Not to worry. I have a present for you." Animo brought out the AntiTrix and held it out to him. Kevin was surprised.

"A watch? For me?" Kevin was in awe. It's his own Omnitrix.

"The AntiTrix. With it, you can dominant the Universe boy and surpassed their Omnitrices. But first you need to train. Don't want to go getting humiliated by the more experience bearers." Animo said. Kevin grabbed the AntiTrix, which it strapped onto his wrist and gave a painful spark as it fused with his DNA.

"Ow!" Kevin whined.

"Anti-Omnimatrix Online. Cross Contamination system: Online. DNA Chamber: Online. DNA Chamber number two: Online. AI, designated: Anti-omni! Online. Projecting holographic projection." The AntiTrix display a hologram on the interface, forming what looks like a twenty five year old female version of Kevin, with long brunette hair with red streaks, she wore battle armor based on the AntiTrix with red glowing cords around the DD cup breasts, the insignia on the torso and has the pylons on her arms. She has the "K" as her pupils. "Hello, Kevin." She greet in a motherly tone.

"M...m...Mom?" Kevin mouthed, eyes began tearing up.

"My personality program are based on your mother along with her DNA. I am Antiomni, and I am the Battle Model of the Omnitrix." Antiomni introduced herself.

"The AntiTrix has the ability to combine two DNA samples into one, mutating into a superior being! It is a perfect counter to their Omnitrices!" Animo explained.

"Yes! Now we'll teach those losers the lesson they'll never forget! When can I get a shot at it?" Kevin asked eagerly.

"Again, you cannot go battling too soon. First, you need to accustomed yourselves to your new weapons. Antiomni will train you, as she's programmed with the database of Omnitrix." Animo explained as he began to leave. "Now if you excuse me…" he left. The Xeno Dogs and Nightmare looked at Kevin.

"Think the kid can handle it?" Nightmare asked.

"Leave it to us. As she trains him on the transformation, we'll train him on physical combat." Oak Bark said as she crushed the bones from her steak and chewed it before swallowing.

"Then I'll resume my espionage." Nightmare vanished and The Puppet skip away happily.

"So how many can I turn into?" Kevin asked.

"One hundred DNA transformation, thus nine hundred ninety nine different Cross Contamination forms. But you're new so we'll start at eleven." Antiomni smiled sweetly.

"Fair enough. Hey...can I call you...Mom?" Kevin asked.

"Of course, dear. I'll be your substitute mother. Let's begin by combining Pyronite with Infernite." Antiomni suggested.

-Back at Tennyson residence-

Everyone stood around Steven's bed, Ben's machines had told the group that he and Trix were starting to awaken and would be conscious at any moment. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Cat's Eye was sweating a river and praying for the little boys to come back awake. Connie was rubbing her thumbs together while Omni and Ben looked nervously at the two young men.

Just then Steven's face started twitching a little, everyone was startled and looked closer. Then, after three whole days the boys finally opened his eyes. "W...mhh...what happened?" he asked as Trix came online, moving his head a little and stretching his joints.

"Ya, feels like I have been offline for a week-" Trix began to say before he and his partner were soon tackled by the Gems and Omni.

"STEVEN/TRIX!" shouted the girls with tears going down their faces, grabbing ahold of the two and hugging them. Omni and Pearl started giving the two kisses on the check, while Cat's Eye licked both of their foreheads.

Connie smiled at the scene with tears going down her face and her hands covering her mouth. Ben also had tears coming from his face, although he was trying to hide them as an attempt not to look sappy in front of everyone.

"Guys we're okay, really." Steven said while he was being smothered by the Gems, they were really upset yet happy that he was awake.

"Seriously, we're okay." Trix added while Omni hugged him into her large bosom, planting kisses on his little screen and crying a river happy the little sweetheart way okay.

"Oh my little kittens, I'm so sorry for not protecting you!" cried Cat's Eye as she nuzzled the two boys heads, her tears were not ending as they fell on their faces.

Ben walked up to the bed, everyone made room so the boys could see him while still keeping ahold of them. "Glad you two are awake, these guys have been going crazy these last couple of days." Ben smiled at them, but soon noticed the shocked looks on their faces.

"Days!?" shouted Steven looking freaked out.

"What are you talking about Ben, how long have me and Steven been out!?" Trix asked at a total loss from what Ben said, everyone else looked worried at one another. This was going to be tough to explain, Ben himself knew it.

"Let's get you two dressed and into the living room, we have a lot to talk about." Ben said with a sigh, the hardships for the young heroes had only just started.

After the explanation in the living room…

"WE WERE ASLEEP FOR THREE DAYS!?" shouted Steven and Trix in unison, barley believing they were unconscious for so long.

"After the large amount of damage Obsidian Cerberus dealt to your bodies you were left in a small coma, I used my best aliens to help fix both your bodies." Ben explained drinking his coffee, Omni made a cup for everyone.

"Ben was also able to restore all the DNA samples inside you Trix, however your Omni-Weapon system is disabled since he didn't know how you made them." Omni said to the little guy, who was actually sitting on her lap with now. She wants to be close to him right now, she was scared to death he wouldn't turn back on.

Trix couldn't believe he only had one hundred DNA samples inside his Omnitrix, he totally felt ripped off right now. Why did his creator only give him a hundred aliens, while Omni's gave her over one million. However that wasn't the issue right now, they all had bigger problems to deal with.

"I can easily reactivate the Omni-Weapons, however the other damages Ben mentioned are beyond me. Guess we'll just have to wait until we learn more about myself, but now I want to know what we're going to do about those mutts!" Trix shouted as loud as he could, those three hurt him, his partner, Cat's Eye and Pinkflare.

"We are trying to find out a way to locate them and Animo, however there are other matters to talk about." Ben said as he looked at both of the boys, the topic of Red Diamond has been an issue they needed to know about.

"What are you talking about Ben, what is more important than tracking the Xeno-Dogs down?" asked the small AI, soon he and Steven noticed the awkward expressions everyone had. Except for Connie, she was at a loss about what Ben said also.

"Steven, Trix. there is actually someone else we need to prepare you two for, someone even more of a threat then Animo or Kevin." Pearl explained with trouble, this was never going to be easy to explain to the young boys.

"What do you mean Pearl?" Steven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Garnet looked around at everyone, and decided she needed to be the one who told the boys what they needed to know. It was time she gave Steven and Trix the gift that she and the Gems planned on giving them, the truth. She got up from the couch with everyone looking at her as she started glowing and unfused back into Ruby and Sapphire, after which sat right back down.

"Ruby, Sapphire!" said Steven and Trix in unison, happy to see the two. However they are still confused by what Pearl had just said, who was she talking about.

"Hi guys, glad to see your all better!" said Ruby with a smile as she rushed over and gave Steven a big hug, after him she went for Trix as Sapphire walked over to the little boy who was laying on Pearl's lap.

"We are so happy you two are okay, we were worried to death." smiled Sapphire, who then looked around at Pearl, Amethyst and Cat's Eye. if there was any time to reveal the truth to the young Gems it was now, no matter how hard it may be.

"I believe we and the others owe you two answers, as we promised Trix we would give you. However with everything happening, we just didn't have the time." she added, which caused Steven and Trix to look surprised. Were they really going to learn the truth the Gems have been hiding from them, that would definitely make this day a lot better.

"Sapphire, are you sure we should do this now?" asked Pearl worried if it wasn't a good idea to reveal the challenge to the boys so soon, especially after what happened with them just waking up from the coma. Not to mention the battle with Oak Bark and her comrades, it was without a doubt a traumatic event.

"We need to tell the boys the truth, they earned that much." Ben declared, after everything those two went through it would be a crime to not at the very least tell them about the coming dangers that were going after them.

"Yes, we kept this from them long enough, and they will need to get ready for what's to come." Sapphire responded, to which the two boys looked even more confused.

" Ready, ready for what? " asked Trix, wondering what the small Gem was talking about. He and Steven knew they were probably talking about a new foe that they would need to fight besides Kevin and Dr. Animo, but no real details were given to help them know what kind.

The Gem were quiet for awhile, making Steven, Trix and even Connie worried about the obvious importance of this secret. Ben and Omni waited patiently, knowing the Gems were the ones that needed to tell the boys about what's coming. No one spoke up, until Ruby decided to be the one to tell it, no matter how much she wished Sapphire would do it instead. "The truth about a big battle you guys will have…one with none other than Red Diamond." Ruby said the name with both fear and hatred, knowing it was the name of someone who could put an end to the Crystal Gems if he really wanted to.

" Red Diamond, who is that? " asked Trix wondering who this Gem was. He was at a loss of the name, he had never heard of this person before.

"Is she another Gem, like you guys?" Steven asked with a raised eyebrow, if so why was she a threat to the Crystal Gems.

"Red Diamond is actually a male Gem, in fact, he is the only male Diamond in history!" Pearl exclaimed, surprising the two.

"A male Diamond? So he is not a Gem then, but a Diamond?" asked Steven.

"Is he the strongest of the Diamonds?" asked Trix, as he knew male Gems were more battle ready then the females.

"No he isn't as strong as the other Diamonds, too young for that." explained Sapphire, thought she knew that would only result in even more questions from the young boys.

"Too young?" asked Trix and Steven in unison.

"Yes, he is only about two thousand years old" said Ruby, which confused the boy even more.

"The average Diamond is hundreds of millions of years old, so he is very young compared to the others." Pearl said, while Amethyst walked to Steven and Trix. She may not know much about Red as the others, but she didn't want to be the only one to not reveal something.

"He is also Pink Diamond's son, don't know how that worked but seemed interesting." Amethyst said plainly, not really finding the info interesting. Steven on the other hand was shocked to learn that, while Trix couldn't even comprehend how that's possible. He had never knew of the Gems talking about their race being able to reproduce, than again Rose Quartz had Steven so maybe it was something they could do.

"Plus based on the information from the Green Eye, which actually once belonged to Red Diamond actually. He is known as the Crimson Beast, one of the most vicious warriors in the history of the Gem race." Ben explained, earning raised eyebrows from the boys.

"But he doesn't even compare to her, Red Diamond is nothing but a cheap knockoff!" argued Cat's Eye, with venom in her voice. Everyone looked at her confused, especially Connie. This little kitty was really angry today, first with the Xeno-Dogs and now with Red Diamond.

"Are you alright kitten?" she asked, worried about her love kitten. She really never liked seeing Cat's Eye angry, she preferred seeing her happy and flirtatious like normal. Connie definitely wanted Cat's eye to act like that since she gained the new build, she couldn't take her eyes from Cat's new bouncy breasts.

"Yeah, just got a little tense" said the feline Gem as she took a deep breath to calm down, and gave her girlfriend a small lick across her cheek to reassure that everything is okay. Connie just giggled at how the tongue tickle her check, while everyone else just blushed from the scene.

:you two are just adorable." smirked Omni with a blush, she couldn't get enough of these two little cuties. She was so happy she helped bring them both together.

" So anyway, …...what does Red Diamond want? " asked Trix wanting to focus back to the conversation, plus watching Cat's Eye giving Connie her version of kisses was starting to get weird.

Ben also found the scene awkward to look at, it was already bad enough for him to deal with all the stuff Omni does to him on a daily basis as a way to act flirty. Just last week she was walking in the house wearing nothing but a swimsuit on, the amount of blood that Ben lost from his nose was enough to fill up a bathtub.

"Right, Red Diamond has issued for a battle between him and you two." Pearl stated, surprising Steven and Trix.

"A fight with us, how does he even know about me and Trix?" asked Steven.

"We don't know how he found out about you, but he is now on his way to earth for the fight and we need to prepare for it." Sapphire said looking over to Ruby and holding her hand, the red Gem was nervous about this whole situation. They knew Red would come for them sooner or later, guess it's sooner.

"From what I learned Red Diamond could take out Obsidian Cerberus with nothing but a flick of his finger, he is at a whole other level from Kevin and Dr. Animo." Ben explained with his arms crossed, he was going to need Steven to get a whole lot stronger before this creep arrives.

" Is this the reason you wanted to speed up our training, to get us ready for the big fight with Red Diamond?" asked Trix, now understanding why the Gems were acting so strange during Steven's training to use his Gem Element.

"Yes, and now we need to increase the level of the training to better prepare for when Red arrives." Pearl said looking very serious, this was a tense moment and you could cut the air with a knife. "We should start by helping Steven here learn more Elemental abilities, while also enhancing his control over the element of earth." she added, to which the other Gems nodded in agreement. Steven looked at his partner, they both knew they had their own training to do also.

"Me and Ben are going to teach you two everything we know and more, we won't let what happened three days ago to happen ever again!" Omni declared with a fist in the air, she would never allow harm to come to these two ever again.

"Please understand Steven and Trix, Red Diamond makes Animo, Kevin and any other foe you ever faced before look as strong as insects. He has more power in his arsenal then you could possibly imagine, he has already fought and conquered countless worlds before" stated Sapphire, trying to help the boys understand what their getting into.

"We're going to need to get better with the Omnitrix, Trix! This is serious!" Steven said understanding the height of danger this new foe may bring, since the Gems would never be this afraid of someone unless they were real trouble.

" I will do everything in my power to update the Omnitrix and unlock more transformations. I will get the Omni-Weapons back and we are going to rip this guy, Animo and Kevin into small pieces! "The little Omnitrix responded, ready to put all his time and energy for getting ready for when this Red Diamond guy showed up.

"Hold your horses smart bolt, we need to think this through or we'll just get a repeat of what happened last time with those dogs." Ben explained as he thought about their next move. He wanted to take the advantage away from Animo's furry hands, but how to do that was the problem he couldn't seem to solve.

Everytime he thought he knew what that psychopath was up to something else completely different happens to make the hero rethink everything, not to mention even after they beat Animo there was still the threat of Red Diamond to worry about. Ben continued.

"You won't like it but we had voted that you both shall not participate any more missions with the Crystal Gems." Ben said, he knew it may not seem fair but this was necessary. That was too close of a call, these two were not ready for real combat until they learned what they needed to learn.

"What!? Why!?" exclaimed the boys.

"Well, one: you two were almost at Death's Door, and the Ghost Zone ain't no picnic! Trust me, I visited there with Danny Phantom during my Sotobro investigation." Ben said before silence everyone. The more he mentioned his past, the more curious they all get.

"But we want payback!" Trix argued then Ben smashed the coffee cup on the floor and stood up with anger.

"Don't you get it!? You almost died! Everyone was worried sick about you two! Cat's Eye was already devastated! Just because you survived doesn't mean you can immediately go and kick ass! You're not a Saiyan! You don't get Zenkai by recovering from the brink of death! You're a Crystal Gem! This is the reality, Steven! All those comic books are bullcrap! Now stop playing hero and please understand!" Ben yelled then made a gasp. Steven was building up a lot of tears, lips quivering and nose running. He stood up and ran off, crying miserably.

"Steven!" cried Pearl, trying to get the boy to come back.

"Smooth." Amethyst frowned with her arms crossed.

"I...I didn't… I was just…" Ben was horrified and tears poured out from his eyes.

"Ben…" Omni gazed at him with a sad face. Ben clutched his eyes and ran off, opened the door and left the house. The Crystal Gems all glanced at Omni and she began to cry. "He didn't mean it… He was just scared of losing them. They reminded him who he was… I'm sorry…" Omni cried and Sapphire sat beside her and gave her a hug.

Outside, Ben was punching the closest to his house tree, denting it as he let out his frustration then stopped and gripped the barks.

"Idiot! Why you… They're just kids… What have I done…" Ben sighed then felt an ominous presence. He turned and saw a huge monstrous goat with aspects of a dog and bear, has large curved horns and sprouts red crystals on the back. Behind it were sawdusts, half the forest were gone. "A Time Beast!?" Ben gasped.

"Graaahhh…" It growls then turned and ran off, opening a time portal. This beast was Time Beast, an animal that could travel through time and was the natural predator for Ben's transformation Clockwork.

"Wait! Stop!" Ben activated his Omnitrix and transformed. He's still Human but was equipped with black and gray armors with green streaks, has green circuit gauntlets and a helmet shielding his whole face, allowing green glowing eyes to be visible. The Omnitrix was on the left gauntlet. "**TIME JUMPER!** COME BACK!" Time Jumper jumped after the beast, it went through the portal and Ben followed it. It closed shut as Pearl arrived.

"Ben? Ben, where are you? What...what happened here?" Pearl wondered. She then noticed all the dust and ash around the area, plus most of the trees were gone when they were there just an hour ago.

Elsewhere in space, within a gladiator match, multiple drones were destroyed and several silhouette figures yielded their weapons. A monitor opens to view the alien based on the form Ben used on the cruise but much older, silhouetted and has red glowing eyes.

"Impressive. You all are hired. Go to Planet Earth and obtained the Omnitrix. Those who succeed will be rewarded and take part in destroying those Gems!" said the being, his eyes glowing with power and intimidation.

"Those clods will pay for what they did!" grunted the big brute.

"I will succeed for the Star Pyro." said a female fire figure, whipping her flaming whip on the ground.

"I will snap them open like the stinkin rocks they are!" chuckles the mechanical figure and the other one next to him agreed in a native tongue. The last one just stayed silent.

Unbeknownst to the warlord, a Red Eye was spying on them. On the other side, we see a silhouette man sitting on the throne, eyes visible and has a strange pink scar on his left eye.

"So the mighty Vilgax knows the Omnitrix's whereabouts… If the Son of Quartz defeated them, then it'll be a battle worth visiting." muttered the man in a thick German accent. "I, Red Diamond, will have the Legendary battle to be told, sung and recorded for millennia. I shall not be denied." He gave a grin as the scene zoomed out to the Red Eye, which it blinked and turn invisible...


	16. Steven 10,000

The scene starts off in the time tunnel, a vortex through the realm of time and space connecting several different universes and their perspective timelines together. Ben was soon seen still transformed into Time Jumper, grabbing onto the tail of the Time Beast he found wandering the front of his home. He had no idea where the thing came from or why it was roaming around his lawn. However, none of that seemed to be relevant at this time.

Time Beasts were a race of creatures with no exact homeworld, in fact, they didn't even have a native universe or timestream. They were creatures of a higher level of existence and were the predatory species for the Chronosapien species. They were at the very least tier three, which meant they could destroy an entire universe when they unleashed their full power.

Because now he was hanging on for dear life to this beast and if he were to let go, he would fall into the vortex and be scattered throughout all time and reality. Ben knew he couldn't just hang on to his thing forever, however he may not have to since to his surprise the Time Beast opened up a portal and jumped right through.

Once they were out of the Time Tunnel, Time Jumper let go of the Time Beast's tail and rolled on the ground. He soon got back up and prepared himself in case the beast was going to attack, he knew how lethal these things were from the time he was sixteen. Luckily he knows how to defeat it. Time Jumper then jumped sideways as the Time Beast materialized and slammed its claws at the pavement, aging it into sand.

"Nighty night, girl!" Time Jumper reeled his hand back, forged a green time orb then blasted the beast. It screeches as it rapidly deage back into a juvenile, infant, feces then into an egg. It layed there helpless and asleep. Ben reverted and picks it up.

"Contained…" Ben then glanced around, finding himself where he was before but his house is gone and so was the forest. He's standing in the empty alleyway of a ruined district. Ben sighed, he's in an alternate future. He had traveled to one before, once.

He carried the egg and turned into XLR8 before speeding out. Ben was amazed the Omnitrix is still functioning despite him accidentally leaving Omni behind in the past. Still, he can feel the darkness in the air, something is telling him he won't like what he finds.

As he ran, he exited out of the ruins and quickly screech to a halt. Before him was Beach City, newer, advanced and better than before. It seems to be a combination of Earth culture with aliens, like his old future but he noticed the structure and techs are more Gem nature. He sees many locals walking about their daily lives, some of which were Robolex, Tetramand, Primate, Lenopen and many other races. Even different types of Gems!

"Please don't say it. Please don't…" XLR8 begged then a Ruby passed by and greeted him.

"Hi! You're a Steven 10K fan? Cool badge!" She beamed with a smile. XLR8 groaned; she said it. Then a drone hovered by and scanned him.

WARNING! WARNING! BENJAMIN TENNYSON DETECTED! ALERTING CRYSTAL KNIGHT!

"Say what?" XLR8 doesn't know who this Crystal Knight was but it seems Ben was his Most Wanted so he quickly dashed away. He kept running but more drones appeared, catching up with him. He noticed they resemble Vilgax Drones with the Green Eye texture. They opened fire and he quickly evaded them.

"Whoa! Stop! I am holding an egg!" XLR8 warned. While Time Beasts are dangerous, they're still innocent as an egg. However the drone ignored his warning and switch to missiles. They fired and went Mach 10. "YIPE!?" he quickly kicked them to the air, detonating harmlessly.

XLR8 decided to switch into Big Chill, went intangible and flew up to the sky. The drones stopped and scanned around before all looked up and spotted Big Chill via DNA signature.

NECROFRIGGIAN FORM, CONFIRMED. SWITCH TO SONIC EMITTERS

"Oh come on!" Big Chill complained as he picked up the pace. They start firing sonic waves, which caused him to clutch his ears in agony and dropped the egg. Big Chill quickly switch into NRG, a Prypiatorian-B who is a mutated creature born of nuclear fallout and became a Walking Ghost. Because he's pure radiation, he's sealed in an oven like containment armor composed of lead and unknown metal that made it super heavy. He dropped down at great speed then switch to Jetray, grabbed the egg with his talons, broke the fall and flew up. He then blasted the drones with neuroshocks, destroying them.

"Finally!" Jetray panted then he got smacked by something and he crashed into the ground. He reverted and sluggishly began to stand when someone landed before him.

"So, back for Round two, old man?" asked a deep voice.

"Ugh… I'm twenty!" Ben complained as he looked up, only to be shocked. Before him stands Steven Universe but at age thirty.

Steven has grown into a very well developed Human/Gem hybrid. Being around eight feet tall with a muscular, yet slightly chubby build. A beard on his face while also having a ponytail tied in a dark pink ribbon. He was wearing a black and dark pink battle armor that is made of super strong fabric and crystalized steel. While on his chest is his own insignia, the mark of the crimson star. He was also wearing a pink, star shaped eyepatch round his right eye, or where it used to be.

On his wrist is Trix, who gain a brand new look. He looked more advanced, having a white and black futuristic look and green circuit lines all over.

"Steven? Trix? Whoa you both looked like something out of the comic books." Ben comments.

"So you built a new Omnitrix knockoff? Pathetic!" Trix scoffed in a rougher voice.

"I don't know how you healed yourself or built a new watch, but I don't mind breaking you again." Steven summoned out Rose's Shield, now larger, more detailed and has three gemstones embedded in the center. He threw it and Ben quickly raised a Mana shield, only to be slice through and impaled him into the wall, fracturing the wall.

"Oof… GYAAAAAA!" Ben screamed while blood was spat out.

"That's it? No more lectures? No more name calling? You hadn't learn anything." Steven frowned. Ben turned into Goop and slither free as he regenerated.

"What the Hell, Steven! You almost killed me!" Goop yelled, wondering what the hell was wrong with this kid..

"Duh, Omni Jerk!" Steven and Trix scoffed. Goop reverted but then Ben got punched into the wall, Steven grabbed his shirt and held him up. Trix grabbed the Egg and scanned it.

"Unknown specimens. Threat: Very High. Extermination." Trix crushed the egg, spilling yolk on the floor.

"No! It was just a baby!" Ben yelled in anger, shocked that the Omnitrix could do something so awful and cruel.

"So what? All villains and monsters are scum. They should be put down!" Steven levitate the debris, forged a fist and punched Ben against the wall, breaking his ribs.

"Gyaaaah!" He scream even louder.

"Had enough?!" Steven slammed him into the ground, shifting it apart then raised his foot. Ben shot his eyes open, flaring pink energy and caught his foot. "Huh!?" He grunted.

"Runt! I did not train you to brutally torture your opponent and kill the innocent!" Ben growls as he threw him aside. He stands up, clutching his broken ribs and faced Steven, who landed a blazing punch, shifted the earth to punch him to the sky then bend the wind to plow him around the walls. Ben thrust his hand out and yelled: "**Somnus!**" He blasted Steven hard then he immediately collapsed and fell asleep.

"Steven! Cheap shot!" Trix yelled as he fired twin DNA beams that burns through Ben but he emerged unscathed. "Huh!?" He gasped.

"My body was once reconstructed after it was destroyed. DNA energy doesn't hurt me." Ben transformed into The Nightmare then blasted them with hellish flames, which grew massive.

"No… It grew bigger and stronger by the Sin… Steven, what did-" Steven jumped out as a crystal golem and punched The Nightmare down then forged a lightning sword and stabbed him.

"RROOOOAAR!" He roared in pain.

"You're so pathetic. I don't need to use the **Omegatrix** against you." Steven then grabbed his Omnitrix and started crushing it. The Nightmare screamed in agony then switch into Armodrillo, forge a drill and rammed it against his gemstone.

*WHIRRRRR*

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Steven screams in agony then Armodrillo punched him off, switch into Time Jumper and snapped his fingers. He froze time then collapse on his knees.

"Ahh...ahh… What the hell… He's insanely powerful! He mastered his powers and he's trying to kill me…" Time Jumper sluggishly stands and began to walk away. He must keep time frozen so he can figure out what's happened.

Once he's far away, at least five hundred miles to the Sea Spire, he resume time. He reverted and rested on the floor. He noticed the Sea Spire was abandoned and there's the skeleton remains of Krakken. Ben rubbed his eyes. What the hell happened? What changed Steven and Trix?! Why did they hate him?

Ben just rested, pondering over the many possibilities but none makes sense. He needs someone to explain what happened in the last 20 years. He then held up the Omnitrix and tried to connect to Omni.

"Omni. Do you read me?" Ben asked.

…

"Omni? Omni, talk to me!" Ben called.

…

"Omni… Stupid watch! Wake up!" Ben yelled.

…

"Omni…" Ben began to dread and kept reaching for her. Then a faint word was heard.

**I...hate...you…**

"Omni? Omni, please talk to me! Why do you hate- I didn't mean to yell at them! Omni, please tell me what happen?!" Ben pleaded with tears but no answers. Ben kept pressing the Omnitrix then it responded with the backup AI.

"Primary AI, designated Omni. Searching… … Confirmed. Omni the Omnitrix, deceased. Backup AI will take charge of the functions until a replacement is installed. Thank you." said the AI in Ben's voice.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben swung his head up, hands clutched on the side, and screamed at the top of his lungs, filled with heartbreak and sorrow. The only family he had left from his Earth, his best friend… His sister...his lover... is gone…

It had been 5 hours as Ben remains seated, sobbing in sorrow and guilt. A footstep was heard with a sound of a cane then a hand held out with a brown paper bag.

"Gumball?" A British voice offered. Ben recognized that voice and offer. He looked up to see a middle age man dressed in lab uniform but outfitted with military accessories and has a prosthetic hand.

It's **Professor Paradox**, a Time Walker who aided Ben on cases involving potential threats to the Universe, and a wise sage. He was in charge of protecting realities from other Time Walkers like **Eon** and **Malturant**. He's practically immortal for he exists outside of time and space.

"Prof. Paradox!" Ben jumped up and hugged him, crying bitterly.

"There there. Time will heal." Paradox smiled and Ben break the hug.

"Still with that pun… Paradox, I screwed up royally! I chased a Time Beast and now-" Paradox interrupted Ben.

"Ben, the time had already divided into a new branch the moment that Time Beast entered the area. You didn't abandon her." Paradox explained his loyal friend.

"It did… But what happened? Why is she dead?" Ben asked.

"I cannot explain to you. It's best to hear it from the Crystal Gems. Pearl is in **Omni-Prison** with Nightmare and the Canines, Cat's Eye is with Connie at the south of Beach City. Garnet and Amethyst at north. Your future self is at where Bellwood used to be." Paradox instructed.

"Paradox…" Ben began and waited, knowing Paradox can predict his question.

"You love Omni. And wish to make her happy. You still have time, Ben. Now run along. I must ensure no more Time Beasts are lurking around." Paradox began walking away. "Ben, once you made a decision, spare Steven." He said as he vanished after Ben blinked.

"I understand." Ben nodded. He had a pretty good hunch where the Omni Prison was. He looked up at the Moon and frowned.

-Omni Prison, Moon-

Ben had flown up to the Moon as Jetray and located a huge facility. He walked to the entrance, reverted into his Human form but in Uniform Mode, and the drones emerged.

IDENTIFY!

Ben cast an illusion spell and all the drones sees him as Steven.

CRYSTAL KNIGHT CONFIRMED. OPENING FRONT GATE.

The door opens and Ben walked inside. It's just like the Incarceon as it's full of prisoners wandering about and no doubt will be furious if they see him as Steven so he pressed his Omnitrix and transformed into a tiny, orb of light. The camera zoomed in to reveal Ben as a microscopic nanotechnology organism called Nanomech. He began flying across the hallway and noticed none of the drones detected him.

Not surprising. Nanomech is a one-of-a-kind transformation, artificially created by the Prototype Omnitrix during the secretive invasion of the Nanochip Swarms. Omni had scanned the chips' DNA but to protect Ben from the Queen's telepathic attack and cut the hive mind link, she spliced Ben's DNA with the Nanochip, making it the only Fusion Alien to be part of his playlist. There's no way Trix can inherited that DNA sample.

After an hour of searching, he found a prison cell **#001**. He shrinks further and entered through the opening. He looked up to find… Well…

Before him was the older Oak Bark. She was roughly the same height of the Oak Bark from her universe, but with a slightly more muscular build and grey fur, she was wearing the standard prison uniform but tied into a knot to show her belly. She was currently smooching Nightmare, who didn't age at all. They were having a kissing session.

On the other corner, Hellfire. She looked somewhat the same as before, but with darker fur, a couple feet taller and was messing her right eye. was munching her meal happily but Ben can see she's in her underwear, is seven month pregnant and she ripped a big bomber fart. She giggled as she munched more beans and Porks. On the bed was Thunder Hound. She had lighter colored fur, a couple of scratches around her arms and legs and messing her right ear. She was sound asleep but not well covered, revealing her naked body. Well, naked to Ben but she's covered in fur. Sitting at the window behind Thunder was Pearl wearing nothing but her underwear and a shirt. She looked just as she was before but her face was frozen in depression, her hair was very messy and lacking hygiene, and she gently stroke Thunder's fur.

"Urrrp! I'm full!" sighed Hellfire as she patted her big belly, Ben wondered if she should be eating any of that stuff while pregnant.

"That's good, hon. Just don't fart too much." Pearl sighed.

"You know you love it, baby~!" Hellfire cooed as she lifted her butt and shook it.

"Hmm...mmmh! Hellfire, listen to Pearl…" Oak Bark smooched Nightmare then unzipped her pants. Nanomech better get to work or he'll lose it. He glowed and grew back to full size as Ben.

"Hey. Sorry for intruding!" Ben greeted. The ladies yelped in fright and covered themselves while Pearl turned to see Ben. Her eyes teared up and she smiled.

"Ben… Are you...Ben of the past?" Pearl asked.

"Wait, you knew I time traveled?" Ben asked.

"Easy to figure out, especially when you're twenty when right now, you should be thirty nine." Pearl smiled as she climbed over Thunder Hound and gave Ben a hug. "Oh it's good to see you. How did you get here? Never mind, I'm just so happy… Ben…" Pearl began crying and buried her face in his chest.

"Questions… number one: You all girlfriends?" Ben asked, confused why Pearl was with them.

"Wives. We're married." Nightmare answered.

"To make amend of our mistakes." Oak Bark sighed.

"And to keep Pearl happy. I'm gassy lately but I'll hold it in. I got very hungry since I'm pregnant." Hellfire smiled as she wagged her tail and stroked her belly.

"One of you three got a…" Ben began and Oak Bark grinned seductively.

"We do, thanks to our mutated genes. Wanna see~?``she cooed as she unfasten her pants.

"NO! No no no! I didn't come here for a porn feast! I'm here- SHHH!" Ben shushed them and broke away from Pearl as he hide when the door's viewport opens.

"Was there someone in here?" asked the guard.

"Hey! Buzz off! Having a little privacy with my gassy wife here! Scram, Humans!" barked Oak, which guard quickly ran off in fear. "Tsk! You're clear." Oak nodded at Ben.

"And to think you three almost killed the boys." Ben comments.

"Things changed over twenty years." Nightmare said.

"Pearl… Tell me… Why you're here?" Ben asked.

"... Ever since Obsidian Cerberus almost killed Steven, you grew extremely strict on them. You trained them with such harshness and strictest but they grew stronger… But...when they killed Kevin by accident, you lost it. You had become…" Pearl was hesitant but Ben finished with guilt.

"A total buzzkill… No wonder he hated me." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"When Red Diamond came, the battle was catastrophic. Beach City, the Gem Temple, they're destroyed. Steven hated us...calling us weak...pathetic… He despised us… He then killed Dr. Animo, the Puppet and all Xeno Beasts. He tried to kill the Canines but I stopped him as Gentle Knight… Steven… He branded me traitor, defeated me and imprisoned me here indefinitely… He discarded his lineage with Rose… Since we're stuck together, we forgave… Fell in love and they let us married… I can't get pregnant since it'll cost my physical form and Nightmare is spectra but they can. I know you want more details but I can't tell you… I'm too scared to remember…" Pearl sobbed as she covered her face. Ben patted her shoulder.

"It's OK. I'll ask the others. Pearl… If I go back, what should I say?" Ben asked.

"Don't tell my past any of this. This is our lives. She must live her own way. And don't mention the girls having those. I'll get very, very creepy with them." Pearl warned with embarrassment, which the girls giggled at that.

"Promised. See ya, Battleaxe." Ben turned into Nanomech and left. Pearl sighed with a smile, sat down and picked up Hellfire to set her on her lap. They all wished Ben safe journey.

-South Beach-

Ben had to use Clockwork to carefully search for Cat's Eye's home while avoiding the drones. He can't use Time Jumper as he'll grow weaker for prolonging the time manipulation. He had located their house, at the beach side, and entered inside. He had greeted Cat's Eye, who was very hostile and readied her fist.

Cat's Eye hadn't changed too much. She had grown older, has bigger bosom and wears casual clothes: black tank top and blue jeans, barefoot and tied her hair into braids.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face, Tennyson!" Cat hissed in anger.

"Whoa whoa! I'm not your Ben! I'm from the past!" Clockwork revert and Ben ditch his Uniform Mode.

"See?" Ben gesture himself.

"See this! Rroowr!" Cat's Eye charged at him.

"Enough already!" Ben jabbed her arm with his fingers, striking the node and her arm went numb. Ben evaded as Cat slide and turn to kick but a hand caught her foot.

It was Connie Mashewaran, now age thirty six. She almost looks like her mother but has shorter hair, has a scar on her throat and was dressed in an apron. Behind her apron, she's wearing only a bra and PJ pants.

"..." Connie held up her hand and did a sign gesture.

"Connie, it's Tennyson! He did all this!" Cat argued but Connie tossed her back then shook her head. She points at Ben's face then at the Omnitrix.

"But…" Cat began but Connie kneeled down and gazed at her. Cat's Eye groaned as she can't break away from her sad eyes. "You win." She sighed.

"Hey, where's Panther, Leopard, Jaguar and Jr?" Ben asked.

"At school… What do you want anyway?" Cat's Eye shook her arm awake and Connie gestured a question.

"Coffee? Yes, please." Ben accepted the offer. "Why can't she talk?" Ben asked as Connie walked away to make coffee.

"Trix slit her throat when she was trying to stop Steven from killing the criminals. Those bastards almost killed her but thankfully Dad saved her." Cat sighed as she stood up and patted her butt.

"Oh, you're married. Congrats." Ben smiled as he sat down.

"Yeah yeah. Mom wasn't thrilled but she accepted me eventually. Now that's done, why are you here? Why are you younger and have Omni again?" Cat's Eye asked as she sat down. Connie brought some coffee and Ben frowned.

"What happen? Pearl told me her part about me being an asshole and the destruction of Beach City. What else did he did?" Ben asked.

"Pearl? How is she? Is she OK? And her wives?" Cat's Eye asked with worries.

"They're fine. Hellfire is pregnant." Ben explained.

"Oh I'm glad. Steven won't let us visit her, only mails." Cat's Eye sighed. "After gaining the Omegatrix, Steven destroyed the Diamonds and freed the galaxies. Earth became an open system and all aliens, Gems and Humans coexisted. Everyone loved him...but they don't know what he is…" she explained.

"Omegatrix…" Ben took a cup and drank it. "How did he upgrade Trix?" Ben asked.

"You didn't know? You two battled a decade ago and you took his eye. In return, he crippled you and dismantled Omni, using her parts to turn Trix into the Omegatrix." Cat's Eye explained.

*Clack!*

Ben had dropped his coffee, spilling it on the floor and the cup shattered. Ben had a petrified look in his eyes and began trembling as tears well up.

"He did...what? Omni… He killed...my Omnitrix?" Ben asked, having the verge of heart attack.

"That threat you did before? That you'll dismantle Trix if they kill Kevin? Well, the threat bites back…" Cat's Eye frowns.

Ben grasped his head, processing what he just learned and many memories of him with Omni flashes before his eyes then her words…

**I want to stay with you until the end.**

**I want to have family, friends…**

**You're worthy of me.**

**I...hate...you…**

"Omni… No… I… What have I done? What...have I...done…" Ben began crying and Connie grew hurt, sat beside him and comfort him with a hug. Ben then look up and quivered. "Greg? Where's Greg?" Ben asked.

"He...He passed away… A long time ago…" Cat's Eye whimpered with tears. Ben stood up and transformed into Clockwork.

"Thank you… I'll find Garnet… then I'll find myself…" Clockwork said, trying to calm down.

"Punch him in the jaws for me! Omni was a good woman! She helped Connie and I get together! And if you plan on fighting Steven… Avenge Omni! I know you can't kill but make him wake up!" Cat's Eye demands with tears.

"I will. And Cat? When the baby is born, call her Omni." Clockwork vanished through the time ripples. Cat's Eye quickly looked at Connie, who placed her hands on her belly then felt something inside. She had been feeling odd lately, constant urination, crazy hunger, nausea and mood swings. She now realized… She's pregnant. Her eyes beamed with tears of joy. Cat's Eye jumped up and hugged her with joy as she cried.

-North Beach-

Clockwork noticed South Beach's residences were mostly Cat's Eye, Citrakayah, Appoplexian and other feline based aliens. Now on the North, the locals are completely Humans. There are many drones and scouts then before but he aged them to rust by touching them. He eventually found a large pink building and walked inside. He reverted and knocked on the door but was opened by Amethyst, who hadn't changed too much. She did have a new uniform, black with white stars on the back and front. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore armor on her shoulders.

"Just in time. Come in." Amethyst usher Ben in. Ben was confused but walked in. He noticed he's in some type of base as there are Humans bringing wounded criminals and bounty hunters, tending the misfortune and tending Xeno-Beasts.

He was approach by Garnet, who didn't change but dressed in a military uniform with the SACT insignia.

"Secret Extraterrestrial Containment Team?" Ben asked in confusion. He hadn't seen them since the Project ARC event.

"Actually it's Salvation Assistant Caretaker Team. I knew you'd come here sooner or later. Already talk with Pearl and Cat?" Garnet asked as she turns and command him to follow.

"Yes. Foresight… Of course. Why are they here?" Ben asked as he eyed the wounds.

"Criminals were too scared. They want mercy, second chance at life. Bounty hunters, they are doing their jobs as hired guns. Xeno-Beasts, with Animo dead, they're lost and begged for coexistence. Steven said 'all are scum. Only death is your salvation'. We saved them, nurse them, feed them, start a new life." Garnet explained.

"This isn't right! I know I mistreated him but I never thought him to kill! That's why I lecture their bloodlust!" Ben reasoned in confusion.

"I know. But after what you did to him when Kevin was killed, he became you." Garnet said bluntly. Ben stopped in his tracks and clutch his fists. "Want to hurt me?" She asked.

"No. I want Omni to hurt me… I let my heavy loss consumed me. The incoming threat blinded me and it cost the only family I had left… I was a fool…" Ben answered.

"Come." Garnet grabbed Ben's hand and take him to the Warp Room, where new patients warps in and the citizen exit to start their new life. "Take the Warp Pad. It'll take you to Ben. Ben, the Omegatrix has five million, seven thousand and fifty DNA samples from multiple galaxies and the Element Switch can now stock multiple elements. He's stronger than me in his base form and more resilient. He killed the Puppet and Animo. Red is still out there, wanting revenge. To end the second war, you must open his eyes." Garnet explained.

"Don't worry. I know a weapon he didn't know I have." Ben walked on the warp pad and faced Garnet. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Yes. Steven had defeated you but Omni told me one thing: you never give up having fun." Garnet smiled. Ben was surprised then gaze down. As the warp tunnel opens up, Ben look up then smiled, then nodded. He warped away, traveling at light speed until he reached the end.

The beam struck the plain and Ben emerged. He is in Yosemite National Park and in a camp site. Nostalgia hits him hard as all his old life was coming back. As he explored, he spotted someone fishing at the lake. He approach and noticed he's on a wheelchair. He grabbed his shoulder and the man turned to see Ben.

It's the thirty nine year old Ben, looking almost like Ben 10,000 but he lost all his builds, his hair is shaggy and longer, has a bigger beard and wears a blue buttoned shirt and cream pants.

"Ben?" Future Ben asked. Ben replied by punching his jaws. "Ow! What the hell!?" He snapped.

"That was from Cat! You sonofabitch!" Ben grabbed his shirt and glared at him. "I always thought Ben 10,000 was a huge buzzkill but you crossed a whole new line! How can you do all that to those boys! They're just kids! You stole away their happiness! You ruined their dreams! Then you crank it up to ten when Kevin's death was an accident! Now because of you… she's dead! You killed her, you asshole! You killed her!" Ben yelled at his future self, who didn't retaliate and just took it all in. He sighed as he pry his hands off and looked away.

"I know… I was a fool… Omni reasoned me many times I was going overboard. I thought she would just leave me but she stayed. She told me she wanted to have a child but I couldn't give her one. When Kevin died… I lost my senses. Kevin was truly innocent. No denying that. I know it was an accident but when you heard them kept on and on about putting Kevin down, you too will feel betrayed. But...the real betrayal was how they murdered Omni. She didn't do anything to them. She was like a mother to them. She calms them, sang songs and cook their foods. I guess you can blame their Gem side. Males are battle born and only wants destruction. That's why they're rare. It's to avoid self destruction among their own. I'm the blame for exploiting that. They should've killed me and spared Omni. But no. Trix wants to be superior. With the Nemetrix and the AntiTrix, Trix lost it and wants to be the superior Omnitrix of them all. That's why he killed her as Omni is the superior model." Future Ben explained as he reel in a red snapper.

"What about Ascalon?" Ben asked.

"It's still hidden away. Even with Omni's parts, he can't wield it as it only accepts my DNA." Future Ben answered.

"..." Ben remains silent.

"You plan on fighting him?" Future Ben asked.

"Yep." He sighed.

"Think you can win?" Future Ben continued.

"I always do. Because I…"

"Never give up." They both said in unison. Future Ben smiled sadly and glanced at Ben.

"Steven is more ruthless and merciless then Ben 10,000. Why? Because he's a warrior, the buzzkill was a police. But there's the problem. Why?" Future Ben asked.

"Simple. Even with the Omegatrix, he doesn't have Master Control. You didn't unlocked it." Ben answered.

"Exactly. I only lost because I was too angry. And because of their Element Switch." Future Ben added.

"Guess it's time." Ben began to leave but Future Ben stopped him.

"Don't kill him. Just beat him and open his eyes. Use the Nemuina once he's down." Future Ben advised his past.

"Got it." Ben nodded.

"And Ben." Ben listened. "Please give Omni her happiness. And tell her… I'm so sorry." Future Ben said with a tear.

"I promised." Ben transformed into Jetray and flew off at supersonic speed. Future Ben watched him go and smiled.

"I missed the old days." He smiled.

-Beach City-

Jetray soar across the city, passing through drones and scouts, destroying them to catch Steven 10k's attention. He had destroyed fifty thousand of them all around the city in recorded time then flew over and landed at the beach where the destruction of Gem Temple lies. Jetray reverted and waited patiently then he heard a heavy train siren and the sand burst open to reveal an underground tunnel. A blur flew out and landed on the sand, turned and faced Ben.

It's Quickstrike but had aged to an adult, gaining more spikes on the arms and looks very savage. He's abnormally muscular with blades on the elbow. His universe was mostly blike with dark pink and green armor around his shoulders and legs, with a small blade at the end of this tail. Ben wagered he had mastered shape shifting and gave the form extra perks.

"So you purposely destroyed all my drones to call me out!?" Quickstrike hissed as he reverted.

"Yes. I'm Ben Tennyson of the past and after hearing all the stories, I have come to fix everything." Ben said as he flexed his arms.

"Fix?! I did everything you wanted me to become! I gave security, safety and protection!" Steven yelled.

"Yet you murdered those who pleaded for mercy. Including those who do you no harm. You took away Connie's voice, you took my legs and worse of all… You killed Omni and used her parts to make yourself superior. That's extremely pathetic of you, Trix!" Ben argued as he stretch his legs then his back

"Shut up! I had it with that knockoff Omnitrix! I want them all destroyed!" Trix yelled in anger.

"You boys needs a serious punishment. And I'll be the one who will make you open your eyes!" Ben said.

"Ha! We defeated you before and we'll do it again. I have five million aliens! You only have one million" Steven boasted.

"Yeah yeah, I'm superior than you. Rah rah rah! I heard that a thousand times. You may have defeated me but I had defeated opponents stronger than you, I defeated deities, recreated the universe and stopped Malturant from rewriting reality. All you did is murder innocent people. Steven Q. Universe, you are not worthy to wield the Omnitrix!" Ben declared as he changed into his Uniform Mode.

"The Hell with you!" Steven yelled.

"I'm glad Greg passed away. He should be extremely ashamed of you." Ben said as he began warming up and a fierce battle music began to play.

"Grrrrrr!" growled Steven in rage as the sand began pulsing.

"And this time, I'm going at full powers! Time to show you why I'm the Hero of Heroes!" Ben dropped in fighting stance.

**BENJAMIN!**

"UURGHH!" Steven growled as his body bulked up, rose aura surged around his body and he doubled his height and mass. "RRRAGGHH!" He roared in anger.

**STEEEVEN!**

Both dropped into fighting stance, Ben's karate stance and Steven's the grappler stance. Ben burst with green Mana aura and charged forward. Steven charged as well and both moved in close and collided fists, blowing sands everywhere by the shockwave.

Ben quickly moved away and Steven flew over then he turned and swung his arms, launching shields as blades. Ben briefly changed his arms into a pair of black skinned reptilian arms with bolts on the side and plugs as fingertips. He caught them, absorbed it into his arms before blasting him with ionic electricity. Steven yelled in pain then stomped the sand, creating a sand wave but Ben discharge magic fire, glassing it then Steven smashed through and landed a direct kick.

It sends him flying to the sky but he transformed into a Dragon wearing black and green Medieval armor.

"**Salamancer!**" He roared before belching a laser at Steven. He summoned his shields and blocked it but the laser was too much, he quickly jumped away as the shields got shattered. He then activated the Omnitrix and transformed into a Lepidopteran.

Future Bugbomb was much larger than the younger one, gaining an extra set of insectoid legs. His wings where larger, the stinger at the end of his tail was more curved and he had spiked insectoid shells on his arms, chest and neck. The Omegatrix symbol was on his tail.

The Omnitrix symbol turned brown and BugBomb got engulfed by Earth Magic.

Bugbomb was now more humanoid and war larger at the height of twenty feet at the least. He looked like a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. He was bipedal with four arms. his head was eyeless and has a skull helmet with a large horn that forks at the tip. His shell consists of fused sand, rock and stone. he was black and dark brown in coloration with light orange for his wings, hands, skeletal armor and feet. his torso and pelvis are skeletal in appearance. he has blue stinger on its pelvis. The signature earth element orbs were above his head, while his gemstone was on his belly

"**Terrorbeetle!**" He roared as he launched himself to the sky and rocketed toward Salamancer. The dragon alien fired a barrage of laser bolts but it bounced off Terrorbeetle's thick rock armor then rammed him at full force, sending him at full speed into the cliff, forming a massive crater, with smaller hole. Terrorbeetle soared in and burrowed through the wall, caught up with Ben and punched him further through the wall then fired a pointblank blast of Earth Magic, blowing Ben flying out of the cliff and recovered by somersaulting then forged a Mana slide to land on the ground.

"Wow! That's Element Switch for ya!" Ben smirked. Terrabeetle burst out of the cliff and swung his claws at Ben but he transformed into XLR8, zipped away as he missed and switched into a sixteen foot tall dinosaur with cross aspects of Brontosaurus and Stegosaurus, known as the Vaxasaurian.

"**Humungousaur!**" He bellowed as he swung his tail and smacked Terrorbeetle aside. He recovered and swung his arms at Humungousaur but he grabbed and body slammed him around the ground then threw the earth insectoid against the trees. "Seriously?! I barely even try." joked the Vaxasaurian. A burst of light occurred and a huge spray of magma emerged, consuming Humungousaur but he phases through as Big Chill. Emerging from the woods was a Spheroid, Element Switch into Fire.

This alien looked like Spitter but with a much larger body, instead of his old legs he had four that seemed to be based on a beetle. A red exoskeleton around his back, his hands were now crab-like claws and his mouth pointed forward more with long grey teeth.

"**Volcanic Vomit!**" The Fire based Spheroid inflated and spew magma at Big Chill but he easily phased through as he's completely immune to magma.

"This is gotta be a joke!" Big Chill sneered. Volcanic Vomit spawned wings and flew at Big Chill, who quickly freezes him, switch into the Primate named **Tailwhip**, lasso him with his elastic tail and slingshot him into the ground.

"Come on, get real! You cloppered me so easily!" Tailwhip piped as he switched into a humanoid schematic alien named **Blueprint**, constructed into a howitzer and blasted him hard.

"Shut up! I had it!" Steven burst out as a Tetramand in Fire and Ice Element.

He was much larger than Fist-Thrash, being ten feet tall and gained an extra set of arms. This six armed alien had organic plating on his entire body, with his right side being red, spiked and generated steam and flames on his muscles. While on the left was blue and white, had having blades on his arms and freezing vapor coming from them. He was wearing only black and dark pink pants, with a metal built that held the Omegatrix at the center. This alien had six eyes, long golden hair and sharp fangs.

"**Articflame!**" He roared as he charged in and swung a magma mace but was collided by an ice covered fist, belonging to ColdPunch.

"Whoo! This is fun! Omni sure gave you a good boost!" ColdPunch and Articflame kept clashing fists again and again, shattering the earth around them.

"ENOUGH!" He punched ColdPunch and created a napalm explosion, blowing him away and encased him in ice. He jumped up, forged a massive magma orb with smaller ice orbs orbiting around it and throw it at ColdPunch.

"Heh! OK!" ColdPunch then switched into the owner of the plug hands he used before. It's a one-eyed reptilian with antennas growing from the collarbone, equipped with plugs on the antenna and hands. This is the Conductoid codename **Feedback**.

"Time for a major feedback!" grinned the alien in an electronic heroic voice. He crossed his arms and his antennas fold over and stabbed the magma, draining it into his body. "Oh yeah!"

"Keep changing, jerk! Soon you'll run out of option!" Articflame propelled forward with rocket propulsion and land a punch but Feedback caught his fist and cause a shockwave. "Huh!?" He gasped.

"What was that? I could've sworn I heard…" Feedback drained more energy from Articflame then start jabbing him with powerful blows, lasso him and slammed him on the ground. "That you said you're superior than me!" grinned Feedback.

"I AM SUPERIOR!" Trix screamed out of pride as ArcticFlame switched into the Robolex then immediately Element Switch into a combination of Earth, Fire and Water, resulting Steam.

This Robolex was gigantic, being thirty feet tall and was on all fours, shorta. Truth be told his front arms connected to act as a steamroller, possibly for this alien to travel faster but could also disconnect for long, robotic pinchers with more bulk than before. He had a purple and dark brown robotic form that was very bulky, had exhaust pipes on his back blowing out steam, he now had two tubes connected a large water tank on his back to the pomps connected to his shoulder. This alien now had two faces, a digital one on his screened stomach and one on the robotic head that had two large bull-like horns, a golden ring on the snout and a few wires connected to his large neck.

"**Steamdozer!**" snarled the Robolex as he grabbed Feedback's tail and unleashed a huge cloud of steam that was extremely hot then lifted up and smashed Feedback against the ground, held up his fist and blasted him with a huge wave of steam. Feedback was gasping and panting in pain as the steam was unbearably hot. He then stomped on his Omnitrix. "Say goodbye to your pitiful Omnitrix." said Steamdozer as he started crushing it.

"Arrghh! Omni...is my life! I earned that right! It took so many sacrifice and hardship! Everything that happened to you… I should've been the one to die, but you murdered her, just to be superior!? Runt! You are nothing but an inferior version of me!" Feedback pry him off then switch into XLR8 and speed away then bashed him repeatedly, denting his armor.

"I told you before and I'll say it again!" XLR8 jumped up, becomes Four Arms and smack him across the face, switch to Diamondhead and blasted him repeatedly with projectiles then land and switch into Spitter and blasted him back then into Buzzshock and he zapped the slimes, super electrocuting Steamdozer.

"Gyyyyaaah!" He screamed in agony before reverting. Ben did the same.

"You got a long way to reach my level. The level of the Master Control!" Ben frowned.

"Just shut up!" Steven transformed into a Dragon alien. He had a buff humanoid body structure, part for his large wing-like hands. He had a long tail with dark blue spikes going from to tip and ending at his neck, his face was long, had sharp fangs and blue spikes on his eyelids. He wore a bodysuit similar to Fist-Thrash, with the Omegatrix on his chest.

However then the alien transformed again with Elemental Switch, with the element of electric. The alien changed to look more like a chines dragon, with a long snake-like body, tiny limbs and tendrils on his nose. He no longer hand a mouth, his eyes were full of electricity. His uniform was gone and changed to be a metal dark pink collar, with the Omegatrix on the center.

"**Thunderlizard!**" He roared as he belched a powerful bolt of lightning but Ben switched into a Crystalsapien named **Chromastone**. He easily absorbed the blast and redirected it as ultraviolet beam, the beast forged an electrical shield, withstanding the max output before flapping his wings, sending the shield forward and impacted Chromastone. It created a massive cluster of explosion and Ben flew out, uniform heavily damaged and skins scorched heavily, almost two degrees. He stumbled over before got blasted by bluish snow like flames, freezing his body in blue ice. Steven had switched into a Pyronite with Ice Element.

This Pyronite looked more skeletal than normal, he also gains white armor made of ice over much of his body, which becomes bulkier and more bestial in appearance. The inside of the gaps in his armor were a light blue aura of ice around his head intensifies into a vapor-like cloud of active nanites, his face becomes more skull-like, and his shoulder armor resembles a pair of large spikes.

"**Arcticblast!** It's over. In eleven seconds, you'll die by subzero temperatures." He frowned as he crossed his arms.

*I won't…die!* Ben's eyes widen and flared with DNA energy then the Omnitrix began sinking into his wrist, spreading magma and DNA energy across the body. The transformation sequence was stalled by the sub-zero ice, slowing the nanomachine down and Ben began screaming in unbearable pain of actually feeling his DNA being altered.

"Fool! You're speeding up your death!" Trix scoffed, seeing how pathetic he tried to transform with the Omnitrix frozen in ice. But something is off.

The ice began to emit steam and began melting, Ben began to bend his arms, actually began to move despite the ice restricting him. The structure start fracturing and he screamed louder.

"What?!" Arcticblast gasped.

"Impossible! How can he continued the Omnitrix's function in that state!?" Trix exclaimed in horror.

"Aarrggh!" Ben roared as he starts powering up, bursting Mana outward with mixture of DNA energy and flames. He rapidly melted the ice, allowing the nanomachines accelerated their progress but the pain is too much, the strain is too great and he's slowly began to ascend to his true Anodite form as he was losing consciousness but he won't give in, he fights it and continued forcing the Omnitrix to finish the transformation.

"No matter how much pain I endured, the losses I suffered! I will keep fighting! And I will win! Wanna know why? RrrrraaaaaAAAHHHH!" Ben swung his arms out and let out a mighty roar as he erupted into a tower of magma, blasting the ices off then the tower vanished and revealed Ben as Heatblast, having emerald tint on his flames.

"Because I don't give up." Heatblast finished.

"Then GIVE UP!" Arcticblast roared as he forged a saber and charged in, freezing the whole plain into a field of ice and snow but Heatblast grabbed his arm and headbutted him.

Both began trading blows after blows, fracturing their armors and coughing out lava like blood. In truth, Steven was overwhelming Ben with his massive strength but Ben knows the aliens too well and had mastered them, plus had experience on battling other Omnitrix Bearers. Even with this new Element Switch, Ben immediately adapted his new powers and how to counter him, all while confronting his traumatic personality. He knows Steven and Trix were consumed by the trauma and he will save them.

"How are you keeping up with me!? I bested Red Diamond!" Arcticblast swung his flames and blasted Heatblast, creating steam and he darted in, evade another blast and punched his cheek, knee his shoulder then land a low blow at his stomach. "Blaaagh!" He vomited liquid nitrogen.

"True but I had a photographic memory. I memorized all fighting patterns, my powers, my weaknesses. You defeated me because I was blind in rage but now I am just having fun." Heatblast smirked as he jumped back and threw ten flaming boomerangs. Arcticblast summoned his shield to block them.

"Fun!? Fun!? FUN!? THIS IS A BATTLE! NOT A STUPID GAME!" Arcticblast roared, unleashing a blizzard but Heatblast countered by raising his temperature at supernova. Arcticblast and Heatblast clashes their auras then exploded in a huge heatwave then both soar up to the sky.

"Take it easy, Stuball." Heatblast chuckles.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME STUBALL!" He roared as he fired a barrage of ice blasts but Heatblast plowed through them all and collided him, creating an explosion. They kept clashing fists while falling then Heatblast tackled him, Arcticblast jabbed him savagely as Heatblast launched propulsion via feet and dive into the ground, burrowing through the crust and splashed into the river of magma.

Arcticblast broke free and grabbed Heatblast, choking him as his presence start freezing the magma. Heatblast briefly switch into a subspecies Pyronite, which has very less armor on the arms, legs and head, has fangs like Pyroblast, has obsidian rock armors on the forearms, forelegs, torso and face; and the Omnitrix was on the collar.

"**Scorch!**" Scorch chomped on Arcticblast's hand, which he screamed in pain, Scorch kicked him, grabbed his legs and spun him around until he released, sending him flying out of the lava, hit the ceiling and burrowed up to the surface. Scorch flew out of the lava, switch into Jetray and chase after him but a green light shines and the entire cavern collapse. He evade all the debris, switch into Cannonbolt and pinball through before going Armodrillo and punch through a large rock. He switch into Big Chill and phased through until he's at the surface. The whole area were destroyed and the sky had darkened. Big Chill jumped out and reverted as he landed.

"Steven?" He wondered then he felt a powerful aura, he looked up and grew shocked. "Whoa! Now that's way big!" Ben said.

This alien was gigantic, in fact the alien Steven 10K had just transformed into was thousands of feet tall. He looked to be completely made of stone and pink crystal, with the body structure of a humanoid golem. He had three fingers on his bulky hands, with a green curved spike on each wrist He had no face with one large hole for an eye, all around the alien were green markings glowing with green energy. On his shoulders were two large curved stone formations, while in between them was a star shaped green crystal.

***Kolossus!** Now prepare to die!* he spoke through telepathy.

"Alright. That's enough! Come to me: Ascalon!" Ben held out his hand and the Omnitrix glowed brightly. An explosion was heard from the distance and a blur zoomed out of Beach City then land in front of Ben: Ascalon.

*A sword? Bah! Feel the torments and pain you gave us!* Kolossus raised his fist and began to bring it down.

"Enough." Ben grabbed and pulled the sword out, it coated him with the armor then the blade glowed green. "Have at thee!" Ben swung the sword, Kolossus suddenly got covered in ten thousand strikes of the blade and burst out blood.

*GRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH* he screams before Trix started timing out and reverted back into Steven, bearing the wounds and collapse on his knees.

"How...it's…ssible…" Steven groaned in pain. Ben approach him as he yield the sword back in the scabbard.

"This is Ascalon. Omni's big brother. He can cut through reality itself. So even if this Kolossus is above Star level, Ascalon can still cut him like he's just paper." Ben explained.

"You mean… Omni had a superior predecessor and didn't complain?" Trix baffled.

"Why would she? If Ascalon was never made, she won't be built by the Old Thinker." Ben smiled as he stroked the scabbard.

"So I lost… Even after all those training… Fine. Have at it." Steven lifted his shirt to reveal his gemstone. "End me. Shatter me! Avenge your Omnitrix." Steven frowned.

"No. A Hero must never kill." Ben answered then he transformed into an androgynous fairy like alien named **Pesky Dust**.

"Purrrr! Now look at all the people you cause pain and misery. Purrrrr!" Pesky Dust spray sleeping dust at Steven and Trix, placing them under his spell. Pesky Dust pour in all the people he met, feel their pain and suffering, all the enemies who are terrified. He then shows all his past, his childhood, friends and family, his losses. Then Future Omni spoke in clear voice.

**I hate you for what you become, boys. This is not your destiny. You're supposed to bring peace but instead you chose fear. That's why I had weaken your powers. My best friend… my husband… Ben will make you see your wrongs. Everyone makes mistakes but they always get second chance. I won't hate you, but I cannot allow you to abuse my gifts. If you want to be worthy of the Omegatrix, you must remember who you are. The REAL you. I love you all. And Benji, I will always be with you.**

"AHHH!" Steven yelped as he sprung awake and dart back. He panted heavily and tears pours out. Ben stood over and held out his hand with his famous cat like smirk.

"You OK, Buddy?" He asked.

"All those painful memories… And everyone… What had we done?" Steven was extremely guilt ridden, feeling disgust of his own actions.

"And Omni… We killed her… We just...became DNA…" Trix feels like he just wants to die. Everything they hated about Kevin, they thought they became like Ben but they also became Demon Nemesis Anarchy. It's too much…

"I don't blame you two. It's all my fault. I shouldn't treat you so harshly. But I do agree. If it was an accident, I would have forgiven you but you two kept on and on about getting payback and putting Kevin down like a mad dog, so you made me feel betrayed." Ben explained.

"..." Steven and Trix were silent.

"But I took away your happiness. It was my mistake. I was just too worried about you two getting killed again, I went overboard. If anything, I should've let my own past failure go. Steven, you and Trix are like sons to me." Ben smiled with tears.

"Really?" Steven asked.

"And man, that was an awesome battle! Steam Element? Mind blown! And that Kolossus! Whoa! I thought Plantoapocalypse was the largest of all… Although it took me eating half of the planet. I grew unstably hungry as that little flower." Ben chuckles in embarrassment.

"But I used your wife-sister as parts… How can you…" Trix looked away.

"Hey, I blew her up to keep Squid Face from abusing her. She's still pissed but she forgave me. So, Steven, want to be a hero?" Ben asked, offering the hand again. Steven gazed at it then grabbed it with an innocent smile and a teary star eye.

"You bet!" Ben help him up then carry him. "How did you know Omni only supercharged my time limit?" Steven asked.

"That's easy. The Master Control needs two keys to open: manual command code and Voice Command. Since yours is the first model, the VC only accept the creator's voice pattern." Ben explained in a good-natured way.

"You really knew your stuff." Steven chuckle.

"Hey, I learned them the hard way." Ben added as he carried him by arm.

A day later, Steven had publicly announced his crimes and offered himself to be arrested. He then apologized to the nations, SACT and others for his cruelty and lack of Humanity. On his final command as Crystal Knight, he ordered the release of Pearl and her wives then gave his position of command to Garnet.

Everyone was shocked and stunned but then cheered to them, declaring Steven and Trix had done the most heroic feat of history: accepting his mistakes and making amends. Steven and Trix had personally apologized to the Crystal Gems and his friends. As the drones began to lead Steven to the shuttle, Ben spoke to him.

"Are you sure about this? All those criminals won't forgive you as easily as the SACT." Ben asked.

"Don't worry. Even with Trix separate, I'm still too much to take down. You're kinda my first opponent to actually defeat me in ten years." Steven smiled.

"Well, be on your best behavior. And eat as much Cookie Cats as you wish! Your Shields' true strength is happiness." Ben added.

"And I'm glad you brought it back. Oh, I got something for you. It's for Omni and past me." Steven pulled out an item box and Ben took it then open it.

"A Key? With a Woman insignia?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"To make Omni earn her dream she longed with you." Steven winked, which it's hard to tell as he has only one eye.

"Uh…." Ben blushed immensely then clears his throat. He checks the other item and it's numbers. "Passwords?"

"I kinda went easy on you. I have one awesome alien that makes Arcticflame look like a candle. His fire is so cold, it burns." Steven explained.

"Yikes! If you hit me with that, then I would've died! Why didn't you?" Ben asked then recalled the voice. "Omni stopped you, didn't she?" He asked.

"Even today, she kept on watching over me and Trix." Steven sighed with a smile.

"It's Trix and I. Why does this dimension gets it backwards!?" Ben complained.

"Hey, not all Earths are the same. Multiverse is a trip." Steven said. Ben frowned then both laughed out loud. Steven sighed then held out a fist. "Take care, Omni Hero." He said.

"Stay believing, Crystal Knight." Ben gave him a fist bump then part way. Ben held up the Omnitrix to dial Time Jumper…

"Gumball?" Ben looked up to see Prof. Paradox offering gumball. "Manual dialing, are we?" He asked.

"For nostalgia." Ben admitted.

"I'm glad you had moved on. Took you longer than the others. One got over it in a single day while others took him ten months." Paradox smiles.

"That Ben got over it after his first kiss with that chipmunk princess. That's very unrealistic." Ben scoffed with a smile.

"True but each must get creative. Shall we?" Paradox held out his prosthetic hand and opens a time portal. Ben smiled and they walked through it.

-Present Day-

The portal opens in the main room of the Tennyson residence and Ben emerged. As it closed, Ben turned to see Omni and co. staring at him.

"Where were you!?" Pearl yelled.

"What? It was only…" Ben check his Omnitrix and it displayed a digital clock. "...ten seconds. Time travel." Ben chuckles.

"Ben...why were you time traveling?" Omni asked.

"I'll explain everything. But first I must see Stevo. Pearl, make some tea. And Cat, Connie, remind me to prepare a wedding gift for the future. Stevo! Yo Steven!" Ben walked away with a big smile.

"He called me Pearl!" Pearl baffled. Ben barely addressed her that way.

"Wedding gift!?" Connie and Cat's Eye were glowing red at the ideas of them married.

"He's...smiling that smile… Oh my Maker… He's back…" Omni covered her mouth with emotions, tearing up with joy.

Ben walked into the Lake Room and found Steven crying at the corner. Ben sighed, saddened to see him that way.

"Steven." He called out.

"..." Steven stays silent.

"Sorry for yelling at you. I was just… I was worried sick about you. I didn't mean to ruin your happiness. You forgive me?" Ben asked.

"..." Steven stays quiet.

"Stevo. Wanna join me tomorrow to buy ingredients to make a Cookie Cat smoothie?" Ben asked. Steven slowly turn his head and looked at him confused.

"Cookie Cat as a smoothies?" He asked.

"Yeah! And we can continue training. We'll hang out with the girls. And the best of all: I'm gonna tell you how I got my Omnitrix and spend the best summer of my life." Ben smiled.

"Really?!" Steven asked in joy.

"And I changed my mind. You can still go on the missions but be more careful next time. And I got a password for your first 11th alien." Ben added, giving a fatherly smile.

"Our first new alien?! You're forgiven!" Trix cheered. Steven stood up, ran to Ben and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you!" They cheered.

"Come on! Let's go to the Codon Chamber and unlock it. Say, when's your birthday?" Ben asked as he lead Ben to the Codon Chamber.

"Why you ask?" Steven asked.

"Because I'm gonna give you two the best 11th birthday present ever!" Ben declared.


	17. The hot zone

The scene opens up outside Earth's orbit, where a large ball of fire is hurtling towards the big blue orb. The ball of flames continues to fall until it crashes into a lake only a couple miles from Beach City, a large blast of steam is shot out from the impact and, after it evaporates, all that was left of the lake was an empty crater burned to a crisp.

The flames of the ball of fire was extinguished, revealing the orb to actually be an alien spaceship. The ship was quite massive, being at least a mile long and several yards wide. The outer design of the vessel had the appearances of blue magma, while there were four wings on the sides that were curved on the end and had twin boosters below each side. The front of the ship had a screen the shape of a sharp corner heart while the back was thicker and had several triginular rockets. Steam of steadily flowing from the haul of the large cruiser, with small blue flames flowing on the deck.

Suddenly a line of flames appeared below the front of the ship, it swirled around until making a circle then broke away from the vessel. It began lowering down to the ground slowly, with someone standing in the middle of it. She was a female Pyronite that had a very mature body, Double E breast and a large butt. Her flames were a darker shade than Pyroblast's, while the magma rocks on her body had cracks all around them. Her clothing was gothic in appearance, with black metal armor. Covering her breasts was a metal shoulderless bra with a skull design for the cups, while around the strap were small black spikes. She was also wearing dark purple pants that looked like leather and shined, on the sides were cuts in the sides revealing small portions of her legs.

She was also wearing red and black high heeled boots that had spikes around the top, and the heels are actually long curved blades. Around her waist was a black gothic metal built, with a flaming whip that has a skull handle on the right side. The flames of her head were strangely going down her back and actually in the shape of a long ponytail, while on her face was a metal eyepatch on the right side of her face with a skull in the eye section.

The levitated piece of her ship stopped on the ground, after she walked off it levitated back up and reforged back into the vessel. The female Pyronite grabbed a device from the back of her built, it was a small scanner with the same blue lava design as her ship. She pressed on the screen and it generated a red hologram of the area, soon after producing signals showing two Omnitrix icons.

"So it's true, there really are two Omnitrices!?" she stated as she looked forward and noticed the small town just beyond her current location, without a doubt the home for the ones with her prize. She was lucky to have gotten the chance to go first, the hunters all decided to try obtaining the watch one at a time before a full frontal attack.

She couldn't believe it when her employer recently informed them of a second Omnitrix being used, it was almost laughable when that amphibian suggested that such a powerful device like that could be mass produced. However there was no doubt now, she was going to be hunting two wielders of the Omnitrix. She also could not forget about the Gems where lived around here, she would deal with them personally.

"Well well, this hunt just got a lot more ...exciting." smirk the female Pyronite as the scene went dark but showed her left eye blowing a dark blue.

The scene opens back up to reveal the Beach House, were several blasts of flames were seen firing from the beach. It is revealed to be Pyroblast and Heatblast having a sparring match, the older Pyronite blasting fireballs at his opponent, who in return reflected them with a wall of flames and countered with a swirling vortex of fire.

Ben thought it would be a good idea to test out their Pyronite forms on each other, it was always good to keep sharp with one's abilities. It has been a crazy adventure for Ben yesterday, having traveled to the horrible future and finding out what Steven would become if he didn't calm himself down. However Ben was grateful for that experience, not only for saving the future but also regaining his own joy of being a hero from it.

After that life changing adventure, Ben had really changed his tone. Not only has he been treating Steven, Trix and even the Gems better, but he has also been calling them by their names. Besides for Trix as he still kept using the nickname Smart Bolt, but that nickname was something Ben used as a term of flattery.

Back to the fight between the two Pyronites, they were going all out in this brawl. The sand making the beach was starting to be burned to glass on some areas, while the others simply got burned a little. Pyroblast constructed his Omni-Pumps, blasting Heatblast away with two powerful pumps of water. Pyroblast smirked until seeing a faint green light shine through the water, suddenly out jumped Overflow who blasted the blue Pyronite with his own liquid attack.

"Ahh!" shouted Pyroblast as he was pushed back by the water, his flames going out as the liquid kept splashing him. He quickly pressed on his own Omnitrix symbol, changing to Aquaclaw and using the massive blows of water as a way to swim up and giving Overflow a scratch across his face.

"Ahhh, cheap shot Steven!" complained Overflow as he was grabbing onto his face, when suddenly Aquaclaw charged in and landed an uppercut on the aquatic robot. Overflow was knocked into the air and landed in the ocean.

"This is getting exciting, let's keep this up, Steven!" cheered Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core, only to fold back in and transform the aquatic alien into Rockhead.

*You don't have to tell me twice.* replied the meteor alien as he levitated across the water, stopping to where Overflow had landed.

He and Trix looked over the water for a few seconds, until a flash of green light caught their attention. Rockhead quickly moved out of the way before a large object burst from the water, revealed to be none other then Stinkfly.

"Sorry boys, but you can't beat experience." said the insectoid alien with a smirk, flying over and knocking Rockhead away with his tail. The meteor alien landed hard on the beach, the hard crash splashed the sand around.

*We'll see about that!* declared Rockhead as he used his powers to levitate the sand and a few rocks around him, crushed them together into a large compressed ball, and flung it at the Lepidopterran.

Stinkfly quickly dodged the ball and rushed over to Rockhead, blasting him with slime and stinking the alien to the ground. After that, he quickly flew up in the air and transformed into Cannonbolt in his sphere form, he was quickly heading for the boys. Before they were crushed however, Trix transformed Rockhead into Fist-Thrash, who quickly broke out of the green goo and punched the Arburian Pelarota away and against the Beach House.

"How do ya like us now!" mocked Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core with a smirk on his screen, Fist-Thrash did the same while crossing his arms.

"Don't get cocky boys, I still have a few more tricks under my sleeve." Cannonbolt said as he jumped back to the Beach, but looked back to see the damage. The front door of the Beach House was wrecked, plus most of the porch. "Man, Pearl is going to give it to me later for that one." he added with concern, he was going to get lectured by both Pearl and Omni for that.

"I don't know Ben, you are out armed here." Fist-Thrash spoke while flexing his massive arms, completely showing off his Tetramand muscles.

"Not for long." Cannonbolt said as he pressed on his own Omnitrix symbol, changing form again. And based on the large shadow covering the now shocked and frightened Trix and Fist-Thrash, it was a big one.

Ben had transformed into a large tarantula alien, being about twenty feet tall and dwarfing that of even Fist-Thrash. This arachnid alien had greyish orange fur all around his body, even his large muscles and six arms had all had four sharp and long claws sticking out. Unlike the way Fist-Thrash or Four Arms had their arms arranged, this alien had the first set on the front, the second set behind them and the third above the two and acting as the aliens shoulders. His only has one set of legs, but they were bulked up and had two clawed toes on the front. Above the aliens ankles were a row of dark brown spikes, the same as the larger ones on each of his shoulders, back and waist. Speaking of his back it appeared to be hunched a little, but that was actually because of a separate limb which was of great importance to spiders, the web sack. His neck curved forward a little, while the alien's face had a striking resemblance to an african tarantula. He had eight around eyes glowing green, two gigantic fangs and several long strands of hair pointed out with black at the ends.

As for clothing this colossal bug was wearing pants similar to Four Arms, but with several black and green straps around the thighs and covered with spikes. The Omnitrix symbol was located on the alien's forehead, between his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" asked Trix both freaked out and amazed by this juggernaut of muscle.

"The name's **Terroranchula**, took the name from another spider when I was a teen." explained Terroranchula with a spanish accent as he got on all six, aiming right at Fist-Thrash. "But enough with the small talk, let's continue our rumble shall we?" he asked as he suddenly leapt right at the Tetramand, slamming into him and jenacenting the alien a mile away.

The four armed alien sluggishly stood up and was shaky from the impact, it felt like a large bus ran him over. "Ah, my head..." complained Fist-Thrash as he rubbed his head, Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core with his digital eyes swirling around.

"oh...I don't feel so-." before the robotic boy could finish, he starting making a barfing emoji. Just when the boys finally thought they had this fight under their control, Ben goes on and transforms into a giant spider demon that could smack Fist-Thrash into the ground.

Before they knew it Terroranchula was running straight for them, got close and grabbed the Tetramand by the shirt. The insectoid transformation soon started swinging the smaller alien around and around, until tossing him into the air.

"Aahhhh!" shouted both Fist-Thrash and Trix as they flew up in the air, Terroranchula aimed his hands in the air and from his palms he shot up strings of webs. They wrapped around Fist-Thrash legs tightly, which allowed Terroranchula to swing down and smash the red alien hard on the ground.

A large cloud of sand was formed from the impact, just as Terroranchula began walking over to check on the two boys. "Hope they're okay, maybe I went a little overboard?" he asked himself as he stopped to the place the boys landed, it was where the webs ended. "Hey boys, you alright?" he asked looking into the sand cloud, he really should be going easier on Steven since he only just got healed from his battle with Obsidian Cerberus, he really didn't want the kid to get hurt and force him to use Curity again.

However just as he was going to wonder even closer to the crater, a blast of green light blinded him. Having eight eyes left the **Araknoid Gantious** defenseless against blinding attacks. As he was rubbing his eyes trying to regain vision, he was blasted away by both an ice beam and fire blast.

Out of the sand cloud stood Steven, however in a completely new transformation. This alien seemed to be completely made out of both fire and ice, with a demonic flare. He was basically made or red energy that was super heated, while giving the area around his head the appearance of being in flames like Pyroblast. The alien was very muscular, while also being about eight feet tall. He has four fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. And a long tail with two ice spikes at the end. Around his arms, legs, crotch and chest was an outer layer of ice acting as both armor and another layer of skin, the chunk on his chest was split in half in the middle and had the appearance of ribs. His face seemed to be made of ice also but for some odd reason it was black, had a demonic skull design and large, curved horns.

On each of his shoulders were dark pink armor that was designed to look like a face, with green energy glowing from the eyes, mouth and nose. There was yellow around the edge of the armor, the ice spikes coming from underneath them and a tiny yellow star above the green eyes of the armor. He was wearing fingerless gloves and thigh armor made of the same dark pink metal, the gloves had yellow around each finger hole. While the thigh armor had a hollow yellow star, and yellow on the edges. The Omnitrix was on the alien's chest between the ice abbs, while Steven's gemstone was on his belly.

This was Steven's 11th alien, which he gained from the codes given to Ben by Steven 10K. When Ben came back, he decided to unlock the new transformation for Steven, sorta as an apology for how he treated the kid since they met. Ben did consider to unlock the alien on Steven's birthday, however that was before he found out when that was.

"Agh, I see you're enjoying your birthday present." Terroranchula said as he rubbed his head, that was one heck of a counter. He pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead, reverting back to normal as he stood up and walked to the frozen fire alien.

Despite having Master Control, Ben started using the Omnitrix manually now, for nostalgia's sake. When he dials, it displayed the selected alien in a holographic projection way, instead of a silhouetted icon like Trix.

"You know it, this guy is awesome!" cheered the alien as the Omnitrix symbol on his chest started beeping and glowing red, soon he changed back to Steven.

"I still haven't thought of a name for him yet." he added as he and Trix stretched out their bodies, they haven't had much exercise since they been in recovery.

"It ain't easy thinking of a name for a **Icitonk**, what do you call someone when they're made of both fire and ice anyway?" asked Trix at a loss for what to call this transformation, and this one was special since it was their first new guy. Not to mention this alien was one of the ones in this universe that Ben didn't have in his arsenal, just like Staticbot before Omni scanned his DNA.

"Hmmm, how about **Hotfreeze**?" suggested Ben as the trio made their way back to the Beach House, Ben should get started on does repairs.

"Hey that's actually a nice one, how'd you think of it?" asked Trix.

"That alien reminded me of an Ultimate transformation I used to have, his ice was so cold that it burned." Ben said as Steven tried to open the door, only for it to fall off the hinges and on the ground. Ben was definitely going to need to fix this.

"Why don't you make your aliens go Ultimate?" Steven asked.

"They're made for battle and the Ultimates freak me out. I did said they tried to kill me to get out." Ben said with an uneasy smile.

The scene switches to show Garnet and Pearl walking down a store aisle while pushing a cart forward. They decided to do some last minute shopping for the party, it was going to be a big one after all. They invited almost everyone that they and the boys knew to come, so they would need a lot of things taken care of before all the guests showed up.

Omni, Cat's Eye and Connie were baking Steven's birthday cake while Amethyst was in charge of the dicerations. Pearl didn't like the idea of her being in charge of something like that, however Garnet convinced her to give the Gem a chance.

"This is so exciting, I can't believe Steven is already eleven now!" exclaimed Pearl as she moved the shopping cart to the food aisle, they were going to need a lot for the party. "It seems like yesterday when Steven turned ten, which was also the day he brought Trix to the family." she added as she placed several bags of chips into the cart and started moving again.

"This truly is a wonderful day, it is also the first birthday Ben and Omni will be joining." said Garnet as she glanced around to see if there was anything they would want to buy. Both Gems wanted to make sure they had everything needed, nothing less will do.

Knowing Cat's Eye and her kids, they would also need to get some seafood. Not to mention plenty of snacks to make sure Amethyst doesn't eat everything before the other guests get anything, last year she even ate Steven's birthday cake before he even got a piece. Pearl was so angry at her after that, Garnet however had an extra cake just in case the purple Gem did something like that.

Pearl kept walking down the aisle until both women reached the frozen section, where a cold breeze brushed against her hips. She shivered a little from the chill on her exposed skin, the outfit she had since her regeneration made her very exposed to the elements. They both went over to the freezers and grabbed a few packages of hamburger and chicken for the barbecue they planned for the party, Garnet also picked up a few packets of hot dogs also.

"I know this is supposed to be a happy day, but the threat of Kevin and Animo is still making me concerned. Plus even if we beat them we still have Red Diamond to deal with, how much longer do we have before he arrives?" asked Pearl nervously as she placed all the frozen food items in the cart, as both Gems started walking to the next aisle.

"Three more months, with everything that's been happening we lost track of the time we had to prepare." Garnet said while walking next to Pearl, the pointed nose Gem looked very worried. "Ben has already unlocked another transformation for Steven, and i'm planning to begin teaching Steven all the basics for fusion." she added looking at Pearl, who still had a nervous look on her face from the situation.

"I feel like we are under some kind of curse or something, first Animo and his Xeno-Beasts, then Kevin returns and joins up with Animo and now Red Diamond is showing up. No matter what we do the number of people after us increases, what are we going to do Garnet" asked the sacred Gem, only to receive a simple nod from the fusion.

"We knew Red Diamond would return eventually, he was never a Diamond to leave unfinished business. However we now have more help, in the form of Pinkflare, Ben, Omni and even the krakken." Garnet replied to Pearl, who was still shaking like a leaf. "I just don't understand why he chose to wait a year, why not now?" she asked shaking her head.

"I haven't the slightest idea, but whatever the reason is, we only have three months before he arrives." The skinny Gem added, stopping next to the dairy aisle to get some cheese. "What kind of training should we focus on besides fusion, more Elements? Controlling the Omnitrix DNA?" Pearl asked as she took both white and yellow cheeses for the burgers.

"We focus on two different aspects each month, for this one we should train Steven to master another element, Gem Fusion and to master his current transformations." Garnet said helping Pearl place what she picked in the cart. Once everything was in, the two walked their way to the soda aisle, thinking about getting Steven's favorite grape soda.

"Which element should we focus on, besides Steven just learned to control earth not too long ago?" Pearl stated as they reached the aisle selves with the soda, and decided to grab three bottles of grape along with a few bottles of orange and strawberry.

"True but he seems to be able to advance faster then we did, so learning another element may not be as hard as we're making it." Garnet responded as she helped Pearl pick up several more bottles of drinks, to which they decided they had enough for the party and went to pay for everything.

"Well, let's deal with all that later and forget about Red Diamond or the Xeno-Beasts. Right now we have a party to handle!" Pearl said with a smile, prompting Garnet to do the same.

The scene returns to the beach, where Amethyst, Ben and the boys started bringing out tables and chairs. They needed to get everything set up for the party before the guests begin to show up, they only had a couple of more hours before everyone showed up.

Greg was going to bring his grill for the barbecue, and Omni called Ben to let him know the cake was almost done. Steven was placing cups and paper plates on all the tables, but as he reached into the box he realized it was now empty. "Hey Ben, I'm out of paper plates." he called out, waving the empty box in the air.

"Hmmm… I'll get it, kiddo. Omni, I'm gonna leave a clone here-" Ben called his sister-wife, but soon found his ear being yelled off.

"Over my holographic body! I don't want Cruel Ben ruining the day! ten rounds tonight!" Omni yelled. She may not be around at that time but she's aware of the antic Ben did when he used Echo Echo to make several copies of himself to do three things at once.

"Oh, you'll be surprised, Omni." Ben grinned as he held up the key Steven 10K gave him.

Ben had explained about the event and honestly, the Gems were horrified of the future and Omni took it hard, learning the boys dismantled her and used her for parts. While they're glad the future had changed, Ben managed to keep most of the important details such as Pearl marrying the Canines and Nightmare, Connie having a baby and others. Especially the key that allows Omni to be pregnant. Ben wants to keep it and wait for the right moment to surprise her.

"Very well. Steven, set up more tables. Be right back!" Ben then ran off. Steven nodded and race to grab more tables.

Ben continued jogging down the street. He was very happy of everything. He's finally moving on, he's making more friends, he gave Omni more love and now he's celebrating his students' birthday. Yep! Nothing is gonna ruin this day.

"Oh, excuse me!" Ben caught the call of a shy voice and turned his head. He immediately screech into a pause, face burning red with steam emitting from his ears.

On the sidewalk was an African American woman in her twenties and thirties. She has caramel skin, red-hot lips, ebony hair tied into a ponytail and a strapless eyepatch on her left eye. Her right eye has a bright blue iris.

She has Double E cup breasts and a huge booty, and her brown/cream sweater does nothing to conceal them, as if she's not wearing any bra. She wore blue bell bottom jeans, red heels and carried a red purse. She was waving toward Ben with a bashful, loving gaze and sensual lips.

"Are you the Omni Hero?" She timidly asked. Ben immediately regained his composure and fix his hair. His reputation was pretty known to the public.

"Who wants to know?" Ben asked with a faint blush.

"I'm **Mist**, and I'm working on a blog about the Omni Hero and his alter ego, Grumpy Guy." She explained as she held up a notepad.

"Why does everyone still keep calling me that?" Ben groaned. Granted, he was very rude but still, he has a name.

"Are you busy?" She asked. Ben turned into XLR8, dash off, bought the paper plates, returned to the beach, organized the tables, hang up the decorations and returned to Mist, leaving everyone perplexed of the blur and Omni squinted her eyes on suspicion.

"Now I'm free. Shall we?" Ben offered a hand and Mist giggled as she took his hand before silently giving a sly smirk.

At the BCF, Ben bought the curly fries and nuggets for two and began telling Mist about some of his life.

"Wow, the whole women population of several galaxies fought for you?" Mist asked in shock.

"It's so embarrassing. Worse, they were kinda tricked into participating in the game." Ben chuckles as he told her about the Most Delicious Game Show.

"I can see why. You're quite a catch." Mist smiles with sweet nature.

"Oh please. I'm not that good looking. Well, I told you most about me. Now you. What's a Pyronite doing on Earth?" Ben asked with an innocent smile.

"Pyronite?" Mist asked nervously but maintain her composure. "Is that a way you asked an innocent woman?"

"If you mean having those melons counts as innocent, maybe. It's not easy to miss. While your Human form looks genuine, you hardly sweat under this heat, your temperature is above 102°F and your drools are molten lava. Fryman needs a new table." Ben pointed at the holes made by her saliva. Mist grew very nervous and was preparing to reach for her purse.

"Do Pyronite make milk?" Ben asked, pointing to her large breasts.

"Eep!" Mist swung her hand to slap him but he caught it with ease.

"I'm asking a scientific question, not a pervasive one." Ben asked sweetly as he lowered her hand.

*He knows I'm a Pyronite but not my mission. Play it safe* Mist sighed cautiously then smiled. "Yes. They are and very hot too. Wanna...feel it?" She cooed as she pressed her melons on the table.

"Easy, Hot Lips. We just met- GYAAAH!" Ben yelped in pain as the Omnitrix gave out an electrical discharge. He fell over and crashed on his back. He sluggishly held up his arm and the Omnitrix displayed Omni's head.

"Where are you?! You've been gone for forty five minutes!" Omni yelled.

"Would it kill you to just make a phone call?" moaned Ben as he rolled over then get up. "Sorry, Mist. I need to… ***noticed Mist is gone*** ...go?" Ben wondered.

"Who is Mist? Benjamin, are you cheating on me!?" Omni hissed.

"And a year ago, you asked me of having a harem. Omni, I dated Julie, Ester then Kai, got engaged by accident with Looma, kissed Eunice while on rebound and seduced Attea. NOW you're jealous?" Ben trolled Omni, which she's flustering and turned red.

"J-Just come over! You owe me fifteen tonight." pouts Omni.

"Sheesh, you got crazy stamina." Ben complained. Omni really likes making Ben do love session many times for just upsetting her. He needs to break that habit.

As Ben head back, Mist was hiding in the alleyway then held up her notepad. She gave a seductive yet malice grin.

"Perfect! This second bearer proves more powerful than the boy. This means taking that boy's Omnitrix is cakewalk. As for Ben…" Mist turned and frowned at the departing Tennyson. "...his claims on Vilgax… Does he truly want the Omnitrix to conquer the Universe?" She muttered, now questioning Vilgax's agenda.

The scene switches to the sun as the sky gets darker, while the view goes down to show the party going on with many of the residence of Beach City attending. Lars and Sadie were talking while drinking some soda, each dressed for the occasion.

Lars was wearing a fancy T-shirt with flames on the sides and a pair of beach shorts, Sadie was wearing a fluffy pink dress that was waterproof and easy to wash the sand off. The view changed to show the Fry Family, who were all dressed in beach shorts and brought some bowls of fries and fry bits for the party.

Next to them were the Pizza Family who were dressed in orange beach suits and dresses, they also brought food such as several different topping pizzas. Pearl was than seen offering drinks to Manny, Jenny and everyone else, while Garnet was having a chat with Ben.

Omni gleefully offered cheesecake to the Cool Kids, though Buck and Sour Cream were blushing of her outfit. She's wearing only a dark green beach bra and covered her bikini with white beach skirt.

Amethyst was playing around with Pinkflare, as the purple Gem had morphed into a ball for the lioness to bounce on her head.

Cat's Eye was hanging out with Connie, they were building a sand castle with Cat's kids. Steven and Trix themselves were having a blast, they were both dressed in pink beach suits and dancing with a few other people in the center of the party. It was surprising to Trix when Pearl showed him the tiny dress shirt she made for him, it was honestly the first gift she ever gave him.

"How are you feeling Trix, enjoying the party?" asked Steven as he continued to dance, Trix doing the same on his shoulder.

"Amazing, this is the first party I ever had!" cheered the little Omnitrix as he was waving all his joints around.

Steven kept moving around until a voice caught the attention of him, Trix and the crowd. "ATTENTION EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!" announced Pearl with a microphone.

Next to her was Garnet holding up a large rainbow cake that was in the shape of a Cookie Cat, prompting Steven to get stars in his eyes. He and Trix rushed ahead of everyone who were all walking over to the two Gems, while Garnet placed the cake on a table with a small chair to the right of it.

When Steven walked to the table Garnet picked him up and placed him where he and Trix were standing on the chair, the whole crowd waited anxious for this part.

"Okay everyone, let's give the birthday boys their birthday song!" Pearl called out happily, with everyone proceeding.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN AND TRIX, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!" everyone sang as Steven and Trix blew out all eleven candles on the cake, although the boy was the one actually blowing since Trix didn't actually have a mouth. Everyone cheered when all the flames were out, with Pearl starting to cut pieces of cake for everyone.

Steven was giving a large piece while he sat in the chair he was standing on earlier, Trix made himself a digital version. The two ate their desert while all the guests were receiving their slices from Pearl. Just as they continued eating, both boys shaw Cat's Eye and Connie walking towards them.

"Happy birthday you two, I'm so happy for you!" cheered Connie as she gave Steven a big hug, while Cat's Eye kissed his and Trix forehead.

"My little kittens are growing up so fast!" said the cat Gem in a happy yet sad voice, it seemed like yesterday Steven was just a baby that she cared for like her own.

"Thanks guys, this is the best day ever!" Trix said as he continued to eat digital birthday cake.

Steven continued to eat his slice of cake just as he noticed Connie looking a little off, much like she was thinking about something. So the boy placed his plate next to his seat and looked at his friend. "Is something wrong Connie, you look upset?" he asked which caught the girl off guard for a moment before she smiled and looked at her friend in a motherly manner.

"Nothing. I was worried about a party crasher..." Connie responded then she spotted something. "Speak of a devil..." She said in deadpanned manner as a loud female voice sounds off.

"Connie Maheswaran, what are you doing here?!" shouted the voice of none other than Priyanka Maheswaran, AKA Connie's Mom.

"Oh, damn! I knew we should've built a 100,000 volt fence!" Ben groaned in half joking manner.

Everyone looked at the angry woman, who was walking towards them as she scowled. Connie was very nervous but angry as well as she crossed her arms. Cat's Eye watched her with caution while the babies grew very scared. Everyone else looked right at Miss Maheswaran confused and shocked, what on earth could she be yelling about. Once the woman stopped a few feet away from Connie, she gave her a glare before continuing her banter.

"Explain right now, why are you here!?" the woman asked, demanding an answer and causing all the guests to stop what they were doing to look at the commotion.

"I was invited to Steven's birthday party, and Dad said I could come. I did try asking you but as always, you never listen." the girl answered in annoyance. What made the situation worse was Priyanka reaching forward and grabbing Connie roughly on the arm, shocking everyone as the mother was pulling her daughter towards her. "MOM, THAT HURTS!" cried Connie in pain as her mother yanked her away from everyone.

"I told you I didn't want you anywhere near these freaks, and yet you disobeyed me!" yelled Connie's mother as she pulled the girl to her side, but suddenly a hand grabbed onto Priyanka's wrist that was holding the girl's arm and when she looked, it turned out to be an angry Cat's Eye with hatred in her eyes.

"You have three seconds to let her go before I rip your arm clean off, grrr!" growled Cat's Eye as she used her free hand to pull her cat claws from her Gem, and waved it in front of Priyanka to demonstrate the danger to come. The mother who was angry a few seconds ago was now sweating and had fear on her face, with a little reluctance she let go of her daughter's arm which allowed Connie to run behind her girlfriend.

Everyone was speechless by the scene, but Steven and Trix were beyond angered. It was one thing for Miss Maheswaran to interrupt their birthday party, but to also hurt one of their friends was going too far. Steven walked forward and stopped next to Connie, while Trix prepared himself to fold into the Omnitrix core for a transformation. Before either boy could say something, Garnet walked up and stood between Cat's Eye and Priyanka.

"Miss Maheswaran, please tell me what this is all about? You are interrupting an important event!" Garnet demanded with a calm yet stern voice, one that would let anyone know needed to be answered. Priyanka still looked worried for a second before regaining her composure, her usual frown returned.

"If you must know, I am here because I learned my daughter had left home to be here of all places!" stated the woman in a tense voice, but Garnet didn't even flinch from the woman's attempt to look intimidating. Garnet was also a mother figure and she knew how Priyanka talked bad about both Steven and Trix, which annoyed the fusion a great deal. "I will be taking her with me, this place is nothing but trouble!" added the police officer who tried to reach over for her daughter, but was suddenly stopped by the hand of Garnet.

"Exactly what makes you think this place is not safe for your child, if any danger were to come we the Crystal Gems are more than ready to handle it!" she asked plainly, which seemed to catch an glare from Priyanka.

"You Crystal Gems ARE THE DANGER, you're nothing but trouble since you came to this city!" shouted the angered mother, startling everyone except Garnet and Cat's eye. Trix watched with the others, but suddenly shook his head and decided to join in the argument.

"Oh, excuse me, but what do you mean by 'since you came to this city'?" asked the little Omnitrix, gaining the attention of everyone including Mrs. Maheswaran. "The Gems have been in this location even before you were born and this town was built, so what gives you the right to say they don't belong here?" he added looking annoyed with the angry adult, to which Steven joined his brother in the debate.

"Yeah, and the Gems have protected everyone for thousands of years too!" Steven added, no longer tolerating Miss Maheswaran abuse.

"Shut your damn mouth you brat, you're the biggest freak here!" yelled Priyanka, causing everyone to be stunned by the comment. A few seconds passed before the woman continued, and everyone was too speechless to stop her. "You're the reason this town is always being wrecked, you and your stupid watch!" shouted the woman, whose face was red with rage.

"How dare you!" yelled Pearl, who had more than enough of this woman's attitude.

Everyone stepped back as the Gem stomped in front of Garnet and was staring directly at Miss Maeswaran's face. "If it wasn't for these two, you and your family wouldn't have a place to live in, no one in Beach City would if they didn't risk their lives to stop DNA and Animo on more than a few occasions!" exclaimed the skinny Gem in rage, pointing a finger right at Priyanka's face.

"You Gems are nothing but monsters who don't belong in this world, what gives you the right to even act human!?" asked Priyanka.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?!" asked Amethyst, not caring that there are kids around when she cussed. While Pearl and Garnet would have reminded her to watch her tone, they were going to let this time go.

"A human who was meant to live here, you're nothing but unholy beasts that do nothing but cause trouble!" shouted Priyanka, which caused Cat's Eye to growl under her breath. If it wasn't for the fact that she was standing in front of her girlfriend to protect her, the feline Gem would used her cats claw to turn this bitch into shredded meat.

"You have got to be kidding me, you're playing the religion card now?" asked Trix annoyed, as he and Steven were once again going to have a discussion about one of their least favorite topics. It wouldn't be the first time a religious idiot insulted them, neither would it be the last.

"How dare you, religion is everything in my family!" yelled the now outraged adult, but didn't even manage to make either of the boys flinch. "You two are an abomination, the same goes for those monsters you transform into!" she added with venom in her voice, which struck the two in the core.

"Who are you calling abomination, we're heroes!?" shouted Steven feeling outraged, this lady was getting on his last nerve.

"Yeah, and those monsters are actually DNA samples of real sentient species from other planets you idiot!" Trix shouted, added to the defense of them both. "Maybe if you would for once in your pitiful life try to see someone else's point of view, you wouldn't be seen as such a selfless menace!" the Omnitrix continued to shout, making all the Gems and even the guests nod in agreement.

Priyanka gasped in absolute horror, cleary not liking what she was hearing. What came next was a big surprise for everyone, in a matter of seconds Steven ended up falling on his side to the ground. He grasped his check which was now a light shade of red, while the boy was groaning in pain. Everyone was speechless with what just happened, it was unthinkable. Priyanka had just slapped the boy across his face, knocking him down into the ground. The Gems were shocked by this, but than they all looked furious beyond anything before.

"YOU BITCH!" shouted Cat's Eye in primal rage, causing Connie to flinch and gasped from the sudden outburst. Priyanka looked right at the feline Gem, but before she could say something a flash of green light caught everyone on the beach attention. When everyone looked over, they saw Ben Tennyson as the Deadracian.

"Stand your grounds, Crystal Gems. Let me handle this." The Nightmare declared as he marched forward. Everyone grew terrified of the alien's appearance, resembling a demon. Priyanka recognized that form and pulled out her gun.

"But Ben! She just-" Cat's Eye protested but The Nightmare held up his hand to silence her.

"Omni, pacify the boys." The Nightmare ordered. Omni altered her body into an anthropomorphic alien butterfly with big abdomen, four mantis like arms and beautiful wings. She fluttered over to the boys and cuddle them, singing a very sweet song that heals them physically and emotionally.

"Wow…" said everyone in awe of her beauty and voice.

"Priyanka, tell me. Do you hate being wronged?" The Nightmare asked, and she was sweating in fear. "Look into my eyes! Why do you hate aliens!?" The Nightmare asked. Priyanka stays staring at his eyes then she went traumatic as her eyes frozen in fear, cold sweat ran down her skins and wet herself greatly.

"No! No no! Stay away! Keep the needles away! What are you doing? Stop, the table's too cold! Mommy! Daddy! Help me! Aaaaah! My eye! My eye! EEEEEE!" Priyanka threw herself on the floor, repeating her traumatic past in every detail. She was shown to try covering her body then reacts as if she got her eye stabbed, her stomach slash and her rear smashed. Everyone reacts in horror and children had their eyes and ears shielded, even Pearl and Cat's Eye does the same with Steven and the Cat babies. Connie was deeply shocked by this and The Nightmare sighed in pity. Priyanka immediately woke up and glanced around, noticing everyone staring. She tremble and stares at The Nightmare, who switched into a Cerebrocrustacean named **Brainstorm**.

"What did you do?" Priyanka asked in fear.

"The Daedracian's glare can reawakened your greatest fear and trauma. I am very sorry. Allow me to remove it from your memory." Brainstorm said in a British voice as he opens his shell and zapped her brain with electrical brainwave. She yelped in pain then Brainstorm continues. "Now then, Priyanka. You shall return home. You approved Connie's right to be with her friends, you no longer hate the Gems and the boys anymore. All your hatred and the need to vent your anger of your trauma shall now be focused on Benjamin Tennyson. Now go home, eat some ice cream and watch a romantic movie. Adieus." Brainstorm finished and reverted.

"Ugh… Huh?" Priyanka noticed everyone staring and she stood up. "How did I get here? Oh Connie. Right, the party. Enjoy them. Ms. Pearl, Garnet." Priyanka nodded them then walked away, scratching her head on what happened before she blacked out.

"Bye, Bubble Butt Beauty!" Ben mocked and Priyanka flipped the bird at him. Ben grinned with pride.

"Just like that?" baffled Pearl, did Ben really just changed the mind of the angriest person on Earth in a matter of seconds?

"Awesome!" beamed Steven and Trix.

"So that's why she hates aliens. She was a victim of abductions. These beasts performed horrible autopsy on innocent. To think she was spared." Garnet muttered.

"Well, that's done. Who wants to Limbo!" Omni cheered and everyone cheered.

-At the dried lake-

The Pyronite was at her starship, analyzing Ben through the DNA sample she extracted when he touched her hand. The computer confirmed Ben is 100% Humans but the analysis on other variants confirmed he's a quarter Anodite. She detached her eyepatch, revealing to be portable, flame resistance computer, and synch it with the ship's computer.

"Very interesting… Hmmm… What?! The Omnitrices… They're both identical but the schematics… They're completely different." Mist thought the creator mass produced it but no. Ben's Omnitrix is completely different and judging by the date, they're made in two different dates. "It doesn't matter the difference. Omnitrix is Omnitrix. Now then…" Mist then got an update and pulled out a pad then read it.

"*!?* Nothing?! All these info he told me… there's no record of the events! Grrrooar!" Mist stood up and burst with infernos. "That stupid Human! He dares to make a fool of me!? That's IT! NO MORE MS. SUNSHINE! I'LL DESTROY THEM ALL AND COLLECT THE PRIZE FROM ASHES!" She roared as she erupted into a pillar of fire.

-Back at the beach-

Everyone had a lot of fun, enjoying many activities and foods. Everyone immediately forgotten about Priyanka.

First everyone enjoyed a game of limbo, each person trying to go lower than the person in front of them. After Cat's Eye had her turn, it was Omni. she began to kneel down and head under the pool, however as she did so her beach bra was pulled up a little and everyone could see a little of her nipples. Most of the guys nose bleed, however they seen turned pale when Ben gave them all a death glare.

After that there was a dance off, everyone joined. Lars was with Sadie, but boy did the teen boy look nervous dancing with her in public. Trix was dancing with Jenny, which was a dream come true for him. Omni was with Ben while Connie and Cat's Eye were dancing off a storm, this really was one of the funnest nights they had since they started dating.

Soon there was an eating contest, Amethyst and Cat's Eye were trying to out eat each other on grilled shrimp. Lars and Buck had passed out doing the hotdog eating contest, with Steven earning first place with Ben as second. Pearl was blushing nervously as she won the grilled chicken one, leaving Kiki and Sadie left on the ground with full bellies.

Finally it was time to open the presents, everyone gathered around while Steven opened up his first gift. It was from Sadie and wrapped up in a yellow box. He opened the container and inside he found a fluffy pink jacket inside, perfect for the coming winter. "Wow thanks Sadie, I really needed this." the boy thanked with a smile.

"No problem cutie, I knew you would love it." the teen girl smiled as Steven began to open his next gift, this one was from Omni to both him and Trux.

Her gift was inside a long but short blue box, wrapped up in green ribbons. Steven unwrapped the ribbon while Trix opened the box, inside there was a diamond shaped computer chip made of black metal and green circuits on the edges. Steven picked up and chip and raised a confused eyebrow.

"What is this Omni?" asked Trix confused.

"It's a stabilizer for the Elemental Switch, it will also give your timer a boost in energy to keep from only lasting a couple seconds." the AI said with a smile, as the boys both grinned happily.

"Thanks Omni, your the best!" cheered the boys in unison, making the woman blush from the affection. Trix immediately installed the chip in the Omnitrix, already feeling his systems getting updated from the new part.

"Now we can stay transformed and kick some-." before Trix could finish he and Steven noticed something besides them.

Lars randomly walked up to the two and bent down to whisper to them.

"Psst, I am not good at this but here." he whispered while handing Steven a small yellow gift box with a blue ribbon, which the boy took as Trix and him looked confused at the teen. "It's an Iphone eight, I heard your old phone broke." he added, to which both boys smiled at. It was rare for Lars to show positive interest in the two, let alone give them gifts.

"Thanks Lars!" both boys said in unison.

Before Steven opened his last present from the Gems, Ben noticed someone walking towards him. It's Mist in Human form and she was very angry, hinted by the vapors from her body.

"Oh hey, Mist. You just missed the cake part. Where'd you go?" Ben asked.

"You stinking ape! You lied!" Mist hissed.

"Hey! My Ben is not a liar, you homewrecker!" Omni argued as she confronted Mist.

"Out of my way!" She snarled as she shoved Omni aside.

"Whoa. Mist, where's the fire?" Ben joked.

"All your backstories are nothing but empty lies! There's no records of those events!" Mist argued.

"That's because it happened on my Earth, not this one." Ben smirked in a teasing way.

"What!?" Mist gasped.

"I'm not from this dimension. I just started living here two Earth years ago. Sorry if I misled you...Bounty Hunter." Ben gave a smug grin.

"W-What!?" Mist gasped, at a loss of both him claiming to be from another universe and him calling her a bounty hunter.

"So this is the Pyronite who owned that ship that entered the atmosphere hours ago. And you had to go and flirt with her." Omni pouts.

"It's in my charm." Ben winked, only furthering upsetting Omni.

"You knew I was here the entire time!?" Mist asked in mixture of anger, shock and broken pride.

"Yep!" Ben said.

"You pretended to give me an interview and mislead me from forming a strategy!?" Mist asked.

"Yep!" Ben added.

"And that question about my breasts? Was that part of your plan too?" Mist asked.

"Uhhh, no. No. I was just curious." Ben shook his head and Omni was munching her hat in a jealous rage.

"You… Yooou!" Mist began glowing red and produced more steam. This stinking ape had made a complete fool of her, make her look like a total idiot.

"Whoa! She's hot!" Buck commented.

"Banned! That joke's banned!" Jenny frowned.

"Pearl, who is that?" Amethyst asked and Pearl turned to see Mist. Everyone now notices Mist due of producing huge smokes emanating from her body.

"If you're planning to bring the Omnitrix to Vilgax, forget it. You're not the first bounty hunters I faced. Vilgax will conquered Pyro if you give him the Omnitrices." Ben frowned.

"THERE. IS. NO. PYRRRRROOOOOOOOOS!" Mist erupted into a supernova explosion. Ben quickly cast **Eractigo** and trapped her heatwave in a green Magic bubble but it soon burst and send Ben flying and crashed into the wall.

"Ben!" exclaimed everyone. The Gems gathered together and summoned their Gem Weapons. Mist emerged in her true form, clutching her whip with anger before whipping it in the air.

"The Gems destroyed my home! I will avenge them, I will have the Omnitrices! And I will kill you all! Know my name before your death: **Flamista**!" She declared.

"A female Pyroblast! Cool!" Steven beamed in awe.

"Gems! Attack!" Garnet charged in, with the others joining in, and threw her power punch.

Flamista jumps to the side and kicks Garnet at her left side, knocking her away as Pearl and Cat's Eye jump right at the Pyronite. She quickly dodges them and blast the two Gems with balls of fire, suddenly Amethyst shapeshifts into a bull and charges at the female huntress.

"Nice try little Gem." smirked the Pyronite as she brought out her flaming whip, wrapped it around the purple bull's horns and pulls her hard enough to force the beast to trip.

*Eat this you jerk!* shouted a young voice as the female Pyronite looked behind her, seeing that Steven and Trix had transformed into Rockhead and threw several large boulders of compressed sand at the flaming huntress.

"As if!" Flamista shouted as she whipped her whip and sliced the boulders in tiny pieces, she soon runs forward past the falling sand and lands a punch right at the Stonagon.

*Ahhhh!* shouted the meteor alien, being knocked to the ground. Flamista was walking over to him when she was suddenly shot away by a blast of water, she got her footing back but her flames were put out. She looked forward to see who her attacker was, it turned out to be Ben as he recovered from the collision.

"The Crystal Gems has nothing to do with this! You're accusing the wrong people, Mist!" declared Ben who had turned into Overflow. The aquatic alien had then started running towards Flamista, the Omnitrix symbol on him suddenly flashed green as he transformed into another alien.

The alien Overflow had transformed into was a large orange rhino, instead of being humanoid he was on all fours and animalistic like Wildmutt. The entire layer of this alien's thick skin was bright orange, with dark orange on his back and going down the back of his front legs. This alien had seven dark yellow long and large flaps going down his spin, while his back was also overlapping from the head to his rear. The orange rhino's head was large even for his size, with a large mouth full of small yet sharp grey fangs. Six dark brown spikes were coming out from his forehead, while two larger ones were on his chin and snout. Each of his legs were long, the front being more muscular than the back and they all had brown hooves and a spike on the back. The Omnitrix symbol was on his forehead, between his horns.

The orange rhino alien charge in fast, too fast for Flamista to avoid his attack. He smacked right on her with his massive forehead and knocked her away and crashing into the side of the cliff, denting it while breaking all the gear she had behind her.

"Unless you want another tackle from **Hornbash**, I suggest you stand down!" Hornbash warned with a deep and raspy voice as he began stomping his feet on the ground, however it seemed to feel on deaf ears as the moment Flamista got back on the ground and on her feet, she blasted the alien with a wave of flames. "Ahhhh!" he shouted as he rolled on the ground, covered all over with burns.

"Nice try sweetie, but I ain't going anywhere without the Omnitrix. Either from the hybrid, or from you. But I'll deal with you later!" Flamista said with a smirk as she turned over to where the runt was, only for him not to be where she left him. "What the….?" she asked herself before getting tackled to the ground by a blue blur, she looked up to see that the runt had turned into a Pyronite standing a few feet away from her.

"Okay Flamista, or whoever you are, I think we should end this before someone gets hurt." declared Pyroblast holding up his right fist, flaring it with his flames.

"And trust me, the one getting hurt is going to be you!" shouted Trix from the Omnitrix core.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked with a smirk, standing up and bringing out her flaming whip. She flared it up and whipped the whip on the ground, causing some pieces of burned sand to jump up as she did so.

"Flamista, listen to me, you don't want to do this." warned Pyroblast as he squinted his eyes, this woman was going to make a massive mistake. She had already made several of them, like crashing their party and attacking his family.

In response Flamista whipped straight at the young Pyronite, who actually managed to grab ahold of the long whip with the fist that was one fire. The female huntress looked surprised that this little campfire managed to grab her whip before it could strike him, she tried to pull it away but he was holding onto the weapon with a strong grip.

"You can't beat us Flamista, you're out numbered and definitely out powered." Pyroblast said as he kept a strong grip on the whip, not letting this crazy chick gain the chance to use it at him again.

"Are you serious? Look around you boy, I managed to take down your teammates like they were nothing. And you think you can take me out, as my own species?" asked the Pyronite with a smirk, this kid could not possibly be serious right now.

"You're the one not being serious right now, look around you." Trix rebutted from the Omnitrix core, causing Flamista to look confused. She turned her head and was surprised to see the Gems already back on their feet and bringing out their weapons. She then looked behind the young Pyronite to see the other Omnitrix user getting back up and suddenly transformed into a Vaxasaurian.

"Give it up Flamista, you're not going to win." warned Pearl as she brought out a second spear form her gemstone and aimed both at the female Pyronite.

"Ya, you're gonna get your butt kicked!" yelled Amethyst bring her own whip out, she was going to beat this bitch into the ground.

"And shred you into tiny pieces, graa!" growled Cat's Eye as she glowed a reddish brown and changed into her tiger form, she then placed her cats claw back into her gemstone and instead brought out her chainsaw sword. She rived the machine up and ignited the bladed with fire, this was going to get messy.

Humungousaur just marched right up next to Pyroblast, cracking his knuckles and and growling under his breath. Garnet walked to the left side of Flamista with her gauntlets charged up with electricity, Pearl and Amethyst got to her right while Cat's Eye was behind her.

Flamista looked all around her, her enemies back up and ready for a fight. She began to grin maliciously as she began glowing.

"Okay then. I'll get serious." Flamista then yanked her whip, which Pyroblast got pulled off the sand and towards her.

"What!?" They gasped before she caught his face and whispered.

"This is my true power." She then unleashed a massive burst of plasma, one-shotting the boys as they flew away, reverting to Human and skipped on the sand.

"Steven!" cried Greg.

"MRRROW!" Cat's Eye lunged at her and swung her chainsaw but her weapon immediately melt into a puddle before it touch her. She landed and gazed at her sword before quickly dropped it as it grew too hot. "Meow! Hot!" She yelped.

"Exactly! BAAAH!" Flamista belched lava and blew her away, she reverted to base and hit the water, making a big splash and she morphed into a catfish form as she's unconscious.

"Take this!" Amethyst swung her whip and slashes her but it didn't leave a single scratch. She whipped again but Flamista caught it, lift her up and pummeled her around the sand. She then whipped Amethyst and made the Gem puff and reverted back to her Gemstone after suffering a painful slash.

"That's how you crack a good whip!" smirked Flamista. She noticed Pearl and Garnet flanking her so she thrust her hands and blasted them with pointblank explosion of fire. They got knocked on the sand then got encased by glass.

"Such power! She's on a whole new level…" groaned Garnet.

"Uggh…" Pearl can barely move without being in pain by the burns.

"Aw man…" Humungousaur said as Flamista turned and cracked her whip. He gulped nervously as she began to approach him.

"Any last words, Omni Hero?" Flamista as she whipped the sands.

"Get him, Omni Hero! / Kick her into space!" cheered everyone.

"Omni?" Humongousaur asked.

"Why not take her out for dinner?" Omni pouts as she crossed her arms and faced away with a huff.

"Omni. Great. Maybe Ultimatrix would like that super special present I got from the future." Humungousaur sighed in a fake disappointment. Omni heard that and quickly jumped into the Omnitrix and switch him into a 12 ft tall golem composed of Steam punk style armor with organic components, has large arms and has vacuum nozzle on his back. He has a small head with dotted eyes. His armors are bronze green with jet black and chalk white, and the Omnitrix symbol on the chest.

This is **Molecularian**, a cyborg alien capable of manipulate oxygen and carbon dioxide, create different results such as ice vapor, steam or methane, and possessed knowledge over gases. He's physically stronger, up to Small Building, and can manipulate temperature as well.

"**Gasket!** Thanks, Omni!" The Molecularian thanked the AI, who pout and face away.

"Perish!" Flamista charged at Gasket but he dropped on four and the vacuum start sucking up all the oxygen, which cause her flames to extinguished and she collapse on the sand, gasping for air before Gasket held up his hand and blasted her with ice vapor, freezing her solid. Without her flames, she's trapped.

"Score one for Ben 10!" Gasket announced proudly and everyone cheered at him. As the Gems recovered and healed by Curity, Ben carried Flamista as Fasttrack and located her ship. Using Upgrade, he forces the starship to open, dragged her inside and activated the autopilot, sending her off world to wherever she came from.

Everyone continued the party at the cinema, watching a new movie. Ben however decided to go home. He arrived at the living room and saw Omni waiting on the bed, wearing her nightgown.

"..." Omni frowned.

"OK, I should've captured her but you know me." Ben explained.

"Showing off, overconfident and a womanizer." Omni frowned.

"Omni, stop it. You're mad because you can't be pregnant." Ben argued.

"Yes! There, I admitted! I was jealous because I can't get pregnant! I'm pure robotic! You won't love a woman who can't give you a child!" Omni yelled with tears as she stood up and stomped her foot. Ben and Omni remains staring at each other then Ben scratched his hair.

"Then that ends today." Ben reached for his pocket and held up the Key. Omni grew perplexed and Ben continued. "A present from the future. Steven 10K said that with it, your dream can finally come true." He said with a soft smile and a blush.

"My dream? Which… ***noticed the Woman insignia*** Y-You mean…" Omni gasped, hands covered her mouth then slowly close her hands as she blushed timidly, lips quivering and eyes beaming with tears.

"Yes, we can finally have a baby." Ben nodded. Omni squeals and pounced on Ben as she kissed him over and over.

"Hurry! Hurry! Install it!" Omni urged with excitement, her dream was finally going to come true. She was going to start her own family with Ben, she was going to be a mother.

"Yeeeah… I can't install it through the Omnitrix. It must be installed in you." Ben said with his heart beating faster.

"Oh. Well, install in my neck. Back here. I'm ready!" Omni was super excited and had her eyes closed, waiting for the slight painful insert. Ben just kneel down, hair shadowing his eyes as he held the key in his mouth so he can use his hands to yank Omni's green and black panties off and spread her flower's entry. "B-Ben? What are-"

*CLINK! KA-CLANK!*

"Eep! KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Omni let out a scream that echoes across Beach City, scaring all the birds away. Ben inserted the chip alright, just not in Omni's upper half.


	18. Bigger than badder

#this is a repost of this chapter due to lack of editing I made to several scenes the first time I posted it, it was a mistake I don't intend to make twice. Thanks to Foxflame for noticing this and alerting us, again sorry for the posting of this chapter before it was ready#

The scene opens up to a wide area in the desert, where several large pillars with triangular patterns are across each one. All the pillars lined up with each other to be shaped into a large tower, where an energy beam was blasting into the air. It was night time in the barren land, making the temperature much more bearable than it would be in the day.

No animals were seen besides scorpions or lizards, while the only plant life were a few cactuses. The pillars were letting out a faint blue glow, while the structure seemed old they obviously still had power in them. This ancient tower was definitely made by Gems, from the strange energy and material of the pillars.

The view focused on the ground, where one of Pinkflare's portals appeared. Out came Pinkflare with Steven, Trix and Connie on her back. Meanwhile, there was a Warp Pad to the far left of the group, out beamed a light with the Crystal Gems along with the Tennysons. Ben was kinda against letting Connie come as he doesn't want to deal with Priyanka but Omni told her she needs some time away from her home, and Doug gave an OK as long as there's no danger.

"Wow, what is this place!?" asked Steven with hands on his cheeks, his eyes also turned into stars. He was in awe from the pillars, they looked incredible with that power they were generating. Amethyst walked next to the boy, noticing his interest in the structure.

"Well…" before the purple Gem could explain, Pearl bumped her away and had her elbow on the Gem's head.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked! This was once a Communication Hub used by all Gems on Earth. But lately, it has been transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference, which is why we're here!" Pearl explained still on Amethyst head, the purple Gem frowning and was getting tired of what a know-it-all Pearl was.

"That would explain why I missed my favorite show and why Omni began being hyper all the time." Ben comments, though his left eye twitches. Omni was glowing bright pink and the Gems were confused. She was so excited she can be impregnated now, she wants to get pregnant and have a baby as soon as possible. Ben had to put her on a leash and was now worried she'll get another matting session on a mission. That's why she's in the Omnitrix today.

"What does that mean?" asked Steven, not understanding what Pearl just said as she uses a lot of big words that is way too difficult for him to understand. Garnet walked up behind the two, standing next to them is Cat's Eye who wrapped her arms around Connie's arm, purring.

"These old Gem structures are causing signals, robotics and even low level tech to go haywire within a hundred miles. Also the large signal is even affecting satellite and cable signals." Garnet further explained to harden the point.

looking over the pillars making up the tower, the energy it was giving off seemed high level for just a way of communication.

"In other words, it's hurting television." Omni explained in her way, making Pearl's and Garnet's words understandable for the children.

"NOOOO!" yelled Steven, Trix and Connie. They all had wide eyes and gasping mouths, the thought of television being in danger was a child's worst nightmare. Even Cat's Eye and Amethyst looked freaked out, TV was one of their favorite things on Earth.

"We'll save you television!" shouted Steven as Trix immediately folded into the Omnitrix base and rose up the dial, Steven quickly scrolled for a transformation. He stopped at Fist-Trash and looked up to see the Elemental Switch hologram, Steven pressed the earth symbol and pressed down on the Omnitrix. In a flash of green and brown light came Rock Arms, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to wreck stuff up.

Rock Arms had the same body structure as Fist-Thrash, however his upper arms were now even more muscular than the lower set. His skin changed to the color of light brown, with his spikes growing larger on his arms. His lower arms, feet and neck was completely made out of sand now. Around this alien's shoulders, elbows, knees and chest was bulky and spiked armor made of dark brown rock. While most of his legs, back and waist had an exoskeleton made of stone and had a skeleton theme. The lower jaw of Rock Arms was completely made of stone, had sharp fangs coming up from them and he also had two large horns of stone on each side of his head. The signature floating orbs were above his head, while the Omnitrix symbol was now located on his left abb and his gemstone on his belly.

The boys had used Rock Arms before during one of their training sessions with Ben, thanks to him they could take on Terroranchula without breaking a sweat. This was due to his larger size and his heavily bulky armor. Rock Arms was actually Steven's strongest transformations in terms of physical strength, being able to lift several hundreds of tons of weight.

"It's a little over the top, don't you think?" Ben comments. He understood the boys could now use the Elemental Switch without injury thanks to the part Omni provided to them, however using an Elemental Form for an easy mission like this seems a little overkill.

"Oh yeah, take it down Steven!" shouted Amethyst looking up at the alien, still thinking Rock Arms to be the best form yet.

"Good choice boys." smiled Garnet at the two, as she was already a big fan of Fist-Thrash.

"Now let's take this thing down before Kitchen Nightmares starts, I love that show!" Trix shouted from the Omnitrix base, Rock Arms begam grinning as he marched towards the pillars. He grew stone spikes on his knuckles, to add some extra punch to his attacks. The stone alien walked up to the first pillar and was about to punch it in two, before Pearl suddenly got his attention.

"Hold it, Steven! Even with Rock Arms, destroying all the pillars will take much longer than you think. These stone rods are made of material that is as strong as steel, thus getting rid of all of them requires extreme measurements!" Pearl stated as she gestured to the pillars, everyone looking over to them. Rock Arms stepped back a little and crossed his arms, thinking of a way to speed this up.

"If it's Gem tech, Echo Echo could vibrate it to pieces but with so many, overusing Echo Storm will hurt my throat badly." Ben added. While Sonorosian are organic beings composed of living sound, overusing the sonic scream really hurts their throat. He could probably use another transformation, however maybe the Gems have another idea.

"What we need is a well thought out plan, after which we can commence in…" before Pearl could finish, Garnet spoke out.

"No, what we need is Sugilite . Amethyst fuse with me, we can help Rock Arms destroy the pillars with her strength." Garnet ordered, looking at the purple Gem, who was gasping with delight. Cat's

Eye had a smirk while Pearl looked speechless, Connie, Ben, and Rock Arms just looked confused.

"Garnet, you can't be serious!" gasped Pearl.

"Who is this Sugilite you guys keep talking about?" asked Trix coming out of the Omnitrix base, looking at Garnet with a raised digital eyebrow.

"She is the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst, while also being one of our strongest fusions when it comes to physical strength. She's even above Tiger Eye and Opal." Cat's Eye explained with her arms still around Connie's, the feline Gem was laying her head on the girl's shoulder. Connie liked the attention she was getting from her girlfriend.

"Woo hoo, ya let's smash it up. Bigger and better, hahaha!" cheered Amethyst in a very happy, yet almost insane manner. Everyone looked at her startled by her sudden reaction, although all the other Gems already knew why she was so excited.

Ben and Omni were surprised to learn it's possible to do a Gem Fusion with another Gem Fusion. They thought Triple Fusion required three Gems but it can be done with a Gem Fusion is very interesting. Omni added that into her files for a project she saved. Trix was excited to add another Gem Fusion in his data as well, but something about the very worried look on Pearl's face started to make him suspicious.

"Wait!" shouted Pearl, gaining everyone's attention. She was no fool and knew what a Gem Fusion like Sugilite might do if left to go berserk, this was something that needed to be stopped. "Garnet, think about this: you and Amethyst can be a little...unstable when your personalities are combined. We need to be more careful on this one. Fuse with me instead!" she suggested, earning a smirk from both Trix and Cat's Eye.

Now it was clear why Pearl was against this, she was just jealous. She wanted to be the one to fuse with Garnet instead of Amethyst, guess fusing with someone as strong as Garnet is a big deal. Steven and Trix already saw how powerful Pearl and Amethyst were when fused together into Opal, but this Sugilite might actually be stronger. This wasn't a fusion of just two Gems either, it was three so the power combination was going to be multiplied by three.

Ben on the other hand was noticing Pearl's behavior and the words she spoke, she was generally worried for some reason. Pearl may have been a know it all and overreacted a lot, however she did know this fusion a lot more than he did and she may have a good point.

"We don't need to be careful on this one, Pearl, we just need to be huge." Garnet responded, placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder as the Gem made a sad face, not liking her leader's answer. Ben was also worried about Garnet reaction, she may not be thinking about all the risks on this Fusion. Garnet then walked to the side away from the group, cracking her neck and knuckles. "Alright Amethyst, let's do this!" she said as she was getting ready to fuse, Amethyst just smiled and go over to face Garnet.

The two backed a few feet away from each other, while their gemstones began to glow with energy. Garnet began to twirl around and do some hand gestures, while Amethyst shuffled a little and made a grin when her gemstone began to get brighter. The rest of the group watched as the two Gems began their dance, getting ready to fuse. Rock Arms flashed red before morphing back into Steven. Thanks to the new stabilizer, they're free of painful muscle sores.

Pearl gave a very worried and bothered face. She really didn't like how Garnet chose Amethyst, the irresponsible, careless gem, over her, the wisest, responsible Gem. She also didn't like the thought of seeing Sugilite again, as that fusion has caused problems for the Crystal Gems more than once.

Garnet began to spin around as she got closer to Amethyst, said Gem began to shuffle closer to her. Finally the two made contact, turning into purple, red and blue energy. The energy combined and became a dark purple, bursting up to the sky into the shape of a dragon until it formed into the fusion. The group were amazed by what they saw, however Pearl seem to be as amazed as they were.

Sugilite was huge, at least fifty feet tall at the least. She had a light purple, almost blue skin color. She had a stocky body build and four arms, both sets looking remarkably muscular. She was wearing light purple glasses similar to Garnet, which covered most of her eyes but a third or fifth eye was seen just above the glasses on her forehead. Her mouth was twisted into a grin with sharp and jagged fangs, which added to her monstrous appearance along with her long and spiky hair. Her outfit was split down the middle with a light purple on her right and dark pink on the left, leaving a hole in the chest area to how her gemstone from Amethyst. She has a dark pink shoulder pad on her right and a light purple one on the left, above both are dark blue metal shoulder armor. She was wearing dark pink and light purple gloves that also went over her middle fingers. Her lower arms had long black lines swirling down and stopping to her middle fingers.

On the palm of both her lower hands were Sapphire and Ruby's gemstones. She had yellow stars on her knees, with a yellow belt and shoes to match. On each of her legs are markings the different color to the leg they were on, styled around the stars in the same, yet different design.

"Hahah, I forgot how good it feels to be me!" announced Sugilite with a voice like Amethyst but deeper, with a monsterous tone behind it. She was cracking her knuckles and stretch a little, getting warmed up before doing her job.

Everyone was amazed by the fusion, Cat's Eye just smirked since she and Pearl already seen Sugilite, Pearl was still frowning and worried. Connie was speechless, this Gem was bigger than anything she was seen before. Both Steven and Trix had large smiles on their faces, seriously why didn't the Gems ever use their fusions more in the past.

"That's Sugilite?" asked Steven with wide eyes, this woman had to be the most amazing fusion he had ever seen. Garnet was someone Steven and Trix would always think of as her own person, they could never see her as simply a fusion of two people.

"You got it baby! Hey Steven, wanna see something cool?" asked Sugilite, bending down to get closer to the group, despite still being gigantic compared to them. The boy nodded in agreement, prompting the Fusion Gem to stand up and pulled out her lower hands.

Out came two large dark pink and dark blue fists that looks like Garnet's gauntlets, they grabbed each other by the hand and a long black whip is shown being tied around the metal hook that formed after the two objects connected. Sugilite held the handle by her right upper hand and casually pulled down, letting the giant mace fall down hard on the ground.

"Holy cow!" gasped Trix looking at the giant weapon, it was bigger than the Beach House. Sugilite was not only a giant fusion, she was a heavily armed one too.

Ben himself was at a loss for words over this Fusion, just by the looks of her and the fact she was a triple Gem fusion, also adding in the fact Garnet is in the mix. This Fusion had to be city level, at the very least.

"You like that, little man?" Sugilite asked the little robotic boy, who comically nodded with a squeaking sound while everyone else stood still. "Good, because now it's smashing time, where should I start!?" asked the large fusion.

"Do that one!" shouted Steven pointing to the third large pillar Sugilite was standing next to, the fusion grinned and tossed her mace on the structure. The pillar was crushed into pieces along with several others around it, Sugilite began breaking pillar after pillar with her weapon. Large debris and shattered fragments were flying everywhere, Pearl had to dodge one that almost struck her head.

Ben was now extremely worried about this, Sugilite was powerful enough to smash such large structures with no effort at all. But what really scared him was her attitude, she was like a wild beast with no control over her actions.

"Come on Trix, let's join in!" said Steven, watching Sugilite go berserk on the pillars, she was going crazy on them. Maybe this was the time for another Elemental Form, perhaps that Bugbomb one Ben said Steven 10K used.

"Kids, stay out of this!" Ben announced as he activated the Omnitrix and dialed a form before pressing it down, transforming into a Vaxasaurian then grew up to sixty feet tall, surpassing even Sugilite's large height. Something about this Fusion didn't sit right with Ben, just watching her go berserk with those pillars made him worry about the damage she could do in Beach City.

"Me too!" beamed Cat's Eye.

"What the?" asked Connie as a bright red light glowed behind her, she looked back to see Cat's Eye smiling at her in her Tiger Form. Connie's head was now between the Gem's much larger breasts, causing the girl to blush a deep red. "Y...You look hot kitten!" muttered the girl looking up at her girlfriend, who gave her a kiss on the forehead in return.

"Thanks my love kitty!" cooed Cat's Eye, she thanked the maker her reformation involved large breasts and a bigger butt. However neither were as big as Pearl's, which made the feline Gem very salty.

"Wow! He can change size!" gasped Steven, Humungousaur looked like a brown Godzilla right now.

"No wonder he was called Humungousaur." Trix nodded, wondering how he and Steven can convince Ben to unlock a Vaxasaurian transformation for them.

"Sugilite! Easy with your attacks or someone will get hurt!" Humungousaur grabbed her shoulders and tried to reason with her. Sugilite then smack him so hard, he went flying and crashed into several of the pillars, bringing them all down around him.

"Oh Steven, I think we should get this mission done before Sugilite and Humungousaur go into a fist fight." suggested Trix.

"Ya, your probably right." Steven answered as he brought up his Omnitrix after Trix folded back into the device. He dialed past a few transformations until stopping at Quickstrike, he wasn't a heavy hitter however maybe an Earth Form could give him an edge. Trix produced the Elemental Switch hologram and Steven pressed the earth symbol before slamming down on the Omnitrix dial.

A flash of green and brown light flashed the scene, with Quickstrike standing where the boys were until a large amount of sand, rock and stone hovered around him and began merging with his body and DNA. Pearl and Connie watched in amaze until the transformation was done, when the scene went back to Quickstrike he had been reformed into an Earth Elemental.

First off his height had increased by at least three feet, making him nine feet tall. His body also gained a large amount of bulk, no longer slender but having the appearance of a saber tooth tiger with his dark brown fur, long sharp fangs going down from his mouth and his larger and sharper stone claws. He gained a large spiky tail that had several species of rock below it acting as a type of spine. Around the aliens thighs and shoulders where rock armor that was spiked and pointed to the back of him, while on his chest, crotch and the lower parts of his legs had stone armor with a skeletal design. His legs were much longer now, also reformed and the knees were bending backwards now. The only sand that was visible was the several rings made of the substance moving around his body. His outfit was mostly that of Quickstrike, but now more black with patches of pink and brown. The three earth orbs were hovering above his head, while the Omnitrix symbol was now on his right thigh and the gemstone was still on his belly.

"What should we name this guy Trix?" asked the new transformation with a deeper voice, with a somewhat more sophisticated accent.

"He looks like a saber tooth tiger, how about Sabertooth?" suggested the AI from inside the Omnitrix core.

"Sound good to me." responded Sabertooth as he began running at top speed around the pillars that were still standing, he turned around and ran all the way across several pillars in less than a few seconds. The structures going down as he sliced them with his claws, also using the large sand blade on his back to cut a few directly in half.

"Ugggh… Cat's Eye… Can you destroy the rest, please?" Pearl sighed in disappointment.

"Sure, nyah!" Cat's Eye put Connie down on Pinkflare's back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, Pearl watched with a blush on her face as she was still not used to the two girls when they became romantic. Cat's Eye told Connie to stay back as she ran up to the first pillar in front of her, landing a direct punch that was engulfed in flames at the center. The large Gem structure fell to the ground on fire, the tiger Gem jumping to the next one and completely going ape on it.

Humungousaur burst out of the rubble and growled as Sugilite knocked down five with her mace. Cat's Eye jumped then drilled underground beneath a pillar, slowly drill up until she burst out from the top as the large structure began to crumble to the ground.

"Grrrrr! Raash!" Humungousaur slammed his tail and sent out a massive sonic blast, vibrating the tower apart then grabbed it and swung the whole tower over, smashing the Triple Fusion down.

Connie watched them as they kept demolishing the pillars, but noticed that Pearl looked upset. She had her arms crossed and was biting her lower lip, clearly she was not happy in the slightest. Connie patted Pinkflare on the side of her head a few times to get her attention, afterwards she gestured for the lioness to go over to Pearl. The pink feline walked over to the side of the upset Gem, gaining her attention as Connie looked at her worried.

"Is something wrong Pearl, you look like there is something on your mind? Are you upset about Garnet fusing with Amethyst instead of you? Maybe you can get her to fuse with you on another mission." suggested Connie, trying to cheer her friend up. Pearl was a nice person to the girl, so seeing her upset really bothered Connie.

"Don't worry, Connie. It's nothing, everything is fine..." Pearl reassured as she gave the small girl a smile, turning her head back to watch everybody else continue to destroy the pillars. Connie wasn't buying that in the slightest, something was wrong with Pearl and she wanted to know what.

The rubble shifted and Garnet and Amethyst emerged, rubbing their heads. Humungousaur towers over them with a smug grin. Sabertooth ran back to the others, reverting back to Human after he managed to take down several more pillars.

"What was that for!?" Amethyst complained, rubbing the back of her head.

"That was for punching me! I can clearly understand why you guys never used Gem Fusion before. Actually let me correct myself, why Garnet and YOU never fused that often." Humungousaur said as he reverted into his human form.

"And what's that?" Steven asked. Trix was upset they didn't join more of the fun but now he's curious of Ben's ideas of why they don't fuse into Sugilite more.

"First, the dances. Recalling what Obsidian Cerberus stated, ideals and goals are enough for synchronous, and dances help reach that level too. But both have problems. Amethyst is incompetent, lazy, and an all out irresponsible Demolition Derby,!" Ben pointed out in a nonchalant manner.

"Hey!" Amethyst protest, being incredibly insulted by Ben's comments.

"BEN, DON'T BE RUDE!" shouted Omni from Ben's Omnitrix, she didn't want him to make their new friends upset thanks to his big mouth.

"Mixing her with Ruby and Sapphire made Sugilite a giant wrecking ball of terror, no self control, and extremely ill tempered. She even punched me when I'm trying to tell her to be careful." Ben explained.

"Exactly!" Pearl agrees, which is a shock to Amethyst. She couldn't believe Pearl and Ben were actually on the same page, it was almost as strange as Trix and her getting along.

"Fuse her with Cat's Eye, judging from Pearl's knowledge, Tiger Eye is a completely primal beast with no regret. That's Amethyst combined with Cat's wild instinct and thrill for actions along with her childish manner." Ben added.

"Yes…" Pearl nodded and Amethyst grew angry while Cat's Eye sweats as she can see where Ben is going. However, her mind was already made up, she was going to use Tiger Eye to take down does mutts once and for all.

"Fuse her with Pearl and it made her fearless and valiant. All the negative traits of Amethyst was damp by Pearl's strong sense of responsibility and gallantry. What am I going here is that Amethyst creates unstable Fusions with any Gems that are short tempered, wild, lack self control, etc." Ben finished.

"Ben...has a point. Both Sugilite and Tiger Eye were untamed and dangerous." Garnet admitted. "I only approved because I had hoped all your training had improved Amethyst' behavior. Turns out I was wrong."

"Hey! How is it my fault?!" Amethyst whined, her arms crossed and greatly annoyed.

"Amethyst, you almost killed the boys with your irresponsible stunts. Next are the dances. They take too long. I counted ten seconds. In a battlefield, the enemies won't wait ten seconds for you two to dance when they could just kill you and your dancing partner. Try dancing." Ben ordered.

"Hmph! I'll show you…" Amethyst walked ahead with Garnet. They both began to dance, building up the synchronization but they suddenly got blasted by two bolts. "Ow! What the heck!" Amethyst whined while Garnet dust her visor.

"Too slow. See, kids. This is why they can't use Fusion in previous battles. We need to fix the problem with their speed. Amethyst, I want to talk with you at home when we return." Ben said.

Pearl and the boys were in awe, amazed of Ben's knowledge and analysis over the Gem Fusion. Steven and Trix thought Pearl was just jealous but Ben proved them wrong, it's Amethyst's personality making the Fusion unstable. Amethyst grew sad once more...

The scene switched back to the Beach House, where everyone was relaxing after their mission at the Communication Hub. Cat's Eye was getting her hair brushed by Connie while the hybrid animals played tug-a-war with a piece of rope, Ship was on the other end pulling against it. Pearl was making tea as Ben talked with Amethyst.

"Amethyst, why are you so rebellious on responsibility, hardship and training?" Ben asked, very curious on why the little Gem acted the way she did.

"What do you care?" pouts Amethyst, turning her head away from Ben and crossing her arms. This jerk had already pissed her off today, he made a fool out of her in front of everyone.

"Look, I don't like reading minds so either talk or I'll have to use my telepathic aliens." Ben frowned, although he wouldn't really want to do something like that.

"I just don't like being careful. I just want to have fun. Beside, it feels great being fused with Garnet. She's like the strongest of the group!" Amethyst explained.

"First question. Is Fusion like sex?" Ben asked in a sacred way, generally confused about the concept and the way Amethyst and Garnet danced to make Sugilite.

"Uh, why? Oh no no! It may look like that because of our dances but no, it's not sex." Amethyst knew it'll traumatized Steven if they get the wrong idea.

"Thank Mother X! Now for my second question. Are you having an inferiority complex?" Ben asked.

"... Yes…" Amethyst sighed, she hated admitting it but she really didn't have much of a choice at this point.

"You know. When I was ten, I loved being Heatblast, Diamondhead and Four Arms because I feel strong and unbeatable! I even used Feedback many times the next year. But as I grew up, I learn that if you improve your own skills and abilities, all the transformation grows stronger. I kept training and even break the alien's natural limits. Like how I one-shot Sugilite with a pillar, that's Humungousaur beyond his limit. So you too can grow stronger if you believed in yourself. Promise me, Amy. Trust in yourself. To enemies, you're inferior. To friends, you're unbeatable. Who knows? Sugilite and Tiger Eye will be more useful once you accepted yourself." Ben explained with an honest smile. Amethyst was blushing greatly and was very emotionally touched. She then stood up, kissed Ben and ran off, leaving Ben shocked.

"See ya guys! I'm off training!" Amethyst called, running right out of the house.

"Nyhuh?!" asked the Cats.

"What just happened..?" Ben baffled, rubbing the check the purple Gem had just kissed.

"I think you overdone your charm, honey." Omni giggled. "Can I come out?" She asked, not liking the idea of staying in the Omnitrix for so long.

"You still feel hot?" Ben asked.

"Very~." Omni cooed.

"Then no." Ben decline and Omni pouted adorably. He needed rest right now, and didn't want Omni to tackle and go all monkey love on him while they were still in the Beach House.

Meanwhile Steven and Trix were on their bed, writing something down in a notebook.

The boys had decided to make a list of the transformations they had so far, after finishing the normal ones, they began writing down the earth versions of the forms. Trix had confirmed that Rockhead couldn't have an earth form since he was already an earth type, so they wouldn't even bother with coming up for a name for his earth form. They wondered what alien they should try the Elemental Switch function out next, the possibilities were endless.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Garnet asked as Ben was analyzing her body with the Omnitrix while simultaneously typing the holographic panels. He had his Ultra Visor on.

"I want to know more about the Gem Fusion's property. If there's a way to overcome the flaws, I can make you guys fuse with only a few poses. Like the way the Saiyan race from my old universe did." Ben explained.

"So a Finger Touch Pose?" Garnet asked, not wanting to do that silly pose.

"Now don't be so dramatic." Ben chuckles. "So how's the boys? Are they ready for Water Element training?" asked Ben.

"They want to wait until all their aliens gain Earth forms." Garnet smiled, gesturing for Ben to look up and see the boys hard at work making a list of all their transformations..

"Hey, Stevo, Smart Bolt. How many of your aliens don't have an Earth Form yet?" Ben called, wanting to keep track of their progress.

"Blockbuilder, BugBomb, Ghostfreak and Hotfreeze. Oh, and Razorfang." Steven called out.

"What about Rockhead?" asked Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"My scanners tell me he can't use the element of earth, as he is already made of the stuff." Trix explained.

"If Steven mastered four elements, we could then train them on Fusion Magic, then Triple." Ben said with excitement.

"Easy, Benjamin. We can't go too fast." Garnet smiled. Omni was right, now Ben in his true self, he's very kindhearted, gallant, funny, arrogant and narcissistic. The last two are bad but that's who he is. Garnet finds herself a bit attracted to Ben but he noticed that.

"Garnet, you're married." Ben pointed out.

"It doesn't stop us from admiring you." Garnet gave a cheeky smile. Ben blushed heavily and resumed his focus. Omni pops out and pouted at Garnet. "You're cute too, Omni. Loves those melons~!" Garnet teased.

"R-Really?!" Omni blushed heavily.

"Stop flirting with us!" Ben whined, which Garnet laughed. She enjoyed their faces.

"You know what I would want to see? An earth version of Humungousaur!" announced Steven looking at his bro, as he was sitting on the bed next to him. He really wanted to try out that dinosaur transformation of Ben's, it looked really extreme.

"That would be an interesting concept! Maybe he would produce giant club on his tail instead of spikes!" Trix stated as he colored each name of the list of aliens with a different colored sharpie. All the normal aliens got green while the earth versions got brown, this way they could tell them apart.

Pearl was sitting next to Garnet watching TV, serving tea and observed Ben's analysis. Cat's Eye was eating some chicken with Pinkflare, both females were hungry from the demolition job they did. Everyone was having a nice day today.

"Hey kitten, can I ask you something?" asked Connie as she continued to brush Cat's Eye hair, it was mostly clean except for a few pieces of sand and dirt from today.

"Sure sweetie, what's on your mind?" asked the feline Gem turning to her girlfriend, Cat's Eye was loving every second of Connie being with her. It was always a dream of hers for her girlfriend to live with her, but it's only for a while as she needs to go home tomorrow.

"What is the fusion of Pearl and Garnet? Despite Ben's explanation, she seems really sad of not being picked." Connie asked her girlfriend, hoping she had some answers for her.

"Her name is Sardonyx." Cat's Eye started turning over to face Connie, she could tell this was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Sardonyx?" asked Connie. "Is she strong?" she added, if it involved Pearl and Garnet this fusion must be powerful since they were the two strongest of the Gems.

"Not as strong as Sugilite but very strong. Mmmph… She has a huge butt though." Cat's Eye pouted, making Pearl blush when she overheard the feline Gem.

"Aw, jealous?" Connie cooed as she pulled Cat closer and pressed her butt against her pelvis. "You got a nice butt, you know." She teased, Cat's Eye was blazing red and pouts.

"True. Though with her new body, she'll look like Ms. Fanservice with huge bweb and jello ass!" Cat's Eye sticks her tongue out at Pearl.

"Cat, behave!" Pearl was very embarrassed and covered her breasts with a pillow. She never asked for this overly attractive body, but she won't deny she likes the attention sometimes.

"Cat, the boys can hear. No innuendo talk." Ben lectures her.

"Sardonyx may not be as powerful as Sugilite but she's faster and more acrobatic then even Opal. She can control water, fire, wind, ice and electricity but her strongest are steam." Garnet explained.

"Word? Like Steamdozer?" Ben asked in curiosity.

"Yes but with our personality, she acts like a sassy talk show hostess and can be a little snob." Garnet explained, making Pearl blush an even darker shade of blue.

"Pearl loves acting like royalty." Ben chuckled.

"Hmph!" Pearl scoffed, her arms crossed around the pillow and head turned away.

"So why Pearl want to be Sardonyx so bad?" Connie asked. She could understand that this Fusion must have been really strong, but Pearl seemed kinda obsessed with the idea of becoming her.

"Her analytic skills are unrivalled. She can calculate maneuvers one hundred times faster than normal and each one is absolutely flawless. Still, Sugilite is enough." Garnet sipped her tea.

"Dang. Sorry, Pearl." said Ben.

"That, and fusing with me reminds her of the happiness and love she had when she fused with Rose." Garnet sighed. Ben and Connie looked at Pearl, who curled up and began tearing up. Ben feels sad for her and so does the girls. Luckily, the boys didn't heard and it's for the best. Asking her about the fusion with Steven's mom brings back painful memories.

"Excuse me!" Pearl stood up and lift the group. Connie feels terrible, regretted asking about the fusion. Ben continued his works and PinkFlare licked Connie. Cat's Eye just nuzzled on her and purred. Connie sighed and hugs her girlfriend.

The view switched to Pearl in her room, she was looking at an old photo of the Crystal Gems when Rose was still around. She would always want to look at this photo when she had something on her mind or remembering their fusion, there was nothing else that could calm her down like this. The door knocked and Ben walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" Ben asked not wanting to disturb the Gem if she was still upset.

"No. I'm fine." Pearl said.

"Good. The Green Eye spotted Nightmare in Beach City Camp. According to reports, she's causing trouble at a campsite, not many people live there but a great number of campers had seen her. She had been chasing anybody that comes too deep into the woods away. Policies are evacuating civilians." Ben explained.

"I see. But tell me something, had there been any sightings of Animo at all?" asked Pearl, wanting to capture him before something bad happens. No matter what happens with Animo, his Xeno Beasts will actually be a much bigger threat since Obsidian Cerberus was proof they can fuse.

"Nothing. I have a hunch Nightmare knows something." Ben explained, just as frustrated about the situation as Pearl was. "We have no idea what he's planning to do with the schematic and the DNA samples of the Omnitrices. But if we don't do something fast, he'll probably create an army of Omnitrix Mutants or worse!" Ben said with fear in his voice, the very idea frightened even him to the very core. Cat's Eye and the boys were almost killed by Obsidian Cerberus. Multitude of Fusion Beasts will be overwhelming.

"Well, we need to focus on Nightmare first." Omni spoke, joining the group. "My intel tells me that she has recently been sighted just the other night in the mountains of the campsite." Omni explained the Nightmare issue, Pearl was nodding as she listened.

"Then we'll be there by tonight!" she said.

"I'll let you inform the others. Mind if I borrow your bed?" Ben asked as he transformed into Time Jumper.

"Why?" Pearl asked then widen her eyes then stood up and walked out of the room. "You better not jizz on my bed!" Pearl hissed with redness.

"Don't worry, we wooon't!" Omni jumped out and dragged Time Jumper into the bedroom. Pearl noticed they vanished via rippling of time so she quickly life the room. She heard a while ago that Omni had been updated and could now be impregnated, she was probably going to make Ben….perform on her no matter how many times it took.

Pearl walked into the living room where everyone was doing their thing, Garnet and Cat's Eye were talking as Pearl sat down next to them. Amethyst just returned from jogging and was eating an apple. She decided to wait until they stopped talking before informing everyone about Nightmare, it would be rude to interrupt everyone. It will be a big surprise for everyone to learn about Nightmare reappearing, they have all wondered what happened to her.

"Ahem, if I may have all your attention!" Pearl spook out after waiting a moment, this really needed to be taken care of. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, she got ready to explain the situation. "We got info about sightings of Nightmare at the campsites close by here, we need to take care of her and questions her about Animo. Ben believed she might know." she explained, her hands placed on her lap.

"Nightmare is back?" asked Steven, surprised to hear about her after all this time.

"Yes, we need to get to the campsite and handle her as fast as possible." Pearl stated looking over to Garnet, as she was the leader of the group and had the say when they would go on missions.

"We will leave in an hour. Steven, you should pack your camp stuff in case we need to stay overnight." Garnet suggested, which Steve nodded in agreement and went into his closet for his stuff. Everyone went to pack some things of their own, Cat's Eye looked really excited.

"Woho, camp out!" cheered the feline Gem as Connie giggled in the background, her girlfriend was so cute when she got like this.

The scene switched to a large and open camping ground, there were picnic tables and tents all over. Many of the people still there were having campfires and barbecuing, others were telling ghost stories and catching fireflies. They were all told by the authorities not to go too deep into the woods, as the situation of Nightmare was still untaken care of. Several policies were seen standing in the driveway and around the campsite, they were told to both protect the citizens and keep everyone away from the woods.

Right at that moment a futuristic van pulled into the driveway then parked. It opened both back doors revealing the Crystal Gems inside. They all jumped out with backpacks and camping stuff for the night. The van then came apart, converting into a 15 ft tall robot with armor composed of vehicles parts, has a V shaped visor and battlemask, is colored black, green and white, and the Omnitrix is on the torso.

This is Roadblock the Vehicoid, a techno organic race capable of disguising any vehicles or electronic once they obtained schismatic. They are originally peaceful but an eon of war turned them into soldiers, with internal weaponry powered by their own core.

Greg was busy tonight so Ben used Roadblock to give the group a ride since there were no Warp Pads close by the area. Ben reverted and Omni emerged, now relieved of her hormones.

A man walked up to Garnet, letting her know about the situation. "No sightings of Nightmare yet ma'am, we suspect she may still be inside the woods. We sent several officers in to gather information, only about three returned with severe injuries!" he stated showing Garnet a file with all the information they had of the area, including a map of the woods and camp grounds.

"Thank you for the information, we'll handle this from here. Keep everyone here safe while we enter the woods, make sure nothing goes in or out!" Garnet told the man to which he nodded in agreement, he went over to inform the other officers that the Crystal Gems were here while everyone looked for a place to put their stuff down.

Steven found an empty spot close to the picnic tables to the right, it would be a good place to set everything up. Everyone walked to where the spot was and began unpacking, Pearl and Amethyst were sitting up the tent while Omni and Cat's Eye were placing the food one of the tables. Garnet unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, it would be faster to get everything ready with more Gems helping out.

Pinkflare was playing with the hybrid animals around the camp, many of the children were looking at the large pink lioness with wide eyes. Ben sent Ship home to guard the Beach House, so the Gems wouldn't worried about unexpected visitors.

After everything was set up and put in their right place, Sapphire had everyone get around her.

"Now here is the plan everyone, we will split up into three groups. Pearl, I and all of Cat's Eye children will stay in the campsite to keep an eye on everything. Amethyst, Ruby and Ben will head for the lake, some of the sightings of Nightmare were from there. Steven, Trix, Cat's Eye, Connie and Pinkflare will head into the woods, if you find anything you are to inform everyone else right away!" the blue Gem stated, trying to make groups based on everyone's skills, they couldn't have everyone stay together or the search would take forever.

"Are you sure Connie should go into the woods? Nightmare might attack from the shadows. Maybe she should stay here, it would be much safer for her." suggested Pearl, looking out for the teen's safety. It would be bad if Connie got caught in the middle of a fight, as she has no combat skills or abilities.

"Don't worry about it, Pearl! I'll be there to protect her. Besides Steven, Trix and Pinkflare are here with us for backup, so even if Nightmare shows up, we have more than enough to handle her!" Cat's Eye stated with an arm around Connie, the girl blushing from the contact. Steven also knew that one of his aliens could take care of Nightmare, which would be his favorite form Ghostfreak.

"I suppose that makes sense, just be careful out there." Pearl told her teammates, knowing Nightmare was dangerous and should be taken seriously. Everyone agreed while Trix brought out their walkie talkies, he made some upgrades to them so they would show digital maps and send alerts the others if something goes wrong. Ben rejected the one Trix made for him as his Omnitrix has a two way communication system, which Trix was awe of that feature.

Everyone made their way to where they were told to go, group two with Ben, Ruby and Amethyst made their way to the lake. Ben was put in charge for Omni's higher intelligence and Ben's powers. The third group with Cat's Eye as leader went into the woods, Connie was riding on Pinkflare while the others were walking next to her.

"So what do we do if we see Nightmare, I know Sapphire said we should call everyone but she won't just wait for us to do that?" asked Steven, looking around the woods in search of Nightmare. He already knew Ghostfreak could take her down, or at the very least has the best shot of taking her down anyway.

"We just need to keep her busy while one of us makes the call, besides right now we're in my element!" Cat's Eye smirked walking down the dirt path, being in the woods was the best place for a wild girl like her.

"Raa." growled Pinkflare as she kept following Cat's Eye, Connie was right on top of her looking at all the beautiful scenery. The lioness was probably just as useful in the woods as Cat's Eye was, she was used to being in the wild for way longer than anyone could understand.

It was a nice night out, the air was cool and refreshing. The sound of crickets and birds could be heard through the woods, while the trees provided nice shad on everyone. There was not a single trace of Nightmare so far, but it wasn't like she would be heard to miss. But finding her at night in the woods was actually a scary thought, especially that creepy doll of hers.

The scene switches to Ben in Uniform Mode and the two Gems, Amethyst was picking her nose with her left pinkie as Ruby was looking all over the area for any sign of Nightmare. The path to the lake wasn't that far from the camp, maybe about a mile or two away. Omni used her scanners to analyze any signature that is abnormal for this area.

"Anything on your sensors, Omni?" asked Ruby looking at the holographic woman, this was going to be tricky since the red Gem was used to fighting as Garnet most of the time. Sapphire said she wanted all the groups to look odd and separated, making themselves act as bait for Nightmare to strike.

"I had dealt with Ectonurites a lot in my career and fought a ghost hybrid named Vlad Master. Nightmare is no different." Ben comments.

"Yeah but Ghostfreak couldn't lay a claw on Vlad Master, as Ghosts are way different then Ectonurite. Nightmare could be a denizen of the Ghost Zone." Omni added with worries.

"Damn." Ben quipped, he never thought about that. However he heard from Steven that he used Ghostfreak to fight with the specter on equal grounds, so perhaps she was not completely like the Ghosts from the Ghost Zone.

"Can you still use the Fulmini upgrades?" Ruby asked. If Ghostfreak couldn't take Nightmare down, maybe one of Ben's aliens with that blue energy could do the job.

"...Oops." Ben said as he already undid that feature. Ruby began to feel the need to panic.

The girls kept walking down the stairs to the boat dock, deciding to see if the water might have any clues for them. According to some of the information Green Eye gave, Nightmare had been seen pouring something into the water. It is unknown if she was poisoning the liquid or making more of her monstrous creations, but the rangers didn't want to take any chances so they put the entire lake under lockdown. No camper, boat or even animal was allowed anywhere close to the water no matter what.

The group was able to get permission to enter the enclosed area. The people who made those rules allowed them to advance since they were there to capture Nightmare.

Omni began scanning the water sample by Gasket since he's expert on liquid molecules as well as they walked on the dock, that was when her sensors finally told her something. According to her database the water of the lake has been combined with some sort of virus that mutates any living organism that digest it, the process leaves the creature a mindless freak with enhanced abilities.

Ben and Omni had seen many types of mutations caused by various poisons, gases and viruses so they had experience with this sort of thing. There was something strange about this virus, for some unknown reason it seemed almost familiar. Omni had a confused look on her face, until she felt something bumped into Gasket from behind. The robotic alien looked behind him to see Amethyst lying on Ruby, both rubbing their heads.

"Geez Ben, watch where you're standing!" complained the purple Gem, getting back to her feet with the help of Omni pulling her up. The robotic woman also help Ruby up, both Gems looked at them confused.

"Sorry, I was purging the toxic. Almost rot my innard." Gasket apologized as he coughed then reverted.

"Why would Nightmare put something in the water to turn people into monsters, couldn't she just use her powers to do that?" asked Ruby, Nightmare was able to turn even none-living vehicles and buildings into monsters so the idea she would need a chemical was suspicious.

"Last time we fought her, she made everything want to kill us, even the food. Haha, I just remembered Cat's Eye being chased by that monster burger!" laughed Amethyst remembering Cat's Eye running for her life from that hamburger with teeth, it was hilarious to watch her run around the place like a scared little kitty. Ever since then she wouldn't even look at a cheeseburger unless someone made sure it wasn't alive, making everyone switch to pizza most of the time.

"Ah, the day I warned you guys indirectly about her. When I fought her Puppet, it turned my clones into monsters and almost strangled me. She's angry for not joining her cause. I know she's coming for Steven so I warned you when I'm being filmed." Ben explained.

"Changing her method is odd. Yet this is like Animo would...do… Oh no." Omni gasped.

"Damn it! No wonder we didn't notice anything in our HQ yet Green Eye detect anomaly. She was spying on us!" Ben cursed.

"The Canines told Cat's Eye the spy told them they're coming. Which means…" Amethyst began.

While they were talking, two large shadows began to tower over them, the view switched to the back of Tennyson with Ruby and Amethyst facing them. Ruby and Amethyst soon looked up above Ben and Omni to see something frightening. Omni turned around to see what they were looking at, only to gasp at the sight.

"Oh no!" Omni cried.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ben yelled.

The scene switched back to the campsite, where Pearl and Sapphire were feeding all of Cat's Eye children. The group brought a small grill with them, something to cook chicken, steak and hamburgers.

Sapphire was feeding the little children pieces of grilled chicken, which felt weird feeding a hamster or a frog or something like that. Pearl flipped a burger on the grill with one hand while tossing a cheeseburger to Cat Jr with the other, the little Gem Beast ate at the sandwich into her mouth.

"Bougar!" She adorably meow her first word. Pearl looked surprised and was definitely going to tell Cat's Eye that the little kitty spoke her first word. It was incredibly adorable, making the slender Gem blush and smile at how sweet the little thing was.

"This feels really strange, this was supposed to be a serious mission yet here we are acting like this was a simple camping trip. I understand you wanted us to look vulnerable for Nightmare to attack, but this seems odd for you to think about..." Pearl explained cooking the meat, after the chicken and burgers she would cook the steak and hotdogs.

"I had many ideas of what to do, but decided to go with this approach as a way to both capture Nightmare and calm everyone down. There has been a lot happening lately, a calm camping trip seems like a relaxing way to relieve the stress despite Nightmare being around." Sapphire stated as Panther's Rye was rubbing her head against her, the blue Gem giggled at how cute she was.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing? It has been a while since they left for the search." Pearl said placing several burgers on a plat, everyone would be hungry after the mission.

"My Future Vision tells me they are still looking." said Sapphire, making sure to keep using her ability to ensure everyone was okay.

"I'm worried Steven will try using Ghostfreak on Nightmare. He can hurt her but so can she." sighed Pearl.

"I wanted to ask you something Pearl, why have you been acting like this today?" asked Sapphire wanting to learn why Pearl was upset, she was always an uptight Gem but today she seemed really depressed.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl confused, pausing her cooking as Panther was eating some chicken along with Leopard and Jaguar in the background.

"You have been looking uncomfortable and tense the whole day since we destroyed the Communication Hub as Sugilite, I know you have a fear of the fusion but this seems a little bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" suggested the blue Gem, thinking Pearl had the tendency to get too emotional on certain topics.

"You know that fusion is too dangerous to use, Sapphire! Sugilite almost killed several humans two hundred years ago!" Pearl complained, trying to get Sapphire to understand that while Sugilite may be a powerful fusion she is also one that is more trouble than she is worth.

"She was still fairly new, the other fusions we have in our arsenal have all gotten several more times to be used than she was, plus Ben is working on the solutions." Sapphire counter.

"... OK. I just want to be Sardonyx again…" she said in defeat. "You know I loved being fused with you and Ruby." Pearl explained.

"That doesn't give you a reason to get upset. But if it helps you, next time we'll become Sardonyx." Sapphire said with promise. Pearl softly nodded, starting to place several steaks on the grill.

Right at that moment the Gems heard a group of people screaming across from them, many of the campers were running away from something in terror. Sapphire and Pearl looked to the direction of what everyone was running from, both left speechless as a shadow towered over them.

The scene returns to Team Cat's Eye as they were moving through the forest. Steven decided to scout ahead as Quickstrike, going through the forest at a quick pace. Then he saw a light at the far end of the forest, he got closer to the opening until he leaped from the last tree and to an open field. There were no trees or even grass a mile around the area, with the dirt looking burned for some reason. Quickstrike looked around the open landscape with a confused look, this was no way a natural gape for a forest to have. Trix came out of the Omnitrix base and scanned the area, there was something odd about the burned ground they were standing on.

"What happened here, it looks like a rocket flow from here?" asked Quickstrike, feeling the humidity and began to sweat. Having fur in a very heated area is a bad idea.

"You may be right, the heat generated here was caused by a sudden burst of flames. My sensors tell me the area was only recently like this, in fact this seemed to have happened only a few hours ago. " Trix explained, suddenly a flow of fire surrounded the area and separate the burned land from the rest of the forest. The two boys looked panicked and tried to make sense of what just happened, but a familiar voice soon got their attention.

"Look what we have here, the two pests that support the Gem trash!" announced Nightmare as she was generated into being from black smoke, she lowered herself to the ground and looked at the two in disappointment and strict.

Quickstrike was about to do something before the Omnitrix started beeping, a flash of red light shined the area and reverted the boy back to normal. Steven looked frustrated while Trix just looked annoyed, sometimes the Omnitrix can pick the worst times to time out. It was that glitch Ben mentioned, cursed those mutts!

"What are you doing here anyway, Nightmare! These campers didn't do anything to you?!" asked Trix while he tried to hurry up the recharge of the Omnitrix, this psycho was going to attack at any moment.

"I need their souls to gain strength, as you can see I'm a free-roaming dimensional spectra. I have no use of their bodies so my new associate is using them." answered Nightmare as her hands were generating black energy, several dark spirits appeared around her. "Now, either stand down or I'll be forced to harm you!" She said seriously. Steven concentrated on the ground around him and molded it into his earth armor, giving him and Trix a way to combat while the Omnitrix is charging.

Nightmare blasted two rays of black energy at the rock golem, which he barely managed to dodge. Steven started firing several stone shards at Nightmare as he ran in a circle around her, she blocked the rock fragments with a shield made of black smoke. She used her right hand to flow some of her black energy on the ground, focusing on several insects and rocks.

Steven stopped running as several dark figures rose from the ground, large rock golems with black energy running through their joints and eyes were towering over Steven. Large mutated scorpions with four claws and large spikes growled at him, alongside humanoid spiders and beetles with sharp fangs and armored exoskeletons. Trix was hurrying his process in recharging the Omnitrix, there was only so much Steven could do with his earth powers.

One of the mutated scorpions and rock golems charged at him, Steven jumped high into the air while blasting all of Nightmare's minions with stone shards. He landed on the ground but soon had to jump out of the way from one of Nightmare's energy blasts striking him, not only did Steven and Trix had to deal with Nightmare but also her pets too.

A mutated spider leapted on Steven's back and started biting down on his rock head, the armored stone was starting to crack under the force of the insectoid's bite. Steven tried to toss the arachnid away before two mutant beetle grabbed his left arm while mutant scorpions grabbed his right, two other mutant spiders grabbed onto his legs. His earth armor was under tremendous amounts of pressure and started to break down, Steven couldn't concentrate with all these freaks on him.

Trix noticed that the earth armor was slowly starting to fall apart, inside the earth Steven saw several cracks showing from the mutant spider's fangs. Before the bug could give one last bite, the Omnitrix beeped with energy and Trix transformed Steven into an alien. The force of the transformation knocked all the mutant bugs away from them, with Ghostfreak flying out of the cloud of smoke that was created from the burst.

Ghostfreak flew above the unconscious mutant insects and earth golems, staring down at them before looking forward to Nightmare who had a frown on her face. This was like what happened last time, only the Gems aren't here to back him up with the minions of this witch. Trix decided to give a quick signal to the others, they needed to know that he and Steven found Nightmare.

The earth golems grabbed some rocks from the area and flung them towards Ghostfreak, who didn't even flinch as he turned intangible with the rocks going through him. Trix constructed the Omni-Scythe and charged with with codon energy. Nightmare blasted two rays of black energy at the ghost alien, he dodged the attack while heading straight for her.

Nightmare generated black smoke in her hands which formed into a sword with a skull theme, she flow right to Ghostfreak and the two struck each others blades. They began slicing at each other, only for their opponent to block the attack with their own weapon. Nightmare's minions didn't do anything but watch, it would seem she ordered them not to interfere.

"So you killed several people just to get more power, are you completely crazy!?" asked Ghostfreak angrily as he made a big swing down, almost cutting Nightmare in half.

"They are nothing but traitors to the galaxies! I am just correcting their folly and having them become a part of me, which is the most honorable sacrifice for the Gem's destruction!" shouted the woman as she blasted a large black fire blast at Ghostfreak, he generated some green flames from his shoulders and constructed a wall of fire to counter the attack.

"Argh, first Flamista, now you?! The Gems are not evil!" Ghostfreak yelled. He kept dodging the black blasts that psycho produced, each one was getting closer to hitting him however.

"You're only a child! You don't understand the war we are in!" Nightmare swung her hand and produced a sonic blade.

While all this was going on, Cat's Eye, Pinkflare and Connie showed up in the area. They managed to get past the fire thanks to one of Pinkflare's portals, which disappeared as they looked around. One of the mutant scorpions tried to attack Connie before Cat's Eye sliced off it's head with her chainsaw, a bunch of insect fluids splattered all over her.

A rock golem ran up from the right before Pinkflare blasted him away with her energy roar, crumbling the creature into dust. Cat's Eye jumped to the left of a mutant spider and sliced off it's legs, finishing it off with a cut to the throat. Connie threw a rock at a mutant beetle, when it turned to her, it got ripped apart by Cat's Eye and her chainsaw.

Ghostfreak blasted green fire at Nightmare which managed to burn her to ashes, but to no surprise she appeared behind him and tried to stab the alien in the back with her sword. Ghostfreak went intangible before her blade made contact, several of his tentacles moved from his chest and grabbed around her arms and legs. The ghost alien turned around and punched the dark witch right in the gut, making her cough up some spit from the empact.

"This is the end for you, Nightmare, your rain of terror ends now!" yelled Ghostfreak as he raised his scythe over his head, aiming it right for Nightmare. He swung down with all the force in his body and struck her down, cutting the woman straight down the middle and separating her body into two halves.

"I guess she'll just regenerate again, which means we'll have to keep bringing her down until she stays down! " announced Trix from the Omnitrix base, as Ghostfreak generated green fire around his tentacles and burned the two pieces of Nightmare to ashes. This time, it seems to have a lasting effect since all the remaining mutant insects and golems suddenly glowed black and went back to being normal bugs and piles of dirt.

"I...I think you actually managed to get her this time Steven, she is finally down for the count!" said Cat's Eye as she walked next to Connie, the girl jumping down from Pinkflare because her legs were starting to fall asleep.

" Nah, it's never that easy, Nightmare is one of those villains that don't kick the bucket easy. She must still be around here somewhere, ready to strike at any moment... " Trix explained as Ghostfreak lowered himself to the ground, the Omni-Scythe deconstructing in his hand.

The area stayed quiet until a large rumbling sound was heard from the ground as it shook with movement, everyone looked surprised and looked around for whatever was making this happen. Cat's Eye grabbed onto Connie to keep her safe, while Pinkflare grabbed onto her shirt to keep the two girls from danger. Ghostfreak levitated up from the ground and looked around while Trix scanned the area, appearing behind them was a Nightmare with her briefcase.

"Playtime is over, now let the Puppet show begin!" declared Nightmare as she opened the case and out oozed black tendrils and slime, pouring down and covering half of the land in shadow. The black mass rose up and took the shape as The Puppet from before, just as huge and scary as before. "My little puppet missed the two of you, she has been wanting to have a playdate with you since our first meeting! You convinced me enough… You're a Gem so DIE!" smirked the witch as her creature roared a demonic wail, Connie was seen terrified while Cat's Eye brought her even closer to her for protection.

"You think that thing is going to beat us?! We're a lot stronger than we were before, Nightmare. Not only that but we also have a few new guys at our use, like…" said Ghostfreak as he slammed on the Omnitrix core and transformed into Hotfreeze, the ground under him freezing into solid ice.

"Say hello to Hotfreeze, an alien with fire so cold that it burns!" announced Trix as he constructed the Omni-Axe for him, the alien giving a few swings at the air.

"True, but I have a few surprises of my own!" smirked Nightmare as she snapped her fingers, causing the ground between The Puppet and Hotfreeze to burst up with a creature being revealed from the cloud of dust. Hotfreeze and Trix couldn't believe what they were seeing, it was something they didn't think Nightmare of all people would have.

The creature standing in front of Hotfreeze was another Xeno Beast. She was ten feet tall, part mosquito with traits of the body of a King Cobra, making her a hybrid of mosquito and snake. It has the same gemstones as the Xeno-Snake but has a Topaz gemstone on the large abdomen. she has strong legs harden with dark grey scales, has tails above the abdomen acting as tentacles and has large wings. she has a very curvy body with big bust and has a beautiful face that are mostly snake but with insectoid eyes and antennas. She's mostly black with bronze, has Gem armor colored Topaz and when she flicks her tongue, it has a needle attached to the end.

"A Xeno Beast, where did that ghost possible get that!?" asked Trix coming out of the Omnitrix base, just as shocked as Hotfreeze was.

"Hello boys~! I am the fusion of Blood Mary and Royal Fang. Call me Topaz Stinger!" grinned the Fusion Beast as she summoned a rapier and a battle staff, slammed them together and forged into the two weapons a large yellow, crystalized pickaxe.

"Fusion!" Cat's Eye gasped, she knew Animo was going to have his other abominations use that ability after seeing the Xeno-Dogs using it.

"Shock blast!" Topaz Stinger slammed the pickaxe down, the ground book apart with yellow energy rippling, forcing the group to evade as Nightmare lowered herself down to the ground. Her arms crossed and smiling down at her foes.

"That is my business, but if you think this is bad, you should see what your friends are dealing with!" explained Nightmare as she snapped her fingers, causing both The Puppet and the Fusion Beast charge at Hotfreeze.

The scene switched back to Ben as Rath against Obsidian Cerberus, she punched him and he caught her fist, sinking his feet on the ground as he was being pushed back. This freak was tougher than he thought she would be, no wonder the boys and Cat's Eye had such a hard time with her.

"Ah ha ha ha! You think you can best us, insect?!" laughed Obsidian Cerberus. She couldn't believe this idiot thought a feline transformation could beat their fusion, and he was supposed to be the more experienced one of the two?

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, OBSIDIAN CERBERUS, THE TRIPLE FUSION OF THE CANINES WHO ALMOST KILLED STEVEN Q. UNIVERSE AND SMART BOLT! RATH IS GONNA BREAK YOUR BONES, SMACK YOUR HEADS AND MAKE YOU EAT DIRT!" roared Rath. he was going to get payback for what this monster did to his students, no matter what it took.

"Eyes up!" Thunder Hound said as all looked up to see Ruby and Amethyst. She had Ruby lassoed with her whip, spun her into a top and slingshotted her at the Xeno-Fusion.

"EAT THIS!" Ruby threw a punch and impacted Oak Bark, creating a huge napalm explosion that blew the trio back. Rath jumped back up and prepared for any counterattack the monster would deal out. He was smart enough to know it wouldn't be that easy to bring something like that down, especially with that recovering ability they had.

"That tickles." Oak smirked as Obsidian Cerberus was armed with Thunder Hound's Voltage Jaws while also summoning towers of trees around the group.

"Bring it!" Rath slashed the towers apart but got blasted by hellfire turrets. Obsidian Cerberus stomped forward, chomping her jaws with sparks.

Amethyst wrapped her whip around the Fusion Beast's legs and pulled hard, tripping Obsidian Cerberus on her back as Ruby jumped up and landed an elbow attack on the stomach. The red Gem kept punching the beast in the face with her gauntlet, which was on fire that burned the mutant as she struck it.

"Take that you freak!" yelled Ruby in fury as she slammed her with full force.

"Get off." Obsidian Cerberus slapped her off then stood back up and grinned. "So, where's Tiger Eye? I thought Cat wants to kill us by fusing with you." Cerberus grinned at Amethyst.

"Who told you!" Amethyst quickly pulled out another whip and tied it around the monster's legs, while Omni generated an energy chain that wrapped around the arms.

"Lips zipped." Hellfire chimed, stinking her tongue out at the Gem.

"Not talking." Thunder Hound shook her head.

"INCOMING!" Rath charged passed the duo and ready his fist. "URSA MAJOR COCKBUSTER!" Rath land a power blow right into Obsidian Cerberus' crotch, the camera went slow mode and a nonexistent bone crackling was heard. The heads of the Xeno-Fusion turned pale, the eyes widen and their lips sucked in, with the sound of glass shattering for dramatic effect.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOOO!" Obsidian Cerberus let out a trio of painful howls as they clutched her crotch and dropped on her knees. Rath hopped back with a crazy grin.

"That was for Cat and the boys!" Rath laughed as he pointed his finger.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, confused with what just happened.

"He punched her in the flower!" Amethyst grinned, that was pure awesome.

"No, I punched her zucchini!" Rath corrected. The girls were taken aback, looked at Obsidian Cerberus whimpering in pain. Amethyst laughed out loud while Ruby blushed, Ben was glad he learned about that little detail from his trip into the future.

"There goes our babies…" Hellfire whined, as the Xeno-Dogs had the idea of making cute little puppies after they took down the crystal Gems and claimed the earth for the Xeno-Race.

"Owwww…" Thunder Hound howled in agony.

"You...BASTARD!" Oak Bark snarled in rage as they invoked recovery then snapped the chains apart.

"We will make you suffer!" Obsidian Cerberus summoned the bo staff, the hellfire turrets and Voltage Jaws. They glowed and combined into one weapon: a death scythe with the turrets on the upper half. "RRRROWWR!" They roared.

"Ben, you just made it worse." Omni said with fear.

"Uh oh!" Rath simply said.

Right at that moment Ruby and Amethyst got a message from their walkie talkies, it was a distress signal from Trix. "Steven and Trix sent us a message, they must've found Nightmare." stated Amethyst.

"You're not going anywhere!" Obsidian Cerberus charged forward then Rath switched into Terrorantula and spray webbing to forge many walls. She starts hacking through it with ferocity.

"Get outta here, I'll handle her as you run!" Terrorantula said. The two nodded and ran off as a huge burst of fires burned through and Obsidian Cerberus tackled Terrorantula into the ground, brawling while the Gems regroup.

Next was Pearl and Sapphire, they were fighting another Fusion Beast. This time, it's Drill Jaws combined with Spinball, thus turning it into a fur-covered shark with the combined armors colored rose, gain white color texture and the gemstones are colored white Quartz. It's twice the normal height of the two and had combined the drill weapon with the bolt shells, thus it now has drill like spikes.

"Quartz Jaws, on the scene! Yahooo!" Quartz Jaws spin dashed towards her. Pearl had out her axe dealing with the abomination, evading her gracefully but the shells fired drills at her, forcing her to shield up.

Sapphire dashed in, grabbed Pearl and jumped away before the attack struck them. This fusion was too much for the two of them to handle themselves, however with everyone else gone and possible dealing with their own Xeno-Beasts they didn't have much of a choice.

" Ice Element - Ice Storm !" shouted Sapphire as she generated several sharp ice shards around her, sending them straight at the Fusion Beast.

"Miss me, miss me!" Quartz Jaws just dodged the ice with her enhanced speed. Sapphire landed on the ground and Pearl prepared her attack.

" Water Element - Dragon Fury !" yelled Pearl as she summoned a large pool of water from her gemstone, which took the shape of a serpent dragon and striked the Xeno Beast.

"Ow!" Quartz Jaws was knocked out of her sphere mode and sluggishly stood up. "Drill Missiles!" She launched all missiles at them but Pearl launched a second dragon, consumed the missiles and struck her, inflicting a lot of damage.

Before the mutant could get up, Sapphire used her ice powers to freeze her solid, since she was completely wet from Pearl's water attack.

Cat Jr and her sisters were hiding under a table, Sapphire didn't want any of them to get in the middle of the fight. Sapphire and Pearl walked to the little creatures as some policies ran over to secure the Fusion Beast, preparing to load them on the moving truck.

"This has to be Animo! But how did he knows we're here?" Pearl asked as she undid her axe, Sapphire was telling the little creatures to find some place to hide while they find Animo.

Cat Jr lead her sisters to the public restrooms, which was thankfully empty so it would work pretty good as a bonker. Suddenly both their walkie talkies began giving off a warning signal, giving them a message that Trix was requesting their help.

"The boys must be in trouble, either Nightmare or Animo must've been found! Pearl, we need to get to them as fast as possible, who knows what's happening over there!" Sapphire stated, Pearl nodded.

The scene goes back to the battle with Nightmare and Hotfreeze, it had gone out of control. Cat's Eye was in her tiger form with her fusion weapon cutting at The Puppet. Pinkflare was keeping Connie safe while roaring her energy attack at the shadow, producing small results.

Meanwhile, Hotfreeze was blasting Arctic Lava with one hand at the Topaz Stinger but she's too fast and has aerial combat advantage. She flew over and struck his body with her pickaxe, but that's his chance.

Hotfreeze took his axe and swung down, cutting halfway through her shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Hotfreeze grinned, his attack had worked perfectly.

"On the contrary, I got you!" Topaz Stinger lash out her tongue and stabbed his neck. He roared in pain as she drank his blood. He kicked her away then watched in horror as she mutated, gaining ice armors and her scales burst in flames. "Delicious!" She grinned.

"Oh, you cheating!" Trix yelled, how could this freak even drink from Hotfreeze's body? He was made of fire and ice for crying out loud!

Nightmare was watching from high in the air, she decided to wait for her creatures to weakened her prey before she takes them down. Cat's Eye jumped down behind the Fusion Beast and wrapped her arms around her throat, keeping her from escaping as Hotfreeze charged in with his axe. Topaz Stinger wrapped her tails around Cat's Eye waist and threw her off it, towards Hotfreeze who got slammed to the ground by the impact of Cat's Eye.

"DIE! CHECK IT OUT!" Topaz Stinger struck the earth and unleashed five towers of fire, dash forward and engulfed them, left them frozen then exploded, sending them hitting on the earth hard. Topaz Stinger reverted as the stolen blood expired.

Hotfreeze timed out and reverted back into Steven, Cat's Eye herself turned back to her normal state and got off of him. Pinkflare with Connie on her back ran all the way to them, licking Steven's face as the boy sluggishly stood up. Everyone looked forward as The Puppet and Topaz Stinger made their way towards them.

"Grr… c...come on Trix, we can take these jerks down!" Steven said as he stepped forward but stumbled a little as he had used up a lot of his energy in this fight.

He looked up to see Nightmare watching them, at that point Steven knew he was going to have to fight her after dealing with these two. Trix rose up the dial, Steven kept scrolling for a transformation before stopping to Pyroburst. Maybe some fire power can bring these freaks down.

"What are you doing, Nightmare?" asked a voice that anyone would recognize, everyone looked up to see Animo flying over them in his old body.

Only this time he had two large wings, the left was that of an insect and the right looked like the wing of a dragon. He flew down and landed next to Nightmare.

"I was just having fun." Nightmare scoffed, rolling her eyes at the large ape.

"We're wearing them down, King Animo!" chimed Topaz Stinger.

"What are you doing here Animo, are you working with Nightmare!?" asked Cat's Eye demanding an answer, pulling out her Cat's Claw with her right hand and Steven summoned his shield. Both with PinkFlare defending Connie. Connie got behind her girlfriend, knowing she stood no chance in a fight with Animo.

"Indeed! Thanks to her, I know everything you're doing, how you have a satellite and the Omni Hero was from another dimension. It's amusing to see he think I'm like his weaker, incompetent version of I, Dr. Animo! But she is not the only one that I have a partnership with, I am sure you'll be surprised by this." Animo smirked as he clicked a switch on his chest, creating a red portal to the right of him. Cat's Eye and the others watched as something was coming out.

"You!" gasped Steven and Trix. they couldn't believe their eyes, the person coming out was none other than Kevin Levin himself.

"Lameverse! We meet again." Kevin greeted his rivals with his new black jacket with the skull shoulder pads. The portal closed behind him. "Hey, you look different. Did you lose some pounds fatso?" Kevin joked, smirking at his fat rival.

"Back for another beat down, jerk?!" Trix asked with a hiss of rage.

"Whoa, where's the fire? Man, you talking like your hungry for blood." Kevin comments, arms crossed with a smirk.

"Wait… Why is he so calm and brave? Last time, he was so angry and crazy." Connie wondered about his sudden change of behavior.

"Hey, Doc. Can I be alone with these two?" Kevin asked.

"Very well, Levin. Have fun." Animo ordered as he generated another portal and he went through with Nightmare and Topaz Stinger, heading to unknown location as the portal closed.

"Bad move, Jerk 11! Now we can totally beat you down!" Trix grinned.

"I'm a lot stronger than before!" Steven stated, getting ready to use every new ability he had to bring Kevin down once and for all.

"True, true. That Omni Hero guy trained you. I really wanted to thank him for disabling my powers. See, I can only absorb matters now but not being able to absorb energy allows me to get a clearer mind. Like a hangover. I may have lost my best perk but I got something even better! Lameverse, Junk head! Meet my new powers!" Kevin rolled up his sleeves and revealed the AntiTrix.

"No way!" gasped Cat's Eye.

"Another Omnitrix?" Steven was in shock.

"I knew it! I just knew the stinking ape had built his own Omnitrix!" Trix was in full rage. He knew this will happen. Trix was then shocked when Antiomni emerged from the AntiTrix. She's roughly five feet tall and they noticed she looks like a female Kevin but with bits of Omni. "Omni?"

"Anti-Omni. I am the Battle Model of the AntiTrix and Kevin's surrogate mother. My main function is to protect Kevin no matter what. My goal is his goal. ...And don't call him Jerk 11, you inferior trash!" hissed Anti-Omni.

"You're the inferior! You're nothing but a knockoff!" Trix argued.

"Go ahead, Steven 10. Pick your alien." Kevin taunted him.

"Fine!" Trix fold into the Omnitrix and display the selected icon. Steven pressed the activator and transformed into a Pyronite.

"Pyroblast!" he announced as he flared his fists and punched his knuckles together.

"Hmmm. Not bad. Name is good. Like the style. Now it's my turn." Kevin grinned as Antiomni returned into the AntiTrix, the activator pops up and displayed the silhouette icon of a Pyronite like alien. He hit the button down and engulfed in red light.

The AntiTrix began surging with DNA energy then the whole arm turned burning red and streams emanating from it as Kevin held up his arm and fist pump, causing the arm burst into purplish flames with enhanced muscular build. Kevin then pumped his right arm and it bursts into flames as well.

Kevin levitate up as obsidian rocks coated his entire body, making him a golem. Violet sparks surged about before his body exploded, revealing his body as a fusion of Pyronite and Infernite; having the torso of Pyronite with Infinite armors on the rear and legs. The rocks forged the gauntlets on the arms then gain bronze and red pants that stops before the boots. The rocks forged around Kevin's head, he clutched the said head and swung forward as it burst out.

He has the Pyronite head with details of Infernite, has various fangs and has huge aura of fire with the flames mimicking a punk hair. He gave a wink then jump back and struck a pose as he held out his hands, flaring purple fires. The AntiTrix symbol is on his collar before the red light flashes, ending the transformation sequence.

"Hot Shot!" announced the transformed Kevin.

"Hey! You ripped off Pyroblast!" Trix accused him, however his scanners were going crazy with this transformation now in the area.

"No, you clueless boy. This is the Cross Contamination of Pyronite and Infernite. A combination of two breeds of Pyro creates the ultimate species superior than the two. I addressed it as a Magmanite." Anti-Omni giggled delightedly at her inferior counterpart.

"It's like Gem Fusion except with DNAs! Come on, fatso! Put one right here." Hot Spot held his head to the side and welcome a clean shot on his chin.

"SHUT UP!" Pyroblast roared in rage, charged forward with rocket propulsion and ready his fist.

"Steven!" Connie cried out but it was too late. Pyroblast punched Hot Shot and created a huge explosion of fire. Cat's Eye shielded Connie and withstand the gale. The smoke cleared and Pyroblast remained with his fist pressed on Hot Shot's cheek but only tilted his head.

"You serious? Either I'm stronger or you're just bluffing about taking me down." smirked Hot Shot as that attack did nothing to him.

"What!?" Pyroblast gasped.

"My turn." Hot Shot landed a low blow on Pyroblast's stomach, making rock crackling sound and Pyroblast coughed out lava. The Magmanite elbow his chin, grabbed his collar and slammed him overhead against the ground, fracturing the earth.

"Steven! Trix!" cried Connie.

"Gaah!" gasped Pyroblast then growled as he discharged volcano burst, blasting his face. Hot Shot clutches his face and staggered back then he start punching him with great succession. "Take this!" Pyroblast flared up and thrust his hands, blasted him repeatedly with napalm explosion.

"How's that!?" Trix yelled.

"I actually felt that…" Hot Shot emerged with zero injuries and the boys were terrified. "Have some of mine!" He thrust his hand and discharge a focused beam of solar plasma, nailing Pyroblast and send him smashing through the trees, setting it ablaze.

"Steven!" Connie cried.

"LEVIN!" Cat's Eye jumped at Hot Shot, armed her second claw and stabbed his back but they snapped apart due to the armor's density. "Nyhuh?" She gasped.

"Beat it." Hot Shot turned and slapped her, sending her flying and made her hit the dirt. "Whoooa! This is awesome! You saw that, Mom?" Hot Shot asked with excitement.

"I'm proud, Kevin!" Anti-Omni cheered motherly.

"ELEMENT SWITCH!" Hot Shot turned to see his flames gotten blown away by a brown Magic energy then a tsunami of blue sand emerged, towering over him.

"That's new." Hot Shot comments before he got submerged by the scorching blue sand. He was completely trapped now, covered from head to toe.

Pyroblast emerged from the woods as Hotground and dusted his hands in victory. "How's that, DNA? You may be strong but Hotground is on a whole new level." He beamed with pride.

"Take that, Omnitrix Ripoff!" Trix taunted. Suddenly the ground quaked fiercely then a huge lump was formed before erupting into a huge geyser of water. "What the!?" Trix gasped before a figure emerged and two fist smacked Hotground, sending him falling down the sand.

Kevin had switched into a new Crossed Alien, this time it's a cross between Orishian and Cascan. It's mainly Cascan but has Orishian details on the armors, torso and helmet, has six arms, two on the first set of arms, and the hands were converted into claws while the lower arms have Orishian hands. The head is that of Orishian but with four eyes, has long feelers and has an oxygen mask on where the mouth was.

The Glass Snake was colored maroon with silver streaks and charcoal patches, has the hydro pumps on the upper arms, back and head. He's very fit with athletic build and has red eyes with the AntiTrix symbol on the chest.

"Meet the cross of the Orishian and Cascan races, the Hydroshian! Alias…" Anti-Omni announced.

"Tsunami!" Tsunami punched the sands, unleashed multiple water towers that struck Hotground.

"Gyaaaaaah!" screamed Hotground then a hydro whip lassoed him, yanking him in and Tsunami grabbed him with his claws then smashed him against the sand before blasted a jet of water, which was cutting through his body. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screams louder.

"Nooo!" cried Connie. PinkFlare growls, she wants to help but she can't leave her unprotected.

" Say good night, Fatso! " Tsunami raised his fist and prepare to end Hotground.

Ruby suddenly came into the scene and laned a powerful and red hot flaming punch against Tsunami's face. Knocking him away from the boys, Pear, Amethyst and Sapphire soon showed up and ran to everyone else.

"What happened?!" Pearl asked.

"It's Kevin. He...He…" Connie was about to finish until a hypersonic blur, colored crocodile green with static electricity smacked everyone, even Connie aside then stood before them.

It's a juvenile Kineceleran whose body was encased with titanium armor on the arms, legs, tail and head, has bulked forearm, the legs has more bird characteristics with talons, his appearance is partly bird like with feathers extending from the arms, and has bronze bodysuit. The head was completely armored with beaked jaws, has red eyes, and has ebony feathers on the rear head. The AntiTrix is on the chest.

"Kineceleran + Staticeleran. Vibrantoid. Ohohoh!" Anti-Omni giggled maliciously. These combos were completely overwhelming the Crystal Gems, they don't have a signal chance against her or Kevin.

"Rush! Stay out of my fight, Gems!" Rush hissed. The Gems, Pinkflare and Connie all sluggishly stood up after that sneak attack from Rush.

"Ughhh… was that Kevin?" asked Amethyst, feeling like she just got ran over by a train.

"Kevin!? But what is that form?" asked Sapphire, speechless by that new body Kevin was using.

"No! That's…" Pearl was horrified to see the AntiTrix symbol. "An Omnitrix!?" She gasped.

"AntiTrix!" Rush corrected then evade Hotground's sneak attack, struck his back and created a huge voltage blast.

"Gaaah!" He screamed before being knocked forward and burst in red light, defeated.

"Steven!" cried Pearl as she grabbed him and shielded him from any attacks Kevin was going to use next.

"You asshole!" yelled Amethyst, bringing out her whip and getting ready to rip this son of a bitch into little pieces.

"Yes! I win! I win!" Rush cheered as he flapped his wings and hovered in the air.

"Still, they were worn out against Nightmare. Ruby and Sapphire, turn into that fusion and give us a real fight." Anti-Omni demanded.

"Maybe you're scared. Chicken! Cluck cluck!" He mocked.

"Come at us, Crystal Failure! Or are you as weak as that midget?" Anti-Omni sneered.

Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst were affected by the taunts and Ruby exploded.

"That's it, Levin! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" shouted the red Gem as she gestured with both Sapphire and Amethyst, both understand what she was requesting as the two took her hands.

The trio each began their dances, Ruby and Sapphire does the waltz while Amethyst does the funky dance. Everyone watched with tense faces and Pearl frowned with a nod, knowing she can defeat DNA.

"Selecting new combo." Antiomni began dialing the samples then a burst of roaring light occurred. Antiomni and Rush watched as a dark purple dragon soar up to the sky before bursting in fierce energy and formed into Sugilite, battle ready with her mace armed.

"Mwahahaha! Sugilite is in the house, dog!" the tri-Fusion Gem laughed maniacally.

"Oooh, a fusion between a Fusion Gem and a normal Gem!? Such an astonishing display absolutely pleases me! My scanner informed me that you're now over 89,400… Very powerful, indeed." Anti-Omni cheered in great delight.

"Let's see if you keep smiling once I'm through with you!" Sugilite spun her mace and charged at the two at full speed. She was going to crush Kevin into a puddle of flesh and melt down that knockoff Omnitrix for spare parts.

Rush smirked as he vanished and evaded the mace crushing the earth. He dashed around her body, electrocuting her by just running and smacked her jaws. She growled as she easily caught him and pressed him into the earth. She raised her hand and he's gone.

"Where did he go?" Sugilite asked with rage then an electrical blur ran around in circle, creating a tornado of electricity and trapped Sugilite inside.

The Triple Fusion roared as her electrical aura blasted the tornado apart then she ground pounded the earth, sending shockwaves everywhere. Everyone shielded themselves from the blasts and Rush evaded them by gliding.

"Combo selected. Begin Quick Switch!" Anti-Omni switched Rush into a Cascan but was crossed with unknown alien which coated him with robotic armors, with large turret like arms with cords connected to the back and has 4 claws around the ports. It's possible it was crossed with Molecularian as a hint by the steampunk theme and bulks

"The Liquidarian! || Known as Undertow!" They announced in unison as Undertow slammed his claws into the ground and discharged swamp water, fissuring across the earth and circle around the fusion. The ground grew so moistened, Sugilite began sinking into the ground.

"Like that? I completely altered the molecules of the earth, turning it into a tar pit like the ones that took down the mammoths and dinosaurs! You can't break free!" Undertow declared.

"But I can do this!" Sugilite swung her mace down but he blasted it with his hydro water, altering it into vapor then reared his arms and fired again, the water forged into a giant fist and rammed squared into her groin, an impact so devastating it repeated on three different angles.

"GAAAAH!" Sugilite gasped in unspeakable pain before she got blown back, broke free from the tar. went flying in the air past the group and landed hard on the ground, causing the ground to shake everyone.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" gasped Pearl and Cat's Eye in horror.

"My groin…" moaned Sugilite as she clutched her crotch then diffuse back into Ruby. Sapphire and Amethyst.

"Ha ha ha! That was so awesome!" Undertow laughed as he did a victory dance, this fight was going better than he ever could have dreamed.

"He pulled four transformation switches and he didn't even timed out." Connie mouthed in fear, kevin was tough before but now he was unstoppable.

"Who's next?" Undertow asked but then the AntiTrix symbol began beeping. "Aw, already? Well, I had my fun. Let's go, Mom." Undertow punched the earth and soaked it, growing light green and yellow crystal walls as the Gems charged to attack, knowing he's timing out.

This could be their only chance of taking him down, he was untouchable while using his mutations but in Human form they would have no problem bringing him down.

"Opening portal." Anti-Omni held out her hand and open a dark red portal. The AntiTrix made a dying sound and Kevin reverted back to his Human form. Pearl and Cat's Eye start smashing through the wall.

"The next time we meet, Universe! I'll defeat you on my own terms! Until then, get stronger or i'll crush you into tiny pieces!" Kevin announced before walking through the portal. It closed as Pearl and Cat's Eye smashed through crystal walls, they were too late.

"He's gone!" Cat's Eye snarled. That monster had escaped, again!

"Oww… What happened?" Steven asked as he recovered. A sonic boom was heard and XLR8 arrived at the scene then reverted back to Ben.

"What happened? Omni just detected a third Matrix signal." Ben asked, only to be punched by Cat's Eye. "Ow! What…"

"Where were you!?" Cat yelled with tears, they needed Ben there more than ever before.

"We were battling Obsidian Cerberus. We defeated her as Echo Echo and trapped each one in crystal prisons. We can now interrogate them." Omni explained.

After Cat's Eye heard this she grew less angry and more glad, she had a few questions for those mutts. And if neither Ben or Omni could get them to talk, then Tiger Claw would have a few rounds with them.

"But what happened?" Ben stood up then noticed Steven approaching him.

"Ben… Kevin now has an Omnitrix of his own." Steven answered, fear written all over the little boys face after revealing the horrible news.

"..." Ben remained speechless, trying to progress what he just heard. Omni dreaded this and everyone else began to look forward with worried and concerned expressions. The scene zooms out as the view faded into black, until going completely black.


	19. Getting crabby

The scene opens up to view a large space port built on an asteroid. Many starships come and go as this is the Space Port Supply Depot, commonly known as **Space Breeze**. Many extraterrestrial beings comes to Space Breeze for refuel and resupply for their long journey. Majority comes for the bar center, to drink and game to forget the vengeful war happening in the Galaxy.

We then switched to the interior of the Space Breeze sports bar and we see the typical activities such as throwing darts, drinking contest, aliens playing instruments to forget their troubles. We then heard an outburst of laughter, causing the camera to turn to the table occupied by the bounty hunters.

"STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Flamista, her flames were burning pink with fluttering effect as she was forced to report her failure.

"Ha ha ha! But it's hilarious! The Femme Fatal who scored fifty bounties and bested the strongest males in five solar systems, g-got played for a fool by a Human- No, an Anodite! Ha ha ha ha!" the second bounty hunter had a laughing fit as he banged his fist on the table.

He has a light green colored exoskeleton armor, a sideways mouth on his round and flat robotic head filled with sharp metal fangs. He has six scythe-like legs with silver edges and spikes on the knees and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand that had yellow circuit lines on the left side and on the upper claw. Within the pincer is a powerful looking blaster combined with a chemical sprayer connected at the bottom. He resembled a fiddler crab with some alien aspects,. He has yellow lines running on his body and his eyes had the same color as they highlights and glowed with energy like his pincher was. His name is **Kraab**, a Piscciss Premann cyborg.

"Stop it! It's not funny…" Flamista buried her face in her hands, vapors hissed out of her eyes as tears. Her whole reputation was ruined because of Ben Tennyson. She then grabbed a bottle and started chugging it.

"Ha ha ha, you're such a fool! Letting yourself be bested by the second Omnitrix Bearer!" laughed the second bounty hunter.

He was a large orange robotic alien that had to be at least twenty feet tall with long metal arms, and glowing energy coming from his orange shoulders. He has two grey curved spikes on his shoulders, while his chest is orange with inner black. He had three grey claws on each hand which are covered in orange armored with glowing red energy in the center, the same red energy is on his knees, waist and chest. His head is a black orb with grey metal armor on his checks and an orange plate on his forehead, he only has one glowing red eye. He is **Tectonic**.

[And saying he's from another dimension. Likely story. No one had proven the existence of an alternate reality.] scoffed the third figure in native tongue.

He had the body appearance of the average human male, but covered in dark and light purple armor. He has several red pads on his arms, legs, chest and neck. His feet seemed to be hooved with black metal covering them, which on the front are red glowing spikes on the tips. He is wearing a built with several more red pads, while also having four metal tubes with a red button each. He was wearing dark purple knee length boots with red energy coming from circuit ports around the knees, he is also wearing spiked armbands. On his back are two long black rods, generating red electric. His most notable feature was the fact he had four arms, two of which where on his back, with them having a gatling gun on the left, and a hook on the right. He was wearing a black and dark purple mask with two grey blades on the sides, the helmet has four red glowing outlines meeting in the center to provide eyes screen and to suggest this figure has four eyes. He is **Sixsix** the Sotoreggian.

"Maybe you should ask him out the next time you go 'interviewing'. Ha ha!" laughed Kraab. This was without a doubt the funniest thing he ever heard, he couldn't believe this bitch was actually stupid enough to allow a Human to kick her ass and lose the Omnitrix.

[Best to retire and become a stripper.] mocked Sixsix.

"You brought shame to your people!" Tectonic scolded, he couldn't believe the dishonor Flamista brought to her people when she should've avenged them against the Gem race.

"Enough." spoke the last member of the group. His deep voice rang authority as all the others fell silent.

This individual seems to be a male alien completely covered in blue, bulky armor. He has dark blue metal plated on the grey gloves he had on, which go all the way to his shoulders which are covered in spiked shoulder pads that glow in the center with blue energy. The figure wears metal boots with energy lines on the sides in the shape of a triangle, while also having small blue crystal spikes on the bottom. He was wearing an advanced looking built with several guns, blades and other gadgets attached to it. The figure is also wearing a large chest piece that has blue energy lines going from the abs to the chest, on the right side of the armor is an energy core with blue electric being shown inside. On his back were two large crystal spikes, with two smaller ones going down his spine. Lastly he wore a dome-like helmet with a black screen which can be assumed to be used to see out while not letting anyone be able to see his face, around the edges of the screen is the same blue energy. His name is not known but all addressed him as **Hoverboard** due to his main transportation.

"Despite her failure, Flamista had provided vital information about our targets. The second Omnitrix was wielded by an Anodite hybrid from a completely different universe, and that Omnitrix wasn't built in this world but in his. The next information was the fact they have a satellite, thus we lost our element of surprise." explained Hoverboard. Unlike the others he actually believed this figure was from another universe, it's the only possible explanation for how he has his own Omnitrix.

"So this Omni Hero is more experience and powerful then the Son of Rose Quartz?" asked Tectonic.

"Indeed. As he easily bested Flamista at full power with a Molecularian. He weaponized these nonviolent races." Hoverboard made a hidden frown. However this being was a threat, thus making the capture of the Omnitrix from their universe all the more dangerous.

"Guess it's my turn then?" asked Krabb, snapping his claw a couple of times. He was excited to finally get some payback on those stinking Gems, for everything they stole from him and his people.

"Flamista?" Hoverboard began. She raised her head and gazed at him with sorrow and regret.

"He...He said he had encountered us before and he knew we were sent by Vilgax. He said Vilgax will conquer the Universe if we bring both Omnitrices to him." She explained.

"Personal experience. Of course. I knew Vilgax had a hidden agenda…" Hoverboard clenched his fist in anger and the other three looked at him with concern. "Kraab, focus on the boy. I want to know how much he learned from the master. And no cockiness." He warned. This was a serious mission, he couldn't have Kraab mess this up with his overconfidence.

"All ears." smirked Kraab as he held up his large pincer and clanged them together, showing his confidence.

Meanwhile at the other side of the bar, two individuals were overhearing the conversation made by the five hunters hired by Vilgax. The first one was a male alien with turquoise skin, gills on his neck, a jaw with teeth fused with his lips, dark sunken red eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face. His uniform was mostly black with red patches on opposite sides of him. The most noticeable treat of him was the armor he had on, which looked to be made out of bones.

On his chest seemed to be a ribcaged used as a chest plate, it was spiked, dark grey in color and had ten holes going down from his neck to his stomach. On his right shoulder was the skull of a canine like creature with cracks all around it, while on the left was a much larger skull of a horned animal with curved fangs and several metal patches bolted into the skull to keep it together. On the back of his silver boots and gloves were the ribs of another animal, presumably not from the other parts of his uniform as these ribs were a faint red color. Finally on his head was a helmet with two horns, the right was broken in half.

The other individual was a larger man completely encased in a pink armored uniform, similar to Hoverboard. He was muscular, taking up most of the table they were sitting in. Most of his armor, or at least the parts that weren;t covered by the light pink trench coat he wore was covered in pink circuit lines and glowed with both pink and black energy. He wore metal, fingerless gloves with pink crystal spikes on the knuckles. On his shoulders were large pink crystal shoulderpads, with crystal plates going down the chest area. The mask this being worn to disguise his face had a round head, two large and curved horns on his head and he only had a right eye hole glowing with pink energy.

"Seems like those idiots are actually putting it together, how long will it take to realize Vilgax is just using them?" asked the bone armor male, keeping his sight on those five hunters.

"Trust me **Khyber**, those five won't realize it until Ben and those two beats the sense into them." the pink armored man said while the scene faded into darkness, leaving only his glowing pink eye to be shown when it all went black.

The scene opens back up on earth, where Ben's house was shown in the early morning. The scene then switches to go down underground, where the home is revealed to have several layers beneath it. The camera stops to the sixth, where it goes inside and Ben and Garnet are seen standing together.

In front of them were none other than the Xeno-Dogs, inside of a large cell that was closed off with a yellow forcefield, producing static on the surface. After their capture, Ben had locked them up in his personal containment level, as he knew if they turned them into the police, the dogs would simply either break out or wait for Animo to do it. There have already been several reports where the already captured Xeno-Beasts were freed by Nightmare, breaking them out.

Which is why Ben also made sure to adjust this containment cell to repeal and alert him of anything or anyone with a bio similar to Ectonurites or Ghost from the Ghost Zone. He also made sure to have this room monitored night and day, no one gets out or in without him, Omni or the Gems knowing. These three was their tickets to finding Animo and Kevin, so Ben wasn't going to let them free without a strong fight.

Which is also why he had also secured the three mutts with black metal collars around each of their necks, green circuit lines glowing around and each one was tied by a glow green cable attached to a green energy orb on the ceiling. Their wrists and ankles were secured also by cuffs of the same metal, preventing them from having full motor control. Those collars didn't only secure the dogs, but also thanks to Garnet and Pearl intel with Gem tech, they kept the Xeno-Dogs from using their Gem abilities such as their weapons or fusion.

Not that Obsidian Cerberus would help much, not even she had a chance of breaking though that Level Twelve containment cell. It was dense enough to repeal even the destructive force of a full size Vaxasurian or the power of a Pyronite at full rage. The static also had a hand in the cell's security, it acted as an energy based tranquilizer, meaning anyone struck by it will have their bodies shocked and paralized.

They had captured the Xeno-Dogs yesterday during a mission to capture Nightmare, however the group got more than they bargained for When Animo showed up with kevin, who now had his own Omnitrix labeled the Antitrix. They may have failed to capture Animo or Kevin, but this was only a small inconvenience since they now had a way to find out where Animo's base was.

"Alright ladies, we have two ways we can play this. First, you tell us everything we want to know and you'll be treated more pleasantly, I'll even throw in a few steaks for your daily meals. Or we can do the second option, where I force the information out of you and the only thing you'll get to eat is old bread and water." Ben explained with his arms crossed, not taking his eyes away from the Xeno-Dogs for even a second.

"Where are Animo and Kevin hiding, and what are they planning to do with the Omnitrix's DNA?" asked Garnet, demanding answers as she stood next to Ben.

"Blow it out your ass, Fusion, we'll never tell you anything!" roared Oak Bark as she banged her fists on the ground, trying with all her strength to break free from the metal braces keeping her limbs tied together.

"We will never betray our comrades to you cowards, do whatever you want to us but we will not be broken!" declared Thunder Hound, glaring daggers at the two through the metal helmet attached to her head. It was something extra added to her since she had a strong electrical bite, and although the collars cancelled their powers, Ben wanted to play it smart.

"What kind of steaks were you talking about?" asked Hellfire with a pout, the rest of her team just turned their heads and glared at the smaller Xeno-Beast. "What!? I'm starving here!" whined the little doggy, a gargle in her stomach proving her point. They had not been given anything to eat since they're capture, and Hellfire had a big appetite.

"You can bark all you want, but those braces and this cage is impossible to break out off. Plus your friends aren't going to be able to track you here, this whole base in now camouflaged from the outside." Ben said as he kept his eyes on the three dogs, however he focused on Hellfire as she seems like a likely source of information.

"You can shut your mouth, asshole, we still haven't forgiven you for that crotch punch you did!" yelled Oak Bark, causing Garnet to look confused by her notion.

"What is she talking about?" she asked Ben, who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"When we were fighting, I punched Obsidian Cerberus in the crotch and broke their dick." he said in a nonchalant manner, causing Garnet to look even more shocked and dumbfounded.

"I...I thought they were all female?" asked Garnet looking back to the Xeno-Dogs, who didn't seem to like how Ben explained the situation. Oak Bark was simply glaring daggers at the two, Thunder Hound turned her head in a scuff while Hellfire was blushing with embarrassment.

"They are, but thanks to their mutated bio they can mold their sex organs for both genders." Ben explained with a blush of his own, remembering his trip to the future and the future Xeno-Beasts having a total makeout session with future Pearl and Nightmare.

"You dick!" complained Hellfire, insulted by this asshole attitude for his assault on them.

"Hey you recovered, didn't you? Now you can make as many puppies as you want, just as soon as you tell us what we want to hear." Ben declared with a stern voice, his patience was coming to an end with these mutts.

"Never Human, drop dead." Oak Bark responded with a death glare, she wasn't telling this damn dirty, hairless ape anything.

"Ben, don't you have transformations with the ability to read minds?" asked Garnet wondering why he hasn't tried something like that on those three yet.

"I tried that before you came here and they woke up, but their minds seem to be protected by some of Nightmare's black energy. None of my aliens can enter without being repealed, I guess Animo knew something like this might happen." the man answered, realizing this argument with the Xeno-Dogs wasn't showing any real results.

"This is getting us nowhere." Garnet said seeing this whole ordeal not providing them with any information that could help us find Animo and his team, every minute they wasted was another that psycho had to create a new Xeno-Beast or cause more trouble.

"Let's go Garnet, we'll try again later." Ben said as they both made their way to the elevator, leaving the three Xeno-Dogs in their cage to think over their next plan of action. When they reached the top floor Garnet made her way to the front door, she needed to get everything ready for Steven's water training today.

"Make sure to come by the Beach House later today Ben, we need to start the next level of Steven's training soon before the next strike from either Animo or Kevin." Garnet said before she left the house, leaving Ben with Omni walking beside him.

"So how did the interrogation went?" she asked, although judging by the look on Ben's face it didn't seem to have gone as he planned.

"Those three aren't talking, not that it surprises me." Ben grunted as he pondered what to do next. He could still get information from those dogs one way or another, but for now he had to focus on Steven's training and prepare him for the coming battle with Levin.

"What are we going to do about the Levin situation, now that he has his own Omnitrix?" Omni asked with concern on her face, that boy was already dangerous before but now he was going to be a complete menace.

"He was able to outdo Steven and Trix, but you and me are on a completely different level. The next time he comes out, we'll be ready to take him on and take him down, we can properly contain him afterwards. Just from Connie, he regained his sanity so at least he can listen to us. Or not." Ben explained, recalling Kevin kept most secrets from him and Gwen, such as tricking Warlord Gar into marrying Looma so he can get the Tetramand engine, and selling illegal techs behind their backs. Trying to talk to him is like talking to a brick wall.

"I guess, anyway I'll be in the ketchion making some snacks for everyone. This is going to be a big day for the boys after all." Omni said as she walked to the next room, leaving Ben alone to think about what to do next.

Animo and Kevin weren't the only ones he and the others had to worry about, there was also the Hunters Vilgax hired. If his experience told him anything then he knew three of the hunters that were probably coming, none other than **Tetrax**, Sixsix and Kraab. He was hoping the Tetrax from this universe was as reasonable as the one from his old universe. The scene closes with Ben heading off to pack for some supplies for Steven's training.

The scene opens back up in outer space, floating in the empty void outside earth's orbit is a large orange ship with bright silver around the edges and a bright yellow glass screen on the front. The ship itself was oddly shaped like a crustacean, with two gigantic claws with sharp spikes on the sides and tubes connecting the claws to the ship's shoulders. On the left and right end of the vessel were several crab-like legs and a large lobster tail shaped booster on the back.

Inside Kraab was shown having another conversation with Flamista, who was talking to him via his monitor. She wanted to make sure her comrades don't mess this whole thing up, but honestly she would rub it in his face for how he laughed at her in the bar.

"Anyway Kraab, you need to be careful when handling those pests. They may not look it, but they're pretty tough when pushed into a corner." warned Flamista.

"Don't you worry about me, I already know how I'm going to retrive the Omnitrix and take down those Gems once and for all! Those damn rocks have ruined my whole life, it's time for payback dammit!" Kraab declared snapping his large pincher in the air, rage fueling his every word.

"Don't underestimate them Kraab, that hybrid in particular is nothing to laugh at." explained the Pyronite remembering how much of a fight that boy managed to put up. True she pretty much kicked his tiny ass, however the fact he even survived despite she going full power was nothing to overlook.

"Relax Flamista, I am no fool. I am not going to go charging in without a plan, however there is something else I would like to discuss with you." explained the robotic hunter, gaining more attention from his female teammate.

"And that would be?" she asked.

"Do you think this other Human is telling the truth, you know about him being from another Universe and everything he said about Vilgax?" asked Kraab, curious as to the things Flamista told him and the other three hunters about what this other Omnitrix wielder said. Hoverboard seemed to believe that this other Omnitrix barrier was from another world, but Kraab still needed convincing.

Flamista didn't really know how to answer that, as she herself was confused about whether or not that Human was telling the truth. Sure he was a jerk and she hated his guts, but that doesn't automatically mean he is lying about what he said to her. She had no way of knowing if that guy was really from another universe, but what he said about Vilgax certainly caught her attention.

"It's too soon to know what he is or isn't lying about, but we may need to do some more research about our employers attention for the Omnitrix." she explained.

"True, anyway. I'll get to work on my plan to retrieve the Omnitrix, I'll contact you and the others on my progress later." Kraab said as he turned off his monitor, leaving him to walk over and stand in front of a window showing him a view of the planet Earth.

Kraab looked through the glass and at the small orb that was mostly composed of water, reminding the robotic hunter of his old home. Kraab then looked up to see his own reflection shown on the window, using his regular hand to rub against his old, metal face. He had lost almost everything because of those Gems, and he will make them pay ten fold for all his pain.

"Get ready Gems, when I'm done you'll be nothing but dust." he threatened snapping his large claw one last time, his eyes glowing bright as he did so.

The scene switches to the front of the Beach House, where the Crystal Gems along with the boys were gathering some beach gear for a trip they were taking. After what happened with Flamista, and then with Animo and Kevin, they all decided they should speed up Steven's training. It was decided that the next element for his training would be Water, and it would be Pearl to teach him.

"Did you learn anything from the Xeno-Dogs?" asked Pearl, hoping Garnet may have had some good news for everyone.

"Those three are being stubborn, we will need to continue questioning them for the intel we need." Garnet answered which didn't make Pearl any more comfortable, this really wasn't going to be easy for the Crystal Gems.

But right now they needed to focus on training and getting stronger, that fight with Kevin proved the group needed to bring their power up a couple of levels. They had decided to head for the Lunar Sea Spire, as the watery elements was perfect for the next element Steven was going to learn. Also they wanted to check on the temple and the Krakken, make sure both are okay.

"Do we have everything we need?" Pearl asked with a back over her shoulder, full of medical supplies in case Steven or anybody else gets hurt during the training.

"Food, safety supplies, tools and even Steven's cheeseburger backpack. Ya, I think we're good." Trix replied on Steven's shoulder, the boy smiling with pride that he gets to use his cool backpack again.

"I still don't understand why I can't come with?" asked Amethyst as she walked up next to him, crossing her arms and is very upset. Garnet told her and Cat's Eye that they needed to stay behind with Pinkflare to make sure the Beach House is safe in case Animo or more hunters show up, they didn't want their home or secrets getting used against them again.

"Amethyst, we need more than one person keeping the Temple safe while we're gone, Cat's Eye is afraid of water and Garnet wants to teach Steven some topics about fusion while we're at the Lunar Sea Spire. Besides, I'm sure with Tiger Eye, you'll be fine." Pearl explained. Though that doesn't lighten the Gem any bit. The fact Sugilite was easily defeated by Kevin makes her unsure Tiger Eye would make any difference.

"What about Omni or Ben? Can't they stay to protect the Temple while I go with you guys?" asked Amethyst really hoping to get the chance to join in on this mission, she was much stronger thanks to her reformed body and she was getting tired of being useless all the damn time.

"Ben said he wanted to come along in case more hunters or Animo shows up during Steven's training, as it has become clear that we are being watched constantly." answered Garnet as she walked up with some more supplies in her arms, they were filled with some tools and equipment Ben gave her to help fix up the Spire a little while they were there.

"Don't forget about Kevin and his new Antitrix, seriously that made him an even bigger jerk than before." Cat's Eye said from the porch, remembering the battle Steven and he had with each other. Even Sugilite couldn't stop Kevin with his new watch.

"I still can't believe Kevin has his own Omnitrix, it's like some kind of horrible joke." complained Trix with a big frown and his arms crossed, Anti-Omni was also on his mind. The fact that she looked almost exactly like Omni made him sick, Animo was really testing his patience.

"And those aliens Kevin had, they were like something from a nightmare." added Steven with sweat going down his face, remembering those abominations in action.

"Hey guys!" greeted a voice from behind the group, everyone turned around to see Omni in her casual outfit walking with Ben. They were both coming along for Steven's water training, plus Ben was not going to let Steven out of his sight after learning about Kevin and the Antitrix in action.

"Are we all ready?" asked Ben as he and Omni walked up to the group, Omni giving the two boys a hug while Garnet walked over to the beach.

"We have everything we need for Steven's training session, I'm leaving Cat's Eye and Amethyst home with Pinkflare to keep watch while we're all gone." Garnet replied as she held up her left hand, her gemstone began to glow as the water in front of her shined with energy and out came a crystalized boat.

This was the official Crystal Gems sea vessel, a light blue and pink crystalised seaboat that could travel on any form of water even without wind. This was actually a creation of Rose Quartz, she made the boat as a way for the team to have a form of transportation besides the Warp Pads. the boat was just big enough for everyone to fit inside comfortably, and it should take them to the Lunar Sea Spire in only an hour or so.

"Can this thing really take us to the Sea Spire?" Ben asked as he looked at the boat, while it looked sea worthy, it's hard to believe it could take them all the way to that old temple hundreds of miles away. Heck, it took him a long while to reach there as Time Jumper, while injured by Steven 10K and kept time frozen in place.

"Trust me Ben, it may not look fancy but this boat can take us where we need to go." Pearl replied as she walked over and placed her bags inside the vessel along with the supplies Garnet had.

"This sucks!" complained Amethyst with a pout, this was completely unfair to her.

"What's wrong, Amethyst?" asked Omni with a confused look on her face. Meanwhile Steven was walking over and getting in the boat, Ben had to help the little guy get inside as he was having trouble yanking himself up.

"Garnet told her to stay behind with Cat's Eye while we're gone, which I really can't understand why it's a problem." Pearl explained with a scuff. She couldn't believe how immature Amethyst was being right now, actually, on second thought, she totally believed that Amethyst was this immature.

"Relax Amethyst, you'll be with us when we start teaching Steven how to control fire. Beside, you're not being useless. If this Tiger Eye can shape form like Cat's Eye, then you can keep the enemies at bay. We trust in your abilities. " Ben reassured the purple Gem, which judging by the now large smile on her face seems to have done the trick.

"Make sure to notify us if Animo, Nightmare or anyone else tries to break in, Understand?" Garnet asked her teammates, who nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"If everyone knows what to do, let's get a move on." Ben said as he got on the boat and helped the boys get in, Omni and Pearl went in next as Garnet gave the boat a hard push before jumping in, leaving Cat's Eye and Amethyst waving the group off, they were alone to defend the Temple as everyone else went to the Spire.

In the outer orbit, Kraab was closing in to the atmosphere. He knows that the satellite this Human created must've spotted him already so he just focused on locking on the Gem signatures and the Omnitrices. His computer detected them along with the Omnitrices heading to the center of the ocean. He made a sinister chuckle as he knows where they are heading.

Back to the group, they had arrived at the Lunar Sea Spire after about half an hour on the sea. This is the Tennyson's first visit to the spire, though to Ben, it's his second if the future counts. The boat touched the edge of the vortex, which parts away and forged a bridge made of magic, allowing them to dock onto the port. Everyone exited the boat, then suddenly burst out the Kraken.

"Grrraaaow!" She bellows.

"The Krakken!" Ben exclaimed then jumped out and transformed into a male member of the aquatic Cryptic. He's larger and muscular, has tendrils that lacks any grips, has a more octopus like structure with sharp fangs and wears a black and green collar with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

"Stay back, everyone!" He snarled with a deep and somewhat gaspy voice, getting ready to take down this beast if she attacks.

"W-Whaaaat!? He can become a Cryptic?!" Pearl exclaimed in confusion, how can Ben become a Cryptic when they were basically animals?

"Who said I could only sample humanoid aliens, don't you remember Wildmutt or Razorfang? Cryptics are intelligent beasts and thus I can sample them. Fairies, trolls, you name it." Omni explained. Trix was geeking out of this new information. If what she said was true, then he and Steven could transform into a member of the Krakken's species also.

"Ben, please stand down. She's only the Guardian of the Lunar Sea Spire. She was just greeting us." Garnet reasoned, understanding the young man making this type of mistake given the nature of the guardian's greeting.

"Oh, really? Sorry about that." Ben apologized, bowing his head to the female lizard.

"Purrrr…~!" The Krakken was blushing and swayed her tail timidly. "Krrai…" She squealed. Everyone looked confused by this, while Ben looked freaked out.

"Wait, what!? I'm not looking for a mate!" Ben paled as in this form, he understood what the Krakken was saying. The Krakken moved closer and wrapped her tendrils around his. "Hey! Stop it!" Ben started pushing her back. Now this was just plain out weird, he was expecting this thing to fight not try to make little Krakken babies with him.

"What's going on?" Steven asked, watching the whole ordeal with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my stars! Pfffftt… She's in love!" Pearl snorted a laugh, this was the most hilarious thing she has ever seen. She needed to make a mental note to tell Amethyst and Cat's Eye about this, they would absolutely love hearing how Ben now had a giant lizard for a love interest.

"She never met a male before, right?" Trix asked. While he watched the Omnitrix Krakken push away the female, he was recording the whole scene. This was the funniest thing ever, and it was going to go viral on the internet.

"All Guardians are females while the males are Titan." Garnet reminded the boys, she was also smiling at the turn of events.

"Benjiiii!" Omni pouted with jealousy, first that female Pyronite and now this large beast?

"Omni, this was not my intention!" **BenKrakken** pressed the Omnitrix and changed back into Human to end this whole embarrassing display of affection. The Krakken looked down and began whimpering as she knelt down and nuzzled him. "Why does this always happened to me!?" Ben complained as he shooed her away.

"Ha ha ha! Oh my stars, this is too much!" Pearl laughed like a child. Steven and Trix joined the laughter while Garnet simply started chuckling.

"Stay back! Bad! Go to your room!" Ben lectures her but she licked him, covering him in drool. "Dammit…" he grumbled, this was ridiculous.

"Why not impregnated her, Benji?" Omni scoffed.

"Like how you dreamed of kissing Impact and having his baby?" Ben frowned. Omni was burning pink with embarrassment.

"Why do you kept bringing up your counterpart?" She whined, blushing a dark red.

"Because!" Ben scoffed and the Krakken purred. "Back!" He scolds.

"Fiiine…" Omni pouted. She really hated when Ben kept bringing up No Watch Ben everytime she gets jealous. She can't help finding all Ben's sexy, plus Ben was a jerk at age sixteen so seeing Impact being the opposite made her melt like butter.

Ben on the other hand wished Omni stopped getting so jealous all the time. Knowing how he entered a breeding cycle as Big Chill, the Omnitrix was meant for Ben to reproduce with other species to avoid extinction. So naturally the females couldn't resist him and how he unintentionally flirts Attea as Bullfrag as she, beside her frozen mother, is the only female in the empire. Suddenly he recalled Ben 100 and his wives...then Gwen Tennyson kissing Hope...and he was behind-

"NO! GET OUT OF MY BRAIN!" Ben bang his head with his fist to get the images out. This was all too crazy, he had tried like hell to forget about that moment and he will be damned if he has to relive them again.

"What's with him?" asked Trix, very confused on Ben's sudden outburst and assault on himself.

"Uhhh, private. Come on, let's build the training camp while he has his moment." Omni said as she hopped out with the tools. The Gems just blinked and Garnet chuckled, this was going to be a fun day for her.

In an unknown location, Kevin was munching on some burgers while watching the Lucky Girl series. Anti-Omni was eating some fries as Animo marched in.

"What are you two doing?" Animo asked, seeing the boy and his AI neither training or seeking to free the trapped Xeno-Dogs.

"Watching TV." Kevin answered.

"And when are you planning to free the Canines?" Animo asked in annoyance, they needed those three for their plans and couldn't wait for too long.

"Isn't that Nightmare's job?" Anti-Omni asked with a raised eyebrow, speaking of Nightmare. The Ai hasn't actually seen that woman around for a while, she was curious on where she was.

"it seems she failed thanks to the Omni Hero and some of his advance tech. Now the Crystal gems and he knows she's a spy, she cannot take the risk on spying on them so I sent her to do some errands." Animo explained.

"I got training to do… And we're going to the Amusement Park!" Kevin beamed with delight, making Animo raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Anti-Omni?" Animo asked with a tired sigh.

"Kevin, I crossed a Galvanic Mechamorph with Schematoid." Anti-Omni stated as the AntiTrix displayed a silhouette and Kevin pressed it down.

The AntiTrix pour out black ooze and it wrapped around Kevin's body as he grinned evilly then his body began to mold, stretch and alter, becoming six feet tall black figure with no neck, thus his head is between the shoulders.

A large red eye opens up then discharged blue energy that webbed around his whole body, becoming digital circuits with a blue front. His torso then constructed armor like that of a jellyfish, forged morningstars on his back and gain circular panels on his shoulders, arms, waist and legs. The AntiTrix symbol was on his chest as he spun then struck a power stance, concluding his transformation.

"**Bootleg!**" The Cross Alien then jump from his chair and splattered on the TV, molding and upgrading the device into a plasma TV before the screen glowed brightly and spawned five figures who all looked like Anime school girls from that Sailor Moon series. They turned to Bootleg as he emerged.

"Interesting." Animo comments, impressed with Levin's skill with the Antitrix. The boy hasn't had the device for that long, yet he managed to handle it like an expert.

"With the Mechamorph's technology improvement ability combined with the Schematoid's ability of schematic analysis and creation, this is the perfect result." Anti-Omni stated with pride.

"All right, ladies. There are three hostages being held by the villainous Crystal Gems. You must save them or they'll uncover the secrets that'll doom the Universe!" Bootleg instructed them.

"Leave it to us! I, **Lucky Girl**, will not let those clods ruin our world!" announced the leader.

-Back At Lunar Sea Spire-

Ben, Ruby and Omni are redecorating the spire with the aid of the Krakken, while Pearl and Sapphire began tutoring the boys on Water Training at the altar.

"Alright boys, before we start which transformation do you think will work best with the element of water?" asked Sapphire as she and Pearl wanted to know if Steven had more experience with aquatic abilities then they thought.

"The only alien we have with aspect for water is Aquaclaw, I guess Hotfreeze could work also but he is more ice and liquid." Trix explained as he was preparing for Steven to transform into the aquatic alien at any moment.

"You both should know that water is a slightly harder element to control than earth, as you're trying to move and shape liquid instead of solid matter." Pearl explained as she waved her hand around her gemstone, gathering water from it and swirling the liquid around her fingers to demonstrate.

"An easy way to do this might be imagining your body turning into liquid, being both weightless and without bones, flesh or anything but clear water." Sapphire explained as she summoned some water from around them, gathering it in a small spear and hovering it above the boys.

The bubble exploded and down came tiny and sparkling raindrops that landed on the boys head, it looked beautiful and the water felt nice on their bodies. Steven began to close his eyes and meditate, doing everything Sapphire suggested he do for the water element.

Trix on the other hand was preparing to transform the boy at any second when he starts using his water abilities, Aquaclaw was the first choice but now he considered doing a none water or aquatic based alien for the Water Elemental transformation. Maybe Razorfang, or perhaps they could do Pyroblast and see what an aquatic Pyronite would look like.

The Gems watched closely at Steven, noticing his gemstone glowing and some water droplets hovering around him. They soon saw more water gathering and swirling around Steven's body, growing larger and spinning faster. Finally a huge wave burst from the entrance of the room they were in, Pearl quickly grabbed Sapphire and jumped out of the way. The wave hits Steven and shined with a bright blue and pink light. Than suddenly the liquid in the room splashed every, getting Pearl and Sapphire wet as they witnessed what just happened, both of them smiling at the result.

Standing there was Steven in what could only be his water armor, basically being a large golem made entirely of thick bubbles. The hands only had three, bubble fingers while his feet were simple stomps. Inside the bubbles was water, thus the large bubble at the chest area with Steven inside simply showed his shadowy silhouette with glowing pink eyes and a pink aura surrounding the whole body. Above the water golem was three pink energy orbs like with the Earth Element, however they were both filled with water, ice and the one in the middle seemed to be filled with a light blue slime.

"Well done Steven, you now have control over the element of water." congratulated Pearl as she and Sapphire walked to the front of the now water armored boy.

"Alright!" cheered the boy from inside his bubble, but it came out very muttered and gorgaly. He had no idea how he could breath while being inside water, but he just decided not to question it.

Steven brought his arms up, gathering more water from the walls and floor. It merged together above him, becoming a water spear. He concentrated further on it, making it freeze solid and grow several ice spikes all around while generating the mysterious blue goo on the outer surface. The Gems were amazed by this, especially Sapphire.

"Steven, you can control ice also!" she shouted with excitement, Steven had learned two elements at the same time. Ice and water were basically cousins, so it was easy to understand how he could learn both elements together. However it was still an amazing sight to behold, he had improved much faster than she thought he would.

"Really? Awesome!" cheered Trix as Steven split the spiked ice boulder apart, firing the fragments everywhere and impacting the walls. After that Steven broke apart his water armor, the liquid falling on the ground and he was wet all over.

"Does this mean what I think Trix?" asked the boy looking at his partner, who folded back into the Omnitrix and produced the Elemental Switch hologram. There they were, two new symbols on both sides of the earth. On the left was the water symbol, colored blue with a teardrop appearance. On the right was a snowflake shaped symbol, colored white and grey.

"Give them a try dude, lets see what these babies can do!" cheered Trix as he brought out the Omnitrix dial and automatically dialed for a transformation, stopping at Ghostfreak since he knew Steven would want to see what his favorite alien would look like in a different form.

"Alright, here we go!" shouted Steven as he slammed down the Omnitrix symbol, flashing the scene with both green and white light. Both Pearl and Sapphire watched in amazement, as Steven first transformed into Ghostfreak. Then as his Omnitrix symbol flashed with white light, his Elemental Transformation began.

The fire on Ghostfreak's body was put out, and his skin started freezing solid in ice. His trail was completely frozen and so was his arms, this continued until the entire alien became a solid ice sculpture of himself. Both Gems kept watching, ignoring the freezing cold and their clothes being covered with snow and ice. The sculpture soon began to crack and break, until exploding with the frozen blast of a blizzard. Pearl summoned her spear and spun it around to shuiled her and Sapphire from the ice and blizzard, after it was over they looked over to see what the boys had become.

Floating there was the ice version of Ghostfreak, and boy did this thing manage to send a chill down the Gems spines. Ghostfreak now had the appearance of a floating skeleton of his former self, thanks to his now faint see through white skin. This revealed his upside down skull with only one eyehole and large mouth filled with sharp fangs, long, razor sharp claws and a spiked vertebrae. The entire skeleton had ice growing from it, showing it freeze inside his clear, thin skin. The flames on his arms and tail were now gone, replaced with long and sharp ice spikes. Growing from his shoulders and back was the same ice, forged and shaped like skull themed armor. The chains around his body turned to ice, with the metal plate on his chest turning to the shape of a snowflake. The glowing lines on Ghostfreak's body was now colored grey, going all around this alien's skinny body. His Omnitrix symbol and gemstone stayed in the same place, while above the alien was the same three orbs the water armor had, only the ice orb was now in the middle.

"Ttthhhiisss iiiissss aaawwwwssooommee!" announced the frozen Ecturnorite with a higher yet gatsby voice then the normal Ghosftreak, frozen vapor appearing from his mouth every time he said a word.

Pearl was sweating on her face, which quickly turned to icicles and she panicked as she tried to remove the ice from her face. Sapphire was immune to the ice, yet she too was frightened of this new transformation. They have all thought Ghostfreak was the scariest transformation the boys would ever become, but leave it to Steven to somehow make the phantom even more frightening.

"My Steven...that form is very,...interesting." responded Sapphire as best she could, but the mere sight of this frozen skeleton made her want to run and hide.

"Iiii kkknnnoowww rriiigghth? Cchhheeecckk tthhiiss oouutt!" the Ice Form announced as he raised his right hand and created a ball of ice. He levitated the spear in front of the two Gems, while with both his hands he generated ice in them until created a large and jagged scythe completely made of ice. He swung it forward and sliced the ball in half, then continued until it was in tiny pieces.

Both Gems clapped in amazement, this transformation may have been scary and hard to understand. But it was clear it had talent, they just hoped Steven won't go overboard with this one.

"How about we call this guy, **Frozenskull**?" suggested Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core, several pieces of ice growing on his surface.

"Wooorrrkks ffoorr mmmee, nnooww ffoorr wwatter." Frozenskull said as Trix folded back into the Omnitrix core, as soon as he did so Frozenskull pressed down on the symbol and a flash of blue and green light flashed the scene.

Pearl and Sapphire prayed it wasn't another Ghostfreak variation, the last thing they needed was a heart attack. Thankfully Trix must have agreed with them as when the flashed went out, they saw what could only be a Vulpimancer under the effects of the Water Element.

Razorfang was standing there, however the changes to his body were even more dramatic than the ones done to Ghostfreak. First his color scheme changed from blue to bluish green, while also replacing his fur with aquatic scales. His front legs grew longer and more spread apart, more mass to the forearms and on the back of the elbows were dorsal fines. His head shrunk to be a little smaller, while gaining a more hammerhead shark shaped head. He still had no eyes, but instead doubled the number of gills on his neck. His hind legs were now gone, replaced with a long tail similar to that of a shark. On his back was three dorsal fins, each overlapping each other. His uniform altered to simply be a blue and pink collar, with a yellow star on the front. The Omnitrix symbol and gemstone stayed where they were before, while the water orbs was above the alien, the water filled orb being in the middle.

"Raaa, raaa!" roared the now shark-like Vulpimancer, spitting out drool on both the Gems. Pearl was disgusted as began wiping herself off with her hands, meanwhile Sapphire simply froze the drool solid and it broke away from her body.

"Alright ladies, say hello to **Hydromutt**!" announced Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core, grinning as he absolutely loved this new transformation. He and Steven always wanted a dragon transformation, but a shark one was the next best thing. Technically speaking Sandshark was their first shark transformation, but there was something about Hydromutt that really made the experience all the more special.

"Yes it seems the Elemental Switch has accepted both ice and water just fine, although I am not a fan of Frozenskull." Pearl said, but muttered the last part under her breath.

"Come on, let's show everyone else what we did," said Trix as Hydromutt grabbed both Pearl and Sapphire and gently placed them on his back, after they were secured he began marching to the door. However with his back legs were replaced with a large and heavy tail, it was apparent that this transformation was more suited for the sea instead of the ground.

"This will take a-" before Trix could say anything else, a heavy crash was heard and a sudden quak pushed them forward. The group turned to see a cloud of dust. Suddenly Kraab dashed forward and grabbed Hydromutt by his neck, spun him around, which threw the Gems off and smashed him into the ground.

"Graaah!" The water Vulpimancer growled in pain. He tried to break free from this robot's grip, but even with his new body it proved to be impossible.

"What the!?" exclaimed Trix. wondering who this robotic crab guy was.

"Surprise, boys!" Kraab grinned as he started crushing Hydromutt's throat, causing him to gasp and gurgle in pain. He kept trying to break free, but the metal this freak was made of proved to be too durable even for his claws.

"Steven!" gasped Pearl and Sapphire.

"Let him go!" Trix zapped Kraab with his tasers, which did nothing. Trix grew scared and Krabb readied his claw, preparing to finish of Hydromutt and claim the Omnitrix.

"**Water Magic: Water Dragon!**" Pearl blasted Kraab away, freeing Hydromutt as he reverted into Steven and gasped for air. Kraab regained his footing then glared at Pearl as she summoned her spear. "Don't touch my children!" Pearl frowned, reading herself to battle whoever this robotic beast was.

"That spear… **White Pearl**… ***!*** Gentle Knight!" Kraab exclaimed, rage filled up every inch of his body. So this is where this bitch has been hiding, now it was time for her to pay for what she did to him all those years ago.

"Ah! Kraab!?" Pearl gasped, recognising the cyborg's voice. "B..but how is this possible, I thought you were dead?" she asked with a frightened expression, knowing full well who this robotic crab was.

"This is so good… Time to finally get revenge for what you did to me!" Kraab opened his claw and fired a golden energy beam. Pearl spun her spear and deflected it, then Sapphire sprinted towards him and swung her dagger but he swung his sword and sliced her into four halves.

"Kyaaaah!" screamed Sapphire before bursting into particles and retreated into her gemstone, which fell on the ground.

"Sapphire!" Pearl panicked.

"Raaagh!" Kraab jumped up, spun his legs into a drill and dived at Pearl. She quickly evaded it as he borrowed under the roof. This ability was new to Pearl, guessing his new robotic body have Kraab a few new tricks up his sleeve.

"Pearl!" Steven rushed over, only for the floor to burst open and Kraab grabbed him before dragging him down. "WAAAAH!" shouted the boy being pulled by the robot.

"STEEEVEN!" Pearl cried. Running after them, scared beyond belief about what Kraab would do to him.

Kraab smashed Steven through five floors before hitting the lowest level. He then gripped the Omnitrix with his pincer. "Time to shred you apart!" Kraab growled as he started crushing Trix, sparks flying off of the little guy's body.

"Owowowow!" Trix cried in pain. Kraab stopped then turned and fired a yellow substance at someone, revealing it to be Ben who had transformed into Ghostfreak.

"If you really knew me, you should've known I dealt with Ectonurites before!" Kraab sneered as Ghostfreak reverted back as Omni Hero.

"Touché! Let them go, Kraab! I'm your opponent!" Ben demanded as he switched into Upgrade, he knew Kraab's robotic body was the hunter's biggest weakness.

"A Galvanic Mechamorph? Puh-lease!" Kraab readied his optics before getting sucker punched by Ruby. She was extremely angry, burning hot in fire.

"Take that, crab meat!" Ruby yelled before being stabbed by his Sword, blood vomited out as she gasped in pain before retreating into the gemstone, falling to the ground in front of the hunter. Kraab emerged and readied his leg to crush the stone into pieces.

"Sweet dreams!" Kraab yelled before getting smacked away by a huge stone. Steven was panting heavily as he dropped his levitation push stance, he may have been hurt but he could still use his earth powers.

"Steven, turn into Staticbot!" Upgrade ordered.

"Which element?" Trix asked, preparing to use the Elemental Switch again. Maybe Terrabot could crush this crab to paste, they have been neglecting to transform into him lately.

"No need! Do it!" Upgrade ordered before Kraab burst out from behind and blasted him with an electrical beams. "G-G-G-Y-Y-Y-A-A-A-H!" Upgrade screamed, trailing about before reduced into a puddle.

"And you bested Flamista. Ha! Well your not beating me!" Kraab grabbed the Omnitrix on Upgrade and started yanking, causing Upgrade scream in agony.

"You're killing him!" Omni cried from the Omnitrix symbol.

"Kraab." Kraab widen his optic as Gentle Knight zipped behind him and whispered. "Disappear." She swung her battleaxe, striking the Premann and sent him out of the Spire, crashing him into the vortex.

"Pearl!" Steven and Trix gulped in fear as she went berserk again. The Gentle Knight turned and gazed at them before reverting back to normal and fainting. "Pearl!" They exclaimed. A booming sound was heard and Kraab launched back into the spire, landing in the room and faced Steven before noticing Pearl.

"Hmph." He turned her over then grabbed her gemstone. "This is for Pisciss and for what you did to my body!" Kraab began to crush her gemstone but a green light flashed and he got blasted by electricity. "Gyaaah!" He got knocked back and slide on the floor. The robotic hunter soon got back up and saw the boy as a Robolex.

"Fight me, crabby!" Staticbot frowned, getting ready to zap this jerk into next week.

"A Robolex!? Ha! Easy slicing!" Kraab charged forward. Staticbot fired a couple electric blasts but he's too fast and Staticbot can't evade in time as Kraab grabbed him by the arm with his pincer and started crushing him. "Die, Gem!" Kraab growls.

"Urrgghh…" Staticbot grunted then he got covered in a weird black blob and he then transformed; becoming super advanced with new parts and all the circuitry are green while the body is black. A second Omnitrix appears on the belly, right next to his gemstone.

"Did you miss us?" Omni cooed, ready to take Kraab down once and for all.

"Should've finished me, Kraab!" spoke Upgrade. This idiot was no different than the one from his universe in terms of personality, he was as cocky as ever.

"Rrraaahhh!" Staticbot grabbed the pincers of Kraab's large claw and easily ripped them apart.

"AAAAAAGGH!" Kraab screamed as he darted away, clutching his broken arm, spewing oil and fluids. "My...my claw…" Kraab whimpered, looking at the floor with the remains of his weaponized battle claw scattered all around.

"Whoa! I feel so much stronger!" Staticbot stated as he stood up and gazed at his hands, the electric he was producing felt to be on a whole other level.

"Of course. Since you're wearing a life support armor, I upgraded it beyond Terrabot's level. Knock him home!" Upgrade cheered.

"Oh yeah!" **Staticgrade **immediately sprinted towards Kraab, moving much faster than before and knead Kraab through the ceilings. He emerged outside and he shook his head.

"What the!? He punched me out!?" Kraab baffled then Staticgrade appeared beside him with the Omni-jetpack.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!" Staticgrade yelled as he landed a powerful punch, sending Kraab crashing on the roof.

"You clod!" Kraab fired his optic beam but he dropped down then land, join his arms and converted into a giant cannon, charging up with two DNA energy.

"Take this! **Techno Magic: Hyper Burst!**" Staticgrade unleashed a powerful electrical beam towards Kraab.

"No! No, how can this BEEEEE!?" Kraab got hit and pushed fifty miles out of the spire then exploded ten times, creating geysers of water.

Once the water settled, Upgrade left Staticbot and both reverted back to normal. Ben and Steven exchanged hifives.

"That was awesome!" Steven beamed, he couldn't believe how tough Staticbot was with Upgrade's help.

"I know right?" Ben smiled, enjoying their victory.

"But man, that was close! Too close!" Trix panted as that was too close for comfort. Whoever this Kraab guy was, he had some power in his body, kinda like Flamista did.

"Agreed. This Kraab is way stronger than the version from our universe. And to think he just attacked out of the blue." Omni said.

"He mentioned Flamista. Something tells me the bounty hunters are working together. If he survived, that means another will come. And the ladies?" Ben asked.

"We're okay…" Sapphire float up with Ruby, carrying the weaken Pearl. The couples had reformed, Ruby gained a new outfit similar to her old one but with yellow patches on the short, her shoes gained grey metal on the bottom and she also became a foot taller and slightly more curvy. Sapphire outfit had also changed, becoming more regular with Gem symbols designed in the dress. She gained a small white tearra, and now had light blue stars on her arms.

"Pearl was out of it. I'm surprised she stopped herself before going wild as Gentle Knight again." Ruby added, holding up Pearl's gemstone for everyone to see.

"Let's get home. Once we're rested up, we'll come back to repair some damages." Omni suggested, but on the back of her mind she wondered what Pearl's second reformation would look like. Considering what happened last time, this new body she gets might give the AI a run for her money.

"Agreed!" They all nodded.

"Krraiii!" The Krakken popped up with an adorable smile and tail wagging.

"And where were you, Ms. Guardian?" Ben scolded, wondering why the creature didn't back them up when fighting Kraab.

"Purrr~!" She gave a loving gaze.

"We could've used an appendage, ya know?" Ben argued, only to be licked. "Dammit." He grumbled, he should've known that would happen.

"Ben, guess what? I got TWO Element types now! Water and Ice!" Steven beamed, almost forgetting he was going to tell everybody of his and Trix progress.

"Really? That's amazing! Speaking of elements, I think you deserve three new water aliens for that amazing job you did fighting Kraab. I think a Piscciss Premann would be right for one of them." Ben patted Steven's hair.

"Who?" Trix asked, with a raised digital eyebrow.

"That crab we fought. He's a cyborg." Omni chimed, then giggles at their super excited faces.

"Graaah." Krakken roared, Ben could immediately understand what she wanted.

"I am not turning into BenKrakken!" Ben refused, not liking the Krakken's gaze and her crazy ideas.

"Ha ha. I wonder how the girls back home are doing…" Sapphire wonders.

-At the Beach House-

At the beach, Lucky Girl and her team were panting heavily as they're battle worn and wounded. A huge silhouette stomped before them, eyes flaring amber and amber colored gemstones of Cat's Eye and Amethyst glowed as the beast wields a long staff with a chainsaw on the top and a whip handle on the bottom.

"Muwahahaha! What's the matter, brats? Cats got your tongue? Well, prepare to face **Tiger Eye**!" grinned the silhouette with a wild thrill in her eyes.


	20. Corruption Uncorrupted

The scene opens back to the inside of the Beach House, where the group warps back after the battle with Kraab. Pearl was still in her gemstone reforming, safely in Sapphire's care. Once everyone stepped down from the Warp Pad they were shocked to see the house in a great deal of damage, broken furniture and cracks everywhere.

"What the heck happened to this place!" Ben asked looking all around the room, everything was a complete mess. Steven's bed was smashed up, the kitchen destroyed beyond repair and the floor itself had holes everywhere.

"Did this place gets attack while we were gone?" asked Ruby freaked out by all the damage, this place looked like a tornado was in it.

"Where are Cat's Eye and Amethyst?" asked Steven very worried for his friends, they might have gotten attack by the rest of the bounty hunters while they were dealing with Kraab.

Just then everyone heard a loud bang from outside, Ben quickly transformed into Four Arms while Steven changed to Razorfang. They, along with all the others quickly ran outside to see what that noise was. When they got out through the door they saw several women lying on the ground, dressed in weird anime style clothing and was completely out cold.

Standing above the girls was a large female that looked very similar to Cat's Eye, with her feline-like appearance. She was really tall, being about twenty four feet by Ben's calculation. She had both Amethyst and Cat's Eye gemstones on her body in the same places they had them, but colored amber. Her hair was similar to Amethyst, but a little shorter and being a pale orange. Her skin was a light red, with dark orange stripes around her arms and waist. She had four eyes glowing with amber energy, with fangs going down from her mouth. Her outfit was similar to battle attire, red stripes around her black tank top and golden shoulder armor. She wore long, black pants with red straps around the thighs and a metal pleated skirt around her crotch and rear. She wore metal shoes in the shape of paws, while on her hands were metal gloves in the shape of claws, made of multiple layers of metal overlapping each other. In her right hand was her weapon, a large staff with the top end being a chainsaw similar to the chainsaw sword belonging to Cat's Eye.

"Who are you!" demanded Four Arms taking a fighting pose, getting ready to defend the group in case this large woman made a move on them.

"Keep your pants on grumpy, I was just protecting the Temple like you guys told us to." the large woman said with a voice like Cat's Eye, only a little more rough and mature.

"Told you? What do you mean, and where is Amethyst and Cat's Eye?" asked Trix, popped out from the Omnitrix core.

"You're looking at them sweetie, this is their fusion Tiger Eye." explained Sapphire, surprised that Amethyst and Cat's Eye fused while they were gone. Razorfang changed back to Human, both him and Trix were speechless to finally see Tiger Eye.

"Ugggh… Lucky Brigade!" Lucky Girl called, which Four Arms turned and was shocked.

"Gwendolyn?" Four Arms mouthed, his eyes wide with shock.

"Wait! Are they the Lucky Brigade?" Steven asked in a disappointed way. He's not a huge fan of Girl Only anime series, practically because how their transformation sequence takes forever and their methods are predictable. He and Trix had tried to watch a couple of them, however, every time they watched just one episode it felt like being punched in the face, that was how painful it was.

"Why are a bunch of cosplayer doing here?" Trix baffled, he was also not a fan of girl anime characters. She liked the ones from the more battle themed shows though.

"Interesting. They're not Human." Omni noted, taking note of their odd bio signals.

"We may have been beaten for now, but we will not let the secrets of our creators be used for destruction!" Lucky Girl declared. "**Charm Girl**, do your stuff!" the leader ordered.

"Charmcaster?" The Tennysons baffled as the Hope lookalike stepped forward and spun her staff. All the Gem prepared to fight.

"By the enchanting stars of twilight, lend me your knowledge! **Memoria Neutralizador!**" She chanted in Spanish and discharge a comet of stars to the sky then dashed away in a blink of an eye.

"Luck is still on our sides, felon! Lucky Brigade! Disappear!" Lucky Girl and her crew strike a pose then vanished in a flash of light.

"They're gone!" Steven gasped, looking around and not finding a single trace of them.

"What are they?" Four Arms asked, not believing they got away from them..

"Lucky Brigade, characters from the Lucky Girl anime for girls. They attacked us out of the blue, ranting about us going to destroy the Universe if they allowed us to obtain secrets of their allies. To be honest, they're incredibly powerful and when doing their special attacks, we couldn't attack. We got forced to wait for them to finish like now." Tiger Eye explained as she crossed her arms and growled.

"So that's why you two fused. Hoping your speed can overcome it." Sapphire understood the reason of Cat's Eye and Amethyst becoming Tiger Eye.

"But what are they after?" Ruby asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Ben, I did the analysis and these girls have DNA energy surging around them. It's a cross of Upgrade and Blueprint." Omni informed.

"... *!* No!" Four Arms switched into XLR8 and dashed off at max speed, blowing everyone back.

"Ben!" cried the boys.

XLR8 arrived back home, dashed down to the Containment Cell and dialed the codes to open the cell. He checked the Canines, who looked at him with a mixture of relief, annoyance and hunger.

"It's about time someone came! We've been imprisoned for I don't know how long!" Oak Bark argued, something about the way she talked was strange.

"We're hungry! I want steaks!" whined Hellfire, making a pout and kicking her feet on the ground like what a Human child would do to get attention..

"And I need...to...use the bathroom." blushed Thunder Hound, locking her knees and looking like she was about to burst at any moment..

"Ladies, tell me about Dr Animo and Kevin! Anything!" XLR8 panicked, hoping that whatever he thought happened didn't actually occur.

"Dr. Who?" Oak Bark asked confusingly, not understanding a single thing the lizard guy was talking about. She didn't know lizard people lived on Earth, maybe there were also bird and fish people.

"We don't know any doctors, but Kevin? Which Kevin? You Humans shares similar names." Hellfire piped, her stomach still gurgling and very hungry.

"We don't know how we got here, when we were imprisoned or anything. Now please, free us! I really need to go!" Thunder Hound whined as she locked her knees to hold her urge, if she didn't use the bathroom soon she would make a mess on the floor.

"No…" XLR8 dropped on his knees and hang his head in defeat. Charm Girl had erased their memories of Dr. Animo, Kevin and any of their plans and locations. Omni materialized and began unlocking their cuffs then gazed at Ben with sympathy.

-In Space Breeze-

"Ha ha ha ha! Who was that who claimed he'll do a better job than me?!" Flamista was having a laughter storm as Kraab was drinking in depression. He's very banged up and lost an arm and a few legs. She was loving every moment of this, this crab was mocking her for being beaten but look at him now, at least she kept all her limbs after getting taken down.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, charcoal ass! At least I didn't get played for a fool like you." Kraab scoffed, which Flamista stopped laughing and whipped his head in anger. "Ow!" He yelped.

"This is pathetic! Both Piscciss and Pyro got easily bested by weaklings!" Tectonic roared in rage as he smashed the table apart with his fist.

"Hey! I was winning, okay!? That Omni Hero and Son of Quartz just combined their Galvanic Mechamorph and Robolex forms together! It completely caught me off guard! I was lucky enough to have survived that blast!" Kraab defended himself.

"Enough!" Hoverboard spoke, silenting them. "Kraab provided another vital information. While the Gems were easily dealt with, these Omnitrices were a lot more powerful than we first thought. And you say he turned a Vulpimancer into an aquatic being?" Hoverboard asked.

"That's what it looks like. I kinda overheard the kid call this ability Element Switch." Kraab answered.

"So they added a feature to alter the DNA samples' elemental property. Since Flamista's infiltration tactic and Kraab's frontal assault tactic both failed miserably, it's time for tag team. Tectonic, Sixsix. You're next." ordered Hoverboard.

"We will make sure they're shattered!" Tectonic growls, cracking his knuckles and ready for his long awaited revenge.

[Leave it to us.] nodded Sixsix, his eye glowed with power.

-Back on Earth-

After hours of repairs, the Beach House was fully back to normal. It was thanks to Jury Rigg and Bloxx, which surprised everyone there are aliens who are expert on repairs, and Segmentasapien is one of them. After Steven and Trix told their stories about the training and Kraab, Ben explained the bad news.

"Amnesia!?" asked Ruby and Sapphire, shocked by what they just heard.

"That's what Memoria Neutralizador means. Memory Neutralizer. It seems Kevin used a cross between Upgrade and Blueprint to bring the Lucky Brigade into the real world to free the Canines. Since Tiger Eye stopped them, they erased their memories so we won't get any vital information." Ben sighed. They earned a victory but immediately met with failure.

"That no good copycat!" Trix yelled in anger, getting ready to rip that woman apart after he meets her again.

"I don't think Kevin is ripping you two off aside from the Omnitrix part. Kevin was always known as the King of Power stocking, no matter the universes. The Cross Contamination system fits his nature perfectly." Omni explained to the boys. She knows how Trix feels, as she felt the same when Albedo made an Omnitrix duplicate then the Ultimatrix.

"So now what? The Canines serves no purpose for us." Amethyst complained, now they had those three mutts but had nothing they could do with them.

"As if!" Oak Bark was standing before them, with Thunder Hound and Hellfire. "So we lost our memories, big deal!" She added, her arms crossed and everyone else looked surprised at her.

"You!" Cat's Eye hissed as she summoned her Cat's Claw on both hands, ready to rip this bitch apart for everything she and her sisters did to her.

"Do we know you?" Hellfire asked innocently, eating a burger that Omni bought for her after letting them out of the cell.

"Damn right! You almost killed me and my kittens!" Cat's Eye snarled. The Canines just stared in confusion, not understanding a thing this cat girl was talking about.

"Doesn't ring a bell." They said in unison.

"Cat, calm down! I told you they have no recollection of the past." Ben reasoned, knowing fully well how the feline Gem felt and understood her reaction.

"But I do!" Cat's Eye hissed, replacing her cat claws with her chainsaw sword, she was going to rip them apart and feed the remains to her children.

"Ladies, just go home and hang out. We're busy and the Gems aren't ready to meet you." Ben instructed them. Since their memories were erased and it was likely Animo wouldn't come to get them, or at the least Ben didn't want him to. He decided to let them live with him and Omni, which was basically the only choice they had since there was no way Cat's Eye would allow the dogs to live in the Beach House.

"Whatever, ape. Come on, ladies." Oak Bark lead her group out of the Beach House.

The Gems were very uneasy of seeing their enemies being not the enemy, and they found it even weirder that the Xeno-Dogs now lived with the Tennysons. Suddenly the gemstone in Sapphire's hands glowed and Pearl emerged from it, fully regenerated.

"Phew… Done. I heard everything and well… Back to square one. Hmm? Why are you staring at me?" Pearl asked, noticing everyone's gasping mouths and wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" Ben was burning red and his nose started bleeding like crazy.

"Peeeearl!" Omni and Cat's Eye hissed with jealousy. Ruby and Sapphire just covered the boys' eyes in embarrassment.

"What? What's wrong with- Oh my!" Pearl was in complete shock of what they're staring at. Her uniform was slightly changed to emulate her Gentle Knight armor but her breasts grew wider and plump, as if full of milk, and she gained a more hourglass figure with thick thighs and muscle tones. "Why is this happening to me?" Pearl whined. Was this going to happen every time she reforms, of goddess, what would she look like after another reformation!? She thought in fear.

"Pearl, change your clothes!" Ben ordered. Pearl did and conjured a sweater and a PJ pants. Not the right outfit but it at least compressed her breasts. Or tried to, her melons were even bigger then Omni's

"I hate you! Why do you keep getting big bwebs!" Cat's Eye whined, just when she finally thought she had Pearl beat with her own reformation this bitch goes and gets even hotter.

"It's not my intention!" Pearl cried, covering his chest with her arms.

"Well, now I got a rival!" Omni pouted, she now knew exactly how Cat's Eye felt.

"Oh Mother X, really!?" Ben complained, first the Krakken now Pearl. Was there no one Omni wouldn't be upset with, would this happen every time a hot girl was around him. Then recalled the Canines. Oh sweet Mother X, why must he suffer?

"Steven, go somewhere far away. We're gonna have an adult chat." Sapphire insisted, knowing Cat's Eye and Omni were going to have a full rant with Pearl's more attractive figure. The boys nodded and was going to their room but noticed they can still hear them talking.

"Stevo, look!" Trix pointed at the Gem Temple doors, it was opened. "Must've got opened by the Lucky Brigade. Let's go!" Trix suggested, this was their chance to finally see what the inside of the Temple looked like.

"But we're not allowed." Steven protested, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Want to hear yucking stuff?" Trix asked. Steven shook his head. "Then let's go." He said, knowing his partner or even he didn't want to hear whatever the older people would talk about.

The boys then entered through the door while everyone wasn't looking and walked down the stairs. It leads into a large and wide room that had large crystal veins on the walls and ceiling, in the center of the room is a large pit that is flowing with lava. Around the pit are small lines engraved in the floor that is also flowing with hot lava, stopping to the walls. The most noticeable thing was the hundreds of multicolored bubbles hovering to the ceiling, each one having a different gemstone inside. Steven and Trix descended down the stairs as they gazed in awe.

"Wow, what is this place?!" he asked looking around, speechless from the appearance of the room he and Trix were taken to.

"Forget about the room, look up there!" said Trix pointing a pincher to the ceiling, where Steven looked and was shocked by all the bubbled gemstones floating just above them. Trix did a quick analyze to check the number of bubbled gemstones, but when the total number appeared, he almost jumped from the Omnitrix base. "Oh my god, there are over four hundred and fifty Corrupted Gems above us!" gasped the robotic boy with wide digital eyes, his partner also very surprised by that number.

"Four hundred and fifty!?" asked Steven barely believing that number, for so many Corrupted Gems to be in one room. "This must be where the Gems store all the Corrupted Gems we captured..." he said, looking around and seeing the huge number of beasts that could cause trouble if let out.

"So coool!" announced the robotic boy, looking as happy as Steven was. This was just the first room of the Temple, imagine the other rooms this place could have.

"Look at this place, it's amazing!" complimented Steven walking around, turning to the left and right as he and Trix gazed at all the bubbles in the air.

Steven was so busy looking at all the bubbled gemstones above him that he didn't notice the one behind him, that he was getting ready to bump into as he was walking backwards. Before he turned around, Steven knocked the bubbled gemstone on the ground and the bubble popped.

"Oh no!" he gasped looking behind him, seeing the gemstone lying on the ground. Both Steven and Trix were frozen in place by the gemstone that was on the ground, they both knew who it belonged to without a doubt.

On the ground a few feet away from the two boys is the gemstone of Corrupted Nephrite, alias Mother Centipeetle, the same one that attacked them both at the Beach House. Steven was about to try and bubble the gemstone before Centipeetle reformed, but was a second too late. The gemstone glowed with a green light and began floating in the air, energy coming out of the crystal making the form of the Centipeetle's body. The energy mass kept growing as her head and legs began to form, she was almost finished reforming. Steven brought out his shield as he backed away from Centipeetle, Trix formed his tasers and set them to the highest setting.

Centipeetle was about done reforming, although she was still made of energy. She looked around and saw both the boys in front of her, making her get ready to strike at any moment. The boys got ready for a fight, but notice an odd jolt of energy come from Centipeetle's gemstone. Suddenly she began to shrink down and get smaller, both Steven and Trix were confused by this. Soon Centipeetle stopped glowing and had reformed, but not in the way either of the boys thought she would.

Centipeetle's body had reduced to only two segments, and her mane, head, and secondary mandibles have been reduced in size as well, making her look like a chibi version of her former self. Her gemstone now comprises the entirety of her whole eyeball instead of just the iris, and the crystal horn on her head is now gone. Steven's eyes were wide while Trix turned his digital face into a question mark, both of them hadn't the slightest clue what just happened.

"Oh Steven, since when did Centipeetle had such a small body?" asked Trix, not taking his sight from Centipeetle, who was just barking and looking around the place. She kinda acting like a puppy, a weird insectoid puppy.

"I don't know?" responded Steven. "Trix, scan her body, maybe we can learn what happened to her." he told his partner in order to get some answers. Trix nodded and used all his scanners on both Centipeetle's body and gemstone.

Centipeetle noticed both of the boys and looked back at them, but the second she did, a horrifying memory was brought up. Centipeetle remembered her first battle with those two, when they had transformed into that fire monster. She didn't know how they changed like that or what that transformation was, but it still brought fear into her remembering how they beat her into a pulp.

"Raaa, blaaa!" barked Centipeetle as she backed away into the corner in fear, barking in a way that sounded like crying or begging for mercy.

She was afraid of them, afraid they might turn into that fire man again, hurting her even more. Both Steven and Trix noticed this, making them confused by why she was so upset.

"What's up with her?" asked Trix, looking at Centipeetle barking at them, but noticed that her barking sounded more scared and sad rather than aggressive or angry.

"Maybe it has to do with her small body, what did your scanners find out?" asked Steven to his bro while not taking his eyes from Centipeetle, feeling a little bad for the little thing.

"Not much, all it says is that her body is a result of being weakened." stated the little Omnitrix, but both boys continued to hear her cry out in fear and try to get away from them. "My scanner told me her power level is now only 200 Average Level, so she isn't much of a threat anymore." he added turning off his scanners, rubbing the back of his head as he's feeling a little sorry for Centipeetle. She might've tried to melt them into a puddle, but seeing her like this was like an empty victory.

"Maybe all Corrupted Gems get small when they reform. It would be weird if it was just her." stated Steven looking back to centipeetle and the bubbled gemstones, wondering what would happen if a few more of the Corrupted Gems got released from their bubbles.

"Maybe we should release the others, they wouldn't be much trouble if they got as tiny as centipeetle." suggested Trix, but Steven shook his head in disagreement.

"No, we should talk to the Gems first. They might have some better ideas since they have been doing this a lot longer." Steven said as they looked from each other back to Centipeetle, only to noticed she wasn't in the spot she was a few seconds ago.

"Hey, where'd she go!?" asked the AI as both boys looked startled.

They both looked around the room until Trix noticed Centipeetle sneaking away towards the entrance, he poked Steven on the shoulder to get his attention. The boy looked at his friend pointing at something, then looked to see the little Centipeetle crawling up the stairs of the room.

"Hey wait, where are you going?!" he called out to her as he ran up in front of the Corrupted Gem, wanting to see if he could get her to be on friendly terms with them.

"Raaa, graaa!" squealed Centipeetle in fear, backing away from the two. She was scared to death of what they were planning to do to her, worried they might turn back into the fire creature and burn her into ashes.

Trix noticed how scared she was, getting really worried about her state of mind at this point. "Hey take it easy, we're not going to hurt you!" he tried to reassure the little creature, but noticed it didn't really help much as she kept squealing even more.

At that moment she spat out some acid at the two, with Steven barely able to dodge the attack. Centipeetle took her chance and ran out of the room, leaving Trix and Steven watching her get away.

"Wait, come back!" shouted Steven, chasing after Centipeetle.

"What the Hell!?" screamed Ben. Steven winched in fear. Oh they're in trouble now.

As Steven walked out, they saw the Gems tried to catch Centipeetle but she's very fast and kicked Cat's Eye off. Ben grabbed her but she chomped his arm, which made him let go and winched in pain. She ran to the bedroom with Amethyst and Ruby chasing her.

"Steven! What are you doing inside the Temple!?" asked Pearl, not believing the boys went in there when they were told a hundred times not to. This was her and the others fault, they shouldn't have let the door to the temple opened. But with everything happening, including her new body prompting an argument with Omni and Cat's Eye, she was a little too busy to notice.

"Sorry, we were just…" Steven began but Centipeetle ran out with tears, Ruby chasing her with a flaming fist. The little centipede was running for dear life away from the red Gem, who looked like she was read to squish this bug into a pulp.

"Come back here!" Ruby yelled, attempting to puff this Corrupted Gem and bubble her again.

"Grwwaah!" She cried then stopped and evaded Ben's Mana, which caught Ruby accidentally.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted, being trapped in a green bubble.

"Sorry!" Ben apologized, letting the red Gem go.

"Banzai!" Cat's Eye jumped off Ben's back and tackled the Corrupted Nephrite. "Nyah nyah nyah!" Cat's Eye started stabbing at her, the Corrupted Gem was crying in pain before Omni pulled her off.

"Stop it! She's crying!" Omni ordered, not liking that Cat's Eye was attacking such a small creature.

"Nyah!?" Cat's Eye asked in confusion.

"Poof her!" Sapphire yelled. Centipeetle was cornered and the Gems all approached her closer with their weapons ready to puff her.

"eep…" Centipeetle was so frightened, she peed on the floor and corroded it instantly, the floor caved and the Gems fell into the basement.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They screamed before hitting the bottom, Pearl was at the bottom with everyone else falling on top of her.

"You guys OK?" asked Trix, looking down at the Gem dogpile. He also looked at Pearl, who was pretty much squished from all the others.

"Fiiiine…" they groaned, Pearl just made a thumb up since her face was smothered by Amethyst's body.

"Steven, just what is this thing?" Ben asked, taking a moment since the creature is trapped between a hole and a door. She's too animalistic to know how to open it.

"A Corrupted Nephrite. We called her Centipeetle." Steven answered, noticing the little girl trying to bite through the door. It didn't work, as she looked like a baby or dog trying to break through a door but failing miserably.

"Wait, that's the Corrupted Gem you bested as Pyroblast?" asked Ben, eyes widen as he looked at the small centipede blasting the door with her acid. It didn't work, making her whimper in despair.

"She's…tiny and cute." Omni commented, she just felt the overwhelming desire to pick the little thing up and smother her into her arms.

"I know right? We accidentally released her and it seems she's so weakened, her reformation failed." Trix added, watching the little girl run around in a circle.

"Wait, you didn't kill it?" Ben asked, confused on why the Gems didn't just get rid of something instead of just trapping it.

"Why? They're Gems transformed into monsters. The Gems defeated them, poof them then bubbled them to the Temple. I thought you knew since we bubbled the Desert Glass." Steven explained, surprised by Gem's question.

"They're innocent people!?" Ben asked in horror, stumbled back and hitting the wall. His eyes teared up as he gazed at his hands. "Oh no… I didn't…" Ben began grieving, if what he heard was true then he was nothing but a murderer.

"What's wrong?" The boys asked, confused by Ben's reaction and feeling really worried for him.

"Oh my maker… Boys, we're sorry. We didn't know!" Omni began crying as well, Trix looked at her and was even more confused.

"Graah!" Centipeetle turned at the door and used her acid spit a second time to melt it down, this time it worked and she began running through the open entrance and towards the beach.

"Steven, stop her!" Omni cried, not wanting the little thing to leave the Temple and get hurt.

"Hey wait, we just want to talk!" called out Steven, but Centipeetle already left. Trix folded back into his watch form and brought up the dial, allowing Steven to scroll for a transformation. He went past Quickstrike and Aquaclaw, until finally stopping at Hotfreeze. "Hotfreeze should be able to catch up to her, plus he can cool her down with some ice." Steven said as he slammed down on the Omnitrix dial, but instead of Hotfreeze the boy had become Pyroburst.

"Ah come on, I wanted Hotfreeze, not Pyroburst!" complained the Pyronite, getting tired of all these missed transformations.

"Pyroburst should be able to handle her acid, go and catch her!" said Omni from the doorway.

Pyroblast nodded and ran out the door, jumping down on the beach looking for Centipeetle. He soon found the Corrupted Nephrite, running on the beach.

Centipeetle was seen running towards the ocean, however she heard the loud noise Pyroblast made when he landed on the beach and turned her head to see what it was.

The absolute second she saw Pyroblast, more awful memories came back and made her cry out in fear, running away towards the ocean. Tears were going down from her large eye as she cried out in sadness and pain, heading straight to the sea. Trix noticed her big reaction to seeing Pyroblast and thought of something, but needed more time before he could tell Steven what was going on.

"Hey Steven, maybe it would be a good idea to switch aliens." stated Trix going back into the Omnitrix core and changing Pyroblast into Blockbuilder, leaving Steven confused by the sudden hero switch.

But before asking Trix why he changed aliens, Blockbuilder decided to catch up to Centipeetle before she escapes into the ocean. Blockbuilder turned his left arm into a cannon and blasted several multicolored chains of blocks at Centipeetle. Once they touched her, they reformed and connected to each other around her legs and body. Centipeetle tripped on the ground and started squirming on the ground, leaving Blockbuilder able to walk up behind her without fear of her running off.

"Why did she get so upset earlier, I didn't do anything?" asked Blockbuilder looking down to Centipeetle, who was biting the blocks around her body in an attempt to get free. Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core and looked at Blockbuilder, he was ready to tell his partner what he thought was the problem.

"I think it's because of Pyroblast, she must have been scared to death by seeing him again after the major beatdown he gave her." the robotic boy told his friend, whose eyes widened with realization. Trix then looked down to centipeetle, who was looking up to them. "I'm sorry for what we did when we first meet, but that was only because you attacked us first and destroyed Steven's Cookie Cat Fridge." Trix told Centipeetle in an effort to explain themselves to her, she just continued to stare at the two in silence. "So what do you say, forgive us?" he asked with a smile, hoping his explanation might've worked.

As an answer, Centipeetle spat some acid on Blockbuilder's right shoulder and melted it down. Both Trix and Blockbuilder just stared as the Segmentasapien's arm fell to the ground, with Centipeetle spitting more acid on it to turn the appendage into a puddle. Both the boys just looked at the puddle in silence, Blockbuilder wasn't really even hurt since he was used to getting his body torn apart. Finally they looked back to her, as she was just giving them a blank glare.

"So… is that a yes?" Blockbuilder comically asked, not really caring about the loss of his arm.

-At the Tennyson house-

The Canines were having a blast in their new home. They had absolutely no memories of their past except their names and each other. Hellfire was playing with Ship, running with a bone in her mouth. They have both became good friends really fast, it must have been a dog thing.

"Whee! Come on, puppy!" Hellfire beamed as she heads to the Game Room, the alien dog running after her and the bone.

"Ship! Ship!" barked Ship happily as he chased her, both of them having the time of their lives.

In the Living Room, Thunder Hound was watching a werewolf movie and tilted her head with intrigue.

"Wow, who would've thought a wolf was cursed to be a scrawny ape in daytime and gets hunted down by other apes?" Thunder Hound pounders, completely misinterpreted the movie.

In the bedroom, Oak Bark was trying on Omni's bras and underwear. Right now, she's wearing the green lace bra and black and white panties but it can only covered her nipples and her privacy wasn't fully covered. She wanted something cute to cover herself in, but this simply wasn't working.

"Tsk! Don't they have anything bigger? I can't stay with only the armor and those panties can't cover my...things… well." Oak Bark sighed as she ditched them and tried a pair of boxer shorts. It covered her man and womanhood perfectly and it rides up on her butt. "Ah, perfect." She smiled as she then put on Ben's jacket he used to wear at age fifteen. It covered her breasts partly but good enough.

Oak Bark walked out and noticed the Green Eye computer was blurring red as it detected two hostiles entering the Earth.

"Is that bad news?" Oak Bark wondered, feeling the urge to do something about it.

The scene goes back to Trix and Blockbuilder, as he had constructed into a dome around Centipeetle in an attempt to calm her down. Acid was being blasted through the dome, with the holes were quickly closed and repaired. Inside Trix used the glow from his face to brighten up the inside of the dome, while the Corrupted Nephrite kept trying to bite and spray him with acid. Blockbuilder made sure to keep moving the components that held Trix around the inside the dome, which really helped since Centipeetle melted through her restraints. They needed to calm her down fast, as the Omnitrix was going to timeout any minute from now.

"Please calm down, do you want something to help relax?" asked Trix as he opened a panel to the side of the Omnitrix unit and pulled out a comic book, bringing it up to Centipeetle's face. She spat acid at the book but Trix pulled it away before the burning green liquid made contact, he placed the comic book back and brought out a pillow. "Would you like to take a nap?" he asked sheepishly, only for more acid to be blasted towards the pillow.

Once again Trix pulled back the item before Centipeetle turned it into ash, placing it back inside the Omnitrix unit before pulling out a small crystal statue of a baby Centipeetle. Steven and Trix had this crystal made as a momento for the battle they had with the Corrupted Gem, also they thought the babies were pretty cute. He showed Centipeetle the statue, and this actually seemed to calm her down a little. She took the small statue in her jaws and placed it behind her, Trix sighed in relief.

But the relief didn't last as the Corrupted Nephrite continued to try and blast him with acid, running after him as she did so. ***Guess she still needs more convincing, glad she liked the statue though.*** Trix though as he dug into the panel to the Omnitrix core, bringing out a picture of Pearl in front of Centipeetle. She blasted the picture with acid and it fell to the ground on fire, Blockbuilder built his head inside the dome next to Trix.

"Why did you show her a picture of Pearl, she was obviously going to spray it with acid?" asked Blockbuilder to his little buddy, although he had an idea of the answer already.

"Just wanted to make myself feel good a little, hehe!" giggled Trix with a satisfied look on his digital face, Blockbuilder just rolled his eyes at his partner's antics. "Anyway we still need to get Centipeetle to cool off, but all I have is this." said Trix as he pulled out a bag of potato chips, but a sudden bark got both of their attention. Both boys looked to see Centipeetle staring at the bag of chips sniffing, her stomach growling a little as she snatched the bag from Trix and ate all the chips inside.

Blockbuilder undid this dome form and went back to normal, as he and Trix watched as Centipeetle lovingly ate away at the chips. "Did you see that Trix, she likes chips!?" cheered the block alien as he watched the little Corrupted Gem finish off the food, than looked back at the two in a much more friendly way. Centipeetle crawled up next to Blockbuilder's left arm and rubbed against it, purring like a kitten as she did so.

"Aww, now that is just cute!" beamed Trix looking at Centipeetle acting like a kitten, it was one of the most adorable things he ever saw. Cat's Eye was going to love this later, when she and the others finally get from Pearl's body.

"Steven, did you capture her?" asked the Gems as they arrived. Sapphire and Ruby fused back into Garnet, and they all have weapons ready.

Garnet looked different with her new outfit, instead of being split down the middle of the red and blue parts were placed from top to bottom. On her dark purple chest was red flames designed to be shaped like a star, while her waist and legs were a light purple with several light blue snowflake marks on her thighs along with blue stars. Her boots stayed mostly the same, only now with a pale purple slipper detail on the bottom of both feet. Her shoulder pads were more pointed to the sides, the right one had a flame design while the left one has a blue snowflake on the center. Both her gauntlet changed to be black, with red stripes on one side and blue patches on the other. Her gauntlet also now had a long, axe-shaped blade on the sides. Her visor gained more detail on it, dark purple on the edges and the tips each had a small light purple crystal. Garnet's physical body also changed a little, her bust grew a little and she was a little more muscular.

"Sort of. She is friendly now." Blockhead said before changing back to Steven, petted the little thing on the head as she continued to nuzzle on his arm.

"Chirp!" Centipeetle chirped happily then noticed the Gems and cowers behind Steven and Trix, afraid of what the woman would do to her.

"Aw, she's shy." Cat's Eye cooed, finding the little thing adorable. But she soon became very saddened by the fact she had attacked her earlier, regretting her actions very much.

"At least she's calm. Now… Where's the Tennysons?" Garnet wondered then they saw Ben and Omni approached them, tears flowing as Omni held out a fistful of gemstone shards.

"We're so sorry! We didn't know!" Omni cried, feeling a great pain in her chest.

"About what?" Pearl asked, confused by their saddened faces.

"I...I...I shattered them." Ben answered, almost breathless from his sobbing.

"You what!?" asked the Gems, shocked to see the shards Omni was holding.

"We didn't know they're innocent people turned into monsters! Please forgive us!" Omni cried uncontrollably as she dropped on her knees and held the gemstone shards closely to her chest.

The Gems now understand: due to lack of communication in the beginning, Ben didn't know they mustn't kill the Corrupted Gems, only capture them. Garnet and Pearl each gave the Tennysons a hug and accepted their forgiveness. Steven grew sad, seeing how broken they are of a misunderstanding. Once all are forgiven and Ben calms down, the Omnitrix started beeping.

"Someone is calling us. Display hologram." Omni projected the video screen of Oak Bark, Cat's Eye had the sudden urge to start growling.

"Oh, got it. Knew it felt familiar." Oak Bark smiled over figuring out the communication system, it may have been high tech but not too high as she couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, those are my clothes!" Ben argued, annoyed that this bitch was going through his and Omni's stuff.

"So? They're perfect for me." Oak Bark teased as she showed off her outfit, which Ben and the Gems blushed and Omni growls in anger. "Anyway, enough about me. I called because there's two red dots heading towards you. Took me a while to make the right call. Aaaand, they're behind you." Oak Bark informed.

The group looked behind them to find two silver pods with red glazed doors hovering a couple feet behind them, the hatches opened and out stepped two men. On the right was Sixsix, while the left was Tectonic. The Gems looked startled but got in front of everyone with their weapons out and ready, Ben rubbed the tears from his face, got to his feet and transformed into Kicken Hawk after Omni came back inside the Omnitrix.

"Who are you?" Garnet asked with her gauntlets out, she had the feeling these two came for trouble. Pearl switched her spear or her axe, while Cat's Eye replaced her cat claws with her chainsaw sword. Amethyst looked at everyone and grew jealous that she was the only one without an improved weapon.

[we have come for the Omnitrix, hand it over or else.] demanded Sixsix, however no one could understand him.

"What?" Trix asked with a raised digital eyebrow.

[I said we have come for both Omnitrix, now surrender or be taken down!] the alien hunter shouted, but again his language was impossible to understand.

"What are you gurgling with marbles or something, what the heck are you trying to say?" Trix asked scratching the back of his head, Sixsix just stood there with a shocked expression under his mask.

"What my partner is trying to say, we have come for the Omnitrix." Tectonic explained as he figured Sixsix was not going to be understood, his species language was one of the hardest to understand.

"Hello Sixsix, long time no see." Kicken Hawk said reading his blades, knowing how this robotic hunter worked when on a job.

"How do you know his name Human?" asked Tectonic as he and Sixsix were surprised by this Human knowing the hunter's name without them meeting before.

"I met a version of him back in my old world, and kicked his butt several times. Him, and those siblings of his." explained the bird alien.

[You fought Sevenseven and Eighteight!?] asked Sixsix shocked, but Tectonic wasn't interested in all this talk. He came here for one thing, and one thing only.

"Enough! I will say this one for time, give us the Omnitrix or i'll personally smash you Gems into dust!" shouted the large orange robot stomping his foot to the ground, causing a small quake to happen. Centipeetle hide behind Steven in fear, while Trix folded back into the Omnitrix and tried to speed up the recharge.

"Not a chance, your going down!" shouted Cat's Eye as she leaped and tackled Sixsix, the other Gems soon charged in alongside Kicken Hawk. Tectonic ran up towards them and smacked away Pearl before Garnet punched him to the ground, with Kicken Hawk running to Cat's Eye and helping her defense against Sixsix as he was slashing at her with his energy blades.

Amethyst whipped her whips around the purple hunter's legs, pulled with all her might but he quickly turned on his rocket boots and flew up in the sky. The purple Gem was being pulled up into the air as he flew in the sky, until turning around and heading straight for the purple Gem with a blade pointed to her gemstone.

Kicken Hawk quickly transformed into Sludgemaster and stretched his right arm to the purple Gem, grabbing onto her and pulling her away before the robotic hunter could strike at her. Cat's Eye changed to her tiger form, rived up her chainsaw with fire and jumped to the purple hunter. They both collided their blades with each other, producing a clash of fire and static.

Tectonic was seen slamming Garnet by the head to the ground, causing large impacts as he did so. When he tried to keep this up Pearl jumped on his back and struck it with her axe, producing a small cut before he used the Fusion as a bat and slammed her off of him.

"Nice try pest, but you Gems are going down today!" the robotic titan shouted as he charged in and shoulder tackled both Gems, sending them a mile away on the beach.

Steven quickly pressed on the Omnitrix as it glowed green, now fully charged back up. He dialed past a few aliens before stopping at Fist-Thrash, it was time to take this jerk down. He pressed on the Earth Element on the Elemental Switch hologram, then slammed down on the dial.

The Corrupted Nephrite backed away as Rock Arms now stood where the boys were, cracking his knuckles and staring at the robotic hunter as he help both Garnet and Pearl in one hand with her other hand clenched into a fist to punch them. Sludgemaster and the other Gems were busy with Sixsix, as the purple alien blasted all three with lasers and grenades.

"Rraaaaahhh!" roared Rock Arms at the top of his lungs, gaining the attention of Tectonic before he punched the Gems and turned his head. Both Rock Arms and Tectonic locked eyes to each other, the orange machine letting go of the Gems and they fell right on the ground.

"So it's true, you can change your aliens DNA. so be it, I was getting bored with these idiots anyway." Tectonic scuffed as he began walking towards Rock Arms, Centipeetle ran back to the Beach House and Rock Arms began walking straight for the robotic hunter.

They kept this up until they both started running, charging in the direction at each other before jumping in the air and heading for each other with their fists ready. Tectonic managed to strike against Rock Arms first on his face, tackling him on the ground before picking the earth Tetramand and throwing him right at the Beach House. Centipeetle managed to get all the way inside before the alien crashed on the front door, breaking most of the front of his home.

"Steven!" shouted Sludgemaster before getting blasted in the face with one of Sixsix's lasers, his head exploding before regenerating with a scowl. "You jackass!" shouted the alien before changing to The Nightmare, running up and blasting Sixsix with his dark fire.

Rock arms sluggishly got out of the dented house, jumping off and landing on the beach. Tectonic just watched and cracked his knuckles.

"Is that all you got runt?" he asked charging right for the alien, who frowned and produced several stone spikes on his knuckles and ran up to the hunter. This time Rock Arms had luck on his side as he dodged a punch from Tectonic and landing one of his own to the robot's face, denting it a little as he was flung away past the Gems and landed hard on the ground.

Garnet and Pearl looked with wide eyes at Tectonic, before turning their heads back to see Rock Arms running past them and jumping right at Tectonic. He landed on the orange machine's waist, keeping his arms secured with his lower set while the Tetramand's top pair were getting ready for what was about to happen.

Rock Arms quickly gave Tectonic a quick punch to his left cheek, causing the metal to bend and crack a little. The Earth Form gave another punch with his other fist, and just kept punching with both his arms against the hunter's face and greatly damaging it.

"Ya that's right Steven, kick his ass!" cheered Amethyst as The Nightmare and Cat's Eye in her tiger form kept chasing and attacking Sixsix. The alien's right arm on his back was broken, and there were several scratches across his body.

"Amethyst, language!" lectured Pearl, but suddenly a flash of red light caught her attention and she looked to see Rock Arms getting blast in the face by a red laser produced from Tectonic's eye. This caused the Earth Form to stop attacking for a split second, which was enough for the orange hunter to break free his arms and slam them both on the alien's chest.

"Agghh!" yelled Rock Arms as he fell on the ground, with Tectonic now laying on his chest and holding the Tetramand's face still with his right hand.

"Nice try, but now it's my turn!" he declared using his free hand to start punching Rock Arms in the face hard, causing blood to gush out and his lower jaw to start cracking from the impacts.

"Steven!" Pearl and Garnet shouted in unison before they brought up both their weapons, Pearl blasted some energy beams at him while Garnet fired her gauntlets. However Tectonic quickly blasted both attacks away with his laser, after which he blasted both of the Gems away and they fell on the ground with smoke coming off of them and burns on their clothes.

The Nightmare was seen running after Sixsix as the hunter fired his lasers at the alien, who sliced the attacks away with a blade he generated on his right arm. Cat's Eye was spitting out several flaming hairballs at the hunter, he dodged most of them but the last two managed to hit his upper left arm and catch it on fire. Sixsix stopped for a second, which was a second too long as The Nightmare tackled him down and grabbed the alien by the neck as they impacted the ground hard. The shadow alien keeping Sixsix in place, as Cat's Eye jumped on top of him and started attacking

Amethyst tried to sneak up on the giant robot but he quickly turned his head towards her and blaster her away, she went flying over the ocean before splashing down. While all this was happening Tectonic continued to punch Rock Arms in the face, until the Omnitrix flashed with green energy and he turned into Ghostfreak. The hunter's fist going through his chest as the alien turned intangible, phasing through the ground. Tectonic looked all around himself to find the Ectonurite, until the alien appeared behind him and quickly transformed back into Rock Arms and grabbed the hunter by the neck.

"Raaahh!" shouted Tectonic as he was being pulled by the neck, Rock Arms produced a stone chain in his lower arms and wrapped it around the hunter's head. The Earth Form quickly grabbed the chain on both ends with all four of his arms, pulling with all his might against Tectonics neck.

The robotic hunter struggled against the earth chain and tried to break free, however the chain itself was very durable and withstood his gripping strength. He elbowed Rock Arms in the gut to get the alien to let go, which he did but soon grabbed back onto the chain before the hunter could get it off his neck.

"Your not going anywhere!" shouted Rock Arms as he slammed both ends of the stone chain to the ground, with sand merging with the ends and securing them and tectonic in place.

Rock Arms stood up in front of Tectonic as he struggled against the chains, trying with all his might to break free. The Omnitrix symbol flashes green and the Earth Form transformed into Frozenskull, glaring down at the hunter.

"Tthhhiiss eennddss nnooww!" declared the ice alien as he generated his scythe in his arms, raised it up and stabbed it right at the robot's stomach.

"Araahhh!" screamed Tectonic as his body was starting to freeze around the ice weapon, ice covering his entire boy and shutting down his eternal systems until the ice stopped to his head. The Omnitrix then started beeping red and Frozenskull turned back into Steven, falling on his knees and blood falling from his nose.

Sixsix was then seen being thrown on Tectonic, being tied with energy rope and his extra arms have been ripped off. The Nightmare turned back into Ben, walking to the boys along with the other Gems. Ben kneeled down and wiped clean Steven nose with his fingers.

"You okay Steven?" Ben asked worried, the little kid got a major beat down from the big guy.

"I'm OK. I won, didn't I?" Steven asked with a smile, but boy did this face hurt. He was also missing his left front tooth, thanks to mister punchy.

"You sure did and just after fighting Kraab." Ben was amazed of Steven's endurance but that's what he expected. He can tell he'll soon reach Steven 10k's level sooner than he first thought.

But an important manner is at hand. The heroes surrounded the defeated hunters and Ben crossed his arms. These two had a lot to answer for, and Ben had some questions before locking these two up.

"Alright, Sixsix. Tectonic. Care to spill details about Vilgax? Where is he and is Tetrax among you?" demanded Ben, if Sixsix and Kraab was in this then Tetrax might have been also.

"Who!?" Tectonic doesn't know Ben is talking about Hoverboard. Sixsix then pressed his belt and they teleported away, shocking everyone.

"No!" Pearl cursed, once again they lost the opportunity to answer questions.

"Not again…" Amethyst grunted in frustration. They're back to square one again.

"It doesn't matter. Now the only one left is Tetrax Shard. Best leave him to me. I knew him the best." Ben sighed as he cracked his neck, two big fights in one day wasn't what he expected to spend the day doing .

"Ben, who is Vilgax?" Garnet asked, curious on the name Ben used during his questioning of the two hunters..

"I'll explain tomorrow but he's the one who hired these bounty hunters. He wants the Omnitrices to conquer the entire Universe with a Shapeshifting Bioid army. He was my archenemy since I was ten and before me, was an archenemy of my grandfather." Ben answered, remembering Vilgax as one of his biggest rivals ever.

"Great! First Animo, now Vilgax! Why does everyone want me?" Trix whined, frustrated of being targeted.

"Trix, you and I houses multitude of DNA samples. Peoples like them sees us as a weapon of destruction." Omni explained, knowing full well what's it like to be targeted by someone wanting to use her for world domination.

"I'll fix the house. Ugh, so much trouble happened in one day." Ben groaned, feeling every muscle in his body screaming from exhaustion.

"We'll help. You have done so much. Thank you." Pearl smiled at Ben and Omni. All Gems nodded and they smiled.

At sunset, Ben and Omni finally returned home, took a shower individually and switched to their PJs. Ben wore a green shirt and black PJ pants while Omni only wears a sweater that covered her panties. They head to bed and rested as Omni turned on the TV to watch a program while Ben serves Chili Fries.

"Ben, if Animo, Kevin and the hunters are so much different than our own… Does that mean Vilgax is a lot more powerful?" Omni asked, worried as the Vilgax from their universe was basically a power house.

"Probably. Man, I should've kept that upgrade. Seeing how useful that Element Switch program was that Fulmini power up would've help." Ben sighed.

"We'll think about the alternative method. For now, let's rest. You owe me fifty." Omni purred.

"fifty?!" Ben baffled, not believing what he was hearing. "Over that Krakken thing?!" he added, knowing Omni would pull something like this.

"Yes!" Omni grinned seductively. She's in her monkey love episode again. Can this day get any worse?

"Move over!" Hellfire jumped out from the door and landed in the bed, crawled over and smuggled in Omni's arms. "Thanks for letting us stay." She smiled.

"Hey, that bed is huge!" Thunder Hound walked in and sat next to Omni with a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Good thing too as you guys don't have extra beds." She said as she ditched her armor. Omni's eyes bulged of seeing the Xeno-Dog's man and womanhood and nosebleeds.

"Move it, ape!" Oak Bark walked in, drinking a gallon of juice. She shoved Ben and sat on the bed.

"What the Hell! Get off my bed!" Ben yelled, not even believing these mutts would try to sleep in the same bed as him and Omni.

"But it's comfy!" Hellfire smuggled and yawned tiredly, rubbing her head on Omni's chest. The AI actually thought this was pretty cute, Hellfire really acted like a puppy sometimes.

"Yeah, we aren't animals who sleep on dirt. Plus how can you ask women to sleep on the couch?" Thunder Hound scoffed as she munched her meal, still nude and forcing Ben to cover his eyes as not to make a peek at her.

"Especially women with zucchini ~!" Oak Bark grinned seductively evil as she glanced at the two, Omni and Ben had shocked expressions.

"Oh no! No no! I am not- No! Forget it! Out! Out of my room!" Ben yelled, this was not going to happen. Not today, or ever.

"You dare bark an order to me!?" Oak Bark growls, ready to chew off this ape's head.

"Please, we want to be alone." Omni begged. She can't take it anymore.

"Yeah, we are a married couple! Not official but still! Get out!" Ben ordered.

"Oh that's it!" Oak Bark stood up and faced them. "Time to punish you two!" Oak Bark yank her boxer shorts off and exposed her man and womanhood.

"Oh boy, she's gonna smack you silly." Thunder Hound said with pity.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Ben and Omni in horror as the scene zoomed out to view the house then the lights turned off, implying that they are being punished.


	21. Ocean tears part 1

The scene opens up in front of the Crystal Temple, a week after the battle with the three hunters. Things have been going crazy these last couple of days, Garnet and Pearl have been doing everything to prepare the group for more battles with either Animo or the hunters, and with the threat of Red Diamond and now Vilgax coming to earth, everyone was on edge.

The scene soon switches to inside the Beach House, where Steven and Trix are seen sitting on the couch while Steven was talking to Connie on the phone. She wanted to make sure Cat's Eye remembered their date today, and asked the little boys to remind the Gem after she gets back from her mission with Amethyst and Garnet.

"So tonight at eight, at the pizza place?" Steven asked Connie through the phone, making sure he heard her right.

"That's right Steven, and thanks for doing this for me. I know things have been getting really crazy for you guys, with the hunter and Animo." Connie thanked as the scene shows her in her house, the kitchen to be exact. Which looked average, if not a little more expensive than the typical home.

"Hey Connie, does your mom know about you and Cat's Eye yet?" asked Trix as he took the phone from Steven, curious on when the teen was going to tell her parents about her love interest being a female, and an alien one at that.

"Trix, you know I can't tell my parents, especially my mother." Connie explained in a pout, this really was something that has been on her mind for a while.

"You can't keep this a secret forever Connie, sooner or later your parents will find out." Trix further explained his point before returning the phone to Steven.

"You don't know Connie, maybe your parents will understand your love?" Steven suggested, trying to find hope for his friend to see.

"Maybe, but I don't want to break the news too quickly. I'll try to explain the situation to them over the summer, after school ends." Connie explained, prompting Steven to raise an eyebrow.

"School?" the boy asked, almost like the teen had just told him a very silly word.

"Wait, you don't know what school is?" asked Connie very surprised, she thought everyone knew what a school was. However, now that she thought about it. She never really saw Steven get ready to go to school before, in fact she hasn't even seen the boy do anything or mention education, classes or school topics period.

"Me and Steven never been to this, what did you say it was?" asked Trix over the phone, he heard about the school before in shows and anime. But as far as knowing what it was like to be in one, he and Steven didn;t have that experience.

"Steven has never been to a school? Does that mean he is homeschooled from the Gems?" Connie asked very surprised, every kid usually goes to school. But these boys were talking like it was some crazy imaginary thing or something, she was going to need to talk with Cat's Eye about this later.

"Pearl does most of the teaching for us, also we watch TV and look through the internet." Trix explained, not really seeing what the big deal about Steven not being in a school before was.

"How does school work Connie?" asked Steven, generally curious about the concept.

"Well, it's a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, books, pencles-." Connie continued to list out the various things that make a school, while Steven and Trix look at each other wondering.

At the Tennyson house, Cat's Eye arrived at the doorstep, with her children playing with each other and Cat Jr was trying to grab her mother's tail with glee. Cat's Eye knocked on the door. She wanted to pay a friendly visit to hang out with Omni a little and ask her for some help with her date tonight, also her kids wanted to play with Ship.

"Benji! Omni! You there, nyah?" Cat's Eye called. The Gems were concerned what happened to them and why haven't they visited the last few days. Since everyone else was on their own missions and the boys were healing from their battle with the three hunters, she decided to visit herself with her kittens.

"Bourgar!" meowed Cat's Eye Jr. as she jumped happily, her mother looked down at the little kitten happily. This was the sweetest thing ever, her little kitten was learning words.

"Ha ha." Cat's Eye went crazy when she heard Jr spoke her first word and now she's anxious to hear the other's first words. The doorknob turned and the door opened. "Ah, Ben. What happened to you two? We were- Meow?" Cat's Eye was taken aback by what she saw.

Ben was in his house clothing but his hair was messy, he's hunch over as if he's still in pain, and his eyes looked very depressed, as if he suffered a horrific event or something. This guy looked like a person died or something with his ghostly appearance, which frightened the children and made them hide behind her mother.

"Hello, Cat's…" Ben answered like half dead. Even his voice sounded ghostly, this only scared the kittens more and made Cat's Eye very worried.

"Ben, what happened?" Cat's Eye asked. She wondered what could have possibly done this to him, however, she had the idea of the Xeno-Dogs at the back of her mind.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Ben answered as he welcomed her in. He walked to the sofa and sat down gently, winching in pain. The kittens all ran into the living room and started playing with each other, Cat's Eye looked happily at them before sitting on the couch next to Ben.

"Let me guess. Omni, right? I saw that video about you and Krakken, teehee~!" Cat's Eye winked. She loved that video Trix posted on the internet, it already has several million views and was viral.

"Worse…" Ben said with a petrified gaze. This really frightened Cat's Eye, whatever happened most of been serious for Ben of all people to look like this.

"Hello Cat." Omni greeted in a tired voice.

"Oh hi, OmmMEOW!" Cat's Eye yelped as Omni had a terrible hair day and has the same face as Ben. She was only wearing Ben's old soccer shirt and she was serving coffee. "What happened to you guys?" She asked, seriously worried for the two.

"Omni, do we have cereal?" Hellfire walked in happily. She's wearing a cute, green PJ, obviously sewed by Omni. the Xeno-Dog has been loving living here with the Tennysons, especially with Omni as the two really have started a great friendship.

"In the fridge, Fire." Omni smiled at her.

"Meow?" The kittens noticed Hellfire and so does she. Hellfire dropped on all fours, cautiously sniffed at them. The kittens backed away, arching their back up in fear. This was the first time Hellfire has seen the kitten children, she honestly thought they were pretty cute.

Hellfire moved closer to Cat Jr and sniffed at her. Cat Jr gave a threat hiss then made a -koff- sound as she swung her claws at Hellfire. Hellfire jumped back with a cute yelp then whimper. That really hurt, it wasn't enough to draw blood but that swip still stung.

"Ow! What was that for?" The Xeno-Dog whimpered, holding onto her nose as the kittens keep hissing at her. It would seem the kittens didn't really like dogs, much like their mother.

"That's right, stay away from my kittens!" Cat's Eye smirked with pride, proud that her baby girl took action against one of those filthy mutts.

"Fire, they see you as a stranger. They'll warm up to you soon enough." Ben said as he petted Leopard JR, the little thing was purring and nuzzling on the older man's leg.

"Or never!" Cat's Eye frowned, insulted that Ben would even say that. It would be a cold day in hell before she allows this mutt or those others to get even a mile to her kittens, she honestly had the urge to transform into her tiger form and take this mad dog down for even looking at her kids.

"Oh honey! How does this washing machine work?" Thunder Hound called out from the other room, urging the kittens to hiss in that direction.

"Honey!?" Cat's Eye gasped. What the hell was going on with the Tennysons and the Xeno-Mutts, it was like the whole day was annual crazy and weird day.

"It's Tennyson, Jolt. And just push the Green button." Ben sighed, Leopard JR was laying down on his lap taking a catnap.

"Jolt?! Will someone please tell me what the hell happened!?" Cat's Eye demanded. This was just really crazy and she needed answers, or her mind would go to muss.

"..." Both Omni and Ben were silent, unable to answer then Fire answered.

"Sister Oak punished them for ordering her to leave. She… um… jammed her zucchini in their posterior. fifty times each day." Fire answered as carefully as possible, as she knew the kittens are babies but she's innocent herself so she's unsure her explanation was correct.

"She...did...WHAT!?" Cat's Eye exploded and emerged in her Tiger form. That bitch was a dead mutt now, she was going to chew her up and spit her out.

"Nyah? Nyah nyah!" meowed the kittens with glee, loving the form their mother had taken. Leopard JR was still asleep on Ben's lap though, however, she gave a faint meow of approval.

"Yipe!" Fire quickly ran away in fear. Tiger Eye sprinted through the house and heard a shower running. She stormed in and ripped the slide door off, revealing Oak Bark nude, and soaked in soap and water.

"Hey! Privacy!" Oak exclaimed in anger, angered that this bitch just waltzes in without permission. However she soon noticed this wasn't the same catwoman as before, she was a tiger.

"Raping Benji and Omni? Memory loss, my ass! Time to know your place, bitch!" Cat's Eye growled, bringing out her chainsaw sword and reving it up as her fangs, the blades and her hair caught on fire.

"...gulp!" Oak felt like she must've crossed the line again… along with an unfamiliar fear.

Meanwhile back at the Beach House, Steven and Trix decided to test this school thing out and see if they liked it. They had gathered a bunch of stuff that was school related, from books, maps and all kinds of other stuff. Pearl was happy enough to help out in their little project, she always enjoyed it when Steven focused on training his mind instead of just his muscles.

"Yep, it's all coming together." Steven said with Trix sitting on his shoulder, behind them Pearl was walking in the living room holding a desk she got from Amethyst's room. She placed the desk on a huge pile the boys made of school supplies, which all actually came from the purple Gem's room.

"Your telling me, I still can't believe Amethyst had all this stuff. Guess she likes to mixed them with the other stuff in her piles for laughs and giggles." Trix explained looking at the large pile of stuff that would help them learn.

"So, how do we start our school?" Pearl asked with a smile and her hands to her hips, however, she only asked for Steven's and Trix sake. She actually knew what a school was, but thought Steven would be happier learning from her and the Gems. besides, she heard about how loud and rough kids in these public learning facilities could get.

"Ugh... I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now!?" Steven complained with his eyes closed and his hands clamped to his head, he really messed up his school project.

"Teach you?! Steven! If only I had known that's what you really wanted!" Pearl said in a motherly tone, she knew this school thing was not useful for the boys. What they needed was to learn more about Gem culture, and she knew how to go about it.

Pearl suddenly made a pose, spun around while her gemstone glowed and stopped in front of the boys as they looked at her confused. She brought her hands to her gemstone, which glowed even brighter as it summoned something through it. The item turned from energy to a solid, and was revealed to be a silver hand mirror with Gem symbols on the sides and a royal look to it. On the back of the mirror is a blue gemstone in the shape of a raindrop, which was something Trix noticed almost immediately.

"We found this Gemstone-powered mirror at the **Galaxy Warp**. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history. It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture." Pearl explained happily as the magic mirror landed in Steven's hands, Trix on the other hand still had the gemstone he saw on his robotic mind.

"Why does the mirror have a gemstone?" Trix asked, wondering why a tool needed the same thing that was the foundation for all Gems and Gem-like beings.

"It's not like the Gemstones we have, the type of Gemstone it has is only an energy source and nothing more." Pearl explained, though there was something in Pearl's voice that seemed a little off for the robotic boy.

Steven was looking at his own reflection in the mirror, it sparkled as he held it up. "I must be incredibly important to Gem culture." Steven assumed since the mirror was only showing his reflection and nothing else.

"Mhmh, no sweetie. It's just your reflection in there. It hasn't even been activated." Pearl giggled at how silly the little boy was, but soon cleared her throat and gave the mirror an order. "Show us the Galaxy Warp." she commanded, the boys and her watches for something to happen. But when nothing is shown on the mirror but Pearl's reflection, she starts to get frustrated. "Show. Us. The Galaxy Warp." she ordered again, but still nothing happened.

She grew frustrated and snatched the mirror from Steven, both the boys just watched with wide expressions as the Gem glared at the tool. For being a simple mirror, Pearl sure was talking to it like it had a mind of its own. This only made Trix more curious on the matter, maybe the Gem wasn't being fully honest with him and Steven.

"Oh, come on! I know you've seen it." complained the Gem frustrated, but soon calms down as she looks over the mirror. "Hmm, It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame." she said in a nonchalant manner, which only made Trix more weirded out by her actions.

"Doesn't seem broken to me." Steven said as he looked at the mirror, taking it from Pearl's hands and continuing to look into his own reflection.

"You sure you didn't just use it wrong?" asked Trix, still curious of both the mirror and Pearl's actions.

"That has been the same way I asked the mirror for thousands of years, but now I guess it's lost the spark inside of it. Oh well, I guess Steven could always use it for his grooming." Pearl suggested, looking at a pile of school supplies still in the middle of the living room. "Oh well. I guess that's the end of our school." she added as she went over to start cleaning up.

"Hey Pearl, can I take the mirror with me and Trix into town?" Steven asked as he kept his eyes on the mirror, doing funny faces along with Trix.

"Of course Steven, feel free." Pearl said as she begun to remove books and the desk from the pile, Steven turned around and ran out the door. "Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me." stated the slender woman, not really someone who liked things that were out of order or messy.

Steven was next seen as Razorfang, running down the Beach while Trix was popped out of the Omnitrix core holding tightly onto the mirror. The little robotic boy kept making funny faces in the mirror, but also on occasion turned the tool around and began looking at the gemstone embedded into the back of the glass. He didn't know why, but something about this blue stone made him feel weird.

Suddenly Trix got flopped around, almost dropping the mirror. He looked and saw that Razorfang had bumped into Lars and made him fall on the ground, he and Sadie were apparently setting up some extra tables in front of the Big Donut.

"Ugh, watch where you're going, you little f…" Lars began before looking up at Sadie, who had a frown on her face about what he was going to say. "Ssssteven!" he corrected himself at the last minute, not wanting Sadie to get mad at him.

"Sorry about that Lars, me and Steven were just taking a walk around Beach City. you two excited about summer vacation, it seems to be the talk of the town?" asked Trix as he looked down at the two from the Vulpimancer's head, as the canine was helping Lars get back to his feet.

"Haha, Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush. But Lars has big plans." Sadie stated with a smug, prompting the boys to look with her at Lars.

"You bet I do! All those out-of-town summer babes traveling away from home without their boyfriends, if you know what I mean." Lars said with a smirk, jittering his eyebrows. Sadie just rolled her eyes at him, while Trix just giggled.

"Hehe, we all can dream Lars." Trix said jokingly, Lars was really funny when he tried to play cool. Summer was going to be fun for everybody, Cat's Eye has even tried to talk to Connie about her convincing her parents to let her stay at the Beach House the whole time.

"Maybe I'll get a few numbers. Maybe I'll even... call one." the teen boy said with a dreamy look in his eyes, leaning on a beach chair and holding his head up with his hands.

"Ha! Well, yeah, maybe I'll meet a new friend." Saide said in an attempt to make Lars jealous, which worked as he glared at her.

"Braa, raaa!" Barked Razorfang, which Trix got the hint what the Vulpimancer was saying.

"Seems Steven thinks that's a good idea, I do too. With so many new people coming to visit Beach City during the summer we all have the chance to make a new beach-summer-fun buddy, or at least that's what Steven calls it. Anyway, see ya guys later." Trix waved goodbye and Razorfang walked away from the teens.

Bye guys!" said Sadie as she waved back at the two, she and Lars was going to have a lot of new business during the summer. Hopefully Steven and Trix can get past the mod of people wanting donuts.

"Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot woman!" declared Lars proudly, not hearing Trix's laughter upon hearing this.

"You can stop talking about it now." Sadie said annoyed with Lars, getting frustrated about the guy talking about getting with other girls around her like it was nothing.

Back at the Tennyson house, Cat's Eye and Oak Bark were on the sofa, covered in scratches and turn up clothes. Ben had dressed up Oak Bark with his old clothes altered by Omni to fit her, they had almost trashed the whole house with their fight.

"Felt so good!" Cat's Eye beamed of putting the mutt in her place, she kicked her ass and loved every second of it.

"Lucky shot!" Oak Bark pouted as she licked her wounds, that tiger form really brought the pain to her. First she kept slamming her into a few walls, but also almost sliced of her freaking head with that chainsaw.

"Uh, Cat. Thanks for all that but that was completely unnecessary. I had already beaten her up over that." Ben explained as he drank his coffee and watched as Ship was repairing the damages for a piece of Kraab's arm.

"Really?" asked Cat.

"Yeah, as SonicHowl, a Loboan form. Thought her who's the Alpha here." Ben explained as he scratched Oak's ear and she panted happily before licking his cheek with love. Cat's Eye was surprised, both by the species Ben said and the fact Oak Bark just licked his cheek

"Loboan? You have those undead wolf DNA?" Cat's Eye baffled. She had heard about the werewolf aliens, she even meet one in her early years.

"Yes. Afterwards, she apologized and we now share beds with them. Ben was still grumpy about it though." Omni explained, as Ben scoffed and finished his coffee.

"Then why are you two in such a traumatic state if that had been settled?" Cat's Eye asked, still not understanding the situation.

"Arf arf!" Fire was playing with the kittens. They see her as a friend now and they were having fun. Cat protested this but gave in as Jaguar and Jr gave her the killer cuteness eyes. Fire tossed the ball of yarn at them, which they each passed to each other until Panther pounce and start biting it.

"Oh, Oak just rolled over on me and broke my back. And some dogs started howling, which all including Ship who also start howling. We didn't get to sleep all night." Ben answered.

"As for our absence, we were busy making clothes for them as they don't want to be in armor forever. We also expanded the house so Oak can move about freely and we went hunting for games." Omni finished explaining, watching Hellfire and the kittens play together.

"Well… At least I got all my rage out of system!" Cat's Eye pouted. She still found these mutts annoying and a threat, she was going to get rid of them one way or another.

"Whoopee for you, whiskers!" frowned Oak as she crossed her arms and scoffed. She was still sore from the bitch going all berserk on her, and right out of the bath for crying out loud.

"Babe, what is this?" Jolt walked in, wearing her lemon pajamas as she was holding up a badge resembling the Omnitrix but smaller.

"Oh that's my old Plumbers badge. Completely forgotten about it. And it's Tennyson please. I'm not agreeing on the Harem." Ben said as he grabbed his badge and fiddled with it.

"Suuure." Jolt smiled, not believing that for a second.

"I'm hungry!" Fire whined as her stomach gurgles, she was in the mood for some meat. She also wanted to share with her new kitten buddies, who knew dogs and cats could get along.

"Meeeow!" The kittens cried as well as their stomachs rumbled.

"Well, better make breakfast. Cat, wanna help?" Omni offered and Cat's Eye blushed. She never cooked before and all she eats are canned goods at home.

"C-can you teach me?" Cat's Eye muttered, a little embarrassed about asking.

"Of course." Omni smiled. As they head to the kitchen, Ben was gazing at the hologram images of his family and friends at his 18th birthday. Tears started flowing at the memory and Jolt and Oak wondered what's wrong.

The scene switched back to the boys, walking down the sidewalk and humming their theme song. It was a pretty good day today, a bright sunny morning and the promise of a good summer this year. Although they still had to deal with Kevin and the hunters, but they decided to leave that out of their minds for now.

Both boys kept humming as Razorfang turned around and began walking backwards, not noticing a cream colored van with a model of a head on top of it. This van was in the possession of **Bill Dewey**, the mayor of Beach City, the head was a replica of his own, and the sides of the van had "Re-elect Mayor Dewey" written on them. There was also an additional "Re-elect" written above the windshield.

Neither Razorfang or Trix noticed the van, and was about to get hit by it until the mirror Trix was holding gave a sudden warning. "Er, watch where you're going, you little!" said the mirror as it showed an image of Lars speaking those words, gaining Trix's attention as he and the Vulpimancer looked behind them and quickly noticed the van heading straight for them.

"What the, STOP THAT VAN!" Trix shouted out loud as loud as he could, the van immediately stops near inches from them. A man with a megaphone leans out of the passenger;s seat, this was the owner of the van and the mayor Bill Dewey himself.

Bill Dewey was a middle aged man with balding dark-brown hair and coral skin. He was wearing a light violet-gray coat with a beige collared shirt underneath, a dark-violet necktie tie, gray-brown pants, black socks, chocolate-brown shoes, and black shoelaces with dark-violet stripes.

"Large orange dog and robotic boy, what are you doing!?" asked the mayor through his speaker phone, Trix just looked at him with a WTF face.

"What are we doing, are you kidding me!? What the heck are you doing dude, why on earth are you driving a van down the freaking broadwalk!?" asked the Omnitrix with an angry look on his face, this idiot almost killed the two of them.

"I'm the mayor, I'm not going to walk anywhere. Now, go get run over somewhere else. I'm late for a speech." the mayor said before driving around Razorfang and Trix, the latter having a scowl on his digital face. Razorfang suddenly changed back into Steven, taking the mirror away from Trix.

"What a jerk!" shouted Trix with rage, he was definitely not going to vote for that prick when election day comes this year.

"Who gave us the warning?" asked Steven, making Trix calm down and also look confused. They could have sworn they heard Lars's voice, but that was impossible as he was still with Sadie setting up tables and chairs.

Both the boys than looked at the mirror, when it suddenly displayed an image of Trix laughing. Both the boys was shocked by this turn of events, it was the mirror that saved them from getting ran over. "This thing's alive!" Trix shouted, he knew there was more to this mirror then Pearl first let on.

"You work! This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror?" Steven asked excited, wanting to learn everything he could from the little piece of glass.

The mirror showed Steven an image of what he just said. "You work!" the video showed, Trix was amazed by the mirror's ability to talk without a voice.

"So you can repeat stuff?" asked Steven.

"Like a tape recorder?" added Trix, using his scanners to get as much information from this mirror as he possibly can.

Before the mirror could respond, the group hear a voice coming from the beach. Everyone in town had gathered around Mayor Dewey's van, he was giving that speech he talked about. "Hello, Beach City, my friends! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air." the man said with his megaphone, the boys ran up into the group to get a better look.

"I think it's time for some payback." Trix said with a smirk before he brought a claw to his digital mouth, than made an embarrassing noise during the mayor's speech. "Phhttt!" the AI had make a loud fart noise while the mayor was talking, some people in the crowd started snickering from hearing this.

Steven giggled and decided to join in the fun. "Phhtt!" he made a far sound with his hand over his mouth, more people laughing from the noise.

"We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season…" ***fart sound*** "... the smells of the busy boardwalk…" ***another fart sound, this time from the mirror copying Steven* **"... the hot, wet ocean wind…" ***louder fart sound* **"... the time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out." Dewey stopped talking, frowning as he noticed all the fart noises and the crowd laughing through his speech. Steven, Trix and even the mirror mimicking them were all laughing loud. And rolling around on the ground.

"Wow, you picked that up fast." said Steven, bringing up the mirror.

"Tell me about it." agreed Trix with a digital smile, loving every moment of embarrassing the mayor after he almost ran them over.

At the Beach House, the Tennyson greeted the Gems and explained their absence. Garnet suggested on questioning the Canines to see if they at least remember something of their past.

"Do you know Aloysius James Animo?" Garnet asked, that was the first question on her mind. They needed to find out where Animo was, and they needed to do it soon.

"No." Oak sighed in annoyance as she folded her arms.

"AJA? Aja!" Fire giggled as she scratched her ear with her foot.

"Nothing." Jolt shook her head, wondering why these woman kept asking the same thing when they will always get the same answer.

"What about the Xeno Beasts?" Pearl asked. "Or your fusion? Obsidian Cerberus?" She added, wondering if they are at the very least remember their powerful fusion.

"We can fuse?" Oak questioned, amazed by what she just heard.

"Xeno Beasts? Is that what we are?" Jolt asked, curious on the name the slender Gem used.

"Oooh! Fluffy!" Fire pounced on the sleeping PinkFlare and snuggled in her mane. The kittens all gathered around and meow to the Corrupted Lioness but she doesn't want to wake up. Lions do take naps longer than cats.

"How big are your zucchini?" snorted Amethyst, which made the two blushed heavily and Pearl smacked her in the head. "Ow!" She whined.

"Get serious, Amethyst, or Ben will drill you again!" Pearl threatened, which made Amethyst sweat rapidly. She enjoyed the training but that guy was a real nightmare.

"What about Kevin Levin?" Garnet asked, wondering if they at least remember the boy.

"No more! We can't remember anything! Just stop… If we are evil as you say, it's best to be forgotten…" Oak sniffed as she began to cry, she was told of their past actions and didn't like them at all.

"I'm glad I forgotten who we were. Killing all the Humans and we used to be two separate beings? That's too much to take and I don't want to remember all that." Jolt sighed as she hugged her sister, neither wanting to go back to whatever monsters they were before.

"That's enough, ladies. They can't tell what we need to know. And Nightmare's dark power still shields them so I can't even use Brainstorm to peek into their memories." Ben said.

"Ben, since we ran out of options, can you tell us about Kevin and Animo?" Cat's Eye asked, hoping any information from Ben's world can have some clues.

"I don't know how will it help, seeing the major difference between this Animo and the old one. But I'll try. Once Steven and Trix comes home." Ben said.

"Why wait for them?" Pearl asked.

"The boys needs to understand who Kevin is and his potential. Believe it or not, Kevin was Ben's very best friend and brother in our world." Omni explained, which surprised the Gems.

The scene switched to where the boys were, however it was night time by now. Both the boys wanted to relax on the beach and play around with their new little friend, but really they were just making fart sounds the whole time. They loved how everyone laughed and giggled when they embarrassed Dewey, so they kept on doing it. Steven had the idea of trying this out with his other transformations, each one managed to make a different sound when they did the fart sound.

Steven was currently transformed into a new alien, one given to him by Ben as a reward for taking down Kraab and Tectonic. This was Steven's own version of Overflow, or as he calls him **Hydroshell**. This alien was a little different from Ben's version, the color scheme of this alien was pink and yellow instead of red and green, while on his back were two large tanks of water with tubes connecting them to Hydroshell's arms, waist and legs. His claws was a little shorter than Overflow's, while the mask he wore was shaped like a four pointed star. He had yellow stars on his shoulders, chest and legs. Around his waist was a dark pink built with star bolts on the sides, with the Omnitrix symbol on the middle as his gemstone was located on his belly.

"Here I go." said Hydroshell with a higher voice then Overflow, he pressed his hand over his mouth and made a wet fart sound. ***wet fart* **everyone laughed after he did this, even the mirror as it copied images of Pyroblast, Razorfang and even Hotfreeze doing the fart sounds.

"Nice one Steven! Oh, now try **Clamchomp**!" said Trix as he aquatic alien pressed the Omnitrix symbol and transformed into another one of the three new aliens Ben gave them.

The alien they were now was basically a large light purple clam, he had dark purple around both sides of the mouth section. The shell had several small spikes on the sides, and the mouth section contained several curved fangs along the row. On top of the clam was two shell-like eyes, glowing with pink energy. On his forehead was the Omnitrix symbol, as his gemstone was below him on the sand. The mirror was lying on the ground next to the alien, as he had now limbs at all.

Ben's version of this alien was named **Clamshell**, but the boys renamed their version from the fact this alien had a bite that could chew through steel. What this alien lacked in mobility and limbs, it made up for it with his strong biting ability and his super durable shell that could take the pounding of a team of Tetramands.

"Okay, here I go." said Clamchomp as he tried to make a fart sound, which came out but sounded a little more like simple air to them. "Okay, not my best work. Guess this alien isn't very good when he doesn't even have lips to make the sound." he explained before the Omnitrix flashed green, changing the clam alien back into Steven.

"True, at least the other aliens made some better sounds though." Trix said as he popped out of the Omnitrix and began stretching, he has been folded back and let Steven changed from alien to alien all day. "At least our new friend liked it." he added pointing to the mirror, as it showed an image of both Hydroshell and Clamchomp making fart sounds.

The mirror then made a message with several images and recordings the boys made for it, since the mirror couldn't talk the boys decided to say a lot of random and normal phrases to help it talk to them. "You. guys. Are. awesome!." it said with recordings of Steven, Pyroblast and Trix.

"Thanks little buddy, this whole time has been great!" cheered Steven paying on his back and looking up at the mirror, along with his buddy Trix as he detached himself from the Omnitrix and moved up next to the boy.

"Just. for. You. Steven. And. Trix" it responded with images of Sadie, Lars, Steven, Trix and Fist-Thrash. The way this mirror talked may have been different then most people, but to the boys it was one of the coolest things ever.

However Trix still had something on his mind, and that was Pearl and how she acted with the mirror. If they knew this mirror was alive, so it would stand to reason that the Gem herself should know also. But then why did she say it was just a tool without a mind, that just didn't make any sense.

"Hey Steven, why do you think Pearl side the mirror was just a tool?" asked Trix to his partner, really needing to get his thoughts on this matter.

"Maybe she just didn't know about it, or maybe she doesn't use the mirror that much." Steven tried to explain, however he was also curious on why Pearl didn't tell them about the mirror acting like a person.

"I don't know Steven, something in me says she knew about the mirror being sentient. I mean I don't really know for sure so I can't prove I'm not wrong. However, she has been acting a little weird she used the mirror herself." the robotic boy explained, remembering how Pearl ordered the mirror like it was a servant or something, and yelled at it like she did to Amythest when she didn't do something right.

"Hmmm, hey mirror. What do you think of Pearl?" Steven asked his new friend, wondering if it had an opinion on Pearl of its own.

"I. don't. Like. Pearl. I. don't. Like. Pearl." the mirror responded with recordings of Steven, Trix and Bugbomb. But for some reason, the recordings made the voices out to be a lot angrier then how the boys said those words when recording for the mirror.

Both boys looked worried and confused, judging by the mirror's reaction it didn't see Pearl in the best of light. This really made them concerned about Pearl's usage of the mirror, for it to have this attitude for her. Trix knew there was something going on, but this was starting to get more mysterious.

"Steven, I think we need to talk to Pearl about this." suggested Trix as he reattached himself to the Omnitrix, while Steven stood back up on his feet.

"I don't know Trix, maybe this is all a misunderstanding." Steven tried to say, however he couldn't get this awful feeling from his chest and mind. It was very heavy, and everytime the boy looked back at the mirror it for some reason felt like it had a lot of anger in pain in it.

"I'm telling you Steven, Pearl is hiding something. I mean just look at the mirror, it seems to hate Pearl's guts." Trix said as he pointed to the mirror, Steven looked and saw it repeated the same message over and over again.

"I. hate. Pearl. I. Hate. Pearl." the mirror kept saying with recordings of Steven and Trix, this only made the little boy scratch the back of his head and look worried.

"Okay…., lets go." Steven said as Trix folded back in the Omnitix core and the dial rose up, he dialed past a few aliens before stopping at Razorfang. He pressed down the dial and transformed into the Vulpimancer, with Trix popped out and holding onto the mirror. Razorfang turned around and began running in the direction of the Beach House, both boys needed answers.

Once they reached to the Beach House, Razorfang reverted and Steven walks in.

"Hey, Pearl? Can we- Ah! Ben!" Steven beamed as he saw the Tennysons since they're absence for a week. He ran over and hugged Ben while Trix hugged Omni.

"Hey, bud. Sorry for worrying you." Ben smiled.

"Did you two enjoy the Orishian, Cascan and Premann forms?" Omni asked with a smile, hoping the two boys liked the new aliens Ben unlocked for them.

"We sure did and- What are they doing here?" Trix asked as he noticed the Canines, urging the Omnitrix to fold back and turn Steven into Hotfreeze.

"Wah! Don't lick me!" whined Hellfire as PinkFlare hugged her and gave her tongue bath, the little kittens were meowing all around her.

"Hello." Jolt waved at them while Oak pick her tooth with a toothpick she forged, seeing the Xeno-Dogs sitting with everyone was a real shock to the boys.

"Easy, boys. They're friendly." Garnet said, preventing them from going alien and starting a big fight.

"Steven, Trix. Ben is about to tell us about Dr. Animo and Kevin." Pearl informed, urging the kids to sit and listen. This information was probably going to be essential in the coming battles ahead of them.

"Really? Storytimes!" The boys cheered. Steven went to the fridge, grabbed a bag of cookies and hopped on the sofa. He usually eats cookies as he listens to stories.

"In my world, I fought Animo during my early days wielding the Prototype Omnitrix, in Washington DC. You all know his back story but unlike here, he only mutated animals into monsters rather then Xeno-Beasts. He's not that cunning and smart but he's persistent. He wanted to use the Omnitrix to empower his army of mutations, and I first got a real taste of that when he mutated a fruit bat with Pyronite DNA then a bear with Petrosapien DNA. These mutants aren't pushovers either." Ben explained.

"Does he have a gorilla body?" Steven asked, wondering what the Animo from Ben's world looked liked.

"No. It's easy to defeat him once he had no Mutant Animals with him. However, he once managed to break into Plumbers HQ at Mt. Rushmore." Omni explained.

"Pffft ha ha! He breaks into a store for plumbing?" Amethyst laughed but went silent when Ben frowned at her.

"Plumbers are Earth's secret police force later evolved to intergalactic. The name is a clever cover up. I was the Commander of my squad before Albedo…" Ben clenched his fist in anger. Omni calms him then she continued.

"Because of that, we banished him into a pocket dimension jail called the Null Void. four years later, we discovered Animo conquered the dimension and built an array that grants him invulnerability and strength. He then called himself D'Void." Omni said, remembering Ben's reunion with the crazed scientist.

"Yep! That's Animo, alright." Trix nodded, knowing that lunatic too well.

"After defeating him, he became a run of the mill enemy. He even mutated his brain to gain animal telepathy." Ben added, remembering that brain in the jar appearance the old man had.

"Of course!" Pearl exclaimed. "That's how he communicates with the Xeno-Beasts! Trix mentioned how Obsidian Cerberus suddenly started talking to herself before sparing them." She explained, finally understanding more about the doctor's ability.

"So only the Doctor's brain can enter the Xeno-Dog's minds. Like a password." Ben pondered. It makes sense now. The dark barrier only parted away for Animo's brain pattern. Sadly, it's not enough.

"We kinda felt someone entering our heads. Like probing." Oak spoke up, remembering the weird feelings she had in her head during the last couple of days.

"It seems Animo wants to make sure you really cannot remember anything. This proves your minds are 90% blank. The 10% are your names, physical abilities and your sisterhood are the only things lift." Omni explained.

"No more questioning?" asked Jolt and all nodded. "Oh good!" she sighed, grateful the annoying questions would finally stop.

"Now. Tell us about Kevin." Cat's Eye asked. Steven and Trix were surprised at this. Finally, Ben is gonna reveals his relationship with that copycat. This was something they have wondered about since day one, why was Ben so protective of that power leech.

"I met Kevin in New York, at the Total Zone arcade as I foolishly used Ghostfreak to play the VIP preview of a Sumo Slammer game, get caught and kicked me and my relatives out of the hotel just after Grandpa Max booked the room." Ben explained, chuckles at the part Gwen ranting about not getting a spa.

"Wow, you're a real troublemaker." Amethyst smirked, liking that side of Ben she never knew about.

"That's how Ben was at age ten. He thinks he can do whatever he wants because of his superpowers." Omni giggled as she cuddles Ben.

"Cool-" said the boys and Amethyst, Ben just rolled his eyes at that response.

"Don't even think about using Ghostfreak for personal pleasure." Ben lectures them, which they pouted childishly.

"Continue." said Garnet, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Kevin and I had a brief friendship until he planned to derail a train to crash into an armor train and steal money. We fought and Kevin mutated twice, Heatblast and then Four Arms. I tried reasoning with him but he won't listen and fled." Ben explained his first battle against Kevin.

"Ha! That jerk!" Trix scoffed and Steven nodded.

"Turns out Kevin absorbed enough DNA energy to transform into perfect replicas of my Starter Aliens. Now THAT is a ripoff. Except for the worse part." Ben said, his voice filled with dread.

"What's worse than being ripoff?" Steven baffled, at a loss of what Ben meant.

"When I spared him, he got so angry, he lost control of his powers and stock all ten aliens into one, becoming…" On cue, Omni displayed the image of Kevin as an amalgamation of ten Omnitrix aliens. "...Kevin 11." Ben finished, everyone looked speechless of the image of the mutation.

"Whoa!" All the Gems were freaked out by the monstrosity Kevin becomes, even the Xeno-Beasts were taken aback by this monster.

"Like Steven, I always thought Kevin was a colossal jerk and would never forgive him even though he helped us a year later. But after four years, we met Kevin again and we teamed up on alien conspiracy threatening the Galaxy. We became best friends and he started dating my cousin." Ben explained as Omni displayed seventeen year old Kevin.

"No way!" Trix can't believed Ben and Kevin are best friends, after he tried to kill him as kids?

"Why does he look dashing." Pearl comments, blushing a little and covering it with her left hand.

"Tough biceps!" whistled the Canines.

"But why did he go from being a psycho monster to good guy?" Amethyst asked, still not understanding how that happened.

"More like con artist thug then turned Plumber agent and mechanic at an auto shop." Omni smiled.

"When we encountered Aggregor, an Osmosian, we then learned that the Osmosian race banned themselves from power absorption because overconsumption drove them mad and insane, even messing up their memories. Aggregor claimed it was a lie so the strong could control the weak but when he's planning to devour a baby deity to be omnipotent, yeah he had gone mad." Ben added.

"I fixed his DNA, filtering all excess energy out of his system. With his mind sane, he can now use his cunning mind and skills accurately. Because he had experience on power stocking, he was able to use the AntiTrix more effectively. In fact, he has surpassed you two for now." Omni explained. The boys fumed over this but Cat's Eye raised her hand.

"How did you stop Aggregor?" Cat's Eye asked, wondering how tough this guy even was.

"I failed. Even with my Ultimate Forms, Aggregor was too powerful. Kevin then did the Ultimate sacrifice: he gave up his sanity to absorb thirty five DNA samples, plus five Ultimates, to become Ultimate Kevin and defeated Aggregor." Ben explained. Everyone was shocked Kevin of all people sacrificed his sanity to become a monster to stop a villain.

"But he then went berserk. Ben was forced to put him down permanently but Gwen pleaded with him to save him. Ben was almost gonna kill Kevin but Gwen reasoned with him again. With leftovers of a powerswap item, we saved Kevin and he's back to normal." Omni explained. There's more details there but it's about Kevin.

"But then why did Kevin lose his sanity in the first place?" Pearl asked.

"Kevin lost his father when he was three, Devin Levin. He was devastated when he learned of his passing and then had to live with his mother until she married Harvey Hackette a year later. Harvey sees Kevin as a rival for Rose Levin and was distaste towards his Osmosian heritage. When Kevin was ten, he had enough of Harvey, absorbed the electric generator and blew up the house. He then ran away but his mind got tainted and thought Harvey convinced Rose to kick him out because he's a freak, not removing he blew up the house. Losing the only family left from Devin, Rose divorce Harvey. Because of his powers, everyone mistreated him and he grew antisocial. He thinks the whole world is against him." Ben finished, but he noticed the Gems grew very nervous and sweating. "Was there a reason why Kevin was very vengeful on Steven?" Ben detected suspicion.

"W-well…" Pearl began, truly at a loss of words for what she just heard.

"She. Is. Hiding." The mirror spoke with dialogues of Steven, Ben and Trix but angrier, everyone in the room looked surprised while the boys looked nervous. With everything that they heard they had completely forgotten the reason they came here in the first place, the mirror.

"What was that?" Amethyst asked, wondering where that weird voice came from.

"Oh it's this mirror Pearl gave me. We had a lot of fun and, while it doesn't talk, it repeats the words from anyone it sees as a way of communication." Steven explained, Pearl looked shocked by what the boy just said.

"A mirror that talks?" Cat's Eye react confusingly, never hearing about such a thing before.

"But for some reason, it hates you, Pearl." Trix added, wondering if the Gem could explain herself why the mirror had a hatred with her.

"W-What?" Pearl baffled, her hand covering her mouth as she backed away.

"Oh no." Amethysts groaned as if she knows something.

"Pearl, why did you gave them that mirror?! You know she's unstable." Garnet lectured Pearl, not believing she would do something so foolish.

"It's been millennia! I thought it drained her intelligent." Pearl defended, this made the boys and even Ben wonder on what the Gems were talking about.

"Well, only her ability to talk and act. But not her emotions." Amethyst frowned at Pearl, making the boys seriously curious on what the Gems were talking about. Steven held the mirror more tightly in her hands, while Trix looked dumbfounded at the Gems reaction

"Eh? What are you guys talking about nyow?" Cat's Eye asked in confusion, not understanding what her teammates were talking about.

"We agree with the fuzzball. What are you blabbering about?" Oak asked with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

"Steven, give the mirror back." Pearl ordered with her hand out to the little boy, but the look on her face and what she and the others just said made him back away in fear.

"Nuh-huh!" Steven decline as he held the mirror back, the Gems were acting really weird and for some reason he didn't trust even Pearl with the mirror.

"Steven, come on. That thing is bad news!" Amethyst reasoned, but it didn't really matter to the little AI.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Trix asked, demanding to know what the Gems were planning to do with the mirror. If they wanted to do what he thought they would, there was no way either him or Steven would give them the mirror.

"Steven, as a Crystal Gem, you must also obey your leader. Now give us-" Garnet reached out for the mirror but Steven slapped her hand aside, shocking the Gems then the boys ran as quickly as they could to the front door.

"We're sooooorry!" They cried out, hating to disobey an order but not wanting their new friend to get hurt.

"Hold it!" Ben constructed a wall of magic, blocking the door and forged it into a vault. Steven and Trix stopped then turned in fear.

"Don't hurt it!" Steven pleaded but Ben snatched it off his hand and glance at it. The Gems approach but he forged a wall to confine them. They're confused, Cat's Eye even more.

"Omni, that gemstone. Is it a Crystal Gem?" Ben asked as Omni scanned it, he didn't like the way the Gems were acting and like the boys didn't trust them with the mirror.

"It's missing about half a fragment, but it still beating with life." Omni confirmed. Ben then glanced at the trio and showed them the mirror.

"So you fought someone, broke their gemstone and sealed them in a mirror to be used as a tape recorder?" Ben questioned, saying each word with frustration and venom. These Gems have done a lot of things he didn't agree with, but this was just unacceptable.

"Ben, you don't understand-" Pearl began to protest but Ben grabbed and yanked the gemstone off, this whole ordeal ends right now as far as he is concerned.

"Ahh!" Steven gasped, his eyes really wide.

"You killed it!" Trix cried, wondering why Ben would do such an awful thing.

"No, I freed her." Ben said as the gemstone started glowing and began to reform its physical body. The gemstone glowed blue and was hovering in the air, everyone watched in amazement as the gemstone began producing energy and shaping it into a humanoid form. There was a large flash of blue light and out came a blue Gem with the appearance of a little girl, kneeling on the ground while everyone was wide eyed and staring at her.

This Gem has a slim figure and is considerably tall, being about the same height as Pearl, if not a few inches smaller. She has cyan skin, cobalt blue chin-length hair with long bangs and fringe that covers her entire forehead, which occasionally looks messier and rounded, and royal blue eyes. Her gemstone is embedded in her back, which takes the form of a water droplet.

This Gem was wearing a backless blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle with inner dark blue, which ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders that each have a raindrop shaped pendant at the end. She also wore a flowing cobalt blue skirt designed with so much detail and patterns that it almost looked royal, the dress was calf-length with a downward-facing navy triangle around the waist, and she didn't seem to be wearing any shoes at all.

Steven ran up past Ben and stopped behind the Gem, who looked to be a little shaky from being in the mirror for so long. She almost fell to her face before he grabbed her from behind, suddenly she looked at him from her shoulder.

"Thank you." she said with a sweet voice, young yet beautiful. Everyone was in shock as Steven help the girl to her feet, especially the Gems. "you actually talked to me, you tried to help me. It's Steven and Trix, right?" she asked, prompting the boys to answer.

"Ya, that's us!" Steven said with a big smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, miss-?" Trix started, urging the Gem to tell them her name.

"My name is Lapis, **Lapis Lazuli**. Are you two really Crystal Gems?" the small Gem asked, looking rather confused if these boys could really be a part of the Crystal Gems.

"Ya, we are." the boys answered.

"But you two set me free?" she asked confused, this was only making the boys even more at a loss about what was going on.

"Actually, Ben was the one who freed you." Steven explained as he pointed to Ben, who just looked at Lapis and waved. This was pretty weird for him too, he didn't really know what to say or do next.

"Thank you." Lapis thanked with tears going down her face, making Ben glade he made the right call.

"Your welcome." was all the man could say, nothing else to say to be honest.

"Steven be careful!" warned Pearl, but the second she spoke Lapis turned her head and glared at the Gems. they all froze with fear, Steven and Trix watched frightened as Lapis suddenly got up and her gemstone glowed with water coming out of it.

"You three knew I was there, and you just left me inside and used me. Did you ever wonder who I used to be!?" she shouted as she summoned a large amount of water from her gemstone and blasted it right towards the Gems, breaking through Ben's mana wall and smashing the Gems out of the house and onto the beach.

"What are you doing!?" asked Steven before Lapis summoned more water from her gemstone and formed it into a set of water wings. She flew out through the hole in the house and was probably going after the Gems.

"Oak Bark, stay here with the others and make sure their safe!" ordered Ben as Omni went inside his Omnitrix and he dialed for a transformation, slamming on the dial and transforming into an alien.

The alien Ben had transformed into looked like a being completely made of blue, electrical energy. With stone armor around his chest, legs and shoulders. Several spikes made of the same energy came through a few holes on the thigh and shoulder armor, while around the alien's head was a stone helmet with horns. On the stone was a grey mass, that seemed to sparkle a little. The Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

"I'll use **Shock Rock**, Steven, you use one of your Water Forms!" ordered the alien as he jumped out of the hole and was going after Lapis.

"You heard him Trix, it's hero time!" shouted Steven as his robotic partner folded into the Omnitrix and showed the Elemental Switch hologram, Steven scrolled past a few aliens before stopping at Pyroblast. A flash of green and blue light flashed the room as he slammed down on the dial, when it fainted Cat's Eye and the Xeno-Dogs saw what the boy had transformed into.

Standing there was a Pyronite, but instead of fire it was now water based. The flames were all gone, but replaced with boiling water. His stone was also replaced, now it was more like light blue coral from the sea. The shoulder pads on Pyroblast was gone, and he seemed to be a little more slender. The skull theme of his face changed, now he doesn't have a mouth and only had a single eyehole. The water on his head went all the way past his back and to the ground, giving this new Pyroblast the appearance of having a tail. His outfit changed to look like a scuba suit that now covered both his legs and chest, but lift his arms expossed. The Omnitrix symbol was now on his right shoulder, while the gemstone stayed on his belly. The three water orbs hovered above him.

"**Aquaburn** has your back Ben." the alien declared as he ran out of the house through the hole, landed on the beach next to Shock Rock and looked up to see what was happening.

Above them they could see Lapis Lazuli glaring down at the Gems, who were trapped in the grip of a giant golem made of water. The palm of the water golem suddenly turned to ice, crushing the Gems in his fist. "Lapis, please stop!" pleaded Trix from the Omnitrix core, but the golem kept his grip tightening.

"These Gems are the reason for all Gems suffering on Earth, they're the reason for my suffering!" shouted Lapis as the water golem slammed down his fist, slamming the Gems hard on the ground where they lay wet and defeated.

"Lapis I can understand your feelings, but you have to stop this!" shouted Shock Rock before being knocked away by the water golem, being splashed down into the ocean.

"Never, I will not go back inside that mirror!" she declared as the golem charged at Aquaburn, but the aquatic Pyronite slammed his hands together and blasted the golem away with a discharge of heated water. The golem had no chance of staying stable from that attack, turning into a large puddle on the ground.

"Please Lapis, we don't wanna put you back. We just want you to calm down so we can talk." Aquaburn tried to reason with the girl, not wanting to fight or hurt her.

Shock Rock jumped from the ocean back onto the beach, using his static to get the water from his body. Lapis quickly summoned more water and produced two more golems, twice the size as the one before them. The golems quickly charged at the two aliens, but Shock Rock molded his right arm into a giant sword while Aquaburn produced two boiling water blades in his wrist.

Both the aliens charged at the golems, dodged their attacks and jumped to their heads. Shock Rock gave a heavy cut right in the middle of his golem, slicing it in two with an electrical discharge blowing all the water of its body apart. Aquaburn swiped his blades at a quick speed all over his golems body, reducing it to small pieces that fell to the ground with the two aliens landing on the ground.

"Stop this Lapis, fighting won't do anything but get someone hurt!" stated the electrical alien reforming his blade into a hand.

"Please Lapis, at least hear us out!" pleaded Aquaburn as he pressed his Omnitrix symbol and changed back to Steven, looking up at the blue Gem as she lowered herself to the ground and put away her wings.

"You don't understand Steven, these Gems hurt me and the others of their own kind. They kept me a prisoner when they knew who I was, I need to get revenge or they'll just imprison me again." lapis explained with tears going down her face, Shock Rock turned back into Ben as Steven walked up to the girl.

Lapis got to her knees and was crying, Steven and Trix went over to her and held her tight. Ben walked over to check on the Gems, they were still lying on the ground. They didn't puff or shatter, so he guessed they were just knocked out cold. "I understand Lapis, your upset. But fighting won't do anything, so please. Stop and let us help you." pleaded Steven, with the blue Gem looking up to him.

"You promise I won't go back in the mirror?" she asked with tears going down her face.

"We promise with all our heart." Trix side with a smile, causing Lapis to smile back hold hug even tighter onto the boys.

Ben watched all this and grew serious, this whole ordeal was because of the Gems. They kept one of their own kind in a prison when she wasn't even corrupted, and used her as a tool for thousands of years. He knew who the bad guy in this situation was, and it sure wasn't Lazuli. As soon as the Gems get back up, he and they were going to have a long conversation, a very long one.

The scene fades into darkness, until closing in one the boys holding onto lapis.


	22. Ocean tears part 2

In the unknown region of an unknown planet, a mysterious man was seen walking through the windy wasteland with an Apache covering his mouth and mostly his torso and pelvis. He wore a completed set of Western uniforms, gloves and all. He has teal tone skin and red eyes. He's about five feet tall, tall and everything about him is a mystery.

He ceased walking as a quake occurred, sounding like a footstep. He was unfazed and tilted his head up to see a forty foot tall silhouetted figure with flame-shaped hair and a pink birthmark on the left eye down the cheek. He has red eye with pink on the left but has diamond shaped pupils.

"So, how is Quartz's son?" asked the figure with a German accent. Who ever this figure had been spying on Vilgax, while also having a powerful presence about him.

"Not bad at all. He had grown a lot stronger, and unlocked several DNA samples. An Icikton, a Piscciss Premann, Cascan and Orishian." said the man with a rough, Clint Eastwood-esque tone.

"Ha ha ha! It's about time that tiny clanker unlocked new samples. Took him what? A hundred combination codes?" laughed a feminine yet savage voice, which comes from the giant's belt. The buckle has a red interface and resemble a creature's jaws.

"He had help. A second Omnitrix Bearer, and his is a superior model." said the man, earning a surprised glare from the giant.

"What!? Another Omnitrix superior then that clanker!?" she exclaimed in rage, hardly believing the news.

"How is it there's a second Omnitrix?" asked the giant, wondering if what the man said was true. However, if this is just a lie then the smaller man wouldn't last very long.

"According to the Intel…" he spit his toothpick out then held up a tobacco stick and light up a match. "... He's from another dimension. Has access to over a couple thousand DNA samples and easily destroyed your Red Sun then rebuild it as something called the Green Eye. I say he's much more powerful than the boy." He explained as he lit his tobacco and started smoking.

"Ha! In his dream!" scoffed the female, whoever this second Omnitrix user was doesn't matter. No matter who it was, they would burn them all to ashes.

"At ease, **Neme**. I heard my grandmother had hired Dr. Animo and Levin's son for her dirty work…" he added, crossing his arms and eyes glowed with power.

"From what I gather, she wants the Omnitrix. Possibly to prevent organics from being resurrecting." He answered as he blew a puff of smoke. "**Red Diamond**, is it wise to go against her?" the man asked, knowing how deadly that woman could be when angered.

"No. But she didn't say I can't have my fun." Red said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Plan on battling the second Omnitrix Bearer?" He asked, knowing Red Diamond would probably love the chance to fight someone as strong as this second Omnitrix bearer.

"No. If he's training the Son of Quartz, then the more desired choice is to let him make the boy stronger so I will get to battle him. Here. A gift for your work." Red tossed a small crystal and the man caught it with ease.

"I'm only doing this to save my friend from the Gentle Knight." He said, placing the crystal in his right pocket. Red Diamond was a dangerous man to work for, cross him and somebody was going to get burned.

"I know. I'm a Diamond of my word." Red reassure him. The man nodded, turned and walked away. "Don't interfere unless it's needed." he added, not wanting this fool to ruin everything.

"I know." He replied as he resumed walking away.

"Shall we train a bit? Or conquer more planets?" asked Neme with eagerness, she was itching for some combat.

"Hmm. Maybe later. Mother Blue will be worried about my absence." Red held up his hand then a bolt of lightning struck him with such godly force before vanishing as a huge mist of red hot pink energy.

The man ceased walking as a water blue glow began emanating from his Apache. He shoved his hand in and pulled out a necklace that holds the missing fragment of a gemstone. His eyes widen.

"Finally! Now I know where she is. So they had her with them this entire time." The man frowned as he gently clutched the fragment with determined gesture.

The scene switches over to Ben's home, the day after what happened with Lapis Lazuli and the Crystal Gems. the Beach House was completely wrecked, again, Ben didn't want to keep fixing the house over and over so this time he hired a company to fix up the place for them. He also asked them to make a few upgrades to the home, he figured it was necessary since there were so many new people coming to live with Steven and the Gems.

Steven had convinced Lapis to calm down and talk it out with them, course this was only after she beat the Gems into a pulp. Whoever Lapis Lazuli was, she was obviously a Gem of great power for being able to take down the Crystal Gems after they had reformed several times over. But this whole ordeal left Steven, Trix and everyone else besides the three Gems with a whole lot of questions. After the Gems had woken up and everyone moved to Ben's house to talk while the repairs to the Beach House was being made, Ben sat them all down and demanded answers. Which brings us to here.

"Alright ladies, I want the truth and only the truth." Ben demanded with authority in his voice, arms crossed and eyes glaring at the three Gems.

"What is this, a courtroom!?" asked Amethyst frustrated.

"You better believe it is, and I am the judge. They just happen to be the jury." Ben explained pointing to everyone sitting opposite of the Gems, among them was Cat's Eye as she honestly was as clueless as the others about Lazuli.

Speaking of Lapis, she was sitting next to Steven with a blanket wrapped around them. She was holding onto the little boy and refused to let go of him, which he or Trix didn't mind at all. Oak Bark was sitting with her legs crossed, while Omni sat on her lap and between the woman's large breasts. This was something a lot of everyone found strange, but Omni said Oak Bark likes doing things like this.

Hellfire was laying on her belly on the couch located on the side, while all of Cat's children were laying on her back. Cat's Eye had refused this at first, but Omni managed to talk her into letting the cute kittens take a catnap with the doggy. Thunder Hound was sitting on the floor in front of Hellfire and the kittens, looking over at the Gems who were being questioned by Ben.

"Ben please understand, we were only doing what we thought was right." Pearl tried to justify her actions, which greatly annoyed Lapis.

"How dare-?" before Lapis could finish, Ben held a hand out for her to calm down. She took a deep breath and laid her chin on Steven's hair, finding the boy very soft.

"You basically held a person hostage and used them against their will, so forgive us if we don't see how your actions were justified in anyway possible." Ben argued glaring at the slender Gem, who turned her head upon seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Lapis was not a Crystal Gem, also she was among a group of Gems who were threatening the Earth thousands of years ago." Garnet explained her reasoning for this, making Ben curious of what she just said.

"What do you mean threatened, what did she and these Gems do?" asked Trix at a loss about what Garnet was saying, Lapis didn't look like some kind of threat to them.

"Your one to talk fusion! I know who you are, your the traitorous Sapphire and foolish Ruby who shamed and abandoned **Blue Diamond**!" Lapis shouted back at the fusion, who frowned at what the blue Gem had just said. Everyone else on the other had was speechless, at least the boys, Ben and Xeno-Beasts.

"Who is Blue Diamond?" asked Omni with a raised eyebrow.

"She was my and the Sapphire's glorious ruler. One of the Diamond Authority that ruled over us Gems and **Homeworld**, and the leader of the blue tribe." Lapis explained, but soon everyone saw Garnet get angry as she quickly unfused into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Blue Diamond is a shatterer, an evil which who tried to shatter Sapphire and me for just expressing our love!" shouted Ruby banging her fist on the table, making a small dent that Ben would have to fix later. However he and everyone else was too intrigued with the argument between the Gems, this went deeper than he or anyone else thought.

"Fusion between two diffrent Gem types is forbidden, you broke the law and even failed to stop Rose Quartz from attacking Blue Diamond herself!" the blue Gem rebutted, lifting her head from Steven's but kept holding him tightly in her arms.

"My mom attacked Blue Diamond?" asked Steven wide eye'd, which caught Lazuli's attention.

"Y..your mother? What are you talking about Steven, Gems can't have children?" asked Lapis Lazuli looking down at the human boy, but was speechless when he lifted up his shirt to reveal his own gemstone. Lapis's eyes almost burst out of her head from what she was saying, that wasn't just a Quartz gemstone, but a Rose Quartz gemstone.

"Rose Quartz gave up her physical form, mind and life in order to bring Steven into the world. He is the very first Human and Gem hybrid in history." Pearl explained as Lapis kept looking at Steven's gemstone, then looked back to the Gems after learning about Steven's birth.

"S..so Rose Quartz is gone?" the blue Gem asked, which made Steven a little sad as he lowered his head and sucked in his lips. Lapis noticed this and felt bad for the little boy. "I'm sorry for your loss Steven, I really am." she said sincerely as she kissed him the forehead, making him smile.

"Back to the matter at hand, what happened thousands of years ago?" Ben asked wanting answers more than ever, whatever secrets the Gems were hiding must've been really big ones.

Sapphire looked all around her, first to Lapis then to the boys. Ben, Omni and the Xeno-Beasts. Everyone around them was completely clueless of the truth, the Gems have hidden so much from Steven for his own good. However she knows with the threat of Red Diamond coming, and with Lapis here the truth was something that was no longer possible to keep from anyone anymore. The Gems have all been scared and ashamed of what they did in their earlier lives, only Amethyst was innocent as she wasn't around during that time.

"It was five thousand years ago, during the great **Gem War**." Sapphire said, bringing a terrified face on Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and Cat's Eye face.

"Sapphire no! Please don't do this, Steven's not ready to know this!" Pearl begged with tears going down her face, the boys were speechless of seeing this.

"Here we go." Ben sighed as it's one of those things. He then dialed for a form...then kept dialing. "Omni, is there a form that links everyone's memories since Battleaxe is gonna protest on, and on." Ben asked.

"I don't think so." Omni decline and Ben cursed under his breath.

"We don't have a choice Pearl, it's either we tell them now and help them all adjust. Or we wait for Red Diamond to come, and they find out the truth from them." Sapphire warned her friend, who covered her mouth with her hands and whimpered.

"What are you guys talking about, what war?" Trix asked just as confused as Steven, who was seen speechless and listened carefully to what Sapphire was saying. Omni and the Xeno-Dogs were also dumbfounded, while Ben paid special attention to the small ice Gem, setting his badge in record mode.

"Steven, the truth is we Gems are not a peaceful race. As a matter of fact, we are one of the most destructive species in the whole universe." Sapphire explained, making all the Gems except Lapis lower their heads in shame.

"Lapis, don't act innocent. We met some bounty hunters and they're very vengeful as well. Something tells me you're also part of it. Worse, seeing you're missing a fragment of your gemstone." Ben said. Lapis was gonna protest but his eyes makes her back down. She doesn't know why but he has the same aura as Blue Diamond. The aura of authority.

"What are you talking about Sapphire?" asked the boy, looking a little scared by the way she was talking.

"We are a world conjuring race, meaning we invade other planets, eliminate the species native to that world and implant devices called Injectors into the ground and create more Gems. That is what we Gems have done for millions of years, conjure worlds, kill organic life and use the energy of their planets to make more Gems and grow our own power." Sapphire said with a tear coming down her face, at that moment Steven's whole world just shattered all around him.

"So like the **Highbreed**. They are so religious they believed they're the purest, they started terraforming innocent planets because they're 'vermin' to them." Ben sighed, disappointed in the Gem's culture. He thought nothing tops the Highbreed but guess the Gems tops them. At least the race, as he can tell Rose and her group are defective.

The second the boys heard this everything in their minds, everything in their hearts involving the Gems was completely shattered into a million pieces. Steven's mind was broken and he was silent, Trix's face was glitching and he felt like he was going to go through a crashdown. The Xeno-Dogs were all speechless, they looked shocked and were now terrified of the Gems. Oak Bark backed away from Cat's Eye, placing an arm around Omni to protect her.

"N...no, that can't be. My..my mom wanted to protect everyone, you guys wanted to protect everyone." Steven tried to say out loud, but it grew hard as his tears were pouring down his face. Lapis noticed this and used her left hand to wipe his tears away, trying to comfort the poor thing.

"This can't be the truth, this has to be a lie!" Trix begged, but the looks on the Gems face told him it was the horrible truth

"We all have a dark past, Steven. This would explain why my training methods in the old timeline turns Steven into a murderous warrior. It was his natural heritage of the Gem." Ben now understand the behavior of Steven 10k.

"It is something we of the Crystal Gems are ashamed of ourselves for my kittens." Cat's Eye explained, tears going down her own face for making her kittens feel such pain. She had never wanted to reveal this to them, never wanted them to see her has some tool of destruction.

"There were four rulers that were a part of the Great Diamond Authority, **White Diamond** was the oldest member of Homeworld and the absolute ruler of all Gems, even her other Diamonds. Yellow Diamond was in charge of Homeworld's military and armies, while her wife and sister Blue Diamond was in charge of the diplomatic issues, governments and justice system." Pearl explained, the boys and everyone else not a Gem were speechless by this information. Except Ben and Omni. This is not new. They dealt with military focused race before and Ben failed the negotiations because he accidentally destroyed the statue as Way Big.

"Who was the fourth member? Was it Red Diamond?" asked Trix, very frightened by what he was hearing.

"Who is Red Diamond?" asked Lapis Lazuli, not recognizing the name.

"Red Diamond is the new fourth member of the authority, Lapis. He is the adoptive son of Blue and Yellow Diamond, in charge of dealing with rebeling Gems and handled in the Yellow's armies. And,...he is also the biological son of Pink Diamond." Sapphire explained, making the blue Gem shocked by the news. Gems couldn't reproduce, how could a Diamond.

"But you guys said it yourselves. Pink was shattered before he existed so there's no solid evidence he is Pink's son. Plus he's RED Diamond." Omni explained.

"That's what I thought at first also Omni, but I recently found out from the Green Eye's old files when it was still a Red Eye that Red Diamond is indeed the son of Pink Diamond, but that's not even the weirdest part." Ben explained, making everyone turn their heads to him.

"What do you mean, Ben?" asked Pearl.

"While I was in space I asked around and broke into some Gem controlled stations, some of which belonged to Red Diamond himself. I overheard him talking to his Gems through messages, and after days I found out that like Steven, Red Diamond was half Human." Ben explained, making everyone in the room freak out from the information.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone in the room, almost blowing out Ben's eardrums. He rubbed his ear to numb the pain.

"It's true, I found out that his biology is similar to Steven's when I hacked into one of the Homeworld databases, it only had small pieces of the truth as most of it was heavily blocked for Diamond eyes only. However I did learn from the files and the Gems that worked for him that Red Diamond is half organic, which is why he has no record of reforming even when he has been fighting for a solid thousand years. He is also immune to weapons that affected Gems only, like I guess Steven is." Ben further explained, Steven looked dumbfounded by this new information.

"He..he is like me?" the boy asked, barley believing what Ben was saying.

"He is half Human?" asked Trix, his mind going into overdrive with his revelation.

"That's impossible! Diamonds hate organic life, there is no way Pink Diamond would be with...with a Human." Pearl explained with tears going down her eyes, she was more emotional about this then the boys thought she would be.

"This is hard to believe." Sapphire said softly, Red Diamond being half Human was not something even her future vision could have predicted.

"I also learned something else while I hacked into the database, which I believe is the real reason Red Diamond is coming to fight Steven." Ben said sitting down next to the boy, looking over and helping Lapis wipe away the boys tears.

"Red Diamond is after Steven, why?!" asked Lapis Lazuli horrified, why would one of her rulers want to go after a boy as sweet as him. She understood the crimes of the Crystal Gems, they needed to be brought to justice. But Steven, she would beg on her knees for him to be spared.

"Because of what happened between their mothers, Rose Quartz was the one who shattered and killed Pink Diamond." Ben revealed, causing Steven to look up at him beyond shocked. The Xeno-Beasts and Trix were speechless, the Gems hung their heads down in shame as Cat's Eye and Pearl began crying. Steven's whole world, and everything he ever knew was destroyed.

-Space Breeze-

At the sports bar, the mysterious man opens the door and walked in. Everyone was doing their daily activities, and the bounty hunters were at their table. They were exchanging information and going over what they knew of the group on Earth, while also doing some repairs for themselves after the battle with the brats.

"This is ridiculous! That brat defeated you?!" Kraab baffled as he was fixing his pincer's joints. That weaponized claw was custom made and expensive too, those bastards were going to pay for wrecking it.

"Grrrrr…" Tectonic growls as he was adjusting new parts. Sixsix was grinding his claws on the table in anger, they all had to get several new parts and repairs. All costly and setting them back from getting the Omnitrix, not to mention the level of pride they lost after suffering the defeat they did.

"I cannot believe we each got easily beaten by Humans!" Flamista yelled in anger and sorrow, how could this possibly be happening to them. They were the five most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy, how could they get their asses handed to them like that.

"Hmm." Hoverboard began then noticed the man approaching him. "State your business." asked Hoverboard, everyone else on the table turned their heads to look at who Hoverboard was talking to..

"Overheard the conversation. Care to answer some questions?" He asked, glaring at the armored man. Everyone else took hold of their weapons and got ready for a fight, whoever this punk was wanted to start trouble

"..." Hoverboard remained silent, observing this stranger and wondering what he wanted.

"The Crystal Gems. Where are they?" He asked, only to have a hand cannon aimed at his face. "You don't want none of this...Killer of Petropia." He frowned, earning a scowl on the face behind the mask of Hoverboard.

"Neither do you...Gem!" Hoverboard shouted.

That word caught everyone's attention and ceased their activities as they all glanced at their direction. The man glanced at his surroundings and see several aliens displayed vengeful auras and arming themselves. Music silences, few locals fled and the bartender pressed a silent alarm.

"I have no quarrel with any of you. I only...want...information…" he spoke as he gently held his hand on the empty holster. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, it never was when trying to talk to other races while your kind was murdering most other life forms.

"And we want your kind to go and die in a Black Hole!" Kraab snapped, getting ready to rip the head off of this prick.

"Very well. Since you're so insisted…" He grabbed his tobacco and twirled it. "...Your move." He said as a Tetramand charged in and swung his mace. The man swiftly evaded, turned and rammed his tobacco into one of his eyes.

"ARRRHH!" He screamed as it burnt his eyeball then the man palm struck against his chest, sending him crashing into the wall.

Tectonic let a roar as he stood up and swung his massive arm at the Gem but he vanished, landed on his head and ripped his head off with only one arm, then jumped and soccer kick him into Kraab, knocking the robotic crab down.

Flamista stood up and swung her whip, the man vanished as it pierces through his Apache, leaving it on her whip. She was shocked before getting neck chopped by the man. Without his Apache, he was revealed to don a kyanite torso armor with a red Ascot and on the back of his neck is a kyanite gemstone.

"It's **Kyanite**!" yelled the Piscciss Volann. He lunged at him, Kyanite grabbed his throat and smashed him against the table, the aliens pulled out their weapons and started firing at Kyanite. He swiftly caught all bullets then threw them at the floor, creating sparks that blinded them then he darted in and landed direct strikes on their nerve points, disabling them. A Detrovite grabbed him then stared bear hugging him, Kyanite smacked his head against his face, placed his feet on the pillar then jumped backward, colliding the Detrovite into the wall. He broke free, flipped over, grabbed his head and smashed him through the floor, knocking him out.

Kyanite evaded a Cascan's hydro jets, pulled out a Gem Weapon from his gemstone, in a form of tri-nozzled hand cannon stylized as a revolver and fired triple bolts of electrical magic, it struck and the Cascan screamed in agony before fainting. Kyanite caught a female anthropomorphic skunk alien's tail that was whipping at him then flipped her over on his shoulder, spun and aimed her huge posterior at the incoming Appoplexian, Vacasaurian and Vulpinmancer groups. He yanked her tail and she yelped, ripping a massive fart bomb that blew and knocked them out cold. Kyanite stood up and tossed her aside, with her yelping as she crashed on the table.

He then noticed an eight foot tall male Minotaur alien stomped forward, coated with flaming cloaks and let out a vicious bellow. He also noticed a male Citrakayah on the opposite side then a Necrofriggian phase in and breathe cold vapor. He was slowly freezing but he quickly draw faster than the eye can blink and shot its wings with Thunder bolts, causing great pain and collapse.

The Minotaur bellowed as he swung his arms down but Kyanite vanished out of the icicles, knee his chin and knocked him back, vaulted backward and draw out his TriCannons, blasted him nonstop with Aqua magic bullets. He landed firmly as the beast collapsed then noticed the Citrakayah dash in at full sprint, held out his arm and clotheslines him, sending him crashing on the table. Kyanite joined his guns into a sniper rifle, spun it like a nun-chuck before holding with his left hand, aim at the door and fired a Steam powered bullet, soar out of the bar, into the atmosphere and nailed the incoming police cruiser, crippling the engine and left stranded on orbit. Kyanite then spun around and shot Hoverboard, who was standing before him and the bullet bounced off his body. Without a twitch, crystalline grew from his foot and encased Kyanite's legs. He held up his hand cannon and aimed at Hoverboards face. A sound of a speaker being primed was heard and the bounty hunter turned to see a drone aiming a sonic emitter at his face.

"... I am not giving up the bounty for the likes of you, Blue Authority!" Hoverboard scowls, ready to smash this Gem to pieces.

"I'm not with that pathetic sobbing whore! I follow the Pink Flower and her wishes, including the Quartz." Kyanite answers.

"What? You side with the Benevolent Peacekeeper?" asked Hoverboard in confusion. "You better not be lying…" he gripped his hand cannon, ready to blow a hole in this punk.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. All I want is the location of the Rose Rebellion, for the Gentle Knight had held captive a dear friend of mine. Only I can restore her so she can allied with the Son of Flower." Kyanite frowned.

"Son of Flower?" Hoverboard baffled, not understanding what his Gem was blabbering about.

"No more chat. Where. Are. They?" Kyanite demanded as the drone inches closer. Hoverboard growls as they're in a stalemate then gave in, standing down.

-Back at Beach House-

The repairs to the entire home was done, with a few updates done to the exterior. The kitchen was remodeled and given a black colored, more modern look. The living room was referenced with new furniture, and Steven's room gained the walls Ben thought a growing boy needed for his privacy.

On the couch sat Steven, Trix and Lapis Lazuli. On Steven's lap was Centipeetle, who he renamed to be **Acid Spitter**. She wasn't here yesterday as Ben wanted to scan her body and see if anything was wrong, sorta like daily checkups to make sure she was feeling fine. She was nuzzling her head to the boys chest, trying to make him feel better.

It didn't really work, as both he and Trix still felt like their world was crumbling down around them. What they learned today had scared the two boys, for all their lives. Finding out what Gems really did on average, plus the fact that Steven's own mother, Rose Quartz. The person who was said to be the purest of all Gems, actually killed a person.

However they both tried to remember what Ben said to them, after the revolution of Rose shattered Pink Diamond.

-Flashback at Tennyson's home-

"N..no, Rose wouldn't do that. And sure she needed to fight sometimes, but..but she would never shatter somebody!" cried out Steven feeling his own heart break, all the Gems around him shed tears of the pain he must be feeling.

Even Lapis couldn't help but shed a few tears, not for Rose Quartz as she thought that Gem was scum, but for the hurt boy in her arms. Ben just shook his head, he knew this was going to happen, He completely understood his feelings, if he was in Steven's shoes he would react the same way.

"It's the truth Steven, your mother wanted to free everyone from the Diamond's control. She could only do Earth at the time, and Pink Diamond was the Diamond that had Earth under her rule. When talking things out didn't work and they have been at war for hundreds of years, Rose did the only thing she could to preserve all life on Earth and end the war." Pearl explained as best she could, Cat's Eye was curled up and crying from the memory of her own Diamond being shattered.

"What's wrong with Cat's Eye?" asked Omni with sympathy looking over the pore thing, she just kept on crying and looked like a little girl who lost her parents.

"Before she was a Crystal Gem, Cat's Eye was one of the Gems that worked under Pink Diamond. She and the other Cat's Eye type were actually one of the favorites of Pink Diamond, she loved them and treated them all like how a woman treated a pet she loved like a child." Sapphire explained, making the whole group look towards Cat's Eye with sadness in their eyes.

It was in that moment the unthinkable happened, Thunder Hound scooting over next to the feline Gem who looked up after noticing the Xeno-Dog get close. Everyone watched with wide eyes and were speechless about what happened next, Thunder House had taken Cat's Eye into her arms and was giving her a hug. She was holding her like a mother would do if her child was sad, which made Cat's Eye just get closer and continue crying into the dog's shoulder.

"I can't believe this, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Trix looking all around him, everything he and Steven thought they knew was nothing but a complete lie.

"Listen boys, I understand how you must be feeling. You must be in more pain then I would have ever liked to feel, but you can't get mad at the Gems." Ben informed the two small boys, who turned their heads over to him and looked shocked.

"They lied to us, told us false stories and killed countless people across the universe!" Trix shouted with a voice filled with both anger and sadness, at that moment the Gems hearts broke in half.

"They were only trying to protect the both of you from secrets that would have destroyed you, think about it for a second. You two are children, do you think it would be wise of the Gems to tell either of you two such horrible things about themselves and Steven's mother? Steven would think he was nothing but a monster learning that, and you would feel like a weapon of mass destruction." Ben scolded the boys, but tried to be as compassionate as possible.

"But my mother murdered someone, and now Red Diamond is going to hunt me down for something I didn't even do!" rebutted Steven with more tears going down his face, he felt like all of this was his mother's fault.

"I know, it's wrong that your getting the punishment for what the Gems and Rose did. But please understand that your mother and the others aren't like the other Gems, sure they may have started out that way but they rebelled in the end. They fought against their own kind, worked to liberate their fellow Gems and saved the Earth. Steven, your not your mother. Your Steven 10, the hero who will protect Beach City, your friends and family, and the whole Earth!" Ben declared with the fullest of authority and pride he had, making everyone in the room emotional and touched by his words.

Steven jumped out of Lapis's arms and right to Ben, grabbing onto him and giving him a large hub. The man did the same in return, embracing the boy and rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks Ben, thanks." the boy said with tears still going down his face, everyone was touched by this display of affection and Omni couldn't hold back her tears as Trix jumped to her and gave her a hub.

"Remember you two, no matter what happens. We have your back, no matter what." Ben explained with a smile, the Gems hearts felt like they were being healed. Steven turned his head around, looking at the Gems.

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have said what I did." Steven apologized, but Sapphire wouldn't have any of that.

"No Steven, you had every right to be upset with us. I know we let you and Trix down, but we promise we'll make things right again." the ice Gem declared, the others nudded.

"Whether its Red Diamond, Kevin, Vilgax or anyone else in the universe, we're in it together." Pearl explained with a big smile on her face, things were finally getting healed among the group.

"Don't forget about us, we dogs have a pretty vicious bite." smirked Oak Bark as she and her sisters smiled at the Gems, Thunder Hound now cuddling with Cat's Eye. it felt so weird for the feline Gem, but she also kinda liked the feeling. She decided to let it keep going, she wanted to feel happy again.

"Things should be a lot easier now that we have another Gem on the team." Ben explained, looking over to Lapis Lazuli. Said Gem was shocked by the words of this Human, did he really just announced she would join the Crystal Gems.

"You must be joking, why on Homeworld would I join the Crystal Gems!? You heard about what they did, they're traitors to their Homeworld!" Lapis argued, but Ben's glare soon quiet her down.

"Your kind had murdered possibly trillions upon trillions of innocent lifeforms. Destroyed countless planets like Pyros, even your so called Great Diamond Authority enslaved all of you and Corrupted your minds!" Ben shouted while still holding Steven, the boy covering his ears from the loud shouting.

Lapis was taken aback by his words, he spoke with the same authority as Blue Diamond herself. His mere presence demanded respect and cooperation, much like the Diamonds themselves. She realized there was no point in arguing with him, plus she had no way of going home in the first place. Not that she would want to leave without Steven or Trix, she wanted to be with them and keep them both safe.

"The Diamonds corrupted the Gems more than you think." Ruby said, gaining the attention of everyone. "They were the ones who caused every single Gem on Earth to get Corrupted in the first place, with their combined power all focused on blasting every Gem lift on the planet after they evacuated their armies." she added. Shocking the boys and Ben.

"Which is why Rose was never able to heal any of them, or even the Omnitrix's own healing abilities. The power of the Diamonds are equal to Gods, that level of absolute power can not be undone by means such as ours." Pearl explained, finally letting Ben know the real reason they haven't tried to fix the Corrupted Gems before. It was impossible with what they had at their disposal, only the power equal to all three Diamonds could fix this.

"Tsk. And he's still locked…" Ben muttered. Omni nodded, as if she knows who is he talking about.

"With so much damage caused to their minds, the gemstones that housed all the Gems personality, abilities and mind all mutated into the monsters that we face everyday. And the longer their out in the open, the more monstrous they become. That's another reason we bubble the Corrupted Gems, to keep their minds from getting any more damaged." Cat's Eye explained, wanting Ben and Steven to know every detail they had in this story.

"By the way, please don't be mad at Amethyst boys. She wasn't there for the great battle with our own kind, she was born hundreds of years after." Pearl explained, making everyone confused and Amethyst scoffed.

"What do you mean?" asked Trix.

"Remember those Injectors we were talking about? While Pink Diamond was here they implanted hundreds to the Earth and used its energy to create new Gems, one of them was Amethyst herself. However she didn't get finished until after the war was long done, and stayed at the **Kindergarten** for hundreds of years by herself." the slender Gem added, making the boys raise an eyebrow. But soon Oak Bark burst out laughing, everyone looked towards her.

"Hahaha!, this little brat was stuck in a place meant for babies!?" she laughed out loud, Thunder Hound joining her as she did so.

"No you two, a Kindergarten for us Gems is a special area on a planet that we install Injectors in. its where new Gems are made and given their first orders, as we Gems are already in full awareness of out jobs, abilities and purposes the second we are created." Sapphire explained, Homeworld technology was really something unique in terms of its usage.

"Really? Hey Amethyst, can you take me and Trix there sometime?" Steven asked the purple Gem, who smiled after hearing this.

"You betcha dude! We're going to have a blast at my old place, lots of stuff to smash!" she cheered, making Pearl frown while Sapphire and Ruby just smirked.

"What did these Injectors do after they created Gems? I find it hard to believe the Earth would suffer no side effects from having possible thousands of machines working at sucking its energy away and created armies upon armies." Ben asked, wanting to know everything in case he needed to undo the damage done to this planet by Homeworld.

"The Kindergarten that we Gems used on Earth is now a barren waste, no life can be made on it and is completely dead." Pearl explained, making Amethyst grumble she was talking trash about her old crib.

"I see, gonna be tricky to fix something like that." Ben muttered under his break, the damage to the Earth was more savior then he thought. If only… Of course, only one person can do it. And Ben hopes he doesn't mind being used again.

"Do I really need to be a Crystal Gems?" asked Lapis Lazuli, still wanting to know her full options were. All the Gems, Xeno-Beast and Ben with Omni glared at her, as Steven and Trix just giggled. "What!?" she asked, not seeing what she did.

-Present at the Beach House-

"Oh come on!" Ben complained. The boys, and Acid Spitter, turned to the direction where Ben was. He was facing Omni who seems to be holding Ascalon. "Is he serious?" Ben asked, an annoyed expression on his face. He had hoped the sword could repair the damage done to the Kindergarten, but Ascalon wasn't cooperating.

"Ascalon, big bro. Please, you made Sir George immortal and young. You cured all the people transformed by Diagon. I know you can cure the Corrupted Gems." Omni reasons with Ascalon then gazed at Ben. "He said no. He was already used to help find Primus and said he's no Tool of Peace." Omni explained, knowing Ascalon was a hard guy to get to help.

"Great! Ascalon doesn't want to help and I can't even use **Alien X** since the detention hadn't expired." Ben grumbled, he still had time to spend before he was allowed to use his most powerful transformation again.

"At least we tried. OK, back to bed. I am not a bisexual sextool, Ascalon! Seriously!" Omni scoffed as she shoved Ascalon in the container. She then got zapped by a white beam from the hilt. "Ow! You big jerk!" Omni pouted, her big brother was such a jerk sometimes.

"Azmuth sure have overdone it with Ascalon." Ben chuckled. They then walked back to the group and Lapis faced them. The boys and Gem looked perplexed at the two adults, especially since they were seen talking to a sword.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Lapis asked, wondering if Ben had gone crazy since he was talking to an inanimate object. But she really wasn't one to talk, since Steven and Trix were willing to talk to her when they thought she was just a mirror.

"Classified." Ben said, to not just her but the two boys. He would tell them about Ascalon one day, but right now the jerk sword needed a timeout "And yes, you will be a Crystal Gem. This is your chance for a clean slate." he added, causing the Gem to scoff at his words.

"I had done no crime-" Lapis protested but Omni stops her.

"Benji may be stubborn but we had dealt with your type before. The Omnitrix was made to preserv the DNA samples of millions of species in case of galactic genocide. I think the First Thinker was trying to save everyone from being extinct." Omni tried to reason with her, trying to get Lapis to understand their point of view. But it wasn't going to be easy, the level of brainwashing Homeworld did to her was deep.

"Anyway, we need to find your missing half. Where did you lose it when you got defeated?" Ben asked, wondering if Lapis even remembers how she was beaten.

All Lapis told them was that she was attacked by behind, mistook for a Crystal Gem by her people and placed in a mirror and she was lift on Earth when her fellow Homeworld Gems evacuated before getting hit by the Diamond Attack. Apparently the mirror prison was the thing that kept her safe from Corruption, which was lucky for the Gem. they also learned that lapis and her fellow Lazulis were meant to terraform a planet, which meant they changed the environment and flora.

"I can't remember." Lapis answered, having a tough time recalling anything that happened after she was placed in the mirror.

"Right here." spoke a voice and a bullet shot through Ben's left arm, crippling it and forcing the man to grab onto it.

"AGGHHH!" Ben screamed in agony as he clutched his bleeding arm, it was in great pain and he was at risk of fainting from blood loss.

"BENJAMIN!" cried Omni before three bullets shot her, destroying her holographic body and her consciousness retreated into the Omnitrix.

"Ben! ||| OMNI!" cried the boys. Acid Spitter turned and whimpered at the sight of Kyanite approaching them, spun his TriRevolver before turning and shot Oak Bark, disabling her arms and legs. He then caught Jolt's Voltage Jaws and struck her nervous system nodes, paralyzing her then sucker punch Hellfire into the ceiling. He then turned and faced the boys.

"He's strong!" Steven whimpered in fear, afraid for his life.

"He bested them like it was nothing!" Trix gasped, the Omnitrix was still in recharge mode and he couldn't turn Steven into an alien yet.

"Son of Quartz. The Omnitrix. A message from the Son of Flower. Train faster, train harder and embraced your heritage. I want a good fight, not revenge." Kyanite said. The boys were extremely confused, what was this weirdo talking about.

"Leave them alone!" Lapis yelled as she shield the boys with her water wings, getting ready to defend them from whoever this Gem was.

"Lapis, your alright. Good to see you again." He said, smiling down at the now confused Gem.

"Who are you?!" Lapis demanded, not letting her guard down for even a second. She may have been weakened, but she had more than enough strength left to create several more water golems if needed.

"It's been a millennia so obviously you forgotten who I am. I am Kyanite, Deserter of the Blue Authority. Follower of the Pink Flower." Kyanite explained as he took his hat off and showed his face. He's a male version of Lapis but with rough shaves and teal eyes.

"Kyanite?" Lapis questioned. She doesn't remember but feels something familiar, plus the look in the Gem's eyes looked somewhat friendly.

"Come. Red Diamond awaits for you." Kyanite offered his hand, but suddenly his hand was slapped away by the little Omnitrix's pinchers.

"As if! She's our friend!" Trix decline as he ready his pincers, turning the right one into a taser and getting ready to zap this creep at the highest setting.

"So am I. We were born together. Inseparable. I deserted Blue Diamond after what they have done to you. The blasted Yellow clod tried to kill me but Red vouched for me. I serve him now and so will you, he is a really good leader." Kyanite said.

"No… I won't turn traitors!" Lapis decline, refusing to go with this Gem no matter who he says he is.

"Tsk." Kyanite clicked his tongue then pulled out his gun and shot her. She screams as she retreated into her gemstone. The boys were horrified as Kyanite grabbed her gemstone and pulled out her missing half, it attached on her and produced a bright light, healing all damages and is now complete.

"You jerk!" Steven shouted as the Omnitrix was now fully charged and he transformed into Fist-Thrash then changed into Rock Arms.

"RAAAGGH!" He swung his punch but Kyanite easily caught it with one finger. "HUH!?" He gasped, not even being able to budge the small appendage.

"No way!" Trix exclaimed, Rock Arms was their strongest transformation but this guy managed to stop his punch with just a freaking finger.

"We male Gems are superior warriors, at a much higher level than you can believe. **Obsidian Diamond** and **Black Diamond** ruled equally but now White Diamond robbed them of their pride. Keep our pride alive, child. You're close to awaken your full potential but your Human side made you too soft. Let me show you how to win against a male." Kyanite dashed in and jabbed his finger at a thousand spots on Rock Arms body. He then turned around, throw a beacon and it opens a portal. "Promise to please Red Diamond. Disappoint him and he will shatter the entire planet." He said as he wears his hat.

"Come back- GACK! ERK!" Rock Arms gagged in pain as his body burst with energy bursts on a thousand spots then exploded in red light, reverting to the alien back to Human.

"Don't worry about Lapis. You'll see her again. We just need to rekindle our friendship." Kyanite tipped his hat then exit the portal. It closed as Ben sluggishly stood up.

"Argh! A male Gem? He even crippled my arm so I can't transform accurately… Damn, he's good!" Ben groaned, this was going to take a lot of time in the healing chamber after this.

"Rrrrm…" Acid Spitter whimpered as she nuzzles Steven. He was panting but not seriously injured.

"I'm OK. It hurts but I'm OK." He panted.

"And Omni?" Trix asked, worried about the woman.

"I'm OK. He destroyed my body but I can make a new one. Ben, when he was around, he's emitting a powerful DNA signal. So I scanned it." Omni informed.

"Perfect! With Gem DNA, we can train perfectly. But first… Steven? Can you call a doctor? I feel sleepy…" Ben dropped on his knees, he had lost a lot of blood.

"Ben! Hold on!" Steven hugged him and shed tears. His tears touched Ben's hand then his arm was fully healed, not even a scratch on it.

"Whoa! I'm pumped!" Ben baffled as he checked his arm and flex it.

"Interesting." Omni made a note of that, seeing no damage on Ben's arm. His body was healed from Steven's tears, this must be one of the boy's Gem abilities.

"Now what?" Trix asked. Ben began to ponder then snapped his fingers.

"Want to learn stocking elements? Like Wood?" Ben asked with a big smile, both boys nodded in agreement.

-At the unknown location-

Red Diamond was seen sitting on a red crystalized throne in the middle of the desert waiting for Kyanite, this time his full appearance was finally shown.

Red Diamond was a tall Gem, being roughly forty five feet tall. He had the body shape of a teenager, a little muscular but still slender. His skin was a pinkish red, while on the left side of his face was a light pink scar. His right eye was glowing red, while the one on the left glowed pink. His ears were pointed and his eyebrows were black, but most interesting was his flame-like hair that glowed with red energy.

In terms of a uniform Red Diamond wore a black bodysuit, with red flame designs on the chest, tights and legs. On his shoulder was spiked armor, the same color as his uniform and with red on the metal edges. He wore black and red boots, each with white on the bottoms and a spike on the toe section. He wore a faint red neck band with a red diamond in the middle, while also wearing armbands colored the same with red diamonds on the elbow section.

Around the waist was a black and red metal built, it had spikes going all around and in the middle was a symbol similar to the Omnitrix but had a red energy and black fangs.

He waited for a long time before a portal finally opened in front of him, out came Kyanite as he walked in front of Red Diamond and held Lapis's gemstone out for him to see. Suddenly the gemstone began to glow, he let go at it hovered in the air before reforming Lapis's body as she fell to the sand on her knees.

Her outfit was given a little update, her dress now had changed to the color white, while having an ocean wave design colored light blue on it. She had gained light blue slippers on her feet, along with white knee socks. She now wore royal dress gloves similar to Sapphire's, only hers were colored a dark shade of blue with white around the wrists. Her hair had gained white highlights, while she now had light blue lipstick on her lips. What was most noticeable was the bright blue star on her chest, with a smaller yellow star in the center.

"Hello Lapis Lazuli, pleasure to finally meet with you." Red Diamond said with a smile on his face, Kyanite was helping Lapis get back to her feet but she pushed him away.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I demand to be brought back where I was!" she shouted bringing out her water wings, only now larger, more winged shaped and sparkled.

"Calm yourself Lazuli, you'll get to go back after our little talk." Red assured the Gem, but she refused to let her wings down.

"What do you want with Steven!?" she asked while aiming her wings at the large figure, who didn't so much a flinch from her anger.

Kyanite looked nervous, he didn't know how patient Red Diamond would be with someone yelling at him. Suddenly a bright light was produced from the built on the Diamond, which soon produced a holographic image of a woman.

She looked like Anti-Omni but with a light orange skin, pointed ears and fangs. Her hair was flame-like like Red Diamond's but much longer, while also having black highlights. She wore armor similar to Red Diamond but had more red and less black, armor around her waist instead of her shoulders and large red boots.

"Watch your tone little Gem, this is Red Diamond your talking to!" shouted Neme with a scowl on her face, Red however covered her with his hand to calm the woman down.

"Forgive my **Nemetrix**, she had a quick temper." Red Diamond explained, causing Neme to pout adorably. "Anyway, I only wanted to ask you a few questions Lapis. After which your free to either go back to Earth, or come home to Homeworld." Red Diamond said, causing the blue Gem to raise an eyebrow.

"You can take me back to Homeworld?" she asked, to which the Diamond nodded to. "Can Steven and Trix come with me?" she added, making the Nemetrix scoff.

"Oh please, those two would be placed in prison or be killed within seconds of stepping on Homeworld." Neme stated bluntly, which shocked Lapis.

"Then no thanks, I'll stay at Earth." the water Gem declared proudly.

"Lapis please rethink this, Homeworld may be rough but Red Diamond can-!" before Kyanite could finish Red Diamond held a hand out and silenced him, he was not surprised in the least with this revolation.

"I figured you would say that, since you now wear the symbol of the Crystal Gems on your chest. Tell me, why join a group you don't seem to trust?" he asked, guessing Lapis didn't really care about the Gems as she tried to bring the boys with her to Homeworld.

"I trust Steven and Trix, that's enough for me. Now hurry up and ask your other questions, I want to see them again!" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, tell me. How powerful has the one named Steven Universe became?" he asked, only for Kyanite to step forward and answer that for Lazuli.

"Judging from my experience with them they still have a lot to learn, even their most physically strong alien couldn't even budge me." the cowboy Gem explained, earning a raised eyebrow from the Diamond. Neme was giggling, whole Lapis scowled at the red woman for her rudeness.

"Your a high class Gem Kyanite, stronger than the combined force of a thousand regular Gems. So even if they are not on your level, that doesn't mean their weak. But it does mean they are not strong enough to pleasure me, how disappointing." the Red boy scuffed, but turning back with Lazuli.

"Are we done with this girl yet?" asked Neme, annoyed with this whole situation.

"Calm yourself Neme, I still have one more question." Red Diamond said as he looked down at Lapis Lazuli, who didn't even flinch from his glare. "Tell me lapis, are you aware that if you chose to live on Earth you'll be classified as a Rebel Gem. You would no longer be able to live on Homeworld or rejoin the Blue Authority, Blue Diamond would no longer be your leader but your enemy. Are you sure you want to make this choice?" he asked, wanting to make sure the Gem thought about all her options before making the biggest decision of her life.

"Homeworld used me and then abandoned me, and while I still have full respect for Blue Diamond and her views I will stay with the boys who freed me from my prison." Lapis declared, Kyanite was going to say something but the glare he received from Red Diamond told him to keep his mouth shut.

"If that's your wish, I will honor it. I am fully aware of what happened to you and on behalf of Homeworld I apologies to you, you are free to go back to the Crystal Gems. however before you go I have a message for Steven Universe, and it's to get stronger and that I am going to be the greatest foe he has ever fought." Red Diamond declared as he raised his left hand and a red portal appeared behind Lapis.

She turned around and began walking through it, Kyanite was going to say something but felt he should let her cool off before he talks to her again. Shooting her and bringing her by force to Red Diamond was without a doubt something that would damage his chances of earning her friendship, but it was necessary.

The portal closed after she went through, she would be transported just outside of the Beach House. Kyanite and Red Diamond was left alone in the desert, with the Diamond smiling at his battle soon to come.


	23. Hard target

The scene opens up inside a dark area with five silhouettes standing next to each other, until a light from the ceiling of the building came down on them to reveal the group's true appearance. It were the bounty hunters but they are very different. They knew after their last defeat they needed to get an upgrade to retrieve the Omnitrix, so that's what they did.

Tectonic had his parts replaced with more advanced materials, having dark red shield guards attached on his whole arms, the special red platings on his torso and has new hydraulic, allowing him to move much faster and handle his weight like they're weightless. He has pylons on his elbows and his head now has a beastial look, like a locomotive with a mouth emulating the plow of the train and the front has a bumper.

Sixsix regained his armor and limbs, but they were improved with neon purple streaks and all his weapons had been upgraded with nanotechnology. His armor was changed from being black to silver also, while gaining several areas on his body gaining a second layer of armor styled in the form of a skeleton.

Flamista retained her uniform and she hadn't changed much but she had fully molded her mini volcanoes on her arms and she looks slightly more muscular. She had added several pieces of black armor to her arms, legs and waist for additional protection.

Kraab been more upgraded than the others, having a larger appearance with spider like legs, his armor are cyan and sapphire with hydro pumps on his back connected to his new pincer, which can now mold into a four clawed hand and same goes for his other hand, and his head has more lobster details, making him more menacing. Hoverboard was the only one who hadn't changed at all.

The view switches to the front of the group as a small teal mosquito with green orbs on the sides came flying towards them, stopping to hover a few feet away as they all looked at the small machine.

"The greatest bounty hunters in several galaxies. I am shocked that you all come to me, me of all people, for upgrades and training." stated the droid with a feminine voice. "At first, I refused but when you all mentioned Vilgax, I thought it over and agreed if you tell me about your bounty, in exchange for my knowledge. I expected you all failed." It explained as it hovered closer to Tectonic, who looked down to stare at the machine that came closer to his chest.

"You, Tectonic, are wanted in seven galaxies, and are well known for your unbeatable strength..." the voice said before the drone hovered to Hoverboard, who had his arms crossed.

"You, **Tetrax Shard**, have worked for Vilgax before, and destroyed your own people for your foolishness!" stated the voice in a displeasured tone. Hoverboard, now ID as Tetrax, seemed to fidget for a moment, before simply turning his head away from the drone. His history was now known, and the other bounty hunters were now aware of his real name.

"I'm making amend of my mistakes!" grumbled Tetrax. The drone went over to the Sotoreggian, who didn't move an inch when approached by the drone.

"You, Sixsix, are a member of a family of bounty hunters known for never letting their prey get away, and was subject to a failed experiment for super augmentation!" said the woman on the speaker, which seemed to get Sixsix to speak.

[In honor of my family, I will hunt down any prey and bring it dead or alive!] shouted the hunter in his native language, resulting in the droid to hover away a little from the volume. After the hunter calmed down, the drone went over to Flamista, who had a sassy grin while looking at her claws.

"You, Flamista, are one of the best huntresses of your planet, so dangerous that you were banished because your people feared your wrath!" the woman said with concern. "To think you had such control, and your infiltration tactic was unmatched." he added, to which the Pyronite just smirked.

"Honey, you flatter me. If you're a male, flattery will get you scorch!" mocked Flamista as she blew an air kiss at the droid, which resulted in a flaming circle landing on the machine. Luckily this droid seemed to be fireproof and went over to the last hunter. Flamista was looking forward to going back to the Earth, and giving Ben Tennyson a piece of her mind and fist.

"Finally you, Krabb, was a veteran of the Pyros-Piscciss war but suffered a horrible price when crossing with the Gentle Knight!" said the voice, to which Krabb brought up his hands and converted them both into giant pincers. He may have failed the last time, but with this new body he will not only get the Omnitrix but his long awaited revenge

"As long as I get my revenge, this body is worth it!" stated Kraab snapping his massive claws, making loud metal sounds from the material of the claws coming together. The droid just hovered away and returned to its spot in front of the group, after which producing a yellow hologram of the woman speaking to the group. She was a robotic humanoid whose body was equipped with various mirrors, even the face. Her figure was hard to tell as she's in meditation stance but she's athletic and had thin limbs, and five digits on her hands while the feet lacks any toes.

"Vile hunters, you all passed my trainings and exceeded any levels known to your species. With the info you gave me, I shall now grant your answer: Vilgax the Conqueror wishes to use the Omnitrix to conquer the Universe. It is true." She answered.

"So that Human was telling the truth after all!" Tetrax growls, he couldn't believe he was so easily fooled by that damn squid. He was even more at a loss that the second Omnitix user was telling the truth, which meant he really was from another universe.

"Why that bastard! We suffered so much loss and rather than help us save what's left of our worlds, he's using us to help him rule!" Flamista growls in fury, she was going to burn that damn fish alive and devore what's lift.

[I will cut his tendrils and feed him to the Vulpinmancers!] Sixsix hissed. He had brought shame to his family and species for being tricked by that bastard, to think he almost brought the most powerful device in the universe to that lunatic.

"But tell me; why do you want to steal the Omnitrix when you wish to revolt against Vilgax?" She asked, not completely sure of the true intentions of the hunters.

"Because, **Master Prism**, the Omnitrix was in possession of a Crystal Gem! We shall kill him and return it to the creator." Tetrax answered. The other hunter nodded in agreement, however Flamista thought that killed that little guy may have been a little overboard.

"Oh? A Crystal Gem? Interesting." Prism comments with curiosity, that had really made her curious of the events that would transpire.

"..." They all remained silent then Prism spoke.

"Go forth. Fight. Win or lose, you will return and exchange information with me. I will pay you five thousand Tayden for delicious knowledge of your opponent. May the Stars guide your heart to peace." Prism sent them farewell before cutting the transmission and the drone was shattered like glass. The hunters turned and headed off, to finish what they began.

The scene opens up in front of the newly remodeled Beach House where we see the group sitting on the sand, Garnet had called for a meeting to discuss what they were going to do in order to prepare for Red Diamond coming to Earth.

Lapis had returned and is officially a Crystal Gem due to bearing the symbol but she's still against the other Gems and had been living with Ben, much to his dismay as it's making his house act like some kind of refuge for outcasts. She delivered Red's message and they were all very shocked Red wasn't interested of what Rose did to Pink, he's only interest in fighting Steven.

They all began discussing tactics on battling Red, as well as training methods. Ben had suggested what the Gems felt was impossible for Steven to learn at such a young age.

"Fusion Magics? But Ben, he's not ready!" Pearl protested, knowing fully that Steven wasn't yet ready to learn such a dangerous and powerful form of Gem ability.

"He had mastered three Elements already: Earth, Water and Ice. Adding Wood Element will give Steven an edge. And Oak Bark can help him train." Ben explained. Ben brought the Canines to aid the training, seeing how they were skilled enough to give him and the boys a lot of trouble when they were still working for Animo.

"Over my dead body!" Cat's Eye snarled, no way she'll let that oversize mutt train her kittens. She may have trusted Thunder Hound more and didn't really see Hellfire as a big threat, Oak Bark was the one mutt she didn't trust even for a second

"Get over it, hairball!" Oak argued, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at the feline.

"Make me!" Cat's Eye hissed. They locked eyes but Jolt pushed them both away from each other, the last thing they needed was to start an all out brawl when they were supposed to be training the boys.

"Can you give the boys more aliens?" Amethyst suggested, wondering why Ben didn't just give Steven a whole lot of super strong aliens to transform into and beat Red's butt.

"I think Red wants a fair fight. Throwing an Omnitrix in seems unfair." Omni explained. She made a new body and now had longer hair tied in braid and expanded her breasts. Pearl was really annoyed that Omni of all people is now competing with her on Boob Size.

"Actually, Red was wearing a belt that housed a Red Omnitrix. He calls it the Nemetrix." Lapis pointed out that details. Though she doesn't know what it is but Trix in the name rhymes with the Omnitrix.

"WHAT!?" The Tennyson gasped, at a complete shock by what the blue Gem had just said. There was no way she could be right, there couldn't be a Nemetrix in this universe.

"What's a Nemetrix?" Steven asked, confused by the name. He and Trix knew what a Omnitrix was, but what the heck was a Nemetrix?

"I can't believe it! Yet Future Me mentioned it… Trix, control yourself. Somehow, Red owns his own Omnitrix." Ben explained but his advice failed, he knew what was about to happen as soon as he looked at the little Omnitrix and saw the irritation in his face.

"What!? Another knockoff! Why!? Why why why! Why everyone is ripping me off! Why-" Trix's breakdown was stopped when Omni yanked him off the Omnitrix band and hugged him. Trix was confused but then started crying and hugged her breasts. Omni shushes him gently and caresses him like a mother would do. Everyone grew very sad for Trix. It's bad enough Kevin owns the AntiTrix but now Red Diamond owns an Omnitrix. It's too much for the young robot.

"Ben, explain." Garnet asked, seeing Ben knows about it. She and the other Gems were greatly worried, Red Diamond was already going to be Steven's greatest opponent but if he has his own Omnitrix then he may very well be unstoppable.

"The Nemesis was a subgroup for the Omnitrix, the device is a Level 19 Predatory DNA Manipulator. It turns the User into the natural predators of the Omnitrix aliens. It's an Omnitrix designed to hunt an Omnitrix." Ben explained with anger. "I bet it's **Dr. Psychobos**! That Cerebrocrustacean must've got an incomplete schematic of Trix somehow! Great!" Ben punched the sand, things were already going to be hard but now they would be impossible. Antitrix mutations, Nemetrix predators, Xeno-Beasts and who knows what else after that, when would the universe give either him or the boys a freaking break already.

"Predators? Like Krakken?" Pearl asked. She assumed Ben was just saying the Nemetrix could transform the user into animal-like transformations, so perhaps they could outthink them.

"Few Omnitrix aliens are predatory like Ectonurite, Prypiatorian-B and Vladat but majority are primal, raw beastly power! Any intelligent beings who use it had their minds destroyed. One was a guy **Phil Billing** who had lost his humanity and his DNA was contaminated, allowing him to mutate into a Terrorantula hybrid. Only animals like dogs or cats can use it." Omni explained.

"That Nemetrix is a real knockoff." Ben grumbled then sighed, there was nothing he could do about it now. "Well, now we know about the Nemetrix, I'll look up my Omnitrix's data book and see a way to counter each one. Amethyst made a good call. I'll unlock some aliens that will give Steven edge." Ben nodded, exciting both the boys.

"What about those Element Switch Forms? If that knockoff watch turns him into predators, then the ES should change the tide." Jolt suggested, remembering how tough Steven was with those elemental variations.

"Atta girl! That's a cool edge!" Steven gave Jolt a thumbs up, the canine girl smiled back at him. She really only liked the cute kids and the feline Gem, the others were still kinda annoying

"What element is Red?" Hellfire asked, playing with some of the kitten children on the sand. Cat's Eye had allowed Hellfire to play regularly with her kids, she even agreed for her to babysit whenever she or Connie went on a date.

"The element Red Diamond focuses the most on is fire, he is actually well known as the most powerful fire nature user of all Gems." answered Pearl, causing both Steven and Hellfire to widen their eyes in surprise. Ben took note of that, he guess since this Diamond was red he was going to control fire. Like Ruby, but guessed this guy was on a whole other level.

"Is he even better than Ruby?" asked Steven, when suddenly Garnet glowed and unfused into Ruby and Sapphire. The two small Gems walk closer to the group, Sapphire sat down while Ruby remained standing.

"Let me put it this way, I'm like a campfire while Red Diamond is a volcano!" Ruby said in a very dry voice, feeling dread even thinking about the difference in fire power between her and the Diamond. Trix, who had finished crying, noticed Ruby's expression, there was something else she had on her mind.

"Is something wrong Ruby, you look redder than normal?" asked Trix, making the red Gem look at herself to notice her bright red skin which was producing steam. She blushed and ran from the group and towards the ocean, everyone watched with a blank expression with Sapphire standing up.

"She is a little jealous of Red Diamond, he is the best fire user as far as any Gem knows." Sapphire said as a cloud of steam comically came out from the ocean, with her not even flinching from the noise. Cat's Eye watched with the others before shaking her head to get back to the subject, she had an idea to help with the battle.

"We should work on the boys' fighting style, it will be essential when dealing with Red." said the feline Gem, looking at her two cubs with a smile. She also noticed Hellfire rolling around on her belly with her four kittens following her, she really didn't know why she was even worried about this little puppy.

"That is a good idea, Cat's Eye, but fighting styles alone will not be enough to handle Red Diamond." stated Sapphire as Ruby walked back next to her, soaking wet from the water, she heated her body up, turning the liquid into steam. After she was dry, the red Gem sat back next to her wife.

"What was my future self's fighting style?" Steven asked. His future self that Ben saw may have been a bad dude, but he was still pretty though as Ben put it. Maybe if Steven did the same type of fighting but more like a hero, he could have a bigger chance against Red Damond.

"Grappler." Ben answered. "Though it won't fit your nature now. How about Free For All? That's my fighting style." Ben suggested, however Omni didn't like that idea.

"They need to learn real fighting styles Ben, free for all isn't going to cut it when dealing with a guy like Red Diamond. He had been fighting for thousands of years, so Steven needs to learn techniques of combat to even stand a chance with him." Omni suggested, Ben thought about what she said hard.

"What about Fusion?" Oak suggested. If the Gems could become strong by combining with each other, maybe the boys would become stronger also.

"No good. Red wants a one on one battle. Fusion counts as two opponents." Sapphire decline. She would love to teach the boys fusion, but this was a battle between Steven and Trix with Red Diamond and whoever his AI was.

"..." Lapis was fuming, unable to even think Fusion with a different Gem was acceptable among them. It was such a disgusting notion, she didn't want the sweet boys to experience such an abomination like that.

"Omni, can Upgrade upgrade Trix?" Steven suggested, both Tennysons looked at him shocked.

"No way! We don't know if there's a failsafe against Mechamorphs. I might accidentally hurt Trix or cause damages to the DNA Chamber." Ben decline, not even considering the idea. He understood what Steven was thinking, but there was no way either him or Smart Bolt knew of the dangers that could happen.

"Buuut we can give Trix an extra boost." Omni held up Trix then fiddled with his face. He twitched then made a beeping sound before ending with a confirmation beep. Trix shook his head and Omni smiled. "I synch the Quick Change with your Element Switch. You can switch between elements by dialing it while transformed." Omni answered.

"Cool!" beamed the boys, now they didn't need to be their regular aliens when fighting Red Diamond. They were still going to use them for guys like Kevin and Animo, who seemed small time at this point.

"Lapis, can you help train Steven on water element control? Seeing you're very skilled and have even more mastery over the element than even Sapphire." Ben asked.

"For Steven, I will." Lapis nodded. She would never allow Red Diamond to hurt the boys, besides, teaching them to control water sounded like fun. It was a known fact in the Blue Authority that water was the most beautiful, yet dangerous element to control. From moving a little puddle for fun, to even creating a giant tidal wave for destruction.

"I'll help improve his Ice magic." Sapphire volunteers. However she hoped Steven wouldn't use Frozenskull too much, but knew that was probably going to be Steven's first choice ever. She and the others still had no idea why Steven was so obsessed with becoming Ghostfreak, it was just so weird for someone to love anything that scary, especially for a sweet boy like Steven.

"I'll handle Wood training." Oak said, since she was the only one among everyone who actually knew how to use the element in the first place.

"We'll train him to improve his fighting style on predators." Jolt said as she held Cat's Eye close in a friendly way. She pouted but agreed, she also enjoyed the cuddle time she and Jolt shared at time. She was going to ask if Thundr Hound wanted to hang out with her and Connie sometime, kinda like a girls night out.

"I'll train him on mentality. To help him focus and concentrate during his battle." Pearl added. She had the best mental training, only second to Sapphire.

"I'll continued training him on mastering his aliens." Ben added. He was thinking about which aliens to unlock for the boys, they still haven't used the third aquatic alien he unlocked for them.

"Ruby, Hellfire and I will help him learn how to fight like a Fire Warrior!" Amethyst beamed, ready to turn Steven into a fireball of awesomeness and burn a lot of stuff.

"Yay!" Hellfire cheered, the kitten kids meowing next to her.

"All agreed?" Omni asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded. They were ready for anything, Red Diamond was going down

"OK. Who will begin their training to…" before Ben continued, Sapphire interrupted him.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the blue Gem as she pointed a finger in the air causing all the Gems, Xeno-Beasts and Ben to look and immediately jump back, Cat's Eye grabbed Steven and Trix and leapt out of the area with them in her arms. Hellfire grabbed the kittens and ran inside the Beach House, leaving them inside and running back outside. The second the group moved out of a way, a laser shot right at where they were sitting earlier, creating an explosion and sent a burst of sand in the air.

The group looked to see where the source of the beam was then they saw a figure standing on the statue's head.

Everyone watched as the figure jumped from the statue and landed in the now burned area of the beach, and out from the dust was Kraab, eyes flared as he cracked his knuckles. The group was shocked to see the Premann again.

"Kraab? Back for another butt whooping!?" asked the Omnitrix, reattaching himself to the Omnitrix core. This may have been a good time for them to try out **Crabbyclaw**, fighting species with species

"That's Kraab?" Ben frowned, noticing his new body.

"No. I had waited six decades for sweet revenge. And now I want to shatter both Gentle Knight and that midget panda!" Kraab yelled with a burning rage, the energy around his body glowed even more intensely.

"He's not a panda!" Cat's Eye snarled as she armed herself with her cat claws. Kraab reconfigured his hands into giant pincers and extend the cannons. "Uh oh…" Cat's Eye cringed, not seeing that coming.

"Evade!" Oak yelled as she raises a wall of roots and blocked the twin lasers that set it ablaze and pierce through. They're gone and Kraab quickly searched around before turning and saw the main group behind him.

"Not happening punk!" shouted Amethyst bringing out her whip from her gemstone, whipping it to the ground and setting it ablaze.

"Gems, weapons out!" ordered Garnet as the entire group brought out their weapons. Kraab then looked and noticed the Tennysons and the Canines on the opposite side, Ben was now a Tetramand and the Canines drew out their weapons.

"Cocky, aren't we?" Kraab asked as if he's gonna enjoy this. "Last chance, rocks, give up the Omnitrix or I'll make your pain be more lasting and more agonizing!" shouted Kraab before a flash of green light caught everyone's attention. Standing behind the group and Kraab was Pyroblast, equipped with the Omni-Mace and charged up with energy. Lapis cowered behind as she had no idea who this individual was. She also had no combat experience besides her battle with Steven, Ben and the Gems.

"Bring it up crabby, I'll turn you into chowder!" shouted Pyroblast, jumping over the Gems and striking Kraab's claws with his weapon, the robotic crustacean held his ground and the energy from the claw and mace started reflecting each other.

Pyroblast's feet landed on the ground, but he was still pushing with his Omni-Mace against Kraab's claws with all his might. The two kept the struggle against each other, neither giving in while also not being able to knock the other one away. The team just watched the two in the power struggle, not being able to get closer with all the energy coming off of the weapons.

"Come on Steven, take him down!" cheered Amethyst behind the Pyronite, while staying far enough from getting struck by energy.

"Steven, back away!" Four Arms warned. This wasn't going to end well, and he needed a clear shot before attacking Kraab.

"Huh? Why?" Lapis asked, not understanding the alien's concern.

"You're tough, kid..." stated Kraab when he suddenly began to move forward, making Pyroblast dragged his feet backwards. Suddenly Kraab's left claw reverted and grabbed Pyroblast's Omni-Weapon in its grip, with the Pyronite left shocked when the cyborg Premann began lifting him up into the air by the arm. Kraab turned his hand to the right with Pyroblast still attached to it, and flung the fire alien across the air past the Gems and into the ocean. The Gems looked back at the boys than to Kraab, who was comically dusting off his hands. "But I'm better!" he added.

"That's it!" yelled Cat's Eye as she leaped to Kraab, burst into Tiger form and punched him, creating a large shockwave and blew the sand around. She gasped as Kraab forged a shield that blocked the punch.

"Take a shower!" He converted his hands and blasted her with hydro cannons, getting the cat wet as she was blasted away from him.

Pearl dashed in and began attacking Kraab with her spear, scratching up his metal but not making any serious damage. Amethyst joined the battle by wrapping her whip around Kraab's free leg and pulled on it, causing Kraab to lose balance for Pearl to stab his right shoulder with her spear.

"Argh, you pests!" growled Kraab in pain. Suddenly Cat's Eye appeared behind him and stabbed him in the neck with her Cat Claws, causing sparks of yellow energy to come out. "Raaw!" shouted Kraab falling on the ground, with the three Gems keeping their guard up around him.

"Surrender, or else!" threaten Pearl as she brought the blade of her spear close to Kraab's neck, where several dents from Cat's Eye's Cat Claw was shown with yellow static coming out of it.

"I choose C, for never!" Kraab jumped up, his body self repair all the damages then stomped Garnet into the ground, evaded Cat's Eye's claws and blasted her, then grabbed Amethyst and clubbed Pearl aside with her.

"Let's go!" Four Arms yelled before an energy net caught and shocked him. He screamed in pain before collapsing. The Canines reacted in fear and turned only to be blasted by Sixsix's sonic cannons, deafening them and they all fainted.

"Ah!" Lapis gasped then she got encased in crystals, left like frozen. Kraab was gripping Pearl's throat before he noticed his comrades.

"Not yet." Tetrax said, knowing what Kraab was about to do.

"Seriously?!" asked Kraab.

"I am. To restore our pride, we must take them down in our own terms. Last time, even beating everyone, they always found a way to win. Now go with Sixsix. Flamista and Tectonic had the arena prepared." Tetrax ordered.

"Fine but this clod is mine!" Kraab scowls. Sixsix dropped an orb and created a smokescreen. Pyroblast had swam back to the shore as Aquaclaw then switch into Sandshark, burrowing through the sand and lunged at the smoke but when he blew the smoke away, they vanished.

"Pearl? Garnet? Ben? Where are you guys?" asked Sandshark, looking all around for even a small sight for them. Nothing, they were all gone.

"Steven, look!" Trix pointed at the sand, which there was a steel orb projecting a hologram of Tetrax. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's not important. We were hired to retrieve the Omnitrix for our contract but now we changed our goal. We are going to shatter you Gems and return the Omnitrix to its true owner! We will avenge all who died by the hands of you Gems!" Tetrax declared.

"We aren't part of them! We're heroes!" Sandshark shouted, he was going to rip this guy apart if he hurts his friends.

"Oh really? Then why did you let trillion of innocent people die by the hands of the Diamond Authority?" Tetrax mocked, which hurt the two. They had no idea people are dying out there and he, having the power to save everyone, did nothing.

"We didn't know! We were too young to know!" Trix argued. He wished the Gems had told them in the beginning but it's true, they're too young to grasp that kind of reality.

"Where are my family?!" Sandshark growls.

"Are you angry? You want to kill me? Kill all who goes against your ideology? Hybrid or not, you're a Gem and Gems are nothing but murderers! You will eventually get consumed by your heritage! If you want them, come find us." Tetrax ended transmission and Sandshark reverted.

Steven stood there in silence for the longest time, Trix did the same. Both of them just stood there, thinking of everything that has been happening. They were being hunted by people who wanted to kill them for things they didn't do, wanted to kill their family for things they may have or have not done. Everything was going to hell and there was nothing the boys could do about it, nothing at all.

The Gems were heros, but they also were a part of a race that killed so many people and ruined so many lives. The bounty hunters were trying to kill them and steal the Omnitrix, but they seem to only be doing this because of their dead worlds. Kevin was a lunatic and wanted nothing but to kill everyone and hurt them anyway he could, but that was because of lost his only family he had.

No matter what they did, no matter what words they spoke it always seemed to bring about more evil or hatred towards them. Red Diamond was coming to fight them and maybe even kill them and the whole planet, but he stated it had nothing to do with Steven's mother, who he thought was pure but now knew she had just as guilty as anyone, had murdered Red's mother.

The hunters, Red Diamond, Kevin Levin, Animo, the Xeno-Beasts. Corrupted Gems, the Diamond Authority. Millions of innocent aliens being killed, millions more blaming the Gems and even them. Everyone in the universe probably hated them and wanted to kill them, and for what. For what Steven's mother and the Gems did thousands of years ago, long before he or Trix were even born.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted both boys in rage towards the sky, yelling at the whole world for putting them in this damn situation. Trix folded back inside the Omnitrix, transforming Steven into Pyroblast soon after.

"ALL WE DO IS TRY TO HELP PEOPLE!" shouted the Pyronite as he blasted the sky with two giant rows of flames, yelling and soon blowing out a flamethrower from his mouth. The entire beach was now glass at that point, from the unbearable heat he generated.

"WE ALWAYS TRIED TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT!" yelled Trix as he turned the Pyronite into Razorfang and the Vulpimancer roared around was slamming his claws to the ground, cutting away rocks and acting like a mad dog. After that, Razorfang transformed into Quickstrike.

"PEOPLE ARE TYING TO KILL US FOR SOMETHING WE DIDN'T FUCKING DO!" shouted the feline alien, spinning around and creating a small tornado and wreaking the now glassed beach. That was the first time Steven swore, but right now he didn't care even a little.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE ALIENS DYING, WHAT COULD WE EVEN DO ABOUT IT. WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING SPACESHIP TO FLY INTO SPACE!?" screamed Trix as Quickstrike changed to Rockhead, using all his might to levitate two giant boulders of glass and smash them away into the sea, creating two large splashes. Soon after, he changed into Staticbot.

"WHAT DOES THE UNIVERSE WANT FROM US, WHAT DO WE NEED TO DO TO PROVE WE'RE HEROS!?" asked the Roblex in rage as he generated static in the air, created thunderclouds in the sky and down struck several large lightning bolts to the ocean. Making the whole thing electrified, several now dead fish floating on the surface.

"WE ARN'T THOSE GEMS WHO KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE, WE'RE NOT THOSE GEMS!" screamed the AI as he transformed Staticbot into a Tetramand, who slammed his fists into the ground and caused a huge earthquake to be powerful enough that the scene switch over to show several Beach City residence standing and feeling the shockwave, greatly confused and scared.

"DAMN KEVIN, FUCK RED DIAMOND AND TO HELL WITH THOSE HUNTERS!" yelled Fist-Thrash before turning into Bugbomb, flying into the sky and cutting a lightning bolt in half. He didn't care about the pain from being shocked, in fact, he used the static to charge up the slime he spat on the ground. Resulting in the ground to now be covered in electrofied slime.

"WE AREN'T GOING TO BECOME THOSE EVIL BASTARDS FROM THE FUTURE!" declared Trix as Bugbomb transformed into Clamcomp and fell hard to the ground. His durable body protecting him from the electrified slime, and causing a large creature to be formed from the impact.

"WE ARE NOT EVIL, WE ARE NOT EVIL!" repeated the clam aline before transforming to Hydroshell, blasting his water jets on the ground, clearing it of all the slime. He soon transformed into Aquaclaw, and Trix quipped the alien with a new Omni-Weapon that resembled wristbands with a pink crystal pointed forward.

"WE ARE HEROS, AND WE WILL PROTECT OUR HOME!" screamed the AI as the Omni-Bands produced two laser means that sliced through the ground and cliff and Aquaclaw spun around and began screaming. After he stopped, the Omni-Bands went away and he transformed into Blockbuilder.

"I AM NOT MY MOTHER, I AM NOT ROSE QUARTZ!" Blockbuilder announced as he reshaped his body into a gigantic hammer, smalling himself to the ground and further shattering the glassed ground underneath him and the robotic boy.

"WE ARE NOT EVIL, WE ARE NOT DESTRUCTION!" shouted out the AI as Blockbuilder changed to Hotfreeze, blasting the sky with ice and the ground with fire. Switched arms and did the opposite, ice on the ground and fire in the sky.

"WE ARE HEROS, WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" screamed Hotfreeze as he switched to a new alien, it was the third transformation Ben had unlocked for the boys after beating Kraab and Tectonic the last time they fought them.

This Piscciss Premann was the same body shape as Kraab's original robotic body, four crab-like legs, a large pincher for a left arm. The head was shaped almost the same, if now a little more tinny and young looking. But the resemblance ended there, this was a none robotic Piscciss Premann. His outer shell skin was an aquatic blue, with several smugness of aqua green all over. This crab skin was spiky and rough, he was smaller in height from Kraab and less muscular. Around his knees were pink bands with a yellow star at the center, he wore a metal belt with a star buckle at the center. On his shoulders, back and the side of his large pincher was dark pink armor with bright pink cruit lines. The Omnitrix symbol was on the side of his gigantic claw, while his gemstone was on his belly.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE HEROS LIKE BEN, HEROS LIKE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" declared the Piscciss Premann with a higher and younger sounding voice then Kraab, he also sounded like he had water in his mouth. He began running close to the ocean, once there he started slamming his claw against the water and ignored the pain of being shocked by the electric still affecting the that he transformed one last time, into none other than Steven's favorite transformation, Ghostfreak.

"WE ARE STEVEN AND TRIX, PROTECTORS OF THE UNIVERSE!" they both said in unison, the ghost alien plasting the entire area with his ghostly flames. He kept this up as he and Trix shouted, not noticing the layer of his skin and the chains breaking away. "AAUUUUHHHHHGHGHGHH!" they kept shouted as all the chains broke away from Ghostfreak's body, his skin burning away and the last thing to be shown before the entire scene gets engulfed in flames was an upside down skull with only one eyehole and a mouth full of fangs.

The entire scene switched to just outside of Beach City, where a gigantic pillar of green flames rose into the sky and burned away all the thunder clouds. It switched to show everyone in Beach City, Lars, Sadie, Connie and everyone else looked up at the burst of flames with scared expressions and also shocked ones too. After a few seconds the flames turned a bright purple, and slowly lowered down. Everyone was left speechless, not knowing what was happening.

Back to the beach, or wasteland as it was no way a beach anymore with all the scorched and melted glass on the ground. There floated Ghostfreak, but not the same Ghostfreak as before. His body was not a dark purple, he had gotten larger and more muscular with longer arms that reached the end of his tail. Several patches of his skin around his arms, chest and tail were ripped off and revealed black skin underneath with red lines running across them. Long, sharp nails had grown from Ghostfreak's hands, with several black spikes growing from the back of his hands. His stomach had morphed into a set of giant jaws with red lips, filled with sharp fangs and a light purple tongue with the Gemstone underneath. Several black tentacles with red stripes grew from his back, each with several jagged spikes across them. On his shoulders, forearms and back had black blade-like spikes sticking out. His head was a light purple, and resembled an upside down skull. The mouth was filled with long fangs and he had a long purple tongue sticking out. He only had one eyehole in the skull, with a sunken down green eyeball glowing from inside. There were now large purple flames with an outline of green energy generating on his neck, the back of his arms and tail, his chest and around his head. The Omnitrix symbol was on his chest, surrounded by the flames.

"We are partners Trix, heros to the end." the new Ghostfreak said in a deeper and hazy voice, he really sounded like a phantom.

"Forever and ever." Trix said as he popped out of the Omnitrix and turned around with a smile for his partner, but that was quickly showed away for the freaked out look in the AI face. "W..what. The. fuck?" he asked, causing the alien to raise an eyebrow he made out of fire on his upside down face.

"What?" he asked, still not noticing he had changed to something even more frightening than the original Ghostfreak.

"S...Steven, look into the water." said Trix still shocked at this, he had no idea what to even call it. Ghostfreak was a scary ghost alien, but this thing looked like something that the devil himself would pee himself after seeing.

"Why?" asked the new Ghostfreak after floating to the water, and once he saw his reflection he was just as shocked as Trix was. "What the!?" he gasped backing away, what had happened to his Ghostfreak?

"I will always be here for you, my love." said a female, yet faint and raspy voice. The boys turned around and looked everywhere.

"Who said that!?" they both asked in unison, not knowing the voice was coming from inside of them. The scene went dark, with both of them looking very confused.

The scene opens back up with a Warp Pad located in the woods with trees and plants around it, a light glowed from it and out comes Steven hovering in mid air before landing on his feet after the light disappeared. The boy brushed himself off a few times before walking down from the Warp Pad, Trix unfolded from the Omnitrix unit and looked around the area.

"So what's the plan Steven?" asked the little Omnitrix, looking to Steven as he kept walking through the woods. This pacific area of the woods actually meant something to the boys, as this was the same woods where Steven found Trix in the abandoned space ship more than a year ago.

They had to deal with the new form Ghostfreak took after that outburst, and the strange voice of a woman. The beach was totally destroyed, what wasn't scorched ground was now glass. The majority of the beach connecting the town with the ocean was now made of crystallized glass, which actually made the mayor thinks this could attract even more people to their town. He was even considering renaming Beach City to Crystal City, which sounded pretty cool to be honest.

Neither Steven or Trix had any idea of what happened to Ghostfreak, all they could tell what that the Ectonurite had changed due to the large amount of energy they were generating, which Trix scanners telling him Ghostfreak was now their most powerful transformation. Or at least when he was in his second stage, as they could still transform into the original version.

"I don't really know, maybe walk around until we find something?" suggested the boy, though it wasn't really a good plan. Steven was never really someone with strategic combat plans for a fight, he and Trix mostly just beat the snoot out of something when they had the chance.

Both boys just faced forward and continued on their way deeper into the woods, Trix decided to unattached himself from the Omnitrix unit and wheel himself next to Steven. They kept going past trees and bushes as they walked looking for Kraab, nothing around even had a hint of him being around. The air was cool and sounds of birds and leaves falling down sure made things peaceful, it helped calm both their nerves.

"Sure is nice out here, we should take walks like this more often." suggested Steven, a smile on his face as more cooled air blew on his face and through his hair. He and Trix needed to find the hunters and their family, but also needed to think with a clear head before approaching them.

"That would be nice, and since we're here, we could make a little stop along the way." said Trix as he kept his pace next to Steven, who looked down confused.

"A stop, where?" the boy asked, confused where Trix might want to go. They needed to find Ben and the Gems, they really didn't have the time for anything else.

"Why don't we take a look on the old spaceship, we haven't been there since you first found me?" asked Steven's little buddy, causing Steven to look surprised and stopped in his tracks. Trix stopping next to him, and looking up at his friend.

"Really, you want to go there?" asked Steven. He and Trix had forgotten all about that old ship with everything that has happened over the year, the Gems didn't even go check the ship out since Trix told them the thing was wrecked anyway.

"Yea, besides we might find out more about me or the Omnitrix with it. It might even help us take down those hunters" stated Trix. just then he mentally slapped himself in the face after realizing his words, he and Steven have been trying to learn more about the purpose of the Omnitrix and Trix's past since day one. Why on Earth didn't he just think of searching the ship for clues of his past he didn't know, that was actually a dumb mistake on his part.

"Sounds good to me, lets pick up the pace than." said Steven with a smile as he held his arm down, allowing Trix to reattach himself to the Omnitrix Unit. The Omnitrix than morphed back into his watch form and rose up the dial, allowing Steven to scroll for a transformation. He went through Pyroblast, Bugbomb and Ghostfreak before stopping at Razorfang, he held his hand up in the air and slammed on the dial.

A bright light of green energy filled the woods, until vanishing and revealing Razorfang where Steven was earlier. Steven decided to transform into razorfang for more than just to get them to the ship faster, but to also bring back memories since Razorfang was the first alien they ever turned into. After sniffing the air for a few seconds the Vulpimancer charged through the woods, heading for the spot they remembered the ship being.

The scene switched to Pearl and Lapis Lazuli walking on the side of the road next to some corn kernels, both have been looking around the area with no luck of finding anyone. They had no recollection what happened before they blacked out, during and after, but they knew they were separated from the others. They needed to find the others and regroup before the hunters takes them all out one at a time, they were very worried about what happened to the boys.

There was an air of tension between the two, as the whole Mirror Gem event still lingered in both Gems minds. Pearl would look at Lapis from the corner of her eye from time to time, while also making sure to look forward every time Lapis looked over to her. Since they would probably be together alone for another few hours, Pearl decided it was time to heal old wounds.

"Lapis, can we please talk a moment?" asked Pearl stopping in her tracks, leaving Lapis to take a few steps ahead of her before stopping and not even turning her head to Pearl. "I know that we did...the most unfathomable thing with the whole trap in the mirror situation, but please understand that we rebelled because we want to do the right thing." she added, only to be surprised when Lapis turned her head and glared at her with a frown.

"Keeping me trapped in the mirror is supposed to be the right thing?" asked Lapis, displaying her Water Wings to demonstrate how angry she was. This traitor to her own kind kept her a prisoner and enslaved her for thousands of years, Lapis should just shatter her right now.

"Please understand that you were unstable when the Blue Authority abandoned you, and as a Lapis Lazuli you have more than enough power to destroy an entire landscape with your aquatic abilities. The Mirror was meant to undo the psyche manipulation they done to your mind but you kept resisting. If you still hate us, why do you bear our mark?" asked Pearl placing a hand on her chest, trying to sound sincere. Lapis on the other hand was steaming, her skin began to turn a shade of dark blue and she made a large frown that showed her teeth.

"I didn't bear this mark for you clods! I only stay because of the boys! They freed me where you didn't, Gentle Knight!" retorted Lapis Lazuli glaring daggers at Pearl, causing the Gem to take a few steps back. Pearl was already hanging on by a string when it came to how much she has been pushing Lapis' nerves, and any second now the water Gem was going to do something she might regret. Actually, she would never regret shattering this monster. But she would regret upsetting the boys for removing something they considered a friend.

At that moment, an earthquake shook the field and caught both Gems attention, they turned their heads to see the lump of dirt coming a mile away in the cornfield. The lump charged forward then burst out Kraab. Pearl should've known he was the one coming after them, he has a personal vendetta with her.

"Hello, ladies!" Kraab soared in the air then spun his legs into a giant drill. Lapis grew wide eyed before Pearl pushed her aside and forged an aqua blue shield with light pink around the edges and a white star in the center. This was a gift from Rose when she was still alive, she thought Pearl needed something for her defense. Kraab collided and sparks sprayed from the drill before Pearl shoved him back and he slid on the dirt. "Nice defence, Gentle Knight. I'm gonna enjoy this!" Kraab armed his pincers, ready to shatter both of these Gems and pound them into dust.

"Kraab, listen! We Crystal Gems are trying to make amends for our past mistakes! We don't serve the High Authority of Gems anymore!" Pearl declared, trying to reason with the robotic hunter. "At least take me and leave the boys alone, you want me more than them anyway!" she added, hoping to somehow save both Trix and Steven from the hunter's wrath.

"If you Crystal Gems are innocent, then why the Hell did Rose quartz murder the Pink Flower!? Why murder the one who called you her Shining Knight!? Why murder my family and destroy my body!" Kraab roared as he borrowed underground and start zigzagging.

"There's no evidence Rose Quartz had ever shattered My Diamond! And come out when I'm TALKING TO YOU!" Pearl punched the earth and towers of water burst out around them. Lapis was awestruck of the taste of Pearl's true power then Kraab emerged from the water. She was also confused that a Pearl could have this kind of power, they were usually very weak leveled Gems.

"Shatter, Pearl!" Kraab swung his pincers and Pearl summoned her battleaxe and parry him. She figured Kraab wasn't going to listen to reason, so the only way to handle this is to force him to stand down.

They clashed at great ferocity then Pearl jumped away and fired a volley of energy bubbles. Kraab turned on his energy shield and withstood the explosion of bubbles then fired a laser at her, scorching trees and vaporized the waters she was controlling. Pearl landed on the ground then her body shape shifted, gaining the body frame of an Amazonian and changed her armor to her Gentle Knightattire but helmet less to show she's in control and not at one hundred percent changed. She summons her spear, joined with her axe and transformed them both into a claymore sword.

"Come at me, Kraab. I'll smooth your rage." Pearl frowned as she's done being pushed around. She didn't want to fight the robotic hunter, but he was a threat and a danger to her, the Gems and the boys. She had no other choice, she needed to bring him down.

"My rage will smooth once you're dead!" Kraab splits his pincers into four and extended his swords. Lapis quickly ran away as the two charged at each other. This was beyond her skill set, she needed to help out in a different way if possible.

In an abandoned mining site, Amethyst and Cat's Eye were searching for their friends and directions as this is very much an uncharted location. They were worried if the others were with the hunters, that ambush was far too well planned.

"Where is everyone?" Amethyst asked.

"I dunno but it's so dusty, nyah! I'm glad my kittens are in the gemstone." Cat's Eye smiled as she gazed at her gemstone, seeing her babies safe and sound inside. The kitten children had a very strange yet amazing ability, they could turn into energy and transport into Cat's gemstone even without her knowing. As they search, a sound of something being propelled was heard and an RPG soars over and collided with them, creating an explosion.

At the nearby rooftop, Sixsix was holding a rocket launcher then ditched it as he jumped forward. The smoke cleared and the Gems are revealed to have survived thanks to Amethyst using her whips as shields.

"You OK?" asked Amethyst, worried for the feline Gem.

"Nyeah! Ah, heads up!" Cat's Eye warned as Sixsix landed on the ground and extended five turrets with three nozzles before firing a barrage of bullets. Cat's Eye and Amethyst jumped away then Cat's Eye spew flaming hairballs at the hunter.

Sixsix swiftly evaded the flaming hair before his short shoulder arms threw pikes at her. A whip lassoed his arm and yanked him away. Sixsix turned and noticed Amethyst holding her whip, pulling with all her might. Sixsix noticed he's being dragged so he spun his claws into a saw and sliced her whip.

"Wah!" yelped Amethyst as she landed on her butt. Sixsix got tackled, stumbled over before being kicked into the wall of a building by Cat's Eye. She hurried over to the purple Gem. "Cat, we gotta fuse!" She suggested.

"Got it!" Cat's Eye nodded then they got in place. Amethyst started her funky dance and Cat's Eye began to do an African tribal dance based on animals. They're dancing fierce and accurate, the gemstones began glowing and Amethyst sprinted towards her friend. Before they fused into Tiger Eye, a flamethrower went between the two, stopping Amethyst and the synchronous state was dropped. They turned to see Sixsix aiming his torch gun.

[Why are you two dancing? You plan on fusing? Nice try but you dance takes too long, it allowed me to recover and get in place.] The Sotoreggian taunted them, but Amethyst just looked at him confused.

"Come again?" asked Amethyst rubbing the side of her head, looking at the alien hunter with a raised eyebrow. Amethyst only knew Basic Human lingo, not alien mumbo-jumbo. "Dude I can't speak alien, mind talking Human?" she suggested, only for Sixsix to bring all his guns out, converting his hands into Gatling guns and the patches on his legs opened up to reveal missile silos, all aiming right at the two, the weapons glowing with red energy as they began charging.

"Oh fu..." Amethyst and Cat's Eye were cut off as Sixsix fired several large blasts of energy at the two, causing a large explosion and smoke to cover the area.

The scene switched to show Garnet and Oak Bark walking around a barren wasteland. Sapphire and Ruby immediately fused once they regained conscious and Oak Bark couldn't find the scents of her sisters or Ben. Through the area was hot and Oak feels worse due to having fur. Dogs hated heat due to their hairy bodies, and there wasn't any sign of water or shade anywhere.

"Where are we?" Oak asked rather annoyed. She felt like she was being backed in a damn oven, where in the living hell were they?!

"We're still on Earth but in uncharted territory. Judging from the aspects of this area, I say we're at the border of the Kindergarten of the Gems." Garnet answered. She couldn't forget the Kindergarten even if she tried, this place was the birthplace of so many Gems, including Amethyst.

"That far? Grrr…" Oak Bark growled with annoyance. She needed water and fast, or she would literally die of dehydration.

"Why are you three Xeno-Dogs sisters anyway? You don't belong to the same subspecies." Garnet asked.

"I guess it's our Gem half. They must've been born together so we feel inseparable." Oak sighed. She really doesn't want to look in too deep who she was separately. She rather focused on who she is now. "Why does Lapis find Gem Fusion a taboo? It's a natural ability, no?" She asked.

"It is but the High Authority finds it blasphemous when two different Gems try fusing together. We were trialled for Shattering but Pink Diamond defended us." Garnet explained, though Ruby was very fuming mad on the memory.

"Ah, so it was the fusion, not your romance?" Oak asked. The more she learned about the world the Gems were from the more she was glad they lived on Earth, Homeworld sounded like a bitch to live on.

"That too. Sapphire was part of the Blue Authority, high on the pyramid actually, Ruby was just a low class who serves no Diamonds. Like a thief and a princess." Garnet answered, blushing on that description as it fits them perfectly.

"I see." Oak nodded. It was actually a little cute backstory, Hellfire would love it. On the other hand, she herself never liked the mushy stuff. Thunder Hound and Hellfire liked all the cute and sweet things most girls liked, but Oak Bark was more of a hard and extreme kind of girl.

"Speaking of which, what's the relationship between you and Ben?" Garnet asked. She had heard about what Cat's Eye learned when she visited the Tennyson household, the Xeno-Beasts seem to have gotten into a friends with benefits relationship with Omni and Ben.

"Just a simple rule of the pack. I'm the Alpha, or at least I used to be. He beat me, making him the Alpha." Oak simply answered but she was blushing nervously.

"And Omni?" Garnet added. This was getting very interesting, she had a hobby of hearing about others love lifes. She guesses it was from her Sapphire side, that Gem is a real romantic nute.

"She's kinda hot. Very soft… And funny. Though she's very crazy as she kept mating with Ben." Oak answered, remembering the non stop love sessions between the two and the dogs.

"Yeah, Ben got an item from the future that allows her to get pregnant and she has gone overboard." Garnet chuckled, happy Omni was excited to be a mother.

"The future?" Oak asked in confusion before her ear perks up and moved at their north. She turned and saw Tectonic standing before them. "Whoa! How did!?" She got startled, how the hell did this giant appear in thin air like that?!

"About time." Garnet frowned. She was tired of playing cat and mouse and was ready to bring down these hunters before they hurt somebody.

"Who would've thought a Gem would fuse with a bitch!" Tectonic grunted. Looking down at the Xeno-Dog, who growled angrily at him.

"Was that a female term for dog or are you insulting me?!" Oak growled as she summoned her battle staff, this prick had gotten on her last nerves. She was going to take this oversized windup toy apart and reassemble him into a fucking toster, Hellfire has always wanted another one of those to make toost for her and the little kittens.

"Why did you and the other hunters separate us? Where's Steven!?" Garnet asked as she equipped her gauntlets, while also adding some fire and ice around her weapons.

"Oh, he's desperately searching for you but he will fail. To think such a powerful device was being wielded by a Gem! It grinds my gears! I will make sure he'll die very slowly before your eyes but only if you survive my wrath!" Tectonic growls, angering the Ruby part of Garnet so greatly she almost unfused.

This was no longer going to be a simple battle, it may have never been that way in the first place. These hunters wanted to kill everyone and steak the Omnitrix, and they have shown to have great skills to pull it all off. Garnet thought they could handle the hunters one at a time but she now sees they expected the group to think that, which is why they separated them and made sure the Gems and boys couldn't assets each other.

"Why are you so vengeful against us?" Oak Bark yelled, wondering what the fuck was the deal with this asshole and those other pricks.

"Oh you don't know? Your gemstone is bronze, a rare type to be part of metal instead of crystal. Bronze Oak. And your Sapphire half is of the Blue Authority who married a Ruby. You both were there… Planet Gyro." Tectonic began, making both women surprised.

"Gyro!?" Garnet and Oak gasped, having déjà vu of the names. Oak Bark didn't know how she knew about that name, but Sapphire knew about the name for a great yet horrible reason.

"You mean the planet Blue-" Garnet began but was cut off.

"My home planet where you both stood on and that tears sobbing bitch destroyed! My people, my family. Worse… MY SON!" Tectonic roared with rage, making both women back away from the massive amount of rage he was displaying.

"What!?" gasped Oak Bark, not understanding what this tincan was talking about.

In the blink of an eye Tectonic charged at Garnet and punched her right in the center, luckily she blocked the majority of the impact by crossing her gauntlets. The Fusion Gem was sent flying before crashing through a boulder, leaving Tectonic standing there with steam coming from his fist.

"That's for my son!" He growled as he spun and rammed his head against Oak Bark, breaking the sound barrier as she was propelled into several rocks and stamped through the canyon. "And that's for my family!" He snarled. His new body had been enhanced to be several times more durable and powerful, the data from his fight with that mutated Tetramand really help with the process.

Suddenly Garnet leapt from the hole she made with her impact, and landed a direct kick on Tectonic's face. The Gyroid was knocked down on his back while Garnet jumped from his chest high into the air, while there she ignited her left foot in flames. She couldn't afford to hold back in this fight, it was either they take him down or he takes them down.

"**Fire Element - Inferno Kick**!" shouted the Fusion before falling down from the sky at a quick rate with the flames on her foot becoming larger, and landing directly on the robotic hunter's face. A large burst of fire came from the impact and caused all the soil on the ground to sizzle, making the area be under extreme heat.

Garnet looked down where her foot was, though the smoke around it made seeing how effective her attack was difficult. After just a few seconds she felt her leg get grabbed by something metallic, before she could react the Fusion was thrown to the side and landed on the scorching dirt.

Out from the smoke walked Tectonic, who now had a large burn mark in the shape of a foot engraved on his face. His body was a shade of red while steam came off the hot metal, it appeared Garnet's attack did cause some damage but not enough to bring the Goliath down. Garnet stood right back on her feet, looking at Tectonic with her gauntlets charging up with electricity.

"You fucking rock, I'll smash you to dust!" shouted Tectonic as he ran towards Garnet with his right fist up and ready to punch her, Garnet, on the other hand, did the same as she ran to him with her right gauntlet charging with even more electric. The two jumped up into the air and struck each other's fist, causing a large electric shockwave.

Elsewhere, at the foot of Mt. Rushmore, Thunder Hound and Hellfire were on the defensive with Ben in front as they're facing Tetrax. The two had awoken to find Ben fighting this masked hunter just a few minutes ago, he must had protected them while they were unconscious.

"You know, I never knew you were very strategic on teamwork. Usually you were a loner, guilt ridden for helping Squid Face at blowing up **Petropia**." Ben comments. He knew Tetrax all too well, which is why Ben thought he could maybe reason with the hunter.

"You know too much. How is it you knew about everything?" Tetrax asked. He heard about the Human from Flamista, but he wanted to hear the words coming from this Human's mouth before decided wither or not it was a lie or the truth.

"I told Flamista already, but I'll say it again for you. I'm from another universe. I knew you because you, or another version of you, were hired by Vilgax to steal the Omnitrix but you turned on him and allowed me to keep it. five years later, you recovered the Power Crystal and needed your species guardian **Sugilite**, who was locked in the Omnitrix as a DNA sample, to revive the Petrosapiens. I also know for a fact that Vilgax will stop at nothing to get the Omnitrix, even if he had to murder anyone who gets in his way. This isn't you, stop this madness! Steven is an innocent boy! All Gems were brainwashed by the High Authority! They're the real culprit!" Ben argued as he suited up in his Uniform Mode.

"A high tale. You need to prove you really know me!" Tetrax scoffed as he grabbed his hand cannon and fired but Ben transformed into Chromastone and absorbed it. "A Crystalsapien!? Impossible!" Tetrax gasped, he thought they were only a meth. He had heard the stories of a guardian who kept watch over his homeworld for thousands of years before it was destroyed, but to see it with his own eyes was unbelievable.

"Told ya!" Chromastone smirked. This alien was on a whole other level from any Petrosapien, Tetrax would have to listen to reason now.

"That changes nothing! The Gems will pay for everything they had done!" Tetrax yelled, getting ready to attack these three. However, he wasn't a fool. He knew the stories said that a Crystalsapien was far more powerful than a Petrosapien, he was going to need to think smart or get killed in this fight.

"The destroyed Petropia was you, Tetrax! You sided with Vilgax just to get some damn money! Killing Steven won't bring them back, only the Power Crystal combined with Sugilite can!" Chromastone argued, his grump half was getting tired of Tetrax and his team saying the same damn thing all the time.

"Argh…" Tetrax couldn't understand this. This Human really knows everything about him, every detail and secrets that only a few others knew. He shook his hand and punched the earth, sending a crystal field towards him.

Chromastone flew up and the Canines evaded. The Crystalsapien switched into a brunette werewolf known as SonicHowl the Loboan, opened his quad hinged jaws and unleashed a sonic howl that nailed Tetrax hard, pushing him down and sounds of crystal fracturing was heard. SonicHowl landed then howled him several yards back. Chromastone would've done the trick, but Ben had a hard time holding back in that form when angered.

"Stop it, Tetrax! This battle is pointless!" SonicHowl demanded before the earth shifted and swallowed him. Flamista appeared from the flare of fire and was holding a whip, this was a two against three battle now.

"Pointless!? My home is a frozen wasteland! And you made a fool out of me!" Flamista swung her whip, slashing the earth apart before exploding into a wall of fire. "Burn!" She grinned, watching the wolf was set on fire.

"Benji!" Hellfire cried then howled in rage and fired her turrets at Flamista but it did nothing. "Eep!" She squealed in fear as Flamista glared at her, did this mutt really think fire was going to work on her.

"Die!" She flicked her hand and the whip slashed her chest, scorching Hellfire and sending her right into a nearby tree. She dropped in a paralysis state and blood was leaking from her lips.

"Sister! Why you-" Jolt charged in but got impaled by crystal pillars, spilling blood and she gasped hard in pain. She needed to recover fast or would suffer death by bloodlost, which was going to be soon with the buckets of blood flowing down on the crystals.

"Too easy." Flamista chuckles as Tetrax joined in, keeping his guard up just in case.

"Now let's recover what was left of his Omnitrix and-" Before Tetrax finished, the earth exploded and Ben emerged but as an Osmosian, codename Enermatter, with ebony hair with green highlights, four horns and a widow peak. The Uniform Mode had altered and the Omnitrix symbol was on the belt.

"That's it! Now I am very angry!" Enermatter grabbed the Omnitrix. "Omni, lock all DNA samples minus the Starter Aliens. Include with sample eleven, twelve and eighty six!" Enermatter ordered.

"Done!" Omni said before ejecting and rush over to heal the girls. Enermatter absorbed the Omnitrix and started surging with DNA energy.

"RRRRRRRÀAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Enermatter as the camera panned away to Tetrax and Flamista, who were horrified by the towering beast.

The next scene goes back to Trix riding on Razorfang, as the two kept their search for the crashed spaceship going. The Vulpimancer kept running until he stopped at a cliff, both him and Trix looking down. There on the bottom lies the same ship Steven first found Trix in, it hadn't changed that much besides from the extra vines and plants growing around it. Razorfang backed up a little before running forward and leaping off the cliff, surfing in the sky as he fell down. The ship was large, colored black withe green circuit lines and had several green glass around the wings and cockpit.

"Woho!" cheered Trix as he posed like a cowboy as he and Razorfang plummeted to the ground, Razorfang landed on his feet shaking the ground from the impact and scaring some birds and insects in the area. "That was an epic landing Steven!" exclaimed Trix impressed by the Vulpimancer, the trip was definitely worth the time it took to get here.

"Raff, raa!" growled Razorfang before the Omnitrix started beeping red before the alien was engulfed with red energy, changing him back into Steven. The boy stretched his arms a little, being a four legged alien always made his joints ache a little.

"Ready to go inside, Trix?" asked Steven walking towards the crashed ship, heading for the same hole Steven used to get in the first time.

"You know it, the tech inside is going to help with those hunters!" answered the Omnitrix as they entered through the broken part of the ship. Unknowingly to them was there were two figures watching them from a distance, approaching the area after the two are out of sight.

Inside the spacecraft the boys were walking down the dark halls, Trix had unattached himself from the Omnitrix to give his wheels some exercise. There was still power inside the ship, as the lights in the halls still glowed. Not much has changed since Steven was here last time, just some more vines and plants growing on the floor and walls.

The floor was still a black metal, along with the walls and ceiling. The futuristic appearance of this ship still amazed both boys, it kinda reminded them of the room Ben took them to unlock aliens for him and them. Ben might have some interest in this ship, he could probably be able to fix the thing up.

Both boys were in awe from the sight, this ship was nothing they ever saw before. Steven may have been here before and brought Trix out of the ship, but this galactic wonder was still a sight to behold. As they kept walking they stumbled upon an open hatch with any empty containment tube inside, on the ground was an open metallic orb. Steven and Trix looked at the room for a while, as this was where Steven found Trix and they formed their bond. Both boys smiled as they turned around and continued walking down the hall, each thinking they should maybe bring back a souvenir as a little way to remember this trip.

This was supposed to be a way for them to power up and beat the hunters, but they couldn't help but feel happy with revisiting somewhere they thought was important to their lives. This whole ship meant the world for them, it was where they meet and changed their lives for the better.

The two continued through the large vessel until stopping at a very large door at the end of the hallway they took, both of them needed to step back a few steps and look all the way up to fully see the door. It had to be at least ten feet tall, while being five feet wide. It was a dark green door with a lighter green going down the center, there seemed to be energy on the outer edges. What really caught the boys attention was an engraved Omnitrix symbol right in the middle, glowing with the same green energy as the Omnitrix produces.

"Check it out Trix, it has the Omnitrix symbol!" stated Steven looking at the entrance wide eyed, there was definitely something involving the Omnitrix in whatever room this door was for.

"I don't know how but I know there is something that can beat those losers, right through this door!" said Trix gazing at the entrance like it was everything to him and Steven, which in this case it may be since it was their only hope of finding the Gems and stopping those hunters. "Now we just need to find a way to open it..." he added before his Omnitrix screen suddenly beeped with green energy, the symbol on the door did the same.

"Trix, what's going on?" asked Steven surprised by the sudden beeping. Before Trix could answer a beam of green energy shot from his head and right to the engraved Omnitrix symbol, making the door glow brighter and brighter with green energy. After a few amazing seconds of this, the door was completely green and split into two sections that went into the opposite sides of the wall.

After the door was opened Trix stopped blasting the energy beam, leaving the little Omnitrix feeling a little dizzy. The AI shook around a little with Steven helping him stay straight, before both boys looked ahead and was shocked by what they saw. They began walking through the door as the view slowly turns from them, and to what they were looking at.

Inside was a gigantic room that could probably fit the entire Beach House inside, with a metal tiled floor that glowed with green energy through the cracks. Each tile was in the shape of the Omnitrix symbol, further showing the connection between Trix and this room.

The walls all had green energy going through tubes attached to them, all while being connected to alien looking computes and machines. The walls themselves were pitch black, while the ceiling glowed green with black blobs seen inside. But what really interested the two was a gigantic machine in the center of the room, it had a large Omnitrix symbol on the top. It was mostly black and grey with green wires all around it, alone with two large pipes on each side the machine glowing with green energy.

It kinda looked like the machine Ben used to unlock more aliens, but a lot bigger and more advanced. Trix used his scanners and learned it was basically the same tech but at a whole other level, guess Ben was using an old model or he had made it himself and wasn't as good as the professionals.

The boys were amazed as they kept walking over to it, until Steven noticed something attached to the front of it. There was a large chair with light green fabric connected to the large machine, between the two is a large oval green screen with an alien looking keyboard at the front of it.

"Hey Trix, do you think…" asked Steven before his partner finished his sentence for him.

"That if we use that computer, we might find our answers, if that is what you were going to ask than my answer is yes?" stated the little Omnitrix before he reattached himself to the Omnitrix core. Both boys looked at each other for a moment before Steven walked over and sat down on the large chair, though it was hard to get on as the chair was at least eight feet tall. They both faced the screen, waiting for something to happen.

Steven was starting to look worried. Ben was a professional, he had a better chance of using this machine then either of them did. Trix was a smart dude but even he might be in over his head with this one, as the little Omnitrix didn't always have the ability to handle alien tech.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" asked the boy looking at Trix, they really didn't know what they were doing. They never handled alien technology besides the Omnitrix, plus the systems to this computer might have been destroyed during the crash to earth. They really wished Omni was here, but she was captured and they needed to save her and the others.

"I don't really know, maybe I could…" before Trix could respond his head started beeping again, which caused the green screen to glow and the keyboard to get closer to them. Both boys were shocked by this, although at this point they should expect something like this to happen. "I guess my systems are connected to the machine's motherboard, this means I can access the files!" beamed Trix as he began typing on the keyboard, causing the screen to show several digital files.

"Wow…. look at them all, where do we start?" asked Steven, feeling a shiver on his spin. This was really exciting, they were now able to learn more about the Omnitrix. This could use this to stop Kraab, Flamista and those other guys. But now only that, but maybe they could use this machine to help them take down Red Diamond and Kevin.

"Let's start here." said Trix as he selected the forth file in the group, which opened up with data and digital pictures of alien robotic parts. The language was understandably a different language from Human, but thankfully Trix was able to use his systemes, which Omni upgraded for him, to translate the language. "This appears to be schematics for the power source of the Omnitrix, something called the Codon Stream..." stated Trix continuing to read blueprints, they were all very well detailed.

"Codon Stream, like what Ben said used when he unlocked a thousand aliens for himself?" asked Steven, confused with the name.

"According to the records the Codon Stream is a volcanic energy that is completely made out of the DNA of every species in the Omnitrix, it is also just so happens to be the device's power source..." stated Trix copying all the info he had already read and adding it into his memory bank, in case he needed it again.

"Wait, the Omnitrix is powered by DNA?" asked Steven, confused by the idea that DNA could power a device as powerful as the Omnitrix.

"Apparently there are so much DNA that the genetic static alone can power the device, that's all this file says, though." stated Trix closing the file and opening another one, this one having certain names of species inside it. "Wow, Steven do you know what this is!?" asked Trix with excitement in his voice.

"No, what is it?" replied the boy confused with what got Trix so excited all of a sudden, there was also a huge smile on the Omnitrix's face.

"These are the codes required to unlock DNA samples in our watch, for more transformations!" said Trix with even more excitement, and at that moment Steven became extremely happy also with a huge smile of his own.

"So we can get more new heros now!?" asked Steven, overjoyed with the idea for more new aliens. He and Trix both felt like kids in a candy store, only instead of candy they were going to get super powerful alien transformations. "Will what are you waiting for, let's start dude!?" he added excited, with Trix happy to apply.

Trix's chest button started glowing before coming out attached to a long wire, going forward until connecting to a small hole on the top of the keyboard. Once the connection was made, the screen showed a downloading bare which was easy to understand even with it having alien language. Numbers were starting to go all over the screen, and green energy started going through the wire from the keyboard and right to Trix.

"The process is a little slow because of the damage to the ship, so we may be here a while." stated Trix as he continued to collect more genetic codes, adding the DNA to his systems. Time was something neither boy had, they needed to get powered up and head out to find those hunters.

"You know I was thinking Trix, maybe everyone escaped the hunters and are out looking for us?" suggested the boy wondering about the possibilities, Ben and the Gems were tough so it stood to reason they could break out of whatever cage or prison the hunters placed them in.

"I guess it's possible, but how do we let them know where we are without alerting the hunters?" asked the robotic AI as he kept collecting DNA from this machine. This tech may have been advanced but the damage was making the process slower than a snail, so far he was still in the process of collecting the DNA for one alien.

"What about those talkie talkies you made for everyone, and the link you have with Omni? Can't you just send them a signal or something?" the child asked looking over at that monitor, not changing even a little and still at a very low percent.

Trix considered this, looking into his inner systemes to check on the link he had with everyone. The hunters were smart enough to use tech to prevent either of them from cracking down the others, but what they didn't think to prevent was their ability to send everyone messages. Trix quickly wrote down his and Steven's location on a message, copied it multiple times and sent it to everyone.

"I just sent everyone a map to our location." the AI told his partner. Who hoped everyone was okay, and that they would find them.

The scene returns to Pearl and Kraab, as they kept up their epic battle with each other. Several areas on Pearl's uniform had rips and holes, while Kraab's armor had dents and broken sections that sparked with static. The robotic hunter blasted his laser at the Gem, who evaded the attack and used her sword to create an energy slash at stroke Kraab and pushed him back a couple of feet.

"Give this up Kraab, there's no way you can beat me when I'm in this form!" warned the Gem as she didn't want this battle to lead into someone getting hurt, or worse.

"Not a chance bitch!" shouted Kraab as he charged up to the Gem, who managed to block an uppercut he did in the direction of her face with her blade. Pearl was thrown into the air and was defenseless with the next laser shot blasted by the crab.

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed the Gem in pain as she was forced to go back to her defeat form and fell hard to the ground, landing on her back. She was spitting out spit and blood from her mouth, as the robotic hunter walked over and stepped hard on her belly with his front left leg. "Aauugghh!" she shouted with more blood leaking from her mouth, the pain in her gut being squished by metal was unbearable.

Kraab grabbed her head with his claw and slowly started squeezing, making the Gem scream even louder as her skull felt like it was cracking. "This is the end of the line for you bitch, oh but don't worry. You'll see those brates and your friends again, when your all burning in hell!" he declared charging up the cannon in his claw, ready to blast a hole in Pearl's head.

Before he could take the shot however, a large boulder wrapped with water quickly struck his left side and knocked him away from Pearl. She was left coughing and grabbing onto her head, it was in great pain from being squeezed by that brute. She looked to her side and now saw Lapis flying above her, before landing on the ground and running towards the Gems.

"I thought you didn't care if I died?" asked Pearl confused by why Lapis saved her life, she was still curled up on the ground trying to handle the pain in her head and on her arms. However, she soon felt the pain slowly go away and looked to see glowing water on her forehead and body.

"Do not misunderstand my attentions traitor, if it were up to me I would love to see you get what you deserve. But it would break Steven and Trix's heart, and I refuse to let that happen." declared Lapis as she held her left hand over the Gems, spreading the sparkling liquid around the entire Gem. while at the same time using her right hand to move the boulder she brought with her with water, and using the stone to repeatedly smash Kraab into the ground and keeping him in one place.

"What are you doing?" Pearl asked confused by the water on her body, while noticing her wounds were closing and the pain in her was going away. Not only that, but her clothes were getting fixed as well.

"Don't tell me you forgot we Lazulis are able to heal other Gems, are you really that stupid?" asked the blue Gem with a scuff, continuing to heal this Gem while keeping that monster from attacking. The little pest wouldn't stop getting back up, so the Gem didn't stop smashing him down.

Everytime got back up the boulder smashed right into him, smacking him away and breaking small scraps of his body away. He tried to blast the rock away, but was too late as the boulder crashed into his arm and smashed it to pieces. He shouted in pain before the rock got moved far above him, the water below it froze and produced several ice spikes underneath.

The now ice covered boulder fell hard on the hunter, broke apart from the impact and lift the robot in a crater on the ground. "He won't be done for long, you good to stand yet?" asked Lapis as she removed the water from the Gem, who seemed to be fully healed now.

"Ya, we better get moving befor-." Pearl suddenly got a message from the walkie talkie Trix gave to her, she pulled it out and it produces a digital map showing Trix and Steven's location. "It's the boys, there trying to tell us to go somewhere." she said before Lapis suddenly grabbed her from behind, flying up into the sky with her water wings.

Kraab was lift there as he slowly got back up on his feet, watching as the Gems were flying off at some direction. He let out a low growl before looking over to his broken arm, ripped the shattered metal from himself and out grew a smaller robotic arm. It was a simple robotic limb, wouldn't really help it a fight but was better than nothing. He soon began to chase after them.

The scene goes back to Sxisix as he was looking at the smoke and fire at was a result from his barrage of lasers, without a doubt those Gems were blasted to ash without a trace lift of them. Or that's what the hunter thought before being blasted away by a large amber colored hairball, knocking against the wall of a building and falling on his knees.

"You didn't think that was going to take us down, did you?" asked none other then the Fusion Tiger Eye as she walked out of the flames with her chainsaw staff in her right palm. Cat's Eye was able to shield Amethyst from the attack by changing into her tiger form at the very last second, they then used the smoke as camouflage to begin their fusion dance and become Tiger Eye.

[fuse into whatever you want, it won't save you!] declared the hunter as he blasted the fusion with more missles, grenades and lasers. However, it was a failed attempt as Tiger Eye used her staff to cut through the projectiles and charged right up to the hunter.

She grabbed his neck and slammed him back into the wall, denting it from the force. Tiger Eye kept slamming into the metal before bringing him high into the air and forcing him down hard on the asphalt, creaking it with the force of her strength. Several sections of Sixsix's armor was now cracked, his helmet was a complete mess with cracks and static everywhere.

"Had enough?" Tiger Eye asked as she stomped her foot on his back, cracking it under her mass. Suddenly she got a buzz from both of the walkie talkies from Amethyst and Cat's Eye, bringing out both from her puckets. They glowed and showed a map of where Steven and Trix were, and judging by the image Pearl was heading for that location also. "Kittens!" chimed Tiger Eye with excitement, removing her foot from the hunter's back as she got on all fours and started running to where the boys were.

[your not going anywhere] Sixsix said as he slowly got back to his feet, feeling great pain in his limbs from the impact of the fusion's thrashing. He took a minute to breathe and rest up, before turning on his rocket boots and following after the fusion to wherever she was going.

The scene switches to show Garnet and Oak Bark continuing their battle with Tectonic, all three brawling in the Kindergarten. Tectonic punched Oak Bark away with his right fist, before being kicked in the gut by Garnet as she jumped up and elbowed him in the face.

"Gem scum!" he growled before grabbing into the Fusion's head and throwing her away, however she turned around and stomped her feet to the ground to stop herself.

"This ends now Tectonic, with you surrendering-." Garnet began before a large fist made of wood burst from the ground and punched the giant on the chin, knocking him on his back. Garnet looked to the left, seeing Oak walked right next to her.

"Or with us turning you into scrap!" growled the Xeno-Dog as Tectonic go back up on his feet, yanked the wooden fist out from the ground and threw it to the two. Garnet used the blades of her gauntlets to slice the wood in half, knocking the pieces to the sides.

"You monsters took away my son, I won't stop until I see all of you dead at my feet!" shouted Tectonic as he began to charge right towards the two women, who simply stood as he got ready to tackle the two of them into the ground.

"You threatened the boys when they did nothing, so how are you any better?" asked Garnet as Oak Bark snapped her fingers and several gigantic roots grew from the soil and wrapped around Tectonic, trapping him as he tried in vain to break free. Nothing could grow naturally in the Kindergarten, but Oak Bark found a loophole with her powers.

Tectonic tried to rip the roots apart, but whenever he made any damage the wood just regenerated and more grew around him. Wood that looked to big for trees kept growing around him, wrapping around his arms and legs. Even with his enhanced strength he couldn't break free from this trap, he was stuck in place as the two Gems looked towards him.

Garnet aimed her gauntlets towards him, blasting them forward as she and Oak Bark jumped back as they made contact. A gigantic burst of fire and ice generated from the impact, the shockwave pushing against Garnet as she held onto Oak Bark, who used her staff to keep them from being blasted away.

The wood that kept Tectonic trapped was frozen solid on the bottom, while above the roots were set ablaze with flames. The shockwave had ended and Garnet let go of Oak Bark as they both looked to where the hunter once stood. "He isn't done yet." Garnet said, not even needing to use her future vision to know the goliath had more fight in him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's take him down while we still have the chance!" growled Oak Bark ready to tackle that bucket of bolts when he walked out of that fire. However, a noise coming from Garnet's puckett soon got both of their attention.

Garnet brought out her walkie talkie and it produced a digital map, showing both women where the boys were. The others were heading there also, making Garnet sign in relief that they were all okay. "The boys are sending us instructions on where to find them, let's head out while we still have the chance." she said as she placed the walkie talkie back into her pocket.

"But what about him, he'll just follow us?" asked the Xeno-Dog, watching as the frozen inferno started shaking and moving around. Tectonic was without a doubt breaking free, and would most likely be angry when he was free.

"We can handle him better when reunited with the other, now let's go!" said the Fusion as she and Oak turned around and started running away, lucky as just a few more seconds later the entire structure book apart and out came Tectonic with his metal red hot from the attack.

"Your not getting away that freaking easy!" he yelled as he began running after them, not letting those pests to get away from him no matter what.

Finally, the scene turned back to where Flamista and Tetrax had been. But now it was filled with smoke, with Flamista and Tetrax on the ground with several scratches and rips in their armor. They had just been put through the ringer, by something beyond nightmarish.

Standing between the hunters and the injured Xeno-Dogs was none other than Ben, who had used his transformation's powers to mutate into a combination of ten aliens. He had the basic body structure of Four Arms and his height also. His legs were that of Wildmutt, with crystal spikes growing from his thighs. His upper right arm was that of Diamondhead, with the shoulder being armored with Cannonbolt's shell. His upper left was belonged to Heatblast, several spikes growing on the forearm. His left lower arm was that of Overflow, with the fingers of Wildvine. The right lower arm belonged to Cannonbolt, a crystal shard growing from the shoulder. The head of this alien was that of Heatblast, but with four eyes instead of two. The lower jaw was made of crystal, he had XlR8's tail while around his neck was a large flytrap. His chest was themed after Ghostfreak, while two large vines were attached to his back. The Omnitrix symbol was located on his chest.

Behind this mutation was Thunder Hound with Hellfire in her arms, Ben had rescued her from the crystals and brought her sister to her. She had used recovery on herself to heal her wounds, while trying to use the ability to heal the smaller Xeno-Dog. The process was very slow, but luckily the little doggy was stable and healing well.

"Last chance hunters, surrender or be turned to paste!" shouted the mutation with a mix up voice of all ten aliens, his eyes glowing with energy.

"Never!" shouted Tetrax as he shot Ben with a laser, but it bounced right off of the crystal shield he had created just in time. Both hunters glared at Ben and were about to attack, when suddenly the Omnitrix symbol on his chest started beeping.

"Ben I'm getting a message from the boys, they're telling us to meet them somewhere in the woods!" Omni announced as Ben grabbed unto the whip of Flamista as she tried to strike him with it, he pulled her close and punched her away.

"A little busy Omni!" complained the mutation as he smashed apart a wave of crystals produced by Tetrax, soon after breathing fire at the hunter and forcing him to back away.

"The others seem to be heading to where the boys are, plus I am getting some weird signals from where the boys are." Omni informed Ben as she checked the map, wherever the boys were right now had an energy similar to the Codon Chamber back home.

"Alright, let's go then." said the alien as he turned around and started running towards Thunder Hound and Hellfire. He grabbed them both in his vines, while jumping off of the mountain. While in the air he grew two large wings made of vines, flying off with the two Xeno-Beasts on his back.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Flamista running after them, but she was too late. They were long gone and probably going to meet up with the other members of their team.

"Let's go Flamista, we need to follow them." Tetrax said as he brought out a hoverboard and stepped onto it. Flamista got behind him and they started hovering in the air, following the three to wherever they were going.

Back to Steven and Trix, the process for genetic codes have been incredibly slow. The damaged computer was making collecting data difficult, so far the boys haven't really made much progress. Steven was laying his head on his hand while Trix used his partner's shoulder as a pillow, who knew gaining new transformations could be so boring.

"How much longer Trix, we've been here half an hour already?" complained Steven, truly board with the long waiting. He was excited about getting new heros to transform into, but sitting and doing nothing was starting to get annoying. "How many new aliens did we get so far?" he asked, moving his head up to give full attention to his partner.

The readings from Trix's scanners told them that everyone was heading straight for here, which meant they somehow escaped from the hunters. The boys were greatly relieved to find out their friends were okay, but also knew the hunters were probably following them.

"My scanners tell me that we have unlocked three new transformations, seems like acquiring new forms take a lot of time." stated the Omnitrix as the green energy from the computer kept going inside Trix through the wire, the process as slow as ever.

"Maybe we can...ah!" Steven yelped as a portal opens up and emerged the Gems and a one foot tall turtle like alien with stubby antennas and was composed of green, black and white joints, and the Omnitrix was on the forehead. This is **Portaler**, Ben's teleportation alien.

"Steven!" Pearl and Lapis cried as they both embraced Steven with a hug while shoving each other aside with their free hand. This was probably going to happen all the time, Lapis think Steven and Trix is too good for the Crystal Gems and Pearl thinks she has more right to be with the boys since she was taken care of them from day one.

"Trix!" Omni cried as she gave the little robot a boob crushing hug, making the two Gems, Steven and Trix blush a little.

"Can't...breathe…" they gasped. They blushed and released them as the boys gasped for air. Steven and Trix were happy everyone was okay, but they needed to calm down before their spines broke in half.

"We got your messages then Ben found us with that tiny alien." Amethyst smiled as Ben reverted, walking over and standing next to the boys.

"His name is **Portaler**. He's not as strong as Quillshot or Cannonbolt but his teleportation generation comes in handy." Ben flicked his nose with pride. He was glad the boys were okay, but was confused with this strange room they were in.

"What is this place?" Jolt asked as Hellfire sniffed the floor. Everyone looked around in confusion of the metal room, it looked like something from the future or outer space.

"This is the starship where I found Trix. We came here for a way to beat the hunters." Steven explained. Ben took quick note of that, if this was true then this whole ship could have everything he needed to upgrade Steven's Omnitrix and heighten their defenses.

"This is how Trix got here? Meow!" Cat's Eye said in awe as her kittens materialized and browse around with curiosity, Hellfire joined in and they all were awestruck from the glowing lights on the walls and floor.

"Ben, this room…" Omni began and Ben nodded, He and she both knew what this room was, it was not difficult to tell from the machinery Smart Bolt was hooked up to.

"The Codon Chamber. Judging by the tech, it's Level twenty or close." Ben acknowledged. This version of the Codon Chamber was far superior to the one in his home, it was not hard to see from the larger size and bigger power source.

"Like the Omnitrix?" Garnet asked in surprise. She was informed by Ben that all technology had power levels, and the Omnitrix was the highest being level twenty and the only thing on that level.

"So it's a superior model?" Trix asked, seeing that this room was more valuable than he first thought.

"No, it's the original. Even with Grey Matter at his highest peak of intelligent, I'm nowhere near the IQ level of the First Thinker." Ben shook his head. "So you're trying to unlock more aliens?" he asked, seeing there was only one reason for the boys to be using one of these things.

"Yep!" Steven nodded. Ben should have figured, not that he was against the idea at this point. "We thought it could help up beat those hunters, and after them we could take on Kevin and Red Diamond." he added, Pearl was seen looking at the monitor alongside Garnet.

"But the process is too slow since the whole ship and its systems were damaged from the crash." Trix pouted, nothing was ever easy for them.

"Leave it to me." Omni touched the panels and a green digital circuit flows through her hand and data bytes appears in her eyes. Omni blinked and pulled her hand away. "Pass codes download complete. We'll upload it at home." Omni smiled, this ship really felt like home for the Omnitrix woman.

"I can't wait to be upgraded like you!" Trix beamed with glee, the woman smiled at the little guy.

"Let's head back before these hunters catch up." Pearl warned. Everyone nodded and raced out of the starship, however Ben made a mental note to come back later and see what else this ship has to show.

However, as soon as they existed the forest, a massive crystal wall grew beneath the team and encased them completely minus the heads, holding them at ten feet. Steven and Trix turned in shock.

"Guys!" They cried, not being able to move even an inch.

"Dammit!" Oak Bark growls, she tried using her wood powers but it didn't work as she was trapped. Hellfire and Thunder Hound tried, but their fire and electric was also useless to the crystal.

"Can't break free!" grunted Garnet, her enhanced strength was useless to this crystal.

"Don't worry, we'll-" before Trix can fold into his Omnitrix body, Kraab burst out of the ground, grabbed the back of Steven's shirt, picked him and the AI up and threw them away from the group and made them stumbled over the grass.

"Owww…" moaned Steven as he rubbed his head.

"What was that?" Trix asked then noticed Kraab. "You really are annoying, you know that crab head?" asked Trix, which resulted in Kraab looking confused for a moment. After a second the robotic crustacean finally understood the insult, and blasted a few shots of energy at the two out of anger.

"Ha, good old banter." Ben smiles. He knew Kraab had a short temper, it was one of the big reasons he could beat his version when he was only ten.

"Ben, can you transform?" asked Pearl. She tried to use her own powers to break out, but it didn't work. She could summon out her weapons, but without freedom of her limbs it would be pointless.

"***glance at his arm*** Omni was encased in crystals. She can't send the nanobots if the energy ricochet the prism property of the crystal." Ben answered with displeasure.

"I thought it's through DNA?" Amethyst asked in confusion. She was struggling like hell to break free, but was completely stuck.

"If anything stops or slow down the nanobots, genetic editing will be extremely painful." Ben answered. Explosions were heard and Cat's Eye and Lapis screamed in horror, and the others looked to where the source came from.

Steven was blocking lasers from the arriving Sixsix with his shields but Kraab smacked his pincer against his back, he screamed in pain as he was knocked on the dirt then a whip lassoed the boy and swung him over, hitting the ground hard and he coughed up some blood. He rolled over and clutched his stomach in pain, this was really bad for him.

"No fair! That's three against one!" Trix yelled but turned pale as Tectonic stomped in and grabbed Steven's head and lifted him above his own head.

"Fair!? You defeated us with your friends, so don't lecture us on strategy!" Tectonic dropped him then headbutted Steven into the boulder, leaving a fractured crater. Steven dropped on his knees and was panting as that blow disoriented his senses.

"Ow…" Steven moaned as he clutched his head. The pain in his head was like a drum being banged by an ape, his arms felt like they were being stung by bees and squeezed by a rhino stomping on them. His bones ached and some were probably broken, blood was going down from his mouth and even his nose.

"Steven!" Lapis cried. She tried with all her might to summon her water wings, but her gemstone was covered by the crystal so no water could come out.

"How hard is this stupid-" Oak can't even budge and Jolt can't teleport either as it's movement, not warping. Hellfire kept trying to blow fire on the crystal, but it didn't even sizzle.

"We got to help him!" cried Pearl.

"This is rather pathetic." Tetrax stomped in and the hunters gathered. "To think that he wields the most powerful device in the universe, yet he still needs the aid of those clods. You never even won a single battle alone." Tetrax lectures, looking at this runt being tossed around like a ragdoll.

"And thus the Shard Lecture on Lacking Potential begin!" Ben joked, which the Canines and Amethyst laughed while the others glared at him. As soon as he was out of this crystal he was going to break that jerk's jaw first, he has done enough talking.

"You only defeated me because of that Anodite!" Kraab scoffed, not even giving these insects the satisfaction of a full argument.

"I only lost because you let your rage take over. Not guilty about that…" Tectonic frowned. He still remembered the plumbing he got from that Tetramand, not to mention being frozen by that iced Ectonurite.

"But rage boost doesn't equal victory. You're obsessed with defeating others for just the dumbest of reasons. And your huge outburst at the beach was truly childish. You even crystallized the whole beach." Flamista added. The hunters all watched what happened to the beach after Tetrax talked to those two, which to be fair was an impressive display of power, but he was completely out of control when doing it.

"Sheesh, the kid needs to put a lid on his temper." Jolt comments and the Gems glared at her. "Hey, it's true." She defended. Oak Bark wanted to smack her on the back of the head, while Hellfire just shook her head at her sister.

"Just shut up! Just shut up!" Steven yelled in rage as he transformed into Fist Thrash then used Elemental Switch to become Rock Arms. Tectonic has been waiting for this, it's payback time for what this pest did to him at their last battle.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" He roared as he charged at them and threw a power punch at Tectonic, who didn't budge an inch. He reared his head and bashed Rock Arms away so hard that his armor shattered and was forcibly reverted back into the normal Fist-Thrash.

"That's it?" Tectonic asked, not even believing that was the same transformation that took him down so easily the last time they meet.

"RRAAAAAGHH!" Fist-Thrash screams in rage as he charged in but Kraab punched him, Flamista blasted him with fireballs, Tetrax uppercut him and Sixsix kicked him down towards Tectonic, who grabbed and slammed the Tetramand down on the ground at full force. "GAAAH!" He screamed in pain.

"STEVEN!" cried the Crystal Gems. they struggled even harder to break free from the crystal, the Xeno-Beasts did the same.

"..." Ben frowned.

"Argh…" Fist Thrash stood back up and swung his punch at Tetrax, he caught it and smack a punch back at him. Fist-Thrash stumbled back then growls. "You bastard!" He growled, these hunters were going down no matter what it took.

"Language!" Lapis gasped. Not believing Steven would say something so foal, but given the situation she was going to give him a free pass.

"Typical." Tetrax said. "You're not even worthy for us." He added, this pathetic waste was no were near worthy of the Omnitrix..

"You are a bunch of jerks! All of you! You go blaming people who didn't do anything to you!" Fist-Thrash yelled, only to be grabbed by the arms from Tectonic.

"Sapphire and the Blue Authority murdered my family, my planet and my son! He was going to graduate! I promised to be there then the Blue Authority attacked! Your foster mother was there!" Tectonic swung him in and kneed his chest, cracking his ribs.

"GYAAAAAH!" Fist-Thrash screams and was knocked back before Kraab grabbed his shoulder with his pincer.

"Pearl as her true self murdered my family and destroyed my body! How dare you criticized us, stupid chubby asshole!" Kraab blasted him away, Sixsix grabbed and pile drive him into the ground. He kicked him over to Flamista.

"My home was frozen by the Blue Authority. I am the last of my kind! RAAAAAGGHHHH!" She vomited lava at Fist-Thrash and he screamed in pain. Though he survived, he suffered painful burns. This was going to end in his death if he didn't do something quick, but these hunters completely outclassed him.

"I even heard Rose Quartz banished the Brave Osmo, Rose Levin, into the Null Void. She's a good woman and had saved others from the Yellow Authority and was Pink Diamond's loyal friend. Explain that?" Tetrax frowned, wanting to hear the runt's excuse for that one.

"Rose Levin!? Kevin's mother!? Why did Rose Quartz do that!?" Ben asked in anger.

"Same thing as Kevin. She went berserk on overconsumption of energy." Garnet explained.

"..." Ben clutched his eyes in frustration and sadness. He can't blame them. He banished Kevin for the same reason. Which means she's still alive. "I understand." He said, Garnet grunted with heartache.

"We gotta help them!" Cat's Eye cried. she tried to change into her tiger form, but she didn't have enough room to grow in the crystal.

"What, no comeback?" Kraab asked. Fist-Thrash stood up and panted heavily before timing out. Steven was heavily weaken and was getting very angry. This was making him very pissed off, these hunters were not just going to get beaten this time.

"You want to kill us?" Tetrax asked. After seeing the damage this runt did to that beach, that seemed to be his intention.

"Then give in to your Gem side! You were born of a traitor! A killer!" Flamista declared. Steven was fooming from this, he was reaching his limit.

"We will take your Omnitrix and return it to the true owner!" Tectonic growls. Trix's face was glitching from his anger, he wants to rip these hunters apart.

"Then we'll kill the rest." Kraab clash his pincer. That was the trigger, the final line for the boys.

"JUST SHUT UUUUUP!" Steven screams to the heaven and charged at them, only to be brutally beaten and knocked into the ground.

"Steven!" They cried. Ben can see Steven kept getting out of control and let those words affect him so he decided to act by chanting Restoration in Latin, bathing the boys with healing aura then chanted Stop in Latin, freezing time around him before locking eyes to Steven's, his eyes glowed green and so does Steven's.

The world went black then Ben and Steven were standing face to face in the void.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Steven asked. Looking all around him, there was no sign of the Gems, hunters of anybody at all.

"We're in your head. I'm speaking to you telepathically while I briefly stopped time with my cousin Gwen's spell." Ben answered. He couldn't keep this up for too long, this spell took a lot of energy.

"Cool! What's the plan? Those jerks are gonna-" Steven began before getting cut off by Ben.

"Stop getting angry." Ben said. Steven was taken aback by that, not expecting that at all.

"What? But didn't you hear them?! They kept bad mouthing-" the boy shouted, before Ben cut him off again.

"I know but can you blame them? They lost everything by the High Authority and the blames were shifted to the Crystal Gems. How would you feel if you lost everything? Don't answer that." Ben ordered as Steven pouted.

"But it's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong! We didn't know what's happening!" Steven complained. He hated this whole situation, he was getting blamed for everything.

"I know. Steven, the problem is that you kept letting them upset you. You have to control your temper. You mustn't give in to your Gem instinct, the urge to kill anyone who ruins your life. And don't deny it, you kept on about killing Kevin. Your mother banished Kev's Mom for everyone and her safety but you wanted to kill Kevin just because he gave you a drill phobia and other bad things. Steven, your future self suffered a lot when I took away his happiness, he murdered all who were scum to him. Do you want to be a murderer?" Ben asked.

"No… No." Steven sighed and hang his head down.

"Steven, when I was your age, after I defeated Vilgax's Leviathan robot, I was scared. I knew what lies ahead, the danger and responsibility. I couldn't sleep that night and Grandpa Max told me it's OK to be scared, it's OK to be hesitant but now I have a responsibility. Sure I abused Omni for my personal pleasure but I was a kid. I know if I fail, people die. It's too much to have it in my head so I treated everything as a joke but when it's time to go Hero, I faced the danger with a cheerful smile and give everything I got while I'm having fun. That way, I saved lives. It was you who gave my joy of being a hero back, so it's my turn. Steven 10...no… Crystal Knight, are you ready to Go Hero, wake those punks up and show them you are the Son of Quartz, Earth's new Protector?" Ben asked as he held out his hand with a fatherly smile.

Steven was flowing with tears, crying over his speech and nodded as he wiped his tears. "Yes, I am ready!" He sniffed as he took his hand. The light glowed brightly and Steven's mind becomes a beautiful green void then he returns to reality.

Steven blinked his eyes and heard everyone calling out his name. He regained his senses and saw Tectonic standing before him and Trix.

"STEVEN!" Lapis and Pearl cried in horror.

"GOOD BYE!" Tectonic roared as he brought his foot down. Getting ready to stomp the life out of this Gem, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Nope!" Steven smiled as he threw his fist and the earth forged a fist and punched the robotic hunter across the sky and made him crash right behind the other hunters.

"What!?" Tetrax gasped. He didn't understand what just happened, how did this runt pull that sneak attack off so fact.

"Yeah, Steven!" Amethyst cheered. Steven stood up and gazed at his hands in awe. He felt different from before, no longer angry but much more powerful.

"How did you do that!? That was so fast!" Trix beamed in awe. Steven had pulled off some pretty sweet moves before, but that was something else.

"Hey, Crabmeat! Have you ever looked in the mirror before?" Steven asked. Prompting Amethyst and Hellfire to laugh, while the robotic hunter got angry.

"Why you!" Kraab fired his laser cannon. Steven closed his eyes, set his mind in peace and dropped in a Grappler posture. He then summoned his shield, forged the water by the moisture in the air and the laser went through the bubble and started surging around the shield. Steven spun the sphere of light, tossed it up and he kicked it at Kraab. "WHAT-GAAH!" He got blasted away and slide on the dirt.

"Amazing!" Lapis, Pearl and Garnet gasped. This was nothing like they ever saw Steven do before, it was like he had reformed without changing his body. Ben smiled at the kid, he really has gotten better.

"Whoa oh oh! Hiiiyah! Oohwoow!" Steven did a kung fu stance and yelled. Flamista snapped her fingers and Tectonic charged on four at Steven. In slow mod, Steven grew scared and yelp "Whoa" as he summoned water from the air and forged a huge bubble belly. Tectonic collided against it then got bounced back, sliding on one foot before regaining balance.

"He rebelled my tackle with a freaking bubble!?" Tectonic asked.

"Yeah! And check this!" Steven dialed the Omnitrix and transformed into Terrabot, generated a large electrified boulder above him and slammed it into both Tectonic and Kraab two tried to push it back but was shocked by the static on it.

"Your going down now hunters, and this is going to be fun!" laughed Terrabot as he rose his hands above and suddenly several large, electrofied spikes of stone rose from below Flamista and flung her into the air.

"What the hell!" she screamed before Terrabot ran forward towards Tetrax, but quickly transformed into Sandshark and dove right into the ground. The hunter tried to look around him for wherever the alien was going to attack, but was surprised to feel his feet being grabbed by something.

He looked down as saw the hands of that mutation grabbing unto his feet, he suddenly was pulled down as the hunter was now buried neck deep into the ground. "Ahh, how are you doing this!?" asked the hunter as Sandshark came back to the surface, equipping himself with his Omni-Anchor.

"Because I'm Steven Universe, the Crystal Knight!" declared the alien with pride, Tetrax was speechless from the title. Sixsix flew towards the alien while firing lasers at him, but Sandshark quickly threw the chains and wrapped them around the hunter's waist.

[what in the world!?] asked the hunter before Sandshark transformed into Rock Arms, slamming the hunter with all his strength into the ground. Producing a huge crater, with the hunter struggling to move in the center.

Tectonic was now see running towards Rock Arms and repairing to punch him in the face, but the rock alien quickly transformed and the hunter's punch went through his head. "What!?" shouted the hunter as he saw the Tetramand was now that ice version of the Ectonurite.

"Nniiiccee ttrryyy!" mocked the ice ghost before flying through the body of Tectonic, freezing it solid until getting behind the hunter and transforming into Hydromutt. The aquatic Vulpimancer opened his mouth and blasted the machine in the back with a super high pressured water shot.

"Your going down this time hunters, at the hands of the Crystal Knights!" declared Trix as Hydromutt turned around in time to bite unto Kraab's pincher before he could literally stab him in the back, the aquatic Vulpimancer starting biting harder and crushing the pincher.

"Aauugghh!" screamed Kraab in pain before being flung away, Flamista jumped into the air and fired several balls of fire at the alien shark. Hydromutt quickly transformed again and changed to Hotground, created a wall of blue send that blocked the attack and used more sand to rocket himself towards the female Pyronite.

She tried to dodge but he quickly tackled her, smashing her to the ground and started punching her in the face leaving several cracks on her. Tetrax burst from the ground and started firing crystal shards at Hotground, forcing him to back away from Flamista as he summoned his shield and blocked the shards.

He quickly transformed into Sabertooth, using his super speed to run past all the hunters and smacking them aside while cracking some of their armor. Trix equipped the Omni-Mac on the alien's right arm, which the feline used to smack Tectonic across the face.

The robotic goliath fell on the ground, while Sabertooth jumped high into the air before getting sliced by an energy blade used by Sixsix. While in the air he transformed again, into Terrabeetle. He had wanted to try out this form after being told of it by Ben, and now seemed like the got time to use it. His version was a little smaller, the horns were more stubby and he had less detail to his skeleton armor.

"This is awesome!" cheered Amethyst as everyone watched in amazement of Steven taking down all the hunters, he was like a totally different person now.

"Take them down Steven!" Ben shouted, urging the boys to bring Tetrax and the others down once and for all.

"Be careful boys!" warned Pearl worried for their safety.

Sixsix flew up and fired several lasers and rockets at the large beetle, only for him to not even flinch as they made contact with his super hard shell and he rammed at Sixsix with the force of a train. The alien coughed up blood form under his helmet and he was slammed down into the ground, Terrabeetle landed on the ground and grabbed a punch made by Tectonic.

"This can't possibly be, you can't be this strong!" shouted the giant before getting punched in the face by one of the insect's fists, after which he spat orange slime on the robot and stuck him into the ground.

"Believe it dude, I'm new and improved!"cheered Terrabeetle before transforming into Rockhead, but a more frozen version of himself.

This version of Rockhead looked like a star shaped ice crystal with several smaller ice shards hovering around him, several cracks on the ice and one making up his right eye. His blades were replaced with several long spikes of black metal sticking out from each section between the star points. Cold vapor was generating all around him, while the Omnitrix and gemstone stayed where they were before.

*Say hello to **Icehead**!* shouted the iced star as he used his levitation abilities to pull huge chunks of the ground up in the air, frozen them in solid ice by an ice vision from his right eye and threw it against Tetrax. The hunter tried to shield himself with a barrier of crystal, but as soon as the ice shattered against it he looked up to see the ice aline above his head.

"How did yo-?" before he could finish Icehead blasted the crystal alien with an ice beam, freezing him solid. Flamista saw this and breathed fire, melting Tetrax free while forcing Icehead to back away.

That was until he transformed again and changed into Hydroshell, blasting her and Tetrax away with water pumps. The Omnitrix symbol on him started beeping and he changed back into Steven, backing away and taking very deep breaths. Using all those Elemental Switch forms in a row took a lot out of him, and judging by the tired look on Trix's face it also drained him very much.

They both looked back at the hunters, each of them looked completely drained as well. Tetrax was helping Flamista get back to her feet, her flames were completely put out. Tectonic was on his hands and knees, still frozen in some sections with cracks and sparks all over his body. Both of Kraab's claws were not destroyed, leaving him unable to stand himself up. Sixsix sluggishly stood up, clutching onto his right arm that seemed to be broken.

"They are beaten, boys, they couldn't fight you anymore even if they tried." Ben announced looking at the hunters, they looked like they were barely even alive.

"You did it Steven, you too Trix!" cheered Lapis happily, the boys did it.

"You really think you've won, don't you?" asked Tetrax as he stood up, the others right behind him. Both Steven and Triix just stared at the hunters, each with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, are you serious?" asked Amethyst, the others nodding with her.

"Look at yourself Tetrax, you're done. You and your team are now beaten beyond belief, we can still use more Elemental Switch forms and nothing you can do will surprise us now." Trix declared, only for the crystal hunter to laugh along with the others. Everyone, the boys, Gems and others looked confused by this.

"Don't be too sure, LIMIT BREAKER!" shouted Tetrax as he and the other four hunters held up their hands, the collar glowed and materialized a red Omnitrix symbol, which cause Ben to gasp as bad memories came back to him.

**"I am the true creator of the Omnitrix! Azmuth was a liar!"**

**"Surrender if you value your life!"**

**"It's not a knockoff. It's the Ultimatrix! And it's a definite improvement of the original!"**

**"Ha ha ha! That's right! An Ultimate Vaxasaurian! I can go Ultimate Alien while you can't!"**

**"You think I will just forget all the defeats, humiliation and…*shudder angrily* Chili Fries!?"**

**"Now you will know the wrath of ALBEDO!"**

**"WATCH AS THE WORLD BE REBORN, A WORLD WHERE BEN TENNYSON DOESN'T EXIST!"**

"STEVEN, STOP THEM!" Ben yelled with traumatic state and tone of fear and anger, He knew what they were going to do, it was the same thing that bastard Albedo did whenever he wanted to get a quick power up.

"Too late!" Tetrax and the hunters slapped the symbols, with Sixsix slapping the symbol for Kraab. They started surging with red and black energy then nanites began spreading across their bodies, repairing all injuries and revitalize their stamina and strength. They all then undergoes a bizarre transformation while blinding everyone with bright light shined from their bodies. When it faded, everyone looked back, and the boys were speechless by what they saw.

"No! They evolved!" Ben gasped. He couldn't believe his own eyes, Ultimate Evolution was supposed to only be possible with an Ultimatrix. So where on Earth did those hunters acquire that technology, who gave them the ability to evolve.

"Impossible!" Lapis was horrified beyond belief and in disgust.

Tetrax's helmet was removed, revealing his face, being almost similar as Diamondhead but with lighter formation of crystals making up a beard for him. His armor had completely changed, it changed to the color of white with several layers of black metal on his arms, thighs and waist. There were two large orbs flowing with electricity on his shoulders, while on his stomach and legs were slimmer orbs of the same static. His fists had silver knuckle braces with blue crystals on the center, while on his back was five large crystal blades with the ends generating static. There were light blue circuit lines glowing all over his body, blue electricity was generating all over him.

Flamista's uniform had changed almost completely: she now wore something similar to what a succubus would wear. A corset made of black metal with spikes on the sides barely covered her waist and chest, showing off more of her breasts. A pair of short panties were covering her crotch, but just barely. On her shoulders, thighs and buttocks were armored plates colored black and designed to look like skulls. She wore dark grey knee-sock looking armor that came up to her thigh, black lines going down the middle to her foot. She was wearing dark red high heels, clawed gloves in her hands and she was now wearing a silver headset with two large horns attached. Her flames were now black and the stone was grey, while on her back was two large wings of fire and a tail made of the same flame.

The body of Kraab was now giant, being over sixteen feet tall and twenty five feet long. His body now looked like a lobster, with one claw on the right having several axe-like blades on the side, the one on the left was three times longer and had energy spikes inside. On his back were silver spikes going down his back, while under the belly were small golden blades. His head was almost the same, but with several lobster details. The legs were long and spiked, in a total of ten sets.

Sixsix now had six arms instead of four, his whole body was more slender and had a white, skeleton themed armor. The first set of arms had simple claws hands, but the claws were made of red energy. The second set above had a long chainsaw with every blade on the left, while on the right was an energy scythe with a skull shaped elbow armor. The last set each had a large and long red energy blade, while being covered with a skull theme shield. He gained two, cured horns on his head and a skull face mask.

Tectonic had become twice as large, and became more hunched over. His armor changed to be completely back with dark purple patches on the shoulders, feet and his neck. Built into his arms, stomach, legs, thighs, neck and back were buzzsaws revving up with flames coming out, several chains were attaching his now longed necked, dragon theme head to his back.

"No fair!" Trix complained. Just when they finally had those hunters beat, they pull off something like this. When was the universe going to give them a break, was it out to get them or something?

"To be fair, Trix, we did use Element Switch." Steven shrugged with understanding. He and Trix would probably need to use the Elemental Forms again soon, because those hunters were most likely ready for round two.

"Those aren't Ultimates?" Ben mouthed. He had assumed the hunters were going to evolve with that transformation, but several of them didn't look like the Ultimates he had transformed into. Not to mention Tetrax only seemed to change his uniform, which means their only wearing more battle ready armor.

"That girl is hot!" Hellfire barked, drooling at Flamista's new look. Everyone else stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"That joke is banned!" Oak Bark snorted, with Hellfire whining.

"Who wants the first shot?" Tetrax asked. This was the end of the line for those two, they didn't stand a chance of victory now.

"Me!" Kraab rammed the large pincer into the ground and unleashed multiple water towers. Steven panicked and created a bubble shield then freeze it and encased it with stone before being blown into the sky.

"STEVEN!" Everyone gasped.

"NOW!" Trix yelled, which Steven obliged by slamming his hand on the Omnitrix and burst into a huge green light, exploding the shield and emerged a comet of plasma.

Tetrax and the hunters immediately jumped back as a large figure nearly struck them with his fist, fissures the earth. They landed and dropped into a fighting stance. This runt probably had more tricks up his sleeve.

"**Hotfreeze**! Oh yeah, you're so in trouble now!" grinned Hotfreeze as he stood up and dropped into a battle stance. Hotfreeze was his most powerful transformation, he didn't care how powerful the hunters themselves became they didn't stand a chance.

[An Ickiton?!] Sixsix hesitantly exclaimed as he readies his claws and weapons. He has seen this species before, they are truly a dangerous race.

"..." All remained silent then Tetrax scoffed as he exited his stance.

"Is that supposed to scare me? With our new forms, I doubt you can best us." Tetrax said. He knew a Ickiton was very dangerous, but that brat barley had mastery with his other transformations. So without a doubt he didn't master this form either.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" sneered Trix.

"Take this! **Arctic Lava Cannon!**" Hotfreeze thrust his right hand and discharged a focused beam of plasma and subzero ice fusion. Tetrax just stood there with Flamista as the others retreated and got blasted at full force, creating an explosion of high temperature heat wave before instantly encasing them in absolute zero. "Ha! Easy win!" boasted Hotfreeze.

The Gems cheered at their victory but the cheers faded as, to their horror, Tetrax punched his way out of the ice, showing no sign of frost bites or damages. Then a small black glow appears before expanding immensely then exploded into flakes by Flamista as she let out a roar of power. She dropped her posture and gave a sassy grin as she fixes her flaming hair.

"That tickles." She grinned. That fire attack didn't even make her flinch, compared to her black flames it was nothing but a little burn.

"You call that arctic lava blast? Truly pathetic!" Tetrax gave a smirk. Ben was dumbfounded by Tetrax's attitude, he most have not felt anything from Hotfreeze's attack.

"N-No way!" stuttered Hotfreeze, baking away with a shocked expression.

"Impossible! That ice can only be melted by another Ickiton!" baffled Trix, not understanding how either of them survived that attack.

"It does, but only if you fully mastered the balance of fire and ice nature." said Tetrax. Hotfreeze and Trix were dumbfounded by what the crystal alien just said, he had to be lying.

"My heat temperature is that of a star. I'm too hot to handle~!" grinned Flamista as she glanced at her nails.

"Come at me, weakling." taunted Tetrax.

"Not falling for it! Hiyah!" Hotfreeze threw a fireball then threw some icicles, impacting them then spirited away. He spotted a row of crystal coming at him with great speed so he cartwheel, Trix equipped the Omni-Speaker and blasted it with a sonic blast, propelling back and shattering the crystals.

Hotfreeze slide on his hand and knees then saw Flamista soar up and belch hellish flames, which he combined his breath with the speaker and nerfed it with a sonic Arctic Lava blast.

"Watch out!" Trix warned as Sixsix landed and swung his weapons, Hotfreeze brought up his Rose's Shield and blocked them then the Omni Weapon combined it to become a weapon, armed with turrets and a cannon. It fired a barrage of bullets and howitzer shells that bombarded Sixsix, who shield himself.

"RAAAAGGHH!" roared Tectonic as he tackled Hotfreeze, knocked the fire and ice alien back and swung his arms, shredding his armor apart then used his head as a bat, smashing the shield apart and sending Hotfreeze crashing and rolling on the ground before grinding on four.

"Time to freeze you!" Hotfreeze jumped across the field and swung his claws.

Tetrax watched as Tectonic was preparing to turn but he's slow so he thrust his hand upward and suddenly, a crystal tower spawn out of the soils and discharged a beam of ultraviolet rays, impacting the Ickiton to the sky.

"Was that an ultraviolet beam?!" Ben gasped. The boys might be in more trouble than he thought they were, these hunters have almost tripled their power with that armor.

"Hunters, scatter!" Tetrax ordered as they all but Tetrax jumped to the sky. Sixsix flew up at full speed then readied his claws and weapons.

[**Frenzy Claw Fury**!] Sixsix increased his speed to subsonic, slashing Hotfreeze as a red blur then continued slashing in eight different angles, fracturing his armor greatly then tackled him at full blunt force that sends the alien spinning in the air. Tectonic soar up by his great leaping strength and is above Hotfreeze.

"**1,000 Fists of Death**!" Tectonic joints ejects huge streams then charge in and landed literally a thousand of bone-crushing, murderous consecutive punches at 750 mph. His one thousandth fist is a cross punch and smashed against his jaws, blood spewed out as he let out an agonizing pain before being propelled toward Flamista, who flown up with her body producing a massive heat and curl up.

"**Supernova Burst**! RRRAAAAHHH!" Flamista spread her arms and legs as her body discharged a close proximity superheated explosion, impacting Hotfreeze and Trix at such force, they screamed in agony and burn. She ceased fire as he fell down at basic speed but Kraab jumped up, swung his giant claw and grabbed him.

"**Earth Piledriver**!" Kraab dropped at full speed due to his weights and rammed Hotfreeze against the earth, creating a huge explosion of rock and Hotfreeze let out a scream before he got lifted up and got blasted away by Kraab's energy cannon.

Hotfreeze went flying towards Tetrax and he swiftly caught his skull, swung him over and slammed him on the ground. He held out his hand, converted it into a cannon and aimed at his head.

"No!" screamed the Gems.

"Die!" Tetrax fired a huge beam of ultraviolet and engulfed Hotfreeze completely, only to redirect and blasted him with pointblank redirection, pushing him twenty yards back. He recovered and glared at Hotfreeze, who survived by forging a Rose's Shield cladded with ice. "Argh! Persistent." He scoffed.

"That...smart. OK… You're not bluffing…" Hotfreeze coughed as he stood up and clutched his stomach. "That's a cool Omni-Kix." He said. The Hunters and their team were confused with the name, what he was talking about.

"It's called Limit Breaker!" Tetrax corrected him as the Hunters regrouped, each of them wondering how this alien was still standing after all that..

"Well, it had an Omnitrix icon and did a kink in your DNA, so Omni-Kix." Hotfreeze comments. Trix and Ben were impressed by the name and made a note of it.

"How is it he's not consumed in rage!?" Tectonic asked. Just a couple minutes ago this clod was so angry he was swinging his arms like a madman, then suddenly he got his shit together and now was acting like a real warrior.

"Hey, getting angry is getting old. Plus, I'm pumped! This battle excites me!" Hotfreeze smiled. He and Trix have loved fighting more than anything else in the world (besides their family and friends), and this was the biggest battle they ever had so far.

"We're going to kill you! How can you be excited!?" Kraab argued in confusion. They beat this runt into the ground, trapped his friends and were about to bury him eight feet under. So how was he this excited, how did he still have this urge for combat?

"You cannot defeat us!" Flamista smirked. However she and the others noticed the alien laughing, he was laughing like she told him a joke. She, Tetrax and the others had no clue what was going on, Ben and the Gems were also speechless by this turn of events.

"Don't gloat till it's over. I got an upcoming match with Red Diamond. He'll murder you guys if he finds out you killed me. Not letting that happen." Hotfreeze dropped him stance similar to the Canines, surprising them. "**Recovery!**" The Rose Quartz gemstone on his belly glowed and bathe him with a bright rose aura, healing him completely.

"Whoa! I'm fully charged!" Trix exclaimed. Not only that, but all the damage from the hunters attacks had vanished into thin air. It was like nothing happened at all, this was beyond awesome.

"He's learning so fast!" Pearl said in awe. She was truly proud of how much Steven and Trix were improving, the Xeno-Beasts were also amazed by the fact the kid used their Recovery ability.

"Told you he had potential. All the pampering slowed him down and allowed people to upset him very easily. If he learns to believe in himself and learns to have fun no matter how people mistreated him, this is the result. Isn't that how Rose Quartz become a powerful leader?" Ben asked. The Gems were overwhelming with joy and tears, seeing Steven is indeed the Son of Quartz as he has all Rose's qualities.

"Trix, Element Switch." Hotfreeze ordered. His robotic partner looked at him in surprise. Steven was planning something big, and his little buddy needed to play along with him for it to work.

"Steven, Hotfreeze has two elements! We don't know what will happen if we add another Element in the mix." Trix decline, unsure what will happen if Hotfreeze was switched with Earth or Water. True the transformation would be powerful, but they might not be ready to handle something like that.

"Just trust me. Dial Ice." Hotfreeze nodded. He knew what elements to use against the hunters, they were going down and it would be totally awesome.

"But he's already ice!" Trix reasoned. Hotfreeze was an alien made of ice and fire, so adding ice to him made no sense at all.

"So we boost him up! Come on, we lose to them, we lose against Kevin and Red Diamond. I have faith in you, partner!" Hotfreeze gave him a thumb up. Trix was hesitant but then nodded, folded into the core and dialed Ice, displayed the color pale blue then Hotfreeze frail and swung his arms out. "ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" Hotfreeze roared in power as the orbs of fire and ice spirals around into a cocoon.

"What's happening!?" Lapis asked. The power the boys were generating was unreal, she has never felt anything like this from anyone outside of the most elite Gems and the Diamonds themselves.

"Is he Switching Hotfreeze with Ice Magic!?" Pearl asked. What on earth was Steven planning on doing, what was he going to transform into?

"**Element Switch - Triple Fusion!**" Ben announced with excitement, shocking the Gems of what he said. The Xeno-Beasts were speechless, and the hunters themselves were dumbfounded.

"Triple Fusion!?" Tetrax baffled then the cocoon glowed golden yellow before exploding into a massive tree of electricity, blasting everything around him and slashed the crystal walls apart, freeing everyone. They all landed on the ground, looking to see what happened with the boys.

The lightning jolts then retreated back into Hotfreeze's body and the light faded. Everyone marveled at the new form of the Ickton.

He is now much taller, being fifteen feet tall. His ice armor grew larger, and more spiked on the sides. His shoulder armor gained horns, while his thigh armor changed to be shaped like faces similar to the shoulder ones. The flames of this alien turned white, while the ice turned black. His legs were replaced with four, crab-like legs. His claws grew longer and his tail gained a lizard skull on the head, the eyes glowing green. His neck became longer, while he gained two more faces on opposite sides of his head. The one on his right had only one eye hole, and two long fangs. The one on the left had a long, fanged jaw and looked like that skull of a deer. While on the front face had four eyes, sharp fangs and three large horns. The Omnitrix symbol stayed on the chest, colored yellow as the Lightning Element while the gemstone stayed on the belly. Above him were three orbs, the left being made of fire, the right being ice and the middle being thunder.

"Whoooa! Check me out! I'm sparking!" The new Hotfreeze cheered with three voices speaking in unison. He felt powerful, more powerful than he has ever felt in his whole life. The power rushing into every inch of his body felt untouchable, he felt like he could take out Kevin, Red Diamond and the hunters all at the same time.

"Awesome! Thunder Magic!" Trix beamed. His scanners were going off the chart, this Elemental Form was beyond anything they have ever transformed into before.

"No way!" The Gems said in awe. Steven had used those elements to create thunder, making this alien extremely powerful as the element of thunder was one of the strongest and most destructive of them all.

"Yes way, say hello to **Novastorm**!" declared the alien generating electricity around his body.

"Enough! Flamista!" Tetrax ordered. He didn't care what form this clods took, they were going to take them down and take the Omnitrix.

"**Final Nova Breath!**" Flamista flew up and belched a breath equivalent to a supernova explosion.

"**Gravity Spiral!**" Novastorm's mouths surged with electricity then belch multiple spiral beams that impacted and plows through the breath, burst and zapped the Pyronite.

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" Flamista screamed in agony as the badge shattered, reverting her to normal then she got encased in ice. She fell down and hit the ground, not even denting by the impact.

"He one shot her!" Kraab gasped. This couldn't be real, this had to be some sick, twisted nightmare.

"Amazing!" Garnet gasped. Novastorm was even stronger than Sugilite or Tiger Eye, he probably had the power to destroy an entire city.

"Whoaohohoh! This is awesome!" Novastorm cheered, flexing his arms.

"Hey, Stevo. I know you already picked a name, but I have a different idea. You're made of Thunder, and you got three skulls. How about **Thunderskull**?" Trix asked, which he thought sounded cooler then Novastorm.

"Coolio!" Novastorm, now named Thunderskull gave a thumbs up as approval to the name.

"How dare you have fun when you're going to die!" Tectonic growls in rage as he charged toward them at raging speed.

"Bring it!" Thunderskull changed forward, moving as fast as a lightning bolt then they both collided, creating a huge thunderclap and Tectonic got blown away, the badge shattered and reverted with his body broken and shorted out. He crashed and stumbled over before stopping.

"What a headbutt…" he moaned.

Kraab quickly burrow underground and plow across while Sixsix charged forward. Thunderskull raised both hands, grabbed the Thunder Orb and Ice Orb then stamped them on the soils.

"**Thunder Blizzard!**" He roared as he discharged twin electro orbs that flew over and struck together against Kraab, creating a huge explosion then both hunters were caught frozen in pillars of ice, with the badges destroyed by the electric shocks.

"Impossible." Tetrax baffled. The transformation quickly beat all his comrades like they were nothing, now he was alone to face this demon.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Thunderskull gathered the orbs then installed one in each month. They started glowing brightly and Thunderskull gained an aura that sharpen like a giant woman with hair similar to PinkFlare.

"Whoa! That light is so bright!" Cat's Eye winched her eyes. Oak Bark shield her eyes while Hellfire had to turn around, the light was so bright it hurt.

"No way I can win against that! Can't Dodge either…" Tetrax made up his mind and punched the ground, forging a huge dome of crystal then it fired a spray of ultraviolet crystals. Thunderskull just forged a giant shield that protected everyone as he's at full charge.

"three...two...one… **Fusion Magic - Finish Breath!**" Thunderskull belched a trio of beams based on Fire, Ice and Thunder Magic, wrapped together and merged into a white beam. It impact the dome and began refracting, nailing random directions.

"Whoa!" Ben forged a shield and protected everyone. It struck the ice prisons and freed them by sheer jolt.

"There's no way they'll break through… What!?" Tetrax gasped as the dome got penetrated and created a massive explosion when it nailed the Petrosapien. He couldn't believe it, he and the others had lost and failed their mission.

Everyone braced themselves by the powerful gale before it died out. Thunderskull waited for a moment then Tetrax emerged, reverted and clutching his arm as his armor were damaged and his body was broken with cracks. He's healing but very slowly as he stumbled over and dropped on his knees. Thunderskull stood before him, staring blankly and arms relaxed.

"Ugh… How… How did you manage to penetrate my shield, that was a hundred times greater, it could block a cosmic ray?! And with a form completely new?" Tetrax baffled. This made no sense at all, how did these Gems defeat him?

"Oh you know. A little practice with a Robolex, watching anime and some training." Thunderskull nonchalantly explained with a shrug before comically returned to his blank stare state.

"That was aweeeesome!" Trix cheered. They finally beat the hunters, they were down for the count and even if they escaped and returned the boys would just kick their asses again.

"That's my kittens!" Cat's Eye cheered.

"That was Sumo Slamming!" Ben cheered, with everyone staring at him. "Ahem! You did great, boys!" Ben blushed. He really felt embarrassed, Amethyst and Hellfire were already giggling at him for his outburst.

"That was impressive, Steven." Garnet nodded with a smile. She also had to look up to talk to Thunderskull, he was really tall.

"Uggh…" Flamista moaned as she recovered and the hunters regained conscious. They were beaten and they knew it, there was only one thing left to do.

"Fine… Kill us." Tetrax sighed. Thunderskull just looked at the crystal dude confused, was he really serious?

"For what?" Thunderskull shrugged. "We're square. After all, I'm a hero, not a murderer." He said, earning shocked expressions from the hunters.

"You serious!?" Tectonic baffled as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Tetrax, both you and Flamista are the last of your kinds. If he kills you, you're both extinct. Not gonna happen." Ben explained.

"I'm made to preserve DNA samples to save everyone from extinction. So Omni and I can bring them back… somehow." Trix smiled. He really needed to ask her how that worked, as he was really at a loss from how they could bring back dead aliens.

"And everyone here is really sorry for their actions, even Lapis." Thunderskull said.

"No, I do- ***Ben elbowed her*** Ow… I guess." Lapis pouted. Ben just rolled his eyes at her, she was going to get a big lecture from him when they get home.

"So, shall we bury the hatchets?" Ben asked. This whole fight between the two teams have gone on for too long, and they could be doing great things if they worked together against Homeworld.

"But… We lost everything…!" Tectonic sobbed as oils leaks out like tears. Thunderskull felt bad for the big robot dude, he just wanted to give him a hug to feel better.

"Pyro has no life… it's a dead star." Flamista sighed. Trix felt really sorry for the fire woman, she didn't really seem like that bad of a person.

"Never give up hope." Omni said as she materialized. "There are many stars to replace Pyro, Petropia will regenerate in five Earth years, and my big brother can build a new planet, if he's in a good mood." Omni explained.

"Big brother!?" everyone asked in confusion.

"Cat's out of the bag… Ascalon is Omni's older brother. He is a Sword that can cut through reality." Ben explained.

"Whooooa!" gasped the girls, the boys were also freaked out by that. And they thought Thunderskull was powerful, Ben has had this in his arsenal of powers the whole time.

"Then why didn't you use him to solve all our problems!?" Amethyst argued.

"He's a Weapon of Destruction. Misuse him and he'll accidentally blow up a planet, with everyone on it. Combining him with Omni will make me omnipotent but I'll go crazy with all that powers so he's limited to ten percent. Plus, he can only be used once per year. I used him to find the Codon Stream to fix Trix, now he refused to even cure all the Corrupted Gems." Ben sighed.

"He can do that!? Who made him?!" Pearl asked. The Omnitrix was powerful, but this sword rivaled even its powers.

"The First Thinker who later built Omni." Ben answered, leaving everyone speechless.

"So that's it? You just let us go?" Tetrax asked. He couldn't believe this was happening, after everything they did to them, they were allowing him and the others to live.

"Yeah, pretty much." Thunderskull nodded.

"Well?" asked Flamista, confused about what her and her team next choice of actions would be.

"We'll complete our bargain…" Kraab sighed as he stands down.

"It's true… We accepted your mercy. But promised us one thing, Son of Quartz." Tetrax began, and he listened. "Defeat Red Diamond. Win, and convinced him to join your cause. Both of you are hybrids. Maybe it's fate that two Gem Hybrids can stop this genocidal war." Tetrax said.

"We promised!" Thunderskull gave a thumb up.

"Gems, we'll travel the galaxies to gather the remaining rebellion and informed them of Rose's son and your redemption. If the boy is ready to fight, call us." said Kraab as he gave Pearl a communicator. She took it and nodded with a smile.

"Farewell." said Tetrax as he turned and tossed an orb, opening the portal. "Let's go." Tetrax marched forward and went through the portal.

[Train well, child.] said Sixsix as it walked away, though Steven didn't understand what he said.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you! One puff then we're squares!" declared Kraab as he followed, with Tectonic following before stopping.

"Sapphire, Oak. I will pass my son's honor to you. Avenge him with your heart of justice." He said as he left. Oak scoffed as she's still confused but Garnet understood.

Flamista approached Ben and gazed at her for a bit. "Listen, uh… I wasn't thrilled on apologizing, especially with you making a fool of me but maybe we can work it out. Like...a dinner or something… Argh, I hate this! Just take this and bye!" Flamista rudely gave Ben a metal card and stormed off with her flames being pink, showing she's embarrassed. Ben read it and it's Flamista's phone number, with a note saying 'You owe me the next interview', resulting Ben to blush heavily.

"Hmph! A rival!" Omni pouted with jealousy. Would this never stop, why did Ben have to be such a ladies man?

"Agreed!" growled Jolt.

"Aw man…" Ben groaned. This was never going to end, Omni and the Xeno-Dogs were going to give him hell when they got back home.

"So, you DO want to take him out for another INTERVIEW?" said Tectonic with a troll look as he waited for her.

"Shut up!" She snorted as she passed through the portal. Tectonic chuckled as he followed and the portal closed.

All the Gems gathered and surrounded Thunderskull, who finally timed out and reverted. The Omnitrix displayed the Lightning Icon as the new fourth element. It was shaped like two lightning bolts across each other and forming an X, being colored blue with yellow on the outside. Everyone marvelled at it then Ruby spoke up.

"Who would've thought that adding Ice resulted in Hotfreeze to become Thunderskull." Ruby comments.

"That was awesome!" Amethyst beamed.

"I know right?" Cat's Eye nodded as the kittens emerged and tackled Steven, meowing congratulation to their surrogate brothers.

"Stevvy!" They meowed, surprising the boys and especially their mother.

"Ahh! First words and Jr's second! Meeeow!" Cat's Eye squeal as she hugged her babies, all six of them. Hellfire did the same, with Oak Bark grabbing the entire group and holding high into the air with a smirk.

"So… Who's hungry? My treat!" Ben invited.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Hey, with this new element, imagine Ghostfreak!" Steven beamed, with everyone shuddering.

"Kid, lay off the Ectonurite." Ben comments, not wanting to see Thunder Ghostfreak after seeing Freezeskull. But who was he kidding, he was going to use Ghostfreak for every new element he gets.

"Hey, I have my favorite, you got yours." Steven smiled.

"The good news is that you won a battle by yourself. Now you have a better chance to face Red." Omni said. Thunderskull was just the first of an entire list of powerful Thunder forms, and as far as she knows thunder was more powerful than fire.

"That's right, and Trix, you're right. Combining Rose's Shield and Omni-Weapon was amazing." Pearl smiled before Lapis shoved her aside.

"Steven, your Water skills were beautiful!" Lapis beamed, her hand still on Pearl's face making the slender Gem growl in annoyance.

"Thanks!" The boys smiled.

"Soon, we will begin our training. And I think we all need training too. Who's up for ten laps around Beach City?" Ben asked.

"NOOOO!" Amethyst panicked as she ran away. Everyone laughed as they watch her running out of the forest as the screen fades to black.


	24. Love hurts

The scene opens up at the Beach House, where we notice Connie Mashewaran was walking up the steps. She stopped before the door and knocked it twice. It had been a few days since she and Cat's Eye have seen each other, the teen heard about that fight the Gems had with those galactic hunters. Connie was so worried for her girlfriend, but was glad to hear she was okay along with everybody else.

"It's open!" A familiar feline called out, which Connie smiled a bit as she turned the doorknob and entered the house.

Connie had heard the house got destroyed by a new uneasy friend and Ben called the repair crew as he grew tired of constantly fixing the place himself. It's much more spacious and had all the upgrades you would expect from one of those remodels they do on TV, she really loves it.

She walked through the hallway and saw the kittens watching TV about Tokyo Mew Mew. "Hi, girls." Connie greeted. They immediately turned their heads and were beaming with smiles. She absolutely loved the little kittens, they were the cutest and sweetest things in the universe to her.

"Mama!" They meowed, which made Connie blush and she was taken aback. The kittens not only spoke but they called her Mama. it really made her even happier that she was now dating Cat's Eye, love couldn't be sweeter.

"Hi!" barked Hellfire as she just happened to be sitting with the kittens.

"Ah! Who… Aren't you that mutt working with Animo!?" Connie asked with fear. Plus, how did they escaped, Ben had them contained after the whole event with Animo, Nightmare and Kevin.

"Caaaat! This lady called me a villain!" Fire pouted like a child, seriously why did people have to remind her she's a bad girl?

"Easy, girl. She's a bit behind on the details." Connie turned to see Cat's Eye in an apron as she cooked some pancakes. She served five plates and brought the tray for the kittens and Hellfire. They took the plates and munched them. "I'll bring the juice. Want some, Connie?" Cat's Eye asked with a wink.

"Kitten, you're cooking?" Connie smiled in a flirtatious way, as she didn't know Cat's Eye can cook. She usually just ate fish she caught from the ocean, so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Omni taught me how. I still like cans good but the girls wanted pancakes." Cat's Eye blushed timidly. "Oh, Fire is good. Animo sent agents to free them but Amethyst and I stopped them so he just erased their memories. They're on a new clean state and the kittens absolutely love Fire. but I don't like Oak Bark. That…mutt!" Cat's Eye had to watch her tone as her babies are learning words so she doesn't want them saying bad ones.

"Oh. So they live with you guys now?" Connie asked. She wondered what that would be like, Cat's Eye and the Xeno-Dogs might actually have arguments twenty four seven.

"As if! They're with Tennyson." Cat's Eye scoffs, not even daring to think of sharing houses with Oak Bark. she might consider Hellfire and Thunder Hound for roommates, but that dog could drop dead for all she cared.

"Speaking of that, where is everyone?" Connie noticed there's hardly anyone in the house. She understood the Gems went on missions all the time, but where were the boys?

"Steven and Trix are training with the Gems at the Heaven Beetle's Temple to master Water, Ice and Thunder, Amethyst is off competing in a wrestling arena, the Canines are doing some shopping for food and dog items, Ben and Omni are checking the starship that brought Trix here and me, I'm house sitting with Fire. Nyah nyah nyah~?" Cat's Eye sang happily as she poured new batter on the pan.

"Did I missed an adventure? Steven learned three new elements after Earth?" Connie asked with a smile. She really needed to come by more often, she felt like a teen who missed an entire season of their favorite show.

"Grab a plate. Have I got a story for you." Cat's Eye smiled. She honestly didn't know where to start when it came to all the crazy antics they have been through, it was going to take awhile to explain.

At the wrecked starship, which was moved out of the forest to the open field, we looked inside to see five Bens working alongside with Omni. Ben had used the Sonorosian to duplicate the Omnitrix and had each do their own work. Omni was against this at first, however, she knew they needed to learn everything they could from the old vessel so she decided to allow it this time.

The original Ben was in his Galvan form, Grey Matter, to fix the engine core through a duct meant for Galvans. The first clone is Sympathy Ben, the same one Ben made onced to assist Kevin to stake out for Forever Knight. As the title stated, he is very sympathetic and sincere but he lacks Ben's fighting spirit and other traits, making him easily timed out and whine after hitting a pipe as Humungousaur. So he's not fit for battle. He's in his Kineceleran form, sprinting around to reorganized the rooms and gather the broken parts to deliver to his second clone.

The second clone is Intelligence Ben. He holds Ben's amazing intelligent and is practically as smart as his cousin Gwendolyn and Kevin. As such, he's in his Planchakule form named Jury Rigg. Usually he's a bit uncontrollable but Smart Ben kept his mind together and used his uncanny ability to perfectly fix the broken gears, circuit boards and console. Sympathy XLR8 picked them up and set them in their places.

The third clone is Rude Ben, the clone Ben made to support Julie at her match but ends up humiliating her and was extremely rude to others. He also has Ben's narcissistic behavior and womanizer side, which would explain why Bullfrag's impulse got stronger.

He's in his Talpaedan form, tasked to punch the dents out or in then mold them with his seismic ability. He originally doesn't want to but did it because Omni baited him about having bought new luxurious bikinis. The other Bens also worked harder after that, that woman knew how to bait her man.

Next is the fourth clone, the Rage Ben. He harbors all Ben's anger and is very short tempered. Omni had to calm him occasionally by massaging his back. He was tasked in helping Omni collect data from the computer, using Upgrade. Since he's with Omni, he's very tame but he doesn't talk much.

Finally, Child Ben. He holds Ben's childhood memories and mannerisms of his ten year old self. He is very energetic, impulsive and loves to have fun. With that, he's Buzzshock and he's at the storm cloud absorbing a lot of electricity.

"How's the job, guys?" Grey Matter asked as he pulled a circuit board and checked its conditions. The inner workings of this ship honestly wasn't as bad as they first thought it was, the outer shell of the cruiser kept most of the insides from getting cracked after crashing into Earth.

"Nice and smooth, Ben. It's so nice the boys had cherished the sweet memories of their first encounter here." Sympathy XLR8 answered as he screw all the joints on the panels. Thanks to his super speed, XLR8 managed to bring parts and repair areas in seconds.

"Progressing exquisitely, my original counterpart." Smart Jury Rigg replied as he fixed the navigation system. He was going to do the defense systems and weaponry latter, he and the others felt that the ship needed to be ready in case of another attack from space.

"What's it to you!?" Rude Armodrillo scoffed as he jammed the dent firmly until it looks new. He had managed to get about a thousand dents fixed, with a couple more thousand to do. Seriously, this ship may not have been completely wrecked but it sure wasn't like new.

"...Fine." Rage Upgrade growls as he repaired the data and found any backup available.

"We almost got all the systems at seventy five, honey. And Rage is just doing great, right baby?" Omni purred as she stroked his back, which made him feel calm.

"WHEEEEE! INCOMING!" Child Buzzshock returned with a swarm of himself and zapped into the starship, surging and re-energized the starship, causing the whole interior to begin humming and computers went online minus the ones that are disconnected.

"Good to know." Grey Matter smiled. The ship was almost fixed up and ready to fly, maybe in about a week or two.

Omni was very skeptical about the starship. This is not like the ship piloted by Xylene the Uroxide, the old flame of Max Tennyson who was instructed by the First Thinker to deliver the Prototype Omnitrix to said Tennyson. This starship was too advanced for an Uroxide, and seeing it has a Codon Chamber, it must've been sent from Galvan Prime.

But there's no signs of any pilots, not even their remains, and the chair Steven sat on was too big for any Galvan unless they're wearing that biosuit Azmuth wore. So what happened to them and who shot the ship down? That's what she wants to know, and the poor robotic boy lost his memories upon the starship's crash landing.

"Omni?" Rage Upgrade grumbled.

"Just pondering, Ben. We're almost done." Omni smiled as she stroked his head. Seeing Ben's rage in physical form makes her feel very sad and sympathetic, understanding his pains and done her best to keep him calm.

"How long until it's space worthy?" Sympathy XLR8 asked. The ship was hard to repair, but with five of them it went on smoothly.

"Well, we need a new life support system, hyperdrive engine and antigravity units. And Earth's techs isn't even Level four." Smart Jury Rigg shook his head. They could use some parts from their own home, but that may still not be enough.

"Yo, Upgrade! Upgrade the damn ship!" Rude Armodrillo yelled.

"Rrrrgh!" Upgrade molded his body into battle mode and faced his clone. Omni quickly ran and block his path.

"Ben, stop! Don't hurt your clone!" Omni plead.

"He...yelled...at me!" Upgrade growls but something caught his optic and he shove Omni aside, stomped over and pulled out a tiny crystal orb. "Poly...morphic...Crystal!" He growls.

"Eh!?" All the clones and Grey Matter stopped their actions and Omni grabbed it to stare at the crystal.

"Why is there a **Polymorph Crystal** doing here of all places?! They can only be found on Vislo and no Galvan ever used it except…" Omni paused as she widens her eyes. The other Bens did the same, they knew what she was thinking.

"Albedo the Mad!" Smart Jury Rigg frowned.

"ALBEEEEEDO!" Rage Upgrade roared in rage as he powers up his optic. Child Buzzshock emerged and electrocute him to the point he screamed and dropped on his knees. "Ugghh…" he moaned.

"Sorry, you're losing it. Teehehehe!" Child Buzzshock giggled.

"Destroy it!" Rude Armodrillo ordered. That thing was too risky to leave around, that crystal was used by the Albedo from his own universe to cause some serious trouble.

"It's too risky. We'll just have to store it away." Omni declined.

"So that means…" Sympathy XLR8 began…

"Albedo must've stole the Omnitrix and this starship. That's why there's no crew but whoever attacked him must've been Vilgax. I noticed the ship was on autopilot." Grey Matter speculated.

"Meaning Vilgax murdered Albedo for warping the starship out of his reach." Omni concluded.

"Good!" All Bens and Omni said in unison. The last thing they need is an alternate Albedo and Omni cannot imagine the rage Ben will unleashed on that rebellious Galvan. With that done, everyone resumed work, Omni remained staring at the crystal then put it in her pocket.

The scene switches back to the Beach House, where everyone ate their breakfast and were sitting down on the couch. The kittens were taking a nape next to Hellfire on the floor, who was trapped under Pinkflare getting a tongue bath. She was begging from someone to get the lioness off of her, but the others just pretended not to hear her.

Connie was sitting next to Cat's Eye, while on her lap was none other than Acid Spitter. The little Corrupted Nephrite was on her back, allowing the teen to give her a belly rub. It was a little weird and the belly of this insect felt rough and a little slimy, but Connie still thought the pouring the little girl made was adorable.

"So what brings you here cutie, wanted to see me, nyah?" meowed Cat's Eye giving Connie a lick across her check, making the girl blush and laugh.

"Haha, easy there kitty." replaying the girl, but couldn't deny she loved the attention. Cat's Eye soon went over and planted her lips on Connie, the teen loving the amazing embrace they shared. They kept their lips locked like that for a full minute, before Cat's Eye started to slowly open her mouth and moved her tongue forward.

Connie took the hint and opened her own mouth, allowing her cute kitty to explore the depths of her face and do a wet dance along her girlfriends own tongue. They made out for a good while, Cat's Eye even moving closer and using the hand she had placed on Connie's left shoulder to go down and take a sweet handful of the girl's plump breasts.

Connie held in a moan, not wanting the little kittens or Hellfire to hear them. Acid Spitter had moved from her lap after noticing the two women doing this, the little thing looked confused about what they were doing. Cat's Eye was in the process of removing Connie's shirt, before something caught their attention.

***BEEP*** sounded off Connie's phone, making both girls take their moment of passion. Connie buttoned her shirt after moving away from her love kitty, a trail of spit still connected their mouths before breaking. She took out her phone and looked to see it was her mother of all people calling, just what she needed.

"Yes ma'am?" Connie answered the call, Cat's Eye made sure not to speak while she did so. Ben may have fixed up Priyanka's mind so she didn't hate the Gems but him, however, that didn't mean the women would be okay with her daughter being in a house alone with one of them.

"Connie where are you, I have been trying to call you all day?" asked Priyanka from the other end of the phone, Cat's Eye still felt nervous of hearing that scary woman's voice.

"I'm at the library mother, you know I have a big test this week." Connie lied to her overly protective mother, she hated doing it but felt she had now choice.

"You still should have told one of us before you went, you know how crazy things have gotten in this town. Anyway, when will you be home?" asked Priyanka, Connie looked over to Cat's Eye worryingly, she Gem returned the same look.

"I'll be home at around seven, I want to make sure I get all the basics down." the teen pulled out from her head, that should be more than enough time for Connie to talk to Cat's Eye about something on her mind lately.

Cat's Eye watched the whole event take place and was frustrated they still couldn't tell Connie's parents that she was dating their daughter, however, she understood why Connie didn't want to break the news too soon. Doug wasn't even what she was worried about honestly, he was actually a pretty chill guy.

"Alright, just be sure to call if you need something, bye." Priyanka said before hanging up, leaving Connie alone with her girlfriend to think about what to do next. She wanted this to stop, the girl was tired of keeping her love a secret from the two people she cared about almost as much as Cat's Eye herself.

"Kitten, I want to talk to you about something." Connie said seriously to Cat's Eye, making the feline Gem a little worried.

"What is it Connie?" replied the Gem.

"I'm tired of keeping this a secret from my parents, I can't come over without making up some crazy lie for either of them to believe. I'm always afraid to express my feelings with her in public because my mom might see, and I have to delete all our messages in case she checks my damn phone, I have had enough!" declared the woman with red checks, truly frustrated by the situation.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Cat's Eye, wondering what her sweetheart was thinking in that wonderful brain of hers. Like Connie, Cat was also frustrated with the whole ordeal and wanted it to end once and for all.

"Tell me Cat's Eye, have any of you or the Tennyson's been to that new restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago?" asked Connie with a raised eyebrow, Cat's Eye just looked confused.

"No, but what does that have to do with this?" the feline asked confused on where Connie was going with this.

"Tonight let's have dinner there, with both our families and even the Tennysons. I want everyone to be there, for when we tell my parents the truth." Connie explained, making all the hairs on Cat's hair point up from shock.

"B..but Connie, are you sure about this. I mean I understand we want your parents to accept our relationship, but don't you think you're pushing things a little too hard?" Cat's Eye asked worryingly, she didn't feel like her girlfriend thought this through.

"Not at all kitten, this has gone one for long enough. Besides, how am I going to convince my parents to let me spend the summer here unless they agree to our love?" asked the teen with a smile, making Cat's Eye surprised by the notion.

It was true, she has been waiting for a chance for her and Connie to ask her parents to let her stay at the Beach House this summer. But because of their secret relationship, they had no idea on how to ask and make it so Priyanka or Doug agreed to it. Sure Priyanka didn't hate the Gems anymore thanks to Ben, but she would never allow her only daughter to stay with them with all the crazy stuff that's been happening.

"I guess you're right, but what's the plan?" asked the feline Gem as she petted the head of Acid Spitter, who had jumped on her lap for some cuddles.

"Well, we you tell everyone what we're going, while I keep my parents in the dark and just say it was Ben's idea for him to apologize to my mom. We'll slowly start to get them in the mood, before making the big reveal." Connie explained as best she could, however, it wasn't the greatest of plans.

"I don't know Connie, Ben isn't the kind of guy who would agree to something like that." Cat's Eye responded, knowing Ben would rather eat nails instead of apologising to that woman.

"He doesn't really have to apologize, just pretend that is why he is there. I know it's risky, but what other choice do we have?" asked the teen, not seeing any other options they had at their disposal.

Cat's Eye thought it over for awhile, before nodding her head. "Alright, if you think this is the best choice I'll go along with it." she said sweetly to her love, who in return gave her another mouth watering kiss.

At the Beach City street, Ben was walking to the nearby auto shop. He lost the mood to keep working on the starship and decided to postpone it for another day. He had regrouped his clones as he cannot risk repeating the same mistake he did before. He wants to see if they had any parts he could use for the hyperdrive. Sure, sounds stupid but he wants to try before going to other planets to find parts.

He knew going into space to find parts for the ship was a better shot, but with everything that has happened, he didn't like the idea of leaving Earth for too long. Besides, this was Galven tech. Which means not any technology will do for the repairs, he was going to need high level tech from hard to reach places.

He walked in and greeted the shopkeeper then began browsing around before he heard a gun clicking at his head. He glances to see the Bane of Evil herself, Priyanka Haheswaran.

"Is it loaded?" Ben asked as he checked the battery pack. He knew he could transform and kick the crap out of that woman without her even knowing it, at least until she was on the floor.

"Let's see." Priyanka pulled a trigger and made an empty click. "Nope. Let's try it's secondary fire." She grinned.

"It has a secondary-OW!" Priyanka smack the butt of her gun against his head. Ben clutched it comically as he tears up in pain. "Owowow! That's police brutality!" He yelled. This bitch was so damn annoying most of the time, if it wasn't for the fact she was Connie's mother he would take her down.

"I'm off duty." Priyanka sneered and Ben noticed she's in her casual clothes. Teal buttoned shirt and tan silk pants with black low heels. Though she unbuttoned a few buttons as her breasts were too big to completely cover up. "And don't even think of touching them, freak!" She hissed. Knowing full well where this pervert was looking, she had half a mind to arrest him just for that.

"I had enough trouble with Omni on those matters. What do you want?" Ben asked. He really didn't have time for any of this crap, he needed to get back to repairing the ship before more trouble comes from space.

"Care to explain why my daughter spends all of her free time with you aliens?!" Priyanka demanded. She wasn't a fool and knew Connie was at the Beach House today, she could tell her daughter was lying to her just from her police training and from the fact she had her motherly senses.

"For the love of- She's about to be seventeen, woman! You need to trust her more often. Excuse me, do you have any stuff that can power a guidance system?" Ben asked the shopkeeper. He knew this guy probably didn't have anything he could use, he just wanted to keep from continuing his conversation with Priyanka.

"Sorry, Grumpy Guy. That's NASA level." He apologized. However Ben just grew annoyed, once again he was called the nickname he hated so much.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Ben sighed as he walked away. He was going to need to find the parts at some more resourceful places, he wondered if area 51 was in this universe.

"I know Connie is hiding something! She always stuttered when I talk to her." Priyanka followed Ben, demanding answers. This punk knew something about it since he was involved in pretty much all of the weird stuff going on in Beach City, he had to know something.

"Geez, isn't it because you are damn scary with your voice of authority. Even Doug was terrified of you." Ben rolled his eyes. Why was she following him anyway, was she going to keep this up until he gets home. On second thought, maybe Oak Bark could scare this bitch away.

"She also reeks of tuna in her breath." Priyanka scowls. Ben immediately knew where this is going and cursed Cat for putting Connie in risk. Well she didn't put the girl at risk, but she really needed to be more careful about how they expressed their romance with the queen of glares being the teen's mother.

"Maybe she ate sushi. Geez, why not frisk your daughter if she got a gun!" Ben mocked her, only to be kicked onto the pavement. "Oh now we're talking!" Ben stood up and threw a roundhouse kick at Priyanka, who simply tased his ankle, Ben yelped and dropped on the ground. "Cheap shot!" He yelled. This was really starting to get freaking annoying, he was going to do something he would regret pretty soon.

"Tell me what you know, you bastard!" Priyanka hissed as she aimed her taser at his crotch. Ben got an idea.

"PRIYANKA, LOOK! THE AUTOPSY ALIEN!" Ben yelled as he pointed at the air. This was pretty dumb of him to resort to, however he needed to get away from his pcyhopath before things get ugly.

"Where!?" Priyanka panicked as she turned in fear but saw nothing. She felt a bright light and turned to see Ben had ran off as a speed alien. Priyanka began boiling in rage, crushed her taser and vein bulged on her temple. "TENNYSON!" She screamed.

The scene goes to the Tennyson House, XLR8 was seen running into the living room surprising Omni, Thunder Hound and Oak Bark. they were having a little girl time after Omni had returned from repairing the ship, but she and Been would have a long way to go before it was space ready.

XLR8 transformed back into Ben, looking both tired and frustrated. "Fuck, what is with that woman!?" he asked himself, looking over and seeing Omni and the Xeno-Beasts looking at him confused. "Before you ask, I am talking about Priyanka." he stated, before Omni accused him of cheating on her for the millionth time in a row.

"What happened this time?" Omni sighed, this bitterness between Ben and Connie's mother was getting out of hand.

"Priyanka is starting to figure out about Connie and Cat's Eye being more than friends." Ben explained, making Omni looking very worried. Priyanka was a scary woman, and her hatred for homosexual relastionships was without a doubt deep.

"How do you know that?" Omni asked, wanting to know all the details.

"She said Connie's breath was starting to smell like tuna, and I could just tell she figured it was because of a certain feline who couldn't wait to take her daughter into the bedroom. This is getting out of control Omni, either Cat's Eye needs to learn to restrain herself better or Connie needs to tell her parents the truth." Ben grunted as he sat down on the couch next to the girls, Oak Bark moving closer to him.

"Who is Priyanka?" asked Jolt as Oak Bark laid her head on Ben's lap, he scratched the back of her ear as he did so.

"Priyanka Maheswaran is a police officer that works in Beach City, she is also the mother of Connie Maheswaran. Who just so happens to be Cat's Eye girlfriend, which would not sit well with the parents at all." Omni explain, earning a raised eyebrow from Oak Bark.

"Why not, they don't like lesbos?" she asked rather bluntly, making Omni and Jolt blush.

"In a matter of fact, yes. Both Priyanka and her husband Doug are very traditional, religious and protective of their only child. Connie has kept her relationship with Cat's Eye a secret from her parents, in fact she has been keeping her sexual nature a secret from them since day one." the AI answered, Jolt looking a little confused.

"And Cat's Eye is okay with this?" she asked, not understanding the feline Gem going along with this whole thing with her lover's parents.

"No, but trust me Jolt. if you meet Connie's demon of a mother, you would understand their fear of revealing anything to her." Ben said as he still felt the stinging pain from the taser, he was going to need to remember on making a mental note to get payback on Priyanka. Maybe another gas powder filled coffee would do the trick.

Thunder Hound looked saddened, she felt bad for Cat's Eye. even Oak Bark seemed a little upset, not so much for the cat but for this other girl. She didn't know who Connie was, but she liked anybody who wasn't that annoying feline. Heck, she even liked the kittens more than that hairball. Hellfire would often bring them over when she babysat, and the others would play along with them.

Suddenly Lapis walked into the living room, she couldn't help but overhear what the others were talking about. "Is Connie a friend of Steven?" she asked, wanting to know whether or not to care about this whole ordeal. It wasn't like she was a cold person who didn't care about anybody, but she being stranded on Earth for the rest of her immortal life made her not want to get involved unless she really had to.

"Yes, in fact she is a really good friend of the boys. As a matter of fact I heard that Steven and Trix were the ones who introduced the two girls together, sweet little things." Omni said with a smile as Lapis sat down between the group, the AI and Jolt to her right, and Ben with Oak Bark to her left.

"I see, so what will they do about this situation. Couldn't they just force this Priyanka to accept Cat's Eye mating with a Human female?" asked Lapis, not seeing why the group didn't just use their powerful abilities to handle that average Human woman, although she also never meet Priyanka before.

"We can't just force things like that Lapis, that's not how it works here." Ben lectured, this blue Gem needed to remember that Earth didn't work like Homeworld.

This wasn't the first time either, she had not been adapting to life on Earth as well as the others. He understood that after her thousand year impressoment, she would find living life anew hard and Ben was ready to handle all that. First she didn't like to drink or eat, which honestly wasn't a bad thing since her body didn't require those things to survive. She also didn't need to sleep, but would do so just so time can move faster for her. As far as her relationship with the Xeno-Beasts is concerned, Lapis tried to avoid them at all costs since she was freaked out of them being what they were.

"So what are we going to do Ben?" the water Gem asked, making the man ponder that thought for awhile. Priyanka was figuring things out by herself, and when she learns of her daughter dating Cat's Eye behind her back it would be an all out war. As if Red Diamond and Kevin wasn't bad enough, now they had to deal with motherzilla.

"Well actually Ben, Connie has figured out a way to reveal the truth to her parents. However, she and Cat's Eye needs our help to do so." Omni informed her hobby, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow along with everybody else.

"Oh really, what's her plan?" Ben asked, curious, Connie has been afraid to death of revealing this to her mother, so for her to think of a way to get her parents to accept her dating a Gem was odd.

"They want us, the Gems and even the Xeno-Beasts to come along with them on a dinner night with Connie's parents. Basically she wants to gently let them know the truth with us as their backup in case things don't go as they planned, and personally I think it's a good idea." the AI explained as she remembered the call she got from Cat's Eye just an hour ago.

"I don't know Omni, are you sure they thought this out?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow, he was also curious on how Connie would get her mother to agree with a dinner involving him showing up.

"What kind of food does this place serve?" asked Oak Bark, not really caring about the other stuff.

"Italian barbecue, and I think this is the best choice for the teens. You said it yourself Ben, Priyanka is figuring it out by herself. So it would be better to have everything out in the open in a friendly environment, at least in public to avoid from Priyanka having a huge outburst." Omni informed, but there was a look on Ben's face that made her worried. "What?" she asked.

"What did Connie tell her mother about me? Priyanka hates my guts and she knows that, so how about Connie convince her to have dinner with me?" he asked, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well, don't be mad. But Connie….told her mother you would apologise to her." Omni said carefully, but it didn't really matter as Ben reacted how she knew he would.

"Apologize!? To that woman? Never!" he declared, there was no way in hell he would humiliate himself for that bitch's pleasure.

"Ben, they need us, and Cat's Eye would be heartbroken if her love life was ruined as a result of Priyanka forbidding Connie from seeing the Gem again." Omni said, with the Xeno-Beast nodding in agreement. Only Lapis wasn't joining Omni on this, but that was because she was still confused about this whole situation.

Ben looked at everyone sighed, this was such a pain in the ass. On one hand he hated Priyanka and would never do anything that would give that woman more ammo against him, however on the other hand he knew Cat's Eye would be destroyed if Connie wasn't allowed to see her again and that would also hurt the boys. He hated this situation, every bit of it. But for now, he would just have to swallow his pride and play along for tonight.

"Fine…" he replied, making Omni move past Lapis and plant a kiss on his check. She knew her man had a good heart, she just needed to use her puppy eyes on him to bring it out.

The scene switches to the outside of a very fancy restaurant, dark brown with tables on the outside for the customers who wanted to eat in the fresh air. Driving into the parking lot is Greg's van, he was informed about everything and was happy to come along. Greg stepped out of the drivers side dressed in a black shirt and grey shorts, wearing black sandals on his feet. He walked to the back of the van and opened it for everybody riding along with him, letting everyone walk out.

Steven was wearing a pink button up shirt and blue jeans, with Trix wearing sunglasses. Garnet changed her outfit to a long dress that was blue with red flames, she had on purple slippers and some makeup. Pearl wore a fancy blue dress, sparkling in the moonlight as she walk in her shiny blue slippers. Amethyst wore a plain purple shirt and jeans, she wasn't really a dress kind of girl.

Pinkflare jumped out of the van with Acid Spitter and the Kittens on her back, Cat's Eye decided she wanted her entire family to come along for this.

Next was Omni as she walked out, wearing a light green, semi-transparent dress with a black outline going down to her feet from behind but stopped at the knee in front, a pair of black and white sandals, Her hair was tied into a long ponytail with black straps, and she was wearing dark green eye-shadow, lime green lips and pink blush. Everyone thought Omni looked gorgeous like this, making the Omnitrix blush a dark red glow.

Ben was wearing a pale green formal suit along with a black vest, black tie and black pants with formal black shoes. He had comb his hair neatly and changed the Omnitrix into its original form for formality. Omni finds Ben rather dashing in his suit and even some women were blushing of the sight. Others were shocked how good looking Grumpy Guy is. Ben was adjusting his collar. He never wore a suit before so it's a bit tight.

When asked about the Xeno-Beasts and Lapis, they're house sitting the Beach house. Omni promised to bring them doggy bags and Ben ordered Oak Bark to watch over Lapis. Omni offered for them to come along, but Lapis said she wasn't interested and Ben didn't want to leave the Gem at the house all by herself.

Last but not least was Cat's Eye herself, dressed in the same outfit she had on hers and Connie's last date. The only difference was she was wearing light brown lipstick and eyeshadow, a couple of silver earrings and necklaces. She wanted to make a good impression on Connie's parents, this was her only chance to impress them.

Everyone headed towards the gate that lead straight for the outside section of the restaurant, everyone decided to eat outside since it was a nice and cool night with a gentle breeze. The waiter opened the gate for them, although he was a little startled from seeing Acid Spitter, the Kittens and Pinkflare.

Luckily Garnet called a few hours before they arrived to let the restaurant know who was coming and not to worry, thankfully the establishment allowed animals. The owner of this restaurant knew about the Crystal Gems since it was public knowledge in Beach City, Mayor Dewey thought it was good publicity.

Everyone walked up the steps until they were at the balcony, there was beautiful tables with large lights around the area. The furniture was colored black with golden outlines, the same went for the chairs and fireplace. There were a few people eating dinner already, some looked surprised to see a pink lioness or a beaked bug with a huge eyeball in her throat. Cat's Eye looked around until she spotted Connie and her parents at a large table, the one at the center of the others.

Connie looked behind her to see Cat's Eye and everyone, she smiled and waved to them. "Hey guys, over here." she told the group, who all made their way to the table. As they walked over everyone saw Connie's parents, Priyanka was dressed in an eloquent blue dress with makeup on while Doug was dressed in a black suit and red tie. Everyone sat down to be in front of the Maheswaran family, Priyanka and Doug were really surprised to see the Tennysons.

"Whoa! Mr. Tennyson, you look great!" Doug compliment his suit. He wanted to make a good impression, this was a favor for his daughter after all.

"Thanks. Hello… Priyanka." Ben grumbled. He really didn't want to do this, all he wanted to do is eat, be emotional or battle support for Cat's Eye and go back home.

"Benjamin." She responded coldly. Priyanka only agreed to this as a favor for her daughter, not to mention finally getting the truth out of why she has been acting strange lately.

"Behave you two." Omni lectured. She did the same glares at everyone, making them all withdraw any negative ideas against Priyanka.

"So… I heard you wanted to have dinner with us to talk, what's on your mind?" asked Greg trying to prevent a fight from happening, which may happen at any second now. Priyanka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking at Greg slightly more calm.

"My daughter wanted us to have dinner with you and…these Gems so we could try to get a better understanding of you, which my husband agreed to..." Priyanka stated giving Doug a glance, making the man gulp from the cold stare she gave him. "Despite my arguments, they both wanted me to give it a try, which I suppose won't hurt since we will be moving away very soon anyway." she said with no attempt at hiding her glee of leaving Beach City, nor hiding the fact she hated being this close to the people she called freaks.

"I'll prepare the party." Ben smirked before Omni elbowed his chest. "Ow!" He whined. What can he say, the idea of this bitch leaving him alone was like a dream come true.

"I heard about that and wanted to know why you decided to move, Beach City is a wonderful place with a lot of friendly citizens." Greg said trying to explain his point, he didn't exactly like Priyanka for how she treated her son.

"Because this city is filled with nothing but freaks and abominations, my daughter almost got killed thanks to your son!" Priyanka argued with a frown, she was already getting upset and haven't even been with the Crystal Gems for a minute. It seems Ben's mind altering her mind was only temporarily, as she was back to her old self in no time.

"Hey I didn't do anything! It was Animo who attacked the cruise- Oops!" cringed Steven.

"Case closed." Priyanka gave a smug grin. "Was she also there at the quarantine area of the campsite? But of course, you all love dragging innocent people in your jobs!" She scoffed. She knew Connie was there for both incidents, she had a way of breaking info out of her daughter.

"She's good!" Amethyst cringed.

"Oh please, as if you done anything better. Can you shoot a ghost or a giant gorilla with a human head? Please intrigue me." Ben mocked and Omni yanked his tie, choking him as she smiled sweetly. But he was only telling the truth, Priyanka wanted to act so high and mighty but didn't understand all the things they have been through in their lives.

"What he's trying to say is that there are criminals such as the Xeno-Beasts and extraterrestrials that cannot be stopped by the local authority so it falls in the authority of the Crystal Gems." Omni explained as she released Ben and he coughed for air.

"She wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for you two, you and those monsters you turn into!" Priyanka rebunked, glaring daggers at both Ben and Steven, she was at her limit and wanted nothing more to do with them.

" Monsters, are you kidding me?! Even after everything that we did for this city you keep calling our forms that, they aren't monsters they are transformations of different species all over this galaxy!?" asked Trix with a frown, what was this idiot even talking about? How many times do Trix and Steven need to explain to Mrs. Maheswaran that they are the good guys, and that just because something isn't from Earth doesn't mean they're demons from hell.

"There isn't supposed to be any other life forms other than humans, that is what god has declared!" Priyanka stated, holding the cross around her neck in her hands. She wasn't giving up her beliefs on a bunch of blastamist heathens.

"Mom please stop, they're my friends!" begged Connie, trying to stop her mother from being so rude to Steven and his family. This wasn't how the girl wanted the night to go, this was supposed to be a peaceful dinner for her and Cat's Eye to reveal the big secret.

"Connie's right dear, we asked them to come so let's not insult them!" Doug stated trying to get his wife to listen to reason, no matter how hard that may be. Doug wanted to do this dinner meeting to get Priyanka to get to know the Universe family, maybe than she will stop her hatred of them.

"They're the abominations plaguing our world, if it wasn't for them the human race could live in peace!" Priyanka argued pointing finger right at the group, who looked both shocked and insulted at the same time.

"Gems. Stand down!" Ben ordered, forcing all to back down. He saw how angry most of them looked, even Omni looked annoyed by Priyanka's attitude. "Priyanka, you are being extremely pathetic." He said.

"What did you just say to me?!" asked Priyanka angrily, this man had the nerve to say something like that to her.

"So some aliens performed autopsy on you, I understand your hatred but do you have to fucking play a religious card!? There are over one million, nine hundred and twelve different species in multiple galaxies, including us! On Earth, there are fairies, trolls, elves, mermaids and even Cryptic animals. There's even a Ghost Zone, alternate reality and even the Outerverse. I may not be Christian but I had faced deities and demons so I know there is a God who created the Infinite Omniverse! But this isn't about religious! You got probe and raped by the Sessataf, those damn prideful jerks who probed the innocence for the same thing we Human do on innocent aliens! We are not different! And that doesn't give you the right to hate all species! So stop blaming the Gems for crimes they didn't committed! They suffered enough!" Ben argued. Everyone are speechless and Steven smiled, proud to have him on their side. Omni sighed as Ben glared at the now red woman, Priyanka was about to explode with anger at any moment. Until someone got everyone's attention, which meant they unknowingly stopped all hell from breaking loose.

"May I take your order?" asked a waitress wearing the standern uniform a worker in a restaurant would wear, although her large breasts and butt got the attention of both Cat's Eye and Connie.

"Oh thank you!" Omni said with relief. She was grateful the server came when she did, Ben looked like he was about to turn into Humungousaur and flung Priyanka into the ocean or something.

"Maybe we should just order some food, it should calm everyone down." suggested Greg, trying to keep everyone from killing each other. The Gems all nodded in agreement alongside Connie and her father, Priyanka agreed if only to end this conversation.

Shortly afterward, everyone got their orders and began eating, despite the tense atmosphere. Steven was eating some cheese pizza with Trix eating a digital version. Pearl, Doug and Amethyst had some spaghetti and meatballs. Cat's Eye had some fried fish with a side of shrimp, but didn't eat much as she kept glancing at Connie. Said girl was eating some chicken with red sauce, but didn't have much of an appetite as she kept looking at her girlfriend. Greg was enjoying a medium steak, freshly made with a spicy brown sauce. Priyanka had a plate of clams, but didn't look very pleased even when eating.

Pinkflare and Acid Spitter ate some steaks and chicken from plates on the ground, the animal hybrids shared from their plates.

Cat's Eye really wanted this dinner to be nice, but it had already turned into a big mess. The more she waited the more her chest kept beating and threatening to burst out, she needed to convince the Maheswarans to let her date their daughter or she'll lose Connie forever. "Uh...um Mrs. Maheswaran..." Cat's Eye started extremely nervous, this wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't going to help that the last time they saw each other Cat's Eye threatened to rip Priyanka's arm off, so that wasn't going to help much.

"What do you want?" asked Priyanka bluntly, not angry but definitely not pleasantly. Cat's Eye gulped from receiving the same cold stare from Connie's mother, but Cat's Eye than looked back to Connie who shook her head. "This better be good young lady, I don't have much patience for you or your family!" Priyanka stated bringing Cat's Eye back to focusing on her, this needed to be done now.

"I...I just wanted to s...say, me and you..your daughter are….AH!" Cat's Eye started before screaming from seeing several large vines grow from the ground and ensnared several of the people that were eating at the tables around the one the Gems were eating at, the Crystal Gems all got up and looked around. Greg coughed up pieces of his steak as he and Doug looked around, Priyanka was freaked out while Connie ran up to hide behind Cat's Eye while her mother wasn't looking.

" What's going on, where did all these plants come from!?" asked Trix while he reattached himself to the Omnitrix, getting ready to let Steven transform at any moment.

Suddenly several larger vines burst out of the ground and surrounded the group, the Gems all changed back to their normal outfits and brought out their weapons.

"Raa!" roared Pinkflare as she kept all four of the small hybrid animals under her for protection, while Acid Spitter barked at all the vines on top of the kirin. Both of them were ready to rip these plants to pieces, Steven dialed for an alien. He pressed on the Omnitrix dial and transformed into Staticbot, Trix equipped the alien with the Omni-Scythe.

Five of the vines suddenly struck at the group, the Gems and Staticbot were quick to counter. Pearl used her spear to slice two vines into pieces, doing several eloquent poses and showing off her large breasts and butt on a few of them. Connie blushed pink which caused Cat's Eye to frown with jealousy, taking her cats claw and stabbing on several vines that tried to grab Cat's Eye and Connie from behind.

Staticbot generated electric around the scythe and began cutting the plants apart, they got sliced and electrofied at the exact same time.

Ben dialed up Spidermonkey and fought off the plants that tried to attack the Maheswaran family, who were behind him scared. Garnet ignited both her gauntlets in flames, allowing her to burn the roots as they were being pummeled. Amethyst put her whip in flames and wrapped it around two vines, keeping them together as the purple fire burned them to ashes.

" Eat this!" shouted Staticbot as he blasted several beams of static into the sky, with stuck a few clouds floating above the restaurant. The clouds soon became darker with large volts of lightning, heavy and loud thunder was heard. " Take this you overgrown salad! **Thunderstorm** **Takedown**!" shouted the robotic alien as several large lightning bolts struck a dozen of the vines, electrifying them and causing the plants to be set on fire. The vegetation fell to the ground being turned to ash, but there was still a dozen more vines coming after them.

"We need to rescue people caught in the vines! Crystal Gems go!" shouted Garnet as she jumped and landed on the side of a vine that had two screaming woman in its grasp, Garnet ripped the vine in half and took both of the ladies in her arms.

The Fusion Gem jumped down and landed safely on the ground, letting the two girls go as they thanked her and ran to their car. Pearl sliced two vines apart and caught the kids they had, bringing them to their parents. Amethyst rescued dogs and cats that the other customers bought with them, this restaurant was famous for letting their paying clients bring their pets.

Spidermonkey switched into a Methanosian named Swampfire. Despite his musk, he can command the vines to back away before scorching them with methane flamethrower.

Priyanka pulled out her gun and helped Greg fend off the smaller vines growing under their table. Pinkflare blasted a few vines away with her pink roar, while Acid Spitter sprayed the plants with acid which caused them to burn and melt away.

Suddenly all the vines stopped moving, the group looked confused as a few of the vines that still had people tied up let them go. The Gems caught the falling citizens before they hit the ground, letting them go as they all ran to their vehicles. The vines all stood still then the earth burst open and multiple vines rose up and mold into a being.

It's a plant like humanoid that have two big arms with four claws on each hand. His hands are covered with leaves. He has spikes on his hands and elbows. His hands and feet are brownish green, and his body, arms, legs, and head are tan.

The alien has vines on his arms, and wrinkles on his stomach, neck, and a portion of his bulgy legs. He has a large brownish leaf connected to his neck and torso and has black lips. He has one red eye, and a red and yellow leaf acting as a collar around his neck, very similar to Swampfire's collar. He also has dark brownish leaves on his back, with two thorn-covered vines are on his back. He has the AntiTrix symbol on his chest.

"Well, well, well! You all having dinner and you didn't invited us? Talk about rude!" The alien smirked. Steven knew who this punk was, the Antitrix symbol was a dead giveaway.

"Kevin!" The Gems gasped, recognizing his voice. No matter what form he took, his voice didn't change at all.

"What are you doing here, jerk?!" Amethyst asked as she prepared her whip, only to be whipped torturously by four whips before being ensnared and fling several yards away before exploding like fireworks, sending the Gemstone comically falling into the nearby pool.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Kevin bowed over his performance. Pinkflare was seen running over to retrive the gemstone, with Acid Spitter and the kittens on her back.

"Florauna crossed with Methanosian. Very clever...Ethan!" Swampfire smirked. Everyone takes a double check on what Ben just called Kevin. Kevin was fuming mad with embarrassment!

"Who told you my middle name was Ethan! Who the hell are you!?" He asked as his fists burst in flames. The Gems sweated in fear but Swampfire morphed to Human.

"Ben Tennyson. I knew it because Gwen said it outloud as punishment for your rudeness from my Earth. Your mother is Rose Levin, known as the Brave Osmo, and you lost control. I fixed you but I didn't expect you to get your own Omnitrix." Ben explained.

"Wait, you're Omni Jerk!? Wow, you're old." Kevin blink. Ben just glared at the kind, what the heck did he mean by that.

"I'm twenty!" Ben argued. Omni stepped forward and glared at the badge. She had heard about the Antitrix, Trix told her all about this copy of herself.

"So, you're Anti-Omni?" Omni asked. The aforementioned AI materialized from the badge and stood proudly. This was the first time the two women met face to face, based on Trix's description this girl was as annoying as they could get.

"That's right, sister! I'm your superior!" Anti-Omni boasted as she did a double chin up. Omni just glared at that little copycat, she was getting on her nerves.

"Superior, my foot. You're nothing but a cheap knockoff!" Omni scoffed. Trix watched the whole argument take fold, now Omni knew how he felt this whole time.

"Ohhohoho, but Ultima was the cheap knockoff. I'm all perfection. My Cross Contamination system exceeded even the Ultimatrix, and even you. It's sad Benji wields such a boring model with no actions. Maybe he needs an upgrade." Anti-Omni blew a kiss at Ben, who didn't flitch but he turned red.

"Don't flirt my man, homewrecker! Plus I got this!" Omni showed her breasts, squishing them that caused all onlookers to nosebleed at the sight, even Cat's Eye and Connie. Priyanka even fidgeting for some reason. Cat's Eye and Connie locked their knees, why did Omni have to be so damn hot.

"Sister, please." The AI press her badge and her breasts pump up to F Cups, provoking more nosebleeds. Ben even fainted for a second. Omni growled, while Cat's Eye, Connie and even Pearl blushed deeply.

"Mooooom! You're embarrassing me!" Kevin whined. He also had a blush on his face from the boob challenge, the same could be said for Steven and Trix.

"Sorry, Kevin. I'm just proving my sister the strong point that I am superior." She giggles before Omni tackled her into the ground. This was going to be a real cat fight, and most of the outlookers nosebleed even more.

"Take it back! Take it back!" Omni yelled as they began a cat fight brawl.

"Payback time!" Staticbot charged in but Kevin smacked Trix, forcing a time out and then he ensnared everyone, even tying Connie and Cat's Eye together, their breasts pressed together and they're close to their face. All except Ben as he just evaded them. The Gem and her girlfriend were blushing, the feeling of their breasts being pushed together felt weird but pleasant.

"Awww! I was waiting for this moment." Steven pouted. He wanted to bring Kevin down with his new powers, it worked for the hunters.

"Urgh! How strong is this!?" Pearl asked as she can't break free. The vine was very strong, while also being able to regenerate any damage she did to them.

"Mama!" The kittens cried as they're trapped with PinkFlare and Acid Spitter.

"No used to struggle. Florauna's vines are too strong. So Kevin, care to talk this out?" Ben asked before a vine lasso his foot and hang him upside down. "You seems upset. Let me guess: You missed the new sales of Sumo Slammer game?" Ben asked.

"How can he joke at a time like this?!" Priyanka complained. She couldn't break free at all, not to mention some of these vines were grabbing onto her ass and breasts.

"Connie… I'm getting hot…" Cat's Eye whimpered. Being this close and feeling Connie's breasts pressing against her's is driving her hormone wild. She felt her spin shiver and her knees locked up, not to mention her private areas started getting hot.

"No! Cat, control yourself! This isn't the right moment." Connie warned in fear. Usually she would like it when her kitty got in the mood, but this wasn't the right time and not the right place.

"I don't even know you!" Kevin complained. He didn't know who this old dude was or why he knew so much about him, but he didn't really care.

"Hiyah!" Omni vault kicked Anti-Omni into the tables. She stood up and fix her dress.

"Say, what do you call your Cross Contamination form? Swampvine? Vinefire? Fire vine?" Ben asked.

"Lame names! It's **Thornblade**, old man!" Thornblade declared with pride. Steven and Trix actually agreed with the name, Ben really needed to get someone to name his aliens for him.

"Thornblade, cool name. Original. Say, Cross Contamination is such a mouthful. How about Cross Up? Or Cross Fusion? Or Amalgam?" Ben suggested.

"Shut up! You're mocking me! My new powers are elevan times greater then your stupid Barbie doll's Omnitrix and Tin Can!" Thornblade scowls.

"I am not a Barbie doll!" Omni yelled before Anti-Omni kicked her into the tables. This fight was far from being over, it was time to put her older sister in her place.

"Guess who, sister!" She sneered as the cat fight resumed. All the hostages were having a blast seeing two hot women fighting while the women complained. The sight of their large breasts squeezing together and their dresses threatening to pull up gave them nose bleeds, this fight only made Cat's Eye feel even hotter.

"Even with two powers combined, it's nothing. I fought houseplants tougher than you." Ben smirked. It was actually true though, he once fought a mutated houseplant that grew to the size of a building.

"Sounds like you want a demonstration!" Thornblade grinned as he wrapped Ben up with vines and started crushing him but a burst of green DNA energy occurred and the cocoon grew bigger until it burst open, revealing Four Arms as he dropped on his hands and feet. "What!?" Thornblade gasped as he stumbled back. How did he transformed when his arms were restraint!?

"Sorry, but I'm gonna rearrange your day and your face!" Four Arm grinned before delivering a double uppercut on Thornblade. This kid may have been tough, but Ben has had more experience than him by years.

"Waaaah!" He yelped as he went flying and crashed into the roof of a nearby building.

"Yeah! || Get him, Omni Hero!" cheered everyone.

"Ah ha ha! You see that?" Trix laughed. This was the best thing ever, it was like dinner and a show for Trix and his partner. Although he couldn't help but look up to Cat's Eye and Connie, the feline Gem looked like she was having a hard time.

Four Arms rushed over as the AI sisters continued brawling. He walked up the steps and opened the door, only to be blasted by swamp water and crashed onto the parking lot. The Tetramand rubbed his head as Kevin stepped in.

"Overflow?!" Four Arms asked, surprised of the Cascan-Molecularoid mutant. Steven told him about this one from his last fight with Kevin, Ben made a mental note of every combination Kevin used to be prepared for them when the kid used them.

"I don't go Overflow, I go Undertow!" Undertow corrected him.

"Hey, wait a second! How did you get Molecuroid DNA? Trix doesn't have it in his chamber?" Four Arms asked as he rubbed his head and chin in confusion.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Undertow smashed his claws into the concrete and fissure the area with water, shifting pillars and molded into tentacles with drills. They start bashing him repeatedly.

"Drills!" Steven whimpered. He still had his drill phobia, and he couldn't get out of the vines to run from them.

"Hot…" Cat's Eye moans. She was in danger of bursting and staining her clothes, the feeling on her chest was too much for her to handle.

"No!" Connie hissed. Cat's Eye really needed to control herself before she does something that would make her mother freak out, who thankfully was too busy trying to break free from the vines as her daughter and the Gems were tied together.

"Be careful, Ben!" Pearl warned.

"Ow! Ragh!" Four Arms smacked them aside then clapped his hands, blasting them with a powerful sonic blast. Suddenly he began sinking in a pool of cement. "Eeew! Undertow is not cool!" Four Arms complained as he tried to pull his feet free.

"Says the guy trapped in wet cement." Undertow mocked. Four Arms started crawling out of the pit, maybe Humungousaur or Terroranchula would put Kevin in his place. "Let's see how your brawn does against brain!" Undertow retreat to the horde of parked cars and Four Arms gave chase.

A red light flashed and Four Arms walked around and spotted a small head of a silhouette with eyes like a Galvan before he creep away. "Grey Matter? Ah, nice. Kev, if you are gonna fight a Tetramand, pick something bigger then…" Four Arms cracked his knuckles and walked over the van to find Kevin, who began to stand up in a creepy, Slenderman manner.

Kevin is now a Galvan but the DNA was crossed with the Galvan subspecies called **Navlag**. He is five feet tall with an abnormal thin body, thin limbs and elongated claws, has crimson skin, short horns on his head and wears the AntiTrix armors with a black/bronze bodysuit. He has red eyes and the AntiTrix symbol was on the chest.

"Grey Matter?" Four Arms asked in confusion. Okay, these Antitrix fusions were starting to get crazier by the second.

"**Dark Matter**." Kevin corrected him. Once again, Steven and Trix liked the name Kevin made over the one Ben thought of.

"You cross him with Crimsonblade? Meh, whatever! He ain't strong enough!" Four Arms threw his punch but Dark Matter flip back, evading the punch and kicked his chin. The kick was enough to knock him back. Dark Matter spring back on his feet, grabbed his leg and swung Four Arms around before releasing, smashing him through multiple cars and stamped into the trailer, with his head on the other side. Dark Matter caught up and folded his arms behind his back as he smirked at Four Arms.

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong." Four Arms admitted.

"Dang right you're wrong. You're a loser!" He mocked, only for Four Arms to switch into Sludgemaster and uppercut him into the sky. Dark Matter somersaulted and threw a garnet fireball, blasting and encased the Lenopen with crystals.

"Aw man!" Sludgemaster complained. Dark Matter stood before him. This could not be happening, he was not seriously being beaten by a kid version of Kevin while everyone was watching.

"Man, I expected more challenge from you, Lameson! Face it, old man. I'm way better at this alien biz. You're no match for me!" Dark Matter mocked then the AntiTrix start beeping. Ben knew what was happening, he just need some more time.

"You don't say? Why don't you tell me more. You know, take your time to destroy me?" Sludgemaster smirked, knowing too well that signal.

"Or I'll just kill you now!" Dark Matter ready his crystal fire and began to pitch but he abruptly timed out and reverted, tripping over and land his face. "Ow!" He yelped then sat up and started rubbing his head.

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings, like when your watch is about to timeout." SludgeMaster lecture before exploding with green light, becoming Humungousaur.

"Wah!" Kevin yelped as he ran away and hid behind the RV. He then looked at his AntiTrix. "Come on, recharge already!" He argued then noticed Ben in front of him. He had changed back to Human form to talk with Kevin, who wasn't armed anymore.

"Alright, Kevin. It's time for questions. If you answer correctly, I'll give you some juicy information." Ben smiled.

"You think I'm an idiot? I may be timed out but I still got this!" Kevin absorbed the concrete and metal, mix them and forged a golem.

"Ah, poodoo…" Ben cursed in alien tongue before getting punched through the cars. He was in great pain, but fought through it as he noticed the golem charging right after him. Ben was quick to react and slammed down on the Omnitrix dial, transforming into Terroranchula and punching the golem away.

The golem fell on his back before looking over and seeing Terroranchula jump up in the air and land hard on the rock monster, soon after grabbing on the stone with all six of his arms and pulled the rock apart from Kevin's body.

While this was happening Omni and Anti-Omni was wrestling on the ground in front of everybody, when all of a sudden Anti-Omni grabbed onto the fabric on Omni's chest and ripped it off. Revealing her in her lacy green and black bra, making all the men and even some women nosebleed.

Cat's Eye was in pain at this moment, seeing the AI's giant breasts while feeling the ones belonging to her beautiful girlfriend was driving her completely insane. Meanwhile Connie was sweating bullets, this wasn't going to end well for her.

While all this was going one Trix was using his tasers to slowly cut through the vines, before finally he and Steven fell down onto the ground. The robotic boy folded back into the Omnitrix core and Steven began to dial for a transformation that would help him get the others down, he scrolled past Pyroblast, Clamchomp and Hotfreeze.

"What the?" asked the kid as he stopped at an icon he didn't recognize, the image looked like a spike with the upper part of a person attached to the front. However, the person looked female to the kid. "Hey Trix, who is this?" the kid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's one of the aliens we unlocked when we were at the ship, don't know much about it but my intel tells me it's a species known as the **Arachwebs**." explained the AI as the Omnitrix dial rose up, Steven just shrugged his shoulders and see what this new guy could do.

He slammed down the dial and blinded everyone with a flash of green light, when they looked back Pearl's eyes threatened to burst from her skull. Garnet's visor almost fell to the ground and Amethyst was dumbfounded, Greg and Doug were speechless and even Priyanka was shocked by the sight. The moment Connie and her blushing girlfriend Cat's Eye looked, the feline Gem turned even redder.

Standing there was the boys, only they weren't really male at this point. Steven had turned into some kind of spider alien, in fact the entire lower half of this alien was the body of a gigantic black widow spider minus the head. The arachnid body was a dark purple, with a black skull design on the web sack. The legs were each very long, longer than even Connie was. While the ends looked pretty sharp, a shine was shown to demonstrate the sharpness these legs probably had.

But what got everyone's attention was the upper body, which threatened to make Cat's Eye go over the top. This upper part of the body looked humanoid, but a female humanoid. She had a light purple skin which ironically, looked as smooth as silk. Her hair was a silver color, long enough to reach down her shoulders and shone in the moonlight. She had six eyes, each with a black iris in the middle. Small fangs were sticking from her mouth, with tiny spider fangs on her checks. Her arms were covered with rowes of insectoid shell gloves, overlapping each other and made her hands clawed. On each of her elbows and shoulders was a small black spike, with a light pink on the tips. But what got everyone's attention was the giant breasts this alien had, they were bigger than the ones belonging to Cat's Eye, but not in the same size range of Omni and Pearl. Covering this alien was a dark pink corset that covered her waist and the lower half of her chest. While covering her crotch area was a light pink fabric that looked like the front half of a skirt, it had a star in the center. The Omnitrix symbol was located in the middle of her breasts and was being smothered, while her gemstone was on her belly.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TRIX!?" screamed the alien with a voice that was both mature and seductive, several of the bystanders fainted from how hot this alien looked, both men and women.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, THERE WAS NOTHING IN MY FILES ABOUT THIS!" shouted the Omnitrix boy as freaked out as his partner was for this transformation, he tried to come out but when he did he was squeezed between her gigantic breasts.

"What kind of transformation is this, what did we transform into!?" asked the female spider with a dark blush on her face, the feeling of these new accessories on her chest felt weird.

"Arachwebs are a single gender race, they are a species who live with many other spider aliens and reproduced asexually." Garnet explained, although she was blushing a little from seeing her boys take on the appearance of something so seductive.

"W..wh..oh...what.w." suttered Gred and Doug in unison, they were both speechless on what to say or do next.

"WHAT DID THAT THING DO TO MY BABY!?" screamed Pearl in shock, this was like a nightmare for her. Cat's Eye just kept stuttering, while Priyanka and her daughter was dumbfounded by this.

"Hey Steven, nice boobs!" laughed Amethyst before she got her mouth covered in webs, the spider alien had shot out some webs from holes located in her palms. The spider woman had a scowl on her face, this was just really creepy.

"let's just get this over with." declared the alien as she used her sharp claws to rip apart the vines with ease, in a matter of seconds everyone was free. Cat's Eye managed to take a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure, but looking back to the spider woman made her red again.

"What happened to my kittens." she whined.

"This couldn't be helped, some species of the Omnitrix most likely had only one gender." Garnet explained, but it didn't really make the alien feel any better as she noticed everyone looking at her weirdly. She used her arms to cover herself, this was embarrassing.

"S..so what will you two call this alien?" asked Connie with a blush, trying to avoid looking at the wobbling breasts this alien had and tried with all her might to remind herself this was actually a ten year old boy.

"Don't know yet, hey Garnet. Can you tell us more about this alien?" asked Trix going back into the Omnitrix core, he was getting creeped out being squished in the breasts of his own partner.

"Well, Arachwebs are nocturnal, only hunting at night. They are fierce hunters, and some of the most skilled trappers. And..um.., they have skilled seductive skills." she said the last part nervously, feeling embarrassed she even revealed that part.

This only made the spider alien blush more, this was ridiculous. "I'll call her **Arachnight**, since she works better at night." she said in embarrassment, everyone soon turning their attention back to Omni and Anti-Omni tackling each other on the ground.

Ben on the other hand was still busy with Kevin, he managed to use Terroranchula to rip apart the stone from the kid's body and he was lift there looking up at the alien spider in fear.

"Ready to talk?" Terroranchula asked. He really didn't want to continue this silly fight any longer, plus Kevin was probably going to get himself hurt at this rate.

"Urgh! Moooom!" Kevin cried out. Anti-Omni was head locking Omni but then heard his cry and turned to see Kevin.

"Kevin!" Anti-Omni let go of Omni and warped back into the AntiTrix. "Unhand him! Pyronite! Cascan! Cross Contamination!" She yelled as the AntiTrix activated and engulfed Kevin.

"Urgh! What- GYAAAH!" Terrorantula got blown away by scorching red water and crashed on the pavement. Kevin had landed on the ground and stood up as a new mutant.

He's a Pyronite but was crossed components of a Cascan, giving similar armors but with a molten lava texture, the pumps were filled with red waters and all details are Pyronite crossed with Cascan, resembling a dragon like crustacean. The armor on this transformation was purple and the AntiTrix symbol was on the collar.

"Lavacrustacean! **Magmawave!**" Magmawave thrust his fists and blasted Terrorantula with four lava cannons.

"Gyaaah!" screamed Terrorantula before switching into Scorch.

"Watch it! That's lava you're firing!" The Infernite lectured as he threw plasma bombs, blasting him but he was unscathed by his Glass Snake.

"Didn't tickled!" MagmaWave charged in and punched Scorch.

"Ben!" Everyone moved in to help but MagmaWave produced a huge geyser of lava water, forcing them to back away. Garnet tried to jump through it but got horribly burned by the water. She clutched her body and panted. It's lava alright but it was mutated with sea water, creating a "Red Water" that bypass her magma immunity.

"Gotta go around…" Arachnight glanced around then spotted the roof. On instinct, her abdomen lift up and spray twin webbing from the spinnerets, anchored it and reeled her up. "Whoa!" She yelped. Okay she had to admit, this alien was pretty cool.

"Like an actual spider. We got to jump!" Trix said. Arachnight nodded and jumped about five meters over the geysers then land between Scorch and MagmaWave. Ben was taken aback, who was this spider lady. Was she another Xeno-Beast.

"Cool off, DNA!" She splattered him with webbings, tying him up. Arachnight was a pretty amazing transformation once you get past the fact she was a girl, although it was a little hard when people kept staring at her.

"Wah! Hey, what the- Lameverse!?" MagmaWave asked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, did this dude really turn himself into a chick?

"It's Arachnight!" She corrected, trying to be heroic but failed terribly.

"Pffffft HA HA HA HA! OH MY GOD, YOU TURNED INTO A SINGLE SEX GIRL ALIEN! WAH HA HA HA! OH THIS IS TOO MUCH! AND WITH GIANT MELONS! OHOHOHOHO! YOU'RE GONNA GET GUYS DROOLING ON YOU, MELON BOY! HA HA ***kof kof kof*** Oh I laugh too hard." MagmaWave had a huge laughing fit over the transformation. But it was worth it, this was hilarious.

"Stop laughing at me! I am already humiliated enough!" Arachnight cried in embarrassment. Just when she was starting to get used to this alien Kevin started laughing at her, making her blush uncontrollably and cover herself again.

"Kevin, watch out!" Anti-Omni warned. MagmaWave looked up before being blasted by solar beam.

Arachnight turned to see a humanoid plant alien like Thornblade but female with Japanese flower features, has a bloomed rose head with thorn vines as hair, had tulips on the shoulders and wears the same bodysuit as Heatblast but redesigned as an elegant dress like Omni's, had lavender lips and oval shaped green eyes. She has breasts and butt equals to Omni, with the Omnitrix on her cleavages.

"Have respect to the single sex ladies, buster! **Blossom Rose** will show you some manners!" Said the Florasian as she spawn vines from her palms and whipped the lava crab several times.

"Ben!?" Everyone asked in shock. Whatever bystanders were still left standing fell to the ground bleeding out their noses, these hot alien girls were too much for them.

"That's right. Blossom Rose is also single sex race and they both can reproduce together to build forests." Blossom Rose answered.

"Too much information!" Arachnight and Trix whined. This day had gotten too much for her, she turns into a girl alien and now Ben did too.

"Nah, don't worry. After this, I'll replace her with a Vaxasaurian." Blossom Rose patted her leg. Ben knew how embarrassing this must be for the boys, so he would temporarily replace this spider woman with a cool dinosaur guy for them. Until they get used to the idea, then he'll unlock her for the two boys.

"Thank you!" She cried with a waterfall of tears.

"Hey! Crossdresser!" shouted Kevin and two screams were heard. The duo turned to see Kevin had switched into a Vibrantoid and Connie and Cat's Eye gripped by his talons. "I do not tolerate humiliation, so you got two choices: Surrender your Omnitrices or I will vibrate these lesbian lovebirds into grinded meat!" Rush snarled, but everyone else froze in their tracks. Connie and Cat's Eye looked shocked while they both slowly turned their heads to look at Connie's mother, who looked speechless with wide eyes.

"LESBIAN WHAT!?" asked Priyanka angrily, causing everyone to tense up and get startled from the sudden outburst of the woman. The Gems all looked freaked out while Greg and Doug were speechless, Cat's Eye and Connie looked like they were both going to have a heart attack. Arachnight backed away while Blossom Rose face palmed.

"Way to go, Ethan. You blew it." She sighed. Blossom Rose knew he had no way of knowing what they were trying to do today, but he still blew it for everyone.

"Don't call me Eth- Wait, what did I do?" Rush asked in confusion before being startled by Priyanka.

"Connie, what is he talking about, what does he mean by calling you two lesbian lovebirds?!" asked the young girl's mother, demanding an explanation from her daughter. The anger from her voice was so scary, it freaked out Steven, Kevin and Ben all at the same time.

Even Rush and Anti-Omni were freaked out of this woman's reaction, backing away slowly with his hands held in front of him then speed off, taking his chance to bail.

Connie looked very scared, this wasn't how she wanted to tell her mother the truth. But suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, looking back she saw Cat's Eye nodding to her. This needed to happen, the teen took a deep breath and looked back to her mother.

"Mother, the truth is I am a lesbian and Cat's Eye is my girlfriend. We have been dating for more than a year now, which is why I don't want to leave Beach City. I love Cat's Eye and she loves me, please understand our love!" begged Connie with tears going down her eyes, Cat's Eye hugging her from the back with the entire Universe family looking sympathetic for her. Priyanka looked shocked, speechless from the words that lift her daughter's mouth. Doug was also surprised, he never knew this about his daughter.

"Are you kidding me, after everything we thought you. You would choose to be this unholy abomination's lover, homosexuality is a Sin, Connie!?" shouted Priyanka at the top of her lungs, yelling at her own daughter louder than ever before. Connie was frightened of her mother, but needed to stand her ground on this one.

"Cat's Eye isn't an abomination, mother! She is the most amazing person I know and I love her!" Connie shouted back at her mother, which surprised the woman since her daughter had never talked back to her before.

Cat's Eye blushed from Connie defending her, smiling from all the love she could feel from her amazing girlfriend. Everyone around the area was so proud of Connie standing up for herself and Cat's Eye, even Doug smiled at how passionate his daughter was. Priyanka on the other hand looked even more angry, her daughter had some nerve talking to her like that.

"This is not happening Connie, I will not have my daughter participating in this! Not again! We are leaving this damn town and never coming back, you are going to sign up for as many programs as possible until you are cured of your sin!" demanded Priyanka, not budging even an inch on this matter. Connie looked scared, she didn't want to be taken to one of those camps for kids whose parents want them to be thought not to be homosexual. Cat's Eye had enough of this, this bitch was going to far now.

"I won't let you take Connie to one of those damn camps, all they're going to do is hurt her and make her hate herself for something she had no control over!" shouted the feline Gem keeping Connie close to her, also glaring daggers at Priyanka.

"You stay out of this! You're the cause of all this chaos. If you hadn't corrupted my daughter, she wouldn't be like this, so get away from her or I'll arrest you!" shouted Priyanka, this argument just kept going with no end in sight. Cat's Eye was about to counter that before Connie placed a hand on her cheek, when the Gem looked down Connie went up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Everyone was surprised by this, Pearl gasped while Garnet and Blossom Rose blushed. Greg was speechless along with Doug, Arachnight and Trix pulled their heads back and opened their mouths wide with surprise. Priyanka was dumbfounded, unable to process what she was seeing. Cat's Eye was also taken aback by Connie's sudden action, but decided to just enjoy the kiss and close her eyes. The two continued their moment of passion for a few more seconds before separating, both of them smiling at each other. Connie looked back to her mother, a confident smile on her face and a greater resolve.

"I love Cat's Eye, mother. I don't care what you say or do that will never change!" declared Connie with pride, feeling braver than she ever had before.

Arachnight, Trix and Amethyst began cheering for their friend while everyone else nodded in agreement. Pearl even started crying a little, she had never seen such a beautiful scene in her life. Doug felt pride for his daughter, he thought that maybe Connie liking girls might not be so bad after all. Priyanka just looked angry, getting tired of her daughter's disobedience.

"Connie Maheswaran, you have ten seconds to get over here before I..." Priyanka threaten before Blossom Rose interrupted her, an angry look on her face.

"Enough! I didn't want to resort to this but answer me this. Does Fallen Angel of the Forbidden Forest strip club ring any bells?" She asked, Priyanka took a double take of what she asked. Ben had done some research on this chick before coming here, and what he found out was surprising.

"Who told you that!?" Priyanka panicked. She couldn't believe this freak knew that, she thought she erased all records of her past.

"What's that?" Greg asked. He along with everyone else was confused, what was Ben talking about this time.

"It's a lesbian strip club. Priyanka worked there after being probed by Sessataf and dumped at Las Vega." Blossom Rose answered. Connie and Cat's Eye were at a total shock from hearing this, Connie's mother was a stripper?

"Wait! Priyanka was a lesbian?" Pearl asked in shock. Everyone were dumbfounded, even Doug. Arachnight and Trix blushed, while Pinkflare, Acid Spitter and the kittens just turned their heads in confusion.

"How did you know that?! I kept that horrible life in secret!" Priyanka yelled in anger with tears. This couldn't be happening, this was not going to happen tonight.

"What's wrong, Bubble Butt Bimbo? I thought you were truthful and just." Blossom Rose mocked. It felt good to put this bitch in her place for all the crap she did to everyone,

"So all this time, you're running away from your past?" Omni asked.

"Stop it!" Priyanka aimed her gun and fired, but Connie pushed Omni aside and got struck by the arm. "CONNIE!" her mother gasped, not believing what she just did.

"Priyanka, The Hell are you doing!?" Doug yelled in anger. Priyanka had gone too far this time, he ran all the way to his daughter as the feline Gem was holding onto her.

"Connie!" Cat's Eye grabbed her and saw her arm bleeding.

"I'm OK… I can't let my mother hurt my friend." Connie smiled. "Or my loved one." she added, with a sweet smile she made through the pain in her arm.

All the Gems were horrified, Trix and Arachnight on the other hand were furious.

" You freaking monster, you hurt your own daughter!?" yelled Trix as Arachnight tried to attack Priyanka with her poisoned fangs but Blossom Rose switch into Goop, ensnared her and harden his density, restricting her in her place.

"No… I didn't mean…" Priyanka began trembling and dropped her gun then Garnet walked in front of Priyanka.

"Mrs. Maheswaran, Connie will not be coming with you tonight or the next night, she will be staying with us for now on. She will live with us and be taken care of, your husband Doug may visit whenever he feels like it but you are not to come anywhere near the girl or I'll inform your superiors." Garnet said with authority and bravado in her voice, not giving any sign of weakness to Priyanka.

"I didn't mean to… Please don't take her… I don't want her to become what I had suffered…" Priyanka sobbed heavily. "Doug say something, you can't let them do this!" Priyanka told her husband, but was shocked to find him looking angrily at her. Doug was madder at his wife more now than he was ever in his entire life, he then turned his head to look at Connie.

"Connie, from now on, you'll live with Steven's family. I'll come by tomorrow with all your things. You deserve to be happy, and your girlfriend seems to really care about you. So you can live with her, I'll visit whenever I can or when you want me to." Doug told his daughter, who smiled with tears in her eyes from what he said. He smiled back at her, happy that he made this decision for her.

"You can't be serious!" shouted Priyanka, not believing her husband would betray her like this. First Connie and now Doug, what was happening to her family. She was truly sorry for what she just did, she would probably never forgive herself for it.

"Oh he is serious sister, now beat it or we'll beat you!" threaten Amethyst bringing out her whip, Pearl brought out her spear. Priyanka backed away before hearing a loud screech, looking behind her to see the large spider alien.

" I suggest you leave now before I loosen my grip on the Arachweb, because after she gets loose, you'll probably be turned into shredded meat." Goop stated gesturing to Arachnight with his head, said alien was screeching and struggling to get after Priyanka.

Priyanka was silent for a moment, before turning her head away from everyone. She then made her way to the stairs leading to the parking lot, before going down, she gave a quick look to Connie. "Do whatever you want, Ms. Mashewaran. Today, my daughter is now dead to me..." stated the woman coldly with tears before stepping down the stairs, heading for her car.

Connie was surprised by what her mother said, but decided not to even bother getting upset by it. She made the choice she wanted to do, she loved Cat's Eye way more than her mother ever loved her.

Doug just shook his head, already hearing his car being driven out of the parking lot. Greg offered to give him a lift to his house, which he happily accepted. He gave his daughter a hug and kiss on the check, telling her to take care and to call whenever she needed something. Greg and Doug went into the van and drove away, Garnet already told Greg everyone was fine walking home since it was only two miles away. Goop let go of Arachnight as Cat's Eye carefully lifted Connie and placed her on PinkFlare back, allowing her to have a ride while the group made their way to the Beach house. The Arachweb timed out and Goop did too then began fiddling with Trix to lock the form and give him a replacement.

The scene soon switches to show Connie in some pajamas Pearl made her, they were yellow with a blue dolphin on the chest. She decided to sleep with Cat's Eye tonight, as she didn't want to be alone that night. Both girls snuggled with each other while Pearl placed a blanket over them, smiling at how happy they both looked. The scene then switched to show Steven and Trix being tucked into bed by Garnet, while Omni gave them each a kiss on the forehead. They soon fell fast asleep, leaving the two women to smile down at their little boys.

The next scene shows Ben talking to the Lieutenant and vouching for Priyanka for her actions. He succeeded in convincing him to let Priyanka keep her badge but she's off duty for five months. Ben thanked him then walked away, feeling guilty for revealing her dark secret.

The scene finally cuts to Priyanka looking out her font window, watching Doug place all his things in the trunk of their car and get into the driver's seat. He had decided this marriage was over and moved out, leaving Priyanka alone in the house that her family used to live in. She kept watching as the car drove away, until no longer being in sight. She looked extremely sad, eyes tearing up before turning around and making her way to her room.

Priyanka got in her bed and turned her head away from the window, thinking sleep might ease the tension in her mind. But she then woke up again ten minutes later and gazed around. She thought it was a nightmare but saw the empty spot for Doug and his belongings are gone.

"What have I done? What have I done!" Priyanka began crying as she curled up and buried her face in her legs. The scene panned back and turned black.


	25. Alone together

The scene opens up the next day after what happened with Connie and her parents, it didn't go anyway how she wanted it to go. She revealed her true nature to her parents, although Kevin really did it, and while her father may have been accepting her mother was not. It was bad enough that Priyanka yelled at her, said she was dead to the woman and even shot her. But Connie also found out her mother, no, Priyanka was a giant hypocrite. She was a lesbian before, so how could she blame her own daughter for being one?

But today was a new day, she was living with her girlfriend and loving it now. Steven and Trix were going to begin their fusion training today, that battle with Kevin and his combos really made Garnet more determined than ever to teach Steven the joys of fusion.

Everyone was in the living room, the boys, Gems. heck, even the Tennyson's with the Xeno-Beasts showed up to see this. The most important aspect of fusion for Gems was dancing, to the Gems started showing the boys some dance moves. Ben found it ridiculous, the boys needed to learn fusion, not the tango.

"Pay attention now Steven." Pearl said as she and Garnet locked hands together and started a simple waltz, Steven decided to do the same with Trix, as the little robot was a foot above the ground.

Hellfire and Amethyst snickered at how funny the boys looked, while Ben simply rolled his eyes. The dance wasn't doing anything to Steven's gemstone, but he thought it was a little fun. After Pearl and Garnet finished, Amethyst walked up and started twirling her waist. The boys did the same, but like before it didn't have any results.

Next Pearl was twirling around like a ballerina, with Steven doing the same next to her. However, he slowly began to twirl close to her and her foot hit him in the face and knocked him to the floor. "Oh, Steven!" the Gem gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, going over and helping the little boy back to his feet.

Garnet was soon shown doing was sassy moves with her hip, but before Steven even tried to do the same thing Ben walked over, placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and shook his head no. This was embarrassing enough for the kid, he didn't need Amethyst to record him doing that type of dance and placing it on the internet.

Said Gem was seen with her phone out and looked nervous once Ben began staring at her, she sweated as Oak Bark suddenly yanked her phone away and chomped down on the whole thing. "Hey!" she complained, only for the Xeno-Beast to swallow the remains into her gullet.

Cat's Eye began doing some dance moves from that play Cats, but Steven couldn't stand on the top of a chair like she did and fell on his head. Both Cat's Eye and Pearl rushed over to the kid, with stars comically spinning around his head to show he was dizzy.

Connie and Omni started doing the samba with Trix, they didn't really know anything about fusion but thought the dancing was really fun. Soon Hellfire and Thunder Hound joined in, making a four person samba line. Trix didn't fuse with any of them, but they all laughed from how fun this was for everybody. Cat's Eye focused on Connie's hips, making the feline Gem blush from the two plump lumps shaking like that.

Oak Bark did a waltz with Pearl, as she was blushing having the canines large breasts push on hers. Garnet was spinning around with Amethyst and Thunder Hound, as Cat's Eye and Connie just danced like they were at a nightclub. Ben watched everything take place, occasionally seeing Omni doing a little dance with the boys while Pinkflare allowed Acid Spitter and the kittens to dance on her back while she and Hellfire took a nap. He had enough of this.

"Enough!" Ben shouted out, making every surprised as they stopped what they were doing. They all turned to the grown man, who had an annoyed look on his face. "None of this is helping the boys, these dances aren't producing any results and it's making them waste time they should be using training." he added with crossed arms, Omni soon walked over to him.

"Come on, Ben, they're just having a little fun." Omni explained, trying to get her man to lighten up a little.

"This is serious Omni, Red Diamond is on his way and Kevin could strike again at any moment." he rebutted, seeing Steven and Trix walk up to him. "Boys I think we should try something else to help you learn fusion, because obviously this isn't going to work for you." Ben said as Pearl looked insulted, she marched right up to him and glared.

"How dare you! Fusion is a difficult and elegant form of Gem energy for our species, it cannot be rushed or tampered with." said the Gem with her own arms crossed, however, Ben just rolled his eyes at the pointed nosed chick.

"Yet the dances takes forever. Remembered what I explained to you after that Sugilite issue? The Canines didn't even dance to fuse. You said it yourself, Pearl. Dancing just helps the synchronize leveling but again, it takes too long. And I hadn't finished the research on how to bypass the dancing. Besides, you're making the boys more sillier than Vegeta, and he only did the combination of fighting stance and water ballet." Ben explained. The Gems were confused while the Canines were intrigue.

"How did we fuse?" Oak Bark asked.

"Something about sharing the same goal and desire." Trix recalled but got no further as they don't want to be reminded they almost killed them.

"But dancing is crucial!" Pearl sighed. It's the only method they know. In the entire Gem history dancing as been used to fuse, no other method had worked before.

"I'm just saying what you guys are doing isn't working for them, we should try something a little more related with the Omnitrix for fusion." he replied, but that made the Gems and boys confused. Fusion was something that came from Steven's gemstone, how could the Omnitrix help with it?

"What do you mean Ben, the Omnitrix can help Steven fuse?" asked Amethyst as she sat on the couch along with Hellfire, who began munching on a bag of potato chips with her.

"Well not really the Omnitrix, but the Biom-." before he could continue, Lapis walked into the room and got everyone's attention. She looked completely wet from head to toe, making the carpet under her feet get soaked. "Lapis, why are you wet?" he asked, everyone also curious about that.

"I was trying out that Earth water producer, it was really refreshing." said the Gem with a smile, while Pearl quickly used some towels to dry up the floor. "I had no idea Humans had such amazing forms of liquid devices at their disposal, that large metal container made a weird noise when I turned the handle though." she added as Pearl brought out some blue shower slippers out from her gemstone, and placed each one on the feet of Lazuli.

"Haha, she tried to use the toilet!" laughed Amethyst along with Hellfire and the kittens, Pearl just rolled her eyes as Lapis looked confused.

"You should dry off after using the shower Lapis, you could get a cold." warned Connie in a friendly manner, this was her first meeting with the blue Gem. she had heard all about the Gem from Cat's Eye and the boys, and she had to admit that the blue girl looked kinda cute.

"who are you Human?" asked Lapis lazuli with a raised eyebrow, wondering how this little thing managed to get into Steven's home. These Crystal Gems really needed to make sure nothing got into their homes while the boys were here, who knows what could come in and towards them while they were asleep or something.

"My name is Connie Maheswaran, pleasure to meet you." Connie said as she got up and held out her hand for Lapis to shake. The blue Gem was hesitant at first, but soon took the Human's hand and shook it along with her.

"Likewise, so what is everybody doing?" the blue Gem asked, looking at the large crowd standing in the home of the Crystal Gems.

Things have gotten hard for the Gem to adapt to this new form of life, living with the Tennysons instead of the Crystal Gems was definitely something she didn't regret. However, Ben's home came with it's own challenges. First the Xeno-Beasts were an odd bunch, always acting very much like wild animals and even giving her licks across the face when she didn't see them coming.

There was also Ben and Omni spanding much of their time in their refreshing chamber, making very strange noises along with the Gem animals at night. While she stayed with them Omni had thought her many of Earth's culture and history, which made the Gem fascinated as she first thought the Earth was nothing but a ball of dirt with animals on it.

"We're teaching Steven how to fuse, my money says he does it with me first." gloated Amethyst, Pearl rolled her eyes again while Garnet only chuckled.

"What!? Steven can't fuse with you, you're not the same Gem type and I refuse to allow Steven to soil his name by-." Lapis began to protest before Ben shut her up, this was getting annoying for him.

"Enough Lapis, we discussed this already. In case you have forgotten, I researched the Gem biology and there was no Gem restriction in the Fusion. So either shut up or back in the mirror you go!" he yelled, making the Gem paled in fear then turn her head in a scuff. Everyone was amazed how Ben put Lapis in her place. Guess Grumpy Guy is still in him. Ben took a deep breath and continued on what he was going to say before Lapis showed up. "Anyway, I think I know how to help the boys fuse. Not their bodies with you Gems, but with their aliens with the help of the Biomnitrix." he declared, making everyone look towards him.

"Biomnitrix?" asked Trix, making a question mark on his screen.

"Its a system built into two sets of Omnitrices, onced slammed together they will fuse the DNA of two seperate aliens into one powerful fusion. It's similar to Kevin's Antitrix, but with failsafes and the fusions are more stable." Omni explained with a smile, making the boys very excited.

"Alright, upgrade!" cheered the boys as Trix folded back into the Omnitrix core, Steven ran up and presented the Omnitrix to Ben so he could upgrade his watch.

"Sorry Kiddo's, it's not that simple. I have been working on the systems back at home, but I need to do some final updates before installing them into Trix." Ben explained, making both boys frown as they walked back to the couch.

"But at least you got that new transformation Steven, but are you sure you wouldn't like having Arachnight back?" asked Omni, making the boys blush along with the other Gems, except Amethyst as she was giggling.

"What new alien did Ben give you boys anyway?" Pearl quickly asked, trying to change the subject before Amethyst said something inappropriate. She also didn't want her boys to have to explain that transformation to the others, she was already trying everything to forget that image of Arachnight from her head.

"He gave us his Humungousaur transformation, but we named our version Gigantasaurus." Steven explained as Trix folded into the Omnitrix and the boy dialed for the transformation, Ben looked freaked out by this.

"Wait Steven, not in the hous-!" before he could give his warning, it was already too late. Soon everyone was pushed away by the giant new transformation after the blinding flash of green light, this dinosaur was really gigantic.

The Vaxasaurian they became was smaller then Humungousaur, but not by much. His skin was a lighter shade of orange, with a reddish orange patches of skin on his arms, neck and legs. His shoulders and chest was covered with rowes of grey shell-like armor, having large white spikes running across the edges. On his alien's back was a shell similar to a turtle's ,made of the same armor, with the same white spikes on the edges. His knees, elbows, lower jaw and even eyebrows were covered with the spiked armor but were obviously smaller. This version of the Vaxasaurian only had three fingers with claws, with a jagged blade attached to the back of his tail. On the head of his alien were two large horns, the Omnitrix symbol was on the left side of his chest and the gemstone was on his belly.

"Steven!" everyone complained as they were squeezed into the walls by this dinosaur, Ben couldn't believe a ten year old Vaxasaurian could be this big at his default size. He guessed this was this universe's version of the dinosaur species, which made him wonder what the larger size of him would look like.

"Sorry!" Gigantasaurus said with a blush of embarrassment, Trix was also crushed against a wall. Ben chanted a spell and rewind one minute back to the point that Steven was about to activate the Omnitrix. He grabbed his hand.

"Steven, don't make me regret giving you Humungousaur. Not all aliens are five feet tall." Ben told him. Steven was confused but he backed away and nodded. "Anyway, I think we should forget about the Fusion Magic training and head back to basic training." Ben said, thinking of the updates he would place into the Biomnitrix systems for the boys.

"I think it's my turn to teach the boys Wood element." Oak Bark said. She was actually looking forward to it, the little cubs were about to get a real lesson for a change.

"Whaaat? So soon? I hadn't test out all the Element Aliens." Steven whines. He really wanted to try out the elements of water and thunder on Ghostfreak, he would be so cool.

"As if!" Cat's Eye hissed. There was no way she would allow this mutt to train her kittens, it would be over her own dead body before that happens.

"Cat, let it go. We already had decided. Besides, I need to continue repairs on the starship. Come on, Omni." Ben said as he headed off. Cat's Eye made a scoff as Oak Bark and the boys made their way out of the Beach House, Connie setting next to her love kitten and rubbing the back of her head.

-At the Forest-

Oak Bark had brought the boys to the forest outside of Ben's house. She had given them a ride, though she feels awkward while the boys enjoyed it. They found an open spot and Oak Bark stood up then took a few paces before turning. This was going to be good, with all these trees around this would be the perfect place for the two cubs to learn how to use nature to their advantage.

"Unlike the four elements you already have, you can't forge armor from Fusion Magic, instead you alter the property of your body. You couldn't tell by my fur but…" Oak held out her hand and used her fist to tap her palm, making a wooden -tok-. "My skin is as hard as petrified wood." She smiled.

"Cool!" Steven gasped in awe. The canine woman smiled at that, she felt like a leader of the pack teaching the cubs everything they needed to know to hunt.

"So the density of Earth with lightness of water?" Trix asked. He was adding everything he knew into his database, preparing to add the next element into the Elemental Switch selection screen.

"Exactly. To learn Wood, you can't just summon Earth then Water. You have to call both of them in a synchronized manner. For example, these trees. They're living organisms like you and me, so rather then control them, try talking to it." Oak Bark said as she sat down and entered meditation. The boys couldn't see it, but she was using her nature aura to connect to the life force in the trees, grass and plants around them.

"Talk to them?" The boys are very confused. They knew Fusion Magic will be harder as Steven had problems trying to channel lightning without hurting himself but passed it since he was used to using lightning through Staticbot but since he didn't have any plant alien, they're in a pickle. They had two other new aliens they hadn't tried yet, but those weren't plant based either. One of them looked like Tetrax, while the other had the appearance of a blob.

Hours had passed as Steven tried his best to talk to the plants but to no avail. He kept accidentally summoning pillars of stone or raindrops. Eventually, Steven grew hungry and Oak Bark just smiled. She found it cute how the little cube tried, but he was still young and new.

"Why don't we go inside and eat? Your mediation is impressive but not close to nature." Oak Bark smiled. She felt like eating some more meat, it was good for the muscles.

"Man, if only I had some plant aliens so I can understand the concept." Steven sighed. They had already gotten three new aliens, while Ben had switched one of them for a Vaxasaurian transformation. So it wasn't like they could just ask him for more forms, it would be overkill.

"But if we could pull it off without the aliens, maybe Ben will be proud and unlock more!" Trix beamed, recalling how proud Ben got for learning Water Magic and Ice Magic simultaneously that he unlocked three water aliens.

"Yeah! Oak, let's try this again after Pearl's mediation training." Steven beamed. He wanted to learn everything he could and get stronger, if also wondered what nature versions of the aliens would look like.

"Ha ha! I'm impressed by your spirit." Oak Bark chuckled. They may have what it takes for wood training afterall, they had the same rage of the forest in their hearts like they had.

Later…

It was sunsetting and Connie was sitting on the beach, saddening over a lot of things. She was lost in thought that she didn't notice Steven as he was returning home with Pearl. He had noticed her and walked over to check on her, letting Pearl report the training result.

"Hey Connie, are you okay?" asked the little boy as she sat next to the teen, who just looked over to him and smiled.

"Ya don't worry about me kiddo, how has the training been going?" Connie asked the kid, only seeing him look down on the ground with Trix unattaching himself from the Omnitrix base. Both boys looked a little down. "Oh, you didn't learn nature yet did you?" she asked, although she could already tell the answer.

"No, Oak Bark tried to explain everything to me and all. But no matter what I couldn't do anything but make rocks come out from the ground and rain fall from the sky. It's just so hard, I have never controlled plants before." the young boy whined, this was really frustrating for him.

"And that's not even the worst of it, we still don't know how to fuse with the Gems yet." Trix added, shoving away from sand with his little wheels.

True, Ben said he would give Trix an upgrade to combine his aliens. But Steven wanted to know who it felt to be one with the other Crystal Gems, he wanted to experience how amazing it felt to be someone totally new. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fuse. Trix had tried to scan the Gems and research the fusion technique, but nothing he learned helped them gain fusion.

"Can you get them to write down all the steps? I mean I know it must be harder than that, but maybe it could help you out?" Connie suggested, trying to brighten up the little guys faces.

"No... I don't think it's just about the dancing. When they fuse, they glow and kind of... phase into each other. I don't know if I can even do that." the boy said crossing his thumbs together, pondering everything the Gems told him and Trix about fusion and how to use it.

"Not to mention Steven is half organic, flesh and bone. The Gems are solid but have the ability to turn into light based energy, I don't know if Steven can survive something like that happening to his body." Trix added thinking over the result of Steven's cell structure and entire body being transmuted into light energy and combined with another.

"But isn't that what happens when you guys transform into an alien?" asked Connie, remembering all the times the Omnitrix glowed green right before the two turned into Pyroblast or Razorfang.

"It's not really the same Connie, the Omnitrix doesn't really turn us into energy. It's really hard to explain, but it basically changes our DNA and adds or takes away cells to make Steven into what he would look if he had been born into one of those aliens." Trix tried to explain, however, even he didn't totally know the entire process of Steven becoming a new species.

"Why are you out here Connie, and please tell us the truth. You look so sad." Steven asked his friend, knowing she was upset about something just from looking at her face.

"Huh, will I guess it's the way my mom acted. Yelling at me, saying I was dead to her and even shooting my arm." Connie said as she rubbed her arm that was wrapped in a bandage, the doctors managed to pull the bullet out and give her some stitches they can remove in about a week or so.

"That woman is a bitch!" complained Trix out loud, shocking both Steven and Connie.

"Trix, language. And you can't say those types of things in front of Connie, your talking about her mother!" Steven complained, wanting his little buddy to clean his pouty mouth.

"Oh come one Steven, you know i'm right. I mean for crying out loud, she shot her!" complained Trix back at his partner, not budging even an inch.

"It's okay Steven, he's not really wrong." Connie said to the little boy, she honestly agreed with Trix on this one. As far as Connie is concerned, Priyanka wasn't her mother anymore so she didn't care how people talked about her.

Steven and Trix looked over to her and turned their heads back to the ocean, it looked beautiful with all those orange, red and even some green rays that bounce on it from the sun going down. The group just sat down and watched the lovely water in silence, however, there was still something on Steven's mind.

"I just can't understand why I couldn't fuse with the Gems, I did all the right dance moves." Steven said with his hands to the air, Trix nodding along with the kid.

"Will, I still think you guys did pretty good. Although I think you were a little too stressed back there." Connie said with a raised eyebrow, both boys turning their heads to her confused.

"What do you mean Connie?" asked Steven.

"Back when you and Trix tried to fuse dance you were both paying too much attention to the Gems, plus the way they argued with you and made you change the style of dancing you were doing every second. I may be wrong on this but I don't think you two are relaxed enough to use fusion anyway." the teen explain, making the boys think about what she said.

Both boys thought about that for a second, she was actually right. During that whole ordeal they were tense and trying to do everything the Gems told them to do. Everytime they sae the Gems fuse they looked happy about it, it was natural and pleasant for Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Cat's Eye. heck, even the Xeno-Dogs were happier than they were when they fused into Obsidian Cerberus.

"I guess I get nervous when people were watching me dance." Steven said in a low voice, playing around with the sand next to him.

"Some stage fright in our part." Trix added.

Connie looked at the two boys for a second, but then had an idea. "Well, no one is looking right now." she said with a smile as she stood up, both boys looked at her perplexed. However, soon found Connie offering them a hand. "What do you say, wanna try it one more time?" she asked.

"Oh, well….okay!" Steven said as he took Connie's hand, Trix reconnected himself to the Omnitrix base. He folded into the core to give the two some privacy, making sure Steven didn't feel like he was being watched and judged at the same time.

Connie and Steven held their hands together, the taller girl had to bend over a little as Steven was still a kid. It started a little slowly and simple, but Steven and Connie began to dance. Connie twirled Steven around while doing a little jig of her own, they reconnected their hands and started a slow waltz. They let go as each of them started their own moves, Steven did a little arm twirl while Connie moved her hips from side to side.

"Wow, you guys are good." Trix said from inside the Omnitrix core, but he didn't think they heard him as they both carefully ran around each other before Steen tripped on a rock and was about to fall on his face. Luckily Connie caught the little boy in her arms, with the two of them looking at each other and laughing. "That was close, be more careful Ste-wha?" said the AI as he noticed Steven's gemstone glowing through his shirt, but neither Steven or Connie noticed as they just kept giggling with their eyes closed. Before they knew it, Steven's gemstone glowed and shined the whole area with pink energy. Both bodies turned to energy before coming together.

The view turns down to the ground, before revealing who was standing where Steven and Connie were just a couple seconds ago.

The person standing on the Beach looked like a woman, but no ordinary woman. She looked to be a few inches taller than Connie, while also having the curvy and mature body of a fully grown woman. She had an athletic build, with some abs and a muscular tone to her arms and legs while still showing off her atraccion. She has long and curly pink hair, that reach all the way to her thighs and glowed with a bright pink energy. Her skin was a dark shade of pink, while her eyes glowed with pink energy even brighter than Steven's. Her checks were chubby like Steven's, but a little more slime from Connie's half. The outfit of this woman consented of a dark blue tank top with a four pointed yellow star, becoming a five pointed star with the help of the short dark pink shirt underneath. She wore dark blue shorts that were so small some of her really plump butt was revealed from the sleeves, with yellow on the edges and small stars on the sides. She wore slippers like Steven, but recolored dark blue and pink.

The Omnitrix on her left wrist was longer, reaching all the way to her elbow. It also had a redesign with more smooth metal, the left and right metal parts were colored dark blue and looked somewhat like the armor that a samurai or warrior would wear. The middle was dark pink with green circuit lines running across. On the back was a small yellow hatch, connected to several pink energy filled tubes connected to the new Omnitrix symbol. With pink in the middle and green on the sides, the dial piece was changed to be made of pink crystal.

The woman fell on her butt and looked at herself freaked out, this was without a doubt the fusion of two people. "Whoa! Why am I? Are those my arms, or are these yours? Oh my goddess, look at me." this new Woman said as she tried to get up, struggling a little as she did so. "Wait, Trix are you still there?" asked the woman, only for a new robotic figure to popped out of the new looking Omnitrix.

Trix's body was more slender, most of his black or yellow metal was replaced with dark blue and pink armor that had green circuit lines engraved to them. All his wires were gone now, with only two tubed connecting his head to the Omnitrix unit. The left was green, while the right was pink. His screen changed to be pink now, with more detail on his digital eyes making green eyeball for him.

"Steven, Connie…" started the new Trix with a voice similar to the woman, he was looking all over himself and her freaked out. He also noticed the breasts and butt that were the same size as Pearl, but decided to ignore that part. "Guys…YOU FUSED!" cheered the AI, bringing his hands up into the air.

"Y...your right, we, I mean, I am a fusion." the fusion said looking all over herself, noticing her new and strange body with the pink skin and hair. She then smiled and looked down to her little robot buddy. "Let's go show everybody!"she cheered running back to the Beach House, she and Trix laughing as they did so.

At the Beach House, Ben was seen talking with Pearl as he was analyzed the Gem Fusion a bit through the Codon Chamber. A couple days ago he asked everyone to fuse in his Codon Chamber so he and Omni could get as much information about Gem fusion as possible, it came in handy as he now had a theory about how to help the kids.

"WE were over pressuring Steven?!" Pearl asked in shock. She couldn't believe it, they would never want to place Steven or Trix under pressure.

"According to the information, both Gems must be in perfect synchronous in both bodies and minds. You Gems kept insisting the boys on trying your own personal dancing style, and with all of us watching, he grew stressed and got some serious stage fright. Seeing that his preferred fighting style was Grappler, Steven must have his own dancing style." Ben explained.

"What's wrong with funky dance?" Amethyst asked. She thought her way of dancing was pretty cool, and it was really funny seeing the boys try it out themselves.

"Steven is a ten year old boy. Ballet and waltz aren't his style and he doesn't know any African tribal dance." Ben replied. He honestly didn't think dancing was necessary for Steven to fuse with someone, if the Dogs could do it without dancing then he can also.

"Fusion with other Gems is blasphemous!" Lapis argued. Ben ignored her as he's tired of lecturing her. Garnet had already unfused and Ruby tried to puff the girl three times since the boys were gone, is Lapis didn't shut her mouth she was going to get a new look pretty soon.

"So we just need to let Steven build up confidence and practice his dancing alone. Correct?" Omni asked. She was working on improving the Biomnitrix systems for both Steven and Ben, she felt they both needed it to give them an edge against Red Diamond and Kevin.

"Exactly. One thing concerns me though." Ben began.

"And what's that?" Garnet asked, looking at how concerned Ben's face looked.

"I don't know what will happen to Trix if Steven fused with other Gems. Since he's fused with Steven genetically, the Fusion would count as a two and a half Fusion. He would enter a drastic-" Ben was interrupted when the woman who were Steven and Connie combined into one barged in the house, unable to contain her excitement.

"Guys! We fused! We did it!" She cheered. Everyone turned and saw the woman. They were extremely confused yet she looked familiar. Ben thought this was another new Gem, in which case was she friend or foe?

"Excuse me, ma'am but we're having a private discussion. Can we help you?" Pearl asked. She tried to be as polite as possible with this stranger, but like Ben also noticed her weird skin and hair color.

"Pearl, it's me! Steven...Connie...uh… We're Steven and Connie fused!" The woman said as she pointed at her gemstone that rested on her navel. As soon as everyone looked at the stone they were wide eyed, almost totally freaked out.

"EEEEEEEHHHH!?" Everyone exclaimed in complete panic meltdown. This was unbelievable, Steven maged to fuse with Connie when he had such a hard time fusing with the Gems.

"It's true! Stevo and Connie fused!" Trix waved his arms with glee. Omni noticed the little AI's new body, this must have been due to the fusion energy combining with his Omnitrix systems.

"C-C-Connie?! Fused with my kitten… Uwwaaah…" Cat's Eye fainted and Jolt caught her. The other Xeno-Beasts were also speechless, Hellfire actually found this girl pretty cute. Thunder Hound carefully placed Cat's Eye on the couch, laying next to her and making sure she was okay.

"Hooray! This call for celebration!" Omni cheered. This was absolutely amazing, a Human and Gem hybrid fusion with her own Omnitrix. But wait, was this fusion a female or was he actually a male?

"I am so proud…" Garnet began crying with joy. This was a dream come true for the Gem leader, Steven has finally learned the nature of fusion.

After explanation…

Ben had transformed into Echo Echo to bring Smart Ben out then both becomes Brainstorm and **Ventrilosquid**, an alien related to Synaptak of the Galactic Enforcer but with Ben's colors and the helmet shaped like the squid's head. They were analyzing the woman that were Steven and Connie. Meanwhile everyone else was looking at the fusion speechless, this was completely unbelievable.

"How is it possible!? Gems can only fuse with other Gems!?" Pearl asked in complete confusion. She has never heard of a Gem fusing with organic life before, it was unprecedented. However, she also considered the fact that Steven was half Human himself, so maybe that was like a loophole in the laws the fusion.

"This is all your fault, Gentle Knight! Now those poor boys are victims of this abomination!" Lapis yelled. She was furious these Crystal Gems forced her sweet Steven and dear Trix to attempt this monstrous ritual, she had half a mind to puff them all right now.

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled at her except the woman that were Steven and Connie, and Trix. she kept watching the two aliens look over her body, scanning and seeing how this was possible.

"It is quite elementary, dear Pearl. Steven is a half breed, part Human part Gem. The Gem Fusion was limited to only the Gem race but because Young Steven is half breed, the Fusion was extended to Humans as well. Which, ergo, Steven can potentially fuse with any of his dear, loyal friends and loved ones, such as Mr. Universe or yours truly." Smart Brainstorm explained. He also considered that the boys could fuse with other forms of organic life, like perhaps Tetrax or even Flamista.

"Hmmm. The body and mind are very well synchronized. Genetic makeup had changed drastically, as if she's a completely new person yet related to Steven and Connie. Like a daughter." Ventrilosquid explained as he probes her mind. After that he started scanning the new Omnitrix, it was actually the top of his list of things to check on after seeing this fusion for the first time.

"But why did this resulted in them being a woman?" Hellfire asked. She didn't understand, one was male and the other was female. But Steven was the one with the gemstone and Omnitrix, so shouldn't his half be dominate?

"Maybe it's because Connie is much older then Steven?" Jolt questions. She too was curious about this turn of events, looking over at the beautiful woman and still amazed she was a fusion of Steven and Connie.

"Or it's because Connie is more mentally mature than Steven. That's why it resulted in them becoming a woman." Omni pointed out. She was curious about the changes that happened to Trix, who knows what that new Omnitrix would provide the fusion.

"Oh, she's not ninety percent woman. Ten percent of her is male." The Bens replied in unison. It took a brief second before everyone realized what part of her is male and all turned red. Amethyst made a giggle, but soon quilted down when Pearl gave her a death glare.

"What? What's ten percent of Steven do I have?" The woman that were Steven and Connie asked. Everybody was nervous on how to explain this to them, Amethyst attempted to say it but Garnet comically shoved her whole fist in her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Uh...just check your pants." Trix blushed, knowing fully well what the Bens were talking about. The woman lifted her elastic and peek inside then immediately covered her womanhood as her whole face turned a burning red. Now Connie knew what a man's thing looked like, and Steven saw his first naked lady and it was himself.

"Moving on. I was very concerned about Young Trix and his new modifications, however, this is just quite fascinating." Smart Brainstorm said as he analyzed Trix. the information he gathered was complex, even more so then the Biomnitrix.

"I know right? It's strange, I'm still a guy but my voice sounds like a woman." Trix comments. He didn't really feel embarrassed about this, although he was going to zap Amethyst the second she tries to make a joke about either him or the fusion of Connie and Steven.

"You even got an amazing design, Trix." Omni smiled. The little Omnitrix just blushed and waved his hand at her, she was such a flatter.

"Benji, why do they look so much older?" Cat's Eye asked, trying her strongest to not stare at the woman. Despite the amazing assets, this fusion is half Steven so she can't bring herself of kissing her or touching her. But it was really hard, this chick was so freaking hot.

"Connie is sixteen, while Steven is ten himself. The Fusion combined their age, so that's why she's twenty six years old." Ventrilosquid answered. It would seem fusion for a Gem hybrid has new rules combined into the concept, age fusion might be the tip of the iceberg.

"Astonishing!" Smart Brainstorm exclaimed as he was analyzing Trix's functions. What he learned change everything about their plans earlier, this fusion might actually be the key to stopping Animo and his plans.

"What?!" Everyone asked, shocked by the crab's tone of voice.

"Trix had been transformed into a system similar to the Biomnitrix!" Smart Brainstorm said with amazement, Ventrilosquid was astonished by what his cohold had just said.

"Similar?! As in…" Amethyst began.

"Trix now has the ability to create Fusion Aliens!" Omni cheered with delight. They didn't need the Biomnitrix upgrade anymore, they were already a Biomnitrix thanks to this new fusion.

"For real? COOOL!" The duo cheered. This was awesome, now they could use Elemental Switch forms and alien fusions at the same time.

"So. What do we call you?" Oak Bark asked. They couldn't just call this chick a fusion, or even Steven or Connie. She needed a name for herself, the other fusions had names themselves.

"Huh?" The woman that were Steven and Connie asked.

"Oak is absolutely right. Fusions gain new names based on the colors of the gemstones. Such as Garnet, Opal, Sugilite, Tiger Eye and Obsidian Cerberus." Garnet explained. She was excited to see what name Connie and Steven would give this new fusion, the possibilities were endless.

"Oh I can't wait to fuse too!" Hellfire barked in excitement. Jolt and Oak Bark agreed. They have heard stories of Obsidian Cerberus, and wanted to try out the three headed dog soon.

"Hmm…" the woman that were Steven and Connie ponders. She was good with naming the Omnitrix aliens, but what do you call a fusion of Steven and Cat's Eye girlfriend?

"How about Tan Quartz?" Amethyst asked. This chick sorta had a tan appearance, with that dark pink skin.

"The gemstone wasn't colored tan." Pearl pointed out.

"She's right. It's still has the original color." Omni agreed. Both Bens switch into Echo Echo, merged as one and morphed into Ben. he had an idea of his own, a fusion of Steven and Connie could only be named one thing after all.

"**Stevonnie**." Ben said, it was the perfect name for her.

"Stevonnie?" Everyone but Omni asked.

"Excellent name suggestion, honey." Omni applaud. Fusions made of the Biomnitrix tendenly had their names be a combo of the names of the aliens used for the fusion, Heatblast and Ripjaws made Heat Jaws.

"Stevonnie. Sounds good! Goku and Vegeta were called Gogeta when they fused. Yeah! Stevonnie, the Crystal Maiden!" Stevonnie boasted with pride, smiling the same way Steven would smile.

"So, who's up for sparring?" Ben asked. He wanted to see what this new fusion and her Omnitrix could do, she was without a doubt much stronger than Steven.

"I'll be her opponent." Garnet smiled, she wanted to see what Stevonnie could do more than anybody else.

The scene switches over to outside the Beach House, with everybody watching from afar as Garnet and Stevonnie faced each other. The sun was setting and the moonlight was out, making the scenery all the more beautiful. Garnet armed herself with her gauntlets, while Trix folded back into the new Omnitrix. Or **Fusiontrix**, as Omni suggested he call himself while in that form.

Stevonnie activated the device, and noticed the alien icons were replaced with two holograms. The one on the right was colored pink and showed a hologram of Hydroshell, while the hologram on the left was green and showed Razorfang.

"Wow, this is new!" said Stevonnie with stars in her eyes, this must be that fusion ability Ben said the Omnitrix had now.

"Try scrolling on each side of the Fusiontrix's dial." suggested Trix from the Omnitrix core, Stevonnie nodded and used both her fingers to drag on the surface of the crystal dial. The image of Hydroshell was replaced with Crabbyclaw and the image of Razorfang moved to be Rockhead. The fusion kept this up until stopping at two aliens, Pyroblast and Staticbot.

"Lets see what these guys look when together." she said as the holograms went away and the dial rose up, Stevonnie slammed down on the dial and a flash of bright pink and green light shone the whole area. Everybody looked to see the fusion of the Pyronite and Robolex.

Standing there was an alien with the same body structure of Pyroblast, however she was now female like Flamista and was covered from head to toe with robotic armor similar to Staticbot's armor. The color scheme of this armor was dark red and yellow, while having several glowing green and pink circuit lines on her entire body. The hands were each made of blue electricity, the same goes for the robotic volcanos on her shoulders and her now screen face showing a digital version of Pyroblast's face, the back was hollow and produced a large amount of electricity. There were stars on her thighs, shoulders and stomach around her gemstone. She had a metal breastplate curved and molded to look like she had F cups, while her buttocks was plump. The new Fusionstrix symbol was on her left thigh.

"Say hello to **Staticblast**!" declared the female fusion alien as she generate blue electricity all over her body, the heated static was even striking the now glassed ground underneath them.

"Amazing!" Garnet announced as Pearl looked astonished, the Xeno-Beasts whistled at how hot this chick looked, pun intended.

"Looking good Stevonnie!" shouted Amethyst while Cat's Eye was shown next to her with a blush on her face, she was using everything in her might to resist tackling that alien and rubbing her face into her large breasts.

"Very impressive Stevonnie, now lets see what you got!" announced Garnet as she charged forward with her right gauntlet out and ready, Staticblast ran over with static produced in her fist. They both made contact with each other and Ben was forced to create a mana shield to protect everyone from getting zapped by electricity.

Staticblast jumps high into the air and fired several blue balls of fire with electric surrounding them at Garnet, who dodged them and jumped up after the fusion. She grabbed onto the electrical Pyronite's foot and slammed her into the ground.

Staticblast quickly turned around and blasted her away with another blast of heated electric, Garnet had to use both her guantlest ro protect herself from that powerful blast. "Take this, **Fusion Magic-Thunder Burn**!" shouted the alien as she moved her hands into the air and blasted the sky with both fire and electric.

Everyone looked up and saw the clouds turn a dark blue with steam coming off from them, Ben was quick to react as she surrounded the group with an energy dome. The clouds suddenly rained down sparks of electrical rain made of blue fire, burning the entire beach and Garnet as well.

"Aauuhh!" she grunted as the flaming rain made contact with her. Garnet may have been immune to fire, but the electricity proved to be more difficult to resist.

"Sorry Garnet, but Staticblast is out of your league." mocked Trix from the Omnitrix core, the female fusion alien smirked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't get too cocky boys, it makes you look weak!" advised Ben from inside the dome, though inside he was screaming of excitement from seeing the boys use their first fusion alien in action. Connie must've also been excited, this was the first time she was in a real battle.

Garnet spun around and generated both ice and fire on her fists, becoming a spinning top of fury. She spun closer to Staticblast before striking at her, however she landed on her feet and jumped over the still spinning Gem.

"Eat this!" declared Staticblast as she aimed both her fists down on Garnet and blasted her with a gigantic burst of electrical fire. This attack forced the fusion to stop spinning and gasped in pain, until finally it was too much for her and she even unfused back into Sapphire and Ruby.

Staticblast landed next to the two Gems and helped them back to their feet, Ben and the others left the dome and ran over to them. The fusion aliens timed out and turned back into Stevonnie, with a smile on her face as she dusted herself off.

"Very well fought Stevonnie, your skills are quite eloquent." Sapphire congratulated the fusion, Staticblast was an amazing fusion and was only the first of possibly a thousand more fusions.

"Ya, you kicked ass!" cheered Amethyst, only to be slapped on the back of the head by Ben. "Ow! What did I say?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her now sore head.

"You both did really well, and this is only the start of your progress. In time you'll probably matter the Fusiontrix and it's combos in team to handle both Kevin and Anti-Omni." Ben said as she patted the back of Stevonnie, she just giggled from the compliment he gave her.

"Thanks guys, it means the world that you all liked how we did." smiled the fusion before she opened her eyes and looked confused as her whole body turned into pink energy, everyone was shocked as she turned into energy and suddenly split back into Steven and Connie.

"Oh, what happened?" asked Steven as he was on his butt rubbing his head, he felt sore all over.

"Interesting, it seems your fusion was worn out by the battle." Ben said before noticing a brown blur going past him, he soon saw Cat's Eye as she tackled Connie on the ground and placed several kisses on her chick.

"CONNIE!" she charged kissing and licking all over the face of the teen, everyone else just blushed as they watched the show of affection.

"Haha, easy there kitten. I didn't really go anywhere, you know that." the teen girl smiled as she placed a kiss on the feline Gem's lips. Everyone blushed even deeper and Pearl raced over and covered both Steven and Trix's eyes before they saw what they were doing.

"I think we should all go back inside and have a few drinks, that battle made me thirsty." said Ruby as she was helped back to her feet by her wife, who gave her a sweet kiss on the chick.

In the Beach House, Omni cooked delicious Ocean And Earth Pasta special, which has orange chicken and crispy shrimps. Since it's a celebration of Steven's first Fusion and Connie's membership as a Crystal Gem, Omni decided to fuse the recipe. Everyone enjoyed the delicious meals.

"So how does it feel to be able to fuse with someone?" Oak Bark asked, anxious to hear the kid's opinion on his very first fusion ever.

"It feels so awesome! Despite the awkward details, I feel so much powerful!" Steven beamed. Stevonnie was the coolest fusion there was, he couldn't wait to become her again.

"Yeah. Now I understand Steven's thrill for battles. And for once, I don't feel helpless." Connie added as she munched her food. Cat's Eye bent over and licked the sauce still on the girl's lips, making her blush and nuzzle the cute feline.

"..." Lapis just eat silently, saddened that the boys just found Fusion with other subspecies fun. She blamed the Gems for this one, but hopefully they wouldn't corrupt him any further.

"Yum yum yum!" Cat's Eye beamed as she munched the shrimps. The kittens ate the same thing on the floor, along with Pinkflare and Acid Spitter.

"That fusion of Pyronite and Robolex are extremely powerful." Sapphire comments. They looked forward to Steven using more fusions in the near future, imagine the creatures that would be born.

"Oh imagine Ghostfreak put into a fusion!" Steven beamed, causing everyone to turn pale. Ben knew the kid was going to say something like that, this was like him and Feedback all over again.

"Here we go again." Amethyst groans.

"Steven, you mustn't favor Ghostfreak too much. Overusing one DNA will affect your control on other aliens. Plus… by any chance, did you hear any voices in your head?" Ben asked. He saw the video Flamista recorded of Steven's tantrum, and noticed at the end he looked around like someone was talking to him. Ben also saw that new Ghostfreak form, which scared the crap out of him.

"Uh, not really." Steven declined. Though he did heard a woman talking but he thought he was imagining it since he threw a destructive tantrum.

"Well, be careful. If you start feeling not yourself as Ghostfreak, let me know." Ben warned.

"With sixteen aliens, Stevonnie has over one hundred and fifty nine different fusions available for him. Benji, give some cool combo suggestions." Omni asked. All looked at Ben, who was smiling a big cat like smile.

"Since Steven and Trix now has Gigantosaurus, combined it with Fist-Thrash. I will call it...**GigantoThrash**!" Ben announced.

"Cool!" Steven, Trix and Connie said in excitement. Stevonnie was going to make a comeback sometime, and when she does that will be the first fusion they use.

"Big muscles plus bigger muscles! Oh yeah!" Ruby cheered, Sapphire just giggled at how cute her wife looked when excited.

"For a reference to Opal, Pyronite plus Segmentasapien. **Blockblast!**" Ben was on a roll now. Steven and Trix were awe, Ben may have picked lame names but he's a pro on Fusion names.

"Firepower's plus building blocks?" Amethyst finds it rather underpowered but Pearl was geeking out.

"That's a wonderful combo!" She squealed, excited to see this fusion as soon as possible.

"Want to crush foes with teeth and claws? Try Volann and Premann. **Aquacrab**!" Ben added. Imagining the aquatic piranha alien with the armor and claws of a crab.

"Oh oh oh! Fuse Quickstrike with Razorfang!" Cat's Eye waved her hand. That fusion would be the king of the jungle, he'd totally rip Kevin apart.

"**Razorstrike!**" Ben did a double finger snaps and pointed at Cat.

"Ghostfreak plus Hotfreeze! **Ghostfreeze!**" Steven added with excitement. He really wanted to try out Ghostfreak in that fusion, it would be beyond the most extreme transformation they ever turned into.

"And the Earth just literally frozen in fear! Good job, Stevo!" Ben laughed as everyone shivered at the thought of a Ickiton Ectonurite fusion. Ghostfreak was already the scariest alien possible, not to mention they haven't even seen this new version of Ghostfreak the boys have been talking about.

"I can't wait to see Anti-Omni's face when Stevonnie's Fusiontrix bested her Cross Contamination!" Omni giggled maliciously to see her sister's pride shattered. That bitch was going down hard in their next battle, and Omni was going to record it all and put it on Youtube dammit.

"Easy, honey." Ben laughed then the phone rang. Ben answered and part away to talk in private. To stay part of the Beach city, Ben was obliged to own a cellphone since everyone doesn't know how to dial Omni's phone number. "Tennyson Residence. Who am I speaking to?" He asked.

"This is the S.E.C.T. Mr. Tennyson, we want a word with you." spoked the voice. Ben then grew confused and glanced at the phone.

"**Lieutenant Steel**?" He asked. The scene abruptly went black.


	26. Old friends

The scene opens up in the living room of the Beach House, where everyone is seen going about their ordinary business. Despite a lot of things happening, good things outweigh the bad since Steven successfully executed Gem Fusion with Connie, resulting in their fusion named Stevonnie becoming armed with a Fusiontrix, an evolution of Trix that allowed him to fuse two aliens into a being potentially stronger than the Element Switch aliens. It was the greatest night ever, and the boys can't wait to be Stevonnie again.

Since the fusion took a lot out of them, they're resting and playing video games. The Gems were out hunting some Corrupted Gems to bubble while the Canines were training, anxious to pull off their own Fusion. Lapis was keeping a close eye on the boys, being more overprotective with them.

However, our main focus will be at the solitude facility outside the border of Beach City. It's the base of the Secret Extraterrestrial Containment Team, or SECT, secret organization in charge of dealing with anything related to extraterrestrial life as well as super criminals.

In the interrogation room, we find Ben Tennyson sitting on the chair. Facing him on the opposite table was a blonde, buzz cut haired man with a scar across his left eye. He wears an elite battle uniform of the Marine variety with the SECT insignia and the Lieutenant rank. This is Steel.

Ben already knew the SECT as he met them from Earth-8223 in 2006, during the event where Kevin was framing Ben's Omnitrix aliens, and hadn't contacted them again until five years later when Animo tried to steal Project ARC.

"So, Steel. Care to enlighten the situation?" Ben asked as he munched his Chili Fries. He already figured this had something to do with Steven and the Crystal Gems, which would mean Steel was also interested in the Omnitrix.

"It's about you and the Crystal Gems." Steel began.

"No, they aren't hostile. They've been here before SECT was even formed, and no, they cannot leave as the starship wasn't space worthy." Ben listed out as he slurps his smoothies. He already knew what Steel was going to ask even before coming here, the man was so predictable.

"Ugh. Can you at least let me ask the questions?!" Steel asked. Seriously, who is this man?

"Sure, Steel." Ben shrugged. It didn't really matter what Steel really wanted to say to him, there was no way in hell Ben would allow him to place his hands on Steven, Trix or the Gems without a fight.

"Very well. Care to explain why there's an unidentified satellite orbiting the Earth?" Steel asked. Ben figured he would ask something like that, he'd honestly do the same thing if he was in Steel's shoes.

"That would be the Green Eye, I use it for monitoring Corrupted Gems and Xeno Beasts, as well as any extraterrestrial intruders." Ben answered as he picked his teeth.

"Next question: why do you own a second Omnitrix? How many are made?" Steel asked.

"Classified. As for how many, there's three. V1.5, aka Trix, this one on my wrist, and the duplicate, weaponized version Kevin owns. Two are peacekeepers, Kev's weapon." Ben said as he finished his smoothies.

"And why does Kevin Levin have his own Omnitrix?" Steel asked.

"Animo stole my wife's schematics and Trix's DNA samples." Ben frowned at the event. He just wants to tear the mad doctor's gorilla body into pieces.

"Excuse me? Wife? You're married to a watch???" Steel baffled.

"Not officially, but we've been together since I was ten." Ben answered. "Also, she is an AI with her own artificial Body." he added, trying to add the details for the confused man.

"ten?! A decade ago??? How is it you were here for a decade and yet no sign of your activities has been known until recently?!" Steel asked. He couldn't believe this guy could have been out on the world with such a powerful weapon without them even knowing, it wasn't possible.

"Two words; alternate reality." Ben answered.

"Do I look like an idiot!?!" Steel bolt out of the chair and punch the table. This man is playing him for a fool.

"Maybe, if you think you can keep all those innocent aliens imprisoned in Area 51, which by the way I already took the liberty of freeing them." Ben smirked, just as a radio squawk in.

"*bbzt* Lt. Steel. *bzzt* We have a problem." spoked the soldier.

"Speak!" He ordered, keeping his sights on Tennyson.

"*bzzt* Containment #51 had been breach. *bzzt* All prisoners had escaped. No sign of forced entry. Just...gone. *bzzt*" reported the soldier.

"What!? You, how did…" Lt. Steel asked in anger.

"The minute you called me, my satellite hacked your computer network and located Area 51. I used a Chronian to warp in and send all prisoners to the nearest refugee shelter in space. I used time power so you guys didn't notice until now. See, Steel, unlike you who barks orders and do whatever your superior order, I do what's right. And I have over two thousand transformations so don't even try arresting me. So let's get to the real question. What do you want from me?" Ben asked with seriousness, not fazed by the lieutenant's steel glare.

Lt. Steel growls in fury yet he feels strangely frightened. This man is very unpredictable and already proven he's a force to be reckoned with. He cleared his throat and stepped away as he faced the glass.

"Tell me about those aliens who frequently attacked you then you spared them." He ordered.

"Sure SECT doesn't stand for Secret Espionage Coordination Team?" Ben joked, making Steel groaned in annoyance.

At the Beach City, Kevin was strolling along the street. He was humming to himself before hearing a horning beeping. He turned then yelped as he jumped away as Mayor Dewey almost ran him over.

"Hey!!! Watch where you're driving, you idiot! Next time, drive on the road!!" Kevin yelled. What was with this idiot, he almost ran him over.

"I don't need to walk on the pavement! Now scram, brat!" Mayor Dewey scoffed as he kept driving.

"Oh that man!! Kevin… How about we ruin his campaign? This city deserves someone better." Anti-Omni scowls. She had half a mind to melt that insects brain for almost driving over her Kevin.

"Like you, Mom?" Kevin asked as he dials the AntiTrix.

"Not my thing. Let's just cause some mayhem. Petrosapien, Atrosapien. Cross Contamination!" Anti-Omni announced and Kevin pressed the activator.

The AntiTrix surged red DNA energy across his body, his teeth sharpened into fangs and his eyes turned red. He grinned maniacally as he swung his arms out, skin coated with lilac before lavender crystals grew out and encased his arms, forging bulked structure. He rapidly aged to that of a teen and his whole body encased in crystals before molding into black uniform. His head was then encased in crystals.

Kevin had transformed into a Petrosapien but his body is composed of durable dark purple crystals. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has a helmet like crystal on his head, similar to Megatron. His shoulders sport spikes and his four-fingered hands are clawed.

He wears a sleeveless black bodysuit, with a jagged V-shaped portion on his upper torso colored light purple. Six rib-shaped crystal formations surround the back of his waist. Crystal formations cover his knees like knee pads. He wears the Antitrix symbol on his chest.

"Aw yeah!! Crystalfist!" The cross of Subsapien and Atrosapien, known as Supremesapien, laughed before punching the concrete then spawn a crystalline tentacle that impaled the van, it molded into a fan and sliced it apart while Mayor Dewey screamed in fear. He tried to get out but the van's front was blown apart by a sonic roar then Crystalfist grabbed him and pulled him out with the driver seat.

"Aah!! Don't hurt me!!" Mayor Dewey panicked in fear.

"Aw, the fat cat is a 'fraidy cat now! Let's have some fun!" Crystalfist hit his symbol and switched into an Ectonurite but in second form, which has a crimson-red/black battle armor strapped on the body and it was more menacing than normally, as he has larger claws, bones exposed and gripped around the limps, has actual legs (skeleton legs coated in armor) and his exposed skull was sealed in a Oni mask with one red glowing eye and the AntiTrix symbol is on the chest.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed Mayor Dewey before the mutant merged and completely possessed him. He staggered a bit then stood up and fix his suit.

"Let's have some fun!" Dewey said with Kevin's voice as he gave a crazed grin and glowing red eyes.

The scene switches over to Steven and Trix as they sat on the couch and played video games, it was one of their favorite pastimes. Lapis sat next to them and watched the screen, she was a little confused with what they were actually doing as she has never seen a video game before, but she liked the pretty colors the visual screen had while the boys played along.

Trix had already added every single transformation they have ever turned into in his database, even Arachnight. Although the boys still shuddered when they thought about her, all those looks they got from the Gems and public was creepy.

Steven and Connie talked all night about when they would use Stevonnie again, Connie absolutely loved the idea of being able to fight alongside everyone. Cat's Eye on the other hand was freaked out by Stevonnie, she had so many mixed feelings about that fusion that she fainted twice just thinking about her.

Lapis Lazuli wanted to spend the day with the boys, since Ben was gone doing something and the Canines were training. The Crystal Gems were also out hunting while the Human was shopping, so this was a rare moment where Lapis had both Steven and Trix all to herself for a change. She wanted to have a little talk with them about recent events, especially involving their recent involvement with fusion.

"Hey Steven, can we talk about something?" asked Lapis with a shy smile, making both boys pause their game and looked over to her.

"What is it Lapis?" asked Steven, curious on what was on his friend's mind.

"Ya, what's up bob?" asked Trix.

"It's Lapis, I wanted to talk to both of you about that fusion you made." she said looking very concerned, this had to be dealt with soon before more trouble shows up.

"You mean Stevonnie?" asked Trix curious on what Lapis wanted to talk about concerning her.

"Yes, her. I wanted to make you both understand that, while fusion is a special ability we Gems share, the way you both used it was ...wrong." Lapis tried to explain to the best of her ability, trying to make sure neither boy who she cared about so much was corrupted by the way of the Crystal Gems.

"What do you mean wrong?, me and Steven fused like how the others did. Plus, Ben said the fusion was at one hundred percent." the AI asked with raised digital eyebrow, not understanding what this blue Gem was talking about.

"That's not the point, Steven, you shouldn't be fusing with organic life or with Gems not the same type as you. It...it's just not natural." Lazuli tried her best to explain something that was supposed to be domain knowledge for all Gems, that Sapphire and Ruby had messed things up seriously.

"But why Lapis, what's wrong with fusing two different Gems?" asked Steven with a raised eyebrow. He truly had no idea what the problem was, the Gems were awesome when they fused. Like how Pearl and Amethyst became Opal, or how Amethyst and Cat's Eye made Tiger Eye.

"Steven, it's unnatural. We Gems are only supposed to fuse with the same type of Gem as our own. Like how most Rubies only fused with other Rubies, that's how it's supposed to be." Lapis explained, however, both Steven and Trix were still as confused as ever.

"Lapis, who made such an ridicules rule in the first place?" asked the AI. he had a feeling it was this Great Diamond Authority that created this stupid rule, but wanted to make sure.

"Blue Diamond and the others, they have been our leaders for millions of years boys. So if they say fusion between two separate Gems is wrong, then it must be true. After all who are we to argue with divine beings such as them?" she asked with an innocent smile, although the boys didn't find what she said to be right not even a little.

"Lapis, why are you so loyal to the Diamonds?" asked Trix with a frown.

"Why? Because they are our rulers, the most wisest and greatest beings in all of this universe and beyond." Lapis said with a hand on her chest and the utmost confidence, that only weirded the boys about more.

"Lapis, the Diamonds hurts a lot of people. Flamista and Tetrax mentioned that there were thousands of alien planets that were destroyed by the Gems following their orders." Steven explained, a worried look on his face.

"Not to mention they aren't very loyal to their own Gems. I mean Blue Diamond wanted to shatter both Sapphire and Ruby just for expressing their love, she didn't even try to compromise with them. They shattered their own people who didn't follow their orders, and they even left you here when you did nothing wrong." Trix added to the conversation, making Lapis wide eyed from his words.

The blue Gem didn't know what to say after that, it shook her to the very core of her gemstone. What Trix said just now wasn't completely wrong, that was what technically happened. The Homeworld Gems mistook her for a Crystal Gem and placed her inside the mirror for interrogation, despite the fact that no Lapis Lazuli had ever joined with Rose Quartz and her rebellion.

Steven and Trix noticed the sad look on Lapis's face and felt a little guilty, they didn't mean to make their Beach Summer Fun Buddy so sad. They wanted to cheer her up somehow, do something for her that would make her happy again. Just then, Steven had an idea in his head.

"Hey Lapis, have you ever been to the Lunar Sea Spire before?" he asked, gaining the attention of both Lapis and his robotic buddy.

"The Lunar Spire, the one in the ocean." asked Lapis with a confused look on her face.

"That's the one, Pearl said it was a place where Gems loved to go. And since you love Gem culture so much, why don't we take a trip there?" suggested Steven with a smile, making Lapis very intrigued with the idea.

"Ya lets go Lapis, it will be fun. Plus we can train a little on water while we're there." Trix added, getting ready to become stronger.

Lapis lazuli thought about that for a moment, that suggestion really made her ponder the possibilities. It was true, the Lunar Sea Spire was one of the best places on Earth before the Gem War took place. It was meant for only the most eloquent of Gems, such as herself and the other Lapis Lazulis. It would be nice to wander those halls at least once more, she also liked the idea of teaching both boys everything she knew about controlling water.

"Okay, I'm in!" she said with glee, this was going to be such fun.

"Alright!" both boys said in unison as everyone made their way to the Warp Pad, Steven waved goodbye to Pinkflare and Acid Spitter as they all warped out of the Beach House and to the Spire.

Back at the SECT base, the interrogation didn't went smoothly for Steel. Especially when Ben kept answering questions with such authority and with jokes. He learned about the bounty hunters and was annoyed Ben and his crew spared them but now it's time for a bigger question.

"No more games, Tennyson!" Steel began.

"Aw man, but it was getting good." Ben pouted childishly.

"Be serious! If they are bounty hunters, who hired them?" Steel demanded.

"What are you gonna do? You all don't even have a firepower to stop what's coming, only us Crystal Gems. And let's not forget you lost a lot of good men capturing those criminals!" Ben frowned as he crossed his arms.

"We had dealt things bigger than you ever handled since you were born." Steel scowled.

"Steel, I killed a giant tick sucking a planet dry, fought the Conqueror of Ten Worlds multiple times, stopped an armada benting on galactic genocide, thwarted a time lord from rewriting the Omniverse, and fought a demon! In my reality, Kevin almost killed you as a silicon based alien made of diamond!" Ben rebutted Steel's confidence. Steel was angered on how Ben talks and the feats he's claiming, especially the part of a child almost killing him. "So if you want to be useful, make sure Animo doesn't discover the Ice Box! Now I'm taking my leave." Ben transformed into Big Chill and turn intangible, phasing through the floor.

"Ah! Come back here! All troops mobilized! Capture Ben Tennyson!!" Lt. Steel yelled through his radio.

The montage scenario began as Kevin, possessing Mayor Dewey, began his mayhem of ruining Dewey's chance for reelection. Mayhem such as raising price tags to ridiculous levels, doubling the water and electricity bills, said bills must be paid each month, limited job opportunities and halting any foreign delivery. All that actions cause everyone to start hating the mayor and his vote began to drop dramatically. Buck was even confused by this but noticed his father's voice sounds strangely familiar. He decided to head off and find the Crystal Gems.

The scene goes back to Steven and Trix along with their pale Lapis, who all had warped back to the Lunar Sea Spire. They wanted some alone time to think about everything and this seemed like the perfect place to do it, plus Trix really wanted to see The Krakken again.

"Incredible, this place looks just like it did five thousand years ago!" Lapis cheered with glee, thankful that the Spire didn't suffer at the hands of the Gem War.

"You should have seen it when we first visited, it was completely trashed." Trix mentioned as he unattached himself from the Omnitrix base, wheeling around on the floor in search of the krakken. Maybe she could give them a ride around the vortex, or they could all have a water fight.

"Really?" asked Lapis shocked, the Spire looked almost brand new. However, now that she thought about it. How was it the Lunar Sea Spire didn't suffer any damage from what happened all those years ago? Even if now Gems were fighting in it, being left alone for all those centuries surely must've done it;s damage.

"Oh ya, but thanks to us and the Gems we were able to repair the place." Steven added, making Lapis shocked by what he just said. The Crystal Gems repaired the Spire? But they were known just to ruin and destroy things, so this made her confused greatly about everything.

"Come on, let's see if we can find the Krakken." said Trix as he made his way inside the Spire, the other two following behind him.

"You mean the guardian, she is still here?" asked Lapis.

"Ya, you know her?" Steven asked the blue Gem, they kept following behind the little Omnitrix.

"We Lapis Lazulis have a few extra jobs besides our prime objective, one of which is to tame and control the water based Guardians." Lapis explained with pride, remembering the moments she spent taming the creature of the sea locating at this very Spire.

The entire group was now shown walking up the stairs to the top, Lapis and Steven wanted to get a better view of the place. While they were heading for the top Trix had reattached himself to the Omnitrix base and was hacking into the device, trying to repair all the damage that was still inside of the systems. All the missed transformations happening lately was starting to get annoying, plus if they ended up fighting Kevin and Anti-Omni again than they couldn't afford not getting the desired alien.

The repairs Ben and Omni did helped a little, but there were still some trouble with the timing mechanism. Back when they were fighting the hunters Steven had switched from alien to alien very quickly, but what nobody realized was Trix was telling him to because the transformations were timing out quickly and if they didn't change form by themselves they would just end up at their normal forms.

"I swear to my creator I will fix this stupid thing even if it kills me!" Trix announced while several beeps and green sparks came from the Omnitrix. Omni had warned him not to mess around too much with the Omnitrix base, but he couldn't stand being damaged anymore.

"It probably would Trix, I mean the Omnitrix is your body" Steven reminded his partner, smiling down as Trix switched to his robotic body. He looked tired and frustrated, repairing the device was becoming more difficult than he thought it would be.

"I have to agree with Steven, you could really hurt yourself." warned Lapis looking down at the two, she noticed all the sparks coming out from the device.

"You know what I mean Steven, we need to get ready for Animo's next move" Trix grunted, which only resulted in Steven and Lapis chukling from how funny the robotic boy sounded. After a few more steps the group reached the top, the spire's observatory.

Trix unconnected himself from the Omnitrix base and began moving around the room with Steven, the two looked around the area. Lapis loved being back in the building of the Lunar Sea Spire, it was important to her and all Lapis Lazulis. Steven walked up next to the far right of the room, he looked out of the glass to see the ocean in all its wetness.

"This place sure is a lot prettier since the first time we were here, remember how freaked out Pearl was from all the damage?" the boy asked his robotic partner, who was looking at all the Gem symbols on the walls.

"Hehe I remember, she looked like a real wacko over the broken statues and Crystal Shrimp. That made the whole mission all the more worth wild, plus the Krakken was pretty sweet to see also" Trix chuckled moving around the room, the walls and statues were pretty well detailed.

"We Gems of the Blue Authority would sometimes use Crystal Shrimp to eat and get rid of broken structures in underwater temples and arenas, however sometimes they would get away and crawl up into the surface. We had to use the water Guardians like the Krakken to round them all up." Lapis informed the boys as she looked over the Gem symbols, what the boys didn't know was that these symbols were stories of the old life for the Blue Authority. She loved reading them, it was a good reminder of her old life before the war.

"Speaking of the Krakken where is she, shouldn't she had come out to see us after warping here?" asked Steven looking at the ocean with a raised eyebrow. The Krakken was the guardian of this structure, so she knew when somebody was here.

"That is a good question, she was trained to be connected to the Lunar Spire's Warp Pad mentally and knows when a Gem comes out. She was trained not to surface unleashed summoned, although you guys probably convinced her to act on her own accord." Lazuli explained as she walked over to Steven, looking out the window and also curious on where the Guardian went.

"Beats me, maybe she's out hunting for food. Besides she already knows us and became friends with everyone, she only really comes out when there's an intruder or if Cat's Eye calls her" Trix reminded Steven, who turned away from the glass wall.

"The Cat's Eye can summon the Krakken?" asked Lapis, with a raised eyebrow.

"I still have no idea how Cat's Eye can call the Krakken like that, I thought she could only call out to cats or birds." Steven asked walking to his partner, who had to pull his head up to keep eye contact with him.

"Apparently Cat's Eye is able to create a sound that only the Krakken could hear, one that is able to reach several miles away" Trix answered just as complex about the idea as Steven was, it made his procceccer hurt just trying to add all the up.

"Not surprising, every Cat's Eye has the ability to control animal life. In fact, Blue Diamond used several Blue Cat's Eye to round up her creatures if they didn't listen to us Lapis Lazulis." Lapis added, making both boys turn to her.

"Blue Cat's Eye?" they asked in unison.

"Their a subgroup of the Cat's Eye Gem type, they are meant to control the more aquatic or amphibian wildlife control by the Homeworld Empire. Blue Diamond would place at least several hundred on every planet she controlled, making sure the Guardians or Titans didn't get out of control."

"Why did Blue Diamond have Titans and Guardians in the first place, I thought she was only in charge of Homeworld's justice system and things like that?" Trix asked confused, wasn't Yellow Diamond the one who was in charge of the military force.

"She had several hundred in case her worlds or colonies were attacked by an outside force, Homeworld doesn't like having what's theirs being taken or damaged." Lapis explained as they all walked around the room.

Trix jumped up from the floor and reattached himself to the Omnitrix base, he folded himself down and scrolled for an alien transformation. Steven and Lapis watched as the little guy did so, until the robotic boy stopped at Aquaclaw. He pressed himself down and turned Steven right into the aquatic alien, he was in his land form.

"Why did you turn us into Aquaclaw Trix, we aren't fighting or anything" asked the fish alien rubbing the back of his head, Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core.

"Just wanted to transform into him since this was the place where he kicked butt, plus we don't get to transform into Aquaclaw much" Trix replied with a shrug of his shoulders, no better way to put it than that. It was true though, the boys never really used Aquaclaw unless it involved the ocean somehow. They actually used Sandshark more than Aquaclaw, which was a little messed up when they thought of it.

"I like the alien, aquatic species are a favorite for the Blue Authority." the blue Gem said smiling at the aquatic transformation, he looked pretty good with that pink armor.

"I guess if you say so Lapis, anyway, how are the repairs coming along Trix?" asked Aquaclaw walking towards the stairs, he decided to head back outside to get a quick swim in the ocean. He might even see the Krakken again, it would be nice for them to hangout instead of fighting like the first time they were at the Lunar Sea Spire. Lapis could even join them, it would be like a triple water team having fun on the water and sharing a few laughs.

"Slow and frustrating, however I did discover something interesting by accident" Trix explained as the Omnitrix dial began glowing blue, producing a holographic map in front of Aquaclaw and Lapis. "I found a mode called the Gem Locator, it's meant to track down Gems, Corrupted Gems and even Gem powered beings like the Krakken or the Xeno-Beasts" the robotic boy said coming out of the Omnitrix core.

"No kidding, can it show us all the Gems right now?" asked Aquaclaw, in response the digital map produced several sections with light green dots on different areas. Several were shown on sections that looked like the Beach House, the place where Trix's old ship was and on the road to Beach City.

"See for yourself, the mode says that Pearl and Amethyst are back home from their missions" the view closed in on the home section, moving to the road one. "Cat's Eye is driving back home, guess Connie is done shopping and she called the feline Gem to pick her up." Trix said happily as both Aquaclaw and Lapis looked at the digital map, both very intrigued. The view than moved to the forest, right where Trix's ship is. "Garnet and Omni are at the old spaceship, wonder why though?" asked Trix confused, why would those two be there of all places.

"Maybe they wanted to fix up the thing, or get some weapons?" the aquatic alien said as he kept walking down the stairs, taking his time as he listened to Trix explain the Gem Locate Mode. right then he noticed another green dot on the map, on that was a section that looked like the Lunar Sea Spire. "Hey what about that one Trix, who is that?" asked Aquaclaw pointing the the dot, his partner looking to where the Omnitrix alien was staring at. On the map were two Gem signatures from Steven and Lapis, but there was also an extra one appearing a couple feet away from them.

"I don't know, my software can't find a match for the Gem signature" Trix answered with a raised digital eyebrow, could there be another Gem besides the Xeno-Beast, Lapis and Crystal Gems around. Suddenly the ground starts shaking, Aquaclaw had to dig his claws into the walls to prevent from falling. Lapis grabbed around his waist and closed her eyes, she almost fell to the ground from the rough movement.

"What's going on!?" screamed Lapis freaked out, she was so scared that they were getting attack again.

Suddenly the boys heard a familiar roar that could have only come from one creature, none other than The Krakken. "Rraaa!!!" shouted the gigantic lizard from outside the structure, whatever was happening mustive upset the guardian.

"That was the Krakken, common Lapis!" shouted Aquaclaw as the robotic boy folded back into the Omnitrix core and he grabbed onto the blue Gem holding her over his shoulder, he leaped all the way down to the ground and ran outside to see what was happening. Once they were out Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core, with both boys and Gem now surprised by what they were seeing.

The Krakken was chasing a Gem that nether Trix or Steven recognised, this was apparently the one on their digital map. She had blue skin like Sapphire and Lapis, while also having a weird star shaped hairstyle colored dark blue with back at the ends. She was slim and tall, much like Pearl before her first reformation. She is wearing a dark blue one piece jumpsuit that had black around the waist, making her seem like she was wearing a corset. On her chest is a yellow star with light blue on the edge, implying she is a Crystal Gem. on each of her thighs are light blue stars similar to Garnet old outfit, this Gem is also wearing black fingerless gloves. On her forehead is a skinny but long turquoise colored gemstone, with black lines covering all around it.

"Is that a Turquoise?" asked Lapis surprised, Aquaclaw and Trix looked at her confused.

The unknown Gem was fleeing from the jaws of The Krakken, however she wasn't really using her legs to escape from the beast. Aquaclaw and Trix were blinking with surprise at what they were seeing, this Gem was floating in midair like a balloon. The Krakken tried to take a large bite out of the blue woman, but failed as the Gem hovered even higher at the last second.

"Stop trying to eat me you filthy beast!" shouted the Gem with a voice similar to Pearl's but with an irish accent. She just kept escaping the fangs of the watery beast, each bite getting closer to turning the Gem into breakfast.

"How dare she, the Krakken is not filthy!" complained Lapis with her arms crossed, she couldn't believe how rude this Gem was.

"That's a Turquoise Lapis? Do you have anything on your files about her Trix?" asked Aquaclaw watching the havoc those two were causing, the boys would need to stop the aquatic beast before she got a new Gem chew toy.

"The database concerning Gems says she is a Turquoise like Lapis said, but that's all I have on her" Trix answered, but suddenly The Krakken swatted her tail right at the Gem. The blue woman got slammed against the wall and fell on the ground, she sluggishly stood up to see The Krakken charging right at her.

"Ahh!" she screamed as the underwater beast was only seconds away from chomping down on her, she closed her eyes and covered herself in her arms to brace herself for the inevitable. However just before they made contact a large chained anchor wrapped all around The Krakken's mouth, keeping it shut while also pulling her away from the Gem. several gigantic bodies of water rose around the legs and morphed into hands that grabbed on the beast, keeping her from moving.

The blue Gem looked ahead after noticing she hadn't been bitten, after noticing the chain around the beast she turned her head to see a strange humanoid fish with gauntlets that are attached to the very same chain keeping the monster away. She also noticed the lapis Lazuli controling the water that kept ahold of the monster, which surprised the Gem even more. Aquaclaw slowly walked forward while keeping eye contact with The Krakken, who had started to calm down upon noticing the similar face. The Omnitrix transformation stopped between the two and unwrapped his chain away from The Krakken, onced the underwater guardian had calmed down Aquaclaw turned to the Gem.

Lapis on the other hand walked closer to the Krakken's snout, patting it and giving the big girl a cheerful smile. "Hello sweetie." greeted Lapis in a very friendly manner, the Krakken in return recognized her and gave the blue Gem an affectionate lick. "Hahaha!" laughed the blue Gem hugging onto the large Guardian, she was so cute when she acted like this to Lapis.

"Are you okay, why was The Krakken chasing you" asked the alien helping her up, once the blue Gem was back on her feet she began her explanation. First she took a glance back to the beast, who was preoccupied with the Lapis lazuli showing it some affection.

"I was trying to find a place to live, but after knocking over a statue this beast ross from the ocean and started chasing me" she explained, promoting a low growl from said creature. Lapis massaged the creature's snout and kept her calm, the other blue Gem took a few steps back. "Anyway thank you for saving me, my name is Turquoise by the way" she smiled as she held a hand out, Aquaclaw taking it to give a shake.

"My name is Aquaclaw, this is my partner Trix and friend Lapis Lazuli" stated the Omnitrix alien, which made Turquoise raise an eyebrow about who the stranger was talking about. She saw the Lapis behind him, but who was the other one he talked about The Omnitrix symbol suddenly popped out as Trix, which spooked the Gem quite a bit.

"That would be me, nice to meet you Turquoise. But right now I have to ask you a question, are you a member of the Crystal Gems?" asked the Omnitrix, wondering this because of the star on the Gem's outfit. Turquoise looked startled about the notion, which resulted in her having a down expression that troubled both Aquaclaw and Trix.

"Oh great, another one." Lapis grumbled under her breath, not happy about another rebellious Gem coming out of nowhere like the others. She just focused on the sweetheart in front of her, the Krakken was pouring from the gentle massages the blue Gem gave to her snout.

"I used to be a member of the group, but that was over three hundred years ago. I'm guessing you're one of the species looking for us, are you here to take me into custody?" Turquoise asked, not even showing any sign of rejection if this was the case. Both boys were startled by what the blue Gem had just said, she was confirmed to be a Crystal Gem and now she thinks their here to capture her.

She must've thought they were hunters like Tectonic and Kraab. It actually made sense, there were a whole lot of aliens in space angry as the Gems for what they did to them and their planets. However, they would've thought she wouldn't mistake them for hunters when they have a Gem in their group.

"Trust me Turquoise, we aren't here to capture you" Aquaclaw said with all the sympathy he had, hoping to get the Gem to understand that they were on her side. Lapis on the other hand wouldn't be too thrilled about having another Crystal Gem around, but Ben would convince her to accept it.

"That would be a little silly since me, Lapis and my friend are Crystal Gems ourselves" Trix added to the conversation, giving a smile to comfort the Gem. Turquoise was speechless about what she was hearing, how could two beings that aren't Gems be Crystal Gems. "if you want proof look below" Trix added, pointing at Aquaclaw's gemstone.

Turquoise did so, and was completely blown away by what she saw. "But..but that's the gemstone of Rose Quartz, h..how on earth do you have this?" she asked with wide eyes, why did this Piscciss Volann have it. Just then Aquaclaw slapped the Omnitrix symbol after Trix folded back down, reverting back to his Human self. Turquoise looked extremely surprised, while also being somewhat emotional. "s..Steven…" she muttered under her breath, but was loud enough for both boys and Lapis to hear her.

"Wait, you know me?" asked the small boy, while his partner Trix popped back up with a raised digital eyebrow. Suddenly without warning Turquoise went over and hugged Steven, shedding a few tears as she embraced him. This confused both the young men even more while Lapis and the Krakken themselves were shocked by this, what in the name of the planet Earth was with this Gem. "how do you know my name?" Steven asked the blue Gem, only for her to break the hug and sit up in front of him.

"Well of course I know your name sweety, I'm the one that gave it to you" Turquoise explained with a warm smile and wet tears still going down her face, both Steven and Trix gasp from this revelation. Lapis was dumbfounded and the Krakken simply tilted her head.

Back at the Beach City, Big Chill was soaring through the sky, remaining intangible since SECT had no way to track down aliens in immaterial state. They have to have special lenses like Kraab. He landed and reverted as he cracked his back. Being seated for too long strained his back.

"Grumpy Guy! Yo, Grumpy Guy!" Buck called out as he spotted him. Ben groans in annoyance as he faced the teen. Seriously, when will people stop calling him that.

"Buck, for the last time. It's Ben Tennyson, Ben or just Mr. Tennyson! That nickname is getting on my nerves!" Ben complained. He tried to be patient with the kid, but he was still frustrated.

"Mr. Ten! Something is wrong with my father!" He panted as he was searching for the Crystal Gems but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Yeah, he's driving on the sidewalk instead of on the street. Soon he'll miss leg day." Ben answered sarcastically.

"No, he's gone bonkers. He's raising taxes, doubling prices, he's making Beach City unbearable." Buck explained.

"If he thinks he'll get reelected by making unfair changes, he's crazy." Ben said. This doesn't really sound like something Buck needs him for, his dad seemed to be acting like every mayor acted.

"I know but what's even weirder is his voice. He sounds like a kid and kept making pranks and rude jokes. He even called me Buckteeth. The only guy who calls me that was Kevin but that's impossible." Buck explained, which Ben widen his eyes then frowned. Upon hearing the name Buck used, this officially became Ben's problem.

"Not if he used a ghost alien to possessed him. Stay here, I'll free your Dad." Ben switched into XLR8 and speed his way to the City Hall.

There, Kevin was laying back and relaxed his feet on the table. He was laughing at the votes for Dewey declining rapidly, so much so that he was kicked out of the election race.

"Ha ha ha!!! Take that, jerk! That's what you get for trying to run over me!" Kevin laughed then XLR8 stood before him. Surprising the kid greatly.

"Ethan, get your Ectonurite tail out of that man's body!" He hissed. He should've known Kevin would try something like this, this kid was never going to learn.

"Waaah!!" Kevin yelped as he fell back and hit the floor then a red glow appears as he emerged out of Dewey's body.

"Ah damn! Who did you cross Ghostfreak with?!" XLR8 asked. Noticing that this version of Ghostfreak looked even creepier than Steven's version, which Ben didn't think was possible .

"It's Soulsnatcher!" Kevin corrected him. The older man just rolled his eyes, that wasn't what he asked to know.

"Esqueletario, Benji~. Oh, Omni is not with you? Are you looking for a new woman?" Anti-Omni cooed as she materialized and posed.

"N-No!! Now Kevin, I know he's a blowhard but this is crossing the line!" XLR8 argued. This kid needed to stop these stupid pranks before someone gets hurt.

"I ain't listening to you, Old Man. I'm out!" Soulsnatcher pressed his badge and switch into Rush.

"See ya!" Rush dashed through the window and glided away.

"Hey! Come back!" XLR8 switched into a Lepidopteran named Stinkfly and flew after him. There was no way in hell Ben was going to lose this kid again, not on his watch.

The chase was on but it's rather tough as Rush landed on the roof and speeds down to the street, forcing Stinkfly to switch into XLR8 again but when he catches up, Rush ran up to the closest building he could find then jump off, gliding through the air. Ben can tell he's taunting him as he's forcing him to switch between speed and flying aliens. He soon reached out of the city and heading towards his house. Ben had enough and switched into Jetray, dashed at hyper speed and tackled Rush into the ground, burrowing through the plains before twin lights flashes, sending the two rolling on the diets and separated.

Ben had switched into a Chimera Sui Gerenis he used on the cruise except he's now shorter and the arms are singular rather then composed of tentacles. As for Kevin, he turned into an Arburian Pelarota but his bolts are cladded with red, serrated armors with yellow barbs, gain black pants and has red eyes. The AntiTrix symbol was on his chest.

"Ow! That's enough, Kevin! No more cat and mouse, and what did you cross Cannonbolt with?!" The alien asked. This was getting annoying, even for Kevin.

"Pelarota crossed with Terraboid. Graboid. Alias Wreckingbolt." Anti-Omni stated.

"What's with you and those lame names? What do you call that guy, Squid Face?" Wreckingbolt smirked.

"Nah, that's a nickname for Vilgax. I called this Gax as a mockery. And give me a break, I named them when I was a year younger than even you!" Gax scoffed.

"Wait, you had that watch for ten years!? Man, you hadn't even gotten better." Wreckingbolt laughed. This was super annoying for Ben, he really was losing patience for this brat.

"That's because I was holding back on you." Gax frowned. It was true, had Ben really went full force Kevin would be a dead man.

"What!?! No one goes easy on me!! Raaggh!!" Wreckingbolt spun into his Sphere Mode, charged forward before immediately burrowing underground.

"Terraboid… Arburian Terraboid. Earthworms. Of course!" Gax just punched the ground and caused a powerful earthquake, splitting the Earth open and exposed the Graboid.

"Wahh!!! How fucking strong are you?!!!" He exclaimed. Not believing the mountain of power this old guy had.

"Language!" Anti-Omni scolds. She didn't like her boy having such a pouty mouth, it was unbecoming of a gentleman.

"Simple. I surpassed this form's abilities." Gax jumped in and tackled Wreckingbolt, bashing him before he grabbed and sealed him within himself as he spin dashed through the earth.

On the other side, Omni and Garnet walked out of the starship. They have been spending the day fixing the thing up, the sooner it was repaired the better.

"It's amazing how much you repaired it." Garnet complimented. The spacecraft was almost totally fixed up and in working order, they just needed to perform some more tests.

"It was nothing but we are missing key components. And Earth doesn't have any of them." Omni explained.

"Can't Ben simply go to other planets?" Garnet asked. He appeared to have done so many times before, so she didn't see the issue with him doing it again.

"He plans to but he can't risk leaving you guys against Kevin and Animo. Especially since Kevin easily bested Sugilite." Omni sighed. "Plus there's a huge war out there. We're easily outnumbered and Steven isn't ready for the unknown." the AI added concerned.

"I understand. Plus, Red Diamond is coming. We leave now, he'll be furious and destroy the Earth as retaliation." Garnet understood.

"Wait. I'm detecting two Matrices??" Omni pressed her front and felt incoming power sources. A tremor shook the ground before them, producing various explosions before it burst and Gax jumped out, holding Wreckingbolt's foot then dived down and slammed him against the dirt. He yelped in pain then the AntiTrix timed out.

"Ow… No fair!" Kevin complained.

"Hey, you dragged me under the dirt! I'm a Gerenis, not a Talpaedan!" Gax countered. Fair was a funny word coming from Kevin of all people.

"Ben!" Garnet and Omni called then Gax noticed.

"Oh hey, ladies-- GAH!!" Gax got blasted by a mutant ray and crashed into the trees. Omni and Garnet gasped then turned to see Dr. Animo.

"Salutation, ladies. My, what a beautiful ship. Mind if I borrow it? Alphas, move in!" ordered Animo as a red portal opens up and emerged four Xeno Beasts. Garnet readied her gauntlets while Omni ran back inside and sent an SOS to Trix.

Back to the Beach House, a light began coming out of the Warp Pad. Pearl, Amethyst, Cat's Eye and Connie all turned their heads to the shining light while Pearl stopped cooking for a second to see who it was, Amethyst walked into the living room on Pinkflare after the two were awoken from their nap.

"Oh Steven, Trix thank goodness your both okay. We were all worried sick when you two weren't here with Lapis an--" Pearl began to say before noticing someone she hadn't seen in years, and for a good reason.

"Hey guys, look who we found." Steven said holding the hand of Turquoise, who looked incredibly nervous about seeing everyone again. Lapis was behind the group, totally covered with the Krakken's slubber.

"H...hello everyone, it's been a while hasn't it?" Turquoise awkwardly greeted, she wasn't expecting to see the other Crystal Gems again. But Steven really wanted her to come back with him to meet everyone, and the Gem couldn't find it in herself to deny the child that.

"Turquoise, i...is that you?..." Pearl asked in a stutter, she was not expecting to see this Gem again. Turquoise became wide eyed upon gazing at her, becoming speechless after seeing the pointed nosed Gem.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, but who is this chick?" Asked Amethyst, having a raised eyebrow on her face as she climbed down from Pinkflare. Cat's Eye suddenly leapt from the couch and tackled the blue Gem, everyone became startled by this sudden act.

"Thank the goddess you're alive Turquoise, I was so worried about you!" Cat's Eye weep as she rubbed her face into Turquoise's chest, most likely to clean her face from all the tears coming from her eyes.

Turquoise was startled by the feline Gem on top of her, but soon just smiled and began to rub Cat's Eye head. "Shhh, it's okay little kitty. I'm just fine now, so could you please let me stand up so we can all have a talk?" She asked in which the wild Gem stood up and helped Turquoise up, once the blue Gem was back on her feet she took a look around. She noticed Connie and Amethyst, who were both staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay seriously, could someone please explain to me who this is?" The purple Gem asked crossing her arms, she was getting tired of being the only Gem not to know these things.

Pearl took a large sigh as she made her way to the kitchen, she noticed some steam coming from the pot she was using. "Let's all get something to eat first, this is going to be a headache for me." She muttered as she began to stir the spaghetti in the container, everyone was confused about Pearl's attitude. Turquoise was the only one not fazed by the moody behavior of the pointed nose Gem, however she did roll her eyes in annoyance.

However just then, Trix started making a loud beep that got everyone's attention. "Wait a minute guys, I'm getting an alert from Omni." The little Omnitrix said as everyone stared at him, a worried look on their faces.

"Who is Omni?" Asked Turquoise curious about the name the little robot said, Connie stood up from the couch and walked over to the Gem.

"Omni is a friend of ours and sorta a member of the Crystal Gems, along with her husband Ben Tennyson. I'm Connie by the way." The teen explained as she held out her hand for Turquoise to sake it, which she did.

"Guys, Ben, Garnet and Omni were attacked by Kevin and Animo!!" Warned Trix with fear in his voice, freaking everyone out.

"Kevin and Animo!?!?" Shouted Everyone in unison, all except for Turquoise as she has never heard of those two before.

"Where are they Trix!?" Asked Steven incredibly worried, who knows what Animo and Kevin were doing to everyone.

"They're at my old spaceship, where Ben moved it for repairs." The AI answered. If either Kevin or Anti-Omni did anything to their friends, he was going to rip them piece by piece.

Pearl quickly moved the pot away and turned off the oven, afterwards she brought out her battle axe. "Alright Crystal Gems, let's head off!" Ordered Pearl as she made her way to the Warp Pad, with Cat's Eye and Amethyst behind her.

"Connie you stay here, you and Steven still don't know how to use your fusion powers and become Stevonnie again." Pearl said as the Gems stood on the Warp Pad, the teen girl wanted to come along but nodded in agreement since Pearl was actually right about what she said.

"Maybe you should stay with Connie Turquoise, this could be dangerous and you never seen either Animo or Kevin before." Warned Trix as he folded back into the Omnitrix core. Lapis was seen standing on the Warp Pad along with everyone else, she wanted to tag along if only to save Omni, Ben and protect the boys.

"Very well, I'll remain and guard the human and base. Good luck you two, come back safe." Turquoise said with a smile, ate nodded and ran to the Warp Pad.

Everyone made a pose and warped out of the Beach House, heading straight to where Omni sent the SOS.

The scene switches over back to Ben and the others, where they were fighting Animo and his Alphas. They were four new Xeno-Beasts with robotic enhancements made into them, guess Animo wanted to up the anticipation for himself and his long wanted victory.

Ben had transformed into Four Arms and was currently pushing back against Animo, until a fire blast suddenly struck him and pushed him a few feet away.

"You're getting too old for this, old man!" laughed Hotshot as he stood next to Animo, who glared annoyingly at the young man,

"Don't call me old." Grumbled the mad scientist, not liking Kevin's tone of voice.

"I was talking about Tennyson." The fire mutation corrected the ape before they both jumped back to avoid being slammed by a tree, which was shown to be thrown by Four Arms.

"You should respect your elders Kevin, I have had way more experience and fought a lot tougher guys than either you or Animo!" Declared the Tetramand as he flashed with green light and changed into Heatblast, blasting both Kevin and Animo away with vortexes of fire.

Meanwhile Garnet and Omni in her Tetramand form had their hands full with the four Xeno-Beasts.

Garnet had dodged a tackle by a warthog Xeno-Beast that was a little on the chubby side, had robotic armor around her chest, neck and left arm. Her left hand was a jagged robot claw, and her legs were actually large wheels with spikes around them. She had tusks sticking out from her mouth and red eyes. She had yellow crystals going down her spine, and a thunderbolt shaped gemstone on her belly. Her Gem Weapon is a morningstar.

"Get ready bitch, you're about to be crushed by Thunder Boar!!" Declared the Xeno-Beast warthog, snorting and squealing like the pig she was.

"Or get a milky death!!" mooed a cow sound voice as Garnet was suddenly blasted by white liquid, which was revealed to be from a cow Xeno-Beast named Dairy Queen.

This cow Xeno-Beast was very tall, being a foot taller than even Oak Bark and had gladiator styled armor made of red crystal around her arms, legs and shoulders. She had a more muscular build than Oak Bark, with a long tail with a red mace shaped gemstone attached to the end. What really got attention to her was the three sets of gigantic breasts on her, each one on top being larger than the one below them. The very top pair were bigger than even Oak Bark's, everything about this alien was bigger than that canine. On her back were two Gem Weapon turrets connected by tubes to a tank filled with milk, which would explain the white liquid that struck Garnet.

Both Xeno-Beasts surrounded Garnet, who simply cracked her neck and charged both her gauntlets with fire and ice vapor. slammed her fists to the ground and Dairy Queen was blasted away with fire and Napoleon was struck by ice shards.

Meanwhile Omni was fighting in her Tetramand form against two other Xeno-Beasts, each of them even stranger than the first two.

The first one seemed to be a combination of both a gorilla and a horse, with a few robotic enhancements like the others. She had the upper body and muscular build of an ape, however she seemed to have small breasts covered by a black tank top. Her lower body and head were that of a horse, with her back hooves being completely robotic. Her right hand was wielding a Gem Weapon, which was a chainsaw. Around her thighs, knuckles and lower jaw were light blue crystals. While her left eye was Lapis Lazuli gemstone.

"The name's Shard Boxer, my little friend here is Wolfen Sheep. I'll give you one chance, give up or else." The ape warned, with her cohould standing next to her.

The last Xeno-Beast was wolf with her Gem Weapon being Steam Generator, producing a cloud of steam that cloaked her body, emulating a sheep wool. She was topless, for she only wore black shorts. Her tail was robotic, with an energy blade at the end. Sticking out from her skin was pale green crystal spikes, with a triangular green gemstone on her forehead.

"Or do us the favor and fight back, we were honestly going to kill all of you anyway." Chuckled the sheep wolf with a few snorts.

"Ugh…" Omni grunted. Despite her transformation, her body wasn't designed for combat and she's scared that, if a baby is being developed within her, she would lose the baby and she cannot risk that.

"Then die!" Wolfen Sheep lunged at her and she braced herself. When she screamed, Heatblast heard her and turned in horror.

"OMNI!!" Heatblast panicked before Hotshot blasted him.

"You lose, Old Man!" Hotshot laughed, only for a burst of light to blind him and he got suckered punched by a furred fist and crashed into the trees, defeated. Animo watched as Ben stood up as an Appoplexian, and he's very angry.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DR. ALOYSIUS JAMES ANIMO! RATH WAS ALREADY MAD WHEN YOU STABBED OMNI BUT NOW YOU HURT HER, ANIMO!! RATH WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HURT HER AGAIN!!! RRRROOAR!!" Rath roared with such rage.

"She's nothing but a cluster of data, fool!!" Animo grinned as he jumped at Rath but multiple slashes was struck and Animo's upgraded gorilla body was mutilated into pieces, leaving only his head connected to the module. "Ah!! My body!!" He exclaimed.

"OMNI IS NOT A CLUSTER OF DATA! SHE'S MY WHOLE LIFE!! NOW DIE!!!" Rath readied his claw to end Animo once and for all.

"Ben stop!!" a familiar voice called out. Rath growls as he turned and saw Steven and co., holding the Xeno-Beasts captive and Omni ran up to him. "Ben, I'm OK. I'm OK. Don't kill him." Omni pleaded.

"Omni… I thought… I'm sorry." Rath reverted and Ben hugged his wife. "I won't leave you again." He whispered.

"I know." Omni smiled.

"Oh how touching. But you forgot something. I still have my brain!" Animo grinned as the ground burst and emerged Drill Jaws, she smacked Ben, who shielded Omni, into the starship and the impact knocked him unconscious. She regurgitated the Frankenstein Monster body and Animo connected himself to it before standing up. "Round two?" Animo asked.

"We can take you on!!" Cat's Eye growls.

"Thunderpig!! Dairy Queen!! Shard Boxer!! Wolfen Sheep!!" The Xeno-Beasts yelled and the Crystal Gems turned to see a huge mass of light with four gemstones molding together before bursting.

The four Xeno-Beasts were now a sixty foot tall Minotaur monster with the combined characteristics of a warthog and cow, with the arms of a gorilla, lower anatomy of a wolf and legs of both a horse and cow. It had a long, smooth mane on the tail, back and head, the coat and fur are now pearl white and all their breasts combined into a single pair, which accumulated with the feminine muscular build and mass. She has horns, tusks and fangs, all cybernetics were converted into battle armors and the only clothes she had was shorts. All Gem Weapon are out, combining the morningstar and chainsaw into a serrated blade whip while the turrets and steam generator combined to produce scorching lactose vapor. All gemstones turned creamy white.

"Ha ha ha!! But can you take on ME!? Albino Minotaurus!!!" She laughed with a deep voice. The meer size of this monstrosity made each step she took feel like an earthquake, the Gems were forced to back away before getting crushed.

"EEEEK!!" Lapis screams at the sight of this horrible monstrosity formed by the very Gem Fusion ability these Crystal Gems were so proud of.

"Gems, scatter!!" Garnet warned as they all immediately jumped away as the blade whip slashed a whole fifty yards of the area, creating a huge fissure.

"We gotta fuse!" Amethyst yelled as she whipped fireballs at Albino Minotaurus but it hadn't affected her. In fact, she didn't seem to notice the Gem was even attacking her.

"Rowr!!" Cat's Eye transformed into her Tiger form and dashed up to land a knee to the snot. It did very little damage, if any at all.

"Mooowahahaha! Gotcha!" Minotaurus blasted Cat's Eye with scorching milk, boring her through the dirt then jumped up in her base form.

"MEEEEOOOWWW!!! THAT MILK IS SCORCHING HOT!!" She screamed comically. Usually as a feline Cat's Eye would love milk, but this was like a cruel joke played on her.

"Lapis, cover fire!" Pearl ordered as she threw her knives at the beast and cause an explosion. Like the other attacks it wasn't effective what's so ever, this barnyard fusion was a nightmare.

"For what!?!" Lapis asked as she evaded the whip. She tried using her wings to block some of the attacks, but with no lake or ocean close enough she was forced to rely on the limited amount in her Gemstone.

"Fusion Magic - Giga Punch!!" Garnet enlarged her gauntlets four times its mass and landed a powerful punch but Minotaurus just caught it and slammed her into the starship then swung her tail, slicing anything unlucky enough in its path.

"So we can fuse, dammit!! Steven, restraint her!!" Pearl yelled as she rushed in to help Garnet while Amethyst and Cat's Eye belched flamethrowers.

"Alright!!" Steven stomp his foot and summon pillars around the legs then encased them all in ice. He then summon his shields and threw them, aiming for the gemstones but Minotaurus caught and chomped them.

"Can you see me?" She asked as she sprayed milk vapor out of her body, engulfing the area.

"I can't see! This fog is too thick!" Amethyst complained. Bad enough this monster was giant, now she was playing dirty.

"Guys, two o'clock!!" Trix warned but failed as the Gems got smacked aside by Albino Minotaurus then she was seen charging at Steven but was saved by PinkFlare, giving distance away from the Xeno-Fusion. This thing was worse than even Obsidian Cerberus, those four became some kind of Godzilla version of a freaking cow.

"Lapis, we need to fuse! It's the only way!" Pearl argued. Normally she wouldn't ask this of the blue Gem since she knew how Lazuli felt about cross fusion, but the others were busy and there was no other way.

"Never!! I refused to aid you Gems for any of your rebellious acts!" Lapis argued. She was never going to allow these traitors to corrupt her mind, not now, not ever.

"Lapis!! Watch out!!" Pearl gasped as Minotaurus whipped at her but Garnet caught it and tried to tug the beast.

"Cat's Eye, Amethyst! Form Tiger Eye!" Garnet ordered. This was insane, even Sugilite didn't have this much raw power at her disposal.

"Thanks PinkFlare!" Steven smiled then Animo towered over them.

"You're not safe yet!!" Animo grinned as he raises his flaming arms but a sphere tackled him down and landed next to Steven.

"Steven, since the Gems got the Xeno-Beasts, stop Kevin! Animo's mine!" Cannonbolt ordered as he switch into Badaboom.

"Wahahahhaha!!! Boom boom boom!!" The alien laughed as he sprinted down maniacally.

"And don't kill him! Just take him down!" Omni ordered. Though that may be easier said than done, there was no was any of them could hold back in this fight.

"Got it!" Steven nodded as he ran towards where Kevin stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ow… That was a mean right hook...or was it left hook???" Kevin mumbled.

"He wasn't joking when he really meant it, the holding back part." Anti-Omni comments, actually frightened of Ben's rage.

"DNA!" Steven stood before him and readied his Omnitrix. "Finally, I'm gonna get back for that lucky win from before." Steven smiled. Both his eyes and gemstone glowed brightly, this was serious.

"Whoa there, runt. What luck? I trained before our reencounter. Controlling CC Aliens aren't easy." Kevin pointed out. Steven was confused as he used Staticblast just fine but quickly understood that it's two aliens as one so controlling them are not as easy as the regular alien.

"We got new powers and we're gonna make you cry!" Trix boasted. He was ready for another round with that cheap knockoff, she was going down.

"Do that and I will crush you!!" Anti-Omni hissed. The two AI's looked eyes, they wanted the other brought down for good.

"Ready, Kevin?" Steven asked as he dialled a form.

"Make your move, Lameverse!" Kevin smirked. Steven pressed the activator and transformed into a Vaxasaurian, which surprised Kevin. "Whoa!!!" He exclaimed.

"Gigantosaurus! Take this!" He grinned as he swung his arm. Kevin quickly rolled under and stood up as the activator pops up.

"Time for some Crystalfist!" Kevin transformed into the Supremesapien once more then jumped up and fired a barrage of crystal. Gigantosaurus quickly smashed them with his tail.

"I hope you like some dino tail!" He said as he charged in and swung his tail, Crystalfist forged a crystal wall but the structure got smashed and knocked aside.

"How about NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" Crystalfist roared a sonic blast that nailed Gigantosaurus back and disoriented his senses. He then punched the ground and grew multiple crystal tendrils shaped like drill. "Open wide!" He grinned.

"Ugh… Huh?" The young Vaxasaurian looked up and saw crystal drills. "No… Why does it have to be drills!?" whimpered Gigantosaurus.

"That's cheating!!" Trix yelled. These jerks were playing dirty now, they knew Steven had a fear of drills dammit.

"There's rules?" Anti-Omni jokes. Crystal Fist started tormenting Gigantisaurus by bashing him with drills, which cause him enter tantrums and smashed them out of trauma.

"Get away, get away!" He whined before a red light flashed and Kevin tackled him through the woods as a spinball.

Back to the Gems, they were trying to fuse many times but Albino Minotaurus kept interrupting them. And while PinkFlare helps, Lapis does not.

"Lapis!! We're getting overpowered! We need time to complete the Fusion!" Pearl yelled as she was shielding the defeated Ruby and Sapphire, and Amethyst kept spin bashing the beast's legs while Cat's Eye tried to blind her.

"Never!!! You cause enough damage and I won't let you corrupt the boys further!!" Lapis decline.

"That's it!! I'M GONNA POOF HER!!" Ruby roared but stopped as scorching milk blasted before her.

"Get off me!!" Albino Minotaurus grabbed Cat's Eye and slammed her against the starship, leaving a huge dent.

"Cat!!!" Amethyst exclaimed before being slapped into the shield, shattering it and knocked onto Pearl.

"Lapis, you are being selfish! We had been raising Steven for a decade! We promised Rose Quartz to protect and train Steven into her successor! Tetrax believed Steven will bring the end of the High Authority! To end the war!" Sapphire lectures as her gemstone glowed.

"Liars!!" Lapis yelled. Steven would never try to kill the High Authorities, he wasn't evil like the Crystal Gems were.

"You dare wear our mark, just to steal the boys whom we raised as our son! We won't let our past stop us!! We will change the Gem history!!" Ruby argued, not noticing that her gemstone glowed.

"Yeah!! I may be the irresponsible runt but even I want to see everyone getting along, both weak and strong united!!" Amethyst nodded as her gemstone glowed.

"I don't care!! I am loyal to my Diamond!!" Lapis cried. However she noticed Pearl getting up as well.

"So am I!!!" Pearl rebutted as her gemstone glowed. "My Diamond wishes to united all Gems in harmony. She trained me! Gave me purpose! She vouched for Sapphire and Ruby!! And Rose Quartz gave up her body to bring Steven in the world. We will not stop. We will not lose!! Steven sees us as a family, heroes!! And we will not let him down!" Pearl declared.

"Time to die!!" Albino Minotaurus swung her whip at the Gems.

"Steven believed in us!! Because…" they all began to declare in unison. "WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!!" The Gems yelled before exploding into a pillar of light. Albino Minotaurus and Lapis shielded their eyes, even distracting Swampfire and Animo. Suddenly a lilac rose fist swung out and punched the Fusion Beast, sending it crashing through the woods. Lapis staggered back in fear as a towering shadow stood before them.

The Gems have all combined into a fusion of four gemstones, belonging to Pearl, Amethyst, Ruby and her wife Sapphire. This fusion was gigantic, the biggest one yet and even surpassing the Xeno-Fusion by a couple feet. She is a massive fusion with bright magenta skin and six arms. Her eyes are covered by a dark-indigo visor shaped like a seven pointed star. Instead of a third eye, as Garnet has, she has an alexandrite gemstone, representing the location of Pearl's gemstone, with three dark-indigo oval-shaped lenses surrounding it. The primary face has a structure similar to Pearl's and plump lips like Amethyst and Garnet. This face functions as a mask, covering a second monstrous mouth that has sharp teeth and a long pink tongue. Both mouths are capable of speech.

This fusion has thick, turquoise hair that is a collision of all the Crystal Gems hairstyles. The length and wildness of her hair resemble Amethyst's, the top tuft of her hair is styled to a point to resemble Pearl's, the fullness of her hair resembles Ruby's, and the color resembles Sapphire's.

"They...they all fused!! Without dancing!!" Lapis shivered. She couldn't believe her eyes, she has never seen anything like that before in her whole life.

"Grrrraaaaooow!!" She roared, causing her face split forward to reveal her fang filled secondary mouth beneath the chin up to the front's sides, filled with fangs and her lizard like tongue. This was none other than Alexandrite. The third most powerful fusion in the Crystal Gems arsenal.

"MMMMOOORRRWWWOOO" Albino Minotaurus bellows as she charged in with her horns and tusks ready, spraying steam to shield her presence but Alexandria hissed, summoned Amethyst's whip and Garnet's gauntlets then combined it into Sugilite's mace before swinging it vertically, whipping the Fusion Beast aside and left a gaping scar. She snarled and swung her whip, Alexandria grabbed the blades with her hands then reel her in before grabbed and struck her head into the ground.

"Who's the weakling now!?" Alexandria grinned menacingly with her twin mouths. Everyone watching had their minds blown, they had never seen such a display of power like this before.

"Man, that Quadruple Fusion is a true beast!!" Swampfire exclaimed. She could even give Way Big a run for his money.

"Ben!!" Omni warned but it's too late as Animo punched her, sending Swampfire crashing into the boulder and reverted. Ben recoil in pain then got electrocuted before fainting.

"Never look away from your opponent!" Animo grinned as he slithers his way into the starship while the others are distracted. Lapis saw Animo rushes in and, for an unknown reason, she found herself chasing after him.

Back to the boys, Steven was fighting as Rock Arms against Kevin, who turned into a Robolex, resembling Electric Punch but was more Mecha in design as he was crossed with a Mechamorph. He looks like a Getter Robo with red electricity surging about and has a separate head. The AntiTrix was on the forehead.

"This is ridiculous! How can you be stronger then Element Switch?" Rock Arms argued as he swung his fist but Electric Punch caught it and crushed it, he yelped in pain then the electrical alien blasted him away, reverting him to back into Steven.

"Dude, serious? Element Switch is just like me absorbing different matters!" Electric Punch scoffed.

"Exactly! You made them stronger, true but the Cross Contamination is eleven miles ahead of the Element Switch." Anti-Omni giggled.

"Yeah! I'm still the best and you're still a loser! Ha ha ha!" Electric Punch laughed. Steven and Trix frowned then transformed into Hotfreeze out of annoyance.

"Oooh, I had it with them!!" Trix yelled. He has had more than enough, now it was time to rid this world of scum like Kevin and Anti-Omni.

"You know what I think? You are only the best because you cheated! I fought you with regular aliens before Switching elements but you always used Mutation to stay ahead!" Hotfreeze lectures.

"Yeah! So you're a Coward!" Trix snarled. Electric Punch zipped up before him and pointed a finger at him.

"What's your problem, fatso?" Electric Punch questioned. Both Hotfreeze and Trix glared at the punk, he could not be serious right now.

"I'm looking at it!!" Hotfreeze grabbed Electric Punch's collar then smashed him around on the ground before the last blow forced a timeout, reverting the alien back into Kevin. Hotfreeze let go as he rolled over and rubbed his head.

"Ow! What's the big idea!? I was having a little fun!" He whined. Kevin didn't know what the deal was with these two pricks, he also didn't know they could get this angry.

"Well, it's not fun for us! Why do you have to go around terrorizing everyone, and hurting innocent people? You got your sanity back and Ben said you can be a good person if you just open your eyes!" Hotfreeze argued. Kevin needed to stop all his reckless behavior right now, or Steven was going to force him to.

"Why don't you just run back crying to your Mommy? Oh yeah, she's dead! Just like she did to mine!!" Kevin snapped. That broke a digital nerve of Trix, this bastard went too far.

"At least we have a real family that loves us to go back to!" Trix yelled. Hotfreeze cringed as he saw Kevin began tearing up and lips quivering.

"Uh oh. Trix, you shouldn't have said that." Hotfreeze stuttered. He knew they were both angry, and rightfully so. But what Trix just said, well, without a doubt it was over the line.

"It's true!" Trix scoffed. He didn't really care if he hurt Kevin's feelings, that punk deserved it.

"She's the only family I had left… I had no friends… everyone called me a freak…" Kevin started crying. Hotfreeze felt really bad now, his partner went too far.

"Kevin!!! Yooou…" Anti-Omni snarled as she glared at Trix. "How DARE you make him cry!!! That's it!! No more playtime!! Lycanlexian, Metalmorphic!! Cross Contamination!!" Anti-Omni crossed two DNAs and the new icon appeared.

"Uh, look. He didn't mean it!" Hotfreeze panicked as he held up his hands in defense. This wasn't going to end well, if Steven's experience taught him anything, Kevin was about to go berserk.

"Go ahead and transform! We got more moves to put you in your place!" Trix yelled, with Hotfreeze begging him to shut up. Right now the robotic boy was putting more wood into the fire, and boy did Kevin look heated now.

"You want new tricks?! I'll give you a new trick!!" Kevin dialled the AntiTrix and slammed the core, bursting with DNA energy.

Kevin lifted his arms and pumped them, mutating into giant muscular arms with jet black fur with a white front then curl over and mutated into a hulking beast. He had transformed into a werewolf husky alien closely related to SonicHowl but not exactly. He has jet black fur with white front, four digits hands and three toed feet, has a medium length tail and stands eight feet tall with muscles rivalling Rath's. He wears the body armor similar to his other forms with a metal shoulder guard on the right shoulder. His raging eyes are red and the AntiTrix was on the chest.

"RRRROOOOWWWRR!!" He let out an angry roar as he completed the transformation sequence.

"Whoa!!" Hotfreeze gasped at the aura of rage emanating from his body. He knew Trix should've shut up when he told him to, now they were probably going to get the beating of their lives.

"WHAT IS THAT!?!" Trix panicked, his scanner doesn't recognized the DNA signal and the Power Scanner is going nuts.

"This guy?" He spoke, almost growling as he glanced at his hands. "I should call him…" Kevin punched the ground, sending rock pillars towards Hotfreeze, who quickly blasted them aside, creating smoke but Kevin lunged at him. "BASHMOUTH!!" He grabbed Hotfreeze's head, spun over and threw him into a boulder. Hotfreeze groaned then gasped and evaded, as Bashmouth punched the boulder and it exploded into thousands of pebbles.

"Uhhh, can we talk about this??" Hotfreeze was terrified of Kevin's raw strength and he can tell he's very angry. Not psycho angry but angry like Rath-- no, WORSE then Rath!

He tried to run but Bashmouth grabbed his tail and started bashing him around the trees. "Who's super now, Universe!?!" Bashmouth roared as he threw the Ickiton across the path. He jumped up, ignited his fist into a fireball then swung at Bashmouth, encased with blue ice armor. Bashmouth guard up and several metal plating grew across his arms.

CLANG!!*

"OOOOW!! Oooh, that hurts!!" Hotfreeze just broke his hand for punching the armors at full force and clutched his hand in steaming tears.

"Cool tricks! Roowr!!" Bashmouth punched him then kicked him against the tree. Hotfreeze ripped it off the ground and start batting Bashmouth. He blocked each blow then open his jaws, encased his fangs with metal, and chomp it so hard, it burst into splinters.

"Armor teeth, too???" Hotfreeze cringed. Was every part of this mutt capable of being armored, How would he and Trix break through that type of defense?

"Uh, can we call it a timeout?" Trix asked sheepishly. He probably went overboard with Kevin earlier, that was his bad.

"Grrr NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Bashmouth roared so loud, the area around him got blown away, trees exploded into thousands of splinters and Hotfreeze got blown away, stumbled over and slide on his back.

"Ugggh… He's freaking strong…" Hotfreeze groaned. At this point not even Hotfreeze had a chance of beating Kevin, and he was his toughest transformation,

"Steven, we gotta use Thunderskull, quick!!" Trix panicked. If they didn't do something quick, Kevin and Anti-Omni would rip them into tiny pieces.

"R..right, here I go!" Shouted the alien as Trix activated the Elemental Switch, flashing them both with green energy.

Bashmouth was running on all fours straight at those punks, before the green light temporarily blinded him and forced him to halt. "What the hell?!" He complained as shielded his eyes from the intense light, it hurt like hell.

"Kevin, I'm getting a very powerful energy signature!" Warned Anti-Omni as the light faded, but soon Bashmouth got struck by a bolt of electricity.

"Raaagg!!!" Growled the canine alien in agonizing pain, he hit the ground and rolled around in it a little before stopping on his belly.

"Kevin, are you okay?!" Asked Anti-Omni, terrified that the boy got hit with lightning.

"What hit me?" Asked Bashmouth as his fur smoked from being burned by the lightning, he looked up and now standing right in front of him was none other than Thunderskull. "WHAT THE HEll?!?!" Ask the alien getting back to his feet, only to fall on his butt as he looked up at this freak of nature.

"What on Earth is that thing?!" Asked Anti-Omni as she scanned the creature, revealing it to be the same alien but boost up with the Elemental Switch.

"This ends here Kevin, give up or else." Warned Thunderskull in a stern voice, static was generating all over his body.

"And trust us when we say you punks have no chance of beating us now, you never had. Thunderskull is the most powerful Elemental Switch form in our arsenal. With just one attack, he could leave a city to rubble!" Added Trix in an aggressive tone of voice, wanting to make the whole situation easy for even these two idiots to understand.

Kevin was freaked out by this freak in front of him, it looked like a demon from the darkest pits of hell. He knew Universe had some tough transformations, but damn, this thing looked like it came from a nightmare. However, Kevin soon steeled himself and got back up to his feet, this fatso wasn't going to make a monkey out of him.

"You think by transforming into some kind of freak that I'll stop? I'm never going to stop, ever!!!" Shouted Bashmouth as he leaped up and tried to punch the alien in the face, only for Thunderskull to catch his fist into the palm of his right hand,

"Didn't you hear Trix just now? Thunderskull is beyond you, or any of your Antitrix forms." Stated the thunder alien as he tossed Bashmouth away, making him land hard on his forehead.

The Antitrix symbol on him glowed and he change into Crystalfist, blasting crystal shards at the alien. But as soon as he saw that they simply shattered against the strong shell of that behemoth, he decided to try the drill thing again.

He slammed his fists into the ground and generated several crystal tentacles with drills at the end of them all around Thunderskull, however the alien didn't even flinch. He just generated some static around and struck the crystals, shattering them into little pieces.

Crystalfist looked shocked by what just happened, he was sure the fatso was going to freak out like last time. Thunderskull moved his left hand forward, unleashing a torrent of white fire at the crystallized alien. Anti-Omni reacted quickly and transformed him into Rush, allowing Kevin to dodge the fire as it burned through an entire mile of trees and burned them to ashes.

"T..that power." Rush stuttered, he had never seen anything like it before. This couldn't really be happening, there was no was he was going to lose to that fatso.

Rush quickly transformed into Hotshot and blasted with all his might fire at the juggernaut, who didn't so much as flinch from the attack. He kept it up for a long time, completely unleashing an inferno of fire at Thunderskull and the woods behind him. "Raaagghh!!" He screamed, going supernova.

After what felt like an hour he stopped and looked ahead of him, smoke completely engulfed the monster Universe transformed into. The smoke cleared, and both Kevin and Anti-Omni were speechless at what they were seeing. Stand there was Thunderskull, without a single scratch on him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!" Asked the mutated Pyronite as he slammed on his Antitrix symbol, transforming into Quad-Smack.

"Afraid not Kevin, good try though. Who knew Hotshot had this much fire power." Smirk the alien as the view shortly switched to behind him, revealing the now burned down trees and scorched ground. "But like Trix said earlier, you don't have a single chance of winning now." Explained Thunderskull as he began slowly walking forward, Quad-Smack readying his fists for a fight.

Quad Smack was a twelve feet tall Tetramand, looking similar to Fist Thrash but had pinkish purple skin with black markings on the arms. A black goatee can be seen on his chin, and his fingertips are also red. Quad Smack wears a sleeveless black bodysuit with red stripes and black boots, red spiked wristlets and iron shoulder pads. Quad Smack wears the Antitrix symbol on his chest. Though the boys don't know him yet, Quad Smack was the cross between Tetramand and Arcticmand, ColdPunch's family species.

"I don't know exactly how you work Anti, but it doesn't matter now. Whatever Animo did to create you, it doesn't seem to be reliable." Stated Trix from inside the Omnitrix core, a smirk was on his digital face that nobody could see.

"Be quiet you!" Growled Anti-Omni, however, inside she was scared to death for her and Kevin's life right now.

"This isn't over Universe!" Growled the mutated Tetramand, readying himself to continue the battle.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is. I mean just look at you, you're just wearing yourself and the Antitrix down to nothing. And with all the power you just used up, your not going to be able to hold that form for long, are you?" Asked Thunderskull ad he kept slowing moving forward, Quad-Smack just stood his ground, however, was it bravely or fear keeping him from moving?

"We already told you how powerful Thunderskull was and what he could do. But still, did you really think you could beat him? Your not a really good listener, are you?" Asked the Omnitrix's AI.

"So what's the plan then? I mean just look at yourself. You and your combos are drained, without a slimmer of hope for victory." Announced the alien, now standing right in front of Quad-Smack and towering over him with glowing eyes glaring right down at the small Tetramand.

"Shut up!!" Yelled the Tetramand as he threw a hard punch, only for Thunderskull to catch and slowly start crushing his hand. Agh! How are you this strong!?" Asked Quad-Smack trying to break himself free.

"Because he's Steven 10, the Crystal Knight!" Declared Trix as Thunderskull threw his own punch in the face of Quad-Smack, knocking loss a few teeth and making him spit out blood as he was sent back a dozen feet.

Thunderskull walked over to the Tetramand, picking him up by his collar and bringing him to the alien's middle face. "You had enough yet?" He asked in a low, calm, yet stern voice.

Quad-Smack just smirked at the loser, blood still flowing down from his mouth and nose. "Nah, I'm just getting started fatso." The Tetramand faintly answered, only to once again get punched in the face by Thunderskull.

Quad-Smack was once again knocked back several feet, landing right on his front as Thunderskull once again walked up and picked the idiot up by his collar. "Had enough yet?" He asked again, wondering if Kevin had some sense beat into him.

As a reply, Quad-Smack simply smirked. Urging the alien to punch him again, which he did square to the face. Trix and Thunderskull didn't know what Kevin or Anti-Omni were planning, but whatever it was, it's pathetic. The electrical alien stood right in front of the Tetramand, who was laying face first on the ground. "You had enough yet Levin? If not, I can keep this up all day and night." He said, however, he soon heard a low chuckle coming from Quad-Smack.

"What's so funny?! We beat you!" Asked Trix annoyed, only for Quad-Smack to revert back into Kevin and look up at the two of them with a smirk on his face.

"The fact you two actually think you've won, it's hilarious!" Explained the boy, making both heroes confused as they backed away a little when Kevin suddenly stood up with red static covering his body.

"Alien DNA collected, now crossing the Icitonk species with the Anubius berserka species." Anti-Omni said with glee, hardly able to contain her excitement when Kevin was about to put these two runts in their place.

"Anubius Berserka?" Asked Trix confused, he had never heard of that species before.

"Kevin, what are you going to turn into?" Asked Thunderskull with fear in his voice, this wasn't going to end well for them.

"You're destruction, fatso!!!!!" Declared Kevin as he slammed down on the Antitrix symbol, flashing the area in red light before transforming into a new, more powerful mutation combo.

Thunderskull backed away as a shadow overlapped him, fear in his and Trix's face. Standing a few feet away from them was none other than Kevin, in a new combination involving one of Steven's strongest aliens.

Kevin had transformed into a some kind of demonic mutation of Hotfreeze and that other species Anti-Omni mentioned. He was roughly ten feet tall, not as big as Thunderskull but still large enough to be menacing. But what this transformation lacked in height compared to his opponent he more than made up for it in his mass, he was completely ripped from head to toe. Speaking of head, his was covered in red ice that shaped itself to look like a demon's face with two large horns pointing down. Around the alien's shoulders were spiked armor made of the same ice, along with his legs and arms. Several areas of the ice armor had a skeletal theme, such as the rib cage chest armor he wore that had the Antitrix symbol attached to the middle. Whatever part of his body that wasn't covered with red ice was revealed to be grey flesh that lacked any skin, revealing red, purple and black veins all around while also showing off this creature's muscular frame. On his back were four skeletal wings, engulfed with dark blue flames that also connected to the back of this alien's head, making it seem like he has a mane. Lastly was the tail this abomination had, with was skeletal and had an extra claw made of fire on the end.

"Prepare for destruction, at the hands of Deathreaper!" Declared the demon, waving his four clawed hands in the air.

The boys were terrified, what the hell did Kevin and Anti-Omni add to Hotfreeze's DNA to make him look like that? Suddenly the Omnitrix started beeping and, to the boys' horror, they timed out and reverted to base form.

"No way!! What happened!?" Steven panicked. This was the worst possible moment to time out, Kevin was going to murder them both.

"Oh no!! The glitch! It shortened the time limit!" Trix panicked then turned pale as Deathreaper towers over them then his AntiTrix started beeping. "Ha! You're also timing up!" Trix grinned.

"Oh please." Anti-Omni materialized then input a command code on the symbol. The Antitrix made a few beeps before ending the timeout, leaving Deathreaper remaining.

"What happened!? Why aren't you timing out?" Steven asked as he remained frozen in fear.

"I inputted a command code to instantly recharge the AntiTrix, thus he won't time out for another twenty minutes." Anti-Omni giggled maliciously as she blips back into the badge.

"No way!!!" Trix dreaded, there's a code for a quick recharge? Plus it's superior to his recharging method.

"Say goodnight, fatso!!" DeathReaper lifted his clawed tail then chop down on the boys. They quickly brought up the Rose's Shield and the ground exploded into a geyser of fire before becoming a glacier. Steven slowly opened his eyes then saw his shield was still in one piece. He was confused before noticing the glacier beside him.

"We're alive!" Trix yelled in relief. He didn't understand what was happening though, how did they survive that attack.

"But why?" Steven wondered before noticing DeathReaper towering him.

"Because unlike you two, I got a brain and killing you isn't fun, nor can it bring my original Mom back. Let this be a reminder to you, Crystal Knight! I, the Anti-Knight, will carry on my old Mom's roles as the Brave Osmo, and I will be the one who will destroy those High Authority! You're my rival but I had already surpassed you, so when you wake up, tell that Omni Jerk that I will surpass him and will prove that I'm the baddest Omnitrix Bearer ever!" DeathReaper boasted as he crossed his arms and did the V for Victory gestures.

"When I wake up???" The boys asked before the tail punched Steven and he hit the tree, knocking him out cold.

The scene goes back to the battle with Alexandrite and Albino Minotaurus. Both colossal titans kept up their battle outside the spacecraft, while Omni was trying to get Ben to wake up.

Alexandrite had combined all the weapons of the Crystal Gems into a gigantic sword with a rainbow colored blade, using it to have a sword fight with the oversized Minotaur. As they clashes, showing they're in equal ground, we enter the starship to see Lapis and PinkFlare battling Dr. Animo but his second body was too powerful and Lapis lacked knowledge about the mad doctor that she underestimated him.

"Hmph, for a dehydrated, novice Gem, you are persistent." Animo grabbed PinkFlare and shocked her into submission. "I HATE persistent." He scowls. He known about this new Gem thanks to Nightmare, but lacked a lot of information concerning her.

"What do you want with the ship anyway!" Lapis panted heavily. She's really rusty on her combative skills.

"The Codon Chamber! With it, all the secrets of the Omnitrix shall be mine!! Thus I can produce infinite copies of the AntiTrix! Which means I shall renegotiate with White Diamond!" Animo grinned.

"W-White Diamond??! What are you talking about?!" Lapis cringed what she just heard. White Diamond was the supreme ruler of Homeworld, how did this freak know about her?

"The Supreme High Authority contacted me to deliver her the Omnitrix in exchange of sharing a portion of her victories once she conquered the entire Universe, and to free Rose Levin. But I'm no fool. She will kill us the moment we completed our mission. That's why I am mass producing Xeno-Beasts and now I'm gonna mass produce the AntiTrix! White isn't a god if she's scared of a Shape shifting Watch and she was even more afraid when a second Omnitrix appeared. Shocking, no?" Animo grinned evilly.

"No, no! That's a lie!! White Diamond will never allied with organic! More, she would never conquer the Universe! We were just ceasing the enemy incursion--" Lapis cried with her pride shattered but Animo silent her. He himself knew how well the Diamonds were with brainwashing their minions, it was honestly very pathetic seeing this Gem act like this.

"My dear, no species had ever open war with the Gems. The Authority MURDERED them for not ACCEPTING White Diamond's philosophy! Can't you see? She's a fashionista dictator! Why else did you think the Crystal Gems rebelled against her?" Animo grinned, enjoying seeing the overly loyal Gem suffering the horrible reality.

"No… No!! It's not possible!!" Lapis cried. Her heart and gemstone felt heavy and in great pain, he couldn't have been telling the truth, he had to be lying.

"And that's why White ordered Blue to Shatter you, because you JOINED the Crystal Gems by Rose's request!" Animo declared.

"NOOOOO!!!! Noooo…" Lapis cried out in pure sorrow and horror, losing all her fighting spirit. Animo stomped before her and raised his claws.

"Now Shatter with that knowledge! Muwah ha! Muwah ha ha ha!!!" Animo swung his claws down but a sniper fired echoes and a bullet blew the claw right off the socket. "What?! Who dar--" he began before the next shot.

BAM!*

Another bullet fired and it completely blew Animo's head and the dome into tiny pieces, spilling a mixture of blood and water on the body and floor. Without the head, the body went limp and collapse lifeless. Lapis was startled by this then searched around for the savior but couldn't find them.

"What...happen?" She mouthed.

"AAAARRGHH!!" Albino Minotaurus screamed in confusion and agony as the mind link with Animo shattered and undid the Fusion Beast into Thunderpig, Shard Boxer, Dairy Queen and Wolfen Sheep.

"I WIN!!" Alexandrite swung her sword down but a blur zipped in, grabbed the Xeno-Beasts and went inside, snatched the Transmodulator and zipped out to the open field, revealing Rush. "LEVIN!!" She snarled.

"You won this round, Gems! But the game continues! Until next time!" Rush declared as Anti-Omni opens a portal and they both escaped with the Xeno-Beasts.

"DAMMIT!!" roared the Fusion before splitting back into Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet. They rush inside to find Animo, only to find his corpse and Lapis crying while hugging PinkFlare, who licked her to calm her. They were speechless to see Animo dead.

Back at the Beach House, everyone recovered from the battles as Connie serves some tea to calm their nerves. However, they were all completely shocked by the turn of events that transpired both on the battlefield and inside that ship.

"I can believe Animo is dead." Amethyst stuttered as she laid on the couch, jaguar Jr was sleeping on her belly.

"Lapis, can you tell us what happened yet? Who was it that saved you and took out Anime?" Pearl asked, only to be saddened to see the pore Gem still traumatized from she saw and what Animo said to her.

She was currently laying her head on Steven's lap, they were all on his bed with the door opened so Steven and Trix could see and hear everyone. Lapis didn't want to be alone tonight so she asked to stay with the boys, which they both agreed with.

"Animo may be gone, but Kevin escaped with his device and the Xeno-Beasts. He can just make more by himself now." Stated Ben as he sat on the stairs to Steven's room with Omni, who was wrapping bandages on his left shoulder.

"But who took the old man out is still the question, Lapis didn't do it but she mentioned hearing a gunshot. So was it an assassin?" Asked Garnet drinking her coffee, this battle with Homeworld was probably never going to end.

"Gunshot...didn't that weird Gem working for Red Diamond own a rifle?" Trix asked out loud, making everyone wide eyed.

"Of course Kyanite, he must've saved Lapis from Animo!" Pearl gasped laying next to Connie and Cat's Eye, they looked as shocked as she was.

"It makes sense, but how did he know when to show up?" Asked Omni confused, they knew they were being watched but from Animo's team, not Homeworld.

"Perhaps Red Diamond sent him. I mean Red does want to battle Steven, and knows he would lose his battling spirit if one of his friends was shattered. He probably heard about White Diamond's plan and sent Kyanite to sabotage it." Ben suggested, it was the best thing he could think of.

"I can't believe it, saved by one Diamond thanks to another Diamond." Amethyst spoke, everyone looked confused about the situation themselves.

Just who was Red Diamond and what was his motives, they were all so clueless about everything.

"I realize this may not be enough for comfort, but I like to officially rejoin the Crystal Gems. It only seems right." Turquoise said laying next to the sleeping Pinkflare and holding onto Acid Spitter.

"Thank you Turquoise, we would greatly appreciate that." Garnet said with a smile, every seemed pleased with the idea. All except for Pearl, sho just scuffed at the idea.

Meanwhile back at Animo's old base, everyone was morning the tragic loss of their leader. Nightmare was trying to comfort The Puppet, who was weeping in her chest. Kevin just sat down on Animo's old chair, staring at the monitor and waited for a call by the bitch that put them in this mess in the first place.

"What do we do now?" Thunderpig asked. She was completely devoid of purpose without her creator and master, all the Xeno-Beasts were.

"We lost our King! We're powerless!! We don't know what to do!" cried Spinball. This was the worst day of her life.

"Those Gems will burn!!!" roared a Xeno-Beast resembling a Komodo Dragon.

"First those Canines turn traitors now this??? It's not fair!! Waaah!!" cried the Xeno-Crab. This was unbelievable, everything they cared about was leaving and they couldn't do a single damn thing to stop it.

"Waaaahhh…" all the Xeno-Beasts were crying. Animo may be mad but he actually restored their minds by being reborn through Forced Fusion. They are all like babies, and without a leader, they don't know how to continue their purpose. Drill Jaws was weeping, blaming herself for not saving him. Moonweb wasn't among them, she stayed in the shadow.

Kevin waited patiently until the monitor glowed and produced a face image of White Diamond herself. This time however, her entire face was revealed and no longer headend. As a matter of fact her entire body was shown, making this the first time Levin, Anti-Omni or any of the Xeno-Beasts ever seen the real her.

White Diamond was gigantic, being even taller than either of those fusions that fought each other today. Anti couldn't know for sure, but White Diamond had to at least be one hundred and fifty feet tall. Much like her name, the color white was her primary appearance. She had Snow White skin, that seemed to almost glow with white energy. Her hair was even whiter, which Anti didn't know was possible, and shaped like a star pentagon. However, she also had glowing rainbow highlights in the very corners of her hair, making her appearance more supernatural and somewhat godly. She had black lipstick, black eyeliner on her glowing white eyes, making her appear to be blind. She had long, and sharp looking black fingernails. In terms of body frame, White Diamond made even Anti blush. She had the appearance of a mature woman with a very curvy body, plump ass and the largest breasts she had ever seen. They must've each been the size of a small house. Her gemstone was an upside down, round cut diamond that completely glowed with white energy.

As for her clothing, White Diamond wore something that only royalty or a divine being would wear. On her body she wore a long, translucent white dress that slits up on both sides of her thighs. Because the dress was translucent, everyone could see the white garment keeping her nipples from behind exposed, but hid every little else. Around her crotch area was a skinny and crystal imbedded thong, decorated with rainbow colored gemstones. Around her chest, waist and legs were severely long and black decorative chains, each containing multicolored gemstone in each link. They all glowed and mixed a rainbow aura to White Diamond's natural white glow. She wore white, curved shoulder pads and a cape that shone white on the back, but inside it was black with silver stars and diamonds engraved inside. Giving her the He appearance of having the universe wrapped around her, while also wearing black royal slippers with a complex design.

White Diamond was currently sitting on a giant white crystal throne, one leg over the other and glaring at Levin. "What do you want boy, and for that matter Where is Animo?" She asked, not sounding very pleased.

Kevin took a moment to regain his composure from White Diamond's voluptuous appearance, but soon made a scowl on his face. "Dr. Animo is dead you bitch, and we quit!" He declared while glaring daggers at the women, who looked dumbfounded by what this brat just said.

"Watch your tongue Human, I could destroy you and your whole galaxy if I wanted to! And what do you mean Animo is dead, what happened down there?!" She asked annoyed, her white aura flared up as she frowned at this creature she considered nothing more than an insect.

"It means what Kevin says, Animo was killed in our last battle with the Crystal Gems by a mysterious third party. But none of that matters, as we will no longer be working for you White Diamond." Anti-Omni explained as she materialized next to Kevin, her arms crossed and glaring at the large woman at the other end of this screen.

"Be very careful with what you say child, I am in possession of an infinite amount of destructive force." warned White Diamond with her eyes glowing white, glaring down at Kevin, Anti and every single one of those hideous mutations Animo created.

"Yet you're scared of the Omnitrix." Anti-Omni smirked, nailing the Diamond's nerve. It was true, if she's nigh omnipotent, why is she scared of a watch that turn into species she destroyed?

"I'm not just a boy, White, I'm the Anti Knight and this discussion is over. If you ever show your ugly face here again, I'll shatter you into a million pieces myself!" Declared Kevin before he transformed into Crystalfist, shattering the monitor with several crystal shards.

"Are you sure you know what your doing? White Diamond had the biggest army in the universe, she could launch a full scale invasion of the Earth." warned Nightmare. She had given her Puppet over to the other Xeno-Beasts to cheer her up, as she needed to talk with Kevin and Anti-Omni about their next move.

"We need more Xeno-Beasts. If White Diamond comes with a Gem army, we'll be ready with a Xeno-Army." Kevin declared, showing resolve in his voice.

"In that case, these might help." Nightmare said as she brought up two gemstones, one was a mixture of red and white while being shaped like a claw. The other was completely yellow, a golden yellow and shaped like an octagon.

"Gemstones?" Asked Anti-Omni confused, didn't they already have plenty of gemstones to work with?

"Male gemstones, from I could gather the male Gems are rare and more battle thirsty than the females." Explained the ghost women as she gave the crystals over to Kevin, who had an intrigue look on his face.

Meanwhile back to White Diamond, she was sitting on her throne with an annoyed scowl on her face. However, she was also worried. There were three Omnitrix users on Earth, each was building an army which, while far smaller than her own, could prove formidable. This needed to be taken care of, she wouldn't allow her own power to be used against her.

It was time for a meeting, a family meeting.


	27. Warp tour

It's been a week since that turning point. Dr. Aloysius James Animo… Is dead. One could have rejoiced in the fact that the Xeno-Beasts threat is done but no, Kevin is still active and he might lead them instead. The Crystal Gems would be worried but the battles presented results.

Firstly, not only did they regained their missing member, Turquoise, but Lapis had joined as well. She had suffered a heavy blow on the revelation of the Diamond Authority being evil from the very start and that she was indeed a Crystal Gem but lost her memory when that attack chipped her Gem in half. It will take her a long time to adjust to her new life but now she will hold the precious memories of her old life and make them a reality through Steven and Trix.

The second was a bad new. Because of the battle, the starship got damaged again and was worse now than when the crash happened so now Ben had to make new materials to replace them. It will take a long while until it's in good shape.

The third was the Fusion of Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. Thanks to their united goal to protect Steven and the promise to Rose Quartz, they all fused into Alexandrite, the strongest of all Fusions as it's a Quadruple Fusion. However, it's hard to pull off again so they stick to dancing until Omni figures out to overcome it.

At the Beach House, Connie was practicing her dancing style to form Stevonnie again. Turquoise walked out of the shower in towels. She hadn't realized how much she missed showering, despite the fact that she doesn't need to shower. She approached Connie as she was shaking her butt sexually. Cat's Eye sure had good taste in girls, this one was a cutie.

"If you're gonna practice dances for Fusion, that's a little inappropriate for Steven." Turquoise smiled as she admired the bounces. Connie ceased dancing and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Cat enters in my mind a lot. Picking a dancing style is hard…" Connie admitted as she fixed her hair and sat down. The kittens gathered around and all meowed "Mama" as they nuzzled her. Connie petted Jr. and Jaguar.

"Ha ha. It does, don't it?" Turquoise took her towels off and her gemstone quickly suited her up with her everyday uniform. "I heard some man named Duy was kicked out of a chair. Care to explain?" Turquoise asked. She heard this news from the local mailman, but she was worried she might had misheard him.

"Oh? Mayor Dewey? Yeah, I heard from Ben that Kevin possessed him as a ghost alien and ruined his campaign for reelection. It's like being a leader of this city, except he was so arrogant, all he cares about is popularity." Connie explained as she tickled Junior. Connie wasn't really upset for the mayor, he wasn't really good at his job.

"He he he! Mew!" she giggled as she grabbed her hand and licked it. Connie thought the little kittens were the cutest little things in the world, and the fact they all called her mama was heartwarming.

"Huh. Now that you mentioned it, he had a terrible habit of driving on the sidewalk." Turquoise comments. She may have been absent since Steven was only one years old but she can recall a few things.

"So why did you leave the group in the first place?" Connie asked. She was curious about Turquoise, as she knew almost nothing about her. All she could tell was that she and Pearl didn't really get along.

"It's…rather personal." Turquoise sighed as she looked away. Connie just looked at her worryingly, something was on the Gem's mind.

At the Tennyson house, Ben was seated at the Green Eye control room, analyzing the Xeno-Beasts and Corrupted Gems but he was too distracted. A lot of things are on his mind: The Homeworld, Red Diamond, Kevin and a lot of things. He doesn't know what to do. Element Switch was bested, Fusion Magic was having flaws left to right, and the group was so small while two other parties had huge armies in then. He held out his badge and displayed images of his family and friends. He wished they were here, he could really use the advice. Gwendolyn always thought of a solution, Max gave wise advice, Kevin thinks like a criminal, Rook would come up with a strategy, heck Azmuth would've offered a brilliant idea. Or Paradox can send him into another reality to find a solution.

"Ben?" Ben widen his eyes, his train of thought stopped and he turned to see Omni and the Canines. "Are you OK?" Omni asked, worried about the face he was making.

"Just fine. Nothing's wrong." He said, though his eye twitches.

"He's lying!" Hellfire whined, pointing a finger. They all knew when he was lying, the eye gives him away every time.

"Ben, no battle is easy. There are always challenges." Oak Bark scoffed. She heard of this alpha group the team faced, and was ready to face them herself.

"Yeah. You can't keep finding power ups. We can just keep training and keep improving. You saved your world countless of times! So what if you lost once?" Jolt shrugged. Ben sighed then gazed at them. This was more complex than they realised.

"Losing my existence is not easy to get over. But you're right. We'll just keep adapting. But man, we just can't get a break." Ben sighed as he looked at the monitor, only for Oak Bark to block his view. "Oak, you're blocking my view." Ben groaned. He wasn't really in the mood for this, there was work to be done.

"Shift your eyes on this view~." Oak Bark said seductively as she pulled her pants off, exposing her man and womanhood. Ben had a nosebleed and covered his nose.

"Do I have to clobber you again!?" Ben yelled, blushing angrily. He could not believe she just did that.

"Then punish me. My Alpha~..." Oak cooed as she licked his lips. Ben wiped his lips out of annoyance but Fire bounced on his lap then showed her naked, furry buttock.

"Kiss it!" Fire winked childishly as she twerk it. They wanted Ben to feel better, and knew how to do it.

"What the Hell is wrong with you two!!" Ben argued as he tried to push her butt away but unintentionally squeezed a handful of her cheek, making her moan.

"We're relieving your stress, honey." Omni cooed as she ditched her shirt and pressed her huge melons on his shoulders. "We got a day off. Make love with us." Omni licked Ben's ear. She was ready to make a baby, or maybe a few puppies.

"Gyaaah!! Don't lick my ear like that!!" Ben cringed. Jolt grabbed his head and pressed it into her cleavages.

"Benji, just relax. Isn't that why we're here? We love you." Jolt smiled. She wanted her love to feel good, and what's better than the pleasure of the flesh?

"We're a family." Omni smooched Ben's lips. She wanted to make Ben feel good, he deserved it.

"And you are not alone. Not anymore." Oak Bark smiled sweetly, which is really rare to see.

"So warm!" Fire hugged Ben and sat her butt on his crotch while her crotch pressed his belly. She wanted to make cute babies like the ones Cat's Eye has, they could even think of baby names for them.

"... Sigh… Heh. OK. You win." Ben smiled as he finally gave in and smooched Omni while groping Hellfire's butt. Oak Bark smirked as she kneeled down and smooched Ben's neck while squishing Fire with her breasts. Jolt snapped her fingers and the light turned off as the love session began.

Meanwhile out in outer space, the large ship that blasted Vilgax into the state he was currently in was seen flying in the vacuum of space. This red, crystallized spacecraft belong to none other than Red Diamond himself.

The view goes right to Red Diamond himself, setting on a red crystal throne and looking over at a monitor. Next to his foot was another Pearl, a Red Pearl who was given to Red after he became an official member of the Great Diamond Authority. She had the same body frame as the Pearl from the Crystal Gems before her reformations, giving her a slightly flat chested appearance. She had hair similar to Red's, being red and flame-like. She wore a light red one piece singlet that didn't cover her legs, arms or even shoulders at all. On her chest and crotch area were dark red crystal plating, with light pink on the edges. She also wore black knee socks with a red diamond on each thigh, on her feet are red glass slippers. Around her waist and on her shoulders were translucent, red fabric. Her gemstone was located in her belly, and looked almost like Pearl's only a light red and the metal around was black. She had red skin, and glowing red eyes.

"My flame, your schedule is empty this week. Would you like for me to add something to it?" Asked Red Pearl with a voice more mature sounding then Pearl's.

"There's nothing left in my schedule?" Asked Red Diamond rather surprised, he was usually booked solid all the time.

"Yes my flame, it would seem that your productivity and increase in military power had insured no threats to Homeworld are made, and you already conquered your quota of worlds for the month." Explained the red Gem, showing Red Diamond a digital record of all his recent activities. Besides training, he didn't really have anything planned for this week or the next.

"Guess all that overtime we spent really paid off. Now we got some free time to relax, maybe on a beach?" Suggested Neme as she materialized on Red's lap.

"You know I hate beaches Neme, the sand always gets in my boots." Complained Red Diamond as he looked back to Red Pearl, she and his crew were the only ones who knew about Neme in all of Homeworld. "Tell me Red Pearl, have I gotten any messages from my mothers or grandmother recently?" He asked, knowing his mother Blue Diamond messages him almost every day. She would often ask how he was doing, or what he was doing.

"Hmm, maybe. Allow me to check my flame." Answered Red Pearl as she checked Red's messages and records, anything new would be easy to spot.

Mistress Blue Diamond was known for her love for her son, along with mistress Yellow Diamond. However, Red Diamond made absolutely sure neither of them knew about Neme, him going to Earth or even about surviving Crystal Gems still on the planet. He knew if they knew anything about them that they would unleash the full destructive force of Homeworld on the planet, leaving all life a crumbling mess.

There was also an even bigger fear in Red's mind, none other than his own grandmother, the almighty White Diamond. Red Diamond has been fully aware of her recent actions concerning Earth and more importantly the Omnitrix, it was one of the reasons he ordered Kyanite to take out that Human trash Animo. He was also surprised by the fact that there were three Omnitrix users on Earth, that planet was really a treasure trove for him and his wildest dreams.

Steven Universe, Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Any one of them would make a worthy opponent for Red Diamond, and give him the thrill he has for so long craved for. Maybe if he was lucky, he would get to fight all three of them. Yes, that would really be a pleasant day for the Crimson Flame.

"You seem to have a message from.., oh my!" Gasped Red Pearl as she read who sent this message, it made her turn pale.

"What wrong Red Pearl?" Asked Neme, worried for the little Gem. They have gotten close over the years, best friends even.

"The message, is from White Diamond." The Pearl said with fear in her voice, supreme mistress White Diamond would never usually contact Red unless it was extremely important. Both Red and Neme looked very worried, neither liked to even think of that women let alone get a message from her.

"What does the message say?" Asked Red Diamond concerned, did his grandmother somehow find out that he was the one who ordered Animo's death?

"She had requested a meeting with you and your mothers, on matters of the utmost importance." Explained Red Pearl, a frightened look on her face.

"Should we actually go Red? I mean I know she is your grandmother. But, your history with her-." Asked Neme, But Red Diamond simply sighed and looked at both the small women around him.

"We don't really have much of a choice. That message might had said she requested it, but In truth White Diamond was ordering me to come. And disobeying her is never a good idea, set a course for Homeworld." Ordered Red Diamond, knowing this was gonna be a real pain in the ass for him.

Red Pearl nodded and typed a few commands on her digital keyboard, activating the ship's tracking software and entering Homeworld's location in it. The view changes to outside Red Diamond 's ship, as It glowed was bright red and hyper jumped to Homeworld.

In the next morning, Ben was taking a walk with Steven. Steven had just completed his Earth training, given a badge for Trix by Lapis as proof they mastered Earth.

"She made badges?" Ben asked as Trix shows off on his chest. It was weird for the blue Gem to do something like that.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Trix smiled. He couldn't wait to show Omni his new badge, she was going to love it.

"Ben, do you think Kevin is changing?" Steven asked. That night Kevin could have finished them both off, but he let them live instead.

"If he spared you and decided to follow his mother's footsteps, then yes. He's changing but I'm doubtful he'll side with us. If only we knew where your mom banished her." Ben sighed. He tried asking the Gems, but they had no clues.

"Omni, is Anti-Omni stronger than me?" Trix asked. Omni materialized out of the Omnitrix, disconnected Trix and gave him a hug. She knew the little guy needed some sugar.

"I won't lie to you, she is superior to you as she was born from my schematics and the CC are unpredictable. But remember, you are you, I am me. No matter how many copycats there are, we as the original sticks together." Omni smiled as she break the hug. Trix was crying as he was touched and nodded his head.

"So if Anti-Omni sampled the Ickiton, that would explain why he got Gasket. But to think there's an Appoplexian subspecies whose temper was worse then Rath. Sheesh, I should call him Rampage if I unlock him." Ben was pretty much dumbfounded about Bashmouth. Still, he was bothered Trix pushed the button he shouldn't push.

"Ben, had you ever fought the Nemetrix?" Steven asked as he shifted the stone steps to walk over the water then practice bending them for a bit.

"During my first week with Omni's new body. I was stalked by a self proclaimed huntsman named Khyber who used the Nemetrix on the dog that later sided with us, Zed. I was investigating the shakedown crime and Zed attacked as Crabdozer, the natural predator of Heatblast. I tried to go Humungousaur but I dialed Spidermonkey for not adjusted with the new details on the Omnitrix." Ben explained, which Omni bumped her butt at Ben's hips.

"And you think I hate you so much." Omni teased. Ben just rolled his eyes, here we go again.

"You are. You even purposely gave me the wrong aliens." Ben chuckles as he pats her shoulder. Omni grinned as she commands her original body to force Ben's hand to spank her jelly butt. "Hey!!!" Ben exclaimed.

"Kyaah~! Benji, not in front of the boys~." Omni whined like an innocent woman. Ben struck daggers at her while she stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"Anyway, I can explain more at home but why ask me this all of a sudden? Need tips?" Ben asked.

"Well, I know Element Switch can counter them but we need to know our predators." Trix explained. Sentient species he knew, predatory species was something else entirely.

"Right answer." Ben nodded. The Nemetrix predators were some of the wildest and ferocious transformations out there. If the boys aren't careful, they would become a snack.

"Trix, I heard rumors you have a crush on Jennifer." Omni teased, Trix blushing mad. Who told her that, was it Pearl or Amethyst?!

"W-What a lousy rumor. I'm just a r-robot." Trix stutters, not looking at Omni. But he could tell she was giving him a smirk, that woman knew everything that was going on in the little guy's life.

"Awwww~, Trix is in love!" Omni cooed. It was so adorable that Trix found someone he likes this much, love was truly in the air.

"Omni, don't embarrass him." Ben shook his head. If the little Omnitrix had a crush on somebody, that was his business not hers.

"He even got jealous when Jenny thought you're hot before she finds out you're Grumpy Guy." Steven giggled, enjoying Ben's sour look.

"I feel insulted! Back in my world, all the girls wouldn't give me any breathing room. Kevin even tricked me in defeating Looma so he can get out of marriage." Ben pouted. Trix on the other hand couldn't believe Ben fought a bride on her wedding, that just didn't seem right.

"That's cruel, beating up a woman." Trix complained. He didn't think Ben was capable of doing something like that.

"That's how marriage works on Khoros. The females are a lot stronger than males so any males of any species wins the hand of marriage if they managed to defeat her in official combat. Looma was such a brave warrior with a shy side. It was kinda sad when she lost Ben after being defeated by… Julie." Omni hissed at the mention of Ben's ex-girlfriend. Steven and Trix were surprised, seeing Ben used to have a girlfriend and Omni despises her.

"Switching subjects." Ben began before Omni enters an episode. He leads the boys to the Warp Pad. "Why don't we practice Stevonnie? We saw your fusion alien but I want to see Stevonnie's physical combat." Ben explained.

"We need a new dancing style first." Steven points out as they stand on the Warp Pad and began teleportation.

"True, true. And I hadn't discovered a loophole either. Say what's your favorite tone of music?" Ben asked, hoping it would give him a clue of his dancing style.

"Well-- Huh?" Steven noticed the Warp Tunnel grew unstable than a massive jolt struck. "Waaah!!" Steven yelped. Something wasn't right, the Warp Pad was going haywire.

"What's going on?!" Trix asked. The stream was becoming unstable, something must've affected it.

"Was the Warp Pad this bumpy??" Ben asked. He was getting ready to transform and get everybody out of there.

"Watch out!!" Omni exclaimed as the tunnel pried open, revealing a quadruped creature. It was pale lime green with darker patches, long tail and sharpen like a leech. It had six demonic red eyes with numerous fangs circling where a mouth should be, with fangs being blood red.

"Grrraaahh!!" It screech. It was slowly drawing near them.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed the boys. They had never seen anything like that their whole lives.

"Lucubra!!!" Ben exclaimed as he fired Mana, blasting it back but it lassoed Steven with its tail and dragged him out of the Warp Tunnel. "STEVEN!!" Ben panicked.

"TRIX!!" Omni cried. They tried to reach out for the two, but they were too late.

"WAAAAHHH!!" The boys screamed as the wall closed then they exited out of the tunnel and Ben and Omni landed on top of the starship. Ben quickly stood up and gazed at the closing portal.

"BOYS!!" Ben yelled in fear. He knew there was only one place that creature would ever take them, but please god let that monster not be there.

The scene switched over to Red Diamond's ship, as it ends it's hyper jump and arrives just outside of the Gem Homeworld. The entire planet looked like a white crystal orb, with several silver rings similar to the ones belonging to Saturn around it. But what was most noticeable was the fact the entire planet looked broken, literally. It resembled a glass ball that was cracked and in the threat of falling apart, Red Diamond himself doesn't know why his home looked like this. However, this was rumored to be a result of White Diamond having a temper tantrum. Which only further enforced the iron rule, never anger the supreme ruler under any circumstances.

Red's ship landed inside the docking bay of the Diamonds royal headquarters, it was where Red Diamond was raised during his young youth. Several large crystallized claws grabbed onto the sides of Red's ship, keeping it secured as the opening of the docking bay closed and engulfed the entire insides in darkness. However, several rays of light began to form from the ceiling. Giving the inside brightness in the colors of red, as this was Red's own private docking bay.

The entrance to the room opened and out marched several Gems of the High Authority. Some of them looked like Amethyst, however, they were taller and more muscular. All of them wore the same type of uniform, a sleeveless bodysuit with a black v-neck collar, black pants and boots. There were some differences between them, as one group had their uniforms colored mostly yellow with green crystallized armor around their shoulders, chest, thighs and legs. Each of them had a yellow diamond on their chests. The other group has blue on their uniforms, with light purple translucent fabric on their shoulders and thighs. Each one of these soldiers had a blue diamond on their chest.

There were also a group of Rubies with the yellow group, each having roughly the same uniforms as the Amethysts with only a few modifications. And on the blue side were Sapphires, dressed like the Sapphire from the Crystal Gems but instead of a star they had blue diamonds and minor differences between them. The yellow group stood at attention on the left side, while the blue group stood on the right.

In the middle of the two factions were three Gems, but unlike any seen before. The most evident example was that two of them were both male, the only female member was standing in the middle. They have all been sent by the Diamonds personally to welcome Red Diamond back to Homeworld and make sure he meets his family safely.

The first Gem of these elite Gems was standing on the left side, and was the personal bodyguard for Yellow Diamond herself. His name was Gold, also known as the golden fire of the Yellow Authority. He was very tall, being several feet taller than Tectonic and being even more buff. He was covered in head to toe with yellow crystallized and robotic armor, meant to make him the ultimate destructive force. The armor covered his whole body and included mace-like shoulder armor, axe blades on the arms, crystal spikes all around his back and waist and razor sharp claws. Most of this juggernaut was a golden yellow, with patches of black and dark green on his limbs and bright yellow circuit lines running all around himself. His most noticeable feature was his helmet, having four glowing yellow eye holes and a mouth guard with a fang design. Two large horns on his helmet, and on his chest was his rectangular shaped gold gemstone with black on the edges and shined with energy. He was carrying a gigantic war hammer on his left shoulder, the same color as his armor and large enough that not even Garnet had a chance of lifting it.

Gold was very much Red Diamond's mentor, as he thought the young Diamond every battle strategy and combative move the kid knew. Gold was a Gem that demanded absolute respect, much like his Diamond.

Standing on the right side and representing the Blue Authority was Blue Diamond's bodyguard, Silver. He was also known as the silver death, able to take out armies without anyone knowing it. He wasn't anywhere near Gold's size, in fact he was the size of a fully grown Human man, if a little taller. Like his yellow counterpart, Silver was completely covered in advance crystallized armor. His was dark blue, with a few patches of dark purple and black on his limbs and light blue glowing circuit lines around his entire body. His armor was a slender and slicker design then the one Gold was wearing, being made for speed, flexibility and agility. He was wearing clawed metal gloves, a silver belt and several dark blue orbs with the same glowing circuit lines were hovering around him, he had only two eye holes on his mask, blow with bright blue energy and his pentagon blue gemstone with the silver highlights was located on his right shoulder. Attached to his body were dozens of small throwing knives, each with a blue energy blade that could cut through anything.

Silver helped Gold teach Red Diamond when the child was very young, helped him improve his physical abilities and control over his mental and Gem abilities.

Lastly was the Gem in the middle and the only female of the three, none as high commander Emerald. She doesn't have any suit of armor like the other two, and she actually worked for both Yellow and Blue Diamond. She had a lime green skin color, and emerald green hair which was very spiky and pointed out. She had her green emerald gemstone were her right eye would be, while her other eye glowed with green energy. Emerald had large crystal and rectangular pads on her shoulders, and dark green crystal around her neck. Covering her rather large breasts was a dark green chest plate, with both a yellow and blue diamond pattern on the center. The rest of her jumpsuit clothing was a bright green in color, with crystallized knee high boots and thigh armor made of the same material as her pads. On her forehead was a yellow headband, in the center was a red crystal.

Emerald was actually very good friends with Red Diamond, and was the only Gem outside of the Red Authority to know about Neme and Red visiting Earth on several occasions. She was also his inside ear, letting him know everything his mothers are keeping from him when possible.

The front part of Red's ship opened up, once opened it materialized a red crystallized staircase with flames on the sides. The first three to come out was three Gems that were close to Red Diamond, one of which was Kyanite.

Another one was a ruby with dark pink and red armor, and her gemstone was located where her left eye should be and was cracked a little. This Ruby was nicknamed Scar, from her cracked gemstone. She was the only Ruby of the Red Authority, as Red Diamond doesn't like having more than one of every type of Gem in his court, and was one of Red's most ruthless warriors. She was extremely loyal to her Diamond, even attacking anyone saying any negative words involving or to Red Diamond, no matter their status or authority. Her weapon was a red crystal dagger, which she was currently holding.

The other was a Gem a little more bulky than the Amethysts around them, this was because she was an Agate. She was Red Agate to be specific, one of Red's top Gems. She was a few inches taller than the Amethyst soldiers around and had on red crystallized armor on her chest, arms and feet. Around her waist was a dark pink belt, with several red electrical whips attached. She had dark red skin, light red eyes and white hair she wore in a short ponytail. Her red circular Agate gemstone was on the right side of her neck. Like Scar, Red Agate was totally loyal to Red Diamond and sees him as the superior Diamond of the entire Authority.

All three Gems walked ahead of their Diamond to guard in case of an ambush or attack, Red was against this but had no choice in it as this was decided by his mothers. After they walked a few feet on the ground, all the Gems saw Red Diamond himself walked down the stairs with his Pearl next to him. A smirk on his face and eyes glowing red, waving at all the Gems that came to welcome him home.

"Welcome home, my diamond!" Announced every soldier, Ruby and Sapphire. Emerald smiled at seeing Red again, it had been weeks since he was home.

"Everyone seems happy Red is back." Spoked Scar looking all around her, every Gem was always so excited when Red Diamond returned home after his long voyages.

"But of course, Red Diamond is a warrior who deserves nothing less than the utmost respect and admiration." Replied Red Agate as the group walked over to their welcome party, Red noticing Emerald in the mix.

"Hello Emerald, long time no see." The Diamond said with a smile, Emerald returned it.

"A pleasure like always Red, it's nice to see you again." She replied.

"Young master Red, your parents and grandmother are in the royal chambers, if you are ready, let us make our way there." Advised Silver, Gold just remains silent as always.

"Very well, let's head on up." Red Diamond agreed as both Silver and Gold took the lead, following then was Red's crew and lastly himself with Red Pearl to his right, and Emerald to his left.

In an undetermined location, Steven slowly regained conscious and moaned in pain. He felt like he hit his head on a rock or something. When he sat up, he noticed he's in some kind of room. It looks to have been built by stone but the structure is unrecognizable, it's not even Gem. It was like something weird glass, only not really solid.

"Where am I?" Steven wonders as he walked outside, only to be startled by the sickly green atmosphere in the sky. "Whoa!!" He gasped. It was like breathing in some wet room that had been in the hot sun of the desert, and all the carpet and walls were moldy.

"Steven, you're awake!" Steven looked down to see Trix rolled up to him. Steven kneel down and let him join back with his body. Neither of them knew where they were, but had the strangest feeling they weren't alone.

"Where are we, Trix?" Steven asked. He looked all around him, something about this place felt almost alien to him.

"That's what I was trying to figure out. This location isn't registered in any maps of the Warp Tunnel. I think that monster that snatched us took us here, back to it's own home. Ben seems to also know that creature." Trix pondered. Not really surprised, Ben seemed to know a lot of weird things from his long career of being a superhero.

"Did you try the walkie talkie?" Steven asked. Maybe they could call the Gems to rescue them, it was their best bet.

"I tried both ways. It's like we're too far away from Beach City." Trix sighed. Suddenly, something or someone got their attention.

WHO IS IN MY DOMAIN?

Steven and Trix were startled by a voice that echoed the entire city and it's very...menacing… Evil. And...death.

"W-Who are you? W-Where are you?" Steven asked as he searched for the voice. It was like it came from every direction at the same time, and was even inside their own minds.

I AM KNOWN BY MANY NAMES IN DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS. I AM THE DEVIL, I AM CTHULHU, THE ANCIENT SNAKE, THE OLD ONE! BUT I AM SIMPLY KNOWN IN GENERAL AS DIAGON. AND WHO ARE YOU, MORTALS?

Steven was now deathly afraid as the being just addressed himself as the Devil, meaning they're in Hades or Hell. Trix tried to stand brave for Steven. Although to be honest, he was deathly afraid also.

"He's Steven Q. Universe, and I am Trix the Omnitrix! We are the Crystal Knights! We were dragged here by that leech!" Trix yelled at the voice. He honestly couldn't even use his scanners to find this guy, it was like he was the world itself.

HA HA HA HA!!! A HALF BREED MORTAL FROM DIMENSION #20-16-RBCN WITH THE ACCURSED RELIC OF THE FIRST THINKER? IT SEEMS MY MINION CAUGHT A WORTHY SNACK.

Trix turned pale. That Demon just stated they're not in their world anymore and he knows the Omnitrix. And Steven was trembling at the snack part. This wasn't going to end well, they needed to get the hell out of…..well, hell.

"D-D-Don't mind us. We'll be just going!" Steven tried to walk away but yelped as a horde of Lucubra manifested before him, along with Humans wearing black and red uniform with golden armor and wears the symbol of a squid on their chest.

I WELCOME YOU TO TRY.

"FOR DIAGON!" The first Human yelled as they fired dark yellow beams at Steven, who summoned his Rose's Shield to block them. This wasn't good at all, they were outnumbered and in unfamiliar territory.

Back on Earth, Ben arrived at home, which was visited by the Gems to check on the Green Eye since Omni welcomed them to. Cat's Eye and Oak Bark were arm wrestling thanks to Amethyst suggesting the idea, Pearl was talking with Garnet while Lapis petted Ship, who licked her happily.

"Oh, Ben. We were discussing-- What happened?" Garnet asked as she noticed his expression. The look on his face was of complete dread.

"We were warping to the Beach House but the Warp Pad got interfere by a Lucubra and it captured Steven and Trix!" Ben explained as he ran to the Codon Chamber, leaving Omni behind. He needed to travel to the dimension the boys were, before Diagon gets his tentacles on them.

"What!?!" asked the Gems. They couldn't believe their ears, what on earth happened to the boys?!

"What's a Lucubra?" Amethyst asked. She had never heard of that, was it an alien or something?

"Demonic minion of Diagon!" Omni exclaimed. All the Gems were taken aback. Even Lapis looked as if she's gonna have a heart attack.

"Diagon?! You mean the demon that feast on the souls of innocent?" Pearl exasperated. She had heard about this creature from ancient Gem structures when she still lived at Homeworld, Diagon was a higher being that was said to once fought against White Diamond.

"We gotta save them!" Lapis cried. If the stories were true, that monster would eat or enslave them both.

"Go to all Warp Pads on Earth! With any luck, they might had landed on one of them. Oh Maker, why Diagon of all people!" Omni began crying and Jolt comfort her. She heard about Ben's first battle with Diagon, back when he had the Ultimatrix. But not even Ultimate Way Big could defeat that monster, he was unstoppable.

"What about you guys?" Cat's Eye asked. A flash of white light occurred and everyone turned to see Ben stepped out with the Ascalon armor combined with his Uniform Mode.

"Salutation. I am Ascalon." the sword spoke through Ben's mouth. "And we're going to the Limbo and save the boys!" They spoke in unison.

As all this was going on, the scene switched back over to Red Diamond. He and the others were walking down the hallway leading to the Diamond Chamber. The halls themselves were yellow, with polygonal walls. But what really stood out what the fact the walls were sentient, each piece had a mouth and eyes and were whispering to one another. Guess they were as surprised as anyone to see Red Diamond return home.

Finally the group reached a gigantic, Crystallized double door that was white with the Homeworld symbol on the center. A large diamond made of four smaller diamonds. On the top was white, since White Diamond was the supreme ruler of all of Homeworld and Gem controlled worlds in the universe. On the left was yellow, and right was blue. This was because Yellow and Blue Diamond had equal power and control. And right on the bottom was none other than the color red, for the youngest and least powerful member, Red Diamond the Crimson Flame himself.

"Only Red Diamond may enter, the others but stay behind." Announced Silver as he and Gold took opposite positions at the entrance and immediately were on guard duty.

"Kyanite, Scar, Red Agate you all stay here. Don't start trouble while I'm gone." Ordered Red Diamond, although it was mostly directed towards Kyanite. That Gem was already on both Gold and Silver's shatter lists. "May my Pearl tag along?" Ask Red Diamond, wanting to know everything before entering what he knows would be a royal pain.

"But of course my Diamond, she is to be by your side always after all." Answered Emerald, to which Red nodded and picked Red Pearl up in his arms. He placed her on his right shoulder and took a deep breath, the doors opened and he immediately stepped through.

It wasn't even two seconds when the doors closed that Red Diamond was grabbed by a pair of blue arms, knocking Red Pearl off but luckily she was used to this and landed on her feet.

"Oh my little reddy, you're here!" Gasped with glee from none other than one of Red Diamond's mothers, the Sea Queen Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond was of a massive size, being over a hundred feet which made it simple for her to pick Red Diamond off of the ground and start smothering him with kisses of motherly affection. Her skin was an aquatic blue, while her hair was pale blue and shined with blue energy. Her hair was long, straight and Alice typed that curls inward at the end. Her attire was that of a queen, fitting her statues. A unique feature of her hair are two lengths of that lead from each side of her head and physically connect on her chest just below her gem, giving it an almost shawl-like appearance. She has a long ovoid face, a full upper lip, and a straight nose. She also possesses large, sad, downward-slanting eyes with bold mascara on the lower lashes, giving the appearance of a weeping woman. She wore a dark blue dress styled rob, that completely covered her feet. The outside was several shades of blue, with a blue ribbon wrapped around her wide waist, she was a mother alright. The ribbon was held in place by a yellow triangle pin attached to her outfit, it matched her royal yellow necklace and head jewelry that made her appear like the queen of Egypt. On the necklace located on her forehead was a blue crystal, it matched her raindrop diamond shaped gemstone located on her chest, close to her massive breasts she used to smother Red's head with. Her eyes glowed and sparkled with blue energy.

"Mom, your crushing me!" Gasped Red Diamond trying to regain oxygen, but his mother's gigantic breasts and her smothering him with kisses and leaving blue kiss marks from the blue lipstick she wore made it difficult.

"Hehe, it's so nice to see Red with his mother again." Giggled Red Pearl, as she noticed another Pearl not so far from her.

This was Blue Pearl, the personal Pearl for Blue Diamond. She was dressed similar to Red Pearl, but her color scheme involved several shades of blue. Her height and physical frame are identical to the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Yellow Pearl, the personal Pearl for Red's other mother, the Thunder Warrior Yellow Diamond. She is altogether very lean, with long legs and arms, and has a tall oval-shaped head with a prominent and pointed nose. She has sky blue skin and messy, chin-length snow white hair. The upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs, similar to how her owner Blue Diamond covers her face with her hood. Her outfit consists of a dark blue and light put bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline, a sheer, frost-blue, knee-length skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue cabochon pearl, is located on her chest.

"It's about time you got here, what took you so long Red?" Complained a voice that could only come from one person.

"Hi mom." Red Diamond Said while still being held above ground by Blue Diamond, she wants to keep holding onto him and nuzzled his cute little head.

Just like her wife, Yellow Diamond was of a gigantic size. Being a couple feet taller than even Blue Diamond, though it was hard to tell. She had a pale yellow skin, and bright yellow eyes. She has black markings around her eyes, with diamond-shaped pupils and black eyebrows, and short, helmet-like bob yellow hair with two spiked tips that glowed with yellow energy. Anyone who made even a chuckle or comment concerning her hair, would be zapped and puffed. Yellow Diamond wore a yellow and dark green armor styled uniform. This armor was located on her shoulders, giving her curved shoulder pads. Her chest, which was actually a little flat and made her very self conscious. Her thighs, and lastly they made up high heeled knee boots, with yellow crystals on the back of her heels. The rest of her clothing around her waist was simply black, but the fabric showed off her well toned muscles and tight ass, something Yellow could actually brag about. She wore black elbow length gloves, with yellow around the edges and knuckles. Her gemstone was located on her chest, being more of a sideways square with bright yellow in the center and dark yellow around.

"You should've been here several hours ago, you were off fighting again weren't you?" Yellow Diamond Complained walking over to her wife and son, she bent over and gave Blue Diamond a passionate kiss on the mouth. Red Diamond blushed as he was now being smothered by both their chests, well, Blue Diamond's chest.

"Oh my." Red Pearl said with a deep red blush, seeing the two large women have a make out session was really something to behold. Even Blue Diamond was blushing from this, even though she had seen it happen many more times than her comrade did.

"My Diamond sure can be passionate when she wants to be, wouldn't you agree?" Asked a voice with glee, Red Pearl turned and saw none other than Yellow Pearl giving her a smirk. Her build and facial features are typical of a Pearl. She sports a yellow and dark green singlet similar to Blue Diamond's Pearl, having a neckline that is cut into a diamond shape in the middle and exposing her legs. She also wears puffy, sheer yellow sleeves, as well as long, pale lime green stockings and emerald green flats. She has a yellow pixie haircut that is styled up to a point and is in a similar in design to that of the Crystal Gems' Pearl, with puffy sides, and one diamond-shaped lock in the middle of her forehead. She has pale yellow skin, and, unlike other Pearls, her head is seemingly more oval-shaped than circular. Her gemstone is a very pale yellow cabochon pearl, and is located on her chest. She also had a slightly more curvy body and plump chest and buttocks, but like Pearl in her first reformation.

"Hello Yellow, how have you and Blue been doing?" Asked Red Pearl to her fellow servants, knowing Yellow Pearl would have a lot to talk about.

"Oh just wonderfully, my Diamond had conquered two whole solar systems this week alone. She is such a wonderful, and beautiful goddess of thunder and lightning." Yellow said with glee and a dark yellow blush on her face, the very image of Yellow Diamond in all her glory made her lock her knees and start feeling hot inside.

Yellow Diamond stopped kissing Blue and gave a small kiss on the cheek to Red, though her yellow lipstick mixed with the blue from his other mother resulted in Red gaining a green mark on his face. "So tell me Red, have you conquered any worlds while you were gone." Yellow asked with a smile as he rubbed her hand in his hair, Blue Diamond blushing from this beautiful family moment.

"Only about five, after all these years we are running out of planets to rule." Red Diamond Answered with a blush still on his cheeks, he always felt embarrassed when his mothers did this type of thing. He knows they love him and he was thankful for it, but this really made him uncomfortable. "By the way, can I please be put back down?" Asked the young Diamond, not wanting to be treated like a baby anymore.

"No." Blue Diamond flat out Answered, this was her moment and she was enjoying it.

"Of course." Red Diamond sighed, he should've known she would say that, all the Pearls giggled, Red was so cute when he was flustered.

Back in the Limbo realm, Steven and Trix were running away from the Lucubra and the Esoterica in the form of Quickstrike. More jumped out but the Citrakayah swiftly bashed them aside without stopping, searching for a way out. This was like a nightmare, they were completely outnumbered and had no idea where they were going.

HA HA HA! STILL STRUGGLING FOR AN EXIT? NO ONE LEAVES UNLESS I, DIAGON, COMMANDS SO.

"WHOA!" Quickstrike stopped as a Lucubra tackled and he caught it with his hands. Trix quick change him into a Petrosapien.

His body was similar to Diamonhead's, but he lacked the spikes on his back. Instead having two large ones sticking from his shoulders, resembling blades. His crystal body was also pink in color, and his head was more smooth and stock out on the back more. His uniform was a one piece jumpsuit with a dark pink armored vest, metallic boots and a yellow belt around his waist. The Omnitrix symbol was on his left forearm, while his gemstone was located on his belly.

"Crystalshard!" He yelled as he threw the Lucubra at the others then punched the earth, encasing them with crystals before exploding with energy. "Awesome!" He smirked.

"Guess all that training paid off!" Trix beamed. However, they couldn't afford to celebrate just yet. Diagon was still watching them, somehow.

"Hey, Diagon! What's your story, anyway? How did you know about the Omnitrix?" Crystalshard asked before blocking the warrior's blades and fought back. He punched another one away, then swift kicked two to the ground.

MY HISTORY IS BEYOND YOUR INFANTILE MIND BUT I KNOW OF THE OMNITRIX FROM THE GOD MATRIX MORTAL, BENJAMIN TENNYSON!

"You know Ben?!" Trix asked as Crystalshard fended off the warriors but they kept swarming. There was no end to them, just kept coming and coming.

HMMM. MAYBE A STORY WILL EASE UP MY BOREDOM. I ONCE INVADED DIMENSION #20-05-MOA-06CN, ON EARTH-11. IN THE YEAR OF THE KNIGHTS, I TOOK THE FORM OF A DRAGON AND FEASTED ON MORTAL SOULS WITH MY LUCUBRA, WHOM THE MORTAL ADDRESS AS CREATURES FROM BEYOND.

Crystalshard quickly grew a tower of crystal then switch into Hydroblast the Cascan and hit Element Switch to evolve into an Ice empowered Cascan.

His shell turned completely white, with light blue highlights on the joints. His claws were now crab pinchers with the right one being several times larger than the other, while also having a tub attached to a large container on his back. He gained a skinnier body, and his legs were replaced with long, robotic crab legs. His head was remodeled to be flatter and wider, with sharp crab-like fangs. The Omnitrix symbol was now on his forehead, with the signature ice orbs above him.

ONE MORTAL HAD THE COURAGE TO DEFY ME. A MAN YOU HISTORIAN REFERENCE AS SIR GEORGE.

"Wait!! You're THE Dragon Sir George slayed?!" Subzero asked as he blasted the minions with liquid nitrogen, freezing them solid. Then, flying Lucubra manifested from the sky and the Ice powered Cascan fired at them.

HE WAS NO MATCH FOR ME UNTIL THAT MAGGOT AZMUTH BESTOWED THE ACCURSED ASCALON, THE VERY SWORD SIR GEORGE USED TO GORGE OUT MY HEART AND SEAL MY AVATAR AWAY, BENEATH WHAT NOW KNOWN AS AREA 51. IT TOOK ME A MILLENNIUM UNTIL MY SEAL WAS CRACKED BY THE RIPPLING TEAR CAUSE BY THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HANDS OF ARMAGEDDON. THUS I CHOSEN VILGAX AS MY CHAMPION.

"And he betrayed you, right?" Trix asked, recalling how Ben told them that Vilgax had a bad habit of backstabbing anyone he allied with. To his shock, he struck a nerve.

MUST YOU REMIND ME OF MY HUMILIATION!?!

A huge beam of light fired from the sky and nailed Subzero, destroying the area and the hordes as the boys are being scorched by the energy.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" They screamed in agony. Subzero had a strong shell, but even he couldn't take this much fire power for long.

"HAVE AT THEE!" A sonic blade flew out and sliced the beam in half. Subzero reverted back into Steven and began to fall but was grabbed by a blur and landed safely on the ground.

"Steven, are you OK? Trix, talk to me?" Ben asked. Steven opens his eyes and saw the knight. He recognized his voice.

"Ben! How did you find us?" Steven asked. Happy to see him again, this place was a nightmare for the boys.

"I used the Codon Stream to locate you. Why else do you think you can still transform?" Ben smiled as he set him on his feet. The Omni Hero then turned and glared at the sky. Diagon was not very pleased.

BENJAMIN TENNYSON!! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY DOMAIN!!

"You haven't changed at all, Diagon. Come out and face us!" Ben and Ascalon challenged Diagon as Ben dialed a form and pressed the core, transforming into a To'kustar, cladded with the armor and the Omnitrix rested on his chest. The boys have never seen Ben turn into this alien before, he looked incredible.

EVEN WITH ASCALON, YOU ARE NOW IN MY WORLD! PREPARE TO DIE AND YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE LIKE THAT MORTAL WHITE DIAMOND!!

"Wait, he fought White Diamond?!" Trix gasped. White Diamond was Homeworld leader, if she couldn't beat Diagon what chance had they?

"Which means the High Authority is not so divine after all. Diagon is an extra dimensional entity made of pure energy." said Ascalon Way Big. Ready to face the demon again, for the last time, hopefully.

A massive shadow fade in then stood up, revealing Diagon as a three hundred foot tall monster very similar to Cthulhu, having an octopus like head with demonic red eyes, giant gargoyle wings and powerful arms with razor sharp yet elongated claws. His lower body is that of multiple tendrils acting as the lower anatomy of a naga.

PREPARE YOURSELF, GOD MATRIX!!

"HAVE AT THEE!!" Ascalon Way Big yelled as he slashed the air thrice, creating a triangle before thrusting his hand and fired a powerful Cosmic Ray. Diagon countered with his eye beams and clashes, creating a bright light.

The boys decided to take shelter somewhere while those two battled, as they knew they wouldn't last long out here. Steven quickly transformed into Bugbomb and flew to the top of a building, watching as the titans continued their battle.

Ascalon Way Big charged forward and jump kicked Diagon right in the face, the demon retaliated by wrapping several on his tentacles around the alien's leg and flung him away. He was thrown right past the boys and smashed into a few buildings, Diagon flew up in the air and headed towards the alien.

"Trix we gotta do something, Ben needs our help!" Shouted Bugbomb as Diagon was quickly shoot away with a cosmic bean, burning his chest.

RAAAA!! YOU FILTHY LITTLE INSECT, YOU DARE STRIKE A GOD!?!?

"Oh please Diagon, you're a lot of things. But God is not one of them." Ascalon Way Big said with a smirk as he slammed his sword into the ground, producing a large energy surge to borrow underneath and erupt right under the demon, blasting him with gigantic destructive force.

RAAAA!!!!

Diagon stretched his fingers out and they wrapped around the cosmic titan's body, before he could pry them off he got totally zapped by red electricity. Ascalon Way Big fell to his knees, hands on the ground as he had smoke coming from his burned flesh.

He should've known fighting Diagon wasn't going to be easy, even Way Big's Ultimate Form couldn't do the trick. Right now he was in Diagon's own world, facing the demon himself, his army and who knows what else.

Diagon was about to tackle Ascalon Way Big when suddenly he got blasted in the eyes by some kind of red acid, temporarily blinding his as he crouched down in pain. As Diagon tried to clean his eyes with his tentacles, Ascalon Way Big looked over at where the acid was shot.

Standing were the boys were was another alien, although, standing may not be the right word to describe what he was doing. The boys had transformed into their final alien they got from the ship, it was a black blob alien. The texture of his body looked like hot tar, the same kind they used to make driveways. He had no legs, waist or anything. Simply being a large pile of burning hunk with two melted looking arms and a giant mouth. Several green flames were burning from his body, along with bubbles filled with red, green and pink chemicals. His mouth was filled with a few solid pieces of scrap acting like his teeth, and his eyes were three green orbs filled with the same chemicals. One on the left, the two on the right. The Omnitrix symbol was on his forehead, while the gemstone was right under his gaping mouth.

"Let's hurry this up Ben, BioHazard makes me feel messy!" Complained the alien in a deep, gurgling and somewhat hard to understand voice.

"Tell me about! This guy is literally a walking hazardous waste pile, I can just see protesters in front of our house. Demanding we never use this thing!" Trix Complained also, not even bothering to get out of the Omnitrix core out of fear of his body melting from the scorching tar.

"Alright!" Ascalon Way Big charged forward, switch into his Human form and threw a disk. It opens up into the same hoverboard as Tetrax but colored green. Ben ride on it and flew towards Biohazard, who reverted and jumped on his back.

"Where did you get the hoverboard?" Steven asked.

"Tetrax gave it to me from my Earth. Ascalon!" Ben raised his sword then swung it, sending a sonic blade that tears the fabric of reality itself. Diagon regained his vision and saw the tear.

NO!! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!!

"Oh yes we will!" Ben turned and aimed the sword at the ground. It fired a beam and struck it, creating a gigantic nuclear bomb explosion that engulfed Diagon. The heroes went through the tear and Ben swung the sword up, sealing it. Diagon flapped his wings, blowing the explosion away then saw they're gone.

GRRRRR!!! RRRRAAAGH!!! GRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!

Author's Note: Picture Destoroyah roar.

At the Beach house, the Gems and co. returning after checking all Warp Pad and were worried sick. Suddenly a tear open before them, startling everyone before Ben flew out and crashed into the Temple door.

"Ooww…" Steven moaned. He felt like he was hit by a bus.

"Talk about close call." Trix panted. He never wanted to see Diagon ever again, because if they did, they may not be coming back.

"Ha ha ha ha!! Did you see his face!? Priceless!! Best battle ever for four years!" Ascalon laughed through Ben before the armor became undone and Ben coughed and groaned.

"Sheesh. I asked for healing, you said no. But Diagon, oh you couldn't resist. Arrogant sword." Ben complained. This thing was more trouble than he was worth, but he couldn't argue Ascalon saved their asses back there.

"BEN!!" The Canines hugged Ben. They were so worried for him and the boys, thinking they were seriously hurt or worse.

"STEVEN! / TRIX!!" the Gems all hugged the boys and were so relieved they're safe.

"Ben, Ascalon. You two okay?" Omni asked. She was afraid of what would happen when they faced Diagon, he was evil incarnate.

"We're lucky to escape alive. Ascalon, one las--" Before Ben ask, the sword zapped the Warp Pad and upgraded it to Level Twenty, becoming an Omni Pad.

"Ascalon said now Diagon cannot breach it and it can warp anyone to any planets once a Receiver Pad was placed. And it travels at microseconds. Oh. And if Trix has improved a lot, he'll make him a body so he can ask Jennifer out." Omni explained. All girls gave a "whoooo" at Trix while Steven and Ben sighed, feeling bad for the little guy.

"SERIOUSLY, HOW DID YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THAT??!" Trix yelled out of embarrassment.

The scene switched over back to Red Diamond for the last time, he was sitting on a red throne in front of a round table. Blue and Yellow Diamond sat on opposite ends of each other while White Diamond herself was in front of Red, making him sweat nervously at the creepy smile she was giving him.

"So nice of you to join us Red darling, I was so worried you couldn't make it." White said in an almost innocent manner, but Red got the creeps from this woman.

"Not a problem grandmother, so, what is it you wanted to discuss?" Red Diamond asked nervously, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes mother, why the sudden summons?" Asked Yellow Diamond with a raised eyebrow, her mother had never requested a meeting with all four Diamonds in hundreds of years.

White Diamond pressed on a crystal screen in front of her and a holographic projection of the Earth was made. Yellow and Blue Diamond Gasped with wide eyes from seeing the blue orb again, they have long since tried to forget about it. Red Diamond was on the verge of having a heart attack, this wasn't going to be good no matter what.

"As you all know, five thousand years ago we made one last attack against the criminal Rose Quartz and her Crystal Gems, by combining all three of our energies and blasting the miserable hunk of rock with everything we had." White began to explain, giving a brief history lesson to Red Diamond.

"Those accursed Gems deserves everything they got that day, good riddance!" Blue Diamond declares with venom in her voice, she had a great hatred for those Gems and what they did to Pink Diamond.

"But what does any of this have to do with you summoning all of us here? Those traitors are dead, not a single one left alive." Yellow Diamond Explained, not really understanding where White Diamond was going with all this.

"Ah, but we didn't destroy them." White Diamond Explained, making both of Red's patents speechless and dumbfounded by her words. This wasn't good, Red chances of getting his ultimate battle was slipping from his hands.

"What are you talking about mother?!" Asked Yellow Diamond in disbelief, there was no way their attack didn't kill off all those traitors.

"The Diamond Attack seems to have a different effect on the Gems, mutating the Gems into monstrous creatures with their minds completely warped." Explained White as she displayed an image of a few Corrupted Gems, one of which was a Corrupted Nephrite.

"So Rose and her army are now those creatures?" Ask Blue Diamond, not sure how to feel about this. She wanted those Gems dead, but supposed being turned into filthy mindless creatures could still work.

"Ya, w..what could be the problem?" Red asked nervously, trying to play innocent. He couldn't let his parents or grandmother know what he has been doing, they would ground him for a million years.

"No, some members managed to survive. But don't worry darlings, I have a plan to take care of them." White explains with a creepy smile, making Ref shiver from her gaze. "It's finally time to unleash the Cluster." She added, making everyone and especially Red Diamond speechless and frightened by what she just said. The scene faded into darkness, focusing on White's smile until it all went dark


	28. Battle for earth part 1

The scene opens up in the docking bay where Red Diamond's ship was getting some repairs done, which was good because his ship hadn't been through a proper repair since he was in space. Several small, circular machines known as the Robonoids were spraying a substance that immediately regenerated any part of the ship that was cracked or in need of toon up.

While this was happening Red Diamond was having a meeting with Kyanite, he made sure they were alone and completely out of earshot. The last thing he needed was someone hearing what he was about to order the blue Gem, especially White Diamond.

"Kyanite, you are to travel to the Earth and warn both the Crystal Gems and this other party about White Diamond's plans." Red Diamond Ordered, this needed to be done. If his grandmother got her way, not only would Red Diamond loss his only chance for the ultimate fight but also the planet that held clues to his origins.

But that wasn't the only reason he wanted this plan of his grandmother to stop before it started. She was attempting to activate the Cluster, the greatest weapon in all of Gem history. It was a mutation made out of the shards of millions of Gems, when formed it would be even larger than the Earth and have power beyond anything else Homeworld has at its disposal.

Normally Red Diamond was up for more power, but if he knew White Diamond. And he really did, she would use the Cluster for total obliteration of all organic life in the universe. Red may have conquered worlds, but he allowed the life that already lived on those planets to flurries on under his rule. Which meant if White got her way, his own empire would be at rick of crumbling before his very eyes.

"Are you sure about this Red? If your mothers, or worst, White Diamond finds out about this. Not even the Nemetrix could protect you." Warned Kyanite. White Diamond was not someone who liked getting betrayed, especially from her own.

"Your concern is appropriated Kyanite, but Red Diamond knows what he is doing. Besides, we have no other options." Advised Neme from the Nemetrix core, she was updating some of the systems inside the device.

"But how will I even get to Earth without anyone knowing? Your ship is damaged and the teleportation device you gave me is Homeworld tech, so I could be tracked going to Earth from your ship." Kyanite asked, not seeing his options on traveling to the Earth without White Diamond finding out.

"I thought about that, which is why I brought you this." Red Diamond said as he reached behind himself and pulled out a crystal. It was black with a purple aura glowing from the surface. He tossed the crystal to Kyanite.

"What's this?" Asked the Gem, looking over the strange crystal.

"That's a Nebulous Reality Jump, a hyper rare crystal with the ability to transport you anywhere you have ever been in your life. It is good for another two uses, for you to travel to Earth, give the warnings and return here with risk of being tracked." Red Diamond Explained. That crystal was incredibly difficult to obtain, costing him a great deal for it.

Kyanite looked over the crystal. He concentrated on going to the Earth, and suddenly he was engulfed in black smoke that disappeared along with the Gem. Leaving Red Diamond alone, until Neme came out of the Nemetrix and sat on Red's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Red?" Asked the holographic woman with concern written all over her face. This was the riskiest thing they have ever done in their lives, if they were caught than it would be the absolute end of the Red Court.

"Like you said Neme, we have absolutely no other choice. Is my grandmother isn't stopped, we are all doomed." Red warned his AI. However, that didn't seem to brighten her attitude towards all this.

Red Diamond walked to the entrance and began walking down the hallway, Neme returned to the inside of the Nemetrix. If he was going to survive this situation he needed to play along with this plan of White Diamond, meaning he needed to supply the Gem his mother Yellow Diamond was sending to activate the Cluster with some supplies.

The Gem chosen for this mission was a Peridot, a type of Gem that mainly worked on maintenance and had the title of Kindergartener. Which meant they were in charge of Gem production and maintaining the Homeworld Injectors. This particular Peridot was also special, having a perfect record and was smarter than most others of her type.

But that wasn't all Yellow Diamond was sending, she believes in being ready for anything. Because of what her mother had told her about some Crystal Gems still remaining intact, Yellow made sure the Peridot had protection. She was assigned a guard, but now any simple Amethyst or Ruby.

His mother was sending in one of the greatest Gems made on Earth, a Jasper. She was one of the last Gems created on Earth before Homeworld retreated from the planet, but had already made a name for herself among all of Homeworld and especially the Yellow Authority. She fought against Rose Quartz and her armies like the other Homeworld Gems, she even shattered eighty Crystal Gems the day she first came out of the stone she was birthed from.

She had become a short of celebrity, even gaining a high level job as one of Gold's warriors. Since she was originally meant to work for Red's biological mother Pink Diamond, Red offered her a position in his court. But she declined the offer, preferring to stay in Yellow Diamond's court.

She never said it out loud, but Red could tell that this Jasper had something against him. She probably saw him as some kind of cheap knockoff of Pink Diamond, like many Gems did.

"Sheesh, Grandmother is such a liar. She didn't tell them about the Omnitrix." Red smirked, knowing full well that Jasper will suffer heavy humiliation but more so, White doesn't want to show weakness, especially when she almost destroyed Homeworld after barely escaping from Diagon and suffered humiliation.

"Commander Peridot and the brute arrived." Red Pearl announced with a smirk. The door opens and walked in a Peridot.

Peridot has lime-green skin and pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. She wore a yellow color visor on her face. Her mouth and tongue are bluish-gray, and she has a pointed upper lip. Her gemstone is located on her forehead. She was wearing a sleeveless green V-neck uniform. Her suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, meeting to form the Yellow Diamond insignia at her solar plexus, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings. Her leggings cover her feet and feature yellow toes and diamond-shaped knee pads. On her crotch area is a thong made of light green crystal, Which matched the crystal rings around her chest.She has a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a round chest.

She also wore cybernetic limbs, known as Limb Enhancers. These artificial extensions are bright green and black and flare out towards the wrists and ankles, which are colored a very dark green. The arm enhancers also feature artificial metallic fingers which are not directly attached but instead levitate around where the palms would be. The leg enhancers used to serve to enhance her height; without them, she is only about as tall as Ruby and Sapphire and slightly taller than Steven.

"Commander Peridot, ready for some actions and puzzle breaking challenges! He he he snort!" snorted the Peridot and Red chuckles. She's the only few to actually make him laugh. "Is it true White Diamond really wanted to wake up the Cluster?" Commander Peridot asked, rather interested in the mission she was given. The Cluster wasn't really top secret information, in fact it's almost surprising to know it's common knowledge. White Diamond Announced her ultimate weapon being grown inside the Earth several hundred years ago, guess she loved attention.

"You heard correct, Commander. I don't think it was the rebels. Something must've enraged her, similar to the Tantrum event." Red nodded, keeping the details secret. The least this Gem knew the better, no need to expose too much and eat himself out.

"I see. Jasper, get your steroid arms over here and show respect to the Son of Flower!" Commander Peridot yelled with authority. The floor shook as a hulking figure emerged from the entrance. Well, it quakes to the others but to Red, it's like a toddler stomping about in a cute tantrum. There stands a Gem, who looks like a male Gem but it's actually a female known as a Jasper.

Jasper has tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She has amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone is located where a normal nose would be. She has thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she is the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she has a muscular body and stands both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. Her outfit was similar to the other Quartz Soldiers, with a few key differences. Her chest was multiple shades of yellow, even more so than the other Quartz in the Yellow Authority. She wore black shoulder armor with dark green on the edges and each had a yellow star at the center. Her pants were metallic and colored a dark orange, with yellow stripes on the thighs. She also wore dark orange boots, each with an orange crystal embedded on the front.

"I show no respect to a pretender of Pink Flower!" Jasper scowls with annoyance. To no surprise of Red Diamond, she isn't happy to see him.

"Arrogant archetype!" hissed Red Agate as she prepared her knife. This piece of trash had better learn her place before she shattered her for speaking to Red Diamond in such a way. Why on Homeworld Red didn't order her execution for her disrespect was beyond Red Agate, guess her Diamond has a large amount of patience.

"My Flame is truthfully the Son of Flower, for Blue Diamond discovered him in the remains of My Diamond and that scar is the solid evidence." Red Pearl lectures Jasper. She was getting sick and tired of this lowly Jasper disrespecting her Diamond.

"A scar is a scar. And Pink would never taint her divine beauty with an organic!" Jasper scowls. She couldn't stand the sight of this abomination, walking around and soiling her true Diamond's name.

"ENOUGH!!!" Red slammed his fist against the rest arm, setting the whole room ablaze with a temperature over five hundred degrees. All Red Gems were immune but Jasper and Peridot began suffocating by the heat. Peridot pressed her arm and the Limp Enhancer equipped the Hazard Suit equipment on her body and started cooling her down. "I have very little patience for your childish banter, Jasper! Your job is to provide support to Commander Peridot on her mission! But because of your attitude, I'm sending Lieutenant Amber to supervise you! I know you'll disobey orders to shatter the Gems yourself but White's order is absolute!" Red growls at Jasper, who was unfazed by his rage, only having trouble to breath. Red Diamond then exhaled, venting his rage and the heatwave died out.

"You got your mission. Go!" Red Pearl ordered. She would be glad to see this Jasper out of her sight. Who knows, maybe Steven Universe would do them the favor of beating her to a crumbling pulp.

"Aye aye! Come on, brute." Commander Peridot saluted then made that last remark as she marched away. Jasper growls in anger and stomps after her. Red Diamond knew this was going to be a royal pain in the ass, strength be with him.

-At Beach House-

The scene switched over to Steven, as he was lying on his bed in his pajamas. It was the middle of the night, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. With everything that has been happening lately, he couldn't find any peace of mind.

Kevin was still out there creating new Xeno-Beast and doing who knows what else, Homeworld was trying to kill him and the others and Red Diamond was still on his way. Plus that recent fight with Diagon really showed how weak he and Trix was, they didn't have a chance at beating him by themselves.

It seemed no matter what he did, more trouble would always show up. What was he going to do, how could he protect the planet when he could barely even protect himself?

"Having trouble sleeping?" Asked Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core. He had woken up from sleep mode a couple minutes ago, noticing his partner wasn't resting well.

"Ya, guess I have a lot on my mind." Steven explained, he really could use someone to talk to right now.

"It's about what happened with Diagon, isn't it?" The Omnitrix AI asked, gaining a node from the kid in front of him.

It wasn't a surprise for Trix that Steven was troubled after what they experienced, it made it hard for him to get some rest. Diagon was someone they had no chance of beating, even Ben couldn't defeat the demon. It was like they were living in a nightmare, one where their enemies were only getting stronger and growing in number.

"Trix be honest with me. Do you think we have a chance, against Red Diamond that is?" Asked Steven with concern written all over his face. Red Diamond was supposed to be the greatest male Gem there was, conquering countless worlds with his might.

"I..I don't know. Before I was so sure we could just, you know, do our thing and beat Red like how we beat all our other opponents." Trix Answered honestly. He was always a Omnitrix of high confidence, But lately that confidence was draining from his body.

They haven't been winning anything the last few weeks. Sure, they defeated Tetrax and the hunters. But they weren't really their real enemies, Kevin and Red Diamond were. They never even stopped Animo, he got shot by some stranger who was probably spying on them.

Plus they weren't even sure if Kevin or Red Diamond were even their enemies to begin with. Kevin could have killed them both, but instead he spared Steven and Trix while also declaring himself protector of Earth. Red Diamond was the one who sent Kyanite to fully restore Lapis's gemstone and even allowed her to return to the group. Plus Kyanite said Red wasn't vengeful towards Steven, which made this whole future fight with him all the more odd.

"Right now I don't even know what the right thing to do is." Complained Steven as he stared at the ceiling, trying his best to clear his head and get some much needed sleep.

"Well, you could listen to me for starts." Advised a voice, making Steven sit up and look towards where it came from. Both Steven and Trix were now facing Kyanite, who had somehow got into their rooms without them knowing.

"Kyanite?!" Shouted Trix before the Gem held a hand in the air, urging the Omnitrix to keep his voice down.

"Take it easy kids, I'm not here to start a fight." Explained Kyanite trying to get the kids to calm down, the last thing he needed was them to alarm the others and start an all out brawl.

"Why are you here Kyanite, did Red Diamond send you to ambush us or something?" Asked Trix with his tasers out and ready.

"If I was, you wouldn't be alive right now." Kyanite said. Steven knows he's telling the truth. In their first encounter, he should've killed them but he spared them. He even brought Lapis back and then last week, he killed Animo to save Lapis. "I have a grave warning from Red Diamond." He began. However, Trix in his annoyance interrupted the Gem.

"Yeah yeah! Well, he can keep--" Kyanite jabbed Trix, knocking him off the Omnitrix and hit the pillow. "Ow!! What was that for!?!" Trix argued. This bastard was getting on his digital nerves, he and Steven should just transform into Giganotosaurus and stomp down on this prick.

"Sorry, you and Neme are getting on my nerves." Kyanite scoffed. Trix was fuming but Steven restrained him. Kyanite was here for a reason, and the boy wanted to know what it was.

"What's the warning?" Steven asked. He wanted to know what Red Diamond wanted, knowing him it was something important. Maybe he was coming early for their battle and this was to give Steven and Trix a heads up or something.

"White Diamond is sending a group of Gems to Earth to awaken the Cluster. To brief, it's a gigantic Failed Fusion of countless Gems sealed away within the Earth's core. If they awaken it, the Earth will be destroyed and then the entire Universe." Kyanite explained.

"It's that powerful???" Trix asked, actually afraid. He could barely compute what he heard from Kyanite. A fusion of that power destroying the earth?

"Worse, it can fuse with other planets, growing bigger and bigger. There's no boundary with that monster. Not even White herself can stop it. She had gone mad when Kevin openly insulted her and defected against her, thus she's afraid three Omnitrices combined will end her rule. Tell this to your family and prepare to stop those Gems." Kyanite finished, but he noticed the child's sad face.

"What's the point? We never won anything. We always get rescued and we never defeated a bad guy." Steven sighed.

"... Are you willing to let the Universe die? If so, you're not worthy of the Omnitrix. You got two days before they arrive. Think wisely." Kyanite said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke. Leaving Steven perplexed. If what Kyanite said was true, they didn't have much time at all.

In the next morning, Steven had informed the Gems what Kyanite told him and the Gems were horrified, even the Tennysons, though clueless on the Cluster. Garnet was the most disgusted by the information concerning the Cluster, it was a sickening form of forced fusion that went against everything she believed in.

"I cannot believe White will go as far as destroying our whole universe just to kill us." Garnet scoffed. She now knows that woman had most certainly gone insane, drunk from her own power.

"She's nothing but a giant coward!!" Amethyst scowls. Lapis would object but even she understands this is so unlike of White Diamond to unleash a monster to kill everything just to Shatter the rebels.

"I guess Diagon left the sense of weakness in White." Ben frowned. He had met many villains who threatened to destroy the Universe but none of them ever pulled such a cowardice act just to make themselves feel powerful. This boils his blood.

"What's a Cluster?" Oak Bark asked. She didn't understand any of this, would it kill these people to explain things to her?

"Is it a Titan?" Connie asked as well. The Canines and Connie aren't fully familiar with the Gems' past, not even the Tennyson as the Green Eye has files sealed for Diamond's eyes only.

"The cluster is a gigantic orb made of trillions of shattered gemstones, all welded together to form a forced fusion geo-weapon. It was made sometime during the final years of the Gem War, as a final trump card for the Diamonds. Rose found out about it two thousand years ago, But was unable to do anything about it since the Cluster was all the way in the Earth's core." Pearl explained as best she could. The Cluster would mean the destruction of all life in the universe, not even the Diamonds stop it.

"Even if we could travel to the Earth's core we wouldn't be able to destroy it, as the result would be an energy discharge strong enough to destroy the entire planet, along with all the life living in it." Garnet added, further explaining why Rose herself didn't do something about the Cluster when she knew about it.

"So what's the plan?" Trix asked. He was scared beyond his mind of this thing growing inside of the earth, it could wake up at any second and kill us all.

"Well, the only entrance to the Core of the Cluster is beyond the Temple Chamber. All we have to do is keep the Homeworld Gems away from the Gem Temple." Turquoise explained. However that travel would only get them so close, there was still a hundred feet of solid stone to get through if they wanted to stop the Cluster from emerging.

"We only have two days, so we all must train." Ben recommended. The Homeworld Gems were coming and this thing, the Cluster was probably even more powerful than Diagon. Even Way Big or Atomix might not be enough to stop it.

"What's the point?" Steven sighed. "We aren't getting stronger. Kevin beaten us, we always get protected by you guys and I couldn't even master Wood or Fire… I'm just a burden." Steven whimpered.

"Steven…" Pearl was hurt to see Steven thinking he's useless, even with both Omnitrix and his mother's gemstone.

"Steven, chin up. You're not a burden. You think I always won everything? No, I got my butt kicked more then I kicked the bad guys. When I first fought Vilgax, none of my aliens could hurt him. I acted like it was nothing but I was very scared. So it doesn't matter how much you lose, it helps you to grow stronger." Ben explained. He has been where Steven was right now, one situation was when he lost his favorite alien at the age of eleven, Feedback.

"But I'm not! I'm weak!" Steven cried. He wasn't a real Crystal Gem, he was just some stupid kid who had powers he couldn't control.

"Steven…" Everyone remains quiet then Ben sighed, stood up and glanced at the sky. If he couldn't help Steven, maybe someone with a whole lot more experience under his lab coat could.

"Paradox, can you try reasoning with him?" Ben called out. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you talking to?" Amethyst asked. Wondering if Ben was going a little loco from being hit on the head so many times.

"Gumball?" A voice suddenly offered as a hand held out a bag of gumballs. Right next to Steven was a stranger, which frightened everyone when they each turned their heads.

"EEEK!!" shriek the ladies. They were completely shocked to see a strange man next to Steven, how did he get inside their home without them knowing?

"MEEOW!!" Cat's Eye and her kittens jumped to the ceilings and clings on it with their hair and fur fluffed up.

"I just wet myself!" Hellfire whined. Thunder Hound immediately jumped away as she saw the yellow puddle next to her.

"Who the Hell are you!?!" Oak Bark roared as she clutched her heart. Whoever this guy was, he was going to get a beat down for scaring her half to death.

"Paradox, wear a bell next time." Omni sighed. She loved seeing her old friend again, but he really needed to work on his entrances.

"Funny, I heard that all the time but where's the fun in that?" Paradox chuckles as he took one gumball and chewed it. "Ahem. Salutation, Rose Rebellion. Canines, Ms. Mashewaran, PinkFlare, Young Universe. Prof. Paradox, at your service." Paradox bowed to them. They all just looked at him even more confused.

"Have we met?" Pearl asked. She wondered how he knew who they were, apparently Ben and Omni knew him.

"We have. Well, I have but you hadn't. Time Travel can be very confusing." Paradox smiled. Steven and Trix became wide eyed after hearing him say time travel.

"Prof. Paradox is a Time Walker from my Dimension. He was testing a prototype Time Machine but it went unstable and transported him outside of space and time. He eventually grasp the understanding of time and space and now he's helping the worlds from any reality threatening threat. He helped me a lot in the past." Ben explained. Maybe Paradox could help Steven out, he sure did for Ben when he was still young.

"Cool! Got any tips on defeating Kevin or Red Diamond?!" Trix asked eagerly. If this guy was from the future, he could let them all know what to expect.

"Trix!" Omni was shocked Trix is asking a Time Lord to cheat at a fight. She could understand his reasons, but it still didn't make it right.

"It's alright, Omni. Right now, the important questions are how to win against your self-doubt, how to stop the Cluster and keep the Cluster from waking up." Paradox nodded.

"You know about it?!" Garnet was astounded. This man knew a lot about them and the situation they were in.

"Of course I do, Mrs. Garnet. I'm a Time Traveler, I know things beyond your Foresight." Paradox said as he sat down and took a cup of tea Pearl had served. "Good tea." He compliment.

"So what do you mean win against my self-doubt?" Steven asked. He really wondered what this guy knew, since he could travel through time and see their futures.

"Young Steven, you let yourself being hindered by doubts just because you didn't defeat Diagon. Losing against that demon lead you to think you're incapable of winning any battle no matter what. Steven, a male Gem thrives on battles like a shark hungers for meat. Red lost a lot of battles when he was your age but he used his loss to become stronger. Benjamin improved his skills and abilities, and his photographic memory allows him to memorize his opponents' tactics. What I'm saying is to never give up and believe in yourself, Steven. After all, Steven 10K is eager to see you grow stronger then him." Paradox smiled as he sips his tea.

"Really??? My future self believes in us?" Steven asked, surprise his own future self believes in their abilities.

"As for to defeat the Cluster, you will need the aid of Kevin Levin and the Xeno-Army. Kyanite had warned him as well." Paradox added.

"What!?! We don't need his help!! We can do it ourselves!" Trix yelled in anger. He was not going to go begging for Anti's help, he'd rather put himself offline before he would even consider doing that.

"If Red wants us to team up, then it shows the Cluster is a powerful threat." Lapis explained. She didn't trust Red Diamond, not even a little. But she knew how deadly the Cluster was, so they didn't really have much of a choice but to listen to him.

"Hey, Paradox. Can you tell us some future advice?" Amethyst asked. She wanted to know the future like the boys.

"I'm no fortune cookie but I do have some advice. Amethyst, in the future, you'll be strong, durable and shines bright as Petropia. Ms. Mashewaran, always give those who harm you a second chance, for you're the only family left. Cat's Eye, beware the web of the past under the Blue Moon. And Steven, never lose sight of who you are." Paradox exchange cryptic advice that made everyone think hard about what he meant.

"Got anything for me?" Ben asked. Paradox always had some advice for him, little or big.

"I would say avoid the beast of many heads but you'll eventually get yourself hurt." Paradox smiled in a good-natured way.

"Yeah, cause you never pay attention." Omni smirk and Ben pouted. He hated to be ganged up on.

"Well, it's time for me to go attend something in a galaxy far, far away." Paradox said as he checks his pocket watch. "Tata all!" He gave his goodbye and, when everyone blinked, he's gone.

"Whoa!" Steven and Trix gasp in awe. He was like a doctor who with his time machine phone booth.

"So now what?" Pearl asked. They got Paradox's advice, but what were they going to do with it?

"We train! For the Universe!" Ben declared with determination.

"Right! For Steven 10K! I won't give up!" Steven nodded. He was fired up and ready to take on the Cluster himself if needed.

The scene goes out in front of the Beach House, where time suddenly goes fast with the sun and moon moving right behind the other. We soon skip ahead two days from where the hero's left off, ready to stop the Cluster and foil White Diamond's plans.

For that past two days the boys have been training with Ben like crazy, improving their skills and abilities. They had also practiced on the Elemental Switch and fused with Connie to become Stevonnie, they practiced more with the Fusiontrix.

The Gems have also been preparing themselves, they needed to get ready for when the Homeworld Gems showed up to activate the Cluster. Each member had done something to help them prepare, as half the group was in charge of guarding the temple while the other half traveled to the Cluster.

Garnet had trained on both her pyro and Cryo abilities, focusing on her balance on the two elements. She also trained separately as Ruby and Sappy, since they were both fairly rusty in fighting while not fused.

Pearl had spent the entire two days connecting to her Graceful Knight persona, tapping into her full potential with losing herself in it. She had managed to improve herself just enough to have total control, but only for a minute.

Amethyst had trained herself harder than ever, focusing on her Shapeshifting abilities and her pyro generation. Ben spent some time with her and showed her a few moves with Rath. She could use them with her persona, the purple puma.

Cat's Eye had her kittens stay with Ship, Acid Spitter and Pinkflare back at Ben's place, this was too dangerous for them to be here. The feline Gem had been training nonstop with the canines, improving her wild fighting style and learning to improve upon her tiger form.

Lapis had trained with both Sapphire and Ruby on improving her ice powers, as she had already mastered her aquatic abilities. She was still a novice, but was trained enough to improve her fighting abilities with freezing results. She had also decided to stay behind and guard the temple, since this way she would be connected to a large ocean for combat.

Turquoise had been studying everything about the Xeno-Beasts, Red Diamond and their opponents. Her old room in the temple still had a few Homeworld records she retrieved from abandoned Homeworld bases after the war, with those she had a better idea on how to fend off against the enemy.

Oak bark, Thunder hound and Hellfire has trained nonstop until finally, they were able to fuse again. Right now Obsidian Cerberus was seen standing next to Stevonnie, the group decided fusion was essential for their victory against Homeworld. Something Garnet agreed completely with.

Ben had equipped himself with Ascalon, with his battle armor fused into the mix. Omni was inside the Omnitrix core and set the device to the powerhouse playlist, Ben's top ten strongest transformations.

"So today is the day. Everyone ready?" Asked Stevonnie as she looked all around herself. Garnet ignited her gauntlets with cold vapor and scorching fire, while Amethyst changed into the Purple Puma and brought out two whips. Pearl concentrated and changed into her Graceful Knight armor. Cat's Eye turned into her tiger for, brought out her chainsaw sword and started it up with flames generating on the blades. Obsidian Cerberus let out a powerful roar as Lapis and Turquoise nodded.

"We just need to wait for Kevin and his crew, they should be here any second now." Ben mentioned as he looked the Omnitrix, it created a digital clock for him.

"I still say we shouldn't be having them get involved!" Trix argued from inside the Fusiontrix, he hated the idea of Kevin and Anti getting in their business.

"Come on Trix, we need all the help we can get. I don't like this anymore than you, but the earth is in danger." Stevonnie told her little friend, understanding his frustration.

"I still don't like this." Grumbled the AI under his breath.

A red portal opens up before them and emerged Kevin, The Puppet and the Alphas. The portal closed and Kevin noticed the group. All armed, and ready for a fight.

"Tsk! Don't get any ideas, Gems. I'm doing this for Earth!" Kevin scowls with annoyance. After he heard about the Cluster and what would happen if it emerged, he decided to swallow his pride and call a temporary truce with these losers.

"We're aware of that, Kevin. But it is your fault for insulting White Diamond." Ben explained. Had Kevin not opened his big mouth White wouldn't have gotten angry enough to demand the activation of the Cluster.

"How was I supposed to know the whore was gonna pull a coward move like that?!" Kevin growls. He already felt like shit for putting the entire planet in this mess, he didn't need the old guy reminding him.

"Kevin, language!" Anti-Omni lectures as she materialized. She glanced at Omni. "Hello, sister." She grinned. She hated having to team up with this tramp, but if she didn't Kevin and everything else on this planet would be destroyed.

"Cow!" Omni frown. Much like Trix, Omni hated having to ask for Anti's help.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Pouted Dairy Queen. Soon the Xeno-Beasts on both sides noticed each other, and started an argument.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitorous trio, the Canines." Thunderpig snorted as she glared at Obsidian Cerberus. The large fusion not appreciating the comment.

"Grrrr!!" Oak growled. She was going to tear these bitches apart and host a barbecue with the remains.

"Technically, you helped us turn traitors by erasing our memories. And we thank you for that!" Thunder Hound said. Much like her sister, she was annoyed with these barnyard rejects.

"You guys sticks! Pffffft!!" Fire mocked them.

"Why you three headed bitches!!!" Wolfen Sheep bares her teeth and growls at Obsidian Cerberus, who growls back.

"Get in line, everyone. They're closing in." Nightmare said as she materialized. She noticed the sword the Human named Ben had with him, she could sense the godly power radiating from it.

"You two behave yourselves. Greetings, Anti-Omni. I'm Ascalon, your older brother." Ascalon spoke through Ben's mouth. This greatly surprised both Kevin and Anti.

"My older brother is a Sword???" Anti-Omni asked, having the urge to laugh.

"A sword who can cut through reality." Ascalon grinned, which shocked his new youngest sister.

"And who is this?" Kevin glanced at Stevonnie then noticed the clothes, the gemstone and the Fusiontrix. "Aw, come on, Steven. A single sex alien is one thing but your Fusion is a girl too??" Kevin complained.

"Hey, Connie is more mentally mature so she's the most dominated. And it's Stevonnie." Stevonnie frowned with a pout. She had the urge to kick this little creep in the balls.

"And as a Fusion, I can create Fusion Aliens!" Trix boasted. Giving Anti a glare as he spoke.

"Then why the heck didn't you used her against me?" Kevin blankly asked, earning the awkward fidgeting of the two. "Ugh, forget it. After this is over, I'm gonna go watch some movies." Kevin scoffed. He's really not in the mood to poke fun on the group. The whole alliance idea really makes him sick.

"Yeah, after we kick your butt!" Trix yelled. They had fusion aliens now, Kevin's advantage was now new nonexistent.

"Okay, first beating you two into a pulp THEN go watch some movies." Kevin grinned.

"Just remember, everyone. Our opponents are the Homeworld Gems, and they are a lot stronger then Corrupted Gems." Garnet warned. It has been five thousand years since the Gem War, Homeworld has had a lot of time to improve its technology.

"We're ready!" Nightmare nodded as she clutched her fists. Her revenge is near. Homeworld would pay dearly for their crimes against her, the bloodthirsty nature inside of her was powerful.

The scene then cuts to outer space, where a giant crystallized hand was flying towards the Earth. This was a Homeworld vessel, and it was currently heading straight towards Beach City and to the Crystal Gems temple. Commander Peridot, lieutenant Amber and bodyguard Jasper, along with a dozen Homeworld soldiers were on their way to activate the Cluster and eliminate the remaining Crystal Gems.

Lieutenant Amber was another one of Red's higher ups, second only to Red Agate. She was a relatively small Gem, only appearing to be a foot taller than Steven. She had light red hair she tied into a ponytail, light orange skin and bright yellow eyes. She wore a sleeveless, red metal chest that had a glowing red diamond symbol on the center, surrounded by black flame designs. She wore skinny black shorts, black armbands and red boots with orange heels. She had a body structure a little like Peridot had without her limb enhancers, but was slightly more curvy.

She may look small and fragile, but she was actually in possession of impressive fire and lava abilities. She was ordered by Red Diamond himself to help make sure Peridot activates the Cluster, while also keeping an eye on Jasper and made sure she did her job. But in secret, Red had ordered her to sabotage this mission and not be revealed or called out upon it.

Everyone knew what the mission was and readied themselves to follow it, all except for Jasper. She had something else in mind, Rose Quartz. The only reason Jasper agreed to this stupid mission was to take revenge on the leader of the Crystal Gems, for what they did to her beloved leader Pink Diamond. She would smash Rose's gemstone with her bare hands, after which she would present them to all of Homeworld to let everyone know she was the one who killed the traitor to her own kind. After that, she would finally be satisfied and get closer.

"We will be arriving at the desired location in approximately two hours, twelve minutes and seven seconds." Peridot Announced as she was connected to the ship's controls and was operating the entire spacecraft with her mind. Only Gems with gemstones on their foreheads could do this, as having a gemstone located on one's forehead was an indication of high intelligence.

"Excellent work Peridot. Keep us traveling at a slow pace, we don't want to overexert the engines when they will be focusing on withstanding the planets gravitational pull." Amber Ordered, her voice was young and had a German accent similar to Red Diamond.

"What is taking so freaking long?! The planet is right there, we could literally fly down there in a matter of seconds!" Complained Jasper. She had a code she lived by, since the day she emerged from the stone of her kindergarten. She doesn't like to wait, or keep others waiting. That had been her style for years, and it's worked fine for her this far. Not to mention, she wanted to get down there and put an end to Rose Quartz once and for all.

"Jasper, did you not just hear what I said?! The ship needs to slowly enter Earth's atmosphere, or the pressure would crush it to pieces." Amber reminded the hulking Gem, who just rolled her eyes in response. The last person Jasper would ever listen to was one of Red Diamond's lap dogs, especially some runt who didn't know her place.

"Jasper, sit down and shut up. This is why I'm the brains and you're the brawn." Peridot lectures as she did the calculation. Jasper growls in anger then the alarm blurred and Peridot noticed an object appearing on radar. "What's that?" She asked.

"Commander!! We're detecting a satellite similar to the Red Sun!" said the Gem as they activated the screen and revealed the Green Eye. Unknown to them Ben had programmed the Green Eye to intercept the Homeworlders and stall them for as long as it could.

"A Green Sun??" Peridot was confused. She had never heard of such a thing before, not to mention the design seemed to include technology besides that of Homeworld.

"Impossible. They destroyed, rebuilt and reprogrammed our recon satellite!" Amber gasped. These Crystal Gems must be more cunning than she originally thought, if so this mission had become all the more difficult.

"Those Gems!!" Jasper growls. She knew those cowards would try something to save their sorry asses, but it didn't matter. All they were doing was stalling the inevitable.

"Incoming transmission!" warned the Gem then Ben appears on screen.

"Hello? Testing one, two, ten! Testing!" Ben joked as he played along. If they were going to have a confrontation with Homeworld, might as well mess around with them.

"A Human?" Peridot was amazed. Her research told her Humans were simple, dumb creatures with zero concept of technology. But that was apparently not the case, as this Human was apparently the one who built this strange Green Eye.

"Identify yourself, organic." Amber ordered. She didn't know who this pest was but he was getting in their way, she wanted answers.

"Sure, midget." Ben smirked, making Amber fumed in anger while Peridot laughs. "I am the Omni Hero, Bearer of the Omnitrix. We know you're coming to wake up the Cluster. Guess what? Not gonna happen." Ben frowned, dropping his joking manner.

"What!? How did…" Peridot was dumbfounded. Their element of surprise was already trumped. But how could the Gems possibly know about their plans to use the Cluster, it didn't make any sense.

"Where is Rose Quartz!?" Jasper demanded. She didn't care who this Human was, she just came for one reason and one reason only.

"Rose had passed away, sacrificing her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Q. Universe, the Crystal Knight." Ben answered, earning confusion among them, with Jasper shocked that Rose had mated with an organic. Great, now there's two of them. "Let me tell you something. You all think you're so mighty and powerful, but you all are stupid clods! If you wake up the Cluster, it will devour the entire Universe and not even White can stop it. So I am giving you an option: either turn back and go home, or we will show no mercy!" Ben threatened them. He was done playing Mr Nice Guy with these Gems, they were either left intact or in bubbles. Either way, the Cluster was not going to be activated.

"We Homeworld Gems are a proud race!! You're nothing but a maggot!!" Jasper roared. She didn't care if Rose wasn't around anymore, she would just have to settle with killing her offspring.

"Jasper, shut up!! Sorry, Human but orders are absolute!" Peridot frowned. She honestly didn't understand most of what this Human was talking about, but learning that there was now another Gem Hybrid besides Red Diamond was fascinating to her.

"... Very well! I gave you a chance! But we won't let you destroy any more innocent lives, for we are the Rose Rebellion!!" Ben yelled as he ends the transmission. The Green Eye fired a beam and struck the Homeworld Ship, teleporting them on the surface of the spacecraft.

"Uh, Ben. You should've just destroyed them." Amethyst pointed out as the ship crew tried to regain their bearings. All the warriors and teams prepared themselves.

"I'm trying to be merciful." Ben explained. He didn't like the idea of shattering Gems, so instead he would buy everyone as much time as he could, besides, it was hilarious to watch the Homeworld Gems try to keep from floating into space.

Peridot quickly produced a green hologram and typed some orders into it, every Gem on the ship was returned inside by way of opened hatched under their feet. Ben knew that wouldn't keep them busy for long, because after the Gems returned to their ship the vessel aimed its pinkie at the Green Eye and fired a laser right in the center of it. Blowing it up into a million pieces.

"Damn it, okay everyone we don't have anytime to waste! Stevonnie, Kevin get transformed and everyone prepare for battle!" Ben ordered as he dialed for a transformation and slammed down on the Omnitrix.

Everyone was stoned by the flash of green light, but when it faded everyone could see who Ben had transformed into. He looked like another Human, except he had aspects of a monkey. His hair was large, black and spiked. He had fangs sticking from his mouth and large eyebrows over his primal eyes. This alien was also very muscular, a six pack and was ripped all around. He had a hairy tail sticking from his butt, and some fur growing on his shoulders and chest. He wore black and green fingerless gloves, black pants with green patches and a white belt. On his feet were black boots with a green strip, while the Omnitrix rested on a green sash around his pecs.

"Wow, what do you call this guy?!" Asked Stevonnie amazed, this alien looked so cool.

"Meet Monkrush, the Saiyan transformation of the Omnitrix." Omni Explained for Ben, this was Ben's best hand to hand fights and an expert on martial arts.

"No time to waste, get transformed and lets get ready!" Monkrush orders Kevin and Stevonnie, who nod in agreement and each dial for s transformation. They each slammed down on the Antitrix and Fusiontrix, becoming their strongest transformations.

Kevin went with Deathreaper, while Stevonnie decided on a fusion of Hotfreeze and Ghostfreak while also being female. This fusion had the ghostly body of Ghostfreak, but it was completely made of green flames. Around her arms, chest and tail were spiked armor completely made out of purple ice. Her face resembled Hotfreeze, only upside down, missing an eye and larger fangs. The Fusiontrix symbol was on her tail and her gemstone on his belly.

"Get ready Cluster, because Phantomfreeze is coming for you!" Declared the ice ghost in a gasping voice. The Connie part of Stevonnie knew they needed a fusion involving their most powerful alien, while the Steven part wanted to add his favorite into the mix.

"Couldn't resists, could you Steven?" Smirked Monkrush, she should've known the Steven half of Stevonnie would find a way to add that nightmare into the mix. All three transformations got in front and were ready to take on those Homeworld Gems.

Their original plan was to split up and attack both the Cluster and the invading Gems at the same time, however, Ben relished the Cluster was completely inactive and would only be a problem is Homeworld activated it. So here they were, the last line of defense against Homeworld and their sick and twisted plan. Nightmare's puppet change to it's monstrous form, while Obsidian Cerberus charge up her body with energy.

"I hope we can pull this off." Said Pearl worryingly, this mission was their most dangerous one yet. The thought of Steven facing off against Homeworld Gems or the Cluster terrified her to the very core, but they didn't have any other choice. Those three were the only ones powerful enough to stop it, while the rest of them needed to back them up.

"Have faith in yourself Pearl, we will succeed," Garnet reassured her friend, as she herself had no doubt Steven and Trix will pull this off. They have all trained long and hard for this battle, there was no going back at this point.

"Look!" Deathreaper shouted as he pointed s claw into the air, everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw something getting closer to the clouds. The sun was setting and the atmosphere was getting darker, this added to the tension.

"This is it, there coming!!" Phantomfreeze declared as she charged up her claws with flames, while Monkrush generated a green aura around his body.

Suddenly they saw something that shook them to the core, the clouds above them parted and there floating the Homeworld spacecraft. This was it, this is where the heroes of Earth stood their ground against those who would see to it that all life on this planet was totally destroyed. The ship landed on the ocean in front of them, unfolded it's palm and struck the pointer finger right at the part of the beach in front of the group. Everyone watching as several green orbs formed from the finger and hovered to the very end, once there they all opened up to reveal Peridot, Jasper, Amber and all their Quartz soldiers armed and ready for a fight.

"This is the place where the entrance to the Cluster is located, my scanner are confirming it." Peridot Announced as Amber and Jasper looked down, seeing what was probably the only unmutated members of Rose Quartz's Crystal Gems. They also noticed some other strange creatures amongst them, a few even having gemstones, while one looked like a weird Ectonurite with what appeared to be the gemstone of Rose Quartz.

"You, you have the gemstone of Rose Quartz!!" Shouted Jasper as she could immediately recognize the gemstone to her most hated enemy, but what confused her was what Rose could have possibly mated with to make something so absolutely hideous.

"Fascinating, my scanners are telling me that is some type of Ectonurite and Ickiton hybrid, with its own Gem biology." Peridot Announced as she looked at the hybrid it a great amount of interest, this whole day was just full of surprises.

"I thought this Steven, or whatever you call him was supposed to be a Human hybrid with the gemstone of Rose Quartz?" Asked Amber skeptical, that thing definitely had Rose's gemstone but was no way Human.

"You can thank the Omnitrix for that!" Explained Phantomfreeze glaring at the Homeworld Gems, she was ready to freeze them solid and burn them all to a crisp.

"Wait..,WHAT?!?! The Omnitrix, it actually exists?!?!" Asked Peridot shocked beyond her limits. The Omnitrix was said to be the most advanced form of technology in the universe, far beyond even Homeworld tech. It has been the dream of all Peridots to find this godly device, now her dream had finally come true. Soon the green Gem was squealing and snorting in joy, with her comrades looking at her weirdly.

"Guess your leaders didn't tell you everything." Mocked Monkrush, however liked the others he couldn't keep his eyes from the weird green Gem. She seemed to be a big fan of the Omnitrix, Amethyst even giggled from the sight of this. Phantomfreeze took a moment to look at the green Gem, she didn't know why but the Steven part of her thought she was pretty adorable.

"Guess your leader White Diamond doesn't want to admit she hired us 'mortals' to do her dirty work and have the Omnitrix! She is a bigger fool than I thought!" DeathReaper laughed. This was too good, these idiots didn't know about the Antitrix and Omnitrix.

"Please! Please do tell! Tell me more about the Omnitrix!" Peridot begged and everyone glared at her while Amber noticed the Xeno-Beasts.

"What in the name of Homeworld are those things?" Asked Amber, pointing towards Obsidian Cerberus and the other Xeno-Beasts. The canines and alphas Growled in response, just as Peridot calmed herself down and used her scanners to get a read on the strange animals Amber was concerned with.

"My scanners say those are gemstones imbedded inside the local wildlife from this planet, resulting in animal Gem hybrids. And that's not all, the one with three heads is a fusion of three others." Peridot explained with wide eyes, she has never seen anything like this before in her life. First the revolution of a second Human Gem hybrid, soon after the revolution of the Omnitrix being real and now a pack of Animal Gem Hybrids? This planet was filled with things she has never heard or seen before.

"More abominations?!" Asked Jasper angrily, this whole backwater planet was sick. To be able to home such disgusting and shameful creatures such as these only strengthened the need for the Cluster to destroy this world once and for all.

"Hey, who calling abomination bitch?!?!" Roared Obsidian Cerberus with all three of her heads, these Homeworld Gems were really pissing her off.

"They can speak?" Asked Amber in shock, were these really sentient creatures? Peridot only grew even more intrigued, if this wasn't a scientific breakthrough than she didn't know what was. Imagine everything she could learn if she examined just one of those hybrids, she be famous for her research alone.

"Hey! White Diamond helped the man I failed to call him uncle to create them! They are the Xeno-Beasts!" DeathReaper declared. These clods were really pissing him off, all he wanted to do was chew them up and spit them out.

"Part Corrupted Gems Part Earth Animals. All bred for White Diamond but we now fight for our home, Earth!" Thunderpig snorted. Getting ready to clobber these bitches into the damn ground.

"As for the Omnitrix, it was created as the ultimate form of countermeasures to undo all the destruction you Gems had cause for millennials! To undo the Galactic genocide and enable coexistence of all races! I am Omni! Trix here is now a Fusiontrix as Steven had fused with our friend, Connie Mashewaran to form Stevonnie. And that's Anti-Omni, created as my opposite and generated mutations between two races. We are the Omnitrices, Shield of the Universe!!" Omni explained with disgust at the Homeworld Gems for killing innocent people. Monkrush increased his aura, flaring it up to several times more wild and thick.

"The hybrid fused with a Human!?!?" Jasper asked absolutely disgusted, did these traitors have no same at all. "I was there you know, back at the first battle for this garbage planet. I fought against Rose's armies, I even respected her tactics, but this?!" She added gesturing to Phantomfreeze, who looked a little shocked. "This is sick!!" Concludes Jasper, greatly angering Phantomfreeze.

"You bitch!" Shouted Trix from the Fusiontrix core, Amber looked shocked by the sudden voice.

"Who said that, and how can a Gem fuse with an organic?" Asked the red Gem with a raised eyebrow, she had never heard of a Gem fusing with organic. But supposed being a hybrid means some rules to a Gem's biology didn't apply to him.

"The only sick ones here are you clods!" Turquoise yelled. She would crush that Jasper for insulting Steven alone, how dare she.

"Also for your information, I said it." Trix Announced getting out of the core, glaring at the Homeworld Gems.

"The Omnitrix even comes with a little robot, hehehe." Giggled Peridot with glee, everyone just stared at her again. Once again Phantomfreeze thought the little dorito shaped Gem was absolutely adorable. Making her rethink fight her at the very least.

"Uh, what are we? Scraps?!" Omni and Anti were very insulted they didn't notice that they're AI's also. But Omni decided to let little Trixxy have his moment in the spotlight, Anti however was still pretty pissed..

"Guys, we can't keep bantering! Pearl can't hold it for another minute or we'll have trouble!" Monkrush informed. Noticing Pearl's time limit with her Graceful Knight form was going down, she wouldn't be able to last long at this rate.

"Shut it, Lameson! I got a message for your coward queen! White Diamond, you are a...Colossal Coward and should GO TO HELL WITH ALL YOUR ASS KISSING CLODS!!!!" DeathReaper roared.

"You little bug!" Roared Jasper.

"Enough! You need to leave this planet immediately!" Ordered Garnet, tired of these Homeworld Gems not taking them seriously. It was bad enough there were still Gems who were blinded by the Diamonds lies, but why must they all act so arrogant and with the ultimate level of selfishness?

"Ya, step off you clods!!" Shouted Amethyst igniting her whips in purple flames, afterwards getting into a fighting position.

"This is not a Gem controlled world, and you will not threaten it!" Declared Pearl in her Graceful Knight voice, a light blue aura surrounded her as she aimed her battle axe at them.

"Ha, are you runts kidding me!? Your the ones out powered here, not us!" Laughed Jasper as she and the others jumped from the finger and landed on the beach, the Crystal Gems readied their weapons as did the Xeno-Beasts. Nightmare channeled her energy into the sand, and out formed three monstrous sand guardians. Turquoise levitated several large boulders around her, while also bringing out her weapon, a blue crystal hand knife, Lapis summoned forth her water wings, flying a few feet above the ground and getting ready for the battle.

"Hold on, What's a Lapis Lazuli doing here?!" Asked Amber even more confused than before. There has never been a Lapis Lazuli that rebelled against Homeworld, why would they. They were high ranking Gems who were often treated like royalty, much like the Diamonds.

"I'm here to protect the people I care about, and to stop you idiots from killing everyone in the universe with some kind of mutation!" Declared Lapis proudly, ready to get payback on Homeworld for what they did to her.

"This is simply pathetic, even a high class Gem is able to get ruined by this garbage planet!" Jasper said in an outrage. Earth was truly nothing but a plague on Gems everywhere and needed to be destroyed.

"You Homeworld scum are ones to talk!" Replied Nightmare getting more and more angered seeing these Gems still alive. After she shatters them, next would be using their ship to travel to Homeworld and shatter every single Gem until finally ending the Diamonds themselves.

"Ya what she said, y'all are going down!" Amethyst shouted, agreeing with Nightmare on this. Although the fact she agreed on anything with phantom lady was kinda creepy. The Puppet Growled from above them, glaring down at the soldiers and making the Quartzs very nervous.

"You Crystal Gems are nothing but traitors to your own kind, and for what? For Rose Quartz? This planet or the creatures that live on it? Or maybe your all just that stupid?" Amber asked with a smirk, snapping her fingers as lava boiled around her feet and fire ignited on her hair.

"It doesn't matter what their reason was, they are traitors to Homeworld. And there is only one thing to do with traitors." Jasper said with a villainous smirk as she reached over to the gemstone on her face. It glowed and she pulled out a big chunk of orange energy from it. Once it was pulled out, the energy took the form of a giant war hammer colored like her armor and with orange crystals on the top part. "We shatter them!" She declared generating a gigantic amount of orange energy from her body.

The other Homeworld soldiers pulled out their weapons, everything from swords, hammers and maces. The Gems got ready, this was going to be their biggest battle yet.

"Wolfen Sheep!" DeathReaper grinned as the Xeno-Beast jumped in and sprayed a huge cloud of steam. Blinding the soldiers then Drill Jaws burst out of the sand with a squad of Drill Jaws. She was waiting for the right moment to strike, and this was it.

"For The King!!" They smashed the lower Quartz soldiers into the sand, they screamed in agony as the sound of drilling shattering gemstones were heard. Phantomfreeze thought that was overkill, literally.

"What the!?" Amber gasped. Thunderpig jumped out and bashed all the soldiers aside then Dairy Queen sprayed cream at a few, immobilizing them then Shard Boxer bashed them aside. DeathReaper dashed through them, snatching their Gemstones and crushed them in his grip, then he belched Arctic Lava, freezing the others.

"Fan out!!" Garnet shouted as they all scattered, each taking their targets. They decided to go all out, only focusing on certain members of their opponents.

"RROOOWR!!" Cat's Eye tackled a heavily armed soldier and stabbed her several times before she poof then evaded the gunfire of several other soldiers and slashed their guns before poofing them with solid kicks. This was her moment, her true wild nature was bursting out and roaring.

"Wahoo!!" Amethyst spun into a twister of fire, bashing ten Gems and they got poofed. The Purple Puma was unbeatable, just ask the hundreds of wrestlers she put in the hospital.

"Raaaggh!!" Jasper charged towards Pearl and swung her hammer but Monkrush kicked her stomach, elbow her, jabbed her shoulders, making it numb then threw her into the water. She may be tough, but Sayians were one of the strongest races in the universe.

"Not now, J! The grownups are fighting." Monkrush joked as he bashed the Robonoids with a green Ki Blast then lassoed a Ruby and clubbed the others with his tail.

"Yah!!" Pearl swung her sword and Poofed ten Gems with a sonic blade. Her power was so far under control, however she would need to end this fight quickly. She only had a few more seconds left.

"FUSION MAGIC - GIGA PUNCH!!" Garnet enlarged her fists and punched ten Gems away. They struck the Homeworld spacecraft hard and puffed, this battle was going their way.

"Lapis!" Turquoise called and they gathered their hands and struck the sand.

"Water Magic - WATER LINE!!" they unleashed a straightforward aquatic shockwave that blew a whole pack of Gems away. Puffing half of them while trapping the others.

Jasper burst from the water and charged right back into the fight, Drill Jaws and Dairy Queen tried to tackle her, but immediately got smacked back with her hammer. She didn't care about the rest of these runts, she only wanted one person. She jumped over, and while Phantomfreeze was too busy freezing a few soldiers in solid ice, she slammed her hammer on the alien.

"Aahhh!!!" Shouted the fusion as she was laying on her face, the ice on her back was fractured and Jasper walked over and picked her above the ground by her neck.

"This is the descendant of Rose Quartz? Pathetic !" Shouted Jasper as she slammed the alien into the ground harder, creating a small crater under her and fracturing more of Phantomfreeze's ice armor.

"Cheap shot, jerk!! Take this!!" Trix blasted jasper's gemstone, which made her scream in agony. Phantomfreeze opened her stomach and ensnared the Gem with red and black tentacles, freezing her then Trix gave her the Omni-Mace and smacked Jasper across the cheek then threw her at the sand. The alien floated in the air.

"You're the worst fighter! At least Kevin waits until I know he's there." Phantomfreeze lectures. Jasper just Growled while sluggishly Get back to her feet.

"Hey!! Stop complimenting me, Univ--Shewar-- Fusion!! You're creeping me out!!" DeathReaper argued as he evaded Peridot's Vulcan shots then switch into Crystalfist and impaled the soldiers with crystal tentacles. Peridot noticed the symbol on this alien, along with the one on the Sayian, could there be multiple Omnitrix.

Back to the battle with Phantomfreeze and Jasper, the ice ghost was about to blast the Gem with a plasma beam before her Fusiontrix symbol started beeping. "Oh come on, not now!!" Shouted the alien before switching back into Stevonnie.

"The battle must've drained the device's time limit!" Warned Trix before noticing something. "Look out!!!" He shouted as Stevonnie barely managed to dodge the swing of Jasper's war hammer, said Gem continued to swing at the fusion.

Stevonnie tried to fight back with her shield out, but for some reason she didn't feel right. Her muscles were tense and her legs felt wobbly, she felt like the gravity had gotten more intense as she was too late by a second and Jasper slammed her shoulder with the hammer.

"Aauughh!!!!" Screamed Stevonnie in total agony as her left arm was crossed and broken in several places, none was sticking out and she was clutched on the ground crying and grabbing onto her broken limb. Blood slowly bleed out of her as a shadow covered her, it was Jasper holding her hammer up.

"This ends now runt, say hi to your mother in hell for me!!!" Laughed the Gem as she slammed her hammer down, but it was caught by none other than Monkrush. He blasted Jasper away with a ki blast and shattered her hammer with his energy.

"Stevonnie!!" Shouted Monkrush as he hurried over to her and crouch down, she was crying and on the verge of fainting from the pain. He needed to hurry, this was probably going to take the rest of his energy away but he didn't have a choice. He placed his hands on her and covered her with green ki, slowly healing her wounds and reattaching the bones in place.

Stevonnie's arm was only mostly healed, her bones weren't shattered but still cracked a little. There were also some cuts still visible. Monkrush got to his hands and knees as he timed out, turning into Ben and sweating from exhaustion. Stevonnie turned into energy and separated back to Steven and Connie. Both of them had the same injuries as Stevonnie did, clutching their arms and crying in pain.

"Rejuvenation." Ben chanted as he burst with blue Magic, restoring him at one hundred percent as Jasper charged in and swung her hammer, only for Ben to catch it with his bare hands, the hammer fractured by the force of the sudden stop and Ben's skin peels off, revealing dark green energy. "Your no good mongrel!! You didn't give them a fair fight. All you care is stupid revenge on an innocent woman who was no longer with us! Have you absolutely no honor!?!" Ben growls as he threw Ascalon at the sky and unleashed stars that murdered Jasper's best soldiers into embers. The sword then forged a dome, trapping everyone and the Temple so the civilians won't get in the crossfire. Jasper looked all around and noticed the barrier this freak produced.

"What are you doing runt? Afraid of the bugs of this planet getting hurt?!" Mocked Jasper as he reached over her gemstone and pulled out a new that wasn't damaged. She tossed the broken one away and charge her whole body with orange energy.

"Don't. Call. Them. Bugs!" Ben hissed as he glared at her. This bitch hurt his students, threatened his home and had the goal to insult the people of Earth. Ben was beyond his limits with her.

"Ben, control yourself! Use the substitute!" Omni warned. Ben just pressed the Omnitrix and exploded, revealing his true, Anodite form but with the Uniform Mode acting as an inhibitor so Ben won't lose his humanity.

"Spellcaster. Tell me, Jasper. Had you ever heard thousands of innocent people, crying. Begging. PLEADING!! For mercy! For their home! For life!! Had you heard echoes of those who died by your xenophobic leaders? Had you heard many people pleading God for justice on you all?? Pleading to wipe your history from the face of the Universe? Or do you just don't care. Because you think mineral is supreme then plants or organics?" Spellcaster asked, rage boiling his blood. Omni was so scared, she was praying Ben wouldn't cross the line.

"I kill because I want to runt! All other life besides Homeworld is nothing but trash that needs to be taken out. Much like these Crystal Gems, and especially that abomination Rose created!!" Laughed Jasper pointing her hammer towards Steven, who was still on the ground in horrible pain.

"No. You're the abomination. The disgusting pile of rocks who has no empathy on life. Pink and Rose both found happiness when they married a Human. But Pink was murdered and Rose was framed. And now you're shifting the blame on him, who did no Sin! I dare you to insult him! I fucking dare you!" Spellcaster rasped heavily. If that woman did it, then Omni, forgive him.

"Rose Quartz was a cowardly traitor, and everyone knows she shattered Pink Diamond because a group of Gems, including myself saw it happen!! Ever since that day I wanted nothing more than to crush her into the ground. But if I can't have her, I'll just rip the guts from that little bastard, choke him with his own organs and drag the remains for the Diamonds to see!!!" Jasper declared igniting a fury of orange energy from her body, eyes glowing orange with rage and power.

Suddenly Jasper felt a mighty blow in her stomach and she vomited blood as Spellcaster just zipped up and punched a low blow. He then spoke. "You're a fool. That's a fake memory White planted in your head." He said then knee her chin so hard, the sound barrier shattered and she went flying to the sky. Spellcaster teleported before her, grabbed her hair and started slapping her repeatedly like a helpless woman then grabbed her hammer, smashed it into her jaws, breaking her teeth then dropped and smashed her into the sea, hitting the seafloor and producing a gal that blew the beach open.

Jasper growls in anger and pain as she stood up then heard someone chant: "Kemo Char!" And she got blasted by a barrage of magic bullets. She turned and swung her hammer, Ben caught and crushed it into shards then his hair extended and wrapped her limps then start crushing them. "Twista Combatitus!!" He chanted as he forged a cobra and tackled her, creating a gigantic explosion then Spellcaster zipped in, grabbed her head and bore her through the seafloor then vanished, warped beneath her and kicked her to the sky. Spellcaster grew gigantic, grabbed her and planted her into the sand, leaving a hand shaped crater.

"Rah, rugh!!! Y.,you think you can beat me?! I'm the greatest Gem warrior made on this stinking rock, and I won't rest until I shatter all of you in the name of Pink Diamond!!!" Jasper declared as she got back to her feet and brought out yet another hammer, how she still had energy after all that was beyond anyone's comprehension.

Spellcaster teleport behind her and gave a devilish grin. "From what I heard, Pink Flower loves Humans and thought Cat's Eye about animals, trained Pearl and even saved Sapphire and Ruby when Blue Diamond wanted to Shatter them. Tell me, will she be happy if she knows you stained her name in blood?" Spellcaster asked before he blasted her away with a magical surge then warped right in front and grabbed her throat, crushing it. "You're so pitiful! Born on Earth then want nothing more than to destroy your own home. You're nothing but a brutish fool! A weakling! A selfish monger who thinks she's all perfect! You...reminds me...of Albedo!!" Spellcaster just completely lost it and smashed Jasper down then grabbed her hammer and started pounding on her. "Die! Die!! Just die!!! Die!!" Ben yelled as he landed deadly blow after deadly blow, splitting blood in the sand and Steven watched in horror.

"Ben! Ben! Stop!! Stop it!!! STOOOP!!" Omni cried and Ben stopped, looking at the horrifying disfigured Jasper, broken and defeated. Blood was all over the sands then Ben noticed Steven and Connie gazing at him, he looked at the hammer then dropped it. He staggered back then fainted, reverting to his Human form. "Ben!! Steven, get inside!! Quick!!" Omni cried as she materialized and carried Ben to the Beach house.

"FEEL OUR WRATH!!" Nightmare ensnared all Gem Soldiers with her shadow then devoured them. This was it, she was finally getting her rightful revenge that she had craved for eternity for, Homeworld would now feel her undying wrath,

"OoOo…" The Puppet blasted them all with her eye beam and Obsidian Cerberus poofed many Gems with her hellish flamethrower from the heads. This was by far the ultimate battle, everyone was going completely berserk.

"We're losing too many soldiers!!" Amber yelled as she clashed against Thunderpig and Crystalfist. Even with her control over the elements of fire and lava, these two were pushing her far beyond her limits.

"Unbelievable!! This is incredible!! They are all so powerful!! This is the true power of Gem Fusion and the Omnitrix!! I can see my degree now! Tee hee hee snort snort!" Peridot gleefully laughed as she evaded Cat's Eye and Lapis attacks as she recorded their battle powers. Both Gems thought this Homeworlder was weird, not really evil, just super weird. This made them rethink if they really needed to fight her.

Pearl was seen poofing several Gems before her Graceful Knight form vanished and she fell to her knees, Amethyst grabbing her and taking the Gem out of the way as Obsidian Cerberus gave them some cover. Cat's Eye grabbed onto Connie and the boys and brought to further away from the fighting, along where Omni was trying to get Ben to wake up.

"Is Ben going to be okay?" Asked Steven worryingly, Ben was completely passed out lying his head on Omni's lap. She looked worried for him, he really went out of control back there. Just then they saw Nightmare take out the last few Gems, leaving Amber and Peridot alone as they were standing in front of their ship with Jasper's gemstone on the ground in front of them.

"Alright Homeworld clods, give up or else!!!" Crystalfist ordered before changing into Hotshot, flaring up his fists.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!!" Panicked Peridot as she backed away, terrified that she and Amber were out of options. Amber just looked nervous, there was no way they could handle these Gems by themselves.

Suddenly the gemstone on the ground levitated in the air and glowed a dark orange, making both sides speechless as Jasper's gemstone was reforming her. Everyone was frightened, especially the boys. A burst of orange energy blasted Kevin, the Xeno-Dogs, Nightmare and everyone back. When it was over, everyone was knocked with Steven and the others, the Xeno-Dogs unfused and Kevin reverted back to normal.

Standing there was Jasper, even more menacing than before. She gained a few inches in height, with a slightly more muscular build. Her orange strips reshape to be jagged, and she grew fangs. Her outfit changed to a set of dark orange and black armor, leaving only her hands and head exposed. The shoulder pads reshaped and grew larger, pointed more outward with a row of blades along the sides. Her metal boots became thigh length and had a row of orange crystal spikes around the feet. Her chest had a pink diamond symbol engraved into it, surrounded by Gem symbols. On her head was an orange crystallized helmet, with one large horn on the top. She was holding onto her hammer, which was even larger and colored black and dark orange and green. The hammer now had long orange spikes on the front, and a blade on the back.

"That's it!!! RAAAAGGGH!!" Jasper smashed her hammer and unleashed a sonic wave that struck everyone instantaneously, hit the Beach House and obliterated the Temple in half, causing a cave in. Jasper stomped forward, ignoring all the defeated members of the Rose rebellion and pushed the debris aside then unearth a Mana bubble that eventually shattered, revealing the unconscious Ben, Omni, Connie and others. Steven sluggishly stood up as he used the shield to protect himself.

"Rrrrggh!!" Jasper growls in anger then swung her hammer and struck Steven, blood spilled out as his eyeball flew out and splattered on the debris. He rolled over and clutched his right eye socket while feeling extreme pain.

"AAAHH!! AAAH!!!" Steven let out a wail of agony and pain as he clutched his bleeding eye socket. His eye was gone, and now the blood and pain inside his skull made him beg for it all to end.

"DIE!!" Jasper raised her hammer then a ghostly claw shot out from the Omnitrix, phased through her skull and crushed it. It caused Jasper screamed then fainted. The claw returned to the Omnitrix, little did Steven know he had someone looking out for him.

Amber and Peridot rushes in and saw Jasper collapsed then saw the doors to the Core was caved in. It would be impossible for them to clear the path alone, even if they could the gateway was probably damaged beyond repair and couldn't take them to the Cluster. Their mission was now a failure.

"That idiot!! Now we can't wake up the Cluster!" Amber yelled then an earthquake struck, shaking the area and Ascalon dropped the shield and dive underground as a giant owl like below echoes the beach.

BHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

"OH NO!" Peridot panicked. "Get the rebels and that brute on the ship!! We gotta get out of this planet!!!" Peridot ordered. The scene moved underground and through the crusts before reaching the Core. Multiple crystal shards began growing from the core and a giant eye opens up and stares blankly at us.

BTHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!


	29. Battle for earth part 2

The scene opens up to the Space Breeze sports bar, where Tetrax and co. were browsing the lists of any active rebellion. Of course, they're also laying low as Vilgax didn't tolerate their betrayal and was now hunting them. Ever since their departure from Earth they have informed many groups about what they learned, the Omnitrix user was on the side of good.

"Hmmm. Möbius and Neptune agreed to join but Flora and Gorgon refused." Tetrax sighed. Getting more groups to join their cause had proven difficult, not that he was surprised. Many species still saw the Crystal Gems as no better than the Homeworld variety.

"What can we expect? They're pacifist." Kraab shrugged. It's hard to force people who don't want to fight or die fighting. He understands that a lot of beings feared fighting the Diamonds and wanted nothing more than to stay out of the conflict, but it wasn't really that easy.

"..." Flamista stirred her cup silently then a bag of gumballs held out before her.

"Gumball?" offered a certain fellow. Boy, he loves startling people as the hunters nearly bolted out of their chairs by the spook. "Although, can you chew gumballs? I never seen a Pyronite, Premann, Sotoreggian or Gyroid chew gum." Paradox ponders over that.

[The Fuck are-- Huh?! Where's my guns?] Sixsix asked. The hunters noticed their weapons are gone and Paradox pointed his cane at the empty table where the weapons are stashed.

"I separated them from you before I arrived. Disgusting things." Paradox comments his dislikes on weapons that kills. He was afraid the hunters would attack him before he had the chance to talk with them, and they really needed to hear what he was going to say.

"Who are you??" Tetrax asked. This stranger looked Human, yet it was obvious he possessed unique abilities.

"I am Prof. Paradox. Salutation, all." Paradox greeted them as he sat down and held up the tea he still had from the Beach House. He sipped as he awaited their predictable questions.

"What do you want, Human?" Tectonic growls. That was the most used question of them all, paradox has literally heard it over three trillion times.

"Just came to chat. And to inform a grave danger." Paradox sips the tea then gave a serious look. "The Cluster is waking up." He said. This was very serious, if he failed to get the hunters to help Ben, Steven and everyone else in this universe would surely perish.

"Clusters???" They all asked in confusion, not understanding what this weirdo was talking about.

"You know how Gem Fusion can unit up to seven Gems into one powerful warrior. Well, this one is a Fusion of over one trillion Gems. Fused against their wills, a collection of tormented souls, and unspeakable rage. A cruelty of White Diamond." Paradox explained. How he felt sickened by the concept, someone using their own people against their will was just immoral.

"A Diamond did that to her own people!?" Kraab baffled. This is just sick! He thought them killing innocent people was bad enough but this is the worst. It goes to show how evil Homeworld was.

"And it was waking up. Why?" Tetrax asked. He also wondered why this man was coming to them with this information, why not Ben or the Crystal Gems.

"White wants the Omnitrix destroyed before the Rose Rebellion could even plan on defeating her. But she made a fool's errand." Paradox said. Time was working against them all, or at least until he goes back and tried this all again.

"Explain!" Tectonic growls.

"The Cluster is mindless. It will attack planet after planet, fusing and growing powerful. To the point not even White herself can stop it. She had doomed the Universe." Paradox answered, earning horrors to everyone listening.

"What can we do!?" Flamista asked. She was in a complete panic, what could the five of them possibly do to stop this?

"To seal it, a legendary sword has the power. Ben had it but the Homeworld Gems defeated and captured the Crystal Gems. They're taking them to Homeworld. Time is ticking. Go." Paradox ordered then vanished after they blinked. Tetrax bolted out of the chair. If what that man said was true, they didn't have time to waste.

"Come on! We gotta rescue them!" Tetrax commanded. If they were lucky the Homeworld vessel may not have left Earth yet, which means they still have a chance to catch up before they got to Homeworld.

[How?! The Homeworld Ship is impenetrable!] Sixsix asked. This was the truth, Homeworld vessels were made of the strongest materials in the universe and was almost impossible to damage.

"I can help." The hunters turned to see Kyanite. All aimed their weapons at him but he held up the Nexus Crystal. "This will get us in. I do not care about our past but my best friend is in that ship and I won't let White kill my home!" Kyanite frowned.

"Why would you help us?" Tetrax asked. He still didn't trust Kyanite, for all he knew the Gem was leading them to a trap.

"Like I said. I only support the Son of Flower. I hold no love to those xenophobic monsters!" Kyanite answer then gesture the crystal. "Truce?" He asked. The Hunters glanced each other then Tetrax nodded.

"Truce." He answered, not that he had much of a choice.

The scene switched over to Steven as he lay unconscious on a green table, his wounded eye was covered with green bandages and he was held onto the table by metal braces. After Jasper passed out Amber and Peridot transported her, the rebellion and everyone else into the ship for transport to Homeworld.

Each Gem was poofed and returned to their gemstone, so it was easy for Amber to place them all into a containment cell. Each Gem got their own cell away from the others, the same went for that Human and those hybrids. Amber had used containment collars, handcuffs and everything else to make sure they didn't break out.

Steven slowly started to twitch his one remaining eye as he woke up, trying to move around only to discover he was restrained. "What th..ehggg!" He asked before making a painful grunt, his eyehole that was smashed by Jasper hurt a lot. But it wasn't as bad as before, he also noticed he had bandages over his injuries.

"Oh good, your awake now." Said a voice that was revealed to be from Peridot when Steven turned his head to see her sitting next to him. There was something different, she didn't have those robotic limbs anymore and simply sat on a levitating green chair. "Your face is turning red, are you still in pain?" She asked nothing Steven was blushing.

"Your really cute." He softly said, causing the green Gem herself to blush. It was true, this Gem was the cutest Gem he had ever seen.

"Uh, OK?" Peridot was confused by that comment. "I apologized for what Jasper had done. Ever since Pink's Shatter, she has completely lost it. She claimed she witness Rose's crime but she never described the scenarios. How can a Quartz shatter a Diamond? It's impossible, I tell you and-- What, do I have something on my face?" Peridot asked as she noticed Steven staring at her. He didn't know it at the time, but Steven had found his first crush.

Back at the Beach he loved the way Peridot talked, the way she laughed, even Stevonnie liking to her. But soon Steven remembered the fight, Jasper reforming and taking his eye. "Where am I, where are my friends?" He asked worryingly.

"They are contained in their cells. We are returning home and delivering you to the High Authorities … How did you know we're coming?" Peridot asked, only for Trix to come online.

"That's none of Your business, not let us go!" Growled the AI as he tried to transform Steven into an alien, but lacked the power as the Omnitrix was still recharging. "Where is that bitch?! She is going to pay for what she did to Steven!!!" The Omnitrix declared, Steven was now going to be with only one eye for the rest of his life.

"Not gonna happen. If you leave, Jasper will murder you. Plus, now you're online." Peridot held out a notepad. "Please tell me all about your glory, Omnitrix! He he he snort snort!" Peridot snorted. This was the best day ever, real information on the legendary Omnitrix.

"Why are you so interested in the Omnitrix?" Asked Steven confused, how did she even know about the Omnitrix?

"But first tell me where Jasper is, and are our friends still alive?!" Trix Ordered, if that orange gorilla hurt any of them he would shatter her with his own pinchers. But first he and Steven needed to find a way out of here, these containment braces were pretty solid.

"Jasper is currently talking to Red Diamond, she is getting a big lecture about her outburst earlier. Serves her right, haha!" Laughed Peridot mischievously, she was happy Jasper was getting what's coming to her. "As for your friends their all alive, contained and ready for transport." She added, answering the Omnitrix's questions so he'll answer her own.

That was of some comfort at the very least. Their friends were still safe, for now. But they needed to rescue them and get out of here before this ship leaves Earth's orbit. Because if they didn't, they would be stuck and sent the entire planet of people who wanted them dead.

"And my interest in the Omnitrix is obvious, it is the most advanced piece of technology In the universe. It was believed to have only been a meth, but now I am the first Peridot to be able to make a log about it and it's workings. Not only that, but the discovery of a Human Gem hybrid besides Red Diamond is almost as fascinating as the Omnitrix itself, hehe." Peridot Explained with a giggle, this was her luckiest day ever.

"She can't be serious right now, right?" Trix asked his partner, this Gem was a real lunatic. But Trix soon saw the blush Steven was making, he noticed that he was looking at Peridot that kept on rambling and asking random questions about the Omnitrix and Steven's biology, and the boy kept smiling at her. "Oh no, please maker no…." Trix muttered under his nonexistent breath, this wasn't happening.

Meanwhile Jasper was seen standing next to Amber, an annoyed Look was on the Quartz face as on the monitor was none other than Red Diamond. Amber had informed him of everything while Jasper was unconscious, and needless to say he was angered by the actions Jasper took.

"You were supposed to activate the Cluster remotely, not have it wake up by itself and go on a rampage!!!" Yelled Red Diamond with flames all over his shoulders and hair, he had lost all patience for this disobedience Jasper showed him and had half a mind to Warp right over there and handle her himself.

"I did my job and captured the Gem Rebellion, including the son of Rose Quartz who wields the Omnitrix. By my standards, you don't have any right to argue runt!!" Jasper Growled back, not taking any of this brat's crap for a second.

"But I do." A voice spoke and Jasper turned to see Prof. Paradox. "My dear, you had doomed the Universe. As punishment, you will be haunted by the Juggernaut of Your Sins. You'll know him once he screams Atomic Smash." Paradox said with a calm tone. He never wished pain on anyone, but she had called this upon herself.

"Who the Hell are--" Jasper tried to grab him but he already left. The alarm then started going off. Amber, Jasper and Red Diamond looked startled.

"Intruders. Consider this your punishment, Jasper. I hope That boy destroys your pride and your gemstone!!" Red Diamond scowls as he ended the transmission.

"How did they get in?! This is bad, we already lost too many soldiers and half are still regenerating--" Amber turned and saw Jasper is gone. "That stupid clod. I don't know why Yellow kept her around!" Amber frowned. She needed to get back into contact with Red Diamond and get reinforcements, whoever this was probably had the intention of freeing the Crystal Gems.

At the containment room, all guards were easily poof by Sixsix and Flamista. Tectonic ripped the wall and smacked the Robonoids then Kyanite unlocked the cells by the scanners since he's part of the Red Authority. Everyone was freed, and both Garnet and Pearl sported new looks.

Garnet now had a black bodysuit with two armored shoulder pads, the one for her Ruby half was a dark red with spikes, while the Sapphire half was light blue with a blade on the top. She gained red thigh armor and blue knee length boots.

Pearl's outfit stayed roughly the same except for the new blue translucent miniskirt, the silver shoulder armor on her right side and her new elbow length dark blue gloves with a white stripe going from her middle finger to the end.

Flamista saw the cells holding Ben and his spouses. "Ben!! Are you OK??" Flamista asked. Ben opened his eyes and glanced around his containment. Without a word, he turned into Chromastone and drained the cell's energy before reverting. "Whoa." Flamista muttered.

"Ugh… What did I miss?" Ben asked. He felt like he was going to puke his guts out, every part of him was sore and tense.

"How should I know!?" Flamista scoffed.

"My head…" Oak Bark moans as they regained conscious. She and her sisters felt like they just got off a rollercoaster.

"Tennyson, do you have the sword?" Tetrax asked. That old man mentioned s sword that could stop the Cluster, and that's what they needed right now.

"Sword? For what?" Ben asked then noticed something then pushed everyone away with the Mana shield as Jasper smashed the hammer between them. He should've known she would want to go another round, she was such a stubborn Gem.

"You maggot!!" She roared before an ice covered fist smashed her jaws in, breaking her teeth and smashed her crotch, then she got blasted through the wall.

"That's for that attack!!" Quad Smack yelled as he and Nightmare were free. This was payback time, no one made Kevin Levin look like a fool and gets away with it.

"No time for another battle! The Cluster is waking up! We got to pilot this ship back!" Kyanite warned. If they didn't act fast the Cluster would form and destroy the Earth, along with everything else afterwards.

"Can't you teleport us?" Kraab asked as he poofed a Gem attacking him. The crew had already started locking in on them, some had even been reformed and gotten stronger .

"It's out of power!" Kyanite said. Red Diamond warned the Gem not to overuse it, but he couldn't just sit and let Lapis get shattered.

"My portal is too short of range." Anti-Omni informed. Teleportation between towns was one thing, space travel was something else entirely.

"I'm too weak to stay transformed. Where's Steven?" Ben asked then Jasper tackled the others aside and grabbed Ben by the throat.

"I'm gonna gut your eyes out just like that abomination!!" Jasper growls. This pest had lived long enough, it was time to end him.

"Gack…!" Ben gagged then Oak Bark punched Jasper back and Jolt chomped on her arm, shocking her.

"Just shut up!!" Jolt slammed her at a wall. Kyanite jabbed her muscles and left her numb. He couldn't just leave her, who knows what she would do when they're not looking.

"Stick around, Jasper. We're gonna save the Universe like a real hero." Kyanite smirked at her then noticed Lapis as Turquoise and Connie helped her walk. "You OK?" Kyanite asked with concern.

"Just fine." Lapis nodded. She was going to need some rest though, she wasn't really a Gem built for fighting.

"Move move!!" Tetrax yelled as they all headed for the control room while the Xeno-Army heads out to find Steven and Trix. They all needed to work fast, the Cluster was almost ready to emerge and cause some serious destructive problems.

Back to Peridot's lab, she heard the alarm blurring and Steven knew what that meant.

"The Gems, their free!" Steven shouted with joy, he and Trix were finally going to get saved. However, he thought about Peridot for a second. Noticed her scared and freaked out face after learning the Crystal Gems were freed and were on their way here. Peridot wasn't really a bad Gem, she was just tricked by her leaders.

"Oh my stars this is bad, those crystal clods will be here any second!" Whined Peridot with fear in her voice, not only would she lose the chance to gather rare information on the Omnitrix and this hybrid, but now she was probably going to get shattered.

"You better believe it sister!!! When the Gems Get here there going to kick your ass, and there's not a single thing you can do about it!!" Trix Mocked, loving the face this weirdo was making.

"Or you could come with us?" Steven suggested, making Peridot and especially Trix look back at him very confused.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Trix shouted at the top of his lungs. Had Steven lost his mind, why would he-oh god please no. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Steven……HAD A CRUSH ON PERIDOT!!!!!

"I must agree with your very loud friend, why would you want me to come along with you?" Asked Peridot, still a little startled by the Omnitrix's sudden outburst.

"Because your not a bad Gem Peridot." Steven answered, the AI looked like his own head would explode. He was absolutely losing his mind over what he was hearing.

"LIKE HELL SHE ISN'T!!" Trix argued, his partner's mind had turned to mashed potatoes from a kiddie romance. This was absolutely not going to happen, not as long as he still functions and energy surged in his robotic limbs.

"Yeah, I mean. I Shattered traitors, Off Color, even killed the Pyronite and Infernite species. I'm not that innocent little angel. I am a SCIENTIST!!" She declared as she stood high and proud.

"...you fucking bitch." Trix said with a low growl. It was going to be a cold day in hell before he allowed Steven to be with someone so heartless.

"Hush, my little robot. My brain is calculating my perfect escape." Peridot shush Trix like a sassy chick then she walked over and checked to see if the Gems are nearby.

"Steven we gotta get out of here, this Gem is a lunatic!" Trix quietly shouted, while Peridot was busy trying to find a way out. However, Peridot soon walked over and bent close to their heads. Making Steven blush and Trix have the urge to taser her ass.

"Oh, yes Peridot?" Steven asked before the Gem got close to his ear and whispered something that Trix could hear.

"Thanks for your bizarre compliment, Quartz. See ya!" Peridot winked then sprint out of the lab and vanished in the hallway.

Steven blushed, while Trix looked pissed. This was not going to happen, not on his watch. But then suddenly the Omnitrix symbol sparked and glowed Purple, before the boys transformation into Ghostfreak by an unknown force.

"Wow, nice work Trix." Thanked Ghostfreak as he phased through the metal braces. He was in his default form, not the scarier one.

"I..I didn't do anything, I wasn't the one who transformed us." Trix Explained confused, not knowing how the Omnitrix could transform them without either of them doing it.

"But how can-." Before Ghostfreak could continue Hellfire and Oak Bark barged in and tackled the alien to the ground. Both of them licked the kid in the check and helped him up.

"Steven, your okay!" Cheered Hellfire giving the alien a big hug. Guess she didn't find this transformation all that scary, unlike everybody else.

"Save the hugs for another time, we gotta get the hell out of here!!" Declared Oak as she picked both Ghostfreak and Hellfire, held them over her shoulders and ran right out of that room and down the hallway.

"Why the bug rush Oak?" Asked Trix. He wanted to leave this dump as much as the next Omnitrix, but something really seemed to spooked the Xeno-Beasts.

"The Cluster is waking up." Hellfire informed them as Oak Bark made a quick turn and kept running as fast as she could to the others.

"WHAT?!" Ghostfreak and Trix asked in unison, they needed to get back to Ben and fix this before Earth gets destroyed from the inside out.

Oak Bark continues her high speed run through the ship, still holding onto the group. They eventually reach a large, open room with a glass ceiling and the Homeworld symbol on the floor. There were only two doors, one were Oak Bark stood and breathed heavily, and the one located on the opposite end, with Jasper standing with her hammer out.

"Jasper?!" Shouted Ghostfreak, Trix and Hellfire in unison. Ghostfreak timed out as Trix wasn't fully recharge.

"How did you get away from the others?" Asked Oak Bark as she lowered the two down and they all glare at the Gem in their way. They didn't have time for this right now, the Cluster was getting up and they needed to rejoin Ben and stop it.

"That idiot Kyanite let his guard down and I clobbered him. Wanted to finish off those clods but decided, what could be a better use of my time besides crushing the son of Rose Quartz?" Jasper Explained as she slowly walked closer to the group, readying her hammer for combat. Oak Bark and Hellfire charged at her but she one shot them with her hammer, knocking them into the wall. Jasper then raised her hammer at Steven.

"Jasper!" Ben blasted her with his Magic but she's unfazed and glared at him. Ben was panting heavily, struggling to stand but he was horrified to see Steven's right eye covered in bandages. "You bitch! You dare scarred him by taking his eye! That's it!! You crossed the line! Steven 10K gave me another password along with Hotfreeze but I was too hesitant to give him such overwhelming warrior. But this qualified it! Trix! Unlock Sample number thirty, Code 12619! Codename: Atomic Smash!" Ben shouted.

Trix spaced out, feeling his body moving on its own as he received a voice command and a new DNA pod was added in the DNA Chamber. The Omnitrix was fully recharge and displayed the icon of a hulking warrior.

"Atomic Smash?? No… That's what that organic was talking about!?" Jasper suddenly felt scared as Paradox's words echoed in her mind.

"Transform. Steven… Defeat her...for your mother…" Ben once again fainted on the floor. Steven was feeling hot. Not hot from heat. It's in his blood. His Gem instinct. He's boiling for battle and has to get that clod for taking away his eye!!!

Steven raised his hand over the Omnitrix, and slammed down on the symbol. He was engulfed with green energy, it flowed in every nerve he had. Jasper backed away as the form of green energy grew, gaining in height and bulk. She backed away a little until the form ceased glowing, revealing what that Human said would be her downfall.

Steven had become an alien that was so huge, he dwarfs even Jasper. His skin was a burning red, and pulsed as veins pumped all around his gigantic muscles. This alien was ripped from head to toe, some of his veins glowed with green energy as they pumped blood through his body. He wore dark pink chest armor with black straps over his bare shoulders. On each of his wrist were dark pink, metal bands attached to black fingerless gloves he wore. He had on black pants with dark pink armor on his thighs that each had a yellow star at the center, black and dark pink metal boots and a yellow belt with pink bolts on the sides. Around this alien's head was a helmet that covered his whole head, it was dark pink with a black mouth mask. Also attached to the helmet was a green, star shaped visor. His gemstone glowed on his belly, while the Omnitrix symbol was located on his right shoulder.

"Atomic Smash!!!!" Roared the alien with a deep masculine voice, flexing his huge muscles as his veins kept pulsing. Steven felt something inside of him, something growling and demanding him to take Jasper and smash her to pieces. For right or wrong, he liked it.

Jasper was freaked out, she had never seen anything even remotely like this. This alien was humongous, and those muscles looked big enough to crush a Homeworld tank with very little effort. This was what that Human was talking about, this was Atomic Smash. However, she looked down and once again saw his gemstone. This was the last thing of Rose Quartz, and before this day was over it would be nothing but dust.

"You think you scare me? Ha! As if that could ever happen, you and that junky little robot aren't leaving here alive. You remind me of that pathetic fusion that was with you, you can't do anything by yourself and need somebody to come and save your ass!" Jasper declared, only for Atomic Smash to start chuckling. She looked confused by this, what on Homeworld could be funny?

"Not anymore." He said before he and Trix sang together, this was a song Garnet thought them.

This is Steven, and Trix. And We're never going down at the hands of the likes of you because We're so much better. And every part of me is saying "Go get her!".

Jasper brought out her hammer and the two circled each other, Atomic Smash had the obvious size advantage. Jasper flared herself up with Gem energy, getting ready to attack.

The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at us without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, just one on two.

Atomic Smash and Jasper collided, This was now a battle of strength. Alien vs Gem, good vs evil. Jasper wouldn't win this fight, not if Steven had anything to say about it.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle. But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.

Atomic Smash continues to sing as he collided with his fists to Jasper's hammer. Not even a scratch on him, while Jasper kept being pushed back while her hammer got more and more cracked from the force of this alien's punches

And you're not gonna stop what we made together. We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.

Atomic Smash grabbed Jasper's hammer and snapped it like a twig. Before she got the chance to summon a new one he grabbed her by the head and smashed her on the floor. The tile was dented while blood spilled out of Jasper's mouth, Atomic Smash than threw her at a wall. Denting it as he charged forward and smashed her through it.

I am made, o-o-o-o-of, Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of

Meanwhile Oak Bark was carrying Ben over her shoulder, Hellfire running right behind her. The two meet up with the others and barged into the control room. Before Amber could react Kevin transformed into Tsunami and blasted her with water, knocking her unconscious.

Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove.

Atomic Smash grabbed ahold of Jasper, place her upside down in front of him and crashed through several solid walls with her. He did this until stopping at the tenth wall, Jasper was lying helplessly as he grabbed her foot and smashed her through the floor.

This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, Then you need to think again.

The others were all gathered around Pearl, who was sitting at the control panel And adjusting the ship to turn around, Amethyst was sitting on Amber, who was still unconscious and tied with the Purple Gem's whip. Omni had Ben rest his head on her lap, she tried to gently wake him up.

'Cause I am feeling, And I will never end, And I won't let you hurt my planet, And I won't let you hurt my friends.

Atomic Smash was now fighting Jasper in what appeared to be a power source for the ship, hinted by the machine producing the gigantic ball of energy at the end of the room. Jasper punch Atomic Smash in the gut, which only resulted in her fingers breaking and him grabbing her by the shoulder and smacking her on the floor.

Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of, 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

Atomic Smash punches Jasper in the gut, making her spit out blood as she coughs and clutches her stomach. He then grabbed her head and knees her hard, breaking her teeth and cracking her gemstone.

But I am even more than the two of them. Everything they care about is what I am. I am their fury. I am their patience. I am a conversation.

Jasper tried to spin dash at him, but Atomic Smash easily caught her and punch the Gem right into the engine core. Breaking the glass and knocking Jasper into energy, getting zapped uncontrollably.

I am made, o-o-o-o-of, Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of, And it's stronger than you.

Atomic Smash jumped to the floor above him, turned to the exit and ran like hell down the hallway.

L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of, L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you.

Atomic Smash finally stopped singing as he kept running, until finally getting to the control room and seeing everyone. They all turn and were shocked, they all took a minute to realize this was Steven.

"Whoa!! Cool alien!" Amethyst smiled but when Atomic Smash timed out, everyone was terrified of seeing the bandages on Steven's right eye. Even Kevin was taken aback and Connie feels sick. The injury inflicted on Steven was permanent, not even the Gems could heal something like that.

"I won! I beat Jasper…" Steven smiled. He may have lost an eye, but he gained something better. He gained his heart back.

"Steven!" Pearl and Lapis hugged Steven and started crying. They were so worried for him, and saddened they couldn't stop him from getting hurt.

"Everyone, we're close to the Beach City!" Kyanite informed as they piloted the ship. The fight with Jasper resulted in the ship losing its power core, it wouldn't be long before they crashed down.

BTHOOOOOOOOO!!!

Multiple crystal shards started rising from the ocean and fired pillars of light, randomly blasting the Homeworld Ship apart. Kyanite, Turquoise and Tetrax struggled to control the ship as it began falling. Omni hugged Ben with tears then heard a voice.

Omni, zap Doofus awake! I can't hold it back by myself!* Ascalon called out. Omni nodded and command the Omnitrix to discharge a painful zap.

"Gyaaah!!! No, Looma!! I didn't mean to call you a behemoth!! Huh? What?! Omni!!" Ben growls as he really hates it that she zapped him awake.

"Ben, complain later! Ascalon is at the Core of Cluster! Get there fast!" Omni ordered. They didn't have much time, they needed to stop the Cluster now.

"We got this! Go!" Flamista demanded. Ben sluggishly stood up then looked at Steven and Trix, gave a thumbs up then jumped at Garnet, she grabbed him and threw him at the front viewpoint, he punched through as he transformed into a Prypiatorian-A.

"ATOMIX!!! FIZZLE WHISTLE!!" The thirty foot tall nuclear being discharged his rocket propulsion boots and dashed towards the sealed entrance and punched through it. He continued drilling through the crust, reaching one thousand feet below until he finally burst out of the crust and was welcomed by a horde of crystal spires.

BBBHOOOOOOOO!!

"Ascalon! Where are you?" Atomix called out as he blasted the spires apart with his nuclear energy then punched through the tendrils. Ascalon swoop over and floating before him, Atomix grabbed it and it grew bigger for his style and cladded his containment armor with his own version of Ascalon armor.

BHOOOO!!

Ascalon Atomix spun his sword and sliced thousands of spires then rocketed towards the core. An eye opens up and fired a gigaton of energy, Atomix pushed through the beam but got pushed back. Atomix recovered then dashed over and landed on top of it. Ascalon began to levitate and Atomix began rotating his arms, charging up his powers to max.

"HA-ME-NA HA-ME-NA HA-ME-NA-HA!!! NUCLEAR WINNER!!!" Atomix erupted into a gigantic pillar of nuclear bomb empowered by Ascalon, obliterating all of the spires and the destruction travels all the way to the surface, as the Homeworld Ship crashed onto the shore and everyone witnessed the towers shattered into fragments. The energy subsided and Atomix glanced around to trillions of broken gemstones, all letting out sounds that mimic children crying. Atomix held up a handful of them and feels sad.

"At ease, poor souls. It's all right. You're going to sleep." Atomix said. This made him sad, even more so than when he lost his own universe. How could a ruler do this to her own people? White Diamond was truly a menace.

Sleep? Yes. Sleep. We want to stay asleep.

"And you will." Atomix spun the Ascalon then raised him up, hilt upward then stabbed the core, consuming the whole area in bright light.

Back at the surface, everyone got out of the ship and they are very exhausted and wounded. Amber had regained conscious and so does the soldiers then saw a pillar of light rising from the Temple then Ben flew out in his armor, landed before the others then dissolved the armor as he collapsed.

"Ben!!" Omni caught him and Ben smiled. It was finally over, they won.

"I'm OK." Ben said. Luckily Atomix with the Ascalon armor were durable enough to withstand that kind of explosive power.

"And the Cluster?" Tetrax asked.

"I Poofed it then seal it away. It won't wake up for the next millennia and was sealed tight, not even White Diamond can unlock it." Ben explained. He didn't want to destroy the poor thing, it had suffered more than enough already.

"Impossible…" Amber gasped. The ship briefly powers up and displayed the holographic projection of White Diamond.

"Amber, report! What happened!? Did you wake-- You!!" White growls upon seeing the Crystal Gems and others. This was overwhelming to the Gems, seeing White Diamond in person. Steven and Trix were speechless, so this was the ruler of all Gems.

"Well, well, well. Your plan failed, White. You are so pathetic! Scared to let your servants know you're scared of us, the Omnitrix Bearers? Guess what, you're a loser! A big fat loser!" Kevin laughed. She had it coming and she knows it, did she really think she could get away with trying to destroy the whole universe? No fucking way!

"You almost murdered the entire Universe, White. You crossed the lines!" Pearl yelled, very angered of this whole event. None of this would happen if the Diamonds weren't the way they were, they should've cared for their people, not mistreat and use them.

"You dare raise your voice and mock me!? I, the Whi--" White began but Ben cut her off.

"SHUT UP!! You are not a God! Just a clod drunk by your immense powers! You hate organics because you think you're superior!! You brainwashed your people, used your people, and created that Cluster out of the corpses of your FUCKING PEOPLE!!! SO HEAR THIS AND LISTEN GOOD, YOU OVERSIZE PORN REJECT!!! WE ORGANICS ARE GOING TO STOP YOUR TYRANNY, WE WILL AVENGE ALL WHO DIED BY YOUR FILTHY HANDS AND WE WILL PROTECT THE GALAXY FROM A GIANT COWARD WHO BECAME DIAGON'S BITCH!!!" Ben let out his rage and boy, did he curse a lot. It was very cruel as Steven and others are there but they let it slide.

"And I got a message too. Ahem! To prove we mean business, I'm challenging Red Diamond for a one on one combat. Here. On Earth! If I win, you will leave us alone and free all planets you conquered. If I lose, then we'll fight you to the death! It's a win-win scenario." Steven announced with confidence. Amber and the soldiers were very awestruck of this then was terrified as White grew infuriated.

"HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU!!!" She yelled. Her white hair started gaining a red aura, while her eyes flared up with white energy.

"Hey, it's your fault the Xeno-Beasts and the AntiTrix came into existence." Nightmare hissed. She loved the look on White's face, it was priceless.

"And guess what? I rigged the transmission. It was broadcasted galaxy wide. Say hi to your subjects." Flamista winked with a sassy tone. White Diamond turned pale, did her subjects really see how she acted just now?!

At the Gem Homeworld, all Gems heard and saw everything that happened and were clamoring among each other. Yellow and Blue were immensely dumbfounded, and Red and his Red Authority were having a blast. They are enjoying every moment and Neme was recording the scenarios. The scene was totally unexpected and caused Red to burst out laughing.

"KYAAAAHHH!!!! NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO JUST DIE!!! TREMBLING IN FEAR!!! ACCEPTING YOUR FATE!!! CALL ME A COWARD!?! I'M NOT A COWARD!!! I AM THE HIGH AUTHORITY!!! HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU!!! KYAAAAAHHH!!" White let out a very childish tantrum before destroying the transmission, which at the Gem Homeworld, massive sections of the White Palace exploded in a surge of energy, leaving a huge crater.

Back on Earth the group was parting ways with Kevin and his crew, after all that happened today he just wanted some peace and quiet. Ben offered him a place on their team, and to everyone's surprise he said he'd consider it. After he left there was only one thing left to worry about.

"Where are we going to live?" Asked Trix as he looked at the crumble of wood, stone and glass that used to be the Beach House. The entire structure was damaged beyond repair, that also included the Warp Pad and everyone's rooms. The Gems could still live in the temple, when it was fixed. However.

"We need to find somewhere safe to stay, it's too dangerous to have Steven live at the Temple when Homeworld knows it's location." Garnet explained trying to think of somewhere safe.

"I think I have a way to be of help." Said a feminist voice, everyone turned around and saw Flamista standing behind them.

"Flamista? But I thought you returned to space with the others, why are you here?" Asked Ben confused, why would the Pyronite remain when the Cluster was stopped?

"I noticed the horrible damage done to your home, and seeing as Jasper and Peridot are still on the loss, I thought I'd remain on Earth and open my ship up as your new residence." The fire women explained with a smile, surprising everyone.

"Really?!" The boys asked in unison, to which Flamista happily nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this Flamista? It's a big responsibility, you'd be stuck on Earth permanently." Ben warned, wanting to make sure she thought this through.

"I am, besides Pyros is frozen and I hated living alone all these years. This will be good, for all of us." The Pyronite answered, changing to her humanoid form.

"What do you think Garnet?" Asked Pearl, wanting to know what their leader thought about this offer.

"If the boys want to, I suppose it would be nice." Garnet said with a smile, and just like that the group had themselves a new home. Good thing, because Ben didn't think it would be safe for the boys to stay at his place when he would be keeping Amber and her crew in his containment cells.

Connie and Cat's Eye cheered, while Omni and Ben started moving the Gems to the base. Steven was happy it all turned out like this, he may get into trouble from time to time, but with the Crystal Gems by his side, nothing could stop him.

Everyone celebrated, unknowingly that a figure with white hair and black skin was watching them from the Temple's head. The scene went black, but produced a Diamond cut in half symbol, before fading away.


	30. Home hot home

The scene opens up in a completely black void, not a single form of life, matter or light. Until a quick flash of light appears and suddenly a silver coffee table and two couches on opposite side of each other appeared.

To the left couch appeared Professor Paradox, today he was going to have a meeting with a fellow Time Walker. After everything that has happened in Steven's universe, he decided to have a meeting to discuss some things. Suddenly, a flash of black light appeared on the right couch and at that moment another individual sat across from Paradox.

This being seemed to be a form of grim reaper, as given from his appearance. His overall body shape was humanoid like Paradox's, however the similarities stopped there. His physical body was a black skeleton with red energy acting as the muscles, giving this being a muscular build while completely showing his bones. He wore a black trench coat, with silver plating on the shoulders, collar and handcuffs. This reaper wore black leather pants with spikes knee pads, big black boots with metal on the toe section and a red belt with a white skull on the buckle. Around his arms and legs were small, but very long silver chains. His entire head was hidden in shadows thanks to his hood being pulled over his head, revealing only his bright red eyes.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation Black Skull, I trust you didn't have any issue getting here." Paradox said to his guest, who thankfully agreed to meet with him outside the multiverse time stream. Black Skull had actually been a Time Walker much longer than Paradox has, so long in fact he has seen the birth and death of countless universes for countless millennia.

"Time and space are meaningless to me boy, you should be aware of that by now. But thanks for the concern." Black Skull said with an odd Jamaican accent. He suddenly started drinking tea from a black, skull themed cup. His mouth is now shown, as the tea simply goes into the void that is his face.

On the coffee table was a black teapot with several cups like the one Black Skull was drinking from, He always made sure to brew some every time he and Paradox talk like this. Paradox poured himself a cup and shipped from it, the relaxing liquid was nice on the doctor's taste buds.

"I'm guessing you already know Why I'm asking for your wisdom old friend?" Paradox asked, and Black Skull placed his cup down to give his answer.

"Your asking for help dealing with Steven Universe, and that version of Ben Tennyson who lost his own universe. Yes, I have been keeping a close eye on them and their activities." Black Skull said, being the reaper of universes gave him the leverage to know and see almost anything going on in all of reality.

"That world is full of interesting things, such as the Gem Cat's Eye having a romantic relationship with a Human, Connie Maheswaran. Ben meeting a future version of Steven Universe, and changing for the better once he returned to the present time. And their most recent victory, stopping the Cluster." Paradox listed out the events and facts, showing his interest in the world.

"Their recent victories over those bounty hunters and Homeworld Gems are a start, but White Diamond, Vilgax and Diagon are still a threat to them. Besides, the boy has yet to face his biggest self conflict yet." Black Skull spoke with wisdom. He has seen this timeline and all it had to offer, but it was equally as dark as it was bright.

"Steven will handle MuscleRage, you know that old friend." Paradox rebuttals, although he understand Black Skull's word was always full of truth.

"We shall see, that is his greatest, yet most tragic moment. It will either make him, or break him. But back to the matter at hand. I think it is time we made Steven Universe aware of our choice." The reaper explained as Paradox nodded.

They had watched the actions of Steven Universe and Trix the Omnitrix, and both were insanely impressive with how well the two work together and cooperate. Not only with their basic skills, but for also created never before seen Omnitrix functions like the Omni-Weapons and the Elemental Switch. Such high empowerment and improvement had rarely been seen even by Black Skull himself and that's saying something.

"He had shown all the qualities of becoming an Omni Protector, and on such a young age also. Now the only question is, which Protector do we send in first?" Asked the younger Time Walker, to which Black Skull pointed to his left. Out of nowhere a being walked out of the void, and Paradox immediately knew who this was.

He looks exactly like Ben Tennyson in his Uniform Mode but it was based on the Grim Reaper, such as the hooded cloak, the skull like pads on the shoulders and rib cage on the torso. The green texture is now gray while the white turned darker and on the left wrist was the Omnitrix but was model after the Official Omnitrix in color pallette of black and gray.

"Evening. Am I interrupting? Not that it matters." The man spoke like Ben but with a gloomy tone. Paradox knew Black Skull would choose him, he was always one for the dark and serious.

"It has been awhile, Norman. I am surprised you chosen to be the Omni Protector after your recent defeat by Omni Hero and Deku. Have you been adding any none demonic transformations to your Demotrix lately?" Paradox asked the man Black Skull chose.

"It's called the Demon Watch. And it was Death who demonized them, not me." Norman sighed. He didn't like to be bothered, but the duty of an Omni Protector was high and could not be ignored. He especially couldn't ignore the command of Black Skull, he had done a lot for him over the long years.

This was the 10th Protector, the Negative version of Ben Tennyson alternatively known as Norman the Vile, or the 10. He was cursed with the Omnitrix that houses a demon and caused so much harm and destruction that he was rejected by many people. His first action was the accidental murder of Grandpa Max as Heatblast. He was eventually captured and mentored by Eon and Vilgax to destroy No-Watch Ben but was defeated. Eon recruited him again to hunt down the alternate Ben of Earth-8223 but after repetitive defeats, he was fully convinced by Ben he can have a clean slate, so he began working on helping people and eventually saved Earth and the Universe from Malware. As a result, he was chosen as a member of the Omni Protector. Like his title, he's the 10th member. Death didn't mind the change of morals as she's practically Black Skull's student and like Omni, she was romantically attached to Norman.

Because of Death, all DNA samples becomes demonized, making them very powerful yet hard to control. His gloomy Emo persona was the result of complete emotional control and a tragic past.

"Anyway, what do you need? Death was getting hungry for milkshakes. Don't know why, don't care." Norman sighed. Black Skull has noticed Norman's growth and relationship with Lady Death, he still had a long way to go but his improved skills have earned him the rank he now holds.

"Norman, we need you to travel to another universe and make contact with your Prime counterpart, Ben Tennyson." Black Skull said, But Norman just chuckled.

"You mean the Ben residing in the Gem Dimension? After seeing Quirk Dimension Ben, I'm curious how others handle their new life. This is gonna be interesting." Norman said with interest. "Death asked what exactly you want us to do?" He asked.

"Go to Steven's universe, tell Ben of our discussion and test out his progress." Paradox explained as Black Skull snapped his fingers and Norman was transported away before he asked what exactly they're talking about, leaving the Time Walkers alone.

"If that is everything I'll be taking my leave now. Let's continue this conversation when the Dreadful Knight shows up." Black Skull said before disappearing, leaving Paradox alone before transporting himself and the furniture out of this void.

On Earth, it had been a week since the Cluster Awakening event. With the Beach House and the Gem Temple destroyed, the Crystal Gems are now living with Flamista, the Pyronite bounty huntress who was the last of her kind, in her starship. Until the Beach City had elected a new mayor and sends in workers to repair the house and the Temple.

Flamista had her starship parked on an inactive volcano, now a giant lake of hot springs. Because of her Pyronite nature, the starship has the temperature of over ninthe degrees, thus the Gems, excluding the pyrokinetic type like Garnet, are struggling to tolerate the heat.

"Quit complaining, Gems. It's not that hot! The Kineceleran didn't complained when they last visited Pyros." Flamista scowls, really beginning to regret lending her mobile home. If they whine one more time, she'll kick them out.

"But it's too hot!!" Turquoise and Lapis whined. The camera zoomed out to view the starship then a volcano burst from the top, sending the water Gems out and splashed into the spring. They were probably okay, that wasn't enough to puff them.

"Anyone else!?" Flamista asked in anger, whipping her whip and the others minus Garnet were sweating in both heat and fear. This was going to be a pain in the ass, but she wouldn't kick out the boys, they needed a place to live.

Flamista now feels guilt over her actions with the two young men, now she is trying to make amends for everything by helping them out. She had also hoped this would get her on Ben's good side, lord knows she needed it.

"Gems, we have endured the worst. Just stay in your chambers." Garnet instructed them as she heads to her chamber with a box containing Ruby and Sapphire's stuff gathered from the wreckage. Not much survived the battle with Homeworld, most of the Gems and Steven's belongings were destroyed and would need to be replaced.

"Fiiine…" Pearl frowned as she carried her bag of items. Amethyst just throw her box in the chamber and walked away while picking her nose but Flamista whipped her into her junks.

"Ow!! What was that for!?" Amethyst complained as she rubbed her chest in stinging pain. This Pyronite chick was starting to get on her nerves, especially that stupid whip of hers.

"CLEAN UP YOUR MESS, RUNT!!! I DON'T WANT TRASH IN MY SHIP!!" Flamista roared as her body flared in rage and Amethyst was panicking.

In one of the first chambers in the hall, Steven was unpacking his stuff from his Cheeseburger Backpack. He pulled out a picture of the birthday party with everyone. Steven gently touched the pic of himself on the right eye. Steven now wears a hospital-grade eyepatch with alcohol stuffing to nerf the pain and help heal the wounds so he won't lose any more blood. It still hurt a lot, and he also had a hard time seeing with only one eye, causing him to get headaches.

"To think she vanished after all the beating we gave her. No doubt she'll come for revenge." Trix frowned with his arms crossed. Jasper was still out there, but when she comes back he'll get revenge for what she did to Steven's Eye.

"Yeah, but for now, we gotta take a break from the hero business. Until we're ready." Steven nodded. He was in no condition to be a hero, he could barely walk, let alone fight.

Elsewhere, in the Mississippi's swamps, we see the Xeno-Dogs were guarding a bush as they were in the middle of a combat. They had decided to take over most of the Corrupted Gem hunting while the Gems settled in, and Steven heals. Greg had freaked out after learning what happened to his son, it took days for them to calm him down. Ben felt especially guilty for what happened, he should've prevented that from ever happening.

"Seriously, Omni! Of all time, now you need to pee?!" asked Oak Bark as she spotted something and thrust her hand, summoning vines and ensnared a cloaked being. It revealed itself as a Corrupted Emerald based on a chameleon. It had armored plating on her limbs and a hook at the end of the tail.

"Grraah…" She gagged before Oak crushed it, poofing it then used the vine to capture the gemstone. This was the tenth Corrupted Gem they captured since Steven's hospitalization, it was quite a chore capturing them and bringing the gemstones for the Gems to bubble.

"Hey! My bladder went crazy all day! It could be it." Omni spoke out with anxiety. She had been feeling strange with constant urination and nausea and hunger. It must be what she's hoping for. If so this was wonderful, she could start a bigger family with Nen.

"So that's why you bought a home pregnancy test?" Jolt asked as she eyed at Omni, who was squaring down and doing her business. "Ooh, sexy~!" Jolt teased. She wasn't a pee loving gale, but liked the looks of Omni's body as she did it.

"Hey! No peeking!" Omni scolds. She liked attention, but not while she was doing her business.

"Fire!! Fire fire fire!!" Hellfire cheered as she blasted multiple Corrupted Emeralds, creating huge explosions due to the swarp filled with methane. Many were poof then Oak smacked her. "Ooow!! What was that for!?" She whined as she rubbed her head in pain.

"We're in a swamp, Fire!!! Use fire and we'll all be blown to kingdom come!" Oak yelled and Fire pouted. This puppy really needed to control herself, there was enough people on their team that was healing already.

"Ahhhhh~..." Omni sighed as she began peeing. The Canines turned and watched her pee, which makes Omni extremely shy. "Do you mind?" She whispered as she lifted her elastic to hide her flower. Seriously, can I call not use the bathroom without being hit on?

"We're waiting for results." Oak nonchalantly said.

The swamp water exploded and emerged Swampfire strangling a giant Corrupted Jade in the form of a crocodile with his whips. He was struggling against the beast then noticed a second Corrupted Jade charged in so he swung the one in his grip and splashed them both under the water. They burst out with jaws gaping and belch out corrosive gas. Swampfire quickly encased the gators and himself in a sphere of vines and snapped his fingers. The sphere flared up before exploding. The smoke subsided as Swampfire reformed his body and holds the gemstones in his hand.

"Gems captured. Man, this is tough! Thanks to that Jasper, all four hundred and forty nine Corrupted Gems had escaped. I don't know how the Crystal Gem do this?" Swampfire sighed as he was exhausted and stretched his back. He walks out of the swamp and noticed the Canines gathered around the bush. "Ladies, is Omni peeing again!?" He asked. This is the tenth time in a week, Omni always needs to pee on duty and at home, she's extremely hungry, she ate the whole food supply then went and puked them out in the bathroom. He thinks there's a glitch in her system.

Swampfire then reverted and walked over, only for Omni to step out with a blank stare. "Omni, what's wrong? You didn't overdid it, right? Look, I'm sure Brainstorm can fix--" Ben began but Omni began smiling with tears and held up a sample test. It has a pink "". "What's that?" Ben asked.

"Ben… I'm pregnant!" Omni spoke slowly. This was it, her life dream had finally come true.

"... I'm sorry, what?" Ben blinked in shock. Did he just really heard her right?

"Benji. We did it! You're gonna be a father!" Omni cried as she hugged Ben and began sobbing with joy. "It work… It work… Waaaah…" she cried. She was finally going to be a mother, she could just picture her baby now.

"You're pregnant? Father? Omni… This is great! We actually did it!! Oh praise God!!" Ben hugged back his wife with tears. The Canines let out a howl of joy and applauded then Ben brooked the hug. "Hold up! You can't be here now. You gotta stay home. Come on." Ben began to protectively lead Omni to the Warp Pad then the earth exploded and emerged a Corrupted Bird Opal had poofed.

"SKREEEE!!!" It screeches and charged at the Tennyson but a giant skeleton hand emerged from the shadows and grabbed the beast, crushed and it poofed. The smoke subsided and Norman emerged with a gemstone in his hand.

"Hello, Prime." Norman greeted in a gloomy tone. He was going to come out sooner, but decided to let them have their sappy moment.

"Norman the Vile!! What are you doing here of all realities!?!" Ben asked, ushering the Canines to protect Omni but Norman removed his mask and hood then raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. His face looks exactly like Ben but his hair was longer, his irises are grey and had black bags under his eyes, as if he suffered sleep deprivation.

"Easy, Prime. I'm not here to do any lame stuff Eon always had us do. Just want to chat. Ever heard of a Omni Protector?" He asked, which confused Ben and co.

Back at the scorching ship, Flamista decided it would be a good idea to show everyone around so they wouldn't get lost or ended up at the wrong place. She was leading everyone behind her, minus the boys as they were taking a nap in their new room. She decided to check how they were doing, and she almost gasped at how cute they both looked taking a kitty nape in their sleeping bag.

She and the Gems made a mental note to first buy Steven a new bedroom set, as he needed plenty of good rest if he was going to get any better. Flamista also adjusted the ship to make the boys room a cooler temperature, when Amethyst Complained on the fact she didn't do it for their rooms also, she busted whipped the annoying Gem again.

She did however also lowered the temperature in Cat's Eye room, since she was covered in fur. But also for the fact that her children would be staying here also and the Pyronite didn't want any of those sweethearts to get hurt from the heat. So she bent the rules for the feline, since she also didn't complain like Pearl or Amethyst.

"You Gems will need to keep up in shape, luckily I have just the spot." Flamista chimed as she lead the group to a large black door, she pressed the screen on the right with her hand and it opened up for her. She was going to need to remember to add the Gems handprints into her database, so they could unlock whatever doors they needed.

"What is this place?" Asked Lapis as she and the others followed Flamista inside. The Pyronite allowed her and Turquoise to return, but said that was their only warning. The blue Gems Grumbled, but decided to just deal with the heat for the meantime.

Everyone walked into a large room that was completely Incase in darkness, but once Flamista snapped her fingers the lights turns on and the whole room was revealed. The chamber was large enough for some of Steven's larger aliens to move around comfortably, while also being equipped with several forms of weaponry. Just as swords, axes, laser guns and even armor.

"Oh my." Turquoise Gasped, she had never seen someone so well armed before. Even during the war, it was rare for any location to have so many different types of weapons.

"My word Flamista, you certainly have quite the collection." Commented Pearl very impressed. She noticed some of the shelves housing this tools including spears, which especially caught the Gem's interests.

"You better believe it, a huntress needs to be ready for anything." Flamista boasted with a wink, making the Gem blush. She soon thereafter lead the group out of the armory and to the door on the other side. "This is the girls bathroom, the boys have their own in their chamber." She informed the Gems as she leads them further down the hallway, stopping at a red door with a black heart engraved. "This is my room, also known as OFF LIMITS TERRITORY!" She declared, making everyone sweat with fear.

Amethyst on the other hand was Very intrigued, having a devilish smirk on her face. Just as Flamista had everyone follow her to the next location, the Purple Gems stayed behind and looked over the room. When she thought the cost was clear she pressed on the doorway, which opened immediately. Guess Flamista forgot to lock her own bedroom.

She walked inside and took a look around the Pyronite's Pad. It looked like a normal bedroom, if a little gothic. The bed had fancy black covers, fluffy pillows and even a black stuffed alien, Amethyst was so gonna tease her about that. There were also some furniture, like a dresser and mirror. But with an alien appearance to them.

She noticed Flamista's closet was opened, and blushed from all the sexy outfits and lingerie inside. The Gem walked over to the other side of the room, with something that really made the Gem turn read. "Hehe, Flamista you sick puppy." Laughed Amethyst as she looked at a wall filled to the top and bottom with paintings of Ben. Some of them also involved her with him, do some adults stuff.

Amethyst quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture, this was going to be good. She quickly ran out of the room and closed the door. She had better hurry to the others, before they get suspicious of where she was.

At the Tennyson residence, Oak Bark was taking the captured gemstones to the new Gem Containers in the Cell Area. She walked passed the cells holding the prisoners, which are the Homeworld Gems. Ben made sure the force fields were extra strong, they weren't getting out on his watch. He had also created an extra thick chamber just for Jasper, they would find her sooner or later.

"Let us out, organic!!" yelled a Quartz. They have all tried to break out and summon their weapons, but the metal collars and handcuffs secured them and made sure their abilities were canceled out.

"The Diamonds will kill you all!!" yelled the others. They have been going on like this nonstop, and frankly it was starting to get annoying.

"Blah blah blah. You are all talks. You know, I'm glad I had amnesia because I rather forget what I did as Oak Bronze." Oak scoffed as she opens the vault and stores the captured gemstones inside.

"Wait, you're the Bronze?? The Gem based on metal and control Wood Magic without being a Fusion???" Amber asked in awe.

"According to what Tectonic told me, I was. Until the High Authority Corrupted her then King Animo revived her by fusing her with a Husky and ta-da. Yours truly." Oak Bark explained as she frowned at Amber. "Because of you, that poor boy lost an eye. If it weren't for my Alpha, I would've Shattered you all myself!!" Oak growled menacingly.

"Ship! Ship ship!" Ship ran in and wagged his metal tail as he panted before Oak. The little robotic doggie was really a cute thing.

"OK, Ship. See ya, punks!" Oak Bark waved her hand as she followed Ship to serve him a piece of the Homeworld Ship. Thanks to the wreckage, Ben was using the parts to slowly repair and upgrade the Galvan starship.

In the living room, Jolt serves some tea for everyone while she served a milkshake for Norman, which soon after a shadow blob emerged from the Demon Watch and bite the straw with its cute jaws and began drinking. It creeps the dogs out while Omni was used to seeing weird stuff. Ben arrived with two Chili Fries and set it on the table. Norman began munching fries in a very unmannered way, slurping the sauces before cleaning his lips.

"So the Omni Protectors are defending our Dimension from Albedo and this Ultimo the Destroyer?" Ben asked. He knew about other realities having their own Omnitrix And traveling to other universes, but this Omni Protector thing was new to him.

"Yes. While Albedo was targeting our doppelgangers, Ultimo was destroying infinite universes in several dimensions. We already lost four members so we're replacing them, starting with me. Scarlet Warrior and her own Protectors are defending the other Dimensions so that leaves us with Albedo." Norman explained.

"To think erasing my existence wasn't enough to satisfied that egomaniac… Now he's murdering innocent people across space and time… What about Ben 23, Gwen 10 and Impact?" Ben asked.

"Spanner had defended them well. Of course, there's more… But I'm getting ahead of myself. My mission here. Death will explain." Norman was then possessed by the blob and his eyes went black with pink glowing iris and veins spread across the face.

"Benjamin, Prof. Paradox and the Grim Reaper, Black Skull, had chosen Steven Universe as the new 4th member of the Omni Protector." Death explained through Norman, with a voice of a beautiful charmer, like a fortune teller but mix with Norman's voice.

Omni and the Canines were taken aback and Ben grew very angry as he slammed his fist on the table. This was not going to happen on his watch, that boy was not getting in the middle of a omniversal war.

"It's bad enough that Paradox got my alternate future son involved in the Time War but this is too much! Steven is too young for that kind of responsibility!! What gives them the right to decide the boys' fate!?" Ben argued. He had half a mind to kick this guy's ass than go after Paradox and Black Skull.

"Mother X, of course." Norman sighed then Death continued.

"The Cluster was averted but there are greater dangers ahead and it's important that Steven be promoted as Omni Protector once he had proven himself worthy by enduring many difficult challenges." Death explained.

"Well, I will say no! Steven is my student, my responsibility! Go find someone else to replace your numbers!" Ben scowls.

"OK. I'll go tell Black Skull. Later." Norman bid farewell before vanishing through the Corridor of Darkness. Ben punched the table again, angered how can the higher up goes around, telling people what their destiny is and making decisions against their wills. If Norman comes back, and go telling him Steven must join a war, he will beat him down. Omni hugged Ben and start caressing him to calm him down.

Late at night, everyone was deep asleep in Flamista's starship and had adapted to the heat for now. In the boys' chamber, Steven was tossing and turning in his bed. The Omnitrix was glowing brightly despite the fact Trix was in Sleep Mode. then it surged through his body then we suddenly zoomed into his head and transported into Steven's Dream.

Steven was standing in the Dream Void, blinking a few times before realizing his surroundings. He recognized the place all right. He had been here many times before, whenever he fell into a deep sleep and into the pink void.

"I'm in my head-- I mean, I'm in my subconscious form. Why? Ben, is that you?" Steven called out. Seeing a foggy figure drawn closer, he could barely make however this was out.

"No. The Anodite isn't here." said a very familiar voice. Steven turned around and was startled to see Pyroblast standing before him. He couldn't believe his own eyes, he must've been dreaming as that would be the only explanation for this.

"Pyroblast???" Steven exclaimed but noticed that he doesn't have the Omnitrix badge and was a lot older, almost like his future self minus the scarred eye. Ben showed him images of Steven 10k aliens, that's how he was inspired to make Terrabeetle. "Whoa!! You look awesome!!" Steven beamed.

"Ha ha ha, nothing can keep you sad." chuckled Pyroblast as he crossed his arms. Steven couldn't believe this was happening, he was talking to his own transformation.

"Why are you here?" Steven asked. On cue, Fist-Thrash and Razorfang appears but they are very different aside from their uniforms.

Fist-Thrash is a female Tetramand, standing eighteen feet tall and had the build of an Amazonian, smooth chin and long hair tied in a ponytail. Razorfang is at adulthood, becoming more feline with dark stripes and is eight feet tall on fours.

"Because we need to talk to you." Fist-Thrash said as she folds her main arms and held her hips with her secondary arms.

"Whoa!! Fist-Thrash is a girl???" Steven was mind blown. This was totally insane, he had no idea some of his aliens were female. Well, except for Arachnight.

We are the representations of the DNA sources. Those who were females changed gender when you installed said pod.* Razorfang spoke through echolocation from his gills, which Steven understood him due to being in the Dream World.

"And I can understand you! Is everyone else here?" Steven asked then saw he was surrounded by all his available transformation, only at adulthood and in their true gender. "Cooool!" He beamed. This was insane, everyone from Quickstrike to Atomic Smash was here.

"Hey, Stevo!" Hotfreeze picked up Steven and noogie him. "I gotta say, being Thunderskull is mindblowing! If you get Wood, I got dibs! I wanna see me as a Wooden Ickiton!" Hotfreeze laughed then Ghostfreak flew over and snatched Steven away from him.

"Don't noogie Steven! You'll freeze him." She hissed. She looks like Ghostfreak but very feminine, with wide hips, curve buttock and, despite being a ghost, she had big breasts. She held Steven closed to her breasts, which he feels very awkward. Ghostfreak was his all time favorite transformation, but seeing him as a large breasted woman was kinda weird.

"Ghostfreak, put him down." Crabbyclaw told her while the other aquatic aliens were snickering. This wasn't the time for her to go all fan girl on the kid, they had something very important to tell him.

"No!! I'm his favorite!" Ghostfreak hissed. This really made Steven blush, even his own transformation knew his love for her.

"A favorite Hug Pillow, that's what. Ha ha ha!" laughed Gigantosaurus.

"Hsssss!!" Ghostfreak dropped Steven and readied her claws. Quickstrike zipped between them and held out his hands. This was no time for a fight, especially with Steven caught in the crossfire.

"Enough. We aren't here to chat. Steven, we want to explain to you more about the Diamonds." Quickstrike said. This needed to be discussed with the boy, if he was ever going to survive the coming battles.

"Really? Why?" Steven asked, though he would guess it's about Red Diamond. That should really be obvious, the battle with him was drawing closer and closer.

"To understand and be prepared." Blockbuilder answered.

"We knew them best because we fought them before. Technically, our original selves." BioHazard said. He sounded a lot clearer than when Steven used him, maybe he was talking the wrong was the whole time.

"Yo! How ya doing?" Arachnight greeted as she hopped out from Gigantosaurus' back. This was going to be awkward, Steven could already guess it. He felt bad about locking her back up after only using her once, in hindsight it was a crappie thing for him to do.

"Arachnight? Uh, why are you here?" Steven asked. He thought only his unlocked aliens were here, wasn't this one taken away by Ben?

"Duh, I want to see you and tell you being me is not all that bad. I'm a very skilled fighter and my seduction powers can be very handy." Arachnight smiled adorably. She's just like how Steven looks as an Arachweb so she's really a child.

"Yeeeah, but those things makes everyone look at me funny." Steven blushed. Pointing to her breasts, making the spider girl blush and let out a small laugh.

"You'll get used to it." Arachnight giggled.

"Ahem! Can we hurry up?" Staticbot complained.

"Oh sorry." Arachnight backed away then noticed Ghostfreak glaring at her. "What?" She asked. This was going to end in a cat fight, or ghost and spider fight.

"We will start with Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond is… How to word it right?" Pyroblast began. This was difficult, explaining the Diamonds wasn't so easy as they rarely do up themselves.

"She's a giant bucket of tears. Whenever she gets very emotional, she produced magic wave that makes everyone cry almost instantly. Really annoying." grumbled BugBomb. The other transformations nodded, that happened to a bunch of them.

"She's the Mistress of Water, thousands of times greater than Lapis Lazuli and she wields a sickle." Fist-Thrash added.

"Meaning she's a range fighter. She's powerless on close range. And she's weak against Elec Magic." Staticbot said. Hopefully Steven gets the point of using him against water Gems, or at least use the thunder element more.

"Thunderskull will vaporized her into hydrogen!" Hotfreeze boasted with glee. The static alien rolled his digital eyes, this guy thinks too much of himself.

"Don't get all high and mighty! Soon I will get a Thunder form." Ghostfreak proclaimed while winking at Steven. Steven couldn't tell it's a wink since she only got one eye. But he got the point, Ghostfreak as an electrical alien did sound cool.

"She loves Pink Diamond so much, just like Jasper, she'll pin her rage of Rose Quartz on you." Aquaclaw explained. Warning the little boy of the danger coming his way, he needed to be prepared.

"Why me? Scratch that, how did Mom kill Pink?" Steven asked. That was his biggest question of all, he needed to know whether or not his own mother was a murderer.

"There's no evidence. Just eyewitnesses with different perspectives. What's even stranger is that no one Explained HOW did your mother shatter her." Arachnight shrugged. They have all talked to one another, no one had the answer.

"Yeah. Would I be able to kill a Vaxasaurian?" Crystalshard pointed out. Steven looked at Crystalshard than Gigantosaurus. He's right; how can someone at six feet kill someone standing over eighteen feet tall? Especially when Diamonds are more powerful than even Male Gem.

"So someone framed Mom?" Steven asked. That was a relief, he didn't want his own mother to be a killer. But if Rose Quartz didn't do it, who did?

"It's highly possible. So be wary of her accusations. She demands answers you don't have, because you weren't even born and they'll think you're the reformation of Rose." Hotfreeze warned. This was going to be dangerous, Steven needed to know that.

"Those Diamonds really need to get out more." Steven pouted. He was a little afraid, most of the Earth was covered in water. If Blue Diamond fights him here, he's doomed.

"Next is Yellow Diamond. She's worse then Jasper but more level headed. She controls lightning but is weak against Wood." Ghostfreak explained. "So use Wood element like Gaiaghost~!" She cooed as she did a shy girl pose.

"Wow! You are so anxious, aren't you?" joked Hotfreeze before she whipped his snout with her tail. "Ow!" He whined, though he probably deserves that.

"Is she like Blue?" Steven asked. He heard about Yellow Diamond from the Gems, but lacked any real information concerning her.

"Sort of. They're sister-wives." Arachnight said. That made Steven very surprised, and he thought Ben and Omni being married was weird.

"So they're sisters by friendship yet married. Weird." Steven scratched his head.

"She is very deadly on both ranges so evasive is key. To describe her behavior, think Priyanka." said Crabbyclaw. Steven and all the DNAs shuddered of that description. A giant, super powered Priyanka? He'd rather face Diagon again.

"So Yellow is a scary overlord and Blue is super emotional. Got it. And Red?" Steven asked. That was who he was really concerned about, he only had a few weeks before the big battle.

"He's… actually benevolent like Pink. He never killed anyone, instead he only conquered planets and let the locals lives their life under his supervision. He only killed the armies sent to stop him." BioHazard explained.

"I bet it's because he's a hybrid like me." Steven wonders. Come to think of it, Red Diamond has never shown any actions really evil before. He restored Lapis's gemstone, and even had Kyanite warn them about Homeworld and the Cluster.

"Probably. He even warned you about the Cluster." The Orishian added.

"You're right. And White?" Steven asked. She was the highest of Homeworld, so he needed info on her also.

"We never faced her but we saw her last week." Pyroblast said.

"True. Hmmm… Maybe Kevin knows more. She hired him and Animo to steal Trix and you guys." Steven frowned as he thinks for a bit. Hate it or not, Kevin should know a bit more about White.

"Well, that's all we can tell you. Oh, someone wants to say something." Pyroblast moved away as Atomic Smash stomp forward and glanced at Steven.

"AWESOME!! ATOMIC SMASH!!" Steven beamed as he held up a high five. Atomic Smash smiled and tap it with his finger then grew serious.

"Steven. Jasper is out there. Plotting your death. I heard Homeworld Gems had placed several bases on Earth before they abandoned it. Jasper will use them to murder your family." Atomic Smash growls in anger. Atomic Smash was Steven's new strongest alien, since he could beat Jasper so easily. For him to say such things, made the kid worried.

"You hate her a lot." Steven noted.

"Yes. Her type murdered my whole family. My home. I wasn't strong enough… But when you used my DNA, you made me stronger. The bonds with your family combined with my burning passion. You help me vent my rage, so I thank you." Atomic Smash nodded.

"The Omnitrix placed us at our healthiest, most versatile state. Meaning we're a lot stronger than originally then you added your strength to us. That's the benefit of the Omnitrix." Fist-Thrash explained.

"So Jasper will keep on hurting my family… Atomic, how can we find the base?" Steven asked. He couldn't just wait for her to strike first, what if she kills someone?

"Let Jasper come to you. As we fight, your friends must plant a tracer in her gemstone. Amber has one. Once it tagged, Jasper can't get rid of it unless she kills herself, which we all know she won't." Atomic Smash cracked his knuckles. "Jasper shall learn that being born powerful doesn't make you powerful. It's your skills and training." He said.

"Your bonds." Pyroblast nodded.

Determination.* Razorfang added.

"Loyalty!" Arachnight added.

"Empathy." Crystalshard said.

"Love." Ghostfreak blushed.

"And friends!" Hotfreeze nodded. Steven smiled as he gazed at his transformation then nodded.

"Thanks guys!! I won't let you done!" Steven promised then a white light flashed before him.

Steven woke up with sweat on his face and looked around. He at first thought it was a dream but he checked the Omnitrix and it ceased glowing, which confirmed it's not a dream. Steven sighed and crawled out of bed, pulled out a book and wrote down all he knows and has been told. Once he's done, he placed it away before noticing a present box. There's a note and he open it.

"Hello, Steven. We never met but I know you from Paradox. A big adventure is coming and a lot of battles awaits. But remember to enjoy your life and your family. This is for you. I'm sure it'll help you as it helps me. Get well soon. From - Chrono Spanner"

Steven was perplexed then opens the present and inside are new set of clothes for him. On top was an SD card and a manual book titled "Basic Instruction of the Omnitrix". A note is there and he read it.

"This card gives you a cool Uniform Mode, perfect protection to avoid what happened before. It will fix the glitches, you will get Universal Translator installed and an upgrade for the Omni-Weapon. Now you can make weapons out of DNA samples. I got the idea when Dad had a Slimebiote stuck on Mom during their teen years. And here's two passwords, one for Grey Matter and another for Upgrade. Take care, Steven. Stay believing - Spanner."

Steven was even more confused but was very happy with the gift. He closed the box and take it to bed. He rested on his bed and went to sleep.

The scene switched over to the surface of the moon, where Vilgax's ship was revealed to be fully repaired. However, some upgrades were made to the vessel. The ship now had several large spikes on the bottom, two large orbs filled with energy on the back and the front had a row of gigantic cannons installed.

Inside the ship the crew belonging to Vilgax all gathered around metal containment unit, large and reaching thirty feet to the ceiling. It has been long and painful, but finally Vilgax was fully healed. He has also ordered the machines to upgrade his body, make it strong enough to capture the Omnitrix and crush anyone that gets in his way.

The material was given to them by one of Vilgax's allies, Emperor Frieza. He gave the cybernetic parts in exchange for data on the Omnitrix, given the circumstances Vilgax had absolutely no other choice but to agree with his terms.

The containment began to open up, marching out was Vilgax the conqueror. He had been given cybernetic enhancements to greater his destructive power. He Now stood twenty four feet high, with a more muscular frame and longer limbs. His right arm was replaced with a robotic one with a red hook made of energy on the end. His body was Covered with dark purple and black armor, thick with red circuit marks all around his joints. His tentacles were burned and now had light purple patches, while gaining to mechanical tendrils stinking from his head to his back. His elbow had metal rods sticking out, which were meant to grow his muscles should he ever feel the need. His legs were completely covered with metal and now had two toes, with small red spikes on the knees. His mouth was covered with a red breathing mask, while his left eye was replaced with a robotic one.

"My patience has come to an end! No more waiting, no more hunters. I will obtain the Omnitrix with my own claws, and destroy anyone who dares to get in my way!!!" Declared the warlord with rage, his time of victory was at hand.

"Master, we have contacted your associates and they have agreed to meet with you. Shall we make course for the meeting point?" Asked one of the drones.

"Indeed, set a course for the Black Void and make it fast!! I will not be denied my ultimate prize, whoever this insect that keeps the Omnitrix away from me shall feel my wrath, This I swear!!" He said as the scene goes out to his ship, flying off of the moon's surface and warped out of the area. The scene goes dark, leaving only faint rays of the moon's light before being Incase in darkness.

Meanwhile back on earth Jasper was soon walking inside of an old temple, somewhere in the middle of a desert. She walked down the hallway and went inside the first room on the right, This was an old Homeworld base built during the war.

She had barely managed to escape from the wreckage of the now destroyed Homeworld vessel, swimming in the bottom of the ocean and walking on the floor. It took her days to get here, but now she could recharge and get ready to take down those damn Gems. Especially that transformation, Atomic Smash. She still felt his mountain of power against her body, it was like nothing she felt before in her life.

The feeling of being useless and weak, it was something she despised feeling. She would have her revenge, no matter what it took, she would have her revenge. But she needed to play this smart, she couldn't go charging in without a plan,

She didn't have anyway of contacting Homeworld for backup, which meant she was on her very own. Outnumbered and without many resources. However, Jasper knew of bases on Earth belonging to Homeworld before they left the Earth. Hidden locations even the Gems didn't know about like the one she was in now, and with their technology she would shatter those Crystal Gems for everything they have done to her and her old Diamond.

"Get ready son of Rose, your time is coming. In the name of Pink Diamond, I will crush you!!" She declared setting on a chair in front of a computer, typing in it and displaying some schematic of tech including, weapons, armor and body enhancements. The scene went dark, with a Diamond symbol being the only thing visible before everything went dark.


	31. Joy ride

The scene opens up in the old Mashewaran house. In the living room, Priyanka was busy vacuuming the floor. She looks terrible, as she had messy hair, bags under her eyes and sadness filled her face. She was doing clean up in the lonely house before she decided to take a break. She sat on the sofa and began eating vanilla crackers before she noticed the book of the religion she's from. She picked it up and dump it in the trash, only to pick it up again and dust it off. She sighed as she put it on the shelves before noticing the TV was left on but mute. It was reporting about the Battle At Beach House and the Cluster's awakening.

"..." Priyanka eyed at the video seeing Connie had split from Steven when Jasper crippled Stevonnie then Monkrush overpowered her. Priyanka sat down, eyes tearing up and lips quivering. "Connie…" she whispered. It had been weeks since she talked to her own daughter, ever since that night she said those awful things to her.

Suddenly the door knocked. Priyanka quickly wipe her eyes and fix her hair, stood up and answered the door. She had wondered if it was either Doug or Connie, but quickly dismissed the idea as that would be impossible. Her daughter would never talk to her again after the hateful things Priyanka told her, and Doug was without a doubt still greatly upset with her, and for good reason.

"Yes?" She asked. Who would be visiting her at this time of day?

"Sargent Mashewaran?" Before Priyanka was Lt. Steel, holding out a badge and asked for her confirmation. She had no idea who this strange man was, or why he knew her name.

"Yes?" She asked. She was hesitant to talk to this man, he could be a criminal for all she knew.

"Lt. Steel of the SECT. Can you answer some questions about Omni Hero and the Crystal Gems?" He asked, surprising Priyanka. This man wanted her to answer questions about Ben Tennyson and those aliens, but why?

Time skip to the morning after the last chapter, Ben and company visited Flamista's starship to check on the Gems. They announced the happy news about Omni's pregnancy and everyone was happy for Ben and Omni. Steven then explained about the dream they had. Everyone were having trouble to believe it but the notes and the description about the Diamonds are accurate.

"But why would they talk to you?" Pearl asked. She out of everyone found it impossible for Steven's transformations to actually talk to him, but then Trix reminded her of the mental link shared with Steven and the Omnitrix. Not to mention Rose Quartz had mental based abilities, so maybe Steven did as well.

"Scratch that, how are the DNA alive??" Amethyst asked. She thought DNA talking to Steven was weird, and that's saying something coming from her. She also snickered at the lady Ghostfreak and Arachnight part, it was hilarious.

"The Omnitrix was so advanced that, with the Codon Stream as the result of combined static electricity of over a million of DNA inside it, all the DNA sources' consciousness were transferred to the DNA. Trix, make sure the Ectonurite doesn't plan anything sinister!" Ben ordered. That really caught the boys attention, what was Ben so serious about?

"Yeah. But why?" Trix asked. Ben was acting really weird now, what's he so scared of Ghostfreak for?

"Right now, my Ghostfreak has my DNA so only I'm in control. But in the past, an Ecto Lord got his DNA scanned and every time I used Ghostfreak, the less control I have until the Ecto Lord took over and escaped the Omnitrix. He then tried to possess me to wield the Omnitrix." Ben frowned. Remembering the terrifying battles with that phantom freak.

"But she doesn't seem very evil." Steven reassured Ben. Ghostfreak actually seemed to have a romantic interest in Steven, which was kinda weird and awkward for the kid.

"Still, keep an eye. I don't trust Ectonurite." Ben said. If that Ectonurite takes over Steven, he'll ripped her out and throw her into the Sun. He didn't want Steven getting hurt by his own transformation, especially not from his favorite.

"Ignoring the Ectonurite, if Atomic Smash's information was true, then Jasper must be hiding in one of those old bases. The best course of action was to find them." Omni said as she munched her third plate of Chili Fries. Her hunger had only increased significantly over the time of her pregnancy, last night she even tried eating a throw pillow.

"What about your satellite?" Flamista asked. Ben's Green Eye could find Xeno-Beasts and Corrupted Gems from all over the planet, surely it could Jasper or the bases she was hiding herself inside.

"It's working as they only destroyed the body. The Eye is still intact. After all, it's coated with Taydenite and nothing stronger than that stone can break it, not even Homeworld technology." Ben smiled, really wanted to see their faces. The Gems were not very surprised as they expected that from Ben.

"We could interrogate the prisoners." Oak Bark suggested. She honestly just wanted to go a round with that annoying Amber and those damn soldiers of hers. She would make them pay for everything they did, especially with Steven's missing Eye.

"Atomic mentioned she has a Gem Tracker dart. We can use it to track Jasper by hitting her gemstone with it." Steven pointed out. Oak grinned malevolently as now she got a perfect knowledge to get from Amber. She couldn't wait to put that runt's mouth through the ringer getting information out of her.

"What about Jasper coming back for a rematch?" Garnet asked. Technically Steven could use Atomic Smash again and take her out, but she would probably go after the others in search of him first. None of them stood a chance against her except for Steven and Trix, well, except for Ben of course.

"Seeing she wants revenge, she's not far from Beach City. So, keep your communication on. And the boys, you're off duty and if Jasper attacks, warn us in time." Jolt said with seriousness. The two were still healing from their injuries, thus they were in absolutely no condition for another battle with that juggernaut.

"OK." They all agreed. Steven and Trix hates being out of the action, but Jolt was right. They were still injured and didn't have much strength, Pearl had to help Steven out of bed this morning.

"I'll help you with the search." Flamista offered. She was a huntress, she had years of experience in tracking and trapping all manners of prey.

"Thanks but we got it. You just keep an eye on Steven and Trix." Ben added. Steven and Trix needed someone watching them at all times during the day and night, as they were vulnerable and a gigantic target for Homeworld.

"OK. I will." Flamista nodded and walked away. She then noticed Amethyst giggling as she's showing pics to Turquoise and Cat's Eye and walked over, skillfully snatch her phone from her hand and was shocked by the pictures. She melted the phone and whipped Amethyst so hard that she poof and returned back into the gemstone.

"Whoa!!" The boys exclaimed. Whatever was on Amethyst's phone must've really pissed off Flamista, Ben, Pearl and everyone else was shocked to.

"Totally expected." Turquoise sighed at Amethyst's antics and Cat's Eye was very startled. She now knew better than to make that walking inferno angry.

"Why did you whip her?" Connie asked. That was totally uncalled for, however, knowing Amethyst the Pyronite may very well have a good excuse,

"When I said my room was off limits….. IT'S OFF LIMITS!!!" She roared as she amped up the temperature to two hundred degrees. Everyone were terrified and sweating badly while the Tennyson's and Steven switch to Pyronite forms.

"AMETHYST!!!" Pearl yelled at the gemstone. She should've known that little troublemaker would disobey a rule on the first day, that was so like her.

"She always invaded people's property." Garnet sighed. Remembering all the times they found the purple Gem going through their stuff when she thought they weren't home.

"Too hot…" Lapis cried. As a water based Gem Lapis hated the heat, she felt like all the water inside of her was boiling.

"Flamista, calm down." Heatblast told her as he stood up and suck all the flames out of her aura, dropping the heat. Flamista blinked and gazed at Heatblast. "Here. They're punishment for Amethyst." Heatblast gave her a to-do list, which were training drills for the Purple Puma, then turned to Steven as he reverted.

"Anything else, Steven?" Ben asked. Wanting to know if Steven had anything to report from the sentient DNA within the Omnitrix.

"Yeah, a present was left for me by someone named Chrono Spanner." Steven showed the box to Ben and everyone gazed at it. Ben was extremely dumbfounded. Steven couldn't be talking about who he was thinking, could he?

"Spanner was here???" Ben asked. He couldn't believe it, did Paradox and Black Skull send him to the kid behind Ben's back?

"Who's Spanner?" Trix asked. Curious on how Ben knew this stranger.

"He's the alternative future son of Ben in his third future timeline. His real name was Kenneth 'Kenny' Tennyson." Omni explained with a gentle smile as she's back in Human form. She had previously checked and learns there's no danger of switching form while pregnant, since the developing baby is potentially a Living Matrix.

"He's your son too?" Connie asked, surprised.

"He's through Kai Green, Ben's old girlfriend." Omni added, somewhat with disgust and jealousy. The last thing a pregnant woman wanted to do was talk about her husband's old flings.

"No, he's ours." Ben said as he read the note. "The new upgrade for Omni-Weapon was inspired when Dad had a Slimebiote stuck on Mom during their teen years. Skurd was stuck on the Omnitrix, not Kai." Ben points out then both Ben and Omni facepalmed in annoyance.

"Spanner, don't you understand not to meddle with the past!?" They both yelled. Great, now Spanner just ruined the biggest surprise of Omni's pregnancy. Time travelers really took the surprise out of everything.

"Oh there's an extra message behind it." Hellfire barked as she pointed at the Note. Ben flip it over and read.

"In case my parents think I ruined the surprise, no, the baby is not me. I'm from the alternate dimension called the Dragon Universe. PS: Mother Bulma says Hi and don't stop having fun. Sincerely, Kenneth Brief." The note said, surprising the Tennysons.

"Oh, it's not the Kenny we know. My bad." Ben blushed, feeling embarrassed from the scene he just made.

"Another you married THE Bulma Briefs!?" The boys are freaking out.

"I sympathize Ben and Omni on tolerating Goku." Omni said with pity. She has been to that universe, Goko is good but also kinda a doofus.

"Since Steven got new clothes, guess we better go shopping." Connie said as she stood up and walked to the exit. She needed replacement cloths after all of the old ones were destroyed during the big battle with Homeworld.

"I'm coming too!" Cat followed her love. She also wanted to be there when Connie began trying on new panties, her fur was getting puffy just thinking about it.

"Well, who's up for a swim?" asked Pearl. This heat was absolutely driving her crazy, she needed to cool down fast before she melted into a puddle on the floor.

"You go ahead. I'll install this into Trix. Girls, protect Omni." Ben instructed as he sat down and began fiddling with the Omnitrix body. He was interested in the fact that these chips had Grey Matter and Upgrade in them, the more tech based transformations.

"Let's go!!" cheered Omni as she headed out with everyone while Turquoise carried Amethyst's gemstone. Flamista headed off to change clothes but quickly hide in the corner as she flared pink.

"Oh my Pyro… He's so damn sexy as a Pyronite!! Those muscles… And the size of his volcanoes… And that handsome face…" Flamista looked over to see Ben had installed the chip and Trix feels like brand new. He shows off his nonexistent muscle and the two laughed. "Is it possible he can accept one more for his Harem?" She whispered.

At the Beach City Clothing, Connie and Cat's Eye were shopping for new clothes since the majority of their old set were destroyed in the battle. More importantly, new panties and bras since Connie ran short. She and Cat's Eye still shared one bed, an oversized cat mattress to be precise.

It was a little difficult for the girls and Cats's children to adjust to the ship, but they managed to make a cosy little home in Cat's new room. The heat was the hardest part, forcing Connie to wear less clothes to stay cool. Which to Cat's Eye, was a blessing in disguise.

"I'm gonna try some of these lace underwear before I buy them. Need to be sure they fit." Connie said as she took a handful of underwear and headed to the changing room. She wanted to buy the extra fluffy and sexy stuff to get her little kitty excited.

"Try...on...underwear?" Cat's Eye mouthed then gave a very lewd grin as she turned red. "Mrrrow~, time for photos!" Cat purred as she held out her phone and followed. She had loved living with Connie these past few weeks, it was like heaven for her. They didn't do anything too naughty, yet. But Connie would always let the feline Gem get a few good feels and looks from time to time.

"Easy, Kitten. No need to get too excited. You'll get the fun at home." Connie winked at her as she grabbed a curtain and open it, only to find a woman in the middle of changing.

Connie and Cat's Eye had their eyes bulged out, lips dropped and blood spray out of their nostrils as she looks like a goddess. Her panties was so ridding deep in her buttcrack and the mirror shows her bra can barely contain her nipples. Her breasts were so huge they could be watermelons.

"Huh? Hey!!! I'm changing-- Gasp!" The woman turned to complain but gasped to see Connie. Connie was taken aback.

"Mom!?!" Connie exclaimed as it's her mother, Priyanka. "What are you doing here???" Connie asked a pretty stupid question. She was also still blushing, this was the first time she saw her mother with most of her clothes, and damn was she hot.

"I'm…trying out some clothes…" Priyanka was very scared, unable to speak as she stares at her daughter. Cat's Eye stands in front and gave a very vicious glare. She still hadn't forgiven Priyanka for what she said to Connie, and was still pissed she shot her.

"Grrr! Forget it, we'll just leave!" Cat's Eye growls as she protectively lead Connie away but Priyanka stepped forward and Cat held out her fist. "Stay back!!" She hissed. She was getting ready to shred this bitch to tiny pieces.

"Connie… H...How are you… Were you...hurt in that battle?" Priyanka asked with concern. Connie blinked at her tone and concern but Cat's Eye doesn't buy it. This woman shot her own daughter and told her she was dead to her, no bitch like that suddenly change.

"Oh, she was just fine! She's a brave warrior! Not that you care anyway, bitch!!" Cat's Eye hissed. Priyanka was afraid for her life, this Gem looked like an angry tiger.

"..." Priyanka feels like dirt as she looked away. "I'm… Sorry…" She said.

"Sorry!? Sorry!!! How dare you act so sympathetic after everything you've done!!! You make me sick, you hypocritical--" Cat was gonna insult but Connie stopped her.

"Cat, stop." Connie said. Cat's Eye snorted and turned with a huff. Priyanka bowed her head. She guessed she deserves such hatred towards her, it was only right.

"It's OK. She's right, I'm nothing but a hypocritical bitch… I shot my daughter… mistreated her friends… I'll… L-leave…" Priyanka tried to head back in to dress up and leave but Connie grabbed her arm.

"Mom. Are you OK?" Connie asked.

"..." Priyanka began tearing up for hearing her still calling her Mom. "No. My life was ruined. By my own selfishness. For being so hard on my family. All because…" Priyanka stopped herself as she doesn't want to make them feel sorry but Connie just wrapped her arms around her and hugged the poor woman, surprising Cat's Eye and Priyanka.

"Mom. It's OK." Connie whispered. "We'll leave you alone." Connie break the hug and began to walk away but paused. "If you feel like talking, you got my phone number. I don't want to see you suffering too much." She said as she walked to the other side of the store. Priyanka was silent then closed the curtain to dress up.

"Connie, why are you being so nice? After everything…" Cat's Eye stopped as Connie gazed at her with tears.

"Always get those who harms me a second chance, for I'm the only family left for her. Paradox said that. Dad divorced Mom and the whole scene was on Internet. Kitten, she suffered enough. I think she's not being a hypocrite. She's…trying to protect me for suffering the same pain she had suffered." Connie said before slowly breaking down crying. Cat's Eye embraced her and let her cry on her shoulder. Priyanka was at the exit as she noticed her crying. A tear escaped from her eye then she walked out of the store.

Back at Flamista's ship the boys were hanging out with Ben, talking about the dream Steven had last night. Steven had told Ben everything about what happened and what his transformations said to him, Ben was very interested in the story. He was fascinated with these creatures being on Steven's side, although he was still suspicious of Ghostfreak.

"So your Ghostfreak has a crush on you?" Ben asked, a little weirded out by what Steven had told him about the female Ectonurite.

"Ya, she even got jealous with Arachnight over me. But that also reminds me, can you unlock her again for me?" Steven asked Ben, wanting to give the spider alien another chance after talking with her in his dream world.

"Arachnight? I thought you were creeped out by her?" Ben asked confused, the boys were completely uncomfortable while being the arachnid. And who could blame them? There were a whole bunch of pervert eyeing Arachnight as they were her.

"That was because we weren't used to being female, but Stevonnie slowly changed our minds." Trix explained. Ben understood as he took ahold of the Omnitrix, Trix folded inside and Ben activated a few codes on the device.

"There ya go, I just added her back into your playlist." The man said as Trix came back out, now displaying an Omnitrix icon of Arachnight.

"Thanks, maybe I'll try the Elemental Switch on her after I'm all healed up." Steven said thinking about which elements to use on her, maybe water.

Steven checks his watch and saw what time it was, Jenny and the other Cool Kids invited him and Trix over for a drive around town. Buck said it might be a good idea to get some fresh air, plus Sour Cream wanted to see his new transformations.

Trix also wanted an excuse to see Jenny again, that robot was a love sick puppy. "Hey Ben, could you give us a ride to Jenny's place?" Ask the little Omnitrix, causing the older man to raise and eyebrow in confusion.

"You two do know you're still recovering right? You can't go being a hero until you're healed." Ben lectured the two boys, but Trix was quick to rebuttal.

"We just want to hang out with them. Jenny offered to take us on a ride around Beach City and I think that's a pretty cool idea." The little Omnitrix spoke, but every time he mentioned Jenny his screen shortly changed to the color pink, before changing back just as quick. But not quick enough for Ben not to notice, this little Smart Bolt was such a sly dog.

"Sour Cream and Buck both said they wanted to see all my new transformations too. Please Ben, can we go?" pleaded Steven with his puppy dog eyes. Ben regretting Omni teaching him that trick, it always made Ben puddy in someone's hands.

"Alright fine, you two can go." He signed in defeat, he was the Hero Of Heroes yet he couldn't overpower the dreaded puppy glare.

"Ya!" Both boys cheered as they gave each other a high five. Flamista walked back into the living room, or the storage room turned living room. She was dressed in a casual black tank top and pants, but they seemed to have a metallic look to them. That was because they were a heat resistant material to keep her flames from burning off her clothes.

"What are you boys talking about?" Asked the Pyronite as she changed into her humanoid form and sat next to the boys, interested in whatever their conversation was since they all seemed pretty excited about it.

"Steven is going to hang out with some friends and Smart Bolt wants to see the Chocolate Princess." Ben smirked at Trix's reaction. It was nice being the one mocking someone instead of getting mocked, Trix's digital face looked hilarious.

"Beeeen!!" Trix whined as he waved his arms in embarrassment. Ben just loved to make fun of him whenever he gets the chance, although, Trix guessed he should just be grateful it was Ben and not Amethyst.

"Ah, OK. Should I go with them?" Flamista asked. She knew she needed to look out for the boys while they were recovering, and going out while still injured and with so many enemy eyes watching is extremely risky.

"Nah, it's just social hangout. Beside, Jasper doesn't have the brain to know how to find a Gems." Ben answered. At any point, he will have the Green Eye keep watch on them both. If Jasper or anyone of their enemies shows up, Ben will be there in a matter of seconds.

The scene quickly switched to the abandoned Homeworld base, where Jasper was struggling to activate the Navigation Computer and pinpoint Steven's whereabouts. However, being a Gem for her strength and not her brains, this was becoming very difficult.

"DAMMIT!! HOW DO YOU WORK THIS STUPID THING!?! RAAAAGH!!" Jasper lost her temper and destroyed the console by smashing her arms through them. The screen went offline and the base began self destructing. "Oh sh…" she began before the big explosion.

KA-BOOOM!!!*

The scene switched back to Ben and co. as Ben just chuckles of what he said. He didn't know it, but he was more accurate with his statement of Jasper than even he knew.

"Yeah, all she cares about is smash things. Guess that's why she get thrashed a lot." Trix laughed. He still remembers the beating they gave her as Atomic Smash, he loved every second of it and will enjoy doing it a second time.

"Well. Come on. I'll use Roadblock." Ben offered as he prepared his Omnitrix. This was actually pretty nice, Steven needed to contact his Human heritage.

The scene then switched to the Tennyson residence, where Omni was munching her 20th Chili Fries while Hellfire watched TV with her. They're watching Beastars and Hellfire has hearts in her eyes for she's in love with the main protagonist, a grey wolf.

"He's so cuuute~!" Hellfire howled.

"Nyum nyum. SonicHowl is sexier." Omni said as she pictured SonicHowl in boxers. Hellfire nosebleeds at the thought.

"Benji!! Mate me!!" Fire squeals as she wagged her tail. Omni just rolled her eyes with a smirk, looks like some puppies would be in their future soon.

In the cell blocks, Oak Bark and Thunder Hound were grinning maliciously as they open the cells. Oak stepped in and flex her hands. This was going to extremely fun for her, she would get the team information and beat the snot out of these bitches at the same time.

"Alright, ladies. We got an Intel that Jasper is utilizing one of the Homeworld bases located around Earth. And you know where they are. So here's a deal: Talk or Shatter?" Oak asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"We will never talk, abomination!!" A Quartz yelled, only to have her arm kicked and shattered, spilling blood. "Gyaaah!!" She screamed in pain. Normally the Xeno-Dogs were not the type to enjoy inflicting pain on others, but they made an exception for this moment.

"We have ways to make you talk." Jolt armed her Voltage Jaws and chomped with malice. "And Jasper doesn't care about you. Not even the Diamonds. Have you seen all the Corrupted Gems?" Jolt then chomps a Ruby's arm and ripped it away, blood spilling out.

"Aaahh!!" She screamed in pain and all grew terrified.

"They. Were. Your. Comrades!!!" Jolt growls. Oak then grabbed Amber and held her up, crushing her neck as the hand petrified.

"And the Cluster was created by your oh-so-divine Diamonds out of the corpses of your people, family and friends!!! You call that righteous!?! And where's your proof that Rose shattered Pink? There's eyewitnesses but no evidence! So if Jasper dares lay a hand on that innocent boy, this is what happens." Oak snapped her fingers then Acid Spitter jumped in and sprayed acid at three Gems, killing them and retreated to their gemstones, which the cuffs alter into a sphere and trapped them in isolation.

"Graahh!!" Acid Spitter snarled, recognizing the Gems and is very angry. The Gems are even more terrified. She may have been Corrupted, but even her warped mind can recognize these scum.

"So tell us everything and give me that Gem Tracker, you clod, or spend your entire life in a small, dark, cramped isolation!! Your choice." Oak smirked innocently and Amber paled in horror. This monster was serious, she could tell from the blood lust in her eyes.

In the living room, Ben entered the house with Flamista, locking arms and Ben was trying to pry her away.

"Flamista, let go." Ben said, getting kinda annoyed with the Pyronite.

"You owe me an interview!" She pouted. Ben rolled his eyes and saw Omni. She belch loudly then giggle as she rubbed her belly, caressing the developing baby.

"Omni, can you threaten Flamista off me?" Ben asked, he really wanted his personal space back.

"She wants an interview, right? Come here, sister. I'm full of stories, especially about Ben." Omni grinned seductively, Ben on the other hand look terrified.

"Omni!" Ben paled. Flamista quickly lets go of his arm and sat next to her as she held out her notepad.

"Ready!" She smiled.

"Let's start on Ben's first day with me. The first alien he transformed into was a Pyronite. And guess what he did?" Omni began.

"Omni, don't tell her that!!" Ben panicked as he shook his hands in denial.

"What?" Flamista was so curious after seeing Ben was desperate to silence her. Hellfire sat on her lap and nuzzles her breasts, feeling the warmth.

"He set the forest on fire~." Omni giggled and Flamista burst out laughing. Even Hellfire laughed.

"Omni…" Ben was tearing in embarrassment. Why must Omni be so cruel? The door knocked and Ben turned, walked away as Omni continued telling Flamista and Fire about Ben's first week with the Prototype Omnitrix, and answered the door. "Yes, may I-- Oh, you." Ben frowned as standing before him was Lt. Steel.

"Tennyson. Care to answer some questions without turning into a lady moth again?" Steel frowned at Ben. How did this guy even find his house in the first place? Will no matter, Ben would make him leave soon enough.

"Necrofriggian are asexual. Femboyish, as the Deviant Artist labelled." Ben grumbled. "Fine, talk." He crossed his arms.

"First, I want all Crystal Gems present." He added, really getting on Ben's nerves. He held up his Omnitrix and began calling the Gems.

The scene switched to an open read next the corn field, it was night time and not a single car was driving. Until Jenny in her car drives quickly on the road, her friends all inside, including Steven and Trix. They have all started this drive a couple of hours ago, and it was very fun for the boys.

Before they actually went on the road Steven took the liberty of changing into his newest transformations for them, Buck loved Thunderskull while Jenny prefers Hydromutt. The transformation demonstration was short, as the boys couldn't put too much of their bodies to work in their conditions.

"Whoo! Wind in your face, that's what I'm talking about!" Jenny laughed while driving, Trix loved the way she laughed and smiled. The only ones in the car that didn't know about Trix's little crush on Jenny was Jenny herself, but Steven and the teen boys decided to keep it to themselves as it was up to Trix when he would tell Jenny his feelings.

"Breathe deep, Steven and Trix. This is the smell of freedom!" Declares Buck from the back seat, right next to Sour Cream.

"Freedom smells like pepperoni." Steven stated after taking up a few sniffles of the air, it also smelled like tomato sauce and cheese.

"Jenny, when was the last time your dad washed the car?" Trix asked, the smell of pizza was so strong even he couldn't help but smell it, and he didn't even have a nose.

"Haha, ya. My dad hasn't really had enough time to wash this old thing, too busy making pizzas and me delivering them." Jenny explained, rolling her eyes.

"You know what food definitely doesn't smell like freedom? Fish!" Complained Sour Cream, the other cool kids just rolled their eyes with smirks while the boys were greatly confused.

"What's wrong with fish?" Ask Trix with a raised digital eyebrow, what were wrong with fish like clown fish and swordfish?

"Buck's step dad is a fisherman, and he has been lecturing Sour Cream to forget about becoming a DJ and work on the boat with him." Jenny explained, making the boys remember Sour Cream and Onion had two separate dads.

"I just don't get what's wrong with wanting to be a DJ. But my step-dad was all on my case today saying junk to me. I'm just like, I don't want to be a fisherman. Everyone knows you can't rave in a raincoat, step-dad!" Complained Sour Cream, he was getting really sick of fish and boats all together.

"At least he only bugs you about one thing. My dad's gotta say something about everything I do, 'cause I'm the mayor's son. And I'm like, you can't tell me what to do, I'm the mayor's... wait." Buck began before realizing his own words.

"Isn't your dad in the progress of no longer being the mayor?" Asked Trix. Personally he didn't mind that guy not being the mayor anymore, he should have considered that before almost running over Steven and himself on the sidewalk with his van. Of course he must've done the same on Kevin, which would explain his actions.

"Ya, my dad has been pretty stressed over that." Buck explained. Although he didn't mind not being the son of a mayor for much longer, it was actually starting to get annoying.

"Puh-lease, you're walking in cake with that talk. You guys don't even know what bad is until you have a sister. Look, I don't know why I have to spell it out that I'm the evil twin and she's a good one! Don't ask me to help you with your homework, I'm at some metal concert." Jenny added to the conversation, getting tired of everybody getting her personality wrong.

"I think you're pretty nice Jenny." Trix said sweetly, with his screen glowing a faint pink.

"Thanks cutie." Jenny said before quickly moving over and planting a small kiss on the Omnitrix's forehead, causing him to glitch with joy and thank whatever deity did this for him. Steven, Buck and Sour Cream smiles at this.

"Family is tricky stuff, me and Trix have all been getting in trouble with this group who are out to kill us." Steven explained dreadfully, making the Cool Kids all wide eyed.

"Kill you?!?!" Asked the Cool Kids in unison.

"Y..ya. The Gems species are after me and Steven, it happened in Beach City a couple of weeks ago with that giant green hand. Me and Steven barely survived, heck, Steven lost an eye from it!" Trix Explained, reminding the Cool Kids of Steven's now missing eye. They had all freaked out when they first saw this, Jenny was horrified.

"And then I found out that the Gems are alien rebels, and there are other Gems out there that want us dead because they think we're traitors. And they tried to take me hostage because they think I'm my mom's reincarnation. And maybe I kinda am? I wish I could talk to Garnet, Amethyst, Cat's Eye, Turquoise and Pearl about it, but I think they kinda blame me for my mom not being around." Steven explained, a saddened tone to his voice.

"And in a couple of days me and Steven will have to fight a warlord named Red Diamond, he had already conquered hundreds of planets. He is said to be one of the strongest warriors in the galaxy, and me and Steven aren't fully healed yet either." Trix added.

There was an awkward silence among the group, the Cool Kids looked dumbfounded by what they all just heard. Jenny turned the music off. "That's heavy." She exclaimed, not even realizing how much was on the boys' shoulders.

"But you two seem pretty chill all the time. You're real champs Steven and Trix." complimented Buck removing his glasses, revealing his brown eyes.

"Ya man, I'd turn to fishing in a heartbeat to avoid all-...LOOK!!" Sour Cream shouted, pointing a finger to a glowing part of the field.

"What? Hang on." Jenny said before she turned her car drive right through the corn field, until finally they all reach a deep crater with a green orb on the bottom. Green circuit lines all around, with a yellow diamond on the top. "What's that?" She asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"A starship?" Sour Cream asked. He had only ever seen the one from the news, where the Gems were fighting those bad guys that Steven was talking about.

"No. An escape pod." Trix answered as he scanned the structure. He then recalled someone. "Peridot! So that's how she got out!" Trix said with venom. That little green snake must've used this to escape from the ship, of course she ended up safely on Earth.

"Who's Peridot?" Buck asked, knowing that sounded like a Gem name but not the ones belonging to the Crystal Gems.

"A Homeworld Gem. About my height. And...well… she's kinda like a cute smart girl from those anime." Steven blushed at that description. Jenny immediately noticed Steven expression and awed, little Steven found his first crush.

"You didn't… Steven, she's evil!!" Trix yelled. He couldn't believe his own ears, Steven was in love with their enemy.

"No, she's… *!!* YIKES!!" Steven clapped his hands and produced a bubble shield, deflecting barrage of bullets then command the earth to pull them away. "What was that?!" Steven asked as Trix equipped the Power Level Scanner.

"Whoa!! Cool move!" Buck said.

"Oh no…" Trix gasped as the hulking figure jumped out from the cornfield and landed in front of the crater. It was Jasper, wielding some Gem weapons like a Battle Helmet, a Gatling gun and a gauntlet, all taken her coloring and she was grinning with burning rage.

"Found you, Son of Quartz!! Die in the name of Pink Diamond!!" She roared as she fired her gun. Steven command the earth to lift into a pillar but the bullets tears it apart then Jasper rammed her head through it.

"Waaaah!!" screamed everyone then Steven hit the Omnitrix and morphed into Arachnight, fired her webbings on the car then fired her butt two web anchors at the pod and slingshot them over. She jumped out and caught the car as she landed on six legs then set them down.

"Guys, you're OK?" Arachnight asked. This form was a lot stronger than the boys thought she was, guess they were too busy with people staring to notice.

"We're fin… Steven???" Jenny raised an eyebrow while the boys nosebleeds at the huge melons, forgetting that's Steven. Arachnight just rolled her eyes, she would probably just going to have to deal with this kind of stuff from now on.

"Single sex race. Deal with it." pouts Arachnight as she folds her arms then noticed Jasper jumping across the crater and swung her fist. She can see she's moving very slow, and read her movements as everything of her vibrate like crazy and her body tells her to…

"ARGH!!" Jasper's fist was grabbed and tossed over, she crashed face first and plowed through the cornfield. She pulled her head out and spit the dirt out as she flared in rage. "Fight me, coward!!" Jasper roared as she turned and aimed her gun at Arachnight, who was sweating heavily and her legs grew weak as her body sparks with green bioelectricity.

"My body...can't take the stress…" she collapse and reverted. Steven couldn't handle a fight in his condition, he was still too weak.

"What happened!?" Jenny asked, worried for the little guy.

"Stevo is already too weak for transforming a lot!! What had we done!!" Buck exclaimed, blaming himself to have Steven showcase the aliens despite the fact that he's not fully healed. They needed to get the boys out of here, before that juggernaut comes after them.

Steven looked up and saw Jasper charging at full speed. Steven brings out his shield and brace himself for impact. A green blur flew over and kicked Jasper across the cheek so hard, she got flown into the field and plowed through them. The figure somersaulted and spin before landing in a heroic stance.

"Ah! Peridot?" Steven asked in awe as Peridot stood tall with her Limp Enhancement. Trix was speechless, were they about to get attacked by all the Gems of Homeworld!?

"Hey, Half Breed. You owe me some questions about the Omnitrix." Peridot smiled. Steven smiled, while Trix just looked pissed. This bitch was still on that?

"We didn't need your help, showoff!!" Trix yelled. This was not going to happen, this green snake was not getting her scales on Steven. It would be a cold day in hell before he would allow something like that to happen.

"That's Peridot? She looks taller." Sour Cream baffled. The dirt exploded as Jasper emerged and was enraged. This made Trix wish the Omnitrix and they weren't out of energy, they could really use Atomic Smash right about now.

"Peridot!! Why did you attack me!?" Jasper growls. She couldn't believe that his runt attacked her, did the Earth corrupt her mind too?

"Duh, the Omnitrix is my meal ticket for fame and reputation! And for a warrior, you really sank low. Attacking the wounded? Did the Adaptoid made you so scared?" Peridot teased, making Jasper start fidgeting.

"Adaptoid?" Steven and Trix asked in confusion. They had never heard of that name the green Gem used before.

(That's the name of my race.) Atomic Smash spoke through Steven's mind, surprising him. Guess he could talk to his transformations even when awake.

"So you dare turn traitor to the Homeworld!?!" Jasper charged in and headbutt Peridot but she jumped to the side, fired a grappling claw, yanking the gun away and integrated it into her arm. Steven was amazed by her moves, while Trix just scoffed.

"Gem Tech - Mugen Vulcan!!" She aimed, upgraded it into a spiral Vulcan and fired fifty explosive bullets, bombarding Jasper as she landed. The escape pod launched an orb, she caught it and converted her limp into a chain blade. "I didn't turn traitor but you jeopardize everything!! Gem Tech - Scourge Slasher!!" She swung her chain blade and slashed her repeatedly before Jasper grabbed her blade, yanking her in and headbutt her but Peridot did a V split, nearly missing her vagina before she closed the legs and stomped her head into the dirt before igniting her boot jet, blowing her in while propelling backward and disconnected the sword.

"Wow! She's so cool!" Steven said with blushes. Jenny thought Steven reaction was adorable, even Buck and Sour Cream thought so.

"Oh why, Maker! Why!?" Trix cried over his partner being lovestruck by an enemy. Why couldn't it be somebody else, even another Xeno-Beast would be better.

"Mmmph!! Mmmrrraag!!" Jasper punched the earth and cause a fissure, heading towards Steven and co. Peridot threw a grenade, burst open and trapped them in a protective energy barrier, which nullified the blast.

"Jasper, you're out of control! Your new look worried me and I analyzed you." Peridot jet away as Jasper pulled her head out and belch a magic wave, strafing around angrily. Peridot commands the pod to eject a giant battle armor and it land behind her. "You're becoming Corrupted." She frowned.

"I AM NOT!!" She curled up, revved her momentum until she's a ball of orange energy and spin dashed towards Peridot.

She jumped into the armor and it came alive as it caught her and crushed her so much, she exploded with energy then held her up as she commended the main optic to charge up the main cannon. Before she fire, Jasper grabbed it and crushed it, causing backfire that destroyed the armor and Peridot ejected before Jasper clobbered her into the ground.

"You're the Corrupted!! This Earth corrupted everything!!!" Jasper roared as she grabbed her head and started crushing her. Peridot wouldn't last long at this point, Peridot's were tougher than they looked but couldn't take the brute strength of a Jasper.

"Argh!! AAAAAAHHHH!!" Peridot screamed before a lightning spear stabbed through Jasper's arm. Jasper dropped Peridot as she clutched her arm and glared at Steven, who forged a lightning bolt. He may have been weak, but he wouldn't let Jasper hurt anybody else.

"Leave her alone!!" Steven yelled. He couldn't transform but he could still use his elements, and thunder was one of the most destructive ones there was. Trix had his tasers out, while the Cool Kids grabbed some crowbars and sticks or whatever to fight back with.

"Rrrghh!!! Fine!! I want to Shatter you anyway!!" Jasper jumped and swung her fist ready to crush Steven, but a giant tree tower punched her away. Jasper recovered, only to be shot at the Gemstone by a Gem Tracker. She screamed in agony as she clutched her gemstone.

Steven and co. turned to find Oak Bark holding a dart gun. She ditched it and ran over to Steven. She patted him with a smile, glad to see the boys were okay. Trix thanked his lucky stars backup showed up, he didn't know how they would fair against Jasper alone without Atomic Smash.

"Nice job signaling us, boys. How's your strength?" Oak Bark asked. Steven still felt sore all over, his missing eye even started hurting again. Trix checked and his power was low also, they used too much of it up earlier.

"Not enough to stay transformed. I can't even use Recovery without someone giving me a breather." Steven answered. He was completely weakened, without much of a chance for even standing let alone fighting.

"I know a way. Take my hand." Oak Bark held out her hand as the gemstone on her started glowing, both boys noticed this.

"Let's win this!" Steven gets the idea and took her hand. Steven's gemstone glowed and began healing him. His strength was returning, while Trix had his energy restored.

"Argh… You bitch!!!" Jasper summoned her hammer and threw it at them.

"STEVEN!! TRIX!!" panicked everyone.

"Oak Bark!! \ Steven Universe!!" They both yelled, synching their desire and goal to defeat Jasper then they burst into a sphere of light. The hammer struck then got repelled.

"What!?!" Jasper exclaimed, not believing her attack was useless.

"Gem Fusion?" Peridot asked in awe, recording this event of hybrid fusion.

The sphere shows a silhouette of Steven then began molding into a towering beast with the sounds of reverberating growls. The gemstones turned cobalt and burst with energy. Peridot's scanners were going off the scale, this fusion was powerful.

The light subsided and emerged a woman with the characteristics of Steven but a woman at age thirty five and with tanned skin, which was actually petrified oak wood. All the chubbiness were converted into muscles, making her an Amazonian esque and stands over twice the height of Oak Bark. She has the combined hair of Steven and Oak, making it a lion-like mane, her arms are coated with fur with canine hands with claws. She gained fur on her legs and a long tail. Her clothes were combined, gaining a feminine tank top version of Steven's shirt with Ben's old jacket and wears a military style cargo pants with jean material. On her left wrist was the Fusiontrix but with a new cobalt color scheme and spikes around the dial and her gemstones are cobalt. In fact, her furs are cobalt and her face gain side burns, fangs and pointed ears.

(Cue music - RockMan EXE Beast Out)

"Grrrrr!!! Grrrowl…" growls the new fusion as she was in a beast posture. Her battle hunger was extreme, and she was ready to rip Jasper apart and burn the remains to ashes.

"Steven and that wolf girl…" Buck began. He couldn't believe his eyes, this animal woman was gigantic.

"Fused!!" Jenny exclaimed. She heard all about Fusion from Trix and Ronaldo's web series, but this was totally insane. Steven and that wolf girl looked epic combined, plus, this wolf woman was kinda hot.

"Whoa!!! This fusion is way beyond any Fusions I recorded!!" Peridot gasped. She had recording many fusions before but this was nothing like she or any other Peridot has ever seen before. The fusion of two Gem hybrids, it was nothing any Gem as ever seen before.

"Pathetic weakling!! How dare you use Fusion against me!!" Jasper roared. Fusion was nothing but a cheap trick for weak Gems to use, they were insulting her battle with them by using such a useless and pointless ability.

"Shut up!!! You attacked us when we're not even fully healed so don't berate us on fairness!" Trix argued. His voice is feminine again but with a growling tone. He noticed his appearance and voice were different with this fusion than when he was with Stevonnie, could it be that each fusion of Steven had their own Fusiontrix?

"Time for Round 2, Jasperrrr… Courtesy of Cobalt Beowulf!!! Grraaaow!!" roared the she-wolf before sprinting towards Jasper at an insane speed. She felt the primal energy inside her veins, ready to unleash the beast on this bitch.

"What the!?" Jasper quickly threw her fist and struck her but Cobalt zipped past and slide across the field. The gauntlet shattered into pebbles. "No!! Why you-- GWAACK!!" Jasper got punched in the gut by Beowulf, crushing her intestine and made her poke blood before delivering a swift kick, sending her rolling on the dirt.

"So fast!!" Buck exclaimed.

"What power!! This is different from the Fusion he used before and she didn't transform yet!" Peridot smiled with gitty awe. Jasper stood and grew furious.

"I am not done yet!!! I will avenge Pink Diamond!!!" Jasper summoned her hammer and jump to the sky, spun into a sphere and spin dashed towards her. Cobalt Beowulf readied herself, this was going to be a heavy attack.

"My Mother didn't murder your Diamond!! You don't even know HOW she die!!" Beowulf summoned the Combat Staff and Rose's Shield then combined them into a claymore, cladded by the shield's designs and has root like spikes around the said shield. "Get it in your thick skull!!" Beowulf smack Jasper like baseball, breaking the sound barrier and sending her blasting through the cornfield, sending debris and dirt in the air.

"Whooooa!!" gasped everyone. Beowulf produced a bright green aura and placed her hand on the ground, vines wrapped around Jasper then dragged all the way to Beowulf.

"GET OVER HERE!!!" Beowulf howled as she hammered Jasper down, creating another crater and blew everyone back. Jasper stood back up and unleashed her orange aura.

"I am the strongest Gem!! You're just a maggot!!!" Jasper threw a headbutt, only for the helmet to get shattered upon impacting Beowulf's forehead. Jasper was taken aback and Beowulf blinked before gritting her fangs, snarling.

"Buzz off!" She burst with electricity then headbutted back, producing a thunderclap as Jasper went flying away. "Time for a killer blow!!" Beowulf placed her fingers on the Fusiontrix and move both dials until the hologram of Quickstrike and Razorfang were chosen. The core pops up and she pressed it down, bursting in a mixture of green and blue light. Everyone were in awe of what they become.

The transformation resembles the Citrakayah but with the Vulpinmancer, making it look like a hybrid of werewolf and werecat. Because of the current sex, it's a female with Oak Bark's assets, the fur is brownish purple with no stripes, the eyes grew squinty and narrow, and has the extended neck with large jaws but retained the feline ears, whiskers and features. The arms are apish like with giant paws while the legs retained the feline aspect and she grew a long tail. The uniform was that of Razorfang but the lower half are that of Quickstrike. The Fusiontrix was on the chest like Quickstrike, with the Gemstones on their respective areas.

"GRAAAAOOOW!!! RAZORSTRIKE!!" roared the Citramancer with the name Ben coined. Her voice sounds like a female Quickstrike with a Vulpinmancer growls.

"Razorfang and Quickstrike combined!!" Jennifer gasped. Trix loved the fact that Jenny was impressed, this was really a good day for him.

"This is insane!! I hit the jackpot!! He he he snort snort!!" Peridot snorted with glee as she recorded everything. Peridot was someone Trix wasn't happy with, after they handle Jasper that pain in the ass would be next.

"Argh!! Try dodging this!!!" Jasper pulled out a multi-nozzles rocket launcher from her gemstone and fired all the missiles at the group.

"With pleasure!" grinned Razorstrike as she dashed on all fours at a speed greater than Quickstrike, swiftly kicking and swatting missiles harmlessly away from her friends thanks to her enhanced acrobatic skills. She was so fast, everyone only sees afterimages when she struck the missiles.

Jasper growls and swung the launcher at her but one swing of the fusion's claws and she slashed through it in half and scarred Jasper's cheek.

"ARRGH!!" Jasper screamed. Razorstrike slid across the field then pounced her, rolled forward before kicking her into the sky. The Citramancer vanished then dashed through Jasper repeatedly at an insane speed, resembling a blur of light before she appears above her and stomped her feet against Jasper's back, letting out a bone chilling shattering sound of Jasper's spine before being propelled into the ground, fracturing it into the crater. "Urck… ugh…" Jasper was paralyzed then sluggishly held out a device and pressed the red button, opening a red portal under her and she went through it. Razorstrike stomped the dirt too late as the portal already closed and she escaped.

"Coward!!" She spat as the Fusiontrix started beeping and she reverted back into Beowulf, before splitting back into Steven and Oak Bark. Steven collapse as he's extremely exhausted and so did Oak Bark as that's her first fusion with a Human and being transformed.

"Phew. That was close." Steven sighed. He never knew being fused with a Xeno-Beast could make him feel so wild and primal, it was intense.

"Man, that felt good!! That'll teach her for taking your eye." Oak licked Steven motherly and he laughed. The Cool Kids gathered and congratulated them.

"Steven, that was awesome!!" Sour Cream cheered.

"Who would've thought we would be witnessed to an epic fight?! You three are the coolest!!" Buck beamed.

"My hero!" Jenny planted a kiss on Trix's head. His systems went haywire and turn pink. This was, without a doubt, the best day of the Omnitrix's life.

She kissed me again! She kissed me twice today!!* Trix was so pleased of this happening. This whole day was worth it just for that, Jenny kissed him!

"Oak, what did you shoot at her gemstone?" Steven asked. He and Trix were curious about that, since the shot didn't seem to do any damage.

"Gem Tracker. Now Benjamin can monitor her 24/7. No more surprise attacks." Oak winked at the group. She had managed to scare that Amber runt into giving her the device, good news for all of them.

They then heard a metallic screeching and they turned to see Peridot had repaired most of her armor and began carrying her escape pod.

"Peridot!" Steven called out. He really didn't want her to leave, she could join with them and fight against Homeworld.

"You continued to amaze me, Quartz. Now I know the Omnitrix can gain new powers through Fusion and that Hybrids are much stronger than normal Gems. I'll be continuing my research on you. See ya later~!" Peridot winked at the boy as she rocketed off the ground and flew off.

"Hey!! Get back here!!" Trix yelled. He couldn't believe this, that green snake managed to get away, again!

"Let her go. Beside, she did save you pups. Jasper is our biggest concern." Oak said then her stomach rumbles. It was so loud, they thought she's mad about something. "Uh… Wow, guess Fusion works up my appetite." She blushed.

"Who wants pizzas? It's on me, sweeties." Jenny winked and everyone cheers.

At the Tennyson residence, there was a heated argument between SECT and the Crystal Gems. The Gems were told all the details from Ben, and were greatly angered by Steel and his accusations on them. They were also disgusted to learn about his team keeping aliens prisoner, it was sickening.

"So you endangered Earth by letting those aliens awaken the beast that was sleeping inside our planet!?" Steel yelled.

"Hey, it was the Hammer Steroid that woke it up! Be thankful I put it to sleep again!!" Ben argued. He was getting really pissed off at this prick, he should be thanking their asses for saving the Earth dammit.

"Our job is to contain and stop extraterrestrial threat!! You should've notified us!!" Steel countered.

"Alien threats?! So imprisoning aliens who seeks refuge from a war for 50 years, that's an alien threat??" Ben rebutted. Steel's team and the rest of Earth's military had a bad reputation with capturing innocent aliens, and Ben was sick of it.

"How did you even knew about Area 51!? In fact, how did you know everything about us!?" Steel yelled, which Ben growls.

"Because I'm from a reality where your teams did the same thing except I changed everything! Why? Because I am the Hero of Heroes, I protect innocent people from all threats with my friends and family!! Because I do what is right and brought unity to all worlds!!" Ben argued.

"I'm not an idiot!!" Steel snapped, but Ben would beg to differ.

"Please stop arguing!!" Omni cried, getting emotional. Ben's anger dropped, becoming worried as he went to her and hugged her, usher her to calm down and rocked her gently. She whimpered as she hugged Ben.

"Can we all calm down? We have a pregnant woman here." Pearl reasoned. Steel was taken aback; an artificial intelligence pregnant??? "Ben wasn't lying, he's truly is from another reality. He relocated here after a villain destroyed his world." Pearl explained.

"We didn't believe them at first but seeing they were here for two years, owning a secondary Omnitrix and neither of us ever met them until months ago, we now do." Garnet vouched for Ben.

"Plus, he knows you like a book. He's even friend with a Time Traveler." Amethyst added. She's still the same as before, just a little tougher.

"He knew Kevin thoroughly and helped us a lot." Turquoise smiled, she wanted to help Ben also.

"He has an aura of authority, a man who understands what's at stake. I mean, he saved the Earth from the Cluster." Lapis added. She was really angered by this man, he was so rude and needed to learn his place around them.

"Sigh… Fine. So he's from another reality. Got it. But the situations are dire. In order for you to continue your duties, you must join the SECT." Steel explained, causing everyone to look dumbfounded around him.

"What??" Turquoise blinked.

"We were protecting Earth before you were formed! How can you now restrict us for doing our duty?" Pearl argued. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, this man was thousands of years away from telling them what to do.

"But unauthorized. If you join now, the government will authorize your actions but if not, you can't do anything." Steel said. Ben couldn't believe Steel right now, he had no idea what he was doing right now.

"What!?" baffled the Gems.

"Oh so if the Homeworld attacks us or the Xeno-Beasts began causing havoc or the Corrupted Gems start eating people, we can't do jack until you give a green card!?" Amethyst hates rules sometimes but that's the worst rule ever.

"Steel, this is why the Plumbers had higher authority then SECT. The Xeno-Beasts, Corrupted Gems and Homeworld Gems are our problems. Like I said before, you only do what the superior tells you to do but we are heroes. We do what's right and protect those in need. We don't wait for orders, we act. If the government wants to control us, he should get his arrogant butt over here and say it to my face." Ben said as he stroke Omni and faced Steel. "The answer is no, Steel. We already got authorization to protect Earth. Now I want you to go." Ben demanded.

"You can't be serious!! You're vigilantes!" Steel argued but then Ben transformed into Brainstorm and zapped his brain, making him yell before dropping in trance.

"Listen to my command, Lt. Steel. You will informed the government the Crystal Gems are in charge of dealing with any threats related to Gems or aliens. The Crystal Gems are the authority of Earth, not a politician. You will leave this home and forget where we live. Now go." Brainstorm ordered. Steel stands up and march his way out without a word. Ben reverted and sighed.

"I hate brainwashing people but Steel is an arrogant cookie." Ben said. He knew this wasn't going to be the last time they deal with Steel, he would probably cause them some more trouble down the road.

"It's for the best. I'm sure Steel will understand like our version." Omni said as she kissed Ben.

"Ahem!" Jolt cleared her throat. "I uploaded the locations of the Homeworld bases. The Green Eye spotted five within range of Beach City and the Lunar Sea Spire, one was offline. Oak called that the boys are safe and got an exciting tale to share." Jolt smiled.

"That's great. So, what's next?" Ben asked.

"Who wants to hear Ben's first usage of Blossom Rose?" Omni chimed.

"Yes!!" Flamista, Hellfire and Pearl cheered.

"No!!" Ben panicked.

Meanwhile, the Cool Kids and co. had returned home, though Trix was disappointed that Peridot took her escape pod. He was hoping it can be used for spare parts but guess they'll settle for the sunken Homeworld Ship. They went to the pizzeria and were waiting orders until Steven noticed Connie and Cat's Eye.

"Hey! Over here!" Steven called. The couples walked over with bags of clothes. The girls were happy to see the boys, Connie could use some cheering up.

"Hey, Steven, Trix. Everyone." greeted Connie.

"Guess what? Jasper attacked!" Trix said, which terrified them. Cat's Eye grabbed Steven and hugged him against her breasts. She looked scared out of her mind, Jasper attacked her cute little kitten!?

"Nyah!?!! Are you hurt? How's your eye!? Did she hurt you!? I'll tear her apart!!" Cat panicked. Oak grabbed Steven and pry him away, making Cat hissed at her.

"They're fine. They sent an SOS and I ran over. Luckily Peridot stalled Jasper so I can make it and plant a Gem Tracker dart." Oak Bark explained.

"Peridot protected you????" Connie is officially confused, she didn't expect that.

"Join the club." Trix pouted. That green snake was going to run out of luck sooner or later, and when it did he would puff her himself and place her into a triple thick bubble.

"And then Steven and Oak fused, becoming… What's her name?" Sour Cream asked.

"Cobalt Beowulf." Jenny answered. Cat's Eye looked completely shocked out of her mind, but soon grew very angry.

"THAT BITCH FUSED WITH MY KITTEN!?!" Cat's Eye screamed, unable to believe the Xeno-Beast who almost killed them just Gem Fused with Steven and Trix.

"Hey, was that a female phrase for dog or are you insulting me!?" Oak growls. Cat's Eye hissed as her hairs and tail stands up in a threatening way. That was the last straw, she was going to take this mutt down for good.

"Kitten, calm down." Connie pull her back by her arm.

"This will cheer you up, Cat. We landed a killer blow with this." Trix displayed the holographic image of the female Razorstrike. Cat's Eye ceased hissing and gazed at the Fusion Alien. Her eyes widen adorably with twinkles and she then bowed to it.

"Hail Razorstrike! Queen of the Beasts!!" Cat's Eye worshipped the form.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Everyone laughed at her reaction. Within the Omnitrix, the DNAs are laughing as well. Quickstrike and Razorfang were embarrassed that a Gem just worshipped them. It's unexpected.

Unbeknownst to them, Ghostfreak was floating afar and was saddened Steven had re-unlocked Arachnight and when facing Jasper, all they could think about is using Atomic Smash if they're healed enough. She began crying as she flew off. Hotfreeze glanced back and grew concerns. This won't end pretty, as he knows how'll Ectonurite women gets if they're rejected.

Back at the Mashewaran residence, Priyanka was sitting in her bedroom, recalling all her actions and paths. Then recalled the night where she lost everything. She was holding a phone, having been calling for Doug 24 times but he kept cancelling the calls until he turned it off when she called the 7th time.

She was crying deeply as she covered her face with her hands. Then Connie's words echoed in her head.

"If you feel like talking, you have my phone numbers." those words repeated in her mind constantly, it was all she could think about.

Priyanka then glanced at the mirror and look at herself. Even though she struggled to run away from her past, her breasts and butts were products of the past so it always lingers her. She then recalled how Connie stood up to her and bravely admitted her lesbianism.

She gave a big sigh… "Connie had been hiding this from me the whole time… Wait… Is that why she arranged the dinner? She's… Tired of running and wants to confess…then accept it as her own identity… But why? Why did she became a lesbian? She didn't suffer…" Priyanka then widen her eyes. The probing. It changed something inside her and it had affected Connie. But she needs to hear it from her. But how?

Priyanka noticed a book, a journal. She grabbed it and open it, finding a pen and a message.

"When ready to face your past, write it down and read it to her."

"Who wrote this? Wait, that's my handwriting… Hmm… OK, Priyanka. Let's do this. I'm facing my past now and accepting it." Priyanka grabbed a pen and clicked it before began writing down her dark past. She gently relax on her bed and knee up to use her laps to write her journal firmly. As she kept writing the scene went dark, until going completely black.


	32. Crank up to 11

The scene opens to reveal a squadron of the Yellow Army belonging to none other than Yellow Diamond herself, sent to rescue Amber and her squadron. They didn't get a fix on their whereabouts so they were wandering aimlessly in the wasteland. Yellow Diamond demanded nothing but success, with the punishment for failure being shattering.

"Lt. Amber, come in! Commander Peridot? Is there anyone answering the communication system?!" argued the Topaz as she tried to have a fix on their signals but nothing. Wherever they were must've had technology to block all communications, this was far beyond the level of tech Earth was said to have.

"How can the Homeworld Gems and the Cluster be easily defeated by a group of traitors and organics?" asked a Jasper. Everyone on Homeworld knew of what happened, thanks to that broadcast sent by the very same traitors themselves.

"It's all a trick. There's no way it's possible." decline a Ruby before the ground shifted and she got stuck. "Argh!! Stupid rocks!" Ruby readied her gauntlet to punch the earth and free herself but a drill burst out and bored through her face, shattering the gemstone on her forehead.

"What was that?" Topaz asked as the entire group turned around and saw Drill Jaws emerged from the ground, grinning as she whirled her drill. She was hoping to get another chance at shattering Homeworld Gems, it had soon became her favorite hobby.

"Well, well, well. More Homeworld Clods. You know, it's not safe to invade Earth after everything you heard." Drill Jaws smirked as she held up her drill and polish it with a cloth. They were going to be easy kills, like that stupid Ruby.

"You!! Where are our comrades!?" The Jasper trooper asked as she equipped her head with a battle helmet. This didn't faze Drill Jaws, these Gems were no match for her at all.

"Yellow Diamond, correct? I hope you're watching this. Get them, girls!!" Drill Jaws pointed her finger then the ground exploded and jumped out a horde of Xeno-Moles, each with Gem Weapons based on construction tools and they pounced on them.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" They are screaming horribly as they were being smashed into pieces, with Drill Jaws starting a round of laughing sadistically. Watching Homeworld Gems getting shattered was almost as fun shattering them herself.

Elsewhere in Homeworld, Red's personal ship, the Inferno's Wrath, was 68% complete of repairs and toning. Red Diamond was at the tower, supervising before getting a call from Yellow Pearl. This was rare for the Pearl to do, usually it was his mother herself who would make calls to him.

"Red Diamond. The Authority Hall. Now." She ordered. That was completely unimaginable for a Pearl to do, giving orders to others, let alone a Diamond. But because of who her owner was, Red didn't really have room to complain.

"Now what?" Red sighed as he began departing. "Red Pearl, accompany. Agate, supervise." Red ordered as he picked up Red Pearl and exited the room. Agate nodded and took the role, making sure everything ran smoothly while her Diamond was away.

Upon arriving at the Chamber, he sat on his seat and was welcomed by a thunderclap produced by Yellow slamming her fist on the rest arm. Red was a little fazed by the sudden display of anger, however, Yellow Diamond was known for her outbursts whenever angered.

"Five members of my best squadron! SHATTERED!!!" Yellow roared in rage. Her body was surging with electricity but it didn't scare Red or his Pearl. Everyone else, however, got extremely frightened. Yellow's static could puff any Gem with little more than a single strike, she was the Thunder Queen afteraly.

"But how?!" Blue asked with concern. The Gems in Yellow's army was the strongest of all of Homeworld, so hearing that they were all shattered was almost unbelievable.

"Maybe it was Grandma's brilliant creations, the Xeno-Beasts." Red said with a smug grin. He found a great amount of joy from his grandmother being forced to face failure, her head was always high in the sky if anyone asked him.

"Watch your tone, Red!!" Yellow threatened as she pointed her finger. She wouldn't have her own son question White, she was the ruler after all. She also didn't want any of his back talking after the horrible blow she was just dealt.

"This is not like Mother. She would never deal with organics." Blue struggled to deny what she heard that day. She's on the verge of an emotional breakdown again. White Diamond hated organics more than anyone else on Homeworld, the very idea of her working with some was ridiculous.

"Those maggots will pay for their mockery!! And those rebels--" Yellow began but Red shouted. He was tired of his mother acting so innocent, especially with everything that was revealed to him thanks to his visits to Earth.

"Enough!! Let's get this clear! You three. All of you MUTATED our own people into mindless beasts and abandoned them!! You, Mother, shot Lapis in the back!! And Mother Yellow, it was you who sent Jasper with Peridot and she almost doomed us all!! From what I witnessed, I'm starting to wonder if Rose Quartz had even MET my real mother!! You all lied to me about the traitors!! If you all hate organics, then you hate me too!" Red scowls as his body burst in flames. The Pearls were shocked by his outburst and Blue just started crying, letting out an emotional wave but when it reach Red, he increased his aura and nullified it. He's not falling for that trick again.

"Red!! Apologize immediately!!" Yellow demanded as she stood up and readied her hand, forging a lightning lance. She would not have Red Diamond, her own child, become some disobedient brat.

"Or what?! Trap me in the Gem Mirror? Snap my gemstone in half? Or turn me into a Corrupted monster? Or Shatter me? Don't think I had already forgiven you for what you done to Sunburst!" Red growls as he clutched his rest arm, fracturing it. He wasn't afraid of his mother, she may have had more experience but he was the Crimson Flame.

"She was a traitor for aiding the organics!!" Yellow argued. She couldn't believe Red was still on with that, he needed to let it go and forget about that worthless Clod.

"She was my best friend!!!" Red roared as he destroyed his throne by his bare grips. Yellow threw her lance, only to be slapped away and obliterated the ceiling by Red, shocking Yellow. "You think I stayed a maggot forever!? I fought endless battles, almost died hundreds of times, drown in blood and watched countless of Gems die for me!! Everyone kept calling me an abomination, a shame of Pink Diamond!! I don't even know who my father was!!" Red snarled as he produced his emotional wave, hitting everyone and all immediately recoil by the boiling rage building inside them.

"You don't have a father!!" Yellow yelled. She wouldn't have any of this. She and Blue Diamond were his parents, no one else.

"Then why am I half organic!?" Red snapped. This was going to end, he would no longer allow them to lie to him. If it really came to it, he would reveal the Nemetrix and use it to battle them both with all his might.

"Stop it!!! Stop it!!" Blue pleaded as she stood up. "Red, we love you! We want you to be Pink's legacy! Please understand we are just protecting you!" Blue cried. She loved her son more than anything, why couldn't he understand that?

"Then who did it? Who Shattered Pink Diamond? Who KILLED MY MOTHER AND ALMOST KILLED ME!?!" Red roared, superheating the chamber in the temperature of the Sun's surface. Everyone minus Red Pearl began hyperventilating. This was bad, if Red kept this up then the entire building to be ablaze in a matter of minutes.

"We told you! It was Rose Quartz!!" Yellow argued. When will Red understand this simple fact?

"HOW!? WHAT DID SHE USED TO SHATTER US!?" Red roared as tears poured out of his eyes. Pink Diamond was a fucking Diamond, how could a Quartz type shatter her when they should be nowhere near her level of power?!

"She...she used… We don't know!" Blue shook her head. They weren't there so only the eyewitness knows...except…

"Hmph! I spoke with the eyewitnesses. They don't have a bloody idea how she shattered her. So I found the event as a great opportunity." Red said as he's calming down.

"Oh really?" Yellow Pearl asked. She had a greater resistance to Red's heat thanks to being a Pearl for a Diamond, which meant she was given several body enhancements, like enhanced durability.

"I will ask Rose's son and the Rose Rebellion themselves. I will finally meet a half breed like myself and find out the truth of my past." Red picked his Pearl up and began walking away before stopping and glared at them. "If I discover Rose Quartz wasn't the one who killed my mother and that you lied to me, consider our family Shattered!" He yelled before slamming the door, fissuring it apart.

Yellow and Blue were deeply shaken by his words and Yellow began cursing the Crystal Gems while Blue began crying even more. Red stomped his way to his home, eyes tearing as the scene flashes to a dark corridor where a huge field of broken diamond gemstones rest. There was a trio of light as all fragments were reformed and emerged three figures.

One was a tall woman figure who immediately fled the scene and a distance shouting was heard followed by heavy footsteps chasing the figure. The second was a beast like creature who prowls off without a thought. The last one was Red Diamond as a newly born baby. On his naval was his gemstone, albeit cracked.

"Wah… Ah ah waahh… Waaaah!! Waaaah!!!" Baby Red began crying for his mother as he's scared, alone and hungry. The fragments were very few now and he kept crying until a shadow towered him. Baby Red stops crying as he heard someone shushing him gently. He opens his eyes and saw a beautiful woman, silhouetted but has a sun theme gemstone glowing.

"Aw, look at you. Where did you come from? I never seen a baby Gem before. Hmmm… Oh! Maybe Blue will adopt you. She always wants a baby like the organics. Come here." The woman picks him up and Red just blankly stares at her. "A pink scar?? OH...oh you poor thing…" she said with sadness as she stroke the baby.

"Goo…" Baby Red cooed as he reaches out his little hands and touch her cheek. "Blah blah…" he babbled as he patted her cheeks.

"Awwww~... Hmm. A red diamond gemstone… Red Diamond. Alright, Red, let's meet your new mothers. My name is Sunburst and from now on, you are my Diamond and I will always watch over you…" smiled the woman.

The scene ends to present day as Red began crying heavily, nearly dropping Red Pearl as he leaned against the wall and began sobbing.

"Sunburst…" Red sobbed quietly and Red Pearl gazed with sadness.

Back on Earth, at New York City, we find Kevin Levin at the Total Zone arcade, playing some video games. He then went to the Sumo Slammer game and held out a token but it was snatched by a teen.

"Ha ha! Thanks for the-- Oof!!" The teen gasped and puke his lunch as Kevin just punched his stomach then grabbed his face and smashed it through the screen, shocking him severely.

"Shut up, loser!" Kevin scowls as he yanked him out and dropped him.

"Hey! What did you do to the Boss!?" asked the gang as they surrounded him. Kevin just grabbed his padlock, absorbed the matter then cracked his knuckles at the terrified gang.

Outside, Dairy Queen was waiting while wearing a trench coat, pants, shoes and gloves. Kevin walked out, dissolving his matter and dust off his hands. Beating up idiots like them had become his favorite hobby.

"Again? Kevin, must you keep up exposing yourself?" Dairy Queen asked as she holds out a milkshake. If he wasn't careful, they were all going to get themselves into serious trouble.

"They started it and I don't want a milkshake. Especially when they're your milk." Kevin shuddered. He doesn't mind cow milk but seeing she got multiple boobs filled with milks, it destroyed his love for milk.

"Kevin, your mother wants you big and strong. Drink it." Dairy insisted.

"No. I'll get a soda." Kevin said as he walked away. Dairy Queen smiled as she finds him very cute when he's embarrassed. "I'm so bored. Hadn't fatso recovered yet??" Kevin asked as he pickpocket a woman's purse and got her wallet then snatched $120 before tossing it at her head. She noticed and panicked of finding it empty.

"According to Nightmare, he's still recovering and Omni Hero is traveling the world now, recapturing escaped Corrupted Gems." Dairy Queen answered as she stayed close. She wondered why Kevin wanted to wait for the kid to be completely healed before facing him, it was strange and so unlike him.

"Man. This is so frustrating…" Kevin held up the AntiTrix and pressed one of the pylons, opening a portal and they went through it, arriving at the hidden base.

There, Anti-Omni was busy attempting to find a suitable animal to Gem Fuse but each were rejected by the Corrupted Gems. She stopped for a bit and sat on the chair as she sighed. She turned to see Kevin and Dairy Queen, who ditched her coat.

"Hello, Kevin. Had fun?" She asked as she stroked his cheek. Things have gotten very slow since their battle with Homeworld, not much going on.

"Bored to death. Are the new Xeno-Beasts formed yet?" Kevin asked.

"No. These male gems were so powerful, they rejected every animal I picked for them." Anti-Omni stated with annoyance.

"Lame!! I want more guys here. It's getting creepy being the only guy in the whole Xeno-Army." Kevin pouted. He was fine with Animo but with him dead, he's the only male and the Xeno-Beasts are looking at him funny.

"What's wrong being the only male? You should be happy!" Dairy Queen cooed as she petted Kevin.

"Grrr!! Stop that!! You're too old for me!!" Kevin yelled as he waved his hands to get her hooves off his head.

"Dairy, Kevin is about to be twelve. He's underage." Anti-Omni frowned at her. The hybrid better learn that, before Anti went mama bear on her.

"I'm sorry but we're kinda lonely." Dairy blushed as she eyed Kevin, who cringe in disgust.

"Tsk! We need a powerful animal. The Elephant was rejected. Komodo Dragon was rejected. Think…" Anti ponders then the Puppet walked in and greeted Kevin.

"Hey. Got anything to kill the boredom?" Kevin asked, only for the Puppet to ditch her dress and show her bathing suit. "GYAAH!!" Kevin yelped and ran away. Seriously, what was freaking wrong with this woman.

"Oooo?" The Puppet tilted her head as Nightmare phased out from the floor.

"He got the wrong idea. Anti, I found another male Gem. An Amber." Nightmare informed. She was also in a state of boredom, nothing to do until either the Crystal Gems or Homeworld strikes again.

"An Amber??? Ah, so both genders can share the same family? Where is it?" She asked.

"With the Desert Glass, in Egypt." Nightmare answered as she then sat beside her and observed another Gem Fusion attempts on a Shark, only to fail. "Nothing?" She asked.

"No. Ugh… Hmm? I have a question." Anti-Omni began. With Nightmare's experience, maybe she could help the AI.

"I'm not in a mood for a date." Nightmare teased as she gave a trolling grin.

"Very funny. How come the Puppet has three gemstones?" Anti asked. This was something she and even Kevin wondered about, what was the little thing's origin?

"It's personal and she doesn't like sharing her tragedy with anything without concrete trust." Nightmare shook her head as the Puppet made a doll of Kevin and hugged it happily before heading for the swimming pool.

"But you both share the same link. She disappeared when you did." Anti added.

"We're immortal. That Ectonurite can hurt us but we cannot die, nor are we alive. Those Homeworld Gems will suffer for that." Nightmare hissed then sighed. "I wish the Half Breeds does the same." She hoped, Steven was on her little companion's mind since day one.

"As if my sister and that tincan can aid you. Welp. Time to postpone it. I'll gather the Primal Twins and we'll Hunt the Corrupted Gems." Anti-Omni stood up and went to find Kevin. Nightmare eyed at her butt and gave a devilish smirk.

"That's some nice ass." She comments. Maybe she would ask this woman on a date, she was certainly attractive enough.

Back at the Homeworld, Red Diamond was in his chamber, eating a rather large creature that looks like a Tyrannosaur Rex cross with a centipede. While Gems doesn't need to eat food, Red must eat to keep his nutrients up since he's half Human.

The door opens and Red paused as he turned to see Red Pearl. "Ahem. Kyanite is here. He has some urgent news." She said. Neme burst out of the roasted carcass and was munching a heart.

"Argh, can't he wait until we're done eating!?" She complained. The way she ate was kinda unladylike, but she didn't really gave a damn. She was a predator, not a pretty princess.

"Now now. I'm sure it's an important news." Red stood up and headed to the door, with Neme returning to the Nemetrix. She hated being interrupted during lunch, it was one of the few times either she or Red had time to themselves.

The scene switched to the Red Throne and Red was seated as Kyanite lit his tobacco. This meeting had better be important as far as Neme was concerned, or Kyanite would have her boot up his ass.

"It seems Jasper had ruined your challenge. The boy was too weak to continue training and the Tennyson are busy recollecting the Corrupted Gems. But there is a surprise twist. Steven had fused with a Xeno-Beast and brutally thrashed Jasper with their new powers." Kyanite reported.

"Ha ha ha. While I still want to crush Jasper myself, Steven did a job well done on destroying her pride." Red laughed. He would need to remember to thank the kid for that, before starting their epic battle.

"You said he fused with a hybrid of Corrupted Gem and Earth beast? How?" Red Pearl asked. She didn't know much about the Xeno-Beasts, or with fusion involving hybrid Gems for that matter.

"From what I gathered, being a Half breed created a loophole that allows him to fuse with beings other then Gems. That's why he fused with a Human and a Xeno-Beast. As for the Omnitrix, the Gem Fusion grants him the ability to create Fusion DNA." Kyanite added.

"You're kidding!! Is that even possible!?" Neme was furious but Red stroke her hair and she glanced at him in confusion.

"Neme, don't complain. If the Omnitrix gains the power of Fusion, that means when I fuse, you will gain that same power." Red smirked. He finds this a worthy amount of information; if Steven can fuse with organics, then so can he and Neme can gain power to fuse DNAs. Neme was giggling with bloodlust.

"My Flame, if we let Jasper be, sooner or later, she'll murder the Son of Quartz and we'll get nothing." Agate informed. Jasper may have been an idiot, but she was still trouble and strong enough to prove a challenge.

"No worries. Peridot had protected him." Kyanite can tell they are very confused. Red Diamond raised an eyebrow, why would a Homeworld Gem not in his employ protect Steven Universe.

"She's protecting him???" Red Pearl asked, at a total loss at what Kyanite had just told them.

"She wants a reputation to be the first Peridot to publish information on the Omnitrix and Half Breed." Kyanite blew his smoke and just smiled. That little nerd can be a dork when it's about legendary weapons or rare species.

"Riiight." Red remained perplexed but shook his head. "Anything else?" He asked.

"... I saved this for last because you want to hear the current condition of your opponent first. Vilgax is heading towards Earth." Kyanite informed with a serious tone. Red bolted out of his throne and was angered.

"What!? That amphibious murderous criminal survived!? Damn it!! If he gets the Omnitrix, he'll overwhelm us with his legions!! No more delay!! We must head to Earth now!!" Red Diamond yelled as he marched out and headed to the hanger. The others followed by a crew transport.

"But My Flame. The hyperdrive engine is not finished." Red Pearl protested. The ship may have been space worthy, but it was still not fully repaired.

"It can still warp." Red rebutted. If he didn't go to Earth now, he would lose everything he worked so damn hard to gain. That Vilgax was such a pain in the ass, always getting in his way whenever presented with the chance.

"But the travel between here and Earth takes ten parsecs! We won't make it in time!" She explained.

"Then we take a detour." Red said as they arrived at the hanger. "Order my crew to get ready, and contact the Doctor. Kyanite, what's the status of Amber?" Red asked.

"Still in Tennyson's prison cell." He answered. Yellow's soldiers failed to rescue her, not that they had a chance against Ben Tennyson in the first place.

"Then no more games. Get her back here. But leave the Yellow soldiers behind." Red growls like a dragon as he stood before his ship.

"What about your mothers!?" Agate asked with concern. Yellow and Blue Diamond would notice Red's disappearance, and would probably launch a search squad after him.

"They're still fuming over our arguments! I'm old enough and strong enough to take care of myself! Is the navigation computer ready?" Red called out. This needed to happen and happen fast, time was not on his side.

"Fully functional!" called out Scar.

"Good. Now go, Kyanite." Red Diamond ordered. Kyanite tipped his hat then used the Nexus Crystal to teleport. Red glared at the ship as he clutched his fists fiercely. "To think you survived from the attack… This time, I'll make sure you stay dead." He said.

Meanwhile on Earth, the desert outskirts of Cairo began molding and bursting with an ear splitting screech as a gigantic castle was built with a pyramid housing the reformed Desert Glass on top.

The Desert Glass now took the form of a hug pillow with elegant designs fitting for Egyptian culture and the castle she made are cladded with gold dust, increasing its density.

"Krrriii… kuuurrr…" Desert Glass purred as the Corrupted Amber rose up from the center, now gaining serrated armors and demonic claws wrapping around the head, protecting the skull like face holding the gemstone.

"Grrrr… Raagh." He snarls as he raised his bladed arm and swung it, sending a powerful gale that created a sandstorm, covering Cairo.

A red portal opens and emerged Kevin and the Primal Twins. Kevin gain a new bodysuit based on Ben's Uniform Mode but based on his color pallette and AntiTrix theme. He had a cape because capes are cool and the padlock was part of the collar.

The Primal Twin are two simian Xeno-Beasts. The oldest was a female gorilla, standing eight feet tall and based on bodybuilder, so her breasts are regular. She dons the black tanktop and sport short, had onyx armor on the arms and legs, with onyx gemstone on the collarbone. The youngest is a spider monkey with cream fur, stands five feet tall when standing upright, and wears an elegant leaf theme dress. She has a pearl on her tail. Because of the primate nature, they look almost human.

"So which one is male and female?" Kevin asked as his visor started scanning them.

"The Amber is male. The Desert Glass is female." Anti-Omni materialized and faced the trio. "OK. Since Kevin has an aquatic transformation, we'll handle the Desert Glass. Primal Twins, you handle the Amber." She instructed.

"Right! Any advice?" asked the youngest, which the oldest cracked her knuckles.

"Moki, it's obvious. Don't let it kill us." She snorted.

"That, and don't Shatter him. We need him intact, Goriel." Anti-Omni informed. She then returned into the AntiTrix and dialed a form. Kevin pressed the core and engulfed in flash of red light.

Kevin held out his hand then sand surge out and encased it before shattering, exposing a sandstone scaled claws of a Volann. Kevin raised his head, clutching his eyes as sand flows around him before hardening and fractured, revealing it as a Piscciss Volann but with no eyes and large gaping jaws filled with rock like fangs. He spun around and struck out a beast posture as he's now a Piscciss Volann crossed with Sandbox's species, giving it scales made of sandstone, rock like armors on the arms and torso, and barbs in place of lure. He wears the same clothes as Aquaclaw but more armored and the AntiTrix symbol was on the black/red belt.

"Stonecrusher!!" roared the cross mutant before jumping up and punched through the earth, burrowing toward the castle.

"Let's go!!" Goriel beat her chest before charging forward. Moki aimed her tail and fired a webbing that anchored her back, tugging her along.

"Wheee eek eek!" She cheered.

"Krri? Krrri krrii!!" Desert Glass cried out as she noticed incoming intruders. Amber turned his hands covering face and swung his arm, sending out a sonic blade. Goriel jumped aside, yanked Moki in as the blade nearly missed her hair then slingshots her to the sky.

"Eat this!!" Moki grabbed her tail, aimed and fired web balls, splatting Amber's body. He was confused as he gazed at the webbing, only for it to inflate and exploded, inflicting damage.

"Grrrr!!!" Amber was annoyed as he glared at Moki, open the hands and belched a huge beam of fire energy.

"Eek!!" Moki yelped before she fired and formed a web shield, blocking the beam.

Stonecrusher burst out and smashed through the wall before submerging under the sand. Desert Glass frowned and commanded the sand pillars to rise, trying to flush out the Cross Mutant. Goriel punched the pillar apart, caught and suplex into the Corrupted Amber's stomach. It didn't hurt but he ceased firing and glared at the Xeno-Ape.

"Come on, you clod! Fight me!" She taunted.

"Grraaaagh!!" Amber was enraged and began stomping towards her before suddenly tripping and crashed on his face. Goriel turned to see Moki had webbed his legs together.

"Ooh ooh rah! Have a nice trip!" Moki laughed as she scratched her armpit.

The sand trails kicked up before Stonecrusher burst out and channel the sand around his fist, forging a stone arm before smashing the pyramid's base, which was so powerful, it causes the pyramid to crumble, bringing the Desert Glass falling.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" She screamed as she hit the sand then got buried by debris.

"Grrraah!!" Amber grew angry and pushes himself up before glaring at Stonecrusher. He reeled his blades back and immediately started stabbing at insane speed.

"Yikes!!" Stonecrusher retreated underground but the stabbing had so much power, it blew him out and he was forced timed out. He quickly activated his boot jets and regain balance.

"That is one strong Gem!" Kevin exclaimed. He knew males were more battle ready, but this was insane.

"Primal Twins!! Get rid of the arms!" Anti-Omni ordered.

"Roger!!" The Twins summoned their Gem Weapon. Goriel wields a giant club cladded in onyx and Moki equipped her tail and her arms with stingers.

Goriel grabbed her sister and threw her at Amber, she spun into a vertical disk and sliced his right arm off.

"GRAAAAGH!!! RROOWR!!" he roared with fury as he swung his arm at Goriel, who swung her club and struck it so hard, she got blown back while Amber's arm got torn off by recoil. "ARRGGHH…" Amber roared in pain before stumbling back, blood flooding on the sand.

"KRRRRRRAAAAAIIII!!" Desert Glass burst out with a golem body but took the form of Amber and charged at Goriel, only to be blasted away and fell apart by the Liquidrian.

"Not so fast, glass cannon!!" Undertow grinned. Desert Glass began forming again but Undertow slammed his claws on the sank and soaked the area with water, altering it into mud. Desert Glass got stuck in mud and she's powerless. "Ha ha ha!! We win!" He laughed.

"One more hit!" Goriel threw her club and smashed his hands open then Moki dive and slashed his face, spilling blood.

"Nyah nyah! Pffft!!" She taunted as she landed.

"Uuuggghhh…" Amber collapsed on his knees and his body is breaking down. These Xeno-Beasts were tough, really tough.

"Krrrr… F...s...n…" Desert Glass gurgles.

"Wait! Did she just said…??!" Anti-Omni could've sworn she heard it uttering a word.

"Timber!" Undertow called as Amber falls over...right on top of Desert Glass, crushing her before erupting in white light and the gemstones swirls around. "What!?!" Undertow gasped.

"Uh oh…" Goriel gasped as she and Moki backed away in fear.

The white energy began molding then formed a large golem hand made of lava and grew a large blade made of magma crystal. The leg was formed, pillar based with three crystal claws and grew a bladed knee. The torso was molded into magma rocks with muscular esque builds and finally the head was formed, which is a volcano with the Desert Glass and Amber gemstones acting as eyes, colored magma red. The Corrupted Gems had fused into a volcanic golem roughly at the same height as the Corrupted Amber.

"AAAGGGHHH!!" He roared as his head erupted, launching magma rocks and embers around him.

"Did they just fused!?" Undertow baffled.

"We're in trouble… We gotta retreat!" Anti-Omni opens the portal but the Corrupted Magma crushed the portal and snarled savagely as it spawns lesser Magmas. They look like the original but miniature and lacks blades and gemstones. They screeches as they lashed at the groups.

"Switching to…" Undertow hit the symbol and switched into a Superiorsapien. "Crystalfist! Yah!" He raised his hands and impaled them with crystal tendrils.

"Ha!!" The Primal Twins slashed the spawns apart. "Mistress! We cannot drag this long! Permission to fuse?" Goriel asked.

"Permission granted! Kevin, slow it down!" Anti-Omni ordered.

"Got it!! RRAAAAAGHH!!" Crystalfist sonic roared Magma, stunning it briefly then punched the sand, encasing his legs with crystals.

"Grrrr…" He thrust his blade and Crystalfist caught it and got dragged across the yards, struggling to gain footing but the sands are too soft.

"Argh!! He's strong!!" He grunted as he struggled to push it then switch into Quad Smack and punched the blade, snapping it off. "Ha!!! Who's the man!?" He laughed.

"...?" Magma gazed at his broken claw then it reformed itself. He glared at Quad Smack. "Grrrowl…" he growls.

"Aw, come on!" Quad Smack complained.

"Goriel! / Moki!!" The Primal Twins crossed hands and synched their souls before merging together and burst with a bright light.

Standing in their place was a thirteen foot tall Sasquatch woman with caramel fur and cream skin, with a well balanced body; being muscular yet athletically build, and retained Moki's tail. Her breasts got bigger but still regular D cup and donned the combined clothes of the twins with the now-caramel-colored armors on the arms and legs. She grew fangs and claws, wild hair and less human features, becoming more simian based. The gemstones are now colored metallic brown.

"Oh oh oh!!! Primal Fury!! GRAAAGH!!" roared the Fusion Beast as she beat her chest, challenging Magma. She aimed her tail and fired a huge webbing that blinded the monster's face.

"Graah!!! Raaagh!!" Magma roared, blowing his top as he tried to tear the webbing off.

"Gotta clog that top!" Quad Smack said as he searched for a solution.

"I got this!!" Primal Fury summoned the club and the stingers, joined them and created a javelin. She spun it before throwing it, smashing the blade off.

"Good idea!!" Quad Smack switched into a Lepidopteran but was crossed with an Oryctini, coating his exoskeleton with an even stronger armor, colored red with gold on the shoulder armors, stingers and the wings, making the frail wings more durable. His legs gain powerful build with three digit claws, and same goes on the arms. His head gain an Oryctini horn and powerful fang-like jaws. His bodysuit are like his Uniform Mode with the AntiTrix symbol on the chest.

"Skunkbug!" announced the Cross Mutant, the Demopterran as he flew across the field, grabbed it and flew up to the sky before he threw the blade into the top, clogging it. "Sorry, dude but you gotta stop blowing off steam!" Skunkbug smirked as he vomited nectar slime and splashed around the rims, preventing any loosening.

"Graah!!! Raaaah!!! Aaah!!" Magma began panicking as the lava got nowhere to flow out, thus causing his body to overflow with pressure and began bleeding out of his body and eyes. He began to scream horribly in gurgling tone then Primal Fury summoned another javelin and threw it at full force, smashing a huge hole in his torso. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" He screamed in a Human manner before exploding into a huge surge of Magic then dispersed into embers. The gemstones fell down and Primal Fury webbed them up before catching it.

"Mission success!" She announced. Skunkbug flew down and reverted as he clasped his knees, panting. That battle was tough, guess Kevin couldn't complain about nothing interesting happening anymore.

"Phew. That was some battle. Fusion is crazy." Kevin panted.

"Totally unexpected even." Anti-Omni stated, still shocked they had enough intellect to use Gem Fusion.

"Now what? Even with another male Gem, we still don't know what animals are compatible for Xeno-Fusion." Kevin comments the issue.

"Mistress. If modern animals aren't compatible, what about the ancient animal?" Primal Fury suggested.

"... Of course!! Dinosaurs! Ancient Mammals! They're the most strongest and dominated races in prehistoric era!" Anti-Omni feels stupid, the answer was right there!

"But Mom. They're extinct." Kevin pointed out. Dinosaur Xeno-Beasts sounded cool, but the only remains were bones.

"On the contrary. The Transmodulator is capable of reanimation. As long as the fossils had dormant cells, it's enough. Come on, let's go home." Anti-Omni smiled as she opens the portal and left. Unbeknownst to them, PinkFlare was observing and she had a curious loom in her eyes.

In the next morning, Kevin was sleeping in his chamber. His alarm clock sounds off but he smashed it with his metal cladded fist. That's the 12th clock he smashed and he was holding up a record. He woke up and stretched his arms out as he yawns. He turned and yelped as Moonweb was staring at him, still shadowed by the dark room.

"Master Levin. You overslept again." She stated the obvious.

"One: Don't scare me like that again! And two: I was so worn out yesterday. Plus I tend to oversleep." Kevin explained. Seriously though, this chick needed to wear a bell or something.

"Anyway, get dress." Moonweb said as she walked away. "And yes, the bathroom is free." She grinned.

"..." Kevin frowned.

After showering and dressing up, Kevin walked out with a cereal and met up with his surrogate mother as she was dusting her hands.

"Morning, Levin. Overslept again?" Anti asked with a motherly stare. This happened almost every morning, though she didn't really mind.

"Whatever. So did the fossils I stole help?" Kevin asked as he munched his cereals.

"Yes. Come. We are going to welcome our new members." Anti said as she lead Kevin to the audience room. Kevin turned his head and see the empty dome Animo used on the wall. He frowns and followed Anti, as a tear shed from his eye.

At the audience chamber, all the Xeno-Beasts, about 35 to 56 are present, including the Alphas and the Primal Twins. Moonweb stays in the shadow. Nightmare was filing her nails while Puppet noticed Kevin and waved at him happily. Kevin grimace at that. Seriously, why was the lifeless puppet being so friendly to him?

Anti-Omni clapped her hands to get their attention. "Xeno-Army. Today is a happy day. Today we are welcoming our four newest recruits. First, meet Sandcutter!" Anti-Omni announced as the new Xeno Beast steps in.

She's a very beautiful mantis with anthropology body, had large abdomen, strong legs and four arms; the main are sickles in praying gesture and the second had three digits. Her exoskeleton are made of sandstone, her wings are glass scales and her abdomen had a pillow covering similar to Desert Glass, with the aforementioned gem on it. She has a beautiful face with soft eyes and her clothes are based on a nun. She then bow elegantly.

"Please to meet you. May the Mother Nature protect you all and blesses you." She preached.

"Amen!" All Xeno-Beasts replied as they applaud.

"Praying Mantis. On the nose." Kevin smiled.

"Next, welcome Crimson Rex!" Anti-Omni announced as a heavy stomp shook the area.

Emerging from the corner was an anthropomorphic Tyrannosaur Rex, towering a whopping twelve feet tall and had a body physique of a gladiator. Thanks to the Fusion, his tiny arms grew to proper length but retained its original strength with pulsing veins, plus it has an opposable thumb. He wears a military cargo pants with utility belts. On his left eye was the crimson gemstone.

"Hmph. Crimson Rex, reporting for--" Crimson Rex was taken aback by the most obvious reaction.

"KYAAAH~!! HE'S SEXY~~!! IT'S A MAN!! A REAL MAN!!" squealed the Xeno-Beasts. Kevin should've guessed that would happen, poor guy didn't know what he was getting into.

"Hubba bubba~!" grinned Drill Jaws.

"Look at those muscles!!" The Xeno-Monitor Lizard sighed in love.

"Uhhh… They never seen a male before?" Rex asked.

"Aside from Kevin and the late Animo, you are technically the first male members." Anti-Omni informed. "Next is Tusk Master." She announced. Kevin was starting to regret adding more males to the team, these girls were horny as hell.

Another heavy stomps shook the room and emerged an anthropomorphic Mastodon, donning Nordic armors and is equally muscular, and has the emerald gemstone on the torso.

"Morning, ladies." Tusk greet with a smile and a bow.

"Oooh myyy~~..." Thunderpig cooed as she timidly bit her hoof and lovingly gaze at him. Kevin found all this pretty creepy, this girls were all thirsty.

"He's so handsome ~." Dairy Queen comments as she strokes her breasts. Kevin and the males blushed from seeing this, he really needed to stop this before he starts having nightmares.

"Blah!" Kevin feels sick of hearing the ladies making silly love talk.

"And last but not least: Sky Striker!" Anti announced as the final member flew out and landed on the floor.

It's a Pterosaur Xeno Beast, being nine feet tall and looking similar to the Pterosaur mutant from Ben's universe except he's amber with similar armors as Corrupted Amber and has bladed wing flaps. He has the amber gemstone on his crest.

"Wow!! No one told me that there are so many sexy ladies! Hello, babes~!" He winked and click his tongue.

"Aaaahhh…~!" The Xeno-Bats and Birds all fainted in love.

"Welp! I'm out!" Kevin immediately ran off before it gets worse. The Puppet noticed and followed gleefully.

Back at the Homeworld, the final preparation takes place at the Inferno's Wrath. Red was in the Command Bridge as the crew did the routine checkups. Kyanite appears before him in a surge of smokes along with Lt. Amber.

"My Flame! Oh thank you for the rescue…" Amber sighed with great relief.

"I shot the cellmates so they won't give us away. Their cuffs changed form to lock them in isolation to prevent reformation." Kyanite reported.

"This Human is much smarter than we gave him credit for. Did they interrogated you?" Red asked. It would only be natural for Ben Tennyson to want information from them, it's what he would do in the Human's place.

"Just the whereabouts of the Homeworld bases on Earth and the Gem Tracker." Amber answered. "It seems they made Jasper their primary objective." She added, happy that brut was good for something after all.

"I see. Red Pearl, open the Communication Channel. Lock on the Gem Tracker in Jasper." Red ordered. Red Pearl obliged as she began to work. In the next minutes…

"Gem Tracker located. She's in the base #35." Red Pearl informed.

"Link it." Red ordered. Red Pearl dials the command and opens the channel to find Jasper was tending her wounds with the Gem medicine. "Jasper!!" Red snarled, startling the Juggernaut. He had a few words for this complete idiot.

"What!? You!! What do you want, you pretender of--" Red pressed a red button on his rest arm and a powerful sonic frequency rings out, vibrating her gemstone. "Gyaaah!!! Aaargh!!" She screamed in agony as she dropped on her knees.

"My patience had reached its breaking point, Jasper!! First you almost doomed us all for awakening the Cluster incorrectly, then you tried to murder my challenger! Answer me this question: How. Did. My. Mother. Die!?" Red growls as sulfur smoke leaks from his nostrils and his scleras grew bloodshot. He lifted his finger to silent the tracker.

"Ugggh… It was Rose Quartz, fool!! She shattered-- Gyaaah!!" She screamed as Red resumed the sonic torture.

"HOW!? What weapon did she used!?" Red growls as he crank up the volume. She was either going to give him answers, or get shattered.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!! I...DON'T… KNOW!!!" She screamed then Red released the button. She collapses on the floor, sweating and panting heavily. Red calms himself down and joined his fingers with his elbows rested on the rest arms as he exhaled deeply.

"You don't know. Ha ha ha, you don't know. Ha ha ha!" Red broke out in a fit of laughter which scares even Kyanite. Jasper growls at Red as she struggled to stand up. Red had completely lost it, nobody knew anything about anything!

"Laugh all you want, abomination!! I will avenge Pink Diamond and then I'll Shatter you!!" Jasper declared. All of Red's Gems glared at her with hatred in their eyes, this clod went too fucking far.

"How dare you!!" Agate snarls. All the crew were shocked Jasper had threatened to kill Red Diamond. Scar was growling, and Neme wanted to come out of the Nemetrix and yell at that bitch.

"May I have the pleasure?" Kyanite spun his tri-revolver as he grew angry. Jasper had gone too far this time, her time of disrespect and dishonor towards Red Diamond was going to come to an end.

"You dare threatened the Son of Flower!?" Amber gasped. Jasper was always stupid and stubborn, this what she had just said was completely unforgivable.

"And why is she there!? You only rescued her!?" Jasper argued. Typical, this coward was only concerned for the Gems of his court.

"Jasper…" Red ceased laughing and hit the button, torturing her even more as she screamed. "I will give you an ultimatum: Stand down and spare the Son of Quartz until we arrive. If you do, you will live and be my prisoner! If you murder my challenger before my arrive, I will make sure you suffer endless humiliation before I Shatter you into pieces!! Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR!?!" Red roared with a dragon like roar before ceasing the torture…

"Ugggh… Go...To… Hell!!" Jasper spats at Red. That was the very last chance for this idiot as far as he was concerned. He had given her a final chance, and she completely blew it.

"You had written your fate! Soon you will taste the fury of my fire. For you had stained my mother's name!! Self Destruct Command 000-Destruct-0. Code: Pink Flower." Red command.

VOICE COMMAND APPROVED. SELF DESTRUCTING IN...5 SECONDS.

"Damn you, Red--" Communication was cut off as the whole base was destroyed. Red knows she survived and will reform but by the time she'll surface will buy Steven just enough time to recover and face her.

"Everything is ready, My Flame." Amber informed. Red exhaled deeply and rubbed his temple. Neme appears before him and gently touched his elbow.

"Take off. Set the coordinate to the navi computer to the Tesla Nebula." Red ordered.

"The home of the Conductoid? Of course, travelling through it on course for Earth will allow us to reach it under 4.5 parsecs. Excellent idea, My Flame." Amber saluted then faces the crew. "You heard him! Set the route to Tesla Nebula! Prepare for departure!" She ordered.

"So! The time has c-come, yes? The time to prove to Azmuth that the Nemetrix is superior than his creation! And I used the term loosely." voiced an arrogant, prideful voice that sounds like it was spoken through brainwaves. Red glanced to see a silhouette crab like figure with pinkish eyes and a smug grin.

"Nice of you to join us, Doctor. It's a shame I had to speed it up, now that Vilgax somehow survived. I'm sure you want to see the two other Omnitrices, correct?" Red asked, only to hear him cackling with intrigue. This was going to be very fun, for both of them.

Back on Earth, Kevin was walking on the sidewalk of Beach City and was annoyed that the Puppet was following him. He then noticed Mayor Dewey, or ex-mayor, walking down the street. Kevin smirked.

"Look who finally decided to stretch his legs." Kevin mocked. Dewey yelped of hearing the voice and saw Kevin. The boy knew his idiot would remember him.

"You!! You ruined my reelection!!! You destroyed my reputation!!" Dewey accused Kevin for his pranks.

"That's what you get for almost running me over, fatcat. Whatcha gonna do?" Kevin grinned as he stepped forward. Dewey cowered and ran away, screaming. "Ha ha ha ha!! Who knew he run so fast?" Kevin laughed.

"He he he." Puppet giggled. Kevin turned and frown. This thing was so creepy, he couldn't even enjoy himself.

"Why are you following me?" Kevin asked. "I'm not a baby! I got powers, I can take care of myself." Kevin crossed his arms.

"Ooo…" Puppet held up the Kevin doll and hugs it. Kevin blushes as he now understands.

"Dude, you're as old as Nightmare!! And I'm 11 !! Plus, your face creeps me out." Kevin pales as he steps away.

"Hmph!" Puppet pouts and pointed at her body. She did sign gesture.

"Noooo… Your real body is not real? Lady, you look like a giant monster and this doll is as fake as my kindness." Kevin frown. Puppet kicked his knee and he yelped. "Ow ow ow!! OK, the doll kicks good!" He hopped in pain.

"Hmph! Hmmm? Omni...Trix…" She mumbled as she pointed ahead.

"Out on a date??? I didn't know the muscle head, car loving, bad boy Kevin 11 is into an immortal puppet." teased a familiar voice. Kevin cringed then slowly turned to see Ben carrying five shopping bags with the aid of Ship.

"Lameson!!! What are you doing here, old man!?" Kevin asked. If he wanted a fight, Kevin would give him one.

"I live here, Ethan. And I'm only 20 years old! I'm not old." Ben frowned. Kevin fumed in anger but then noticed the bags are full of food.

"Thanksgiving is in another month." Kevin comments. He and Anti had planned a large meal for everyone, it was the holidays after all.

"No, I had to refilled the fridge. Omni ate all the food." Ben sighed.

"I'm not going to ask how she got pregnant nor do I care. I'm out." Kevin walks away but Ben stops him.

"Kevin, I know you're still mad at the Gems for banishing your mother. But she was out of control. Like you were before. But she's not dead." Ben said, which Kevin glared at him.

"How would you know!?" Kevin growls.

"Because I did the same thing to you when we were kids. You survived for two years and escaped. I'm sure your mother had survived too but couldn't find the exit." Ben smiled. If she was alive, he would help the kid find her.

"... If that's true then I'll find her. Right after I kill White for using us as pawns!" Kevin snarls. White Diamond was gonna pay for what happened to Animo, as Kevin knew she had something to do with it.

"I'm aware of that but if you start causing trouble, I'm here to stop your juvenile acts." Ben smirked.

"I welcome you to try, Tennyson! And this time, fight all out! No one goes easy on the Anti-Knight!" Kevin grinned as he cracked his knuckles. But honestly, the only one he really wanted to fight was Steven, the Crystal Knight.

"Ha ha ha, until you mastered the AntiTrix." Ben chuckles as he walked away. Kevin scoffed and walked the opposite direction with Puppet following, Ben looking back and smiled. "I won't be surprised. Kevin will always be the King of Power Stocking. I just hope he doesn't stay on this path forever." Ben said as he sees the image of 19 year old Kevin of Earth-8223 walking beside Kid Kevin then both held out their hands and waved him farewell.

Ben chuckles as tears flows from his eyes. No matter what dimensions they're in, Kevin will always be Kevin.


	33. Predator and prey part 1

The scene opens up in the dead of night, where Steven was shown tossing and turning around in his bed. He was wearing his pink pajamas, while his robotic partner was wearing a tiny pink sleeping cap. Steven wasn't having much luck gaining a pleasant sleep, but tonight was especially true as he was entering his dream void.

The scene switched to inside Steven's mind, where once again he was surrounded by his transformations. Like himself they didn't really feel right, something was making them all very tense and have a shiver down their spines. They felt what the boy felt, down to even the smallest detail.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" The small boy asked trying to make small talk. But no matter what he did, the sense of dread wouldn't leave his body.

"We're fine Steven, but are you?" Crystalfist asked with his arms crossed. The Omnitrix aliens weren't fools, they could tell something was wrong with Steven.

"W…what do you mean?" Steven asked, but who was he actually trying to fool?

"Me and everyone else can feel your tense body and the dread in your mind, so you mind telling us what's up?" Asked Biohazard crawling closer to everyone, but made sure to keep a fair distance to avoid hurting him with his toxic waste body.

While everyone was busy talking Ghostfreak was floating behind them, trying to keep from Steven's line of view. She had been acting strange to the others the last couple of days, not to mention that last battle with Jasper placed her in a state of depression. Hotfreeze was very worried about this, as Ectonurite females have a bad habit with lashing out when in romantic conflict.

"I don't know guys, all of a sudden my body feels hot all the time and I keep getting the feeling that something bad is coming." The small boy explains to the best of his abilities, but even he couldn't explain this strange bundle of emotions he was experiencing.

"We felt it also, Steven, something in our very beings is shouting at us. Telling us of something or someone dangerous coming to face us." Pyroblast Explained, the others nodded in agreement.

"But who could it possibly be?" Asked a new alien Steven gained from that mysterious present. He was a small guy, the same species as Grey Matter. But his appearance was slightly different, such as the fact he had pale yellow skin instead of grey. His forehead was larger and pointed outward, with the tip glowing pink. He had a small tail, two toed feet and small fangs. His outfit was similar to Kitten Steven with more light pink around the thighs, and armored shoulder pads with yellow stars. His Gemstone was on his belly, while the Omnitrix was on his large forehead.

"Who are you?" Steven asked with wide eyes, he had never seen this alien before.

"I'm your Galvan form my dear child, a pleasure to meet you." The Galvan smiled as he held his tiny hand out for a shake, which Steven happily gave. "And that is my Galvanic Mechamorph chum." He added, making Steven turn his head to see another new alien.

There stood an alien the same species as Upgrade, but with several differences to his appearance. He was slightly smaller than Ben's version, with pink patches on his legs, chest and arms. His circuit lines were both green and pink, with metal stars attached to his shoulders. His gemstone was on his belly, while the Omnitrix symbol was on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you." Announced the robotic blob with a voice almost exactly like Steven's, but more robotic sounding. Steven was totally excited, he had two new alien heroes to transform into now.

Ghostfreak kept hiding away, but kept her sights on Steven. She was currently hiding behind Atomic Smash, without him even knowing. However, one alien noticed the ghost's odd behavior. It was none other than Arachnight, who add a raised eyebrow at the ghost woman.

"Back to the matter at hand, I have a feeling I know who is causing us this much trouble." Explained Staticbot with a hand over his nonexistent chin, everyone including Steven looked right at him.

"Care to elaborate?" Asked Quickstrike.

"I believe we are sensing the presence of a dangerous opponent, which could only be Red Diamond." The electricity alien, causing everyone else to freak out.

"Red Diamond??? He's coming now??" Steven asked with worries and fear. He hadn't been training recently as he was recovering the whole week. "What are we going to do? It's too early." Steven knows he had four months left, seeing Red coming so early is a big trouble for him.

"The best strategy is to master what you have already learned and memorized all our Element Forms." Atomic Smash suggested. Though, he too was feeling a great amount of concern from Red Diamond suddenly showing up.

"Once the Nemetrix is out of power, use Hotfreeze. We all agreed with his Arctic Lava would keep Red at bay. After all, nothing can melt it except the Ickiton themselves or those with higher temperature of 27 MF." The Galvan informed.

"No!!! I can do that!! Freezeskull can work effectively!" Ghostfreak panicked, startling everyone. They all looked at her with shocked expressions, while Steven was just surprised by her suddenly showing up out of nowhere.

"Whaaa!! Ghostfreak, don't do that." Steven panted. OK, he now knows how the gang feels when he scared them. But what was most concerning was the way Ghostfreak looked, she was freaking out right now and he didn't think it was actually about Red Diamond.

"Ghostfreak, don't argue." Fist Thrash frowned as she crossed her arms. This Ectonurite needed to get her act together, this was serious business they were dealing with.

"G, calm down." Hotfreeze said but she blasted him with her ghost beam. "Ow!!" He groaned. When can she attack other DNA– Oh no. This wasn't good at all, and everyone knew that from the scared faces they had on after Ghostfreak attacked one of their own.

"You are not his favorite!! I am!! I have a better chance to defeat Red!" She snarled then flown over to Steven and hugged him. "Right, Steven?" She asked. Everyone looked at her shocked, had this phantom woman totally lost her mind.

"Uh…" Steven was at a loss for words before a webbing latch on and yanked him away from the Ectonurite. Said ghost was startled, wondering who could have the nerve to take her Steven away from her. That was, until she looked up and saw the sneaky home wrecking spider herself.

"Ghostfreak, cut it out!" Arachnight shouted as she held Steven back protectively. Whatever was going on with that Ectonurite, it was a great threat to Steven's safety.

"Hissss!!! You are not his favorite!!! I am!!! Unhand him, you tramp!!!" Ghostfreak snarled as she ensnared her with her tendrils then readied her claws to snatch her soul. Steven was scared beyond belief, what had happened to Ghostfreak?

"Enough." Atomic Smash flicked her away and she hit Pyroblast, who grappled her and used his flames to burn her. This was getting out of hand, not to mention they didn't have time for all this drama. Red Diamond was here and they needed to get ready.

"Gyaaah!!" She screamed. She tried to turn intangible but failed, she was in too much pain to use any of her abilities.

"What's wrong with her??" Steven asked. He was greatly scared, his favorite transformation was acting like a mad woman. She never acted like this before, the ghost alien was always pretty tame, if not a little over romantic.

"Steven, get out! She's out of control!!" Pyroblast warned before she burst out of her skin and emerged in her second form before Hotfreeze blasted her, freezing her solid. This was bad, Hotfreeze knew something bad like this was going to happen.

"Go, child. We'll reason her." Arachnight tossed Steven up to the sky and the green light flashed. This was not going to be easy, this Ectonurite was completely nuts.

Steven bolted out of the bed, awake. He was panting and grew confused. What's wrong with Ghostfreak?" he asked himself, wondering what the heck was happening today. First Red Diamond was showing up, now Ghostfreak was going insane. What the hell was going on with his life?

The scene soon goes over to Red's ship, where he was seen sitting on his throne and getting ready to visit Earth. This was the day he had waited so long for, his battle with Steven Universe and the true answers to his mother's death.

Standing around him was his crew, he would need them to keep the others busy so he could fight one on one with the boy. Without a doubt Ben Tennyson or the Crystal Gems would come to his aid, Red could not allow this. Among the Gems joining him were Red Pearl, Scar, Red Agate and of course Kyanite and Amber. However, Red Diamond also made sure to bring some other members of his court to make sure no one interferes.

One of which was another Lapis Lazuli, one of the few water based Gems in his court. She almost looked exactly like the Lapis of the Crystal Gems, if it wasn't for a few key differences. First her hair was a darker shade of blue, with red highlights at the ends. She was wearing a light red one-piece jumpsuit that revealed her thighs, back and belly. She was wearing black armbands and knee length socks with dark red on the ends. Her gemstone was located on her back like the other Lapis, while she also wore a light blue transparent skirt.

This lapis has the nickname of Aquaburner, from a unique ability she had that other Lapis Lazulis didn't have. She could boil the liquid she generated, added more offensive capabilities to her attacks. She was originally a prisoner of the blue court, held for commenting a crime of insulting her commander during a mission. Red heard of her and her unique abilities, so after some diplomatic sweet talking to his mother, he gained Aguaburner as a soldier in his army.

Another Gem tagging along on this mission was Lace Amethyst, a subgroup of the Amethyst Quartz type. She is a tall Gem with a less buff appearance than the soldier Amethysts, and longer dark purple hair. Her bangs were covering her eyes, and the edges of her hair was pointed and sticking out. She had light purple skin, with patches of light pink around white on her right arm, left elbow and right leg. She was wearing a garment similar to a strapless one-piece swimsuit colored black. Lace Amethyst's gemstone is located on her chest. The Gemstone is round and unfaceted, and is also a purple and white layered pattern. It is a cabochon.

She was actually fairly new to the group, only being a member for less than the average hundred years. Lace was a kind Gem, a little rough around the edges but nothing that Red couldn't handle. Her method of combat was similar to what Humans called Sumo, she found an interest in it after watching a match between two Gigantoids perform this battle strategy. Her Gem weapon was a pair of purple crystallized claws, both for her arms and for her feet.

Standing on the other side of the room was a higher ranked Gem than even Red Agate, Pyrope, the commander of Red's northern attack force and his own personal Garnet type Gem. Pyrope's build is similar to that of Garnet, with pink skin and a crimson colored hairstyle resembling an afro. She also has white eyebrows. She wears a mainly crimson dress with white shoulder pads and poofy sleeves. It opens in the lower half, showing white boots with rose accents and dark fuchsia pantaloons. Pyrope's gemstone is located on her midsection. It is reddish-pink and rectangular in shape, and has facets around the edge.

Pyrope is in fact a very cheerful yet snobbish mannered Gem, and has a very high opinion of herself. This makes sense, considering her status in Homeworld's empire. she can be easily distracted to the point of immediately abandoning her current task when something else gets her attention however, something Red Diamond finds very annoying. She can also be oblivious to information that is obvious for everyone else. She firmly believes that Gems need a ruler and that they're lost without one.

She is extremely loyal to Red Diamond, seeing him as no less than a god walking amongst mortals. She had sworn absolute loyalty to her Diamond, and would strike down any Gem, organic and so on who would even dare look at him the wrong way. And she could do it too, being almost as powerful as Red Diamond himself. Being able to control strong winds with her weapon, a red crystallized fan, was useful in her employment as a commander.

Last, but certainly not least was a Gem who was male in gender like Kyanite. This was the personal bodyguard of Red Diamond, Star Ruby. Like Gold and Silver, this Gem was the most powerful warrior of his court, excluded Red himself, and had the title of the Red Reaper. He wore a red jacket styled uniform with black on the shoulders and belly, on the collar section was a red diamond symbol on the black neck brace. This male wore black gloves with red metal on the wrists, black pants with red patches on the lower half and red boots that had black metal plating on the bottom and toe section. Around his head was a bicker style helmet, black with a red visor and small white horns on the sides. Around this Gem's body was glowing red circuit lines, the same could be said with the long black scythe with the red crystallized jagged blade he wield. His gemstone was a dark red star located on his left chest area.

Star Ruby was an extremely rare type of Ruby, as rare as Gold and Silver were. He was also known as the Red Reaper because no matter who Red Diamond sent him after, his target was guaranteed to be dead. His scythe could cut through anything, even the strongest or most durable of shields was not safe from his weapon. His fighting style was the same as his personality, silent as death and deadly as burning poison.

"I don't like to repeat myself so listen well, because this will be the only time I say this." Red Diamond announced. Everyone turned to listen to their ruler, not a single person would dare speak when he was talking. Neme came out and stood next to Red Pearl, they watched Red with complete focus. "Today is the day I battle Steven Universe, son of the rebellion leader Rose Quartz and wielder of the Omnitrix. This will be the most important day of my life so I don't want anything going wrong, that means while me and Neme battle Steven and Trix you all will be in charge of keeping the Crystal Gems and Ben Tennyson busy. I don't want anyone of them interfering, do I make myself clear?!" Asked the Diamond with a large amount of authority, flames producing on his hair and around his eyes.

"We completely understand my great Diamond, we shall do as you desire." Pyrope said with a faint pink blush, she truly found her Diamond so appealing when he acted like this. Such authority and power, it was truly attractive. She could please him so if only he would allow her the chance.

"Ben Tennyson and those others will not interfere with my Flame, you have my undying word." Aquaburn announces as she generated water wings from her gemstone, boiling with head and with a red glow to them.

"Those rebels shall know my blade!!" Declared Scar as she brought out her crystallized hand knife, ready to carve out their gemstones and shatter them beneath her boots.

"Keep in mind you're only to delay those Gems, not murder them." Red said sternly, wanted to get the message clear for his court to remember. That group could prove to be of use to him and he didn't want any unnecessary slaughter from his crew. Scar pouted while Red Pearl walked over and patted her on the head, trying to cheer up the little thing.

A sudden alarm got everyone's attention as the screen on the bridge sounded off, alerting Red Diamond that he is receiving a call from someone. Everyone looked over as Red Pearl walked over to answer the call, while Neme went inside of the Nemetrix just in case it was someone not from the Red Court. Red Pearl pressed on the monitor and answered the call, the screen showing none other than Yellow Diamond herself. She did not look pleased.

"Red Diamond!!! Where do you think you're going, young man?!?!" Asked the Thunder Queen with electricity surging from her eyes. Her Pearl was seen below her, having a concerned face for what Red Diamond had gotten himself into.

Everyone looked nervous, they should've known that Red's parents would've found out about this mission sooner or later. Scar and Red Pearl were sweating with fear as they stood behind Kyanite for protection, said Gem looked worried himself. Pyrope used her fan to cover her face, she didn't want to face the rage filled expression Yellow Diamond was giving. Lace Amethyst and Aquaburner brought out their weapons, a natural reaction from someone yelling at their Diamond. Red Diamond himself was not fazed, he knew she would act like this.

"What I do is my own business mother, not yours." Red simply states with a sternest to his voice. He wasn't going to back down to her, not while he was on the mission of his life.

"How dare you talk to me like that Red!!! Turn your ship around, return to Homeworld and come to me and Blue this instance!!" Yellow Diamond demanded, not for one second allowing Red to be disrespectful to her or her authority. Honestly she didn't know what was going on with him, Earth had truly corrupted her son's mind.

"Please understand mistress Yellow, Red Diamond needs to get a burden from hi–" Before Red Pearl could get the chance to finish, the Thunder Queen interrupted her with a voice that sounded like the thunder of a storm cloud.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, you little pest!!! I have half a mind to shatter you to pieces, if not just to cease your worthless banter!" Declared the yellow ruler, Red Pearl became very frightened. At that moment however the entire room reach a temperature of over a thousand degrees, everyone looked over and saw that Red had his fangs out and was giving his mother a glare that could melt steel.

He rose from his throne and marched closer to the monitor, flames generating on his body and from his very footsteps. The others backed away, none of them have ever seen Red Diamond this furious before in their lives. Red stood at the front of the screen and glared at his mother, anger shown on every inch of his face. Yellow Pearl back away quickly in fear, as Yellow Diamond herself was taken aback from her son's display of anger.

"Threaten my Pearl one more time mother, and it will be you who gets shattered to pieces, mother!!!! No... you, Yellow Diamond!!!!" Shouted the Red Ruler with a voice of an angry dragon, flames bursting from his mouth, limbs and hair. His eyes were filled with rage, while the others quickly ducked behind his throne before they were burned to ashes by the flames coming from his body.

"You...you can't speak to me like that!!" Shouted Yellow Diamond angrily, her son has crossed the line with her. This was completely uncalled for, her son would not continue showing such arrogance towards her and get away with her. "You will return this instance, or I will come with my army to force you back home!!" Yellow demands, only for Red to punch the screen and shatter it into a million pieces.

"I'd love to see you try, my mission carries on no matter what. Keep a course for Earth, my destiny awaits!" Ordered Red Diamond as he sat down on his throne, the heat of the bridge slowly going down. "And thank you, Yellow Diamond. You have proven that you hated me, hated that I exist but not as my mother. I am no longer your son. I am now the organic you despised and wanted to kill. I will personally make you feel my rage and not even your sheer size can scare me because I am the Crimson Dragon!!" Red snarled as the aura formed a large dragon and let out a roar.

All rage and authority left Yellow as she was broken by his words. Red then cut the transmission and blocked her channel. Everyone gathered back around him, all looking concerned for their Diamond.

The scene went over to Steven and Trix, as they were talking to each other while walking through an open field. After everything that happened last night Steven needed to clear his head, his buddy Trix couldn't believe everything his partner had just told him.

"Wait, Ghostfreak attacked Hotfreeze and Arachnight?!" Asked the robotic boy. The very idea of Steven's transformations attacking each other was hard to grasp, they were supposed to be even closer than the Crystal Gems.

"I don't know what came out of her, she just went completely psycho! It took Atomic Smash, Pyroblast and Hotfreeze working together to stop her from doing whatever she wanted to do with me, it was so crazy!" Steven said, feeling fear and dread just remembering what happened inside his own mind. But what happened with Ghostfreak wasn't even the worst part.

"Is it true? Is Red Diamond really coming?" Asked Trix concerned, this was bad for both of them. Neither one of them had fully healed from their injuries yet, not to mention they haven't been training for over a week since they were bedridden.

This was completely unfair, they were supposed to have more damn time before Red would show up. That coward was coming here early, and with both Steven and Trix still struggling to even move, let alone fight. But none of that matters now, Red Diamond was coming and they needed to get ready.

"We need to inform Ben, Omni and the Gems. We all need to get ready to take him down, and since he broke his own promise to give us a year to prepare then we don't have to follow his one on one rule anymore!" Trix declares. Red Diamond really screwed himself right now, since he broke the contract the entire group had free reign to attack him all at once. It didn't matter if he was a Diamond or not, he couldn't possibly handle Steven, himself, the Crystal Gems, Ben, Omni, the Xeno-Dogs and everyone else at the same time.

"Ya, let's hurry back to everyone." Steven held up his Omnitrix as Trix folded back into the device, allowing Steven to scroll through the playlist for a transformation. He decided to stop at Bugbomb as Trix generated the Elemental Switch hologram, Steven pressed on the Thunder symbol and slammed down on the dial.

However, after the flash of yellow and green light. Both boys were surprised to see they didn't transform into a thunder based Lepidopterran. And instead, became what appeared to be an electrical Ectonurite. Ghostfreak's entire body was now made of black electricity, while gaining a much longer tail that swirled all around his body. His claws were replaced with two long tendrils, while all the flames on him were also gone. Instead on his shoulders, chest and much longer neck were armor made of white electricity. He head was that of a three horned skull, turned upside down with a double jawed mouth. On his back were six long tentacles made of the same electricity, while his chains were now grey with a more spiked design. The Omnitrix was located on his forehead, while his gemstone and elemental orbs were where they usually were.

"I thought you dialed for Stormfly, not this…..thing?" Trix spoke as he popped out of the Omnitrix core and looked over the new Ectonurite transformation. No matter which element were used on him, Ghostfreak was the embodiment of fear and terror.

"I thought I did, but something must've went wrong." The electrical alien spoke with a creepy static filled voice. Normally Steven was all for Ghostfreak, but after what happened last night he was going to take a break from that alien for awhile.

"Odd ..., by the way what you gonna call this dude?" Asked Trix, curious on what name Steven would give this lightning bolt of an Ectonurite.

"I don't know, Blackthunder maybe?" He suggested, though he really wasn't comfortable staying in this transformation for much longer. He didn't know why, but something about this form gave him the creeps.

"Sounds good to me. But hurry up and transform into something else, we need to get to everyone else as fast as possible." His robotic partner advised. He also felt uneasy about staying in any form related to Ghostfreak, especially after everything that Steven told him happened in his head. Blackthunder nodded as pressed on the Omnitrix dial, only for a flash of white and green light to appear and now they were Freezingskull.

"Yyyyooouuuu gggooottt ttoo bbeeee kkkiiiiddddiiinnnggg mmmee." Burred that ice ghost, this was getting ridiculous. No matter what he did, all he got were Elemental Switch forms for Ghostfreak. This was starting to really scare Steven, was Ghostfreak affecting the Omnitrix?

"This ends now!!! I'm turning us back to normal, we can just ask Ben to pick us up." Trix said as he went inside of the Omnitrix, trying to force a timeout. Freezingskull flashed with green light, but instead of turning back to Human, Steven had changed into the default Ghostfreak.

"This is completely nuts, no matter what we try Ghostfreak shows up!!" The ghost alien shouted with claws grasping his head, this had gotten totally out of control. Whatever Ghostfreak was up to, she was determined to only have Steven become her and her only.

"We gotta call Ben!! Maybe he can-, STEVEN LOOK OUT!!" Warned Trix, but he was too late as a large horn struck the back of Ghostfreak and knocked him hard on the ground. The alien groans in pain until turning over, looking at who attacked him just now.

Standing in front of them was a gigantic creature of over thirty feet in height, which looked to be completely made of a dark red stone with cracks flowing with red lava inside. The body of this creature was similar to that of a crab, with multiple crab-like legs and two large pinchers. It had a large neck, with a rhino-like skull and horn. With two bull-like horns pointed on each side of its head. There were spikes on its legs, claws and going down the spine. It had a mouth filled with small, but sharp fangs and steam coming off of its body. Around the neck was a red collar, little did the boys know it was the Nemetrix.

"Who the hell are you?!" Asked Trix. This thing looked like something from a nightmare, and that symbol on its collar looked like the Omnitrix symbol. The creature backed away, before being consumed by a flash of red light. When it disappeared, there stood none other than Red Diamond.

"Your…." Ghostfreak began, before the giant finished for him.

"Red Diamond, pleasure to finally meet you. Face ...to face." Red Diamond said with a devilish smile, his eyes glowing a bright red. Both boys felt a surge of fear run through their bodies, This was their worst fear standing before them.

At the Tennyson residence, the whole house was in ruins. Ship was whimpering as he lays broken on the floor. At the corner were three critically injured Xeno-Dogs who shielded Omni from the attacks. She was tending to their injuries, that attack was brutal.

On the Green Eye Chamber, the monitor had the Inferno's Wrath locked on and had confirmed hostile Homeworld Gems were engaging the Crystal Gems and a Matrix signal engaging Steven. Ben was facing the monitor with Acid Spitter whimpered beside him. He clutched his fist as he glanced at the screen.

"You backstabbing clod… Your Diamond promised a year!! The boys hasn't healed yet from that assault on Earth week ago!! Yet you came here and attacked my home… injured my friends and tried to hurt my pregnant wife… You crossed a fine line, Kyanite." Ben hissed with such a tone of venom. Behind him were Kyanite, Amber and Pyron, weapons out and ready to fight.

"There's a change of plans. We were ordered to prevent interference from the rebels." Kyanite explained, though he knew he's gonna regret it. Something feels off. He had no idea of the female AI being pregnant, he wouldn't have attacked had he knew.

"Who died and made Red king? Now there's a new rule. I will be fighting Red and teach that brat and his Nemetrix a lesson about rules and combats." Ben began grinning maliciously as he dialed a command code to the Green Eye.

COMMAND CODE APPROVED. TARGET LOCK ON! FIRING MAIN CANNON!

The image displayed shows the Green Eye firing a powerful solar beam and obliterated the Inferno's Wrath into pieces. It then start collecting debris and stored them in its body, beginning self repairs. Kyanite and his comrades couldn't believe their eyes, the Human destroyed Red's very own ship.

"The Inferno's Wrath!!!" Amber gasped in horror. The warship was easily destroyed by the same Green Eye the Homeworld Ship thought to had vaporized. Ben loved the look on the Gems faces, it was a pleasure making them feel horror and dread.

"I am Ben Tennyson. Hero of Heroes. Victor over Vilgax the Conqueror, Eon the Time Lord, Aggregor the Mad, Malware the Parasite, even the mighty Diagon. But now you just broke me… Now you will see the rage I had to endure when I lost my world…" Ben transformed but didn't change anything. When he turned around, Kyanite and co. were taken aback.

Ben's skin turned emerald green with his hair being lush green, his Uniform Mode alters to match the Homeworld uniform but with Galvan traits like the Omnitrix symbol and tunic. There's an Kyanite gemstone on the forehead and the Omnitrix symbol was on the chest. He flicked his hand and summoned a Gem Weapon which the same weapon as Kyanite except it's a hand cannon. Ben's eyes are voided of emotions.

"Now meet Emerald Blade, Kyanite Mode. Your Grim Reaper!" Emerald Blade grinned as he took aim. He was going to rip these Gems apart, and he was going to use Kyanite own powers against the lying bastard.

"Back away!!" Pyron swung her fan and produced a tornado but…

"TUR-BO!!" Emerald Blade fired a tornado bullet that overpowered her tornado and blasted Pyron into pieces, returning to her gemstone. That was unbelievable to others, Pyrope was a high level Gem almost impossible to puff.

"Pyron!!" Amber panicked as she reach out but Emerald Blade zipped in and stamped fist through her throat, causing her to begin vomiting blood before retreating to her gemstone. He picked up both and seals them in his gemstone.

"They're in my head now. Now they will feel how we organics suffered with scum like you." Emerald Blade turned and his eyes flared green with rage. "I don't care if you're Lapis' friend. You attacked us. I'll snap your gemstone in half!!" Emerald Blade fired his gun and Kyanite quickly draws and countered the bullets, producing a flash of light.

At the hot spring, the Crystal Gems were equally enraged and were battling furiously against the Red Crew. All six of them were pushed to the limits, the Gems working under Red Diamond were a force to be reckoned with.

"WE WERE PROMISED A YEAR!!!" Garnet exploded in rage as she threw a giant punch at Star Ruby, who evaded it. He brought up his leg and kicked the fusion away, above them Lapis and Aquaburner were having a battle of water.

"My Diamond May have made a promise, but things happened and he had no other choice but to start the battle now!" Declared Aquaburner as she blasted boiling water at Lapis, who dodged and fired several water bullets at her. The aquatic Gem forged a water shield that protected her, and they both flew down and landed on the ground.

"RAWR!!! I SHOULD'VE KNOW RED IS NOTHING BUT A DISGRACE TO PINK DIAMOND!!! YOU CLODS WILL DIE IF HE HARMS MY KITTEN!!" Cat's Eye in Tiger Form slashed at the Grim Reaper Gem, who was struggling to counter her attack. He never seen this form and yet it had so much power!

Star Ruby jumped into the air and kicked on Cat's Eye face, knocking her on her back. Meanwhile Amethyst was having a battle of Quartzs with Lace Amethyst. The large Gem had pushed her smaller counterpart away and began charging at her. "For the glory of Red Diamond!!" Shouted Lace heading straight for Amethyst.

"Yeah yeah! Praise the Flame! You Gems are nothing but ass smooching morons!!!" Amethyst wields two whips and slashed her Quartz counterpart, scaring her badly since Flamista taught her some techniques with the whip plus all the trainings she went through. She's not losing to this Gem.

"RAAAAAHH!!" Lapis unleashed a giant golem of hot springs to combat AquaBurner, who was dumbfounded of seeing this Lapis can control boiling water too but this was due to her rage. "RED PROMISED YET HE LIED!! NOW I KNOW THE BLUE AUTHORITY ARE NOTHING BUT A LIE!!" She swung her arm and blasted AquaBurner back.

Meanwhile Pearl was fighting her own counterpart, Red Pearl wielded a red crystallized double edged sword while Pearl used her battle axe. The battle was intense, with Pearl flaring up with energy and slowly reverting to her Gentle Knight form.

"Pearl, control yourself!!" Turquoise begged as she was holding back Scar with a barrier but Pearl was losing it. She was clutching her head as her eyes were petrified. This was going to be bad, the Gentle Knight might destroy these Gems but everyone else in the progress.

"He promised… He's attacking… Steven will die!!" She panicked as the Gentle Knight armor began slowly molding around her. She wouldn't allow Red Diamond to hurt the child, she would shatter him before ever allowing that to happen.

"Connie." Flamista began as she watched the heated battle continue and she feels like this is personal. She glanced at Connie, who was worried about her girlfriend. The poor girl couldn't do anything when she wasn't fused with Steven, and that poor boy was probably being attacked by Red Diamond himself. There was only one thing to do.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to Steven. Fuse with him." The Pyronite said. If there was ever a perfect time for Stevonnie, this was it.

"But we can't fight in base form. I don't know how." Connie protested. She wanted to help more than anyone, but thanks to her Stevonnie didn't have any of Steven's combative skills.

"At least use that Fusiontrix. Come on" Flamista carried Connie and used her limited heatwave to surf across the earth. Star Ruby noticed them and tried to stop them but Garnet grappled him and suplex the warrior into the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!!" She yelled. This battle with the red army was going to end, with the Crystal Gems as the victors.

The scene switched over to the boys and Red Diamond, they had all finally met face to face. Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol began flashing red and he changed back to Steven. Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core, both boys were speechless of who they were facing.

There, only a few feet away was Red Diamond. The thorn to their sides since the first day they learned of him, and he was now facing them in person. Trix guessed that belt he was wearing was the Nemetrix, yet another cheap Omnitrix knockoff.

Suddenly the Nemetrix symbol glowed, and out came Neme. She floated over and sat down on Red's right shoulder, smirking down on the two small boys. "Hello boys, my name is Neme the Nemetrix. Happy to finally meet you, little Omnitrix." She said with a devilish smile, finally about to prove she is the superior device.

"We were promised a year you cowards!!!" Shouted the little Omnitrix, anger apparent on his digital screen.

"Change of plans. Now show me your powers!" Red pressed the Nemetrix and dialed a form before pressing it, engulfing him with red DNA energy and transformed him into a thirty foot tall armored insect beast with four reptilian legs and six short arms with two digits each. His head resemble somewhat of a T-Rex cladded red with a horn, said head was based on a horse skull. The Nemetrix strapped around his neck.

"ROOOOOAAAR!!" He roared.

"Ah darn!" Steven whined before quickly crawling backwards as Red stomped where he was then Steven thrust his hand, commanding the Earth to shift up, flip over and buried him underground. "Trix, is the Omnitrix recharged yet?" Steven asked. That wasn't going to keep Red down for long, they needed the Omnitrix.

"We got enough for another form but...all we will probably get is Ghostfreak!!" Trix yelled in panic. This was completely insane and unfair, they are injured and lacked the power necessary for this kind of intense battle.

"What??" Steven was deeply confused then he recalled something.

"Don't favor too much on one form. It will cost you deeply."

"Keep an eye on Ghostfreak. I don't trust the Ectonurite."

"An Ecto Lord got scanned into the Omnitrix and every time I used Ghostfreak, the less control I got. Then he escaped…"

"Oh no." Steven paled in fear then the earth erupted and emerged a giant worm like beast with long barbs on the back, has few small legs and has a large beak with serrated teeth. He has three sets of eyes and in the throat was an organic version of grinder, meant to crush stones and meats. As usual, the Nemetrix was strapped around his neck.

"Krrriii!!" He screeches as he dived towards Steven, beak opened. If the boys didn't do something quick, they were dead.

"Watch out!!" Trix warned and Steven quickly jumped away as Red barely missed him and burrowed underground. "He got Tyrannopede and Slamworm! Just as Ben predicted." Trix said. He had researched everything Ben had on Nemetrix predators, in preparation for this intense battle with the red ruler.

"Then…" Steven pressed his hand and spread the earth with fields of ice. Red, in the form addressed as Slamworm, burst out of the ice but he screech in pain as it hurt his beak. "Cool!! Now… Thunder Arrow!!" Steven channels the Thunder Magic into his hand then threw ten electrical arrows, striking Slamworm and they even struck the Nemetrix.

"EEEK!!" Neme screams in pain and so did Red as he felt immense pain before reverting abruptly to base form. "Cheap shot, Junk Bolt!!" She yelled. That got on the robotic boy's nerves, this knockoff was going down!

"Shut up!!" Trix yelled back. Seriously, if she said one more damn thing or called him another stupid nickname, he would tear her apart and use the remains for scrap metal.

"Impressive but why aren't you using your Omnitrix?" Red asked as he dusted himself off. This was supposed to be a battle between Omnitrix and Nemetrix, alien vs predator. But this, was nothing but a pathetic excuse for a brawl right now.

"Technical issue." Trix said. He was focusing all his might on recharging the Omnitrix faster, they needed it just to hope to survive against this guy. What they could really use was the Elemental Switch forms, they could take this punk down to size.

"Pathetic." Red scowls as he thrust his hand and fired five lances of fire at Steven.

"Trix!" Steven quickly summoned his Rose's Shield but to his surprise, it glowed green and was now part Pyronite, becoming a molten lava shield and absorbed the lances. Everyone was surprised by this turn of events, no one knew what happened.

"What!?" Red was taken aback. That attack should've burned that brat to ashes, how could he possibly repeal it?

"How did…" Neme baffled.

"Cool!!" Steven awed of his shield. Was this the new upgrade from Spanner?

"Think fast!" Trix spread DNA across Steven's arm and it transformed into a Block Cannon and an ammunition pack on his back. Steven immediately fired blocks and it blasted Red back. This was incredibly effective, the boys just wished they knew how they were doing this.

The Son of Flame smirked as he summoned his crimson sword then swung it, blasting the earth apart and Trix equipped Steven with wings similar to Bugbomb's and he quickly flew up, Red zipped up and elbowed him into the ground.

"Impressive trick. But you're not fighting at your fullest. Show me your true strength!!" Red dived at him, Steven summoned his giant shield and he smashed his sword against it, creating a massive explosion of energy, demolishing the area and blew trees apart. The ground was scorched from Red's sword breaking, as it was filled with a massive amount of pyro energy.

Back at the hot springs, the Crystal Gems were greatly drained and can barely stand while Pearl was unconscious. The Red Crew were preparing to Shatter them but gunfire echoes the air and they were all shot through the heads, killing their bodies and retreated them into their gemstones. Emerald Blade floated down by his hoverboard and picked up the gemstones before sealing them away. He glanced at the Gems.

"You're okay?" He asked grimly. The fight was heavy and unexpected, Red Diamond was not a man of honor.

"W-We're OK…" Amethyst stuttered. Ben had transformed into a male Gem but his face spells death. Something must've happened. Everyone else was afraid also, Ben was known to go berserk when angered.

"Is Omni…" Lapis began..

"Your 'old friend' almost killed her if Oak didn't shielded her. I snapped." Emerald Blade answered. "I'm heading over to Steven. Stay here." Emerald Blade flew off and the Gems were afraid Ben is gonna cross the line.

Emerald Blade continued flying through the area, following the GPS locking on Red Diamond and Steven. There, he spotted Red had towered over Steven as he was defeated once more. This was going to end, Red Diamond will pay for everything he has done to them.

"This is really testing my patience, Quartz! You really had disappointed me." Red frowned. He had hoped for an amazing battle, but this was a total letdown. He wanted a battle that would make his blood boil, not bore him to sleep.

"Geez… If only you just give me the four months you promised, I would've prove to be more challenging." Steven rebutted him. That jerk had some real nerve to talk after going back on his word, he was nothing but a coward.

"Puh-lease, if this is your best then you're worst by the end of the year." Neme mocked. Trix was crying as he can't take her mockery but then he looked up and saw something that made him smile.

"Ben!!" Trix cheered.

"What??" Red asked as he turned before quickly blocking multiple bullet fires. Ben swooped over, swapping places with Steven and sent him far back as he faced Red Diamond. "You shouldn't have interfered, Human!" Red lectures.

"Shut up!!! You lied!!! And as a price, I blew up your warship and poof all your troops!" Emerald Blade said as he pulled out all the gemstones and reverted back to Human.

"You did what!?" Red gasped in horror. His crew were still onboard the warship. If what this Human said was true, that meant his entire crew not fighting the Crystal Gems had been completely destroyed beyond repair.

"You no good–" Neme cursed but Ben glared at her, making her yelp in fear.

"They're alive but it seems Psychobos abandoned you. Typical." Ben frowned as he stored the gemstones in his utility belts. He wasn't surprised for a second, that fucking crustacean was a coward and held no loyalty to anyone.

"How could you!!" Red yelled as he transformed into a Crabdozer and charged at him, only for Ben to turn into Armodrillo, caught his face with one hand, rear his free fist back as the pylon extends out then punched him, pylon pumps in and blasted him away with a seismic blast. This was where Ben would end this war Red had started.

Red switch into Slamworm and dove underground. Armodrillo switched into the Basalt named Rocks, punched the earth and splits open with an earthquake blast, exposing the shocked Talpaedan Predator as Rocks switched into the Galilean and levitated him up then slammed him repeatedly. Red switched into a Tyrannopede beast and charged forward, only for Gravattack to shrink down into Nanomech, evade his jaws and zapped his vulnerable armpit, sending a paralysis throughout his body and he crashed on the ground before reverting to Red.

"Ugggh…" Red groaned as he can't move.

"Whoa!!" Steven and Trix were so awestruck. Ben one-shot Red Diamond like he was just a novice. Nanomech flew up and reverted as he marched towards him. This fight was over, Red Diamond had fallen.

"Why did you changed your plans!? Why did you betray your own words!?" Ben asked in anger then Neme materialized and towers over him.

"Shut up, worm!!" She lifted her foot and tried to stomp him but he rolled to the left then held up his hand.

"Corona!!" Ben formed a saucer and smashed it on her head, damaging her body that she retreated into her original body. "Talk, you bastard!!!" Ben yelled. "There's a massive difference between cowardice and honorary, and you became a coward!! You are extremely pathetic, you and that Level 19 Counterfeit Predatory Manipulation!" Ben argued with every rage in his blood.

"I am not a Level 19!!!" Neme yelled.

"Shut up!!! You're just a knockoff! A pretender!! I fought your counterpart and I won thrice! That Nemetrix needs to be wielded by animals but using it on yourself will destroy your intelligence!!" Ben then transformed into Humungousaur and grabbed Red's hair, smashed him several times on the ground then held him up as he glared at the broken Half Diamond.

"Can you taste it? That's a bitter sweet of defeat. You lost because you chose a cowardice act! You lost because you broke the rules!! You lost because you think you're superior then everyone!! Now answer me: Why!?" Humungousaur roared.

"Vil…Vilgax was still alive… I can't let him get the Omnitrix or I'll never get my battle…" Red coughed as he was still numb. This was completely unbelievable, was Red Diamond actually going to lose for the very first time in his life?

"That's all??? Idiot, I fought Vilgax a thousand times in my reality. You should've sent a message like you did last time. You disappointed me." Humungousaur grabbed the belt and smashed it apart, separating the Nemetrix away from Red.

"Red!! Red!! Let me go!! Let me go!!!" cried Neme. Steven didn't like this at all, Ben was going berserk again.

"Alright Ben!!" Trix cheered then he detected an incoming danger. "Ben, watch out!!" Trix warned but he was too late as a white beam struck Red Diamond, blasting Humungousaur away. The Nemetrix quickly reattached to Red Diamond.

"Gyaaah!!! Aaargggh!!" Red screamed in agony as he can feel his body being torn apart, his skin burst in flames and his gemstone began beating loudly. Something was affecting his gemstone, making him and the Nemetrix go berserk.

"What's happ–" Steven got struck by the same beam and his body started bursting with rose energy. "AAAAAAHHHH!!!" He screamed in agony. His gemstone felt like it was on fire, along with the rest of his body.

"Error error error!!! *bzzt* System… tion...rrup…" Trix stuttered wildly then his interface cracked, leaking out Codon Stream and caused Steven to begin growing Codon Crystals out of his body.

"What the!?" Humungousaur gasped.

"RED, NOOOOO!!" Neme cried in horror, her Nemetrix symbol cracked and Red grew red crystals all over his own body..

Humungousaur watched in horror as the sound of his hoverboard shattered and two giant silhouette towers over him, screeching and roaring in fury.


	34. Predator and prey part 2

The scene starts just outside of Beach City, where a Homeworld vessel similar to Red's own ship, only much smaller and lacking in spikes with a white color scheme was docked. Inside stood a Gem in front of a monitor, this Homeworld Gem had just completed a mission and was reporting back to her Diamond.

This Gem was very tall, being about ten feet in height. She had pale white skin, long black hair that reached all the way to her waist and black lipstick and eyeshadow. Her eyes were jet black, while her irises were of a grayish white color. She wore a white robe that reach all the way to the ground, with sleeves that completely covered her hands. On the clothing she wore were black lines and Gem symbols, and a white diamond mark was on her forehead.

This Gem was none as an **Onyx**, a Gem that only belong to White Diamond herself. They were considered her maidens, or even her maids from time to time. They were mysterious Gems with psychic powers. Being able to read anyone's emotions or inner desires, this has come in handy for White as she could use this ability for her goals.

The monitor she was faces glowed with a bright white light, after which White Diamond herself was on the screen. "Was your mission a success Onyx?" The supreme ruler asked, hoping her own loyal servant hadn't failed her.

"Yes my Diamond, the Corruption energy you gave me has been fully installed into both Steven Universe and Red Diamond. Right at this moment, both are going through a mutation." The Gem spoke, she had a calm yet chilling voice.

"Excellent work my Gem, everything is going just how I planned for it to go." White chuckled evilly but a massive burst of energy rippled across the sky, causing a powerful earthquake. The Gem monitors were going crazy, they showed energy levels and numbers going off the scales.

Onyx felt a quake and checked on the situation. The monitor shows a high spike of energy and it peaks her curiosity as two massive Gem energy and DNA energy spirals to the sky. If this was what she thought it was, then those two she Corrupted may not be out for the count anymore.

"Interesting." Onyx said. She had figured those two would become powerful when Corrupted, as many Gems did when turning into their monstrous forms.

"What is it?" White asked in a rather annoyed manner. She was getting tired of surprises, the last one involved her Cluster getting sealed away and that damn ape humiliating her.

"It seems Son of Quartz and your grandson are fusing with the Omnitrices. All DNA samples are merging into their very beings. Judging by their biosigns, they each have ⅓ of the Cluster's powers. Very intriguing." Onyx said as she analyzed the signal.

"..." White feels like she fucked up again. If what her Onyx told her was true, Red Diamond and Steven Universe might have actually became on the same level as Diagon himself. Just remembering him gave her shivvers, she barely survived their first encounter.

The scene opens back to the hero Ben Tennyson, as he reverts from his transformation Humungousaur and back to his Human base. He slowly backed away in terror as he gazed at the two hybrids taking on forms of what can only be described as the embodiments of rage and fury. On the right was his student and friend Steven Universe, with his partner Trix the Omnitrix. While on the left was the ruler Red Diamond, and his partner Neme the Nemetrix. Both of them had changed into two monstrous abominations by an outside force, and Ben was left alone to handle them both.

Steven had transformed into some kind of gigantic juggernaut of rage and muscle, making Ben question if this was the same sweet child he knew before. His height increased to be over a hundred feet tall, not to mention his muscles have grown to unbelievable proportions. This creature's skin was of a dark pink, while pulsing through the muscles were large veins filled with green energy and glowing through his skin. All around his body were black, metal spikes. Sticking all around on his limbs, back and even two were on his forehead acting as horns. He had three clawed fangs, and two clawed toes on his feet. On his chest was a layer of armor plating, colored an even darker shade of pink than his skin. On his chest was the Omnitrix symbol, but it had a large on the screen and several metal cords grew from the symbol and stuck right through the abomination's chest, with several other cords appearing all over his body. The creature's neck had several rows of muscle, and was glowing with pink energy. His mouth was filled with large jagged teeth, while his eyes glowed pink on the right and green on the left. His gemstone was on his belly, with a glowing pink scar running across it and his belly.

Red Diamond on the other hand had become a creature even larger, being about five hundred feet tall and a thousand feet long from head to tail. Red had transformed into a red dragon, with flames hotter than a volcano. He now stood on four legs, each with two long clawed toes, the claws looked like amber crystals. His waist was slime but the chest was bulky, while the back legs were smaller than the front. His neck was very long, taking up one third of his body's length. His head had a long snout, two large curved horns colored grey from the sides of his head, while his skin was dark red his lower jaw was covered in black organic armor. The same organic armor plating was on each of his shoulders, his thighs and was going down from his neck to the end of his tail. Around his body were spike spikes, and veins pulsing with red energy. The scar on his face grew larger, while becoming a darker shade of pink. His eyes were glowing a light red on the right, and dark red on the left. He had two sets of wings, the first was larger and made of fire. The second set is only half the size, closer to his tail and was bat-like. The nemetrix was around this dragon's neck, being fused with his skin and flesh while also having the symbol cracked and leaking red energy. Several more metal cordes grew from this device, and spread all over the dragon's body. Red's gemstone was on his belly, cracked with a glowing red scar running across it.

"What… They're… Corrupted!" Ben gasped. He backed away in terror, what the hell had happened to them. They got turned into these beasts from getting blast by that white light, but where in the name of Mother X did it come from. But what really concerned him was the power those two were dishing out, they each had to be planet buster level, and that was at the very least.

He may not be able to stop just one of them, let alone two of them. Omni was back home healing the injured Xeno-Beasts, and the Gems were all still too tired and hurt from their battle with the Red Army. Ben was on his own right now, he would need to use the powerhouse playset for this battle, there was no other choice.

"Grraaaaghh!" roared the Corrupted Steven, producing a quake that shook the area then glared at the Corrupted Red Diamond. "ROOOOWWR!" He roared as he charged forward, ignoring Ben and landing a punch that shattered a sound barrier, blowing Ben away and forcing him to crash on his back.

"Gaah! Argh!" He gasped in pain and agony. White Diamond must've had a hand in this, this smelled of her evil stinch. But he needed to stop those titans, the whole planet was in danger from just their backlash.

"Grraow!" Corrupted Red roared in pain as he smashed through the rocks and trees. He stood on four and shook his body as he snarls and began breathing flames before glancing at his claws. "Grrrr… Whoooo...did this!?" Corrupted Red spoke with rage as he clutched his claws. His mind might not be completely gone, he was a Diamond so his will might have been strong enough to keep him from going insane with the Corruption.

"R… ***btzzz*** North…" Neme glitches and Corrupted Red Diamond quickly evaded another punch from Corrupted Steven, flew back and belch molten lava at the dark pink juggernaut. The ground and even sky was scorching, his body must be producing a lava even hotter than the kind produced on Earth.

"Raaagh! Grrrr… Graaaggh!" Steven pounded his chest then roared loudly enough that he produced a hurricane blast, nullified the lava blast but Corrupted Red suddenly dove down, smashed through the dirt and started burrowing underground.

"Ugggh… What a punch!" Ben commented as he got back up and rubbed his back. Not even Atomix had a chance at beating either of them, he would probably need to go with Way Big on this battle.

"Ben!" Ben heard someone calling him and he turned to see Flamista and Connie have arrived. Flamista rushed over and helped him up. "What happened? Where's the boys?" Flamista asked. This was going to be horrible for Ben to explain to the girls, how would he possibly be able to explain that they both and Red Diamond got Corrupted.

"Eeeee!" Connie screamed in terror as she witnessed a juggernaut monster bashing the Earth, causing eruption of sharp pillars in a blind attempt to unearth a dragon. The Earth erupted and Red jumped out before vomiting webbing, ensnaring Steven up.

"Stop...Quartz! Control...yourself!" Corrupted Red Diamond hissed as he spread his wings and fanned them, discharging golden scales while his eyes flared, producing a hypnotic wave. He had very little control over himself, but he had more than enough to still have a higher level of self control than his opponent.

"Grr? Argh… RRAAAAAGHH!" Corrupted Steven clapped his claws and produced a sonic blast, blowing the dust away and phased Corrupted Red, who dug his claws to avoid being blown away. "Red… Smash!" Steven punched the earth and geysers blasted out, nearly consuming Red if he hadn't taken off to the sky. This was a battle of a titan of rage, and a dragon of anger. Both were unstoppable, not to mention their combined energy could result in the planet getting turned to dust.

"What are they!?" Connie asked in fear. Those two were like something from her worst nightmare, it was scaring her to the very core just to gaze at them.

"That gigantic red dragon is none other than Red Diamond. The Juggernaut is…Steven." Ben answered, though it was extremely hard for him to say. "They, along with the Omnitrices, got Corrupted!" He said with dread, breaking the news to the team was one of the hardest things he had to do.

"What?!" Connie and Flamista gasped. More shockwaves blown everyone and everything back as the two titans were clashing with each other. The field was being torn apart by their immeasurable powers, even leveling the Earth and unearth a hidden mine of Gems. At the starship, Onyx was analyzing and was beginning to worry. The monitors on her ship were all going off the charts, those two had become monsters whose powers are beyond that of even Yellow and Blue Diamond.

"My Diamond, I think there's a problem. It seems Red Diamond was in possession of an Omnitrix of his own." Onyx informed. She had no idea that young master Red actually had that type of technology, how on Homeworld could he have hidden this from his parents and her mistress White Diamond.

"What!?" White exclaimed. That couldn't possibly be correct, she would know if that little brat had technology like that. However, she also recalled that strange belt he started wearing over his gemstone the past couple of years. He said that it was for protection when in battle, but she also recalled the strange symbol on the buckle that…..actually looked like the Omnitrix dial. Oh for the sweet love of the universe, how could she be this stupid!?

"But because both Half Breeds are genetically fused with those devices, the Corruption Beam had Corrupted them simultaneously." Onyx added as she continued dialing on the computer. The numbers and bio-graphs coming from those two were not like anything the Gem has seen in her life, and she had scanned countless lifeforms for research her Diamond asked her to make.

"What does that mean?" White asked. This wasn't making any sort of sense to her, first Red having his own Omnitrix and now her servant was talking nonsense to her. She was also reading the scanners from the Onyx's ship, the power those two were going crazy themselves.

"They have infinite DNA samples flowing through their very beings. They are now...Titans." Onyx answered with a smirk. "Very intrigue, isn't it?" Onyx asked as she glanced over her shoulder to see Anti-Omni, Kevin in Uniform Mode and the Puppet. They had apparently heard everything they said, though it didn't really bother the Gem that much.

"You fool! You let them discover you!" White snapped at her servant but she was unfazed. Onyx were all mischievous Gems, finding homer in making small remarks or even causing others to get frustrated.

"White…" Puppet hissed violently as she spawned black tendrils from her arms and lashed out at Onyx but she discharged a psychic blast that nailed Puppet hard. "Eeeee!" She screamed as she got knocked out cold.

"Psychic powers." Kevin activated his AntiTrix and transformed into Soulsnatcher. "Nice to see you again, White. Still hiding behind your slaves?" He mocked. This bitch was the same way she was the last time they met, she was all talk but when it came to action she always had her underlings do all the dirty work.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" White yelled. She was getting sick of this insect talking to her with such disrespect, she wanted nothing more than to step on this little cockroach and splatter him all over the ground.

"Someone is cranky." Onyx chuckles, enraging White. The Diamond forgot how annoying these Onyx Gems were, they followed every order she gave them without question but had personalities that made her blood boil sometimes.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK–" White went silent as Onyx muted the transmission. She kept yelling as Onyx held up her hands. She could already tell White Diamond was probably thinking of shattering her right now, which made the Gem consider staying on Earth if that was the case and maybe join up with Jasper.

"What did you do to Universe and that Gem?" Anti-Omni demanded. She and the others saw those two gigantic titans outside, and we're all freaked out by their appearance and their almighty power. They decided to leave the Xeno-Beasts behind, they didn't want any casualties getting caught in the crossfire of those beasts.

"White ordered me to mutate Red Diamond and Son of Quartz into Corrupted Gems so every Gem will see what happens if anyone turns on her. Of course, she wanted Red dead anyway as she despised organics. She always had been ever since her sister married one, only to be murdered by him." Onyx explained, with White shocked she's telling them classified information. She threatened to shatter the Gem but she's still mute. The second this Onyx comes back, White was going to do something far worse than shatter her.

"Was it the Pink Flower?" Nightmare emerged as she tried to grab her but Onyx telepathically choked her and pinned her against the wall. "Gaack!" She gagged. Soulsnatcher was about to attack her at that point, but Anti warned him to be careful of this Gem. Nightmare was struggling against the mental power of this Gem.

"You haven't changed at all, **Athena**. Pink Diamond wasn't White's sister. There were two White Diamonds. The true ruler whom I served. This pathetic sobbing version of My Diamond is nothing but an unstable fool like the Levin boy." Onyx smirked as she evaded Soulsnatcher's claws but caught it to avoid smashing the computer. This was truly entertaining, she got to mock this fake and make a foul out of these idiots.

"I'll kill you!" Soulsnatcher growls as he spawned tendrils but she kicked his face and sent him flying before she catches him by using her telekinesis.

"Now now. Don't waste your breath. I will be taking my leave. After all, with the Son of Flower out of the way, now we White Authority can absorb the Red Authority, the Yellow and Blue will do everything we tell them and then this moron buffoon shall undergo a new remodification to get rid of that stupid glare she's giving me." Onyx grinned maniacally at White Diamond, now deeply terrified of her servant.

"You are a monster!" Nightmare hissed. She quickly cast a spell on her own mind, as she figured what that Gem was probably going to do next. She wasn't going to have her own memories stolen from her.

"Monster? No. Gods? Yes! Now. Ta ta~!" Onyx threw them out and they crashed on the ground. She snapped her fingers and erased important details from their memory except the least important details. "Good bye, maggots!" Onyx grinned as she closes the hatch and the starship powers on, detached from the ground and began flying away.

Nightmare had the Puppet in her arms, and was glad she cast that spell before Onyx erased their minds. She still remembered everything the Gem had told them, and would reinform everyone who lost their memories. But they had bigger problems to deal with, two of them were going all out of each other and wrecking everything in their way.

"RRAAAAAGHH!" Corrupted Steven roared as he charged towards his opponent. Green energy surged about and mutated his arms into Premann claws with his head encased with a Petrosapien helmet, while surging with electricity. He had DNA of all his aliens in his veins, their powers were inside him and he could use them all at a far larger scale.

"BRRRRAAAAHHHBRRRIIII!" Corrupted Red Diamond screeches somewhat like Ghidorah as he charged forward, coating his body with Crabdozer and Tyrannopede's armor. Both collided heads and produced a rippling shockwave that nearly blew everyone back. The Corrupted Quartz was grabbing onto the dragon's neck, while the Corrupted Diamond was biting onto the juggernaut's right shoulder.

"This isn't good! They're gonna keep fighting until everything is destroyed!" Flamista exclaimed. She had never seen this type of power before, not since Blue Diamond visited her home and froze everything and everyone in solid ice. Those two had power that rivaled her's, in which case this whole planet was pretty much doomed.

"Ben, can you stop them?" Connie asked. If anybody could stop Steven and Red Diamond, it had to be Ben. if he couldn't do it, they were probably going to need to get everyone off this planet and move to the moon or something.

"I don't know if I can cure them…" Ben feels powerless and he can feel Steven and Trix suffering. He prevented one future and now Steven suffered a worst event…

"Grrraaggh!" Corrupted Steven jumped away, forged two gigantic Rose's Shield, now serrated saw blades, and threw them at Red, slashing across his back and bleeding him badly. Ben was surprised the beast could still use his Gem and Omnitrix powers, if it wasn't for his mindless display of rage this would be Steven's greatest transformation yet.

"Urgh… Stop it!" Corrupted Red roared and belch webbing, ensnaring Corrupted Steven before bursting the webbing in flames before slamming him down. He flew up and spun into a drill, dived down and rammed Corrupted Steven through the Earth. The others could feel the ground shake, it was getting way past the point of out of control.

"Aaarrggh! Hate drill… Drill...hate!" Corrupted Steven pried Corrupted Red off before headbutting him. A large explosion erupted and Magic burst trails across the field and impacted the mountain, bringing it down on the warrior. "Raaagh!" He roared as he beat his chest. The display of power and rage was almost beautiful, this beast could have been considered a manifestation of humanity's rage.

At the area close to where the titans were fighting, Peridot was watching from a safe distance, observing the battles and noticed the White Authority starship leaving. She lowers her binoculars and was mortified (was that right?).

"White… How could you?" Peridot asked, unable to think or believe White had Corrupted Red Diamond and Steven. To do this to her enemy was one thing, but Red Diamond was her own grandson for crying out loud.

"Ben, you gotta do something!" Connie pleaded. She couldn't stand seeing both those innocent boys be in that horrible form, heck, even Red Diamond probably deserved something better than to be turned into that monster himself. Ben needed to save them all, before they were gone forever or kill each other.

"Raaa…" The trio heard a familiar growl and they turned to see PinkFlare, with Omni, Acid Spitter and the Gems. they were all still injured, but they needed to come and see how everybody was doing from all the devastation that happened in this area. Everybody could see the explosions from all the way back at Beach City.

"What happened? Where's Steven?" Pearl asked. Ben, broken and saddened, simply pointed his finger at the two beasts. Everyone looked to where he was pointing, they all became frightened and speechless from what they saw.

"RRRRAAAGH! RED...LIED!" Corrupted Steven roared as he beat his chest in fury, making a thunder clapping sound. Lava and steam were flowing and erupting behind him, and Corrupted Red Diamond was seen getting back to his feet and standing before him.

"That's… S-Steven…" Cat's Eye was tearing up as she covered her mouth. What has happened to her baby kittens, what did that monster Red Diamond do to them. Whatever it was, she would make him pay a hundred fold. Her anger for him was growing uncontrollably, and she was ready to unleash her primal rage upon him.

"No...No…" Garnet splits into Ruby and Sapphire, both paralyzed of what he had become. Their little boys, their sweet Steven and kind Trix. They had become a horrible mass of muscle and rage, a Corrupted Gem. oh sweet goddess please no, please take them but spare them, please.

"Steven… Steven! Steeeeven!" Pearl cried in sorrow. She failed him and Trix! She failed Rose, she failed her family, she was nothing but a complete failure. Even with her Graceful Knight transformation under control, she was powerless to stop something as tragic from this from happening.

"GRAAAAOOWW!" Corrupted Steven roared as his mouth mutated with Pyronite traits and fired magma rocks at Corrupted Red Diamond. The dragon didn't even faze from the attack, as his whole being was of fire and heat.

Ben's utility belts began glowing before all members of the Red Crew ejected out and reformed. All the Crystal Gems brought out their weapons, Acid Spitter and Pinkflare growled and Ben was ready to transform and take them down once and for all.

Kyanite had gained a black version of his old uniform, with red metal armor around his shoulders, arms and thighs. His hair had gained red highlights and was no longer tied into a ponytail, being allowed to be wild and free. He had also gained a goatee, colored the same way. Around his wrists were red fabric, while attached to his left thigh was a golden holster with a black and crimson gun inside.

Red Pearl has grown longer hair, and a larger set of breasts and butt like Pearl did in her first reformation. Her outfit changed to the color black, with red flames on the waist. She had gained golden armor on her breasts, and a golden crotch piece between her legs. She now more dark red, metallic knee length boots with high heel shoes colored jet black with a blade for a heel. Around her arms, and neck were black spiked collars with the spikes being made of red crystal. She now wore red lipstick, and had a bladed shoulder pad on her left side with a small piece of red fabric attached.

Scar hasn't changed that much in appearance, however her hair had shrunk and was shazed on the sides. She gained red knuckle braces, and golden armor on her feet, knees and shoulders. Her neck had a spiked collar around, while her wrists had spiked bands.

Red Agate had changed more than her smaller comrade, in a more threatening way. She wore a set of dark red armor, mostly around her chest, thighs, feet and wrists. Her shoulders were now bare, showing off the extra muscle she gained from her reformation. On the back of her was a red cape, with black flame designs on the bottom. She wore a light red belt, with a dark red skull for a belt buckle.

Aquaburner outfit only changed to be more like Lapis's dress while in color, being mostly black with small traces of light blue and red on her chest and on the bottom of her rear. She gained red high heels, black knee length socks and straps that connected them to a new pair of black panties she wore under her dress. Her breasts grew a few inches, while she also gained some extra muscle to her figure.

Lace Amethyst had gained a slightly more slender figure, but also gained more muscle to her frame. Her one piece turned into a pair of black pants with dark purple patches on the sides, with a short sleeved shirt with the red court symbol on the center, the rest of it was dark purple. Her hair was now tied into a ponytail with a light purple ribbon, and a few diamond shaped hairpins attached to the front.

Amber had gained a one piece bodysuit, black with a golden trim on the middle and sides. She had one a dark red belt, light red gloves and her hair had gained an extra few inches in length. Her neck was covered in dark pink fabric, with a red diamond symbol on the front.

Pyrope had changed, and she was most likely feeling like royalty, because she was differently dressed like it. Her outfit had changed to a royal light red dress, with several layers with a darker shade of red diamond symbols on each section. Around her waist was a puffy light pink piece of fabric coming from her outfit, hiding her now larger breasts that were even larger than the ones belonging to Omni or Pearl. She was now wearing dark red dress gloves, reaching all the way to her elbows. She also had golden jewelry, bracelets on her wrists, several golden and crystal embedded necklaces around her neck and a sparkling crown on her head with a large red crystal on the center. She had on extra red and light pink makeup, that sparkled and almost made her face glowed.

Last, but certainly not least was Star Ruby. his helmet had gained a theme of a dragon, making look like his red visor was inside of a black dragon's fanged mouth. His jacket turned completely red, with flames on the arms and golden spiked armor on his shoulders. His pants were black with flames on the bottom, and around them were light red chains. He was wearing biker gloves with small red spikes on the knuckles, the same ones like on his back and neck. His boots were now skull themed, with red crystals in the eye sections of his toe section. Around his chest was a hot red chain, burning with steam and fire.

"Ugh! What happened!?" Kyanite asked, only to be slapped by Lapis. "Ow! What?" He baffled. However he saw the sad and angry look in his old friend's eyes, she was in great pain and he probably deserved the slap she just gave him.

"Look what you had done!" Lapis yelled with tears as she pointed at the two monsters. Kyanite and the others turned, and the moment they all looked they were horrified by what they saw. What in the name of Homeworld has happened to their ruler?

"BRRAAHH!" Corrupted Red Diamond roared as he evaded another blast of molten rocks then spew electricity, shocking Corrupted Steven. They were still continuing their battle of the titans, this was going to end with them killing each other and the destruction of the Earth.

"What… That's…" Kyanite was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe his own eyes, what had happened to Steven Universe and Red Diamond.

"My Flame! What happened to My Flame!?" Red Pearl panicked. She was covering her mouth with her hands, tears going down her face. What on Homeworld could've happened while they were puffed, who did this to Red?!

"My Diamond…" Pyrone cried as she dropped on her knees. She felt pain in her chest, and blamed herself a great deal for what had happened to her loved one.

"What did you do!?" Scar asked Ben, while Oak Bark blocked her path. She growled at the Ruby, forcing her to back away from the canine woman. She had a good mind to shatter this Gem herself, if it wasn't for them and their Diamond this wouldn't have happened to Steven and Trix.

"We have done nothing! And if you didn't, someone else must've done it!" Oak Bark growls. Red Pearl widen her eyes and covered her mouth in horror. There was only one being in all of Homeworld with the ability to Corrupt Gems, and it was a member of Red's own family who was supposed to have loved him.

"It was White Diamond! I cannot believe it… White Diamond did this!" Red Pearl gasped. It was completely obvious, only she had the power to make Corrupted Gems without the help of her fellow Diamonds. She had also been known to have a secret hatred for Red, since he was half organic and was against everything she believed in.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed. Ben knew it was that evil bitch, who else could have done something as horrible as this to the boys.

"Of course. When the Diamonds unleashed their ultimate attack, it didn't kill all organics and the Gems. The organics evolved and the Gems devolved, becoming Corrupted. But why did White Corrupt My Diamond?" Amber asked in confusion. Red Diamond was completely loyal to Homeworld, how could she do this to him?

"Because they're both Half Breeds." Sapphire hissed in hate. She knew Homeworld's hatred with organic life, and White's obsession with perfection. This was probably her plan from the very start, get rid of everything she was against all in one swoop.

"Because they both wields Omnitrix." Omni corrected. "White Diamond wants to get rid of competition and punish us for openly insulting her." The female AI explained, it was the only thing that made sense.

"Can you cure them?" Jolt asked. She had hoped Ben could help the two little pups, she didn't care at all for Red Diamond but the boys needed to be saved.

"No. And Ascalon can't help as he used up his strength to seal the Cluster." Omni shook her head. She hated herself for being so useless right now, Trix and Steven were in pain right now and her and Ben's powers couldn't do anything to help them at that moment.

"Lameson!" Everyone turned to see Kevin rushing in with Nightmare and the Puppet. "Mom got important details but that's for later. You want to cure Fatso and that fire breather? I got the ticket!" Kevin pressed his badge and extends the Transmodulator antennas from the helmet. Everyone wondered where the hell they came from, and more importantly on why Kevin would help rescue Steven.

"Animo's Crystal Modulator?" Pearl asked. She went over and held Red Pearl in her arms, they may have been fighting each other but they were both loyal to their friends and of the same type.

"He used it to Forced Gem Fuse to create Xeno Beasts. Fatso and Dragon were fused with their watches. All I have to do is reverse the progress." Kevin explained. He didn't know for certain if this would work, but if they didn't at least try it the whole planet would probably get wrecked along with all of them.

"Of course! Kevin, you're a genius!" Ben exclaimed with hope. Amethyst scoffed while Pearl rolled her eyes, that little monster didn't need more things to pump up his ego.

"Except two problems. We need to power it up to defuse two giant monsters and they got to stand still!" Anti-Omni stated. This mission was going to be their most important one ever, but also the most risky and dangerous one of them all.

"Once that's done, you can cure them with your Omnitrix." Nightmare explained. She wanted nothing more than to put a stop to White Diamond's evil plans, but she too was scared of the havoc those two would cause.

"Doing that requires a lot of power." Omni protested.

"I can use Way Big to stop them!" Ben said as he stepped forward but Omni grabbed his arm. She looked very worried and afraid for him, and Ben understand completely why as it was obvious at this point.

"No, they're too powerful!" Omni denied then Ben just hugged her. She was confused as he broke away and he held up the Polymorph Crystal. "Ben, no! We agreed that we will never use that wretched thing in my body!" Omni argued. She would never use the same powers as Albedo's bitch, never in a million years.

"Omni. Listen to him." Ben said as they glanced at the now Corrupted Steven. She did, while everyone else did also.

"RRAAAAAGHH!" Corrupted Steven roared with unfathomable rage but there's an aura of sadness. Everyone looked horrified at them, while Ben was more determined than ever to save them from this.

"They're suffering. I must do this." Ben kissed Omni's forehead then walked away as he dials a command to open the Omnitrix's circuitry and installed the crystal. It closed and the Omnitrix glowed a darker shade of green. "Stay back." Ben activated the Omnitrix, dials for a To'kustar and pressed the core.

BWOOSH!

Ben transformed into an embodiment of DNA energy then began growing to three hundred feet and the energy briefly faded as he's now a To'kustar. However, it didn't stop there as the Omnitrix spawns four pylons on the diagonal sides and his body surged powerfully as he now grows three times bigger, the red alloys splits into red and blue, his body was alloyed with blue Cosmic armor, his arm blades splits into two; red and black, and grew two horns on the side of his head. His feet were cladded with armored boots, gained longer shoulder blades and his head fin grew bigger with three streaks.

"Whoa!" The Crystal Gems gasped. They have never seen something so big in their lives, even Alexandrite was tiny compared to that thing. Connie gasped from the massive size of this transformation, while Pinkflare and Acid Spitter barked at it.

"A To'kustar?" cringed the Red Crew. To'kustar's were ultra rare aliens who were one of the strongest and most powerful in the universe, even the Diamonds were aware of that since they failed to eliminant the species thousands of years ago.

"Now that's awesome!" Kevin beamed. He couldn't believe his eyes, that thing was gigantic. He didn't care how he would do it, but he wanted one of that species for himself. Imagen the combos he could make with it!?

"He's not Way Big anymore…" Omni began as everyone looked at her. She cupped her hands in prayer. "He's **Ultimate Way Big**!" She announced. This was the most powerful Ultimate Form Ben ever used, it was the one he decided to go with in order to fight Diagon.

"GRAAAH!" U. Way Big let out a bellowing roar. That caught the attention of the two Corrupted Hybrids as they turned to the hyper evolved To'kustar. "Boys, fight me!" He challenged as he dropped in a sumo stance. Those two may have been at a planet buster level, but Ultimate Way Big was multi-galaxy level.

"Grrr? Raaagh!" Corrupted Steven charged forward and jumped at him, claws out and acidic saliva drools from his maws. Ben knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight, even with his evolutionary powers back.

"Sorry, Steven. Smart Bolt." U. Way Big apologized as he thrust his hand and palm struck Corrupted Steven so hard, he went flying and crashed against the ground. He fell on his knee and glared up, only to widen in horror before being bombarded by a neon blue Cosmic Ray, burrowing him through the earth until he's hundreds of yards away. This was truly a battle of the titans, and Ben had become a cosmic titan!

"Huh? Hissss… BRAHHHHH!" Corrupted Red roared as he flapped his wings and flew at him, belching flames. U. Way Big ignored the pain as he swatted him aside. Corrupted Red Diamond was going to be a bigger challenge than Steven, he was larger and much more powerful than his counterpart.

"SMASH!" Corrupted Steven jumped at a great height and smacked U. Way Big. He recovered and punched him all the way into the ground. This transformation had an organic armored skin that could take the explosion of a planet, these two were going to need to try a whole lot harder to damage him.

"Rrowr!" Corrupted Red Diamond flew in and started to claw him. U. Way Big grabbed him and slammed him against Corrupted Steven. Causing a massive explosion from the heavy impact.

"I'm sorry!" Ultimate Way Big raised his arms and smashed it down on them. He then started punching them at full power, landing blows after blows without holding back. Everyone watched as the powers of the Ultimate Alien as he punches up to a hundred times, sending a huge cloud of debris and dust. Green light flashed as it shrank down to the original Way Big at his base size and then emerged Upgrade.

"Get over here, Kevin." Upgrade called, which he came over as Rush then reverted. They needed to hurry, these two could wake up at any moment.

"Do it, Tennyson!" Kevin nodded. Upgrade molded himself onto his bodysuit and gave it a Mechamorph textures with the Omnitrix symbol on the belly. Kevin reconfigured the setting and the antennas primes up with green DNA energy. "Reverse Fusion! Go!" Kevin fired the mutant ray at ten feet high and fifteen feet wide, striking the two and began surging wildly.

They began to briefly shrink and all Codon Crystals began to disappear, the veins started retracting to the Omnitrices and the monstrous appearances are slowly fading. Trix and Neme began to heal, repairing the cracks on their interfaces and suddenly began beeping.

"They're rebooting! If we mess up, they'll mutates again except worse! One shot, Benjamin!" Anti-Omni informed. This was going to be very bad, if they messed even one thing up they would be dealing with an even bigger threats than before.

"I know!" Upgrade separated himself from Kevin, reducing the beams but was able to hold them at bay. Upgrade reverted into his Human form and held up the Omnitrix. He needed to work fast before it was too late.

"Genetic Repair Mode! Full Power!" Ben yelled as the Omnitrix burst with DNA energy, spun the dial before stopping at Human then spun again to Gem. White aura was formed then discharge as a pulsing wave, striking the Corrupted Hybrids.

They screamed in agony before they glowed brightly then produced a massive dome of light, blinding everyone. The light faded and Ben dropped on his knees, exhausted and the Omnitrix ejected the Polymorph Crystal. Ben picks it up and Kevin walked over.

"Did it work?" Kevin asked. If not, they were both screwed. They can't handle another round with these two, it would be a nightmare.

Everyone gathers around the duo and checked at the crater as the smoke slowly subsided. Once it cleared, everyone widen their eyes. There, in the middle of the crater, are two Gem Hybrids. Steven was once again Human but his gemstone was pulsing dark rose with green veins pulsing around it, beating like a heart. He had lost some weight, gaining mild muscle tones and grew slightly taller. His right eye was exposed since he lost the eye patch but it now had regenerated, gaining a similar pink scar with an emerald orb acting as an eyeball but it looks like the eye of his beast form.

As for Red, he was a Diamond but he grew horns from his dragon form, his skin were coated with smooth, unnoticeable scales, and the gemstone had healed. It has the same dark glow with red veins pulsing around it. The Nemetrix fell off since the belt was broken. He even grew a reptilian tail.

"Yeah. It works." Ben smiled with tears. Everyone was relieved, and at a distance, Peridot was crying with joy but quickly wipe her tears then flew off before she was spotted.

At the Gem Homeworld, Onyx had gathered the Yellow and Blue Diamonds to the Authority Chamber, and informed what had transpired. This was all part of her plan, she needed all the Diamond for what would happen next.

"It's a sad day for the Houses. Red Diamond had fallen." Onyx began. The moment she said that, both of Red's parents acted exactly like she thought they would.

"What!?" Blue gasped in horror. She couldn't believe it, this couldn't have been true. Red Diamond, her own child, was dead?

"What happened!?" Yellow demanded. She refused to believe Red was dead, he was one of the greatest warriors on Homeworld.

"Mind if you let me finish?" She asked with annoyance. She knew these two gigantic idiots would react like this, they were both so emotional.

"How dare–" Yellow roared but Onyx telepathically choke her, causing her to gasp and struggle to grab whatever it's choking her. Blue Diamond watched in horror, how could this Gem do this to a diamond?

"Speak when spoken to." Onyx released her and she started coughing. "Red Diamond and Steven Quartz were Corrupted, and thus Ben Tennyson struck them down. Shattering them both into dust." Onyx continued, each were horrified of the news. "Don't cry. We don't weep for organics. After all, we cleanse all organics. So it's fortunate that we had disposed of the abomination of Pink Diamond." Onyx grinned. She loved the expressions they were giving, it made her job all the more sweeter.

"Red… Nooo! NOOOOO!" Blue produced an emotional wave, which Onyx just leeches it unconsciously. This energy would come in handy later, she would use it for her experiments on Gem manipulation.

"Those Rose Rebellion will pay for this! I will murder them all!" Yellow roared with thundering rage. Little did either of them know, Onyx was using some type of strange but powerful energy to invade their minds and slowly alter their personalities and memories.

"And you all will. You will forget everything about Red Diamond, White Diamond's agendas and everything about the Red Authority. From now on, you will destroy all planets owned by the traitorous Red Flame and seek out any rebels! If Jasper had failed, you will deal with them personally! Am I clear?" Onyx asked with a malicious grin. The mind altering was complete, as evident from the now glowing white eyes Blue and Yellow Diamond both now shared with each other.

"Acknowledged! Mother's orders are absolute! Red Flame and his rebels will die!" Yellow yelled with vengeance. Onyx would make a few alterations to Yellow's body later, she needed some upgrades.

"I will drown all who side with the Murderer of Pink Flower! May they perish before our might!" Blue declared. This one was going to be a new plaything for Onyx, she loved Blue's whole persona and her fellow Onyx will love to make this water queen their new pet.

"Good. Now go." Onyx dismiss as she teleported away. She then arrived at the mysterious lab and glanced up to see the White Gemstone of White Diamond was undergoing reformation. "Soon we will revive My Diamond through you, and together, we the White Maidens, shall conquer the Universe and all organics shall all become Gems! Mwah ha ha ha ha!" Onyx laughed seductively as multiple maidens joined the laughter and White began reforming her body.

Back on Earth, an hour had passed since the battle and the group brought them out and placed them in a stasis tube to carry home. Despite the fact that they had been cured, Steven's mind was still that of a beast. He had recently woke up, causing the group to stop in their tracks, and glared about before spotting the sleeping Red Diamond. He brought up his right arm, pumped it up and punched the tube. A gigantic pillar of energy was produced, forcing Ben to produce a Mana shield around the tube to protect everyone as they got blown away.

The explosion was so gigantic, it could be seen and even felt all the way back to Beach City. The people were very scared, many rushing back into their homes and hiding. The Crystal Gems, Red Army and everyone else looked scared.

"Raaagh!" Steven roared with his voice and the beast's heard in a synchronous manner. They may have mostly cured their bodies, but Red and Steven were still technically Corrupted in the minds.

"Man, he won't quit it!" Kevin complained. "And I thought I was crazy." He added. This was not going to be good, this fatso was going to go berserk again.

"He's still corrupted mentally!" Omni quivered. This was beyond even the Omnitrix's ability to cure, Corruption always was.

"What can we do?!" Cat's Eye asked with tears pouring. She couldn't stand seeing her kitten like this, it hurt her to the very core.

"That. Hurts… A LOT!" Ben grunted as he began bleeding through the nose. Even at his full strength, his Mana shield was starting to crack from the force of that punch. Ben couldn't believe this, how could Steven have gained this level of power from just becoming Corrupted.

"Gumball?" asked a voice that could only come from one person.

Everyone got startled and Kevin felt his heart almost burst. Ben looked over his shoulder and gazed at Paradox, who now stood next to Flamista and Garnet. Both women were surprised to see this guy suddenly appear out of nowhere, but Ben was in no mood for this.

"Not the right time for this Paradox, need to concentrate here!" Ben shouted as his mana field was starting to break, only for Paradox to snap his fingers and cover the whole thing with a larger blue shield. Ben stopped generating his own and turned to Paradox, he could only be here for one reason. "I take it you know the solution then?" Ben asked as he gazed at the Red Army monitoring the vital signs on Red Diamond, who was still asleep despite the ruckuses Steven was making.

"Please tell us you know." Connie asked covering her mouth with her hands. This was all her fault, if only she got here sooner and fused to Steven from the beginning. Stevonnie could have prevented this from happening.

"Who is this?" Kevin asked with annoyances.

"Prof. Paradox. He's a time traveller." Amethyst answered, which intrigue the group. Anti-Omni looked the most interested, time travel could be a very useful skill to learn for the Antitrix.

"Ben, what happened before I showed up?" Professor Paradox asked, wanting to know all the details. Everyone nearly fall down minus the Red Army. How can he not know this event, he's a freakin' Time Walker. Ben sighed as he stood up.

"I beat Red Diamond to a pulp, but then a blast of white energy blasted both Steven and Red Diamond. They both started mutating after that, it was revealed that White Diamond had something to do with it. Thanks to Kevin, we were able to revert them to normal but Steven is still savage and Red is still asleep." Ben explained. He needed Paradox's help with this issue, only he could have an idea at how to heal them.

"They had insane powers, almost rivaling the Titans!" Pearl explained as Steven kept punching the energy wall. He was having a harder time cracking this one, but he would eventually break through.

"Raaagh!" He roared as he beat his chest.

"I see. White Diamond had sent a Gem known as Onyx to Corrupt both boys, but she failed to realize that the DNA of the Omnitrix and Nemetrix, combined with their Gem energy and the fact that Steven and Red Diamond were half organic meant their mutations were going to be something far from those of regular Gems." Paradox explained, everyone looked over through the barrier and watched the Corrupted-minded Steven as he paces around with savage growls then the Omnitrix let out a beeping sound and cracked again, Steven burst with energy and grew gigantic that he smashed out of the containment tube. Paradox moved the barrier around the crew for protection.

"He mutated again!?" Kevin baffled.

"That tin can just sampled the mutation as some kind of activator!" Anti-Omni cringed. They needed to do something quickly before those mutants get crazy on this whole planet, or they were all doomed.

"RRAAAAAGHH!" Corrupted Steven roared as he beat his chest once more. Red began twitching his eyes as the Nemetrix began beeping, slapped back on his gemstone and powers up, causing Red to shot awake, his eyes alters to that of reptilian and burst with DNA energy, mutating into a dragon again and busted out of his containment tube.

"BURRRAAHH!" He screech as he dove underground. His army watched in horror, their leader was once again a beast of rage.

Corrupted Steven glared around for his opponent before the ground caved in and he was dragged underground. Tremors occurred as everyone braced themselves then ground erupted with magma, sending Corrupted Steven flying out five hundred feet away from the team then Corrupted Red burst from the ground and landed in front of him.

Corrupted Steven opened his mouth and belched out a beam of pink energy, blasting the dragon's head and forcing him back. As this kept up the pink beast slowly got back to his feet, still firing the beam at the Corrupted Red Diamond before he swiftly slapped him away with his long tail. The pink beast was flung far away in the air, while the red dragon flew up after him.

This gave the group a chance to leave the blue barrier and head down, the entire area was now scorched earth at this point. "Paradox, what are those things?" Ben asked the Time Walker, he needed answers and he needed them now.

"The Corrupted form Steven took is called **Musclerage**, while Red Diamond's is called **Crimsonfury**. They are the embodiment of their anger, inner pain and the combined force of the DNA in their devices combined with their Gem energy. Be warned Ben, those two have become more powerful that they could be considered predators to even the Diamonds." Paradox warned, he needed Ben and the others to realize the seriousness of this situation.

"Well, scrap." Kevin blinked at that details. None of his combos would stand even a second against either of them, this sucked on so many levels.

"White just went and created her own predators. She really is crazy." Amethyst comments. The other Gems nodded in agreement, as well as the Xeno-Beasts.

"How do we fix this, Paradox? Even if the Omnitrices timed out, their minds stays corrupted. Now I know you have an idea how to help him, so spill the beans." Ben demanded, he wouldn't allow this to happen, not on his watch.

"The only way to help is to help them remember who they were." Paradox said as he brought up his pocket watch, flashing out of the area and leaving the group to think of a plan. Ben was frowning as he immediately recall his advice to Steven and sighed sharply.

"Paradox, I see what you're planning. I'm sorry but Steven is not joining your war. PinkFlare, you calm down Pearl when she went berserk. Think you can do the same for them?" Ben asked to the Corrupted Gem, only to find her gone. "Uhhh, where did she go?" Ben asked.

The scene switched to Musclerage and Crimsonfury, they were wrestling each other in the woods. Trees were pulled or knocked from the ground, and the area was being burned ablaze. Musclerage grabbed the dragon's tail and swung him around, until letting go and charging at his direction. The red reptile turned and dragged his claws on the ground, before blasting a breath of fire at the pink juggernaut charging at him.

The fire slowed him down, but not enough for him to not stop charging and punch the dragon right on the right check. Crimsonfury was knocked away before Musclerage made an uppercut on his chin and forced the dragon on his back. Musclerage jumped up and brought both his fists together, slamming them down on the dragon's belly and causing a massive shockwave to be generated.

The beast was seen snarling before Crimsonfury's tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him away, throwing him hard on the ground and allowing the dragon to rise back up. Musclerage got back on his feet, and both Corrupted hybrids stared at each other. Steam coming off of both of their bodies, and eyes glowing bright with power.

"Grrrraaaa!" growled Musclerage as he pounded his chest, baring his fangs and showing no fear to his opponent. The result was Crimsonfury growling back, the two titans were ready to rip and tear at each other with all of their might.

The scene backs away to show they both facing each other, the sky turning dark and clouds appearing. Rain slowly started to pour down, until it got harder and harder until it was a total storm. Thunder was roaring in the clouds with flashes of blue and white, while lighting struck down to the ground. Several bolts hit on both Corrupted hybrids, with electricity being conducted on their metal spikes and being absorbed into their bodies.

Neither of them moved for the longest time, just standing there, glaring at each other and absorbing more lightning until it finally stopped. Their bodies each glowed with blue static, while their necks started glowing with energy. In a matter of seconds, they brought up their heads, opened their mouths and shot each other with beams of energy increased by the static.

They both blasted each other, Crimsonfury with his electrified lava and Musclerage with his electrified energy beam. The power conflict blew everything not them away, trees, animals, even the very clouds moved away. Musclerage was getting dragged through the ground, his smaller size and weaker power was giving him a disadvantage against his bigger opponent.

The lava blast was getting closer to the pink beast, until finally overpowering his own energy beam and blasting the beast right on his face. "Rrraaaaa!" roared the Corrupted Steven in pain and agony, he was blasted away and his flesh was getting burned. However, the best stood his ground and once back up he started to slowly regenerate.

"Steven…...Stop ...Now!" roared Crimsonfury, he was struggling to talk and his mind was slowly starting to drain of his intelligence, He was barley aware of his own actions, he was going to soon be a mindless beast if something didn't happen to repair him and Neme.

"Wraaaaa!" shouted Musclerage as he slammed his fists on the ground, causing a massive shockwave to vibrate on the ground and blast Crimsonfury away from the impact. The dragon had to drag his feet on the ground to keep from being knocked over, but was soon punched in the left side of his jaw by his smaller counterpart.

"Red...Destroy…..Red!" roared the pink mutation as he grabbed onto the dragon's neck and starting squeezing, Crimsonfury thrashed and smashed all around trying to knock him away. He burst his whole body in flames, but even then the juggernaut refused to let go of his long neck.

The scene switched over to the aforementioned lioness as she stands by the mountain. She closes her eyes as her body began to glow brightly and multiple runes appears in form and shape of a flower. She opened her eyes as they were glowing white and open her mouth. She then let out a roar:

_**SILENCE!**_

A beautiful wave of melody echoes the sky, dispelling the aura of anger and sorrow, the storm calms down and began parting to welcome the sunlight. Two flower halos hovers above the Titans and bathe them gently as the image of the woman that appeared when Thunderskull prepared his finisher manifested and gently cradle the mutants. Everyone were watching in awe as the woman gently hum a song.

Musclerage released Crimsonfury as he began crying. Like a child he is, he calms down and began sobbing in her arm. Crimsonfury was panting heavily before feeling the warm arm, warmer than his own flames, and the gentle humming made him sleepy.

?MMMMH HA ~MMMMH .UOY HTIW EB SYAWLA LLIW DNA EREH SI YMMOM .EROMYNA THGIF OT DEEN ON .NERDLIHC YM ,YAKO S'TI

Both Corrupted Hybrids were calming down then the Omnitrix and the Nemetrix start beeping in harmonisation. The woman bend over and gently plant a motherly kiss on their heads. Duo of light flashes everyone and they shielded themselves before lowering their arms. The figure and the monsters are gone then a giant walked out from the smoke, revealing Red Diamond, rubbing his head as Steven was on his shoulder, feeling like he was awakened from a nightmare.

"Ugggh. What in the name of goddess happen!?" Red asked as he had the worst headache ever. His bones felt like they were cracked, his muscles ached like they were ripped and even his hair hurt for some reason.

"Did I miss anything? Whoa! What happened?!" Steven asked as he noticed the destruction. Everyone smiled at them, the boys were finally back.

In the next morning, the Tennyson residence was repaired thanks to Time Jumper and everyone were at the newly built Corrupted Gems Quarantine, which was based after the chamber beyond the Gem Temple entrance but with techs salvaged from the warship. Red Diamond and Steven were in the containment tubes and were properly analyzed by Omni.

Kevin and company didn't stick around as they left the information about Onyx and the agenda before departing. Steven was very depressed on what happened after he blacked out. Red also felt a great deal of shame, all his honor and respect he built for thousands of years were all thrown away thanks to his childish obsession.

"Well, be thankful, everyone. Your Hothead King got the battle he wanted." Ben scoffed as he checks the Omnitrices for any errors. Neme and Trix were both as depressed about this situation as their partners, they had become tools of destruction and death.

"..." Red sighed in depression. He deserved that, he was no longer deserving of being called the Crimson Flame anymore. What he was is a weak, pathetic fool. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"Hey, show some respect!" Star Ruby threatened but Oak Bark blocked his path with her staff, growling. These idiots had a lot of nerve to get angry after the crap they dished out, if it wasn't for Red Diamond and his army this wouldn't have happened.

"What respect!? You heard what the ghosts said. Red Diamond is dead to your Homeworld, he's no Red Authority anymore!" Amethyst argued. She was getting tired of these jerks, when was Ben going to puff them and locked these clods away already?

"How dare you!" Lares Amethyst hissed as she prepared to fight but Kyanite stopped them. This was not the right time for a fight, not to mention the small purple Gem was right to lash out at them for what they have done.

"Enough. We're the blame. We should've protected Red Diamond instead of wasting time on stalling the Gems." Kyanite reasons. He had dishonored himself as a warrior, failing to protect his own leader. Lapis was also very angry at him, and rightfully so.

"Does everyone noticed the light looks like Pink Diamond?" Pearl pointed out. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, she was right. That light woman had a figure similar to Pink Diamond, even her voice sounded like her.

"Yeah. Speaking of her, you said that lioness is a Corrupted Gem but doesn't have a gemstone? Is she connected to her?" Red Pearl asked. She had been talking to the Crystal Gems Pearl for a while, and had learned many interesting things.

"I'm not sure. She was around during the Rebellions but I know she's an Off Color and can see one's souls. Maybe she gave what they desired the most: a mother. Using Pink Flower makes sense as she's like a mother to us." Pearl gave her best explanation. Red Pearl nodded to that, it actually made a great deal of sense.

"Still the wise one." Turquoise compliment with a blush. Pearl made a blush herself, feeling a link between her and the blue Gem again.

"How are you feeling, Steven?" Ruby asked. She and Sapphire were worried for the little guy, what he and Trix had experience must've been unspeakable.

"OK… I guess…" Steven sighed as he curled up and folded his arms. His new eye glowed then Steven cringed in pain. "Ugh! It hurts!" He yelped as his teeth grew into fangs and his body bulked up. He felt like his whole body was on fire now, it burned and his blood began to boil like crazy.

"Hold on. There." Ben input a command and Trix constructed a new eye patch based on Steven 10K and concealed his new eye. The energy leaks stopped and Steven returns to normal. "The Beast's Eye. Very curious. OK, your vital signs, brain waves and heart conditions are OK. Trix is operational again. You can come out now." Ben pressed the button and opens the tube.

Steven hops out and walked over to the others. They all gave him hugs and Steven stays silent then Greg steps in and smiled.

"Hey, Stuball. That's some monster fight, eh?" Greg joked, trying to lighten the mood. Steven just stares then Greg kneels down and welcome a hug. "It's OK. I'm here." He said. Steven broke down in tears and hugged his father, crying heavily of what he had become. "Shhhh… I'm here. Let it out." He shush him gently.

"White… I'll kill her!" Cat's Eye snarled. She would track down that bitch, rip her apart and keep beating on her for a thousand years!

"Get in line." nodded Thunder Hound. The others agreed also, White would pay for all the pain and suffering she had placed upon them all.

"Graaah!" Acid Spitter hissed angrily in agreement.

"Trix, are you OK?" Omni asked. Trix pops up and started crying, crying because he used the Omnitrix for destruction instead of peace. Omni detached him and hugged him gently. "Shhh… it's not your fault." She said.

Within the DNA Chamber, all the DNAs were gazing at the sleeping essence of Musclerage, bound in chains at the center of the DNA Depository where new pods come and go from Primus. They all then turned and glared at Ghostfreak, who was deeply saddened of the event.

"This is all your fault!" Pyroblast snapped. He and the others were struggling to help Steven stay in control as Musclerage, they failed and now the boy was hurt beyond repair.

"Thanks to your actions, Steven was humiliated by Red and now we got this beast with us." The Galvan frowned. Musclerage wouldn't stay contained forever, and sooner or later they would have to deal with him yet again.

"We had a plan and you blew it!" Hotfreeze argued. Thanks to Ghostfreak they were all beaten, humiliated and the Omnitrix and Steven's own body was probably still affected without Ben even knowing it.

"Benjamin was right. We shouldn't trust an Ectonurite. In the manner of fact, you're not even a DNA sample like us." Fist-Thrash scowls. He had half a mind to rip this bitch apart, she has ruined everything.

"Get out of our sight, undead! Don't even come near to the Access Chamber! You caused enough problems!" Atomic Smash ordered. Steven shouldn't have to deal with someone like her, she was nothing but a monster.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry!" Ghostfreak cried as she flew away and turn invisible, crying moisture from her eye.

Back in the real world, Ben released Red Diamond and he walked out, gazing at his new look then saw Omni commanding a crane to hold up the Nemetrix. He grabbed it and gently stroke it before glancing at Ben as he tossed the Nexus Crystal and he caught it.

"Don't come back here." Ben frowned. If he ever saw Red Diamond again or his crew, he would shatter them all.

"... Understood. And… I'm sincerely sorry." Red sighed as he knelt down, his crew gathers around and he held up the crystal.

"Red." Steven spoke and Red and his crew glanced at him. "I hope we meet again. But next time. Honor your words." Steven said.

"... I promised I'll find the truth who killed my mother and why yours was framed. For now, I must save my people. Stay strong, Quartz." Red said as the crystal started glowing. There was going to be a lot of work for him, he could already feel it.

"Stay believing." Steven nodded. He and Red Diamond were almost exactly the same, even if they didn't always think so.

"Watch over him, Lapis." Kyanite tipped his hat.

"Watch your own, Kyanite." scoffed Lapis. She hated this bastard, and now saw him as nothing but an enemy.

The group disappeared in a puff of smoke and Ben sighed as he looked at Steven.

"The good news was that everyone thought it was the echoes of the ancient legend. No one saw you as Musclerage. Come on, let's all go for some fries." Ben smiled as everyone nodded then they all headed out, unaware of Norman the Vile observing from the ceiling, like a demon.

"Say what you may say, Prime. That boy might have the skills of a Matrix God." He said as he faded in the shadow. The future was a odd thing, no one could really predict it or for that matter stop it.

In deep space, within the stationed Chimaera's Wrath, Vilgax was waiting in the command deck as the monitors turned on, revealing three silhouetted figures. He was having a meeting with his partners, they were going to discuss the Omnitrix.

"Lord Frieza, Monikon, the Tallest. Pleasure to see you once more." Vilgax smirked. They were all as powerful and mighty as himself, together even the Homeworld couldn't stand a chance against them.

"Is that really you, Vilgax? My, those clods did a number on you. Ohohoho." chuckled a chilling gentleman voice.

"Pffft! Let's hope you're not taller than me or my title is meaningless!" spats the other figure. Vilgax was annoyed, these two twins were as stupid as ever.

"Forget about my new body. I have come for some negotiations and one of my subordinates had come with new Intel." Vilgax glanced as the purple Cerebrocrustacean crawls in. He looks different from Brainstorm, being more lump shape with tiny legs around the sides and his right arm is small while the left was twice as bigger than normally. He has feelings in the form of a mustache and goatee, and bushy eyebrows.

"Dr. Psychobos, at your services. I brought information about three Omnitrices on Earth, and on the mysterious man from an alternate reality. Info worth more than thousands of planets. And I used the term loosely." Psychobos smirked evilly as the scene went dark.


End file.
